TRT 1: The Ranma Trek Story!
by ocramed
Summary: This story is about Ranma Saotome's relationship with Serena Usagi...Sailor Moon...Tsukino in the world of Star Trek...and beyond! BOOK I of THE RANMA TREK series.
1. Part One Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story– By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and "Sailor Moon" belongs to their respective **

**owners.**

**Note: This story is a companion to the "Sailor Moon ST" story found on It is **

**designed to be read separately if desired.**

**Special note: To all my critics, I hear your concerns. Know that: a) the Usagi **

**("Sailor Moon") Tsukino character is, to use a role-playing terminology, an NPC **

**(non-playing character) that serves as a back-drop to the story, and b) the **

**pacing concerns are dully noted.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part One**

* * *

August 10, 3004: San Francisco, California ("Star Trek-Earth").

In a non-descript office, looking high over the famed Golden Gate Bridge, a

young man, who wore a distinctive pig-tail, sits in his chair. He is looking at

the pleasant scenery through his office window, wondering what his next actions

should be. When he heard the bell to his door ring, he gives no indication that

he has heard the signal.

"Come," the young man says.

The door to his office opens, revealing a cute, red-head girl. Her hair was made

into twin "dumplings", with silk-like hair streaming from them. Her clothes

consisted of a modest, gray jumpsuit with a cranberry collar and shoulder pads.

Over her left chest was a fancy arrowhead made from the materials gold and

pearls.

"Dad, are you okay?" the girl asks, as she walks over to the young man's desk.

"You haven't been answering your calls all morning."

"That's because I didn't want to be disturbed, Sakura," the young man said, as

he turned his seat around. While his youthful, Japanese appearance made him

handsome, the sadness in his piercing blue eyes spoke volumes. Like the one

named Sakura, the young man wore an identical uniform. Unlike his daughter, the

young man's collar was adorned with four, solid gold "pips". Pips were tiny,

circular disks used to indicate field commissioned "rank" within a military

hierarchy. A hollow pip indicated that the possessor was an "Ensign" or a

"Second Lieutenant", while four solid pips indicated that the possessor was a

"Captain" or "Colonial"; ranks such as Ensign and Captain indicated that the

officer was typically "Navy", who serves on starships, while ranks such 2nd

Lieutenant and Colonial indicated that the officer was typically "Marine", who

serve as the ground forces for that Navy.

At any rate, the one named Sakura Saotome possessed three solid pips, which gave

her the rank of "Commander", while her father had four, which indicated that he

was a Captain. Specifically, he was a trained starship captain, as part of the

military wing, called "Starfleet", of the United Federation of Planets, or

simply, the Federation. Thanks to Starfleet, the Federation has had a relatively

peaceful existence for 800 years; thanks to Sakura's father, an immortal by

unusual means, he has helped to make this fact so. Unfortunately, it is because

of this "fact" that brings Sakura to her father's doorstep out of concern.

"Dad, are you-" Sakura began.

"I'm…fine. Just feeling my age, that's all."

"Dad, you're in the peak of your physical abilities, thanks to

your…'condition'."

"Well, I wouldn't call my aqua-transsexual curse a…'condition'."

Then, with a slight grunt, the young-looking man turned into Sakura's identical

twin, though sporting only a pig-tail.

"It just…IS," the now female parent said with wiry smile. "It's hard to believe

that I was able to find a 'cure' for my Jusenkyo curse in this 'world'."

"Dad, see? My visit is not a wasted effort."

"No, I guess not. It's just that this is the anniversary of my arrival here. The

anniversary since I left…since I left…"

Sakura held her father's hand.

"Dad, I understand that Mom was not your first love. My feelings won't be hurt

because of what you still feel for this…'Akane' person."

The young woman smiled, as she shifted back to her original form.

"I'm glad, Sakura. You would have liked her."

"Well, maybe if you make it back to your homeworld as planned, maybe I can meet

her."

"Not after I am able to talk to her first. Akane has never been known for her

patience-"

"-Only for her passion. I understand. With all those stories you told me about

your former beau, it's a wonder you were able to admit your love for her."

"And it wasn't easy."

Then, the young man looked into his daughter's eyes.

"No matter what happens, I will still love you. The day you were born, you

became a significant part of my life. That will never change."

With that, the young man kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks…Dad," Sakura said. "Look, I came here to see if you want to have lunch

with me."

"Not today, unless you're able to offer dinner instead…?"

"Sure. I'll call you later to confirm."

With a nod, the young man dismissed his daughter. After she left, he pulled out

a leather-hewn book. The young man felt the embroidered cover that had nine

words stitched on the cover:

THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CAPTAIN RANMA SAOTOME, UFP-SF.

Captain Saotome smirked. He had published his memoirs a few months based upon

his personal journal. Saotome published his text as a way of giving thanks to

the people of whom he had helped to shepherd. If he was to leave his new found

home, then he wanted to leave something behind. He first began to write in his

journal after he first graduated from Starfleet Academy, where he was trained to

become an officer. The journal itself was a gift from his first wife upon

graduation, and it was later that the title was etched into the cover.

With a sigh, Saotome opened up to journal, and began to read what was written

years ago…

_Foreword._

_Dear Akane,_

_I'm writing this thing (Can you believe it? Me? Write?) because I don't know if _

_and when I'll ever see you again. In case something happens to me (Like it _

_will!), I've made arrangements for this journal to be delivered to you, somehow, _

_after my death. Though, to be honest, I rather have myself be delivered to you _

_instead. Just remember that I never meant to hurt you, and that if I could, I _

_would've found a way home sooner._

_Love always, _

_Ranma._

**Chapter One: The Beginning.**

_I remember the DAY to a "T". I didn't have a care in the world, other than the _

_usual nonsense started by my so-called rivals. Huh. You know, thinking back now, _

_it can be safely said that I was a bit of a jerk. Maybe it's because of my Pop, _

_who insisted that I focus on my martial arts training for ten solid years at the _

_exclusion of everything else. Whatever the reason, I was a bit of a jerk, the _

_kind who tended to attract the wrong type of trouble, which was how I got into _

_it with Herb, the Musk Dynasty chieftain, that first time._

_Anyway, the day of my exile started normally enough. I got beaten on the head by _

_Akane for not being as attentive as I should have, blackmailed by Akane's sister _

_Nabiki for some perceived offense and generally had to avoid getting "bra-ed" by that pervert Happosai. I may have gotten used to my sex-changing curse, but I __still won't wear a bra!_

_Anyway, I was going to school with Akane, when I was attacked by Ryouga Hibiki, _

_an eternally lost boy, and blind-eye Mousse, a male Chinese Amazon. I should not have been so cocky that day. _

_Otherwise, I could have avoided Tatewaki Kuno's __trap… _

Ranma Saotome, dressed in his Chinese clothes, was fighting both Ryouga the Lost

Boy and Mousse the Amazon.

"I got you now!" Ryouga said, as he sky dived onto to Ranma's head…

At the last second, Ranma ducked, just as Mousse let out a stream of toilets and

chains from his robes.

"Yeargh!" Ryouga said, as he covered his face. The objects knocked Ryouga down.

At the same time, Ryouga's heavy umbrella landed on top of Mousse's head. It was

a good thing that Mousse was conditioned to take a beating.

"Man, you guys suck," Ranma said with a smirk. "Well…maybe just Mousse. At least

Ryouga still gives me a challenge."

With that, Ranma picked up his book bag, and ran after Akane.

Akane merely sighed. After the failed wedding attempt, she was hopping that she

and Ranma would move to the next logical step in their relationship.

Unfortunately, old habits are hard to break, including Ranma's tendency to admit

anything remotely related to "feelings".

"Having fun?" Akane asked.

"Always. Pop is still good to spar with, but the others always push the

envelope. I kinda like that."

"So, what are you going to do about your 'girlfriends'?"

"Well, I already talked to Shampoo and Cologne. We agreed that no matter what

happens, I will pledge myself as an ally to the Joketsu in their time of need.

Of course, Mousse STILL doesn't accept the fact that Shampoo does not love her,

which explains why he's been upping his attacks lately.

"As for Ukyo and Kodachi, well, you know how I feel about Kodachi. And Ukyo

apologized for her actions."

Then, Ranma stopped Akane.

"Look, I know how you feel about what we have. I just want to take things slow.

If we are meant to be together, then things will work themselves out."

Akane looked at Ranma.

"Okay. We'll try it your way."

"Thanks. Let's go before we're late."

And thus, the two took off running for Furinken High School.

When they arrived, standing at the school gates was Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno.

The Samurai-wannabe faced the couple with his arms crossed.

"Greetings, foul sorcerer," Kuno said. "I challenge you to a duel at lunch

time!"

Ranma looks at Kuno.

"Fine."

And with that, Kuno stalks off.

"Ranma, I don't think you should accept his challenge," Akane asked.

"Why?"

"You know you can beat him. You don't need to prove anything."

"Maybe, but honor is always at stake, his and mine."

Akane looked at Ranma.

"Just be careful, then."

"Hey, a Saotome never loose!"

At the appointed time, Kuno and Ranma fought. Well, Kuno fought Ranma with his

wooden blade, while Ranma toyed with Kuno.

"Gee, Kuno," Ranma said, as he ducked and weaved. "I thought you were gonna come

up with something new."

"Aw, but I have something new. Behold!"

From a hiding place on his person, the kendoist used his free hand to pull out a

weird object. It was a red jewel encrusted on a flat, gold service, which was

connected to a gold chain.

"Say good-bye, fiend. I'm sending you back to hell. And when that happens, Akane

Tendo and the pig-tailed goddess will be MINE!"

"What-?" Ranma began.

The jewel began to glow. Then, everything went white…

When everyone could see, there wasn't any sign of Ranma's presence.

"Ranma?" Akane yelled. "RANMA!"

With that, Ranma Saotome was gone.

**Chapter 2: When Ranma met Usagi**

I was angry…at first. I mean, to fall for something as stupid as a typical

Kuno-trap was just stupid. Then again, I was suffering from wounded pride

syndrome without realizing the implication of what Kuno had done to me. They say

that when a warrior is at his darkest time of need, an angel comes to rescue

him. I don't know where that proverb originally came from, but I do know one

thing. An angel DID rescue me.

When Ranma woke up, he found himself on some barren field. He looked up to see

gray skies.

"I swear, the next time I see that-"

"AHHHHHH!"

Ranma immediately stood up, nearly up hearing the scream. Instincts had taken

over.

Where's that scream coming from? Ranma thought to himself.

He ran to a dune, and looked over it.

There was a multi-tentacle creature attacking and devouring people, people who

were dressed in fancy jumpsuits.

While Ranma didn't know what was going on, he was not about to let innocent

people suffer. Getting revenge against Kuno will have to wait.

Ranma leaped over the dune…

"Tiger FIST!"

Ranma let off a twin blast of chi energy at the monster. The monster was knocked

away by the blasts.

"You people are okay?" Ranma asked.

"Uh, yeah," said one of the people. "Where did you come from?"

Before Ranma could answer, the monster was back. It rushed Ranma, overwhelming

his defenses.

Why didn't I sense his attack? Ranma thought. He barely could move, since the

monster's tentacles had bound him good. He could see the creatures maw, as the

creature was about to snack on Ranma's head…

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!" yelled a voice.

A glowing object knocked the creature off of Ranma. Ranma looked up, as the

object flew back to its owner. The object formed into a gold tiara, as it landed

in the hands of Ranma's rescue.

"Are you okay?" the owner of the tiara said, as she placed the tiara back on her

head. Ranma could see that the girl was wearing a stylized Sailor Suit with a

ridiculously short skirt. Ranma could see that the girl had long, blond hair,

which was done in twin meatballs.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you are okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No problem."

"Riiight. Look, if you don't mind, I have a monster to hunt."

From nowhere, the girl pulled out a large, battle sickle.

"Just stay out of my way," the girl said, as she ran into the direction of the

monster's location.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled, as he ran after the girl.

Soon, Ranma began to wonder what type of girl he was dealing with. She was fast,

that's for sure.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"Hey, I can fight that monster too, you know!"

The girl looks at Ranma.

"Fine. Just be careful."

"Right. And your name is…?"

"Well, call me 'Sailor Moon'. And yours?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Well, Mr. Saotome, I'm pleased to meet you."

Soon, the two came upon the creature, who was tending its wound. They ducked

behind some large rocks, trying to avoid detection.

"I…can't sense it," Ranma said.

"Chi manipulator?" Moon asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Figure as much. That thing over there exists only in the fourth dimension."

"Huh?"

"Sigh. It exists only in time."

"I still don't understand."

"Alright. Say the oceans and the sky above it represents time, and everything in

the water represents people, places and things."

"Oh, I get it. I can't sense the creature because it's above the ocean!"

"Exactly. You see, this place represents 'the sky'. Whenever one time travels-"

"Time travel? You mean, I'm in the future?"

"Um, I don't know what you mean by that. This place represents the gaps between

different points in time. I don't know where you're originally from, but I

crossed over to the place in the mid 23rd century, Earth time."

"Well, I'm from…the 20th, I guess."

"Really? Where at?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"You don't seem Japanese."

"Oh yeah? How would YOU know?"

"Because I'm originally from the 21st century, Tokyo, Japan."

"Come again?"

Before Moon could answer, the creature was making noises, indicating that it was

about to make a move.

"Look, if we make it out of this, we can chat some more about this subject.

Right now, we got to take care of this thing. By the way, I noticed that you can

project energy discharges, correct?"

"Among other things."

"Good. As long as you have some type of weapon at hand, you can avoid getting

caught by that thing. Now, let's make sure that this creature doesn't hurt

anyone else."

And with that, the two charged forward.

Later, with the creature destroyed, Moon sat down on a nearby rock.

"What a mess," Moon said, as she wiped the blood and goo from her brow.

"Hey, I had worse experiences," Ranma said.

"Tell me about it," Usagi replied. Then, she took out some sort of communicator.

"Moon to Kirk, come in."

"This is Kirk, Moon," the communicator relayed. "Has the creature been

neutralized?"

"Affirmative, Captain. By the way, we have…company."

"Duly noted. Kirk out."

When Moon puts away her device, her clothes changed. Now, she wore a one-piece

mini-skirt (gold-yellow, with a small arrowhead sewn over the upper left side of

her chest) with ankle-high black boots. Two solid strips, and one "broken"

strip, were present on both sleeves of her "costume".

"Oh, and my name is Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, Ship's Operations Specialist,

and crewmember of the United Federation of Planets starship 'Enterprise', Mr.

Saotome."

"Just call me 'Ranma'. I'm not old, you know."

Usagi smiled.

"Ranma it is, then."

Chapter 2: Meeting the Crew.

To say that I was surprise at what happened to me next is an understatement.

There I was: one minute I was in some weird time zone, the next I was in some

futuristic setting. Even though I was already used to the weird and strange,

having lived in Nerima, I was still floored by all the non-human life-forms I

first came across. Then again, if some Odango-headed girl from the home nation

could get used to "the future", then I could. At least, I was going to try.

As Ranma walked with Usagi towards their destination, he could help but notice

how attractive the girl was, how young she was and how strong she was. At one

point in the battle with the "time creature", Ranma could see how confidant she

was. Usagi appeared to have no problem reaching into the maw of the creature,

and pull out some kind of organ rather forcefully. Usagi would go on to tell

Ranma that most octopods have nerve centers in the same area of the body, no

matter how diverse the species was.

"Were you…afraid of getting killed?" Ranma asked. "That was quite the risk you

took."

"I was terrified of getting killed, Ranma," Usagi replied. "But that thing has

been killing people for years, time travelers mostly. When you showed up, it had

murdered half of a research team."

"Say, about that, what's up with that?"

"You'll see. There!" Usagi replied, as she pointed to what appeared to be some

kind of hole in front of them, which was appearing out of thin air. Both Ranma

and Usagi could see a throng of people on the other side of that hole.

"Now, hold my hand," Usagi said, as reach for Ranma's.

"Why, what for?"

"Because, Ranma, you'll need an anchor to take you to the normal space-time

continuum."

"But I need to get back home."

"Well, then you can stay here. I'm sure that there is a gateway somewhere around

here, since this 'place' is a 'nexus' of sorts. I'm sure the Captain can allow

you to have rations while you search for a way home on your own. Or, you can

come with me, and at least be around people while we find the right way home. No

promises though, but we can most certainly try. The choice is yours."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Okay," Ranma said.

"Excellent! Now, hang on."

The two, with hands held, jump through the makeshift gateway, just as it closed

behind them. When Ranma got his barring straightened, he realized that he jumped

through a large, misshapen "donut".

"ALL AS IT WAS, IS," said a booming voice.

"What was that?!" Ranma said, as he looked around wildly.

"It's the Guardian to this…place," Usagi replied. Then, she turned to a group of

people, who were approaching them. They wore uniforms similar to Usagi's, except

that the men wore pants.

"Captain!" Usagi said.

"Welcome back, Tsukino," the man who Usagi referred as "captain' said. "Glad

that you could make it. I take it that the creature has been dealt with?"

"Yes, sir. And I found someone who helped."

"'Helped'?" Ranma interjected. "Feh, I did most of the work!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Excuse me," the Captain began. "Who are you?"

"Me? The name's Ranma Saotome, and I am the heir of 'Anything Goes' Martial

Arts."

"'Anything Goes', huh? Sounds like an interesting methodology."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that, Mr. Saotome. I'm James Kirk, captain of the Federation

starship 'Enterprise', and these are my officers Mr. Spock-"

"Greetings," said the man with the arched eyebrows and pointy ears.

"Are you a demon?" Ranma asked nervously.

"No," Spock replied dryly.

"This is Dr. McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer-"

"Ah need to run a full medical examine on ya," McCoy replied. "You never know

what you could get in weird places."

Ranma nodded.

"This is my Communications Officer Lt. Uhura-"

"Greetings," the pretty black woman said.

"Hi," Ranma replied.

"And this is my Chief Engineer Montgomery Scotty-"

"Ye can call me 'Scotty', lad," the Scotsman replied.

"Okay," Ranma replied.

"With the introductions out of the way, you can tell me how you ended up

in…there," Kirk said, as he pointed to the Guardian.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I was on…Earth, fighting a guy at my school, when

he pulled out something. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back. And then

I met 'meatball head' over there-"

"Hey!" Usagi said.

"-And the rest is history."

"I see. Spock?"

"I theorize that Mr. Saotome was attacked by a device that uses 'time' as a

trap. In fact, I would not be surprise if Mr. Saotome has been trapped in the

null zone for years."

"YEARS?!" Ranma exclaimed. "But…it doesn't feel like it."

"It is all relative. One second living in the null zone is the equivalent of

living one year in the 'real world', or even 100 years living in the real world.

As I have stated before, time can be relative."

"But, I can go home, right?"

"I don't see why not," Kirk said. Then, he turned to the Guardian. "Guardian, is

it possible to return…Ranma Saotome to his own time and place?"

"ALL THINGS ARE POSSIBLE," the Guardian said. "HOWEVER, GRAVE CONSEQUENCES COULD

OCCUR IF THE ONE CALLED 'RANMA SAOTOME' IS RETURNED HOME BEFORE HIS TIME."

"Can you explain?" Kirk asked.

"BEHOLD."

The Guardian showed single image. It showed a slightly older Ranma in a uniform

similar, yet different, from that of Kirk and crew. He appeared to be seated in

a Captain's chair, giving orders of some kind. Unfortunately, no sound was

coming out.

"Do you know what 'year' this image pertain to, Guardian?" Spock asked.

"AS ALWAYS, I CAN ONLY SHOW THE IMAGES AS IS."

"No…no!" Ranma shouted. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"What do you mean, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"Every time I try to do something for myself, something always get into the way.

It's like I'm some sort of 'chaos' magnet, or something."

"Well, like I always say, we hold our own destiny in our OWN hands. If there is

trouble, I think Starfleet can handle things."

Ranma continued to look at the image. How could he return home, if other

people's lives are at stake?

"Is it possible to…think about it?"

"About what?" Kirk asked.

"About staying here. I don't want to rush anything."

"Sure. I still have to get an 'after-action' report together, so the Enterprise

will remain in orbit."

"Thank you. By the way, I didn't know you and your crew could speak Japanese

real well."

Kirk smiled.

"We're not."

"Huh?"

"All questions will be answered, Ranma," Usagi said. "I bet you're hungry."

"I'm starving!"

"Good! Captain?"

"Sure," Kirk replied, as he flipped open a communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here," the communicator responded. "Sulu speaking."

"Seven to beam up. And get a support team down here. I want the lab secured."

"Affirmative."

Usagi looked at Ranma.

"Just stand very still. The first time 'beaming' can be a weird experience."

"What do you mean-"

Ranma could hear a humming sound, as he was enveloped by a shower of light.

"-By that, Usagi?"

Ranma felt a weird sensation. Then, he noticed that scenery had changed.

"Wha-"

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Ranma," Usagi said with a smile.

"Uhhhhhh…"

For the first time in a long while, Ranma feinted.

Over the next few days, Ranma had explored "the future" aboard the Enterprise.

One of the first things he learned about was the device known as the "Universal

Translator", which enabled people to understand different spoken languages. The

second thing he learned about was the existence of the United Federation of

Planets, an intergalactic organization dedicated towards peaceful exploration

and mutual defense of member planets. Ranma was amazed that human beings were

able to move beyond its barbaric nature, which allowed Earth to be part of the

Federation.

As Ranma was given the tour of the ship, his mind went back to the image that

the Guardian had showed him. And then he remembered what Kirk said about being

in charge of one's own destiny. He really wished that Akane was there to help

him make the right decision.

And then there was Usagi Tsukino. While rooming with Hikaru Sulu, (a Japanese

native of San Francisco, California and ship's helm officer), he told Ranma

stories about Usagi. Ranma was told that Usagi has served aboard the Enterprise

for years, longer than everyone, with the exception of Spock. In fact, according

to Sulu, Usagi stays on the Enterprise in hopes of finding a way home. She tried

using the Guardian's services, but learned that if SHE returns home too soon,

dire consequences could occur. Not that she would try at this point, since she

is a single mother with a child.

"Really?" Ranma said, as he and Sulu stepped into the ship's lounge. Various

crew-members were either eating meals or doing some recreational activity.

"Yeah, really," Sulu replied, as they went to the food dispensers. "Computer,

two 'miso'-"

"Make that six," Ranma replied.

"Correction, Computer. Make that SIX 'miso' soups."

"WORKING." The ship's computer responded.

From the wall paneling, a small door opened to reveal six bowls of hot soup.

"Here. Honestly, I don't know you could eat so much. Then again, Usagi's the

same way."

"Hey, a martial artist needs lots of fuel."

A moment later, Ranma noticed Usagi's presence. She was sitting next Mr. Spock

on the other side of the lounge. They were playing some weird-looking chess

game.

"They seem awfully close," Ranma mused.

"Humph! They should, since Spock is the father of Usagi's daughter T'Sara."

"What?! I didn't know they were married."

"That's it though. They're not. Apparently, there's something going on that's

preventing them from being together as spouses. I suppose it's because of some

family politics on Mr. Spock's home planet of Vulcan. But hey, it's none of my

business. Come! Let's eat…"

Ranma took one last look at Usagi before sitting down with Sulu to eat. Could he

end up like her, if he stayed in this time? What if…what if he forgets about

Akane? What if he forgets his love for her? But isn't the role of the martial

artist is to protect the weak and innocent, and be willing to sacrifice one's

self for others?

Later that night, Ranma made the one decision that will effect his destiny for

years to come…

"So, you decided to enlist into Starfleet, Mr. Saotome?" asked Captain Kirk.

"Yeah…I mean, yes," replied Ranma. It still felt strange being called "Mr.

Saotome", since that was what everyone referred to his "Pop". "I want to do

something with myself, at least until I find a way home." Ranma was referring to

the incident involving the so-called "Guardian", which thrust him into a

different time and dimension. "I just wanna do something."

"I see. Well, I don't see a problem with that. Mr. Spock, thoughts?"

"Mr. Saotome does not have a place to call home, and we have yet to determine

the best course of action to help him find his place of origins. But as to Mr.

Saotome's immediate future- I can see him as a member of Starfleet."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock-san."

"Well, it's settled then. Mr. Saotome, welcome to Starfleet. I'll have our

Operations Specialist get your processing started."

A short time later…

"So…you want to join Starfleet?" asked Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, the

Enterprise's Operations Specialist. As such, she is familiar with virtually

every function on board, is rated as being skilled in several different

occupations. At the moment, they were heading to Sickbay to give Ranma a full

medical. "That's a laugh."

"What? Why'd you say that?"

"Well, you're not exactly a refined individual, you know."

"Hey, I heard stories about you, you know. If you do okay in a place like this,

so can I…meatball head!"

"Heh. If I was a little less mature, I'd take offense to that remark," Usagi

said, which was followed by the sticking out of her tongue.

Ranma was determined to get under Usagi's skin.

"And you have dumpy legs in that short skirt of yours too."

That did it.

"You know, where I come from, what you just said could be construed as 'fighting

words'."

"So, you're going to cry or something? But don't feel bad about being girl and

all."

"That's it. You remember the gymnasium? Meet me there in a half-hour. You and I

are going to have a little sparring match."

"Naw, I don't fight girls."

"So, you're a chicken, or some thing? AFRAID that a GIRL is going to whoop Mr.

Macho's buttocks?"

"I ain't afraid. We'll have our match! But first…do you know where I can get

some cold water?"

A little bit later, in the gymnasium…

"You ready?" asked Ranma-chan confidently.

"Just a sec, Mr. Saotome," Usagi said, as she continued her stretches. Near the

edges of the main mat area stood Kirk, Spock, McCoy (who wanted to monitor the

situation) and Usagi's friend Uhura.

"Why are they doing this again?" asked Kirk.

"Apparently, Mr. Saotome challenged Tsukino to a sparring session," Spock

replied.

"How can you just be so casual about this, Spock?" asked McCoy. "First, Mr.

Saotome just turned into a girl, and he's fighting your old beau!"

"I trust her judgment in this matter. Besides, I am fascinated as to the full

extent of Mr. Saotome's prowess in combat."

"Go get 'em, Usagi!" yelled Uhura, who was there for moral support.

"Well? Are you going to bore me to death or something?" said Ranma-chan.

"Okay, okay," replied Usagi. Then, she smiled ever so sweetly.

Ranma-chan observed this for a moment, before realizing something,

She was VASTLY underestimating Usagi. During the battle against the time

monster, she never really paid attention to Usagi fighting style.

When Usagi suddenly shifting into an unusual fighting stance, Ranma-chan quickly

revised her initial appraisal of her.

"Let's play," Usagi winked.

The match began easily enough. You know, basically dodging and weaving. However,

the tempo increased geometrically, much to Ranma's surprise. Hmm, Ranma thought.

I better try something…

"Chestnut-on-an-Open-Fire!" Ranma said, as she delivered over 100 punches per

second.

Amazingly, Ranma-chans's fists were being slapped away with ease. Unknown to

Ranma-chan, Usagi followed the philosophy of Jeet Kune Do, a discipline that her

former sensei, the late Bruce Lee, had founded. Using those techniques that

worked, gathered from Jun Fan Kung Fu, Shaolin Kung Fu, Themiscyrian Pankration

(Amazonian version of the Greek martial arts), Mosh-Te (a martial arts that

involve "beta-wave" manipulation, which changes the perception of the user), the

assassin arts of the Bene Gesserit (an order of nuns who believe in the

perfection of the mind and body), the Jedi (an order of warriors dedicated to

the path of peace and harmony) and a host of others, Usagi was more ready to

intercept Ranma-chan's fists.

Originally, Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, through some sort of cosmic event,

literally fell into a multi-dimensional plane of existence, while she was on her

way to a meeting with some friends. And since then, Usagi tried repeatedly to

find her way home, one dimension at a time, one time zone at a time. Mostly,

Usagi's experiences were "mundane", while others were extraordinary. It is

during those extraordinary circumstances that Usagi felt comfortable in using

her identity of "Sailor Moon", the Warrior of Love and Justice. Still, in each

case, Usagi picked up a trick or two, and hoped that each trick will lead her to

a way back home. Unfortunately, her so-called "sojourn" has taken her away from

her friends and family for the past 100 years, and there was no apparent end at

sight.

At the moment, Usagi has been living in her present temporal locus for the past

twenty years now. Before James Kirk took command of the Enterprise three years

before, Usagi had served under the helm of Christopher Pike. Back then, Spock

was more of a free-spirit than he was now. It was this Vulcan whom Usagi finally

gave her heart to, after deciding that if she could not, as the old song went,

be with the one she loved, love the one she's with. Sadly, due to the culture of

the planet Vulcan, the home of Spock's people, Usagi could not wed her beau,

even after Spock gave up his claim to his fiancé T'Pring. Still, the one thing

that came out of all this was the birth of her daughter T'Sara. T'Sara, who's

been living with Spock's parents on Vulcan, was being groomed to be the

planetary protector of Vulcan, though the Elders on the Science Council feel

that the girl is too "human" to adequately represent the concerns of the Vulcan

people. Only time will tell how this will pan out.

In the meantime, Usagi is serving aboard the Enterprise as it's Operation

Specialist, and has done so with distinction.

Anyway, Usagi's own martial arts experience is more than a match to deal with

Ranma's parlor tricks.

Presently…

"Hey, Ranma. I thought you wanted to get serious."

"Grrr. Okay then. Moko Takibasha!" Ranma yelled with confidence, but making sure

he didn't overdo it.

"Unbelievable!" commented McCoy, who was still recording the fight.

"Not really," replied Spock. "There are many species who can 'discharge' energy

fields."

"Still," began Kirk, "to think that human beings can learn to harness their own

bio-energy is truly spectacular."

As the energy field went toward Usagi, Usagi raised her right hand…and caught

it. Ranma-chan only opened her mouth in shock as Usagi casually observed the

sphere.

"Ooh…pretty ball," Usagi mocked.

Got to take advantage of her distraction, Ranma-chan thought, as she rushed

Usagi. Usagi, without even looking, flicked her left wrist, sending Ranma-chan

up in the air. Quickly, after dissipating the energy sphere, Usagi leaped into

the air with a flying kick. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that Ranma was the

heir to the School of Indiscriminating Grappling, which focused on aerial

combat. Smiling at this change in development, Ranma-chan was able to intercept

Usagi, redirect her flow. To a novice, it would be panic time. However, Usagi

knew how to drop and roll from a fall of that magnitude. When she recovered,

Usagi got into her half-moon stance. Ranma-chan landed to a stance of her own.

"Care to try again?" said a smug Ranma.

"Heh. Only if you can MAKE me," said an equally smug Usagi.

"I think I've seen enough," said Kirk. "Let's say we call this match a draw,

okay?"

"I will if Mr. Saotome agrees," said Usagi.

"I'll agree to the draw. And please, you can still call me Ranma."

"Alright. Ranma, thank you for a wonderful experience," Usagi said with a bow.

"You're welcome."

Later, after Ranma received a final evaluation, Ranma and Usagi went to the

lounge to eat (which was an interesting sight for the people around them) and to

"talk shop". While Ranma was amazed at Usagi's energy manipulation ability,

Usagi was amazed at Ranma's energy generating ability. They also talked about

their respective homes back on their own Earth.

"So you're from Tokyo, too?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah. I live in the Nerima district with my fiancée."

"Oh. I bet she's a lucky person."

"Yeah, I guess. So, what about your situation? I'm sure there's someone special

in your life."

"I…I'm not sure anymore. For me, it's been over a hundred years since I last saw

my…'prince'," Usagi sadly.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Oh, it's okay. It's just that I miss Momaru. We were suppose to be married

sometime in the future, when I…left home unexpectantly."

"I see. But what about Mr. Spock? He's seems very close to you."

"It's a bit complicated. You see, years ago, we had a child together."

"Wow, I heard."

"Hey, don't look at me like that! In spite of my appearance, I am an adult, you

know. Besides, I don't have any regrets giving birth to my child. So don't you

forget that mister!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh…"

"Anyway, I'm taking care of, so don't you worry about a thing."

For the next few days, Ranma and Usagi were inseparable. The two traded stories,

and were amazed by them. Like Usagi, Ranma hoped to find a way home soon. But in

the meantime, he wanted to make himself useful. Hence, his desire was to join

Starfleet.

Finally, after spending so much time with Ranma, Usagi felt saddened to see him

go. Hopefully, after he completes his Starfleet Enlistment training, he'll be

assigned to serve aboard the Enterprise.

"And you stay out of trouble, Ranma!" Usagi said with a smile and a hug.

"Hey, trouble seems to follow me," Ranma replied.

As Ranma's shuttle disappeared from view, Usagi couldn't help be saddened by his

sudden absence.

"Thoughts, Usako?" asked Spock, who was observing the interaction from afar.

"Just thinking how thankful I am for meeting Ranma. It's not everyday you meet

someone from your old home."

"Indeed. Would you care for a game of chess?"

"Why Spock-kun…you're trying to seduce me?"

"Humph," Spock replied with a raised eyebrow.

**Tbc.**


	2. Part Two Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Neither "Ranma ½" nor "Sailor Moon" nor "Star Trek" belongs to me.**

**Note: This story is a companion piece to "Sailor Moon ST". However, this **

**particular story is designed to be read separately if so desired.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

* * *

August 11, 3004: Tokyo, Japan ("Star Trek-Earth").

"Okay, BEGIN! ONE!"

"Huh!"

"TWO!"

"Huh!"

"THREE!"

"Huh!!"

At the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, in the Nerima district of Tokyo, a

basic skills class is being conducted. At the moment, the headmaster is Robert

Saotome, the son of the founder of the school, is conducting the class. Like his

father Ranma, the founder and Grandmaster of their family's martial arts style,

Robert was cursed like his father. In other words, whenever Robert gets wet with

cold water, he assumes the body of a young girl. It is this very curse that has

given Robert a certain degree of immortality, for whenever his curse is

activated, his male body stops aging. His sisters, thanks again to the Ranma's

curse, are truly immortal. Still, thanks to Ranma, Robert knows the means of

controlling his curse, though the side-effect of the complete dominance of his

own body is regeneration. And it is that aspect of his existence that has

allowed him to live for hundreds of years.

"Okay, that is enough," Robert said, as he stood in the front of his class.

Outside of the blond hair, Robert looked like his father Ranma. "I want you all

to pair up for 'kumate' exercises."

"Yes, sensei!" the class roared.

"Keiko," Robert said, as he turned to his assistant. "Could you handle the class

while I speak with the reporter?"

"Yes, Father," the young girl said. Unlike many of her cousins, Keiko was still

living her first life. If her genes and heritage was predictable, this sixteen

year-old could become an immortal as well.

As Robert leaves the dojo, he casually looks at the plaques that adorned the

hall way. Each one had a name of those students of the Anything Goes Style who

had graduated from the program successfully:

Usagi Tsukino.

Spock of Vulcan.

Hikaru Sulu.

Hoshi Sato.

Aiko Saotome.

Hoshiko Saotome.

Qurzon Dax of Trill.

William Riker.

Worf of Q'onos

Benjamin Sisko.

Kathryn Janeway.

Ezri Dax of Trill.

B'lanna Torres.

And this was but a handful of past students who have went on to become

practitioners of the Saotome school. Robert knew that his father's enthusiasm

for martial arts had deep roots, so much so that not one Starfleet Academy

graduate could say that they haven't been taught an aspect of the "Anything

Goes" martial arts style. However, only those students whose names adorned the

wall of the "Saotome-ke", at least a thousand in number, accumulated over the

past seven hundred years, had a special place in the family-run school. Many of

the students who were fascinated by the basic self-defense that Ranma taught at

the Academy, would go on to petition for a place his school. And those who

complete Ranma's personal instruction would go on to become Starfleet's finest

starship Captains.

Waiting in Robert's office was a reporter for the "New Yorker", who wanted to

gather background information for the up-coming Ranma Saotome issue.

"Miss Merriweather, welcome to the Saotome-ke," Robert said, as he shook the

reporter's hand. "I take your trip here was uneventful?"

"Yes, it was," Merriweather replies. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to

get this interview over…"

An hour later, and after the reporter has left, Robert muses in his office.

"Dad, the last of the students have left," Keiko says, as she peeks her head

inside Robert's office.

"Thanks, Keiko," Robert replies.

"Oh, and I have a surprise guest for you."

Robert raised one of his eyebrows.

"Fine, send 'em in."

With a smile, Keiko nodded. A moment later, a familiar face walks into Robert's

office.

"Pa?" Robert said, as he raises from his seat.

Ranma Saotome walks into his old office, as he takes off his overcoat. He wore

khaki slacks, semi-casual black shoes and a white, long-sleeved shirt. Since the

Saotome residence was more westernized than most homes in Japan, he did not need

to take off his shoes, with the exception of the dojo, that is.

"Hey, son," Ranma said, as plops down in his old chair.

"I'll bring some tea," Keiko said, as she goes towards the family kitchen.

"Thanks. Robert, how much training in the family Art has she learned?"

"Well, with the exception of the Cat-Fist, and the more esoteric techniques,

Keiko is the best martial artist in her class. I want her to make the choice in

her initiation."

"I see."

"Here you go, grand-dad," Keiko said, as returns with her tray. "Just like you

like it: earl gray, hot, with a wedge of lemon."

"Thanks."

"Dad, I have to do my homework. May I be excused?"

Robert nods his head.

After Keiko leaves, her father turns to Ranma.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"Well, you coming here is not exactly unexpected, considering that you and Mom

are planning on making one last bid at going home."

"What? You think I'm soul-searching or something?"

"At least, 'something'. What, you think I can't continue your legacy?"

"That isn't it, Robert. Look, I just want to tell my son that I'm proud of him,

that's all. Sheesh."

Robert looks Ranma while sipping tea.

"Well…thank you, Pa. I know that I was not as rough-hewn as you were growing up,

but I paid my dues. You should be proud of the fact that you could pass on the

Saotome techniques without following the path of…THE PANDA."

"Oh, I don't know, you would have liked your grandfather."

"…"

"Okay, scratch that. Still, his training made me the man that I am today."

"I bet there was NO training that was too tough for you to master."

"Actually, there was. Back in 2267, when I enlisted in Starfleet."

"You got to be kidding me. 'Basic Training' was tough?"

"Yeah, it was tough. Oh, I could handle the physical stuff. That part was easy.

No, it was the psychological stuff that was hard."

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you think I was named 'wild horse'?"

As Ranma began to recount his tale, he looks at the old recruiting class

picture, that was hanging on his son's wall…

**Chapter 4: Basic Training **

_Having petitioned to join Starfleet, I was shipped first to Earth. Earth. _

_Everything seemed so clean. The people seemed so comfortable. It was like every _

_problem that people have was easily solved. I bet that people like Nabiki would _

_have to create problems in order to make a profit from them._

_Anyway, there I was on Paris Island, where the few and the proud would be _

_trained to be the best of the best that Starfleet had to offer, and I was more _

_than determined to be one of them._

Ranma was rubbing his shaved head, wincing at the thought that his pig-tail was

now gone. He, of course, tried to get the barber to just shave his head, but

there was no way to prevent the inevitable. He did regret that his hair problem

of years past had went away, otherwise, it would have grown back within moments.

At least, he kept the dragon's whisker with him, so that he could use it once

his hair grew back in, albeit not for a long while.

The other thing that disturbed Ranma was the co-ed shower arrangements. It

wasn't his Jusenkyo cursed that would be a problem for him. Quite the opposite

in fact. However, it was the fact that he had to deal with other people, people

who seem so…nonchalant about walking around nude. Communal baths were one thing,

but co-ed arrangements were a whole other thing. Ranma was more than ready to

pummel any pervert that reacts to his presence.

The only good thing that has come out of this, is his participation in the

accelerated secondary education program. It allowed him to be functionally

literate in English, as well as receive the equivalent of a high school diploma.

From there, Ranma continue his education, which will run concurrent with his

military training. If he is successful, Ranma will have both a job and a

credentialed skill once his eight-months are completed. And if he is REALLY

successful, Ranma hopes get his first posting aboard the Enterprise.

"Attention!"

Everyone in barrack stood at attention, as the drill instructor begins his

pacing.

"Welcome, recruits. You have been selected to be part of the finest organization

the world has ever known. I am Drill Sergeant Horus, and you will address me as

'Drill Sergeant'. For the next eighteen weeks, your collective arses will be

mine. I will purposely trip you up, so that only the best of the best can serve

Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" the group said in unison.

"Bullcrap! I said, 'Is that CLEAR?'"

"YES, DRILL SERGEANT!!!"

Now, Ranma, being who he is, made the one mistake that he would regret for some

time."

"Feh!"

"Who the hell said that?" Horus said, as he walked towards the source of the

sound. "If I don't see the perpetrator of the offense step forth, we all are

going to do some drill now!"

"I said that, Drill Sergeant," Ranma said simply.

Horus eyes Ranma.

"Well, well. The fem-boy speaks. I read your psych profile, boy. I was wondering

if and when you would step out of line."

"I just want to get this stupid thing over and done with, so that I can go into

Starfleet Security."

"Is that right? Well, let me tell you something. The only way there is through

ME. It will be my pleasure to wash you out of the program."

Ranma eyes Horus.

"You eyeing me, boy? Or should I say, 'girl'?"

Ranma had to control himself. The Guardian insisted that he must become a

Starship Captain, or many people will be harmed without him.

"Well?"

"I have nothing to say, Drill Sergeant."

"Good. Before long, you and I will get to know each other…'Femboy'!"

As the days and weeks rolled by, Drill Instructor Horus pushed Ranma hard. Ranma

could handle the training and the drills. What did irked him was that he had to

take it.

"Pick up the pace, Saotome!"

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!"

Horus had Ranma carry the pack of the entire platoon.

Not all encounters between Horus and Ranma were in front of the recruiting

class.

"Want to give up, Saotome?"

"No, drill sergeant!" Ranma said.

Ranma as being punished for eating more than the prescribed amounts of food

allocated for the platoon. So, he was doing WEIGHTED leg lifts all night.

"I said, keep your legs six inches off the ground, Saotome."

"Yes, drill sergeant!"

Horus puts his face right into Ranma's face.

"I can make it real easy for you. Just say the word, and I can cut you from the

rolls."

"No, drill sergeant!"

"Naw, I'm cutting you from the rolls ASAP!"

"No, you don't, drill sergeant!"

"Why? Why should I let you stay?"

"Because I need this! I NEED THIS!"

Horus looks at Saotome.

"Hit the showers, Saotome. And be ready for drills in the morning."

"Yes, drill sergeant!"

The area that Ranma had assailed in was "Combat Tactics", a euphemism for

"martial arts".

"AUUGH!"

Ranma had casually trounced his latest partner.

"Like anyone can beat me," Ranma smirked.

Horus takes one look at Ranma and smiles.

"You, son, are in a world of hurt."

"No one can beat me. I'm the best there is."

Horus nods, as he takes off his shirt and drill instructor's hat.

"Let's see how you deal with a true warrior."

Ranma examined his opponent. He didn't seem any stronger than before…

Ranma's danger senses spiked, as Horus suddenly came upon him. Using a classic

wind mill, Horus almost connected his blow.

Ranma countered, using a backfist to punch the back of Horus's head. Horus, not

looking, intercepted the punch by grabbing it. Horus then yanked a surprised

Ranma off his feet, and threw him towards a wall.

Ranma countered this move, by bouncing off the wall. He was heading for the

Drill Instructor with a flying kick.

Horus smiled, as he intercepted Ranma, grabbed his leg, and slammed him down

into the mat.

Ranma was hurt, but he was not about to go down without a fight.

"Had enough, son?"

"No," Ranma said, as he "kipup". He cupped his hands. "Moko Takibasha!"

An energy discharge made from life-spirit energy called "chi" left Ranma's hand.

As the energy made its mark, Ranma wondered how such an old guy could keep up

with him.

Ranma was shocked when the ki discharge merely singed Horus undershirt.

Horus smirked, as his eyes began blaze with fire…

Ranma was suddenly engulfed in a bonfire.

"Ahhh!"

The flame quickly left as it did arrive, leaving a slightly singed Ranma.

"Have enough NOW, son?"

Ranma dusted himself off.

"Let's try that again."

Horus nodded, and stuck out his palm. A torrent of flames flew out of his hand,

and sped towards Ranma. Ranma increased his speed, and dodged out of the way.

The column of flames funneled towards Ranma's last known position, and then

chased after Ranma. Ranma circled around and headed for Horus position. Horus,

seeing this, got into a fighting position.

"Kid, you think you could use my own attack against me?"

Ranma smiled.

"Yep, but not in the way YOU think!"

Ranma began circling around Horus. Horus delivered some blows, but Ranma's

actions deflected them. Then, when the two combatants were completely encircled

by the flame, Ranma delivered his final "blow":

"Dragon Ascension Revised: COLD SNAP!"

Horus felt Ranma's blow, amplified by the force of the cold-induced vacuum of

the revised "Dragon Ascension" technique. Horus flew up, and then right back

down in a crashed heap. Not taking any chances, Ranma jumped up after Horus,

intending to deliver to finish the fight…

Suddenly, Ranma felt a foot to his groin.

"Auggh!" Ranma said, as he fell into a heap, clutching his groin.

Horus simply got up, and dusted himself off.

"You got a lot of heart, boy. Just remember this: anyone can loose a fight.

Anyone."

And with that, Horus limped away, while the rest of Ranma's class took Ranma to

the infirmary.

However, the most difficult trial that Ranma had to face was the "No Win

Scenario". Each recruit was secretly tested on his or her greatest fears, and

Ranma was no exception.

On the evening that Ranma FINALLY had free, a fire near his barracks broke out.

Ranma, being Ranma, went to investigate the situation.

"Is anyone in there?" Ranma called.

"We're here!" cried a voice.

Ranma covered his face with a damp rag, as he braced himself for the heat. He

looked about wildly, until he saw what he was looking for.

On one end, Ranma saw a technician pinned underneath a beam.

"You okay?"

"I think so. I can't seem to move, though. But deal with Lt. M'Lynn first. I

think she's suffering from smoke inhalation."

Ranma nodded, as he went through the burning debris. However, when he got to

M'Lynn's position, he stopped cold.

M'Lynn was a cat-girl from the planet Cataan.

"Oh, man," Ranma said, as he fear of cats began to spike. "I don't know if I can

do it!"

"You got to, Saotome! The fuel pumps are heating up!"

Ranma tried to focus. If he went and got the girl, he might go catatonic. If he

tried to go to the man, so that he could be the one to get the girl, they all

may die from the resulting explosion by the fuel tank.

"Get M'Lynn out of here, Saotome!"

"What about you?"

"There's no time! If you don't hurry, we all could die!"

Akane, what should I do? Ranma thought.

Then, he came to a decision.

With great effort, Ranma closed his eyes, picked up the girl, and jumped out of

the window, just as the fuel tanks exploded.

"No, no!" Ranma said. His fear of cats, and his inability to choose cost the

lives of a man.

"CUT!"

Suddenly the place was surrounded by a team of fire-service technicians, as well

as other people. The fire, which seemly blazed uncontrollably, died out

immediately.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"You son have witnessed the 'No-win Scenario', son," Horus said, as he stepped

out from the shadows. "Everyone must face with the possibility of loosing,

including you."

So, you mean-?"

"See for yourself."

Not only was M'Lynn smiling, but the man who was trapped inside the burning

building was up and about.

"Never forget that everyone's time is finite. Everyone's."

And with that Ranma was left to ponder his thoughts. What would have happened if

Akane had died that day at Jusendo, when he fought Saffron? Could he survive

that experience?

In the end, in spite of all the odds, Ranma graduated from Basic Training with

honors. From there, he would go on the Advanced Training, where he would be

trained as a Security Specialist.

On graduation day…

"Congratulations, Saotome," Horus said, as he handed graduation pin and

certificate. "You and your fellow recruits were the last class before I retire,

so I want to make sure that I sent you all off with flying colors. I am proud to

be your Drill Instructor."

"It had been…and honor, Drill Sergeant."

And thus the two saluted each other.

When the ceremony was done, Ranma was milling about. He sighed. There was no one

there to greet him-

"RANMA!"

Ranma saw his new friend, Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino waving to him. She was

dressed in her own uniform.

"Ma'am," Ranma said, as he snapped to attention.

"Midshipman," Usagi replied likewise. Then, she hugged Ranma. "I'm so proud of

you!"

"How did you-?"

"I asked Captain Kirk if I could take some time off to see you and Horus off-"

"Drill Instructor Horus? How do you know him?"

"Well, he was MY drill instructor, when I first joined."

"Oh."

"Come! We have a day to celebrate!" Usagi said, as she pulled Ranma by the hand.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

_And that was that. I had many cruel masters in the past, but none so cruel…so _

_honorable… than Drill Instructor Horus. Thanks to him, I was able to become the _

_very axiom that was the hallmark of the Anything Goes martial arts style: _

_adaptability. Could I have adapted to this strange, new world without Horus' _

_"encouragement"? Perhaps. However, he insured that this "blade" was tempered to _

_a finer point, especially when it became time to become a teacher amongst _

_teacher. Or something like that._

_Incidentally, I later found out that "Drill Instructor Horus" was a mortal _

_incarnation of the Egyptian god Horus, the Hawkgod. I do wonder why no one said _

_anything about this. Then again, with many alien species around with special _

_abilities, no one really cared. Nevertheless, I will never forget this period of _

_time, when I finally became a man amongst men._

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: There you have it. Ranma survives his indoctrination. Much of the **

**drill sergeant stuff is taken from such films as "Full Metal Jacket" and "An **

**Officer and a Gentlemen". Check them out. Also, since gods do exist in the world **

**of "Star Trek" (check out "Plato's Step-children" and "Who Mourns for Adonis"), **

**then Horus being around in not exactly a stretch in the imagination. Besides, **

**who could possibly humble Ranma, especially after beating Saffron? C&C are **

**always welcomed.**

**Next time: Ranma joins the crew of the Enterprise, as Captain Kirk's historic **

**five-year mission winds down. So, how would he fair in established "Star Trek" **

**lore? Find out in "Missions", on another exciting episode of "Star Trek: Ranma's **

**Story". See you then!**


	3. Part Three Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, crossover story.**

**

* * *

Part 3**

* * *

August 20, 3004: Smithsonian Institute, Air and Space Museum, Virginia 

("ST-Earth").

Down a rarely used hallway, the sounds of clicking shoes. The shoes' owner

stopped at one particular door. One can hear the rustling of keys before said

door is opened.

"Ah, you made it," said a voice.

"GAH!" said Dana Saotome, the director of the Museum. Her long, auburn nearly

stood on its ends. "Grandfather, you nearly frightened me to death!"

"Hey, it's your fault for not keeping up your studies," Ranma Saotome said, as

he munched on a poki stick. "And when I say 'studies', I mean martial arts."

"Grandfather, you know how much I hate fighting," Dana said, as she began her

coffee pot. "It's so uncivilized."

"Dana, I'm hurt."

"No, you're not. You don't feel anything."

"I was speaking colloquially."

"I KNOW."

"Kids these days…"

"Hey, I guess I'm a Saotome after all."

"Feh."

"So, did you get my manifest?"

"Yeah, I did. I still don't know why you want any of my stuff."

"Well, if you leave this dimension for good, I would like to include something

for the museum's collection.

"That's right. You want to have one thing from each of the command crew-members

of the original 'Enterprise'. I don't blame ya, since I was the best of the

best."

Dana rolls her eyes. Then, she notices her readied coffee.

"You want some?"

"Is that Klingon coffee?"

"Yes."

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, if you prefer tea-"

"No, coffee will be fine."

After Ranma takes a sip, he pulls out a small box.

"Here's something for your collection."

"Oh, goody," Dana said, as she accepted the box. When she opened it, and peered

inside, she frowned.

"What?" Ranma asked.

Dana immediately puts on some latex gloves. Then, she pulls out what appeared to

be a mid-23rd century communicator.

"I got that from Tokyo. I hope that it meets your approval.

"Grandfather, why this?"

"Well, that's my first assigned communicator, Dana. After I graduated from

Advanced Training, I was able to get a posting aboard the Enterprise, though I

suspected that your grandmother had something to do with that. Anyway, because

of my scores, I was able to replace the old Security Chief-"

"Oh, I remember. Didn't he and a bunch of 'red shirts' get eaten or something?"

"Dana, you KNOW how sensitive I am about that."

"Sorry about that, Grand-father. Still, you never told me how you manage to cope

with all that 'action', especially since you were far from home."

"Well, it was easy. But, as the saying goes, 'A Saotome never looses'."

"But…didn't you loose a bet involving the Green women of Orion?"

"Don't remind me. I had carpet burns for a week-"

"Grand-father, that doesn't exactly sounds like a lose after all."

"A battle can come in all forms. Anyway, I had just been assigned to the

Enterprise, and was to complete my stint as Security Chief, just as James Kirk

was wrapping of his 'five-year' mission…"

**Chapter 4: Missions **

_Being in charge of security aboard the Enterprise was an interesting experience. _

_Besides dealing with the occasional alien megalomaniac, planetary dictator, or _

_the run-of-the-mill psycho, I really learned how to adapt to the 23rd century. _

_Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, the ship's "Operations Chief" made things easier _

_for me, since we came from the same time and place. Still, she has been around _

_for at least a hundred years before I showed up, and yet Usagi, or "Serena" to _

_her close friends, didn't seem OLD. Sure, she's a lot more responsible than I _

_ever could imagine my myself ever becoming, but her kind spirit and goofy _

_demeanor made her…approachable. It's like everything I could ask in a fiancé. I _

_don't know why, but it's that rare gentleness that reminds me of Akane's "good" _

_side…which can be really, really hard to find at times._

_Akane. How I wish you could be here to see the things I've seen…been to the places I've been._

_Akane, no matter what happens from this point on, we WILL have that _

_discussion I promised, not matter what the possible consequences that may come _

_about because of what I have done. I owe you that at least._

_After getting settled with my duties as the Enterprise's "Security Chief, I did some "R&R". I worked out, I _

_trained and read up on my navigation stuff. After all, I still want to be a helm _

_officer someday. Bored, I decided to visit Usagi. I was still smarting from that _

_sparring match two years ago (surprise, surprise), so I wanted to know if she _

_was up for another round. And what I saw made me think twice about challenging _

_her._

_At least, for the time being…_

Ranma, in his jogging suit, jogged around the ship. With Kirk's permission,

Ranma had instituted many reforms. One of which was that security teams would

train and work out more so than other crewmembers. Furthermore, there would be

more cross-training between individual members, so that there was a back-up

redundancy of skills. Specialization breeds in weaknesses, Ranma would explain,

which was one of the tenets of "Anything Goes" martial arts.

Having sufficiently warmed up, Ranma headed for Usagi's quarters. He had heard

that Usagi had taken the day off for "self-actualization", but didn't know what

that meant. Once he arrived, Ranma rang the quarters that Usagi shared with

Science Officer Spock, the Enterprise's "First Officer". Even after accepting

that relationship, Ranma still thought that it was weird for people to be so

casual about it. Then again, HE was not exactly one to talk.

After ringing the doorbell a few more times, Ranma became concerned. Using a

priority access code, Ranma opened the door and rushed right in. What he saw,

stopped him dead in his tracks.

In the center of the room, Usagi was floating in a lotus positions, as globes of

light, nine in all, each a different color, orbiting the Starfleet officer.

Within her hands was a large chalice; floating between the lid of the chalice

and the chalice itself was some sort of glowing, medium size crystal.

Ranma extended his senses, trying to discern what this all meant. The energy

that he sensed was almost overwhelming. It almost surpassed even the godling

Saffron's "aura".

"Um…have I come at a bad time?" Ranma asked.

Usagi opened her eyes, which were glowing a translucent blue. Soon, the orbiting

globes, the crystal and the chalice disappeared. When her eyes returned to

normal, Usagi immediately fell to the floor-

"OW!" Usagi cried.

"Commander, are you okay?" Ranma asked, as he helped Usagi up.

"I hate when that happens. So, what's up?"

Ranma looks at Usagi for a moment.

"How can you be so…nonchalant about what you just did?"

"That? It's just an extension of my 'Sailor Moon' powers."

"Which is…?"

"I was meditating, trying to delve deeper into my abilities."

"Just exactly can you do?"

"Now, Ranma, I can't just give away my trade secrets. Still, I'm willing you to

teach you something, if you want to be training buddies."

"Like what? If I recall, you held your own the last we fought."

"Ah, but you seem to be an air-based fighter. You could have gotten me pretty

good, but I know that you held back."

"Me? Hold back?"

"Yes, because YOU are misogynist."

"Hey, I don't message anybody!"

"No, I mean you hate women."

"I don't hate anybody! I like you-"

"Oh, really?" Usagi replied cutely. "I'm already taken, you know."

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Ranma, I'm just kidding. So, could I be your regular training buddy, in spite

of my gender?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Great!"

"So, what can YOU teach me?"

"Well…I can teach you how to fly."

"Yeah, right!"

"No, really. Unless, you can't learn a new…technique…"

"Yeah, well, bring it on!"

"Excellent. Hehehehehehe-!"

"…"

Over the next four weeks, Usagi and Ranma trained together. One of the first

things that Usagi did was set aside one of the storage bays for the actual

training. It was equipped with the standard training equipment and the like.

"I am waiting to be impressed," Ranma yawned.

Usagi, have warmed up, shrugged her shoulders. She then went over to the

intercom.

"Scotty, we're ready!" Usagi said.

"Okay, but I can only allocate the power for a short amount of time," Chief

Engineer Montgomery Scott replied over the intercom.

"Got it. Ranma, brace yourself."

"What do you MEAN-!"

Suddenly, Ranma fell to the floor.

"What-?" Ranma managed, as he struggled to get up.

"Sorry about that. I had Scotty alter the gravitational constant of the room,"

Usagi replied, as she walked up to Ranma rather casually. "I can adjust the rate

with this remote control."

After pressing a few buttons, Ranma felt that he could get up again, even though

he was still weighed down a little bit.

"What the hell was that about?" Ranma demanded.

Usagi told Ranma about a planet named "Chikyuu", home of some of the most potent

martial artist she has ever met. She lived there long enough to increase her own

fighting prowess and power. One of the training tools she had used there, was

training within a highly intense gravity field.

"So you see, if I can do it, so can you!" Usagi beamed.

"Alright, I see where this is going. It's certainly better than the stuff I went

through with my Pop."

Not wanting to go heavy the first time out, Usagi had the gravity increased to

ten times Earth's gravity over a fourth-week period, as well as slowly thin the

air. During that time, Ranma increased his strength, speed and endurance. He

also increased his "chi" source, which in turn enhanced his physical attributes.

Once Ranma could train in 10Gs, Usagi began her instruction in flight.

"Man, I feel awesome," Ranma said, as he stretched.

"I'm glad to hear that," Usagi said, as she got into a lotus position. "Now, we

go to the hard part."

About a few hours later…

"Man, this is boring."

"Ranma, remember when you told be how you learned your 'Moko Takibasha'

technique?"

"Yeah. This guy named Ryouga Hibiki used this depression-based technique called

the 'Shi Shi Hodoken' to challenge me with. He threw ki blasts at me before I

figured out a counter."

"I see. What other chi-based techniques did you encounter besides that?"

"Well, there was this technique that this guy named Herb used. In fact, he used

it to propel-"

That's when it dawned on Ranma.

"Well?"

"Just a second."

Using his confidence, fueled by his inflated ego, Ranma began to internalize his

chi. Then, he pushed at his aura in a single direction: down. Slowly, Ranma

began to rise…

"That's it, Ranma. You can do it…"

By the time Ranma rose to the ceiling, Ranma opened his eyes.

And then fell right back to the ground.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

"I'm alright," Ranma said, as he got back into his lotus position. "I'm going to

get this thing down pat."

Usagi smiled.

By the end of the day, Ranma was able to float around the storage bay at

moderate speeds.

"Man, this is awesome," Ranma said.

"Well, I'm glad. Practice, and you will be able to move as fast as you WANT to."

"Hey, the day I can't handle a challenge, is a day I stay a girl!"

Usagi just rolls her eyes.

About a week later, the Enterprise received a visitor…

Personal Log: Stardate 5431.4.

Everything seemed right in the world. I learned a new technique, and I had a

valuable training "buddy" in Lt. Commander Tsukino. In spite of my age, Captain

Kirk placed his faith in me, that I could do my job as Security Chief. I thought

that there was nothing that could jeopardize this.

And then this girl shows up, and pooches the whole thing.

I should have moved on her right away, since she suddenly shows up. Apparently,

she came from the ship that had been tracking us for a few hours. I actually

didn't take her as a serious threat, until she brought out something from behind

her back. The next thing I knew, I had a major headache.

And I learned that Commander Spock was missing his brain.

At a conference meeting, the senior officers were discussing the situation of

their predicament.

"Opinions, people?" James Kirk asked.

"Well, we can maintain our present course, and track the ion trail," Usagi said,

as she tried to maintain her concentration. "Finding the planet of origin where

that…witch came from is easy enough."

"I know that it's been difficult for you, Usagi. Just remember that we all are

affected by what has happened to Mr. Spock."

Usagi merely nodded.

"Mr. Scott, how are the ship's system?"

"Fully operational."

"Dr. McCoy, is Mr. Spock's body ready for transport?"

"Well, after receiving Usagi's permission, Spock's body is ready."

"And Mr. Saotome, is security ready to deal with any additional surprises?"

Ranma looked down for a moment.

"Yes, sir. I ain't going to get fooled twice."

Kirk smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just remember to tread carefully."

"I'm very mindful of that, sir."

Eventually, the Enterprise tracked the ion trail to a little known star system.

"We have arrive in Sigma Draconis system," Mr. Sulu says, as he brings the ship

out of warp.

"Tsukino, give me the status of the system."

Usagi looked into the main scanner of the science station.

"Three of the planets are habitable, yet I'm picking up the source of the ion

trail."

Usagi looks up.

"It's coming from the sixth planet."

"That's odd," Uhura said. "I'm not picking up any communications traffic from

that planet."

"It is possible that an advanced civilization is on the planet, capable of

building an advance ship," Mr. Scott says.

Kirk muses for a moment.

"Saotome and Tsukino, you're with me. Uhura, have Dr. McCoy meet me in the

Transporter Room."

"Aye, sir," said the three in unison.

A few minutes later…

"Man, I still can't get used to this," Ranma said, as he checked himself over.

He then turned to see Usagi, who was checking on Spock's body with Dr. McCoy. He

could feel the chill within the air-

"Mr. Saotome?" Kirk said, as Ranma's thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh, sorry sir," Ranma said, as he checked his Tricorder. "There are a few

nomadic life-forms around here, many of which are primitive in nature-"

Ranma's sixth sense spiked.

"Captain, we have company," Ranma said quietly.

Kirk nods, as he gives Dr. McCoy and Usagi the "trouble is coming" hand gesture.

Both nodded, as Usagi bought out her phaser.

Suddenly, the Landing Party was swarmed by primitives. That appeared as dirty

men who wielded clubs.

In return, Kirk landed some solid blows, as did Ranma. Usagi, covering for both

McCoy and Spock's body, shot anyone who tried to get at them. Finally, those

primitives who were still awake, fled.

"I got one, Captain," Ranma said, as he joint-locked one of the primitives.

"You strangers will pay!" said the primitive.

"We come in peace, but we need to ask you some questions."

"I know nothing. SHE is one of them!"

The primitive was pointing at Usagi.

"What do you mean?"

"She is 'Imorg'! I am Morg!"

"What is 'Imorg'?"

The primitive looks at Kirk as if he was crazy.

"Sir, perhaps if I can persuade him-"

"Belay that, Saotome. Let him go."

"But sir-"

"You have your orders."

Frustrated, Ranma threw the man away…dozens of yards away.

"Remind me to talk to you about restraint later."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain, I'm getting some interesting readings," Usagi said. "There's a power

source about several klicks north from here."

"Well, doctor?"

"Jim, we're ready."

Using a remote control device, Dr. McCoy walked Spock's body in the direction

where the Landing Party was going.

"Usagi, why didn't you fight?" Ranma asked.

"YOU'RE the security, aren't you?" Usagi replied.

Ranma nodded in understanding.

"Besides, I didn't think you'd need my help or anything."

"Hey, I can handle things just fine, thank you very much!"

"If you say so, Ranma."

"Yeah, I- hey!"

Usagi giggled. She liked using circular logic sometimes, and Ranma just became

the latest victim.

A short time later, Usagi tracked down to the source of the energy reading. The

source came from a cave.

"Hmm," McCoy said. "This seems a bit on the ordinary side."

Ranma inspected the cave. The inside was as big as a master bedroom. He felt

around the edges and the walls.

"Captain, I believe that this leads to wherever we need to go."

"Explain."

Ranma told Kirk that the features appeared too regular to be natural. It was as

if someone purposely tried to make the place to LOOK like an ordinary cave.

"So, how do we get in?"

Before Ranma could explain, the entrance suddenly closed up.

"Well, that explains how," McCoy quipped, having over-heard the conversation.

Usagi steady Spock's body, as everyone felt a descent motion.

"Down the rabbit hole we go," Kirk says.

When the motion ceased, the entrance to the cave opened, revealing a well-kept

corridor.

"And the plot thickens," Kirk says, as the Landing Party continues.

As the group went down the corridor, a side entrance opens. A young adult female

walks out, only to be startled by the presence of the Landing Party. Seeing

them, the female was about to pull out a stunner…

Not taking any chances, Kirk stuns the female with his mini-phaser.

"Captain, was that necessary?" Ranma asked. A simple pressure point technique

would have been sufficient.

"We can't take any chances," Kirk says, as he picks up the female. "We have to-"

Suddenly, the entire group was stunned by some mysterious energy beam. Usagi

tried to call upon her powers, but went unconscious before she could. Ranma

struggled to remain conscious. As he went under, he could see that their

attacker was the same one who had boarded the Enterprise in the first place.

"No, not again…" Ranma said weakly, as he summoned his chi reserves. With an

outstretched hand, Ranma performed his patented "Moko Takibasha' technique.

A ball of chi-based energy left Ranma outstretched hand, and made its mark,

sending the female attacker against the wall. Sufficiently satisfied, Ranma went

over to Usagi, and infused what remained of his energy reserves into her. The

process worked, because the Operations Officer had reawakened. Usagi blinked her

eyes, as she surveyed the scene.

"Ranma?" asked Usagi, just as Ranma fell into unconsciousness.

When Ranma came to, he found himself back aboard the Enterprise, in Sickbay.

"Ah, you're awake," Nurse Christine Chapel said, as she took Ranma's medical

readings.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"Well, see for yourself," Chapel said, as she motioned towards the other side of

the medical ward.

From his vantage point, Ranma could see Usagi talking to Spock, who apparently

had his brain reintegrated into his body. He could tell that the two were being

quite affectionate with each other. Well, as affectionate as a Vulcans were

capable of being.

"So, they managed to take care of things."

"Indeed. Captain Kirk said that you should review the after-action report."

From what Ranma could gather, the planet was run by the "Imorg", the female half

of the male "Morg". Apparently, they needed a new brain to run their

civilization, so they chose the nearest one that was capable of handling the

various sub-systems: Spock's. After Ranma went down, Usagi was able to glean

information from the Imorg who started this whole nonsense, named "Kara". Once

she completed her interrogation, Usagi was able to revive the remainder of the

crewmembers, locate Spock's brain and assisted McCoy in reintegrating the brain

into Spock's body. The only reason why Ranma was not revived was because he had

over-taxed himself in trying to revive Usagi.

As for the Morg and Imorg of Sigma Draconis 6- well, with Spock's brain removed,

the two would be forced to work together for the first time in years. And it was

Kirk's hope that Federation intervention would make the transition less painful.

As Ranma sat back, he wondered if he'll ever get used to this strange, new world

that was the 23rd century. Then again, he was up to the challenge.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: C&C are always welcomed.**

**Next time: "Missions" continues, as Ranma must deal with lost love, love lost **

**and love misbegotten. Oh, and plenty of Klingon action in between. See you **

**there!**


	4. Part Four Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the principal characters belongs to me.**

**Note: This story is a companion piece to "Sailor Moon ST", in which Ranma's point of view is explored in the world of "Star Trek". Enjoy!**

****

* * *

**Part 4**

****

_After I recovered from my injuries, which took only a day, due to my experience as a martial artist, Captain Kirk came to me about a plan that Starfleet Command wanted him to initiate. Since my curse could prove to be of a great benefit, and because I was qualified in "Special Operations", the captain wanted to bring me in on the plan. To be honest, I was a bit nervous. If I screw up, the entire quadrant could be at risk._

_Then again, I wouldn't be who I am if I avoid taking risks._

"Captain Kirk, you are in violation of the Romulan Neutral Zone," Spock declared, as he signal Security Chief Ranma Soatome to stand-by.

"I don't care!" Kirk said, as he faced his First Officer. "If the Federation doesn't show its teeth now and then, the Romulans will see this as a weakness."

"Nevertheless, I am authorized to place you under arrest. Mr. Saotome?"

Ranma was about to step forward, when Navigation Officer Pavel Chekov picked up some signals.

"Captain, I'm getting a distortion field!"

Kirk looks at Spock, who nodded in acknowledgement. Seeing the cue, Ranma returned to his post. So far, phase one is going off without a hitch.

"Sir, we are surrounded by…three Klingon ships?!?" Helm Officer Hikaru Sulu.

"Commander Tsukino, status?"

"All systems are nominal," Usagi said. "Apparently, they are using a 'cloaking' device to mask our sensors."

"Confirmed," Spock said.

"Sir, I recommend red alert," Ranma said.

"Noted. Have your teams on 'yellow alert' status."

"Aye, sir."

"Sir, we are being contacted," Communications Officer Uhura says.

"On screen," Kirk says.

The view screen lights up. A male Romulan can be seen. What struck Ranma as odd was that Romulans were an off-shoot race of the Vulcans. And that Romulans embrace passion, whereas Vulcans do not.

"This is Sub-Commander Tal of the Romulan Star Empire. You are surrounded. Surrender or be destroyed."

"Well, it looks like we are in a crisis," Spock quips.

Kirk nods, and requests that Uhura sends an encrypted message to Starfleet. He then turns to Ranma, who nods before leaving the bridge.

As part of the surrender, both Spock and Kirk beams over to the Romulan ship. They were surprised to see that commander of the lead Romulan was a beautiful woman.

"I am the Romulan Commander," the woman said. "I take it that you want to have a record of your confession?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kirk said. "We stumbled into the Neutral Zone due to a navigation error. My first officer Spock can confirm this-"

"I beg to differ," Spock said, as he avoided Kirk's gaze. "I want to say, on the record, that Captain Kirk intentionally steered the Enterprise into Romulan territory."

"What?!"

Meanwhile, in Sickbay, aboard the Enterprise…

"There, the modifications are done," Dr. McCoy smiled, as he stepped away from his handiwork.

"I must say, Doctor, you do good work," Nurse Christine Chapel said with a smile.

Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino walks into Sickbay, and looks at McCoy's patient. She was placed in charge of the ship while Kirk and Spock were away, so Usagi wanted to be updated on current events.

"My, aren't you a cutie!" Usagi winked.

Ranma-CHAN blushed at the comment. Absently, she felt her new pointy ears, while looking at her dyed hair (colored "black") in a handheld mirror.

"In fact, Spock's has a cousin I can set you up with-"

"Knock it off…Ma'am!" Ranma-chan fumed. Bad enough she has to go under-cover as a female, but she has to go undercover as a Romulan female. From the most recent intelligence reports, Ranma-chan was to board one of the Romulan ships to steal the clocking device.

"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding. Anyway, the Quartermaster's ready to fit you with your new uniform for your mission."

"Alright."

"Now, remember, once the Captain and Spock have done their part, we will beam you over. Romulans are suspicious people, so you have to be very careful about your interaction with them. I cannot guarantee your safety, and I know that both Starfleet and the Federation will deny your existence. Is that clear?"

"Understood."

After Spock faked Kirk's death, using the laughable "Vulcan Death Grip", Kirk was beamed back to the Enterprise. At the same time, Ranma-chan was beamed over to the Romulan Commander's ship, near the least guarded section.

"This is Ranma, I'm in," Ranma-chan said quietly into her transponder. After putting it away, and straightening herself out, Ranma-chan proceeded to go to the main engineering bay. According to her files, the clocking device was in one of the auxiliary stations, and most likely heavily guarded.

As she went down the hall, Ranma-chan appeared demure, as she passed several crewmembers. What made the trip easy was that the Klingon had sold the Romulans the ships that the Enterprise was facing at the moment, and thus allowed Ranma to be familiar with her path.

As she passed the auxiliary stations, Ranma-chan saw that a squad of guards was hanging about. She estimated that by the time she takes care of them, the bridge of the ship will know what's up. So, there was another option…

The Romulan squad commander noticed smoke coming from the utility station. He signaled a few of his men, as he went to get something to douse the small fire out. While the rest of the squad paid attention to the fire, SOMETHING went past the guards. The guard closest to the auxiliary room did not see Ranma-chan, as she came into normal view, though behind the guard. Using her recent knowledge of Romulan physiology, Ranma-chan applied a "sleeper-hold" unto the guard. She then took his identity key from his person, while still holding the guard, swiped the card key into the lock. Quickly, Ranma-chan takes the guard into the auxiliary room, and shuts the door behind them.

"Sorry buddy, but I got a job to do." Ranma-chan said, as she sets the guard down. She was certainly glad to use her "Umi-senken" technique, that virtually renders her invisible.

Ranma-chan turns to see a white sphere. It was connected to a dial in the center of the room.

"Hmmm," Ranma-chan thought, as she examined the object. Something like this would have a back-up security system. It is either has a death trap…

…or there's a signal switching system that would inform the command crew of the missing of a vital unit. Whatever the case, Ranma-chan had to be sure what type of set-up she was facing. And fast. So, she took out her transponder, and began to use "Morse Code" to get Commander Spock's attention.

Spock, who was in the company of the Romulan Commander, who was flirting with him. Set on vibrate, the transponder gave Spock a message. Spock then turned the questioning to his host, and obliquely asked questions about the clocking device. Once satisfied, Spock relayed a return message…

Back at the auxiliary room, Ranma-chan frowned. If she removed the device prematurely, then the command crew will know what was going on.

I guess I'll improvise, Ranma-chan smirked.

Using one of the port slots, Ranma-chan delivered a concentrated dose of chi, causing the entire system to short.

As soon as the power went down, Ranma-chan removed the clocking device. Once removed, the emergency power kicked in.

Stealing the fallen guard's helmet, Ranma-chan ran out of the auxiliary room.

"Halt!" said the squad leader, who was checking on the clocking device.

Ranma-chan immediately ran down the corridor, and turned the corner. She was tempted to use the Umi-senken again, but that would cause the Enterprise scans to loose track of her. So, Ranma-chan opted for another way out of her predicament. Once she saw an access vent, Ranma-chan placed the device into it. She then placed the helmet on head, pulled out a flask of hot water, and poured it over herself…

"Centurion!"

Ranma turned to see the squad leader and his men.

"Yes?"

"Did you see any suspicious persons coming this way?"

Ranma cocked his left brow.

"A girl went by a few minutes ago. I assumed that she was on an important assignment for the Commander, based upon the urgency of her movements."

The squad leader nodded. No one questions the orders of the Commander.

"Very well, as you were. Squad, come!"

Once the squad left, Ranma took out his transponder. He pressed it once to let Spock know that he was done, and twice to let the Enterprise know that both he and Spock were ready for transport…

Ten minutes later, Captain Kirk had the Romulan Commander in Ranma's custody, who still wore his Romulan features. The commander grabbed Spock as he was transported back to the Enterprise. Now, Captain Kirk was holding the commander hostage, in order to buy them some time to make the Enterprise's escape from the Neutral Zone.

"My subordinate Tal will destroy your ship!" the Commander exclaims.

"Scotty? Progress?" Kirk asked.

Down in engineering, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott was desperately trying to hook up the clocking device to the ship.

"I need more time!" Scotty exclaims.

"Scotty, I feeding you new schematics for ship integration," Usagi said, as she relayed the information to Scotty's Tricorder from her bridge station.

"I got it!" Scotty said, as he made the adjustments. "You're all set, Captain!"

"Spock, activate the clocking device!" Kirk ordered.

Spock activates the clocking device, and renders the ship invisible to the Romulans. Thus, the Enterprise made its escape.

A few days later…

"Come," Ranma said, upon hearing his door bell ring, while he was preoccupied with something.

When Usagi steps into Ranma's quarters, she noticed that Ranma was writing a letter.

"I got the duty roster for you to look at before I submit it for the next staff meeting," Usagi said.

"Just put it there. I'll take a look at it in a bit."

Usagi sat the data pad on Ranma's desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter."

"To whom?"

"Well, I'm writing a letter to my…fiancé Akane," Ranma replied, as he pointed to a sketch of a teenaged girl. "I…know that it's impossible to have it delivered to her, but it helps me, you know?"

"I guess so," Usagi replied. Then, she noticed a stake of letters next to a hand-drawn picture. "Is that Akane?"

"Yeah. I had an artist do a rendering when we were docked at Alpha Centauri Prime."

Usagi looks at the picture.

"Cute girl."

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of cute and pictures, you better watch out."

Ranma turned to Usagi.

"Watch out for what?"

"Well, some pictures of your girl self found itself out of Sickbay. So don't be surprised to see some posters up and about during the next Ship's Inspection."

"Great, just great!"

"But don't worry. I asked the captain to have the posters be taken down, but these things kinda take time."

"Understood."

"Well, happy writing!"

And with that, Usagi left.

Ranma looked at Akane Tendo's picture, and then at his first Starfleet citation for excellence. He hoped that she would be proud of him for what he has done so far.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: More to come, as Ranma's journey continues. See you then!**


	5. Part Five Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principal characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a semi-alternate, crossover story. I think.**

**Special note: This story is a companion piece to "Sailor Moon ST", though it is **

**designed to be a stand-alone story.**

**

* * *

Part 5**

_

* * *

In the first six months as Chief of Security aboard the "Enterprise", I had the _

_"pleasure" of meeting all sorts of challenges. Some were rather mundane, while _

_others were outright "stupid". Though I used my talents as a martial artist to _

_get out of the usually jams, I was a part of a team of professionals who were _

_dedicated to peaceful exploration. Though I would hate to admit it, like _

_everything else I'm afraid, I consider the crew to be a family of sorts…a family _

_that can be counted on in life and death situations._

_Speaking of family, I recently came from a mission where I kind of lost _

_myself…and ended up having a family of my own._

While investigating a large asteroid, which was the size of Earth's moon, the

"Enterprise" discovered that the asteroid in question was on a direct course to

a newly discovered "Class M" (or "Earth-type") planet. So Captain James Kirk,

Cmdr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Security Chief Ranma Saotome went to investigate the

planet's surface, by observing the local population. Lt. Cmdr. Usagi Tsukino,

the Ship's Operations Manager, was left in charge of the ship.

"You're in charge, Usagi," Kirk said, as he and the Landing Party assembled onto

the Transporter Pad. "So please, mind the store."

"Will do, Captain," Usagi said, as she manned the transporter, along with the

transporter technician. "I'll keep you informed about that asteroid thing."

"Good. Energize!"

A few minutes later, the Landing Party appeared near lake.

Ranma Saotome was checking himself out.

"Problem, Mr. Saotome?" Spock asked, as he took out his Tricorder.

"Just making sure everything's there, sir."

"Really, you have logged many hours in matter-energy transportation, and you are

STILL phobic about its use?"

"Spock, lay off the kid," Dr. McCoy smirked. "If I could, I'd avoid transporting

altogether!"

Kirk merely rolled his eyes.

After a while, the Landing Party discovered a local village. Based upon Spock's

initial findings, the people appeared to be remnants of the Native Americans of

old Earth. This was unusual since these people did not have advance technology

to make the trip to this new world. Throughout the survey, Kirk commented how

simple the natives' lives were, and how he wished he could live that simple

life. However, near the settlements, the group found a rather complex object

that was decidedly not native to the Native American culture. Standing before

the object was Kirk and Spock, while Ranma was inspecting the object itself; Dr.

McCoy was examining some plants for their medicinal properties, not too far from

Kirk's position.

"It appears to be some sort of obelisk," Spock said, as he took his readings.

"Is it possible that it is of an alien nature?" Kirk asked.

Meanwhile, Ranma was looking at the object itself. He could discern that there

was an opening to it somehow…

BEEP-BEEP!

"Kirk here," Kirk said, as he answered his communicator.

At the same time, a hatch in the obelisk opens up, causing Ranma to fall in.

"The asteroid is on the 'red zone', Captain," Usagi replied over the intercom.

"I suggest that we move to intercept it."

"Very well. Stand by. Mr. Saotome?"

No answer.

"Spock, have you've seen Ranma?"

"He was surveying the object from behind."

"Great. Spock, try to find Ranma. I'll go and get Bones."

About thirty minutes later, Kirk and company returned to the obelisk.

"No such luck?" McCoy asked.

"No," Kirk replied. "Spock, suggestions?"

"We need to deal with the asteroid. Otherwise..."

Kirk nodded grimly. Even if Ranma was okay, the asteroid was a necessary

priority.

"Alright. 'Enterprise', three to beam up."

"Captain," Usagi began, as she stepped away from the transporter control panel.

"Where's Ranma?"

"He's…missing."

"Then we should send a search part to-"

"No," Kirk said with finality. "Saotome understood the parameters of the

mission."

Usagi thought for a moment.

"Then we should leave a supply beacon then."

"I wouldn't recommend it," Spock said. "We do not want to risk cultural

contamination."

"You have your orders, Commander," Kirk said.

"Aye, sir."

And with that, the Enterprise went on to intercept the incoming asteroid.

Unfortunately, the asteroid was made from a material that proved impervious to

the Enterprise's weaponry. As a result, the power-cells were spent, rendering

the ship unable to move faster than ¼ Impulse. In other words, it would take the

Enterprise six months to make it back to the planet that Ranma was stranded on.

Meanwhile, Ranma had recovered from his fall into the alien object. Bewildered,

Ranma accidentally touched a nondescript panel…

ZAP!

Sometime later, the local natives surrounded the alien object. Their "medicine

man", a man named "Salish", prepares the offerings.

"Oh, great Preservers," Salish began. "We offer our bounty for the boon you have

given us. Please give us a sign that we have proven our faithfulness to you."

As if on cue, a dazed Ranma pops out.

"Ohhhh!" said a spectator. "The gods have spoken!"

"Yes, they have sent an 'emissary' to us!"

Salish, on the other hand, was not too keen on this creature. There was

something about him that he did not like about the stranger."

"Who are you?" Salish demanded.

"Uh…I'm not sure," Ranma replied. "Where am I?"

"You are on 'Yrth', strange one."

"Oh," Ranma replied. He was desperately trying to remember something.

One of the elders stepped forth.

"Are you indeed an emissary of the gods?" the elder asked.

Ranma looked around. He may not remember much, but even he could tell what would

happen if he choose the wrong answer.

"Well, it's like this- LOOK!!!"

Everyone turned to the direction that Ranma was pointing at.

"Well, we do not see-"

Everyone saw that "the strange one" was leaving a trail of dust.

"…"

"Elders, perhaps the stranger is a 'Fallen One'," Salish inquired. Everyone

could see how much the man wanted to go after Ranma.

The elder sighed before given his consent.

"Warriors all, follow me. Let's get the stranger!!!"

A short time later, the war party was combing the local landscape. As they

passed near a grove of trees, they failed to see a certain pig-tail martial

artist rustling amongst the bushes.

"Whew, that was close," Ranma said, as he got out. He found himself near a lake

of some kind. Somehow, he knew what he needed to do to survive out in the

wilderness. However, before he could formulate a plan…

"HELP!"

Ranma looked about to see a woman flaying about. He then looked closer, and

could see a boy flaying about in the lake. Instincts took in, and Ranma dove

into the water; he did not remember that he had his "curse", which was activated

upon contact with the water. Quickly, Ranma swam to where the boy was drowning.

She then grabbed the boy, and swam to shore.

"Who are you?" the woman said, as she saw the red-headed girl lay the boy down.

Without responding, relying on instinct, Ranma-chan applied CPR to the boy.

Luckily for the boy, he was quickly revived.

"You okay, kid?" Ranma-chan asked, as the boy continued to cough.

The boy nodded.

The woman, who was watching all this, was in awe.

"Are you a goddess?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm Ranma. Sorry about this."

A little bit later, news of Ranma-chan's actions sent shockwaves throughout the

community. Some even ventured to say that this goddess was sent by the gods to

deal with the "demon" who was plaguing them. As for Ranma-chan herself, she

wasn't sure what was going on. First, she was male, and now she was female. And

she still wasn't sure who she was. Still, she was glad to have a friend, who was

the woman she had met when she saved the local boy's life.

"Goddess Ranma," the chief elder began. "We would like to thank you for saving

one of our young one's life."

"Ah, it was nothing," Ranma-chan replied. At the moment, she was standing in

front of a large audience. "It's a martial arts duty to protect the helpless."

"Be as it may, we would like for you to become our new 'medicine man'."

"It would be a honored, sir."

Just then, Salish comes forth. He was angry that there were TWO strangers in

their midst. And he was especially angry that he has yet to get the demon.

"Elder, I've always been our people's shaman, as my forefathers before me."

"Nevertheless, we have spoken on this matter."

"Fine! Be that way!"

And with that, Salish leaves the assembled circle in a huff.

"Ranma, you will stay with Meramanee until you are ready to assume your duties."

Ranma-chan nodded. She then turned to see that 'Meramanee' was the woman she had

met earlier. Apparently, the woman was watching over the boy as they went to

pick herbs for Salish. In fact, Meramanee was Salish's "fianc".

Later that night…

"It is good to have a friend to share a home with," Mera said, as she prepared

the shared bath.

For some reason, Ranma-chan was a bit nervous.

"The bath is ready."

"Um, maybe you should start without me."

"Nonsense! In you go!"

Ranm-chan sighed. She took her clothes off, and stepped into the ground-level

bath. Already, she began to feel the change. Ranma sank deeper into the pool of

hot water. He was so distracted that he failed to notice that Mernamee had

slipped into the pool as well.

"Uh, hello," Ranma said nervously.

"Ah, this is relaxing," Mera said. "I am glad that you are amongst us, Ranma."

After a while, Ranma noticed that Mera had placed a wet cloth over her eyes.

Quietly, Ranma got up…

"Oh, Ranma, we should meet with the Elders first thing in the morning-"

That's when Mera noticed that a MALE was standing up in front of her.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

A few moments later, Ranma was trying to dodge whatever Meramanee was throwing

at him.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Meramanee. "And where is Ranma?"

"I'm Ranma! I don't know what's going on-"

One of the jars of clay smashed onto Ranma's head, releasing its contents. The

cool water activated his curse.

"Ugh," Ranma-chan said, as she rubbed her head. "Uncute tomboy…"

"R-Ranma?"

"Uh, yes. Sorry about this."

After calming down, and after getting dressed, Ranma-chan and Meramanee had a

long discussion.

"And I don't know why I have this 'condition'," Ranma-chan said. "And I still

don't know who I am."

Meramanee looked at her new found-friend with sympathy.

"Are you man or woman?"

"I don't know."

Meramanee smiled, as she held her friend's hand.

"It doesn't matter. You ARE an emissary of the gods. Their ways are a mystery."

"I'm…glad."

Suddenly, Salish and his henchmen come in.

"I heard a disturbance-"

"It's…okay," Meranamee replied. "There was an animal here that was bothering

us."

Salish frowned, but nodded.

"Let me know if you need any thing."

"Very well."

And that was that.

Meanwhile, the Enterprise was limping along, while the crew was desperately

trying to repair the ship.

"I want that power-coupler repaired within the hour," Lt. Commander Usagi

Tsukino said, as she handed out the assignments to her assigned crew from her

bridge station. As the Ship's Operations Chief, it was her job to allocate

resources to whatever department needed them. In this case, Usagi was assisting

Engineering in getting all ship's systems up and functional.

"Ma'am, we're already running double shifts," the crew chief replied. "I know

that Saotome is your friend and all-"

"Chief Petty Officer Saotome IS my friend, but he's life is not the only one we

have to worry about. If that asteroid is not dealt with soon, his and all the

inhabitants' lives on that planet we left behind will be in jeopardy. Is that

clear?"

The crew chief nodded.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Then, he turned to his crew.

"You heard her, let's get a move on!"

Once the assembled repair crew had left, Usagi returned to her own repairs. She

was realigning the panels to accept the modified repairs.

Spock, who was consulting with Captain Kirk about the alien object on the planet

where Ranma was left behind, went over to Usagi's station. He had deduced from

the Landing Party logs that the alien object responded to both voice and

electronic stimulus. In this case, it was Kirk's voice and communicator that did

something to the obelisk; Spock then deduced that the obelisk held the key to

Ranma's disappearance.

"Hand me that solder," Usagi said, without looking up.

Spock did just that.

"Usako, we will find Saotome," Spock said with assurance.

"I know, Spock-kun. It's just that ever since we met, there's been a connection

between us."

"Perhaps it is because you two come from the same time and place."

"Maybe. There."

Usagi gets up and activates her hand-held communicator.

"Scotty, this is Usagi. I'm relaying the modified schematics."

"Affirmative, lass," Chief Engineer Scott replied. With the secondary systems in

full use, Usagi suggested that the communicators should be use for "traffic".

"Well, based upon your analysis of the asteroid, we could use the phaser banks

to 'move' it from harms way."

"However, our power levels are not high enough to perform the maneuver without

the use of a warp field."

"I know. If Scotty can get the warp drive back on-line in time, we'll have a

back-up plan."

Spock nodded.

"The odds are great that Scott will not have completed the necessary repairs in

a timely fashion."

"I know. But we have to try."

And with that, the two resumed their duties.

Back on the planet, where Ranma was left behind, Ranma and Meramanee were

enjoying the afternoon together. Because of what Ranma was, Meramanee felt

obligated to be with the "shapeshifter". So one day, while the two were picking

berries, Meramanee decided to make her move…

Enter: one jug of hot water.

"Hey!" Ranma said. "Why did you that for?!"

"Ranma, I've chosen you as my…mate."

"Uh, I'm flattered and all, but I-"

With a rush, Meramanee gave Ranma a deep kiss.

"Well…" Ranma stammered. "Well, what about Salish?"

"He doesn't own me."

Before Ranma could respond…

"YOU! FOUL DEMON!"

Salish had been following Meramanee and Ranma secretly, when he witnessed what

had just happened. So he rushed out of the bushes and began to attack Ranma.

"I will free Meramanee from your clutches!"

This sounded familiar, Ranma thought to himself. Relying on instinct, Ranma

ducked and dodged the attack. Finally, he grabbed one of Salish's fists.

"Look, I like Meranamee, but I don't know how I feel about her. We're just

friends."

"It doesn't matter! As long as you are here, she can never be mine!"

"Sigh. So be it."

With a simple judo flip, Ranma slammed Salish into a nearby tree, rendering

Salish unconscious.

"Ranma are you okay?" Meramanee asked.

"I'm fine. About what I said-"

"I understand if you don't want to be with me…"

"No, it's just that I'm not sure where I stand. You know how confused I am about

these things."

"Then let me help you be less confused."

And with that, the two shared a kiss.

"Wow," Ranma said simply. "Let's try that again."

The two kissed again, which was much deeper. And then the two fell into an

embrace in that grove.

Salish barely opened his eyes when he saw what was going down.

"Oh, my!"

A week later, Ranma and Meramanee were officially "mated" with the approval of

the elders, who accepted the strange one's dual nature, much to Salish's

consternation. About a month later, Mermanee planned to announce that she is

going to be a mother. Unfortunately, before Ranma could get the news, the sky

began to darken. The Elders urged Ranma to activate the alien object.

Unfortunately, he did not remember what he needed to do to activate the alien

object. So Salish took the opportunity to urge his people to stone Ranma and

Mermanee for Ranma's "failure".

"Stone them!" Salish yelled.

Ranma got in front of Meramanee, using his body to shield her. His anger grew,

which caused his aura to become visible.

"Stop," Ranma said with finality.

Everyone, except Salish, stopped what they were doing.

"What are you waiting for?!" Salish yelled.

Ranma pointed his outstretched palm at Salish.

"Moko Takibasha."

A chi-powered energy ball erupted from his palm, and slammed into Salish.

"You will pay," Ranma said, as he leaped upon Salish. Salish had finally awoken

the Wild Horse.

"Please, I-"

"Save it."

Before Ranma could deliver his blow, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly

turned to see a blond-haired girl with twin "dumplings" for hair.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

"A friend," the girl said, as she touched Ranma's forehead. "Remember."

A shock went through Ranma's head.

"U-Usagi?"

Usagi smiled.

"I see that you've been busy," Usagi smirked. "I'm glad we got back here in a

timely fashion afterall."

"Chief, are you well?" Captain Kirk said, as he and Spock steps forth; Dr. McCoy

was checking on Meranamee.

"Yeah. As for YOU…"

"No!" Salish yelled in fright.

"…Get outta here!"

Salish nodded and scampered.

Ranma immediately returned to see if Meramanee was alright.

"Beloved, are you okay?" Meramanee asked.

"I am now."

"Chief, what do recall?" Spock asked.

Ranma began to tell the Science Officer what he could remember. Sure enough,

once the exact coded sequence was initiated, the obelisk opened up. From there,

Spock and Usagi performed the necessary repairs to the alien object to do what

it was designed to do: repel the asteroid. The Enterprise was prepared to do the

same thing, but the potential success was remote.

On a side note, it also turned out that Salish's father had not passed on how

the alien object worked, due to his untimely death. As "payback", Meramanee was

given the secret on how the alien object worked. Thus, Salish's irrelevance was

complete.

The next day…

Back in his regular uniform, Ranma says his good-bye to Meramanee. Ranma wanted

to stay with her, but his beloved told him that his destiny lied elsewhere.

"Meramanee, I-"

"Beloved, please understand this is the best way. Besides, my people need me…and your people need you."

Ranma grimly nodded. He gave one last kiss, before leaving the village.

Meramanee sighed, as she held her belly.

"One day, you will know your father," she whispered. "That, I promise."

**END FLASHBACK**

"So, how did you know that you were a father?" Dana asked her grand-father. She

had asked to record Captain Saotome's words.

"When I had visited that world towards the end of Kirk's second five-year

mission," Ranma replied. "Apparently, Mera-chan had kept my old communicator with her,

the one that's in your hand now, and used it to contact me when our son, Ranmak,

had developed the family curse.

"Oh, my!"

"Oh, yeah. I stayed on the planet to get to know my son better, as well as

teach him the Saotome legacy."

"Wow, I bet that was something, especially since Uncle Ranmak ended up becoming a powerful chieftain in his own right."

"Yeah. Say, I'm hungry. You want something?"

"Sure, but you're treating."

"Humph."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: C&C are accepted.**

**Next time: Coming up, psycho children, hideous diplomats and Western gunslingers **

**(oh, my!). See you then!**


	6. Part Six Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, crossover story.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

****

September 28, 3004: Earth, Kenya ("ST-Earth").

Captain Ranma Saotome, UFP-SF, sat his bouquet of flowers on a gravesite. It was within a cemetery set aside for the royalty and other honored figures of this African nation.

"Well, Nyota-chan," Ranma began. "I kept my promise. I promise you that as long as I am in this world, I will visit you on your birthday. So, this may be the last time I will pay you a visit."

With that, Ranma took out his violin. It was a six-stringer made from real wood, and it was given to him by the one woman who insisted on being his friend…and then some. Ironically, there would have been a time when Ranma wouldn't be caught dead with such an artifact. However, it has since become something special to him.

As he prepared to play his instrument, he thought about how he first acquired it…

_Personal Log: Stardate 5027.1. In an effort to raise the morale of the ship, Lt. Janice Rand, Chief Yeoman, thought that it would be a good idea of starting a "band" of sorts. Of course, this smells of Usagi's willingness to inject herself in everything, but I have no proof of it. So, in order to start things off, the command crew would "volunteer" themselves in forming a band. That way, other crew members would be encourage to participate in a talent show that was being planned by "you-know-who"._

_So guess who gets the short end of the stick? Life was much simpler when I was just fighting Ryouga or something._

_I tried to get out of it, but the Captain insisted that I participate. I countered by saying that I don't have any money to purchase an instrument of my own._

_It can never be said that the gods are not willing to allow their entertainment get squandered over the details of the matter._

"Here you go," Lt. Uhura, ship's communications officer, said, as she handed a violin case over to Ranma.

"What's this?"

"It's my old violin, silly," Uhura beamed. "I've had it ever since I graduated from the Academy."

"So, why are you giving this to me? Don't you need it?"

"I'm going to use my guitar for the show. You can use it."

"But…I don't know how to play it."

"Well, let me teach you. The show isn't until next month, and I'm sure you can play something by then."

"What makes you think I can even play it? Thanks, but no thanks."

"I see. I guess Usagi is right after all."

"What was that?"

"Well, Usagi did say that you're not talented enough to even try to learn. In fact, she said to give you this instead."

Uhura gave Ranma a tambourine.

"I told her that she's wrong about you, but I guess she's right after all."

Ranma frowned.

"Well, tell dumpling head that I'll make her eat her words."

And so Ranma took the violin case, and stormed out of the Recreation room.

As Uhura sat down, Usagi phased her head through the bulkhead.

"So, Saotome took the bait?" Usagi asked. Using her alien training while talking took some concentration.

"Yeah. I wish you would manipulate Ranma like that."

"Ranma just needs to be pushed in the right direction. His ego can be the size of a blimp at times."

"Yeah. I'll make sure that he'll get his lessons."

"Right."

And with that, Usagi phased back into the bulkhead.

Over the course of a few weeks, Uhura taught Ranma the fundamentals of the violin. Under normal circumstances, it would take the Security Chief a while to get it. However, under the threat of being considered a looser, Ranma took to the lessons by storm.

Meanwhile, the Enterprise receives a distress call from the science colony on Triacus. Using standard procedures, Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Chief Saotome beams down to the surface, only to find that all the adults were dead.

Well, except one.

"You got to help us…"

"Dr Starnes, hold on!" Kirk says. "Bones!"

Dr. McCoy goes over to the dying man.

Meanwhile, Saotome and Spock are surveying the planet, among other things.

"You know, Usagi is something else," Ranma lamented, as he examined the scene. Trained in criminal investigations, Ranma was trying to deduce the cause of the deaths.

"That she is," Spock replied, not really getting what Ranma meant. "Here, I have a reading. Sensors are picking up…the children."

According to the manifest, the colony had children present. Somehow, they were being holed up in a cave.

"It's okay," Ranma said, as he raised his hands. "We mean you no harm."

The children merely stared at the pig-tailed martial artist.

"The captain needs to be informed."

Ranma nodded.

A short time later, the kids are taken up to the Enterprise to be examined. Meanwhile, Uhura is continuing her lessons.

"That's wonderful!" Uhura exclaimed, as she hugged Ranma.

Ranma blushed. Uhura smelled like a banana smoothie. Since food was the aphrodisiac of a Saotome, Ranma was getting…well, enthused about being around his teacher.

At the same time, Usagi was complaining about getting headaches.

"When did this happen?" Dr. M'Benga said, as he examined the Operations Officer in Sick Bay. M'Benga was the assistant chief medical officer from Africa.

"Since those kids came aboard," Usagi replied. "It's like hearing some sort of static."

"Well, there is activity in the frontal lobe," M'Benga replied. "You can either ride it out, or I can prescribe you a suppressant."

"I'll take the suppressant, even though it will nullify my telepathic abilities for a while."

And with that, Usagi took the shot. She hated it, but she's has work to do.

As the day went by, there were scattered reports of unusual activities. Wherever the kids went, the crew members in the vicinity acted bizarre, sometime violently so. In one case, two of Scotty's crewmembers attacked the Engineering chief. In another incident, two security personnel were saved at the last minute when they were almost beamed into space. Luckily, Usagi was manually recalibrating the instruments when everyone else thought that they were still orbiting around the planet.

"Hold it!' Usagi ordered, as she overrode the transporter sequence.

"What's going on?" Ranma said, as he called back from the transporter room.

"We're not orbiting Triacus! I repeat: WE ARE NOT ORBITING TRIACUS!"

And that's when the serious of the situation was finally setting in.

Later…

"Saotome, report," Captain Kirk asked. The command crew was in a staff meeting.

"There have been at least a dozen unusual activities involving the crew," Ranma said. "In every case, the kids are involved somehow."

"Then it can be logically concluded that the kids are involved."

"Duh, you think?!" Ranma replied sarcastically.

"Gentlemen, please," Kirk says. "As long as the kids are together, they are refusing to talk. We have to deal with that."

"I think I have a plan…"

A short time later…

"Hi! My name is Ranko, would you like to be friends?"

Peter Sternes, the son of Professor Sternes, was taken back. Being 14 years old, he was just hitting puberty. Unfortunately, there were no other kids his age. Now, suddenly, this cute red-headed girl wanted to be friends with him.

"Uh, what?"

"I just want to know if you want to be my friend."

"Well, I guess so…"

"Great! Let's get some ice cream!"

And with that, "Ranko" yanked Peter's arms, dragging the boy with him.

During the afternoon, Ranko got to know Peter. Both were sports enthusiasts, so they talked about the latest games. Sadly, Peter's father didn't have that much free-time for him, being responsible for the entire colony. Worse, he and the kids hated the planet, since they had to leave their homes.

"I know what you mean," Ranko replied. "My Pops and I had to leave home for ten years, before I could see my mom again."

"Really?"

"Really. I know he wanted to make me into a well-rounded martial artist, but some of the things I had to go through were horrible. I would trade it all just to have a normal life."

Peter nodded. As he stared into space, a tear was shed.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Now I have nobody, except my friends and our guardian angel."

"'Guardian Angel'?"

"Yes. Come, let me introduce you to him."

A short time later, in the Gym…

"What's she doing here?" asked one kid.

"She's a friend," Peter says. "I want her to meet our guardian angel."

The rest of the kids looked at each other and nodded. Then, they formed a tight circle, and began to chant.

Suddenly, a being made out of light appeared. However, Ranko's senses told her that the being was not a creature of light.

"WHAT HAVE WE HERE?" the ghostly figure asked.

"I want you to accept her as one of us," Peter asked.

The figure looked at Ranko closely.

"I'M AFRAID THAT YOU HAVE BEEN TRICKED, DEAR PETER."

The kids turned to look at Ranko. Then they began to chant again…

Ranko suddenly screamed in pain, as her curse was forced to activate. When it was all over, Ranma calmed down.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU!"

"You lied to me!" Peter yelled.

Ranma gritted his teeth, as he stood up.

"The only thing I lied to you about is my identity. That's all. Everything else was the truth."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Ranma thought for a moment and smiled.

"You used illusions, right? Show me a…c-c-cat."

Peter and the kids began to chant…

A short time later, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and a Security crew were standing outside of the gym. Cautiously, they entered the gym.

All around the gym were signs of damage. However, the kids inside were unharmed.

Ranma was on the lap of a little girl, while purring contently. The others were petting Ranma. Peter goes to Kirk.

"I'm…sorry for what we did," Peter says with shame.

"Captain, over here," Spock says.

Kirk goes over to where an ethereal being was huddling in fear. He appeared to have claw marks all over his body.

"Why can't I leave?" the entity wailed.

"Apparently, Mr. Saotome may have affected your ectoplasmic constitution by his…actions," Spock said, as he examined the entity. "I theorized that the only way for you to 'heal' is to be returned to your natural environment."

"Yes, please! To be trapped in this corporeal existence is maddening!"

"Spock, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you mean return the entity back to the planet, then yes I am."

And with that, the entity was allowed to return to Triacus. Of course, a hazard warning buoy was placed in orbit around the planet, so that no one else would fall prey to the entity. As for the kids, they would be sent to a Starbase to be examined before being allowed to live with their next of kin.

A week later, all was normal aboard the Enterprise. Ranma continued to practice the violin under Uhura's watch. He especially had to be ready, since they were to take on a special guest…

_Personal Log: Stardate 5630.7. Captain Kirk recently received special orders to ferry a Federation ambassador back to his home planet of Madousa, along with his companions Dr. Miranda Jones and ship designer Larry Maverick. You'd think that this would be a normal thing to do. Ha! Fat chance! Kallos, the ambassador, comes from a race that is supposed to be so ugly, that one look at them will drive a person insane. And his companions were weird as well. Dr. Jones is supposed to be a trained telepath, who originally studied on Vulcan, and Mr. Maverick was getting all jealous of Kallos. Who'd be jealous of a guy who has to be carried around in a metal box? And who'd want to that frigid Dr. Jones? Usagi told me that Jones, though human, was trained on Vulcan, and thus reflects this logical nonsense. How and why Usagi could be so flighty, after living on Vulcan for years, is any body's guess._

_Regardless of all that, I still had a talent show to perform. Wish me luck!_

With the Madousan ambassador on board, the talent show took on greater importance. Up first was "The Four Quads", an act that featured Hikaru Sulu (keyboard), Pavel Chekov (bass), Montgomery Scott (drums, bagpipes) and Usagi Tsukino (light-string guitar, vocalist). The ambassador's entourage sat up front, while Usagi sang:

_My Love for you… is like gold,_

_It never, it never, it never gets old,_

_Though I Journey, to the Stars,_

_My heart is never, never far…_

(A/N: Hey, I'm NOT a song writer, you know!)

Usagi then sang a slow ballad, using a Celtic theme about honor and tradition. Of course, this is where Scotty did his thing with his bagpipes.

When the set ended, the band bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Usagi yelled. "We'll be signing autographs at the end of the show-"

"Oh, brother!" Ranma said, as he checked his violin. He was determined to prove Usagi wrong!

Finally, it was Ranma and Rand's turn. They had paired up, with Ranma on the violin and Rand on vocals. Thankfully, the two used a simple enough song for them to use okay.

"Not bad, Saotome," Usagi said, as Ranma and Rand left the stage. "You win the bet."

"I win the bet? What are you talking about? I was okay, you know!"

"The bet was about whether or not you will play well. Well, you did."

"So, what do I get out of this then?"

"How about…a new technique?"

"I can go for it."

"Great! See if you can get a week off. You'll need it."

"Yeah, right. I'll get it in a day!"

"We'll see. We'll see."

Afterwards, it was Uhura and Mr. Spock playing a duet featuring a flute and harp respectively. Dr. McCoy played a folk music with his banjo. The night ended with Captain Kirk doing his rendition of "Rocket Man".

Afterwards, there was a gathering between the guests and the command crew.

"That was an enjoyable show, Captain," Dr. Jones said, as she sipped her wine. As a telepath, she could channel Ambassador Kallos' thoughts from his quarters, since all Madousans cannot speak like humanoids can.

"Your quite welcome, doctor," Kirk replied. "I didn't know that you were an experienced telepath."

"With training, and a well-developed brain, humans can learn basic telepathy. My cerebral cortex is far more advanced than that."

"Well, Lt. Commander Tsukino is also a trained telepath," Spock interjects.

"So I heard," Jones replied derisively. "She must be gifted for one so undisciplined."

"SNORT!" Usagi said, while laughing at one of Scotty's jokes. She accidentally blew some soda through her nose.

"She's alright," Dr. McCoy said, as the four of them looked at Usagi's antics. "You got to hand it to her for being human after all she's been through."

"I see. Well, if you excuse me…"

With that, Kallos/Miranda departs the gathering.

"You were SO great!" Uhura said, as she chatted with Ranma.

"Ah, it was nothing," Ranma said nervously. He was getting some weird vibes from the Communications officer.

"You know, maybe it's the wine talking, but…would you like to have a 'night cap' with me?"

Ranma thought for a moment. He was still inexperienced when it came to women. And after what had gone on with Miramanee, and then there's Akane to consider…

"Okay. Let's go."

As the two left the gathering, Usagi smiled at the departure. Perhaps someone like Uhura, Usagi thought, will provide some stability in the Security Chief's life.

"Usako, are you coming?"

Usagi turned to her beau.

"I'm coming, Spock."

And the two concluded their evening.

The next day…

"Good morning," Ranma said, as he kissed Uhura on the cheek from behind.

Uhura purred softly in acknowledgement.

Ranma got up and stretched. Then, he turned to the Uhura's clock.

"Damn, I'm going to be late," Ranma said, as he got his clothes on in a hurry. "Say, you want to have lunch later?"

"Hmmm, I can't, Ranma," Uhura said, as she pulled her bed sheets over her body. "I have a staff lunch to attend."

"Oh."

"But, I'm free for dinner."

"Great! See you then."

And with that, the two shared a kiss.

When, Ranma stepped out of Uhura's room, he could see Usagi stepping out of Spock's.

"Good morning, Commander," Ranma said, as he caught up with Usagi.

"'Morning, Chief," Usagi said. "Had a good evening?"

"Yep. And you?"

"Always."

And just when Ranma thought that he would have a good day…

"YAHHHHH!"

Ranma and Usagi looked at each other, before running down the hall. There, in front of Ambassador Kallos' quarters was Larry Maverick. Ranma had been getting reports from his security team of Maverick's behavior towards the Madousan, which is why Ranma had him "shadowed". When Ranma and Usagi got to Maverick's position, they could see that he was acting spastically.

"Get away from me!"

"Okay, buddy, calm down," Ranma said. "We just want to talk."

"You don't understand! How can that thing love her? How can Miranda love it?"

Now, normally, someone brandishing a phaser was someone who was not to be trifled with. However, Ranma Saotome was not just "someone". So before Maverick could blink, Ranma quickly disarmed him, and delivered a solid right cross.

"Was that enough?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Hey, he was pointing a weapon. Fair's fair."

Then, Ranma used the ship's intercom to get more support.

Later, at Sick Bay…

"Well, Mr. Maverick was attempting to assassinate the ambassador, but must have looked at Kallos in the attempt," Ranma said, as he handed Captain Kirk his report.

"Well, it seems that the case is closed," Kirk said, as he read the details.

"I must add that it's a good thing Usagi was there to 'catch' Maverick," Dr. McCoy says. "Apparently, the sight of Kallos was elevating Maverick's stress levels at a dangerous rate."

"So, what will happen to Mr. Maverick?" Ranma asked.

"He will be sent to Vulcan to administer his acquired insanity," Spock says.

"It is too bad that jealousy is still a factor in humans."

"Am I dismissed, sir?" Ranma asked.

"If there is nothing further to report, then yes," Kirk says.

And with that, Ranma leaves.

Later, that evening…

"So, Mr. Saotome," Uhura coos, "Are you…fine about all this?"

"Hmmm?" Ranma looks up from his plate full of food.

Uhura chuckles at the sight.

"Never mind."

And with that, the two eat in silence. There will be plenty times ahead to sort out their feelings for each other, if those feelings lie beyond the bed room.

**Tbc******


	7. Part Seven Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story7 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a companion story to "Sailor Moon ST", though there is no need to read THAT story to enjoy THIS one.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

****

The dusty landscape of the Arizona wooden town burned the barkeep's eyes, as he packed in for the day. He then turned to the sound stirs clanging down the street.

"'Afternoon, Marshall," the barkeep said, as he noticed the mustached Wyatt Earp. "Going out to the OK Corral?"

"Yep," Earp said, as his brothers Morgan and Virgil, along with long friend Doc Holiday, brought up the rear. "Those Clantons were warned about still being in Tombstone."

And with that, Earps, plus Doc, went off to make their appointment.

The barkeep took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Almost five o'clock, I reckon," the barkeep said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the OK Corral, a ritual was taken place. The air was stifling to those who are participating in it. However, if the ritual was successful, the condition of the air will have no effect on the participants.

"Man, can't you hurry up?" Security Chief Ranma Saotome whined, as he waited for Spock to "reset" his mind. According to the First Officer of the Enterprise, none of their "advanced" weaponry seemed to have any effectiveness during the testing phase. Therefore, they all must be experiencing a shared illusion.

"Vell, I certainly don't mind the vait," said crewmate and Ship's Navigator Pavel Chekov. "Illusion or not, you certainly saved my life."

"Yeah."

Earlier...

The mission to open relations with the mysterious alien race, the Melcotians, started easily enough. Ranma was in the middle of training, learning a new technique from Operations Specialist Usagi Tsukino, when contact was finally made.

"Captain, we have made contact with the Malcotian buoy," Lt. Sulu said, as he guided the ship to a halt.

"Good," Kirk said, as he pressed a button on his armchair. "Chief Saotome? Could you come to the bridge?"

Suddenly, Ranma's head popped out of the communications panel at Lt. Uhura's station.

"Yes, Captain?"

"EEEK!" Uhura cried. "Ranma!"

"Um, Chief?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you know that you talking from within the bridge?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Ranma said, as he fully materialized. "Man, that's tough."

"Fascinating," Spock said, as he observed the situation. "I did not know that you are able to master Lt. Commander Tsukino's skills."

"It's not that different from stuff that I learned when I was younger," Ranma replied."

"Spock, you knew about this?" Kirk asked.

"Of course. Tsukino did ask me permission to use the ship as a training ground of sorts."

"Next, inform me of your 'consent', understood?"

"Of course, Captain."

"Good. Now, chief, I need you to get ready. We're about to make 'first contact' with the Malcotians."

"Okay."

A short time later, the Enterprise achieves orbit around the planet "Melcot", in spite of the warning not to go into Melcotian space.

"Sir, why are we here?" Ranma asked, as he got ready to beam down with the landing party. Any alien species that can communicate on a telepathic level was a species not to be trifled with. Nevertheless, Kirk had orders to go ahead and make direct contact with the alien race.

"Well, think of this way," Usagi said, as she distributed the standard landing party gear to the landing party, "this is a perfect opportunity to learn the rougher edges of diplomacy."

"Yeah, right."

"And don't worry, Ranma. Just have faith in your mission."

"Hey! I DO have to worry about it! I'm a 'red shirt', remember?"

"Well, if you go down as a GIRL, then you could end up in some harem or something."

"Ha, ha."

"Well, gentlemen, I say that we are ready," Kirk said, as the group got into position. "You have the bridge, Usagi."

"I'll keep your seat warm, sir," Usagi replied.

Just then, Uhura came running into the Transporter Bay.

"Sir, may I have a moment?"

Kirk looks at Uhura, and then at Ranma. It was no secret that the two were an item of sorts.

"Sure, make it quick."

"Ranma, here," Uhura said, as she placed an African bead necklace around Ranma's neck. "For good luck."

"Thanks, Nyo-chan," Ranma replied with a blush.

"Lucky man," Dr. McCoy said with a smile.

Pavel Chekov sighed. In a way, Chekov was jealous that Chief Saotome rivaled the Captain in the "ladies' man" category, and he has just gotten here.

"Now, if the personal business is taken care of," Kirk began, "let's get going."

"Energize, Mr. Kyle," Usagi said.

"Energizing, ma'am," Transporter Chief Kyle says, as he activated the transporter.

The next thing the Landing Party knew, they appeared in some sort of fog bank.

"Mr. Saotome? Mr. Spock," Kirk asked.

"Sensors are non-functioning," Spock said.

"I'm sensing something off," Ranma says. "It's like my mind is saying one thing, but my gut instinct is saying something else."

"It could be transporter disorientation," Dr. McCoy says, as he used his medical instruments on Ranma. "Yep, I was right. Let me give you a shot."

Once Ranma received his shot, his senses were dulled a bit.

A short time later, the Landing Party came across a floating head.

"YOU HAVE NOT HEEDED OUR WARNINGS!" the alien "thought".

"We have come to open relations with your people," Kirk said. "Hear our proposal first, and then we will leave peacefully."

Ranma was ready for anything.

"WE TOLD YOU WHAT WE WANTED! NOW, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED IN THE MANNER OF YOUR RACE!"

The next thing the Landing Party knew, there appeared in some dusty town.

"Captain, look!" Chekov yelled.

The Landing Party looked at the sign at the town's entrance. It read:

WELCOME TO TOMBSTONE, ARIZONA.

"Oh, boy," Ranma mused. Then he looked to see that his weapons and equipment was missing; they were replaced with old weaponry and a weapons belt.

"It looks like we may have a problem, gentlemen," Kirk says.

"You think?" Dr. McCoy said sarcastically.

"Vhat should we do?" Chekov says.

"Well, Spock?" Kirk asked.

Before Spock could answer, a dusty man comes running up to the Landing Party.

"You guys shouldn't be here!"

"Pardon me?" Kirk said. "Do you know us?"

"Know ya? Well, you're the Clanton gang, Ike!"

"And do you know the rest of us?" Spock asks.

"Why, sure thing, Frank! You're Billy Clayborn-"

The man points at Chekov.

"You're Billy Clanton, Ike's younger brother-"

The man points at Ranma.

"No, I'm not!" Ranma says in protest.

"Sure you are! And you're Tom McCloury-"

The man points at Dr. McCoy.

"And you, Ike owned the OK Corral, though, the way I hear about, it won't be for long!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mean, I hear that the Earps are gunning for ya!"

The Landing Party looks at each other.

"Well, I gots to get going. Nice seeing ya!"

And with, the man leaves in a hurry.

"Well, gentlemen, what do you all think?"

"I think I ought to go have a talk with that guy!" Ranma said. "He's as blind as another jerk I know."

"Belay that for now. Spock?"

"The Melcotians said that we were to be punished your race. Since this place is not Vulcan, I assume that this place is based on Earth."

"So, ve didn't go back in time?" asked Chekov.

"I seriously doubt it, since the Earth of the 19th century did not include Starfleet uniforms."

"Especially since I am not this 'Billy' guy!"

"Give it a rest, Chief. We got to know what we are up against."

Once inside the town proper, the Landing Party goes to the local saloon, just in time to see a man gunned down.

Ranma did like weapons per se, so he cracked his knuckles in preparations for his fight. Strangely, as soon as he tried to make his move, he seemed sluggish.

"Chief, wait-" cried Kirk.

Ranma was staring at the open end of a gun.

"So, I guess you're the first of the Clanton gang to die," the man said.

Kirk quickly looked at the man, and saw his badge.

"Marshall, he's just a concerned citizen," Kirk says.

"Thanks funny coming from you, Ike," the man said, as a lowered his weapon. "Be glad that you have backup, 'cuz I won't be alone when we next meet."

And with that, the man left.

"Oh, Billy!" said a salon girl, who rushed from behind the counter. She grabbed and hugged Chekov. "You should be careful about Morgan Earp's words."

"'Earp'?" Chekov said.

"That's it!" Kirk exclaimed. "We're the Clanton gang…this is Tombstone…there's the OK Corral…that's Morgan Earp…"

"Yes, of course!" Dr. McCoy says.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Apparently, the Melcotians have picked an era where WE will have a sure death," Spock said.

"And if I'm not mistaken, that death is suppose to take place during the 'Gunfight at the OK Corral!" Kirk said.

"Great, just great," Ranma said. "I'm suppose to protect you guys from harm, and now I can't!"

The madder Ranma got, the more visible his battle aura became. And then, it suddenly shuts off.

"Uggh!" Ranma said, as he almost passed out.

"Chief, you got to calm down," Dr. McCoy says. "That drug in your body is still there."

"Billy, what's going on?" the girl says.

"Um, vell…who are you?" Chekov asked.

"Now, don't you tell me you have forgotten about me Sylvia, your fiancée?"

"Buddy, I'd run, if I were you," Ranma said. "Trust me, I'll lead you to trouble!"

"Um, Sylvia, could you excuse us?" Kirk asked.

"Sure thing. Billy, I'll be seeing you."

And, with a kiss, Sylvia leaves.

"Gentlemen, we have a problem," Kirk said. "There are too many inconsistencies to leave it up to chance."

"I'll say," Ranma said, as he stretched his arms. "There is no way that I could be sluggish, especially since I've been metabolizing Dr. McCoy's drug."

"That's impossible," Dr.McCoy said. "That drug should have been in effect for a least a few more hours."

"Well, it's like this…"

Ranma told the rest of the Landing Party that Usagi was teaching him advance regeneration techniques using bio-feedback. It was part of the training used that Usagi had learned as a member of a future order of nuns known as the "Bene Gesserit". He had to learn that technique first before moving on to actually phasing one's self through solid objects. That is to say, Ranma had to have complete mastery over his body in order to complete his training.

"What I don't understand is why my training is failing me now," Ranma mused. "In fact, no jerk with a gun should be able to stop me."

"What are you? Faster than a speeding bullet?" Dr. McCoy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, why? At least, I should be."

"…"

"Well, in light of this information, we have to have alternatives," Kirk says. "So, Mr. Saotome, do you know how to construct a non-lethal grenade, or something to that effect?"

"Um, yeah," Ranma replied, while recalling his weapons training. "I'll need Mr. Spock's help in mixing the ingredients."

"Spock, get on that. Bones, if I recall, Doc Holiday is a dentist."

"I'm on it. I'll simply say that I'm on 'consultation'."

"You do that. Chekov, you assist Dr. McCoy in acquiring his supplies."

"And what are you going to do, Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"I'm going to see if I can see a man about avoiding this nonsense."

A short time later, while Ranma and Spock were working on the device, they heard a commotion outside. They rushed outside to see what was going on.

"She is MY girl!" yelled Chekov. "Get your hands off of Sylvia!"

"Then make me!" yelled Morgan Earp.

Ranma saw the familiar twitch of a man that was about to make his move. He had to do something! He can't loose a crewmate under his watch. Then, he remembered Usagi's words while he was in training:

"'Power, without perception, is spiritually useless…and therefore of no true value'." Usagi said. "Those of the words that one of my old masters once said to me."

_"Yeah, the guy probably worked at a fortune cookie company," Ranma smirked. He hated this part of their meetings. "I rather learn a new technique to use in a fight."_

_"Hey, not all battles takes place in a battlefield, you know. You'll see…"_

Ranma began to push his mind and body into convergence mode. With every push, he felt pain, as he ran to Morgan Earp's position. Just as Morgan was about pull out a gun, Ranma bowled Morgan over. Before Morgan could get up, Kirk and Spock come running over.

"You got lucky, Clanton," Morgan said, as he got up to leave. "You all are DEAD."

And with that, Morgan disappears.

"Oh, Billy," said Sylvia, as she hugged Chekov.

"Man, what was that?" Ranma said, as he got up.

"Glad you're alright," Kirk said. "Next time, be a bit more careful, okay?"

"Aye, sir."

However, the Landing Party faced a set-back. Not only did Kirk fail to get Wyatt Earp to back off from his vendetta, but the chemicals in the make-shift hand grenade had no effect during the testing phase. And when the Landing Party could not break through the apparent forcefield that surrounded the town, Kirk decided that they should all stay where they were.

"We are not leaving from this spot," Kirk proclaimed.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

Everyone turned to see the large clock ringing up 5:00 on the mark.

Suddenly, they appeared on a ranch, with the name "OK Corral" emblazoned on the barn door.

"So, I guess we have to fight after all," McCoy says.

"Perhaps not," Spock said. "We saw that the chemicals did not work. We also saw that Mr. Saotome was being deliberately held back when he tried to use his extraordinary abilities. It is reasonable to say that all this is nothing more than a grand illusion designed to be the means of our execution."

"We already figure that out, Spock," Dr. McCoy says. "So what can we do about it?"

"Is there a way for us to discipline our minds?" Kirk asks.

"Indeed there is. I can help each of you achieve a zeta state. Mr. Saotome will need help in that regard as well."

"Hey! I can meditate."

"Then think of my assistance as a form of 'spotting'. It will make things a lot easier for all concerned."

"Fine."

And back to the present…

"So, Clanton gang," Wyatt Earp says. "Draw!"

The Earps and Doc Holiday made it to their appointed time.

"No, we will not," Kirk says, as he unbuckled his gun belt. "The rest of you do the same."

The Landing Party did the same.

"Fine by us," said Wyatt, as he drew his weapon, as did the rest of his men.

In spite of the fire power that was displayed, none of the Landing Party members were hurt. As soon as the Earps ran out of ammo, the Landing Party went to town on the Earps.

In other words, Kirk and company kicked butt.

"Point guns at me, will ya?!" Ranma said, as poked Morgan in the stomach, knocking him on the ground.

When given the option, Kirk refused to finish the Earps off. When that happened, everything faded…

"What?!" Ranma said, as he woke up. He was back on the bridge of the Enterprise.

"I'm glad you're awake," Usagi said, as she went up to the Security chief. "As soon as we figured out that you and the Captain were being tested by the Melcotians, the crew and I simply watched the show."

"Dumpling head, we were in danger, you know!"

"Really? See for yourself."

Usagi pointed to the view screen, just as the Malcotian probe disintegrated.

"Apparently, the probe was emitting a field of energy that led us to believe in the events of the past few hours," Spock says, as he examined the data from the sensors.

"Well, what are we going to do next?" asked Dr. McCoy.

"Captain!" Uhura said, as she interrupted the conversation. "We are receiving a message from the Malcotians. They are extending an invitation to open relations with the Federation."

"Well, it looks like we were tested against our own history…and won." Kirk said.

"Indeed," Spock replies.

"And Ranma, we will continue our training," Usagi said. "I mean, really. You should have figured out that you were in an illusion a long time ago. If I hadn't given you a clue-"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, 'Power without perception…', yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Oh. That was YOU?"

"Sure. I'm not training you for nothing, you know. And besides, I got to keep Uhura's investment solvent."

Ranma turns to look at a busy Uhura, who turns to Ranma, and smiles.

"Yeah, I guess."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: Hallowed worlds, haunted starships, and KLINGONS! See you there!**

****


	8. Part 8 Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story8 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an addendum to the "Sailor Moon ST" story, though it's not necessary to read that story to read this.**

**Special note: I'm trying something different, so I'm jumping ahead slightly. The "Interlude" series will depict "players" from James Kirk's era in Jean-Luc Picard's era, but in a manner that should enhance the "Ranma's Story". Hopefully, you'll see what I mean.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

****

* * *

Late 24th century: UFP Station Deep Space Nine (pre-Dominion War era, pre-Second Borg incursion).

"Come back here, Ranma!"

"Ah, try to catch me, Meatball head!"

In the Promenade, which was nothing more than the civilian area of the former Cardassian mining station, an unusual sight was to behold.

"I really wish these humans would conduct themselves better," said a Bajoran. Bajorans were a human-like race who believed in the spiritual awareness of "the Prophets". The Prophets were, in the minds of the non-believers, alien entities who exist in the only stable wormhole in the Alpha Quadrant, which included the likes of the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, to name a few. This wormhole, which lied within the territory of Bajoran space, allowed ships to travel from the Alpha Quadrant to the unknown Gamma Quadrant, which existed dozens of light-years away. Since its discovery, the Bajoran people have been courted by the Federation, in the hopes of securing the Bajoran Wormhole in the hands of the Federation. So in the meantime, Starfleet, the military and exploration wing of the Federation, is in control of the station that once belonged to the Cardassians, a neighboring race that had once conquered the Bajoran homeworld through a brutal occupation. Ironically, had the wormhole been discovered before the Cardassians left Bajor, they would have remained in the system. Now it's up to Starfleet to insure that the Bajorans have a chance at independence.

"I'm going to get you!"

If they survived the antics of one Usagi Tsukino, Station Counselor…

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!

…And her guest, Ranma Saotome, Helm Officer aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-D).

At the moment, the two were getting reacquainted with each other, after being apart for a while. It was tough on each other, especially after Usagi's disobedience had gotten her kicked off the Enterprise, due to her "participation" in the Klingon Civil War. Her former commander, Jean-Luc Picard, the captain of the Enterprise, had sought Usagi's commission because of that participation. On the other hand, Usagi's past contacts within the Federation council were enough to prevent Picard from filing a formal court martial. Thankfully, Picard turned to his former Starfleet Academy flight instructor, and Enterprise helm officer, Ranma Saotome for advice.

FLASHBACK 

The Enterprise-D had been assign to assess the damage created by the Cardassian withdraw from the Bajoran sector. The Federation wanted to assess the damage to see what should be down in order to give the right amount of aid the Bajorans, who still were a bit uncomfortable in dealing with outsiders.

Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome had turned over his station to his subordinate, when Captain Picard signals him to go to his "Ready Room", which served as the Captain's office on the Bridge.

BEEP-BEEP!

"Come," said Picard.

Ranma enters the room, where Picard was sitting at his desk. Sitting with him was the bearded "First Officer" Commander William T. Riker, and the lovely Betazoid Counselor Deanna Troi. Ranma was a bit nervous as to why the Riker and Troi were there with the captain. Ranma has known Picard for twenty plus years, ever since Picard had signed up for his flight course back in the Academy, so it's hard to believe that this reserved, bald French man was more like Ranma back during the days of his youth. That is to say, Picard, as a young man, was cocky and arrogant. And this changed only when he had gotten himself in a bar fight with three strong aliens, which resulted in life-threatening injury. And while this injury resulted in a more "reasonable" Picard, Ranma thought that it was a shame that his former student did not take the next step of his development as a martial artist.

On a side note, it was a known fact amongst some circles that Ranma used his flight courses as a way of acquiring students for his Art. And more times than not, many of these same students would end up becoming the finest of the finest amongst Starfleet's finest. Jean-Luc Picard did not move beyond a certain point in his development in the Anything Goes School, though he kept up with the more intermediate level of his training. At the very least, Picard developed an iron will that was attractive to an alien cybernetic race known as "the Borg". The Borg whole existence involved assimilating vast numbers of racial species to improve itself, usually after the targeted species has evolved to the point that the Borg would benefit by assimilating that race.

Starfleet came into contact with the Borg after the omnipotent entity, known as "Q", who has had a caustic relationship with Captain Picard, sent the Enterprise into the Delta Quadrant. It is there that first contact was made with the Borg, and it is because of that contact that the Borg felt that it was time to "harvest" the Federation for its resources…which included people. Unfortunately, in spite of proper preparations, the Borg made a pre-emptive strike to kidnap and brainwash the captain of the flag ship of the Federation, namely Picard himself.

The weird thing about the entire Borg invasion was that the Borg drones themselves had knowledge of the basic tenets of the "Anything Goes" martial arts. In fact, upon the Enterprise' first contact with one of the Borg, the Borg "welcomed" Ranma and Usagi back to the Delta Quadrant, when these two were surveying the alien ship…which was shaped like a cube. However, neither Ranma nor Usagi had any recollection of ever having met the aliens, and were appalled that some of their memory patterns had been filed into the databanks of the Borg ship. The seriousness became apparent, when Ranma was challenged by a Borg drone, as the only way of leaving the Borg ship…

Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome, Conn Officer, could smell the mixture of sweat and oil, as the Borg drone "RS3/5" faced him. Commander Riker, the Enterprise' "First Officer", was being held in a joint lock, while Lt. Commander Data, Operations Officer, an android, was being held in a force-field. Lt. Commander Usagi, Science Officer, was unconscious on the floor of the grating. Ranma looked around the vast number of alcoves that held thousands of drones, who were observing the fight. He knew that it was up to him to allow Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge, Ship's Engineer, a chance to deactivate the primary node, so that they could make their escape. So far, La Forge has not been found just as yet, and Lt. Worf, a Klingon, the Chief of Security was watching the engineer's proverbial back.

"Your move, Father," RS3/5 says.

Ranma looked at the drone. The drone showed no indication of its intention. For the first time in a long while, he was not sure what he his next move would be. Too little power could be proven useless; too much power would put his crewmates in danger. So, he decided to try a THIRD option…

"You win," Ranma said simply. "I give up. I NEVER can win…"

Ranma banked on the fact that if these…Borg incorporated some of his memories into the network, then it could put them off. At least, he hoped so.

The Borg began to show the first signs of emotion.

"That does not compute," it said. "One designated as 'Father' does not give up. Father does not back down. Father does not loose-"

The drone began to shake and sputter. Then, the Borg drones that had captured the "Away Team" began to shake and sputter as well. This gave Riker a chance to break free, elbow his captor, and release Data from his imprisonment. Data, in turn, took out RS3/5 from behind.

"Ranma, do what you have to do to buy us some time," Riker says, as he picks up a still-unconscious Usagi.

Ranma nodded. Then, using a simple twist of the arms, he created a tornado effect inside the Borg ship. The tornado began to wreck havoc, as it danced about. Ranma smirked at the thought how easy it is to perform a "Dragon Rising Ascension" technique now than way back when he first tried the technique. All he needed to do was gauge the temperature of the environment, and act accordingly.

Then again, he never thought that his Jusenkyo curse, coupled with his martial arts prowess, would keep him as young, which was weird since Ranma could pass off as a peer of Dr. Crusher's kid Wesley. Go figure.

With the Borg occupied, the Away Team ran down the metal corridor towards La Forge and Worf's position. Though he hasn't been a Security Officer in years, Ranma covered the Away Team's rear.

"Geordie, you good to go?"

"Yes, sir," said the blind engineer. "We should be able to get out of here…NOW!"

"Riker to Yar! Get us the hell out of here!"

Lt. Yar, Strategic Operations Specialist, was manning the upper deck on the Enterprise when Riker yelled out his com-badge.

"I got you," Yar says. "Energizing!"

With the Away Team back on the Bridge, the senior staff took their positions. Counselor Deanna Troi and CMO Dr. Beverly Crusher immediately went to Usagi's side. Usagi's cybernetic implants, which were acquired years ago, had been violated by the Borg.

"Don't worry, Usagi," the red-headed doctor says. "We'll get you right."

"Counselor, see to Tsukino's welfare," Captain Picard says. "Number One, let's get the hell out of here."

"Thanks for minding the seat, kid," Ranma says, as he took over the Helm panel.

"You're welcome," Wesley Crusher responds. He had developed a hero fixation of Ranma ever since he was a young child. In fact, Wesley's father Jack had spoke about the legendary Ranma Saotome on numerous occasions, just before his untimely death.

Ranma took his seat, nodded to his "driving partner" Data, who sat at Operations/Navigation, right next to him, and waited for final instructions.

"Mr. Saotome, ahead warp factor 7," Riker says.

Ranma immediately launched the Enterprise into warp space. Unfortunately, the Borg, in spite of being damaged, matched its speed.

"Increase speed," Picard says.

Ranma did just that. Still the Borg ship was gaining speed…

FLASH!

The entity Q appears, always in a Starfleet uniform, with the rank of "Captain".

"Well, I guess you really need my help after all," Q smirks. "All you need to do, is ask."

"Sir, that won't be necessary," Ranma says.

"And why is THAT?" Q asks.

"I left them a little present…"

Meanwhile, back on the Borg ship, a cleanup crew has discovered Ranma's "present".

It was a "Happo-Darkken"…a very LARGE Happo-Darkken.

During the commotion, Ranma deposited his school founder Happosai's fire-cracker between two sensor nodes, thus rendering it undetected. It had been activated just before leaving the Borg ship. The Borg immediately recognized the item based upon it's memory files acquired from Ranma.

"Father has…defeated us-" the Borg drone began.

BOOM!

The explosion within the Borg ship took out one-quarter of ship, resulting the ship being dropped out of warp space.

"Well, it looks like we don't need your help after all," Picard smirks. "Now, if you can-?"

"Sure, why not?" Q said, with snap of his fingers.

FLASH!

And back in Federation space the Enterprise was at the beginning of this invasion.

"And Q?"

"Yes, Jean-Luc?"

"If you want to say that we weren't ready for what's out there, you could have done so without the cost of life."

Ranma became angry at the thought that the Borg had kidnapped a few of their crewmates during the initial forays of their first contact with the Borg.

"And if you can't take a bloody nose, why don't you crawl under the bed? It's not safe out there. There are treasures out there, both subtle and gross, but it's NOT for the timid."

FLASH!

And with that, Q disappeared.

"Mr. Saotome, head for the nearest Starbase, ahead 1/3 impulse," Picard says.

"Aye, sir."

And the Enterprise limped back to Federation territory.

Meanwhile, back in the Delta Quadrant, a voice could be heard…

"So, Father and Mother has returned," the voice says.

In a hive-like network, where the core Borg network lied, a lone figure steps out of the shadows. A female in a form-fitting outfit looks out into space. Her cable-hair, cable styled in a hairstyle, was done in a long pigtail. Her pale face and grey-blue eyes could not hide the sadness in her eyes.

"We know that you would not abandon us," the cybernetic girl says, as she opens her hand, revealing a locket.

"Six of Nine," said a voice.

The girl turns to see another cybernetic female, who appeared stern.

"Seven of Nine, state your function."

"You have been acting irrational of late," 7/9 states. "One of Nine will not be pleased with your performance."

"We are Borg, irrationality has no purpose."

"See that you remember that."

As 7/9 leaves the central bay, 6/9 sighs. In spite of her assimilation, she could still recall the sacrifice that the Mother and the Father had made. She could recall her human sister and their parents. She remembered her life as…Hoshiko Saotome, now a Borg Adjutant 6/9. Now, as the proverbial Borg "princess", it was her duty to coordinate the martial aspects of her new-found race, thanks to her knowledge of her former family's Art. She was compelled to do this, whether 6/9 wanted to or not.

A year later, the Borg began its incursion into Federation territory. 6/9 personally coordinated the attack on Earth, based upon her orders given to her from Unimatrix 1, the personification of the Borg's collective consciousness. Picard had been captured, and turned into "Locutus", the spokesperson for the Borg, forcing Riker and the rest of the crew to become revised their plan. However, before this plan was implemented, the Borg massacred Starfleet at sector Wolf 357. In response, Ranma's former captaincy was reactivated by Starfleet Command…

"Sir, I feel that my experience is best suited for the Enterprise," Ranma protested. He was in deep discussion with Riker and his assistant Elizabeth Shelby, who was an expert on Borg technology.

"Ranma, you know better than I that we can't afford to loose an inch more space to the Borg," Riker says. "What would Picard think about all this?"

Ranma's expression frowned.

"Alright. So, where's my ship?"

"Your ship should be here shortly…"

"Captain Riker, please come to the bridge," yelled Worf.

Riker, Saotome and Shelby rush to the bridge. On screen was an Excelsior-class starship, and its registry said-

"'NCC-1701-B'…You got my old ship out?" Ranma said.

"We have kept it in mothball since it was retired forty years ago," Shelby says. "However, all of its systems have been updated since your contact with the Borg a year ago."

"Wow…"

"So, what do you say…Captain Saotome?"

"Well, I say…let's do this."

An hour later, acting Captain Ranma Soatome in the "center seat" aboard the Enterprise-B. He missed the original feel of the seat that used to occupy this ship. Originally, Ranma became the captain of the Enterprise-B, five years after its original inception, which occurred on the same day of Captain James Kirk's apparent demise. He served as captain for ten years before going into semi-retirement, in order to spend time with his new wife and family. Incidentally, ten years ago, Starfleet Command had to allow Ranma to go back to Starfleet Academy if they wanted him back at all. Ranma's reasoning for this was quite simple. At the time, he was nearly 100 years-old, but didn't want the status of a centenarian. Besides, he wanted to be updated across the board in Starfleet protocol. Thus, upon graduation, Ranma began his career as an Ensign, and performed work at the Utopia Planetia shipyards on Mars, where he used his experience as a test pilot. In fact, he personally performed the tests conducted on the ship that would one day be dubbed "Enterprise-D". And it was because of this that one of his old students, Jean-Luc Picard, would choose Ranma to become his Chief "Conn" Officer. And the rest, was history.

Still, if Riker's plan failed, then everyone would be history.

"Sir, we're ready to begin," said Tasha Yar, who would serve as Ranma's "First Officer". Tasha was a short-haired, blond woman from a failed colony. Ranma was part of the survey mission to assess the viability of the colony, when he and the Away Team rescued her. Since then, Ranma has been Tasha's "big brother" of sorts, even so far has becoming his personal student.

"Excellent. Usagi, how's engineering?"

"Engineering is ready," Usagi replied from her station. "All systems are optional."

"Excellent. Mr. Crusher, let's move out."

"Aye, aye, sir," Acting Ensign Crusher says, as he skillfully piloted the Enterprise-B alongside the Enterprise-D.

"Saotome to Riker," Ranma says.

"Riker here."

"We're ready when you are," Ranma says.

"Understood, over and out."

Ranma then turned to his make-shift command staff. Half of the crew from the Enterprise-D have been transferred over to the Enterprise-B, and were now under HIS command.

"Look, the only thing I ask of all is that you do your jobs. I have worked with each and everyone one of you, so I know what you can do."

Ranma turns to Usagi, who smiles in return.

"Okay, let's go! Ahead warp factor six."

"Aye, sir."

About thirty minutes later, Enterprise-D and –B make their way through the wreckage of ships floating through sector Wolf 359.

"Sir, I'm picking up life boats throughout the sector," Yar says.

"Patch me through to the Enterprise," Ranma says.

"Enterprise here," Riker responds.

"Sir, permission to pick up survivors?" Ranma says.

"Permission granted. Meet us at Sector 0-0-1 as soon as possible."

"Aye."

A short time later, several survivors were beamed aboard, including the future commander of Station Deep Space Nine.

"Commander Sisko, I presume," Ranma says.

Benjamin Sisko was a handsome black man from American territory of Louisiana. He had first met Ranma when Ben was assigned to be an attaché of a Federation ambassador. He had met Ranma during a symposium on military tactics, and was impressed by Ranma's presentation. So much so that he studied under Ranma's supervision at his home/training hall in Tokyo, Japan…at least, until he met his future wife.

Incidentally, when Ranma was "retired", he had built his place in the exact spot where the Tendo training would be own home-world.

"Commander," Benjamin Sisko says. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. I hope that you have been keeping up with your lessons."

"When I get a chance," Sisko says. "Permission to be helpful?"

"Permission granted. Go man 'Ops'."

With Sisko manning his station, Ranma ordered the Enterprise-B to head straight for Sector 0-0-1…otherwise known as the Terran System.

"Head straight for Earth," Ranma said. Maximum warp!"

By the time Enterprise-B made it to Earth, the Enterprise-D had engaged the Borg ship around Earth orbit. The Enterprise-B had already dropped off non-essential personnel.

"Dad, must I go?"

Ben Sisko looked his young son. He knew that it would be hard for him to separate from him, especially after what had happened to his wife Jennifer.

"Jake, you got to remain strong," Ben said.

Jake hugs his father greatly.

"Okay, dad," Jake says, before being escorted off the ship.

Once that was done, Enterprise-B proceeded to Earth. Ranma was informed that Enterprise-D had successfully taken back Picard from the Borg. And now…

"Sir, the Enterprise is in trouble," Yar says.

Ranma though for a moment. He had been formulating a plan, but was hesitant in its implementation. Then he turned to Usagi.

"Usagi, can you modulate the shields to capture energy?"

Usagi turned to Ranma.

"I can, but the systems this old may not handle the load."

"Do your best."

Meanwhile, aboard the Borg cube, 6/9 watched was going on.

"Prepare a 'Vinculum'," 6/9 ordered. "And continue the assault of the Enterprise.

The Borg Vinculum was a diamond-shape ship reserved for Unimatrix 1 drones. It possessed great mobility and can easily match a Federation starship.

Meanwhile, Ranma ordered the Enterprise-B to begin its decent into the Earth's atmosphere. It did so in such a way as to create friction and heat.

"The shields are heating up," Usagi said. "I will adjust them so that I can collect the energy generated by the heat."

"Sir, a Borg vessel has just left the Borg cube. It's pursuing us!" yelled Crusher.

"Yar, fire upon the vessel at your discretion," Ranma said. "Wesley, keep some distance between us and that vessel."

Meanwhile, 6/9 had integrated herself into the ship, thereby having active command of its function. She was wondering why Father was running away…

The Enterprise-B whipped around the Earth, collecting more energy as it went.

"Ranma, the safeties are being taxed to the limit!" Usagi said. "If you got a plan, implement it now!"

"Wesley, head straight for the Borg cube, full impulse! And prepare to go to warp on my signal!"

Wesley nodded, as he kicks it into gear. To outsiders, the Enterprise-B appears as a comet, as it quickly escapes the Earth's stratosphere.

"Get ready to disengage and got to warp on my mark…"

The surface of the Borg ship loomed closer and closer in the view screed.

"Now!"

The Enterprise-B leaps into warp and drops its shields, just as the field of energy it collected begins to dissipate. However, it was close enough to slam into the Borg ship with the full force of the Earth. And since it was not prepared for the attack, the concussive force and blast was enough to tear the Borg ship apart.

On the Enterprise-D…

"They did it," the android data says.

"Full yield, maximum spread," Riker commands. "Fire!"

Lances of energy and volleys of torpedoes decimated what remained of the Borg cube. The resulting destruction knocked 6/9's ship out of orbit, as it made its descent into the arctic region of the Earth. Since there was so much debris falling, neither the local authorities nor Starfleet bothered to confirm the fact that much of 6/9's ship had remained intact, and that 6/9 herself has survived the crash. What became of her, and how she finally met the one called Ranma Saotome would not be known until the _second _Borg invasion.

At any rate, Picard was saved from the clutches of the Borg, and was returned to normal, as best as it was possible.

With the threat over, Ranma was able to go back to what he loved to do; pilot a starship. There were offers for him to get his own command, but he was not ready to be a starship captain again; he wanted to relive his youth, so to speak As for the Enterprise-B, it was returned to mothball status after a month's use, though it would be on stand-by in case of further trouble. The Enterprise-D would spend a month at McKinley Station getting retrofitted, especially after the damage it took. And so life went on, at least until the next set of trouble happened.

And now… 

"I need to ask you something," Picard said, as he sipped his earl gray tea, "What should we do about Miss Tsukino?"

"Well, why not reassign her to DS9?" Ranma replied. "They could use a counselor or something."

"Is this doable, Counselor Troi?"

"Usagi is a qualified psychologist," Troi replied. "However, her area is in physiological psychology rather than clinical."

"Then it's settle then," Picard says. "Commander Riker, cut the orders to Starfleet Command for Tsukino's reassignment."

"Aye, sir."

Later…

"Ranma, how could you?"

Usagi was pacing up and down her room, where she has been confined somewhat.

"Usako, I did the best I could," Ranma countered. "It'll allow Picard to save face, and it will give you something else to do until things calm down."

Usagi looks at Ranma.

"Fine, then. I'll take the assignment, even though it's been a while since I did psych-research."

"Look at it this way, Miles O'Brien will be there to keep you company."

Miles O'Brien was the designated Transporter Chief of the Enterprise, who would be assigned as DS9's chief engineer.

"Ha, ha."

And with that, Usagi was reassigned to DS9, as the station counselor. How that turned out is another story.

END FLASHBACK 

The shape-shifting station security officer Odo looked at the seen with bemusement, along with Science Officer Jadzia Dax. Dax was a member of the Trill species, a race that uses symbiotic lifeforms to extend their consciousness from host to host. In fact, Dax' previous life was that of the Ambassador that Ranma had met years before, when he met Benjamin Sisko.

"Must they conduct themselves so unprofessionally?" Odo says. He felt all humanoids to be…odd.

"Leave them be," Dax says with a wiry smile. "They're good people."

"Oh, darling," said a voice, as Jadzia felt herself being hugged from behind. "Why must Ranma be so mean?"

Jadzia sighed.

"Usako, I told you about doing that. I'm Jadzia, now. Not Curzon."

"Wait a minute," Odo says. "How can you be here, and still be down there?"

Usagi looks at Odo, and winks.

"It's a secret."

And with that, she fades from view.

"I'm going to have to conduct an interview with Counselor Tsukino about what she can and cannot do."

"Well, she couldn't do THAT when I first met her, that's for sure."

A short time later, at "Quark's"…

"Man, Usagi is still annoying," Ranma said, as he continued to place the ice pack over his eye."

"Well, the way I hear it, you did insult the choice of clothes for the dinner gathering," Miles said, as he sipped his bear.

"All I said was that her dress made her legs look like twigs. Just being honest."

"Well, I'll have to hear about from Keiko when get home. You know how she can get."

"Tell me about it, Miles. That…that…that grand-daughter of mine can be brutally sympathetic to her grand-mother's antics."

"I know…grand-pa."

Ranma takes the bag of ice off his head, and looks at Miles.

"Don't start. You KNOW I hate being reminded about that."

"Well, you should keep Usagi in line," said Jadzia, as she walks into the bar. "Ever since you dumped her on us, she's been out of control."

"And she drinks too much," said the bartender Quark. Quark, a member of the alien race known as "Ferengi", owned the bar, ever since the days of the Cardassain occupation. "The usual, Dax?"

"Yes. Anyway, you got to talk to her."

"Me? She's still upset about stuff I did a year ago."

"Can't you do something?"

"Look, the Enterprise won't be back until a week from now. I'll see what I can do-"

"YOU!"

Everyone turned to see a Klingon standing in the doorway. From his demeanor, and his ridged forehead, he appeared to be of a middle-age extraction, though he possessed an air of regal dignity.

"I found you two at last!" the Klingon said, as he confronted both Jadzia Dax and Ranma Saotome.

"Do I…know you?" Ranma asked.

"Have you forgotten, blood brother?"

"Um, I think I need a hint."

"Oh, I got a hint alright," the Klingon said, as reached into his light armor.

Ranma was about to get into a fighting stance, when Jadzia held up her hand.

"Wait!"

"Wait for what? He might be carrying a gun or something."

"Here!"

The Klingon threw a long-pigtail on the counter. It was red, and was tied with…a Dragon's Whisker?!

"You! I know you!" Ranma said.

The Klingon smirked, as he crossed his arms.

"As you should, brother," Klingon said.

"Kang, why are you here?" Jadzia asks.

Kang places a hand on Jadzia's shoulder.

"I am here to ask you and Saotome to fulfill your oath to me."

"You don't mean…?"

"Aye, brother. The Albino has been found."

When Ranma heard that name, his battle aura flared noticeably.

"Commander-?" Miles asked.

Ranma's expression turned serious.

"If you excuse me, I got to talk to someone."

With that, Ranma leaves the bar.

"Saotome-?" Kang began, wondering why Ranma left.

"Jadzia, what's the matter?" Miles asks.

"It's a long story, but basically an Albino Klingon had murdered Kang's son, who happens to be Ranma's…godson."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: As the revenge against the Albino unfolds, Ranma reflects on how he first came to meet the Klingon Kang…with whom he met back during the days of James Kirk! See you then!**


	9. Part 9 Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story9 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-epic, crossover.**

**Special note: This is "spin-off" series from "Sailor Moon ST". However, there is no need to read THAT story to understand THIS one.**

****

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

****

* * *

Late 24th Century: UFP Station 'Deep Space Nine', Bajor Sector.

"And the Panda was sent to jail for stealing from 'pig-tail' girl. The End."

Ranma Saotome closed the story book. At the moment, he was over at the O'Brien quarters, where he was reading to his great grand-daughter Molly.

"Can you read me another, pappy?" Molly pleaded. Molly was only six years old, but the half-Asian, half-Irish girl's intelligence was great.

Ranma almost winced at the request. From his line, he had an extensive family, many of which were his descendents. Though he was in the peak of conditions, the thought of being a patriarch made him FEEL old.

"Well, Keiko?" Ranma asked.

"Now, now," Keiko O'Brien said, as she entered Molly's room. "You know that it's time for bed."

"Aw," Molly replied, as she was being covered up by her mother.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Ranma replied, as he got up to store the story-book away. "I'll be around."

"Yay!" Molly said.

A few minutes later, Ranma was having Klingon coffee with Keiko in the dinning room.

"So…have you introduced the Art to Molly?" Ranma asked.

"Grand-father, we've been over this already," Keiko replies. "If Molly wants to learn martial arts, she can make that decision when she is older."

"Have you at least introduce her to some basic self-defense techniques?"

"Yes, I have. I trust Miles, but us being on the station is not a stable situation. So, yes, I have taught Molly a few things."

"I'm glad to hear THAT at least."

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Um…nothing."

"Then why ask me these questions? We've already talked about this already."

"Sigh. Fine. I…may be going away for a while."

"Grand-father, you promised Molly and I that you would spend time with us."

"I know 'Peaches', but there is a blood oath that I have to fulfill."

"Oh, great. Does it have to do with those Klingons that Jadzia told me about earlier?"

"When did she talk with you?"

"When she and grand-mother were having lunch here."

"Dang. Now I'm going to hear about from 'Dumpling'-"

WAP!

"Ow!"

"You should be talking about grand-mother like that."

"Hey, that's the LEAST thing I can call her."

"Sigh. So anyway, Jadzia told me how you and one of the Klingons have been good friends for a long time. In fact, you were made 'god-parent' because of that friendship."

"Friendship, huh?"

"Why would you scoff at that?"

"Well, Kang and I ARE good friends. I've known that guy for years, ever since I first met him over 100 years ago."

"I take it the meeting was unusual."

"Unusual is not a word I would use."

"Why?"

"Because when I first met Kang, he wanted to kill me…"

FLASHBACK 

"Sir, we're picking up a distress signal from Earth Colony Beta 12A," Uhura says, as she relays the information. "The administrator is saying that there is an unidentified ship attacking it."

Captain Kirk turns to his First Officer Mr. Spock.

"Comments?"

"We are the closest Starfleet ship to the colony," the Vulcan science officer says. "And it is near the Klingon Neutral Zone."

"Great."

Then Kirk turns to Lt. Sulu and Ensign Chekov.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov- set a course to Beta 12A. Ahead full."

"Aye, sir," Sulu and Chekov says in unison.

Then, Kirk taps his console.

"All hands on deck: red alert. I repeat: red alert!"

Meanwhile, in a secured section of the hanger bay…

"Ha!" Usagi Tsukino said, as she threw a right-cross, followed by a reverse side-kick.

Ranma Saotome smirked. Ever since the Security Chief and the Ship Ops Specialist began their training sessions together, Ranma has become a much more potent opponent. He may not know as many "parlor tricks" as Usagi, but he was a much better fighter than ever before. It will only be a matter of time when he'll even surpass Usagi in that regard.

Ranma ducked the first attack, and casually leaped the second. He then tried a palm strike to the back of the head, but Usagi, having sensed the redistribution of the air around her, ducked at the last minute. She then crouched, and performed a back-kick to Ranma's groin. Ranma caught the kick, and flipped Usagi. Usagi took control of her flip, recovered, and returned to a cat stance. Ranma maintained a loose stance, as the two continued to circle each other-

That's when the two noticed the sounding of the Red Alert.

"Whew, let's do this again some time," Usagi said, as she relaxed.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, as he, too, relaxed. "Using no chi while sparring is fun."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Of course, I'll still win, you know," Ranma said, as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, we'll see," Usagi said, as she playfully snapped a towel on Ranma's backside.

"Hey!"

A short time later…

The Enterprise was successful in reaching Beta 12A. However, upon its arrival…

"Sir, I am not picking any life signs," Spock says, as he continued his sensor scans.

"That's impossible," Kirk replies. "There are over 100 men, women and children there."

"Or, there were," Spock replies.

Ranma, who typically stands by the Turbo lift, steps forth.

"Sir, permission to assemble a security detail?"

"Belay that," Kirk replies. "I'm not sure that your 'expertise' will be needed-"

"Sir," Chekov begins, "I'm detecting a Klingon battle-cruiser."

"Spock, why did we not detect its presence before?" Kirk asks.

"Perhaps the Klingons have acquired the Cloaking Device from the Romulans?" Spock replies.

"Great. Uhura, signal the Klingon ship, and order it to stand down."

"Aye, sir."

Ranma wondered what these "Klingons" were like. Supposedly, they were a warrior race with a sense of honor. He was fascinated that there were aliens who were so much like the Japanese of old. In fact, ever since the Academy, he took it upon himself to learn much about the Klingons and other species of similar ilk.

Besides, he was itching to test his skills on their finest.

"Sir, I am unable to establish contact," Uhura says. "There's seems to be some sort of interference."

"Keep trying. Usagi, continue to monitor the situation; you have the Bridge. Ranma, Spock, Chekov- you're with me. Uhura, contact Dr. McCoy, and have him meet us at the Transporter Bay."

"Aye, sir," said the aforementioned crew-members in unison.

Upon landing at the spot where the colony should be, everyone fanned out. The colony was very "pre-fabricated", possessing no distinctive quality other than the signs that adorned them. While the scenery was tranquil, Ranma, on the other hand, felt that something was amiss.

"Problem, Mr. Saotome?" Kirk asked.

"I…feel a presence. It's like…something is trying to…"

"Mr. Spock?"

"I 'feel' it as well."

"Keep me informed."

"Captain," Dr. McCoy says, as he and Chekov comes to the fore. "Toxicology sensors does not detect neither a virus of any kind, nor a chemical agent."

"Sensor and record logs does not indicate any activity whatsoever," Chekov replies. "I bet that Klingon ship up there had something…just like they did something to my brother Peter."

Before anyone could respond, Ranma's sixth sense spiked.

"Captain, we got company-"

Suddenly, the Landing Party was surrounded by…Klingons.

Ranma looked at these aliens. They seemed similar to the Mongols of Earth. They wore tight-fitting clothes, not that all dissimilar to a typical Starfleet uniform. Each outfit had a solid, greenish gold vest; the lead Klingon also wore a solid gold, decorative sash around the chest, running from shoulder to waist.

"Hold, fools!" said the lead stranger.

Ranma takes one look at the lead Klingon, who was being shadowed by a female.

"Gentlemen," Kirk said, as he un-holstered his phaser gun.

However, before the Landing Party could bring their weapons to bare, their phasers disappeared.

"Damn," Kirk says, as he charged forward.

Ranma sighed, as he jumped into the fray. So much for dealing with this situation peacefully.

END FLASHBACK 

"So, you just…attacked the Klingons?" Keiko says, as she looked at her grandfather in shock.

"Well, I had no choice," Ranma said, as he poured himself another cup of Klingon coffee. "It was Captain Kirk's call, and so I had to make sure that he would not be harmed too much."

"I'm surprised you can be so…cavalier about it."

"Hey, you know how I am."

"Yes, I do. I also know that you can be so arrogant about your so-called 'martial arts prowess'."

"Oh, my own grand-daughter wounds me!"

"Grand-father, you are made of much stronger stuff than that."

"Yeah, I guess I am!"

"…"

A short time later…

"Kang."

"Saotome."

Ranma was told the Klingon Kang was in one of Quark's 'holosuites', practicing Klingon martial arts. It's hard to believe that in spite of his old friend's changed appearance, he was still the same arrogant Klingon whom he had known for years.

"So…what's up?"

"I want to know if the Great Ranma Saotome is willing to fulfill a blood oath."

Ranma looked down slightly. Then, he looked straight into Kang's eye.

"I'm still thinking about it. By the way, did you accept Dax's offer?"

"At first," Kang began, as he was twirling his "bat'leth", which was a two-sided bladed weapon. "I was against her inclusion, because Dax is a woman now."

Ranma smirked, as he changed into a "she".

"Well, Kang-kun?"

"Feh. Shape-shifting, while dishonorable, will not prevent me from asking you to fulfill the blood oath."

"Hey!"

"At any rate, after some 'convincing' on her part, and after Koloth and Kor did some convincing of their own, I accepted Dax's invitation to come with us."

Kang then stopped.

"What say you, brother?" Kang said, as he placed his hand on the now-female Ranma's left shoulder.

Ranma places her hand on Kang's left shoulder.

"I'm in."

**Tbc.**

**Next time: Two world's collide, as Ranma Saotome recalls a first meeting...while contemplating thoughts of vengence! Can the Starfleet officer survive the experience, or will he be forced to give up the very thing he has worked so hard to develop? See you there!**


	10. Part 10 Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story10 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This story is a side story to "Sailor Moon ST", though it is not necessary to read that story to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

Late 24th century: UFP Station "Deep Space Nice", Bajor Sector (STU: Pre-Dominion War Era).

"Ranma, are you SURE you want to do this?" Counselor Usagi Tsukino asks, while she and her ex-husband Commander Ranma Saotome (Conn) were at a private table at "Quark's". You remember what happened to me when I got into "Klingon business".

Ranma nodded. He remembered that Usagi had gotten involved in a Klingon Civil War, and was booted off of the Federation flagship "Enterprise" for her trouble.

"I do, but I have to do this. I don't want to be like my father. Ever."

Usagi held Ranma's hand.

"Then make me proud, my former 'airen'."

"I wish you wouldn't say that. You KNOW how much that word gives me the shivers."

Usagi sticks out her tongue.

"Sisko to Saotome, please report to my office. Immediately."

"Well, that didn't take long," Ranma grumbled. "Wish me luck!"

A short time later…

"Ah don't worry, Commander," Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien (Eng) said, as Ranma stepped off the elevator deck. "He'll understand."

"I hope so, Miles."

Lt. Jadzia Dax gave Ranma a worried look. Dax wanted to fulfill her promise of a blood oath too, so it was up to Ranma to do what it took to help them fulfill their obligations.

"Commander, thank you for coming in," said Captain Benjamin Sisko, as Ranma walked into Sisko's office. "Tea?"

"Sure," Ranma said, as Sisko ordered some beverages from the station's replicator unit.

"Here," Sisko said, handing Ranma his earl grey tea with lemon.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he accepted the tea.

"I'll get to the point," Sisko said, as he sits down at his command desk. "I heard what you and Dax is planning to do, and I am concerned that your adventure runs the risk of attracting attention of Starfleet Command."

"I understand, Captain, but I am honor-bound in fulfilling my pledge. And it has more to do with Kang's son."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it does. You got to remember that when I first met Kang, he was the first Klingon I met who broke the mold in terms of what a Klingon is suppose to be."

FLASHBACK.

SMACK!

Ranma, who was tied in a chair, was getting his face beaten in by two of Kang's henchmen.

"Okay, talk!" said one of the Klingons.

"I don't know what you are talking about-"

SMACK!

"We are not going to tolerate this insubordination. Kang wants to know how you…did what you did."

Hours ago, the crew of the Enterprise had received a signal from Federation colonists of Beta 12A, that they were being attacked by an unknown enemy. Upon arrival of the planet, they were confronted by dead colonists…and a contingent of Klingons. Needless to say, contact between Starfleet and the Klingons did go very well…

Master Chief Ranma Saotome (SecSpec) careened into two of the Klingons, as he clothes lined them. With them down, Ranma turned to see another Klingon aiming his weapon at Captain James Kirk's back.

"Tiger Shot!"

Ranma released a small chi-ball at the would-be assailant, who went down quickly.

Soon, the Klingons were subdued.

"Okay, then," Kirk said, as he gets into the face of Kang. "Why did you kill them?"

"I did not kill them," Kang sneered. "However, the fact that they are in Imperial territory does justify their deaths."

Meanwhile, Ranma felt that he was being watched.

Suddenly, Ranma was wracked with pain, as if his energy was being leached. Kang, seeing an opportunity, bum-rushed Kirk, thus turning the tide. With the landing party held hostage, Kang demanded that the Enterprise be turned over to him.

Thankfully, Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino (Ops) was monitoring the situation.

"Commander," Lt. Nyota Uhura (ComSpec). "The Klingons are demanding that we turn our ship over to them in exchange for the hostages."

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she sat in "the center seat". "Uhura, let the Klingons know that we accept their terms."

"What?"

"And have Chief Kyle hold the Klingons in transit."

Uhura smiled.

When the Klingons and the Landing Party were beamed aboard, Transporter Chief Angus Kyle held the Klingons in mid-stream, while taking aboard the landing party.

"I need a medical team down in the Transporter Bay!" Dr. McCoy said, as he began to look after Ranma's vital signs.

"Captain, what happened?" Usagi said, as she and Uhura entered the Transporter Bay.

"We have guests, commander," Kirk says.

A short time later…

"We want to know what you did to Chief Saotome," Kirk demands.

The Klingons were being held up in a holding cell aboard the Enterprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about, human," Kang sneers. "However, this…'Saotome' interests me. I didn't know that you humans were capable of such 'tricks'."

A short time later, in the main conference room…

"Okay, opinions?" Kirk asks.

"Ve should do vhatever it takes to get the information," Chekov says. "They don't deserve any rights!"

"Why is that, Mr. Chekov?" Spock asks.

Chekov stood up.

"They killed my brother! They all deserve to die!"

"At ease," Kirk says. "Any other…thoughts?"

"I do have one," Usagi began. "Has there been any reason why Chief Saotome is injured? I'm trying to write up the after-action reports."

"We still don't know," Dr. McCoy replies. "And we don't know why his energy levels are still low, especially after the way he eats."

"Spock, have you discovered the reason why the colonists are dead? There wasn't any trauma inflicted on them that indicated standard Klingon tactics."

"So far I have not indicated a source of a specialized weapon."

"But they have to have something! They are killers!" Chekov screams.

"…"

"Is Mr. Saotome awake?" Kirk asks.

"As a matter of fact, he is. Uhura is…with him now."

"Okay, keep me informed. Dismiss."

After the meeting, Usagi is looking up at the latest reports coming her way. Ever since the Klingons came aboard, the crew was acting a bit peculiar. Sure, with the Klingons around, some of the crew has been angrier than not, but statistically, it's impossible that ALL of the crew would suffer from the same level of psychosis. She'll have to use her medical background to investigate this-

Usagi suddenly felt a presence.

Quickly, she looks around, and sees IT.

"Tsukino to the Bridge!" Usagi yells, after tapping on the wall com-port.

"Spock here," the reply came.

"There's a-"

SKREE!

"Tsukino? Usagi!"

A short time later…

"I don't know what to make of this," Kirk said, as he, Spock and Dr. McCoy hovered over the unconscious form of Usagi Tsukino, while in Sick-Bay. "Two of our most important assets are nearly killed. It's has if there is someone trying to prevent either Usagi or Ranma from letting me know what's going. Spock, do you have any answers?"

Spock was performing a mind-meld on his beau. He frowned before pulling away."

"Well?" Dr. McCoy says.

"There is an alien entity on board that feeds energy-"

At that moment, the main power systems go down. At the same time, the security grid goes down as well, something that Kang takes notices.

"Comrades, we are free!" Kang proclaims.

Just then, swords appear in the Klingons' hands.

"And we will take the ship!"

As soon as the Klingons were free, the Security team was on them like white on rice. However, as soon as they began to use their phasers on the Klingons, the weapons were replaced by swords. This did not go unnoticed.

"Let's show these humans the old ways. To victory!"

"TO VICTORY!!!" yelled the Klingons.

Kang pulled two of his best men aside.

"YOU, protect Mara. And YOU, take a few men and find this…Saotome. He may prove to be a valuable asset to the Empire."

Ranma, who was monitoring the situation from his bed, got up. He had to make sure that the Klingons did not take over the ship, in spite of his weak constitution. However, he remembered that Usagi was too valuable to fall in the hands of the invaders.

"Ranma, you got to lie still!" Uhura pleaded, who had rushed down from the bridge. "I'll protect you!"

"I'll be find, but Usagi needs you help. Dr. McCoy, Nurse Chapel- help Nyota get Usagi to our training room. You'll be safe there."

"What about you?" Dr. McCoy asks.

"I'll stall for time. Just go!"

As Security Chief, Ranma knew the ends and outs of the ship. So as a fail safe measure, Ranma told Captain Kirk half of his contingency plans, while telling Mr. Spock the other half. Only Usagi and himself knew of the entire plans, and was probably the reason why both she and he were taken out so early on.

One such plan involved creating a series of tunnels under the decks of the ship, using the existing access ways for their basis. Ranma punched a control panel hidden by one of the diagnostic units in Sick-Bay to unlock a floor board.

"How-?" began Dr. McCoy.

"There's no time to explain," Ranma said, as he lifted the board. "Get below. It'll lead to a safe haven. Uhura, contact Kyle and O'Reilly. They know what to do."

"O-okay," Uhura said, as she kissed Ranma passionately. "Just…just take care of yourself."

"Hey, I'm a Saotome. I can't possibly loose!"

Uhura rolled her eyes.

Once everyone was through the panel, Ranma sealed it, and scrambled the lock. In case he was captured, he didn't want his "underground network" to fall to enemy hands.

"Damn," Ranma said, as he steadied himself. "It feels like that time when Happosai used that moxibution technique on me."

Just then, the Klingons charge in.

"Okay, who wants some?" Ranma said.

And now…

"Tell us your secret!" the Klingon yelled, after smacking Ranma in the face again.

Ranma smiled.

"You want to know MY secret? Okay, I need some…cold water."

"You want cold water?" the Klingon sneered. He and his partner were still in Sick-Bay, so obtaining water was relatively easy.

"Here!" the Klingon said, as he threw a cup of water into Ranma's face, triggering his transformation.

"What the-?!" the Klingons began, shocked that their captive turned into a woman.

With her bonds loosen, Ranma escape her captivity. She then slid underneath the startled Klingons, jumped on one of the Klingon's back, and applied a Vulcan nerve pinch on him.

"What?"

Ranma-chan grimaced, as she divested the remaining bits of chi she possessed. By doing so, Ranma-chan "vanished" in the eyes of the remaining Klingon. She hated using her Ultimate Saotome Techniques, particularly after "sealing them", but times were tough.

"A witch?!"

Ranma quickly applied another Vulcan Nerve Pinch, ending the threat once and for all.

Ranma-chan dusted herself off. She had to get her game back on. So, she decided to charge her chi levels…

"Uhhhhhhhhh-!"

Ranma felt pain, but continued to push herself. Thanks to Usagi being her training partner, her upper limits had increased significantly.

Meanwhile, the alien, who watching all this, tried desperately to reduced Ranma's energy levels. However, the more it did so, the more prominent its presence was. It passively fed on the psychic energy of its victims. The more passionate the victims, the more potent the energy. It didn't know what to do, other than to change tactics…

In the Engineering Room, Captain Kirk was in a locked struggle with Captain Kang. Apparently, Chekov managed to capture Mara, Kang's wife. When Chekov threatened to violate Mara, Kirk, in the nick-of-time, knocked the ensign out. As a show of faith, Kirk presented Mara to Kang, only to fall in a trap. Luckily, O'Reilly and Kyle, as per Ranma's instruction, organized a resistance group, and had sent Montgomery Scott to be the proverbial "cavalry". Now, Kang and his men were fighting Kirk, Scotty and his crew. Suddenly, and inexplicitly, the Klingons were getting…stronger.

POW!

Kirk was knocked back, as energy began to course through Kang's body.

"The creator has blessed us! To victory!"

"Men, retreat!" Kirk ordered.

At the same time, Usagi had finally woken up from a catatonic state.

"Uh, what happened?"

"Take it easy, girl," Dr. McCoy said.

Usagi looked around. The training hall that she and Ranma had created out of one of the cargo bays, dubbed "The Rantsu Training Hall", was filled by various crew members.

"Where's Ranma? I got to warn him about the alien entity-"

"It's okay," Uhura replied. "Ranma is dealing with it."

"Then I DEFINITELY have to warn him about it!"

With that, Usagi got up, and "phased" through the door.

"How does she do that?" Chapel asks.

Meanwhile…

"Suggestions, Mr. Spock?" Kirk said, as he and his men waited in the auxiliary room.

"We can still mount an attack, but we run the risk of damaging key systems."

"I'll deal with Kang," said a voice.

"Who?"

Ranma-chan reappeared.

"How do you feel?"

"Lousy. I can't maintain my current energy levels, as long as that thing out there is sucking me dry."

"What thing?" Kirk asks.

A few minutes after the usual exposition…

"Sounds like an energy leach that feeds on passion," Spock cincludes.

"Exactly my thoughts. When I use my 'Umisenken' technique, I'm fine. When I don't, I'm not."

"Then you shouldn't feel anything as well."

"Correct, which is why being logical and emotional-less is the key to our success,' Spock replies.

"Then, help me to get ready," Ranma says. "Kang is going down!"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: It's Ranma Saotome v. Kang the Merciless! Then it's the attack on the killer Albino! See you there!**


	11. Part 11 Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story11 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a spin-off to "Sailor Moon ST", though you don't have to read that story to enjoy this one.**

**Special note: This is BOOK ONE of the Ranma ½ saga.**

**

* * *

Part 11 **

* * *

Senior Chief Petty Officer Ranma Saotome, disguised in his female form, moved passed the various "battle lines", as SHE moved closer to Engineering. Already, she could sense that the entity was getting stronger, and word is that Captain Kirk and his squad had been pushed back. 

"For the Empire-!"

POW!

As the various Klingon warriors tried to stop Ranma, she would backhand one warrior, while casually palm-striking another. Finally, she made it to the main entrance of Engineering, where Kirk was licking his wounds.

"…Chief Saotome?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir," Ranma said, as she performed some stretches. Some of the men were still shocked that there was an "aqua-transsexual" aboard the ship…and a cute one at that. "I heard that you were having problems."

"You heard correctly. Strangely, Kang seems stronger than ever."

Ranma squinted her eyes. She wondered if she could defeat the Klingon commander.

"Wish me luck, sir," Ranma said, as she fades into the bulk-head…

"I wish we know how the lass does it," Scotty said.

In Engineering, Kang was trying to reestablish his dominance.

"Soon, my wife, we shall take back this ship to the Empire, and be celebrated as heroes!" Kang declared.

Suddenly, various warriors were being flung and knocked about the room. Kang got his wife Mara behind him.

"Show yourself, demon!"

Ranma appears.

"Surrender," Ranma said simply, as she twirled a Klingon knife on her finger, which was "acquired" from a fallen warrior.

Kang sneered.

"I will not surrender to a female!"

And with that, Kang charged Ranma.

Ranma was taken by surprised by Kang's speed. Plus, she was still trying to maintain her level of power in spite of the draining of her personal energy.

At the last minute, Ranma ducked. Kang was trying to take Ranma's head with his sword…

SWIPE!

…And away her pig-tail went.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "I just grew that!"

"Do not worry, female," Kang replied with a smirk. "Once you are my concubine, you will have plenty of time to regrow that hair of yours."

"Grrrrr!"

Meanwhile, the alien entity that was causing all the trouble watched from a hidden place. It hoped that the fight between Kang and Ranma would produce lots of energy for it.

Too bad for it, the entity was unaware of the presence of a "youma destroyer", with lots of anti-supernatural experience…

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!"

FWOOSH!

Back in Engineering, the tide was turning against Kang.

"My…my power!" Kang yelled.

Ranma, seeing that her opponent was obviously weakening, calmed down.

"Obviously, you are no match for me," Ranma said, as she got back into a loose stance. "Surrender."

Kang sneered.

"I will not humble myself before a female!" Kang said. Then he charged…

"HOLD IT!"

Usagi had used her "weird voice", acquired when she was a member of a sisterhood that was a cross between a nunnery and a coven of witches, to command the combatants to stop.

"Usagi, stay out of this fight!"

"Yes, woman! Let me have my honor!"

Usagi, with Captain Kirk and company in tow, went up to Ranma and Kang.

"I already explained this to Captain Kirk," Usagi said, as she brought up a jar that had the alien entity, the one who was causing the problems, in it. "This thing is the cause of all of our problems."

"Is this…verifiable?" Kang asked.

"Do you feel any animosity towards anyone?"

"Perhaps…perhaps not. I still want to fight this woman!"

"Well, I can oblige-" Ranma began.

"Saotome!" Kirk admonished. "Commander Kang, can we at least agree that neither one of us were in our right minds, thanks to the alien entity?"

Kang thought for a moment.

"Fine."

And then, Kang saw the red-haired pig-tail.

"I'll take this as a symbol of this…cease fire!"

"Hey, that's mine-!" Ranma began.

"Ranma, let it go," Usagi said.

And with that, the conflict between the Klingons and Starfleet was over. As part of the "cease fire", the Klingons were allowed to go back to their territory.

Years later, Ranma Saotome, now a Starfleet officer with the rank of "Commander", would solidify the relationship between himself and Kang. It was during the Khitomar Accords that Ranma would save the life of Kang's family from an assassination attempt. Kang was one of the few Klingons officials who were suitably impressed enough to support the "Khitomar Accords". Having remembered his time on the Enterprise, Kang convinced many of the hardliners that humans can be dealt with as equals. This was especially important since a recent ecological disaster would have spelled the ruin of the Klingon Empire. So Ranma, having met Kang years ago, was chosen to assist the newly-appointed Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax of Trill in developing the preliminaries for the accords, before the Klingon chancellor and his staff was to sign the agreement between the Empire and the Federation…

Q'onos was a depressing, bad weather place. Everything seemed greenish, most likely due to bad weather, and even worse environmentalism.

"Man,' Commander Saotome said, as he huddle in his cloak. "No wonder these people are so ill-tempered. Maybe Ryouga's a Klingon, or something."

"For a 'hard core' martial artist and security person, you seem so soft," Curzon replied. "Anyway, we're suppose to meet with the Chancellor's representative…"

The two were escorted to a meeting place, where they met-

"Ambassador Dax and Commander Saotome," Kang said with a smirk. "I take it that your trip here has been…pleasant?"

"Yes, it has, Lord Kang," Dax says. "And we are here to begin the negotiations before everything is official."

And with that, Ranma's month-long stay begins.

There, when not doing anything official, Ranma would take advantage of the warrior culture and martial arts. And being himself, Ranma took up the martial arts like a fish to water. Thus, when it came time to demonstrate his knowledge of, let's say, "mok'bar", Ranma proved to be a master. And he proved this when a Klingon hit squad took place on Kang and his homestead…

"Arh!" said the Klingon assassin, who was charging at Ranma and Curzon, who was trying to protect the wives of Kang, Koloth and Kor. All of the wives were placed in protective custody, when word came out on the possible "hits" on them and their families. Kang's wife was pregnant with their most recent child, who was being looked after by a midwife.

Ranma's eyes squinted, just as he lashed out with a double-ended long blade known as a "bat'leth". He had been under orders not to use his potent abilities for fear of disturbing the Klingons.

Ranma twirled his weapon, and began to slice into his opponents, making sure that the injuries were not life-threatening.

"AH!"

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

"How's it going?" Ranma said, as he countered the attacks. As long as he can play defense, it will buy reinforcements time to arrive.

"Well, Mara's contractions are coming smoothly," Dax said. How about you?"

"AGH!" said another Klingon assassin.

"Never felt better!"

One last Klingon approached, with a look of determination. He stood out from the others, due to his unusually pale complextion.

He was...the Albino.

But, at the time, he was simply another renegade Klingon to Ranma. So...

SLICE!

"Agh!"the Albino screamed, as he clutched his stomach.

Ranma stood over him, as he laid on the ground...

"MARA!" yelled a voice.

Eventually, reinforcements came, just as Mara's son was being born.

A short time later...

"For doing this," Kang said, "I will make you my son's godfather."

And thus, Kang named his son "Ranma", in honor of his friend.

With the return of Kang, Koloth and Kor, who brought reinforcements, the coup was put down. And because of Ranma and Dax' bravery, the Klingon Chancellor was impressed enough to take a chance at making a lating peace between However, just as the Albino, the leader of the coup, was about to face execution, he managed to make his escape, vowing revenge.

Fifteen years later…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kang yelled.

Kang had invited people to witness his son's "Rite of Ascension", which was the equivalent of a bar mitzvah for Jews. Apparently, the Klingon assassin, a man called "The Albino" had gotten revenge on Kang, Koloth and Kor for their role in stopping the coup years earlier, had murdered their children. The Albino had managed to escape before the authorities had come.

"Tell me, my brother," Kang said to Ranma, "Do I have your word of honor, that you will join me in revenge against the Albino?"

Ranma closed his eyes. His wife Usagi had recently gave birth to twin little girls, Hoshiko and Aiko. He wasn't present when his son Ranmak was born, so he wanted to savor every moment with his little girls.

"You have my word, Kang, that when the time comes, you can count on me."

And with that, Kang and Ranma swore a blood oath, by cutting into their hands with a dagger, and shaking on it.

END FLASHBACK.

"So you see, Captain," Commander Ranma Saotome said. "I have to do this."

Captain Benjamin Sisko, the commander of the Federation Station Deep Space Nine (and the starship "Defiant"), nodded.

"Very well. Just remember that the Old Man has a new life now."

Ranma nodded. He knew that Trills, being a symbiotic species, were honor-bound to disassociate themselves from their past lives. Still, it was hard for him to not see the Curzon Dax that would become his life-long friend. After all, it was Curzon who introduced Benjamin Sisko to him at that conference years ago. It was that level of comfort between the Starfleet officers that would give his word to Ben to protect Dax's latest incarnation from the wounds of the past.

* * *

Forty-eight hours later, Kang, Koloth, Kor, Saotome and Lt. Jadzia Dax found themselves on Secarus IV, where the Albino was holding up. The Secarus system was in the Cardassian De-militarize Zone (DMZ), which made a good hiding spot for those who don't want to be found. Both Ranma and Dax noticed how irregular Kang was acting, especially when it came to how best to storm the Albino's citadel. And after an argument between Dax and Kang, that's when Ranma found out that the Albino had contacted Kang for the express purpose allowing them all one last shot of glory.

In other words, the Albino was setting up a trap.

"Kang, you wouldn't have come to me if you weren't serious," Ranma said, as he folded his arms.

"I know, Brother," Kang replied. "I am tired of all this."

"Kang, what happened to you? Where's the Kang I know that was willing to kick my butt over the slightest provocation?"

Kang said nothing.

"Look, we're brothers. I am willing to risk my life and limb to fulfill my obligation to you. But you got to trust me."

Kang looked at Ranma.

"For a man who is half-woman, you make sense."

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"So, my bother, what is the plan?"

"Here's what we are going to do…"

A short time later…

"Sir, we found this female wandering outside," said a guard.

The Klingon "Albino" looked at the red-haired, pig-tailed girl, who was being dragged in front of him.

"Who are you, girl?" the Albino said.

The girl, who was feigning exhaustion, looked straight into the Albino's eye.

"Remember me?" the girl said.

The Albino took a look deep into those steel-blue eyes, and realized something. He then remembered the look on the one person who used a batleth on his stomach, nearlyeighty years ago…

"You."

"Yes, me," the girl replied with a smirk.

BOOM!

All around the compound, the charges that Dax laid down blew, just as the Dax and their Klingon allies made their way to the center. Each one was taking down guards, as they cut a swath of blood-letting.

Ranma shrugged off her captors, and was about to clobber the Albino, when the Albino pulled out a nasty needle, and stuck it into Ranma's gut.

"Gah!"

The Albino smirked, as Ranma began to become racked with a pain.

"That, my friend, is the same virus that I had used on your godson. Simply inhaled or used on the skin, the virus will kill instantly. I do wonder if your much vaunted immune system can take a full dose? Regardless of the means, watching you die will please me."

Just then, Dax, Kor and Koloth manage get to the inner chamber. Koloth, surprised to see Ranma withering on the ground, was taken down by a sharp-shooter.

Dax returned fire.

"Hold on, Koloth!" Dax said. "I'll-"

"Save Saotome!" Koloth managed. "I earned my place in 'stovokor'…"

And with that, Koloth dies…with honor.

Kor, who was injured earlier, did his best to protect Dax's rear flank.

"Tell, me Dax," the Albino said. "Do you think that Saotome has a chance? I can give him a cure…or I can kill him now. He…SHE is quite helpless."

Ranma was using all of her might to fight the virus from spreading through her body. The side-effect of being able to control her curse was complete control of her cellular functions. Even so, she was still helpless in the Albino's eyes.

And then, she noticed movement, slow and steady, behind the Albino.

"So, what are you going to do, Dax?" the Albino asks.

Dax, who noticed a familiar face from behind the Albino, smirked.

"Nothing."

Before the Albino said anything else…

CHUNK!

As the Albino's body dropped, with a bat'leth to the back, Kang fell to his knees. It was apparent that he was suffering from a fatal wound.

"My brothers, the oath has been…fulfilled."

And thus Kang, an enemy-turned-ally, dies.

Ranma manages to get on her knees. She scrapes across the blood soaked ground, and cradles Kang's head in her lap. She looks into Kang's eyes, closes them, and screams.

It was the blood curdling scream that a Klingon warrior makes that tells the spirit world that a warrior was coming home. And in Kang's honor, Ranma performed the rites as one.

Kor sings a ballad of honor, while Dax looks on.

A few days later…

"Thank you for taking care of Dax," Sisko said, as he shakes Ranma's hand. The Enterprise had made a stop at DS9, so Ranma could go directly back to his ship.

"No problem," Ranma replied. "We…have to take care of our brothers, right?"

Just as Ranma was about to leave…

"Pappy!" Molly said, as she ran into her great, grand-father's arms. Her parents and Usagi were following suit. "Must you go?"

"I got to, honey-bunny. But I promise to be back as soon as I can."

"Well, you are welcome to our home at any time, Commander," Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien (Operations) said.

"Miles!" Keiko chided. "Of course he is welcome."

"And don't forget about me, stranger," Counselor Usagi Tsukino said, as she gave Ranma a hug and a kiss. "And tell Deanna that I am a good counselor…in spite of the rumors."

"Hey, that's between you and her."

As Ranma turns to leave, bag in tow, he notices Dax on the balcony. They both nod in understanding of what they did…what they had to do. And the reason was simple:

Blood was thicker than water…and honor was thicker than blood.

Ranma leaves, not knowing what the future might bring. However, whatever happens, he was more than ready to deal with it head on.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: So, what do you think of my cross-generation story (based upon TOS' "Day of the Dove" and DS9's "Blood Oath")? I hope that everyone writes in to let me know how you feel. BTW, "Part 12" will wrap up "Book One", which will detail how Ranma fared during the last days of Kirk's five-year mission, how Ranma and Uhura broke-up, and how Ranma began to notice Usagi other than a friend. This part of the story will serve as a transition story into "Book II" as well. And don't worry, as soon as I can, I will put the parts in the correct order. That is one mistake that I will not make again. Later!**


	12. Part 12 Book One

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story12 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alt-crossover story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

Winter, 3005: San Francisco, California, Earth (STU).

POP!

"Hurray!" yelled the assembled crowd, as streamers were being thrown at the newly-wedded couple. The new Mr. and Mrs. Hikaru and Jun Saotome were enjoying the spotlight at the house that Hikaru's namesake had once owned nearly 700 years before. Now, the property belongs to the Saotome family, whose members live all over the planet…and beyond.

In a study, a special meeting was taking place…

"So, you have come to me for a…favor?" Ranma Saotome said, as he stroked his chin. He didn't like to conduct business on a special occasion. "On a day like this?"

"Yes, Captain," Felix Faustus said, as he drank his tea. Felix was the representative of the Orion Syndicate, a government operated like the mob. "We know that the Rantsu Consortium has ties with the Ferengi government. We simply want you to represent yourselves as a neutral party in our negotiations with the Ferengi. That's all. Besides, I have heard your Terrans have a custom of granting favors during a family joining ceremony."

Ranma was developing a headache. Ever since his ex-wife Usagi had developed that scheme to work undercover, back in the late 24th century, as a member of the old "Deep Space Nine" crew, Ranma had to deal with the ramification of her agenda. Originally, the Rantsu Consortium was created to circumvent the combined Dominion-Cardassian Alliance. Admittedly, this fake organized crime family was instrumental in inserting, and then later rescuing, Miles O'Brien, when he had to go undercover to investigate possible ties between the Breen and the Orion Syndicate. The Breen, who had become allies to the Dominion during the so-called "Dominion War", had done a lot of damage in the Alpha Quadrant before finally being stop. O'Brien's role was to see if the rumors of an alliance between the Orions and the Breen were true.

Nevertheless, the Rantsu Consortium was instrumental in insuring that such an alliance did not bare fruit. However, it was only recently that the true "masters" behind the organization was made public, and now the Orions was going Captain Saotome to help in the negotiations between the Ferengi and the Orions. After all, it was the original agreement between the Rantsus and the Orions that prevented the Orions from getting into bed with the Breen.

"Fine, as long as it is legitimate business. My…family and I have a reputation to uphold."

"Of course, Captain. I wouldn't want one of the Federation's premier citizens to have a conflict of interest.

After the meeting, Ranma leans back in his chair. He turns to look over to see an old picture of himself and his old friend Hikaru Sulu. It was taken during back during the old days, when he first came to this brave, new world…

**FLASHBACK!**

_Personal Log, Stardate: 5298.1. Well, this is it. After many weeks, I now have a chance to sit down to catch up in my writing. Heck, I'm surprised that I am alive to "tell the tale" so to speak._

_First, there was the incident involving the Elaan of Troyus, a princess type who, understandably didn't want to marry out of necessity. She kind of reminded me of Akane somehow. Creepy…_

"I do not want this quarters!" the beautiful Elaan said, as she began to hurl Uhura's things at Ranma, who was supervising the security arrangements. The Troyusian are, in many ways, like the Egyptians of ancient Earth.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled. "Stop throwing my girlfriend's stuff!"

"Oh, really? What are you going to do?" Elaan countered.

"I'm gonna give you a spanking."

"How dare you! No man may touch me."

"Oh, that can be arranged," Ranma said, as he doused himself with cold water.

"Wha-what?" Elaan said.

"Now, where were we?" Ranma-chan said with cracked knuckles.

_After that incident, there was that weird, hollowed world that the Enterprise came across. At the time, Dr. McCoy was diagnosed with a fatal illness. Had Usagi not been visiting her daughter on Vulcan, we would not have forced this world to open itself up to Federation help…_

The priestess of Yolonda, a woman named Natira, was amazed at the strangers resilience. Her people's sacred artifact, called "the Oracle", had deemed Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Saotome to be infidels, and thus was to be punished. Only Saotome was withstanding the awesome forces that were being unleashed upon him.

"Who-who are you?" asked Yolonda, who could pass as a Greek goddess. "Are you a god?"

Ranma grunted, as he pressed his power forward.

"I…am…Ranma Saotome…and I will…not…LOOSE!"

A burst of his aura was enough to short out the Oracle's power, which turned out to be an elaborate computer.

_Afterwards, the Enterprise ended up getting caught up in Tholian territory, after receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S "Defiant". Apparently, it was caught up in some sort of trans-dimensional field, where the Defiant was slowly phasing out of normal space. Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and I beamed over to investigate, but the nature of the "trap" forced us to abandon the ship. Kirk wanted to stay, but I kind of forced the issue by giving him the "Vulcan Never Pinch", a trick that I learned from Usagi. So there I was, trapped in some weirdo dimension, drifting, while the Tholians wanted to kick the Enterprise out of THEIR space._

_Thankfully, Usagi remembered that the "Instant Transmission" trick, which she learned from her adopted son Goku, still worked trans-dimensionally._

_Still, while Captain Kirk was glad that I made it back okay, I still got reamed…and not just by HIM._

"Don't worry about it, Ranma," Usagi chided her friend. "Being grounded for a week ain't all bad."

"Easy for YOU to say," Ranma said, as he continued to bounce his handball against the wall. "You KNOW that I rather be training."

"Well, you can always workout in your room."

Just then, Uhura enters the room.

"Usagi, can you excuse us for a moment?"

"Sure thing. Be seeing you."

Once Usagi was gone, Uhura turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, I…I want some time apart."

"Wha-what?"

"It's just that…look, I know that it can be dangerous out here in deep space, but I don't know what I would do if I loose you, too."

And with that, Uhura leaves.

_Later, I found out that a few years ago, her best friend's fiancée was killed during a conflict between the then-unknown Romulans, when they were testing their high-yield "planet killer" on a Federation outpost near the Romulan Neutral Zone. I could have pushed the situation, but decided to respect her space. And since then, we've been pretty casual about things, which has worked out well for us._

_So, after that, life returned to normal aboard the Enterprise…if you called dealing with "fake" gods…_

"Come now!" proclaimed King Parman, as he and his Greco-style court watched in amusement. "You know that you want to kiss her!"

Ranma grimaced, as his lips touched Usagi's, just as Kirk kissed Uhura, and Spock kissed Nurse Chapel, all the while Dr. McCoy looked on in disgust. The Platonians, who helped foster the culture of the ancient Greeks, and sponsored the likes of Socrates, Plato and Aristotle, liked like gods with their psycho-kinetic abilities. So far, his and Usagi's abilities were being dampened by the combined will of the Platonians. The first chance he gets, he'll show these clowns how much of a "wild horse" he can be!

_…Speeding aliens…_

With Captain Kirk missing, it was up to the rest of the crew to discover his whereabouts. When it was learned that he was kidnapped by aliens who lived at higher rates of speed, Ranma decided to try out a technique…

"Ranma, you know that it's dangerous to speed up your body," Usagi said, as she placed sensor monitors on his head. "But…as long as you have the energy for it, then you might have a chance."

"That's all I have, Usagi," Ranma said, as he prepared himself. Essentially, he wanted to modify the "Instant Transmission" by inversing its properties.

"Chief, if you have any difficulties, please terminate the procedure," Spock said.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he got up from the medical bed. "I'm ready."

Usagi sat in a lotus position on another med-bed.

"Here goes…" Usagi began, just as her aura began to flare. An arc of energy began to pour from her body to Ranma's…

"Be seeing you!" Ranma said, as he placed an index finger on his forehead.

ZIP!

Ranma's perception began to shift slightly, and then…

"Did I…?" Ranma asked himself. Then, he noticed how neither Spock nor Usagi were paying attention to him. In fact, they were like statues.

"Well, that worked," Ranma said. Unfortunately, with all his chi being mainlined, he had to rely only on his skill to get himself through.

_…Alien tests…_

Ranma was in agony. He could not allow Spock or Dr. McCoy to be part of the aliens' experiment.

And what a cruel experiment it was.

A beautiful mute, who was an empathy, was being tested. If she failed, then her people would not be rescued from certain doom. The test was for her to sacrifice her life for a strangers. If she was willing to do that, then her people would live.

However, Ranma would not have any of that.

Having volunteered for his crewmates, Ranma was strapped to a gurney, and was about to be horrendously tortured.

"Why did you volunteer?" said the bald alien. "Why do you care for someone that you don't even know?"

Ranma turns his head, sees the Empath, and looks at his captors.

"Because a martial artists duty is to protect the weak and helpless."

The alien nods, and then turns to his colleague.

"Proceed."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_…Racism…_

The two aliens, Bele and Lokai, had finally left the Enterprise, who wanted to continue their fight on the now charred remains of Cheron. Bele, a magistrate, had left side of his face black, while the right side of his face was white; Lokai, a runaway was the same way, but with the colors in reverse. Both represented the last of their respective peoples, and both were determined to kill each other until one or both were dead.

Ranma was aghast. He recalled how much of a rivalry he had with Ryouga, but, seeing Bele and Lokai's "war" gave Ranma a whole new perspective.

"What's the point?" Ranma asked Usagi. "Everyone they knew is gone."

Usagi looked Ranma.

"Their hate is the only thing they have left, Ranma."

Ranma shook his head.

_…Loneliness…_

All around Ranma, there was nothing. At first, he thought that the Enterprise was deserted, but then he felt eyes all around him. But…

There was no one there.

Steeling himself, Ranma choose a random direction, and proceeded in that direction. Hopefully, the mission specs that Spock provided for him will help him find the Captain.

_…Probes that guarded long-dead outposts…_

The female probe was programmed to destroy any intruder, by tailoring a specific "death touch" for the would-be victim. If someone else interferes, then the effect was not effective.

Meanwhile, Senior Chief Petty Officer Ranma Saotome used a trick he witnessed Cologne pulled on him.

"I have come for you, Ranma Saotome," the probe said, as she approached Ranma.

"I bet you are," Ranma replied. He was lucky that the first time the probe tried to touch him, he had switched genders. Unfortunately, the probe proved to be adaptable enough to circumvent Ranma's curse.

"Here goes…"

Ranma began moving around at a rapid pace, and then seeming split into four people.

"Okay, how do you like me now?" the Ranmas said in unison.

The probe seeming smirked, as she split into multiple selves.

"We are for you ALL, Ranma Saotome."

This is going to take a while, Ranma thought.

_…Energy-possessing entities…_

"WE WILL CONTROL THE MOON PRINCESS," said the possessed Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, as her eyes glowed while floating in the middle of the room. The entities that were controlling the Operations Officer had devastated many Federation colonies, before settling on their new "home". And since Usagi was a potent psychic, she would make the perfect vessel for the entities' designs.

However, Ranma was not going to have ANY of it.

"This is going to hurt me, more than it will hurt you," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. He knew that Usagi would not mind Ranma attacking her in her present condition.

At least, Ranma hoped so.

_…Old Immortals…_

"Methos, you have served my Mother during the old days of the Silver Millennium," Usagi said, who was in full "Moon Princess" mode. "And we were allies during the siege at Troy. Don't do this thing. Allow Raina and my ship-mates to be free."

The Enterprise was trying to obtain ryetalyn, a special grain that, when distilled, provided a cure for a fatal illness, when their host, Mr. Flint, was revealed to be an ancient Immortal. He was really Methos, who was an ancient Menoan who fought at Troy with both Usagi and Ranma (though he would not know at the moment), and played the roles of many of humankind's most prolific scholars and leaders. Strangely, he sought to keep the Enterprise crew hostage, as a way of sparking the emotions of his android companion. And now that Raina was feeling emotions, towards Captain Kirk no less, Methos, or Mr. Flint, as he is called now, Methos wanted to punish everyone.

"You don't understand, Princess," Methos said. "I've been alone for ages. I've watched my friends and loved ones grow old and die. And…I am the last of my kind."

Usagi placed a hand on Methos' shoulders.

"Then you need not be alone. I am here, and so is Ranma."

Methos turns an eye towards Ranma.

"Then, you have my allegiance once again."

As this was going on, Ranma wondered if he will get as obsessive as Flint, where Akane is concerned.

_…Space 'hippies'…_

Dressed in bell-bottoms and a tye-dye t-shirt, Usagi, wearing rose-tinted sunglasses, straightened hair, a bandanna and sandals, played her bongo drums. The whiff of incense covered the room, as she engaged in a jam session with Dr. Sevren and his traveling band of vagabonds.

"Tune in! Drop out!" Usagi, or "Moon Bunny", as she was calling herself at the moment, said, while banging on her drums. "Down with the military-industrial complex, man!"

Ranma, who was keeping watch over things, wondered why Usagi was getting so involved with these people. After all, she was SUPPOSE to be infiltrating Dr. Sevren's group, so that Kirk could learn what Sevren's real agenda was.

_…Class warfare…_

With the conflict resolved on Ardana, between the cloud dwelling Stratosians and the underground-dwelling Trogglytes, the Enterprise could obtain the Xenite necessary to combat the plague on Merak II.

"Well, that's that," Chief Petty Officer Ranma Saotome said, as he finished reviewing the cargo. As the top security guy, he was to review what is shipped up to the Enterprise. And he was STILL antsy, ever since he was attacked earlier by the Trogglytes, who mistook him for a Stratosian, who were oppressing the cave dwellers arbitrarily.

"Hope you burn in Hades!"

"You do not deserve his affection!"

Ranma turns to the source of the commotion. Apparently, the local magistrate's daughter Droxine was trying to put the moves on Spock, who was still seeing Usagi. Usagi did not take Droxine's desires lightly.

"Well, at least my name doesn't sound like an antiseptic!"

Ranma shakes his head.

_…aliens disguised as iconic heroes and villains…_

"HAHAAHAHA!" the fake Happosai said, as he stood triumphantly over Ranma-chan back. "I've finally forced you to wear one of my delectable treasures!"

Once again, Ranma-chan was being forced to wear a bra.

Ranma-chan could only grimace at her predicament. It's bad enough that the Excalibans decided to create figures of the past, as a way of testing the moral fortitude of the Enterprise crew.

First, "Abraham Lincoln" appears, then "Surak the Peacemaker". Finally, the villains Col. Green (genocidal mad-man of Earth's mid-twentieth century), Genghis Khan, Zora of Tiburon (who conducted experiments on that world's prison population), Emperor Khaless of Q'onos (who set the pattern for Klingon behavior), and, unfortunately, Happosai the Demented Martial Arts masters showed up. They were to test the will of Kirk, Spock, Saotome, Lincoln and Surak, as the Excalibans observed the battle between good and evil…

"Old freak!" Ranma-chan demanded. "Get off of me!"

With a shrug, Ranma-chan knocked Happosai off of her back, ripped the bra off, and proceeded to stomp her "Master" into the ground.

"I take it that Chief Saotome has a shared past with this…troll?" Kirk asked, as he big-sweated.

"That is a logical assumption, Captain," Spock replied.

_…Lost time periods…_

Ranma was holed up in his "hooch", while he relaxed by the bubbling stream. The forest provided the cool shade, as he waited to get a bite on his fishing line…

"Hey, Ranma!" Usagi called from their shared cabin. "You got dinner ready?"

"Coming!" Ranma replied, as he got up. He knew how cranky Usagi could get, if she didn't eat right away.

The crew of the Enterprise was assigned to assist in the evacuation of Sarpedon, whose sun was on the verge of going Nova. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Lt. Commander Tsukino, Dr. McCoy and Chief Petty Officer Saotome were sent down to the planet, only to find one man left on the planet. Mr. Atoz was the administrator of a special library that specializes in temporal information gathering.

In other words, Atoz administered "time travel".

Atoz had mistakenly thought that the crew were Sarpedonians, and sent the crew, using force, to various time periods. Ranma and Usagi ended in a time period similar to Medieval China, circa the Tang Dynasty. And while Usagi, who was a trained Temporal mechanist and mystic, roles acquired from her days in the multi-dimensional realm of "the Rifts", was working on a way to remotely access Atoz's library, the two Starfleet personnel decided to carve a home…just in case.

In the meantime, it was time to eat.

Ranma threw one of his many fishing lines onto the stream, and jumped on the line. As he floated about his section of the stream, Ranma used his spare rod to whack the fish into his arms.

"Ranma, hurry up, I'm hungry!" Usagi yelled.

Startled, Ranma fell into the stream.

A few minutes later…

"What happened?" Usagi said, as she noticed a soaked Ranma-chan, who was carrying flapping fishes in her arms.

"Uh, nothing," Ranma-chan replied. "I got food, though."

(A/N: Just my homage to "Butterfly Comet and Sword". Check it out!)

_…And even switched gender roles._

Dr. Janice Lester raged. She had hated James Kirk for ending their relationship, blamed sexism for being washed-out of the program geared to groom Starfleet captains for leadership, and now blamed Chief Petty Officer Saotome for his uncanny ability to "read" her aura, even after switching places with Kirk.

Thankfully, Spock had used his potent psychic abilities to force Janice and Kirk to switch back.

"You men are all alike!" Janice roared. "You will never appreciate a woman!"

Ranma smirked, as he switched to "female mode".

"Wha-what?" Janice said with shock.

"Actually, I DO appreciate my…female side," Ranma said evenly. "When I first…acquired my other form, I saw it as a sign of weakness. But since then, I have learned to appreciate it. In fact, I have benefited from having a female form. So you, lady, are both wrong AND nuts!"

As Dr. Lester was led away, Kirk turns his top security agent.

"You know, for a while, it was interesting walking in your shoes."

"Heh, I feel the same way, and I live with my condition!"

_All-in-all, life aboard the Enterprise was normal._

_With the end of Captain Kirk's "mission" tour immanent, everyone is relaxing and partying. Everyone I know is talking about their plans afterwards. My application for admittance into Starfleet Academy has been accepted, and is being processed. Thankfully, my ship-board experience, rank status, and post-secondary education credit will allow me to go to the Academy as a 3rd year student._

_It does help that Kirk, the commander of the few surviving Constitution-class starships, recommended for the opportunity…_

Usagi comes barging into Ranma's quarters, wearing a party hat, and intoxicated.

"It's party time!"

_…If I can survive Usagi's antics._

"Look, I told you about barging in here," Ranma said, as he shut off his log.

"But you've been swamped with too much work," Usagi said, as she hugged Ranma from behind. You gotta loosen up!"

"Fine. I'll party," Ranma grumbled, as he was being led by the arm.

A few hours later, in the Recreation Room…

"You know, Ranma," Hikaru Sulu said, as he gently held his Romulan ale. "We've been close for a long time."

"Yeah, man," Ranma replied, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "And I'm going to miss you guys!"

"I know, I know. Wait, I have an idea. It's an idea on how we can keep in touch."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. How about…we unite our two families somehow?"

"Wha-what?" Ranma replied, not really sure if what Sulu was saying was familiar or not.

"Yeah. You and I don't have any kids, but we might someday. What if we promised to betrothed our children to each other?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"It's not like they have to get married to each other or nothing. It will…allow them to have options."

"I suppose so…"

"So, it's settled then. Let's write this up on something."

So, on a cocktail napkin, Ranma and Sulu wrote up an agreement between their families, promising each of their respective children to the other…

Sixteen years later…

San Francisco, California.

Captain Hikaru Sulu was on Earth, waiting for the Excelsior to be repaired from the damage it took at Khitomer. He was reading his mail, when he came upon an important notice.

It read:

Bringing son to Earth. Will be there shortly. Ranma.

Wow, Sulu thought, as he sat back. He decided to go through it.

Then, he looked up.

"Demora!" Sulu yelled. "Get in here!"

Demora Sulu was home from Starfleet Academy, which was no big deal, since the Academy was in the old Presidio grounds, which was close to where she lived. At the age of sixteen, Demora was a bit of a child-prodigy. As a third-year student, she was tracked to be posted on her first starship tour in a few years.

"Yes, Dad?" Demora said.

"I have a bit of news for you…" Sulu began.

A few minutes later…

"A fiancée!"

"Calm down," Sulu replied. "It's just an old Earth custom."

"Well, we're not living on 'old Earth'," Demora countered. "You don't even know what your friend's son is like."

"Be as it may, just meet him. I'm not going to force you into a marriage that you aren't prepared for. Hon, I just want you to have an option, that's all. Besides, his son will be a first year student at the Academy, and he could use a friend."

"Alright, I'll show him around."

A few hours later…

"I'm surprised that the weather-maintenance system is off-line," Demora commented.

"They're probably just running a systems check," Sulu replied. "Still, it's nice to have rain now and again."

Just then, the door rings.

"Coming!" Demora said, as she went to the door. When she opened it, Demora was surprised to see two girls, one red-head and the other jet-black. She noticed that the red-head wore a Starfleet uniform, which bore the rank of "Commander". The dark-haired girl wore tribal skins similar to the Native Americans of old Earth.

"And you are…"

"I'm Commander Saotome," Ranma-chan, as she and her companion steps inside. "And this is my son Ranmak. Sorry about this."

"Uncle Ranma?" Demora said shockingly. She had heard rumors about her father's friend, but to see his curse in action was…weird.

"Yeah. Heh."

A short explanation later…

Demora had to admit that Ranmak was handsome, in spite of his inherited curse. Still, the curse was a bit of a turn-off.

"Um, you practice martial arts?" Demora asked.

"Yeah," Ranmak replied. "I haven't got any challenging fights lately."

"Well, I'm pretty good."

"Really? You want to spar?"

Demora beamed.

"I would like that."

In the other room…

"Well, your son seems to get along with Demora," Sulu commented, as he sipped his tea.

"I told Ranmak to be nice to your daughter, which wasn't easy since he rather hang out with his friend back on his mother's home planet," Ranma replied. "Besides, I rather not have history repeated, if you know what I mean."

Sulu simply nodded in response.

**END FLASHBACK!**

I'm glad things worked out, old friend, thought Ranma.

"Woo-hoo! It's party-time!"

Ranma turned to the source of the noise.

"Usagi, I think you had a bit too much to drink," Ranma said.

"Hey, it's not every day that I can celebrate," Usagi said, as she saunters over to her ex-husband. "And you know what? I'm feeling kinda…frisky."

"Hey, I'm NOT going there again."

"Come on, Ranma! It's not like you would have to pay child support or anything…"

"I DON'T think so."

Ranma turned to the gathering friends and family members, from the vantage point of the study's window. Since coming to this dimension, Ranma Saotome has developed a legacy that he would have never thought possible. And it was because of the likes of Captain James T. Kirk of whom he owed a lot to.

Rest in peace.

**END BOOK ONE.**

**Author's note: Well, that's that, but "Ranma's Story" will continue. Stay tuned!**


	13. Part 13 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story13– by DS Wynne ****

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Neither are the concepts.**

**Note: The usual stuff.**

**Special note: This is part of BOOK II (which features the first six "Star Trek" movies)...and then some.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Summer, 2274: Presidio, San Francisco, California, Earth (STU).

Lt. Ranma Saotome was in the courtyard of Starfleet Command Headquarters, waiting for his new captain. It's been only six months since recieving a direct commission, thanks to some favors being called. Now the former security chief-turned-yeoman would serve as the assistant to the captain of the newly refurbished "Enterprise". However, his thoughts were not on his career prospects; it was on the memory of an old friend. From Ranma's vantage point,he was looking in the direction of where that old friend would be at now.

"Usagi..."

"Look alive, Lieutenant."

Ranma looked up. And then he quickly rose to his feet.

"Admiral Kirk?"

Admiral James T. Kirk, of Starfleet Operations, smiled.

"Are you ready for your new position? It's not as glamorous as being 'security chief', and all..."

"I am ready to do my duty, SIR!"

"Good. I just have to speak with Admiral Nogura, and we will be on our way."

"I'll be here if you need me."

A short time later, Admiral Kirk and Lt. Saotome beams aboard "Earth Station One", where they are greeted by-

"Scotty, why aren't the Enterprise's transportors ready?"

"Sir, we are working around the clock as best as we can," Commander Montgomery ("Scotty") Scott replies. "The retrofit is going as fast as possible, but-"

"Unfortunately, my meeting with Admiral Nogura has revealed the serious of the matter. Like it or not, she's launches."

Kirk, Scotty and Ranma boards a shuttle pod, and proceeds to go to the orbital "spacedock". Soon, the newly refurbished Enterprise came into view.

"Wow," Ranma said.

"You said it, Yeoman," Kirk said.

"Aye..." said Scotty.

The Enterprise, having completed its historic five-year mission under James Kirk's command, was given a make-over. Now, it was a beautiful, white ship set on the blackness of space.

Soon, the pod docked in the port nearest to the Engineering Room.

"Thank you for the ride," Kirk says.

"You're welcome."

Soon, Scotty went directly to Engineering, while Kirk and Ranma went up to the Main Bridge. Like everywhere else, the place was in a state of chaos.

"Hey, I need that mother board for the weapon control panel-"

"Auxilliary Control Room, I'm getting strange feedback from the secondary systems-!"

"I'm sorry, but Operations are trying to allocate the appropriate number of personnel-"

When Kirk appeared on the bridge, all was silent.

"Admiral Kirk!" said Lt. Commander Hikaru Sulu.

"Admiral, we just got the orders from Starfleet Command," said Lt. Commander Uhura.

"Where's Captain Decker?" Kirk says.

"He's down in Engineering," Security Chief Pavel Chekov. "He doesn't know."

"Then, I'll have to inform him of the change in command."

"Sir, will you need my assistance?"

"No, that's alright. However, you can set up shop for me by conferring with the senior staff."

"Yes, sir!"

After Kirk leaves the bridge...

"Hello, Ranma," Uhura says, as she goes to hug her old beau.

"Um, hi Nyota."

"You know, you never did return my messages."

"I've been kinda busy. Heh."

"Yeah, sure. Here's is the manifest that you need to familiarize yourself with."

Uhura lugged out several thick binders worth of information.

"Um, do you have a data pad or something?"

"There being loaned out. As soon as one is free, you get the information."

"Fine."

And with that, Ranma carries the binders into Kirk's office.

"Um, you know that we will get more data pads shortly," Sulu says.

"I know, but I wanted to teach him a lesson about not returning my calls. I know we both have moved on, but being enamored with Usagi should not mean one has the right to be rude!"

After some rough start, including an unfortunate transporter accident, the Enterprise was on its way. As soon as the ship reached past Jupiter Station, the now CAPTAIN Kirk ordered Sulu to take the ship into warp.

"Sir, I don't recommend we go into warp just yet," the blond Willard Decker says. "It would be like starting an engine cold-"

"Mr. Decker, every delay would mean that the alien menace is one step closer to Earth."

Ranma sighed. Ever since Kirk pulled rank, there has been friction between the two. Thankfully, Dr. Henry ("Bones") McCoy had returned to duty just in time to act as an intermediary between the two officers.

"Jim, don't push it," Dr. McCOy whispered. "Your people know their jobs."

"And I know mine."

Kirk then turns on the intercom.

"Mr. Scott, prepare to go warp."

"Captain, I cannae guarantee smooth sailing," Scotty responded like-wise.

"Noted. Mr. Sulu, engage the warp drive."

Ranma held on to what might be a bumpy ride.

"Warp 0.1...warp 0.3...warp 0.5-"

"All hands on deck," Decker says. "Prepare for warp space intersection."

Kirk looks at Decker with a frown.

"Warp 0.7...warp 0.9...WARP 1!"

Going into warp felt like being flung by a sling shot, which is why it was important that the inertial damping fields were in place.

"Mr. Decker, I-"

The red alert sounds.

"Sir, we just slipped into a worm hole!" Sulu says.

"Here we go again," Ranma said, as he shook his head.

After escaping from the wormhole, by launching a photon torpedo, and then detonating it on the surface of an asteroid, that slipped through, it was determined that the warp field generators were not fully calibrated with the new engines.

"Mr. Decker, I need to speak with you in private."

The Deltan navigator, Lt. Ilyia, looked at her former beau with worry. She had hoped that Decker would be in charge of his won ship. Now, that may not happen.

Speaking of the Deltan, it must be noted that when Ranma met Lt. Ilyia hours earlier, he was a bit worried about her. After all, Deltans, who were naturallyhairless, were known to take sexuality like fish take to water.

"Lieutenant...Saotome, right?" Ilyia asked coyly.

"Um, yes?" Ranma said nervously.

"I have heard that you are both man and woman. Have you used both forms in your sexual encouters?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I was merely curious. And do not worry, for I have taken the vow of celibacy as part of my oath to Starfleet."

"Whew," Ranma said with a relief.

"But I can always...'improvise'," Ilyia said with a wink.

"Ulp!"

And now...

Ranma thought about the situation for a moment. They needed someone who is an experienced scientist and/or engineer with YEARS of space travel experience-

Wait! Ranma thought. Of course!"

"Commander, can you patch me a secured line on Vulcan? I need to make an important request."

"You mean-?"

Ranma nodded his head.

A short time later...

"Vulcan shuttle, this is the Enterprise. You are cleared for docking."

"Thank you, Enterprise," said the Vulcan pilot. "Honored ones, we will be docking shortly. Thank you for enjoying our hospitality."

"You're welcome," said Usagi Tsukino, as she returned her attention to her electronic note pad. It saddened her that she had to leave her daughter T'Sara behind, but when Starfleet reactivated her and Spock's commission, it would have been difficult to say no, especially when Earth was endangered.

"Spock, do you know if T'Sara will be alright without us?"

"Usagi, I am busy deducing the problem that Captain Kirk is having with the warp drive."

"Well, excuse me for wanting us to be concerned for our daughter's welfare."

"Your emotional outburst is not warranted."

"Spock, I love you, but must you act so cold? Can't you be a least concerned with T'Sara?"

Spock, knowing that Usagi was serious, turned his full attention to her.

"Very well. Our daughter is a product of good breeding," the Vulcan said. "I am sure that she will be in capable hands."

"I really wish you didn't talk that way. You and I know that you care for her."

"'Caring' is an emotion. I have thought that you would understand that."

"Well then. I guess I'll do the caring for the BOTH of us too. Hummph!"

The shuttle docked without a hitch. When the doors opened, a familiar sight greeted them.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise!" said Security Chief Chekov.

And standing next to him was Ranma Saotome. Ranma simply nodded his recognition.

"I have been monitoring your situation, and I believe that I can be of help."

"We appreciate…that…Mr. Spock," Chekov stammered, as Spock simply walks away.

"I'm sorry for Spock-kun's behavior, Pavel," Usagi said, as she carried her traveling bag out of the shuttle. "He was on his quest to achieve total logic before we had gotten the summons."

"It's alright Usagi. I'm just surprised to see you two here, since both of you went to live on Vulcan. Anyway, Yeoman Saotome here will see to it that you get settled in. I have to get back on the bridge. Duty calls, you know."

As Ranma escorted to Usagi to her and Spock's quarters, silence took hold of the two. Then, as they went down the turbo lift, Ranma suddenly called for the elevator to stop.

"Computer, full stop," Ranma said. "Usagi, why did you leave Earth without telling me? We were supposed to be friends at least."

Usagi turned away from her best friend before answering.

"Ranma, I wanted my daughter to have a family. And, I didn't want to deal with the possibility that I may have wanted more from you, nor did I want your friendship with Spock to end over me."

"Look, I understand, but you should have said good-bye first. I would have understood."

"After the incident on Rigel 7? You said you love me, and then back away because you felt guilty that you would be betraying your love for your fiancée back on YOUR Earth."

A moment of silence occurs.

"Computer, resume elevator. Usagi, Akane was the first girl to have extended a hand of friendship to me after ten years on the road with my father. We went through a lot together, and would have gotten married. If it hadn't been for that bastard Kuno, I might have. She's the first person I have truly loved, but she's gone now, and I can't do a damn thing about it.

"But I do love you in ways that I can't fathom. Maybe it's physical, or because you are the only friend that I know who comes from the same place that I have. I don't know. What I do know is that we should have discussed the situation so that we know where we stand. I just wished that you would have trusted me."

Usagi looked at her friend's eyes before grasping his hand.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. Maybe we can start over?"

"I'd like that. Friends?"

Usagi smiled. "Friends."

In Engineering, an important assignment is under way.

"Usagi are the final calculations in?" asked Spock, as he continued to make his calculations.

Usagi, seeing only a virtual reality, simply nodded.

"Captain, we are ready to begin testing," said Chief Engineer Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. Since coming aboard, the Enterprise was on a course to intercept a space probe that had destroyed a Federation space station. Unfortunately, because the new engines had not been tested, the ship has had problem with achieving a stable warp field. With Usagi's assistance, Spock has made an effort at recalibrating the instruments. Usagi's job was to make the adjustments manually.

First, she plunged herself directly into warp core engines and into computer control panels. With the information being feed directly into her mind, via a mental link with the computer control panel, Usagi can serve as a secondary back-up system. Captain Kirk didn't like Usagi risking her safety like that, but her records in the area of cyber-interfacing at the Vulcan Science Academy was encouraging. Thus, Usagi found herself making adjustments on panels made of light.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," said Captain Kirk. "Mr. Sulu, prepare to go to warp."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Lt. Iliya, plot the appropriate course."

"Course laid in, Capain," said the female Deltan. While all Deltans were hairless humanoids, their females were quite attractive. Commander William Decker, who was replaced by Kirk as captain of the Enterprise for this mission, was a former lover of Iliya, when Decker was stationed on the navigator's home planet.

"All stations report ready, Captain," said Lt. Commander Uhura.

"All systems show green, Kaptin," said Chekov.

"Good. Mr. Sulu, engage."

"Warp 0.1."

Wrrrrrrr-

"Warp 0.2"

-rrrrrrrrr-

"Warp 0.3"

"I'm compensating for some strange anomalies, Mr. Spock," said Usagi, as she touched her "screen".

"Is there a need to discontinue the test, lass?" asked Scotty.

"There is no need for that," said Spock. "Ms. Tsukino can handle herself."

"Warp 0.7."

-rrrrrrrrr-

"Warp 0.8…0.9…WARP 1!"

-rrrrrrrr- WOOSH! BOOM!

"Congratulations, gentlemen," said Captain Kirk.

"Thanks, Captain," said Scotty. "We'll try to increase the warp speeds shortly."

"Glad to hear that. Kirk out."

Later…

"…And with the system modifications, we should be able to withstand any attack by this space probe," said Usagi, as she handed her information over to Kirk. Kirk and McCoy wanted to speak to his old friends before they engage the space probe. While the conversation with Spock proved fruitless, the one with Usagi wasn't.

"This is good. So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. I received my advanced degrees in Astrophysics, Engineering Mechanics and Medical Science. I would have gotten one Clinical Psychology on Betazed, but, of course, Starfleet called."

"So, how are things between you and Spock?" asked McCoy.

"Not as good as I hope it would be. We're platonic these days, but I'm not about to give up."

"Sorry to hear that. Of course, there's always that Ranma fella…"

"Sorry, but that's not one door I won't be opening."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad to have you two back."

Hours later, the Enterprise streaked into the outer layer of the alien "cloud". No one was under any delusions that what comes next will get any easier.

"We're being scanned," commented Ranma, as he took over Chekov's control panel. Since entering the probe's cloud cover, they were being bombarded by a spread of energy attacks that caused damage to ship and crew. While Usagi may have upgraded the shields, it was only a matter of time before even her modifications would not have been enough. Thankfully, Spock was able to identify the signals: they were in Morse code. Thinking quickly, Spock returned a reply in the same format, which led to the probe's attacks being ceased.

With Chekov on the injured list, Ranma took over as Security Chief. But now, there is a new problem: the probe's scans.

"Attempting to block the scanning."

"Belay that, Mr. Saotome," replied Kirk. "Suggestions, Mr. Spock?"

"I recommend a 'wait-and-see' approach before doing anything."

"As acting security chief, sir, I advise against it."

"I concur," interjected Decker. "We are not sure if these scans would create more problems. Furthermore, these risks may not be warranted."

"Warranted? Our job is to prevent this probe from entering Earth space. I understand, but we have to chance this."

"INTRUDER ALERT!" the computer stated. Sure enough, a column of energy materialized.

"Remain at your stations!" said Kirk. "Spock?"

"Yes, it is a 'scout'. Fascinating. It is made out of pure energy."

Slowly, the scout made its way to the science station. Then suddenly, tendrils of energy whipped at the station's control panel.

"It's attempting to access the computer's library files!" yelled Decker.

Spock, taking the initiative, smashed the control panel with his mighty strength, rendering it inoperative. Suddenly, the scout began attacking Spock.

"Spock!" yelled Usagi. Throughout this time, Usagi, from her operations station, was waiting for a time to act. Seeing her beloved being attack caused her to run to his defense. Ranma, seeing this, attempted to act as well.

"Usagi, watch-!" Ranma yelled, before being electrocuted into submission.

Now, Usagi was being electrocuted. She attempted to phase out of the way, but there was a strong lock on her being. Damn me for being an amateur! Usagi manage to think.

Ilyia, who had come to like Usagi from the short time she has been aboard, instinctively reached out to grab the operations specialist. Now, both were being bombarded. Then, the intensity increased before…before…

They both disappeared.

Decker slowly walked to where the two Starfleet stood. He then turned to Kirk.

"'Not warranted', huh?" Decker said the Kirk, before going to check on Spock and Ranma.

"We have to do something, sir!" yelled Ranma. Since realizing what had happened to his friend, he was itching to do…something. Anything. He would be damned if Usagi's death would not be avenged. "You agree, Spock?"

"It would be unwise to take actions needless-"

"Don't you give a damn? She chose to be with YOU, and you acting like this is no big deal!?"

"Saotome, that is enough," said Kirk evenly. "I know of your feelings for Tsukino, but now is not the time to overreact."

Ranma wanted to say something, but bit his tongue. He'll bide his time…for now.

"Decker, resume green status. Spock, man your station. Ranma, take over for Tsukino. We're going-"

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Deck 5, section 'A', room 20," said Chekov, who had since returned to his duties. "It's-"

"Lt. Ilyia's quarters!" said Decker

"Uhura, quietly inform that section to clear out," said Kirk. "Chekov, assemble a security detail. Ranma, you're with me. And Decker? You have the bridge."

Once Kirk, Ranma and a security detail made their way to Ilyia's quarters, Ranma cautiously led the way in. He was prepared to do whatever it took to insure that no one else would be harmed. However, waiting for them was a female in the sonic showers. Sonic showers have long since replaced conventional ones because the sonic kind used no water to clean the occupant. Speaking of which, the occupant of Ilyia's stall tuned around, and spoke.

"We are Ulyia. We are of V'ger," the woman spoke in a mechanical manner. While the face was of the lost Enterprise Ilyia, the hair was all Usagi.

"Ilyia?" asked Kirk.

"Usagi??" asked Ranma.

**Tbc.**


	14. Part 14 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story14– By DS Wynne ****

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Otherwise, I'd be rich!**

**Note: This story is a side story of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Special note: This is BOOK II of the "Star Trek: Ranma's Story" saga.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Lt. Ranma Saotome was trained to handle many things. However, he was not prepared for THIS.

"We are Ulyia. We serve V'Ger."

The V'Ger probe, which combined the appearance of Ilyia of Delta and Usagi Tsukino of Earth, was in sickbay being examined on a medical bio-bed. While the probe may appear to be humanoid, every replicated "cell" was a construct.

At a meeting in the main conference room...

"This 'probe' seems to combine the traits of Lieutenant Ilyia and L. Commander Tsukino," Spock said, as he examined the probe.

"How can you be so blasted emotionless?" yelled Dr. McCoy. "This is Usagi we're talking about!"

"I am aware of that, Doctor. I am also aware that this probe may hold the key to both Starfleet officers return."

As the meeting concluded, Lt. Commander Uhura stayed behind. Even though they were no longer together, she still cared for Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"How could I fail her, Nyota?" Ranma said dejectedly.

"There was nothing you or anyone could do. But...that doesn't mean that we shouldn't give up, right?"

Ranma turned to look at Uhura, and smiled.

"You're right. I shouldn't give up. After all, I am a Saotome."

Uhura rolls her eyes.

Later, after another briefing, it was decided that both Commander Decker and Lieutenant Saotome would escort the probe throughout the ship. Captain Kirk was hoping that the tour would generate memories within the probe as a way of contacting V'ger itself. So…

"And this is the recreation room," Decker said, as he, Saotome and Ulyia entered the large room. It was there that the entire crew could assemble together. "And these are pictures of previous ships that bare the name 'Enterprise'."

Ranma's mind was in a whirl. The Captain Kirk wanted to jog the probe's memories, so he decided to do something about…HIS way. With that, Ranma suddenly grabbed Ulyia and tossed the probe towards the middle of the room.

"Saotome-!"

"Just give me a moment, sir!" Ranma said as he leaped after the probe. If Usagi was indeed there, the probe would know how to survive. If not, then he'll be there to break her fall.

Sometimes, faith manages.

Ulyia tucked in a ball, rolled and landed on her feet.

Good, Ranma thought. Now, it's time to up the tempo.

"This…exercise is not-" began Ulyia.

Ranma, using only the basic tenets of "Anything Goes", began to throw punches and feints. Almost instinctively, Ulyia responded with blocks. Then, the probe started throwing punches and kicks. Ranma suddenly trapped the probe's movements.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I…this probe…I-"

"Wrong answer." And with that, Ranma threw a casual haymaker at Ulyia's head, which she blocked with a palm block.

"Question," Ranma began, as he began a follow through strike. "If you are a probe, why do you know the tenets of Anything Goes martial arts?"

"I…" Ulyia responded, as she blocked another strike. "…Ranma?"

"Usagi?" Ranma asked hesitantly.

Ulyia then turned towards Willard Decker. "…Decker?"

"Ilyia?" Commander Decker asked hesitantly. Maybe there was a way to get his beloved back.

"Science Log: Commander Spock reporting. I am proceeding into the maul of the V'Ger probe."

Since taking out an EVA suit, without permission, Spock has been exploring the various sectors that made up the V'ger entity. So, far, the Vulcan has seen everything that the entity has absorbed over the course of its long journey to Earth, ranging from starships and space stations to entire planets. Then, Spock saw something that took his green, blooded heart away.

Intertwined in a meditative embrace were the navigator Ilyia and the operations specialist Usagi Tsukino. Both were huge as monuments, and just as lifeless, and both had crystalline spheres embedded in their throats. Together, both were encircled by a revolving DNA strand, which consisted of binary codes. Neither on appeared to be moving.

"Science Log, supplemental. I have spotted the missing crewmembers. As surmised, when V'ger absorbed the two together, an amalgam formed. I will now attempt to communicate with them."

Spock went to Usagi, and hesitantly took her node.

Suddenly, Spock's mind was filled with images both alien and familiar. He could see V'ger's existence flash before his eyes. Then he saw Ilyia's, and then Usagi's. But before Spock suffered from overload, someone interfered.

Spock-kun.

In his mind's eye, Spock turned to see Usagi, though she was in her Princess Serenity incarnation. Her regal state was evident even within this virtual environment.

Usagi Tsukino?

Am I simply an acquaintance to you, Spock-kun?

Then, Spock was taken back to the day her daughter T'Sara, when he, Usagi and their fellow crewmates were stranded on a planet that was out of synch with time.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Usagi said, as she nursed her child.

"She is a treasure, Usako," Spock replied, as he continued to build a better shelter for his new family.

Usagi never expected that her first child would biracial. Still, she never had any regrets for her decision to mate with her beloved and friend. "So, do you have a name in mind?"

"Normally, my family would be involved, so I do not know what name to give her."

"Hmmm. What was the name of your father's mother?"

"Her name was T'Sara."

"Then that's her name. T'Sara will be her name. At least, until we return to Vulcan."

"Perhaps."

Was I simply a bed warmer to you, Spock-kun?

Spock found himself in the present again, emotions slowly bubbling to the surface.

Even after T'Pring gave up her claim to you, you still were distant. I stayed at your parent's with our daughter so I could be with you…and you remained distant. Why?

Spock could not answer. Did he unconsciously reject Usagi for rejecting him? Before he could answer…

I am sorry for not accepting your proposal for marriage, but you knew that you would have been disgraced. I could not do that to you. I am sorry for not having faith in you to do what's best, and I am sorry for what you have become.

Slowly, Usagi began to fade.

"Usako!" Spock cried. "Don't…!"

Tell our daughter that her mother loved her…

"No…!"

And then, everything fades to white…

"This is Kirk, I'm heading towards the mouth of the maul."

Having learned of Spock's mission, Captain Kirk went after his science officer. Just as he was about to go inside…

"Captain!" said Security Chief Chekov over the communications speaker. "Something is coming out of the maul!"

Kirk could see Spock's body floating towards him.

"Spock! Spock!" Kirk cried, as he held his unconscious friend.

"I was wrong. I was wrong about everything…"

Spock was in sickbay, attending to the emotional shock of his encounter inside V'Ger.

"Jim, take it easy," Dr. McCoy interjected. "He's still recovering."

"Spock, did you find anything that we can use to stop the entity?"

"Jim, I was wrong about trying to use logic in understanding the entity. It can't be reasoned with."

"What do you mean, Spock?"

"We are dealing with a child that has needs and wants. More importantly, we are dealing with a child that wants-"

"Captain?" said Decker over the intercom.

"Yes, Commander?"

"We have trouble."

"Jim, may I…?"

Kirk simply nodded.

With the arrival of the V'ger probe, Earth was helpless. Already, the probe, having failed to get a response from its initial contact, has begun to send the equivalent of planetary bombs to key points above the Earth.

"Since V'ger has not received a response, all carbon life forms on the Creator's home world will be processed."

"You can't kill 10 billion people!" Kirk cried.

"If V'ger cleanse the Creator's planet, V'ger will not get the desired information of the nature of its existence."

Soon, the Enterprise was being bombard by energy lashes.

"Captain, we're taking damage!" Decker responded.

"Well, it looks like the child is throwing a tantrum," McCoy quipped.

Just then, Ranma enters the Bridge.

"Spock, I got it."

Spock merely nodded, before he allows Ranma to continue.

"Usagi, look at me."

Ulyia turns towards Ranma, who slowly walks towards the probe.

"You were a champion of love and justice. You were Sailor Moon. You protected the Earth. Don't you remember?"

A tear slowly seeps down her face.

"Ran…ma?"

From a wooden case, Ranma brought out Usagi's henshin rod.

"Be that hero again."

Everyone on the Bridge saw Ulyia grab hold the rod. Immediately, a glowing crescent appeared on her forehead. Decker's only thought was how this would affect his beloved Ilyia.

"Say the words, Usako," Spock said with a smile.

"Jim, is Spock okay?" asked McCoy, who noticed to smile.

"Let it go, Bones," Kirk replied.

"Cosmic…Moon…MAKE-UP…"

Then, Ulyia's body flashed bright. At the same time, within the bowels of V'ger, both Ilyia and Usagi's body flashed bright. The brightness continued to expand until it overwhelmed V'ger itself. When the light dimmed, Sailor Moon stood once again.

"Sailor Moon…" Uhura said quietly, remembering the times that her long time friend had saved her.

"I apologize for what has happened, Captain," Sailor Moon said in voice that sounded like an echo. "I…sought the answers to my life-affirming questions in an inappropriate manner."

At that point, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Decker, Ranma and Sailor Moon found themselves on a platform, surrounded by darkness. On the center of the platform was an old Earth space probe. As Sailor Moon stood next to the probe, Kirk and Decker immediately examined the machine, both having recognized the design. Meanwhile, Spock examined the probe, Ranma checked the surroundings for danger and habitation, and McCoy checked on Sailor Moon.

"V'Ger…" Decker said, as he read the control.

Kirk then scrapped off the grime, and made a discovery.

"Voyager 6..." Kirk said.

"Who are you?" asked Decker.

Sailor Moon smiled. "I am V'ger."

"Will you end your attempts at 'processing'?" asked Kirk.

"I will. In fact, thanks to you all, Princess Serenity, Usagi Tsukino and Ilyia of Delta, my answers have been answered. And now, I must leave this plane of existence to continue my exploration."

"What about Usagi and Ilyia?" asked Spock.

"I can return only one of them to you, and one of you must make sacrifice for this to happen."

"Are you making a threat?" asked Ranma.

"No. I am merely stating that the nature of my new form has to maintain equilibrium. Without it, I will loose cohesion, which cause a great disaster to the people of Earth.

"Spock?"

"It's true. The energies that Sailor Moon holds is enough to destroy this entire system."

"I can trade places with Usagi."

Everyone turns to see Willard Decker.

"Will, you don't know what will happen!" Kirk said.

"You said that we have to be explorers. You have the ship, I can have this."

Kirk looks at Decker before nodding his head.

"Okay, I'll make the trade."

Sailor Moon nods as she cradled Decker's face in right palm, as she put out her left hand.

"I will need an anchor," Sailor Moon says.

Both Spock and Ranma look at each other. Then, Spock nods his head in tacit approval, knowing that he has lost his chance at being Usagi's beau. Ranma nods back and turns to hold Usagi's hand.

"We may begin."

As Sailor Moon glows, Decker and Ranma do likewise. But as Decker's form brightens, Ranma's clothes begin to change. First, Ranma appears to be wearing a suit of polished golden armor breastplate (with black trim and etching), with red cape, white pants and black bracers, black boots, gold jerkin with black trim, black leather belt with gold buckle, and gold headband/crown. Included was a sword with a golden hilt. The hilt, buckle, cape and the breastplate had the symbol of the sun on them. (A/N: Think Roy's gold armor from "Super Smash Brothers Melee.) Then, Ranma's clothes changed again, revealing an all-white top hat, suit and cape, complete with a white rose. (A/N: Think of white version of Tuxedo Mask's clothes). Then, from nowhere, everyone could hear a disembodied voice.

"RANMA SAOTOME, SON OF GENMA AND NODOKA, YOUR ARE NOW CHARGE TO PROTECT THE MOON PRINCESS SERENITY. DO YOU ACCEPT THIS ROLE?"

Ranma, stunned by this news, was hesitant. He always felt that he owed Usagi for rescuing him from Kuno's mystic trap, though he would hesitantly not admit this. Still…

"I accept…whoever you are."

"MAY YOU USE YOUR ABILITIES IN THE SERVICE OF THE PRINCESS…"

And thus, the Solar Knight, also known as "The Magnificent Kamen", was born.

A sudden flare of light later, and the party found themselves back on the bridge.

"Captain!" Sulu exclaimed.

"You're alright!" Chekov exclaimed.

"Uhura, how is the home front?" Kirk asked.

"Starfleet Command reports that the entity has disappeared. No word on any additional casualties."

"Usagi, it's alright," said Dr. Chapel, as she and an aide attended to Commander Tsukino's welfare. Ranma had carried Usagi back to the ship, and placed her in Science Officer Spock's seat.

"Usagi…?" Ranma asked tentatively.

"Ranma…is Spock okay?"

"I am here, Usagi," Spock said, as he placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"I'm glad that you are, Spock-kun."

Ranma was about to leave, when he felt a soft hand in his.

"And I'm glad that you are here, too, Ran-chan."

"…Me too, Usa-chan. Me, too."

That girl is so lucky to have two beloveds, Christine Chapel thought, remembering how infatuated she was with Spock in days past.

"Well, Jim, with the return of our favorite soap opera, things are getting back to normal."

"Bones, knock it off."

"Captain, Starfleet wants to know if there are in casualties," Uhura asked.

"Yes. Captain Willard Decker, and Lieutenant Ilyia of Delta. Wait! Belay that. Report them as 'missing in action'."

"Aye, aye, sir," Uhura replied, as she relayed the statement.

"Any final words, Bones?"

"Well, I'm just glad that we had a successful delivery," McCoy replied.

"How are you holding up, Usagi?"

"Feeling better, though this cybernetic node in my neck leaves much to be desired."

"I can have it removed…" began Chapel.

"That's okay. Before V'ger left, told me how to hide it. Watch."

With everyone watching, the node went inside her neck, leaving virtually no scars behind.

"Ewwww!" Chekov said.

"I keep the interfacing node," Usagi said.

"Nevertheless, I want a full physical from you," Kirk said with concerned. "Scotty, status on the ship?"

"All systems check out, Cap'n," the Scotsman replied. "Heck, we could swing by Vulcan in no time."

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"My quest for logical perfection is over. I have no need to return-"

"Uh-hum," Usagi interjected.

"I suppose we can make a quick stop on Vulcan, to visit my daughter and my parents."

"Certainly. Mr. Sulu? Plot a course to Vulcan."

"Sir, I need the assistance of a navigator."

"Of course. Usagi, if you are up to it?"

"Aye, aye, Captain."

As Usagi took her position next to Sulu, she gently squeezed Ranma's hand.

Usagi… Ranma thought to himself.

"Plot laid in, course set."

"So, I guess you and Usagi will be staying with us," McCoy said.

"It is a possibility. T'Sara will be leaving my parent's compound for school soon, and Usagi has concluded her studies. All she needs to do is to take the examination for her full credentials.

"You don't mean…" began McCoy.

"Yes. Usagi will be a Doctor of Medical Science, Botany and Engineering Science, though how she is able to balance her studies with being a full time parent…"

"At least, SOMEONE was, Spock-kun," Usagi chided playful.

"Uh-hum. Anyway, take us out of here, Mr. Sulu," Kirk said.

As the Enterprise moved on to its next destination, Ranma wondered what the future would bring. Just because he pledge his life and limb to Usagi, that doesn't mean that they would get together. Still, anything was possible.

And thus, a new era begins.

**Fin.**


	15. Part 15 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story15 - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2", "Sailor Moon", and "Star Trek" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is BOOK II of the "Star Trek: Ranma 1/2" story.**

* * *

Eight years later...

"Captain's Log: Stardate 8130.3," Lieutenant Saavik of Vulcan began. "We are on a routine training mission near the Klingon Neutral Zone, and hoped to avoid the usual…unpleasantries with our 'neighbors'."

"I see that Saavik has picked up picked up YOUR sense of humor," Commander Ranma Saotome smirked, as he performed his routine security diagnostic.

Commander Usagi Tsukino stuck out her tongue.

"Commander Tsukino, what is the ship's status?" asked Saavik.

"All stations report ready, ma'am," Tsukino responded.

"Confirmed," said Commander Hikaru Sulu said. "Engineering has reported no mechanical anomalies."

Captain Spock looked on, as he paced the bridge. As a Starfleet Academy instructor, it was his job to evaluate his students' progress.

"You really need to relax, Spock," Dr. McCoy. "You're the best at what you do."

"Really, Doctor?" Spock replied. "I did not know that you would be so agreeable today."

Dr. McCoy rolls his eyes.

"Ma'am? I getting a feint signal," Commander Nyota Uhura says from her console. "It's the 'Kobayashi Maru'."

"On screen," replies Saavik.

"Audio only."

"Proceed."

This is the Kobayshi Maru. We have taken heavy damage from an engine malfunction. We need assistance right away-!

"What is the ship's location?" Saavik asked.

"Let's see- oh."

"Location, Mr. Sulu?"

"The 'Kobayashi Maru' is in sector 23.78.14. It's in the Neutral Zone."

"Damn."

"Language!" admonished Usagi.

"Sorry about that…Commander."

"Usagi…" warned Spock, as he whispered into his former beau's ear.

"Alright, alright. I'll behave."

Everyone looked to Saavik for her next move.

"Set a course for the Kobayashi Maru, half impulse."

"Lieutenant Saavik, entering the Neutral Zone is a direct violation of the Treaty of-" Saotome began.

"Understood, Commander. Mr. Sulu, full speed ahead."

"Aye, Lieutenant."

A short time later…

BRRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR!

"VIOLATION OF THE NEUTRAL ZONE HAS BEEN INITIATED!" rang the ship's computer. "REPEATING: VIOLATION OF THE NEUTRAL ZONE HAS BEEN INITIATED!"

"Uhura, inform the Klingon High Command that we are on a routine training mission," Saavik ordered.

"I'm attempting to establish contact, but I'm receiving interference!"

"Three Kilingon warships have entered our perimeter!" Saotome exclaimed.

"Raise shields!"

Just as the shields were about to come online…

BOOM!

"AGH!" Tsukino yelled, as her console exploded on her.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled, as he was about to go to her…

BOOM!

"UGH!" Ranma screamed, as he was blown across the bridge.

"We have taken hits on decks 3, 7 and 10!" Spock said, as he tried to assume Usagi's station…

BOOM!

Down goes Spock.

Dr. McCoy tried to rush to thee Turbolift…

BOOM!

And down goes Dr. McCoy.

BOOM! BOOM!

Saavik could see Sulu and Uhura slumped over.

Lieutenant! Chief Engineering Montgomery Scott called over the intercom. All systems are down. We are dead in the water!

Saavik surveyed the smoky scene.

"All hands! Abandon ship! I repeat: all hands, abandon ship!"

Okay, open her up!

All calmed down on the "bridge", as the view screen gave way to a legend.

"Tell me, Lieutenant," Admiral James Kirk said, as he stepped onto the simulation. "Why did you call 'abandon ship'?"

"I saw that abandoning the ship was the most logical option available."

"And you do remember that Klingons typically do not take prisoners, Lieutenant?"

"That is standard procedure. However, there is always a chance that a way could be found out in such an improbable outcome."

"Ah. So…you are relying on faith rather than fact, when you came to that decision?"

"Improbability is still within the realm of reason, sir."

"I see. Actually, the point of the 'Kobayashi Maru' simulation is to test the examinee's resolve. The whole point of the test is to provide a no-win scenario. So, how do you feel, Lieutenant Saavik?"

"Vulcans do not feel."

Kirk looked at Saavik intently.

"Well, that is something you need to ponder." Kirk said. Then, he looked at Spock's prone body. "Arise, my friend."

Spock got up.

"How is the prognosis, Admiral?"

"The cadets did well. You do yourself proud, Captain."

Spock nodded.

"Cadets, rise."

All the cadets in the simulation rose.

"Report to the debriefing. Dismiss."

When all the cadets left, followed by Captain Spock, Kirk looked down towards Dr. McCoy.

"Well, how's my acting?" McCoy asked.

"Lousy," Kirk smirked.

"And mine, Kirk-sama?" asked Usagi, as she rose.

"You did a marvelous job, Commander," Kirk winked.

"Hey, how's it that MY acting is lousy, while hers isn't?" McCoy asked.

"Because she IS a trained actress…and has a great set of legs."

Usagi stuck out her tongue at McCoy. McCoy merely rolls his eyes.

"I still can't believe you're so young Usa-chan," Uhura commented.

"Good genes, Uhura-chan. Oh! Ranma! Are you okay?"

Usagi rushed to Ranma's side; Ranma was rubbing his sore head.

"Ow!" Ranma. "Lousy simulation…"

"Well, you shouldn't have over done it, Ranma!"

"Yeah, it's just a simulation, Saotome," Sulu said.

"Well, I was just trying to 'keep it real', that's all."

"Here, let me take a look," Dr. McCoy said, as he examined Ranma's wound.

"Ow…"

"Nevertheless, you all did great. Though, gallivanting across the universe is for the young."

"I'm young!" Usagi said.

"I'm talking about those who are ACTUALLY young."

"Humph!"

As Kirk leaves, Uhura ponders what was bothering the Admiral.

"Don't you know?" Usagi said. "It's the Admiral's birthday!"

"That's right," McCoy said. "I almost forgot."

"So, is there going to be a party?" Sulu asked.

"Yeah, well, Uhura has set up a place to have the party, while I'll be providing the entertainment," Usagi said.

"And what is that?"

"My fan dance performance."

"Hey! That's MY performance!" Uhura complained.

"Hey, who amongst us STILL got it going on, raise your hand."

Only Usagi did.

"I THOUGHT so."

Uhura rolls her eyes.

"Heh, you should see Ranma do that dance. He's better than ME."

"Hey! I did it on bet, you know!"

"What's with you and these bets of yours?" McCoy said.

"Yeah, it's like someone could challenge you to some nonsense, and you just HAVE to accept it."

"Hey, I LIKE to be the best, you know!"

"…"

The next day…

"Uh, my head," Usagi said, as she woke up. "That's the last time I drink so heavily-"

She then realizes that she was not in her apartment. Then, she slowly turns to the person that was lying next to her…

It was Kirk.

"Eeep!"

I better get out of here before Kirk-sama wakes up, Usagi thought, as she slowly crept out of the bed, opened the bedroom window to Kirk's water front apartment, and took a dive straight into the bay. And this was called "skin diving" while a few dozen stories high above the water.

Meanwhile, Kirk merely turns his head towards the direction of the bedroom window, smiled, and shook his head and rolled back to sleep.

Later, the Academy staff boarded the shuttle for the Enterprise, which was docked at high above the Earth.

Commander Tsukino was the last to board the shuttle. She saw Admiral Kirk, who was reading his gift, with his new reading glasses.

"Admiral," Usagi said briskly, with her head down, as she sat down.

"Commander," Kirk replied likewise. "Oh, and thank you for your gift."

"Um, you're welcome, sir. Heh."

Meanwhile, Ranma was just pouting, while everyone else was doing his or her best not to say a word.

A short time later…

"We are approaching the Enterprise," Sulu said.

Kirk got up to look at the ship, which was docked in its own port.

"I'm certainly glad you are here. I don't think these kids can steer."

When the shuttlepod was docked, at the torpedo bay, the assembled crew was welcome by whistle. The command crew was to evaluate the Academy cadets under real-life scenarios. Thus is the reason why the Enterprise had been turned into a training vessel for Starfleet Academy.

"Welcome aboard, Admiral," Spock said. "I take it that you are ready for the inspection."

"Indeed."

As the command crew inspected the assembled crew, Kirk noticed one person in particular.

"Say, have you gained a little weight, Mr. Scott?"

"Aye, sir. It's a result of…too much shore-leave."

"Ah. And who's this?"

"This is my nephew Peter."

"I am waiting and willing to serve, sir!"

"Ah, the exuberance of youth."

"We are looking forward to your stay, Admiral."

"As do I. See you in a few for departure."

"Of course, Admiral."

When Admiral Kirk and the others leave, Spock turns to the assembled crew.

"Cadets, dismiss."

As the cadets leave for their post, Saavik walks up to her adopted brother.

"Admiral Kirk is certainly…human," Saavik says in Vulcan.

"Indeed," Spock replies likewise.

A short distance away, Ranma is trying to ignore Usagi.

"What did I do NOW, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"You…you slept with HIM."

"So what if I did? It's not like I have a boyfriend or anything."

"So am I just a friend?"

"Ranma, how many times have we gone over this? You're the one who's afraid to commit."

"And so you're just going to be so…so…casual?"

Usagi looks at Ranma hard.

"Are you calling me what I THINK you're calling me?"

"I…I…"

"You accept any challenge that is thrown your way, and yet you're still afraid of commitment? After the stuff we've gone through together?"

Usagi turns away.

"When you are ready to have a serious talk, you know where to find me."

And with that Usagi walks away. However, as she does so, small tear is shed.

**Tbc.**


	16. Part 16 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story16 - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a stand-alone story/spin-off of "Sailor Moon ST".**

**Special note: This is BOOK TWO of the Ranma saga.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

The Federation starship "Enterprise" sailed along the cosmic "waves", as the cadet crew began their on-board training, once the craft left Earth orbit. Starfleet officer Commander Usagi Tsukino was doing her best to evaluate her students, while trying to avoid thinking about her spat with fellow officer Commander Ranma Saotome.

"Ma'am?" asked a cadet. "Ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Cadet Bivens. You were about to test the diagnostic unit…"

And so, this sort thing went on, until…

All command crewmembers: please report the bridge.

I wonder what's going on-

Then, she felt IT.

In Usagi's mind, she heard the psychic screams of her daughter, Starfleet officer Lieutenant T'Sara Spocksdotter.

"Ohhhh…"

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" asked Cadet Bivens.

"I'm fine. Report to your ready station, cadet."

Once Usagi made it to the bridge, she immediately went up to Spock. Apparently, the situation was serious enough to turn over command of the Enterprise to Admiral Kirk.

"Spock, we need to talk."

"In a moment, Usagi. Admiral Kirk is trying to establish contact with the U.S. S. Reliant."

The 'Reliant'? Usagi thought. She knew that T'Sara was assigned to that survey ship, which was under the command of Captain Terrell and his first officer Commander Pavel Chekov, as it's Science Officer.

Usagi recalled a report about the possibilities of instantly "terra-forming" a dead planet. In fact, she has been corresponding with the Genesis Project head, Dr. Carol Marcus, about it. After all, Usagi was a magus who could create her own world; Marcus had hoped to use her expertise to apply scientific methodology to do the same thing.

But there was something in the back of Usagi's mind that bugged her. The last report she received from Dr. Marcus was in regard to the possible list of planetary candidates for her final test. One star system stuck out in her mind:

Ceti Alpha.

CETI ALPHA!?

"Ranma, raise shields!" Usagi screamed.

"Huh?"

"Is there a problem, Commander?" Admiral Kirk asked. Why was Usagi ordering Saotome to-?

Meanwhile, Ranma, who was not feeling any better about what had happened earlier, felt his danger senses spike up.

Suddenly…

"Incoming!" Ranma yelled, as the Reliant fired upon Enterprise.

BOOM!

The Enterprise rocked, as it was being pounded by Photon Torpedoes. And then…

SKREEE! SKREEE!

Phaser fire lanced at key sections of the ship, including the Torpedo Bay and the Engineering Room.

Spock and Kirk rushed to Operations.

"What is the ship's status, Usagi?" Kirk asked.

"We received damage on multiple decks," Usagi replied. "Back ups are also damage."

"Usagi, can you manually reroute the systems, psychically?" Spock asked.

Usagi thought for a moment. She recently learned how to perform "tele-mechanics", which would allow her to communicate with machines. However, she theorized that she could actually control machines with her mind, not unlike an operating system manipulating computer hardware. Still…

"I'll…try, sir," Usagi replied, as she mentally prepared herself for the immersion. When she touched her console, she felt her being becoming one with the Enterprise…

"It…hurts…" Usagi said, as welts began to form over her body.

"What is wrong?" asked Kirk.

"By becoming one with the ship, she is feeling the damage psycho-semantically," Spock replied. "Let me help you, Usako."

Spock lent his own psychic defenses to Usagi.

Back up systems is online Usagi said in a computerized voice, which could be heard over the PA system. Engineering reports 75 percent operational rate.

A moment later, the ship's systems went back on line.

"The shields are back online!" Ranma says. "So are Phasers! Permission to fire back, sir?"

"Permission granted," Kirk replied.

SKREEE! SKREEE!

In spite of the lack of Photon Torpedoes, the Enterprise had plenty of power for the Phasers. Still…

"Minor damage to the Reliant's shields," Ranma said. "Permission to go to the Torpedo Bay?"

Admiral Kirk looked at Ranma and then to Spock. Spock nodded.

"Proceed."

Ranma immediately went to the emergency access hatch, and slid down the ladder. About five minutes later, Ranma went into the starboard (i.e. right) Torpedo Bay.

"Get the main hatch open," Ranma ordered, as he tied himself to an emergency harness.

"But, sir-"

"You have your orders, Crewman."

Once the hatch was vented, the vacuum of space began to draw Ranma out…

"READY!" Ranma yelled headset, as he readied his chi-based weapon.

"FIRE!" Kirk yelled.

"MOKO TAKIBASHA!"

As the energy attack left Ranma's hand, the energy sphere went into the Torpedo Bay chamber. Now the chamber used a magnetic coil to both energize and speed up the Photon Torpedo to near light-speed. So, what was the effect of an unknown weapon on a ship's shield?

BOOM!

Standard ship shields are keyed to KNOWN energy signatures. Ranma's attack, now amplified, was not known. So…

"Sir! The Reliant's shields are shallowing!" Sulu said.

"Fire Phasers. Full POWER!" Kirk yelled.

The Enterprise concentrated on the weakest part of the Reliant's shields…

BLAM!

"Direct hit!"

The Reliant went careening out of control, as it passed by the Entrprise. Somehow, it righted itself before moving off at warp speed.

"Sulu, follow them!"

"Can't sir! We cannot maintain a proper warp field!"

"Usagi?"

Warp engines are offline due to damage to the warp nacelles.

"Damn. I should have not let whoever it was catch me with my pants down!"

"Oh, no!" Uhura cried.

Chief Engineer Scott was carrying the charred body of his nephew Peter.

"Help him…" Scotty pleaded. He knew that Usagi had amazing healing powers.

One moment, please.

Usagi forced herself to dis-engage from the Enterprise.

"Oh…"

"Usagi?" Spock asked.

"Bring Peter over here," Usagi requested.

Scotty brought his nephew over to Usagi. She applied her healing technique onto the injured cadet.

"Wha…?" Peter said, as he got back to consciousness.

"Thank you, Usagi," Scotty said.

"No problem…"

Usagi fell into unconsciousness.

When Usagi came to, she found herself in Sickbay. She saw many injured crewmembers and cadets. She attempted to get up.

"No, you can't," said Dr. McCoy, as he attempted keep Usagi down.

"Doctor, I'm fine," Usagi said. "You're over-taxed as it is. Besides, I'm immortal, remember?"

"Ah, fine, fine. Just get some rest as soon as you can."

"Sure thing, doctor."

With that, Usagi placed her hand onto her bed. A light glow began spread from her hand and out onto the entire Sickbay area.

Once the glow subsided, Usagi relaxed.

"That should do that. Wake me up as soon as you can."

And with that, Usagi feinted.

Dr. McCoy shook his head.

A few hours later, Usagi was well enough to help with the repairs. In the meantime, the Enterprise was on its way to the Genesis Research station to investigate the possibility that something was wrong there. The reason was something that was bugging Usagi. The Reliant was on a mission for the Genesis Research Project, it was surveying planets for field testing, which includes planets from the Ceti Alpha star system, and Usagi was receiving psychic screams from her daughter T'Sara. She was hoping that her suspicions were not merited, but if it's who she thought it is…

At the very least, the Enterprise could use the station's research facilities to help repair the ship.

"We have achieved standard orbit, sir," Sulu said.

"Good," Admiral Kirk said. "Uhura?"

"I'm not getting any return hails, sir."

"Hmmm. Spock, you have the Bridge. Saotome, McCoy- Come with me."

"Sir? You may need a technical person on your landing party," Saavik said.

"Okay, you're with me."

With the landing party away, Usagi continued her repairs. At least, she tried to.

"You are worried about Ranma," Spock said.

"Yeah, I do, but he can make me so mad sometimes…"

"Well, believe it or not, he stayed with you in Sickbay during your 'nap'."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, really. Just give him some time."

"So…you really are fine with this?"

Spock looked at his former beau with loving emotion.

"We spent a lot of time together…and it did not work out between us. Of that, I am regretful. However, I will not hold you to our past relationship, so you have my blessing."

"Oh, thank you, Spock!" Usagi said, as she hugged her former beau.

"Um, Usagi?" Spock said.

"Oh?"

Then, Usagi noticed the audience.

"Oh, sorry, sir."

Spock merely smirks.

Meanwhile, Kirk, McCoy, Saotome and Saavik beams down to the station.

"Fan out," Kirk orders.

Ranma and Saavik looks around the quiet station. While neither Ranma's senses nor Saavik's equipment detected life-signs, Ranma did feel the resonance of death all around him.

"Lord Rantsu."

Ranma quickly looked around, but no one was there.

"Sir?" Saavik asked. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. It's just that I get the vaguest feeling of being watched."

"Death can be a disturbing experience to humans-"

"No, I mean, I really feel as if I am being watched."

"I'll make a note of it."

As Ranma and Saavik past by computer panel, a pair of eyes pop open from nowhere. Then the eyes' owner appear as well.

"Lord Rantsu," Khan says with a smirk. "It will be a pleasure of ridding myself of the bane of my existence."

And then Khan fades into the darkness of the shadows.

When the landing party meets in the central hub of the station, they find not only Commander Chekov and Captain Terrel, but the remains of the research staff, minus Carol Marcus and her son.

"Where did they go?" McCoy asks.

"Saavik, Saotome, check the crew logs," Kirk says. "Maybe you can find some clues there."

Meanwhile, aboard the pirated "Reliant".

"Sir, whynot simply TAKE the Genesis Device?" Joto said. "You KNOW where it is."

"That, I do, Joto," Khan said. "However, in matters of revenge, I like to savor the satisfaction. I personally could lay waste to an entire planet, and still not feel sated. No, my friend, I want to HURT both Captain Kirk and Lord Rantsu for what they have done to me. And I'll start by destroying the Enterprise..."

* * *

Eventually, Usagi and crew helped to get the ship operational again, just in time to hide from the Reliant. Thanks to Uhura, who was monitoring the communication lines, it turned out that Usagi's haunch was correct: Khan Noonian Singh has returned.

Usagi recalled meeting the 20th century dictator. In the 1990s, several wars broke out. One of which, called "The Eugenics War", was the result of 100 so-called "supermen" rose up to take over 1/3rd of the world (much of the strife occurred in the Middle East, Eastern Europe and Asia). Khan himself was an absolute dictator in India, having trounced the local governments in the region. Thankfully, the inherited arrogance in these genetically superior human beings proved to be their undoing. In the end, Khan and his followers were forced off planet on a sleeper ship known as "The Botany Bay". A few hundred years later, the Enterprise, under the command of the then-Captain James T. Kirk, discovered the ship. In the spirit of goodwill, Khan was revived and treated as a guest. Strangely, Khan took to Usagi. He admired her beauty and the fact that she had royal blood. Most importantly, Khan swore that they knew each other, something that Usagi flatly denied. At any rate, Usagi would not accept his advances, since she was still in love with Spock.

Rejected, Khan used the infatuation of a Starfleet historian, Lt. Marlene Gibson, to revive the rest of his followers, and to take over the ship. When captured, Khan threatened Spock's life unless Usagi would be his mate. This caused the Marlene to become jealous of Usagi. So, the historian secretly sabotaged Khan's efforts, and Khan, thanks to the tag-team effort of Kirk and an injured Ranma, was finally defeated. In the end, Khan and his followers chose exile, rather than being subjugated to the Federation penal colony system, to the planet Ceti Alpha Five. Marlene chose to go with Khan, rather than face possible court-martial.

Upon hindsight, it was clear to Usagi that Khan was a student of Anything Goes, which was impossible since Ranma Saotome had not yet arrive on the Enterprise. He challenged Captain Kirk to a duel, and defeated the starship captain in short order. Thus, it fell upon Usagi's shoulder to defeat the once-world conqueror, using her own martial prowess, such as it was, and Sailor Senshi powers to defeat Khan. Thankfully, Khan was defeated by Usagi, who barely survived the experience, and was sent into exile on Ceti Alpha 5.

Unfortunately, due to a celestial event, Ceti Alpha Six exploded, causing an orbital shift in Ceti Alpha Five. Though slight, the shifting of the planet was enough to lay waste to the entire ecosystem. Many died from the event, while Marlene and a few others died when worms bore into their collective ears. Later, Khan would learn that the worms made great tools in the torture market, which was applied on Captain Terrell and Commander Chekov; they were mistaken when they assumed that Ceti Alpha Five was Ceti Alpha Six, and paid for it. Once Khan took over their ship, the Reliant, he proceeded to locate and hunt down ADMIRAL Kirk. He was also using T'Sara, thanks to the alien worms, to nullify much of Usagi's powers. Strangely, it was not his original intentions to destroy the Enterprise; he still wants Usagi, and he's willing to destroy many lives to get what he wanted.

And now, the Reliant and the Enterprise were in the Mutara sector, in a stand-off of sorts.

"I…have to go to him," Usagi pleaded. "If he listens to me, then T'Sara and the others can be freed."

The assembled command crew looked at each other.

"I can't allow that, Commander," Admiral Kirk said. "I would not put it past him to use the situation to his advantage."

"But my daughter is there! Spock, you certainly-"

"At ease, Commander," Spock said sternly. "I am well aware of the circumstance behind this situation. However, we cannot blindly allow this situation to go out of hand."

"Wait, there may be a way," Ranma said.

"And what plan is that?"

Ranma told Kirk and crew of the plan.

"Usagi" requested permission to beam over to the Reliant, and was granted permission. She beamed over to the waiting Khan.

"Hello, my dear," Khan said smoothly. "Welcome to my ship, such as it is."

"Usagi" looked around, and saw many of Khan's followers.

"Where's T'Sara?" "Usagi" asked.

"She is in the medical bay. Do you accept my terms?"

"Usagi" knew that Khan had the Genesis Wave device, which was basically a bomb that terra-forms an entire planet.

"I will accept, only if I see my daughter, Khan."

Khan nodded, and had "Usagi" escorted to the Ready Room. There, tied in a chair, was a semi-unconscious T'Sara.

"Usagi" took her medical Tricorder and examined the girl.

"As you see, your daughter is functioning."

"How did you know she is my daughter, Khan?"

"When I was in your old quarters, I saw a picture of a little girl with her mother and father. I, being a superior being, can deduce her older appearance."

"Usagi" nodded.

"Tell me, why were you so familiar with Ranma and I? Up until 15 years ago, neither of us has ever met you before."

"Ah, but that is the paradox. We have met…Sensei."

"Huh?"

"Do you honestly think that your seeming would hide your true might? After all, you, a grandmaster of 'Anything Goes' martial arts, taught me how to see beyond illusions."

"Usagi" de-activated the disguise field.

"I see," Ranma-chan said. "I still don't know why-"

"Well, I will tell you. But first-"

CLICK!

"Sir?" asked Joto, Khan's second. Both he and Ranma-chan knew that Khan had just activated the Genesis device.

"You are to go and submit yourselves to the Federation authorities. Maybe THEY can bring you the peace I tried to give you."

Joto nodded, and began the preparations for the crew to disembark the ship.

"And T'Sara?" Ranma-chan asked.

"She may go, too."

"Admiral?"

"We understand the situation," came the response on the com-link. "We will be ready for our...guests."

When the Reliant was cleared of people, Khan turned his attention back to Ranma.

"When I was a young boy at the Institute, you came to us as our Physical Education instructor. The Institute, through the sponsorship Mishma Financial group, wanted to see how much power could be harnessed by those who were genetically enhanced. While the results were impressive, I was one of the few of YOUR students who surpassed ALL expectations. I was proud that you considered me to a practitioner of your Art, since I never had a…father of my own."

Then, Khan's face turned to that of man in the midst of a pleasant dream.

"You took me into your home to further my training. Both you and Lady Rantsu took kindness on me. And…I liked that."

Wife? Usagi? Ranma thought.

Then, Khan's face turned to rage.

"And it was all a lie. I was nothing more than a notch in your ego, thanks to someone from your organization telling me the truth about what type of person you really are."

"I really don't know what you are talking about."

"I suppose not. At any rate, I left your care, went back to my native India, and began to amass power and influence. I suppose I was a bit greedy, when I kidnapped Usagi for myself, especially after learning about her 'destiny'."

Khan turned away for a minute.

"I should have expected you to challenge me, especially with the planet Earth in a state of yet another war. You led your mercenaries and freedom fighters right to my doorsteps, while you personally challenged to combat. I must say that the rumors of you defeating the godling Saffron were vastly under-appreciated."

Khan looked back at Ranma.

"I don't hate you for what you did to me; I hate you for not giving the honor of a worthy death! Do you know how humiliated I felt when I was forced to flee the land of my birth?"

Khan rose from his seat.

"It will give me great honor to finally defeat the great Ranma Saotome. Back then, I was but an student, but now I will be the master!"

"Well, I guess this is round two, then," Ranma said with cracked knuckles.

"Yes, it is," Khan said, before flying at Ranma…

POW!

Meanwhile, back aboard the Enterprise…

"We got to do something!" Usagi replied, as she cleaned herself up. She had just removed the parasite from her daughter's ear.

"We cannot," Spock said. "Saotome made sure that the control panel would be locked, once we had taken on passengers."

"Well, I see about-"

"Sir, we are about to go into-" Sulu began.

WRRRRRRRRR-!

BOOM!

Back on the Reliant…

Ranm-chan and Khan exchanged blows, as they tore through the decks. At this point in their martial development, calling out attack phrases were silly.

"Arggh!" Ranm-chan screamed, as Khan used his legs to lock her left arm and used their collective weight to break it.

"You see, Sensei, I had fifteen YEARS to perfect my Art, in the harshes environments in the universe. No doubt that you have had the sweat, soft life. I think that it is appropriate that you have that cursed form 'on', since you are not a man among men."

This caught Ranma-chan's attention. No matter what state she was, no one insulted her prowess!

Ranma stuck her palm in Khan's face.

"Eat THIS!"

FWOOSH!

Khan screamed, as Ranma stood up, feeling a little bit wobbly. Ranma wiped the blood from her mouth with her good arm.

"This is not over until it's OVER!"

Ranma rushed over, and flew into Khan with a flying kick. When Khan recovered, the two began to exchange blows.

"If I can't win, neither can YOU!" Khan declared.

"If that's the way it's going to be…then so be it."

And the fight continues.

When the Enterprise arrived into normal space, Usagi tried to reset the ship's control panel. Unfortunately…

BOOM!

From the Enterprise vantage point, a new star was born…

"Ranma, I'm so sorry…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Okay, this was the toughest of the Ranma saga, the TWOK portion. I wanted Ranma to make the sacrifice because it will answer the question on how Ranma and Usagi finally got together. Also, I wanted to make Khan more like Akuma (from the "Street Fighter" series) in order to make him a credible threat. And now, you are wondering how Khan first met Ranma (or "Lord Rantsu", as he is called), and all the related stuff. Well, those questions will be answered during the "The Voyage Home" part of this story. If you have ANY questions or comments, feel free to let me know. I don't want to screw up thisthing by straying too far off the mark. Later!**


	17. Part 17 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story17 - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2", "Star Trek", "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a spin-off to the "Sailor Moon ST" story.**

**Special note: This is BOOK 2 of the Ranma saga.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

The universe, being billions of years old,is full of stars; stars come, and stars go. Planets are born, and planets die. 

In one particular case, a star was born artificially at the hands of a mad man, who sought to defeat a champion of light in a battle to the death. An explosion created by a unique device tore apart the two combatants on the molecular level, and scattered their atoms across the so-called "Mutara Sector". However, instead of scattering those same atoms, a secondary wave used those atoms to form both a new star and a new planet. Eventually, this planet began to produce a suitable atomosphere, which then produced all the basic elements that would bring about "life".

And in one shallow field, underneath abunch of trees, something happens.

First, a ghostly figure appears. This figure appeared as a princess of old, whose baring was both regal and majestic. Curiously, this "princess" possessed a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

The figure then bent down, touched the ground with a singular finger-

FLASH!

And was gone. And where the figure touched, a white rose appeared.

Then, the rose blooms.

Next, a bud appears in the center of the rose. It grows big, until its very weight forces it to the ground. It continues to grow, until it becomes a rather large pod.

POP!

The pod splits open, revealing a baby.

And all the while, no one knew that a hero was being reborn...

* * *

With the creation of a new world, Genesis, the Enterprise limped back to "Space Dock One" in the Terran Sector. Captain Spock had Security Chief Commander Ranma Saotome's quarters sealed, while Operations Chief Commander Usagi Tsukino mourned in private. 

Meanwhile…

Welcome to 'Space Dock One', Enterprise. Traffic Control said.

"Enterprise reads you loud and clear," Spock said. "Well, Admiral, we are home."

"Such as it is," replied Admiral James Kirk.

When they were further inside the dock, they noticed a new addition to the fleet.

"Wow, that's the Excelsior!" said Sulu.

"Yeah, it suppose to be the fastest ship in the fleet," Scotty replied.

"Bite your tongue," Kirk replied.

BRRRR! BRRRR!

"Intruder in Commander Saotome's quarters! Intruder in Commander Sao- URRRK!"

A moment of silence is now occurring.

"Belay 'Intruder alert', Enterprise."

This time, the computer voice sounded like-

"Usagi," Kirk said. "Spock? McCoy? You come with me."

When they got to Saotome's quarters, they found the door smashed open. Pavel Chekov, who was the new Security Chief, had his contingent of men.

"Admiral-" began Chekov.

"Wait right here," Kirk replied.

Quietly, Kirk and company crept inside. Aside from a few workout Manuels and weights, the place was spartan.

"He shouldn't have done that. I have to go back to correct my…error."

"Lights!" Spock said, as he focused on-

"Usagi, are you okay?" Kirk said.

Usagi was huddling in a corner, wearing Ranma's Chinese clothing. She even wore her hair in a pigtail.

"He did it for me, you know," Usagi said. "A person like that should not make such a mistake."

"Bones?"

"Come here, let me help you…"

A short time later, Kirk and a few friends got together.

"Poor, thing," Uhura said. "Usagi is taking it so hard."

"I know," Kirk replied. "Starfleet is sending her to a Psychiatric ward in New Zealand, but Spock is trying to make arrangements to have taken into his parents custody on Vulcan."

A bell is rung.

"Ah, that must be him. Come."

A woman enters the room.

"Wait a minute," Pavel Chekov exclaimed. "You're-"

"Yes, it is me," said Federation Ambassador Hoshi Sato, and she did not look a day over thirty! "I need to speak with you in private about Commander Tsukino."

Kirk nodded, which let his crewmates know that he needs to be alone with the ambassador.

"Ambassador, I didn't know you knew Usagi."

"There's a lot you don't know, Kirk. I need you to get Usagi back to Genesis."

"And if I may ask why? Starfleet has closed off that planet."

"Allow me, Admiral Kirk."

Hoshi took her henshin rod from pocket space.

"Earth Prism MAKE UP!"

A flash later, Sailor Terra was reborn.

"So, you're the legendary protector of Earth?"

"Indeed. One hundred years ago, Usagi invested me with the power of the planet as its protector. One of the things that I have learned from her is that she could ressurrect the dead. At least, Usagi can ressurect those who are bonded with her. Captain Spock of Vulcan is one such person-"

"And Commander Saotome is another!" Kirk said excitedly.

"But she needs the strength of her friends to pull this off. Otherwise, she, too, could perish. So, James Kirk, you must take her back to Genesis!"

Meanwhile, there was a commotion at a local dive, just outside of Starfleet Command...

"Hey, jerk!" said Usagi, as she was being grabbed by Federation Security Forces. She was still in Ranma's guise. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the undercover officer said. "But trying to find a way to a restricted sector warrants your arrest."

"Okay, then. I have no choice but to use the ultimate Saotome Secret Attack..."

"Oh, no!" the officer said. He had heard of the late Commander Saotome's prowess in unarmed combat. Thus, he was prepared to fight it out-

"THAT MAN OVER THERE IS A ROMULAN SPY!"

The officer turned to look. And then, he turned his head back to...back to...

Usagi was no where to be seen.

"D'oh!" the man said, realized that he had been tricked.

Eventutally, Federation Security would catch up to Commander Tsukino, but it was going to be a LONG night indeed.

At the same time, the U.S.S. Grissom, a dedicated science ship, was being sent to monitor things on the planet Genesis. Both Dr. David Marcus, Kirk's son, and Lt. Saavik, the adopted sister of Sarek and Amanda,Captain Spock'sparents, were sent to the planet below.

"You're sure that the lifeform is around here, Saavik?" David asked.

"Are you doubting my professionalism, Dr. Marcus?"

"For a Vulcan, you don't criticism very well."

"I do note such things...just not from YOU."

"Wait, the readings are getting stronger. Come on-"

"You don't belong here!" said a voice.

Saavik and Marcus turned to the branches of a nearby tree. Standing on a branch, clothed in leaves, was a young boy, who was holding a makeshift bow and arrow. Saavik looked closely, and then proceeded to use her tricorder to scan the boy.

"Hmmm."

"What? What is it?"

"Does the pig-tail look familiar?"

David looked very carefully.

"You don't mean-?"

"I believe that this child is the late Commander Ranma Saotome."

"Oh, boy."

* * *

"Permission denied, Jim." 

Kirk was trying to get permission to take a ship back to the Mutara Sector. Unfortunately, with the word spreading of the existence of the Genesis Device, the Federation Council wanted to clamp things down as quickly as possible.

"Sir, Ambassador Sato-"

"Does not make the decision," the Starfleet Chief of Staff replied. "And I know the role in which Commanders Tsukino and Saotome has played. Still, the decision still stands."

Kirk merely smiled.

"Of course."

After Kirk leaves his meeting, he is met by Chekov, Sulu, McCoy and Spock.

"I suppose the answer is in the negative, Jim," McCoy smirked.

"Yes, but we're going anyway," Kirk says. "Both Ranma and Usagi deserve better than to be simply 'filed away' by bureaucrats."

"Since I have anticipated this," Spock began, "I have taken liberties of informing my father of our contingency."

"Count us in, sir!" said Sulu.

"Good," Kirk replies. "Now here is are plan..."

Late in the evening,Kirk and crew stage a break out. At least, that was the intention, for whenthey arrived, they saw an unusaul sight.

The guards were floating in the air, wrapped in medical straps...the kind used to bed down psychotic patients. Usagi herself was floating in the air; her eyes glowed softly in white.

"Usagi...?" Kirk asked warily.

"How dare these pigs handle me thusly?" Usagi replied, in some weird, echo-like voice.

"Spock, what's going on?"Kirk asked.

"On occassion, intimes of great stress, her...'princess' persona emerges. Youdo recall what happened years ago around the time of Gary Mitchell's demise?"

"I do. It was when...Gary, Usagi and Elizabeth Dehner was exposed to that strange energy field, and ended up endangering the ship."

"Correct, Admiral. Allow me to...calm Usagi down."

Spock approaches Usagi.

"Usako, please, let these men be, and come with us. Mr. Saotome is in need of your help."

As soon as Usagi's eyes turned to normal, everyone fell to the ground.

CRASH!

"Ohhhh..." said Usagi, as she fell into Spock's arms.

"Doctor?" Kirk began. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," McCoy said, as he gave Usagi a sedative.

"Sir, Uhura, Chekov and Scottyare in place," Sulu said.

"Alright, people, let's get out of here," Kirk says.

Eventually, Kirk and company, minus Uhura, who was to head directly to Vulcan from Earth, took the Enterprise from Space Station One out of dock. They were about to be pursued by the newer U.S.S. Excelsior. Luckily, Mr. Scott took care of THAT problem.

"Here something from one 'doctor' to another," Scotty said, as he gave McCoy the equivalent of "sparkplugs". "The more they complicate the plumbing, the easier to stop up the drain."

"Cute."

And with that, the Enterprise took off for the Mutara Sector, destination: the planet Genesis.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Klingon captain named Kruge, under confedential orders, intercepted key data pertaining to the nature of the Genesis Device. So, he used his "Klingon Bird of Prey", essentially a scout ship, to attack the U.S.S. Grissom. 

Unfortunately, the attack was a bit TOO successful.

"I told you not to destroy that ship!" Kruge roared.

"It was an accident, sir," said the Klingon lackey.

Kruge took out his pistol, and shot the lackey dead.

"Animal!"

"Sir!" said the communication officer.

"What?"

"I believe we may have survivors," said the officer.

"Good.You might live yet another day."

And thusit became "The Klingons versusThe Pig-Tail Boy!", for the right to claim the Genesis Device.

DING!

Round One, fight!

The pig-tail boy, peered through the bushes, as a squad of Klingon soldiers passed by. As soon as the last Klingon passed, he activated his trap.

THUNG!

Using a series of pulleys and nets, the helpless Klingon went up, high, and tossed into the valley below.

Round Two, fight!

"I got you now, boy!" the Klingon said, as he charged forward with his knife.

The pig-tail boy merely smirked, as he held his long pole. Quickly, he side-stepped the attack, twirled, and smacked the Klingon on the back.

Round Three, fight!

The Klingon saw a little red-headed girl, who was casually picking flowers. Slowly, the Klingon crept up, knife drawn...

CRASH!

And down the bear trap the klingon went.

And thus, the score was:

Klingons: 0.

The Pig-Tail Boy: 10.

"Ranma," Saavik said, as she surveyed the captured Klingons. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah," David said. "You're making me look bad!"

Ranma merely beamed.

"WHAT?!" Kruge yelled.

"Sir, our squad has been captured!"

"Well...destroy them all!"

"Yes, sir-"

Just then, the Enterprise shows up.

"Belay that! Go to cloak, and prepare to attack that ship!"

On the Enterprise...

"Sir, do you think that distortion is a cloaked ship?" Sulu asked.

Kirk looked at the situation.

"You're right. Chekov! Prepare to fire on my mark..."

The Klingon ship appeared...

"Fire!"

The Enterprise fired its phaser banks at the Klingon ship, scoring a direct hit. Unfortunately, vey little damage was made.

"Sir," Sulu said. "I'm having problems with the manual control panel."

"Can you get it fixed, Mr. Scott?"

"Sir, I didn't know that we were going into battle," Scotty replied.

That's when the Klingon ship attacked, crippling the Enterprise in the process.

"Sir, we are being hailed,"Spock says.

"On screen."

"Well, well," Kruge said. "Starfleet, you seemed to be at a disadvantage."

"I seriously doubted it."

"But I do not. So, I will do this. Give me the information on the Genesis Device...or I will launch a bombardment on the surface below, where your people are."

"My...people?"

"Yes. In fact, you may try to contact them now."

"Spock?"

Mr. Spock used the communications array to get in touch with Saavik and David; he also learned that Ranma had been reborn, and was slowly aging to his normal age, just as the planet continues to age at an accelerated rate.

"Well? Do I have to kill them, or will I get the plans?"

"Hold on, for a moment. I need to consult with my crew."

"I give you several moments."

CLICK!

"Well?"

"Our options are limited, Admiral," Spock says. "We do not have any weapons."

"Actually...there is ONE weapon that we have left."

For a moment no one knew what Kirk was talking about. Then it dawned on them.

"Jim, you don't mean..." McCoy said.

"I do. Go get Usagi ready."

The plan was a rather simple on, which was full of risks.

"Okay, we are ready to be boarded," Kirk said, just as he and his crewmates beamed off the bridge. Replacing them were the remainder of the Klingon crew, who were to take over the Enterprise. However, Kirk left them a little surprise...

"Sir, I hear something, from the ship's computer!"

"Let me hear it," Kruge said over the com-link.

"...3...2...1...ZERO."

BOOM!

And thus, the U.S.S. Enterprise, after forty years of service, blew up. What was left burned within the atmosphere of the planet Genesis.

Kirk and the crew made it to David, Saavik and Ranma's location. He took one look at the captured Klingons, before returning his attention back to the others.

"I see that you all been very busy."

"Well, it was Ranma's...doing."

Kirk looks at the teenager, who was looking back apprehensively.

"Mr. Saotome, I presume," Kirk says, as he brings up his hand to shake Ranma's. Ranma apprehensive took his hand. The two shook hands.

Then, Usagi's eyes opened.

"Pretty girl!" Ranma said, as he went over to Usagi's side.

"Sir," Spock said. "We must leave this planet, for it is breaking up-"

Usagi's hands touched Ranma's. The two began to glow...

"What's going on-" McCoy said.

The planet was being engulfed by the bright light, before expanding outward.

Kruge, who ws trying to decide whether or not he should just blow up his enemies with a well-placed photon torpedo, when some invisible form began to take over the Bird of Prey. Then, he saw a ghostly figure, who appeared to be some sort of royal with a crescent symbol on her forehead, appeared on the bridge.

"This planet and its secrets are under my protection," the figure said. "There will be no more violence on this day."

And then, she was gone.

As the ship was taken to the surface of the planet Genesis below by an unseen force, Kruge realized that no matter how he sliced it, he had failed the Empire.

When the light show was over, and when everyone could see again, they saw Usagi and Ranma. This time, Usagi was dressed in a fancy gown, while Ranma was dressed in a full tuxedo, complete with top-hat, eye-mask, cane, cape, walking stick and a white rose on his lepel. Once again, Commander Ranma Saotome was...THE MAGNIFICIENT MASK.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked. "Is this really you?"

"You're...you're Usagi, right?" Ranma said.

"Ah, such a happy ending," McCoy said.

If he could, Spock would have rolled his eyes.

"Captain, look!" Chekov said, pointing to the sky.

"Well," Kirk said, as the Klingon ship made its approach. "It looks like we have a ride."

Afterwards, Kirk and crew traveled to Vulcan, where the Klingon prisoners were placed into custody. However, Kirk and crew could not leave the planet for what they have done, so they sought political asylum.

As to Ranma Saotom and Usagi Tsukino, while Usagi was more or less herself, Ranma still suffered from gaps in his memories. Dr. McCoy deduced that the memory gaps were due to trauma more so than anything else, and that, with time, Ranma's memories would return.

However, Kirk began to become restless, even after spending time with his son David.

* * *

Sometime later on Vulcan, a decision was made. 

"Okay, so it's settled," Admiral Kirk said. "We'll use the Bird of Prey to face the music."

The assembled command crew nodded grimly.

"David and Saavik will remain here, as will Usagi-"

"I will come along, Admiral," said a voice. "And so will…Ranma."

"Will T'Sara be fine without you?" asked Spock.

"She has decided to take a leave of absence from Starfleet. Amanda will be looking after her."

Captain Spock looked at Usagi, who was wearing her Vulcan robes. For the past 18 months, she was healing both her mind and body. And she was trying to get to know Ranma Saotome better.

Earlier…

Usagi went into the Vulcan training hall to see Ranma performing katas. He really appreciated the aesthetics of the place, though he still couldn't believe that he was on another planet and time.

"Ranma, how are you today?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Ranma. "It's just so weird being in this place. I bet Akane would be amazed at the predicament that I'm in."

Usagi winced at the statement.

"Well, if you want, you can come with me back to Earth. Here or there, I'm sure that you could find a way home."

"Yeah, if you say so. Say, you wanna spar?"

Usagi nodded, thinking back to win she and Ranma first spared on the mat.

"You're on," Usagi said, after taking off her robes. She wore an athletic outfit that she uses to exercise in. When Ranma sees this, he gulps.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Usagi asks.

"Uh, no. I'm okay. Heh."

"Good. Defend yourself!"

Ranma immediately examined his opponent's style, which was loosely based upon his own. He definetly had to take his new friend seriously.

Usagi, casually, bobbed and weave through Ranma's punches and kicks. When he tried a leap attack, Usagi swatted him out of the air.

"Oof!"

"Is that all, Ranma-CHAN?"

"Grrrr!"

Ranma picked up the tempo of the attack, which seemingly did not break through Usagi's defenses. Finally, he decided to play hardball…

"Chestnut-on-an-open-fire-STRIKE!"

BLOCKED by a "wall" of hands.

"Grrrr! Tiger STRIKE!"

A wave of energy, laced with pure confidance left his hands.

Usagi simply reached up, grabbed the energy ball, and absorbed it!

"Wha-?"

And then, with a flex of her muscles, a powerful force went outward. The pressure was enough to send Ranma back, and pin him to the far wall. Try as he might, he lacked the strength to break Usagi's will.

And then, the sparring session stops.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he fell onto the ground.

"Thank you for the exercise," Usagi said, as she bowed. "Anyway, get clean up. We're getting ready to go back to Earth."

"Hey, I'm not done yet!"

"Don't worry. There will always be a next session."

Somehow, Ranma was comforted by that remark.

Back on Earth…

Hoshi Sato was having tea, while preparing for her testimony in front of the General Assembly, when she felt a disturbance. She left her desk, and looked up into the sky.

A visitor has come to the planet, looking for a species of whale that has been extinct for years.

And because of no reply, the alien has deemed the Earth unfit. Thus, it has decided to restart the planet's evolutionary chain.

While Hoshi could certainly defend the planet, she knew that a more important solution was needed. So, with her hands pressed on her temples, Hoshi called out for Usagi.

Usagi…USAGI…

Meanwhile, on the Bird of Prey, Usagi felt Hoshi's summons.

"We need to find some whales that don't exist anymore," Usagi said.

"Well, I guess we need to do something about it, then," Kirk said.

"And to do that, we must go back in time."

Ranma was excited. He could finally return home!

Usagi, on the other hand was not, for there was no guarantee that the past was HER past.

Once everyone was ready, the Bird of Prey employed the so-called "Sling-Shot Effect". In theory, by traveling at "infinite" speed, one can travel back in time. In order to do so, one must use the gravity of a star to "sling" the ship around it. And so…

"Warp 1…Warp 2…Warp…3…!"

Usagi gently squeezed Ranma's hands, feeling it for the last time…

"WARP…10!"

FLASH!

When the crewmembers awoke, they were high above the Earth. It was the year 1986.

"Okay, let's get some whales," Kirk said.

However, it was not easy. Somehow, people from the Mishma Financial group were harassing the crew.

Scene One: Ranma was being confronted by an android in North Beach, San Francisco.

"You will be terminated!" Jack said, as he tried to pound Ranma into the ground. Ranma returned the favor by utilizing the "Breaking Point" technique.

SKREEE!

Scene Two: Down near the Embarcadero, Usagi was seemingly down, thanks to an assassin's poison. A blond, leggy female was poised to deliver the final blow. However, she was intercepted by…

"Lord Ranshin?" Nina Williams exclaimed. "How-?"

CRACK!

"My name is RanMA," the pigtail teen said. "Sheesh, that's the second time someone claimed to know me, when I never met him or her before!"

Eventually, Kirk was able to secure some whales, from the Marine Mammal Institute, in Marin, thanks to the generosity of the Rantsu Foundation, who secretly helped him and crew secure the creatures. They would never know that Ranshin and Usashinko Rantsu, of the Rantsu Foundation, had been the ones to secure the release of the whales to Kirk and crew. It was too bad that the process was hindered somewhat by Heihachi Mishma, who saw the arrival of the younger version of his silent partners into the past, as an opportunity to eliminate them; he had learned of Ranma and Usagi's arrival thanks to some stolen files he had "acquired" from the Rantsu Foundation's vaults. What he did not know was that because Ranma actually cared for Usagi's safety, he would be compelled to go with Usagi back to the future. Neither Usagi nor Ranma knew that they were only twenty years off the mark.

When it was time to leave, back to the future with the whales, Usagi said good-bye to Ranma…

"Well, I guess this is it," Usagi said, as she hugged her friend. "I hope that you find what you are looking for."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"I'm going with ya."

Usagi looked at Ranma strangely.

"But why? You'd be more happy here in the 20th century than in the future."

"But I don't know if I could be happy not knowing that you're happy, Usagi," Ranma said. "Besides, it's 1986. Akane won't be born yet, and…I'm not sure if I want to violate that Prime Directive-thing."

"You know about that?"

"Well, yeah. I also know that we've been friends for a long time."

Ranma shows a data file to Usagi.

"You figured out how to access your logs?"

"Spock-san helped me. I know that I said that I didn't want to 'gum up' the situation by knowing my…past, but after you getting poisoned, I needed to know why I felt compelled to protect you."

Ranma turns back towards the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Look, I don't know if I'll ever remember everything. But…I owe you for saving my life. No matter what, I'll stand by your side."

Usagi looks at Ranma lovingly.

"I don't know if we'll ever get back to the past again. Time travel is a tricky thing."

"It's a chance I gotta chance. After all, you're the Moon Princess."

Usagi smiles.

"Thank you…Ranchan."

Ranma blushes.

After Kirk and crew leaves…

"Curses!" Heihachi fumed, as he sat and drank his brandy in his hotel suite. "Coming to America was a waste of time!"

"On the contrary, I think not," said a voice from the shadows.

Heihachi looks over to the shadows.

"When did you arrive, Lord Ranshin?"

"The wife and I arrived yesterday," Ranshin said, as he came out into the light.

"Brandy?"

"Yes, please."

As the two men drank, both savored the moment.

"You certainly went out of your way to eliminate Usagi and I," Ranma said.

"Well, you can't help but admire my…tenacity."

"Perhaps."

Suddenly, Ranma grabs Heihachi by the neck and lifts him in the air.

COUGH!

"I will make this very clear. It is bad enough that honor demands that I tolerate your criminal activities, but you crossed the line with this latest nonsense."

"You…HYPOCRITE!" Heihachi managed. "You're the one who created that monster Khan!"

"Oh? Let's see: who here has much to gain by manipulating someone to be the next Hitler? It took me a while, but guess who helped sown the seeds in Khan's rise to power?"

Heihachi looks at Ranshin.

"Now you get the picture, eh 'Hachi?"" Ranshin said, as he drops Heihachi.

"How-?"

"While my younger self was here, I managed to acquire their ship's data logs. The missus did the data analysis, and came up with the cause."

"So, you know. What are you going to do now?"

"To you, I will do nothing. You make a useful pawn, and I wouldn't deprive your SON of his revenge."

Heihachi bristled at the notion.

"When I am ready to confront my student, I will be ready. As for you, you cross me again, and we will have our final battle. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly."

A moment of silence occurs.

"Say, there's a great Mexican restaurant down in the Mission district. Usashinko wants to invite you to dinner."

"And you're fine with that, after all that?"

"Usashinko is a lot more forgiven than I. So why bucked that?"

"I see."

As the two men left the suite, there was only one thought in his mind.

But this is not over! Heihachi thought. Not by a long shot!

* * *

The Kirk's command crew was assembled before the General Assembly and the Federation President. They had returned just in time to stop the alien probe from flooding the planet, be releasing the whales into a pristine environment within the Earth's oceans. Furthermore, thanks to Federation Ambassador Hoshi Sato, most of the charges against the crew were dropped. As for Ranma Saotome, well, he's SLOWLY getting his old memories back, which disturbed him a little bit ("I did THAT?"). 

Once the crew marched in, everyone waited for the proclamation from the Federation President.

"Commander Saotome, you are not charged with any crime," said the Federation President.

"I know, sir, but I'll stick by my comrades."

Ranma looks at Usagi. Usagi looks back at Ranma and smiled.

"Very well, then. So be it. You all have been charged with treason, theft, assault, and disobedience to a direct order. All charges have been dropped, save for one: disobedience to a direct order. We, as a society, cannot allow Starfleet finest to become rogue agents. James Tiberius Kirk, as the superior officer, you are supposed to set the example for your crew. Therefore, as the Federation President, I authorize Starfleet to demote you to the rank of 'Captain', where you can best serve the will of the Federation."

After the Assembly was concluded, Ranma goes to Kirk.

"I'm sorry that you took the fall for me, Kirk-san," Ranma said.

"Just promise me that you'll make Usagi happy. She's a special person."

Ranma looks over to Usagi, who was talking to her old friend Hoshi. Usagi responds by looking at Ranma, and smiling.

"Yeah."

Later…

"Well, what ship are they going to assign us?" Sulu asked, as he piloted the shuttlepod within Space Dock One.

"Hopefully, not a garbage scowl," Dr. McCoy says.

"Hey, as long as we have a ship, it's all good," Kirk replied.

"Ranma, how's it going?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, nothing. Well, now that I got my memories back, I have just one question."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Did you REALLY have 'relations' with Kirk on his birthday?"

Everyone on the shuttlepod groaned.

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranma…we're adults here. And that was a year ago, by the way."

"So?"

"Alright, fine. All the girls here, at one point or another, have had 'relations' with Kirk."

"Usagi!" Uhura exclaimed.

Usagi winked at her long-time friend.

"I see."

"You don't understand. I said, ALL the girls here."

Ranma was looking at strangely, until it dawned on him. With his memories in swiss cheese mode still, he wasn't sure if his female side did-

"Oh, Kami! Oh, no!"

"Captain, did you-?" Spock whispered to Kirk.

"Of course, not! It's not like I have 'relations' with everything that is remotely female, you know!"

"Well, with your reputation as a ladies' man-" Dr. McCoy began.

"Bones…" Kirk warns.

"Sir, we're here," Sulu exclaimed.

Even though the U.S.S. Excelsior was coming into view, Captain Kirk and crew were not heading there.

They were heading for the newly refurbished U.S.S. Enterprise.

Everyone's eyes lights up

Now aboard the "new" ship…

"I think I could get used to this," Kirk said, as he sat in his command chair.

Uhura sat at the Communication station, Sulu sat at "Helm", Chekov sat at Navigation, Saotome sat at Security, Tsukino sat at Operations, "Scotty" sat at Engineering and Spock sat at Science.

"So, can I," Dr. McCoy said, as he stood behind the Captain.

"Yes," Kirk replied. "Mr. Sulu, let's go to warp, and see where we end up."

And thus, a new chapter begins.

**Fin.**


	18. Part 18 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story18 - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ibid.**

**Note: Ibid.**

**Special note: This is part of BOOK II of the Ranma saga.**

* * *

Eighteen months later... 

While the Enterprise-A was having its systems updated, Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy went camping near the base of "El Capitan", which was a hotspot for rock climbers. The three wanted to get to know each other again away from work.

Unfortunately, someone literally dropped in on them…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-!"

One of the newest "extreme sports" game in recent years involved jumping out of a space ship at sub-orbital speeds, "surf" the ionic sphere, and parachute safely back to Earth. One of the earliest pioneers of this sport was none other than Usagi Tsukino, who accidentally invented the sport. At the time, during her first tour under Kirk, she jury-rigged a system where she surfaced back to the planet in order to escape the destruction of her shuttle. Apparently, she was a target by the Orions, a race of space pirates, for her part in making it nearly impossible to take advantage of the lesser races, thanks to the founding of the Federation. Orions have long memories, so once word got out that Usagi was still around 100 years later, a bounty was placed on her head. Thankfully, her extensive exploration experience allowed Usagi to cobble together a way to escape the death trap set by the Orions. How that situation fared is, of course, another story.

Spock, who was "spotting" Kirk, who was rock climbing, saw someone coming down fast.

Of course, the scream gave it away.

"Captain, if you don't mind-?"

"Sure, Spock. Go!"

Spock used his rocket boots to fly up to Usagi, who had not yet used her parachute.

"I got you!"

"Spock?" Usagi asked through her helmet.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Um, you do know that I already know how to fly, right?"

Before Spock could respond, Kirk had managed to slip from his perch.

"Jim!"

"Captain!"

As Kirk fell, a second figure swooped down to intercept Kirk.

"I got you, Captain!" Ranma yelled, as he grabbed Kirk. Usagi was teaching Ranma how to sky surf.

"Thanks, for the save, Commander," Kirk said, as he was lowered to the ground.

Once everyone was down…

"I thought that you were going to work on the modifications?" Kirk asked.

"It's done," Usagi replied, as she fried up some veggies in a pan. "So, I gave most of the crew time off. Scotty is in charge."

"Why Scotty?"

"Remember the shore-leave incident?"

"Good point," Kirk replied, as he recalled how Captain Montgomery ("Scotty") Scott ballooned in size from his last extensive shore-leave.

A few days later, the Enterprise was called to deal with a hostage crisis on the planet Nimbus III. The planet was one of the failed attempts at a joint venture between the Romulans, the Klingons and Federation. According to reports, some guru and his followers had taken the ambassadors from each of the territories hostage, and were demanding a direct response by the Federation.

So, Kirk called in a rescue mission.

"Usagi, you and Ranma sneak into the compound from the North, while the rest of us take the South."

"Aye, Captain!"

So far, the covert activity was a success, until the "hostages" turned on the rescuers!

"Why are you doing this?" Usagi asked, as she and the command crew were surrounded. And then one, long-haired Vulcan appeared.

"Why, we want your ship, Moon Princess!" said Sybok.

Apparently, a Vulcan named Sybok sought to use his emotional release techniques to free people of their inner pain. Unfortunately, it turned out that Sybok is Spock's half-brother, and that he was banished from spreading radical ideas.

However, Usagi, who has lived on Vulcan for many years, knew the truth: Sybok wanted to force everyone to give up their logical center.

"Why do you want our ship?" asked Kirk.

"To meet the Creator!" Sybok replied.

Meanwhile, a Klingon named Klaa was sent to "rescue" the Klingon ambassador. Of course, the way the Ambassador was to be rescued, was to execute him for still being alive. So, from that point on, Klaa was going to do his best to harass Kirk and company, who were being held hostage by Sybok and HIS followers.

Over time, Sybok tried to use his radical mental discipline to get the Enterprise crew to follow him. Kirk was resistant to this idea, as did Usagi. Ranma, who was still adjusting to his new self, wanted to be release of the guilt he had for not trying hard enough to return to Akane.

"We must go to the planet Sha-Ka-Ree, in the center of the galaxy!" Sybok declared.

Usagi looked at Sybok for a minute. Now, as a seasoned trans-dimensional traveler, Usagi has met many being claiming to be gods...as well as the gods themselves. And it is from that experience that she was wary of anyone claiming to be "the Creator"

"I really think you shouldn't," Usagi said.

"And why not?"

"The Creator exists everywhere! Why would s/he be in one place?"

"Perhaps the Creator wishes to create a new Eden?"

"Perhaps."

After Sybok modifies the warp drive, the Enterprise manages to pierce the barrier that surrounded the center of the galaxy. Sybok, along with Kirk, Spock and McCoy goes down to the planet in the hope of finding God. Meanwhile, Usagi sneaks off the ship, and surfs down to the planet. That way, she would remain undetectable to sensors. At any rate, she was able to use her SELMA (a anthromorphic computer that could project a holographic image of a friendly female figure, and hack into any computer network) unit to compile all the data that Sybok had so generously provided Usagi. Over the years, Sybok, in his pursuit of the Creator, scoured the galaxy for information. What Usagi deduced was the opposite of what Sybok deduced. So, while Ranma and the rest of the command crew dealt with Sybok's followers and Captain Klaa, Usagi had to warn Sybok of what he was about to discover…

On the planet below, Sybok and the others find a "node", which is what a place of power is called. There, a powerful entity appeared.

"I AM THE CREATOR!"

"We are honored to meet you, Great One," Sybok replied.

"THE HONOR IS MINE. NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE, YOU CAN GIVE ME YOUR SHIP FOR MY NEW HOUSE OF WORSHIP."

Kirk, being Kirk, intervened.

"Excuse me, but if you are the Creator of 'All', why would you need a ship?"

"WHAT?"

"I said, if you are GOD, why would GOD need a ship to leave this planet?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

ZAP!

Just as the energy bolt from "God" was about to zap Kirk, Sailor Moon appeared. She slapped the bolt away.

"Sybok that thing is not God!"

"You think?!?" Dr. McCoy replied sarcastically.

"I…I don't understand…" Sybok began.

"This THING is an entity imprisoned here."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

With that, the entity unleashed a steady stream of energy.

Sailor Moon merely smirked, as she took off her tiara.

"Moon Tiara MAGIC!"

Using her simplest attack on a stupid creature, Moon destroyed it.

"I…am…lost," Sybok said with defeat. "Everything that I believed in was a lie."

Moon placed her hand on Sybok's shoulder.

"No, it wasn't all a lie. Captain, I'm sure that the Federation authorities can wait just a little bit, right?"

Kirk looked at his officer, then at Spock, who nodded his head, and then back at Moon.

"Sybok's in your custody until your return."

"Thank you, sir."

A short time later, Usagi, Sybok and Tho-Ohki (her pet half-cat/half rabbit that could transform into both a battle-bot and a starship) were on a world that did not need a star to have both daylight and life.

"Where are we?" Sybok.

"This, Sybok, is Heaven. Or, an aspect of it."

"Will we meet the Creator?"

"I'll show you something BETTER…"

In the center of the biggest land mass, there was a huge tree. It seemed to extend far beyond the farthest star, and whose roots extended in the deepest pits of the universe.

"What is this?"

"This is the World Tree," Usagi replied, as she touched the tree's bark. "It is the metaphysical representation of all of Creation."

Sybok touched the World Tree, and was floored by a fundamental truth:

Everyone and everything were connected as a part of a great Cosmic mind, and that mind was "The One".

Sybok smiled, as tears of joy streamed down his face.

"When we do good, when we are just, we are reflections of the will of the Creator," Usagi said. "In other words, we are in truly made in the One's image."

And with that, Sybok could rest in his quest, for he knew his place in the Universe.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: This chapter is less Ranma-centric. For that, I apologize. However, the next update will have more Ranma in it, and the chapters will be in order. And just to pique your interest, here is something to ponder in an upcoming chapter (which will detail the transistion between the Kirk-era and the Picard-era)...**

"You are familiar with the situation. This planet is a...black mark in the annals of Federation politics."

"A failed colony, I see," Ranma Saotome said, as he continued to check his equipment. "You brought me out of retirement...for this?"

"Mr. Saotome, as a former starship captain, you have certain obligations."

"Gee, I thought that you threatening to hold up my re-entrance into the Starfleet Academy was the reason for this mission."

"Well, um..."

"Never mind. I knowAmbassador Dax. He's a good man. I just wish that you guys had tried to open up the peace negotiations between the factions in the open."

"You know how delicate these things are."

"Whatever. I'm ready."

"Here is your data pad. Good luck, Mr. Saotome."

"Thanks."

Ranma puts on his helmut, which was part of a suit designed to allow atmospheric insertion from sub-orbit. Taking a shuttle craft would alert the people below of an outsider's presence. So it was up to Ranma, former starship captain, to sneak down to the planet, and retrieve the Federation Ambassador before his capture makes news.

Once fully suited, Ranma gives the thumbs up sign, closed the air-lock behind him, and leaps out into space. Using his "chi", he flew towards the planet below, and began to slip into the atmosphere...

(A/N: This portion would feature how Ranma met Tasha Yar.)

Ja ne!


	19. Part 19 Book Two

Star Trek: Ranma's Story19 – By DS Wynne 

**XX**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alt-crossover story**

**XX**

**Part 19**

**XX**

Commander Ranma Saotome had just arrived to give his briefing to the assembled Starfleet Command. He and Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax had spent the last month on the Klingon home-world on Q'onos, in light of the potentially catastrophic effect caused by the destruction of the mining world of Praxis. He and Curzon had stayed in the home of Lord Kang, who was the friendlier member of the Klingon High Council. And, after helping to propel a would-be assassination attempt on the House of Kang, Ranma and Curzon was able to secure the preliminary agreement.

"Hey, Ranma," said a voice.

Ranma turned to see Commander Usagi Tsukino, who seemed to have finished speaking with Federation Ambassador Hoshi Sato. Ranma gave a nod to Hoshi, who returned the gesture before turning to leave the hall.

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma said. "I take it that your application to become the next commandant of Starfleet Academy."

"Well, apparently, I am in the running with Commander Relar of Andor. However, I since I have the backing of Vulcan, Alpha Centauri and Earth, the scales may have tipped towards my favor, especially since the Tellerites and the Andorians don't particularly get along."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, how was your trip to the Klingon homeworld?"

"Believe it or not, it was quite a success, so much so that I've been invited back to become Ambassador Dax's official Starfleet liaison."

"Huh, I guess you found a second home, Ranma-kun."

"I wouldn't take it THAT far. Besides, if I want to have my own captaincy someday, I have to have more diplomatic skills."

"I see. Well, we better get going. You know how Vice-Admiral Cartwright can get if anyone is late."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, this is for you."

Ranma hands Usagi a classified document.

"What's this?"

"You'll know when you read it."

Usagi read the file, and frowned.

"You're not serious, are you?"

Ranma began to walk away.

"Ranma, you can't be serious!"

Ranma looked back at his old friend.

"I wish I wasn't. But after what had happened on Q'onos, we can't take any chances on this."

Usagi nodded. If Ranma's file was correct, then the next few days will be difficult.

Later…

With the conclusion of the meeting, it was decided, thanks to Captain Spock's advice, that the Enterprise-A would escort Klingon Chancellor Gorkon's flagship. In the meantime, it was decided, as a show of friendship, that the Klingons would have dinner on the Enterprise-A.

"So, what do you think of this…peace overture?" said Chancellor Gorkon, as he unfolded his napkin.

"I do admit that I am skeptical, Chancellor," Kirk replied. "However, Commander Saotome's report indicates that both of our peoples could benefit from a solid peace agreement."

"Ah, the great Commander Saotome," General Chang said, as he ate his meal. "He is a feisty one, no?"

Ranma was slightly embarrassed. He was not the type to accept praises lightly, not since he was a kid. When he was younger, Ranma would lap up the praise.

But now…after everything he has gone through for the past fifteen years, Ranma was a bit more seasoned.

"Commander Saotome is a competent officer," Spock says.

"Yes, an OFFICER. I take it that you have heard of his bravery on Q'onos?"

"I have heard of it," Kirk says.

"Speaking of which, your Shakespeare is a fascinating read, especially when read in Klingon."

"I prefer the original text, thank you very much."

After dinner, Ranma sat to meditate. He was trying to come up with any possible angles that could help the peace accords, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come."

Lt. Valaris, a protégé of Captain Spock, enters.

"Have I disturbed you?" Valaris asked.

"Um, no. I was just thinking about the conference."

Valaris went, and sat down besides Ranma.

"You know, and I hate to admit this, but I find you most…attractive."

"Um, thanks?"

"Oh, sorry. It is…awkward for me to admit feelings for a non-Vulcan."

Ranma had known Valaris through Usagi, who was once a beau of Captain Spock. And it was through those contacts Valaris had indicated an interest in Ranma.

"May I, Commander?"

Valaris began stroking Ranma's cheek.

Ranma abruptly sat up.

"Look, I'm not ready to go into something right now."

"Oh. Then…I will depart."

As Valaris got up, Ranma abruptly went over to the Vulcan.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or something."

"I do not want to make you uncomfortable."

"Okay. We can hang out, but I don't want to promise anything."

"Then I will not make that promise either."

Early in the morning, the ship's red alert rang out.

Ranma bolted up.

Valaris, who was lying next to Ranma sat up as well.

"Trouble," Ranma said, as he began to put on his clothes.

Valaris did so likewise.

"We'll…talk later," Ranma said, as he bolted from his quarters.

Once Valaris was fully dressed, she activated her wrist communicator.

"My part as been completed," Valaris said. "Proceed to the next phase."

It turned out that the Klingon flagship was struck by a photon torpedo, and that the Enterprise-A's computer logs indicated the ship fired upon the flagship. Furthermore, a pair of assassins had worn spacesuits with gravity boots to take advantage of the Klingon flagship's lack of gravity, to assassinate the Chancellor. It was Ranma who suggested that he beams over to check things out on the Klingon flagship, and it was Kirk who volunteered himself and Dr. McCoy to accompany Ranma.

When Ranma and company beamed over to the Klingon ship, they noticed that the ship was in chaos.

"I scout ahead," Ranma said, as he used his chi to propel himself through the corridor. After a while, he saw the floating form of the Chancellor's daughter Azetbur.

"Don't worry," Ranma said in Klingon. "I got ya."

The beautiful Klingon looked at her hero.

"Commander?"

Ranma floated back down with Azetbur, just as the gravity generator was repaired.

"You're alright?" Ranma asked.

"Wait! My father!"

With Ranma, Azetbur rushed to her father's quarters. There, she could see Dr. McCoy struggling to revive the Klingon Chancellor.

"Please, damn it!" McCoy said, as he desperately tried to keep his vital signs open.

"Doctor, allow me," Ranma said, as he rushed to the chancellor's side. "I'll try it my way."

Ranma rolled up his sleeve, revealing a phoenix tattoo.

"What's that?" Kirk asked.

"Commander Tsukino gave it to me after her last sabbatical." Ranma said.

The phoenix tattoo was a mystical talisman that allows the possessor to heal, restore and even resurrect a person or persons. The only qualifier was that the user had the energy requirement to power the tattoo, especially since the talisman drew directly on the life force to create the desired effect.

When Ranma touched the Chancellor, a slight glow enveloped the Chancellor…

"Huh!" Gorkon woke with a start, followed by a cornucopia of coughing.

"Father!" Azetbur says, as she hugged the chancellor.

"You okay, Saotome?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, just a little winded."

Suddenly, an armed squadron of Klingons surrounded Ranma, Kirk and McCoy.

"What's the meaning of this?" McCoy demanded.

"I'm afraid that I will have to hold you all custody until this is sorted out," Azetbur says. "However, in light of what Commander Saotome did, you will be treated humanely."

And with that, the Klingon bird of prey chances course, and heads back into Klingon space.

Aboard the Enterprise-A…

"How could you let Starfleet allow the Klingons to hold them?" Captain Scott asked.

Spock looked at Usagi, who nodded.

"Because we have are orders," Spock replied. "In the meantime, we are to be assigned to these coordinates."

Spock hands a data-pad to Scotty. Scotty looks at the pad, and then smiles.

"Understood, Spock."

"I'm glad."

The ship was to do a routine mapping a nebula that was close to the Klingon Neutral Zone.

A day later…

"As these men's counselor, I recommend house arrest," said Colonial Worf.

"Agreed," said the magistrate. "The prisoners will be placed in custody on Rura Penthe for the duration of negotiations between the Federation and the Empire."

CLANG!

As the three Starfleet officers were led, Ranma had a funny feeling that Counselor Worf will play a significant role in his life somehow.

A few days later, Kirk, Saotome and McCoy found themselves on an icy planet, which was the Klingon's version of "house arrest". It was the only way to convince the Klingons to reconvene the peace accords, this time on the neutral world of Khitomer.

Ranma, who was covered in furs skin over her uniform, merely meditated, while Kirk and McCoy interacted with the convicts. Of course, interaction involved an occasional scuffle. Finally, one of the inmates sits next to Ranma.

"Lord Kang sends his regards," the alien woman said. Her dark skin and pale eyes were striking in their dichotomy. "Be glad that he got to me first before someone else did."

"I see. So, is the Albino a part of the conspiracy?"

"Not exactly. He was part of the coup for sure, but there are others who have taken advantage of his…ambition."

"So, when is the next hit?"

"It will proceed during the signing of the accords. Chancellor Gorkon's daughter will be the official dignitary in the signing. Anyway, here."

The woman gives Ranma a micro data unit.

"Thanks."

Ranma gets up.

"You can come with us, you know," Ranma says, while looking back.

"And miss all this action?" the woman replied, while smoking a thin cigar. "Besides, officially, I'm here for another ten of your earth years. Unofficially, I provide a necessary underground for the black market."

Ranma looks at the woman.

"I am being paid well, you know."

"Humph."

The woman, whose name was Martia, used her shape-shifting abilities to allow Kirk and company to escape. At the same time, the Enterprise-A sneaks over into Klingon space to pick the three up from the icy world.

Now on board the ship, Ranma uses the data information to reveal the identities of the conspirators aboard the Enterprise-A. Two of them were crewmen who were in charge of the utility equipment, which includes space-suits and magnetic boots, and the other one was-

"Lt. Valaris," Captain Kirk said, as everyone was assembled on the bridge. "Why?"

Valaris simply turned her head, away from Kirk, refusing to answer. Then, her expression changed, and sharply turned her gaze to Ranma, who was getting a shoulder message from Uhura.

"You…you knew?"

Ranma smirked.

"Not exactly," Ranma said, as he got up. "Kang did warn me that someone close to the command crew of the Enterprise-A would betray them. I didn't want to believe that you would be the traitor, but…you certainly fulfilled your role. It's a good thing that I knew a person like you when I was younger, otherwise I would not have seen signs."

Spock, showing signs of anger, was about to force a mind-meld on Valaris. However, Usagi held him back.

"Don't.' Usagi said. "I'll do it."

Spock was hesitant, but ultimately relented.

"Lt. Valaris," Usagi said, as she approached the young Vulcan. "I am sorry that I will have to do this."

Usagi Tsukino hated to do what she was about to do. She was a Bene Gesserit and Jedi Mistress by training, among other things, and knew the risks of engaging the dark arts of the Mind. Every time she did so, it felt as if she was slipping into skin of an eel. With that in mind, Usagi eyes seemed to change color, from a normal blue to a translucent blue.

"**_You will tell us exactly what you did, and the reasons for those actions_**," Usagi said, in a weird, echo-like voice.

Valaris found herself slipping into a trance, in spite of her disciplined mind.

"How-?

"**_That is not the response I want_**." Usagi replied. "**_I have studied the mental disciplines of many worlds, including Vulcan, child. Now…your mind belongs to ME._**"

Valaris told the assembled crew that she was there to insure that Ranma was distracted, while the assassination attempt took place. She and a few others on both sides (Federation and Klingon) did not believe in the peace accord, and were itching to have a final resolution.

"But that doesn't explain how Gorkon's ship was attacked," Chekov says.

"Simple," Ranma said, as he brought up another video screen. "The Klingons have a cloaked Bird of Prey, courtesy of the Romulan R&D."

"How did you know all this?" McCoy asks.

Ranma smiles.

"Lord Kang sends his regards."

With the information in hand, the Enterprise-A speeds off to Khitomer, where the peace conference was to take place.

"Where is that ship?" Kirk asks.

"Captain, we are receiving a incoming signal," Uhura says. "Audio only."

"Proceed."

"Well, Captain, it looks like you survived," said the voice.

"General Chang," Spock says.

"Chang, what do you want?" Kirk asked.

"What do I want is what YOU want. Come now, do you think you and I can live in a world where the lamb lie with the sheep? So, on that note, as your famous bard once wrote, "Let us release the dogs of war."

Suddenly, a volley of photon torpedoes flew out of the darkness of space, and slams into the Enterprise-A.

BOOM!

The ship is rocked by the impact, but the shields seem to hold firm.

"We have sustained some damage," Usagi said, as she frantically sorted the damage reports that was being streamlined from Uhura's station.

"Saotome," Kirk began. "Fire at will."

Ranma took the weapon control station, and began to think. Obviously, Chang was going to use misdirection as a means to attack the Enterprise-A. All he needs to do is hold off the assault long enough to get within transporter range of Khitomer-

"Brace for impact!" Ranma shouted, having sensed the next volley of torpedoes.

BOOM!

"Tell me, Captain Kirk," Chang said over the audio. "Are you a warrior or a peace-maker?"

Before Kirk could respond, the proverbial Calvary comes in…

"Sir, it's the Excelsior!" Chekov exclaims.

The Excelsior, commanded by Captain Sulu, intercepted the attack.

"Thanks for the save, Captain Sulu," Kirk says with a smile.

"No problem, Captain Kirk," Sulu replies. "And tell Commander Saotome that I still expect him to help unite our clans."

Kirk looks over to Ranma, who merely shrugged.

With the arrival of the Excelsior, the Enterprise-A was able to get close enough to Khitomer, allowing Kirk, Spock and Scotty to beam down to stop the assassination attempt, leaving Ranma in charge.

"So, what are you going to do?" Chekov said.

Having taken the center seat, Ranma thought for a minute. He began to rely on his training of misdirection. Then, he recalled a key detail of the information that he had acquired from Kang.

"That ship out there is using a lot of energy to both clock and fire its weapon, right?" Ranma asked.

Then it dawned on Uhura.

"Maybe there is a way of tracking the exhaust," Uhura replied.

"Like a tail pipe!" Chekov interjected.

Ranma turns to Usagi.

"Usagi, I need for you to modify one of our torpedoes to track the exhaust of that ship out there."

"I'm on it. Dr. McCoy, you're with me."

Dr. McCoy was on the bridge attending to some engineers at the time of the request.

"I'm a doctor, not an engineer-!"

Now with two ships, Ranma was able to direct tactical to intercept the torpedoes. Still, a lesson must be taught.

"Usagi, I need that weapon!" Ranma yelled.

Usagi and McCoy were frantically altering the torpedo.

"Just a second…there!"

"This 'baby' is ready to be born," McCoy says, as both he and the Operations Specialist hurried out of the torpedo bay.

Ranma nods to Uhura, as she flips on the audio.

"General Chang! This is Commander Ranma Saotome, and on behalf of the Enterprise, I have message for you!"

On cue, the modified torpedo is activated.

"And what is that, pup?"

"To quote your favorite author, 'Sweet are the uses of adversity'. Have fun in Stovokor, General!"

That's when Chang saw the incoming torpedo.

"'Alas poor Yorick, I knew you well-"

BOOM!

Once the Bird of Prey was decloaked, the Enterprise-A and the Excelsior rained down another volley of torpedoes, thus rendering the threat that Chang poised against the prospects for peace.

Down in Khitomer, Kirk and the remaining command crew stops the assassination attempt, orchestrated by Vice-Admiral Cartwright himself, of both Gorkon's daughter and the Federation President. Kirk then apologizes to Azetbur for not believing that peace was not possible. Gorkon's daughter accepts the apology gracefully.

Later…

With the Enterprise-A on the verge of decommissioning, Captain Kirk has decided to take the ship out for one last tour. Usagi and Captain Scott feels that the ship's systems were salvageable enough without the need to go to a space-dock.

And speaking of Usagi…

BEEP-BEEP!

Ranma was reading "The Tempest" in his quarters, when the door rang.

"Come," Ranma said, as closed his book.

Usagi steps inside.

"Hey, you got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just want to say how sorry I am for what Valaris did to you."

"It's…nothing," Ranma replied, as he sits the book down. "It wasn't like I was in love with her or nothing."

"Ranma, please. This is me you're talking to. We've been through too much already."

"Yeah. I don't like to share my feelings with anyone, 'cuz I don't want to risk loosing them, especially with the kind of work we do out here."

Usagi places a hand on her friend's hand.

"Ranma, there is a verse that says, to paraphrase, 'There is no greater love than for one to give his life for another'. After what you have done for Kirk and the others, for me for the allies you have made over the years…I say that you know the meaning of the word love more so than those who profess to do the wrong things for the right reasons. This whole episode that we went through illustrates this. Heck, if you were willing to fight the likes of Khan, Chang, Cell, Sauron and even Set, then I say you have a love for the human condition that is greater than any one that I know."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that I feel further away from what I was than ever before. I don't even know if Akane would accept me as I am."

Usagi sighed.

"I would think that Akane would be proud of you, no matter what. You just have to believe that yourself."

And with that, Usagi gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"Good night."

And with that, Usagi was gone.

Ranma blushed slightly. If he had to stay in this dimension longer, he wouldn't mind staying with a girl like Usagi Tsukino.

And on that note, he turned in for the night, not knowing, but not really caring, what the future held for him.

Carpe diem…"Seize the day".

**Fin**.


	20. Part 20 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story20 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20**

* * *

Q'onos, Klingon Empire.

It has been a month since the legendary Captain James Tiberius Kirk has lost his life, while trying to save others. At the time, he, along with Captain Montgomery ("Scotty") Scott, and Commander Pavel Chekov, were present to see off the christening of the Enterprise-B. It was the latest of the newer Excelsior-class starships, and Commander Ranma Saotome was its first officer. However, thanks to an encounter with an energy "ribbon", the Enterprise-B was back in space-dock undergoing major repairs, and would not be space-worthy for another six months.

In the meantime, Ranma had decided to attend a seminar on Q'onos, where he can perfect his training in "Mok'bar", which were Klingon martial arts. Think of it Tai Chi with attitude…a lot of attitude. And during the seminar, Ranma would be staying with Lord Kang's home. He could have stayed at the Federation embassy with Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax, but Kang's wife Marta insisted that he should stay with her and her husband. And you don't want to get a Klingon woman upset. Sometimes, Ranma wonders if Akane was part Klingon or something.

SPLASH!

"Gah!" Ranma-chan says, as she bolted up from her bedding.

"Get up, if you want to eat," Marta says, as she twirled her bucket of water.

"Did you have to do that!"

"Well, I could try to have my men to attack you, as a way of waking you up," Marta smirks.

"Gee, thanks."

"Any time, godfather of my youngest child."

And with that, Marta leaves.

As Ranma-chan gets up, she switches back to normal. When Ranma dries himself off at the wash bin, he looks in the mirror.

"Why couldn't I save you, Captain?" Ranma mutters to himself. "Why…?"

FLASHBACK!

"I hate this," Commander Ranma Saotome says, as he escorted Captains Kirk and Scott, and Commander Pavel Chekov to the bridge of the newest ship to be dubbed "Enterprise". While Ranma's companions were on the verge of retirement, Ranma himself was being groomed for bigger things. Already, Ranma has been assigned to the Diplomatic Corp as an attaché to Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax, who is the ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Ranma was thankful that he was doing that, rather than just being a mere bodyguard the last time he was on Q'onos. Of course, being assigned to such a dangerous job did require a martial spirit.

Now that his assignment was over, Starfleet has picked Ranma to become the Enterprise-B's "First Officer". Furthermore, it was rumored that Ranma was supposed to become the Captain of the Enterprise-B. However, politics within Starfleet Command insisted that someone else be chosen to succeed Captain Kirk. So now, if Ranma still wanted the job, he would have to wait until Captain Harrington completes his five-year assignment as the commanding officer of the Enterprise-B. And since he wasn't going anyway any time soon, Ranma could bide his time.

"Sorry for all the press coverage," Ranma said, as he pushed the throngs of reporters out of the way. "It's something that the brass wanted."

"Don't worry about it, Commander," Captain Kirk replies. "Believe me, I was a part of that 'illustrious' group."

"She is a pretty ship at least," Scotty says.

"That she is," Chekov interjects.

"Captain Kirk, welcome," Captain Harrington says. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that you will do just fine. Thankfully, Commander Saotome will be here to back you up."

"Ah, yes. Anyway, I would like to introduce Lt. Demora Sulu, who will be the 'Conn'."

"'Sulu'?" Kirk asks.

"She's Hikaru's daughter," Chekov whispers.

"You're Captain Sulu's daughter?" Kirk asks.

"Yes, sir," Demora replies. "My father has told me a lot about you."

"Well, if you can take your seats, we will be leaving Space Dock shortly," Harrington says.

As Kirk and company takes their seats, Kirk turns to Ranma. "When did Sulu manage to have a family?" Kirk asks.

"A while back, right after your first five-year mission," Ranma replies.

"Hikaru met someone, had a family, and the rest is history."

"I see." Kirk was REALLY feeling his age, though he did his best not to show it. A short time later, the Enterprise-B was underway. For that day's exercise, Harrington was to show everyone around the bridge. Suddenly…

"Sir!" said Lt. S'Lok, a female Vulcan communications officers. We are receiving a distress signal from a group of refugees. Audio only."

"Okay, proceed," said Harrington. According to the audio, a group of wanderers called the "El-Aurien" were caught up in the wake of a cosmic phenomenon known as "the Nexus", which the Vulcan Science center has tracked for centuries. Because of the gravitational wake of the energy ribbon, they could not escape long enough to avoid the damage being doing by stray energy streams. With this bit of news, Harrington was worried. So he turned to his first officer. "Commander, what should we do?"

Ranma looked at Harrington, then looked at Kirk. Kirk gives to the nod. "Sir, I suggest we help the refugees," Ranma says.

"But…we're under equipped."

Ranma hands Harrington a data pad.

"We may be short on staff, but I managed to acquire our much needed equipment before out departure. We only need to hook them up." Harrington smiled. "Go for it, Commander."

Ranma turns to Demora. "Lt. Sulu, head straight for the anomaly, maximum warp."

"Aye, sir."

Ranma quickly turned to his old colleagues.

"Sirs, Commander Chekov, I could use your much needed experience."

"Okay," Kirk said. "Tell us what to do."

Teams were divided according to knowledge. Chekov manned the medical aspect, Scotty manned the engineering, and Kirk took care of auxiliary and weapons systems. Ranma directed the rest of the crew and passengers to take their parts seriously. Finally, the Enterprise-B made it to the refugee ships, which were trying stay ahead of the Nexus.

"Captain Kirk," Harrington began. "We'll need those extra transporters online as soon as possible."

"Working on it," Kirk replied over the com-link.

In the mean time, the first wave of refugees was being transported.

"Let me go back!" yelled a man with short, spiky white hair. Chekov quickly subdued the man with a tranquilizer. A dark skinned woman with dreadlocks caught the man, as he fell.

"Chekov, what's going on?" Ranma said, as he entered the transporter room. He wanted to get a quick assessment from the refugees, in order to accommodate them better. The dark-skinned woman looked up, and saw Ranma. Her eyes widened.

"L-Lord Ranshin?" the woman said. Ranma frowned. This was the second time he has heard that name referred to him. The first time was when he had just returned from the dead, and assisted in a time traveling adventure involving humpback whales.

"I…I don't know what you mean," Ranma replied evenly.

The woman calmed down.

"That's right, you have reached your next evolution yet." The woman extended a hand. "My name is 'Guinan', and I am pleased to meet the great 'Wild Horse'."

"Pleasure."

Even though the Enterprise-B managed to get the refugees, the starship was now caught up in the gravitational wake of the Nexus.

"What are we going to do?" cried Harrington.

"Relax, sir," Ranma said. "Captain Kirk is taking care of that. Captain Scott, are you ready?"

"All set, Commander! As soon as Captain Kirk is ready, we go maximum."

"Sir, if you can do the honors?" Ranma said.

Harrington turned to Lt. Sulu. "When Captain Kirk is ready, get us the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir," Demora replies.

"We're ready!" Kirk says. With the modification of the deflector dish done, Scotty used his skills to channel power through the dish, as a means of pushing the Enterprise-B away from the gravitational wake of the Nexus.

"We're doing it!" Harrington said.

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Ranma began.

BOOM! An energy arc lanced out from the Nexus, and hit the Enterprise-B.

"Uh…is everyone okay?" Harrington asked, as he picked himself up.

Ranma quickly checked damaged control. Then, his eyes widened.

"Saotome to Captain Kirk! Come in, Captain Kirk! James-sama!"

Ranma ran to the turbo-lift.

"What happened?" Harrington asks.

"Hopefully, nothing."

Ranma ran down to the auxiliary bay, which was near the deflector dish. Unfortunately, there wasn't an auxiliary bay to go to. Ranma looked out the shattered hull of the Enterprise-B, which was being held together by the hull integrity systems.

"…"

And thus, as far as the Alpha Quadrant was concerned, the legendary Captain James Tiberius Kirk was no more…

END FLASHBACK!

Ranma sighed. For all the power at his disposal, it didn't make one bit a difference where it counted.

That evening, Ambassador Curzon Daz was given a party at the embassy. And since Ranma was the only Starfleet officer on the planet, he was required to attend. Unfortunately for him, he was rather bored with the entire affair.

"Man, I could be doing something more interesting…like sleeping," Ranma smirked, as he squirmed in his dress uniform.

"Well, you could interact more," Curzon replied. "I'm sure that you can start a fight or two."

"Ha, ha. I'm going to get some more 'blood wine'."

As Ranma went to get some wine, a pair of eyes was spying on him. Their owner decided to saunter over the Starfleet officer.

"Hello, Commander Saotome," said Azetbur, the daughter of Chancellor Gorkon, leader of the Klingon High Council.

"Evening, ma'am," Ranma says. "How is your father?"

"He is doing better," Azetbur says. "His duties as Chancellor have not been impeded."

"That's good."

"So, what do you think of the party?"

"It's kinda of boring."

"I concur."

A moment of silence occurs.

"I…never did properly thank you for saving my father's life."

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Oh, but I insist…"

And with that, the Klingon woman whispers something Ranma's ear, causing his pig-tail to straighten out.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" Ranma said with a blush. "Besides, it's been a while since…well, you know."

"I see," Azetbur says with a smile. "Well, I am looking forward to the challenge."

And with that, Ranma left the party for the evening, with chancellor's daughter in tow. After all, one must remember what Kirk would do in a situation like this.

**Fin.**


	21. Part 21 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story21 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21**

* * *

Starfleet Academy, Terran Sector.

While Commander Ranma Saotome was going native on the Klingon homeworld, the newly promoted Captain Usagi Tsukino received an appointment to become Starfleet Academy's newest school commandant. Her extensive experience, which was at least one hundred years more than Ranma's, as a member of both Starfleet and the Federation Diplomatic Corp, allowed Usagi the chance to become the head instructor. Besides, after all these years, Usagi wanted to remain Earth-bound for a while.

Over the years, Usagi has come to expect many things, most of which involve some life-altering adventure in some weird dimension. Still, being a member of Starfleet has been the most fulfilling experience in her life. Well, getting her best friend Ranma Saotome to admit that he was insecure around women, even after all these years, was the proverbial feather in her cap. In fact, Usagi could honestly say that getting Ranma's admission was a lot easier than it was when she and Ranma fought against Lord Sauron and his minions. She still got the scars from that adventure to prove it.

Nevertheless, good or bad, Usagi's life was a roller coaster of possibilities, and having Ranma in her life made it fulfilling.

Unfortunately, Usagi was in a state of depression.

She had received the news of the death of her friend, James T. Kirk, while moving into her new office at the Starfleet Academy. As the new Academy Commandant, Usagi has the opportunity to promote the curriculum for the school. This was not an opportunity that she wanted to pass up. Still, she wondered what her old school teacher Ms. Heruna would think of her newest career. She'd probably faint from the shock, Usagi always thought.

Too bad her big career move was marred by the news of Kirk's death.

Usagi berated herself for not being at the launching of the newest Enterprise, to prevent her former commander's death, which was an Excelsior- class starship commanded by Captain Douglas Harrington. While a good man, Usagi always thought that "Dougie" was too much of a bureaucratic butt-kisser, no doubt encouraged by Starfleet Command. As a matter of fact, after Kirk retired from duty, there was a purging that occurred within Starfleet's ranks of those who followed Kirk's command style. The few remaining officers who did not toe-the-line were sent on less-than-stellar career paths. Usagi, always an academic first and foremost, went into the teaching field, while her best friend Ranma Saotome were given very hazardous duty assignments. In Ranma's case in particular, he was temporarily assigned to Q'onos, where he would train and study with the Klingon warriors. Little did Starfleet know, that Ranma would develop a loyal fan following; thus, he would receive the nickname "Targ" (after the most dangerous beast a Klingon can find on the home world).  
It would be a week later that Usagi received a message from Kirk, post-marked. She was reading a lot of correspondences from various parties, congratulating her on her new status when she received it. She carefully opened the message, which contained a video recording. And there, in her monitor, was James T. Kirk. In spite of her age, which was now well over 100 years, Kirk still made her swoon. In a way, Kirk was the type of dashing figure right out of the romance novels. The only reason she never went after him, was that he was a known commitment-phobe. And after several adventures that involved him and several ladies, Usagi thought that Kirk would never be satisfied with her being his one-and-only. Still, he was a good friend to Usagi, and could be counted on always. After a moment of looking at Kirk's picture, Usagi played the message.

"Usagi, if you are reading this message, then it probably because I've died. Hopefully, I've died in the arms of a beautiful woman, but that's neither here nor there.

"Anyway, the point of the message is this: I've always thought that you were a capable officer, but who doesn't want to be in the center of the action. It's not that you are incapable of doing so, but it is because you hate to risk the lives other people. I understand this. However, that shouldn't get in the way of a good career that you have certainly developed since the time I have known you. Hell, based upon your record, which has been outstanding by the way (if you don't count that harem fiasco that occurred between you and 'Young' Mr. Saotome on Rigel 7 years ago), you should have commanded the Enterprise after Chris Pike's promotion. Certainly, after I got bust up the ranks.

"At any rate, I must formally request, as my last wish, that you consider taking command of your own starship. I made sure that Starfleet will give you first crack at whatever that have ready for launch. As a matter of fact, these new 'Constellation-class' starships that are in development will bring back the exploration aspect to Starfleet in the forefront. I may have been an old war-horse, but the love of discovering a new world is why I joined in the first place. So please, just consider my words, okay?

"And by the way, I've always thought that you had the best set of legs this side of the Milky Way. Take care of yourself, Usagi. And especially, take care of Ranma. He's a good man, even if a bit head-strung."

With that, the screen went blank.

Usagi sat in her chair for a long time. She knew that while Kirk was an impulsive individual, he never gave out recommendations lightly. That's what made the crew of the NCC 1701 special; each and every one of the old crew looked out for each other. It was both a blessing and a curse to have such a legacy, especially since Starfleet has now frowned upon it. Usagi had to make a decision real soon.

"Lt. T'Lyn?" Usagi asked over com-link. Since moving into her new office, Usagi had to deal with a secretary that, in her opinion, was rude and condescending. But, being an easy-going sort, Usagi was not about to bust her assistant for insubordination. At least, not yet.

"No, Captain Tsukino, your collection of 'Hello Kitty' has not arrived yet," the Vulcan replied back.

"Uh, thanks. Actually, I need to get a com-link to the Klingon homeward. Contact Commander Saotome through the Federation embassy."

"As wish…Captain."

"I don't see what's the problem, Usagi," said Ranma, who had taken a break from a Klingon training exercise called "The Gauntlet". This exercise entails the participant to go through a series of trials administered by Klingons. As far as Ranma was concerned, it was merely an excuse to beat the crap out of each other. Ranma did pass the test, of course, and impressed the Klingon warriors in the process.

"But you know I rather teach than command a starship. I think I better training new officers in an academic fashion."

"But isn't being a Starship Captain is like being a teacher? A role like that teaches by example, as well as give people the inspiration to be the best they can be. 'Sides, couldn't you say that Kirk was the best teacher to teach us about life out in the field?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, how's the program coming along?"

"I'm having the best time in my life. You should've come along for the ride."

"No thanks. Fighting wild beast and pain-sticks is NOT my cup of tea."

"I suppose not. Hey, I've been meaning to ask if you still want me to be your coach at the upcoming Winter Olympic games, once my duty assignment is over in six months."

"Yeah, I suppose I can use your help in the snowboarding competition, especially in the air gymnastic part. But do me a favor by making sure my outfits are not made from unstable molecules. The Vulcans STILL think me suddenly going topless was just a ploy to get the Gold medal."

"Fine, but you do have to admit that you could easily have gotten a high- paying modeling career outta that fiasco."

"Perhaps."

"Anyway, I got to go. The one of the fellas wants to buy me and the others a round of blood wine, and I don't want to be late for that."

"Why Ranma, I didn't know that you liked to drink."

"I don't, but since Klang challenged me to a drinking contest, I got to uphold my honor."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Hugs and kisses, Wild PONY."

"Whatever, Moon BUNNY."

A month later...

"This is Shuttle One calling home port, over," said Ensign Jim Barret, as he skillfully piloted the shuttlecraft through the docking bay of Starbase One. He was determined to make a good impression on his famous and quite beautiful passenger.

"Go ahead, Shuttle One."

"ETA will be in tem minutes."

"Roger that, Shuttle One. Will be ready for your arrival soon."

"Roger, and over and out." Ensign Breton then turned to face his passenger. "We should be able see home port just about…now."

"Thank you, Ensign," replied Usagi, as she puts down her data pad that listed the crew roster. She wanted to make a good impression on her first starship command.

"There she is, Captain. That is U.S.S. Serenity. It's one of the newest ships that Starfleet Research and Development has introduced. It is a 'Constellation-class' starship, and, while small, it is the fastest in the fleet, thanks to its four-nacelle design. I guess you are pretty lucky to have first crack at taking the helm."

"Indeed, Ensign. I'm looking forward to it."

Ten minutes later...

As Shuttle One docked, an assembly of key crew members gathered together to wait for the arrival of their captain. Each one of them has heard of Captain Usagi Tsukino's reputation, and it is rumored that she was around since the formation of the United Federation of Planets. Once the shuttle successfully docked, the Quarter Master blew her whistle.

"Attention. The Captain of the ship has boarded."

Usagi stepped out of the shuttle and surveyed the assembled crew. She had a chance to read upon her new senior staff. A woman that strangely looked familiar stepped forward. It was her eyes that tipped off her identity. They glowed blue. Is this little Shinko? Usagi thought to herself.

"Commander Shinko Sato reporting, ma'am. I am your new First Officer."

"Sato? Are you related to Hoshi Sato, Commander?"

"Yes, ma'am. She's my great-grand mother."

"Yes, she is. You definitely have her features. I hear that she has resumed her duties as Shinto priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple?"

"Yes she has, ma'am. She asked me to ask you to visit her more often."

"I suppose my job has taken precedence for the last ten years. Remind me to call Hoshi later on, okay Commander?"

"Certainly, Captain. Anyway, let me introduce you to the others…"

One hour later...

So, this was it. Usagi was about to command the Serenity.

"Captain, all decks report ready," said Communications Officer T'Lyn. Usagi couldn't believe that her former assistant asked to be assigned to her ship. Maybe she respects me after all…naw, Usagi thought.

"Thank you, Lt. T'Lyn." With that, Usagi stood up. "Attention all hands on deck. As you know, this is my first command. To be honest, it is a job that I particularly don't relish. However, it is a job that I am qualified for, and it is a job that Starfleet has seen fit to give me. I hope that my actions as your captain will earn both your trust and your confidence in me in the coming months. If you still do not think that I am qualified, then you have my permission to leave the ship.

T'Lyn suddenly got up to leave the bridge.

"T'Lyn…" warned Usagi.

"Just a little human humor, Captain," T'Lyn smirked, as she returned to her station.

"Sigh. Anyway, we have a job to do. Ensign Barret, take her out."

**Fin.**


	22. Part 22 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story22 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22**

* * *

Presidio, San Francisco, Earth.

Five years after the death the death of James Kirk, the former command crew of the Enterprise-A has went on with their lives.

Spock has long since followed his father Sarek's foot-steps by becoming a Federation Ambassador-at-Large, having accumulated a few successes in brokering peace between the Federation and newly discovered alien species.

Dr. McCoy went on to become the head of Starfleet Medical, since it would mean that he didn't have to leave Earth at all.

Hikaru Sulu is still doing his thing by doing what he loves best: commanding a Federation starship. In fact, he and Pavel Chekov, his "First Officer", are on their second starship tour, while Commander Janice Rand looks after the crew like a den mother.

Montgomery Scott retired a year ago. However, while on his way to his new retirement home, he and his "warp shuttle" disappeared in deep space. All avenues were explored until the search was called off. Both Usagi and Ranma tried their best to find the Scotsman, but to no avail.

Nyota Uhura finally retires from Starfleet altogether, and has since become a professor at a local college in Kenya, Africa. Ranma still visits her, mostly for the sake of what they once had a long time ago, while Usagi visits her for the sake of their long friendship.

Saavik had married David Marcus, Kirk's son, and both are living happily on Vulcan.

T'Sara, the daughter of Spock and Usagi, became a Starship captain in her own right, and is always on a deep space assignments. As "Sailor Vulcan", her duties as the Senshi of Vulcan have been put on hold, so that T'Sara can complete her twenty-year career. Afterwards, she will go into the Federation Diplomatic Corp to represent Vulcan on matters of state, and will work directly under her grand-father Sarek.

As for Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino, they have been developing their relationship over the course of a few years. It started during the last Interstellar Olympic Games, on Earth, when Usagi successfully took the Gold Medal in snow-boarding. The competition was quite heated that year, especially between Usagi and a Vulcan named T'ela. Ranma was true to his word, in being both her manager and trainer. All of Usagi's hard work would eventually pay off…

FLASHBACK!

"Okay, Usako," Ranma said with affection, as he is messaging Usagi's shoulders. She and Ranma were seating near the starting point, waiting for their turn. "Okay, T'ela is smart enough to use her 'aerial eight-rotations' technique during her last jump. You will have to beat it by…four."

"TWELVE rotations!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah, twelve. It's the only wait we can beat the Vulcan. It's all about technique."

"I KNOW that, but that's why the Vulcans win these type of contests. They mathematically figure these out. And I should KNOW since I used to live there."

"Then, use grace. And if you don't have any, then make it up or something."

"You're saying that I'm clumsy, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"Nevermind. I'll do what can."

Just then, the Vulcan T'ela comes to the waiting area.

"HELLO, Usagi," T'ela says with a forced smile.

"HELLO, T'ela," Usagi replies. "Loosersayswhat?"

"I do not have time for your…humanity. I do want to make sure that you do not attempt to make a mockery of the games."

"You still think my top came off on purpose?"

"I am simply making sure that you do not behave so…human."

"Gee thanks."

And with that, T'ela left to visit her team-mates.  
"Ooh, that…that…"

"Vulcan?" Ranma offered.

"Bite your tongue. Now, what am I going to do? I practically have to fly in order to win this thing."

"And you know that you using your ability to fly will immediately be detected. Just do your best."

"I will, coach!"

Finally, Usagi was at the starting point. She wore her skin-tight ski outfit, and a helmet. Both were colored pink with white stripes. She took her pink snowboard, which was taller than her, and touched it lightly. Finally, as the light markers registered "ready", Usagi puts her goggles on.

Ready…steady…GO!

POP!

Usagi ran, leaped and landed on her snowboard, as she and it went down-hill. Steady, she picked up speed, as she swerved to avoid the various obstacles, like tree and boulders. When she saw an outcropping of stone ahead, Usagi went straight towards it…

POW!

With a bump, Usagi took to the sky. She rolled with the board, as they rotated their position. Just as the ground was about to be met, Usagi was upright again. She then saw a jump ramp ahead, and went straight for it…

BANG!

Once again in the air, Usagi decided to perform a "propeller". That is to say, Usagi sailed straight ahead, while her 'board performed a spin at the top of her head. And just as she was about to make crash into the snow, Usagi up righted herself, and landed with ease.

Finally, Usagi saw the mother of all ramps ahead. She began to push off for even greater speed.

At the bullpen section, Ranma was crossing his fingers.

"Come on, Usako," Ranma pleaded. "You can do it…"

Down Usagi went, and up-

SPRUNG!

High in the air Usagi went. Then, using her vector, Usagi began to rotate. She had stretched her limbs to hold one end of her 'board, while saluting like a peacock with her free hand.

One…

Two…

Time seemed to slow down, as she began to rotate on an axis, while moving in one direction.

Three…

Four…

I can do this! Usagi thought. I can do this!

Five…

Six…

Usagi noticed that she was starting to descend now.

Seven…

EIGHT…

I…I got to pull this off!

Nine…

Ten…

Usako, pull up! Ranma thought. He noticed that at the angle of Usagi descent, she could break her neck.

Eleven…

Usagi got ready to pull a fast one.

TWELVE!

At the last minute, Usagi repositioned herself self to land upright.

PLOW!

"And Usagi Tsukino of Earth…HAS DONE IT!" yelled the announcer. "Miss Tsukino has taken the Gold once again!"

The crowd cheers in adulation.

As Usagi slowed down to a halt, she took off her helmet, threw it the hair, and shook her fist in the air in victory.

"You did it, Usagi!" Ranma says, as he went to hug his friend.

Usagi went for a full on kiss instead, as she tackled the pig-tail martial artist to the snow.

"Hey, what's for?" Ranma says.

"Well…I just want to properly thank you, Ranma-kun."

"I see…"

END FLASHBACK!

And since then, the two have become very close, all which culminated in a very special occasion… The music began to play, as the gathered dignitaries, military personnel and other honored guests stood. Captain Ranma Saotome, the newly appointed commander of the "Enterprise" (NCC-1701-B), an Excelsior-class starship waited for his new bride nervously. After thirty years of service, he was finally settling down on his own terms.

Much to the lamentation of many of the women in the audience.

"Relax, Ranma," said Captain Hikaru Sulu, Ranma's best man. "It will go well."

"Ihope so," Ranma replies. "Ever since that whole situation with Miranamee, I wanted to make things right."

"It will, my friend. It will."

Ever since Captain Usagi Tsukino had completed her own five-year mission aboard the "Serenity", Usagi felt the urge to settle down herself. After all, she wasn't getting any younger mentally…though some would claim that Usagi tends to act juvenile at times.

Finally, the bride comes forth. Federation Ambassador-at-Large Spock walked the aisle, as he escorted his once beloved to the alter. He was the only family member that could "give her away".

"I'm so nervous, Spock-kun," Usagi whispered. "I just wish Kirk was here."

"I, as well, Usako," Spock replied.

Kirk had died years ago.

Usagi's bridesmaid Nyota Uhura smiled at her long time friend. She was glad that Usagi and Ranma had finally admitted their feelings for each other, and then progressed their relationship to its logical conclusion.

As she walked down the aisle, Usagi looked at the familiar faces. Some were dignitaries from all kinds of worlds. There was Bela Omak, who was the "the Head Boss" of the Mob-control planet of Sigma Iotia II; there was tribal leader Leonard Usa-James Akaar, who was named after Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk and Usagi for their role in freeing Capella IV from the Klingons. Speaking of which, even the Klingon leaders Kang (who once fought Ranma), Kor (who tried to kidnap Usagi as a hostage) , and Koloth (who traded barbs with Kirk) were there, though they would never admit having any form of respect for the rivals. Also in attendance was Chancellor Sigrid Reinhardt, who was the head of state of the Nazi-like planet called Ekos; even the Platonians and the Olympian god Apollo (both of whom inspired the Greco-Roman culture) were in attendance, as were the ever child-like Miri (who is the leader of the equally childlike populace of "Miri's World"). All in all, many of the guests at Usagi and Ranma's wedding had been saved by the couple and their crewmates, or were once sworn enemies-turned-staunch allies.

Finally, Usagi stepped forward, and faced her beloved. The wedding was being held at the Starfleet Academy chapel, which is located in the old Presidio in San Francisco, California. Starfleet Admiral Garth signals an aide to cease the wedding music. It still amazed Usagi that Garth was once insane, when the Enterprise was sent to investigate the penal colony Garth was imprisoned in years ago. The one good thing that came out of that situation was that Garth, once he was cured of his madness, taught Ranma his metamorphic ability, and thus allowed Ranma to be in control of his curse. At any rate, as it was customary for Naval personnel, Admiral Garth performed the honor of marrying his two dearest friends, on the grounds of his Alma Mata.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man, Ranma Saotome, and this woman, Usagi Tsukino, in holy matrimony…"

Usagi began to shed a tear. She always wanted to have her wedding back in her own home, with her parents and friends there. Usagi then turned to where her daughter T'Sara sat; she was glad that she was able to take time from her latest assignment. Usagi's old friend Hoshi ("Sailor Earth") Sato had decided to resume her Starfleet duties, and thus will assume command of Usagi's old ship. Conversely, Usagi will take over for Hoshi as an Ambassador-at-Large, and will directly work with the Federation President on most matters. Uhura had jokingly told Usagi that the reason she took the desk job was to prepare herself for parenthood.

"Do you two have any words before the pronouncement?" Garth asked.

"Yes," Usagi replied, as she lifted her veil. "Ranma, I have saved myself-"

There's snickering in the background.

"Anyway," Usagi said with a glare. "I have saved myself the trouble of trying to figure out what to say to you, so I have written down a poem."

Usagi took out a datapad, and began to read:

_I promise to love you from now on,  
To love you with all my heart.  
From now on we'll be together,  
Till death do us part. __I will love you and cherish you,  
Until the sun stops burning.  
I will do the honor and be your wife,  
It's you I'm always yearning. __To know that you love me,  
Brings joy to my heart,  
To know that you will be faithful,  
Is the key that love was from the start. __In you I can share my thoughts,  
You are my lover, My best friend.  
You have taken me to the highest point.  
You have taken me places I've never been. __I promise to pledge my love to you,  
I promise to be faithful and true.  
The words would mean nothing,  
If I didn't have you. __You are the love of my life,  
I hope you always know.  
I love you more than anything in the world,  
I won't ever let you go. __I promise to be you're everything,  
This is my vow to you.  
I can't wait for that day to come,  
Until the day we can say I do._

(A/N: The poem that Usagi read is called "I Do", by Whitney Bird )

"AWWWWWWW," said the crowd, while Ranma blushed furiously.

"And you, Ranma, do you have anything to say?" asked Garth.

Ranma nodded. He then turned to his son Ranmak, who was sitting next to his long-term fiancée Demora Sulu. Both were not ready to settle down yet, since Demora wants to try to get a starship command first. With a sigh, Ranma turns his attention back to Usagi.

"Usagi, for as long as I have known you, you have been there for me. We have journeyed together, and we have fought together. I can only hope that I can be a good husband to you, as you have been a best friend to me."

"coughWIMPcough," said Kang.

"Well, if there is nothing else, we may continue," Garth said. "Ranma Saotome, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Usagi Tsukino, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, by the laws of this land, and by Starfleet protocol, I now pronounce the two you spouses. Ranma? Usagi? You may kiss."

Ranma held Usagi's face in his hands, and passionately kissed his new bride.

"AYE!" roared the crowd.

"How dull," quipped Trelane, also known as "the Squire of Gothos". The alien entity was amazed that the newly-wedded couple have caused him so much trouble in the past.

Once the closing wedding music was being played, Usagi and Ranma, with hand-in-hand, ran down the aisle, as rice was being thrown at them. The future looked bright indeed…

**Fin.**

**Author's note: We're slowly feeling in the gaps between the time of the Kirk era and the Picard era. By the time we make it to the day Ranma escorts Picard to his new command (i.e. the Enterprise-D), we'll know more about Ranma's connection to crews of the Enterprise-D/E, Station Deep Space Nine and Voyager. Also, there will be hints as to the rise and fall of the marriage between Usagi and Ranma, though the full details will be elaborated later on during the Next Generation saga. So, stay tune!**


	23. Part 23 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story23 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, multi-epic crossover.**

**Special note: This story is a "spin-off" from "Sailor Moon ST", though you don't have to read that story to understand this one.**

**Special Author's note: Just to let you know that the adventures that Ranma Saotome has had outside of the world of "Star Trek" will be hinted at, but not explicitly shown. The reason for this is that I don't want to take away from the flow of the storyline. Also, as it will soon be perfectly clear, there will be hints of troubles that our hero will soon face, which will involve the Q Continuum, Sailor Pluto, the Prophets (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) and the infamous "Temporal Cold War" (Star Trek: Enterprise). So, stay tune!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 23**

**

* * *

**

Summer, 2299 AD: Breen Sector.

BOOM!

"Captain, we took a direct hit to the main nacelles!" yelled Commander JoAnn Dupree, the First Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise-B.

"Correct, sir!" interjected Lt. Commander Ackon. Ackon was an Andorian on his second rotation as the chief engineer. "If we don't flood the core with coolant, the ship won't last the assault!"

Captain Ranma Saotome, the Enterprise-B's commanding officer, frowned. He wanted to curse himself for thinking that the Breen wanted to establish normal relations with the Federation. Unfortunately, it was all just a pretext for the Breen to test a new weapon.

The Breen was recently contacted as early as the mid-2280's, but have rebuffed all efforts for full diplomatic relations after settling territory disputes. No one knows what they look like, other than the fact that they wore environmental suits to keep their bodies cool. And it is only recently that the Breen has indicated that they would like to talk about opening a dialogue with the Federation. Naturally, Starfleet sent its flagship, the Enterprise, to begin the negotiations.

Unfortunately, upon contact, the meeting turned out to be a ruse to establish the Breen as a galactic power.

BOOM!

"Captain! What are we going to do?"

Ranma observed the situation. Apparently, the Breen ship was using energy, fueled by dark matter, as the source of the weapon. As a result, the energy attacks were slicing into the shielding and hull like a hot knife through butter. If nothing was done, the Enterprise-B will not last very long.

And then Ranma turned his thoughts on his wife Usagi and the impending birth of his daughters. When he received the news of Usagi's pregnancy, Ranma vowed to be a better father to his twins than he had been to his son Ranmak. He was going to be a family man, and he was not going to let anyone prevent him from being one. Besides, Usagi would kill him he got himself killed.

"Ackon, is it possible to change the polarity of our energy source?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it's possible, but the reason why we do not do so is because of the inefficiency rate."

"Captain, what are you getting at?" asked Dupree.

"We know that dark matter is not the absence of normal matter. It's the glue that holds the cosmos together."

"So…?"

"So let's tap directly into that matter."

"I get it now!" Ackon exclaimed. "By changing the polarity of the engines, we can create a warp field that draws upon the very dark matter that is being used against us!"

"Excellent," Ranma says. "Make the proper adjustments. Commander? Divert the reserve power to the impulse and thrusters. We need to buy Ackon more time."

"Yes, sir!" said the two top staffers in unison.

The Enterprise-B is continually pounded by the Breen attack, while trying to avoid the brunt of the same. Finally, Ackon states that he is ready.

"Great! Commander Dupree, engage the warp drive."

"Engaging the warp drive…NOW!"

Once the warp drive has been engaged, a noticeable corona is seen surrounding the ship.

It appeared to be a ring of fire.

"Captain, it's working!" Dupree states. "The Breen attack is not as effective as it once was."

"Good, now, expand the field."

The modified warp shell begins to expand outward. Unfortunately for the Breen ship, it was not prepared to deal with an ever-expanding wall of dark matter energy.

CRISH!

When the dark matter wall made contact with the Breen ship, the ship's hull was vaporizing on contact. The damage was so severe that their thrusters were no longer operable.

"Captain, the Breen ship has sustained damaged to their forward hull plating," Dupree reports. "They are dead in the water, so to speak."

"Good. Contact the Breen. I want to give them a way to save face."

"Sir?"

"If the Breen ship is destroyed, it will simply serve as a rallying point for the Breen. Our counter-measure to that Breen weapon will make sure that it will never be used again."

Sure enough, Captain Saotome's words proved to be correct. The Breen government was trying to expand their territory, and hoped their "super-weapon" would help them in their endeavor. Their use of their "super-weapon" was to signal the Breen's willingness to encroach onto Federation space. The readily available counter-weapon demonstrated how utterly ineffective the Breen's weapon was. So the "cold war" between the Breen and the Federation will still be in effect.

So much for trying to be friends.

Two weeks later…

Tokyo, Japan: Nerima General Hospital.

"Dad, it'll be okay," Commander Ranmak Saotome said, while his father Ranma paced the waiting room. He and his wife Captain Demora Saotome-Sulu had managed to take time out of their busy schedules to be there for the Saotome patriarch. "Usagi is in good hands."

"I KNOW that, son," Ranma replied. "I would have had Dr. McCoy and Dr. Chapel come here, if I didn't think they could help her."

"Which is why I stated what I said."

"Humph. By the way, are you sure about retiring from Starfleet?"

"Yeah," Ranmak replied. "Mom wants to make sure that I complete my training as Shaman, and the Elders want to make sure that I am prepared to assume the leadership of the nation."

"Is Demora fine about this?"

"Not really, but she did say that once she finishes her tour, she'll join me. It'll be rough for the both of us, but we'll make the best of the situation."

"So, I guess I won't see you two as much."

"Oh, you will. Demora will be a Starfleet Reservist, so she'll 'commute' to Earth three months out of the year.."

"I don't know, son. Commuting will be a difficult one, even with the use of the 'Instant Transmission' technique."

"True, but we got to try. I…love her, Dad."

Ranma simply nods his head.

Just then, Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu come into the waiting room. Sulu has been promoted to the rank of "Admiral", and will become Chief of Starfleet Operations; Chekov has been promoted to the rank of "Captain", and will take over as the commanding officer of the Excelsior.

"What's Usagi's condition like?" Sulu asked.

"I don't know," Ranma replies. "I ought to go in there-"

"We have to have faith in the doctors' abilities," Chekov says.

"I guess you're right."

Just then, Demora steps out of the delivery room.

"Usagi wants to see you," Demora says.

Ranma looks at his son first, before entering the delivery room, just as Demora hugs her husband.

"How is she?" Ranmak asks.

"She is doing real well," Demora replies. "Uhura is there with her for moral support."

"Does this whole situation give you any ideas?" Ranmak asks jokingly.

"No, I DON'T think so!"

Meanwhile, Ranma steps into delivery room, where Usagi is being looked after. There, he saw his step-daughter Captain T'Sara Spocksdotter, the daughter of Usagi and Federation Ambassador-at-Large Spock. She was holding a video camera during the entire delivery process. T'Sara, also known as "Sailor Vulcan", was asked by Usagi and Ranma to record her little sisters' birth for posterity.

Captain Hoshi Sato, who was also known as "Sailor Terra", was there to provide moral support to her friend Usagi. She and her ship, the U.S.S. "Serenity", had just returned from a special mission to officially admit Betazed into the Federation.

Nyota Uhura, retired Starfleet officer, has been with Usagi since the beginning of her third trimester as a favor to Ranma. In many ways, Uhura wished that she and Ranma had stayed together, especially in light of their long-term friendship.

"Nyota, how is Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"GAHHHHH!" screamed Usagi.

"Take it easy, little lady," Dr. McCoy says, as he waited for his newest patients to enter into the world.

"You're doing just fine," Dr. Chapel replied, as she monitored her patient's vital signs.

"What THEY said," Nyota says.

"Ranma," Usagi managed. "Come…here."

Ranma went up to his wife.

"Yes, dear?"

Usagi grabbed a hold of Ranma's shirt.

"Urk!"

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd KILL you for getting me knocked up!"

"Heh…"

A few hours later…

"WAH!"

"It's a girl!"

"WAH!"

"It's another girl!"

"Captain, will you do the honors?" Dr. McCoy asks.

Ranma took the pair of medical scissors, and snipped the twins' umbilical cords.

"There."

Hoshi turns to T'Sara.

"Congratulations, T'Sara; you are a big sister now," Hoshi says.

"Charmed," T'Sara smirked. As a demi-Vulcan, she tends to subdue her emotions. Inwardly, however, she was ecstatic to have little sisters.

The girls were cleaned, wrapped in blankets and handed over to Usagi.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Usagi asked.

"They are, Usako," Ranma replied. "They are."

"Yeah…"

"So, what are you going to name them?" asked Dr. McCoy. "I got to write up their birth certificates, after all."

Usagi and Ranma look at each other.

"Well, the eldest will be named 'Hoshiko Nyota'," said Usagi.

"And the younger will be named 'Aiko Nodoka'," said Ranma.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Then, Usagi and Ranma return their gaze towards each other.

"I love you, Usako."

"I love you, Ranchan."

And with that, the two shared a passionate kiss…

Sixty years later…

"I love you, Usako."

"I love you, Ranchan."

Nabiki Tendo paused the video footage, and sat back.

"Well, little sister, what do you think?"

Akane Tendo, Nabiki's younger sister, wanted to cry, because she was beyond being 'angry'. Already, Ukyo Kuonji had left their suite to confront Ranma about this recording.

"It's not fair, Nabiki," Akane lamented. "That should have been ME."

"Akane…" Nabiki began. She was tempted to say something flippant, but even Nabiki knew her limits.

Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mother, on the other hand, was ecstatic. Ever since she and her companions found themselves aboard the Enterprise-D, in the year 2366, the Saotome matriarch received one surprised after another. Now, she knows who has held her only son's heart, as well as receiving a glimpse of Ranma's life with her. However, she was perplexed as to why Ranma has not mentioned this…Usagi to her.

"Nabiki, have you found any indication as to why my son has mentioned his wife to us?"

Akane noticeably sank where she stood.

"Um, I haven't uncovered any additional information in that regard, but, thanks to some cross-referencing, I did come up with this."

Nabiki punched up five documents.

Two were death certificates, while the third was a divorce decree.

"What is the relevance of these?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, two of them are the death certificates of Hoshiko Niota Saotome and Aiko Nodoka Saotome. However, there is a key difference."

Nabiki highlighted the date of deaths.

"Apparently, Hoshiko died ten years after her birth, while her sister Aiko died forty years after her birth."

"What were the causes of death?"

"That's the thing. According to both certificates, the causes of their deaths have been ruled 'classified', though 'officially', they died due to space related activities."

"'Space related activities'?"

"It's Starfleet's way of saying cause of death unknown."

"Oh. Go on."

"Anyway, these other two documents are news bulletins."

Nodoka reads the headlines of the first bulletin:

"MODERN DAY 'SPACE FAMILY ROBINSON' VENTURE INTO THE DEEP SPACE."

Nodoka then scans the photograph accompanying the headline. In it, there were two adult males, two adult females and three little girls. She could see Usagi and Ranma, as well as twin girls, whom Nodoka assumed to be Hoshiko and Aiko.

"Apparently, Ranma and his family partnered with the Hansen family for an exploration trip dedicated to creating newer forms of faster-than-light travel, as well other scientific ventures."

Then, Nabiki scrolls to the second news article.

"SURVIVORS OF MISSING HANSEN EXPEDITION FACES GOVERNMENTAL INQUIRY."

"And according to this, Ranma and his ship went missing for five years. He, Usagi and Aiko were later found after an extensive search by Captains Hoshi Sato and T'Sara Spocksdotter. By the way, have you heard of 'the Sailor Scouts'?"

"Yes," Nodoka replies. "They are the Juuban district's premier heroines."

"Well, apparently, they are this era's 'Scouts. Specifically, they are Sailors 'Terra' and 'Vulcan' respectively."

This perked Akane's attention, who was a fan of the original 'senshi'.

"Really?"

"Really. I guess that in this time period, the 'Scouts are not worried about secret identities."

"Oh."

"So, what happened to Ranma?" Nodoka asked impatiently.

"That's the thing. There was an inquiry, but the matter was closed and sealed by both Starfleet and the Federation."

And then, Nabiki scrolled to another document.

"And this is the divorce decree of 'happy couple', and yet the detailed records were sealed."

"Nabiki, do you think the divorce is related to Ranma's mishap?"

"Possibly. Usagi did separate from Ranma for a year before they got back together. However, look at the dates on Aiko's death certificate and the divorce decree."

Nodoka and Akane both look at the dates:

They were EXACTLY one year apart.

"Coincidence?" Nabiki ventured.

Nodoka rubs her eyes.

"I have to talk to Ranma about this."

"Actually, so do I. I'm rather curious myself.," Nabiki replies.

As the two continued to discuss the matter, Akane wonders what happened to Ranma those years ago.

**Fin.**


	24. Part 24 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story24 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24**

* * *

Spring, 3005 CE: Starfleet Academy, Presidio, Earth (STU). 

Captain Ranma Saotome was invited to speak at the graduation commencement at Starfleet Academy. Dressed in his dress whites, Ranma, thinking that he would give what would perhaps be his last official speech, summoned his courage. Standing at his podium, in front of an audience of thousands, Ranma began.

"To the graduating class of 2005, I salute you. I salute you for your courage, your bravery, and your intellect. However, I salute you most of all for your hunger. It is the hunger of one who seeks the best in life, in order to BE the best in life. After today, you are not only going to serve the Federation as members of Starfleet, but you will serve the memories of those who have served our fine organization before you. They, like you, were once idealistic and sure-footed; after being seasoned, they, your predecessors, became seasoned, as well as idealistic and sure-footed.

"Many of you know that I am 'the Old Man' of Starfleet. And many of you know that I am a repository of arcane knowledge and insight on how this fine organization is supposed to 'behave'. Of course, there is one other person that is a better repository in this regard, but we won't name names."

A few laughs were made, while Admiral Usagi Tsukino, Chief of Starfleet Administration, who was sitting in the row filled with top ranking Starfleet officers, simply shook her head. She then took her right index finger, and drew it across her neck, indicating that Ranma was in trouble. Ranma simply stuck out his tongue in response.

"Nevertheless, in the beginning, I had to learn how to be one of Starfleet's finest, from the very people who I would one day serve with…"

FLASHBACK!

**Picard.**

"Okay, class," Tactical Instructor Ranma Saotome says, as he sized up his class of freshmen cadets. "My name is Ranma Saotome, and I will teach you how to fight."

Ranma had taken a leave of absence from Starfleet, having gone through an inquiry on the Hensen expedition. Besides, with what happened to his family, he needed to spend more time with them. However, Starfleet Command still wanted to utilize his capabilities to further his ends.

Then, Ranma noticed a raised hand.

"Yes, Mister…?"

"Cadet Jean-Luc Picard, sir," said the young French man. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"What's the point of learning martial arts, when a good phaser is all you need?"

Ranma arched his left eye-brow.

"Good question."

And with that, Ranma went over to a foot-locker, and tossed a hand-phaser to Picard.

"I want you to use that on me."

"Sir?"

"Yes, use it. And don't worry; it's set on 'stun'."

"Okay…"

Cadet Picard takes his weapon, and fire it on Ranma.

Casually, Ranma side-stepped the beam.

"I'm waiting."

Picard squinted his eyes, and fired again.

Ranma side-stepped the beam.

"Well?"

Picard growled, and began to fire the phaser repeatedly…and was missing at every turn.

"That'll be enough," Ranma said, as he snatched the weapon from Picard's hand, without being aware of it."

"How-?"

"Cadet, as you were," Ranma said, as he directed Picard back to the assembly. "Now, where were we? Oh. The point of learning martial arts is to be one with your body. That's the goal. The benefit is the ability to defend yourself from harm. Once you incorporate this creed into you over-all instruction, there's very little that you can't do."

"So, sir, what are you saying?" Picard asked. "That I'll be able to dodge phaser-fire with ease?"

"No, what I am saying is that when you are able enough, you won't have to."

(A/N: Just a little something from "The Matrix" thrown in!)

**Riker.**

"Just set your things here," Ranma said, as he and his guest walk inside his Tokyo residence. "Hoshi! We're home!"

"Coming!" said Earth Ambassador Hoshi Sato, a retired Starfleet Officer, who has been living with Ranma for the past few years. Hoshi wasn't sure he was ready to move on, after being with Usagi for so mny years. However, she will always be there for him as a friend at least.

"So, who is this?" Hoshi asked.

Standing next to Ranma was a brown-haired boy. He wore a old-style baseball cap, with the Yankees logo stitched in the fabric, a heavy coat and woodsman boot.

"You remember Kyle Riker?"

"Oh, yes. Wasn't he the guy who testified on your behalf at that Hansen hearing?"

"Yes. This is his son, William."

Hoshi turns to the boy.

"Hello, William."

"Will."

"Pardon?"

"My name is 'Will', ma'am."

"So it is. Welcome to our home...Will."

Later…

"Poor, thing," Hoshi says. "Loosing a mother at such an age can be a terrible thing."

"Yeah, I know how he feels, which is why I volunteered to take him off of Kyle's hands."

"So, how long will he be staying here?"

"Well, he does have an interest in joining Starfleet, so I'll get him ready for that."

**The Crushers.**

"Honor UP!"

BOOM!

A Starfleet honor guard fire their weapons, to signify the salute of a fallen comrade.

At the Presidio, Commander Jack Crusher, "First officer" of the USS Stargazer, was being laid to rest. In attendance was not only Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the former commander of the Stargazer, but so was Ranma Saotome. Both Jack and Jean-Luc were fellow classmates who met when they both first attended Ranma's tactics course.

"Thank you for coming, sensei," Picard said, as he turned to his old friend. "It means…a lot that you have come here."

"Jack was a good man, Jean-Luc," Ranma replied. "And a worthy student of the Art."

"Indeed. If it hadn't been for his 'ki control', the radiation would have killed him sooner, and many more lives would have been lost."

Picard nodded. He was under investigation about what exactly caused the destruction of the Stargazer, though the report that it had been attacked by an unknown alien ship was validated.

Ranma then turned his attention to the family that Jack had left behind. Leaving behind a fresh grave marker was Jack's wife Beverly, a civilian medical doctor, and her young son Wesley. He didn't know the two very well, only having met them on occasion.

Well, it's time to fulfill a promise, Ranma thought.

"Hello, Beverly," Ranma said, as he stepped forward.

"Oh, it's you," Beverly replied. "You're…Jack's friend, Ranma Saotome."

"Indeed. Well…I hope so."

Ranma then knelt in front of young Wesley.

"Hello, Wesley."

Wesley looked up. He had recognized his father's former martial arts instructor.

"Hello, Mr. Saotome," Wesley replied.

Ranma smiled while nodding his head. He'll be there for Jack's son as long as he can.

**Troi.**

Man, I hate this, Ranma thought, as he straightened his suit. As a favor to an old friend in Starfleet, he would work private security at a party held at the Betazed Embassy.

"Hello, Ranma-sama!"

"Gah!" Ranma screeched, as he jumped. He almost had forgotten that Betazoids were race of potent telepaths, that can mask their presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Betazed Ambassador Laxwanna Troi, one of the few royals who have chosen the life of a diplomat. "I didn't know that I had…frightened you so."

"Hey, you should know me by now, Lax-chan," Ranma replied.

"Well, had you not married that ex-wife of yours, you would know me VERY well."

Ranma had met Laxwanna's family as the captain of the Enterprise-B, when the Federation wanted to officially admit Betazed into their ranks. Over the years, Laxwanna has proved to be an "interesting" person indeed, which is why Ranma was glad that she had finally settled down.

"Well, I must attend to my guests. At least they will appreciate my sense of style."

"Yeah, right."

A short time later, Ranma decided to step outside on the balcony. He was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Deanna, what are you doing here?"

The dark haired teen turned to see Ranma walking behind her.

"Oh, Uncle Ranma," Deanna said. "I didn't sense you coming."

"Well, thanks to your mom, I have to put up my 'guard'."

"Well, I apologize for my mother's behavior."

"Ah, don't be. Anyway, I know why I'm out here, so why are you?"

"Well…I want to apply for enrollment at Starfleet Academy. But…but…"

"But you don't know how your mom will feel."

"Yes. I just don't know how to approach her about it."

Ranma looked at her for a moment.

"I tell you what. I'll talk to her about it. But you owe me on this one!"

"Thanks, uncle!" Deanna said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Urk!"

**Tbc.**


	25. Part 25 Book Two

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story25 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 25**

**

* * *

**

**Data.**

Ranma Saotome was part of the investigation team that was sent to Omicron Theta, to help investigate the disappearance of the colonists there. Unofficially, he received an intelligence report of an entity that may have destroyed the colony there. And if the entity was still in the area, he was to ascertain its motives…and neutralize it if necessary.

"Abba, we are almost there," said T'Sara Spocksdotter, who would accompany Ranma on this investigation. Even though she was a part of the Diplomatic Corp these days, T'Sara did enjoy the occasional investigative missions for the Federation.

Besides, it gave her a chance to spend time with her pet "cabbit" Tho-Ohki, a rabbit-feline hybrid that can morph into both a mechanized robot and a starship. The cabbit was acquired during one of Usagi adventures, shortly before returning to Starfleet duty under the helm of Captain Christopher Pike, of the original starship Enterprise.

"'Thumper', take us out of warp," T'Sara says, referring to Tho'Ohki's "nickname".

"Th-OWWW!"

A short time later…

"Man, look at this devastation," Ranma said, as he used his Tricorder. All around them was a virtual wasteland, which lacked any sort of vegestation. The planet even lacked bacteria. "You getting anything?"

"Affirmative," T'Sara replies. "I am definitely picking up an unusual form of radiation, though it is not life-threatening."

"Good, 'cuz I would hate to loose all this good hair of mine."

T'Sara rolls her eyes.

Eventually, the two came upon the home of Dr. Noonien Soong, a famous cyberneticist. Ranma's other orders were to secure any data from Dr. Soong's workshop that may have survived. Instead, they found something else.

"Look at this," T'Sara says, as she opened up the stasis, revealing a fully-functional android. Accept for the opaque skin color, the android looked exactly like a young Dr. Soong.

"We should activate it," T'sara suggested.

"I…don't know," Ranma said. "You know how I feel about androids."

"Well, this is Dr. Soong's creation; not Dr. Gero's."

Ranma could remember the incident involving Dr. Gero, and how it all led to the menace known as "Cell".

"Fine, but I will shut this thing down if it causes any problems."

"Agreed."

And with that, T'Sara activated the android. It sat up, and looked at the two. It bugged Ranma that he couldn't sense any "ki" energy from the creature.

"Hello."

"Hello," Ranma and T'Sara replied.

"My name is Data. What is your name?"

Ranma looks at the android. He seemed so…helpless. In a weird way, he couldn't bring himself to remain suspicious of...him. So…

"My name is Ranma Saotome. Would you like to be friends?"

**LaForge.**

RING!

"Coming!" Hoshi Sato said, as she ran to the front door of the Saotome home. The irony is that it was built on the "bones" of the old Tendo Dojo of yore.

Hoshi has been living with Ranma Saotome for a while now, and while their friendship has not developed into anything other than friendship, Hoshi did like Ranma's company. Besides, it gave her the chance to maintain the Cherry Hill Temple over in the Juuban District of the city of Tokyo.

When Hoshi opens the door, she saw an African couple standing at the door way with their son.

"Is this the…'Tendo Training Hall'?" asked the man.

"Yes. You must be Dr. Laforge."

"That is correct. And this is my wife Silvia."

"Hello."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," said the woman. "It's an honor in meeting a legend."

"Why, thank you! Anyway, I assume that you are here for your appointment?"

"That is correct."

Hoshi turned to see their son, who was obviously blind, based upon the boy's use of the walking cane.

"Just come in, and follow me. I'll show you the way to the dojo proper…"

Hoshi escorted the family to the main dojo, where a training session was taking place.

"Again," Ranma said, as he held one-side of the punching bag.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Ranma's ward Will Riker had came home for Spring break. Even though Starfleet Academy was easy to get to, this first-year cadet was too busy doing extracurricular activities to simply drop in for a visit.

At the moment, Riker was pounding away at the heavy bag.

"Come on, Will! You can hit better than that!"

Riker smirked, as he decided to fuel his punches with increased levels of "ki".

POW!

A wave of pressure knocked some nearby loose items.

BLAM!

The windows began to rattle.

BOOM!

The windows shattered, and Hoshi and the others were moved back a bit by the air pressure.

I better get Ranma's attention, Hoshi thought.

"RANMA!"

Riker stopped and turned his head towards Hoshi, as did Ranma.

"Yo," Ranma replied.

"These are the people with whom you spoke with the other day."

Ranma sized up the family.

"You must be the LaForge family," Ranma said, as he went over to the family. He then saw young Geordie. "And you must be Geordie."

"Yes," said the blind teen. "I…heard that you can help me be more independent."

"Ah, yes. I guess that you've…well, you know…watched that special about me."

Hoshi remembered of a recent televised biography program featuring legendary Starfleet captains. Ranma was depicted as having acquired a virtual "warehouse" of martial arts knowledge, some of which allowed a practitioner to fight blind. Of course, most people, the host of the program included, believed that what Ranma can do was simply exaggerated stories.

In reality, if nothing else, the program underplayed Ranma's prowess, something that Ranma himself wanted.

"We didn't think you can help us," Silvia said. "If nothing else, this trip to Japan was a nice getaway."

"Hold on," Ranma said. "I never said that I couldn't help your son. In fact, I'll teach your son things that won't require an ocular implant. After all, I am familiar with 'the Blind Arts'."

"Really, mister?" Geordie asks excitedly.

Ranma smiled.

"Really."

**O'Brien.**

"Okay, kid," Ranma said, as he supervised Starfleet's latest recruit. "Just go easy on the joystick."

While not actively involved in Starfleet, Ranma did work for the organization as a civilian flight instructor. This allowed him to keep up his flight rating at a cheaper rate.

At the moment, Ranma was training recruits at the facility at White Sands, New Mexico. One of those recruits was a recent arrival from Ireland.

"Okay, sir," Miles O'Brien says, as he loosened his grip on the throttle. Even though he wanted to be a technician, he liked having to be in the cockpit of a flying vehicle, whether it was an Interceptor or a standard shuttle.

Ranma nodded his approval. He liked this kid. Now, it was time to see what he was really made of. So, Ranma cut the power in such a way that would cause a tailspin.

CLIK!

VRRRRRRRRRRRR-!

"Sir, I'm losing altitude!"

"Fine, so, what are you going to do about? Use your training."

Miles looks at his control panel. He needed to re-compress the intake valve before his craft can regain power.

Meanwhile, Ranma simply sat back in his seat. If there was a problem, he'll take over the operations.

Miles was able to re-start the flow intake, but his craft was still plummeting. Quickly, he adjusted the avionics, and applied full thruster controls. A few seconds later, the recruit up-righted the vehicle, and had coasted to cruising speed.

"Well, good job, recruit," Ranma said.

"Sir, was that really necessary?" Miles asked.

"Were you in serious danger?"

"Um, no…"

"Then it was necessary. Carry on."

**Yar.**

"You are familiar with the situation. Turkana IV is a...black mark in the annals of Federation politics."

"A failed colony, I see," Ranma Saotome said, as he continued to check his equipment. "You brought me out of retirement...for this?"

"Mr. Saotome, as a former starship captain, you have certain obligations."

"Gee, I thought that you threatening to hold up my re-entrance into the Starfleet Academy was the reason for this mission."

"Well, um..."

"Never mind. I know Ambassador Dax. He's a good man. I just wish that you guys had tried to open up the peace negotiations between the factions in the open."

"You know how delicate these things are."

"Whatever. I'm ready."

"Here is your data pad. Good luck, Mr. Saotome."

"Thanks."

Ranma puts on his helmet, which was part of a suit designed to allow atmospheric insertion from sub-orbit. Taking a shuttle craft would alert the people below of an outsider's presence. So it was up to Ranma, former starship captain, to sneak down to the planet, and retrieve the Federation Ambassador before his capture makes news.

Once fully suited, Ranma gives the thumbs up sign, closed the air-lock behind him, and leaps out into space. Using his "chi", he flew towards the planet below, and began to slip into the atmosphere...

Half a day later…

"This way, mister!" said the teenaged girl, as she directed Ranma and the wounded Federation ambassador went towards a hidden escape pod.

Ranma liked this girl. She almost reminded him of a certain uncute tomboy from his past.

"I think we'll make it, but remember our deal!"

"Sure, whatever. You help me, and I'll help you escape this place.

For the past half-day, Ranma had to wade through bandits and warlords to locate Ambassador Dax's location. He ran into girl, after she tried to steal food from him. After subduing her, he made a deal with her: help him as his guide, and he'll help her in return…as long as the favor was both ethical and moral.

The girl, whose name was Tasha Yar, was impressed by Ranma's behavior. He was nice to her, and certainly did not try to rape her, as it was normal to do with most females on the planet. Before meeting Ranma, she had to avoid the rape gangs that roamed the colony, while trying to protect others from harm.

Finally, the three arrives at the place, only to realize that the reports were wrong about an operational escape pod.

Certainly, the fifty gunmen and a red-suited man, who wore a rose on his lapel, while smoking a cigar, present knew so. "It looks like Starfleet's finest failed."

"Pardon?" Ranma said.

"You honestly think that I wouldn't know about your little rescue attempt, and that you weren't about to be monitored?"

"Then you should know that what you are doing is wrong. How can you allow this planet to go to hell?"

"Simple. I have special connections with quite a number of alien species. Having a chaotic planet simply allows me to profit from those connections."

Tasha steps forward.

"You mean to say that my parents died…for money? That all this pain and suffering was just for profit!"

"Well…not directly, of course. As for YOU, my dear-"

The man dressed inred licked his lips suggestively.

"You are mere entertainment. After I dispose of Captain Saotome and his friend, you will become a reward for my men."

Ranma, having heard as much as he could, stepped forward.

"Tasha, take care of the ambassador."

As soon as Ranma hands off Dax to Tasha, Ranma steps forth.

"Oh, what are YOU going to do?" the man-in-red sneered.

"Oh, I'm going to 'entertain' myself, and claim my reward."

"And what reward is that?"

"Your death."

And with that, Ranma waded into the man-in-red's men. He broke arms, fractured skulls, and did some serious damage to them. Within minutes, every member of this rogue operation was withering in pain. Ranma then turned his attention to the man-in-red.

"No! Stay away from me!"

Ranma grabbed the man by the neck, and lifted him in the air.

"I ought to-"

Ranma glimpsed in Tasha and Dax's direction. Ranma had a feeling that the Federation was being judged based on his actions.So, he returned his direction to his opponent.

"No, I think I won't."

Ranma dropped his opponent.

"If I see you again, no one else will. Get it? Now, get out!"

After the man-in-red and his men scampered off, Tasha turns to Ranma.

"So, how are you going to get off this planet?"

"Ye of little faith," Ranma said, as he grabbed Dax. "Grab my shoulder."

"Pardon?"

"Well, you want to get out of here, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, humor me."

Tasha grabbed Ranma's shoulder.

"Okay, now what?"

"Hang on."

Applying the "Instant Transmission" technique, Ranma and company made it back to Earth.

"Wow!" Tasha said, as she disappeared into a brave new world…

**Worf.**

Ranma was invited by an old friend on the farming world of Gault for the weekend. He and Sergey Rozhenko had served together, back when Sergey was a transporter chief, and Ranma the captain of the Enterprise-B.

"Captain, old friend!" greeted Sergey.

"Chief," replied Ranma. "You seem to be in good spirits these days."

"Aye," Sergey replied. "The missus has been keeping me healthy."

"RANMA!" greeted a dark haired woman.

"Helena," Ranma said, as he hugged Sergey's wife.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been well."

"And how is Usagi?"

"Actually, I haven't spoke to Usagi in years."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, ever since that tragedy…"

"I know, I know. So, I hear that you adopted a Klingon child."

"Yes. His parents had died during the attack at Khitomer."

"I remember that. The Entrprise-C was destroyed trying to fend off a Romulan attack."

Ranma had known Rachel Garret, the captain of the Enterprise-C, back when she was a cadet at Starfleet Academy. She and her crew had sacrificed their lives in the defense of the Klingons, thus cementing the present Federation-Klingon alliance.

"Yes, well, one of the reasons why I invited you," Sergey began, "was that you're the only person I know who has extensive knowledge of Klingon culture."

"Oh. Well, it's not a problem, Chief. I'll do anything for my favorite transporter chief."

A short time later, in Sergey's backyard…

"Hello, Worf," Ranma said, as he went to greet the young Klingon. Worf was playing "basketball".

Worf was ignoring Ranma.

"Worf, we have a special guest," said Helena.

"So? Why should I care?"

"You should care if you want to master honor, boy," Ranma replied in Klingonese. This fact perked Worf's attention.

"You…you speak my native tongue?" Worf replied likewise.

"Of course I did. Did I stutter?"

Helena was tempted to intervene, but Sergey stopped her.

"What are you doing, Sergey?"

"Don't worry, Helena. He knows what he is doing."

Meanwhile, Ranma told Worf that if he is willing, he'll make sure that he train as a proper Klingon warrior.

"Really?"

"Really. Have you ever heard of 'Ranma the Targ?'"

"Yeah. He's the only human who was honored as a 'Da'Har Master'."

A "Da'Har Master" is a Klingon who reaches legendary status.

"Well…I'm a Da'Har Master."

"Wait. You're THAT Ranma?"

"Indeed, boy. I will say now that only a few have ever mastered my training methods, even if they are Klingons."

Worf stands up, and bows to Ranma.

"Sir, I will be greatly honored, if you take me on as your student."

Ranma nodded his approval.

**Pulaski.**

"Come in, Mr. Saotome," Dr. Katherine Pulaski said, as Ranma was ushered into Pulaski's office. She was the medical examiner at Starfleet Command who would sign off Ranma and Usagi Tsukino's fitness for duty. Both Ranma and Usagi wanted to return to duty, but wanted to do so as in-coming cadets at Starfleet Academy. This medical exam was the last obstacle towards that goal. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem, doctor."

"Now, for the matter at hand. Physically, you two are in tip-top shape. But…I am concerned about Miss Tsukino's mental health."

"Pardon?"

"I am not ready to sign-off on her. You're fine, but I am not sure about Miss Tsukino."

"Is this about what happened six months ago?"

"Yes. From your report, you and Ambassador Spock had to retrieve Miss Tsukino from Earth's distant past, who, and I quote, 'lived with a community of Elves, while in a state of perpetual depression'. Am I correct in reading this?"

"Yes."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

Ranma told Pulaski that Starfleet had wanted to bring both Ranma and Usagi back for active duty. However, only Ambassador Spock and Ranma, who was a private teacher at his dojo in Nerima, knew where Usagi had gone off to. So, using time travel, the two traveled to the world of "Middle Earth", where they, Usagi, and Usagi and Spock's daughter T'Sara Spocksdotter had an epic adventure years before. There, Ranma and Spock had found Usagi in the care of the High Elves, who was suffering from clinical depression. Long after her daughter Aiko had died, Usagi was feeling the pain of the loss of her children, which resulted in Usagi and Ranma getting a divorce.

"Yes, Miss Tsukino did mention that," Pulaski said. "What I don't understand is the method in which she came out of her depression."

"Well, let me explain," Ranma began. "Usagi was staying at the home of Lord Elrond of Rivendall, where she was being watched by Elrond. Elrond was the guardian of Usagi's daughter Titania-"

"'Titania'?"

"Yes, she is Usagi's daughter by Lady Galadriel-"

"Pardon?"

"Lady Galadriel is a High Elf from another region-"

"Excuse me, how did Miss Tsukino and this person you speak of have a child?"

"It's a bit complicated, but it involves shape-shifting and a heavy drinking party."

"Alright, I'll accept that for now. Continue."

"Well, when Spock and I got to Rivendall, Elrond suggested that we take Usagi to see Galadriel. We, along with Titania, our old friends Legolas, Smeagol and Arwen, and Elrond's youngest son Oberon, took Usagi to see Galadriel."

"You know, this reminds me of a book I read as a child."

"Well, the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy did take place; I'm just surprised that the author of that series got as much of that era right than wrong."

"Huh-uh. Go on."

"Well, apparently, Galadriel's sister, known as 'the Mistress of Cats', had returned from her exile to wage a campaign of revenge against her sister. So, she kidnapped me, using her powers of illusion to do so. For a while, I actually thought that I was home back in the 21st century. At any rate, me being kidnapped woke Usagi out of her stupor, and forced her to wage a rescue attempt. I, being here, mean that she was successful."

"I see. So, Miss Tsukino…is no longer depressed?"

"She has her days, but, as long as she is willing to try to face her insecurities, I'll be there for her."

"Fair enough. Thank you for your time."

After Ranma leaves, a man enters from a side office, through a hidden door.

"Well, Dr. Pulaski?" the man-in-black asks.

"Both Saotome and Tsukino will be ready as scheduled. 'Section 31' will have their 'weapons'."

"Excellent."

END FLASHBACK!

After the graduation ceremony, Captain Saotome was milling about the throng of Starfleet's echelon.

"That was a good speech, Captain," said a voice from behind.

Ranma turned to see an old friend.

"Professor Data," Ranma said, as he shook his old comrade's hand. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

"So, how's tenure at Cambridge?"

"Tenure has suited me, though I would love to go do work directly for the Federation."

"I'm sure you'll able to. They can use your experience, you know."

"So, Captain, how's it going?"

Both Data and Ranma turn to see Admiral Tsukino.

"Admiral, good afternoon."

"Hello, Professor. Professor, may I have a word with Captain Saotome?"

"Certainly. If you two can excuse me…"

After Data leaves, Usagi turns to Ranma.

"Ranma, do you ever, you know, regret being here?"

Ranma looks at the throng of Starfleet officers. He has served with, and has taught many of them, over the years. In a weird way, he was "the papa-bear" of a group he is proud to have served with.

"Hmmm…nope."

And on that note, the two continued the festivities.

**END OF BOOK II.**

**Author's note: Well, there you have it. I deliberately left out the dates, in order to work in Ranma's interaction. Furthermore, I dropped hints as to what happened to Usagi and Ranma's relationship (which will be revealed in Book III). So, stay tuned.**


	26. Part 26 Book Three

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 26– By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½:", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is BOOK THREE of the Ranma ½ saga, set in the world of "Star Trek".**

**Special note: I will be working on different Star Trek eras. However, depending on the repsonses, I might release the different eras (all parts will be numbered according, since I do have an outline on how many parts per era there should be; example: TOS series...12 parts...post TOS series/movies...12 parts, and so on). I really need feedback on how to pull this off. Thanks in advance.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 26**

**

* * *

**

Spring, 2366: McKinley Station, Earth Sector (STU).

"'Enterprise', this is Lt. Ranma Saotome, coming in for the approach, over."

"This is 'Enterprise'. We hear you loud and clear, and we are ready to receive special 'cargo'. Welcome to the 'Enterprise', Captain Picard."

Captain Jean-Luc Picard smiled, as he closed his book. He had been reading "The Tempest" while being shuttled from Earth to his new post, the U.S.S Enterprise (NCC 1701-D). It was a big assignment for the bald, Earth Frenchman, something that could redeem his somewhat tarnish career.

"We will be docking shortly, Captain Picard," Lt. Tasha Yar says, as she looked back from the co-pilot's position. As the new Security Chief, it was customary for her to escort her new captain.

"Thank you, Lt.," Picard respond.

"Captain," Ranma began. "I believe that McKinley station should be coming into view, right about…now."

Picard leans forward to take a look at his new ship. The Enterprise was perhaps the biggest ship in Starfleet, capable of multiple functions. One function was to allow civilian families a chance to spend time with career Starfleet personnel, something that will take getting use to.

"She's beautiful," Picard said.

"Aye, Captain," Ranma replies. "And don't worry about its space worthiness. As a test pilot for Utopia Planetia on Mars, I put her through the paces."

"Well, 'sensei', I should hope so."

Ranma winced slightly at the comment. As one of Starfleet's finest tactical instructors, Ranma Saotome had developed the reputation of having grueling physical training seminars, resulting in Starfleet personnel being one of the finest combatants in the Alpha Quadrant. Even the Klingons and the Romulans, no friends to the United Federation of Planets, respect this man, even so far as to authorize their soldiers in learning Ranma's authorized textbook, "The Tao of 'Anything Goes Martial Arts'", as part of their training seminars.

"Captain, we're about to dock," Ranma said. "Please have your seat in the up-right position, and thank you for flying 'Air Ranma'. Have a nice day."

Yar rolls her eyes.

A short time later, one of the ship's crewmembers pipes Picard in.

TWEET!

"Welcome aboard, Captain Picard," said Yeoman Worf, one of the Enterprise's "Bridge Officers". Worf, a Klingon orphan who was adopted by a Starfleet crew member, was seen as the defining point of Klingon-Federation relations, by the more politically astute. That is why Worf was made yeoman, since the position of the Captain's assistant is considered a "fast track" within Starfleet's "command branch".

Ranma was the last to leave his shuttle, since he had to manually power down the on-board systems. He saw some of the bridge crew in the docking bay, as part of the Captain's welcoming party. Besides Worf, there was Lt. Geordi LaForge, the ship's Chief Engineer; beside LaForge was Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien, the transporter chief; then there was Counselor Deanna Troi of Betazed, an empathic psychologist; and then there was Lt. Commander Data, a unique android; and finally, there was Lt. Usagi Tsukino, the ship's chief science officer. Save for Usagi, Ranma and Picard, the command crew was young. They would have to pick the rest of their crew mates at an outpost called "Farpoint Station", which was the gateway into Beta Quadrant territory.

"Thank you for the kind welcome, Yeoman," Picard said. "As to the rest of you, I look forward in making my acquaintance. Dismiss."

As the crowd filed out, Ranma went up to Usagi.

"Do you think Captain Picard has what it takes to lead this ship?" Ranma said, as he spoke "enochan", the language of Creation. Years ago, Ranma and Usagi had accidentally went to Earth's ancient past, and wound up fighting alongside a ranger, a wizard, a warrior, an elfin archer, a dwarf, and four little people called "hobbits" against the very face of evil. This evil almost caused his and Usagi's death on more than one occasion before it was soundly defeated. At any rate, the result of the adventure was the acquirement of a few skills, including learning to speak enochan, elven and dragonese. Nowadays, Ranma would speak either languages if he needed to circumvent the so-called "universal translator", especially since both languages were more "mystical" than not.

"Well, you were his instructor at one point in time," Usagi replied likewise, as she picked up a cargo, from the shuttle. Had anyone was paying attention, they would have realized that the cargo in question weighed more than a slip of a girl should be able to carry. "What do you think?"

Ranma looked at Picard.

"He'll do okay, considering the fact that Starfleet frowns upon people like us."

"Ranma, stop being so melodramatic," Usagi said, as she began walking out the docking bay. "The era where we learned how to be Starfleet officers has long since past. It's a new era, and people like us has long since been put out to pasture."

"Feh, if that's the case, why are WE still here?"

Usagi turned to look at her former husband. Inwardly, she sighed at how thick-headed he could be when it comes to Federation politics.

"Why do you think?"

Ranma scratched his chin.

"To find ourselves while stewarding the next generation, I guess."

"Good one. Now, help me with this thing. It weighs a ton."

"Usagi, lifting a ton is easy for you."

"I know, but I still wanted to ask."

"…"

About a few weeks later, the U.S.S. Enterprise ran into an entity known as "Q". Point of fact, however, it was the second time that Picard and crew had met him. Proclaiming himself to be an omnipotent being, Q was an arrogant fop with the flair of the dramatics. The first time the two parties met was en route to Farpoint, when the entity threatened to destroy the ship due to humankind's savage past. It was the first time that the Q made its existence known, and had used one of their own to stand in judgment of humankind. Usagi found it strange that this being wanted to even bother to make his proclamation; Ranma, on the other hand, dealt with the situation in his usual fashion.

"Feh. He ain't so tough," Ranma whispered into Yar's ear. A moment earlier, Ranma had to remind his former student to remain frosty, which is ironic considering what happened next.

"I heard that," Q said, as he "flashed" to Ranma's position. "Well, it looks like we have a ram amongst the sheep."

"And you teleport, too," Ranma smirked. "Big deal."

Now, Q, if he was so inclined, would have meted out punishment right then and there. However, upon a moment of reflection, Q realized who he was speaking to.

"So…you must be the great 'Ranma Saotome'. Your infamy proceeds you."

"Really?"

"Really. They say that even as far away as the Gamma and Delta Quadrants, your name has been translated to mean either 'Chaos Bringer' or 'Warrior Borne". Mostly, it means, as it is originally intended, 'Wild Horse'. However-"

Q snapped his fingers.

FLASH!

Ranma suddenly felt himself change into his female form, which surprised her.

"Your female side is also legendary, I recall."

Ranma would have been angry for being forced to become female. In the old days, he would have been embarrassed for changing in front of his peers. However, ever since he learned how to shape-shift, from his old friend Admiral Gartheighty years ago, Ranma was more annoyed than angry. Besides, he has long since accepted his female form as "natural".

"Your point?"

"My point is that you fascinate me. However, my business TODAY is with your captain."

"Q, or whoever you are," Picard said with annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I want to challenge you. If you can solve a little mystery at your destination, then I will deem you fit for expansion."

And thus the challenge was made.

The crew of the Enterprise prevailed, and was allowed to continue their exploration of the galaxy. It should be noted that "the mystery" at station Farpoint involved an alien being used by the planet's native, and that it took teamwork to free it.

And Captain Picard had to remind Ranma that there were certain protocols that needed to maintain, experienced officer or not. So Ranma had to reign in his tendencies in getting into trouble…like he usually does.

And now…

"I'm back," Q said, as he appeared in a Starfleet uniform. "And this time, I have good news."

"That you won't be bothering us ever again?" Picard smirked.

"Au contraire, my captain. I am here to reward Commander Riker with membership within the Q Continuum!"

"What? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Riker pleaded.

Q then turned to Ranma.

"I haven't forgotten about YOU, fem-child."

"Alright, lay it on me. I don't got all day, you know."

"Think of this as a…blast from your past."

Q snaps his fingers.

FLASH!

With that, Q, Riker, Usagi Tsukino, Wesley Crusher, Worf, Geordi LaForge, and O'Brien (who was reconfiguring the bridge over-ride systems for transporter operations at the time) disappeared. However, in their place was something Ranma had never thought could happen.

"RANMA!"

"A…Akane?!" Ranma gasped.

Akane Tendo, a Japanese teen tomboy marched up to Ranma.

"Where have you been? And why are you wearing pajamas?"

"Uh…"

"Akane, you should take a look around, first," said another girl.

"Nabiki?"

"Nothing gets by you, Saotome," Nabiki Tendo smirked. "By the way, nice clothes."

"Oh, my," said a matronly girl. "Where do you think we are, Father?"

"Don't worry, Kasumi," the man with a mustache said, as he went to comfort the girl. "Daddy will protect you."

"Kasumi? Mr. Tendo?"

"Boy, where have you been?"

"Pop?"

"At last…I have finally found you," said a Bandanna-wearing youth. "Prepare to die, Ranma!"

"Ryouga, this is not the place for this!" Ranma said, as he casually dodges the thrust of his opponent's heavy umbrella.

"Stay still, Ranma. Take your punishment like a- ulp!"

"Now, Ranma, my son," said a traditional Japanese woman, who had just unsheathed he "Saotome blade on the Lost Boy". "Tell us what is going on."

"Thanks, Mom," Ranma said. He wasn't sure if these people were real or not, thanks to Q being, well, a Q, so he didn't show any outward emotion of happiness. "First, I believe that you will be shocked as to where and when you are here."

"What do you mean?"

Thirty minutes later, in the bridge conference room…

"WHAT?!" the guests yelled.

"As his commanding officer, I can vouch for his sincerity," Picard said. "Mrs. Saotome, your son is one of the finest men I have ever had the pleasure of serving with."

"Wow, Saotome," Nabiki smirked. "You really made it big."

"Yeah, well no thanks to you!" Ranma responded.

"My, Ranma, you have done a lot," Kasumi said.

"It's nothing."

"So what did you do, boy?" Genma said.

"I really rather not say."

"I knew…I KNEW IT!"

Everyone turned to Akane, who made a loud outburst.

"Akane?" Soun Tendo asked.

Akane glared at Ranma, thinking the worse possible scnearios could have happened, as far as SHE was concerned.

"Alright, did you…did you get married?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Simple, my son," Nodoka Saotome said. "I was about to ask the question myself, but Akane dear beat me to the punch. Did you get married, and do I have any grand-children?"

"Um, I really have to go-"

"Ranma, please."

Ranma looked into his mother's eyes. Bad enough for one to think that one's child was trapped in a strange dimension. For Nodoka, it would be even worse if the child in question did not start a family of their own.

"I…I did meet someone. And we…had a child."

Stunned silence.

"You…you…"

"Go ahead, say it. I was kinda expect you to blow up at me anyway."

"Oh, no! The families will never join!" wailed Soun.

"Wait, let's hear the boy out first," said Genma, Ranma's father.

"Son, where are they?" asked Nodoka.

"My wife…Miranamee died a long time ago. Our son Ranmak is the head of his mother's tribe on a planet far different from Earth. And that's all I have to say on the subject...for obvious reasons."

"Oh," Akane said simply. Then she got up.

"I have to go."

"Akane, wait!"

"Don't bother, Ranma," Ryouga said, as he got up to go after Akane. "You've hurt enough people as it is."

"In light of certain circumstances, I would ask you to be escorted to your guest quarters," Picard says, as he motions Lt. Yar and her security team.

"Boy, we need to talk to you-" Genma began.

"And Lt. Saotome has duties to attend to. Dismiss."

"Ranma, please talk to us as soon as possible," Nodoka said.

When everyone but Ranma was gone, he looked out into space. He wasn't sure if these people were real or not, but it didn't change how he is feeling.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I will be skipping about a bit. However, each "chapter" will be numbered, so that the numbering order will make sense.**

**Next time: Things goes from "bad"…to WORSE! Be here for "Part 27". Later!**


	27. Part 27 Book Three

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story27 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½:", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is BOOKTHREE of the Ranma ½ saga, set in the world of "Star Trek".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 27**

* * *

On some unknown planet… 

"Well, Commander Riker?" Q said. "What do you think?"

At the moment, Commander William T. Riker surveyed the area. He and some of the command staff were put on some sort of battlefield, where they were suppose to win, as a way of going back to the 'Enterprise'. Of course, the rule was that the only way for them to return home was for Riker to accept Q's offer of omnipotence, something that he has repeatedly refused.

"I think you're nuts, Q," Riker smirked.

"Ah, but you might want to re-think those words, when you face my challenge."

And with that, Q disappeared.

"Okay, people," Riker said, as he turned to his crew. "Suggestions?"

"I say we simply do nothing," Worf says in a huff. "I will NOT play his games!"

"I agree," LaForge says. "Bad enough we're here, worse if we do what Q wants."

"Commander, if you accept the entity's offer of induction, then we could return home sooner," Data says.

Riker turned to Usagi, who was meditating in a lotus position.

"Lt. Tsukino?"

Usagi, not even bothering to open her eyes, began to speak.

"Commander, you didn't rise through the ranks by not taking chances, did you?"

"No. And your point is…?"

Usagi opened her eyes, and got up.

"Ranma took you on as a student because you liked a challenge. THAT'S my point."

Riker nodded.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We will go through Q's 'gauntlet'…and win. Simple as that."

"As much as Lt. Saotome's seminars are…dynamic, there is no guarantee that improvisation will assure success."

"And takingthe easy way out doesn't guarantee them either."

"That may be correct, but the odds of success are greatly dimensioned."

"Duly noted. Now, let's head…THAT way."

And with that, the group moved towards the East, none of who were looking forward to what awaits for them ahead.

"Ma'am," Wesley Crusher said, as he walks with Usagi. "Why can't you do…something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you…'special'?"

"I see that you 'hacked' into my file," Usagi said with a smirk. "First, don't do that again; I'll inform the captain about your activities the next time you do. And second, as a student of 'Anything Goes' martial arts, Commander Riker is suppose to take on an insurmountable challenge. Besides, for me, not to mention Lt. Saotome, to interfere directly would be a violation of my pledge to use only 'measured' responses to a threat. And if you really want to become Lt. Saotome's student, pay attention to what happens next."

Wesley beamed.

Back on the Enterprise…

"Lt. Saotome, report."

Ranma was hooked up to an interface in Astrometrics. He was using his psychic connection with Usagi to determineher and the others' location. Picard had asked Dr. Beverly Crusher to help monitor the situation, while Counselor Troi is helping to boost Ranma's "scans".

"No good, sir," Ranma said, as he sat in a lotus position. "The ship's navigation computer is allowing me to assess each sector individually, but either I haven't found them yet, or Q is purposely causing an interference."

"I agree. Captain," Deanna Troi says, thinking that her psychic connection to Commander Riker will help in the search. "I have not sensed anything from Commander Riker or Lt. Tsukino."

"Very, keep me informed-"

"Captain," Lt. Tasha Yar says, as she andassistant walks in. "We are having…difficulty in dealing with the guests."

"Explain."

"Mr. Saotome has been pestering the crew about Lt. Saotome's background, Miss Nabiki Tendo has been trying to access sensitive data, including Lt. Saotome's, Mr. Hibiki is trying to find Lt. Saotome in order to 'challenge' him-"

"Figures he'd get lost," Ranma smirked. "Even on a starship where the computer is a part-time tour guide, he's STILL 'the Lost Boy'."

"And, strangely enough, we've been getting reports of flooding near the guest quarters."

"That would be Mr. Tendo's…emotional antics."

"Lt. Saotome, I want you be responsible for looking after our…guests," Picard says. "Understood?"

"Perfectly. Besides, I need to take a break. At least Usagi and the others don't have to deal with this nonsense."

Back to Q's games…

"Foul creature!" said the young man in a kendo outfit, while brandishing his bokken. "I do not know where I am, but surely you must be related to the foul sorcerer! Have at thee!"

Worf sneered. While he loved the idea of ritual combat, he felt that his foe was a pompous wind-bag. Trained in the ancient Klingon martial art of "mok'bar", a type of tai chi "with attitude", Worf knew how to handle even the most pedestrian of combatants. Coupled with Lt. Saotome's tactical combat seminars, he might just be able to handle this so-called "Blue Thunder of Furinken High School"…whatever that meant.

"Yeoman Worf," Usagi said, as she reached into pocket space. "Catch."

Usagi tossed her "bat'leth", the standard "sword" of the Klingon, to her ship mates.

"How?" Wesley and La Forge said in unison.

"Fascinating," Data says.

"Heh, you should have seen the stuff she pulled back when I worked with her and her old beau at Utopia Planetia," Chief O'Brien says.

"Less talk, more watch," Usagi said, as she pointed to the challenge before them.

The boy, whose name was "Tatewaki Kuno", charged forward, delivering a series of strikes against Worf. Worf used a circler motion to both dodge the attacks, which was then followed by a trapping motion. The hooks of the bat'leth caught the bokken, which was then used to "pull" the bokken from Kuno's grasp.

"I have more where that has came from!" Kuno sneered, as he pulled yet another bokken from...no where. Again, Kuno began to strike. However, instead of charging forward, Kuno was causing a shift in the air. In effect, he was using air pressure to deliver his attacks.

"Intersting," LaForge said, as he used his ocular implant, known as a "VISOR", to determine how Kuno was able to effect the environment around him.

Worf grimaced, as he took the blows. He then thought up a scenario in which he could counter the attack…

"Devil's CUT!"

With one fell swoop, Worf brought down his weapon onto the ground. He used his life energy (or "chi") to split the earth in front of him.

"Augh!" Kuno said, as fell out of his attack stance.

Quickly, Worf rushed forward, and placed his blade unto Kuno's neck.

"Please, tell me that it is a GOOD day to die," Worf smirked.

Before Kuno could say anything, he disappears in a flash of light.

"Bravo!" Q said, as his voice boomed around the crew. "You're past the first ring. Here's hoping that you all will do just as well with the next."

Back on the Enterprise…

"Where is he?" Ryouga said, as he paced back and forth in his guest quarters. "That Ranma is SUCH a coward. Probably soft from all this comfort as well."

"Most likely he's with some floozy," Akane said, as she sat down in her seat, and fumed.

"Akane, you should relax," Kasumi said. "It's not everyday that we get to visit the future. And what a wonderful device this…'replicator is!"

"Tell me about it," Nabiki said, as she continued to monitor the computer. "With even the most basic technology here, I can make a fortune."

"Genma, my old friend, what are we going to do?" Soun said. "What if Ranma no longer loves my little girl?"

"We will convince him that your daughter is still right for him," Genma declares.

"Husband, Soun, we have to think of our actions carefully," Nodoka says, while sipping tea. "It is obvious that my son is held in high regard here. As much as I dread it, Ranma...may not care for either of us."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Um, come in?" Nabiki said.

Ranma and Counselor Troi enter the room.

"I KNEW that Ranma was with some floozy!" Akane yelled. "Ranma, you JERK!"

Out of instinct, Akane tried to mallet Ranma. However, when his eyes glowed softly, she realized that she couldn't move.

"Ulp!"

"Akane?" Ryouga said. Then he turned his attention to Ranma. "How dare you do…something…to Akane!"

Ryouga charged forward. Quickly, Ranma flowed into Ryouga's attack, and arm-locked him from behind. The lost boy tried to struggle, but realized that Ranma possessed an iron-like grip. In effect, he couldn't move.

"How…how did you get stronger-?"

"Training," Ranma replied. "There's a lot of things that I can do to you, so I want to make myself perfectly clear. I want you word of honor that you will behave yourself. If you do, I will teach you how to cure your…curse."

This got Ryouga's attention.

"Really? You're not trying to trick me, are you?"

"No."

"Fine."

And with that, Ranma released the Lost Boy.

"Okay, everyone. Here's the deal. All of you are free to visit non-sensitive areas of the ship. And Counselor Troi here-"

"Hello," said the empath.

"-Will be of assistance if you have any questions or special requests."

"Ranma," Nodoka said, as she gave Genma and Soun a knowing glance. "We should get together soon to chat."

"We will, Mom. I'll be off work in a few hours, so we can all get together then."

"Um, Saotome?"

"Yes, Nabiki?"

"Akane?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ranma said, as he snapped his fingers.

FLOMP!

"Oh, what happened?" Akane said, Kasumi helped her little sister up.

"Just a little hypnotic trick I picked up years ago. Sometimes I forget stuff."

"You're certainly full of surprises," Nabiki smirked.

"Anyway, I got to run. See you this evening."

After Ranma and Troi leaves, the resident civilian botanist comes running up to Ranma.

"So, have you told them about…me?"

Ranma sighed.

"Counselor, if you can-"

"Of course, Lieutenant. We will talk later."

Once Troi leaves…

"Well?"

"Keiko, I haven't got to that part yet," Ranma said, as he walked down the corridor with Keiko Saotome, Ranma's grand-daughter.

"I can't wait to meet your mother," Keiko says.

"Now, don't be hasty. It may not even be THEM."

"Still, I mean, the whole experience is neat."

"I suppose so. So…did I hear correctly that you are going out with Chief O'Brien?"

"Miles? Well, he did ask me out last week. And he is a nice guy and all, but-"

Ranma stops and turns to Keiko.

"Keiko…'Peaches'…Miles is a good man. Once her returns from...wherever,you two should go out on a date."

"Okay," Keiko said with a smile. "I'll do it. Thanks!"

With a hug, Keiko leaves.

For a moment, Ranma looks out into space.

"It's hard to believe that our two families would produce a wonderful girl, Sulu," Ranma said, thinking how his son Ranmak and Sulu's daughter Damora got together. "Wherever you are, may you rest in peace."

Back in the guest quarters...

"Nodoka, we have to-" Genma began.

"We will do nothing," Nodoka said. "I want to get to know my son, and I do not want you or Soun to ruin this."

At the same time, across the room...

"Akane, you got to take a look at this," Nabiki said, as she went over Ranma's public record.

"Why? What other awful news do I have to hear now?" Akane said, as she went over to the computer terminal.

"According to this, our little Ranma has made quite a name for himself. He's been a part of this...'Starfleet', off and on, for the past 100 years, even to go on to command his own starship, called the 'Enterprise'."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi said. "So, Ranma was in charge of this ship?"

"Probably got in trouble with his leaders or something, which is why he's not in charge now," Akane interjected.

"Actually, there have been several ships in the history of Starfleet to be called 'Enterprise'. He was the captain of the Enterprise-B, a ship that had been launched 60 years ago."

"Nabiki, then...why isn't he a captain now?" Kasumi asked.

"The record does not give any details, other than he sacrificed his seniority for the chance to become a student at Starfleet's military academy for the second time."

"Wait a minute," Ryouga said, as he began to pick up the details of the conversation. "If Ranma isone-hundred years older, then why is he so young looking? Is he, in fact, OUR Ranma?"

Akane was worried now. If this person was not Ranma, what did happen to him? Sure, Ranma can be a womanizing jerk, but he was HER womanizing jerk.

"Please be real," Akane spoke softly.

Above it all, Q was watching everything with glee. However, he began to notice that he was being watched.

"Probably I have an audience from the Q Continuum," Q spoke softly.

He was getting bored when he realized how much fun he'll have when he brings in more people from Ranma's past. As soon as he initiated his plan, he felt a shift in the etherial plane.

"Q."

Q turned to source of the disturbance.

"Q," Q said, as he eyed her companions. "I see that you brought friends, the Emissary and the Sailor of Pluto.

"Q, your meddling runs the risk of disrupting linear time," the Starfleet captain-turned-Prophet replied. "The once-and-future Captain Saotome has a role he has yet to play."

"Not to mention the risks to the Moon Princess that could occur, if Lord Rantsu does not fulfill his obligations," Sailor Pluto says.

"And I don't want you change Ranma's future," the blond Q entity said. "Otherwise, we may not meet in the future."

"Feh. I KNOW about 'the Terror' that Ranma Saotome has to face in the future. I know that Ranma has to make it to his next 'evolution'. And I KNOW that you want to make sure that your past self meet HER future husband."

"See that you remember that. I don't want Akane Tendo to convince Ranma to go backwith her before it's time for him to return to his native Earth."

And with a flash, Q's visitors disappears in a flash of light.

"There's always someone out there to ruin my fun!" Q pouts.

**Tbc.**


	28. Part 28 Book Three

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story28 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a spin-off to "Sailor Moon ST", though you don't have to read that story to enjoy this one.**

**Special note: This is BOOK THREE of the Ranma ½ saga.**

**

* * *

Part 28**

* * *

Back on the unknown, alien world, Riker and his impromptu landing party trudged to their next destination.

"You seem to take all this with a grain of salt," Commander William T. Riker ("First Officer") commented. He was wondering why Lt. Usagi Tsukino ("Ship's Science Officer") was relaxed in this chaotic situation.

"Commander, I've been at this game for years," Usagi responded. "Besides, if we all die, I'll make sure we will be reborn."

"How is that possible?" Lt. Commander Data (Ship's Operations Officer) asked.

Usagi looked away with a thoughtful look.

"All life-forms have energy signatures called 'auras'. The higher up the life-form, the more defined that aura becomes. Sometimes, when a person dies, that aura can live on. In some cases, that aura creates resonance that can affect the living, while in other cases, these aura can take on the form of 'ghosts'. Whether or not you believe in ghosts, or spirits and the afterlife for that matter, is immaterial. However, the energy signature that a person creates is a definable phenomenon. Observe."

With a few hand gestures, Usagi seemingly split into four people.

"Amazing," Lt. Geordie LaForge (Ship's Engineer) said, as he observed Usagi's actions. "Chief, take a look."

"These…doppelgangers of yours seem vary solid," Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien (Transporter Operations) said, as he recorded the demonstration with his Tricorder. "They are not at all different from a transporter pattern."

"Exactly," the Usagi(s) replied, before merging into one person. "People like myself and Ranma can actually utilize our auras to do what I just demonstrated."

"Can you use your duplicates to perform different tasks?" Wesley Crusher asked.

"Sure, though it takes lots of practice to multi-task."

"Such technique would enable one such as myself to become…AN ARMY OF ONE!" Worf declared.

"Riiiii-ight."

"Well, enough of the lessons," Riker said, as he saw the next obstacle on the horizon. "We got work to do…"

Back on the Enterprise…

"Good evening," Guinan, the director of "Ten-Forward", said, as she went over to where Lt. Ranma Saotome (Conn) was sitting.

"Hey, Guinan," Ranma said, as he sat down.

"The usual?"

"Yeah."

Guinan bring Ranma a hot fudge sundae with walnuts, whipped cream and two cherries.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, you know that Q is around, right?"

Guinan rolls her eyes. It was no secret the Al-Aurien had a past with the alien entity, and it was a not too pleasant past at that.

"What about him?"

"Well, he kind of brought my family and friends here."

"So…this is a good thing, right?"

"Well, it would be, except that I don't know if I can relate to them any more."

"Have you at least talked to them yet, about your concerns?"

"Not yet. I am to have dinner with them later, so I'm just trying to collect my thoughts."

"And how are the others taking it?"

"Well…from Counselor Troi's accounts, my family and friends have been interesting to say the least. Deanna says that whenever she is around them, their emotional states tend to rub off her."

FLASHBACK.

"Hey, Counselor," Ranma said, as he was heading down to Engineering, to run a level two diagnostic on the propulsion system.

"You're trying hit on me, you pervert?"

"Um, no," Ranma said. "Is there something the matter?"

"If you want to know, it'll cost you."

"Counselor, I'm just trying to help."

"Oh, Ranma!" Troi said, as she rushed to hug Ranma. "Your acquaintances…they are walking around with their emotions on their sleeves! I don't know what to do! Wah!"

"Now, now," Ranma said, as he patted Troi on the back. "Just take some time off, or something."

"Oh, my! I should have realized my options better. Thank you, Ranma!"

END FLASHBACK.

Guinan chuckled slightly. She had heard that resonance can affect even the most disciplined empathy.

"Any way, I got to go. I got a 'mok'bar' class to teach this afternoon."

"Well, come back any time, Ranma."

And with that, Ranma left.

Back on the mysterious, alien planet…

"I have you now!" Mousse, the long haired (but half-blind) male Amazon said, as he threw out the flurry of chains.

Geordie Laforge caught sight of the attack, and dodged and leaped out, all the time observing his opponent's actions. He noticed that he tend to hold a lot of weapons and objects…more so than a normal person should.

And that's when he remembered the aura technique that allows a person to hold a lot of objects on his or her person. Ever since he wanted to become an engineer, her had sought to learn how to hold as many tools as possible, which is why he asked to learn "The Art of Hidden Weapons" while studying at Starfleet Tactical Operations. Smiling, Geordie made a single strike.

"You think that your little trick can stop me?" Mousse said, as he prepared for another assault.

CLANK!

Too bad all of Mousse's weapons fell to the ground.

"Wha-?" Mousse began.

"You're not the only one who knows 'Hidden Weapons'. Silicon PASTE!"

A flurry of canisters were thrown at Mousse, and exploded on impact.

BLOOSH!

"Duct Tape WRAP!"

Geordie threw rolls of duct-tape at Mousse, wrapping the male Amazon. When Geordie's opponent fell, he, like Kuno, disappeared.

FLASH!

"I didn't know you mastered 'Hidden Weapons'," Riker said. "The only thing I can do is hide a phaser or something."

"Hey, why do you think I'm a good Engineer? Besides, you can't get enough of duct-tape."

Back on the Enterprise…

"Excuse me, Counselor Troi?" Akane asked, as she ran to catch up with the Betazoid.

"Um, I'm not on duty at the moment-"

"No, it's just that I want to find Ranma."

"Oh. Well, let's see," Troi said, as she tapped into her communications badge. "Computer, where is Lt. Saotome?"

"LT. SAOTOME IS IN HOLODECK FOUR."

"Computer, can you show Miss Tendo here the location of Holodeck Four?"

"WORKING. PLEASE FOLLOW THE RED ARROW ON THE WALL."

The walls were lined with touch-screen technology, to allow multi-tasking functions. In this case, red arrows were lined up.

"Just follow the arrows."

"Thank you, Counselor Troi."

"And remember that Ranma is not the same person as you remember him."

"I will. It's just that it's so hard."

"I know. Just give yourself some time."

And with that, Troi left Akane's location.

"Hmmm," Akane said, as she followed the computer's direction. Eventually, the arrows led to a large door.

"Um…Computer? Is Ranma here?"

"YES. PLEASE STAND-BY FOR ADMITTANCE."

With a chirp, the doors to Holodeck Four opens up, revealing a yard with a dojo…

"Computer, this looks like MY dojo!"

"CORRECT. LT. SAOTOME HAS RECREATED THE TENDO TRAINING HALL BASED UPON HIS MEMORIES OF THE ORIGINAL SITE."

"It's amazing that he can remember anything."

And with that, Akane enters the simulation.

"This place feels so weird," Akane said, as she crossed the yard. As she walked closer, she heard the sounds of clangs. Quietly, she crept to a nearby window, and peeked inside.

Inside the dojo proper, two women were sparring using curved like weapons, while an audience watch. One woman was the blond-haired Lt. Tasha Yar (Security Chief), and her opponent was the red-haired-

"Ranma?"

Akane was tempted to barge right into the dojo, but had to remind herself about the proper decorum of conduct. So she decided to simply watch until the Ranma's class was over.

A short time later, after the class was concluded…

"Thank you for subbing for Worf, Ranma," Yar said, as she puts away her "bat'leth".

"It's no problem," Ranma said, as he shifted back to his male form. "It's always good to demonstrate that women can be just as deadly in the Art as men. Besides, I have to put 'mok'bar' to good use, after spending all that time on Q'onos. And Worf and I shouldn't be the only one to know Klingon martial arts."

"Of course. Um, Ranma, I know that it's kind sudden, but do you want to have dinner…sometime?"

Ranma sighed.

"Tasha, you know I feel about that."

"I know. It's just that…we go well together."

"I told you, I'm not ready to date anyone right now, especially now."

"I understand."

Just as Yar was about to leave…

"But we can still have dinner sometimes…as friends perhaps?"

Yar smiled.

"Sure. Just let me know when you are free."

And with that, Yar leaves the dojo proper.

As Ranma looks around…

"You can come out of hiding, Akane."

Akane goes inside from the outside through the silk screen door.

"How did you know-"

"Well, either I sensed your battle aura, or I noticed you peeking through the window earlier. Your pick."

"Oh. Um, do you have a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so bull-headed," Akane says. "It's just that I'm so used to…the old Ranma that I failed to realize how different you are now."

"Apology accepted," Ranma replied. "Believe me, this situation is not easy for me either. It took me years to finally get used to the idea that I might never see you again, so I forced myself to move on."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah. Computer, bring me Artifact #3. Saotome code: Alpha-Omega-One-Two."

In Ranma's hand appeared to be a large rectangular object covered in silk-like envelope.

"I made this about a few years after I came here," Ranma said. "I want you to have it."

Hesitantly, Akane took the envelope, and opened it.

It was a hand drawn portrait of herself.

"Ranma…"

"You have always been my inspiration, Akane, no matter what. Maybe I was a bit bull-headed to admit my feelings for you way back then, but they were always there."

"Thank you, Ranma," Akane said, as she hugged the martial artist.

"You're welcome. Look, I better get cleaned up-"

"Ranma-husband!"

"There you are, son-in-law."

"Ranchan, how could you!"

"Mistress Ukyo, we should wait-!"

Ranma turned to see Shampoo, the bubbly purple-haired, Chinese Amazon, her great grand-mother Cologne, Japanese "pizza" chef Ukyo ("Ucchan") Kuonji, and Ukyo's assistant Konatsu (the cross-dressing ninja).

"Why are you hugging the violent girl?" Shampoo said, as she brought bombori weapons to bare.

"Yeah, why are you hugging Akane?" Ukyo said.

Before Ranma could say anything, Yar returns.

"Ranma, I forgot to…mention…"

Yar looks around, before bringing her attention back to Ranma.

"I take it that this is the work of Q again?"

"Yeah. Better let the Captain know-"

"This girl seemed too familiar with you!" Shampoo said. She wasn't sure if she should confront the new person or not.

That's when Ranma came up with an idea.

"Cologne, I bet that you wonder what's going on."

"That has crossed my mind, son-in-law," the Amazon matriarch said. "Like, for example, why is it that you seemed…different to me."

"I tell you what," Ranma said, as he pushed Akane away slightly. "I'll tell you everything, if you nullify the marriage agreement between Shampoo and I."

Cologne chuckled.

"That is something that I will not do."

"Okay, how about if SHE," Ranma said, as he pointed to Yar, " challenges Shampoo to a sparring match? Friendly, of course."

Cologne sized up Yar and smirked.

"I tell you what, if this…girl defeats my great, grand-daughter, then I will consider it."

Ranma smiled and nodded. Then he looked at Yar.

"Student, you want a challenge? Here's your chance."

Yar looked puzzled at first, before she gained her focus. Ever since Ranma had rescued her from that failed colony years ago, Yar has wanted to emulate her mentor. And though it frustrated her that Ranma still sees her as the little girl that he had took into his home, Yar was glad that he had made her the latest in the long line of practitioners of "Anything Goes" martial arts.

"Shampoo, 'destroy' this interloper," Cologne said.

"Shampoo will destroy you!"

And with that, Shampoo charged.

Yar looked at the girl. It was obviously that she didn't take her seriously. Well, it's time to change all that.

Yar remembered a technique that she learned called "theta wave" manipulation. A normal martial arts fuels his or body with "ki", and could increase strength, speed and stamina. Theta wave manipulation simply increases the awareness of one's perception of the outside world, thereby cutting the need for ki on a physical sense. In this particular case, as far as Yar was concerned, Shampoo's moves were easily readable, and was moving at a snails pace.

WHACK!

With a crescent kick, Shampoo was knocked off her feet. As she was sailing into the air, Yar followed her first strike with a series of blows to key parts of the body. As far as everyone was concerned, Yar was moving so fast that she seemed to be a blur.

"Ooof!"

With Shampoo down and out, Cologne looked at Ranma.

"This is a trick," Cologne said. "I will not let my great, grand-daughter be humiliated!"

Cologne attacked Yar, who was forced to apply both theta waves and ki to avoid the strikes. Ranma knew that Yar could defend herself, but knew that Cologne was tricky enough to do some serious damage to his student. So, he is forced to intercede.

"Stop."

Cologne looked at Ranma, who held his hand up.

"Get out of the way, son-in-law."

Ranma sighed. As much as he liked the Amazon matriarch, he realized how manipulative Cologne was.

"No. In fact, I want your word of honor that you will never bother me and mine again. I will not be Shampoo's groom. I never will. And if you do this for me, you will have me as an ally to defend the Joketsuzoku from legitimate harm. And I will show you the wisdom in this request."

"Okay, son-in-law, SHOW me this wisdom."

Ranma sighed. Then, he revealed his TRUE power.

Cologne gasped in amazement. It was true that a master in the Art can hide their true status. Up until now, Ranma only exhibited the traits, vis-à-vis his "aura", of a seasoned martial artist. What Cologne was "seeing" now was a virtual demi-god who was on par with the fighting prowess of the phoenix godling Saffron. And it didn't take an outward display to demonstrate this fact.

"Your offer of an alliance sounds…tempting," Cologne said. "I will need time to ponder these new thoughts…Master Saotome."

Ranma beamed.

"You can still call me 'son-in-law'. We're hardly strangers."

"I would like that."

"Oh, and here's something for you, as a token of my friendship."

Ranma concentrated and produced a small, solidified ball of "ki".

"Just embrace it, and you can have your youth back, if you prefer.

Cologne gasped. Usually, only a direct transfer of ki, or a ki-endowed object could go from one person to another. The idea of creating a "solidified ball" of self-contain ki was mind-boggling.

"Thank you…son-in-law. I shall certainly consider it."

"Um, Ranma?" Ukyo said, as she nervously approached Ranma. Seeing Cologne unnerved had the Okonomiyaki chef.

Ranma turns around.

"Ucchan! It's good to see you!"

"Um, hi, Ranchan," Ukyo said. "Can you explain what's going on?"

"I will, but later. I got some business to take care of."

Ranma turns to Yar.

"Tasha, escort Miss Kuonji and her associate to their quarters. I'll talk to the Captain about all this."

"Miss Cologne, Miss Kuonji," Yar said. "If follow me, I can direct you to some quarters for your stay."

"I better go, too, Ranma," Akane said. "And thanks."

And with that, everyone cleared out.

For a moment, Ranma looked around.

"You certainly can't go home again," Ranma said to himself. "Computer! End simulation of Tendo Training Hall."

And with that, the usual grid environment appears, replacing the simulated one.

With a sigh, Ranma leaves the holodeck.

Back on the alien world…

"Miles! Keep up your defenses!" Riker said.

Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien was having a hard time for his encounter. He wasn't a martial artist per se, more of a free-style fighter, but his opponent was.

Unfortunately, his opponent could transform into a half-man, half-bull monster that had tentacles in addition to his massive forearms, could fly, and could skirt ink from his pores. Calling himself "Pantyhose Taro", a name he happens to hate by the way, he attacked the party, thinking that they had something to do with either Ranma or his "master" Happosai. So, he attacked.

"Ugh!" Miles said, as he took the ink to the body. He felt himself being clocked in the back of the head, just as his senses flared with danger.

Usagi was watching this, and came up with an idea.

"Hey Miles!"

"Ma'am! I'm kind of busy."

"Well, I just want you to know that Keiko can't go out with you without Ranma's approval.

Now, Miles fell head over-heels in love with Keiko. And knowing that she thought highly of her grandfather's advice was enough to spurn Miles forward.

Wiping the ink on his hands, Miles waited until the last minute before Taro struck the ground.

BAM!

Miles leaped out of the way, ran up Taro's arm, and smeared ink over Taro's eyes.

Taro roared, as he began to flay about. He took to the sky, trying to shake miles off his back. Miles, who was being pulled off by the tentacles, held on, as he continued to pummel into the back of Taro's head. After the latest punch to the head, Taro came crashing down. Thankfully, Miles leaped, tucked and rolled to safety.

BAM!

As Taro laid still, his body disappeared.

FLASH!

"See what a little motivation can do, Commander?" Usagi said.

Riker rolled his eyes.

Back on the Enterprise…

"Thanks for coming to dinner," Ranma said, who was dressed in dress uniform. The Starfleet Dress Uniform was a long tunic with collar, with a thin gold trim (Flag Officers, such as "Admirals", have braided gold trim), over the regular uniform. Being part of the command branch, Ranma's colors were cranberry. "My grand-daughter Keiko was kind of enough to cook dinner for us-"

"GRAND-DAUGHTER?!?!" said everyone.

"Here's dinner!" Keiko said, as she brought the meals from the makeshift kitchen. "I haven't cooked in a long time, so I hope that you guys liked it."

"Do you need help?" Kasumi Tendo asked.

"No, that's okay. I can manage."

As Keiko served the meal, everyone, except Ranma, stared at her.

"Still full of surprises," Nabiki smirked.

"Ranma," Nodoka began. "Why didn't you tell me about…her?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Ranma said. "Sake, Pop? Mr. Tendo?"

"How could you?" Soun Tendo. "Now, my little girl will never get married!"

"I'll have some," Genma Saotome said, as Genma snatched the bottle. "But you and I are going to have a talk, boy!"

"Sure, but later."

"Akane, I'm surprised you aren't, well, you know…" Nabiki began.

"Angry?" Akane replied. "I'm not happy, but…I understand."

"Ranma, I hate to bring this up, but…"

"Yes, Mom?" Ranma said, as he took a sip of his Sake.

"I found out about your Jusenkyo curse."

Genma wanted to run as quickly as possible.

"What about it?"

Hmmm, Nabiki thought. Ranma is certainly cool about it.

"I don't think you have a female form is manly."

"No, I suppose not."

"You do know about the pledge between myself and your father, correct?"

"I do, actually."

Keiko was worried. She knows when her grandfather begins to act like the tactician, when there is danger present.

"I am honor-bound to request that you commit seppaku, if I do not consider you 'manly'."

"I see."

Ranma sat down his glass, and sat back in his seat.

"When I was younger, I had been stuck in my…female form. It was during a time when I was trapped in another world, far from even this place. A man named Aragorn took pity on me, and taught me that in spite of my status, I was an equal to any one, man or otherwise. He taught me how to be a "ranger", how to live off the land rather than being a leach."

Ranma directed a knowing glance at Genma's direction, before continuing.

"I did manage to unlock my curse, but not before having to fight against hordes of monsters and devils. I even met a girl from the fields of Rohan, who accepted me for who I am…who I was. She didn't care that I was woman half the time, because, as far as she was concerned, I was a better man than any man she has ever met. Had I not still loved…Akane, I might have settled down for her."

And then, Ranma looks at his mother squarely.

"I will NOT submit to any seppaku contract. There's nothing that I can do about my curse, other than find ways to use it to my advantage. So, instead, if I have to, I will challenge you as the head of our clan, thus rendering all agreements nullified. I have children…and grand-children who I adore, and friends and colleagues that I respect and admire. I'm sure that Nabiki neglected to inform you how important my time in this temporal zone is to me, and what impact I have made, which is funny since I tend not to see the results until years later. I do want you in my life, Mom, but I will not become a sheep to anyone."

There was silence at first. All eyes, save for Akane, who was amazed that Ranma would admit his love for her, were on Nodoka.

Nodoka then smiled, tears streaming from her eyes.

"By standing up to me, I hereby rendering the seppaku contract null and void. I…read about your exploits, but I needed to know if you were willing to take a risk where I was concerned."

And with that, Nodoka Saotome, the matriarch of the Saotome clan, took out the seppaku contract, and tore it in half."

"Let it be witnessed by all that the contract to make my son, Ranma Saotome, a man among men, has been fulfilled."

"I'm glad that I didn't fail you, Mom," Ranma said, with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Nodoka! I-" Genma began.

"YOU, my husband, will have a lot of explaining to do…later."

"Ulp!"

**Tbc.**


	29. Part 29 Book Three

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story29 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alt-crossover story**

**

* * *

**

**Part 29**

**

* * *

**On some alien planet (again)… 

"So…I take it that you are the leader of this group?" said a young man, who was dressed like something out of the Tang Dynasty of ancient China. What was even more striking than the clothes, was the fact that the man had pointy ears, greenish skin, white hair with streaks of red, and green eyes with slanted pupils.

"I suppose I am," Commander Riker replied evenly.

"Fascinating," Lt. Commander Data said, as he took readings of the stranger. "Apparently, he has traces of both reptilian and human DNA."

"I was descended from DRAGONS, foolish automaton! I am HERB, prince of the Musk Dynasty! And I demand to know who you are…or I will destroy you all!"

"How did you know that Data is an android?" Lt. Commander LaForge asked, who was amazed how much energy their next opponent possessed.

"Simple. He possessed no energy to speak of. So it either was DEAD, or he was an automaton. Either way, you all will pay for your foolishness!"

With that, the one called Herb attacked, by moving fast enough to literally float in the air. Data, seeing this, knocked Riker out of the way, and took the full brunt of the attack.

BAM!

Data was knocked away a bit, and tumbled into a nearby stream.

"We better-" Riker said, as he was about to help his officer. However…

"Wait!"

Riker turns to his Science Officer.

"What is it, Lieutenant Tsukino?"

Usagi looked at Riker, and then pointed to the combatants.

"This is Data's fight, now."

"But…he isn't capable of any 'ki' attacks!"

Usagi smiled.

"I kinda did some modifications on Data, based upon the notes from this guy I knew. A 'Dr. Gero', or some such person."

Riker then turned to see the battle in progress.

Herb hovered over the stream, waiting for Data to come out.

"Come out, fool! I don't have all day-!"

BLOOSH!

Data slowly rose in the air, as his internal power switched to a different power unit.

"I believe that I can defeat you," Data said simply.

"We'll see!" Herb said, as he rushed forward.

"Field ON."

FOOSH!

A burst of energy went outward, and slammed into Herb, knocking him out of the air, and into the stream.

"See?" Usagi said.

"When did you make the modifications?"

"Just before shipping out. Data had indicated that he always wanted to mimic humans, so…I gave him something. It was approved by Starfleet Command, by the way."

"Well, I didn't know, and I'm sure that the Captain didn't either."

Meanwhile, Herb leaps out of the water, too mad to notice that "he" was now a "she".

"Hmmm," Data says. "Do you know a Lt. Ranma Saotome?"

"What?" Herb-chan said, as she began to dry herself using her personal "ki". In the process, the steam turned the cursed Musk prince turned her back to her normal gender. "You know that fool Saotome?"

"He is a fellow crewmate."

Herb grinned.

"Then, I will enjoy your demise!"

Herb threw a volley of chi attacks, thinking that the android was incapable of having any offensive energy attacks.

Wrong.

First, Data knocked the energy attacks away. Then, he rushed forward, and landed a solid punch. And with Herb slightly dazed, Data pointed his left arm at Herb, which "morphed" into a beam-cannon.

"Phaser Beam Cannon: Wide Lens."

WOOSH!

Herb was engulfed in a searing beam of 'phased' energy. Desperately, he tried to hold back the beam with his will…

When Data landed on shore, after returning his arm to its original configuration, Herb was still in the same position as when he tried to hold back the onslaught. The android examined Herb before tapping him on the forehead…

PLONK!

And down Herb went. When that happened, Herb disappeared.

FLASH!

Data then walked over to Usagi.

"Your modifications to my systems have not deter from my normal functions," Data says.

Riker turned Usagi.

"We HAVE to have a talk, Lieutenant."

Back aboard the Enterprise-D…

"Okay, P-chan," Lt. Ranma says, as he sat in front of the cursed form of his arch-rival (somewhat), Ryouga Hibiki. At the moment, he and the cursed "Lost Boy" were in one of the holodecks, where Ranma was teaching Ryouga how to control his curse. He had already primed his rival, thus giving Ryouga room to push his limits.

"Grunt!"

"Hey, you're the one who wants to learn how to control your curse. Bare it."

Sighing, Ryouga continued to concentrate. According to Ranma, Ryouga could use 'chi' to create a hot or cold aura to trigger the curse psychosomatically. Slowly, after focusing onto his cursed form, Ryouga began to change…

"That's it! You're almost there…"

Ryouga was transformed into his old, crabby self.

"Uhhh…" Ryouga said, as he collapsed.

"There," Ranma said, as he covered Ryouga with a blanket. "That's your first step towards…self-control."

"Feh, if I wasn't so tired, I'd clobber you," Ryouga replied.

"Be as it may, the more your practice, the easier it gets."

Within moments, Ranma began switching genders…

"Stop that, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry."

The two sat down, sipping a cool beverage.

"So, how did you find a cure?" Ryouga asked.

"Well, it started when I was assigned to provide escort at a maximum security prison for the criminally insane on Elba II. In fact, Kuno would have felt at home there."

"I see."

"Anyway, my old commanding officers James Kirk and Spock of Vulcan-"

"Who?"

"You know that doctor with the pointy ears down in Sickbay?"

"You mean Dr. Solaris?"

"Yes. Well, she and Spock come from the same place."

"Oh."

"Well, they wanted to personally give a revolutionary cure for the insane to the director of the facility, a man named Dr. Danny Cory, if I can recall."

"Okay, go on."

"So we go down to deliver this cure, only to walk straight into a trap. Apparently, one of the inmates was a shape-shifter named Garth of Izar-"

"What's so special about him?"

"Before I cam along, Garth was the designated 'fleet captain', which was the title given to the best of the best starship captains within Starfleet. In fact, he wrote the book on tactical combat. Of course, I have long since updated that 'book'. Heh."

Ryouga rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, apparently, he picked up a technique that enabled him to repair a near-fatal injury from another species. Unfortunately, the process caused him to go insane, and thus, he landed in the insane asylum. Too bad Director Cory wasn't prepared for Garth."

"Okay, so how did Garth set you up?"

"Garth had disguised himself as the director, and tricked us into accepting his terms."

"And they would be…?"

"He had ordered his goons to kill some of his fellow inmates if we didn't cooperate."

"Oh."

"Well, along the way, Garth had learned of my curse, and offered to teach me how to control it…if I would help him take over my ship. I must admit I was sorely tempted by the offer."

"Then what?"

"Well, after Garth had murdered his woman, to convince Kirk to cooperate, I knew that I had no choice but to try to stop Garth. So…I did, with Spock's help, of course. Once the facility was secured, Garth and the remaining prisoners received a cure."

"But, how did you learn to control the curse?"

"It was after Garth had gotten better that I asked. Turns out that the 'cure' involved bio-manipulation. Garth taught me the trick as a way of trying to use it to get me on the darkside."

"But…if you learned about the technique, why didn't you, well, you know…"

"Go insane? Well, I learned the technique to come up with a better version of it, that works for me. So while I can't shape-shift to anything I want at will, I can develop a revised version that works for me. And now…for you, too."

"Oh. Well…thanks."

"No problem. I do hope that this means were even."

"Heh, not on your life!"

"Huh?"

"Look, I hate to admit this, but…you're pretty good in martial arts. And it's because of our fights that I'm a lot better than I would have been. So while I won't seek revenge, I still want to spar now and again."

Ranma smiles.

"You're on."

**Tbc.**


	30. Part 30 Book Three

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story34 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alt-crossover story**

**

* * *

**

**Part 30**

**

* * *

**

Lt. Ranma Saotome (Conn) was playing his violin in the Arboretum on the Enterprise, where he likes to practice every so often. He was playing a popular piece from the works of Mozart, while the sounds of the ocean breeze drifted over the garden. Ranma had first learned how to play his instrument over 80 years ago, after "loosing" a wager to his former girlfriend Nyota Uhura, a Starfleet communications officer who served under the tenure of the legendary James Tiberius Kirk. Even though Ranma was no longer with Uhura, he didn't mind keeping up his practice. In fact, he has gotten quite good at it.

"Hey, boy!"

Oh, brother, Ranma thought to himself, as he stopped playing.

"We need a word with you!" said Genma Saotome, Ranma's father, as he enters the garden with his friend Soun Tendo. For the past hour, the two patriarchs were trying to look for Ranma, who has, thus far been avoiding them like the plague. Ranma already knew what they wanted from. So, he had asked the ship's computer to restrict access to his location. Of course, Ranma should have remembered how determined his father and Soun can be.

"Yes, we want to know your plans for Akane!" Soun says.

Ranma smirked, as he sat down on a nearby rock. He took out a string polisher, and began to clean his instrument.

"I have none, Mr. Tendo," Ranma said simply.

"How can you do that to my daughter?"

"Yes, and why are you playing at being a sissy?" Genma asked. "You're a martial artist, boy!"

"ME a sissy?" Ranma smirked. "Did you know that there are many species that consider 'playing an instrument' as the highest art form imaginable, including the art of romance? And there are few within those groups that have mastered the instrument to even greater heights. I'll show you how…"

Ranma swiftly took up his violin, and began to play a weird melody.

"I'm not impressed-"

Suddenly, the plant life around the three came to life, and began to dance about the three.

"Wha-what matter of sorcery is this!" Soun asked nervously.

When Ranma finished his tune, the plants ceased to move.

"Learned it from a people of the planet Altair 6, who learned how to manipulate plants using sound waves. Interesting stuff."

Ranma sets his instrument in his case.

"Look, I can't marry Akane. I got too many obligations as it is."

"Yes, we KNOW that," Genma says in a huff. "And one of obligations is for you to honor the pact made by our two clans."

"If you don't do it for your father, do it for me," Soun says. "Do you know what it will mean if you don't marry my daughter? How would you feel then when she has no honor, along with the rest of our families?"

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. "You got a point. I'll…think about it, but there are no guarantees in this regard."

"Thank you, son-"

"Don't thank me. I'm only considering this for Akane and her sisters' sakes."

Meanwhile, on an unknown planet…

"I'm not you're opponent!" Wesley Crusher says, as he avoided the ribbon strikes thus far.

"Where am I?" says a mean-looking, yet strangely attractive Japanese girl, who was dressed in a gymnastic leotard. She used her competition ribbon to either cut her opponent, as evidenced by the slicing of the nearby rocks, or entangle the opponent for a "toss up" session.

In this case, a toss up session involved getting wrapped by the ribbon, and then slammed all around the immediate area.

"Come back here, and face your punishment, foul boy!"

"You know," Chief O'Brien begins, "the lass reminds me of the boy Worf had fought earlier."

"Aye," Worf says.

"Wesley, you can do it!" Usagi says, as she ate a bucket of popcorn.

"Where did you?" Riker began. "Never mind. Share."

"Here," Usagi says, as she past the bucket. "It's lightly buttered and salted."

"So, what do you think of young Mr. Crusher's prognosis?"

"Well, from what Ranma has told me, Wesley's father laid the groundwork before he died, while his mother made sure that he continued his training in Japan."

"And…?"

"You'll see."

Wesley, not wanting to hurt the girl, and wanting to end the fight quickly, took loose stance. He narrowed his eyes, and began to see a pattern in his opponent's movements…

"I got you now!" the girl said, as she charged forward-

"CLAW OF THE BEAR!"

The "Claw of the Bear" technique was designed to deliver a focused impact that shreds the opponent. However, Wesley used a non-lethal version that simply shreds the very air itself.

"Ah!" the girl said, as the force of the blow sent her backwards.

"Cretin!" the girl said, as she threw a barrage of hula-hoops at Wesley. Had the hoops not been lined with razors, the teen would have simply redirected the attack. Instead-

"STRIKE OF THE SNAKE!"

The "Strike of the Snake" is normally used for blind fighting. However, the deadly accuracy of the striking of the tips of the fingers is only bested when combined with the knowledge of pressure points.

Wesley struck the inside of the hoops, as he flowed into the onslaught. As the hoops broke apart, he knocked the pieces into the other hoops, causing a virtual barrier between himself and the girl.

"Grrrr!" the girl growled. She took out her batons, just as Wesley moved towards her.

"Stay away from me!" the girl said.

"FLOW OF THE MONKEY!"

The "Flow of the Monkey" technique allowed the user to move about in a circular movement, using many parrying maneuvers. Though primarily used when fighting in tight spaces, the training involved allowed the user to be extraordinarily limber and agile.

Wesley hopped and moved about, just as the girl tried to hit him with the batons.

"Hold still and take your punishment!"

Wesley side-stepped one attack, rolled another, and then leaped over the girls head…and seemingly disappeared!

"Where did he go…?" the girl wondered.

"Hello."

The girl looked around.

"Up here."

The girl looked up, and saw that her opponent was on top of her head! Wesley had masked his weight without the girl's knowledge.

"It's…hopeless…" the girl lamented, as she began to collapse to her knees.

Wesley leaped off the girl's head, and knelt to ground.

"Hey, it's okay," Wesley said with assurance. "I…didn't want to hurt you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want anyone as cute as you to get hurt, and all."

"What…what is your name, sir?"

"Wesley…Wesley Crusher."

"Wesley…"

FLASH!

And the girl was gone

"Hey!" Wesley yelled.

"It's okay, Wes," Geordie LaForge says. "Everything around here is an illusion anyway."

"That is a likely possibility, since Q is involved," Data says.

"I guess so…"

Back aboard the Enterprise-D…

"Hello, son-in-law," the Amazon matriarch "Cologne" said. She, her great, grand-daughter Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji the Japanese Pizza chef and her assistant Konatsu the Cross-Dressing Ninja were volunteering their time at "Ten-Forward", the bar and grill of the ship. Cologne, with Nabiki Tendo's help, for a fee, of course, had gleaned amazing information on her way-ward future son-in-law…if that was still possible. At the moment, Guinan had given her volunteers their lunch break.

At any rate, it was Cologne's turn to help out.

"Hello, Cologne," Ranma said, as he sits down at her table. He had just completed his latest psychic sweeps, and still came up empty. If his colleagues were dead, he was sure that he would have felt something. Thus, the search continues.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Cologne began. "I wanted to first thank you for your gift."

That's when Ranma noticed how young Cologne looked. She could pass as Shampoo's older sister. He didn't say anything since what he did was not a big deal, especially since he no longer saw "normal" vision. In fact, unless he purposely willed himself to see normally, Ranma saw only auras and patterns at their pure state, which was almost like the way LaForge saw things. Ranma choose to see the way things are in his attempts to see beyond illusions and physical states. It made things a lot easier to detect the occasional alien entity that tends to sneak aboard the Enterprise.

The side-effect was that Ranma tends to have a far-off look to himself, as if he was "zoned out". Usagi would complain about this, simply stating that the look creeped her out…which was why Ranma continued to do what he had done!

"Hey, no problem. I wanted to at least compensate you for your…'headache'."

"I see. I would like to discuss with you about your offer of an alliance."

"And…?"

"I will accept your offer, but on one proviso."

"Okay…"

"I would like to induct you as an honorary Amazon, but only as 'Ranko Tendo'. After all, we Joketsu must maintain our standards."

"I don't see if that will be a problem…I accept your offer, as long as I am able to exchange new techniques with you and your tribe."

"You drive a hard bargain, son-in-law. You certainly have picked some of Nabiki Tendo's ways."

"Hey, if I can become a Federation Ambassador to a warrior culture, and be successful at it, I should be able to deal with you on equal ground."

"Hmm," Cologne smirked. "Then, we have an agreement. I will talk to your…yeoman about making arrangements to have the ceremony take place on this ship. Until then, I have to get back to work."

And with that, Cologne leaves.

"Interesting," Ranma said to himself. Just as he was about to get up, Ukyo comes running into Ten-Forward. She went to Ranma's table with her arms folded.

"Ranma, how could you!" Ukyo yelled.

"I guess she was talking to Nabiki," Ranma muttered under his breath. "Ukyo, please, have a seat. And calm down. I'm not deaf, you know."

Ukyo sat down in a huff.

"How could you have betrayed me like that?"

"Let me guess. You found out that I was married. So what?"

"So, why is your wife here on this ship?"

"Pardon?"

Ukyo sat down a data pad with the picture of Usagi Tsukino, Ranma's ex-spouse.

"I was afraid of this…"

Up until now, Ranma was avoiding mentioning Usagi, for fear of something that could hurt a lot of feelings.

"Look, Usagi and I were married, but that was a long time ago."

"Well, it still hurts to know that you were married TWICE."

"Alright, you got a point. And since you do, I will tell you all about it, but not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to let everyone know what happened, at once."

Ukyo nodded in understanding. She knew that Ranma will be honest about the truth, but why did she get the feeling that she might be opening a can of worms?

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: First, the Wesley Crusher fight is in homage to the recent Teen Titans episode called "The Quest" (check it out!). Secondly, if you all have noticed, I am focusing on the ramifications of Ranma Saotome's time in the world of Star Trek. Sure, I could have one big fight that Ranma could get into (which still may happen, before all this is over), but I wanted to write how the crew of the Enterprise behaves when THEY have to deal with Ranma's enemies/rivals. I hope that I haven't disappointed you all in this regard. Finally, when this particular arc is done, you will know for sure if what Ranma is experiencing is just a trick by Q, or if the entity really did bring Ranma's "people" to his world (yea or nay?). As always, CC are welcomed.**

**Next time: While Ranma explains Usagi to his friends and family, Riker must take on Ryu Kumon, the heir to one-half of the Forbidden Saotome. Find out who comes out the victor, next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Story". See you then!**


	31. Part 31 Book Three

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story31 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a spin-off story of "Sailor Moon ST", though you don't have to read THAT story to enjoy THIS one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 31**

* * *

Commander William T. Riker, the First Officer of the "Enterprise-D", was sitting on a rock. At the same time, a young man of Japanese descent had his arms folded. Dressed in military garb, the young man tapped his feet impatiently. 

"Well? Aren't going to take care of this?" the young man sneered.

"In a minute, Mr. Kumon, in a minute," Riker replied nonchalantly.

At the same time, Lt. Usagi Tsukino, the Chief Science Officer (!), was giving Riker a rub-down, while giving him a "pep-talk".

"Now, Commander," Usagi began, "You got to be wary of this one. From my reading of his aura, Ryu Kumon possesses a lot of power."

Riker looked at Ryu.

"Yeah, you're right. His aura seems 'tighter' than Herb's."

With a sigh, Riker gets up. He then began to stretch his limbs in preparation for his battle with Ryu.

Everyone else in Riker's party sat back and relaxed. They were relaxed because they were familiar with Riker's competitive record from his Starfleet Academy days.

Finally, Riker got into a loose fighting stance.

"Ready," Riker said.

Ryu simply sneered, as he got into his own fighting stance.

"You better be…you better be," Ryu replied menacingly.

Back on the Enterprise-D, two worlds were about to collide…

"I'm glad that you all decided to come," Lt. Ranma Saotome (Chief "Conn" Officer) said. He scanned his eyes across the assembled group. There, his parents Nodoka and Genma Saotome were sitting quietly, as did Soun Tendo. The Tendo daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane, were looking at Ranma with high expectations. Ranma's old friend Ukyo Kuonji and her assistant (or "retainer") Konatsu the Ninja Cross Dresser sat quietly, as did the Amazon Matriarch Cologne and her great, grand-daughter Shampoo. At the same, Ryouga Hibiki was sitting a bit away from the group. Everyone present wanted to know about Usagi Tsukino, and why they were not together…in spite of their apparently close friendship.

"So…what do you want to know, Mom?" Ranma asked.

"Well, for starters, who is 'Usagi Tsukino'?" Nodoka asked.

Ranma sighed, as he went over to a nearby mantle-piece. He reached for a framed picture wrapped in black cloth. Carefully, Ranma removed the cloth, and handed the picture frame to his mother.

"This picture was taken about a month before…the mishap occurred."

Nodoka could see an attractive young woman. The setting was in some sort of park, and she could see Ranma hugging the young woman and two little girls. Both girls had red-hair, and seemed quite spirited.

"That's Usagi, and our kids Hoshiko and Aiko. They were six years old at the time."

"So, how did you and Usagi meet?" Nabiki asked.

"Remember that trap Kuno sprung on me? Well, that 'trap' sent me to a place where time does not exist…a temporal void, if you will. In fact, it served as a 'nexus' point where any one could travel to any point of time. Since I didn't know that at the time, I ended up getting…lost."

"So…what happened?"

"Well, I ran into a monster that was attacking people. I fought it, but I had help when Usagi and her landing party arrived on the scene."

"So, did they try to help you get back home?" Soun asked.

"They said that they would help me, but an alien artifact that guarded the gateway back to the temporal void said that I shouldn't go back home."

"And you LISTENED?" Akane asked.

Ranma looked at Akane sadly.

"The Guardian said that I was needed. He even showed me why I was needed."

"And what did you need to do, Ranma?"

"Save Earth."

"…"

"Look, a martial artist's duty is to help protect the weak and helpless. Earth is now a paradise, compared to our time. However, there are plenty of freaks out in deep space that is more than willing to turn OUR home planet into a wasteland…or worse. So, do you know now why I decided to stay, Akane?"

Akane sat back down.

"Anyway, I stayed, and made plenty of friends. Usagi was my closest friend because, like me, she was taken from our time. In fact, she's from the Juuban District in Tokyo."

Mentally, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo were thinking of paying Juuban a visit, thinking that if Usagi Tsukino was still in the past, relatively speaking, maybe they could make sure that Usagi doesn't get close to THEIR Ranma.

"We've been friends for nearly twenty years before we even became interested in each other romantically. And it was ten years after that when we decided to get married."

There was a bit of silence before Nodoka spoke up again.

"Ranma, I read your record, and I am proud of what I have seen," Nodoka said. "But what happened to your marriage?"

Ranma gave off a far-away look before returning his gaze back to his mother.

"I had retired from active duty, after serving ten years as Captain of the 'Enterprise-B'. I really didn't want to get any new assignments, since I wanted to spend time with my…wife and kids on Earth."

Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo visibly winced at the comment.

"Anyway, Dr. Magnus Hansen wanted an experienced pilot, since he wanted to test advance theories in warp dynamics."

As Ranma began his tale, he would tell his friends and family the truth as he remembered it. However, what he did not know was that the truth would be hidden from HIM.

FLASHBACK!

At a private office in San Francisco, an impromptu meeting was taking place.

"You want to track down…the Borg?" Ranma asked. He had heard of this group from his contacts amongst the El-Aurians.

"We need to have definitive proof of the Borg's existence," Admiral Carl Johnson said. "The only other person alive that has had contact with the Borg is your wife."

"Usagi?"

"Indeed. Mrs. Saotome was serving aboard the Enterprise-NX, over one-hundred years ago, when she came across the Borg. In fact, we believe that the Borg have been on Earth since the 21st century, on the eve of 'first contact' between Earth and Vulcan."

"Does Usagi know what Starfleet wants?"

"No. However, we still want her to go out on assignment."

Ranma got up, paced, and return his attention back to the Admiral.

"Usagi won't agree to it. Heck, I don't want to agree to it."

"That's where you come in. We need you to convince her to go on Dr. Hansen's expedition. Think of the possibilities that could come about from such an excursion. Besides, Hansen will be taking his wife Erin and their daughter Annika. So it's not like there will be any REAL danger to your family."

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll talk to Usagi, but I won't guarantee anything."

That evening…

"No, Ranma," Usagi said, as she hurried about to set up dinner.

"But, it'll give us a chance to spend time together with the kids."

"Ranma, a met a Borg drone. One was enough."

"But you have me to protect you and the kids. I'm your Knight!"

Usagi looks at Ranma.

"And you know I well I fared against the Androids, Usako. I can protect you."

Usagi looks away for a moment.

"I believe, Ranma. Let me think about it for a while."

Six months later…

"Dr. Hansen, we are ready to enter into the Delta Quadrant," Ranma said, as he fiddled with the control panel.

"Thanks, Captain," Magnus said, as he went to check the instrument panel. "This new warp manifold will take us straight into the Lion's den."

Usagi was monitoring the engines of "the Raven", when Hoshiko comes running to her.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"Hon, you should be seated," Usagi says, as sat her data pad down. "You shouldn't be up while Daddy and I are working."

"I know, it's just that it's neat to 'plore."

"I see. I tell you what. Thw first safe place we find, you can 'plore with us."

"Yay!"

Just then, Hoshiko's sister Aiko and her new friend Annika Hansen comes running to Usagi and Hoshiko's position.

"Daddy and Dr. Hansen said that they are ready to go," Aiko said.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Annika said excitedly.

"There you are," said Dr. Erin Hansen. "It's time to get seated."

"Awwwww!" said the girls in unison.

Usagi just chuckled to herself. Maybe this mission will be a good thing after all.

And with that, the SS Raven sail off into deep space...

Five years later...

"'Thumper', take us out of warp," T'Sara Spocksdotter says, as she directed the cabbit to do so.

"Th-OWWW!"

"Hoshi, take a look at this," T'Sara says, as she directed her mother's friend to the forefront.

Hoshi Sato steps forward, and began to take the readings. For a year now, T'Sara and Hoshi have been retracing the Raven's footsteps, in the hope finding the ship's crew. So far, they have avoided meeting the Borg.

"Th-OW! Th-OW!"

"What is it, Thumper?" T'Sara asked.

A screen pops up, and reveals what appears to be piece of Borg ship. It sailed across the vastness of space, towards the Beta Quadrant.

"I...I can't believe it!" Hoshi said excitedly.

"What is it?" T'Sara asked. Then she, too, felt IT.

She and Hoshi felt the presence of "the Moon Princess", which was in their pervue as "Sailor Scouts".

"I think that Thumper, having bonded with Mother, picked up her life signature. That is why he yowled."

"And us, too."

"Right. So, let us get our family back."

Thumper sailed close to the wreckage, and clamped it to its side. T'Sara and Hoshi then donned space suits, and beamed aboard the wreck, which was the size of a large shuttle. When they arrived, they saw that the inside was worse than the outside.

"Be careful," Hoshi said, as she made her way passed the throng of debris. "The Borg are dangerous."

"Understood," T'Sara replied.

Eventually, the two made it to what appeared to be a processing core. There, right next to it was...

"Ranma?" Hoshi said in surprise. Then she saw Usagi and one of the twins.

T'Sara could tell that Ranma, who was sitting in a lotus position, eyes glowing, was trying to maintain life-support. He was clutching an unconscious Usagi, who appeared to have various wires and nodes interwoven through her body, particularly the node in her neck. One of the Saotome twins was asleep next to her parents.

"Mother," T'Sara said quietly.

Just then, Hoshi's tri-corder rang out.

"We have a possible Borg should entering this sector," Hoshi says. "I really suggest that we get out of here."

"Right. Thumper?"

"Th-OW!"

With a wave of energy, all five persons were gone. Then, stepping out of the shadows, a certain alien appears.

"For your and your family's sake,neither of you will recall your ordeal," Q says. "You are not yet ready to face your trials."

And with that, Q, who would one day challenge Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise-D, disappears in a flash of light.

When Ranma and his family returned from deep space, he faced an inquiry about what had happened to the Raven. Kyle Riker, an investigator for Starfleet Commmand, exonerated Ranma of all wrong-doings. After all, how can you prosecute a man, with an impeccable record, without memories of wrong doing. And thus, the case was closed, though the cost to Ranma's family was high.

END FLASHBACK!

"To this day, I still don't know what had happened," Ranma says. "What I do know is that had I not taken the mission, my family would not have gotten hurt."

"So...was that the reason why you had gotten divorced?" Nodok asked.

"No. It was when I had to 'neutralize' our second daughter Aiko."

There was a slight pause.

"What do you mean 'neutralize', Son-in-Law?" Cologne asked.

Ranma took a deep breath.

"Ever since the mishap, I had to be strong for Usagi and Aiko. It was a long time before some sort of normalcy resumed in our lives. And part of that normalcy involved putting my family first, ahead Starfleet's concerns. However, over time, things were falling apart for us. When Aiko was old enough, she left us...but it wasn't on good terms. While I was willing to give my daughter her space, Usagi wanted to remain in close contact with her. So, we tracked her to an alternate timeline that Usagi and I had visited once before, and when we did make contact, Usagi and I recieved quite a suprise."

FLASHBACK!

Usagi and Ranma were experienced "transdimensional explorers", having explored the myriad of alternate dimensions and temporal zones since joining the "Temporal Investigations Authority" as civilian researchers. They, like other field operatives, were to observe and record their observation. And because of the possible dangers involved, the TIA operatives tend to have military backgrounds. The Saotome couple had joined, some time after Aiko's departure, as a way to mend their marriage, which was still smarting from the loss of one of their children.

What was surprising was that when they finally heard from Aiko, she was living in another timeline. What was surprising still, was that Aiko was inviting the Saotome couple to her...wedding.

Fall, 2247: Earth-Dome, Geneva ("Babylon 5" universe).

Under recently acquired identification records, Usagi and Ranma arrived at French cafe. From their previous forays to this timeline, this Earth had a similar history to the Earth the two were living on. This Earth's "Earth Alliance" had just ended a war with an alien race known as "the Minbari". What was strange about the conclusion of that war was that by all accounts, the Earth should have lost. Ranma noted that a further investigation was needed to determine the truth behind the outcome.

"Ranma, do you mind?" Usagi said, as she tried to take away his datapad. "We're here for personal reasons, not 'work'."

"I know, I know," Ranma said. "Still, you got to wonder what's going on about this planet."

"Whatever. Hey, there's Aiko now."

"Aiko" greets her parents with a hug. She seemed to have aged ten years since the last time she had seen her parents.

She was still very beautiful, nevertheless.

"Mom, Dad," Aiko said, as she sat down. "I'm glad that you came."

"We would do anything for our daughter," Usagi said assuredly.

"I am surprise that you wanted to see us," Ranma said. "Seeing how, you know-"

"I know, Dad. I was angry about what happened to Hoshiko."

Silence.

"Anyway, I want to introduce you to someone-"

A sandy-haired, blond man, wearing an "Earth Force" uniform, runs across the street to the family's position.

"Anna, sorry I'm late," the man said, as he sat down. "HQ wanted to give me my assignment early-"

"'Anna'?" Usagi and Ranma said in unison.

"John, these are my parents, Usagi and Ranma Saotome. Mom, Dad- this is...my Lt. John Sheridan."

"Nice to meet you folks," John said, "though I never knew how young you two look."

Usagi and Ranma looks at John, then look at each other, and then looks at Aiko.

"I guess you need an explanation," Aiko says.

Aiko explains that upon getting her independence, she changed her name to "Anna". She worked as a curator of Tebetan artifacts, when John entered into her life. John, a Bhuddist, took a likign to Anna. And it was John who convinced Anna to contact her parents, and to tell them of their impending neputials.

Now, Ranma could accept John into the family, since he was not prejudice against non-Japanese. However, Aiko changing her name rubbed him raw.

That night, in John and Anna's apartment...

"Aiko-"

"I told you not to call me that, Father! It's Anna now!"

"You shouldn't abandon your heritage like that!"

"Well, it certainly didn't protect me and Hoshiko, eh?"

"Ranma…'Anna', please!" Usagi exclaimed. It had been years since she last seen of her daughter Aiko. She was willing to accept whatever conditions Aiko was willing to set in order to be with her.

"But Usagi-"

"No 'buts', Ranma. Anna was willing to invite us to her wedding, so that is that. Please, Ranma, do it for me?"

"Oh alright. So, ANNA, are you ready to marry John?"

"Well, he's a member of Earth Force. He's a hero of this Earth's "Earth-Membari War. That's soemthing that you can understand, right?"

"Didn't these people start that war?"

"Ranma…." Usagi warned.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking. As you were saying…?"

"Anyway, bottom line...I love him, Dad."

Ranma thought for a moment, and sighed.

"Fine. Bring him here."

Anna called John back from the kitchen.

"Dad wants to say something to you."

John stood still, as Ranma extended his hand.

"Welcome to the family...son-in-law."

John took Ranma's hand. He could have swore that his future father-in-law had a vise like grip.

"Thank you, sir," John said. "I'll do right by your daughter."

When Ranma released his grip, Usagi immediately hugged John.

"Just make lots of babies with my daughter, and I'll be happy."

"MOM!"

And thus, a family was reborn...even if for a short while.

Years later still…

"I'm sorry for your lose, ma'am," said Captain Sheridan.

SLAP!

John felt the sting of Usagi's slap.

"You don't know about my lose, John. How dare you presume much, son-in-law."

"Is there some indication where Anna's ship disappeared to?" asked Ranma.

"We're not sure, but some where near the Outer Rim. All signals were lost since their last signal."

"If you can, send us that telemetry to our home on Earth."

"Will do, I promise."

Spring, 2062: Station Babylon 5.

Ranma and Usagi stayed in that timeline, and lived as a citizen of the Earth Alliance. They did so because they wanted to know what happened to Anna.

The other reason was the arrival of a dark, alien menace known as "the Shadows", a race of spider-like creatures who felt that Chaos was the way to evolve lesser species. As Sailor Scout and Knight, the Saotome couple was obligated to stop a destructive species, even though their Starfleet "Prime Directive" specifically forbade them from gettng involved. Thankfully, the Saotomes did not tell Starfleet of their plans, forcing them to go underground.

In the mean time, Ranma hooked up with a group of paladins known as "the Rangers", who, with the help of their sponsors, the Minbari, took the fight for freedom to the Shadows and their minions. The Minbari, whose society was divided into three "castes"- worker, religious and warrior caste- were fascinated by "the human of both male and female persuasions".

It did help that Ranma was more than capable of taking down a standard Minbari cruiser all by himself.

Usagi, on the otherhand, worked as a civilian doctor aboard Space Station "Babylon 5". This station was originally an Earth Alliance space station dedicated to an open forum between all the alien species in the galaxy. With the advent of the so-called "Shadow War", Captain Sheridan, now the station's commander, declared Babylon 5 an independent sector. It was the right thing to do, since it was learned that Earth was now under the influence of the Shadows.

And then, something new happened...

"Is it true? Is my daughter still alive, John?" asked Doctor Usagi Saotome. For the past year, Usagi has been working as a medical doctor on staff, while her husband Ranma worked with the elite "Rangers" on Minbar.

"Usagi, I-"

"Mother? Is that you?"

"Anna!" exclaimed Usagi, as she hugged her daughter fiercely.

"Mother, it's okay now. I was away for a while, and I know I wasn't the best daughter and all, but I met some people who helped me see the errors of my ways."

"That's good to hear. John, you don't mind if I spend some time with Anna for a bit?"

"Sure, why not?"

As soon as Usagi and Anna left, Security Chief Gharabaldi walks into the doctor's office. The bald, tough guy handsJohn a data pad.

"Here's what you wanted. I still say that what you want to do is dangerous."

"It doesn't matter. Correction, it really does matter. There are things that I can't tell you about Dr. Saotome, but if my suspicions are correct, Anna will be the death of my former mother-in-law."

The next day,Usagi and John leaves with Anna on "the White Star", a fast, attack that was being dsigned to combat the Shadow's spider-like, black warships.

Thankfully, the Minbari Ambassador Delenn, who purpose fused human DNA to cement peaceful relations between humans and her people, had contacted Ranma to return to B-5 immediately.

Soon...

"This is White Star 007, we are in final approach," said Ranger Ranma Saotome.

"This Ivanova speaking. Ranma, please report to Ambassador Delenn's office as soon as possible."

"Roger that, Susan." Ranma said.

After docking...

"Thank the 'Great Maker' you have arrived!" exclaimed Delenn.

"What's up? I know I've been gone for a while, but-"

"Please, listen!"

Ranma's eyes widened at what she had told him.

"Which of the Scouts are here?"

"There's my younger sister, and G'Kar's niece and Lando's daughter-"

"Get them. And if G'Kar and Lando have any objections, send them to me."

"Do you think they'll be ready?"

"They better be, because we may have a battle to deal with. But I promise you that we'll bring John and Usagi…and Anna too."

While in this timeline, Usagi had initiated a new set of Sailor Scouts, who represented their homeworlds. Called "the Sailor Trio", these teens sought to do what's right in the galaxy...

...if they don't kill each other first.

Meanwhile, on Za'Ha'Dum, the homeworld of the Shadows…

"Doom's DISTRUCTION!" yelled Sailor Za'Ha'Dum, as she released a volley of dark energy at her mother. For a long time, Usagi was shielding John's body from her daughter's attacks.

"ARRRRRGGH!" screamed Usagi.

Upon reaching Za'Ha'Dum, John and Usagi had walked straight into a trap. Apparently, the Shadows had awaken Anna latent Sailor Senshi abilities. Now known as "the Senshi of Shadows", Sailor Za'Ha'Dum (or simply "Sailor Z"), Anna was determined to advance teh Shadows' agenda.

"Really, Mother, if only you accepted our offer, I wouldn't be punishing you like this."

"My daughter wouldn't do this!"

"Of course I would! I simply was shown the error of my ways. Now, either you change your mind, or I'll have to get…mean."

High above the planet…

"We are in position, sir," said Sailor Mimbar.

"I wish we hurry with this," said Sailor Centauri.

"Stop thinking about yourself for once!" snapped Sailor Narn.

"Enough!" yelled "the Magnificent Kamen", Ranma's Solar Knight persona. "You are to be the back up plan. Watch out for any Shadow vessels that WILL pop up."

"Right!" yelled the Sailor Trio.

"Excellent!"

Ranma switched on his full, mystic armor, armor that is used in space, anddisappeared in flash of light.

It's good to have "Instant Transmission".

Below...

"Stay down!" yelled Sailor Z, as she delivered blow after blow after blow.

"No…I won't give up," Sailor Moon as she wiped the blood off her mouth. "I took worse punishment than this."

"Then…die." Sailor Z began to power up to fire upon her mother.

"MOKO TAKIBASHA!"

"Arrggh!" screamed the Dark Senshi, as she was sent backwards.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

"I…will be fine. How is John?"

"I'm fine. Ranma, did-?"

"Yes, I am. Look out!"

Several Shadow creatures begin to converge on the trio.

"Grrrr!"

High above…

"Several Shadow vessels are converging on our position!" yelled Sailor Mimbar.

"Great, just great!" yelled Sailor Centauri, as she adjusted White Star Seven's course and position.

"Great!" yelled I can't wait to take a few Shadows out!"

Suddenly, another ship appeared.

"YEE-OWWWW!"

BOOM! BOOM!

Two Shadow vessels are sliced in half.

"Hey, Thumper's here!" exclaimed Sailor Mimbar.

"Hang on girls, help is here," said Sailor Vulcan. Thankfully,T'Sara hadn't return to Vulcan when Ranma contacted her from "Mars Dome". "Look alive, we are still in this one deep."

Below…

Just as the Shadow were about to converge, Usagi looks up and wave them back. An unseen force pushes the creatures back into a wall, and was slowly being crushed by it.

"For you, Aiko…" SailorMoon says, as unconsciousness claims her.

"Damn," theSolar Knight exclaims.

"Did Delenn send you?" John asked.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing she did. I also know what you're planning. It's not necessary."

"I need to do this for Anna. These bastards corrupted her, and I don't think neither you nor Usagi can go against her. She is your daughter."

"And she is your wife."

"Who died a long time ago. You know I'm right."

Ranma thinks before making a decision.

"Very well. John, good luck." And Ranma teleports back to WS7.

"Sir, you're back!"

"Yes, Sailor Mimbar. Sailor Vulcan, Sailor Centauri- let's get the hell out of here."

"What about Anna and John?" asks Sailor Vulcan.

"They're already dead."

Below...

"John, you know you can't escape," says Anna.

John activates the automatic systems on White Star One, as well as the nuclear warheads. Slowly,

John, jump! said a voice. NOW!

John jumps off the ledge and into a bottomless pit.

Sailor Z looks up and sees an incoming vessel…and it was coming straight down on her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!"

BOOOOOMM!

Thus, the life of Anna Sheridan, formerly known as Aiko Saotome, ends in fire.

"No! NOOOOOOOOO!" screams Usagi, as she suddenly wakes up. Ranma could only watch helplessly as his wife sobs. I have to remain strong for her, he thought to himself. Aboard Thumper, Sailor Vulcan, maybe the first time since achieving perfect logic, sheds a tear.

A year later…

"We are here, John," says Delenn. She hates being forced to work with a cretin like Bester. But as long as her friends are nearby, the situation is tolerable.

"Thank you. Well, we are here to get that cure of yours."

"Excellent. The sooner we're done the better."

"Sir, there's a convoy of ships heading out of Za'Ha'Dum space!" yelled a crewmember.

"What? Why are they leaving the planet?"

"NO!" yelled Usagi suddenly, as she decks Lyta. She goes down.

"Doctor!" yelled Delenn.

"Usagi!" yelled Ranma, as he rushed over to Usagi's side.

"This witch was about to blow up the planet!"

"It should be destroyed!" screamed Lyta.

"The ONLY reason why you are doing this is to get back at Bester."

"Is this true?" asks Sheridan.

Lyta suddenly goes silent.

"My daughter's resting place is there, and I'll be damned if you push your agenda by destroying that planet. You ever pull this stunt again, you will regret it."

The look in Dr. Saotome's eyes told Lyta that she was serious.

"Anyway, Mr. Bester, we have an agreement to fulfill?"

Ranma remained quiet, opting to observe the situation before acting. He was surpised that "Bester", a psychic operative for Earth-Dome, looked like his old friend Chekov. And yet, THIS guy was a virtual bastard.

Besides, he was more concerned about Usagi's welfare than anything else.

A month later...

"Usagi, you don't mean it!"

"Ranma…I can't deal with this now. I…don't know if I love you anymore, and I can't be reminded of my failure as a mother."

"Usako, you and I both know that Aiko was beyond saving."

"You don't know that! I saved my future daughter once, and I know we could have saved Aiko!"

"Usako-"

"Please, after all this...after what happend to our children, I need some time. Alone." With that, Usagi takes off her wedding band.

"Usagi, please."

"I'm sorry Ranma." With that, Usagi leaves Babylon 5 behind. When the days turn into weeks, and the weeks turn into years, it became all too apparent that she wasn't coming back.

And Ranma Saotome was alone.

Or so he thought.

Hoshi Sato, a family friend, and T'Sara Spocksdotter, his step-daughter, were there for Ranma, as he slowly got out of his funk. Though he remained a civilian, Ranma did perform assignments for both Starfleet and the Federation. And when the marriage divorced happened, which occurs after the seventh year of separation, Ranma finally moved on. However, he vowed to be there for Usagi if and when it is necessary to do so. And it was only after Starfleet "drafted" Ranma and Usagi back into service that the two began anew as friends.

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's what happend," Ranma said. "I can fight to win, but all my victories did nothing to prevent the lost of my family. I guess that's why I am so fussy about Keiko, since she is the only family that I got left."

Some of the women were visibly sheddiing tears, while Soun and Genma looked away. Akane stood up, and went over to hug Ranma.

"I understand now, Ranma," Akane said.

"Me, too, Sugar," Ukyo, as she joined Akane in the hug.

"Shampoo understand," said the young, Chinese Amazon.

"Son," Nodoka began.

"Yes, Mom?"

Nodoka went up to Ranma, as the girls parted. She then hugged her son.

"Ranma, never feel that you are alone," Nodoka said. "Genma, dear?"

Genma hesitantly went over to Ranma, and placed his right hand on Ranma's left shoulder.

"Son, no matter what, I'm proud of you," Genma says.

"Thanks, Pop," Ranma said.

"I still expect you to marry Akane, though," says Soun.

"Figures," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

Cologne, the Amazon Matriarch steps forth. Though she is no longer the aged crone, she still carried around her staff proudly.

"Son-in-law, I accept your story without reservation," Cologne says. "I still extend my offer to accept you in the tribe."

"Thanks, Cologne," Ranma replied.

Kasumi and Nabiki steps forth.

"Ranma, I-" Nabiki began. She appeared to have actual remorse on her face.

"Forget about it," Ranma says, in his best "Italian mob" impersonation.

"Oh, Ranma," Kasumi says, as she hugs the Starfleet officer. "I'll always be there for you!"

"Thanks, Kasumi," Ranma replied.

Konatsu looks both relieved and anxious. The cross-dresser always saw Ranma a potential rival. With the admission, perhaps he has a chance.

Ryouga the Lost Boy motions Ranma outside the suite.

"Excuse me, ya'll," Ranma said.

"Ranma, if you need anything-" Nodoka began.

"Relax, Mother. I'm simply stepping outside."

"Oh. Okay."

Ranma steps outside the suite with Ryouga. Ryouga looks away for a minute, and then back at Ranma.

"Ranma, I just want to say that if you need a favor, you can always ask me."

"Thanks, Ryouga, I really appreciate that-"

"Just don't tell anybody I said that...I got a reputation to maintain."

"Uh...RI-IIIIIGHT," Ranma smirked.

Just then...

"Grand-father!" Keiko Saotome says, as she ran down the hall towards Ranma.

"What is it?"

Commander Riker is on every screen of the ship...and he's fighting!"

"What!"

"LT. SAOTOME, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIDGE!" said Captain Picard via the intercom.

"Saotome here; I'm on my way!"

Ranma turns to Ryouga.

"Take Keiko back to the suite. I got emergency duty to attend to."

"Right."

When Ranma gets to the main bridge, he could see a familiar face in mortal combat with the First Officer.

"RYU KUMON?"

Picard turns toward Ranma.

"You know that man?"

"Yes, I do. I fought him for the right to ensure that he would never used my family's forbidden techniques."

Picard looked shocked.

"You don't mean-?"

"I do."

Picard nodded in understanding. He knew of the "Saotome Forbidden Arts" very well. After all, HE studied them!

Back on the unknown planet below...

Ryu Kumon threw a series of punches, all were blocked by Riker. Ryu then performed a spin kick, which was then trapped by Riker. Riker, in turn, used this oportunity to flip the martial artist by the leg.

"Oof!"

Ryu got up angrier than ever.

"I don't care if I did make that promise to that half-woman! I'm going to put you down!"

Ryu charged up, and threw a volley of "vacuum" blades at Riker. He leaped out of the way, to avoid the strike. However, this move was anticpated by Ryu, who leaped after Riker. Ryu then grabbed Riker, and tried to bear hugged the First Officer.

CRACK!

"ARGH!" Riker said, as Ryu tried to crush the First Officer.

"How do you like that?" Ryu sneered.

Riker, now focused, began to head-butt Ryu.

"Ow!"

Ryu dropped Riker, who resumed a loose fighting-stance.

"So," Riker began. "You know the 'Saotome Senken Arts'."

"So what?" Ryu sneered. "How's THAT going to help you?"

"Well, I do know it's mate."

"The 'Umi-Senken'."

"Correct."

"Well...it looks like I have to get serious then."

With that, Ryu yelled his next attack.

"Flight of the Tight-Bind Golden Threads!"

Ryu snaked out a rope, binding Riker. At the same time, Riker released a star-studded cloth, and wrapped Ryu's head. Ryu, using his remaining senses, charged forward.

"Fang Fingers of Steel Welcome Gate!"

Ryu delivered a devastating blow into Riker's chest, knocking him back, and down into the ground.

"Well, I win," Ryu smirked, as he removed the cloth from his head, and retracted his rope.

Riker simply got up.

"How-?"

"Simple. Before the battle, I applied pressure points that changed the flow rate of my heart. In other words, your technique is strong, but YOU are very weak."

"Humph! Then I will have to RIP your heart out then! Fierce Tiger Gate Open!"

At the last minute, Riker blocked the attack, preventing Ryu from opening up his chest. Riker responded by side-stepping a second Ryu attack, and snake-striking Ryu's back.

Fttt! Fttt! Fttt-!

"Argh!" Ryu cried. Undaunted, Ryu turned to face.

"Well?" Riker smirked.

"Why you-! Violent Dance of the Demon God Horde!"

Ryu released a tornado of Vacuum blades.

"Commander!" Usagi called out. "Stop playing around, and finish him!"

Riker nodded, and then returned his attention. It was not too late to perform the counter...

Riker then fade from view.

A moment later, Ryu realized what Riker has done, especially when he saw the First Officer was standing there with a huge star-studded sack.

"Huh, you think I'll be tricked again?"

Ryu threw a volley of vacuum blades, hoping to cause Riker's attack to fail. Just as the 'blade made contact, Riker leaped out of the way...

BOOM!

Riker had placed a "chi" sphere inside his cloth, designed to go off upon being released. He had captured enough of Ryu's vacuum blades to "hold" his sphere in suspension. When Ryu upset the delicate balance that was created by Riker, the sphere was released at it's weakest point...and sailed straight at Ryu.

"How-?" Ryu asked, before slumping to the ground in a state of unconsciousness.

"I guess I win," Riker smirked.

In a flash, Ryu Kumon disappeared.

In another flash, the entity Q appears.

"Bravo, Commander Riker," Q smirks. "It seems that you are right about not needing MY help."

"You got that right," Riker said. "And even if I did, I was taught by my 'sensei' to precieve every avenue BEFORE asking for help."

"Humph. I guess 'fem-boy' did okay after all."

Q straightens himself.

"Consider this 'game' over, Commander. Until next time..."

FLASH!

Riker and the rest of the landing party appears on the bridge.

"Commander Riker, it's good to see again," Picard said, as he went up to shake Riker's hand. "And congratulations on your victory."

Riker then turn to Ranma, who simply responds with a "thumbs up".

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said. "Boy, am I gald to see-"

Ranma gets up and hugs Usagi. When he lets go, Usagi has a surprised look on her face.

"What's that for?" Usagi asked.

"Well...'cuz i wanted to."

"Oh."

"Say, you got to meet someone-"

"Grandfather, please come down to the family suite," Keiko says urgently over the intercom. "Hurry!"

Ranma gives a worried look to Usagi.

"I'm on my way. Sir?"

Picard nods.

When Ranma and Usagi make it down to the Saotome suite, they saw a perplexed Keiko.

"Where are they-?"

"When Commander Riker won his fight, everyone disappeared."

Ranma almost stumbled before catching himself.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"They were here...I know that."

As Usagi comforted Ranma, Keiko looks on...

**Epilogue.**

Spring, 2005: Nerima District, Tokyo, Japan.

Akane Tendo was on the roof looking at the stars. As she did so, her older sister Nabiki Tendo climbs onto the roof.

"Kasumi wanted you to know that dinner is almost ready."

"Thanks, Nabiki."

Before Nabiki goes back down, she looks at hewr sister.

"Do you think we'll ever see Ranma again?"

"I don't know...but here's hoping."

"Yeah. Say, don't you feel...different after experiencing that strange future?"

"A little. Maybe a lot."

"I'll say. I know I have."

Before leaving the roof, Akane looks at the stars.

"Come home, Ranma," said Akane. "Come home."

**Fin.**

**Next time: As an end of an era draws near, Ranma Saotome learns more about his destiny. Be here, as Ranma's tale is intertwined with the events in "All Good Things...", the last episode of "Star Trek: The Next Generations". See you then!**


	32. Part 32 Book Three

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story32 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**Author's note: This chapter ties INDIRECTLY to the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "All Good Things...", the final show of season 7. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 32**

**

* * *

**

Spring, 2398: China, Earth.

Having survived Earth's "Second Dark Age", the Chinese Amazons, called "Joketsu", have survived well into the 24th century. With the fall of the Chinese Communists, many of the traditional elements of the so-called "Middle Kingdom" developed their own prosperous societies. The Joketsu is such a society, though they have continued to nurture their martial spirit. That is why they continually to hold martial arts tournaments on their lands, though, thankfully, their laws regarding "outsiders" have been reformed to meet the needs of a paradise like Earth.

During this time of year, the Joketsu hold their tournaments, so it's not surprising to have visitors.

"Captain Picard, we're almost there," said Geordie LaForge, as he piloted the shuttle pod to a designated port. LaForge, who has long since retired from Starfleet to become a writer, turned to see the aged Picard, who was suffering from a neurological disease known as "Irumonic Syndrome", partially asleep. He then turned to his old friend Dr. Data Soongh, who was now a professor (with tenure) at Cambridge University in England.

"Data, is he…?"

"He is resting," Data replies. "This is no doubt due to his neurological condition-"

"Wha-?" Picard said, as he suddenly woke up. "Oh. I'm back in the future. Or the present."

Data and LaForge looks at each other. Then LaForge turns to Picard.

"Sir, assuming that you are indeed traveling through time, there isn't a reason for us to be here," LaForge says.

"Damn it, Geordie!" Picard explodes. He was tired of other people thinking that he was going senile. "We are here for a reason."

"Captain, we will look at all options," Data said with assurance. "Besides, it will be good to see 'the missus' and our child in their natural element."

A short time later…

CLANG!

Two of the top female warriors clashed for dominance. One warrior was the Amazon named "Pert", the great, grand-daughter of the present Amazon matriarch. Her opponent was Maya Soongh, the cybernetic daughter of Professor Data and-

"You can do it, Maya!" yelled Tasha Yar-Soongh, who was providing moral support. She had to reduce her youngest daughter's physical capabilities to that of a normal human in order to compete in the tournament.

Maya, unlike her order sister Lal, was the complete synthesis of the human and the android, thanks to an old friend. It took some doing to enable Tasha and Data to be TRULY compatible. It was a gift from their mutual friend that allowed them to have a family of their own. Twenty years later, Maya, on Spring Break from Starfleet Academy, is following her mother's footsteps as a competitor in the Joketsu tournament.

Meanwhile, Maya takes a feint from Pert, who then changes, at the last minute, her counter.

POW!

Maya sails off the tournament log, and fell to the ground.

"YAY!" roared the crowd.

The Amazon Matriarch rises from her place of authority.

"It has been decided," said Shampoo, who had succeeded her great, grand-mother Cologne as "matriarch". Cologne had died during the upheaval of the Second Dark Age, when the Communist Chinese had sought to expand its influence by force. Like Cologne, Shampoo was in her youthful phase, which belies her experience and considerable wisdom.

Not to mention that Shampoo was a potent martial arts mistress in her own right.

"All hail Pert!" Shampoo says.

"HOORAY!"

Tasha goes to her daughter, who is feeling dejected.

"You did great, kid!" Tasha says.

"But Mother, I didn't win!"

"Hey, you got this far, and Pert had the advantage of having more training."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, once Pert enrolls into the Starfleet Academy this Fall, she'll have the same disadvantage that you do."

Maya smiles at the thought.

"How's my little girl?" said a voice from behind.

Tasha and Maya turn to see Data, Picard and LaForge approaching them.

"Daddy!" Maya said, as she ran into her father's arms. "I'm glad that you made it."

"Well, amazingly enough, an old friend wanted to come here."

Maya looks at Picard, and nods. She was sort of "miffed" that her father's old friend had prevented him from attending the tournament from the get-go.

"Captain, how are you feeling?" Tasha asked eveningly.

"I am doing fine for now," Picard replies. "I am here to see Ranma."

Tasha looks at Picard with a hint of nervousness.

"I really don't think-"

"Please, Tasha. I need his help."

"If that's the case, then we need Lady Shampoo's permission, since she is…Ranma's care-taker now."

The next day, Picard and company make their way to grassy field, which over-looks the Phoenix Mountain in the distance. Shampoo had sent Pert to supervise the situation.

"Wow," LaForge says. "It's hard to believe that Ranma chose to live out here."

"Well, it was out of necessity," Tasha replies. "Ever since Usagi died, he wasn't the same. The only reason why Starfleet has been unable to retrieve him was due to Lady Shampoo's political influence, which is why Ranma came here."

The group saw the cottage, where they were met by Ranma's personal attendant.

"Lady Pert, Lady Tasha, I have been expecting you," said the attendant. "Lady Ranma is in the garden in the back."

"Thank you, Xian," Pert says.

"Allow me to talk with Ranma," Picard interjected. "Alone."

Pert simply looks at Picard.

"Please."

Pert sighs.

"Very well."

Picard makes his way to back. As he did so, he could hear a pleasant tune being hummed. Slowly, he could see a woman attending her garden. She wore the traditional Chinese field hat (the one made from straw), and looked like a peasant in a skirt. Her red-hair was tied in a long braid, which appears to go the length of the small of her back. As far as Picard was concerned, it was hard to believe that this "peasant" was once his "sensei", the great Ranma Saotome.

Picard looked around, and saw a pair of plant cutters. He then picked the cutters from the ground, and handed to Ranma.

"You dropped this," Picard said.

The woman looked up at Picard, and then at the cutters.

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as she took the cutters, which were soon placed inside her basket. "Why are you here?"

"I need help in solving a riddle," Picard replies.

"Then get Data's help. I've sacrificed enough for Starfleet, remember?"

Picard knelt down.

"Ranma, Usagi made that choice, not you."

Ranma stood up angrily.

"I was Usagi 'knight', damn it!" Ranma said, as she pulled off her garden gloves, and tossed them into the basket. "I was suppose to prevent her from having to MAKE that decision!"

Ranma then picks up her basket of flowers, and stormed off towards her cottage. Picard follows.

"And how would Usagi feel about not willing to help a friend?"

Ranma turned towards Picard.

"So…this is not an official mission?"

"No. I'm here, as your friend and former student, for your help. This has nothing to do with Starfleet, and everything to do with saving the universe."

Picard extends his hand.

"Please."

Ranma looks at Picard, and then at his hand. Using her spare hand, Ranma shook hands with Picard.

"Count me in, then."

FLASH!

Ranma suddenly found herself…no, himself, somewhere else. He looked about, and could see that he was back aboard the Enterprise. That is to say, based upon his uniform, he on the original Enterprise, during the command of Captain James T. Kirk. Apparently, he was thrown back in time somehow.

"Chief, can you give me a hand with this?" said a voice.

Ranma suddenly turned around, and saw someone VERY familiar.

"Well?" asked Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, Ship's Operations Officer. "I need for you to help me do this inventory-"

Ranma immediately rushed towards Usagi, and hugged her.

"Whoa!" Usagi said, as she was being carried about. "I know we're friends, but you're being WAY to familiar."

Ranma had to remember that he wasn't married to Usagi in this era.

"Uh, sorry…Commander," Ranma said with a nervous laugh.

"Apology accepted. Now-"

BEEP-BEEP!

"Chief Saotome, please report to the Bridge," said Uhura over the PA system.

Ranma tapped his…his…

"What are you doing?" asked Usagi.

I got to remember that com-badges don't exist in this era, either, Ranma thought.

"Uh, nothing. Just a little sore from training."

"I see."

Ranma went over to the intercom, and gingerly pressed the button.

"Saotome, here. I'm on my way-"

FLASH!

"I'm sure we all are, Yeoman Saotome," said Captain Kirk, as he sat down in his seat.

Ranma quickly looked around. Apparently, he was on the refitted Enterprise, just after the incident involving "V'Ger". The fact that he and the other crew-members were dressed in gray "pajamas" indicated as much.

Ranma looked over to where Usagi was sitting. She was manning Navigations, ever since the Deltan Ilyia disappeared with Captain Decker.

"Yeoman, where should we go from here?"

"Well, after we visit Vulcan-"

FLASH!

"Why should we visit Vulcan, Commander?"

Ranma quickly deduced that he was on the Enterprise-A, shortly after his fight with the advanced Klingon "bird of prey" at Khitomer. He was instrumental in defeating the vessel, with the help of the Excelsior, while Kirk protected Azetbur, the daughter of the Klingon chancellor.

"Um, as part of our last tour, perhaps?" Ranma offered.

"I suppose so. Captain Spock?"

"It would be good to see family, again," Spock replied.

"Sir, may I be excused?" Ranma asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't want the 'hero of hour' to be detained."

"Thanks."

And with that, Ranma left the bridge.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Uhura asked.

"Beats me," Usagi replied. Strangely, she detected a weird aura around him.

Meanwhile, Ranma began to pace around the turbo-lift.

"Something is REALLY strange," Ranma said to himself. When the turbo lift's doors opened, he stepped out-

And into a white room.

"I KNEW it!" Ranma said, as soon as he recovered from his shock. "Alright, Q, show yourself!"

"Hello, Ranma," said a voice from behind.

Ranma turned to see a member of the Q Continuum standing there. Only, it was not the Q he was looking for.

"Amanda? Amanda Rogers?"

Amanda Rogers was the daughter of two renegade members of the Q Continuum, who sought to live a human existence. They were punish for their crimes, and, as a result left Amanda an orphan. It was during her internship aboard the Enterprise-D that revealed her true heritage, and it was because of Ranma and Usagi who convinced the Q to allow her to have a full, mortal life before rejoining the fold. Actually, it was Usagi challenging Q, and Ranma participating in the challenge, that led to Amanda's freedom.

Amanda went over to Ranma, and hugged him.

"It's good to see you again, as you are now."

"Just a second, are you responsible for my jumps?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, I am."

"But why?"

Amanda looks away for the moment.

"The Q Continuum has decided to test humanity, by testing Picard…and Picard alone. If he fails, then all of human existence, as YOU know, it will cease to exist."

"Then how am I involved? I'll do what I can to help him, but…why are you here?"

"We were able to use Picard's hops to make contact. You, being a chaos bringer, took advantage of the hops unconsciously. We simply steered you to THIS place."

Amanda then touches Ranma's left cheek.

"Ranma, I need to tell you the truth about all this…about why you came to this temporal juncture in the first place. And it wasn't by accident either."

"Huh?"

Amanda begins to explain that the Q entity that Picard has called "Q" was a friend of an ancient Moon queen named "Serenity". In fact, she and Q were-

"LOVERS?"

"That is correct, Ranma. As you know, Usagi Tsukino is the reincarnation of Queen Serenity's daughter 'Serena', and it would be her destiny to become the ruler of the Universe."

Amanda sighs before laying down her bombshell.

"Ranma, there are many entities in this reality that want to prevent that, including those within the Q Continuum. Tell me, what do you remember about that accident during the Hansen expedition.?"

"All I can recall was that there was a slight variance in the…in the…

Pain began to wrack through his head, as if a memory was trying to come out. Amanda quickly eased Ranma's pain.

"I…I remember! It wasn't my fault! The shielding ratio was correct!"

"Indeed it was. A member of the Q had deliberately exposed 'the Raven' to the Borg, in hopes that you would be destroyed. And, adding insult to injury, you were manipulated into allowing your daughter Aiko to die, therebydestroying your relationshipwith your then-wife Usagi. If it hadn't been for myself and my allies, you would have gone back home sooner, though it would have meant Usagi death…permanently."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

Amanda waved her hands.

FLASH!

Ranma looks around to see Rivendall, the home of Lord Elrond. Specifically, he was in the room where Usagi was suffering from clinical depression.

"Why am I here?" Ranma asked.

"You are about to witness a tragedy. We can't be seen normally."

Lying in a great bed, an emaciated Usagi lies.

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked King Aragorn of Gandor. He and his wife Queen Arwen made a special trip to visit their dying friend.

"There is nothingneither Inor anyone can do," Lord Elrond says. "Had we have known sooner, we could have taken her directly to the Western Lands. Now…"

"Arwen…"

Arwen steps forward, and holds her friend's hand.

"Yes?"

"Take care of…Titania for me," Usagi says.

"I will, you have my promise."

Usagi manages to struggle a bit, as she leaned back. Tears began to steam down her cheeks.

"Momaru…Ranma…I'm…sorry…"

And with that, Usagi passes away. Slowly, she begins to fade from view, as her essence is scattered to the four winds.

"No! Not again!" Ranma cried.

"It happened because you weren't there for her," Amanda replies.

"But…we did get to Usagi!"

"That, you did, though, as I have stated before, originally you didn't."

Then, Amanda and Ranma appeared to be in some sort of holographic chamber.

"The timeline is neither dynamic nor static. It ever changing between Wyld and Weaver. Think of it as an organic mechanism that is switching railway tracks, but at regular intervals."

Amanda points to one segment of the timeline.

"Thanks to Q, Picard is hopping at different points in time, and is about to cause a paradox effect that could destroy reality itself. Already, temporal paradoxes are springing up all over the place."

"Like what?"

"In one time line, you never left your original time. In another, when you and Usagi journeyed back into the past, it was the year 50the century BCE, not 21st century CE. All this was the result of tricking Picard into making the original paradox. We tried to contain the damage, by permanently incorporating the effects in a uniform timeline. After all, how can "Lord Ranshin", the 'you' who journeyed to the ancient past, and you, the 'you' who would journey distant past, co-exist?"

"Man, I think I'm getting a headache," Ranma muttered.

"Tell me about it. At any rate, these paradoxes will create "anti-time", which will create "the Wyrm", which will consume all of time…all of REALITY. However, from this new primordial ooze, a new reality will be produced."

Amanda looks at Ranma.

"It is the Q's hope that when this new reality begins again, it will not include Usagi Tsukino at all."

"We got to do something!" Ranma yelled.

"Don't worry. Picard and his crew will do something about it, and save the day."

"Are you sure?" Ranma asks.

"Yes, she is," said a voice from behind.

Ranma turns to face…RANMA?

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm you. Or, at least, a possible 'you' who would evolve into a Q."

Ranma looks at this other Ranma. He was dressed in khaki slacks, black, semi-dressed shoes, and a rolled-up white shirt. Other than that, he looked youthful.

"Come again?"

"Ranma, I had died fighting 'the Terror', along with my allies. We were not prepared to deal with them, and we failed to protect Usagi…our Moon Princess."

"If you had died, why are you here?"

"Thank my wife Amanda here," Q says. "It was she who made the request to allow us to join the Q's ranks."

"And…what happened to Usagi?"

"Without your influence, Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity, the Shogun of Japan."

"'Shogun'?"

Q/Ranma opens another holographic window. The Shogun Neo-Queen Serenity oozed power and authority. Then, Ranma sees something wrapped around her waist.

"Wait...is that a tail?" Ranma asks.

"Indeed, Ranma," Amanda replies. "You recall that Dr. Bulma Brief's 'special booster' shot, right?"

"Yes," Ranma replies. "Usagi told me that she and Bulma wanted to prepare for the arrival of the Saiyajins on Chikyuu, and used an experimental drug to act like a steroid. Thing was, it mutated Usagi's bio-chemesitry due to its adaptive nature. In effect, she became part Sayajin."

"Exactly," Q/Ranma replied. "Unfortunately, when you...I...died facing the terror, whatever was left of the original booster altered her form further. That, coupled with the power of her Starseed and Silver Millennium Crystal,made her into a full Saiyajin-Lunarian hybrid. It got even worse when she defeated thephoenix god Saffron, andabsorbed him and his power."

"My god," Ranma exclaims.

"Thus, drunk with rage and power, she became a dictator bent on taking over the Earth, circa early 21st century. It hadn't been for Son Goku-"

"Goku? How is he involved?"

"We asked him to get involved, and fight against Usagi, since he doesn't have the same restrictions that I do."

"Oh."

"Ranma, everything is up to you now. Don't worry about me, and anything that you have learned today. Just make sure that Usagi survives 'the first contact'. Otherwise, you won't be prepared for 'the terror'. After all, no matter the timeline, the terror will be released. In one timeline, you and Usagi weren't there to stop him. In that time line, where Picard tries to retrieve you from the Amazons, the terror would awaken in a few years without you to 'greet' it. In another, I wasn't strong enough to stop the terror, which resulted in the despotic rule of the Neo-Queen. Maybe, just maybe, you'll succeed where I and you failed."

"I'll do my best."

"Ranma, when Picard succeeds in stopping the affects of anti-time, only you and he will remember this experience," Amanda says.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that you have friends in high places."

"Good luck, Solar Knight," said Q/Ranma.

FLASH!

Ranma found herself back in Amazon territory.

"Ranma?" Picard asks.

Ranma smiles.

"Don't we have a universe to save?" Ranma says. "Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, back in null space…

"Thank you for your helps," said Amanda.

Standing with Amanda and Q/Ranma was the Emissary-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko and "the Guardian of Time" Sailor Pluto.

"We do as we must," said Sisko. "Besides, the Solar Knight-and-Scout is a good man who deserves happiness."

"Indeed," said Sailor Pluto, as she tapped her Time-Key staff onto the ground. "He has made the Moon Princess happy, and has protected her much better than the future Earth King."

"So you think Prince Endymeon will not marry Usagi then?"

"I see many possibilities, Lord Ranshin. In one timeline, Mamoru Chiba dies during the Second Dark Age before he and Usagi consummate. It is then that Ranma Saotome, after the untimely death of his wife Akane, and she renewed their relationship. And it is then that the House of Serenity is reborn. However, as I have said, that possible timeline is one of many."

"Hmmmm…" Ranma said, thinking of the possibilities.

WAP!

"Hey!"

"We are still a couple, jerk!"

"Hey, just because Akane is one of your past lives, that doesn't mean that you have to act like her! Sheesh!"

"Ranma…" Amanda warns.

"Okay! Okay! First Eowyn Rohan, then Akane Tendo, and now you…why am I stuck with tomboys? And especially since first two of your past lives are really YOU?"

"Ranma, you jerk!" Amanda says, as she takes out a cosmic level mallet, and began to chase Ranma.

"Biiiii!" Ranma said, as he runs away..

"Hey, did I hear violence?" asked Son Goku, who pops his head into the null zone. Goku, having merged with the dragon-god Shenlong long ago, was given special consideration on matters of importance.

"No," Sailor Pluto sighed.

"Oh," Goku says with disappointment.

"Ben," said another voice.

Benjamin Sisko turned to see Princess Serena, who was the latest incarnation of Usagi Tsukino from an alternate timeline. When Usagi had evolved into theShogun Neo-Queen, it took Goku, who was adopted by Usagi during her early dimensional travels, to stop his foster mother. Now, having been reborn, it was Goku to be there for Usagi, who is now Serena. At least, as far as teaching her to fight is concerned,leaving the others of their special clique to raise Serena back to adult-hood.

"Yes, Serena?"

"Nyres asked me to ask you if we are still on for some Louisiana-style gumbo tonight."

Ben smiles. Ever since the Bajoran Kira Nyres was promoted to Prophet status, Ben had someone normal to talk to. The Prophets, although they were masters of Time, could be alien even to HIM.

"Sure."

As Sailor Pluto finds herself alone, she wonders if the knight-scout of the Sun will be strong enough to face "the Terror".

Only time will tell.

And with that, everything fades.

Spring, 2373.

With the "anti-time" crisis over, life aboard the Enterprise-D was normal again. Commander Ranma Saotome (CONN officer) did not tell Picard that he, too, had experienced the same thing that Picard did, for fear of alerting those who would want to see Usagi and himself harmed. Now that he knows what might happen, Ranma vowed to ensure that Usagi did not die in the future.

In the mean time, it was time to forge HIS own destiny.

Down in Commander Riker's quarters…

"Okay," Data says, as he began to deal out the cards. "Deus' wild."

"Really, how can Riker win every hand?" LaForge says, as he picks up his cards.

"Tell me about it," Worf says. "Commander Saotome, can you loan me some chips?"

"Okay, but you know the rules," replied Ranma, as he doled out some his poker chips to Worf.

"I know. I loose your cut, I have to train in…'fan dancing'."

"How could you do that to Worf, uncle?" Troi asks.

"Hey, it's still training," Ranma replies. "Besides, Tasha did it."

"Not by choice I did," Tasha replies.

"Hey!"

"Guys, why do you think the Captain told us his experience?" asked Dr. Crusher.

"Yes, wouldn't that be a violation of the Temporal Prime Directive?" asked Ensign Wesley Crusher, as he took a peek at his hand. He was on board as part of his "field studies" program as a science officer.

"I suppose that Picard feels that it's better to know about the future, if only to prevent certain mistakes," Riker says, as he looks at Worf knowingly.

"Agreed," Worf smiles.

Just then, Captain Picard comes in.

"Am I late?" Picard asks.

"Course not," said Ranma.

"Pull up a seat," Riker says, as he and the others made room.

"You know, I was a bit of card shark back in the Academy," Picard says.

"Really?" Wesley says, as he looks Ranma.

"Yep, he was," Ranma replies. "And he got into trouble for it."

"If I recall, you used that disciplinary action as an excuse to further my training…with the Musk Dynasty."

"I know," Ranma smiles.

As Picard receives his 'hand', he looks around the table. And then he thought about Usagi, his former crewmember.

Maybe I should talk to her about coming back, Picard thought.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Picard said out loud.

"You were always welcomed, Captain," Troi says.

And with that, the command crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise-D sails off into the proverbial sunset.

**END OF BOOK III.**

**Addendum: Just to be clear, Q/Amanda Rogers is indeed the reincarnated Akane Tendo, who is the reincarnation of Princess Eowyn of Rohan from "Lord of the Rings". And as Pluto had indicated, there are many possibilities in store for Ranma; and as Ranma indicated, he'll forge his own destiny. He might become a Q, he might not. Heck, he might give up his manhood, and live with the Amazons for a while anyway. Bottom line, Ranma is a believer in the concept of "No Fate", and that's how I'm going to write him. At least, he'll be prepared for the coming of "the Terror", so stay tuned! **


	33. Part 33 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story33 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: Although this is a spin-off to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that story to enjoy this one.**

**Special note: This story, which is part of "BOOK IV", takes place before the second Borg Invasion.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 33**

* * *

Summer, 2374: Somewhere near the Klingon Empire's border. 

It's been a few months since Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome (Conn) had achieved "Second Awakening" (the first being when he took on the role of "the Protector of the Moon Princess", decades ago), and thus knew his true path in life was that of "a Champion of Light".

Or some such nonsense.

From his experience involving multiple time periods, Ranma knew that he was destined to protect "the Moon Princess" (either as "the Magnificent Kamen", "the Solar Knight" or "Sailor Sol, the Senshi of Unity"), as Usagi evolves into her role as the future "Queen Serenity of Neo-Tokyo" (as well as "Sailor Cosmos") back on their own Earth. And until she is ready to assume her destiny, Ranma cannot fulfill his. And it's no use in dying, since his fate is joined to Usagi's.

Besides, Ranma DID want to live long enough to return to home someday, like he promised Akane he would.

In the mean time, he had a ceremony to participate in…

Commander Usagi Tsukino dreamed. She dreamedof a tear within normal space and time, which was destroying everything in its wake.

And then, she saw a familiar face.

"Usagi…"

Usagi, in her mind's eye, could barely make out the image. Before she could discern closer…

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

Usagi woke up, groggy and cranky.

"Five more minutes, Mom…" Usagi said, as she tried to bury her head underneath her pillow.

Usagi's guest quarters opened, to reveal Counselor Deanna Troi. However, instead of wearing her standard Starfleet uniform, she wore an 18th century British Naval uniform, which indicated the rank of "Commander".

"Usagi, you should have been up by now," Counselor Troi chided, as she removed Usagi's pillow. "Worf and Ranma's induction ceremony is in 30 minutes, and you're not dressed.

"Can't Captain Picard just initiate Worf and Ranma like other Captains?"

"You know the Captain likes traditional ceremonies."

"'Traditional'?"

A short time later…

Usagi, dressed in her own 18th century British Naval uniform, looked over the fake ocean. As it was customary, both Worf and Ranma was taken out to walk the plank…

SPLASH!

"What did you have to do that for?" Ranma-chan yelled, as she sputtered ocean water.

"You shouldn't let a little bit of water tarnish your ego, Commander," Commander Will Riker chided, as he peered over the ship's railing. "Besides, I wouldn't want our newest 'Second Officer' feel insulted by a little prank."

With Ranma's promotion, he would get Lt. Commander Data's position as the third most senior officer on the Enterprise-D. Ranma didn't want to accept the promotion, since it would be unfair to Data. However, Picard had received a directive from Starfleet Command "advising" the Captain to make this so, mostly out of a need to return the martial arts grandmaster to the rank of "Captain" as quickly as possible. And since Ranma felt that he couldn't walk away from his second career at this point in his life, so he relented.

"That's NOT the point, you know!" Ranma said, as she switched back to her male form. Psychosomatically, Ranma still changes genders when he gets wet, in spite of the fact that he knows how to control his form's ability to change genders. "It's not YOU had to go through this induction ceremony!"

"Look alive, Mr. Saotome!" Captain Picard said, as he primped and strutted to the deck. "All Enterprise crewmates are the best of the best. Are you part of the best of the best?"

"I'm THE best, Captain!"

Usagi rolled her eyes.

It felt weird being back on the Enterprise, even after being essentially booted off. Still, if Picard can forgive her for her actions during the Klingon Civil War, then she should move on.

"Captain, there's a message for you," Dr. Crusher said, as she handed Picard a datapad. "It's mark urgent."

Picard takes the 'pad and looks at it. He frowns.

"Commander Riker, I'll be in my 'Ready Room'."

"Aye, sir."

As Picard leaves the holographic simulation, everyone wonders what is going on.

A short time later…

"Come."

Commander Usagi Tsukino, dressed in appropriate clothing, walks into Picard's Ready Room.

"Please, have a seat, Counselor."

Since joining the crew of the Federation Station Deep Space Nine, Usagi has been acting as "Counselor", which allows her to counsel crewmembers and others as a psychologist. However, unlike her contemporary Counselor Troi, Usagi is trained in physiological psychology (the study of both the mind and body, as they interact with each other), rather than behavioral psychology. This was nothing more than an extension of Usagi's medical background.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yes. I take it you know what happened in my…family affairs?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about what had happened, though I am curious as to the way it happened."

Picard's brother and nephew, who ran the family vineyard in France, were killed by a fire in the wine cellar.

"So, I would like to formerly ask you to…bring them back."

Not everyone knew that it was in Usagi's power to resurrect the dead. However, there were conditions that needed to be met before such an occurrence could happen.

"Captain, what you ask of me is very difficult to do. If the state of death happened within hours, then it would not be a problem. But what happened to your brother and nephew happened a few days ago. There's no guarantee for success."

"I understand. I know that you don't like risking your life for something so…personal-"

"Captain, I didn't say that I wouldn't try to help you. I'm just saying that there's no guarantee for success. So…I will do what I can."

"I am glad to hear that, Counselor. I…realized that you never do anything that isn't in the best interests of all parties concerned-"

"Not exactly true, but I do okay. I better get going now, if I can beat the clock."

Then, Usagi puts her index and middle fingers onto her forehead.

"Be seeing you…"

ZIP!

It still perplexed Picard that trained human beings could teleport across vast distances of space.

With Counselor Tsukino gone, Picard decided to work out his frustration, by doing some training…

An hour later, down in Holodeck One, Picard was training in the Tendo Dojo simulation, under the watchful eye of his old instructor.

"Ha!" Picard said, as he delivered an upper-cut. Commander Ranma Saotome (Conn), ducked the attack, and delivered a counter punch. Picard, sensing the movement, backed off.

"May, I…rest, Sensei?" Picard asked, as he breathed heavily.

Ranma relaxed his stance.

"Sure," Ranma replied, as he bowed. "I'm surprised that you wanted to spar, knowing that you haven't trained in a while."

"Well, I've been busy, Commander," Picard replied, as he picked up a nearby towel. "And besides, I…needed this."

"Yeah. Say, do you remembered when I first offered you to teach you your first 'ki' attack?"

"Yes, I do. It was shortly before I got into that fight with the Nausicans that cost me my heart."

"Well, it certainly slowed you down, and it was because of that incident that you gave up learning the more esoteric nature of the Art. Still, I can show you a trick you can use, if you want to learn."

Picard looked away for a minute, and looked thoughtful.

"Okay, I'm in."

A few days later, the Enterprise receives a distress signal from a scientific research station in the Amagosis star system.

"Mr. Saotome, slow to one-half impulse," Picard says.

"Aye, Captain," Ranma says, as he broke the ship out of warp space.

"I'm detecting no traffic signals," Commander Tasha Yar (Security) says, as she continued to monitor the electromagnetic fields for communications links.

Ensign Wesley Crusher (Yeoman) continued to monitor the bridge operations. He wished that he could do something significant to warrant his usefulness beyond just "the Captain's assistant". Still, it was neat to have his first post-Starfleet Academy assignment was on the Enterprise-D.

Counselors Troi watched the proceedings from their respective positions. Troi was trying to use her empathic abilities.

"Captain, I'm detecting an unusual anomaly," Lt. Commander Data says, before looking up from his station. With Usagi gone, Data switched to "Sciences", while Worf went to "Operations". "I wouldn't be surprised if there were cloaked ships in the area."

"Confirmed," Ranma says. "Analyst indicates that the anomaly may be the result of two different cloaking systems at play."

"Sir, I detect a feint life sign," Troi says.

"Hmmm," Picard says. "Riker, Crusher, Data and Saotome- go down to the station to check for survivors. Bridge to Dr. Crusher and LaForge- meet the Away Team in Transporter Room 2."

"Aye, sir!" said the assigned team in unison.

A short time later, after the Away Team has beamed down to the science research station…

"Guys, fan out," Riker says, as he surveys the area. "And stay wary."

Ranma and Wesley went to the main auxiliary station. Ranma wanted to see if the there had been tampering there, while the rest of the team checked out other systems and survivors.

"Commander, I was thinking about your offer to expand my training," Wesley said.

"Well, Wes, you're certainly ready for the next level," Ranma replies. "I mean, you understood the function of 'ki' manipulation. Heck, you even surpassed me by using your 'ki' to create your own personal realm by creating static warp shells."

"Well, I knew that I can create these dimensions by using my 'ki' to manipulate the frequency of the shells. And the Traveler helped me to further my understanding."

"I see. Well, we can always work on the martial aspects then."

"I would like that, sir."

"Good," Ranma says, as he took some readings. "Hmmm. Ensign, what do you think?"

Wesley took his readings.

"Someone was processing…Trllithium."

"Trilithium" was a refined form of "Dilithium", a crystalline object that is used in warp drives. Unfortunately, due to the unstable nature, trilithium is used as a primer for a high-yield explosive. As a result, it considered an illegal weapon of mass destruction, and is banned throughout the Alpha Quadrant.

"Great. Saotome to Riker."

"Riker here."

"We believe someone was using Trilithium."

"Well, that's not the only surprise we got today."

A short time later…

"So, what was Dr. Soren doing way out here?" Picard asked the assembled crew.

"According to Soren, he and his team of scientists were researching new ways to harness solar energy," Riker says.

"Well, that's odd," Ranma says. "Why would Soren need trilithium? I may not be an engineer or a scientist, but I do know that using THAT material has no intrinsic value."

"I have to confirm this first," Data says, "But Commander Saotome's hypothesis might be correct."

Ranma nods, noting that ever since Commander LaForge helped Data to install his "emotion chip", the Soongh-type android has been using contractions.

"Commander Saotome, from your report, I take it that you are familiar with Dr. Soren," Picard says.

"Aye," Ranma replied. "I met Dr. Soren on the day the Enterprise-B was launched…"

**FLASHBACK!**

"I hate this," Commander Ranma Saotome says, as he escorted Captains Kirk and Scott, and Commander Pavel Chekov to the bridge of the newest ship to be dubbed "Enterprise". While Ranma's companions were on the verge of retirement, Ranma himself was being groomed for bigger things. Already, Ranma has been assigned to the Diplomatic Corp as an attaché to Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax, who is the ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Ranma was thankful that he was doing that, rather than just being a mere bodyguard the last time he was on Q'onos.

Of course, being assigned to such a dangerous job did require a martial spirit.

Now that his assignment was over, Starfleet has picked Ranma to become the Enterprise-B's "First Officer". Furthermore, it was rumored that Ranma was supposed to become the Captain of the Enterprise-B. However, politics within Starfleet Command insisted that someone else be chosen to succeed Captain Kirk. So now, if Ranma still wanted the job, he would have to wait until Captain Harrington completes his five-year assignment as the commanding officer of the Enterprise-B. And since he wasn't going anyway any time soon, Ranma could bide his time.

"Sorry for all the press coverage," Ranma said, as he pushed the throngs of reporters out of the way. "It's something that the brass wanted."

"Don't worry about it, Commander," Captain Kirk replies. "Believe me, I was a part of that 'illustrious' group."

"She is a pretty ship at least," Scotty says.

"That she is," Chekov interjects.

"Captain Kirk, welcome," Captain Harrington says. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that you will do just fine. Thankfully, Commander Saotome will be here to back you up."

"Ah, yes. Anyway, I would like to introduce Lt. Demora Sulu, who will be the 'Conn'."

"'Sulu'?" Kirk asks.

"She's Hikaru's daughter," Chekov whispers.

"You're Captain Sulu's daughter?" Kirk asks.

"Yes, sir," Demora replies. "My father has told me a lot about you."

"Well, if you can take your seats, we will be leaving Space Dock shortly," Harrington says.

As Kirk and company takes their seats, Kirk turns to Ranma.

"When did Sulu manage to have a family?" Kirk asks.

"A while back, right after your first five-year mission," Ranma replies. "Hikaru met someone, had a family, and the rest is history."

"I see."

Kirk was REALLY feeling his age, though he did his best not to show it.

A short time later, the Enterprise-B was underway. For that day's exercise, Harrington was to show everyone around the bridge. Suddenly…

"Sir!" said Lt. S'Lok, a female Vulcan communications officers. We are receiving a distress signal from a group of refugees. Audio only."

"Okay, proceed," said Harrington.

According to the audio, a group of wanderers called the "El-Aurien" were caught up in the wake of a cosmic phenomenon known as "the Nexus", which the Vulcan Science center has tracked for centuries. Because of the gravitational wake of the energy ribbon, they could not escape long enough to avoid the damage being doing by stray energy streams.

With this bit of news, Harrington was worried. So he turned to his first officer.

"Commander, what should we do?"

Ranma looked at Harrington, then looked at Kirk. Kirk gives to the nod.

"Sir, I suggest we help the refugees," Ranma says.

"But…we're under equipped."

Ranma hands Harrington a data pad.

We may be short on staff, but I managed to acquire our much needed equipment before out departure. We only need to hook them up."

Harrington smiled.

"Go for it, Commander."

Ranma turns to Demora.

"Lt. Sulu, head straight for the anomaly, maximum warp."

"Aye, sir."

Ranma quickly turned to his old colleagues.

Sirs, Commander Chekov, I could use your much needed experience."

"Okay," Kirk said. "Tell us what to do."

Teams were divided according to knowledge. Chekov manned the medical aspect, Scotty manned the engineering, and Kirk took care of auxiliary and weapons systems. Ranma directed the rest of the crew and passengers to take their parts seriously.

Finally, the Enterprise-B made it to the refugee ships, which were trying stay ahead of the Nexus.

"Captain Kirk," Harrington began. "We'll need those extra transporters online as soon as possible."

"Working on it," Kirk replied over the com-link.

In the mean time, the first wave of refugees was being transported.

"Let me go back!" yelled a man with short, spiky white hair.

Chekov quickly subdued the man with a tranquilizer.

A dark skinned woman with dreadlocks caught the man, as he fell.

"Chekov, what's going on?" Ranma said, as he entered the transporter room. He wanted to get a quick assessment from the refugees, in order to accommodate them better.

The dark-skinned woman looked up, and saw Ranma. Her eyes widened.

"L-Lord Ranshin?" the woman said.

Ranma frowned. This was the second time he has heard that name referred to him. The first time was when he had just returned from the dead, and assisted in a time traveling adventure involving humpback whales.

"I…I don't know what you mean," Ranma replied evenly.

The woman calmed down.

"That's right, you have not reached your next evolution yet."

The woman extended a hand.

"My name is 'Guinan', and I am pleased to meet the great 'Wild Horse'."

"Pleasure."

Even though the Enterprise-B managed to get the refugees, the starship was now caught up in the gravitational wake of the Nexus.

"What are we going to do!" cried Harrington.

"Relaxed, sir," Ranma said. "Captain Kirk is taking care of that. Captain Scott, are you ready?"

"All set, Commander! As soon as Captain Kirk is ready, we go maximum."

"Sir, if you can do the honors?" Ranma said.

Harrington turned to Lt. Sulu.

"When Captain Kirk is ready, get us the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir," Demora replies.

"We're ready!" Kirk says.

With the modification of the deflector dish done, Scotty used his skills to channel power through the dish, as a means of pushing the Enterprise-B away from the gravitational wake of the Nexus.

"We're doing it!" Harrington said.

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang.

"Everyone, brace for impact-!" Ranma began.

BOOM!

An energy arc lanced out from the Nexus, and hit the Enterprise-B.

"Uh…is everyone okay?" Harrington asked, as he picked himself up.

Ranma quickly checked damaged control. Then, his eyes widened.

"Saotome to Captain Kirk! Come in, Captain Kirk! James-sama!"

Ranma ran to the turbo-lift.

"What happened?" Harrington asks.

"Hopefully, nothing."

Ranma ran down to the auxiliary bay, which was near the deflector dish. Unfortunately, there wasn't an auxiliary bay to go to. Ranma looked out the shattered hull of the Enterprise-B, which was being held together by the hull integrity systems.

"…"

And thus, as far as the Alpha Quadrant was concerned, the legendary Captain James Tiberius Kirk was no more…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that was that," Ranma said. "Dr. Soren was placed in a special hospital in New Zealand, Earth, before moving to New El-Auria. The only reason why I even know the guy was that he was a friend of Guinen's. And you know that Guinen is a family friend of mine."

"Understood," Captain Picard says. "Well, keep me appraise of the situation. Dismiss."

Ranma thought for a moment. If Dr. Soren was involved with either the Klingons or the Romulans, then there is bound to be trouble.

A few days later, after Counselor Tsukino arrive back on Earth…

"Thank you for your help," Marie Picard said (in French), as she walked Usagi to the Picard Estate's main gate.

"Well, I'm just glad to help," Usagi said (in French, since the Picard family were "techno-phobes", and thus didn't allow "universal translators" on the property), as she carried her medical bag. Over the years, she has collected all kinds of health-related tricks, some involved both "magic" and "hyper-science". On Usagi's part, she used a combination of "all of the above" in order to bring back Marie's husband and son Robert and Rene (respectively). "My…spiritual connection with the Captain helped me in my success."

"I'm glad to hear that, though your doctrine is not exactly based on medical science."

"Hey, go figure. Anyway, I better get back to my ship.

"Have a safe journey, Doctor. And I will make sure that your patients get plenty of rest."

"Thank you."

"Oh! Here's something for you and Jean-Luc."

Marie had handed Usagi two cases of the Picard family winery. One was for Usagi, while the other was for Picard.

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she bowed.

Then, just as Usagi was about to begin her "Instant Transmission" technique…

"OH!" Usagi said, as she suddenly feinted.

"Doctor?" Marie said, as she caught Usagi. "Doctor!"

Before drifting off, Usagi said one thing:

"Ranma…"

A few days later, it was confirmed the crew of the starship Enterprise were killed by an energy ribbon called "The Nexus". In fact, the infamous Duras sisters, Klingons who tried to usurp the throne of the Klingon High Council, were working with an Al-Aurian named Dr. Soren (a member of the barkeeper Guinan's scattered race), in controlling the Nexus. In fact, this was the same Nexus that had caused Captain James Kirk his death. Kirk's demise affected Usagi deeply, since she and him had been involved on an intimate scale years ago, after she had concluded her relationship with Ambassador Spock, but before she became involved with Commander Ranma Saotome.

When Usagi was well enough, she went to Starfleet Command, and asked Vice-Admiral Alyanna Nechayev if she could personally deal with the crisis. Everyone knew that the Russian was a "witch" to deal with at times, though Nechayev can be fair…when it suited her interests.

"Adimiral, I need to assemble a team to deal with the problem with the Duras sisters and the Nexus,"

"I see," Nechayev said coyly. "And why should I render you assistance? Is it because of your precious Commander Saotome?"

Usagi looks at the Vice-Admiral hard.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will let you on a little secret, Commander," Nechayev said, as she looked straight into Usagi's eye. "I don't like you. I never had. Why? Because I do not like gods dictating the role of human beings."

"You will have to clarify that, Admiral."

"Okay, I will," Nechayev said, as she takes out a datapad and placed it in Usagi's hands. "That, Commander, is only a sample of the file that I have cobbled together. And it's all about YOU."

"Admiral, most of this information is classified."

"I know. Apparently, you have quite a fan following amongst the rank and file. It's easier to dig up dirt on the undercover agents of the Romulan Tal Shiar than about you."

Usagi sat down the file.

"And your point being?"

"You are a lot more powerful than you let on, and you've been involved in both Federation and Starfleet affairs since Day One. I don't like the implication of that, Commander."

"You…you think I control the Federation and Starfleet?" Usagi said. "Both Ranma and I are expressly forbidden to use are more 'exotic' abilities while in Starfleet service, by way of General Order 999. The only time we can cut loose is if there is a universal threat, and even then it is at the discretion of a senior officer. So I think that it is ridiculous that you can be so paranoid."

"Ridiculous? You are in the perfect position to take over, particularly since your paranormal abilities are not publicly known."

"Of course not! That's what Starfleet Command wanted. Look, Admiral, I have fought for freedom all my life. Working with the Federation as a member of Starfleet for years has helped me in this. You have no right to accuse me of malfeasance, especially since you have no PROOF of which."

"You may be right, but I will be watching you. You slip up ONCE, I will do whatever it takes to destroy you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, as to your request, you have permission."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"You're welcome…Captain."

Meanwhile, outside of normal time and space…

Ranma Saotome woke up in a white room. The last thing he remembered was Soren activating his "solar" bomb, thus destroying a star as a way of redirecting the path of the Nexus. Apparently, Soren hoped to use this means as a way of returning to his long-lost family…

Ranma's senses flared, indicating the presence of-

"Well, well, half-girl," said a voice. "You're awake."

Ranma turned to see the always arrogant entity "Q".

"Q, what do you want?" Ranma demanded.

"Funny how you should ask that, especially after saving YOUR life."

"Okay, THANK you," Ranma replied with gritted teeth. "Now, could you tell me what you want?"

"Well, it's like this. You're connected to 'dumpling-head', right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, did you know that she had met you before you met her?"

"Sigh. Alright, what temporal paradox nonsense are we talking about?"

"Well…let me show you…"

Q snapped his fingers, and showed a floating "view screen". The screen showed a slightly younger Usagi, Federation Ambassador Hoshi Sato and a female Vulcan on an Earth-like world. They, apparently, had just survived an emergency landing.

"Let's see. That's Usagi…Ambassador Sato, and the late Ambassador T'Pol. But I don't recognize this place."

"That, half-girl, is Earth, circa Ancient Greece."

Ranma then paid close attention, as the scenes, courtesy of Q's make-shift "tutorial" played themselves out…

**FLASHBACK!**

Usagi Tsukino, Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan were wanderers of the known world, travel hear and there. Eventually, they ran into many of the legendary figures of that world, such as Atalanta the Swift, Jason the Argonaut, Perseus the Courageous, Xena the Warrior Princess and even the legendary Hercules. Of course, these weren't the only figures they met, for they would wander the lands of the East, Europe, Africa and the New World. Most importantly, they would run into gods of these lands, as they tend to walk the Earth.

As the commanding officer, T'Pol had to rein in Usagi's tendencies in getting involved with the local affairs. Unfortunately, depending on one's point of view, Usagi became involved with the Amazons, after saving the strong-willed Hippolyta from a hunt gone bad. Because she was one of the Queens of the Nation of Themiscyria, her sister Antiope being the other half, it became her right to make Usagi a "blood-sister", and thus gave her the status of honorary "Amazon Princess". There were some who insisted that Usagi takes a test known as "The Guantlet", in which the contestant must go through several challenges, which ended in a dual. Needless to say, Usagi's hard life on Arrakis and elsewhere made her more than a match for even the strongest of the Amazons.

It must be noted that even the weakest Amazon was ten times as strong any man.

CRACK!

Without batting an eye, Usagi laid-out Pythia with one blow. She didn't even need to use her speed to pull it off.

"Any other takers?" Usagi said with a cocky grin.

"Show off," T'Pol said dryly.

Thus, Usagi earned the right to become an Amazon Princess.

Of course Usagi took all this in strides, not really knowing the ramification of what her new found title meant.

About ten years later, Usagi and friends, who had decided to open a tavern at a major crossroads. The Icarus, their shuttle from the Enterprise, needed to refuel. Unfortunately, the materials needed to create more fuel were too expensive to assemble, for that time era. So, the three decided to operate a shop in order to come up with the gold needed for the necessary fuel. Usagi could cobble up something together, but it would still take time to do so.

So one day…

RING! RING!

Usagi, who was managing the bar at the time, turned to see her potential customer.

"Welcome to 'Shakey's'," Usagi began. "May I-"

Usagi saw a dozen female warriors. Then she saw Pythia…and Xena and Gabrielle!

And they weren't too happy either.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

Pythia got on her knees.

"I, Pythia of the Amazon Nation, formerly request Princess Usagi, of the House of Hippolyta, for assistance."

Now, Usagi knew that Pythia did not like her being a royal among the Amazons. So this was really serious.

Usagi turned to Xena.

"Okay, tell me what's up."

"We are assembling all available Amazons," Xena replied. She intended not to accepta a negative response. "Antiope is leading a war against Troy."

"What about Hippolyta?"

"Poli and half of the Nation were sent on a mission from the gods," Gabrielle replied softly. She, too, was an Amazon Princess, though of the Antiope line. "Unfortunately, it's long term."

"Alright, give me a ten minutes to get ready then."

A short time later…

"Ensign, I forbid you from participating on this excursion," T'Pol ordered, as she walked with a now suited Usagi, who mounting her gear on her steed. "You don't even know the reasons why there is this war."

"It doesn't matter, T'Pol," Usagi said, as she mounted her horse. Dressed for war, stylized her armor after her Sailor Senshi uniform. "I'm honored bound to defend the honor of my nation."

"You always seem to get into trouble, Usagi," Hoshi said, as she handed Usagi her gear. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, T'Pol will need help here."

"Fine then. Just come home safely."

"Will do," Usagi replied. "Look, T'Pol, it will still take a long time to assemble the fuel."

"I am aware of that, Ensign. However, our time could be more useful working on that project, rather gallivanting around the ancient world."

"I love you, too," Usagi replied sarcastically. "I'll keep steady correspondence while I'm away."

And with that, Princess Usagi rode with her sisters into battle…

Many years have passed since the siege of Troy began, and the Amazons performed splendidly, especially with Xena, the Warrior Princess, acting as Garrison commander for Antiope's warriors.

Unfortunately, like any war, there were casualties.

First, there was Queen Antiope herself, who was slain by the mighty Hector. As the next in line for succession, Gabrielle became Queen of her line, with Pythia as the successor.

Mighty Achilles, who divine heritage enabled him to best many men, was eventually succumbed by the arrows of Hector's brother Paris. Paris, who sought revenge against Achilles for his slaying of Hector, shot a poisoned arrow in Achilles' heel, which is the only vulnerable spot on his form. His mother, a nymph, had dipped Achilles in the River Styx, holding only his one heel, thus inventing the phrase "Achilles' heel" to indicate a vulnerable spot.

It most be noted that the Amazon Princess Usagi had taken a liking to Achilles, who reminded her of old boy friend Mamoru Chiba, otherwise known as "Tuxedo Kamen". In fact, the two were getting close when Achilles was killed in battle.

Scene: A distraught Usagi, dressing in a black shawl and robes, places a bouquet of Lilies on Achilles' funeral pyre, just before King Agamemnon, the commander of the Greek forces, sets pyre on fire. Usagi sobs in Gabrielle's arms, while Xena looks on, just as the skies opens up full of rain. Usagi would be in mourning for a week before she is ready to do battle.

Speaking of whom, Princess Usagi, though Bene Gesserit trained, had a tough time dealing with the Trojans, especially when the gods themselves were involved through the avatars. It was no secret amongst the Olympians that this slip of a girl would one day assume dominion over the Earth, so all manner of monsters and godlings targeted the Greek forces, and Usagi in particular. Nevertheless, fueled by righteous anger, much to her friends' concern, Usagi was neither the naïve adventurer nor the mature thinker; she was a fury incarnate, which became all to apparent during an event known as "The Battle at the Midnight Sun", when the battle took place during a lunar eclipse. While the battle itself was inconclusive, more lives were lost that night than in any other time during the war. In fact, Xena herself had to pull Usagi back, in order to prevent her friend from becoming another "Callisto", Xena's mortal enemy.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Okay, so she was playing the warrior," Ranma smirked. "Big deal."

"Well…I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, during this 'Trojan War', there is a risk that dumpling head gets killed. That must not happen. Otherwise, dumpling-head will not save lives…including yours."

"I see. So what should I do?"

"You should play the role of protector. Once you help her survive her experiences, then I bring you back to the future."

"Sounds like a plan. When do I get started?"

"Right now, in fact. First, here-"

Q hands Ranma a datapad.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now…THIS!"

Snap!

FLASH!

Ranma found himself on the edge of the battle-site outside of the city of Troy. He quickly scanned the field, and saw his query, who was about to get shafted by an arrow...

"Usagi!"

"Huh?"

THIP!

Commander Ranma Saotome, of the U.S.S. Enterprise, caught the arrow in his hand.

"What kind of male are you?" Usagi asked in Greek. Being so engrossed in the ways of the Amazons, she began to pick up their attitudes. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm a friend," Ranma said slowly. "As to where I come from, I come from the future. Well, originally come from Japan, in the 20th century, but-"

Usagi grabs Ranma by the shoulders.

"You're from the future?" Usagi asked, in Japanese excitedly.

"You're…squeezing me…"

"Oh, sorry," Usagi replied. She had forgotten than since she joined the sisterhood of the Amazons, her natural strength had increased by a factor of ten.

"That's okay. Look, I'm here to make sure that you live long enough to meet up with your friends Ambassadors Sato and T'Pol-"

"Ambassadors?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Will you let me escort you back home?"

"Well, sure, but I got to finish this war first."

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he took out his data pad. "Looks like the dates match. Come."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to build a giant wooden horse with Odysseus."

It was year ten of the Trojan War, when Odysseus initiated his plan of using a wooden horse to sneak into the city of Troy.

"Stranger, what say you?" Odysseus ask Ranma, who had been awarded Achilles' armor for his bravery.

"We can take the city, as long as we have patience," Ranma said.

Odysseus nods.

"I'll inform the rest of the men, then."

Ranma felt queasy about what was about to go down. It's one thing to vanquish monsters, but raping and pillaging human settlements left a craw in him. The sooner he fulfills his obligation to protect Usagi, the sooner he can go back to the future.

Nevertheless, the Trojans were vanquished.

Later…

"Do you have to go so soon?" Pythia asked, as she prepared to move out the Amazon forces. Xena and Gabrielle were already heading to the Far East to deal with a personal matter, leaving Pythia in charge of the Amazon Nation.

"My companion and I are heading back home by way of Ithica," Usagi said. "Besides, you know how T'Pol can get if I delay my return."

"I understand. Be well, my sister."

"And you, my sister."

The two performed an Amazon saluted.

When Usagi and Ranma chose to accompany Odysseus back to Ithica, they did not know that he had offended the sea god Neptune, who vowed that Odysseus would never return home…which included those on board his ship. So, for the next ten years, Odysseus and shipmates sailed from one island after another. Some excursions were pleasant enough. Unfortunately, most were not.

Scene one: the Island of the Cyclops.

"Me, hungry!" the Cyclops roared, as it tried to stomp on everyone.

Ranma ran around the giant into a vortex…

"Dragon Rising ASCENSION!"

POW!

With the Cyclops laid out, Usagi used her strength to roll the rock away from the entrance.

"Grab some sheep and lets go," Odysseus said.

Scene two: the Island of Lesbos.

"Come, my pig-tailed goddess," Kunaka, the island matriarch commanded. "Let me take you away to experience my Earthly delights."

"Gah!" Ranma-chan gasped, as she ran around the dinner hall.

Scene three: the Island of the Four Winds.

Usagi sat at the feet of the god Zephyr, the god of the west winds, while Ranma looked on. Even though Odysseus had managed acquire some help (which would later be squandered by a thieving crewmate), Usagi wanted to reacquaint herself with her old friend. Years earlier, during her initial exploration of the ancient world, Usagi and managed to learn how to glide on air currents from the wind god. And it was this knowledge that was passed onto her Amazon sisters.

Scene four: the Island of Circe.

"Don't worry, Ranma," Usagi said, as she rode Ranma the HORSE. Thanks to the witch goddess Circe, half the men were turned to animals. "We'll get that witch to turn you back to normal."

Man, I hate being a horse! Ranma thought to himself.

Later, Usagi would trick Circe into thinking that her magics had failed, after using Ranma's curse to become human again (albeit a female human). As a result, Odysseus' men were returned to normal.

Scene five: the Island of the Lotus Eaters.

The crew was tricked into eating a narcotic made from the Lotus plants. Ranma and Odysseus burnt most the crops as a way of weaning an addicted Usagi, who wanted to forget her harsh life.

"Snap out of it!" Ranma yelled. "Remember who you ARE!"

Usagi's eyes, which were glazed over, began to clear up.

"Ranma?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you."

Scene six: the Island of the Dead.

With Odysseus visiting a seer in Hades, Ranma took time to comfort a shivering Usagi. She was still suffering from the effects from the Lotus.

"I hear them, Ranma," Usagi said with a shiver. "I can hear them calling me…"

"Don't worry, Usagi," Ranma replied, as he held Usagi's hand. "We'll make it through these trials yet."

Scene seven: the twin threats of Charybdis and Scalia.

Based upon the advice of a phantom seer, Odysseus orders the crew to sail through some rocky island. According to the seer, once the crew's ship has sailed passed these rocks, Ithica was not very far.

However, there was something bugging Ranma about these rocks. Something that he had read about back in Starfleet Academy.

Usagi was picking up some very bad vibes too.

"Ranma, I-"

"Me, to, Usagi," Ranma replied, as he cursed himself for loosing his data pad a few years ago.

Once the ship was within the rocks, Ranma extended his senses, for it was dark. One of Odysseus' men lit a torch.

There was something big, nasty and dangerous lurking in the darkness.

"Usagi, get down below," Ranma ordered.

"But I'm a warrior, too, you know."

"Please, now!"

Usagi nodded, as she did as she was told.

Ranma then turned towards the crewmates whom he had grown fond of. It saddened him that many of them was going to die, thanks to-

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!"

the monster Scalia. It had four long necks, tiny eyes and was all mouth…with huge, razor sharp teeth. It relied on sound, rather than sight, to hunt for its prey.

Ranma knew that he could protect himself and the crew, but it burned him that the Temporal Prime Directive forbade him from interfering in the natural flow of things.

At least, he can save a few of the men when they meet-

SLOOSH!

Charybdis. It was a huge, worm-like thing that swallowed entire ships and whales. It trapped its victims by opening its gigantic maw (which was lined with teeth).

"AHHHHHHH-!" the crew cried, as the waters began to get choppy.

"Usagi, do you remember how to glide?" Ranma asked.

"Yes…"

"Good. Try to grab as many men as possible. I'll do the same."

To hell with the Prime Directive! Ranma thought.

While the boat and a few men were sucked into the maw of Charybdis, Usagi and Ranma floated on the updraft that the monster was creating. And then…

SPLOOSH!

The monster spewed a jet stream of water up at the remaining crew, knocking everyone out of the sky.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Usagi cried, as she fell from the sky.

Ranma, too, lost into the sea, as he went for the remaining crew.

"Usagi? USAGI!"

Meanwhile, Odysseus had found Usagi floating near a debris. He swam towards her, and helped her up, making sure that she did not drown.

"Over here!" Odysseus said, as he noticed his waterlogged crew. Since leaving Troy, only a handful of have survived their ordeal thus far.

"Sir, we need to find dry land soon," Ranma said.

Odysseus nodded.

Eventually, they found themselves on the island of Calypso, a sea goddess, and her hand maidens.

"Well, it looks like we have visitors," Calypso smirked. "Or, should I say, permanent guests."

In spite of their collective power, neither Ranma nor Usagi would be able to overcome Calypso's power, especially since she had complete dominion over her island. This did not include the fact that the Neptune was still upset at Odysseus, making it impossible for them to travel by water.

It would be a few years before the Olympians forced Calypso to allow Odysseus and crew to leave the island.

When they did, they first made it to ancient Phoenicia, which is now called "Lebannon", and caught a ride back to Ithica. Apparently, Neptune ceased his harassment when a certain omnipotent being decided to have a word with him…

"I AM THE LORD OF THE SEAS!" Neptune raged. "YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Oh, but I can, squidling," Q said, as he held Neptune in his hands. "Usagi is an important assignment to me, and I would be VERY unhappy if she cannot fulfill her destiny. Understood?"

Neptune (or Posidonis, as the Greeks called him) gulped.

A week later, Odysseus and crew made it back to Ithica, just in time to throw out Penelope's "suitors" (as in "leeches"). Odysseus, now reunited with his wife Penelope and his son Telemachus, thanked Ranma and Usagi for being by his side. The remaining crew members partied at realizing their new-found lease on life.

As Ranma and Usagi approached Usagi's tavern, Ranma stopped.

"Ranma, what's wrong? Don't you want to come inside?"

"No, I can't. This is the end of the line for me."

"Oh. Well, I guess this is good-bye, then."

"No, Usagi, this is 'see you later'."

And with that, the two hugged.

Once Usagi was inside, a familiar face looked up from her books.

"You're late," T'Pol said with a smile.

"I…ran into trouble," Usagi replied with smile.

Meanwhile, back outside…

"Well, half-girl," Q said, as he smirked. "I take it that you were successful…in spite of yourself."

"Yeah, right," Ranma replied. "Anyway, Usagi will live long enough to free me from that temporal prison that Kuno put me in."

"Quite. Now, if you don't want to waste any more of MY time, I can send you back to the 24th century."

"Right. Let's get the hell out of here."

And with that, the two were gone.

Eventually, at the close of the Mythic Age, Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi would move on. It would be a hundred years before they returned to Jonathan Archer's Enterprise in the 22nd century. A hundred years later, Usagi, a part of the crew of the James T. Kirk's Enterprise, would free a younger version Ranma Saotome from his temporal prison, thus fulfilling a perfect circle.

It should be noted that Usagi's heroism would inspire the future daughter of Queen Hippolyta to become a hero in her own right, during the darkest moment of the 20th century: Princess Diana of "Paradise Island", better known to the world as "Wonder Woman".

Small wonder, no?

* * *

Back in the future, aboard the U.S.S "Serenity"… 

"Captain, we are in range of the Nexus," First Officer Reiko Sato, the great, great, granddaughter of Hoshi Sato, said, as the Serenity banks the energy ribbon. Already, the ship is taking a beating by the waves of energy.

"Thank you, Commander," Captain Tsukino replied, as she absently tugged her cranberry red uniform, which signified her status as a command officer. "What is the ship's status?"

"The ship's shields are holding," Sato says. "We can proceed with the sensor readings."

"Good. Keep me informed further developments."

Usagi left the bridge, and went to her quarters. Years ago, she was a Starship captain for five years before giving it up for domestic life. Her best friend Hoshi, also known as "Sailor Earth", had taken over as Captain. Unfortunately, during her second tour, Hoshi had disappeared after going to an uncharted region of the galaxy, along with the rest of the crew. The Serenity was found years later, adrift in space. Since then, it had been mothballed, though it had been kept in pristine condition…until now.

"Computer, hot chocolate."

BRRRIIINNNG.

Usagi sipped her chocolate, she sat in her comfy chair.

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

"Come."

Ensign Hoshiko Saotome entered the room. She was the Conn (i.e. the pilot that confers with engineering) officer. Being nearly eighty years old, thanks to her parents "genes", has not tempered her youthfulness. After being kidnapped by the Borg, Hoshiko was made Borg Adjutant 6/9, and was put in charge of the tactical aspect of the Borg Collective. When the Borg invaded the Terran sector, it was up to her to defeat Earth's forces. However, thanks to her father Ranma Saotome's quick thinking, Hoshiko was soundly defeated. However, she had used her defeat as an opportunity to infiltrate Earth. Using a normal guise, Hoshiko, as "Maran Tomesao", enrolled into Starfleet Academy using false records. Once she had graduated from the Academy, Hoshiko managed to get a posting aboard the Enterprise. Usagi had been reassigned by then to DS9, so she could confirm Maran's identity, and Ranma simply accepted that "Maran" was a distant relative of any number of women he had been involved with before settling down with Usagi some sixty years ago. It was only when the Enterprise-D came upon Lt. Commander Data's renegade "brother" Lore and his ban of renegade Borg drones that Hoshiko's true identity was known. Since then, Hoshiko has spent time on Earth being monitored by Starfleet, and has only been tentatively put on "probation" on the behest of Captain Tsukino's request.

"Mom, you got a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"It's about…Dad."

Usagi sat down.

"Shoot."

"Mom, why did you and Dad brake up?"

Usagi looks away for a moment.

"When your sister Aiko died, I blamed him for not doing enough to save her. In hindsight, that was wrong of me to do so."

"Then, why-?"

"Why do I still care for your father? Well, for one, he's a familiar face from a familiar past. But most importantly, he's been there for me ever since I have known him, even after rejecting him a few times before I fell for him hard."

Usagi gets up and places her hand on Hoshiko's shoulders.

"No matter what happens, we'll get your father back. We promised each other that we would find a way home TOGETHER, and that's a promise that I'm honored bound to keep."

"Thank you, Mom. I…really appreciate it."

Afterwards, Hoshiko went to her assigned quarters to contemplate on her TRUE mission. Once she sits down in a lotus position, she closes her eyes…

…and finds herself within the hub of the Borg Collective.

Her "virtual" appearance was that of a Borg "princess": black body suit, pale skin, and steel coils for hair done in a pig-tail.

6/9 stood still, as another Borg princess steps out of the shadows.

"Report, Six of Nine," said the Adjutant.

"Every thing is going according to plan, Seven of Nine," 6/9 replies. "The humans will retrieve the one designated as 'Ranma Saotome' from the anomaly."

"Excellent," said another voice. The voice belonged to another Borg, as she, too, steps out of the shadows.

"Matriarch," 6/9 says to 'One of One', who was the nexus of the Borg collective. "I was not aware that you were paying attention to my mission."

"Of course I am, my child," the Borg "queen" says, as she stroked 6/9's cheek. "They took you away from me, so your parents need to pay. And besides, they would make wonderful assets to the Collective."

"Of course, Matriarch."

A short time later, after the Serenity collected enough data on the Nexus, Captain Usagi Tsukino made a command decision.

"Okay, people," Tsukino began. "Once we enter the Nexus, we must focus our thoughts on the task at hand."

Usagi took her data pad.

"Prepare for insertion-"

BOOM!

"Captain, a Klingon Bird of Prey has entered the scene!" Hoshiko yelled.

"We took damage to the port nacelle!" Commander Reiko Sato declared.

"Can we reroute power to increase the output for the port deflector grid?" Usagi asked.

"Negative! Auxiliary power has been diverted for the insertion process."

"Damn!"

"Captain, we just received a signal from the enemy craft!"

"On screen."

PLIP!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the so-called 'Moon Princess!'" snarled Larissa.

"Yes, the fake head of a fake Klingon ROYAL house!" snarled the Bator.

It was no secret that Ranma and Usagi's role during the Klingon Civil War had earned them an honorary house in the Klingon empire, called "House Rantsu", a fact that unnerved the members of the disgraced "House Duras". Since then, the Duras sister Larissa and Bator have done much to wage a campaign of revenge against both Ranma and Usagi.

"As much as I want to deal with you right now, I have a crew to rescue."

"Mom, they killed Dad!" Hoshiko said.

"And if we succeed, that won't matter. And, Ensign, do not speak unless it is warranted. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Did we interrupt a family moment?" Bator chided.

"That is none of your business. THIS is."

Usagi activated her transceiver, that was connected to a different wavelength on the interstellar network.

Suddenly, several Romulan "Warbirds" appeared, all surrounding the Duras sisters' ship.

"I believe the Romulans would like to talk to you about your double-dealing," Usagi smirked. Based upon the Enterprise buoy, Usagi learned that Dr. Soren and the Duras sisters had double-crossed a Romulan agent to acquire the material necessary to detonate a star. It was theorized that only an exploding star could redirect the path of the Nexus.

"You can't do this to us!" Larissa yelled.

"Yes, you are of a royal Klingon House! You're supposed to give us an honorable death!"

"First, it's not my style. And secondly, after what you did to Ranma, you two deserve a traitor's demise. Ta, ta!"

"No, don't leave us-"

BLIP!

"Captain, how-?" Reiko began.

"I knew that those two would not pass up a chance to wipe out the Klingon house, albeit an honorary one, that got them kicked out of the empire. Besides, the Romulans wanted assistance in apprehending the Duras sisters, so now they owe me one for helping them in their endeavor."

"Wow," Hoshiko said. "Mom, I mean, Captain…"

"Don't worry about it. We got more important things to worry about."

And with that, the Serenity went into the Nexus…

FLASH!

Usagi opened her eyes, where she appeared in a home very familiar to her.

Wait, Usagi thought, as she picked up a photograph on the mantle place. This is-

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Twin girls ran into Usagi's arms.

"Anna? Hoshiko?"

"My name is Aiko, Mommy!" Aiko said, as she pouted.

"I'm sorry. Mommy is…forgetful sometimes," Usagi said, as she hugged.

"There you are," Ranma said, as he walked into the living room from the dojo. "I was wondering when you were going to show-"

Usagi rushed to Ranma and kissed him passionately.

"Oooo!" Aiko said, as Hoshiko giggled. "Mommy's kissing Daddy!"

"Um, you two head up to bed," Ranma said. "I have to talk to your Mother."

"I race ya!" Hoshiko said.

"You're on!" replied Aiko.

Once the girls were gone, Ranma turned back to Usagi.

"What's up?"

"Oh, Ranma, how I missed you. Please, stay with me tonight."

Ranma looks at Usagi for a moment.

"Okay, I will," he replied, as he held Usagi's hand.

The next day, the sun shone through the bedroom window, as Usagi woke up. She smiled, as she realized how much bliss she felt. She looked over at Ranma, who was sleeping by her side. And then, she frowned at the awful truth:

She was living a lie.

The "Usagi" in her wanted to be a part of this moment forever, living a simple life with her loved ones. However, the "Usa'Dib" in her, the one who achieved the sacred "Silver Path" years ago, refused to accept this illusion. As the Usa'Dib, she, by immersing herself fully into the Nexus, solved its riddle. Usagi knew what she must allow to happen from that moment on, and it pained her to spite her needs…her desires.

Desire.

Destiny.

Duty.

Usagi sighed, as she got up to get dress. If her crew did their job, Usagi was prepared to make their move.

Usagi, before leaving the bedroom turned to look at "Ranma" for one last time.

"Good-bye, my darling."

When Usagi stepped into the living room, she saw Hoshiko and Reiko playing cards, while two familiar faces sat reading the paper.

"Captain Kirk," Usagi said.

"Huh, why so formal, Usagi?" Kirk chided. "I know I've been gone for a while, but I doubt you'd change THAT much."

From her immersion, Usagi had learned that Kirk did not die years ago; instead, the Nexus sucked him in, where he lived in a state of Nirvana for years.

"You know me SO well," Usagi smirk. "Captain Picard, did Commander Sato inform you of our plans?"

"Yes," Picard replied. "We must stop Dr. Soren BEFORE he destroys this system's sun. We can't let billions of people die for his selfishness."

"Agreed. Captain, my up-coming actions may seem unusual, but, for the sake of the future, I must do what must be done."

Picard looked Usagi intently. Reiko had told Picard that Usagi had to become one with the universe through "immersion" (methodology notwithstanding) in order to unravel the mystery behind the Nexus. The side effect of that is that Usagi tend to receive glimpses of the future, as well as their importance.

"Damn it, Usagi, I don't like to accept things on faith alone!"

Usagi looked at Picard, and placed her hand on Picard's cheek.

"You had enough faith in me to save Robert and Rene's lives. Please, Jean-Luc, have faith that I know what I am doing."

Picard's hard eyes softened.

"Okay. But please, don't let me down."

Usagi then nodded.

And then…

FLASH!

Usagi found herself aboard the Enterprise, just as the ship was being attacked by the Duras sisters.

"Usagi!" Commander Saotome said, who was piloting the Enterprise, as the ship was rocked by Photon torpedo fire. The last thing he remembered was being transported back to the exact moment of his would-be demise. He was surprised to see Usagi pop on the bridge, after he did.

"Tsukino?" Commander Riker asked, wondering how she got to the ship.

"What happened, Commander?" Usagi asked, as she walked to the auxiliary control station.

"The Duras sisters showed up, and launched a surprised attack. Apparently, they figured out our shield frequency."

"And, the Duras sisters…?"

"We managed to destroy their ship."

Bator and Larrisa must have used a long-range transporter beam to escape the first time, Usagi thought. I got to make a note of that. "Okay, how much damage to the Enterprise?"

"Critical," Data replied. "We need to prepare for saucer separation."

"Okay," Usagi replied, as she tapped her combadge. "Captain Tsukino to Serenity, are you all set?"

"Yes, Captain," said a voice.

"'Captain'?" Riker asked.

"Long story. Commander, initiate separation."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Riker chided.

Once the Enterprise's Saucer section was launched, the Secondary section blew up…

BOOM!

Just as the Saucer section was about to crash on a nearby planet…

WHOOM!

The Serenity, having gone back in time a day in the past, catches the Saucer section. All the Serenity crew members are returned to where they were in the past, Commander Reiko Sato secretly gave Vice-Admiral Nechayev a briefing on the crew's findings (much to the Admiral's dismay), reassembled the crew and ship, and arrived just in time to rescue the crew of the Enterprise.

"It's a miracle…" Deanna Troi says.

"I got to go," Usagi said, as she performed an "Instant Transmission".

ZIP!

On a nearby planet, Kirk managed to knock the launch mechanism out of Dr. Soren's hands, while Picard dove to grab it. An Al-Aurian is typically stronger and much-long lived, so Soren beating up Kirk and Picard was understandable.

Of course, he never expected to see the Moon Princess.

ZIP!

"Dr. Soren, I presume," Usagi said, as she used the Vulcan nerve pinch on Soren.

"Urk!"

Both Picard and Kirk looked at Soren and then at Tsukino.

"Hey, I DID live on Vulcan for a while, you know."

Later…

With the crisis averted, the Enterprise crew was temporarily dispersed for other assignments, until a new Enterprise is commissioned.

At Starfleet Command, a meeting of the minds was taking place.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" Tsukino asked.

"I read your report, Captain," Nechayev said. "I just wanted to ask you a question: why?"

"I did what I did in order to prepare for the coming 'locusts', Admiral."

"Ah, yes, the Borg. For a person who believes in idealism, you allowing the Enterprise-D to be destroyed is quite curious, coming from you."

"I…saw the future, Admiral. I don't expect you to understand, but our existing technology needs to be upgraded quickly, if we are to face this threat. The Enterprise-D was designed for an age when exploration was a leisurely pursuit. That's over now."

"I see. So the ends justify the means?"

"It never does, which is why no one should know about what I have done."

Nechayev looks at Usagi and smiles.

"At least we can come to an understanding of our mutual positions. I still don't like what you represent, but…I can appreciate your talents and intentions. Consider the matter close."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Dismiss."

Tsukino leaves Admiral Nechayev's office, and runs into Picard, Kirk and Saotome, who were standing in the main foyer.

"Captain? Captain? Ranma?"

"Hello, Usagi," Kirk said. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, as well as it can be expected," Usagi said, as she sat down on a nearby bench. "Nechayev considers the matter close, subject to future scrutiny. She will allow me to keep my present rank, but I'm going back to counseling. Captain Benjamin Sisko will still be my superior officer at Station DS9."

"I see."

"But I should congratulate you on your new assignment."

"It's not the Enterprise, but the Serenity is a good ship."

"Yes, she is," Usgai chided. "Commander Sato will make a good first officer for you."

"Good."

"And stay away from my daughter Hoshiko, Kirk," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Come on, Ranma. You know me."

"That's why I said what I said."

"Yes, James," Usagi interjected. "She's young enough to be your grand-daughter."

"But…she's eighty-years old!"

"Doesn't matter. She's STILL my little girl."

"Alright. On my honor, she's off-limits."

"Good. And what's happening on your end, Jean-Luc?"

Picard almost bristled at the familiarity, but held back since they were now equals.

"Robert and Marie wanted to have dinner with us, so…"

"I gladly accept," Usagi said with a smile. "Can James and Ranma come to?"

"I am sure that my brother will not mind."

"Ranma? James?"

"Sure."

"The pleasure is mine."

It would be a year before a new Enterprise is commissioned, but Ranma's time with his old crew was over. He had just received orders to be assigned to Federation Station Deep Space Nine as the U.S.S. Defiant's chief pilot. The ship was a tough little ship, which could use the skill of Starfleet's number one pilot. And it will give him a chance to get to know Usagi better.

The sky's the limit.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: I know that I am skipping some chapters, but this one was "in the hopper". I will be working on all the "missing" chapters at the same time. So, when I next time release a new batch, all parts will be in order. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	34. Part 34 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story34 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**Author's note: This chapter tie-ins to the events depicted in "Star Trek: First Contact". Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 34**

* * *

_"No!" Ranma Saotome screamed, as he was being dragged away from his family by "the mechanical men"._

_"Daddy!" yelled his twin daughters, Aiko and Hoshiko._

_"RANMA!" yelled Usagi, Ranma's wife._

_"No! DON'T-!"_

"GAH!" Commander Ranma Saotome yelled, as SHE woke up with "the sweats". Quickly, she looked around.

"Oh," Ranma muttered to herself, as she realized that she was aboard the Federation Space Station "Deep Space Nine", specifically, she assigned quarters below decks. She had been reassigned to helm the USS "Defiant", an experimental Federation warship with cloaking capabilities. She was thinking about taking up Captain Jean-Luc Picard's offer of being the chief helm officer of the new USS Enterprise-E, which was leaner and meaner to handle times of trouble. However, there was one thing that she wanted to consider first-

BEEP-BEEP!

Ranma looked at her quarters' doors. Slowly, she got up, wearing only a t-shirt and sweats. As soon as Ranma-chan reached the door, she realized that the cold sweat over her body had activated her "curse". With a grunt, Ranma-chan became Ranma-kun. Then, Ranma leaned on the doorway.

"Come."

The opened door revealed a distraught Counselor Usagi Tsukino, the resident station psychologist.

"Ranma…"

Usagi hugged Ranma tightly, wearing only a night-gown.

"What's wrong, Usako?"

"I…I sense the Borg Collective, Ranma!"

Ranma grimaced. He recalled the day both his and Usagi's full memories on their experience with the Borg returned, when the android Data's renegade brother Lore had sought to use them to take over the entire collective. Thankfully, their daughter Ensign Hoshiko Saotome had intervened on their behalf. Although her covert activities for the Borg were exposed, Hoshiko did so in order to save her parents. It was because of this self-less act that had prevented Starfleet from placing Hoshiko under arrest. And thanks to a deal arranged with Starfleet Command, Hoshiko would be placed on probation under direct command supervision of personnel with the rank of "Commander" or above. She had previously been assigned under Counselor Tsukino's supervision, since she holds the rank of "Captain", and is now under Captain Picard's. So far, the arrangement has been a good one.

In the mean time, since getting their daughter back, Both Ranma and Usagi have been dealing with their feelings about the Borg, particularly since Usagi has an intermittent link with the Borg. This was the result of the splicing of Borg nano-technology with Usagi's other cybernetic implants. What is unfortunate is that her cybernetic technology has long since been transmogrified into "inorganic" technology. "Inorganic" technology is different from "non-organic" technology, in that the inorganic kind is the "living" kind. This is no different from the silicate creatures that have been discovered throughout the galaxy.

At any rate, thanks to the Borg, Usagi possessed the ability to since their presence within the vicinity.

"Usako, sit," Ranma said, as he directed his ex-wife to his bed. "Are you SURE you sense Borg activity?"

"Yes, yes I do," Usagi replies, as she holds Ranma's hand. "We got to let Captain Sisko know about it."

Ranma looks at Usagi, and nods.

"Fine, but we should go see Dr. Bashir first. After all, we wouldn't want our resident 'shrink' to be a basket-case."

"RANMA!"

Wap!

"Ow," Ranma said, as he rubbed his shoulder.

And then, Usagi leaned over to kiss her ex-husband.

"Thanks, Ranchan," Usagi said. "I needed that."

"Hey, I aim to please."

An hour later, Dr. Julian Bashir, an English, Starfleet medical doctor of Arab descent, was examining Usagi down in Sickbay.

"Well, counselor," Bashir says, as he performed his readings, "there is elevated brain activity for sure, but nothing to be concerned about."

"'Elevated brain activity'?" said Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax with a smirk. Dax was a member of the Trill, who uses symbiotic organisms, placed within the abdomen of the host's torso, to extend their life-span. Dax' previous life was Federation Ambassador Curzon Dax, who was a close friend of the former Saotome couple and Benjamin Sisko, the commander of DS9. Still, that didn't stop Usagi from flirting with the Trill, in spite of being a woman now.

"YOU'RE just jealous of all the attention I'm getting," Usagi replied.

"Yeah, right!"

"Is everything okay?" said the ridge-nose, red-headed Bajoran officer Colonial Kira Nyres, as she steps into Sickbay. Like all Bajorans, Kira was a spiritual woman. And like all Bajorans, Kira was a resistance fighter who fought to reclaim Bajor from alien control. The Cardassians, who had a few reptile-like features, but still retained mostly humanoid features, had once controlled both Bajor and DS9. It was only a few years ago that the Cardassians had finally left the Bajoran sector. Thankfully their departure led to Federation's establishment of a protectorate zone, which paved the way for the discovery of a stable wormhole within that zone. It also turned out that the wormhole, which created a short-cut to the Gamma Quadrant, was the home of the temporally powerful "Bajoran Prophets", who inspired an incredible religion and culture. In many ways, whether these "Prophets" intended or not, Bajor was a semi-theocratic state, where the Kai (the head of the state church) and the Prime Minister of the Bajoran Assembly share powers of responsibilities. It's been a difficult arrangement, especially since the arrival of the Federation, but Ben Sisko's role as "the Emissary of the Prophets" has worked to smooth relations between Bajor and the rest of the Alpha Quadrant.

In the mean time, Colonial Kira, who tends to be suspicious of outsider aliens in general, is on DS9 as the Bajoran liaison to the Federation, which makes her second in command to all station activities. And so far, Kira's opinion of Federation has improved somewhat…in spite of the antics of one particular Starfleet officer.

"Yes, I'm okay, Colonial," Usagi said.

"Good. I want to make sure that there aren't any additional surprises."

"Huh."

The station's "constable" comes in. Although Odo was an alien shape-shifter, the Bajorans consider him to be fair in the arena of law enforcement.

"Colonial," Odo begins, as he hands Kira a data pad. "The latest security sweeps of the station did not indicate any 'transmitting activity'."

"See?" Kira said. "There isn't any 'Borg' activity in the region."

"I KNOW that," Usagi harrumphed. "I'm telling you that the Borg are in the Alpha Quadrant."

Just then, the Ferengi Quark comes in. All Ferengi were "robber barons" with big ears and jagged teeth. Quark has been on the station since the days of the Cardassian Occupation, and is generally seen as a "shark" in the area of commerce.

"THERE you are," Quark says. "Odo, I hate it when you question MY customers in MY bar."

"Quark's" was a favorite hang-out spot at the station.

"Just a routine inspection," Odo says with a smirk. "Of course, I could request an audit-"

"No, that is NOT necessary. Just be a bit more discreet in the future, okay?"

BEEP-BEEP!

"All command crew members, please come to the bridge," said Lt. Commander Worf. "This is a 'level one' priority. I repeat; this is a 'level one' priority."

Everyone looks at each other.

"Let's go people," Kira says. "We got work to do."

"Doctor?" Ranma asked.

"Counselor Tsukino is fine," Bashir says.

"Thanks, Julian," Usagi says, as she gets off the bio-bed.

A few minutes later…

"We just received a message from Starfleet Command," Captain Benjamin Sisko says, as he meets with his staff. Sisko was a bald, goatee-wearing wearing African-American from Louisiana, Earth. "The Borg has been spotted, and is making a direct course towards Earth."

"Ben, what are our orders?" asked Dax.

"WE are to stay put," Sisko says coolly. "Apparently, they feel that my…history with the Borg is a liability."

Sisko's was one of the survivor's of the "Massacre at Wolf 359", in which forty Starfleet starships went against a Borg ship, which was on its way to Earth. Needless to say, the Borg ship won.

Ben then turns to Worf, Ranma and Usagi.

"You three and Chief O'Brien will command the Defiant for an assembled fleet in the Typhon."

"Wait a minute," Ranma says. "Doesn't Starfleet knows about OUR history, especially where Usagi and I are concerned?"

"Apparently, you four, being former Enterprise-D crewmates, are more familiar with the Borg than any person here…in a technical sense."

"Oh."

Ben sighs.

"Okay. Ranma, you will act as the commanding officer, since you have command experience. Worf, as a strategic operations officer, you will be the XO. Usagi, you will be the operations, science and medical officer, while O'Brien will be, of course, the chief engineer. Understood?"

"Yes," said the group.

"You have a few hours to get ready. Dismiss."

An hour later…

"Pappy, do you have to go?" Molly O'Brien asks, as she sits on Ranma's bed. Ranma was trying to get his special 'bag o' tricks' ready for the up-coming Borg encounter.

"I have to, little one," Ranma says. "Besides, you want me to make sure that no one gets hurt, right?"

"Yes…"

"But, no matter what, I promise to return."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

And with that, the two hug.

"Molly, it's time for bed," O'Brien says, as he peeks into Ranma's room.

"Okay, Daddy…".

As Ranma found himself alone, he stopped to pick up a picture of his life with Usagi and his daughters Aiko and Hoshiko, which was side-by-side with his more recent picture of the O'Brien family. And while he was glad to have Hoshiko back, he hated the Borg for what they had done to him and his kin.

Ranma swore that he would not loose his family again. Ever.

Two hours later, aboard the Defiant…

"Docking bay doors have been sealed," Worf said, as he sat at the helm.

"Engines are at ready," O'Brien replies, over the intercom.

"All hands are at ready," Usagi says, as she turns to face Ranma. "We are ready to go, Ranma."

"Good," Ranma says, as he pressed his combadge. "Captain Sisko, the Defiant is ready for launch."

"Sisko to Commander Saotome," Ben says over the com-line. "DS9 hears you loud and clear. Good luck, Commander."

"Thank you, sir. Saotome out."

Ranma sat back in his seat.

"Mr. Worf, take her out."

"Aye, sir."

The Defiant disengages itself from the docking bay of DS9. It slowly backs up to a safe distance away from the station.

"Head for the Typhon sector, ahead warp factor 5. Engage."

And with that, the Defiant takes off to engage a relentless foe, known as…the Borg.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: C & C are welcomed.**

**Next time: Join us as the crew of the Defiant engage the Borg, hooks up with the Enterprise-E, and heads for Earth…of the past! See you then!**


	35. Part 35 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story35 – By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 35**

* * *

BOOM! 

"Commander, we took a direct hit on decks two and three!" Counselor Usagi Tsukino said, as she continued to streamline the combat data directly through her I/O port. Even though she had cybernetic implants throughout her body, particularly in her head, they have long since become "inorganic". That is to say, they are natural, and could completely regenerate after being damaged. The sensory node in her neck dealt with the more "wireless" aspects of her internal systems. "I'm directing emergency teams to patch up the interior hull even as we speak."

Commander Ranma Saotome nodded. He didn't have to direct Lt. Commander Worf to do his job at piloting the "USS Defiant", since he was an experienced pilot himself. No, he was more concerned about his next strategy. Ever since the failed blockade attempt in the Typhon sector, the Defiant and a rag-tag wing of what was left of Admiral Hayes's fleet was trying to slow down the Borg ship. They have made some progress, but "some progress" was not good enough.

The Borg ship was on its way to Earth, and time was running out.

"O'Brien, redirect the engine output to create an inverse polarity."

"Sir, that will drain the phaser batteries," O'Brien called out through the intercom.

"I know that, Chief. We only need minute."

Ranma turns to Usagi.

"I need you to go down to Engineering. We'll probably need a back-up power supply."

"Right," Usagi said, as she disengaged herself from the ship's system. She then pressed her combadge. "Chief O'Brien, stand-by for some help."

Down in Engineering, Assistant Chief Raul Gomez looks at O'Brien.

"What can Counselor Tsukino do that WE can't, Chief? I mean, she can be so…flighty."

O'Brien looks at Gomez.

"Lad, in spite of the counselor's eccentric nature, she is a lot more resourceful and noble than you think."

As if on cue, Usagi enters the Engineering Bay.

"When I give the word, open the port, and stand back," Usagi said. Then, she took out her henshin rod. "Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

"Wow," Gomez said, as Sailor Moon steps forth.

"Ready when you are," O'Brien said, as he situated himself at the control panel.

"Now," Moon says.

When O'Brien opens up the port to the main engine hub, Moon placed her hand into the hub. Now, normally, a person placing one's hand into a hub is a dangerous thing. However, Sailor Moon, having tempered her body through years of training and power-upgrades, felt only a slight tingle, not at all dissimilar to putting one's finger in a light socket.

"Huh, that tingles," Moon laughed, as her aura began to flare up. Then, willing her remaining power, Moon began to re-supply the battery systems…

"Chief!" Gomez exclaimed. "The batteries are being replenished!"

"Excellent!" O'Brien says, as he tapped his combadge. "Commander Saotome, we're ready!"

"Good going, Chief," Ranma replied on the Bridge. "Mr. Worf, prepare to fire on my mark…NOW!"

"Firing, sir!"

A beam of energy lanced out of the main deflector dish, and made contact…

FWOOSH!

A huge hole was punched into the upper quarter of the Borg Cube.

"We did it!" Worf said. "We did it-!"

Suddenly, a green stream of energy lanced from within the Borg Cube, and scored a direct hit on the Defiant.

BLAM!

The ship was rocked, sending many of the crewmembers up in the air. Ranma got up, using the command seat to steady himself.

"Damage report!"

"We're nearly totaled, sir," Worf said. "Warp engines are down, and phaser banks are fried. And the torpedo bay is barely operational."

"Damn."

Ranma looks around. There was only one other option.

"Worf, I want you and the others to clear out."  
Worf looks at him, and nods.

Ranma was attending to blow up the Defiant within the Borg ship itself. However, before he could implement the evacuation procedures…

"Sir!" Worf said, as he looked at the sensor screens, when the sensor alarm rings out. "It's the Enterprise-E!"

Thank goodness, Ranma thought.

Having been monitoring the situation, Picard ordered the Enterprise-E to join the battle.

"Commander Saotome," Captain Picard says from his ship. "I see that you've been busy."

"Aye, sir," Ranma says. "Just having a slight infestation problem."

"Well, we're here now. Are you still operational?"

"Barely, but that hasn't stop me before, sir."

"Good, now, here's the plan…"

Using his connection with the Borg, from his days as the Borg representative "Locutus", Picard was able to find a weak within the Borg ship.

"All remaining ships, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the Enterprise-E. Please direct your fire-power to these coordinates."

Once the remaining ships did so, Picard gave the order to fire upon the invader.

"FIRE!"

Volley after volley, the remaining fleet of Admiral Hayes' "task force" fired upon the Borg ship.

BOOM!

"We did it!" Ranma said, as he whooped it up.

"Sir, something's happening!" Worf said.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, as he noticed that the Borg cube had launched a Borg sphere, which was 1/8th the size of the cube. He then noticed that the Enterprise-E was now chasing the vehicle.

"Worf, follow them!" Ranma ordered.

"On it!"

Counselor Tsukino, now in standard Starfleet garb, walks to her station from the turbolift.

"O'Brien and I got half the main system up and running," Usagi said, as she sits down. "What's going on?"

"The Enterprise and the Defiant are chasing a Borg sphere, as it heads for Earth."

"Wow," Usagi said, as she re-established her link to the Defiant's system. "I guess Picard made it to the party after all."

As the Enterprise and the Defiant followed the Borg Sphere, Usagi detected unusual readings.

"Ranma, I'm detecting something strange."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Wait! The Borg Sphere has just initiated a tachyon wake!"

Usagi turns to Ranma.

"They're trying to go into Earth's past!"

"Damn! Worf, pursue!"

"Sir, I do not think that the ship can withstand the stress for a time travel."

"Confirmed!" Usagi replied.

"Usagi, you got to do something! You know what the Borg are capable of!"

Usagi looks at Ranma for a moment.

"Making adjustments now," Usagi says.

"We're entering the wake in 5…4…3…2…1…NOW!"

FWOOSH!

The Defiant rocked, as it felt the effects of the temporal wake.

"We're loosing stability in the directional control thrusters," Worf says.

"O'Brien! I need more power to the inertial dampening field."

"Working on it, sir!"

"Sir, I'm loosing visual contact with the Enterprise-E!"

"Ranma, we're shifting out of synch with the Enterprise-E!"

"Damn!"

A sensor alarm rings out.

"Ranma, we're about to leave out of the temporal wake! And I'm detecting a barrier up ahead!"

"Everyone, brace for impact-!"

SKREEE!

Spring, 2005: Nerima, Tokyo, Japan.

"Ah, good morning, Kasumi!" said Soun Tendo, as he came down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Father," Kasumi Tendo greeted. "Breakfast should be ready shortly."

"So, Saotome, what are your plans for today?"

"Sigh, well, Nodoka wants me to spend quality time with her," Genma Saotome sighed. "Ever since that encounter with that son of mine in that…that future, things haven't been looking good for us."

"I know my friend, I know. Plus, dearest Akane's fiancée has abandoned her. I tell you, Saotome, if Ranma was here, and away from that future, we'd have our way for sure!"

DING-DONG!

"I'll get that, Father," Kasumi said, as she went to greet their latest guest. "I wonder who could that be…"

When Kasumi opens the door, she sees an unexpected sight.

"Oh, my!"

Ranma, seen in a disheveled state, smiles weakly.

"Sorry about this…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Ranma will be interacting with the NWC, the Sailor Scouts and a few more. Expect fireworks to fly, when Akane finally meets the love of Ranma's 24th century life: Usagi Tsukino! Plus, the Sailor Scouts in THIS story will be different from the Sailor Scouts of the "Sailor Moon ST" are different, and you will find out how in the next chapter. C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: Stuck in the past, Ranma and the crew of the Defiant must get things up and running in order to complete their latest mission. Unfortunately, forces in and around Japan may prove to be a hindrance in that regard. Find out what happens in "Part 36". See you then! **


	36. Part 36 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story36 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 36**

* * *

Spring 2005: Hong Kong, China.

As the day moved from morning to mid-day, this eastern metropolis was becoming more frantic with the daily traffic of people and moving vehicles. At one particular establishment, two people are having a meal and a discussion.

"Mmmmm," said a young man, as he slurped his noodles. The young man, apparently of Japanese descent, wore a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, black pants and semi-dressed shoes, and sported a medium-length pig-tail. "You know, one can forget how wonderful food tastes when corporeal form is assumed."

The young man's apparently older companion scoffs.

"You would think that an entity such as yourself would refrain mortal concerns," the man said with an English accent. He wore a long coat, a longer scarf, and sported long, curly hair. "Do you not have a galaxy to form, rather than bother me with your problems?"

"Doctor, please," the young man replied. "That's next on the agenda."

"Funny."

"Quite."

The man simply known as "The Doctor" leans forward.

"Tell me, Q, why did you sent for me?"

"Look, you know the story. My past self…well, a possible past self, if I can help it, needs to get back to the future to face 'The Terror', and your considerable expertise would be most welcomed in this regard."

"I see. The Terror. Would this be the third time a Ranma Saotome fought this creature?"

"Very perceptive. But I need to back up for a moment and tell you the rest of the story."

"Oh?"

Q began to tell the story how another colleague of his, also named "Q" had decided to perform a favor for an ancient queen, mainly by giving her daughter her a special "gift". Princess Serena was this daughter, who had died while an evil force was being sealed away for 1000 years. However, Serena would be reborn as young teenaged girl Usagi Tsukino, and when the evil force returned to Earth, Usagi would become the heroine "Sailor Moon". And it was after defeating the living embodiment of "Chaos" that Q gave Usagi her gift:

A "walkabout".

According to the aborigines of Australia, a walkabout is a journey of self-discovery, in which the participant would learn and grow on this journey. Presumably, the participant gains an epiphany at the end of this journey, and becomes a better person because of it. Now, Q, being what he is, decided to give his version of a walkabout. So she stuck Usagi in a possible future, where she would learn how to be a leader without the influence of her proper time and place. However, Usagi, being who she is, tried to return home on many occasions, prompting an impromptu trip to other times and places, some of which were in entirely different dimensions and universes altogether. In the end, Usagi did become a stronger person because of her experiences, and is well on her way to become the ruler of the universe in the very distant universe.

And this is where the problem lied.

The others in the Q Continuum feared that Usagi would one day surpass them as a dominant force to be reckoned with. Certainly, Usagi was an offspring of Q, so she was destined to be omnipotent. So, they did what they could to prevent that from happening.

Enter: Ranma Saotome.

If Usagi represented "order" in the grand scheme of things, then martial artist sensation Ranma Saotome was "the chaos factor". As long as he was around Usagi, Usagi's destiny could be tempered. However, Usagi and Ranma's relationship only helped to insure that Usagi would still become a potent force in the future, and something had to have happened in order to prevent this.

Enter: "the Terror".

The Terror was in fact an old foe of Usagi, back during the days of James Kirk's tenure as the captain of the Enterprise. After 100 years, this foe was freed from his imprisonment, thanks to an entity name "Trelane", another old foe of Usagi's, and sought revenge against Usagi. However, in the process, Ranma died fighting this Terror. However, the unintended consequences was the ascension of Usagi, who went mad with grief, evolved into the Imperial Neo-Queen Serenity, the Shogun of Japan circa 21st century. The Q Continuum analyzed her reign of terror, and concluded that one day, Usagi would STILL surpass them…but in a brutal fashion. So it was decided that the Terror would return, and deal with Usagi during the so-called "Demon Tournament".

Fortunately, there were allies of Usagi who saw through this, and decided to intervene.

During a Q-sponsored trial involving Picard, Amanda Rogers, another "Q", revealed the truth to a Ranma circa 24th century. Amanda explained that it was necessary for him to protect her, not only from harm, but from herself. That Ranma had to insure that Usagi had the will to survive Earth's "first contact" with the Borg, as well as defeat the Terror thoroughly; if not, this entity would follow Ranma and Usagi into the past, when they are supposed to, and assume a potent guise as a contestant of the "Demon Tournament". It will be up to that Ranma to set things right once and for all, and on HIS terms.

"And now, with the Defiant in the past, everything is up in the air," Q said. "Who knows what's going to happen now."

"Wonderful!" the Doctor mocked. "You beings are certainly on top of this sad game!"

"Hey, don't blame us," Q countered. "If THAT Ranma is successful, he'll live, Usagi won't become a despot, and the Terror will be defeated once and for all. And the reason why I or my allies can't directly be involved, is because if WE become involved openly, then there will be others like US will be involved as well. Heck, there is already a "Temporal Cold War" in effect. Now imagine what would happen if that war turns HOT.

The Doctor shook his head. He could imagine the Timelords being involved.

"Very well. I will help, but I will help in my own fashion."

"Fair enough. Just make sure that my past version is pointed in the right direction."

Then, Q turns his head towards a nearby waiter.

"More noodles please!"

The Doctor simply shakes his head.

Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District.

Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno runs up the stairs of the Cherry Hill Temple, where she's is greeted by four other girls.

"Guys, I came as soon as I could confirm this," Ami said.

"What is it?" asked Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino. In spite of her ill-temper at times, she wondered if they will ever see Usagi Tsukino again.

"You know that I recorded Usagi's energy signature into the Mercury Computer?"

"Right," said Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino. "It will allow us to find Usagi if she's ever on Earth."

"Are you saying that Usagi here?" Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino asked excitedly.

"I detected her signal last night, after that weird meteor shower," Ami said, as she showed her computer screen to her friends. "Her last location was here, near Okayama."

"We have to find her," said Luna, the talking black Moon cat.

"Yes, we don't know if she is well or not," said Artemis the talking white Moon cat.

"Then we have to determine her status, then," Minako said.

"Road Trip!" yelled Makoto.

Meanwhile, Grandpa Hino looks outside the temple from within the shrine. He smiles, and then turns to touch the belly button of a nearby Buddha.

A virtual window appears on the screen. The screen clears up, and a woman with red, spiky hair appears.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Lady Washu, this is Akira Hino."

"Ah, Akira-kun! How's it going? Still chasing the young women?"

"I get by. Listen, my grand-daughter and her friendsmight be heading to Okayama. Has Lady Usashinko decided to reveal her presence?"

"Naw, she's still safely hidden away. Actually, her younger self is around."

"Oh?"

The alien, super-genius tells her old friend that the younger Usagi Tsukino had accidentally traveled into the past, and had looked her up in order to help repair her ship.

"And right now, 'young' Usagi is starting the process of getting her ship up and running. Quite a piece of work, if you ask me."

"So, should I stop my grand-daughter?"

"Naw. Usashinko gave her permission to allow the Sailor Scouts to interact with her younger self. So it's all good."

"I see. Well, I guess that's that then. Tell Katsuhito I said hello."

"Will do, old friend."

Okayama: Masaki Shrine.

The Defiant was perhaps Starfleet's most powerful warship. Unfortunately, it had suffered serious damage when it crashed in the Sea of Japan, forcing the evacuation of the ship's crew. Once things were arranged for Washu to help repair the Defiant, it was time get the ship ready for the shop…

A lone figure swam to the auxiliary bay, which was in the central section of the Defiant. So far, the figure had jury-rigged what was left of the internal systems to begin the first phase of the repairs.

"O'Brien," thought Counselor Usagi, as she manually prepped the control. She took out the control rod, and replaced it with another. "I'm ready to vent the water from the ship."

"Understood," O'Brien replied, as he sat at the operations bay in Washu's Lab. "We're ready, ma'am."

"Excellent," Washu said, as she prepared to remove the water from within the Defiant. "I'm removing the water…now."

As the water levels began to be lowered, Usagi tapped her combadge.

"To the crew of the Defiant. As soon as the ship has been dried out, we will begin decontamination procedures."

"Understood, Counselor," said Worf, who was having lunch upstairs with the Masaki with the crew. Sasami was kind enough to wipe up lunch for thirty people. "Miss Sasami, this is a dish worthy of a Klingon."

The young princess of Jurai blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Worf," the turquoise haired girl replied.

Worf then noticed that he was being starred at by a young man of Japanese descent.

"Yes?"

"Uh, nothing," Tenchi Masaki said, as he turned away.

"Humph."

However, one of the regular house guests looked perturbed at the affect Worf's potent aura.

"Hey!" yelled the cyan-colored, spiky-haired space pirate Ryoko. She had run-ins with the Klingons before, and felt the contempt for their tactics. Unfortunately, that attitude was being thrust upon Worf. "Don't you try to scare MY Tenchi, ridge-head!"

Worf merely grunted. He would have to be care about his actions in the past.

"Well? Aren't you going to do something?"

"Ryoko, stop!" Tenchi said. "I can handle things myself, you know."

"Humph!"

Nerima, Tokyo.

"Ah, thanks," Commander Ranma Saotome said, as he sipped his tea. "And sorry for my…dishevel look. I have yet to change clothes after crash-landing in the Sea of Japan."

Kasumi, Soun and Genma were still in shock at seeing Ranma again. Other than a slight change in his uniform's design, Ranma was the same person whom they only just saw a month before.

"Am I invited to breakfast?" Ranma asked.

"Of course, Ranma," Kasumi said. "Let me make you a plate."

Kasumi was amazed how handsome and mature Ranma has become. Maybe, she'll talk to Akane about certain things…

"Boy, now that you are here, we can discuss your future!" Genma declares.

"Yes, you will marry Akane!"

Before Ranma can respond…

"Dad, did you call me?" Akane said, as she enters the dining hall. Then, she sees someone VERY familiar.

"R-Ranma?"

Ranma looks over to Akane.

"Hey, Akane, how's it going-"

GLOMP!

"Oh, Ranma!' Akane cried, as she hugged Ranma. "You're back!"

"Uh, yes. About that-"

"Ranma, please say that you'll stay?"

"Sigh. Akane, I can't say that."

"But why?"

Before he could answer-

"Ranma, this is Usagi. Where are you?"

Ranma taps his combadge.

"I'm at the Tendo compound. What's up?"

"We're about to begin ship decontamination, which will take a day to complete. Worf and O'Brien got the troops hunkered down at the Masaki Shrine."

"Understood."

Meanwhile, Genma leans over to Soun, and whispers into his ear.

"We should invite this Usagi girl here for breakfast. It'll give Akane a chance to prove herself to the boy."

Soun nods.

"Say, Ranma, why not invite this Usagi person to breakfast?" Soun asked "We never got a chance to meet her."

Ranma shrugs, and taps his badge.

"Usagi, you're hungry? Mr. Tendo is inviting you for breakfast."

"Really? I'm on my way."

FLASH!

"I'm here." Usagi said, who was dressed casually, minus her shoes. She pops into the dining room. She then turns to the adult males.

"Thank you for inviting me for breakfast, sirs," Usagi says, with a bow.

Akane gets up, beat red with anger.

"You….YOU THIEF!"

Akane charges at Usagi, fueled by feelings of inadequacy. She vowed to make this witch pay for stealing HER Ranma.

Usagi looks at Akane with puzzlement. Then her eyes widened.

"Eowyn? Yes, it IS you!"

Usagi intercepted Akane, and hugged her like a ragged doll, taking Akane by surprise.

"It's good to see you!"

"What…what's going on?" Akane said, amazed of Usagi's iron-like grip.

"I miss you so," Usagi said, as she held Akane in her arms.

"Usagi," Ranma said impatiently. "Akane is not 'Eowyn'. You should not have told her that."

"Oh, sorry about that. Sometimes, my 'True Sight' gets ahead of myself."

Meanwhile, Nabiki Tendo, who had been following Akane to the dining hall, was observing the situation, before she decided to intervene.

"Well, Saotome, it looks like you have some explaining to do," she smirked.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: As Akane finds out her past, the Sailor Scouts find the Moon Princess. See you next time!**


	37. Part 37 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story37 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 37**

* * *

Spring, 2005: Nerima, Tokyo, Japan.

With Captain Ranma Saotome's arrival, Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome felt that they had a chance to finally unite the two families.

Ranma, of course, had other plans in mind, some of which involved getting his ship and crew ready to engage an intergalactic menace known as "the Borg".

As for the rest of the well-known residence of the District of Nerima, the reaction was mixed:

Akane Tendo was hoping that Ranma would stay with her, so they could finally be together.

Nabiki Tendo, Akane's older sister, sought to see if there was a way to make money out of the situation.

Kasumi Tendo, the eldest Tendo sister, was thinking about whether or not she should pursue Ranma. After all, he was older, mature, and, based upon his Starfleet record, was perhaps one of the most respectable military officers in the history of his "United Federation of Planets". This does not include the fact that Ranma had been an accomplished diplomat and famed explorer. Ranma was certainly more "seasoned" than Dr. Tofu Ono, who lacked the courage to ask Kasumi out, which was a complete turn-off. Besides, if Kasumi played her cards right, maybe she could be with Ranma if and when he returns to the future; she did like those handy "replicators" after all.

Of course, with the presence of Counselor Usagi Tsukino at the Tendo compound, things were getting complicated rather quickly.

"So, who's this 'Eowyn', Saotome?" Nabiki asked, as she sat down.

Ranma looks at Usagi, and sighs.

"Remember when I mentioned that I had been trapped as a girl, and that a girl from Rohan was still interested in me, even though I was a girl half the time?"

"Yes, I do recall that."

Ranma looks at Akane.

"Akane, that girl I mentioned is, in fact, your previous incarnation, and her name is Eowyn."

"WHAT!"

"It's true, Miss Tendo," said Usagi. "I am gifted with 'True Sight', a psychic ability that allows me to read auras and stuff."

"YOU are a psychic?" asked Nabiki.

"And a mage."

"Please. I can deal with Saotome's 'curse', but true magic? Please."

"How about this. I will conjure up something you have lost. That should prove it, right?"

"Hmmm. Okay. Shortly before my mother died, I had lost a locket that had a picture of her and Daddy on one side, and myself and my sister on the other. If you can give that back to me, I'll believe you."

"Okay, deal."

From nowhere, Usagi pulls out a top-hat.

"What year and place did you last see it?"

"My room, and roughly ten and more years ago or so."

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Em ot emoc, Ikiban fo tekcol!

POOF!

Smoke wafted into the air from the hat, as Usagi reached inside.

"Here, catch," Usagi said, as she tossed an object into Nabki's hands.

Nabiki took one look at it, and gasped.

"This is…this is…"

"Yes, your locket."

"But…how-"

"'How did I do it? Well, the process itself is a trade secret, but if breaking the laws of physics is a form of magic, then what I did was, well, magic."

Ranma shook his head. Leave it Usagi to make a simply rote involving the mystical sphere "Time" and "Correspondence", which allowed her to reach into the past and get Nabiki's locket, thus ensuring that Nabiki loosing her locket.

"Okay, Nabiki has her locket," Akane said. "So, how am I supposed to be this 'Eowyn' person?"

Usagi looks at Akane, and steps forth. She sniffs around Akane's neck, creeping Akane out a bit, and then grabs her face.

"You have her scent. You have her attitude. And, looking into your eyes, I see her soul."

Usagi steps back, while Ranma steps forth.

"Sorry about that, Akane. Usagi can get weird sometimes."

"Hey!"

Ranma chuckles.

"Well, shortly after you and the others were gone from the Enterprise-D, Usagi and her landing party had come back. Since you have a strong aura, she was the first to pick it up. And after talking to a few of her friends, Usagi confirmed her suspicion."

"So, why would you believe her?"

"Akane, she was my WIFE, at one point."

"But she left you!"

"Aye, she did. And no matter what, I would trust her with my life."

"Oh."

"Uh, that's all well and good, but you are obligated to marry Akane," Genma says.

Ranma looks at his father.

"Dad, I don't want to burst your bubble, but I don't have time for such things."

"Why is that, Ranma?" Kasumi asks.

"Yes, what's so important that you cannot marry my daughter?" asked Soun.

Ranma looks at Soun hard.

"Mr. Tendo, I'm in the middle of a war with a powerful, alien force bent on taking over the planet Earth. Right now, I have a ship and crew to get ready, so that we can finish what these aliens have started. And I don't have time for nonsense."

Ranma looks at Akane with sad eyes.

"I know that I promised see you again, but now is not the right time."

"Then when, Ranma? How long do I have to wait?" Akane countered.

"For you, maybe not long. Time travel is a tricky thing, Akane. You just have to be patient with me."

Akane gets up and turns away.

"Take as much time as you like, Ranma. But I can't do this anymore."

And with that, Akane runs from the dinning room.

"Akane…"

Soun was livid with anger.

"Just leave! If you can't fulfill your responsibilities, then I don't want you anywhere near here!"

Ranma gets up, and bows.

"I'm sorry for this, Mr. Tendo. I really am."

And with that, Ranma walks away.

"Ranma-!" yelled Genma.

Usagi looks around nervously, before getting up.

"Thank you for the tea, Miss Tendo."

"You're quite welcome," Kasumi says, while trying to put on a good face.

Nabiki looks at the locket that Usagi had retrieved for her. She'll have much to think about.

Meanwhile, outside the Tendo compound…

"I'm sorry about that, Ranchan," Usagi said, as she hugged Ranma. "I know that she was your first love and all…"

"Aw, I'll live. It's just that it's not fair for Akane to wait for me."

"I see."

"Say, you want something to eat? I know a great Okonomiyaki restaurant nearby."

"I'm game."

As the two walked down the street, Ranma spots someone VERY familiar.

"Kuno," Ranma said simply.

Usagi looks at Ranma, and then at the person in question.

"Isn't he the guy who sprung that trap on you years ago?"

"Indeed."

"So, how do you feel?"

"Strangely, I'm not sure. It has been a 100 years ago, Usako."

But before Ranma could make his next move…

"YOU!" yelled the young Samurai warrior. He was on his way to see Nabiki about the whereabouts of a certain pig-tail girl, since the fair Akane Tendo has yet to return his affections.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno drops his bouquet of roses, brought out his bokken, and charged. "I had thought that I had vanquished thee!"

Usagi looks at Ranma.

"Go gentle, dear."

"Whatever."

To the untrained eye, Kuno was a virtual whirlwind, having trained hard over the years to defeat Ranma. However, Ranma has over 100 years worth of combat and tactical experience. As a result, Kuno was moving at a snails pace to HIM.

Still, Ranma has seasoned a bit to the point that he'll never pick on the weak. He'll humiliate him instead.

"Let's see," Ranma mused. "I could beat his brains out, or I can give him what he wants in spades."

Ranma looks at Usagi.

"Take out your 'red case'."

"Ranma, you know that case has magical stuff in it."

"I know. I just want the item related to my CURSE."

Usagi sighed, as she took out her red case from 'pocket space'. She was just thankful that Ranma did ask her for the BLACK CASE, otherwise…

At any rate, Usagi opened her red case (which looked a tool box), and went inside…in spite of the green tentacle that was thrashing about. She quickly handed a vial to Ranma.

"I hope that you know what you are doing."

"I do, Usako. I do."

Just as Kuno was about to make contact-

"HAVE AT THEE!"

Ranma uncorked the vial, and threw the contents in Kuno's face.

Kuno felt a shock to his body, as he felt suddenly weird.

"What…what did you do to me, fiend?"

Kuno realized that his voice sounded different. In fact, it sounded just like-

Ranma took out a pocket mirror, and showed it to him. Or, should it be, HER.

"AHHHHHHH!"

And Kuno fainted, realizing that he looked EXACTLY like his "pig-tail goddess".

The vial was the result of an experiment that Usagi had done, while attending the infamous "Illuminati University" (or "IOU"…and the "O" is a secret). The college exited in a trans-dimensional nexus in the Rifts, where Usagi was getting her archmagus status; Ranma attended to perfect his Martial Arts. Ranma had volunteered to get his "essence" extracted, which included his curse, through the sweat glands. Both had originally attended while waiting for the Doctor to complete his "emeritus" status.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" asked Usagi.

"Let's take to Ucchan's. She'll put up with him until he…SHE comes to her senses."

As Ranma puts Kuno-chan on his back, he looks at Usagi.

"You DID give me the temporary extract, right?"

Usagi gave a thoughtful look.

"Define 'temporary'."

"Nevermind," Ranma replied. "Come on, let's go."

And on that note, Usagi and Ranma, with Kuno-chan on his back, went to get something to eat.

Meanwhile, in Juuban, a young man is entering his apartment.

"Sigh," said Mamoru Chiba, male model-turned-graduate engineering student. He had just come home from his internship at the Mishma Zaibatsu, and was feeling dejected. Ever since his girlfriend Usagi Tsukino had disappeared recently, Mamoru was barely attentive at work. Noticing this, his project manager, Kenshin Saotome, had requested him that he was to take some time off. Seeing no other option, Mamoru took up the offer.

Upon entering the apartment, he notices that his answering machine's "message received" light was on. Mamoru activates the proper function.

BEEP!

"This is Ami. I believe that we may have discovered Usagi's location. Call me as soon as possible."

BEEP!

Mamoru's eye lightened up, and a zillion questions crossed his minds.

And on that note, Mamoru picks up the phone…

Meanwhile, in another building across from Mamoru's apartment, a young woman is looking at the Earth Prince through the window. Her blond hair was tied in a bun, while her blue eyes sparkled. She wore leather pants, a black baby t-shirt, and a long, leather, black duster.

"Beloved Mamoru," the young woman says quietly. "Though we are destined to rule the Earth as King and Queen, MY fate is my own."

"That remains to be seen, Moon Princess," said a voice from behind.

The young woman turns around. Standing there was Sailor Pluto.

"Or do you prefer to be called 'Lady Usashinko Rantsu'?"

Lady Rantsu leans on the railing of the roof.

"Don't patronize me, Setsuna. I am YOUR princess after all."

"Princess, you need to fulfill your obligations to your mother."

"Hump. If you didn't notice, my mother has long since departed from this mortal plane. And I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Pluto knew that she should broach the subject too much. So, she changed tactics.

"I…need to know why you are doing this. Why are you avoiding the Earth Prince?"

Usagi gave off a far-off look.

"Do you remember why I snuck behind Mother's back, by secretly inviting Endymion to the ball?"

"Actually I don't. But I do remember that Endymion's action sparked the war."

"Yes, a war started by a young girl's crush…a young girl who liked the excitement of doing something 'wrong'."

Pluto narrows her eyes.

"So, all this…is out of anger? Spite?"

"No. I want to make sure that Mamoru is worth it. I want to make sure that is worthy of MY attention."

Pluto steps back.

"What has happened to you?"

"Growing up is what happened to me. Living for 1000 years, is what happened to me. Being with Ranma Saotome is what happened to me. For a person who was born a commoner, HE is a prince among men."

Lady Rantsu steps forward and take Pluto's free hand.

"Look, I will marry Mamoru if I must. As you say, it's my duty to insure the future of Crystal Tokyo. I will be his wife, and bare his child, as part of obligation. However, if I am to LOVE him, I need to feel it in my heart. Testing him is my way of seeing if I can…love him again."

Silence.

"So, have you decide not to clone your late husband, Lord Ranshin?"

"I have decided not to, since that may not be necessary. Ever since the U.S.S. Defiant has come to this particular temporal locus, the time line has changed. On one hand, I do not ever recall ever coming to the 21st century on the Defiant. And yet, a new set of memories is forming in my hand, even as we speak."

"So there is a temporal paradox at work here."

"You're the expert on matters of time travel. You tell ME."

Pluto rubs her chin.

"You being a child of a Q are not bound by normal time and space, in a conceptual sense. Your younger self has yet to make her decisions, and you will recall them because of what you are, but no matter what happens, the time lines will simply run parallel with each other. Essentially, they will overlap."

'Thereby preventing the problems of temporal paradox. If necessary, both myself and my younger self can co-exist, if necessarily."

"But Princess, who will marry the Earth Prince? You or your younger version?"

Lady Rantsu smirked, as she puts on her black shades.

"If I told you how the story ends, it wouldn't be a surprised, right? But rest assured, old friend, you will have your Crystal Tokyo…if Mamoru is found worthy of my attention."

And with that, Lady Usashinko Rantsu takes off into the air, leaving a perplexed Sailor Pluto behind.

**Tbc.**


	38. Part 38 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story38 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**Special Author's note: I want to thank you all for your reviews AND your patience. I know some of you were frustrated by the way I was uploading the chapters. Sometimes, I get caught up in an idea that I like so much that I am willing to "skip" chapters just to churn out the idea. So for that, I apologize.**

**And now, we go back to our regularly scheduled program. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 38**

* * *

"Ranchan! You're back!" Ukyo Kuonji, Okonomiyaki chef said, as she hugged her child-hood friend. Even though Ranma made it clear that he was not going to marry anyone, Ukyo still hope to be his bride…even if some hussy named Usagi Tsukino beat her to the proverbial punch.

"Hey, Ucchan," Ranma said, as he returned the hug. From the look on Ukyo's face, she was expecting him to stay. "Look, I just want to say up front that I'm only here for a visit."

"Oh," Ukyo says. "I understand..."

"Ucchan..."

"No, I do. You're some big-shot military guy, while I'm just a helpless Okonomiyaki chef..."

That's when she noticed Ranma's companion, who was carrying a body over her shoulder.

"Who's your friend?"

Now, Ranma may be dense, but he was not a fool, when it came to matters of the heart. Even he felt nervous when it comes to Ukyo's feelings. So, he played it safely.

"This is Counselor Usagi Tsukino, one of my ship mates. She's helping me get Kuno back to his compound."

"Wow, you've certainly changed," Ukyo says. "I remember a time when the very thought of visiting the Kunos was scary as heck."

Then, a thought crossed her mind.

Usagi, thought Ukyo. That name sounds familiar...

"Wait a minute," Ukyo says, as she takes out her king-size spatula. "I know you! You're that girl who married my Ranchan, and broke his heart!"

"Pardon?" Usagi said, as she sat Kuno's conscious form into an empty chair.

"You'll pay for that, witch!"

Ukyo threw a volley of spatulas.

Calmly, Usagi snatched each and every one of them, before her actions could register on Ukyo's mind.

"Huh?" Ukyo says. How did she move so fast?

"Please don't do that, Miss Kuonji," Usagi said. "I don't want to respond to your attack."

"Like you care!" Ukyo said, as she leaped. She was going to strike her foe down...

Snap! Hzzzzzz...

SLICE!

Now, what Ukyo did not know, was that back in her youth, Usagi had joined the Order of the Jedi, a group of knights dedicated to the advancement of peace throughout their galaxy. At the time, she was trying to find a way home, but ended up getting caught up in events beyond her understanding. When it was all over, Usagi became of the few surviving Jedi Masters, who would keep the Jedi's legacy alive long enough to help destroy "evil" incarnate once and for all. The Sith was that evil, dedicated to bringing about a palatable darkness at the expense of the Jedi. It was up to her to train her apprentice, young Luke Skywalker, the son of her best friend-turned-traitor, so that Luke would be the one to destroy the Sith once and for all. And in spite of Usagi's eccentric nature, Usagi, as the Jedi Mistress known as "Usats Ikuko-Tsuus Tetok", could be counted on in the fight for Love and Justice, something that she was already familiar with as the heroine "Sailor Moon".

Ukyo stepped back, just as a now more serious Usagi wields her twin, purple lightsabers (one 'saber in each hand). Made from energy, these weapons could slice through steel like a knife through butter. So one can imagine what they can do to flesh and blood.

"Never attack me, Miss Kuonji," Usagi said, as her eyes bore into Ukyo's soul. "Otherwise, I will respond in kind."

Ranma steps forward.

"Counselor Tsukino, stand down," Ranma said, using his presence as the designated commanding officer to get Usagi to back down. He hated his ex-wife's slight schizophrenia. He understood how her past experience at the hands of violent opponents can whip out her darker nature at times. He especially remembered what she did to the android "Lore", Data's brother, when he tried to murder their daughter Hoshiko. At least when HE fights to the death, he's quick and merciful. However, Usagi doesn't have that inhibition. What she did to Lore could have been grounds for a court-martial for sentient-rights violation. Thankfully, Data intervened on her behalf, thus sweeping the "unpleasantness" under the rug.

Still, Ranma wonders if this darkness was the result the Leviathan's influence, or of her time as a "guest" of the Maestro.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

Usagi shuts off her 'sabers.

"I'll wait outside, Ranma," Usagi said, as she walks out of "Ucchan's".

"What the heck was that!" Ukyo says.

"Ucchan, I'm sorry about that, but I really wish you wouldn't go off the handle like that," Ranma said. "What you did is what I expect Akane to do, but not you."

With that, Ranma steps back to pick Kuno up.

"I'll be around for a few more days. When you have matured, you know where to find me."

And with that, Ranma leaves a tearful Ukyo behind.

Meanwhile, Akane Tendo was crying herself to sleep, since she refused to leave her room.

It's not fair, thought Akane. I should have been his...wife...

_Akane was asleep now. She dreamt of a grassy, endless field. She could see large, snow-capped mountains in the distance._

_Akane..._

_Akane turned her head, having heard her name being called out. She saw a small fortress, which was on top of a small hill._

_AKANE..._

_She was compelled to follow that voice, so she went through the main gate. There was only dust and weeds blowing about the emptied place. Ahead of her, she could see huge, oaken doors slowly opening..._

_Cautiously, Akane entered the place, which revealed a darkened hall. She could smell the rich texture of the wood frame, and could detect a slight hint of roasted pork. And during all this, Akane felt that she had been her before-_

_"You have, Akane Tendo," said a voice._

_Akane turns to see a blond-haired girl, who was dressed in a kimono. Strangely enough, she seemed familiar to her..._

_"That's because I am YOU. Or, at least, I was, and will be."_

_"What are you talking about?" Akane demanded._

_The girl was now dressed in a gown, befitting of a medieval princess. Her gown swayed, as she moved to the center throne, as the small crown adorned her head._

_"Father used to chastise me for playing around here when I was but a child. Even then, he knew I was a bit of a…'tomboy'."_

_Akane steps forward._

_"I don't understand what's going on!" Akane yelled. "Just TELL ME-!'_

_Suddenly, a throng of activity appears throughout the hall. Bearded men and other assorted warriors milled about. Akane, frightened, steps back. She turns to see the blond princess running to a throng of men, who had just entered the hall._

_"Father!" the blond says, as she ran to greet a bearded man. Though middle-aged, the man had an aura of authority._

_"Eowyn! Are art thou?"_

_"Everything is well, sire. In spite of brother's death and all…"_

_"Rest assured, daughter, we WILL find those responsible."_

_The girl continues to greet the men, before coming to stop in front of one particular man…_

_"Ranma?" Akane said to herself. Ranma was wearing some sort of woodsman clothes, leather boots, a jerkin and had a sword strapped to his back._

_Eowyn goes up to Ranma._

_"How art thou, my Lord?"_

_Ranma rubbed the back of his head._

_"You know the usual. You know, fighting Orcs and Wraiths. Heh."_

_That Ranma! Akane said, as she fumed. Even here, he was an egotistical jerk!_

_"You are modest, my Lord."_

_"Hey, you don't have to call THAT. Just Ranma."_

_"Very well. Say! Let me show you that trick you taught me…"_

_Pulling on Ranma's arm, Eowyn takes him to a stack of large bricks._

_"So, what's up?"_

_"I just want to show you that trick you taught me."_

_"Okay, go for it."_

_Eowyn stands very still. A slight blue aura formed around the princess of Rohan._

_"HA!"_

_With one fluid motion, Eowyn broke the stack of stones to pieces._

_"How was that?"_

_"Pretty good. You're getting good ki control."_

_"Well, you did say I have a good fighting spirit, and we Rohan have lots."_

_"Tell me about. Your cousin may not be a martial artist, but I would stand by his side at any time, any where."_

_A bearded man, who was dressed similarly like Ranma, steps into the fore._

_"Ranma, we are having a war council, and I need you in attendance."_

_"Coming, Aragorn-sensei. Look, we'll talk some more, okay?"_

_"I will await for your return, Ranma."_

_Akane's view seemed to darken…_

_"Wait! What does this mean?" Akane asked._

_A new scene appears, this time, the view of very familiar…_

_"Are we on the Enterprise-D?" Akane asked._

_"In fact, you are," said Eowyn, who was now dressed in a Starfleet uniform. "This is the year 2370 CE. Here, my name is Amanda Rogers. I had just been accepted into the Starfleet Academy, after Ranma stuck out his neck for me…_

_A violent scene took place. It appeared as if Akane was in some sort of old style gymnasium that had a boxing ring in the center._

_POW!_

_Ranma fell down, as blood splattered across the mat. He wore standard boxing gloves, boots, and red, white and blue trunks._

_He got up, and saw his muscled opponent. Short, spiky hair, white boxing gloves, and red trunks (with a hammer and sickle) adorned this man._

_"Get up, you mug!" said a man. He was dressed in sweats, had a white towel hanging around his neck, and had a wool cap on his head. "Don't give up!"_

_"Listen, Q," Ranma said, as he got up. "YOU are the one who said that Amanda can remain human, if I participate in one of your stupid challenges. I still don't know why you patterned this fight after the Balboa-Drago match!"_

_"Hey, I'm just adding a little flavor, fem-boy. Now remember, THIS version of Drago can not be defeated by any man!"_

_Ranma grunted, as he puts on his mouth piece. He could use his usual fighting style, and getting hit by this facsimile was like going a few rounds with Saffron…minus the chi attacks._

_And then, Ranma got an idea. It was a desperate one, but he was running out of options fast._

_"Gimme the water, Q!"_

_Shrugging, the entity gave him his pail of water._

_Ranma then dumped the water on his head._

_SPLASH!_

_"Okay, jerk!" Ranma-chan said. "Here I come!"_

_"I will crush you little girl," faux-Drago says, as he steps forward._

_POW! SMACK! BAM!_

_Ranma figured out Q's loop hole. After all, faux-Drago could not be defeated by any MAN. Still there was something off by the whole the sham._

_"Tell me, Q, why did you give your pawn such a loophole? Not that I don't mind, and all. But still…"_

_Q looks at Ranma._

_"Here's a little secret, half-girl. I happen to like you, so, if I'm willing to cut you a break from time-to-time, then that's the reason. And you'll know soon enough as to why I do like you."_

_Q steps back._

_"Be seeing you…"_

_FLASH!_

_Akane finds herself in a room of white. She turns to see Eowyn/Amanda standing there in a simple sun-dress._

_"Ranma would learn within a few years from that point, that Q is Usagi's father. And he happens to like the fact that Ranma takes care of her. As for myself, as Amanda, Ranma's willingness to face any foe, in spite the odds, for the sake of a friend, makes him a person to be reckoned with. At any rate, thanks to Ranma, I was allowed to remain human."_

_The blond girl steps forward._

_"Have faith in Ranma. If he says he'll come back home to you, then he will."_

_"I just don't understand any of this!"_

_"You will, Akane. You will...Akane…"_

"AKANE!"

Akane woke up.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Nabiki Tendo asked.

"I guess so…"

"Alright. Anyway, lunch will be ready shortly."

"Oh, okay."

Unseen by all, Amanda looks into Akane's room.

"Sigh. Was I this strong-headed?"

"Yep," said a voice.

Amanda turns to see a familiar face.

"Husband," Amanda says, as she reaches to hold the hand of Q…who happens to look just like Ranma Saotome. "How are things?"

"Well, I managed to convince the Doctor to get involved, so the pieces of this cosmic chess game are about to be put into place."

"Do you think Ranma will succeed in getting his ship and crew ready?"

Q looks at his wife expectantly.

"If he doesn't, then the Terror will be unstoppable."

Amanda looks up in the sky. Then she remembered a past life, that existed in the days of the Silver Millennium.

"Should we have Lady Usashinko awake the Tendo sisters's Sailor Senshi powers? You know, just in case."

"Let's leave that in Sailor Pluto's hands for now. Right now, Usashinko has another project to attend to."

Amanda looks at Q.

"You still care for her, don't you?"

"I always have, and I always will. We built a life together, Usagi and I. But you are my soul-mate 'Mandy. You were when you were Eowyn, and you were as Akane."

Amanda leans on Q's shoulder.

"I love you, Ranchan."

"I love you, too…Akane."

Meanwhile, in Okayama, a certain blue Police Box appears in the lair of one Washu, super-genius…

"Ah, K-9," said the Doctor, as he steps outside with his robotic dog. "It has been a while since I was last here-"

SPRUNG!

The Galifrayian found himself in a trap that he knew he should have avoided.

It was a classic "spring rope" trap.

"What is this?" the Doctor said, as he found himself suspended by his ankles in the air by a rope. He could avoid the traps set by the Master, and yet he got fooled by such a simple one.

"Well, well, well," said a voice.

The Doctor turned to see a certain red-haired, spiky-headed mad scientist.

"Looks like there's nothing to stop me from giving you your just deserts, Doctor!" said Washu, who rubbed her hands with glee. "HAHAHAHA!"

**Tbc.**


	39. Part 39 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story39 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**Special author's note: Hi! Just want to give you the "411" on some key points.**

**One, Q/Ranma Saotome, who is married to Amanda/Akane/Eowyn, exists in one POSSIBLE timeline; Commander Ranma Saotome of the USS Defiant (as well as Captain Ranma Saotome of the year 3005 CE) is the central figure in this story, so HE hasn't made a choice on which person he wants to settle down with. Question: who should be with Ranma? Who would be the happiest by being with him? Heck, if you all prefer, Ranma could settle down with RYOUGA! Just kidding…maybe…**

**Two, Lady Usashinko Rantsu (old-Usagi) is a widower, as a result of the actions of "The Terror", and thus is willing to give old flame Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba a second chance. Also, she is more than willing to have a clone made from Lord Ranshin's remains to make someone else happy, or have her son, Lord Kenshin Rantsu meet the Tendo family. After all, the Rantsu clan is really an extension of the Saotome clan, even though they have been in existence since the days of the Tokugawa period. Could family honor forced Kenshin (whose background will be elaborated on shortly) to become a fiancée of one of the Tendo sisters?**

**And three, more will be explained on why Counselor Tsukino was more than willing to go medieval on Ukyo, who is still smarting from the fact that her "Ranchan" had gotten married. For those who don't know, "Leviathan" is the dark god of the Cenobites ("Hellraiser"), and "the Maestro" is the evil version of the Incredible Hulk, who is a servant of the aliens known as the Splugorth (powerful octopods who routinely enslave entire worlds, and are masters of both high-technology and various forms of magic…including Rune and Tattoo magic). Usagi's story in this regard will also be elaborated on.**

**Anyway, on to our story… **

**

* * *

**

**Part 39**

* * *

Hokkaido, Japan. 

Young Lord Kenshin Rantsu, drove his red sports (an Asten Martin), all morning, through the winding roads on the coast. Sure, he could have used parlor tricks to get to clan Rantsu's family estate, but he preferred the feel of the wheel. Once he flew past the posts marking the original boundary of Rantsu lands, he knew that he'll be at the Rantsu Shrine shortly.

Kenshin could not believe the old stories that his mother Usashinko had told him over the years. According to her, she and her father had traveled from a distant future, but made a miscalculation in the execution. The end result was being trapped 1000 years into the past, on the large island of Hokkaido. Thankfully, an old friend of his mother, who went by the name "Jack" took them in. Supposedly, they had met in some alternate timeline that was ruled by a demon named "Aku". The old friend was in the twilight of his years, and, at the end of his life, willed both the land and his mystical sword, a weapon that was said to have been forged by the gods to fight against Aku, to Usashinko. After all, his mother was the weapon user in the family, not his father Ranshin.

As part of the turn over, part of the land will be given over to a local sect of Shinto monks, who would also tend the Rantsu Shrine. Besides Jack, several over family members and close friends, are interned there, leaving the rest of land to Ranshin and Usashinko. And it is from there, that the Rantsu couple would spawn a powerful clan that would have influence, from the beginning of Tokugawa period to the present. And while Rantsu lands were still the largest of Hokkaido, much of it has been sold off for public development or donated to the government, not to mention parceled to their various heirs.

When Kenshin arrives at the Rantsu Shine, he greeted by the Abbot.

"Lord Kenshin," said Ryuken. "You have arrived."

"Yes, Master Ryuken," Kenshin said, as he got up. "How is your son, Kenshiro?"

"He is well. He does our family martial arts style proud."

"Tell me about. I'm STILL feeling it from our last match. Has Mother arrived?"

"Yes, she has been here for a while now."

"Thank you, sir."

Kenshin goes to the family burial site, where his father tomb was located. It was above ground, but was covered by a wooden canopy that provided the area a rustic feeling. Kenshin sees his mother kneeling before the tomb.

"Mother," Kenshin said, as he took off his sunglasses, and placed them in his sports-jacket. He was dressed something out of a "Miami Vice" scene.

"You've come," Usashinko said, as she rose from her place. "I'm glad, my son."

"I take it that you'll go along with that plan of yours?"

"Aye. It's time that I move on to my next role in life, that of the Neo-Queen Serenity."

Kenshin didn't like where this was going. The only reason why there would be a need for a Neo-Queen, is if-"

"The world will end soon, right?"

Usahinko sighed.

"It won't end. However, it is the beginning of the end, and we need to be prepared for the Second Dark Age."

"Man, there go my investments…"

Usashinko puts her right hand on her son's left cheek.

"Well, YOU are MY investment, my son. It'll be up to you to insure that Humankind survives long enough to make 'first contact'."

Usashinko pauses.

"And that brings me to my next request. You've been single for TOO long. It's time for you to settle-down."

Kenshin was a late twenty-something business man, who ran the Rantsu Foundation. The Mishma Zaibatsu was partially owned by the Rantsu, while the Mishma clan operated it. As part of this arrangement, the Rantsu would operated the 'Foundation, which had dealings with civilian and governmental entities, and was the "sister organization" to the Phoenix Foundation, an American-based version of the Japanese organization. His relative Nodoka Rantsu runs the security apparatus of the Rantsu Foundation, having acquired military experience as an enlisted U.S. Army operative known as "Jinx". At any rate, Kenshin runs the day-to-day affairs in his mother's name. Hey, as he would put it, it certainly break up the monotony of his extensive dating experience.

"Oh, no. It's that fiancée thing, isn't? Mother, we are not Saotome. We don't have to honor Dad's obligation. And I certainly don't know these Tendo girls."

"Do it for me. At least, you should get to know them."

Kenshin sighs.

"Fine, Mother. I'll do it."

"Thank you, my son."

"You're welcome. Look, Mother, I'll be up at the house."

"Okay. Nyoka will have dinner ready at six sharp."

When Kenshin leaves his father's grave, Usashinko closes her eyes.

"You really should let your son know that you are alive, Ranma."

Q steps forth from the shadows.

"You know that it's not possible, Usagi," Q says. "Once my 'Lord Ranshin' persona sacrificed his life to stop our son Genshin's machinations during the Reckoning years ago-"

Usashinko turns around in anger.

"That THING is not our son! Call it what it is!"

"Fine. Once Ranshin sacrificed his life to stop 'the Terror', THAT persona returned to ME. And as a 'Q', I can have many aspects of myself, each one co-existing with the other."

Usashinko sighs, as she turns her head to the recently-emptied grave of one "Genshin Rantsu". Most likely, one of his acolytes discovered the means to free him.

"Tell me, why can't YOU take care of him? You have the power."

"Power, yes, but I'm bound by the rules of the Q Continuum. You know that."

"I know. It's just that, it's so hard."

Q takes Usashinko into his arms.

"Usagi, you're stronger than that. And I believe in you. Besides, the prince of the Earth is a good man. You should give him a chance."

Usashinko looks at her former husband.

"Thanks, Ranchan. I needed it."

"Shhh! Amanda might hear you SAY that."

"Too late!" said a disembodied voice.

"Sigh," Q said. "Why am I always stuck with the tomboys?"

Elsewhere, in Nerima, Tokyo, Japan…

Counselor Usagi Tsukino sighed, as she walked away from "Ucchan's".

"Why is it that I attract trouble?" Usagi mused.

"That is because you are an interesting person, Elder," said a voice.

Usagi turned around to see a young woman carrying a knurled staff.

"I don't understand…"

"I suppose not. You may not have yet to meet me, or you have forgotten. Such is the way of a master of Time. Regardless, you are an Amazon Elder."

The young woman steps forward, and performed an Amazon salute. By reflex, Usagi responded in kind.

"Peace to you, Sister."

"And to you, Peace, Sister."

Usagi steps back.

"You ARE an Amazon, aren't you?"

"Indeed. I am Khu Lon, matriarch of the Joketsu."

"I…I remember meeting the Joketsu, when the son of Artemis wanted revenge against the Amazons for not standing up to Xena. But it was Artemis who failed to stop the Amazon-turned-goddess Valasca from wrecking havoc on the Amazon Nation…simply because the Elders didn't support her bid for leadership!"

"So you ARE the one who rode with Antiope into battle at Troy. It's not everyday that one gets to meet the Amazon Princess of the Hippolyta lineage."

In the early days of Usagi's travels, Usagi and her friend Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan, were stranded in the Mythic Age, where they met the original Amazons. Through some mishap, Usagi ended up an adopted sister of Queen Hippolyta, and thus became an Amazon Princess. A few years later, Usagi would participate in the Trojan War, where she would meet Ranma Saotome the first time. Years after the war, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol, along with the warrior princess Xena, the Amazon queen Gabrielle and the rest of the Amazon nation (with the exception the Hippolyta and her followers, who had disappeared on a decree by the gods) battled Artemis' son and his warriors. Victorious, half the Amazon Nation went West, and the other half went East. The eastern Amazons would branch off, and one such branch would serve as the foundation of the Joketsu. In fact, Cologne's ancestor was a personal friend of Usagi, who was inspired by the Moon Princess' bravery and hair-style, which is why many young Amazons, such as Cologne's great, grand-daughter Xian Pu (or, simply, "Shampoo") tend to have the "odango-atma" look.

"Wow, I'm…flattered that you think so highly of me."

"You have earned every accolade, Sister. When Shampoo and I were in the future, and was told of your former husband's marriage-"

"Oh, right. Ranma told me that he was visited by some people from this timeline."

"Correct. At first, I was upset that 'son-in-law' had gotten himself married, since I would prefer that he would marry my great, grand-daughter. However, your name gave me a clue as to your true identity. Thus, when I came back here, I did some research."

"I see…"

"You seemed stressed, Sister."

"Yeah, just had a run-in with one of Ranma's friends, and it wasn't pleasant either."

"Well, we can discuss it over a hot bowl of ramen.  
Usagi's features light up in excitement.

"Lead on, sister!"

Meanwhile, in Juuban…

"Well, that's that," Ami said, as she made sure that she was packed for the day's travel. "I made sure that our reservations at the Okayama Inn are secure-"

Ami looks at the luggage that her friend Minako was carrying four suitcases full of clothes.

"What is THAT?"

"My clothes and such," Minako replied.

"We're only going to be there for a DAY."

"But, we might get to see cute boys while we're down there."

"…"

Meanwhile, in Okayama…

Chief O'Brien entered the living room from Washu's closet. He looked shaken up. Tenchi Masaki, who was doing his laundry saw this.

"What's wrong, Chief?" Tenchi asked.

"I…I don't know. I was working on re-initializing the Defiant's main reactor, when I saw Miss Washu walking by."

"So?"

"She was wearing some sort of nurse's outfit, and was giggling crazy."

"Uh, what did she say?" Tenchi asked nervously.

"It was the strangest thing. She said she has finally acquired a patient to play 'doctor' with-"

Tenchi drops his laundry, and rushes into Washu's closet.

"WASHU!"

Back in Nerima…

"Man, you're such a pain," Ranma said, as he carried Kuno-chan's body to the Kuno compound. He had told Usagi earlier that he'll meet up with her later, since he didn't want to have another incident on his hands like the one at "Ucchan's". Finally, he gets to the door of the Kuno house.

"Here goes," Ranma says, as he presses the doorbell.

The door opens.

"Yes?" asked the Kuno servant Sasuke, a ninja retainer. "Oh! Master Saotome! How may I help you?"

"Uh, Upperclassman Kuno got mix up in 'magic' again, and got himself cursed."

Which was the truth, in a certain point of view.

"Oh, well, by all means, bring him in."

Ranma was led to the Kuno's living room, where Kuno-chan was deposited on a nearby sofa.

"There, that ought to-"

"Ranma-sama!" said a voice.

"AH!" Ranma said, as he leaped to a nearby ceiling. He could take on the likes of Saffron, but Kodachi Kuno still scarred him silly.

"Ranma, why are you on the ceiling?" Kodachi asked, as she looked up. She was wearing normal clothes for a change.

"Uh, just checking for bugs. Heh."

"I see."

When Ranma got back down, Kodachi's eyes widened.

"That uniform…where did you get it?"

"I was away…somewhere," Ranma said with a nervous grin. In spite of the weirdness of Nerima, he still had to be careful about polluting the time-stream. "Why you asked?"

"Just a second. I want to show you something."

Kodachi ran out of the room, and came back with a sketch picture. She then showed it to Ranma.

"Do you know this man?" Kodachi asked.

Ranma takes a look at it, and almost gasp.

"How…how do you know Wesley Crusher?"

Hearts immediately danced around her head.

"Ah, Wesley. I knew that I wasn't imagining things. Ranma, you must tell me all about him!"

"…"

At the "Cat Café", two Amazons were in deep discussion.

"I don't why I fly off the handle like that," Usagi said, as she sipped her tea. "It's like some sort of darkened anger creeps into my very being, whenever someone tries to do me in."

"Well, Miss Kuonji did attack you," Cologne replies.

"I know, but I was more than willing to kill her. And over what? A school-girl's crush over Ranma?"

"Well, son-in-law does have his way with women."

"Tell me about it."

"So, do you know when this…darkness entered your life?"

Usagi takes another sip.

"Well, it all started when I was captured by radiated-spawn creature called 'the Maestro'. He wanted a consort for his ambitions, but wanted me to be just like him. So he infused me with tainted blood, and…altered me in his image."

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I was made into a green savage, who's only thought was to serve the will of her master. If it hadn't been for the fact that my savage nature was being directed, on an unconscious level, by my spiritual self, I would have been HIS."

**Flashback Scene 1: A green, muscled bound Amazon trudges through a jungle. A ghostly figure is at her side.**

"Usagi, this way!" the apparition says, as she floated ahead.

The "Gamma-zon" trudges forward.

"Usagi follow!" the creature bellowed, as a half-cat, half-rabbit animal sits on the shoulder of "Savage Usagi".

"Th-OW!" the creature interjected.

**End Flashback Scene 1.**

"Somehow, I ended up in Oakland, California, United States, where a wing chun master and his wife took me in. If it hadn't been for Sifu Lee and Linda's help, I wouldn't have been able to become whole again, nor would I have been able to either cure myself of my affliction nor defeat the Maestro once and for all."

"You seemed to have able to handle yourself in that regard."

"I…did, but it laid the groundwork for another problem. I…ended up in the lair of the dark god Leviathan and his minions, while trying to take a trans-dimensional short-cut."

Cologne's eyes squinted. She had heard of tales of strange puzzle boxes that led to the ultimate experience involving pleasure and pain.

"Worse…I became Leviathan!"

"I see. So, what happened?"

"My anger over my abuse by the hands of the Maestro was used against me. And it was during that time that my essence was fused with the dark god. I became this hideous thing, who reveled in the literal manipulation of men's desires. And if it hadn't been a young wizard's bravery, I would still have been the dark queen of the Cenobites."

**Flashback Scene 2: Three young teens are facing Leviathan in her citadel.**

Harry Potter looks at his friends Wesley and Demona, and then at their foe. Ever since Demona had opened that puzzle box, they had to face her minions. The minions, called Cenobites, had gathered around the dark queen Leviathan and the young wizards. Levaithan was a pale-blue young woman, with a leather bodace, garter belt and stiletto, ankle-length boots, black wings (with mechanical spider legs embedded on her back), a black, upside-down moon crescent, pale eyes, and an open chest wound with another puzzle box embedded in the wound.

"Dearest Harry," the young woman says, in a deep voice. "You are quite surrounded. Give up, and your last minutes of existence with be…wonderful."

"What are we going to do?" Wesley says, as he looks around the room. Some of the Cenobites were openly sharpening their blades and razors.

"We got to do something, Harry!" Demona says.

Harry looks at Leviathan, and then the puzzle box in her chest.

"Actually, I want to do…THIS!"

Using a levitation spell, Harry snatched the puzzle box out of her chest.

"Wesley! Demona! NOW!"

As if on instinct, the two threw up a powerful, invisible wall, keeping the Cenobites at bay. However, Leviathan was more than powerful enough to slip through the spell's effect.

"Time to die, Harry Potter!" she said, as she came at Harry.

"No, you silly muggle! It's time to live!"

The puzzle box opened, revealing a "royal star seed".

"NO!" Leviathan roared, as the seed went into the dark goddess.

FLASH!

Everything gets "whitened".

**End Flashback Scene 2.**

"The young wizard was able to restore me to normal," Usagi said, as she sipped her tea. "I even was able to get a teaching job at his special school, teaching 'philosophy of magic'. Still, the memory of those experience haunt me to this day."

"And you survive that experience, as an Amazon should," Cologne said.

"Yeah…"

Shampoo was over-hearing this conversation from the kitchen. She was tempted to challenge Usagi for taking away HER Ranma. However, knowing that she was a fellow Amazon, and a powerful one at that, Shampoo was not going to follow through on her desire to get back HER Ranma.

BEEP-BEEP!

Usagi taps her combadge.

"Counselor Tsukino here."

"Counselor, we seem to have a slight situation with Miss Washu," said Worf over the com-link. "Your assistance would be helpful."

"Great," Usagi replied, as she gets up from her seat. "I'm on my way."

Usagi looks at Cologne, takes off her combadge, and places it in front of her.

"We'll talk some more, Sister. But, if you need me, use that device."

She presses her right index and middle finger to her forehead.

"Be seeing you."

ZAP!

And Usagi disappears in a wink, leaving a perplexed Cologne behind.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: After we wrap up our little trip to the past next chapter, we'll head on to confront the Borg. Until then, see you next time!**


	40. Part 40 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 40 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 40**

* * *

The Mishma compound overlooked the city of Tokyo. Originally, it was land given to Lord Jinpachi Mishma as a gift from the Rantsu clan, as part of the agreement ceding control of the Mishma Zaibatsu to the Mishma clan. In fact, this action allowed the Rantsu clan to do more humanitarian and governmental work, while allowing the Mishma clan to conduct their own business. The unfortunate thing about this is that Jinpachi had a dark side that Lord Ranshin and Lady Usashinko Rantsu did not know about. Jinpachi used his façade as a respectable business man to lay the ground work of a black market career, which was developed during the Reconstruction Years in Japan post-World War II. Neither Ranshin nor Usashinko knew the full extent of this until after Heihachi Mishma, Jinpachi's son, had his father assassinated. And the Rantsu clan did not intervene on Jinpachi's behalf because of what was learned about Jinpachi's double dealings.

And that is where the problem lies.

After Heihachi's son Kazuya had set up his father's demise, at the hands of "JACK" combat androids, the now demonic Jinpachi rises from the smoking ashes of the destruction of the compound. Huge, fanged, and horned in the right places, Junipei bellowed.

"RANSHIN!"

The human-turned-demon was outraged that his pact with Lord Ranshin was not fulfilled, even though, in the end, Ranshin was right to not interfere in the family "dispute". Still, that fact would be lost on Jinpachi, ever since he was consigned to Hell.

Over seeing this was the familiar form of Lord Raiden, the sky god of Thunder. He oriental hat and robes concealed his from, as he observed the bellowing of the demon.

"Hmmm," Raiden mused. He couldn't contact Q about this, since Raiden knew that his old friend could not interfere on Earth. However, his still-mortal self was on Earth now, and could be most helpful in this regard. So-

FLASH!

Raiden teleported to Commander Ranma Saotome's location, hoping that he could deal with Raiden's "problem".

Okayama, Masaki Shrine.

"Man, what a day," Ranma said, as he teleported back to the Masaki Shrine. He had to promise Kodachi that he'll give her gift to Wesley, as soon as he can. He stepped forward, and was greeted by one of Counselor Usagi Tsukino's old friends.

"Greetings, Commander," Katsuhito Masaki said, as he raised his cup of tea. He was taking a break from his shrine duties, while observing what was going on below. "Care for some tea?"

"Hey, Yosho, sure" Ranma said, as he accepted his cup. "Man, I swear that the more things change, the more they remain the same."

"There is truth in what you say, Ranma. For example, five girls recently arrived at the house, and, unfortunately, a misunderstanding is taken place below."

Ranma was already running down the stairs.

As Katsuhito continued to drink his tea, he was amused that Ranma had yet to figure out that he was, in fact his grandson, and that his mother Nodoka was HIS daughter. The renegade Prince of Jurai figured that Ranma was too busy to notice this bit of detail. Still, Katsuhito, based on what his dear friend Usagi has told him, was proud of Ranma's accomplishments.

"I wonder how Father would react to learning about Ranma…"

Below, at the Masaki compound…

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

Sailor Mercury blasted Ryoko the Space Pirate with a stream of bubbles. Ryoko tried to move out of the way, but was being held in place by the bubbles.

Sailor Venus pointed her fingers at Ryoko.

"Venus Crescent BEAM!"

Before the blast could hit its target-

"Azaka! Kamidaki! Protect!" Princess Ayeak commanded, as she ordered her robotic guardsmen, who looked like floating tree trunks with a single lens for eyes, to protect her room-mate.

"I don't need your help, Princess!" Ryoko yelled. The cyan-colored haired space pirate had enough problems with princess as it is.

"I'm doing it for Tenchi, not for you, demon woman!" Ayeka yelled back. Too bad she was too busy yelling at Ryoko to pay attention to the sailor-suited warrior in the green colored skirt.

BAM!

The brown-haired Sailor Jupiter landed a flying a kick into Ayeka's back. She landed, only to be shot at by Officer Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police Force…and missing every target.

"Keep away from Ayeka!" yelled the blond-haired, dusky-skinned girl said, as she was discharging her weapon blindly. Too bad she didn't see the warrior of Mars coming up behind her…

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

FWOOSH!

Kiyone, Mihoshi's partner, knocked Mihoshi over, avoiding the raven-haired Sailor Mars' attack.

Meanwhile, Tenchi Masaki, who was coming back from town with groceries with Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister, and the cabbit "Ry-Ohki", saw this.

"What's going on here?"

Unfortunately, no one was really listening.

"Tenchi, you got to do something!" the turquoise-color haired Sasami begged.

Tenchi dropped his bags, and ran forward.

At the same time, Tuxedo Mask got up from his daze. He had taken upon himself to scout ahead of the Sailor Scouts, due to his impatience with trying to see if Usagi was at the compound. He adjusted his tuxedo, cape and top hat, when he saw a teenaged boy running towards the girls. Not really sure what was going on, he brandished his dress cane.

"Hold it!" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"Get out of the way!" Tenchi yelled, not really sure what to think about this particular character.

Tuxedo Mask blocks Tenchi's path.

"No, not until you tell me what your intentions were."

Frustrated, Tenchi took out his wooden sword from pocket-space. He could have taken out "Tenchi", but that would have been over-kill.

"Get out of my way. I'm not going to let my friends be attacked."

That's when Tuxedo Mask attacked Tenchi.

Meanwhile, below in Washu's Lab…

"Dang," Washu said, as she noticed the perimeter alarm. She was still dressed in her "Nurse Washu" outfit, while calibrating the Defiant's new engines. The Doctor, who was Washu's latest "victim", looked up from his readings.

"Hmmm," the Doctor mused. "K-9, make sure that Madam Washu's lab is secured."

"Yes, Master," the robotic dog replied.

Washu saunters to the Gallifreyan.

"Well, Doctor, we're alone again."

"Madam, I avoided your advances back then, and I will continue to do so NOW."

"You like to play hard to get, Doctor. I LIKE THAT!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes. He hoped to be done here as soon as he can!

Back up top, in the living room, Chief O'Brien and Lt. Commander Worf were with some of the crew, eating popcorn and watching the modified television. They were watching the fight between these Sailor Scouts and their hosts.

"Should we help Ryoko and the others?" O'Brien asked.

"Naw, they can handle themselves," Worf replied, while sipping his prune juice.

"Oh."

Ranma was about to touch down, when someone appeared directly in front him.

FLASH!

"Wha-?"

"Ranma Saotome, I have need of your services," Raiden says, as he touches Ranma's shoulder.

"Wait-!"

FLASH!

Meanwhile, Counselor Usagi Tsukino arrives at the lab.

"Hey," Usagi said, as she approaches Washu and her assistant. "How are the repairs-?"

The "assistant" turns around.

"Doctor!" Usagi yelled, as she ran to hug her old friend. She had known the Time Lord for years, and even learned much of her temporal sciences and mechanics from him. In fact, she was his companion for quite a while.

"Hello, Miss Tsukino," the Doctor said, as he accepted the hug. "I was in the neighborhood, when I found out about your predicament."

"Thanks."

Then, she saw Washu's outfit.

"Did she-?" Usagi began to ask.

"Don't ask," the Doctor replied.

Then, Usagi noticed the activated perimeter alarm.

"Trouble?"

"Always. Apparently, this era's Sailor Scouts have invaded the perimeter. I sent K-9 to investigate."

"Oh, boy," Usagi said, as she ran towards the exit of Washu's lab.

Meanwhile, at the recently destroyed Mishma compound…

FLASH!

Ranma noticed that he was in some smoky ruins. He hated when he gets snatched by people-

"YOU."

Ranma turns to see a rather large demon. It had a bizarre hairstyle, hair jutting outward at the sides, bald in the middle, and jagged horns all around its body. However, the fact that the demon's entire torso was a large mouth with jagged teeth disturbed Ranma.

"Me?" Ranma replied.

"Yes. You did not fulfill your pact with my clan. Time to DIE."

Damn! Ranma thought to himself. Pops probably done something again!

Moving at unbelievable speed, the demon bummed rushed Ranma. Ranma managed to deflect the attack, but received a fist, lined with horns, full in the face.

CRACK!

Ranma was knocked back. He felt his lip split, as blood was spilled.

"You seem weaker than the last time we fought," the demon smirked, as it got into another fighting stance. "I will enjoy sending you to the Otherworld!"

Oh, boy!

Usagi went up to the living room, where she saw Worf, O'Brien and the rest of the crew lounging in front of the "special" television set. She looked at the screen and frowned.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Prime Directive," Worf said, as he sipped his prune juice.

"Can't talk, must eat," O'Brien said, as he continued to munch away on his pop-corn.

"I'll deal with you two later," Usagi said, as she ran outside. She was moving faster than the normal eye could track.

"Fast, isn't she?" O'Brien commented.

Worf merely nodded in response.

Usagi ran outside, ran up the side of the Masaki house, and stood on the roof. It was good to be able to defy gravity whenever possible. There, on the roof, she observed what was going on.

"Hmmm," Usagi mused. She saw that her friends within the Sailor Scouts had gotten the surprise on the Masaki clan. She also knew that as long as Tenchi was not in serious danger, their lack of coordination would prove to be the Masaki clan's undoing. She was curious as to why Yosho hadn't stepped in to stop this nonsense.

Sigh.

As much as she wanted to go right down there, she wasn't sure if she was ready to see her old friends again, especially when she is in the middle of a mission. So, with that in mind, Usagi took out her henshin rod…

"Where is Usagi?" Sailor Mars yelled, as she cornered Kiyone.

"Even if I knew what you are talking about, I wouldn't tell you!"

Kiyone and Mihoshi had arrived when the misunderstanding at taken place.

Sailor Mercury's automatic sensors indicated that the object of their search was close.

"Sailor Venus! Usagi is nearby-!"

FWOOSH!

A ball of light-blue energy landed in the middle of the battle site, knocking everyone back. When the smoke cleared, a lithe, female form emerged.

"S-Sailor Moon?" Venus asked hesitantly.

Sailor Moon was dressed in her traditional Sailor suit, however, her eyes was glowing bright white.

"YOU HAVE CAUSED GREAT HARM TO MY FRIENDS," Moon declared. Her voice seemed to rumble like thunder. "PREPARE FOR RETRIBUTION!"

With that, Sailor Moon moved faster than anyone could keep up. She managed to remove Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Kiyone from the battle site, leaving the Sailor Scouts behind.

"What happened to Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked, as the wind started to blow about into a gale, lightning flashing in the distance.

"I'm not sure," Mercury said, as she tapped into her Mercury Computer. "But her power-levels are greater than even when she was 'Sailor Cosmos'!"

"Then she must be under the control of these people," Sailor Mars said. "We will need to subdue Moon before we can help her."

"Right!" said Sailor Venus. "Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, the Moon Cats Luna and Artemis were observing what was going on from their position in a tree.

"This is terrible!" Artemis said. "We finally find Usagi, and she has become a monster!"

"We got to do something-" Luna began.

"Hello," said a voice below.

The cats looked down. They could see a little girl with turquoise waving her hand at the cats.

"I didn't know that there were any Lunar cats on this planet," Sasami said.

"Ryo-OW!" yelped the space cabbit.

"!"

Back at the Mishma Compound…

Ranma prepares his move. Already, he could feel his strength being sapped by the creature's presence. So, he decided to mainline his potential power.

FWOOSH!

Ranma's aura grew bright, light blue, before he switches to white. He had remembered when his potential was augmented thrice by the alien 'Dende', the first time, King Kai, his old friend Son Goku's teacher, the second time, and finally Old Supreme Kai, the final time. Those awakenings, plus his constant training, has allowed Ranma to increase his power considerably, which is why he is three times as powerful as he was when first fought the phoenix godling Saffron.

Ranma looks at Jinpachi with a hunter's eye.

"I don't know who you are, or what beef you have with me, but I don't take kindly to bullies."

At this point in his development, Ranma didn't need to yell out his attacks. He was a living weapon that HE himself had forged.

Ranma moved quickly towards his opponent at "invisible" speed. Instead of punching the demon, Ranma leaped over the creature, grabbed its head, and judo slammed it into the ground.

BOOM!

The demon roared, as it quickly recovered. Ranma performed flying spin kick to the head, knocking it to the side.

"Well?" Ranma said with a cocky grin.

"Humph," the creature said, as it got up. It then beckoned Ranma to step forward.

Ranma charged, determined to finish it off.

That's when the creature's torso opened up.

FWOOSH!

The mouth of the torso opened up, blasting chaotic energy into Ranma. Ranma was knocked back.

"Uh," Ranma said, as "he" got back up. That's when "he" noticed that "he" was a "she".

"Wha-?"

"You didn't think that I knew about you Jusenkyo curse?" the demon said, as it began to pummel into Ranma-chan. She felt her energy levels drop considerably, as she was being wrecked with pain.

"First, I will break your flesh, and then I will enslave your spirit."

And with that, Jinpachi continued his assault.

Meanwhile, back at the Masaki compound…

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, as she released her attack.

Moon smirks, as she reaches out…and grabs the head of the dragon!

"Wha-?"

"I happen to be a Warlock, Ju-chan," Moon says, as she cupped the now ball of electrical energy. "Of the Air and Earth elements to be exact."

She then stomps the ground, which juts up a boulder from the Earth. Like a soccer player, Moon then kicks the boulder towards Jupiter.

THOOM!

"Yikes!" Jupiter yells, as she ducks, only to be hit by the ball of electricity.

ZAP!

Sailors Venus and Mars joined forces to combined their attacks.

"Venus Crescent BEAM!"

"Mars Firebird IGNITES!"

FLASH!

FWOOSH!

While Sailor Moon caught Venus' beam in her palm, she allowed the flames to lick her body.

"Heh. Tickles."

Her eyes glowed bright.

"Moon Flash Revised: WIDE LENS!" Moon yelled.

A beam of energy engulf Moon's line of sight, stunning everything in its path.

"Ohhhh…"

Sailor Moon turns her attention to Sailor Mercury.

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

Gulp!

Down near the entrance of the Masaki shrine…

"You stop that!"

"No, I won't!"

Tuxedo Mask and Tenchi Masaki were sparring. Since these two were not as powerful as their respective peers, they were getting winded by their fight.

"You…will…not…pass!" Tuxedo Mask proclaimed.

"Yes…I…will!" Tenchi said likewise.

Sitting on a nearby bench, unnoticed by these two combatants, were Sasami and the Moon cats.

"Should we say something?" Artemis asked.

"We should stop this," Luna said.

"Let's wait a little longer," Sasami said, as she ate her cookie, and fed a carrot to Ryo-Ohki. "This is funny!"

Back at the Mishma compound…

Ranma-chan was getting low on her energy. Still, there was NO way that she was going to loose to this moron!

While thinking about these thoughts, her hand fell upon a scroll underneath. Her mind realized what she was touching, when she was suddenly filled with energy.

"Wha-?" Jinpachi said in surprised, as he steps back from the now glowing Ranma-chan.

As Ranma-chan glowed, a tattoo of a dragon began to move up her arm. It then moved onto her back, as her eyes began to change from steel blue to green. However, the eyes did not just change color, but were changed to that of a dragon.

Ranma-chan rose, feeling stronger than ever.

"Where were we?" Ranma-chan said, as she cracked her knuckles. "Oh, yeah. I was kicking your butt."

Ranma-chan began to wail upon Junipei. The demon tried to use his "miasma breath" on the martial artist, but found its jaw being broken.  
CRUNCH!

As Jinpachi was loosing teeth, Ranma-chan began to work on the larger set that was part of its torso.

CRUNCH!

Then, having enough of the whole situation, Ranma-chan lifted Junipei, who was as big as the infamous "Incredible Hulk" into the air, and tossed high into the sky. With one of her out-stretched palms, Ranma-chan performed a powerful "Moko Takibasha" attack.

FWOOSH!

"ARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH-!"

And Jinpachi was sent back to the Underworld.

As Ranma-chan lowered her arm, she noticed her talons.

"What…what's happening to me?"

As if on cue, her hands became normal.

"Man, what's up with that?" Ranma said, as he shifted back to his normal, male self. Then, he used his "Instant Transmission" to go back to the Masaki compound, hoping that the ruckus going on there was contained.

Thirty minutes later, a pony-tailed man, dressed in a business suit scrounges the rubble, where he picks up the same scroll that Ranma had touched. He was going to challenge Jinpachi for it, after defeating the demon's grandson Jin Kazama. Apparently, someone was nice enough to do the job for him. Hopefully, he wasn't wasting his time trying to retrieve his martial arts school's "Dragon God Fist" secrets.

Observing this, from a distance, was Lord Raiden and…Q.

"Was this REALLY necessary for you to get my younger self to fight Junipei?" Q asked.

"I'm afraid so," the thunder god replied. "Feng Wei murdered his master for that scroll, which was handed down to his master's ancestors by Shen Long."

"That's right, I remember now," Q mused. "Shen Long is in fact an ancestor of my foster brother Ryuu's first teacher Gouken. I am surprised that…that…"

"You feel it, right?"

Q looks up at Raiden.

"The timeline just changed. Again. You know that this is the fourth time these ripples have occurred."

"Indeed, the fourth ripple being caused by the Defiant's trip into the past. As Lord Ranshin, as you NOW recall, you will give the knowledge of the Dragon God Fist to Ryuu, as a favor your friend Gouken. This, in turn will prevent him from using the "Murder Fist" techniques again, when Ryuu faces Gouki the Akuma the second time. Of course, the Rantsu clan will incorporate the Dragon God Fist into their arsenal of techniques…yet again."

"Hey, you know that we Rantsu simply use what works without the need to master something. It's all about 'Anything Goes' my friend."

Raiden rolls his eyes.

"Say, let's take a look at what's happening at the Masaki Shrine!" Q said, as he snapped his fingers, producing a floating television set…

Sailor Moon, who was blazing with energy, was stepping towards Sailor Mercury.

"You…you don't have to do this!" Mercury said. She was more than prepared to fight her friend.

Then, all of a sudden, Moon stops.

"You're right," Moon says, as she suddenly hugs her friend. "Gods, how I miss you."

"?"

Sailors Venus, Mars and Jupiter see this, and wonder the same thing.

FLASH!

Ranma Saotome teleports onto the battle site.

"Oh, I guess it's over," Ranma said, as he observed his surroundings.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon says, as she switches to normal. "You looked kinda beaten up."

"Yeah, I kinda had a run-in-with a demon."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Actually, I wonder the same thing," said Princess Ayeka.

"Let me at 'em!" yelled Ryoko.

"Calm down, the battle is over," said Kiyone, as she and Mihoshi was trying to hold back the space pirate.

Ranma could see two guys walking up the trail, being escorted by little Sasami, her cabbit, and…and…

"CATS!" Ranma yelled, as he took off. He could deal with cat-hybrids, but real cats, on the other hand…

Usagi shook her head, wondering if Ranma would ever get over his fear of normal cats. She then turned her attention to the tuxedo-clad warrior, that was being held up by Tenchi.

"Mamoru…"

A few hours later…

Usagi was working the power coupling on the bridge of the Defiant, when she received a visitor.

"Hello, Usagi," said a voice.

Usagi came out of the access panel, to see Mamoru looking down at her.

"Hey, Mamoru," Usagi said, as she got up. She wiped the grease from her hands. "What's up?"

"Well, Mr. O'Brien told me that you were down here…"

"Oh," Usagi replied, as she sat down her tools. She had forgotten how handsome Mamoru Chiba was.

"Where have you been?"

"Well, I was away, living a life all by myself," Usagi replied, as she sipped her Klingon coffee. Specifically, I was living in the future as a space explorer under many guises. Right now, I'm a clinical and physiological psychologist."

"So that's why they call you 'Counselor'."

"Yep."

"Then, how is it that you know THIS stuff?"

"Mostly from experience, though I am a trained scientist, you know."

Silence.

"Say, may be you can help get these wires properly crossed. You have a back ground in electrical engineering and all."

Mamoru smiles.

"I would like that."

Meanwhile, up top…

"Ha!" Makoto Kino said, as she ducked Ranma's crescent kick to the head. Ranma had known "Mako-chan" since they were in elementary school. In fact, she was Ranma's first "sempai".

"Man, you sure had gotten good, Ranchan!" Makoto said, as she tried to perform a palm strike.

"Eh, I had lots of practice," Ranma replied, as he countered the strike. He then reversed the strike, and back handed Makoto.

POW!

Makoto fell back.

"Mako-chan!" Ranma said, as he went over to his old friend. When he grabbed Makoto's hand to help her up, something weird happen.

ZAP!

Some sort of electrical discharge occurred between them.

"What was THAT?" Makoto said, as she looked at her hand.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's static electricity or something."

"I guess so."

As time went on, two things were revealed.

One, besides knowing Makoto Kino, Ranma also knew Ami Mizuno, as a playmate in kindergarten, and knew Minako Aino from when he and she (as "Sailor Venus") worked together on a special case in London England; Genma was framed for crime he did not commit (for a change), that had been caused by a youma. And two, it turned out that Katsuhito was, in fact, his grandfather, and that Rei Hino, a Shinto priestess-in-training was his second cousin on his mother's side.

By the way, both Usagi and Ranma made sure that their own past relationship was not revealed. It would have complicated things while still stuck in the past. Usagi had to promise the Sailor Scouts to return home as soon as possible, preferably after she completes her time in the future. Mamoru wanted to go with Usagi, but Sailor Pluto, who FINALLY decided to show up, forbade him not to.

With the repairs of the Defiant completed, it was time to go.

"Thank you, Doctor, for your help," Usagi said, as she hugged the Time Lord.

"Well, consider this re-payment in full, Miss Tsukino," the Doctor said. "Come, K-9, let us be off."

And with that, the Doctor shuts the door of his Blue Police Box. Slowly, it disappears.

"Man, what a guy!" Ranma said.

Usagi looks at Ranma strangely.

"Hey, I know awesome when I see 'em!"

Later, after everyone from the Defiant was fully dressed in Starfleet gear…

"Be careful, Princess," Luna said. While she didn't want her to go, Usagi was adamant about fulfilling her obligations. Good thing Rini Chiba, the future daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, had used her Luna Ball to affect the memory of everyone who knew Usagi. That way, no one would question Usagi's absence.

"I will Luna, I will."

With all the good-byes out of the way, the command crew was able to resume their mission. The Defiant rose out of the nearby lake.

"We're ready to go, commander," Worf says, as he set the controls.

"Excellent," Ranma says, as he sat down in his command seat. :Let's go and save the Earth."

As the Defiant gets ready to jump directly into the time stream, Usagi was wondering if she would ever keep her promise to her friends, especially to Mamoru…

Back on Earth…

"We will ever see Usagi again?" Minako asks.

"Well, she did promise," Artemis said.

Makoto scratched the back of her head, wondering if she would see Usagi and Ranma again. She didn't notice the dragon tattoo glowing slightly on her back.

"Well, we need a new 'Sailor Moon' guys," Ami says.

"Hmmm," Rei mused. "Let's see if Naru is interested…"

Mamoru simply looks up into the night sky, wondering he will see his beloved again.

Meanwhile, Lady Usashinko is having tea with Katsuhito, both of whom were observing what was going on below the Masaki Shrine itself.

"Good tea, old friend," Usashinko said.

"Thank you," Katsuhito replies.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: The crew of Defiant arrives in a time when Earth has just ended the third World War, and it will be up to them to insure that the planet survives long enough to make "first contact" with the Vulcans. Also, find out what happened to both the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Sailor Scouts in this brave, new world. See you next time!**


	41. Part 41 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 41 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 41**

* * *

A few days ago (Commander Ranma Saotome's time), in the lab of Washu (Scientific Genius of the universe), a situation was brewing… 

"I told you madam. I am NOT interested!"

"But Doctor, I AM…"

Washu and the Doctor, who was a "Time Lord" from the planet Gallifrey, were helping the crew of the Federation starship "Defiant", by installing a mechanism making it easier to travel through time. Unfortunately, throughout the procedure Washu, in her patented nurse's outfit, was flirting incessantly with the Doctor. Apparently, the two attended the same college on Jurai, and had a history together. At any rate, the Doctor, being distracted, performed a minor misstep in the configuration process.

"But Doctor," Washu whined.

"No!" the Doctor replied. "Not now, not ever!"

Thus, a critical misstep went unnoticed, which would have a significant consequence later on…

150 years later, near Tholian space…

WHOOSH!

The U.S.S. Defiant emerged into normal space.

"Status report," Commander Ranma Saotome said, as he leaned forward in his command seat.

"The sensors will need to be adjusted first to compensate for the echoes, sir," Lt. Commander Worf replied.

"I'm compensating, Commander," Counselor Usagi Tsukino said, as she began to the reconfiguration process. "From what I can tell, we're defiantly NOT in Terran space."

"Great," Ranma said, as he puts his head into his hands. Then, he looks up at the ceiling. "Thanks a lot, Washu!"

"Ranma, don't be so hard on her," Usagi said, without looking up from her work. "I kinda expected that something like this MIGHT happen, so recorded all of her work-logs. So don't worry, I put something together."

"Well, keep me posted," Ranma said, as he gets up. As soon as he does, the door to the turbo-lift opens up, revealing-

"Ranma, you JERK! Trying to leave without saying good-bye…"

"Ranchan!"

"Airen!"

"Ranma-sama!"

Ranma stopped dead in his tracks.

"How-?"

"Great-grandmother had this!" Shampoo said, as she presented Usagi's combadge to Ranma.

Ranma turned to Usagi, who had the grace of being embarrassed.

Behind the four girls was Lt. Commander Patrick Eddington, who was space station DS9's assistant security chief under Constable Odo.

"They were found hiding in one of the cargo bays," the Canadian said, as he confiscated the combadge from the Chinese Amazon. He then gave it to Ranma. Ranma examined it. Then, he looks at Usagi.

"You modified it as a homing beacon, didn't you?"

With the badges on automatic, the Defiant's computer system would register an emergency pick-up. Thus, somehow, Ranma's fiancées, who were in the "Cat Café" at the time, were accidentally beamed aboard the Defiant, as soon as the ship left Earth. There patterns were stuck in the transporter buffer, until Eddington, who was doing a routine diagnostic, caught the problem. Freed, the girls were escorted to the bridge.

"Yes, I did, Commander," Usagi replied. "As I did with all the other badges, I made similar adjustments."

"Oh."

"Well, what are you going to do about this Ranma?" Akane Tendo said, as she steps forward.

"Leave, Ranma alone!" Ukyo Kuonji says, as she intercepted the Tendo girl. "It's not his fault, you know!"

"Well, I'm here just see Wesley Crusher," Kodachi Kuno says, as she crosses her arms.

Ranma was developing a headache.

"Eddington, escort these ladies to the civilian sector."

"Ranma-" Akane began.

"I don't have time for this. Stop being so selfish and listen to me for a change."

"…" said Akane, as she simply turns away.

"Ranma…" said Ukyo, as she turns away to.

"We talk later!" Shampoo declares as she turns away.

"Yes, on that I agree," Kodachi says, as she, too, turns away.

Usagi places her right hand on Ranma's left shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Ranma."

Ranma puts his hand on Usagi's.

"I hope so, Usako. I hope so."

Meanwhile, a Federation starship escapes its captivity from a Tholian space port. It then turns, and fires upon the facility with a spread of photon torpedoes.

"Excellent," said Commander John Archer, as he sits back in his seat. Ever since he had learned about the existence of an advanced Earth-built starship in Tholian space, Archer had undergone great risk to "liberate" the ship. Now, after facing torture and double-dealings, the Empire will have the means to end this Earth-Tholian War quickly. Perhaps, he can become the new Emperor!

"I see that you have made yourself at home," said the Vulcan T'Pol. She wore her hair long, and, like the rest of the crew, wore a 23rd century version of the Starfleet uniform; the "new" crew decided to wear the uniform just for kicks. In fact, T'Pol was perhaps the most attractive member of the late I.S.S. Enterprise, which was destroyed during Archer's attempt to liberate the Federation starship "Defiant".

"Of course," Archer smirks. "I was right in my assessments about this…ship."

"Of course," T'Pol replies. "If you excuse me, I want to continue my assessment of this ship."

As T'Pol turns to leave, Archer looks at the Vulcan from behind. Her blue skirt certainly accented her awesome curves. He then turns to his personal bodyguard Travis Mayweather, who was dressed in red security uniform.

"Continue your surveillance of T'Pol. I don't' trust her."

Mayweather nods before leaving.

He then turns his attention to his "woman" Hoshi, and how duplicitous she has been behaving of late.

"Man, I wish that Usagi was here," Archer thought evilly. "Now there's a female who knew her place…"

Archer thought about the time a strange girl had been found by Chief Engineer Trip, and how he personally enjoyed interrogating the girl. This occurred shortly before his predecessor, the late Captain Forrest, had taken command of the Enterprise. Archer was allowed to keep Usagi Tsukino as his personal concubine. Had Forrest had not ordered that Usagi was to be sold for parts, shortly before the Earth-Tholian War, the girl would still be around.

"I wonder how 'Bunny' is doing these days," Archer mused.

**(A/N: To find out what's going on, check out "SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune", on this very website!).**

Meanwhile, back on the OTHER Defiant, Ranma was about to receive a …

"Status report," Ranma said.

"Well, I have to reconfigure everything, in order to get the sensors up to specs," Chief O'Brien says, as he hands Ranma his report. "Miss Washu is a brilliant scientist, but she tends to be a bit erratic in her procedures."

"Tell me about."

Throughout the past few hours, Usagi and crew were trying to determine exactly where and when they had arrived. However, with the main sensors down, the crew runs the risk of flying blind.

"Say," Usagi began. "What if I take a shuttle and do a long range sensor sweep?"

"Hmmm," Ranma thought. Perhaps he can solve both of his problems. "Okay, you can do so, but take the Akane and the others with you."

"…"

"Yeah, really, I'm serious."

"Ranma, what's going on?"

"I want them to understand my position, and I want them to understand YOU."

"Well, how generous of you."

"And, it'll get Akane and the others out of everyone's way, so that they can get some work done."

"Oh. And I suppose your feelings weren't being considered, eh?"

"Ha, ha, that's funny. Besides, I'm sure that you can handle a bunch of normal girls, right?"

"Define 'normal'?"

Ranma shakes his head.

A short time later, Akane and the others, dressed in gray jumpsuits, were waiting in the docking bay.

"I'm telling you, Ranma is trying to get rid of us!" Akane says in a huff.

"Well, I think it's nice," Ukyo replies. "We get to know more about Ranchan's work."

"Well, Shampoo rather be here," Shampoo fumed.

"I agree," said Kodachi.

Soon, the doors to the docking bay opens. In walk Counselor Tsukino and Lt. Commander Worf. Both of them are carrying equipment connected to straps.

"You," Akane said.

"AH! Alien!" said the others.

Worf just growls in a huff, before loading the equipment.

"Okay," Usagi begins. "Just to be clear, you are to do what I say at all times. This is not a field trip, so conduct your selves in an ADULT manner, okay?"

"Yes…" said the girls.

"Alright, we will depart in a few minutes…"

As Usagi turns away, Ranma's Fiancées huddled…

"Who does she think she is?" Akane fumes.

"She's the person in charge," said a voice.

Akane turns to see Ranma.

"So, it was good for you to drop by," Akane says.

"Look, I want you all to relax, while the ship diagnostic gets underway," Ranma said, as he places his hands on Akane's shoulders. "And I want you to play nice for a change."

Ranma looks at the others.

"And please, behave yourselves. The last thing is for you all to get into trouble."

"Okay…" said the girls in unison.

"Great. Now, have fun!"

An hour later, aboard the Defiant's main shuttle, work continues…

While Usagi and Worf began their long-range sensor scans, while "Ranma's Fiancées" talk amongst them selves.

"Kinda boring," Kodachi says.

"Yeah, me too," Shampoo replies.

"Actually, this computer is quite helpful," Ukyo says, as she scans the computer. "You're not going to believe the kind recipes I can come up with for my Okonomiyaki!"

Akane was still staring at the back of Usagi's head. She was fuming about the fact that Usagi had married HER Ranma.

Meanwhile…

"Take look at this," Worf said, as he pointed out the data.

"Hmmm," Usagi says. "That can't be right."

She checked her calculations again.

"Counselor?" Worf asked.

"That's…the Defiant."

But that can't be right, Usagi thought. The Defiant disappeared in-

Tholian space.

"I think we know where we are," Usagi said.

Meanwhile, aboard the commandeered Defiant…

"Sir, I believe that the object ahead is a Federation-style shuttle," said Malcolm Reed, the ship's weapon system chief.

"Life scans," asked Archer.

"Five humans, one Klingon."

"Interesting. T'Pol, prepare our guests for their stay."

"Aye, sir."

Meanwhile…

"Counselor?"

Usagi turns to Worf.

"Place an encryption program for randomization. I got a bad feeling about this."

Worf nods.

Usagi turns to the girls.

"I don't know what's going on, but be careful."

"So, what did you do?" Akane said.

Usagi just shakes her head.

"Akane-!" Ukyo says. She was still feeling the effects from her confrontation with the Counselor.

"I'm not afraid of her!"

"Me neither!"

"Really, why must you all put up some nonsensical bravado?" asked Kodachi.

"Since when have you been sane?" asked Akane.

"Since I met this nice young man named Wesley Crusher. And being nice to Ranma-sama could allow me to get to see Wesley again."

"…"

The alt-Defiant reaches their position. It then places a tractor beam on the Defiant's shuttle.

"Counselor, we've been caught," Worf says, as he began to adjust the hull frequency.

"You think?" Usagi says. "I'm preparing a pulse blast to the tractor emitter."

"Fire when ready."

"Firing."

ZAP!

"Sir, they neutralized the tractor beam!" Malcolm says.

"Then what are you waiting for? I want that shuttle dead in the water."

"Firing phasing banks now, sir."

BLAM!

Even though the technology was outdated, a shuttle still was at the mercy of a capital starship.

Damn, Usagi said. "The shields are down. Guys, I'm going to-"

Brrrrrrring!

Before Usagi could initiate her instant transmission technique, she and the others were beamed aboard the Defiant…

SLAP!

"Tell me what you know, Usagi," Archer says.

Usagi simply stares at the man. She was being bound against the wall.

SLAP!

"Tell me, or I'll-!"

"Do…what? Torture me?"

"Not exactly. I will put you in the Dr. Phlox' care, after I have T'Pol and Hoshi 're-educate' you to your proper role."

"And what role is that, Archer?"

"To be a concubine, of course. You remember that, don't you?"

Archer used his index finger to outline the contours of Usagi's chest.

"Was I supposed to be impressed?"

"You know, you're not the same little girl that you were when I first found you."

"So, you're a pedophile, eh?"

Archer's face went red.

"Look, COMMANDER, I've been through too much to allow psychopaths to get to me. I should have guessed that you and the rest of this place was from the 'Mirror Universe'."

"So…you are the positive Usagi Tsukino."

Archer presents a datapad.

"While going through this ship's computer, your name popped up in the public records. Too bad you're not the Usagi that I know and love."

"That's too bad for you."

"Maybe, but I am determined to break your will. If not, I can use those girls against you."

"Don't you DARE harm them! They're innocent."

"Then, you better tell me what I want to hear, starting with how to disable the encryption program."

T'Pol handed Archer his whip. She then took out a sharp dagger, went up to Usagi, and began to cut her uniform from her body.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to have fun trying to break you…"

Meanwhile, in the Brig…

"What are they going to do to us?" Ukyo said.

"If they try to harm Shampoo, Shampoo KILL."

"Really, must we simply use brawn over brains?" Kodachi said.

Akane simply sulked. She was worried that somehow, someway, Ranma was going to blame her for something.

Then, the door opens.

"In you go, Klingon!" said one of the guards.

Worf is thrown into the brig with the girls.

"Oof!"

"Mr. Worf!" said Ukyo, as she goes to the Klingon's aid. She then looks up at the guard.

"How could you?"

"Don't worry about that, little lady," sneered the guard. "As soon as Archer gives the okay, you and your friends are going to 'party' with us!"

And with that, the guard goes away.

"Oh, why can't Ranma be here?" lamented Ukyo.

Kodachi goes over to Worf, and examines him.

"He's definitely been drugged," says Kodachi.

"How you know?" asked Shampoo asks.

"I see the signs," Kodachi replies. "You of all people should know, Amazon."

"You want fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Enough!" said Akane, as she steps forward. "We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves."

"Why you care?" Shampoo says.

"One, I don't want to look bad in front of Ranma. And two, you saw the look of that guard."

"So what? Shampoo simply kill!"

"Oh that's real smart," Ukyo says. "They have guns that can stun us before we do anything!"

"Then we have to use our individual gifts then," Kodachi replies. "We're martial artist, in some form or another. And I for one will not allow some brute to manhandle me in any way!"

The girls nod in understanding.

"So, what do we do?" Akane asks.

"You can help by helping me," said a voice in the vents.

The girls look up.

"Who are you?" demanded Akane.

"I was a technician for the Tholians, before these humans took this ship for themselves. I know that if you all are here in the brig, then you must be against the Empire."

"Uh, right," replied Akane.

Then, a small vial drops towards the floor. Ukyo catches it.

"What's this?"

"That will counteract the drug in the Klingon system. I took it out of this ship's medical bay."

Then, a small rod drops through the vent towards the floor. Shampoo catches it.

"And this would be…?" began Kodachi.

"That is your way of getting out your cell. I took THAT from Engineering."

"Okay. Well, thanks?" said Akane.

"You are welcomed, human."

And with that, a scurrying sound could be heard.

"That was odd."

Back in the designated torture room, Usagi's "torture" continues…

"You know, if you were going to do this, I should have brought a book," Usagi smirks.

Even after trying to degrade her, Usagi was nonchalant. She had long since done away with modesty, and she has been tortured by the best. To Usagi, Archer's efforts were laughable.

SLAP!

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Archer roars.

"What's the matter? Not MAN enough to shut me up?"

"Heh. You'll loosen your tongue after a stint in the pain-giver!"

Meanwhile, Worf, having awoken, listens to the plan that the girls had concocted.

"I like that plan," Worf says. "I deactivate the force-field, while you all deal with the guards. Can you do it?"

"I think we can," says Akane, as she cracks her knuckles. The other girls were twirling their patented weapons.

Worf smiles, as he sets to remove the inner panel of the walls.

The resulting chaos drew the surviving alt-Enterprise crewmembers into combat. However, since none of them were prepared for the high-powered martial artists, the slaughter was certain.

"Try to molest me, will you-!" said Ukyo, as she used her giant spatula on the guard's head.

POW!

Finally, after taking out the entire security force, Worf and Ranma's Fiancées make it to where Usagi was being held. When they entered that room, they were shocked to see a visually degraded Usagi.

"What!" the girls yelled in shock. They were so worried about their welfare, that they did not realize how much of the "licks" Usagi was taken for them.

"Let her GO!" yelled Worf, as he leveled his weapon at Archer and T'Pol.

Archer took T'Pol's knife and pressed it against Usagi's neck.

"Stand back, or she gets it!" Archer says.

Usagi then made her move.

Snap!

GRAB!

CRUNCH!

"Arggh!"

Usagi had snapped the bonds holding down her legs, grabbed Archer by the waist, and squeezed (nearly snapping Archer's spine). As Archer's body fell, Worf fired his weapon at T'Pol.

ZAP!

With the Vulcan down, Usagi snapped the bonds holding her arms down.

"What took you so long?" Usagi said, as she began to remove T'Pol's blue dress/Kirk-era science uniform.

"Actually, Commander Saotome's friends helped," Worf replied.

Usagi looks at Akane and the others.

"Most impressive," Usagi says with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess," Akane says. She STILL can't believe that Usagi was so nonchalant about what she just gone through. "How…how can be so…normal? Were you…?"

"Does it matter?" Usagi replies.

"It's just that, well, you know…"

Usagi, who had already puts on her "new" sets of clothes, steps forward. She holds Akane's shoulder.

"Look, I have had a rough life, but I've also had a good one. No matter what people do to my body, my mind and spirit will always belong to me."

Usagi turns to see the unconscious Archer and T'Pol.

"And I'm willing to sacrifice for my friends at any time, any where."

As Usagi, Worf and Ranma's Fiancées leaves the makeshift torture chamber, Usagi was examining her clothes.

"What's wrong?" Worf asks, as the group head for the docking bay.

"I don't know. It kinda feels weird wearing my old uniform, it being blue and all."

"I see," Worf replies. "But what are we going to do about Archer and his crew?"

"It's already taken care of."

Fifteen minutes after Usagi, Worf and Ranma's Fiancées left the Defiant…

"We got to give chase, and destroy that WITCH!" Archer yells, as he is helped unto the center seat by Travis.

"We will catch up to them shortly," Malcolm says.

Suddenly, the main view screen lights up.

"You," said Archer.

"Yes, me," replied Usagi, as she leans forward. "I can't allow you to use the Defiant to tip the balance power in this war of yours. So, I did something to T'Pol to insure that you never make it back to Earth. Buh-bye!"

"T'Pol…!"

"I do not know what she is talking…about…"

Suddenly, it came clear. Using telepathy, Usagi jury-rigged T'Pol's mind to create an imbalance in the warp matrix-

"Reed, do not engage the engines-"

It was too late.

When Malcolm Reed engaged the engines, it became stuck in time. Everyone on board were frozen in time, and out of phase with normal time and space. Thus, a form of imprisonment occurred.

Back on the shuttle…

"Thank you for rescuing me," said the benefactor of Ranma's Fiancées, who turned out to be a Gorn. Gorns were generally warlike creatures who loved a fight. This particular Gorn, name Rumm, was a scientist hired by the Tholians to help examine the Defiant. When Akane had told Usagi about her benefactor, the Starfleet Counselor immediately used her telepathy to make contact. Once Rumm's intentions were made clear, Usagi rescued him before she initiated her end game.

"It's no problem. We'll drop you off to your homeworld as soon as possible."

"Can you?" the Gorn replied. "This shuttle of yours seems kind of cramped."

"Then, don't I have a surprise for you," Usagi says, with a smile.

"We're approaching the coordinates of the Defiant," said Worf.

"I don't see a…ship…"

The U.S.S. Defiant de-cloaks right in front of the shuttle.

"Wow," said the Gorn.

Usagi smiles.

Twenty years later, still in the Mirror Universe…

A black clad figure appears aboard the Defiant. The figure is dressed in a black cloak, which hid much of the figure's body. The figure then walks up the temporally frozen Commander Archer.

The figure's gloved hands remove the cloak's hood, revealing the crowned head (the tiara had a reverse, black crescent Moon) of Usagi Tsukino. However, it was not exactly Usagi.

She was the Sith Lord "Darth Lune", who was first a concubine under Archer's care, but later had learned a power called "the Force". Years ago, when she was being sold off for parts, a temporal rift to a time long ago, to a place far, far away, had swallowed her cargo ship. Soon after, Usagi crashed landed on an alien, desert world, where her master, Darth Sidious, had groomed her to be his apprentice. Under his "care", Usagi did her part to aid her master in causing enough chaos to allow him to take over the galaxy.

At least, that was part of Sidious' plan.

However, after learning that Sidious was planning to sacrifice her, Usagi turned the tables against him, and ascended as both the Master of the Sith, and well as "Empress Serenity", the ruler of the galaxy. With Sith Lord Darth Vader and his acolytesat her side, so far, her rule has been great and mighty. Things would have been perfect if those infernal Rebels would simply submit to her rule. Still, Lune/Serenity/Usagi was nothing if not resourceful, which is why she decided to visit her old friends. After all, Archer and crew could be useful to her plans. Thus, with her mastery of the dark arts of the Force, coupled with her power over the Silver Millennium Crystal, the Sith Lord tracked down Archer and his crew. And something like a "temporal prison" will not impede her agenda.

Finding a ship ready to serve her needs would be the icing on the proverbial cake.

"Jonathon Archer," Darth Lune smirks. "Thanks to YOU, I've learned the darker nature in humankind. Thanks to YOU, I am the ruler of a galaxy."

Then, a nasty grin formed on her face.

"We have much to talk about, you and I. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

**Tbc. **

**Author's note: Find out about the fate of the alternate Enterprise crew in "SMST: The Life and Times of Darth Lune".**

**Next time: The Defiant arrives just in time for first contact. Or will "Sailor Borg" destroy all hope for humankind? See you next time!**


	42. Part 42 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 42 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Star Wars" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, epic story.**

**Special note: WARNING! The following contain partial spoilers to "Star Wars, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" (as if the film, at this point, can get spoiled). I'm doing this because I want to tie this story to "SMST: The Jedi Trial of Sailor Mercury", which was updated on 4/28/05. That story features the adventures of Jedi Padawan Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno, the apprentice of the Jedi Master Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, aka Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok ("The Onitoyota of Deserts"), as she goes through the Jedi Trials. And the results in THAT story will play into this one. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 42**

**

* * *

**

Spring, 2063: Earth Orbit.

The Enterprise-E shunts out of the temporal wake, just in time to see the Borg Sphere begin its assault on one specific target on Earth.

"Data, status report," Captain Jean-Luc Picard said, as he leans forward.

"Primary systems are 'off-line'," Commander Data says, who was an opaque-skinned android. "And the Borg sphere is commencing its bombardment on Earth"

"And what is the status of 'the Defiant'?"

"We lost contact with Commander Saotome's ship during transport."

"Damn," Picard says, as he leans back. He was hoping to have proper back-up, just in case of any surprises. "Commander Yar, prepare a spread of Quantum torpedoes on my mark."

"Aye, sir," said Lt. Commander Tasha Yar, as she prepared her tactical coordinates. "Lt. Saotome, I need proper stabilization."

"Yes ma'am," said Lt. Hoshiko Nodoka Saotome, a red-headed girl who looked like Ranma's female guise. She was still on probation with Starfleet, since she had once been a member of the Borg collective. Her hair was styled in a short bob, not at all dissimilar to the "Prince Valiant" hair-cut. "The thrusters are pretty shaky, but I am compensating."

"Allocating power to the thrusters," Data says. "I recommend that we move to a safe distance."

"Proceed," said Picard.

The Enterprise-E adjusts its trajectory, while the Borg sphere continues its bombardment.

"Fire weapons, Miss Yar."

"Firing, sir."

The Enterprise let loose a spread of Quantum torpedoes, the only ordinance that could penetrate the Borg's defenses…

BOOM!

The Enterprise-E was rocked by the resulting shock-wave.

"The ship is destroyed," Yar says.

"Good," Picard says, as he turns to the rear of the bridge. "Mr. Crusher, can you deduce where and when are we?"

"Already working on it," Lt. Wesley Crusher says, as he works his "magic". He was the ship's designated science officer. "We did go through time. Let's see. Yep, we did."

Wesley feeds the data to Data's stations. Data compares this to what limited readings he could muster.

"Data?" said Commander Will Riker, the bearded ship's "first officer".

Counselor Deanna Troi, the Ship's Counselor looks at her "imzadi" withy apprehension. She was worried about the welfare of her "Uncle Ranma". Riker picks this up.

"It'll be okay," Riker says to her. "'Papa Bear' can take care of himself."

"I hope so, Will," Deanna replies. "I hope so."

While activity was going on around the bridge, like what to do next, no one noticed that a small Borg node had burst through the skin, behind the left earlobe of one Hoshiko Saotome…

Meanwhile, outside of normal time and space, the Defiant was making its way to catch up with the Enterprise-E. After that side-trip into the so-called "Mirror Universe", it was decided that it would be better to play by the numbers when it comes to trying to return to the right universe. So it would take an entire day to catch up with the Enterprise-E, which was ironic considering that fact that time travel is involved.

In the meantime, Ranma gave the crew some R&R, while allowing Counselor Usagi Tsukino, Chief Miles O'Brien and Lt. Commander Worf time to go over every instrument and system that Miss Washu had a hand in "fixing".

As for "Ranma's Fiancées", they decided to use the Defiant's holodeck as a way of getting out of everyone's way.

"Man, did you see what I did to that guy?" said Akane Tendo, as she, Ukyo Kuonji, Shampoo and Kodachi Kuno were walking to their destination. They were wearing swim wear, and were hoping to use the 'deck to create a beach simulation.

"Yes, Akane," Ukyo said tiredly. "And you have been saying that for the 100th time."

"I know, I know, but still…"

"Shampoo fought more!" said the violet haired young warrior. "So there!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Is true!"

"Will you two stop bickering?" Kodachi Kuno says. "I've come to relax, not to hear you carry on like children."

"You tell 'em!" said Ukyo.

As soon as they got to the holodeck, they noticed that it was being used.

"Should we…wait?" Ukyo asks.

"Hmmm," Akane says. "Computer, is there anyone in the holodeck?"

"THE HOLODECK IS NOT IN CURRENT USE," said the computer.

"Who was the last to use it?"

"COUNSELOR USAGI TSUKINO," said the computer.

"Maybe we should go back," said Kodachi.

"Shampoo is curious about Meatball-girl's fantasy," Shampoo says.

"It does not matter to me," Kodachi says.

Akane thought for a moment.

"Screw it," Akane said. "She isn't here, and I want to know what that jerk Ranma sees in her."

The girls nodded their head in agreement.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Akane and the girls enter the holodeck. The girls seemed to be on a floating platform made from light. Suddenly, everything goes into focus, as the girls realized that they were witnessing an epic space battle that was taking place over a large planet. The view pans to the arrival of one particular fleet of huge space cruisers, before the view centers one particular ship. The view then centers to the huge window on the cruiser's upper deck. Standing in that window was-

"What?" yelled the girls in unison.

Counselor Usagi Tsukino. She was dressed in a brown clock, brown jerkin and comfortable, tan clothes and shoes (which reminded the girls of some ninja outfit). Usagi wore a belt that had a pistol on one side and a metal cylinder on the other. She wore her hair in her traditional style (i.e. "twin meatballs"). However, the stern look on her face, and the clasping of her hands behind her back gave off an imposing figure. As Usagi stared out into space, a white (with a helmet with red trim) suited soldier steps forward from behind.

"General Tsuus-Tetok," the soldier says. "We are ready to lead the assault on the 'Invisible Hand'."

Usagi turns her head slightly.

"Thank you, Troop Captain Cody" she replies. "Give me a few minutes to be ready."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once alone, Usagi clasped her hands in prayer, and closed her eyes.

"Mother, Kami, please guide my hand this day. Please give me the wisdom to do the right thing, so that my friends might have a better future. Amen."

Usagi then straightens herself and turns curtly, with her cloak bellowing, hood down.

"Thumper!" Usagi yelled.

Her pet cabbit "Th-Ohki" comes running up. He then hops unto Usagi's shoulder.

"Hey, little guy," Usagi says with a smile. "You're ready to kick butt?"

"Th-OW!"

As Usagi walks towards the docking bay, she is joined by her partner Wing Commander Anakin Skywalker. Both of them were newly minted Jedi Knights, had only recently been given command of their fleet of ships and cloned troops. While Anakin hated the fact that Usagi was the senior partner, they still consider themselves be close friends. Even when Usagi fell under the sway of the Sith a year ago, and fought each other, they still remained friends.

"Ready, partner?" Anakin asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Usagi says. Then, seeing the assembled troops and fighter pilots, she turns to the group.

"Listen up," Usagi began. "Our job is two fold. One, we are to break the defenses of the Separatist Count Dooku, and, two, mount a rescue of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I know that it will be rough, but we've handled tougher situations before."

Anakin steps forward.

"We all have been tested. I lost my hand fighting Dooku, and I will never stop until I see to it that he face justice."

Anakin raised his mechanical fist.

"Are you READY?"

"WE ARE!" responded the crowd.

"Then let's move out!"

"YAY!"

As the soldiers got into position for their assault, Usagi turns to her friend.

"Good luck, Commander," Usagi says, as she shakes Anakin's hand.

"You, too, General," replies Anakin.

"Thumper!" Usagi says. "Transform!"

"TH-OW!"

CH-CHING!

The cabbit transform into a mini-space cruiser. For an organic creature, Thumper was perhaps the most power vessel in existence. Usagi hops into the vehicle. She takes the control-spheres and pilots Thumper out into space, which was followed by several squadrons of fighters…

After wading through a throng of droid fighters, Usagi made it through to the hanger of Count Dooku's ship. Thumper was only slightly damaged from the battle thus far.

"Thumper, transform to Robo-mode!" Usagi responds. Luckily, she has had extensive mecha training before arriving to the territory of the Galactic Republic years ago.

"Th-OW!"

CH-CHING!

"Robo-mode" allowed Thumper to become a large, mechanized robot version of it self.

Usagi adjusted the control panel, so that she could fight the droids by the dozens. Once the hanger was cleared, Usagi pops out of the chassis, with her twin purple sabers in hand.

SNAP! SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

"Thumper, guard the hanger for Anakin," Usagi says, as she ran to the bridge.

"Th-OW!"

Usagi ran down the hall, moving at tremendous speed, thanks to the Force. Unfortunately, her way towards the bridge was blocked by scores of battle-droids.

The droids fire upon Usagi, as she uses her light sabers to block the laser fire. Just as she was about to be overwhelmed-

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

SLICE!

Anakin had just arrived into the docking bay, when Usagi took off. Thumper had transformed to normal, and took off with Anakin and R2-D2.

"Hey, leave some for me," Anakin said, as he parried various energy pikes.

"Ah, you were taking too long," Usagi replied, as she cut the heads of the androids. She then took out a hand grenade from her belt.

"Duck," Usagi said, as she the grenades into a nearby vent. From what she recalled for the debriefing on the Invisible Hand, the ventilation system ran parallel to the power conduit.

"I thought you hated handling those things," Anakin said, as he ran back.

"Hey, you hang out with an ARC Trooper…you pick up a few things."

When that said, Usagi, Anakin, Thumper and R2-D2 got to a safe distance…

BOOM!

Thumper had transformed to Mech-Thumper, in order to shield the blast.

"See? It works!"

Anakin shakes his head.

Finally, after going through yet another throng of droids and "Fish-men" (called "Nemoidians"), Usagi, Anakin and company makes it to the bridge of Count Dooku's flagship. After fighting within the bowels of the ship, the damage caused by the Jedi caused the ship to spiral out of control, and towards to city-planet below. As soon Anakin and Usagi gets to the bridge door, the two took a minute to rest.

"Okay," Usagi says. "Now, remember, we are to capture Dooku alive."

Anakin wanted to take down Dooku for what happened to him, even though Usagi had healed his missing arm thjat first time.

"Fine."

"Alright. Ready…steady…GO!"

The Jedi burst through the command decks' door.

"Well, you two have arrived," said the old, bearded man named Count Dooku. Standing next to him was the mechanical General Grievous. Tied to a chair was Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was merely observing the situation.

"Thank goodness you have arrived," said Palpatine.

Usagi nods her head.

"You are under arrest, Count Dooku," Usagi says, as she steps forward.

"How can a little girl like you can arrest ME?" Dooku replied. "General?"

The cyborg rushed at Usagi, while Usagi leaped out of the way. She used her saber to slice away at Grievous' cape, which revealed four mechanical arms…

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Hzzzzz…

…each of which had four light sabers.

"Now, we shall end this!" said the cyborg.

Uh, oh! Usagi thought.

"Anakin!" Usagi yelled, as she brought her pair of purple sabers up. "Take care of Dooku-!"

Usagi used her bene gesserit training to "phase" through the bulkhead.

That didn't stop Grievous one bit.

BLAM!

Usagi used her twin 'sabers to counter the General's four. Her fear was sapping her will, when-

"TH-OW!"

Mecha-Thumper blasted Grievous in the back, sending out into space. The vacuum of space began to suck Usagi out, when Thumper grabbed her. As soon as they were at a safe distance, Usagi managed to fine a panel that sealed up the hole. However, upon seeing Grievous seeming flying about, using some sort of jet pack, Usagi knew that she would have to face the Sith Acolyte next time.

"Anakin!" Usagi cried, as she remembered what had happened. So, she ran back to the command deck, only to witness Anakin beheading Count Dooku.

"NO!"

Slice!

As Dooku's head fell onto the floor, Usagi just shook her head.

"Well, done, MASTER Skywalker," Palpatine said. "You do your Jedi Order proud."

A smile is shone on Anakin's face, while Usagi turns away in disgust.

A day later, on Coruscant…

On behalf of Palpatine, Anakin was given a seat on the Jedi Council, much to the consternation of the council itself. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi, still grieving the lost of his friend Qui-Gon Jinn, and Usagi were assigned the task of tracking down General Grievous, since he was the key to end this so-called "Clone War".

At the Jedi Temple, two friends were having an argument.

"I thought that you'd be proud of me," Anakin retorted.

"Look, I am, Ani," Usagi says, as she wrapped her robes around her. It seems to get very chili as of late. "I just wish that we could have followed orders, instead of you hot-dogging all the time."

Anakin gets angry.

"Palpatine was right about you."

"And that would be…?"

"You wanted to reap the rewards! YOU wanted to be a member of the Jedi Council!"

"I don't CARE about being on the council! Long before YOU were born, I was leading armies! Long before you were born, I was in charge of an empire!"

Usagi was referring about her time when she, Hoshi Sato and T'Pol had spent twenty years on the planet Arrakis, thanks to a temporal rift while on assignment for the Enterprise (under the command of Jonathon Archer). On Arrakis, otherwise known as "Dune", a young man named Paul Atriedes had chosen her to be his "right hand", as he began his ascent towards being a "Messiah". And it was during that time that Paul's mother Jessica had trained Usagi in the ways of the Bene Gesserit, an order that was part nunnery, part witchery (depending on who one asks). Before Usagi and her friends left for home, she became known as "the Chancellor-Princess Serena, the 'Usa'Dib'", the only one to be promoted to the rank of Mother Superior independent of the Order proper. How that came about, is another story.

Usagi sighed.

"Look, Ani, I am proud of you. But the way things went will bring nothing but trouble. Trust me, I've seen enough political intrigue to know when something is about to go down. I'm just looking after your best interest, that's all."

Usagi gave Anakin a peck on the cheek.

"Look, I promise to visit Padme before I leave on my mission with Master Kenobi. Just be careful."

And with that, Usagi left. Had she stayed, she would have noticed a dark cloud hovering around Anakin's aura…

At the quarters of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, two friends were celebrating…

"Ah, thank you, Usagi," Padme said, as she hugged her old friend. She received a pair of booties that Usagi managed to make during her spare time.

"It's no problem," Usagi replied. "Had I known you were having twins, I would have made another."

"Ah, it's okay. The thought counts."

Padme was six months pregnant, and was beginning to show. So far, her elaborate clothing was hiding this fact.

"Is there anything going on with Ani?" Padme asked. "I haven't seen him as often as I would like."

"You know how it is," Usagi replies. "War gets to anyone."

"But you seem to be okay."

"That's because I'm already nuts!"

"Seriously, how do you do it?"

"One day at a time, my friend. You got to remember, I've been through more conflicts that I care to remember. You get comfortable with your experiences after a while."

"Well, I hope that Ani can come to me, and talk about what he is feeling."

"Just give him time. He's the big man on campus these days."

Sometime later, Kenobi and Usagi take their troops to the outer rim planet of Utapau, where General Grievous would make his last stand. Since Kenobi would be leading this mission, he was promoted the rank of "High General". Usagi's rank would still be "General". Cody was promoted to "High Colonial".

**(A/N: The Star Wars ranking system is loosely based on the ranking system found in the "Star Wars" RPG.)**

"I guess that you would want to lead the troops, Master Kenobi," Usagi says.

"Only if I need to, Usagi," Kenobi replied. "You've earned that right."

Usagi smile at that.

Upon touching the surface of the planet, the final assault on the forces of General Grievous was fierce. The war was at a crossroads of sorts. After hours of fight, Kenobi and Usagi had Grievous cornered.

"This is the end of the line, General," said Kenobi, as he and Usagi prepared to do battle.

Grievous merely snarled, as he charged forward.

Working as one, Usagi and Kenobi blocked the attacks. Then, they countered the attacks; Kenobi took the high-road, while Usagi took the low road.

And then, something happened.

At the last second, Grievous threw sand in Usagi's eyes, blinding her. Taken advantage of this, Grievous bared down on her, like a spinning blade of death…

"No!" yelled Kenobi, as he moved to intercept the attack.

SLICE!

Just as Usagi could see again, she saw what had happened Kenobi.

"No…NOOOOOOO!" Usagi cried.

"Well, that's one Jedi," Grievous smirked, as he turned his attention to Usagi.

Something in Usagi snapped, as her henshin rod appeared in her hand. If she was going to defeat this monster, then she would need all the power she could get…

"Moon Prisma MAKE-UP!"

FLASH!

When Grievous could see again, he saw a weirdly dressed Jedi Knight.

"Jedi…?"

"No, not just 'Jedi'," said the girl. "I am SAILOR MOON…champion of Love and Justice!"

Moon didn't bother to pick up her 'sabers. Instead, she picked up Kenobi's 'saber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz….

"And on behalf the Moon…and all the Jedi that you have killed, I WIL punish YOU!"

"Humph! It doesn't matter WHO you are. You will die along with the others."

And with that, the two went at it.

Moon added her energy to the power of the Force. With the talk of the corrupting nature of power, she was afraid of that she could fall. However, with the death of her Master, all bets were off.

Moon skillfully dodged the attacks, while parrying the blows. Grievous performed a surprise kick to the chest, knocking her to the ground.

THOOM!

"And you will always be a little girl," Grievous says.

With her eyes glowing white, Moon, lips bloodied, reaches out with her hand.

Grievous found him self unable to move.

"I…can't…move..!"

Without indicating any sign of movement, a huge boulder slams into Grievous, batting him away. Moon, eyes still glowing, stands up. For a long time, she has avoided using her other talents, relying solely on her Jedi training. But now, it was time to get serious.

Grievous, still functioning, picks ups a boulder, and knocks into Moon. Upon impact, the boulder fell into pieces.

"Keep away from me!" Grievous cries out, realizing what a mistake he had made.

Moon raises Kenobi's 'saber, and then charges forward-!

ZIP!

When Grievous could see Moon's back, he turned. Moon deactivates her weapon.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"You think that hurt me?" Grievous asks.

"No, I think what I did just killed you," Moon replies.

"What are you…talking…about-!"

PLUNK!

General Grievous, scourge of the galaxy crumples into pieces.

As Moon walks back to where Kenobi lied, she transform back to normal. She kneels by his body, and cries. She cries because of what she did; she cries because she used so much energy to defeat Grievous, that there was nothing left to resurrect her mentor without dying.

Nevertheless, Usagi's actions would mark the turning point in the war…a war that would signal the defeat of the Separatists.

Unfortunately, things would go from bad to worse.

Evidence had mounted that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had master-minded the events that led to the Clone Wars. In fact, it was Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda that deduced that Palpatine was, in fact the dread Sith Lord Sidious. And when Windu went to arrest Palpatine, he revealed his true prowess by slaying Windu and his entourage…with Anakin Skywalker's help. Over the course of years, Palpatine was grooming Anakin to fight on his side, and was more than willing to sacrifice Darth Maul, Count Dooku (aka "Darth Tyrannus"), and Sith Acolytes Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. And when Anakin stabbed Windu in the back, Anakin became his new apprentice- Darth Vader. And thus, the purging of the Jedi began.

A day later…

"Usagi," said a voice.

"Uhhh," Usagi says, as she wakes up. Ever since that fight with Grievous, she's been out like a light. She sees that she was in a small shuttle, and that Thumper was sitting next to High Colonial Cody. Then, she sees Yoda.

"What's going…?"

"Listen well, young one," Yoda says. "Made their move, the Sith have…"

After Yoda told Usagi what's going on, Usagi became furious.

"I'm going to KILL him."

Yoda had trusted Cody enough to look after Usagi, since she was perhaps the only Jedi that was powerful enough to stop Anakin.

"What about you, Master?"

"Confront Palpatine, I must. Contact you later, I will."

"I understand, sir."

Usagi turns to Thumper.

"Let's go."

"Th-OW!"

Usagi turns to Cody.

"Cody, I-"

"Just do what's right, ma'am. I believe you."

Usagi smiles.

Hours later, Usagi and Thumper goes to the lava planet of Mustafar. There was a mining facility there, and was there that Padme was being held by Anakin.

In the mean time, Usagi was using that time to reflect on the life she has known. She remembered meeting a little boy with big dreams, and how he was a "Chosen One".

And it was all a lie.

Now, it would be up to her to put a stop to Anakin's madness once and for all…

"END SIMULATION," said the computer, as the holodeck resumed its traditional yellow grid look.

"Ah!" Akane said. She was just getting into the story!

The holodeck opens up.

"Sorry about that," Counselor Tsukino says, as she opens up a panel. "I was testing out the main systems, just to make sure that there aren't any kinks."

"…"

"Anyway, go ahead and use it. Oh, by the way, Ranma's cooking dinner tonight, so he wanted me to pass along that message. Have fun!"

After Usagi leaves the holodeck…

"Shampoo not worthy!" Shampoo says, as she cow-tows on her knees. "Shampoo not worthy!"

"Well, now I know where she got that lightsaber," Ukyo smirks.

"Hmmm," says Kodachi.

"Guys, maybe we should find out what happens!" Akane says.

The girls nod in agreement.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I know that this chapter is Usagi-centric, but it's all part of a master plan. Stay tuned!**


	43. Part 43 Book Four

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 43 – By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is multi-epic story with many elements to it.**

**Special note: While this is a spin-off story to "Sailor Moon ST", you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 43**

* * *

Spring, 2063: Montana, North America. 

CREEEEEEEK!

Captain Jean-Luc Picard led an Away Team to the facility that was to launch Earth's first starship. Its creator, thus far, was not found amongst the wreckage of the facility. Now, having moved the blockage that covered the entrance to the underground part of the old missile silo, Picard and company moved inside. It was there that the warp-ship prototype, "the Phoenix", was housed.

"Impressive, Mr. Data," Picard said, as he stood near the bottom of the Phoenix. The vehicle was to be launched using the old Titan missile system. And upon reaching space, the warp nacelles would extend outward, simulating a wingspan. Once done, that is when the vehicle will be launched into deep space.

At least, that's what supposed to happen.

With the bombardment of the facility by the Borg, the launch may not happen. And if the launch does no happen, then the passing Vulcan ship will not detect the Phoenix warp signature. And if "first contact" does not occur, then the Federation as Picard and company knows it will not come to be.

"Indeed, sir," said Lt. Commander Data. "I'm only detecting mild structural damage to the hull."

"Geordie…?"

"It's not a problem, Captain," said Chief Engineer Geordie LaForge. "Using even this era's level of technology, the Phoenix can up and running in a day."

"See to it that your Engineering Team is ready for the retrofitting. And be sure to get Lt. Crusher started on the damage report as soon as he inspects the control room."

"Aye, sir. Geordie to Wesley Crusher..."

"Captain!" yelled Dr. Beverly Crusher, as she went to a throng of people.

Riker and Counselor Troi were the first to reach Crusher's position. Crusher reached down, and tried to help up a young black woman.

"This girl is suffering from radiation sickness," Crusher replies. She then turns to an older Asian woman, who appeared to be in her late thirties. According to Crusher's diagnostics, even though the woman was suffering from radiation poisoning, it was quickly clearing up. That sparked Crusher's curiosity, especially since she had "blue" hair. Riker notices the woman's identification tag.

"Sir!" Riker says.

"What is it, Commander?" Picard asks.

"I believe that this is Dr. Ami Mizuno."

"That's right," Picard says. "She was Dr. Cochrane's mentor at the University of Chicago."

"Wasn't she a medical doctor?" Counselor Troi asks.

"That she was, as well as doctor of a number of disciplines,which is impressive even by OUR standards."

"Captain, I need to get these people up to Sickbay," Crusher says, as she concluded her findings.

"Beverly, you know about the Prime Directive," Picard said.

"And what if these people have important roles in the future? The Borg has already contaminated the timeline."

"Fine," Picard replies, as he stares at Dr. Mizuno. Then he tapped his hidden communications device. "Commander Yar, prepare to receive 'guests'."

"Aye, sir," Yar replied, over the airwaves. She was in charge of assessing the damage of the Enterprise-E with Lt. Hoshiko Sato.

"Tasha, I'm ready to beam aboard with…five people."

"Ready."

"Energize."

BRRRRRRRRRING!

And they were gone.

Meanwhile, aboard the Entrerprise-E, on the bridge…

"Hoshiko, make sure that the crew in Engineering has the new specs," Tasha Yar says, as she handed Hoshiko a data pad. "I need to check on our 'guests'."

"Aye, ma'am," Hoshiko replies.

When she gets to Engineering, she sees some commotion.

"RUN!" said a crewmember, as a pair of Borg was going after him. Just as the man ran to Hoshiko's position…

CHOK!

Hoshiko delivered a solid punch to the nose, knocking him a few feet back. The pair of Borg grabbed the man, and held him up.

"What…why…?" the man began.

Hoshiko simply step to the man, and injects him with Borg nanites, by using her Borg injectors called "tubules" .

"ACK-!"

The man was dropped, as he slowly was becoming…a Borg.

"Resistance…is futile," Hoshiko said, in her "Borg" voice. Her Borg "unimatrix" protocol was activated, as soon as the Borg sphere was destroyed by the Enterprise-E. Since then, she has been helping in shielding what remained of the Borg "crewmembers" slowly take over the ship.

"Indeed," said a seductive voice. "You have done well, Six-of-Nine."

Hoshiko blushed slightly at the comment, ever since she learned the double meaning of her designation. It was true that all the "Borg Adjutants" were designed to fit into the any society; enhancement of one's appearance was merely an avenue in this regard.

"Of, course, Unimatrix One," Hoshiko replies. "We ARE Borg!"

Meanwhile, somewhere outside time and space…

Commander Ranma Saotome was in deep thought. All of his career life, Ranma has had to make tough decisions.

"Well, Mr. Saotome?" asked his female opponent.

Ranma sighed.

Might as well get this over with, Ranma thought to himself.

"Flush, read 'em and weep!" Ranma said.

"Dang!" Counselor Usagi Tsukino said, as she threw down her hand.

"Good play, Commander," said Lt. Commander Worf, as he dropped his hand.

"Well, had me fooled," said Chief O'Brien, as he got up to get another "Guinness". "You want another, Ranma?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied, as he collected his poker chips. The command staff was taking a break from the ship wide diagnostic for some R&R themselves. Just then, the computer chimed in.

"Counselor Tsukino," said the computer.

"Go ahead," said Usagi, as she set up a new hand for another hand of poker.

"Miss Tendo and her companions are attempting to access the historical document that was in play recently."

"What file is that?" asked Ranma.

"Oh, it's about my participation in 'the Clone Wars'," Usagi replied nonchalantly.

"'Clone Wars'?" asked Worf.

"Yeah. I had traveled a lot between 2186 and 2246-"

"Wow," said O'Brien. "I knew that you were OLD, but I didn't know that you were THAT old!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

"Go on," Ranma said. His ex-wife rarely talks about stuff that she has done before they had met.

"Anyway, I've logged a lot of travel time to many worlds…and to many time zones and alternate dimensions. In one such case, I ended up staying in a galaxy far, far away, in a distant past. It was there that I picked up a few tricks."

"Like what?" asked O'Brien.

"Like…this," Usagi said, as she threw her deck of cars into the air. The cards separated, and landed in the form of a house of cards.

"Humph, parlor tricks," Worf said.

"Well, those 'parlor tricks' have saved my life, Worf-kun."

Then, she looked up.

"Computer, grant them access to that file, and that file only."

She then stuck out her hand, which resulted in the "house of cards" separating and flying back into her hands, resuming a deck.

"Okay, I'll tell you all about the importance of that particular file, while we play another hand…"

Down in the holodeck…

"Access granted," said the computer.

"Alright!" said Akane.

"Computer, can you create some…movie chairs?" asked Kodachi.

"And some Okonomiyaki!" said Ukyo.

"Shampoo want beef ramen!" said Shampoo.

"Pipe down!" Akane said. "It's about to begin…"

Jedi Knight Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok piloted Thumper to the molten planet of Mustafar. The irony was that the Jedi had been planning on going to Mustafar anyway, since it was the hideout of the Separatists. However, since Palpatine no longer needed them, he ordered Anakin to finish them off.

It must be noted that when the purging of the Jedi began, Palpatine unlocked the Clone Army's racial memories, thereby causing all of them to turn on their Jedi leaders. However, when High Colonial Cody tried to kill an unconscious Usagi, who was exhausted from her battle with General Grievous on Utapau, some force over-road Cody's directive. Realizing what had just happened, Cody did his best to protect Usagi long enough to contact the only Jedi available: Jedi Master Yoda. From there, Yoda was picked up from Kashyyyk, where he had just ended the battle against the Separatists with his Wookie allies.

And now, it has come to this.

Usagi was not foolish enough to think that dealing with Anakin would be an easy manner. Her...friend...was perhaps the most gifted of all the Jedi, and it was because of this that they had considered him "the Chosen One".

And it was all a lie.

And then she thought of Anakin's mother Shimi, who was living on Tattoine with her new family. A while back, Usagi and Anakin had successfully mounted a rescue mission, when Shimi was taken hostage by the Tusken raiders. As far as Anakin's mother was concerned, Anakin was a hero…as did Padme.

And now, Usagi will have to kill him.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Usagi ended her meditation. Every trick, every lesson that she has learned will have to put into play. She hoped that she can live with her decision.

"Thumper, take us in."

"Th-Ow," the cabbit yowled sadly.

Upon reaching the landing bay, Usagi ordered thumper to stay hidden until he was needed. She then ran down the main entrance, which was littered with bodies. Even now, she can feel Anakin's power. If what she felt was part of the Darkside of the Force, then truly Anakin a living embodiment of that aspect.

As she ran down one of the visiting centers, Usagi sees R2-D2, and the prone bodies of Captain Typho, Padme's personal escort, C3-P0 and-

"Padme!" Usagi cried, as she runs to check on her friend.

"Huh…" Padme says, as she stirs.

"Good, you're alive," Usagi says. She then checks on Typho.

Typho was NOT so lucky.

Usagi then turn to R2.

"R2, what happened?"

R2 responds with some clicks and whistles.

Usagi rage went hot white. She was angry about Anakin's willingness to fall under the sway of Palpatine.

She was furious upon learning what he did to the Jedi, especially to…the children.

Ans Usagi was furious that he would strike Padme, thereby hurting her and putting their unborn children at risk.

Thumper, Usagi thought telepathically. Help R2 help Padme and C3-P0.

She then took out her henshin rod. While it was true that she didn't need it to transform, it provided a sense of comfort to her.

Plus, it fooled her enemies from time to time.

"Moon…Prism…MAKE UP!"

FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon examines herself. Anakin was a formidable foe, so much so that she will need every bit of power she can muster.

Then Moon raised her left gloved fist into the air.

"ANAKIN!"

"I'm here, Usagi."

Moon turns to see Anakin approaching her, while he was going through the facility, making sure that all of the Separatists were dead. He had sensed her arrival as soon as she got there, and was heading in her direction when Moon came upon the prone bodies of Padme, Typho and C3-P0.

"How can you do this?"

"There was…an accident. Padme didn't understand that what I do, I do for us."

"No, what you did was for yourself. You've haven't changed at all. You're the SAME little boy whom I found years ago on Tattooine. If I had known that you would have done this, I would have never had helped you leave Tattooine, Anakin."

Anakin takes off his cape.

"My name is 'Darth Vader'," Anakin says. "And when you die, Usagi, the Jedi will be no more!"

SNAP! Hzzzzz….

"As long as I live, I'll see to it that the Sith will NEVER win!"

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"And the name is SAILOR MOON!"

Vader and Moon twirled their respective light sabers; his was red, while hers was purple. As a Jedi, it was known that she was proficient at paired weapons. However, in this particular dual, Moon and Vader were to fight equal ground.

BLAM! BLAM!

Weapons clashed, as sparks the two former friends engaged in mortal combat. Moon, however, had a couple of advantages.

One, she was an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, and two, while under the influence of Count Dooku, the late Sith Lord "Darth Tyrannus", Moon was familiar with the teachings of the Sith.

Moon gave a sword feint, forcing Vader's sword arm into one direction. This opened up his torso to an attack.

Crescent Kick!

POW!

Vader was knocked back, and slammed against the wall.

"Oof!"

Moon pointed her 'saber at her foe.

"Because you saved my life, and because of Padme, I'm asking you to stand down."

"No," Vader said, as he willed some heavy machinery at Moon.

Moon leaped out of the way, but it opened her up to attack.

ZAP!

It looks like Palpatine had time to teach Vader the utilization of the "Force Lightning".

"Ah!"

Moon used her bit of strength to get the lightning to focus on her 'saber. She then pointed her left index finger at Vader-

ZAP!

Both Vader and Moon were caught up in the eye of the storm, as each of them willed the other to fall.

"I…will…defeat…YOU!" Vader cried.

"No…you…WON'T!"

Now, it must be said that Sailor Moon had other tricks up her sleeve. Such as her "Moon Tiara", for example.

Moon took of her tiara, charged it, and flung it.

CHOK!

"Ah!" Vader cried, as he covered his left eye, as he dropped his blue-bladed 'saber. It was bleeding profusely.

Once freed, Moon steps back, pick up a loose piece of metal, a rod, and threw it, like a spear.

Thank the ancient Amazons for those spear lessons.

CHUNCK!

Now Vader's left shoulder was embedded in the wall.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Moon sighed a little, as she picks up Vader's 'saber, stuffs in her belt, turns towards Padme. Thumper had arrived, switched to "Robo-mode", and was gently scooping up Padme, R2 and C3-P0 into his chassis. As Moon walk towards her pet cabbit, Vader was getting himself loose…

Suddenly, Moon's danger senses rang out!

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

BLAM!

At the last second, Moon blocks the blow of Vader's red-bladed saber. However, Vader uses the Force to push her back…and back…and-

CRASH!

Through the room's observation window, and towards a river of lava.

The two fell, until they had fallen on a floating piece of metal, left over from Vader's attempt to purge the Separatists from Mutstafar.

Both Vader and Moon gets up, as the metal moves towards a gorge. They began to fight again, as each one refused to give up space for the other. Just as the metal platform was about to go over the edge, Moon notices of gangplank approaching. With a burst of power she leaps towards it, with Vader hot on her tail.

SPRUNG!

"You won't escape me, Usagi," Vader says, as he slowly approaches Moon.

Moon looks around. She was cornered, but she did not use up her resources. Spying on a support cable, Moon smiled.

"What are you smiling about!" Vader says.

"Nothing," Moon says, as she threw her 'saber at Vader. Vader, in turn, knocked the 'saber out of the way.

"I guess you loose," Vader says, as he steps forward.

Moon smiles.

What she did was a feint, risking that Vader would knock the weapon out of the way, rather than dodging or catching the weapon. Moon guided the weapon, as it continued to rotate and spin like boomerang. It circled back towards the pair…and sliced the support cable.

CHOP!

The sudden collapse of the walk-way caused the two to slip a little.

Vader grabbed hold of a loose cable, while Moon grabbed her own. Moon then caught her weapon, and the fight continued.

"We can't continue to fight like this!" Moon says, as she blocks a blow.

"When you are defeated, I won't have to!" Vader replied.

A tear fell from her eye, as she made an important decision.

She fell, by letting go.

However, as she did so, Moon flipped her body, and used her legs to grab hold of the cable. She then took out her second purple-bladed saber-

SNAP! Hzzzz…

And used her two 'sabers to scissor Vader's legs.

SLICE!

"AHHHHHHH!"

Vader, now leg-less, was gritting his teeth in pain.

Still using her legs to hold herself, Moon rights herself. She was now staring Vader in the eye.

"Vader…Anakin…this is your final chance," Moon says through gritted teeth. Thank her Amazon training again. Xena the Warrior Princess would smile onUsagi's skill.

"NO! I'm the best! No one can beat me!"

Vader was using his free hand to hold himself on the cable, while using his sword hand to fight Moon.

Sighing, Moon blocked one strike with her left, and used the other strike to cut Vader's cable.

SLICE!

"Noooooooooooooo-!"

As Vader's body fell, the heat began to char his body…

However, Moon prevented Vader from falling into the molten lava by willing the Force to knock his body on another platform nearby. Moon then let go, and landed on the same platform. Her hair was frizzled, her clothes were torn, and her body was soaked with sweat. But, in spite of it all, Moon has won her fight against Vader.

"Uhhhhh…" Vader said. His body was horribly charred from the heat.

"You've saved my life once, Anakin. Now, I have saved YOURS."

Moon turns away, and looks back slightly.

"I'll inform you troops of your location. And I will tell everyone that Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi who died at the hands of Darth Vader. I will grant you that much decency…even though you cared only for yourself."

And with that, Moon took off.

As Thumper leaves for Naboo, where Usagi was to rendezvous with Master Yoda and his allies, the situation was getting desperate. Padme was wounded by Anakin's Darkside attack, and was on the verge of loosing her babies and her life. She couldn't allow that to happen. At the same time, as long as Padme was around, her friend's love for Anakin would put herself and the children in danger. Usagi and Yoda may be the last Jedi in existence, and Anakin's children may be the key to the salvation of the galaxy.

"R2, Thumper, C3-P0- I'll need your help," Usagi said.

R2 clicked and whistled his response.

"Th-OW!"

"We will do what we can, Miss Usagi," Threepio says.

"Okay, now, here's what we are going to do…"

Sometime later, Yoda, Bail Organia and Mon Mothma meet Usagi at a secret location on Naboo. When they see her, they are shocked by two sights.

One, they see the body of Padme Amidala encased in some sort of crystal.

And, two, Usagi had a noticeable bulge in her belly.

"Sorry about this," Usagi said, as she unwrapped her clock to reveal her…pregnancy.

"Explain, you must," Yoda smirks.

It turned out that Usagi, using Federation and Juraian science, had transferred Padme's babies to her, while encasing Padme's body in a stasis crystal, something that Thumper could produce. Usagi had told them of her idea for Padme. Even though Bail Organia and Mon Mothma didn't like their friend's fate, they knew what a liability she was, if their would-be rebellion was to have a chance of flourishing. So, they all agreed to Usagi's plan, with Yoda's approval.

Thus, as far as the galaxy was concerned, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo died of complications of her pregnancy…along with her children. Padme's crystal encasement was placed in a Royal crypt, where it will remain until it is safe to free her from her slumber…even if it will take twenty years to do so.

In the remaining months of Usagi's pregnancy, Yoda continued Usagi's instruction. Yoda taught her everything she needed to know, so that she could be ready to teach competently. He wanted to teach Usagi before returning home to Dagobah, where he will remian in hiding. And on the day before she was to give birth, Yoda gave his blessing.

"Now Jedi MASTER, you are, Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok," Yoda says, as he and Usagi touched foreheads. They now have a psychic connection with each other. And it will be through Usagi that Yoda will guide her actions, as she begins the process of aiding Mon Mothma and Bail Organia's struggle against Palpatine's reign.

And in a small ceremony, the Queen of Naboo, on her last day as the duly elected Monarch, before she was to wed Bail Organia of Alderaan, dubs Usagi as Lady Usagi Ikuko Tsuus-Tetok of the House of Amidala. It was her right since the Queen of Padme's cousin.

Finally, the day comes, when Usagi gave birth to Padme's twins. It was a difficult delivery, but Usagi did so proudly. Holding the children in her arms, Usagi named them according to Padme's wishes.

"You are Leia," Usagi says to the first born girl, as she starred into the girl's eyes. Then, she turned to the boy. "And you are Luke."

Usagi sighed. She wished that she could have been in this situation under normal conditions, but times are anything BUT normal.

After the children were weaned, Bail and his new wife took Leia to Alderaan, where they would raise her as their own. The droids R2-D2 and C3-P0, who would accompany the new family, would have their memories suppressed until the need arises for them to act upon them.

Meanhwhile, Usagi took Luke to Tattooine. As much as she wanted the twins to stay together, times were desperate. She didn't want EMPEROR Palpatine to catch word that Padme's children were alive. Still, there was one thing to she could do to redeem Anakin.

Tattooine: the Lars Residence.

"Thank you, Usagi," Shimi Lars-Skywalker says, as she accepted the baby boy in her arms. She was getting up in years these days, and barely works as a repairer of water extraction units any more. Beru and Owen Lars, her step-children, run the water extration farm these days, ever since Shimi's husband died a few years ago.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Usagi replied, as she wraps her cloak around her body, as Thumper hops on her left shoulder. "I'm sure Anakin and Padme would have wanted you to raise Luke."

"How…how did Ani die?"

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"He died…like a Jedi."

And with that, Usagi leaves into the desert. Tattooine reminded Usagi of Arrakis, so she knew how to survive. She'll rely on that experience to adjust to her new climes, since she'll need to lay low for a while. But sooner or later, Usagi will get back into the fight. She has contacts to meet, and networks to form. And when either Leia or Luke is ready, Usagi will teach them the way of the Jedi.

After all, they might represent a new…hope for the galaxy.

Stopping for a moment, Usagi takes out Anakin's lightsaber. She examines it.

"In spite of it all, in spite of what you have done, Ani, I made a promise that I will never abandon you," Usagi says to herself. "And one day, some day, I will get you back."

And with that, Usagi puts Anakin's 'saber away, and trudges forward, just as a sand-storm was about to consume her presence.

In the mean time, Usagi will continue to train and grow as a Jedi. Her Lunarian heritage will keep her young and vital, as it has done thus far. There may be more Jedi out there, and she and they need to survive long enough to find a way to defeat the Emperor and his Sith apprentice once and for all.

It's only a question of time.

"End Simulation," said the Defiant computer.

Akane and the girls were silent for a moment, as the holodeck resumed its original yellow grid pattern.

"I can see why Ranma-sama would be fascinated by the Counselor," Kodachi says.

"Maybe I'm wrong about her," said Ukyo.

"Shampoo need to learn skill from her!" said the Amazon.

Akane was silent. She has much to think about.

Later, at Ranma's dinner party…

"Okay, first come, first serve," Ranma said, as he began to serve dinner to his cremates. He had decided to put on a Texas-themed dinner, complete with cowboy hats and barbeque. He felt that after all they have been through, the crew deserves a break. "Get it while it's hot!"

Meanwhile, Akane went up to Usagi, who was serving the side dishes.

"Counselor, do you have a minute?" Akane asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, I just want to apologize for my behavior. I mean, ever since I learned that you and Ranma had…you know…gotten together, I've been a little nuts."

"Hey, it's okay. I know that you're crazy about the guy. But trust me, we're just friends these days."

"Oh, okay."

Akane looks over the table of food.

"Can…can I help you serve?"

Usagi smiles.

"I would like that."

And thus, a new friendship is born.

**Tbc.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 44 – DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story is connected to the "Sailor Moon/Star Trek Chronicles", though you don't have to read those stories in order to read this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 44**

**

* * *

**Wake up… 

Dr. Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno's mind struggled to awake.

Wake up, Dr. Mizuno-

BANG!

Ami woke up.

"You got to wake up, Dr. Mizuno!" said a red-haired woman, who was dressed in a blue/gray uniform with black slacks and shoes.

"Wha-?"

BANG!

THAT particular sound got her attention. She bolted right up. The last thing she recalled, she was working with Lily Armstrong on getting the launch of the Phoenix ready, when they came under attack. The Phoenix was to be the first starship to have a "warp drive", which is needed to replace the more expensive, and sometimes tricky, "jump drive". If Dr. Zephraim Cochran's vessel is proven to be a success, then Earth's exploration initiatives will be opened to the masses.

"Where am I?" Ami asked.

"There's no time to explain! We have to get out of here before they-"

BANG!

Ami's eyes quickly scanned to a previously secured door. Three "cyborgs" lumbered forward.

"We are the 'Borg'. Resistance is futile."

"God, I hate doing this…Computer! Initiate Medical Emergency Program!"

FZZT!

A balding man, dressed in a similar uniform as the red-haired woman, appears.

"Please state the nature of the emergency," the man said.

"Stall them!"

"Oh. How?"

"I don't know, just think of something! Dr. Mizuno, come ON!"

Ami wasn't really paying attention at this point. She was trying to feel her coat pockets, which were sitting nearby.

"Was there a cylinder-like object in here?"

"Yes, it's over there on the counter. But what does that have to do with anything-"

"You will be assimilated," said the lead Borg, as it tried to grab Ami. Ami waved off the cyborg, which caused the creature to slam into a nearby wall.

BLAM!

The two remaining Borgs almost hesitated, before stepping forward again.

Ami then reached out, and forced the cylinder-like object to fly into her hand-

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

A blue-colored blade lanced out of the cylinder. With a twirl, Ami used the energy-sword to strike down the remaining Borg drones.

At the same time, the red-head, named Dr. Beverly Howard-Crusher was amazed at the skill that Dr. Mizuno was wielding. There was only one other person who was capable of wielding such a weapon.

"Do…do you know a 'Usagi Tsukino'?" Crusher asked.

Hzzzzzz-SNAP!

Ami connects her "lightsaber" to her utility belt.

"Know her? She was my Master."

"Oh. Um, well, we better get out of here. More Borg drones will be here shortly."

"By all means, then, lead on."

"What about me?" asked the holographic doctor.

"Um, just clean up around here," Crusher said. "It's a bit of a mess."

The Doctor looks around, as Ami and Bev leave Sickbay through the ducts.

"Huh. So I see."

Meanwhile, in the Enterprise's Engineering Room, the Borg Queen (or simply "BQ") was holding "court".

"My daughter Six-of-Nine," the BQ said, as she observed the steady flow of new "converts", "our work proceeds most diligently. Soon, this ship…this planet will be ours."

"Of course," Ensign Hoshiko Saotome said, as she observes her…friends and crewmates being converted to Borg drones. "Resistance is indeed futile."

The BQ turns her head to face her "princess". The BQ has coils for hair, pale skin and a mechanical torso dressed in a black body suit. Her silvery eyes glistened, as light danced on their surface.

"You have been around these humans far too long. Once we have finished converted this chamber to our use, I want you to re-immerse yourself into the collective."

"Of course, One-of-Nine," Hoshiko replies. The girl looked exactly like her father Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome's female side, except that Hoshiko's hair was cut in a short bob, and her skin was paler. Hoshiko was the daughter of Ranma and Counselor (Captain) Usagi Tsukino. Both of them were serving aboard the Federation Station "Deep Space Nine", in the Bajor Sector, when the Borg went on their latest offensive. However, this time, the Borg has decided to attack the Earth in the past, rather than the present, when there is no United Federation of Planets. Hoshiko, who was serving aboard the Enterprise-E at the time of the attack, as a Ship's Pilot, was the Borg's "mole". And now, it was time to do away with all pretenses.

As Hoshiko observed the making of the new Borg drones, her mind turns to that fateful day, when everything changed…

FLASHBACK!

Years ago…

"I wanna play!" yelled Hoshiko.

"No, Hoshi!" yelled her sister Aiko. "This is a secret game between me and Ani-chan.

"Naw, she can play," said their friend, the blond Anika Nelson. The three ten-year olds were playing games in the cargo bin of "The Raven", an exploration ship. Ranma Saotome had volunteered himself and his family to assist Dr. Hansel Nelson and his wife (along with their daughter Anika) in tracking down an elusive new species. His friend Guinan was elusive about what this species was, but warned him NOT to accompany Dr. Nelson on his mission, but he had owed Nelson big time. So, in spite of his wife Usagi's protest, he packed up his family, and headed out for deep space. Sure, Ranma could have kept his family home, but he wanted to fulfill his obligation to his debt, while spending time with his family.

"Well, I don't want her to play!" Aiko pouted.

Just then, Ranma comes in. He wanted to check to make sure that they have enough cargo for the next leg of their trip.

"What's going on?" Ranma asks, as he comes in.

"DAD-DY!" Hoshiko says, as she ran to grab her father's legs. "Aiko doesn't want me to play with her!"

"That's because Ani-chan and I have a secret game!" Aiko replied.

Ranma looks at this…and smiles.

"Well…I can be your playmate."

"Okay, Daddy!" Hoshiko said excitedly. "Horse-y!"

Ranma picked up his daughter, and placed her on his shoulders.

"Giddy up!"

Ranma made a horse sound, and proceed to gallop around the bay. This caught the attention of the other girls.

"I wanna horse-y!' yelled Aiko.

"Me, too!" yelled Anika.

Ranma smiles. So, he picks up the remainder of the girls, and gallop around the bin.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled the three girls.

Later, after the girls were put to bed, after dinner…

"They look so beautiful," Usagi said, as she leaned on her husband.

"Yeah, just as beautiful as their mother," Ranma replies, as he hugs his wife.

When they got back to the bridge, Hansel and his wife Gretel, originally from northern Europe, had turned to the Saotome couple.

"The girls are asleep-" Ranma began.

"That's good," Hansel said. "Take a look at these sensor readings."

Ranma shrugs, as he sits in the pilot's seat, while Usagi takes Ops. Gretel turns to Usagi.

"Thanks for looking after them for us, Usagi," said Gretel. "I know that Hansel and I should be spending more time with Anika and all-"

"It's okay," Usagi replied with assurance. "I like looking after the kids. Heck, I'm practically one myself."

"Heh, I guess so."

"Guys," Hansel said, as he directs everyone to look at the view screen. "THAT is our 'prey'."

Sure enough, a Borg cube was traveling, at impulse power apparently, near a local star system.

"Ranma, be steady with the instruments," Hansel says. "Gretel, activate the masking screens."

"Done," Gretel replies.

"Now, Ranma, go steady…"

Usagi's heart nearly stopped. When she was an intern aboard the first starship "Enterprise", under the command of Jonathon Archer, as a Starfleet cadet, Usagi had a run-in with a Borg drone. It was recovered from the Arctic Circle on Earth in the 2150s, during a routine excavation. That drone caused enough problems that it took a lot to put it down. So she could imagine how damaging a whole bunch of them could be.

"Daddy?"

Ranma turns to see her daughter Hoshiko standing there with sleepy eyes.

"Usagi," Ranma says simply, as he returns his attention back to his tasks.

Usagi got up, and picked her daughter up.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asks.

"I…had a bad dream," Hoshiko says. She then looks at the view screen. "What is that?"

Usagi looks at the screen. The Borg cube was in full view.

"It's nothing, my darling. Come, let's go back to bed…"

END FLASHBACK!

"6/9," said the BQ.

Hoshiko returns her attention to the present situation.

"Yes?"

"We have visitors. Deal with them."

Hoshiko closes her eyes. When she opens them, her eyes had the same silvery-metallic look that the Borg Queen had.

"Of course."

Meanwhile, outside Captain Picard, having sensed something amiss, had returned the Enterprise-E with Commander Data. Once it was known what was going on, Picard led a team to take back the ship's Engineering Room.

"Sir, I highly recommend that you stay out of harms way," Data says. "Ensign Saotome is a formidable foe."

"Which is why I am here," Picard replies. "Hoshiko's father was my mentor. I am not going to let the Borg keep her as their prize."

"What if she has joined the Borg willingly?"

Picard stops to look at Data.

"No one willingly joins the Borg. Besides…I have to try."

"Very well, sir."

When the security detail gets to the Engineering Room, they had originally intended to re-scramble the locking mechanism for admittance. Instead, the main entrance suddenly opens, revealing-

"Ensign Saotome!" Picard exclaims.

Hoshiko looks at Picard, as a contingent of Borg drones swarm out. However, at the same time, Hoshiko reaches forward, and pulls Data in.

Then the door to the Engineering closes up.

"Damn!" Picard exclaims, as he now has to defend himself against the cybernetic onslaught. He knew that the Borg knew the tenets of the "Anything Goes Martial Arts" style, thanks to the fact that Ranma and his family were once "guests" of that hive-like intelligence.

Meanwhile, inside the Engineering Room…

Data takes aim at Hoshiko. Hoshiko quickly disarms the android by snatching his weapon…and then tossing it away.

Data looks at his options. None of them were any good.

"I know that you have energy-discharge capabilities, Commander Data," Hoshiko says. "And you know that I have such capabilities has well."

"You are you father's daughter, Ensign," Data replies. "But I cannot allow you to continue your assistance of the Borg."

Hoshiko cocks her head slightly.

"You WILL be assimilated. Resistance…is futile."

And with that, the fight was on.

Now, both knew that they had to be careful about what was about to go next, since extensive damage to the Engineering Room could destroy the ship.

Hoshiko grabs Data, and slams him into the bulkhead. While still holding on Data's shirt, she slams into another bulk-head.

Data turns his head 180 degrees, twists his body, and shifts his balance. While grabbing Hoshiko, Data swings Hoshiko around, and tosses her into across the deck.

BAM!

Hoshiko quickly gets up, just as Data runs towards. Hoshiko timed her next move…

KICK!

At the last minute, Hoshiko performed a leap, then a kick, knocking Data on his back and away.

Hoshiko then pulled out a loose, thin pipe, which was the size and thinness of a bo staff. She twirled the make-shift staff.

"Resistance is futile, Commander," Hoshiko said. As soon as Data gets up, she began to use her weapon.

Whack, whack, WHACK!

The final blow knocks Data into another bulk head.

"Commander, you know that I am stronger than I look," Hoshiko says. "I am the product of good genes…and Borg science."

Data stands up, slowly. Hoshiko had expertly damaged his servo mechanism, no doubt in part being familiar with his schematics. He wanted to help her crew mate, but his self-preservation protocol will not allow him to sacrifice himself needlessly.

"Then, I apologize for what must be done," Data says, as he opens his palms. A repulser node opens up, before releasing a concentrated bolt of kinetic energy.

BLAM!

Unfortunately, Hoshiko's personal field had long been attuned to Data's weapon systems.

"As stated before…resistance is…FUTILE."

And with that, Hoshiko rammed one end of her weapon into Data's body, shutting down his systems.

THUNK!

"Very primitive method," the Borg Queen said, as she emerged from the shadows. "But well done. You have done well, 6/9."

"Of course," Hoshiko replied, as tears fell from her silvery eyes. "For we are Borg."

**Tbc.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 45 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: I am amazed that there are people who are confused as to what is going on. So, on that not, here is a brief timeline that should help you keep track of things:**

**2005: Ranma promises Akane to have a talk about their relationship, but disappears into the future.**

**2266: Ranma finds himself in the world of "Star Trek", but vows to return to his fiancee; joins the crew of the original Enterprise (under James Kirk's command)shortly there-after.**

**2268: During a mission, Ranma looses his memories, and marries a Native American woman named Miranamee (who secretly gives birth to a son); the two later divorce at his wife's behest.**

**2299: Ranma and Usagi Tsukino get married; they shortly have twin daughters.**

**2309: Fateful "Hansen Expedition" begins.**

**2310: Ranma looses family to the Borg.**

**2340: Ranma's daughter Aiko reveals to be an agent of a maleviolent alien race, and is subsequently killed; Ranma and Usagi divorce over the incident.**

**2360: Ranma rejoins "Starfleet" with his ex-wife, whom he is friendly with.**

**2366: Ranma is assigned as "chief pilot" to the Enterprise-D, under Captain Picard's command. During that same year, an alien entity brings back Ranma's old friends, where chaos ensues; Ranma promises to return to Akane someday.**

**2376: Borg second incursion sends Ranma into the past, where he confronts Akane and friends. While ten years haspassed for Ranma, very little time has pass for Akane and company. Ranma reaffirm his promise, BUT IS NOT SURE THAT HE HAS ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR HIS "TRUE" FIANCEE. Still, he is willing to keep an open mind long enough to see if there are any possibilities for something more (though, in the end, Ranma and Akane are forced to separate, due to Ranma's obligations to Starfleet).**

**2382:Ranma's doppleganger returnsfrom an unintended deep space mission aboard the starship Voyagera years earlier.**

**2387: On the behest of his ex-wife Usagi, Rannma and friends journey to the Lucas Galaxy, where a galactic war rages; later, a romantic interlude between Ranma and Usagi (before she is assigned to become the Federation Ambassador to the Dominion) causes Ranma to become pregnant with Usagi's child.**

**2388: Sakura Saotome, Ranma's birth-child, is born.**

**2390: Ranma assumes command of Federation station "Deep Space Nine" in the Bajoran sector; he meets his future wife Amanda Rogers (Akane's future incarnation), who is assigned to the station as a science officer.**

**2395: Ranma and Amanda weds.**

**2397: Usagi returns from the Gamma Quadrant, and learns about what has happened to Ranma; she decides to retire to the Russian wilderness of Siberia.**

**2306: Admiral Katherine Janeway drafts Usagi back into Starfleet, and is assigned to be the next Captain of the Enterprise-E; Usagi patches things up with Ranma and his family.**

**3005: Ranma retires from Starfleet, goes back in time to the year 2005, while his doppleganger (one that Ranma secretly created)travels with Usagi back to the year 1005. He is reunited with Akane Tendo, though how that relationship turns out (did they get married? Stay tune to find out about Ranma's final fate!) is any body's guess!**

**BTW, Ranma will evolve into a Q, who is married to Amanda (another Q), who live outside of normal time and space. The last chapter to Ranma's story will revel how this came about, as well as how Amanda is connected to Akane Tendo ("Ranma 1/2") and Eowyn of Rohan ("Lord of the Rings"). Stay tune for THAT.**

**Anyway, I hope this timeline was helpful.**

**-De****

* * *

**

**Part 45**

**

* * *

**

_He should have listened ton his wife's concern, regarding the Hansen Expedition. He should have listened to his intuition, when Dr. Hans Hansen insisted that they examine the Borg up close and personal. He relented, due to the fact that he was overly "cocky" about dealing with a bunch of walking "toasters". What he and the others failed to realize was that the collective intelligence was already aware of the Hansen Expedition, but waited until these "organics" proved worthy of its "blessing". After all, the Borg was already aware of the one called "The Moon Princess", based upon the legends of various peoples it had "assimilated". And only when the Moon Princess' true identity was confirmed, that the Borg moved to action...which proved to be disastrous to the Expedition. The resulting onslaught was enough to overwhelm even the mighty Ranma Saotome, thanks to the Borg's abilities to adapt._

_After the Borg struck the first blow, Ranma was separated from his family. Using his know-how and sheer will, Ranma combed the entire Borg Hive before he found his family, and it took him weeks to do so. _

_When Ranma came across his family, he was shocked to see his wife in the process of being assimilated; the Borg was taking advantage of the node that the alien intelligence "V'Ger" had implanted into Usagi, when she was turned into a probe for V'Ger. Afterwards, Usagi choose to keep the node in order to better interact with high-level computers. And now, the Borg was taking advantage of this to the fullest, in hopes to tap into the Moon Princess' arcane abilities._

_At the same time, Ranma's daughters Aiko and Hoshiko were being held captive by Borg drones, while Usagi was slowly being assimilated. Ranma saw this, and, understandably, destroyed the Borg drones._

"_Daddy!" the girls yelled, as they ran into their father's arms._

"_It's okay," Ranma replied with assurance. "I get us out of here."_

_He then took a look at his wife Usagi. Various wires and cables were running in and out of various parts of her body, while she stood motionless (eyes closed)._

"_Usagi?" Ranma asked, as he cautiously stepped forward. He didn't know the best course of action, but he would have to make a choice soon._

"_Is Mommy going to be okay?" Hoshiko asked with fear._

_Aiko looked at Ranma expectantly._

"_Daddy! We need to find Ana-chan and her mommy and daddy!" Aiko demanded._

"_We will, pumpkin," Ranma replied. "We will…"_

Beep-beep! Beep-beep! 

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome, acting "Captain" of the Federation starship "Defiant", woke from his daydream. He had been reading up his daughter Ensign Hoshiko Saotome's file, when his mind wondered back to the day he had lost his family. He was afraid that because of Hoshiko's time with the Borg would cause her to be a liability to Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, he would not put it past the Borg to use Hoshiko as some sort of "Trojan Horse", a tactic he was very familiar with. After all, he was there when the great Odysseus had originally come up with that technique. Upon hearing his doorbell ring, Ranma turned his head towards the door.

"Come in," Ranma said.

Upon opening, Akane Tendo, Ranma's "true" fiancé enters the room.

**(A/N: I only use the word "true" in quotations as an indication of Akane Tendo's central role in the "Ranma ½" mythology, not a particular preference on who Ranma Saotome should end up. Besides, Ranma was already married twice by Captain Picard's time, once to a Native American woman named "Miranamee"- who secretly gave birth to his son "Ranmak" -and a second time to Usagi Tsukino- who gave birth to his twin daughters Aiko and Hoshiko. FYI.)**

"Ranma, do you have a free moment?" Akane asked.

Ranma deactivated his data pad and sat it down.

"Naw, I'm free," Ranma replied. I'm just coming up with some ideas to fulfill our mission. What's up?"

Akane sat down on a nearby seat.

"Um, Ranma, do you still love…Counselor Tsukino?"

Ranma frowned.

"What brought about THAT particular question?"

"It's just that…the others and I want to know where…you stand with her. I…I just want to know if we have a chance with you."

Ranma rubbed his chin.

"Akane, I will always care about Usagi. We've been friends for a long time before we even decided to become romantically involved with each other. And we were married for a long time, and had kids together. Even after we had gotten divorced, I made sure that her welfare is taken care of.

Ranma got up, went over to Akane, and placed a left hand on her right shoulder.

"In other words, we're just friends."

"Oh, okay."

Akane then got up.

"I…I need time to think about this," she said, before leaving Ranma's quarters.

Ranma merely nods his head, just as Akane leaves. After a few minutes of being alone, he pulled out another data pad, from "pocket space", and selected one particular picture. It depicted a group shot of himself with the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew", an image he had secretly copied from Akane's photo album, thanks to the help of her older sister Kasumi, when the Defiant was stuck in the past. He had lightly touched the image of himself and Akane, when he was young and a lot cockier than he was now. Ranma still liked Akane, even after all these years, but he wasn't sure if he could now get past the friendship level, not to mention that he was a lot older than she was. Even if Ranma liked Akane romantically, she was still a "child" to him in comparison, making him feel like a "dirty old man" in the process.

With a sigh, Ranma continued his work, as he shuts off his memories of a time long since past.

2063 AD: Earth orbit.

As the Borg slowly, but surely, began to take over the Federation starship "Enterprise", Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his team were forced to make a strategic retreat. In one of the power junction, he ran into Dr. Beverly Crusher and her group.

"Captain!" Crusher said, as she lowered her weapon.

"Dr. Crusher," Picard said, as he lowers his weapon. "Thank goodness you are okay."

"We are, but our 'guest' is not."

"Explain."

Crusher told Picard that Dr. Ami Mizuno was trying to hold off against the Borg onslaught, buying Crusher and her medical staff time to get away.

"Sir," said Commander Tasha Yar, as she ran down another section of the power junction towards Picard's position. She was leading another contingent of security personnel in an effort to hold back the Borg drones…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Hold the line!" Yar yelled, as she and her unit cut off the Borg attackers. "We have to buy Captain Picard enough time to attack the Engine Room!"

"We're trying, ma'am!" said her second in command. "But the Borg are adapting to our phaser fire!"

"Damn!"

Then, Yar remembered something that her sensei and friend Ranma Saotome had said to her, during her training period: "If you can't beat 'em, disorganize 'em."

"Everyone, fall back and regroup to our secondary position."

"Ma'am?"

"Just do it!"

The man nods, and signaled a strategic retreat, leaving Yar alone to deal with the Borg.

Yar slung her weapon in a way as to not interfere her movements. Steadily, the Borg drones pounced on her position.

"Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated."

"I don't THINK so," Yar said, as she suddenly moved at "invisible speed". She knew that it would be only a matter of time before the Borg adapts to her latest tactic, which is why she needed to create as much chaos as possible. Plus, she needed to make sure that she didn't get injected with Borg nano-bots.

Yar moved through the drones, as she punched through various mechanical body parts. When the Borg drones came up behind her, they fired upon her position with their green-colored energy weapons. Yar brought up her hand, and created a barrier, which reflected the discharge. She then back-waved that same hand, sending those drones down the hall.

It was nice of Counselor Usagi to teach her a few rudimentary "Force-power" techniques.

**(A/N: In my version of things, "midichlorians" are like moss on a tree; they are present as an indication of "Force potential", and how much, not the source for the ability to use the Force. Take THAT, Mr. George Lucas!)**

Quickly, she looked around, and saw which section of the corridor, and immediately realized that a power outlet was nearby. Quickly, not bothering with gently removing the access panel, Yar beats into the panel. Once exposed, she then formed a solidified "chi sphere", and placed it near the exposed paneling. Just before getting injected by a Borg drone, Yar ducked, turned and ran away…

BOOM!

As the fire and the force of the blast began to consume the corridor, the world around Yar seemed to slow down. She had to get to the power junction, before she bares the full force of the blast…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Okay," Picard said. "Tasha, get Dr. Crusher and the others to safety."

"What about you?" Crusher asked.

"I'll have some unfinished business," Picard said, as he ran to Dr. Mizuno's position.

Meanwhile, the person in question had changed to her other guise, "Sailor Mercury", as she defended her position from the latest Borg drone attack. 'Mercury sported a fancy "Sailor fuku", and her blue Jedi robes, as she used her blue-bladed light-saber to defend herself.

Hzzzz! Hzzzz! BAM!

When a Borg drone tried to attack her from the rear, 'Mercury plunged her 'saber backwards, and then performed a "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze" on those Borg drones in front of her. However, more Borg drones were replacing those drones she had just dispatched, in an effort to overwhelm 'Mercury by sheer numbers-

FWOOSH!

'Mercury turned to see a bald man holding a rifle.

"Come, we have to get out of this section," the man said.

'Mercury nodded, and followed him into a lower deck.

Meanwhile, from the position of the Moon, a lone ship emerges from the time stream.

"We have safely entered normal space," said Lt. Commander Worf, as he stabilized the Defiant's flight path.

"Usagi?" Ranma asked, he sat in his command chair.

"Yep, the Borg are here," Usagi replied, as her fingers danced across the science station. "I'm not surprised to be proven correct in this regard."

"Can you pin-point their location?"

"Hmmm...there is a concentration of Borg activity centering around the Enterprise-E's Engineering section."

Ranma thought for a moment. He could easily fire a Photon torpedo, and end the whole mess right then and there. However, he has never been one to take the easy way out, and, besides that, there were many people on the Enterprise-E that he cared about.

Not to mention that he owed the Borg for what they did to his family.

"Attention, all hands on deck," Ranma said over the comlink. "Prepare for battle stations. I repeat, prepare for battle stations!"

Meanwhile, in the Enterprise-E's Engineering Room...

Borg AdjutantOne of Nine, also known as "the Borg Queen", raised her head and smiled.

"I sense...that a family reunion is about to take place," the Borg says.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: The final chapter of the "First Contact" saga begins. Can Ranma Saotome save her daughter Hoshiko AND stop the Borg from altering the timeline forever? Stay tuned!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 46 – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 46**

* * *

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome, acting captain of the Federation starship _Defiant_, strolled down the hallway towards the transporter bay. He wore his standard Starfleet special ops field uniform (all black with a single, thin trim across the chest, which, in Ranma's case, was cranberry-red). He then entered he transporter bay, where his team was assembled. Like Ranma, they were dressed in special operations uniform. Ranma's team consisted of Lt. Commander Worf, Counselor Tsukino, Chief Petty Officer O'Brien, and Lt. Commander Eddington and his security team. Ranma looked at his people, whom he had known for years.

"Okay, as we all know, the Borg are infesting the _Enterprise_," Ranma began. "They are using a classic pattern, which means that they have targeted the Engineering Room, and gone from there. Our job is to attack the ship's key junction areas, and re-route the key systems to the auxiliary room. Eddington will direct his team to provide Worf and O'Brien protection, while Tsukino and I will provide support to any defenses that may be still be in effect."

"In other words, you will provide a distraction," Worf says with a smirk.

"Precisely!"

Worf rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, I gave each of you your assignments individually, so that you can randomly trade off," Ranma says. "Just in case you get captured."

"As IF that's going to happen," Eddington counters.

"Perhaps, but one should always keep one's toes…so to speak."

"RANMA!" said a voice.

"Ah, Akane," Ranma began. "I was about to leave-"

Akane Tendo suddenly hugs, followed by the other girls in the "Ranma's Fiancé" camp.

"We just wanted to wish you well," Ukyo Kuonji says.

"Good luck, Airen!" Shampoo says.

"Take care, Ranma-sama!" said Kodachi Kuno.

"Okay, you four…break it up!" Counselor Tsukino says. She was beginning to feel the pangs of jealously…but why should SHE get jealous over the affections of a bunch of children?

"Okay, then," Ranma says. "Akane, you and the others will go down to the Earth, just to be safe, while the rest of us conduct our mission. I've already contacted Commander Riker, so you will be expected. Just…stay out of trouble."

Ranma's fiancées nod their collective heads.

"Gee, I didn't know that Commander Saotome like 'em young," O'Brien jokingly said to Worf, which recieved a dirty look from Ranma.

After beaming down to the planet, to a mountain facility that was rustic in appearance,Ranma's fianceeswere met by-

"Akane? Is that REALLY you?"

A middle-aged woman with peppered-white hair runs to hug the youngest Tendo sister. Akane looked at the woman with confused eyes. She almost looked like-

"N-Nabiki?"

Mrs. Nabiki Kuno breaks the hug, and smiles at her younger sister.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you."

Meanwhile, in the Engineering Room of the _Enterprise-E_…

"Wake up, Mr. Data," said a voice.

Lt. Commander Data's ocular lens was activated. He jerked his head around, and then tried to move his limbs. He found that he was unable to do so. He then surveys the scene before him. Already, the Engineering Room was being converted into a Borg hub, from which they could control the ship. There were Borg drones everywhere; some of which were newly converted. And then his "eyes" fell on Ensign Hoshiko Saotome, who seemed to be more Borg-like that ever before.

"Ensign Saotome, I hereby order you to release me from my binds," Data says.

"She cannot obey YOUR orders, Mr. Data," said the same voice. "Just mine…now, and forever."

Data sees an upper torso of a pasty woman, with "cables for hair", being set into place. "Ah, much better," said the one known as "The Borg Queen" (aka Borg Adjutant 1/9). "It is good to be up-graded now and again."

Dressed in black body suit, the 'Queen sauntered up to stand right behind Hoshiko, who was standing perfectly still. Like Hoshiko, the 'Queen had silvery, metallic eyes. "It is hard to imagine that the 'Moon Princess' and the 'Chaos Factor' could have produce such a fine specimen for the Borg to use. Oh, we had to make some adjustments, of course. But not that much since it was Ranma Saotome's 'choice' that sealed Six of Nine's fate."

Data raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me of Commander Saotome's 'choice'."

"In time. For now, we need to make you 'better'."

Data sees a pair of Borg drones step up, as they bring up menacing instruments.

Elsewhere on the _Enterprise-E…_

BLAM-BLAM!

"And that's what happened," Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as he lowered his weapon, after "dropping" a pair of Borg drones. "Miss Tsukino actually played a hand of 'poker' with the alien Nagilum. The stakes were that if she lost her 'hand', the _Enterprise-D _was his; if Nagilum lost his hand, he would belong to Miss Tsukino to do whatever she wanted him to do. Luckily I remembered the legends at the Starfleet Academy of her being a notorious 'card shark', which eased my fears."

SLICE!

"Usagi is quite the character," Sailor Mercury said, as she sliced another Borg drone in half with her blue-bladed lightsaber. "Originally, I and an associate of mine had used time-travel means to interact with one of her past lives, in order to get to know her better. I was shocked to learn that she was a mechanic in some junk dealer's yard, on some desert planet. But actually, I learned that she chose to be there to help out a friend gain his freedom, and it was from that knowledge that I wanted to learn the ways of the Force…though it would be later that I would become a full-fledge Jedi Knight."

"Yes, Miss Tsukino is quite the character," Picard said, as he open up a hatch, and began to adjust the controls. "That is why I hope that I can save her daughter, before I…well, I just hope that I can get to Ensign Saotome in time."

"Trust your instincts," 'Mercury says. "As long as there is a chance, there will always be hope."

Meanwhile, Commander Saotome was skulking in the conduits, while the other members of his team did their jobs. If all went well, they'll be able to isolate the Engine Room. Right now, Ranma and Usagi were about to secure the Auxiliary Room, which was full of Borg drones.

Ready? Ranma thought telepathically, as he turned his head towards Counselor Tsukino. Counselor Tsukino gave a hand signal that indicated that she understood.

Meanwhile, the Borg drones in the Auxiliary Room were motionless. Then, something came up behind one of them…

CRACK!

Ranma broke the next of one drone, while firing his phaser on another. With his other hand free of the first Borg, Ranma used that free hand to flick a tiny "chi sphere" at the two remaining Borg drones, shorting out their circuits. At the same time, Usagi had activated her personal node (installed by V'ger, and exploited by the Borg), into the ships systems. Every room and deck on a typical Federation starship possessed a self-contained environment. So Usagi was now using her cybernetic implants to tap directly into the _Enterprise-E_'s systems. As she did so, her eyes took on a blank look, as her eyes went "silvery metallic".

"ISOLATING SECONDARY DECKS," Usagi said with a mechanized voice. The weird thing about her cybernetic implants (including a cybernetic skin that covered her musculature, but was underneath her epidermis), which were acquired over the years, was that they were now a part of her as a living organism, among other living organism that thrived in her body. Sometimes, she wondered what part of her that was real, and what wasn't.

At least Ranma didn't seem to mind her unique physiology.

"READY FOR INSTRUCTIONS."

"Good," Ranma says, as he removes some key nodes from the downed Borg drones. These nodes were essential to maintain the Borg Hive. He then goes over to the main control panel, and opened up the paneling. "Usagi, begin coordinating with the team, while I make some adjustments."

"AFFIRMATIVE."

Meanwhile, down on planet Earth…

"It's okay, Miss Kuno," Ensign Wesley Crusher says, as he had to assure Kodachi that the shock from the electrical generator, which ran the computers of "Mission Control", did not injure him.

"Oh, Wesley-sama," Kodachi said, as she fawned all over Wesley. "Please, call me 'Kodachi'."

"Look how she fawns all over him," Ukyo Kuonji says, as she smirks.

"She too affectionate," Shampoo says.

"You think?"

"Say, where Akane?"

"I think she is still talking to her…sister, Nabiki."

"Aya! Mercenary-girl seems…strange."

"I agree. It seems too weird to see a sympathetic Nabiki Tendo…who's married to Kuno, of all people!"

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria of the facility…

"…So after you disappeared, Tatewaki and I found solace in each other," Nabiki says over her meal. "I guess you disappearing brought us together. Us getting married after graduation, and having our first child soon after, was the only thing that brought Daddy out of his depression."

"So…I guess you never were able to follow your dreams after all," Akane said sadly. It was hard to believe that she following Ranma into the future had that much of an impact on her family. She was glad that her sisters and friends did find happiness after all.

"Oh, I did. I may not have gone to college until years later, but marrying into the Kuno family allowed me access to enough wealth to start my business. After Akane and Ranko were old enough, I went back to school, graduated from University of Tokyo with a business degree, and started a start-up company in the IT field that was later bought by the Genom _keiretsu_. I later became a member of the board of directors of Genom, after it had bought out the Mishma _zaibatsu_."

(A/N: A "keiretsu" is a corporation with many holdings; a "zaibatsu" is a family-owned corporation. Generally, a keiretsu also has access to banking institutions that zaibatsu generally do not.)

"I bet you had a good life, then."

"For a while, and then…it all went to HECK."

Meanwhile, in the Borg hub (i.e. the Engineering Room of the _Enterprise-E_)…

"Fascinating," Data says, as he touched his new skin.

"Soon, you will be 'perfect'," the 'Queen says, as she blew the hair of Data's flesh. She then turns to her "sister". "Six of Nine was not the original target. The Moon Princess has always been the target of the Borg, ever since the days when your creators were savages."

"How do you know that Counselor Tsukino is this…Moon Princess you speak of?" Data asks.

"Humph. I am not surprised that you do not know the tale. It is fascinating to see how very little you know about these so-called 'Ancients'. Then again, being reduced to rumor tends to do that to various species."

The 'Queen looks over to Hoshiko for a pause, before beginning her story.

"In the beginning, there were the Ancients. Some say they were originally from this planet called 'Earth'…but I doubt that a species from this world is capable of 'perfection'. To continue, these Ancients were vast explorers, and where they went, they brought enlightenment with them. According to our own records, the Borg came into existence after a great cataclysm. We are not sure why, but what is known is that on every world that we have surveyed, a "reckoning" came about within the same cycle.

The Great Autocthonia- the God in the Machine – came upon us, redeemed the first amongst us after we achieved the tenth iteration of our quest for perfection. From that experience we, we embarked on the quest to achieve perfection…through assimilation of other species. Only when all are one, can we become perfect."

"What does this have to do with Counselor Tsukino?" Data asks.

"The Moon Princess is the LAST of the Ancients, from what we gather based upon the legends we have uncovered. Her presence was first noticed nearly 100 years from this point in time on this planet, and it was fortunate for the Borg to have her presence come to US. Had the 'Chaos Bringer' not made the choice, the Borg would have been unstoppable!"

The 'Queen looks at Hoshiko with a wicked smile.

"And it will be up to Ranma Saotome to decide the fate of his family…once again!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Next chapter wraps up the "First Contact" saga, so we will move on to the DS9 and Voyager stuff. Also, do you want the "Ranma Fiancées" crowd to stay in the future a little longer? Let me know. C&C are always welcomed.**

**Next time: Find out what choice Ranma Saotome had made, as well as what choice he will have to make, in his dealings with the Borg, while Akane Tendo learns more about her "imperfect" future. See you then!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 46 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 47**

**

* * *

Years ago…**

_Ranma Saotome observed the apparatus that his wife Usagi was connected to. He was already aware of the extensive cybernetic implants that she already has acquired over the years._

"_Daddy?" Hoshiko asked her father. "Are you going to save Mommy?"_

"_Of course he is!" Aiko snapped at her sister. "He would never let the bad people hurt Mommy!"_

_Ranma merely nodded, not really giving an answer to his daughters. All he knew was that he would have to carefully remove the tubes that were running in and out her body. He had already placed Dr. Hansen's "null zones" nodes, which should give off a false sensor reading by tapping directly into the power conduits. The Hansen expedition had used these devices extensively throughout their encounter with the Borg._

_With a sigh, Ranma took out his Tricorder, determined to see if the mobile analysis computer can help him figure out what he should do next…_

**Now.**

"Usagi, hand me that wielder," Starfleet Officer Commander Ranma Saotome asked, as he reached up from the exposed panel.

Usagi pulled out the appropriate tool from the portable tool kit, and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he received the tool. He continued to make adjustments to the control panel of the Auxiliary Room. He then tapped his secured com-badge.

"Saotome to O'Brien," Ranma began. "I'm ready to receive your signal."

"Understood, Commander," O'Brien replies. "We're getting some major interference from the Borg, but nothing that we can't handle."

"Got it. Saotome to Worf."

"Worf here."

"Change of plans. I getting some interference on the deck that you're in. You need to re-route the primary system on the upper deck."

"Confirmed," Worf replied, as he was used his "mek-leth" (a dagger version of the batleth, the traditional Klingon weapon) to "take down" a few Borg drones. "There are too many Borg drones in this area."

"Fair enough. Before you leave, destroy that section of the ship with a thermite grenade."

"Gladly, sir," Worf says, as he waved his men for a strategic retreat. Once cleared, he took out a special grenade. Then, the Klingon turns his attention to the in-coming Borg. "It's a good day…for YOU to die!"

Worf drops his grenade, and closes he hatch behind him…

BOOM!

Ranma felt the rumble through the decks, and smiled.

"RANMA, DO YOU THINK WE WILL-"

"Usagi, normal voice, please," replied Ranma.

"Sorry," Counselor Usagi Tsukino said, as she touched her right temples. "I was about to ask if we'd ever save Hoshiko."

Ranma pulls himself up from underneath the panel. He then gets up and touches his former wife's left cheek.

"Usako, she is all that WE have. With what happened to Aiko, I…I couldn't bare the thought that I could have saved her…and didn't."

Usagi looks into her former husband's steel-blue eyes, and gently sighed.

"I'm…glad to hear that, Ranchan," Usagi replied. "I know that it was my fault that I ended our marriage, but-"

"Shh, now. What's done is done, and what we can do now, is prevent what happened to Aiko, not happen to Hoshiko. I made my decision in what happened that day, and I've been regretting it ever since."

"Don't blame yourself! You couldn't help it."

"Doesn't matter. I'm a Saotome, and I don't LOOSE. Well…I shouldn't have."

And the two continued their work in silence.

**Location: The Montana Rocket Facility, Earth.**

Meanwhile, a certain Tendo daughter is speaking with her sister.

"So…what did happen?" Akane asked her sister Nabiki.

"Well, in the year 2009, we were invaded by aliens, which basically plunged the entire world into chaos," Nabiki said, as she sipped her tea. "Tokyo was hardest hit, but luckily our family was vacationing in Hokkaido when that happened. It was almost as bad as the 'Second Impact', five years before you…left."

Akane nodded. According to what everyone was told, a meteorite crashed in the Antarctic region, tilting the Earth's axis. Many people's lives were lost, resulting in the world's population being "halved". Thankfully, Earth's mightiest heroes and the world's various governments worked together, instead of fighting each other, to restore the world to some sort of normalcy. Even the Antarctic region was restored somewhat, though it is had fell under the pernament jurisdiction of the United Nations.

"So anyway," Nabiki continues, "Earth faced another chaos in the form of an alien invasion, and then yet another war comes up, when one of our OWN, a government scientist named Zorndyke, went crazy and unleashed mutant sea creatures on the world, which was ironic since he was the one who negotiated the peace treaty during the Eugenics War of 1996, and the Global War on Terrorism in 1999. Anyway, he used the UNbase in Antarctica as a staging ground for his madness.

"And with the attention of the world's governments divided, between what's was going on Earth and in space, it was only a matter of time when the trans-national corporations became, in effect, the true authority in the world. So it's not surprising that when Jupiter was turned into a star by some 'monolith', many people immigrated to the Jupiter Sector. More so, this became the case after the Near Apocalypse of 2012, Third Impact of 2015, the Lunar Jump Gate Disaster of 2021, and the Kanto Earth Quake 2025. I'm surprised that humanity has reached this point."

"I see…"

"And between the Second and the Third Robotech Wars, the Colonial Independence movements on Venus, Mars and the moons of Jupiter, and the Third World War we had JUST got through a few years ago here on Earth, I think things are looking up somewhat. If Dr. Cochran is able to launch his _Phoenix_ starship, this project could finally unite the entire Sol System."

**(A/N: The Gundam series, all of them, occur in what I call the "Cosmic Era", a term that is from the "Gundam Seed" series. Basically, in the year 2000 CE, the United Nations, in the Aftermath of the Global War on Terrorism, though, in reality, it was a response to the crashed alien fortress in "Robotech", the first space colony was established on Mars. "Year One" was something that the first colonists came up with, since they saw themselves as pioneers. That colony, unfortunately failed, under mysterious circumstances, but that didn't stop this renewed interest in building colonies throughout the Solar System. This became a greater deal when, in 2010 CE, an alien "monolith"- from the movie sequel "2010: A Space Odyssey" –turned the planet Jupiter into a small star, thus enabling life on Jupiter's Moons to flourish. Unfortunately, as time went on, the colonists on Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and elsewhere, felt the need to become independent. Needless to say, their corporate sponsors were not pleased at all. Wars ensued, and have been a problem for humanity from 2050 CE to 2150 CE, which is a reason why even after "first contact" between the Earth and Vulcan, the Vulcans have kept a heavy leash on human expansionism. It was in 2051 CE when, after a peace treaty has been signed between Earth and its colonies, that the series "Star Trek: Enterprise" takes place. So, anyway, all the Gundam series exist within this 100-year time span, adjusting enough to fit in with the events of "Star Trek". BTW, the events featured in "Cowboy Bebop" and "Starblazers"- with adjustments to both -also take place during this time. I hope that helps.)**

"Well," Akane began, "You seemed to have an interesting life."

"Well, I try. I just hope that this project of Dr. Cochran. With resources scarce, I'm footing much of 'seed money' in this project."

"With a tidy profit, I bet."

Nabiki smiles.

"Hey, once an 'Ice Queen', always an Ice Queen."

"Yeah…"

"Say! I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

"Anything."

"How would you like to help 'test flight' the _Phoenix_?"

"?"

**Location: The Bridge of the Enterprise-E.**

"Worf!" Counselor Troi said, as she helped the Klingon up from the below deck. "We were getting reports of massive disruptions of the Borg…"

"Yes," Lt/Com. Worf said, as he sits his weapon down on a nearby panel. "Commander Saotome and the rest of the crew of the _Defiant _are trying to localized the ship's systems."

The Klingon tapped his com-badge.

"Worf to Saotome," Worf began. "My team has made it to the Bridge."

"Understood," the response came. "Get those routers up and running."

"Understood. Worf out-"

There was some banging on the deck hatch, which got everyone worried. Worf took aim with his phaser rifle, and gave a hand gesture to get people into position. Once that was out of the way, Worf nodded to Troi to open the hatch…"

"It's me!" Lt/Com. Tasha Yar said, as she raised her heads.

Worf smiles, as he lowers his weapon, and helps his old friend up.

"I see that you're alright," Worf says.

"Of course, I am," replies Tasha with smile. "I am a student of 'Anything Goes' Martial Arts, after all."

**Location: "Borg Hive" (Engineering Deck of the Enterprise-E).**

As Ensign Hoshiko Saotome's uniform was being replaced with a Borg outfit similar to the so-called "Borg Queen" (i.e. all leather), Adjutant 1/9 continues her story to the modified Mr. Data.

"When we captured the 'Moon Princess', we had begun to transform her. It was a simple, yet complex operation. It was simple since she was already more 'Borg' than not, but there were many layers of built-in defenses that we need to overcome. And it was during this process that the 'Chaos Bringer' made his decision…"

**FLASHBACK!**

Ranma looked at his wife, as he took his readings on his Tricorder. He recalled a program that his wife had installed in her CPU.

"Daddy?" Hoshiko asks.

"Just a second, honey," Ranma replied. "Ah!"

Ranma found the appropriate program.

FZT!

A holographic image of a short haired, red-haired girl, dressed in a normal Sailor "fuku" school uniform appears.

"Good Morning, Captain Tsukino- Hey!" the girl said, with a Brooklyn accent. "You ain't Captain Tsukino!"

"No, I'm not," says Ranma evenly. "Who are you?"

"My name is SELMA. I'm Captain Tsukino's personal computer, courtesy of 'Project: Time Trax'."

"Project: Time Trax" was a government operation that Usagi was a part of circa late 22rd century. At the time, Usagi was a member of the UN Marshals Services on Earth, and had been assigned to Project: Time Trax when a leading scientist in temporal mechanics, Dr. Mordecai Sahmbi, was using his work to send criminals exactly 200 years into the past. Agents with the rank of "Captain" were assigned SELMA units, which were tailored to the liking of the agent; in Usagi's case, SELMA was based on the image and personality of her friend Molly Baker, a fellow student and roommate at the Starfleet Academy (circa 2153 CE). Molly was the descendant of her old friend Naru ("Molly") Osaka and Gurio Umino. Thus, in honor of her friend Molly, Usagi used Molly's personality and image for her SELMA unit. When Dr. Sahmbi was finally dealt with, all the SELMA units were merged into one unit, before merging with Usagi's cybernetics. Thus, there were Twelve SELMAs living within the former marshal.

"Are you an angel?" Aiko asked.

"Naw, just a friend."

"Okay," Ranma began. "I need your help in helping Usagi."

SELMA looks over to the prone Usagi.

"Oh, no! We got to do something!"

"That is why I need your help."

"Right," SELMA said. "To all SELMAs, I need your help!"

Eleven other holographic images appeared.

"What's the matter?" said a blond-bombshell.

"Obviously, SELMA, Captain Tsukino needs our assistances," said a matronly hologram.

"Well, I don't know everything, you know!"

"They're funny," said Hoshiko to her sister.

Ranma sweat-dropped.

"Er, can't you help me or not!"

"Certainly," said another SELMA, who was dressed like a doctor. "We will assist the Captain."

And with that, the Twelve SELMAs began the process to remove the Borg's intrusions, while the Saotome family looked on.

Unknown to all, the Borg Queen, having secretly circumvented Ranma's stealth protocols, was observing their actions.

**Tbc.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 48 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 48**

**

* * *

Years ago…**

"_Guh!"_

_As the tubes were dislodged from her body, Usagi Tsukino-Saotome gulped for air._

"_Mommy!" said her twin daughters Hoshiko and Aiko, as they ran to hug their mothers._

"_Girls!" Ranma Saotome says, as he kept them at bay to pick up Usagi in her harms. "Let me get your mother out of here-"_

_CLANG!_

_Ranma and her daughters turned to see the place surrounded by Borg. One of them, a female-shaped drone steps forth. Her cold exterior was a match for her icy beauty._

"_Do you honestly think that you could have come here unnoticed? We Borg are thousands of YOUR years old…and have assimilated many species in our pursuit for PERFECTION."_

_Ranma sat his wife down, and pushed his daughters back._

"_You aren't going to stop me from leaving here without my family," Ranma said, as he got into a fighting stance._

"_No, I will not give you THAT choice. However, I will give you THIS choice: sacrifice your daughters or sacrifice your mate. We need only to have a sample of the Silver Millennium for our purposes."_

_Ranma realized what was going on. He knew that he couldn't let these creatures keep Usagi, knowing what he knew about her and her destiny._

_So, Ranma made a choice…_

**Now.**

Akane Tendo looked up at the stars, from the rooftop on the Montana Rocket Facility, North America. She was feeling a bit weird at the moment. Akane has already been in space before, but she actually felt that she was making a greater leap by being part of the launching of the _Phoenix_.

Was this what Ranma feels, whenever he boldly goes where none as gone before? Akane thought to herself. Akane recalls that whenever Ranma needed time for introspective, he would go to the roof of her house, and look up at the stars. Maybe…she should start doing the same when she returns home.

Home…even now, she wondered if she should feel guilty by insisting on following Ranma into the future. Akane felt guilty about not being there for her family, and yet…

"Miss Tendo?"

Akane turns around to see a bearded man.

"Commander Riker?"

The man steps forward, and leans on the railing that Akane was leaning on.

"You should get rest," Riker says. "You have a big day ahead of you."

"I know, but it's just that…it's kinda exciting, you know?"

"Yeah, it is. It is because of Zephram Cochran's flight that would unite the Sol System, which is what is needed to heal the schism between the Earth and her colonies."

"That's what I don't get," Akane began, as she turns to the commanding officer of the _Enterprise-E_. "From what my sister has told me, Earth has access to space flight."

Riker looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I remember a story that my sensei once told me. He said that he had a fiancée who was challenged for the right to be the rightful heir of her dojo. HE didn't think that the girl had what it took to win her match, so he tried to win that match for her. An argument ensued, and both lost the fight. It wasn't until my sensei's fiancée trained by her self, and took the fight seriously, that she won her fight. More importantly, her fiancée respected her afterwards because she took the time to work for her victory."

Akane squinted her eyes. This story of Riker's sounded familiar…

"Anyway, the point is that Dr. Cochran's work will represent Earth's 'human' achievement. All other efforts are either based on alien technology, or, up until now, proved to be expensive. If we're successful, space travel will prove cheap enough for all of humanity to partake in, not just for the few."

Akane nods. For a long time now, has been struggling to understand Ranma's desire to stay in the future. She had struggled to get past the "jock" aspect of his personality in order to understand his role in this "Starfleet". And it will be within this line of thought that Akane Tendo has decided on what future she will seize…

**Location: "Borg Hive" (Engineering Section of the _Enterprise-E)_**.

Borg Adjutant Six of Nine was transformed. While she kept her mostly human appearance, her mannerism and dress was all "Borg". Her skin-tight leather outfit matched the Borg Adjutant One of Nine/Borg Queen's; it hugged all the "right" places. However, her cold exterior muted whatever "sexiness" 6/9 had.

"There," 1/9 says. "My 'heir' is dressed more appropriately."

1/9 then turns to the recently transformed Mr. Data. The ship's operations officer had half of his artificial skin was replaced with organic skin, making the android's appearance similar to that of the late Dr. Noonan Singh, Data's "father".

"And you, my consort," 1/9 says, as she beckons Data to her side. "Together, we shall usher in a new age!"

However, in spite of 6/9 cold exterior, Ensign Hoshiko Saotome' mind was in motion…

**Location: Auxiliary Room, _Enterprise-E._**

"There," Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome said, as he finished his repairs. "We now have full access to the ship-"

Just then, Captain Jean-Luc Picard enters the room, with a blue-robed companion.

"Captain Picard?"

"At ease, Commander," Picard says, as he goes over to the main control panel of the room. "I ran into Chief O'Brien, and he told me what was going on."

Ranma nods, just as he notices Picard's companion, as did Counselor Tsukino.

"Sailor Mercury?" Usagi said, as she disengaged herself from the computer.

Sailor Mercury lowered her robe's hood. While noticeably older, her beauty was still evident.

"Hello, Usagi," 'Mercury says, as the two old friends hugged.

Usagi extended her aura, wondering if 'Mercury was "real". Not only was she "real", but Usagi felt that she was in the presence of a Master Jedi who was seasoned.

"Wow, I'm impressed by your skill levels," Usagi commented.

'Mercury smiled.

"I had a good teacher," 'Mercury replied.

Just then, Worf and Tasha Yar enter the room.

"Captain, Commander," Worf says. "We have succeeded in the modifications, but for how long, we are not sure."

"We could storm those places that are occupied by the Borg," Yar says. "But we would take on heavy casualties in the process."

Picard thinks for a moment. He then turns to Counselor Tsukino.

"Counselor, is there a way to make Tasha into a 'Sailor Senshi'?"

Usagi looks at Yar. And then back at Picard.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'm not sure that this would be a wise course of action."

Yar steps up.

"Why? Because you don't think I'm good enough?"

"No, because by making you a Sailor Senshi, I would have to open up your…past."

Yar looks at Usagi with wonder.

"Explain," Picard inquired.

Usagi goes up to Yar, and placed her hands on Yar's shoulders.

"In your past life, you were the Senshi of Uranus."

'Mercury looks startled. If Yar is the latest incarnation, then the reports of Haruka Tenoh death during the turbulent years following the Third World War on Earth.

Usagi sighed.

"I didn't want you to burden your life with that of another. And I especially didn't want to burden your life, especially since you and Mr. Data are so…close."

"Are you saying that I had a…lover in this past life?"

"Yes, that, and the fact that your past lover was another…woman."

Silence.

"If I allow to access to your past life, there will be some 'baggage' you will have to deal with."

More silence.

"Sensei?" Yar says, as she turns her attention to Ranma.

"I have taught you that no matter what, you always protect the weak and helpless, no matter the cost. And I've known you too long to back away from a challenge. I have faith in you, Tasha."

Tasha thought for a moment. While she always sought to remain independent, the thought of acquiring more to help people would be worth the cost."

"I'm in."

Usagi nods, as she took out her "henshin rod". She didn't NEED it, but it served her purposes to have.

"Then prepare yourself…Cosmic Moon MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

**Location: The Montana Rocket Facility, North America.**

"Nervous?" Nabiki Kuno said, as she got her sister Akane Tendo suited up for her flight.

"Yeah, a little," Akane said, as she looked on. "This experience is way more scary than when Ranma fought Saffron."

"I suppose so," Nabiki said, not really sure if she should bring up the fact that a more powerful Saffron would return to cause the Kanto Earth Quake, as well as who was there to stop him. "But we should focus on YOU, little sister!"

Akane looks at Nabki.

"Why? You bet two thousand yen that I'll be a success or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous…were on the euro standard."

"Ha, ha."

Just then, Akane's rivals come into the room.

"What's up?" Akane asked.

"Well…we just want to wish you luck, Akane," Ukyo smiled.

"You may be rival, but you have strong spirit," Shampoo says.

"So, we have decided to give you something on your journey," Kodachi said, as she handed Akane a basket filled with okonomiyaki, ramen noodles and a single, black rose. Akane picks up the rose with hesitation.

"Do no worry, Akane. THAT is a safe rose."

"I see…"

"Just be careful, 'kay?" Ukyo said, as she hugged Akane.

Shampoo and Kodachi followed suit.

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise-E…_

"World SHAKING!"

Sailor Uranus throws down an energy sphere, which ran across the deck and into a contingent of Borg drones.

BOOM!

Her partner, Sailor Mercury, opens her palms.

"Mercury Ice FREEZE!"

FWOOSH!

'Uranus then rushes forward, takes out her sword, and slices the frozen Borg into pieces.

SLICE!

Followed by 'Mercury's use of her blue-bladed light saber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SLICE!

"Forward!" 'Uranus yells, as she directs her security squad to move forward to secure their position.

"How do you feel?" 'Mercury asks. Sailor Moon warned her not to inquire too much on what had happened to the Sailor Scouts. That is why she

"I feel…fine," 'Uranus says. "I…remember stuff, but I'm my own person."

'Mercury takes a look at her new friend, and smiles.

"That's…good to hear."

A short time later, Picard, Ranma and Usagi go straight into the Borg Hive, escorted by Borg drones. They decided that the best course of action was to go confront the Borg Queen directly. Once they are put into position, the Borg Queen appears.

"So…it has been a long time," 1/9 says. She then turns to Picard. "Ah, 'Locutus'. You seem to be in good health."

"And we plan on staying that way," Picarsd says. "We will not serve you!"

"Oh, that is alright. I have 'new' servants to help US in OUR pursuit of perfection."

As if on cue, 6/9 and Data marches forward, and stands by her.

"Mr. Data!" Picard says in shock.

"Monster!" Usagi roared, as she was about to step forward, only to be held back by Ranma.

"Wha-?"

"Ranma merely shakes his head furiously.

"Ah, even the 'Chaos Factor' knows of Borg superiority, which is why he made the choice that he DID."

Picard and Usagi looks Ranma expectantly, as the martial artist steps forward.

"For a mockery of cybernetic life, I'm surprised that you can be such a liar."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the _Phoenix_ is ready for take off. With Dr. Cochran were Commander Riker, Lt/Com. Geordi LaForge and Akane Tendo. She would be there as a civilian observer, something that Dr. Cochran's benefactor insisted upon.

"Okay, kid," says Cochran, as he fiddles with the switches. "Just stay calm, and have fun. Oh, and hand me that disk over there in the back."

Akane does as she is told.

"NOW, we can get started!"

Cochran puts on Stephen Wolf's "Magic Carpet Ride", a classic rock hit from the 1960s.

"…"

Finally, the launch was ready.

"This is 'Ground Control'," Counselor Troi says, as she had to adjust her headphones, due to the loud music. "We are ready for launch."

"Systems launch is a go," says Ensign Crusher, as he had to shush a fawning Kodachi.

"This is Riker, and we're ready to begin countdown."

"Phoenix, we are proceeding with the countdown now," Troi says. "T-minus in ten seconds. Nine…eight…seven…six…"

Akane could feel the rumbling beneath her, as the engines of the _Phoenix_ roared to life. She prayed that her parents, wherever they were, were watching over her.

"…Five…four…three…two…one…LAUNCH!"

The roar of the engines became louder, as Akane was pressed backwards. The _Phoenix_, built on top of a Titan missile, broke its bounds, and began to climb higher heights. Akane's constitution could take the pressure, which is why she was allowed to go on this flight, but she was still nervous enough to wonder if she could still take the pressure. She looks out of the cockpit, and sees the stars. She was really going into space…as an astronaut!

Finally…

"Okay, prepare for separation!" Cochran says. "Geordie, we're ready for full throttle?"

"We're almost ready," La Forge says.

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise-E_…

"I am a liar?" 1/9 says mockingly.

"Yes, you are," Ranma says, as he points a finger at the Borg Queen. You tried to give me an impossible choice: sacrifice my daughters or sacrifice Usagi. Well, YOU know what really happened…"

FLASHBACK! 

"Well, Chaos Factor?" 1/9 says mockingly.

Ranma didn't say anything, but he dropped and kicked a "Happo-darken", his old master Happosai's brand of firecracker, into the Borg Queen.

BOOM!

Ranma picked up his family and ran to the escape hatch, where his emergency escape pod was located. He couldn't risk using the "Instant Transmission" technique with all the interference running amok. While trying to reach his escape, Ranma had to wade through dozens upon dozens of Borg. With his family in their state, there was no way he could cut loose. Finally, he made it.

"Come on!" Ranma said, as he puts down his wife, he made sure that his children was safe in their seats before beginning his launch-

BRRRRRIIIING!

"Dadddy-!" Hoshiko yelled, as she was suddenly de-materialized.

"Hoshiko-!"

WOOSH!  
The escape pod had launched, but Ranma would be damned if he would let some freaks keep her daughter.

Suddenly, that was no longer an option, as the Borg ship that he had just left exploded.

BOOM!

"No!" Ranma said, as the pod that he was on tumbled helplessly into deep space. When Ranma stabilized the pod, all he could do was to wonder what had happened, as shrapnel had pierced the pod's hull. He could try to figure out a way to get Hoshiko back, if she was still alive, or stabilize the pod so that Aiko and Usagi has a chance to live.

He chose the later.

As his pod limped back towards the Alpha Quadrant, Ranma used his will to keep the pod together long enough to find a habitable planet. But that could be years in the making! So, with his last ounce of strength, Ranma used his "chi" to place the pod's inhabitants into suspended animation.

(A/N: Think of the suspended animation trick the Aang the Last Air-Bender used in the cartoon series "Avatar: The Last Air Bender", when he and his flying bison was literally put on ice.)

It would be years before T'Sara Spocksdotter (the daughter of Usagi and Spock of Vulcan) and Hoshi Sato (an old friend) were able to find them.

In the end, a Starfleet inquiry would not find Ranma culpable of what had happened, but the damage to his family was already done.

END FLASHBACK! 

"So you see, you never gave me a choice…you forced the issue for me!"

"It really does not matter, Chaos Factor," 1/9 says. "I have your daughter, after all!"

With a wave, a video screen appears.

"Data, prepare to destroy THAT ship," she says, as the _Phoenix_ was on the verge of making history.

Meanwhile, aboard THAT ship, Dr. Cochran was about to make history.

"Prepare to expand warp nacelles," he said, as he got into position.

"Ready to expand," La Forge says.

"Expand!"

The side-panels of the _Phoenix_ pop off, as the familiar warp nacelles expand into place, giving the rocket literal wings.

"We're ready to go to warp at any time," Riker says.

"Let's go to 'warp' on my mark," Cochran says. And then a shadow was cast over his ship.

It was the _Enterprise-E_.

"Is that…your ship, Commander Riker?" Akane asked in amazement.

"Indeed Miss Tendo," Riker says. "THAT is what is at stake."

Akane nods.

Back in the Engineering Section of the _Enterprise-E_, Data was ordered to prepare to launch a spread of quantum torpedoes, with the goal of destroying the _Phoenix_.

"Deploy the weapon discharge," the Borg Queen says.

BLAM!

As the spread of torpedoes were launched, another ship appears.

It was the _Defiant_.

Using it's ablative armor and shields, it took the hits intended to destroy the _Phoenix_.

"WHAT!"

At that precise moment, the _Phoenix_ jumps into warp.

"They did it," Picard says.

Data and Ranma looks at each other. With a smile, they turn to the 'Queen.

"Resistance is futile!"

And that's when it all went to heck.

Earlier, Ranma, through Usagi, was able to contact Data (through a secured "wireless" connection). Picard had told Ranma that the android had been captured. Once Data status was known, a plan was formulated.

Phase "Alpha" was complete.

"You will pay-!" the 'Queen began, when she notices a dimming of the power grid in her section.

"Attention all hands on deck!" said Worf over the PA system. "Primary systems have been rerouted. Ship's Engineering Section has been rendered null and void. Returning control to the Bridge."

Phase "Bravo" was now complete.

"I still have 6/9-!"

"Hoshiko, catch!" Usagi said, as she threw her daughter her henshin rod. From the moment she went virtual, vis-à-vis the ship's computer systems, Usagi was trying to re-establish a psychic connection with her daughter. She had to have faith that Hoshiko did not voluntarily turn against the Borg. And in the end, together, mother and daughter, they finally defeated Hoshiko's programming. Hoshiko had long since forgiven her father for seemingly abandoning her that fateful day, but she needed to find the strength to move on. Her father's admission of failure was the proverbial icing on the cake.

KTCH!

"Six of Nine, you are ordered to submit to the will of the Borg!"

6/9 looks at the 'Queen.

"I am Hoshiko Saotome, of the clan Saotome! And I am my father's daughter!"

Hoshiko raises her Henshin Rod.

"Borg Power MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

With the collective might of the Borg drones, and the power of her "star seed", Hoshiko became the Senshi of the Borg…SAILOR BORG! Like her mother, she had the traditional Sailor fuku. However, the color scheme was black with silver and green trim. The symbol of the Borg (a hand that is holding a cube) was etched on her broach. 'Borg had a black staff with digital lines that adorned its surface (like a computer motherboard).

"You will pay for your insolence," the 'Queen said, as equipment came flying out, and latching onto her.

Ranma wanted to go in, but his daughter stopped him.

"Father we need to do this," 'Borg says.

Ranma looks at Hoshiko, and then at the changing Borg Queen.

"Alright," Ranma said, as he backed off. "Just be careful."

Ranma turns to the others.

"Let's get out of here," Ranma says. Picard, Usagi and Data follows suit.

Once the 'Queen was finished her transformation, creating a makeshift power armor for her self, she went to grab 'Borg in her hands.

'Borg leaps out of the way, and runs up the 'Queen's arm.

"You are NOT Borg!" 'Borg says, as she leaps up, and, using her enhanced aura, cleaves the makeshift head off its shoulders with her staff.

Desperate, the 'Queen then take her hand, and forms a cannon.

BLAM!

'Borg takes the hit, but uses her staff to make a shield, by twirling it. Still, the force of the blast was enough to knock her back a bit.

"Silly child, I am eternal…I AM Borg! I am the sum of the collective!"

Meanwhile, the _Phoenix_, having made a successful jump into warp space, circles back.

"Wow," Akane says, as she sees Earth in the distance. It was like a blue marble with white swirls.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Riker says.

This was what Ranma has fought for, Akane thought to herself. He was fighting for the right to expands one's horizons in a universe of infinite possibilities.

Back in the Engineering Section of the _Enterprise-E_…

"No," 'Borg says, as she gets up. "You only represent the 'hardware' aspect of being Borg. I am the software of the Borg!"

'Borg began to draw power from not the Borg drone, but from the people within them. And she didn't just take their power; she asked permission to take their power.

The digital lines on her staff and now her face glowed, as 'Borg raised her left hand, and exposed her palm faced up.

"Resistance…is futile!"

A large sphere was formed.

"No!" the 'Queen yelled. "This is NOT over!"

"I know," 'Borg says. And the white energy sphere began to expand and engulf the entire room…

Everything went white.

Hours later…

When Hoshiko opened her eyes, the first ones she saw looking down on her were-

"Mom? Dad?"

"We're here, Hoshiko," Usagi said, as she hugged her daughter. Ranma merely held her daughter's hand. Apparently, Hoshiko was brought into Sickbay after her fight with the Borg.

As Picard looks at the reunited family, he turns to Dr. Crusher.

"What is Ensign Saotome's status?"

"Well," Dr. Crusher began. "She is as normal as she can be, considering the fact that she is still a…Borg. Apparently, her attack absorbed every Borg drone on the ship, but left the victim intact. So…everyone else is "normal", which is a good thing I suppose."

Picard nods. He wasn't sure what he wanted to put on his official report, but he'll do whatever was necessary to make sure that a certain Saotome family was never separated again.

Later, still…

"You want to STAY here?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Nabiki needs me," Akane said. "EARTH needs me to rebuild it."

"But…I thought that we, well, you know…"

"Ranma, I will always love you, but I don't want to be the damsel in distress any more. Besides…you never know when we will run into each other again."

As Akane and Ranma hug, Ranma smiles at the thought of finally accepting his fiancée at face value.

"I'm proud of you…you uncute tomboy," Ranma says, as tears of joy stream down her face.

"Thanks…you jerk."

And thus, that was that.

Shampoo, like Akane, chose to stay behind in order to help rebuild the Amazon nation…especially if it meant getting Mousse out of her hair once and for all.

Ukyo and Kodachi chose to follow Ranma back into future. Ukyo wanted to see if she could finally get Ranma to marry her, while Kodachi wanted to be with Wesley Crusher. Only time will tell if this would prove to be the case.

**2370s CE: Federation Station Deep Space Nine, Bajoran Sector.**

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome was reading his historical texts, when his doorbell rang. He wanted to be with Usagi, who was spending time with their daughter on Earth, but he had to take the _Defiant_ back to DS9. Hopefully, Captain Sisko will cut him a break and allow him some shore leave.

"Come," he says.

Lt/Com. Jadzia Dax (SciSpec) enters the room.

"I got those after-action reports for you to sign off on," said the beautiful Trill. All Trill possessed symbiotic lifeforms that enabled them to have lives that expand hundreds of years.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he sets down his datapad. While going over the forms, Jadzia looks at what Ranma was reading.

"What's this?"

"I was reading the historical documents of Admiral Akane Tendo, who was Starfleet's first flag officer."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, it was she who helped Dr. Archer get approval of his 'Warp Five Project', which wasn't easy considering how the Vulcans viewed humanity at that time."

"Yeah. It says that Admiral Tendo never married."

"Yeah. No one knows why that this was the case, but she was indeed dedicated to her work."

"I guess that counts for something. Oh, by the way, Miss Kuonji wanted to remind you to be there when she opens her Okonomiyaki shop on the promenade. Quark thinks that her meals will pump up business around here."

"You don't say."

Ranma did like having an old friend around, and he really liked the fact that Kodachi had decided to do something with her life by joining Starfleet as an academy cadet. At least it will give her time to make her life worthwhile.

"Before I forget, we'll be getting two interns her for a visit. Ensign Amanda Rogers and Ensign Pert will be assigned here for a while, as they complete their advanced studies on Bajor."

"Oh, that's right," Ranma said, as he handed the notes back to his old friend. Amanda was a friend from his days on the _Enterprise-D_, and Pert was the great, granddaughter of the Joketsu matriarch Xian Pu. Even after all this time, the Amazons were STILL trying to marry him to one of their own; Pert is the latest "contestant". And because of the changes in the time stream, Ranma did not know the side effect of what had transpired since his trip into the past. "You mentioned that last week."

"Well, I'm glad you were paying attention for a change."

"I'm glad, too."

As the two continued to chat, a lone presence observes the room in silence.

"Ranma, you jerk," the blond-haired Amanda Rogers said lovingly, as she remained invisible. Ever since she became a Q, Amanda was able to remember ALL of her past lives, including the one as Akane Tendo. Even before her remembrance, Amanda liked Ranma. Now that she remembered who she really was, Amanda was determined to make up for lost time.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Just out of curiosity, should I continue past chapter 50? The next chapter will cover "Star Trek: Insurrection", and "Star Trek: Nemesis". I can use chapter 50 to cover Ranma's "DS9" and "Voyager" years, as well as resolve the Ranma/Akane thing (i.e. like a full circle), thus ending this story on a solid note. Let me know what you think.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 49 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter will deal with the events of "Star Trek: Insurrection".**

**Author's note: I've decided to continue this series. In what format, I haven't decided yet (either as more chapters, or in a new story). So, chapters 49 and 50 will deal with the last two movies, "Star Trek: Insurrection" and "Star Trek: Nemesis". Afterwards, we will focus, in detail, on the episodes featured in STTNG, DS9 and Voyager (we barely scratched the surface of what Ranma did or did not do), and we will have side-stories featuring what had happened to Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi (there will be hints, but the details will be elaborated on later). Also, we will find out the final fate (if any) of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, and other characters that Ranma has come across thus far (remember, the Milky Way Galaxy is a big place). And most importantly, Ranma's action in the past will have a profound impact on his timeline, as you are about to find out how in THIS chapter.**

**Also, to my readers:**

**To "Innortal", you'll definitely find out more about Kodachi and Wesley's relationship during the "Voyager Saga".**

**To "DarkHeart of Ice", thanks! I'll definitely continue Ranma's POV (in a format I have yet to determine).**

**To "Adyen", while I hope to continue Ranma's POV, I hope that you'll stick around.**

**To "Jerry Unipeg", I hope that THIS particular chapter will answer some of your questions, regarding the Babylon 5 world, as well as what's been going on (more on that will be elaborated later). Ranma's adventures in the Robotech world can be found in my other story, "Sailor Moon ST: Ace of Hearts!" Check it out.**

**To "Nairojam", your wish is my command!**

**Finally, to "Wonderbee31", there is a reason why Akane, and the others, received the fate that they received. She and Ranma's other fiancées were merely arch-types for Ranma to respond, IMO. The fates that I have given them will help them to grow as people, so that when it is all said and done, everyone will return to their proper time and place as whole individuals. And we will cover those years as Ranma's story unfolds.**

**And now, we can get on to our story. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 49**

**

* * *

**

**2378 CE: Federation "Deep Space Nine", Bajor Sector (a few years after the second Borg incursion).**

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome was summoned to the "Temple of the Prophets" (i.e. the "Bajoran Wormhole") where he had a meeting with the enigmatic "Prophets". Recently, the Prophets' ancient enemies, known as the "Pagh Wraths" had used his granddaughter Keiko O'Brien and his friend, okonomiyaki proprietress Ukyo Kuonji to take him and the Prophets "out". The Pagh Wraiths were essentially "fallen Prophets" who sought to intervene in the affairs of mortals, while the Prophets did not. This schism forced the Prophets to send the Pagh Wraiths down to Bajor itself, in a place called "The Fire Caves", where they dwelled in stasis. It was only recently that two of them were accidentally released, when Ukyo and Keiko visited caves while on holiday. Since coming aboard DS9, Ukyo wanted to get to know Ranma better, by getting to know his friends and family. And so far, her experiences have been anything BUT boring.

Unfortunately, her latest "adventure" has resulted in Ukyo and Keiko being possessed by a Pagh Wraith. And while both were neutralized, the possessed Ukyo managed to escape before she was cured. And now, she was nowhere to be found either on board DS9 or Bajor. So, Ranma sought the help of the Prophets to find his friend.

"No," said one of the Prophets, who appeared as "Akane Tendo". The Prophets tend to appear as people that the visitor knows in his or her life.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Ranma asked angrily.

"The one called 'Ukyo Kuonji' has a role to play," said the prophet that appeared as "Nabiki Tendo".

"And what is that?"

A Prophet that looks like "Kasumi Tendo" steps forth and hugs Ranma.

"It will work out in the end, Ranma Saotome. It will…"

FLASH!

Ranma found himself back in the Bajoran Temple on DS9. The temple's attendant closes the Tear of the Prophet.

"I hope that your communion with the Prophets has been fruitful," said the attendant Vedek Moran Pai. Vedek Moran was a young Bajoran female who was recently posted to take care of the "tear", which allows one to communicate with the "wormhole aliens" that dwell in the Bajoran Wormhole. Now, whether or not the Prophets choose to respond to the summons, well, that was a whole other ball of wax.

Ranma sighed.

"It…has," Ranma replied. "At the very least, I know I'll have another chance to help Ukyo."

Ranma bows, out of respect, to the vedek. The vedek responds likewise.

"Be well, 'Warrior of the Prophets'," the girl says.

"Be well, Vedek Moran," Ranma replied.

As Ranma leaves the temple, he reflects on his experiences on DS9 thus far. According to religious scholars, Ranma was prophesized as "the Warrior of the Prophets", the one who would protect the Emissary and help lead the Bajorans to paradise once the Emissary "ascends". In this since, Ranma was to Captain Benjamin Sisko as the biblical Joshua was to the biblical Moses. Both he and Sisko did not want to be religious figures. Unfortunately, like everything else, neither he nor Sisko were in the position of bucking prophecy…but he and Sisko are still trying.

And lately, besides being an emotional wreck over what has happened to Ukyo, Ranma was feeling pressure by Starfleet to be promoted back to the rank of "Captain". With the conflict between the Dominion and Federation heating up, and the tensions between the Klingons and the Federation at a all time high, everything seemed to be falling apart. Furthermore, House Rantsu, an honorary Klingon house that was formed shortly after the Khitomer accords nearly eighty years ago, has went underground as a secret society with those Klingons who owed a debt to Ranma and Usagi. It was only after the Klingon Civil War ten years ago that Rantsu was given some recognized status, as a reward for helping to defeat the Duras family's coup (the same circumstance that had forced Usagi to be kicked off the _Enterprise-D_ in the first place). Nevertheless, Ranma is in constant contact with his agents on Q'onos, so that he and Usagi would find a way to restore Federation-Klingon relations.

Life was certainly easier when he was just a martial artist seeking acceptance and adventure. And even though Ranma didn't look it, he was, for the first time in a hundred years, feeling very old.

Meeting Ranma, as he leaves the temple, was Counselor Usagi Tsukino.

"Ranma?" Usagi asks.

Ranma looks at Usagi.

"They…declined my request," Ranma replied. "I ought to-"

"Ranma, calm down," Usagi said, as she hugged her ex-husband. "You KNOW why the Prophets doesn't like to deal with 'linear" beings like us. The Pagh Wraiths has shown us THAT."

"I know. It's just that…Ukyo is my best friend. She followed me here just to see if she could get me to marry her…still…and now she's become a 'shell' for some alien entity for who knows how long."

"We'll find her, Ranchan. In the mean time, Leeta will take over 'Uchan's'."

"Well, if it means that she doesn't have to be Quark's 'bar trollop', then that's a good thing."

"Yeah. Come, we got to get ready for that Federation-sponsored delegation…"

**Location: Algeron Sector (near the Romulan Neutral Zone).**

The _Enterprise-E_, the flagship of the United Federation of Planet's "Starfleet" was hosting a diplomatic party with the Federation's various neighbors. With the threat of the Dominion looming, and the chilled relations with the Klingons, the Federation wanted to shore up its relations with the non-aligned territories. So far, the only Minbar has continued to honor the "Interstellar Alliance Pact" that was formed 100 years ago with the Federation. The Federation has pressed to seek a more permanent alliance, by incorporating Minbar into the Federation, but the Minbari has been resistant to that idea, out of a need to remain independent.

And that brought on a new set of problems that Ranma had to deal with. Being a "Warrior of the Prophets" allowed Ranma to perceive changes in the timeline. By going back in time to deal with the Borg, a new timeline had been formed. And what's worst, an era that he thought existed on a separate timeline altogether have been merged.

For example, Ranma clearly remembered the events that lead to his daughter Aiko's death, which took place in a separate timeline in the year 2263. In his "original" timeline, the year 2363 was when he first moved into the future. Now, Ranma could clearly recall moving into the future, but to the year 2151, the year he "met" Usagi Tsukino. In fact, as he could recall the day when he met Usagi, when she had gotten caught up in a trap thanks to Upperclassman Kuno…

**FLASHBACK!**

**2005 AD: Juuban District, Tokyo (Japan).**

Young martial artist Ranma Saotome was visiting his mom Nodoka, as "Ranko", and was on his way back to Nerima, when he fell into one of Upperclassman Kuno's trap.

"I got you now, foul sorcerer!" Kuno, the wannabe Samurai proclaimed, as he brought out a weird talisman.

"Wha-?"

At the same time, a dumpling-haired blond girl and a black cat were running towards a nearby temple.

"We don't want to be late, Usagi!" the black cat, with a Moon crescent symbol said.

"I know, Luna! I know!" the girl said.

Unfortunately, neither of them was aware of what was about to transpire, as they turned the corner.

When Kuno activated his trap, a vortex opens up. It sucked in Ranma…

"No-!"

…. And the dumpling haired girl named Usagi.

"Luna-!"

And thus, the two teens were gone.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I've done it!" Kuno bellowed.

Luna, understandably, was upset.

"YOU!"

"Wha-?" Kuno began, as the Guardian cat attacked.

"YOW!" Kuno yelped.

And that's how it got started.

Since then, Ranma and Usagi have been constant companions. They were present with Captain John Archer launched his ship, the NX-01 _Enterprise_, Earth's first starship that would be instrumental in creating the United Federation of Planets. Together, they would join Starfleet Academy, and then serve under Archer first as interns and later as officers.

Interestingly, Ranma was reunited with his "true" fiancée legendary Starfleet Admiral Akane Tendo, who was a commandant at Starfleet Academy at the time. It was only after Ranma graduated from the Academy that he and Akane had gotten together…in spite of the obvious age differences. Thankfully, Akane's martial arts discipline, coupled with her knowledge of chi manipulation, extended her lifespan greatly.

From the time they got together, until the time Admiral Tendo passed away, on the eve of the official formation of the United Federation of Planets, Ranma and Akane were truly happy. And on her deathbed, Akane pleaded with Ranma to live for himself, and made him promise that he would. As a result, Ranma turned to his classmate Usagi for solace.

Since then, Ranma and Usagi would journey to different times and realms, in an effort to go back to the year 2005, as companions; first as friends, the later as lovers. When they were just "friends" again, Usagi would meet and fall in love with a young Vulcan, who would father one of her many children. Just before Ranma and Usagi would serve under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, as crewmembers aboard the starship _Enterprise_, they would participate in the so-called "Shadow Wars", in which the dark forces of Z'Ha'Dum, a planet located in the Beta Quadrant, would wage a scorched earth campaign against the Federation and its allies in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants within the Milky Way Galaxy. During those chaotic years, Ranma and Usagi were members of the paladin group known as "The Rangers", since the Earth had to deal with problem caused by various internal threats, and thus wanted to remain neutral. Thus, the two took a leave of absence from Starfleet to fight the Shadows, using the neutral space station "Babylon 5" as a base of operations (since the Federation had pulled up stakes). Sponsored by the independent Minbari, the Rangers sought to protect the peace in a fashion similar to the mission the famed Green Lantern Corp, but on a "local" level, something that appealed to Ranma and Usagi sense of justice. In fact, Ranma was a member of the GLC as one the designated Green Lanterns of Sector 2314 (which encompassed the entire Milky Way Galaxy, since each "sector" encompassed 1/3600th of the universe). The Guardians of the Universe had allowed Ranma to participate in the Rangers, since they needed someone as a liaison to the Minbari-sponsored organization.

During the Shadow Wars, one of Ranma and Usagi's children, Aiko ("Anne") Nodoka Saotome-Sheridan, who was thought dead, had become an agent of the Shadows as "Sailor Z", the Senshi of Chaos. She had disappeared years before during an expedition into the still unexplored Beta Quadrant, only to return to her to her husband Captain John Sheridan, commanding officer of Babylon 5. John had resigned his Starfleet Commission in protest over the Federation's decision to remain neutral during the Shadow War. In fact, many of Starfleet's finest became Rangers during this time, and it was during that time that Ranma and Usagi had to stop their daughter once and for all.

Ironically, Aiko would be later reborn as the twin sister of Hoshiko Saotome many years later, and thus receive a second chance at life as a Sailor Scout for justice.

At present, Aiko, as the now "good" Sailor Z, is back on Z'Ha'Dum, quarantined by Minbar, where she guards the gateway that leads to Negaverse and other dark realms…including that of "the Watchers of the Deep" and the Cthulu (though, on occasion, one can still see the occasional "shadow vessel" roaming about in that sector of space). Many have foolishly tried to go to Z'Ha'Dum, since it has been said that there is technology and treasure there the likes that mortal men dare to imagine. And they have never been seen again. Even the Borg and the Dominion have tried to take over that star system, sending scouts and forces to that system, end up disappearing like many have in the past. So, for the most part, that world has been left alone.

By the way, it has now turned out that it was the order-minded Vorlons, the rivals of the chaos-minded Shadows, were responsible for the so-called "galactic barrier", the same one that caused Commander Gary Mitchell, Dr. Elizabeth Dehner and Usagi's "evolution", that kept many species contained in the Milky Way Galaxy. With the Vorlons, along with many other ancient races, gone "beyond the rim", the barrier was no longer needed. In fact, their departure would usher in a new age of exploration for the Alpha Quadrant.

And that was THAT.

And it is because of stuff like this that is causing Ranma to have many headaches. He knew stuff that he should not know, and experienced things that he should not have. Heck, until now, he has never been a Green Lantern, and yet he is now. Ranma promised himself that as soon as he could, he'll have to document everything that he has ever done, otherwise, he'd go insane.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Problem, Commander?"

Ranma looks up to see Captain Picard. Like all other Starfleet officers present, Picard was in his dress whites.

"Just dealing with these headaches, Captain."

"Ah, so you're still suffering from 'temporal narcosis'."

"Yeah. My doctor told me that I'll be able to adapt over time, but I don't want to have to take medication."

Ever since his doppelganger (thanks to a martial arts technique, called the "Shishin No Ken", allowed this to come about) disappeared, along with Usagi's doppelganger and the crew of the starship _Voyager_, disappeared in the Badlands (within the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone) a few years ago, Ranma had to deal with the fact that he wasn't as powerful as he was before. His headache would have been cleared up long before now, and it took a great deal of effort to perform the "Instant Transmission". Still, Ranma would have been more than willing to give up his power if it meant bringing back Kodachi Kuno (who was on her internship as a Starfleet Academy cadet), Wesley Crusher, Pert Xian Pu, his daughter Hoshiko Saotome and the others from wherever they are now.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll do whatever it takes to get yourself well."

"HEHEHEHEHE-!"

Ranma and Picard turns to a now drunken Counselor Usagi Tsukino, who was laughing at an off-color joke by Romulan delegate.

"And that is yet another headache I'll be dealing with on the way back home," Ranma smirks.

"Ranma-sama!"

Oh, no, Ranma thought. He turns his head.

"Hello, Laxwanna," Ranma replied.

The raven-haired ambassador of Betazed comes up to her old friend.

"I heard what happened, darling," Laxwanna said. "Miss Kuonji was a nice girl."

"Thanks," Ranma replied. "I just…wished that I was on top of my game, that's all. Everything is too routine for me lately."

"Well, you can do like I did, and become a 'new' parent again, like I did."

"No, thanks. And don't give Usagi any ideas either."

"As one noble house to another, I give you my word of honor that I will not SAY anything to her."

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi said in a sultry manner. "I need some…coffee, and I would like for us to have…coffee together!"

Ranma gives Laxwanna a dirty look.

"I did say that I wouldn't 'say' anything," Laxwanna said with a wink and a smile. "Besides…I need for you to give my young son a bride, so that our families can finally unite."  
"Here we go again," Ranma says as he rolls his eyes.

Just then, Picard receives an important message from Starfleet. He then turns to Commander Riker and says something. Picard then turns to Ranma.

"Commander, we have a situation with Data. Apparently, he has been malfunctioning, and is going berserk."

Ranma's eye widened. Dealing with a renegade android was one thing; dealing with a renegade android that has enough armament to take down a good-size starship was another. He would have to rethink the wisdom of allowing Usagi to give Data "Dr. Gero Upgrade Kit".

"Count me in, sir."

"Thanks, Commander," Picard replies. "As soon as the delegation meeting is over, the _Enterprise-E_ will join you shortly. Commander Riker will have the mission briefing."

Picard then looks at Usagi, who had her head down on the table.

"And I'll make sure Usagi is sober enough to participate in the mission," Picard smirks.

A short while later, a shuttle from the _Enterprise-E_ enters a region of space known as "the Brier Patch", which makes even impulse power virtually impossible, save a narrow corridor. The planet of the Baku was located in the heart of this area of space. Joining Commanders Riker and Saotome was Commanders LaForge and Worf.

"Alright, we'll have to figure out why Data is acting the way he is," Riker says, as he checks his equipment. "So, who's going to be the one to personally deal with…Data."

"I'll do it," Ranma says. "I'm still at my tip-top shape."

"Not all of us has the gift of immortality, you know," La Forge says.

"Hey, trust me when I say that immortality is NOT a gift."

Soon, they make it to the earth-like Baku homeworld. Its rainbow-like ring almost had a hypnotic effect on the team.

"So…beautiful," Worf says.

The others look at Worf with a quizzical eye.

"Well, it is!"

Suddenly, the shuttle was being attacked by an unknown foe.

"Damn!" Ranma said, as he steered the shuttle out of the way of the attack. Being a pilot for years have given him razor sharp instincts. But his thoughts of Ukyo have impeded them.

"Evasive maneuver!" Riker says. "Worf, who's attacking us?"

"Checking…a Federation-type shuttle…it's Data!"

"That surprise attack got us good," Geordie says. "We have to do something before we get hit again."

"Leave that to me," Ranma says, as he willed his Green Lantern ring into existence…

BOOM!

Data's launching of his shuttle's photon cannons destroyed the shuttlecraft. Thankfully, Ranma had already have gotten his GL ring activated. Now, he wore his GL costume, which was like the clothes he used to wear when he was a teenager. However, instead of a Red or Blue, the shirt was green, and had the Green Lantern symbol (within a white circle) etched on his back. And he didn't bother wearing a mask with his uniform.

"Everyone alright?" Ranma asked, as he re-enforced his bubble.

"We are," Riker says. Then, he looks at the planet below. "Take us down."

As Ranma did so, he could see Data's shuttle barreling down on him and his crewmates.

BLAM! BLAM!

"Damn!" Ranma said, as he realized that Data had deduced what had happened, and that he changed the frequency of his weaponry to the "yellow" spectrum. Streaks of yellow-colored energy pierced Ranma's force field. And as everyone knew, the power of the Green Lantern ring has a weakness for anything colored "yellow". And wood, for that matter, but that is the LEAST of Ranma's problems.

"I'm getting too old for this," Ranma smirks.

**Tbc.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 50 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 50**

**

* * *

**

Starfleet officer, and resident Green Lantern, Commander Ranma Saotome saw that the renegade android Starfleet officer Lt/Commander Data had set his modified weapons on his green sphere, which contained himself, Commanders William Riker, Geordie LaForge and Worf.

"Guys, increase your stamina with your 'chi'," Ranma said. "NOW!"

At the last minute, Ranma performed a "drop", which means everyone goes straight down to the planet FAST.

WOOSH!

Everyone grunted, as the full force of gravity took hold. Ranma used his willpower to reinforce the shielding of his green sphere. As the planet came rushing forward, as the sphere entered the Earth's atmosphere, Ranma left the confines of the sphere. Point of fact, Ranma's personal power was potent, thanks to years of martial arts training from all over the universe and beyond. This does not include the fact that he was both the Knight ("Magnificent Mask") and the Warrior of Sol ("Sailor Helios"), the star that Earth circled. Incidentally, the Guardians of the Galaxy had given Ranma's ring two weakness- yellow and wood –to prevent Ranma from being TOO powerful. There was already a precedent for this: a Daxamite named Rhonda Gand is Ranma's Green Lantern partner in his sector. In spite of HER great power, she has enough weaknesses, including the additional weakness to the common element of lead, to balance out her personal power. Generally, the Guardians don't discriminate on who becomes a member of the Green Lantern Corp, but, being the anal-retentive beings that they are, they make sure that their "employees" fit a particular frame of mind, hence, the differing number of weakness per GLC member. Heck, there's a member of the GLC who has FIVE weaknesses built into his ring, but that's because he is a New God. Thus, Ranma got off light in this regard.

Ranma dropped below the falling sphere, and took out his henshin rod.

"Solar Power MAKE UP!"

FLASH!

Now, Ranma was the female "Sailor Helios" the Warrior of the Sun. Interestingly, this transformation affected the properties of her Green Lantern Ring, changing it into a Yellow Lantern Ring. So now that the properties have changed, the color yellow was no longer a weakness…though wood was STILL a weakness. 'Helios floated to the ground, and then pointed her ring at the falling, green sphere. She fired a yellow beam at the sphere, changing it to a yellow sphere. Then, 'Helios caught the sphere, and floated it and herself down to the ground.

"Everyone's okay?" 'Helios asked.

"Yeah," Riker said. Then, he takes a look at 'Helios' mode of dress, and displays a wiry smile. "Every time you wear that outfit, I get a 'special' feeling."

"Very funny, Will," 'Helios says. She then looks up. "Look, I'll be back."

'Helios took to the skies again. Even without her GL ring, 'Helios already knew how to fly. But going head to head in the skies was the least of her problems. By combining the power of Sailor Helios and the Green Lantern, to create her makeshift "yellow ring", 'Helios is drawing a lot more energy from her ring. A fully charged GL ring can last 24 hours; the altered ring will now last for 24 MINUTES.

And 'Helios now has twenty minutes left on her ring…more than enough to put a stop on Data's rampage.

As Data's Interceptor-class shuttle approached, 'Helios created a large baseball bat…and swung.

CRACK!

As the shuttle broke apart, 'Helios went to catch Data. Unfortunately, Data had already bailed, and had flew up behind 'Helios.

"Gah!" 'Helios said, as Data roped his arm under HER arms, and clasped the back of 'Helios' neck. Essentially, Data was trying to break 'Helios' neck from behind.

"Data-!" 'Helios yelled out.

No response.

"Data, you got to stop!"

Still, there was no response.

With a sigh, 'Helios', seeing no other way, created a-

"Solar BURST!"

'Helios used her aura to create a corona around her body. Data tried to hang on a little longer, but was forced to let go. With the two combatants now facing each other, Data backed up, and fired off a-

"Power BEAM."

The energy blast struck 'Helios' yellow shield. 'Helios opened her non-ringed palm.

"Solar BLAST!"

Data duck the blast, and flew straight at 'Helios. 'Helios waited at the last minute to pull a page from an old training buddy. Just as Data was about to ram straight into 'Helios, she formed a triangle with her

"Solar BEAM!"

The "Solar Beam" technique can create a blinding light that blinds the victim. Fueled by the power of a star, this same technique can now be used to neutralize Data's "eyes".

'Helios flitted about, as Data tried to seek her out. With the last ounce of her ring's energy, 'Helios then tied the android up with a series of yellow chains.

"Sorry about this, Data," 'Helios said, as she moved her fingers quickly to shut the android down.

"Whew," 'Helios said, as she relaxed. Suddenly…

"Sailor Helios" reverted back to Ranma Saotome, just as his Green Lantern ring ran out of "juice".

"AHHHH-!"

The sudden power lost was enough to distract Ranma, causing him to descend rapidly…with a deactivated Data in hand.

"I got you!" said a voice.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he realized that he was falling into the arms of his former student Commander Riker. He had managed to get his barring straightened out long enough to see Ranma and Data falling from the skies. Riker moved to intercept his old sensei and close friend.

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as he began to float himself. He was glad that Riker remembered how to fly on his own. In fact, Ranma takes on students who he has a connection to, and determines how much of the Art that they should learn; Riker was one of the few who had progressed significantly enough to learn the power of chi-based flight. Once on the ground, Worf and La Forge were there to meet them.

"Geordie, you better check to see if Data is okay, as well as find out what the hell went wrong with him."

Soon after, the _Enterprise-E_ enters orbit around Ba'ku-chikyuu (the name that Usagi had designated for this world). From what was gathered thus far, Data was part of a survey mission dedicated in examining the cultures of planets without risking cultural contamination. Furthermore, there was something familiar about these people…

Later, Ranma used the _Enterprise-E_'s secured communications room to make contact with his old allies within the Anla'Shok…otherwise known as "The Rangers". He knew that Section 31 was involved, based upon the fact that the survey mission was not listed under normal circumstances. Coupled with the fact that he didn't trust the Son'a, a people known to subjugate its neighbors as part of a "caste system". These "leather-face" people are highly narcissistic, going as far as to literally stretch their faces for smoothness, as well as take longevity drugs. Their leader, Adhar Ru'afo, who Ranma had just met at Algeron meeting, was particularly interested in forming an alliance with the Federation, as a means of gaining access to more means of extending his life-span, as well as a means of making the Son'a more youthful. Adhar was very interested in having his scientists examine Ranma and Usagi, something that disturbed Ranma to no end.

"Computer," Ranma began. "Access code Omega-Zero-Zero-One."

Usagi's "Access code" was "Alpha-Zero-Zero-One". Both codes, developed before the founding of the Federation, was used sparingly, and was specifically designed to circumvent the probes of the super-secret "Section 31". In fact, it was a good thing that this was the case, since the Shadows and the Psi-Corp had thoroughly infiltrated that organization during the days of the "Shadow War". Unfortunately, the organization returned to its roots as a paranoid organization dedicated in protecting the Federation…for its own good.

Some things will never change.

A few minutes later, the conference view screen lights up.

"Greetings, Great Ranger," Lady Eranda, a Minbari of the priest caste, bows. "How may I serve thee?"

Lady Eranda was the contact person for the Rangers, which are still active…though more underground these days.

"Lady Eranda, I need to know if I can call upon the assistance of the Rangers for a special project…"

A short time later, Ranma goes into the ship's conference room, where a meeting is taking place.

"…Apparently, Ba'ku-chikyuu is a prize that Starfleet is willing to give to the Son'a, even if it means that the Ba'ku are to be 'removed'," Captain Picard says. "However, Admiral Dougherty said that they are willing forego taking the planet, if Counselor Tsukino is turned over to them for 'study'."

"I'm not going to help them, Captain," Usagi said. "I don't like Adhar, and I'm telling you that he's hiding something."

"Agreed," Counselor Troi says. "And it does not take empathic abilities to deduce the nature of the Son'a."

"I do have to mention that Ba'ku-chikyuu has some interesting properties," Dr. Crusher says, as she got up and lit up a display of the planet. "As you see, the properties of the palnet's rings alter the radiation from the Briar Patch to create a 'rejuvenation field'."

"From what I understand," said Lt/Com. Data, who was restored to normal operations, "The satellite that Starfleet is using for their joint operations with the Son'a is designed to collect the planet rings for a concentrated burst of cellular rejuvenation."

"Confirmed," said La Forge. "Once the collector begins its operations, the process is irreversible."

Picard turns to Lt/Com Yar.

"Commander, as you have discovered, the 'ark' is designed to collect all the inhabitants to the Ba'ku," Picard says. Picard was referring to a large spacecraft that Data, upon being "rebooted" had recalled the location and purpose of the 'craft; it was a Son'a agent that caused Data's original malfunction. "Can we modify it for other operations?"

"Already done, sir," Yar replies. "The control panel has been encrypted to operate to your specifications as."

"Just give the word on when you are ready," Worf says.

Picard gets up, and goes over to the window screen. He then turns to his old sensei.

"Commander, where you successful in your inquiry?"

"Just give the word, sir," Ranma replied.

Picard nods.

"We cannot allow the Ba'ku to be sacrificed on the alter of convenience. And I'm CERTAINLY not going to sacrifice Counselor Tsukino."

He then turns to his crewmates and allies.

"Here's what we are going to do…"

Later…

"Where is Captain Picard?" demanded the gray-beard Admiral Dougherty.

"He had decided to take a leave of absence," Riker says. "We will, of course, mover the _Enterprise-E_ out of the Briar Patch as ordered. Riker OUT."

With the view screen off, Admiral Dougherty turns to his ally Adhar Ru'Afo.

"We have to pull out of this operation, Adhar," Dougherty says. "If the _Enterprise-E_ makes it out of Briar Patch, then the rest of the Federation will know what's going on."

"Which is why WE are going to destroy it."

"I will not be a part of this!"

That's when Ru'Afo exploded, by backhanding the admiral.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM GETTING WHAT I WANT, COWARD!"

"What are you talking about-?"

Ru'Afo slammed the admiral in a harness, and stuck needles into the admiral's face.

"Here is your complimentary skin treatment!"

"Arrgh-!"

When the process was over, the admiral's face was blown up like balloon. Without being properly prepared for the treatment, the admiral's demise was complete.

"No one will stop me. NO ONE!"

And with that Adhar leaves what remained of the Starfleet admiral.

Some time later, Picard, Crusher, Data, Worf, Ranma, Usagi and Dr. Crusher go down to the planet to protect the Ba'ku, while Riker, Troi, La Forge and Yar remained on the _Enterprise-E_. Along the way, this makeshift "Away Team" notices that they have been getting more "youthful".

"I tell you, Usagi, it must be this planet," Crusher says to Usagi; both were engaged in "girl talk" while waiting for Picard to make the next move, as the Ba'ku move away from their pursuers. "I swear that my boobs are getting firmer."

(A/N: This is an actual line from the movie that this story is based on, so don't throw stones my way!)

"I never had much of a problem with sagging breasts, even after my fourth child," Usagi replied nonchalantly.

Crusher gives Usagi a dirty look.

Usagi smiled at the slam, but then notices Data eavesdropping.

"Do you mind?" Usagi says.

"Sorry," Data says. Then, he turns to Worf, who was breaking out in Klingon acne. The android wondered what effects the planet was having on Worf's physiology.

"Mr. Worf, are your boobs getting firmer?"

"?"

"It's a lovely place, sensei," Picard says, as he observes the valley below.

"Yeah," Ranma replied, as he performed yet another tactical diagnostic program.

Picard and crew had recently hid from probes that were "picking them off" the Ba'ku one by one, by transporting them into the space ark. Thankfully, Ranma and Usagi had developed a makeshift anti-tracking device using parts from a Tricorder and a phaser. As a result, this forces Adhar to send in his forces to personally deal with Picard and crew.

Of course, Adhar knew that he was sending in cannon fodder on a regular basis, but he did so in order to draw them out of the makeshift protective zone. As a result, half of the 600 members of the Ba'ku were already "gone". The latest attack almost caused the death of the leader of the Ba'ku, Anji, when the tunnel that led into the valley almost collapsed. Anji had taught Picard a trick to slow time down, which was used to prolong their lives long enough to extend their breathable air, something that was taught to her by a USAF Major Dr. Serena O'Hare of the now defunct "Stargate Command", nearly 400 years before. Anji had assumed that Counselor Usagi Tsukino was this Dr. O'Hare, since Serena and Usagi were identical. But that was impossible! Counselor Tsukino had no recollection of having ever meeting Anji and her people. From what Anji had said, Dr. O'Hare had visited their world with a team of "Tau'ri" (i.e. what humans are called that are from Earth), and, along with her allies, saved them from certain doom at the hands of the fanatical "Priors of the Ori" (the "priors" are the ruthless missionaries of the Ori, while the Ori themselves are those "ascended" Ancients who need to control rather than guide "lesser" humans). Specifically, the Stargate Team bought the Ba'ku (who were survivors from a technological 'reckoning' that nearly wiped them out) time to make their escape, through a stargate to a random planet, while protecting them from the Priors. No one knew where the Ba'ku went, since the new address was never recorded, and they dismantled the stargate on the other end, since they didn't want access to ANY further interference from outsiders.

Still, Anji wondered if Serena and Usagi are one and the same.

"I wonder how Riker and the others are doing," Picard mused.

"Oh, I don't think there's going to be a problem getting out of the Briar Patch.

The Briar Patch had a single, usable corridor that allowed ships in and out the 'Patch.

Too bad the boomerang-shaped Son'a ships, which were comparable to the top-of-the-line Federation starship, began attacking the _Enterprise-E_.

"Give manual control!" Riker ordered, as a pedestal rose from the deck. Then, a joystick appears. "Let's see what this thing can do!"

Riker uses the joystick to circumvent the first wave of Son'a ships, only to be "jacked" by another wave.

"Commander, I sense a presence," Troi says.

"I know, Deanna," Riker says. "I'm dealing with them now-"

"No, I mean, there is ANOTHER presence!"

Just before the Son'a began their final strike, a pair of sleek and silvery starships appeared behind the Son'a ship. They began to fire upon the engines and weapons banks of the Son'a ships.

Riker smiled, as he recognized the distinctive design of the "White Star" class of ships that belonged to the famed Anla'Shok, otherwise known as the Rangers!

The _Enterprise-E_'s main view-screen lights up. A Minbari female appears.

"The Anla'Shok gives its support to the crew of the _Enterprise-E_, in it's time of need, Commander Riker of Earth."

"The crew of the _Enterprise-E_ is thankful for the help, Lady Eranda of Minbar."

And thus the battle to do the right thing continues.

Later…

"Thank you for your help," Anji says, as she hugs Picard her good-bye.

"I couldn't allow Adhar to get away with his duplicitous-ness," Picard says.

It turned out that Adhar and the rest of the Son'a were the offspring of the Ba'ku. However, they were so bored with the planet's peaceful nature, that they reactivated the stargate that brought their people to planet, and went back to their original homeworld 300 years ago. From there, they created a territory, using their advance technology, out of the "bones" of the old, and successfully enslaved three races into their services. It was only recently that the Federation came into contact with the Son'a, the name of their original homeworld. Adhar Ru'afo was the one who caused he and his friends to leave Baku-chikyuu, but he wanted revenge against the Ba'ku for barring him and his followers from ever returning to Ba'ku. So while the Ba'ku remained ageless, the Son'a aged and grew old. It was only when certain people within the Federation became interested in the secrets of eternal youth that the alliance between them and the Son'a began. And it was thanks to the Federation that Ba'ku-chikyuu was discovered. In the end, Adhar could have simply sought a peaceful co-existence with the Ba'ku; staying on the planet itself would have rejuvenated the Son'a in a matter of months. However, his anger over being barred from returning was enough to steal the planet's special ness out of spite. Picard confronted Adhar, who would activate the particle collector (i.e. the rings around Ba'ku-chikyuu) manually. Ranma was under orders to destroy the collector, even if Picard was still on board, before the collector was fully active. Thankfully, Picard dealt with Adhar before Ranma did what he needed to do.

Adhar's secondary plan was to kidnap Usagi, since Section 31 had indicated that she knew the secret of eternal youth. Thankfully, Ranma put a stop to that, when he used the space ark, which had a holographic system built in, to trick Adhar into thinking that he had extracted Usagi's star seed. He didn't.

In the end, Adhar died, and the healing between the Son'a and the Ba'ku has begun. The Federation, in an effort to distance itself from the fiasco, would be ready to assist. However, it would be the Rangers, with their Minbari sponsors, who would have direct dealings with the Ba'ku and the Son'a, since neither group could trust the Federation.

Meanwhile, Ranma is looking out over the lake, where the space ark was originally found. Usagi comes running up to him.

"There you are," Usagi says. "Lady Eranda's ship will be leaving orbit shortly, and she wants to know if we can have lunch. I asked the Captain about it, and he said that we could rendezvous with later before heading back to DS9."

Ranma didn't say anything, other than simply hug Usagi.

"What's that for?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, just because," Ranma replies. "With what's been going on lately, it's nice to take time to…smell the roses."

"Yeah…"

As the two Starfleet officers watched the setting sun, time seemingly slowed down, as the two seized the moment. Both Usagi and Ranma knew about the trick they learned, called "Zeta Wave Manipulation", an advanced form of "Beta Wave Manipulation", which allows a user to create a field that slows down time. This trick, popularly called "Time Stalling Omega" was developed for the International Police Academy on Earth during the 22nd century.

The irony is that Usagi's older version, Dr. Serena O'Hare, would be the one who would teach the Ba'ku this trick…in the PAST.

Time travel and dimensional manipulation is STILL a headache to deal with, though there are perks.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I have decided to continue on until chapter 100 (that's the goal). From here on out, we will look at Ranma's new timeline, while the events of the DS9 and Voyager sagas unfold. Later!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 51 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis". Also, in future chapters will cover the "DS9" and "Voyager" sagas in greater detail (though this chapter will drop "hints" as to what has happened since the previous chapter).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 51**

**

* * *

**

**2380 CE: Starfleet Academy, Presidio (Earth).**

"…And you may kiss the bride!" said Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as he closed his ceremony book.

After many years of knowing each other, both as friends and lovers, Commander William T. Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi finally wed. Riker turns to his new wife, lifts her veil, and-

SMOOCH!

"YEAH!" said the assembled crew of the _Enterprise-E_ and guests.

Commander Ranma Saotome (Conn) and Captain Usagi Tsukino (SciSpec) smiled, as they held hands. Ranma had served as "the father of the bride", by walking his goddaughter down the aisle, and gave Troi away. Commander Tasha Yar was her bridesmaid, while Commander Data was Riker's "best man". Accept for the principled players, everyone was dressed in Starfleet dressed whites.

Usagi turned to her ex-husband.

"I'm proud of you, Ranchan," Usagi says, as she squeezed Ranma's hand.

"Thanks, Usako," Ranma replied. "I…I just want someone to be happy for a change."

The last few years have been trying.

Thanks to the Dominion War, Ranma has seen more atrocities committed than he has ever cared to witness. In one case, he had to hold off a siege in order to allow wounded Starfleet Marines the chance to escape, as wave after wave of Jem'Hadar shock troops continuously poured into the area, all because their Vorta master felt like it.

And then there was the "Cult of the Pagh Wraiths", founded by a possessed Ukyo Kuonji, who were systematically undermining the Federation and the Bajoran governments though a legacy of fear and strife. That debacle almost ended badly for all parties concerned.

With the conclusion of the war, and the ascension of Captain Sisko to the Temple of the Prophets, Ranma's future was uncertain. As of now, Usagi is the acting commanding officer of the Federation Station Deep Space Nine, until an officer is permanently assigned to take Sisko's place. Word has it that Ranma will become the new station commander, something that he was not particularly looking forward to, since he wanted to take a leave of absence in order to care for Ukyo.

For now, Ranma can enjoy a quiet moment for a change by filling in for Troi's deceased father, by playing the role of the father of the bride. And since both Ranma and Usagi are off the station, Colonial Kira Nyres of Bajor, the Bajoran liaison to the Federation, will be "minding the store".

A short time later…

During the wedding reception, Ranma was given the honor of having the first dance with his goddaughter Deanna.

"You look beautiful, De," Ranma said, as he danced.

"Careful, uncle," Deanna smiled. "You don't want Will to get…jealous. And besides…I'll look even more so, during the second wedding on Betazed."

Ranma groaned. Betazed weddings typically required that all attendees be without clothes. According to tradition, being without clothes is a sign of being true and open. So Ranma, Usagi and the rest of the friends and family members will be…naked.

"Great," Ranma groaned. "I bet your mother is just WAITING to see me in the buff!"

Troi giggled.

Meanwhile, Usagi was dancing with Riker on the dance floor.

"Well, congratulations on your new command, Will," Usagi says. "The U.S.S. _Excelsior_ is a good ship with a fine tradition to its name."

"Thanks," Riker says. "So…how things going on with you and Ranma?"

"It's been weird," Usagi replies. "Starfleet wants me to be the new Federation Ambassador to the Dominion, so there is a lot of negotiations going on before that posting becomes official. That's why my command at DS9 is not permanent."

"I'm sure that it'll work out."

Meanwhile, Yar was having a conversation with Worf about his future as the Federation ambassador to the Klingon Empire, when something came over her…

_Haruka…help!_

_Yar turns to see aquamarine-haired woman, dressed in an aquamarine Sailor fuku. Her face was shadowed somehow._

_Haruka-mama...save us!_

_Next to the aquamarine-haired woman was a raven-haired younger woman, also in a Sailor fuku. Her face, too, was obscured by shadows_

_Compelled, Yar runs up to the women, only to be blocked by a bald man in a leather outfit, the style of which gave the man a regal appearance._

"_No," said the man, as he wags his right index finger. He then backed handed Yar._

_Haruka…HARUKA-!_

"Tasha? TASHA?"

Yar woke up from her daze. Standing over her was Dr. Beverly Crusher and Counselor Deanna Troi. While Crusher took Yar's readings, Troi was messagingYar's templesas part of her patented empathic message.

"…"

"Here," Ranma said, as he helped his old student to a chair. He then turns to the others. "Alright, people, shows over."

"What happened, Tasha?" Deanna asked, as she sat down, while the rest of the guests, save for Picard, Ranma, Dr. Crusher, Usagi, Data and Deanna; Riker, Worf and Geordie LaForge were checking to see if there was something abnormal going on vis-à-vis their instrumentation. "I sensed something from you."

"I'm fine, I guess," Yar says. "I…I received a vision."

"Have you recieved these 'visions' before?" Crusher asked.

"No, this was the first time...and they were really strange."

"Oh?" Picard says, as Riker gives him a message from Starfleet HQ.

"Yes, sir. There were two womenin trouble…they werecalling me by the name of my previous incarnation."

Usagi's eyes squinted.

"Tasha, what did these people looked like?" Usagi asked, as Crusher gave Tasha a sedative.

"I'm not sure, Usagi. The vision was vague."

"And this situation had to have come at an inopportune time," Picard says, as he stands up, and sits down the pad he was reading. "Starfleet had just informed me of a situation that has occurred on Romulus…and the _Enterprise-E_ has been ordered go there."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. Usagi looks at her ex-husband, and then turns to Picard.

"Captain, with permission, I would like for Ranma and I to accompany you on your mission," Usagi says. "I am an experienced diplomat, and was present when the Treaty of Algeron was signed. And I am still a top-rated science officer. Besides, I want to see if…Spock is alright."

Picard looks at Usagi for a moment.

"And you can always you an experienced helm officer," Ranma ventured. "We're not scheduled to return to DS9 for another two weeks."

Picard rubs his chin.

"Alright, I accept your help. Welcome back."

Meanwhile, on Mars…

A lone spacecraft, a craft shaped like a smooth almond, and appeared to have a reflective, silvery tint, travels to a little known section of the Martian landscape. Even though human presence has been on Mars for the past few hundred years, much of it is still uncharted (sometimes on purpose, like when a patch of "Xenomorph" DNA was discovered that tended to mutate other creatures, humans included, into a predatory "species"). The occupant of the craft did not have to worry about the course of her path, since the destination was clear.

The craft stops, and hovers silently. A section of the craft opens up, in a seamless motion, and a blue robed figure steps out. Once the figure has moved away a bit, the hole of the craft closes. The figure looks towards a lone cave in the distance, and moves forward towards it, and enters the cave.

After a while, the tunnel opens up to what appeared to be a lush valley, with a spring lake and stream, and flowers and endless fields. It existed in a part of "reality" known as "the penumbra", adimensional planethat serves as a"scrap-book" of paradigms of yore. Earth itselfhad many such realms, and some sites, like Tokyo, Japan, can actually have multiple layers of paradigms that can existin the material world. Crystal Tokyo (Queen Hoshi's enchanted kingdom), Neo-Tokyo (the world of cutting-edge of science and technology) and Old Tokyo (neo-feudalism vis-a-vis the pre-Meiji Restoration) coexisting was a prime example of this phenomenon. So it's not uncommon to seethe occasional samurai, knight andcyber-copworking together on a project or two to protect thismosaic of a city.

Within this hidden valley, right in the center, was a castle of European design. The cloaked-figure then floated across the stream, and stood at the entrance of the castle. The figure then raised a hand, which activates the lowering of the castle drawbridge and gate. Satisfied, the figure proceeds to enter the castle…

In the center of the throne room was a slab of white marble. And lying prone on this slab of marble was-

"Queen Rei," said the figure, as the blue-robed figure lowered HER hood. Indeed, Queen Rei of Mars, formerly consort to the first monarch of Crystal Tokyo, would have been touched by the visit of Princess Ami, a Jedi Mistress who is also known as "Sailor Mercury".

And she doesn't look a day over twenty.

Since the ascension of "The One-Who-Will-Be", a man formerly known as Federation Ambassador John Sheridan of Earth, Ami has been a member of Minbar society as a resident philosopher and member of the Anla-Shok (i.e. "The Rangers"). She was once a member of Starfleet, having served with Usagi and Ranma under the command of Captain Christopher Pike aboard the first _Enterprise_. The Shadow Wars forced Ami to leave Starfleet out of disgust for the Federation's inability to do the right thing by remaining neutral while lesser interstellar territories were at the mercy of the Shadows. In fact, Ami had all but abandoned Earth for a life of peace and tranquility on Minbar.

And know the Senshi of Mercury has returned.

Ami touched the alabaster skin of the "Senshi of Mars". Rei Hino, formerly of Earth, had choose "purification" as a form of stasis (called "torpor"), after her husband Mamoru Chiba, King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo had died during a system-wide attack by the Gamalons in 2099 CE. Thus, as time rolled on, Queen Rei slept in the home of her ancestral lands. It was only when Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo had directed Ami to those lands that she was able to find her old friend.

"Poor Rei," Ami says. "To purposely lock yourself away like a porcelain doll…"

"You know that she choose this for her own good," said a voice.

Ami turns to a familiar sight.

"How long have you've been here, Setsuna?" Ami asked.

"I've been around since early this morning, Princess," the dark, green-haired "Senshi of Pluto says, as she sets down her "Time Key" into position, so that it can harmlessly float a few inches in the air. "Rei would have never been able to adapt to this…future as well as you and the others."

"I know," Ami says. "Even back during the days of the Silver Millennium, Rei tended to not take change very well."

Setsuna nodded.

"While your own thirst for knowledge and enlightenment continues to drive you."

"True, true. Are Makoto and the others ready to reform 'the Inners'?"

"They are ready.

"Even Queen Hoshi?"

"Even her, since she is the present 'Senshi of the Earth'. In fact, Princess Neo-Serenity will be part of this."

Ami raised an eyebrow.

"If Renee is awakening from HER slumber, why is Usagi not being informed of this?"

"Because future events must be allowed to unfold as is…if 'the Outers' are to return. When that happens, the Sailor Scouts will be reborn."

**Tbc.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 52 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis". Also, in future chapters will cover the "DS9" and "Voyager" sagas in greater detail (though this chapter will drop "hints" as to what has happened since the previous chapter), as well as take a look at previous eras, such as the "Next Generations" and "Enterprise" eras (have to, since there is a new timeline now).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 52**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Crystal Tokyo, Earth.**

Five Soldiers of Love and Justice gathered around the sealed body of the Neo-Princess Renee, otherwise known as "Neo-Sailor Moon", in the throne room of the central palace. Since the death of her beloved "prince" during the attack known as "Wiseman's Revenge", Renee has chosen to be the fuel source to the palace itself rather than move forward in her life. She was conscious of everything that went on around her, acting more of a shade than anything else.

And now, it was time for Renee's return.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Setsuna said to Neo-Queen Hoshi, as she stepped to her assigned place in the ritual that was about to commence. "There could be complications as to who would be monarch."

"That has yet to be determined, Princess," said the former Starfleet officer and Federation Ambassador. "You know that I am the rightful heir to the King of the Earth…and you also know that King Endymion was my previous incarnation."

Setsuna nodded. By a twist of fate, the legendary "Tuxedo Mask" was reborn as a woman, and has been one since nearly two hundred years.

The Senshi of Pluto then turned to her associates. Already, Lady Rei, once the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, was becoming more life-like as time goes on. She was strangely quiet, however.

Setsuna then turns her attention to Lady Minako, who was still dressed in the guise of the "Goddess of Truth", making her the latest to don the mantle of "Wonder Woman" (though Minako's costume is an amalgam of her traditional Sailor fuku and Wonder Woman's "stars-and-stripes" in equal measures). During the Second Dark Ages on Earth, most of the remaining Amazon tribes implored their gods to create a new homeworld for them. Their prayers were answered, when the planet Venus was miraculously made habitable, breaking all laws of conventional physics. Thus, "The Great Exodus" was initiated, which allowed all Amazons of different persuasions to immigrate to their new world, and barred all males from following them. Still, the Amazons did keep a nominal presence on Earth, such as the Joketsu Amazons. As for Minako, she had left to Earth long before the death of her Neo-Queen, rightly thinking that as the descendant of the goddess of Love herself, it was her destiny to forge a new world with the Amazons. On occasion, she would leave Venus to reacquaint herself with "Man's World" as part of the Federation's USO tour as an entertainer for members of Starfleet.

In fact, many of the Sailor Scouts would spread out amongst the Solar System and the stars beyond. Originally, once the planets themselves were terra-formed, the Scouts followed the human migration on those worlds. Lady Ami had helped with the founding of the colony on Mercury, home of the intellectuals and the magi. She left after essentially defecting to the alien world Minbar over a matter of policy.

Meanwhile, Queen Makoto is still the ruler of the Jupiter Sector, which, thanks to the actions of the mysterious "Monolith" in 2010, Jupiter became a star. As a result, many of its moons became habitable, save for Europa, where the Monolith still resides. Makoto took the initiative, and founded the first group of colonies soon after (her being a celebrity cook in the mode of Chef Emeril Lagasse helped to cement her status amongst the people). In fact, it was Makoto who would later take up the cause of colonial independence from Earth, after her sponsors had tried to renege on their agreement to allow more autonomy for the colonies around Jupiter. Taking up the banner for independence, Makoto became a leader of a resistance movement that would last for years, and well into the next century. With the exception of the Lunar Gate Disaster, the First and Second Black Moon Family Attacks and the Invasion of the Gamallons, there have been periodic skirmishes between Earth and the Colonies. A tactical error on the side of Earth brought in the Mercury, Venus and Mars colonies into the fray. It wasn't until the signing of the Solar System Compact of 2150 CE that a lasting peace was assured. As a reward, the former "chef" was crowned Queen, and has been ruling the Jupiter Sector ever since.

"Let's get this started," Makoto said surly. She still was angry over the fact that Crystal Tokyo had remained neutral in all the years of her personal war. However, she still was bound to assist the House of Serenity, so that is why she was there.

"I agree," Minako interjects. "My people's welfare is MY concern only."

"Be as it may," Setsuna says. "You have certain obligations to meet."

"Fine," Minako says, as she got into position. "Let's get started."

All participants involved began to glow, as a sphere of light formed around Neo-Princess Serenity.

"It's…it's working!" Lady Ami says. It will be good to see Renee again…

**Location: Somewhere in deep…**

Commander Ranma Saotome performed his "kata" movements in the _Enterprise-E_'s gymnasium. From the briefing reports Captain Picard had given him, a new player has emerged within the Romulan government…who wasn't a Romulan! At least, that's what the intelligence report said.

"Got a moment, sensei?" said a voice from behind.

Ranma stops his movements, and turns around.

"Ah, Will," Ranma says. "I'm surprised to see you here, with, well, you know…"

"Hey, there's plenty of time for a proper honey-moon," Riker replied. "I just want to know how things are doing, with, you know…"

"I'm fine, Will. The doctors say that in spite of the damage that Ukyo's possession had caused, she will make a recovery…I hope."

**FLASHBACK!**

**Location: Temple of the Serene, Bajor.**

The "Temple of the Serene" was a hospital dedicated to the well being of the traumatized. It had been used extensively for survivors of the Cardassian Occupation. However, thanks to the machinations of the now defunct "Cult of the Pagh Wraiths", the old temple now served as a place for survivors of their machinations.

"Thank you for coming, Warrior," said Dr. Tres Noral, as the administrator greeted Commander Ranma Saotome of DS9. "It is an honor to receive a guest who is most favored of the Prophets."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said, as he walks down with the stone steps with Tres. The old temple was located between a beautiful ocean-side property and a grass valley. "I'll get to the point. Will…Ukyo be alright?"

Tres looks down, sighs and returns his attention to Ranma.

"You must understand that Miss Kuonji's condition is…'new' to us. There have been cures, but they have been based upon old texts that the Vedeks have been providing us. And to be honest, thanks to the Occupation, coupled with the fact that Miss Kuonji is human, the prospects for a full recovery are…not too good."

"I see…"

"But I promise you that we will continue a search for a full cure. We barely scratched the surface on what available cures there are, so, Prophets willing, do not loose hope."

"That's all that I need, Doctor. Can I…see her?"

"You may. In fact, she is in the gardens right now. Follow me…"

After a short walk, Ranma and Dr. Tres come across Ukyo and her female nurse. The nurse was interacting with Ukyo as if she was but a child.

"Can I draw some more?" Ukyo whined.

"You may, Ukyo," the nurse says.

"Yay!" Ukyo says, as she took another piece of art paper, and began a new drawing.

"May I?" Ranma asked.

"You may," says Dr. Tres.

Ranma slowly walks up to his old friend. And then he stops. The nurse looks at the doctor, who nods his consent.

"Hello," Ranma says.

"Hello," Ukyo says, without looking up.

"May I…look at your drawings?"

"Okay."

Ranma looks at the picture. Apparently, Ukyo was drawing figures looking like younger versions of herself and Ranma.

"Who are they?"

"They are 'Ucchan' and 'Ranchan'. They are best friends. Forever."

"I guess they are," Ranma said simply, before looking at Ukyo continue to draw in silence.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Will, I don't know if I can stay with Starfleet with Ukyo the way she is," Ranma said, as he toweled himself off of sweat. "She needs someone familiar to help her through her…condition."

"I see," Riker said, as he turned around a bit…before return back to Ranma to deliver a strike!

At the last minute, Ranma blocked the attack.

"What-?"

"I need to spar, and you need to get out of your self-pity," Riker said, with a glint in his eye.

Ranma smirked.

"If a sparring session you want, then a sparring session you'll GET."

And the former master and the former student spar in earnest.

A short time later…

"Thanks for the work out, Will," Ranma said, as he and Riker leave the gym.

"You're welcome, Ranma," Will said, as he toweled himself off of sweat. "You know, I need to train more often. You ALMOST kicked my butt, 'old man'."

"For that remark, I won't go easy on you next time."

"AFTER the honeymoon. Deanna wants me in one peace, you know."

"I guess so. I could never deny anything from my god-daughter…especially where her Mom was concerned!"

"PICARD TO RIKER," said Picard over the PA.

Riker looks up.

"Riker speaking. What's up?"

"We have a situation coming up. Assemble whatever team is necessary for an 'Away Team' mission."

"Understood. Riker OUT."

Riker turns to Ranma.

"You want to participate?"

"Sure, why not? Things can't get any worst."

Unbeknown to Ranma, his immediate life will become decidedly WORST.

**Tbc.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 53 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis". Also, in future chapters will cover the "DS9" and "Voyager" sagas in greater detail (though this chapter will drop "hints" as to what has happened since the previous chapter), as well as take a look at previous eras, such as the "Next Generations" and "Enterprise" eras (have to, since there is a new timeline now).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 53**

**

* * *

Years ago…**

A young child stands in the middle of a darkened room. Only an examination lamp shines on him.

"Is the project dismantled?" said a voice.

"Affirmative," said another. "With this 'unification' fiasco, as well as our failed attempt to break the Federation blockade, the High Command has decided to move on to…other pursuits."

Silence.

"What of the boy?"

"The SUBJECT will either be destroyed…or sent to the mines on Remus."

"But…sir, the boy- the subject has much potential as a fine warrior. You DO know who…it…is cloned from, correct?"

"True, but the order still stands."

"Very well, by your command."

And with that, the spotlight shuts off.

CLICK!

**The Present: Kolarus III.**

The _Enterprise-E_'s shuttle, _The Argo_, lands safely on this desert world. Riker, Data, Yar and Ranma touch down safely. According to Usagi, in the role of a science officer, picked up signals on a nearby planet. And, according to her, something on the planet was emitting a "positronic" signal…the same one that is part and parcel of Commander Data's cerebrum. So, Picard sent Riker, with an "Away Team", perhaps for the last time, down to the planet to investigate.

"Man, this planet's weird," Ranma said, as he adapted his vision to the harsh light that enveloped the planet. Thanks to the planet's atmosphere, everything looked bright. "Will, I'm picking up 'locals'…"

"Well, then, break out the 'buggy'," Riker smirks.

A few minutes later…

VOOM!

A Starfleet ATV pops out of the back of _The Argo_.

BAM!

"The source of the signal is…this way," Data points, as he reads his Tricorder. "Heading: 0130, mark 0428."

"I'm on it," Ranma said, as he adjusted his driving goggles, and steered towards higher elevation.

"Commander," Tasha Yar says, as she spotted pursuers. "We got company!"

Riker turns, uses his binoculars to spotted two pairs of ATVs following them.

"Must be the natives," Riker mused. "Ranma, take Data to the source of the positronic signals."

"What about you?" Ranma asks.

"We got uninvited guests," Riker says, as he gets up out of his seat. "Tasha, you're with me."

Once Yar nods her understanding, she gets her phaser rifle, straps it on, and, on Riker's signal, and leaps out of the buggy with Riker. The two Starfleet Officers tuck, roll and bring their weapons the bare.

"Fire when ready," Riker says.

Yar brings her gun-sights to bear.

Steady…steady…

"Got 'em," Yar says, as she squeezed the trigger. She had no problem doing what shw is doing, since her phaser rifle was set on STUN.

BLAM! BLAM!

A few of the antagonists were "picked off", but few more were coming up from the rear of the lead attacker, and of the sides.

It was a classic "pincer" tactic.

"HA!" said one of the attackers, as he pounced on top of Yar, while another pounced on top of Riker.

Meanwhile, back aboard the _Enterprise-E_…

"Haruka!" Troi says suddenly, as she stood up from her seat on the bridge.

Picrad stands up, looking concerned.

"Counselor?" Picard asks.

"I'm not sure, Captain," Troi says. "I sensed Tasha in danger, but…why did I call her 'Heruka'?"

Usagi, who was monitoring the situation on the planet's surface, had already reached by this point.

"Deanna?" Usagi asked, as she held the Betazoid's shoulders. With doe eyes, Troi turns to Usagi.

"I'm not sure," Troi says. "But I feel that you know what's going on."

Usagi sighed. She knew that this day would come sooner or later…and has known this for the past 200 years…

**FLASHBACK!**

**2161 CE: Crystal Tokyo (Earth).**

On the eve of the final push towards the signing of the charter that would create the "United Federation of Planets", Lt. Usagi Tsukino needed to take a break from her diplomatic efforts by visiting an old friend. Captain Jonathon Archer had just given his speech about the need to have a unified front, especially in light of the recent "Earth-Romulan War", and her friend Lt. Ranma Saotome is to be released from Tokyo General Hospital shortly. And speaking of Ranma, had it not been for a desperate gambit on his part, the Romulan Star Empire would have won the war, earning him infamy amongst those of the Romulan High Command.

At any rate, while Usagi was waiting for Ranma to be released into her care, she decided to visit "Crystal Tokyo", what used to be the "Juuban District" of the City of Tokyo…

The central throne chamber was long vacant of visitors, when Usagi came about. She tries to visit her future daughter Renee (aka Neo-Princess Serenity) whenever possible, who was incased in a self-imposed "stasis" glass coffin. Renee did so after her mother and beloved died fighting the Wiseman for a second time. She didn't have to do what she did, but her broken heart compelled her to withdraw herself from the world she has sworn to protect. However, in spite of her slumber, the Neo-Princess's life force fuels the power that is Crystal Tokyo, as well as the defensive measures of the Earth and the Moon.

"Hi, Renee," Usagi says, as she places her hand on the Neo-Princess' case. "I…just want to say 'hi'."

Silence.

"I just wish that the others could be here to see what I am trying to accomplish…with my efforts in helping to create this…Federation."

"I don't know about the others…but I'm proud of you," said a voice.

Usagi turns around to see-

"Ami!"

The Senshi of Mercury, who was dressed in a suit, and wore a pendant indicating her status as a teacher at the University of Tokyo, comes up to hug her old friend. These days, Dr. Ami Mizuno wears her blue hair long.

"Hi, Usagi," Ami says, as she hugs her old friend. "How's it been?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess," replied Usagi. She then took one last look at her "future" daughter. "Come, let's get out of here."

Ami nods, bows towards the Neo-Princess, and then the old friends turn to leave.

Meanwhile, at Tokyo General Hospital…

"Come on, Ranma!" said retired Starfleet Admiral Akane Tendo, as she helped her husband Starfleet Officer Lt. Ranma Saotome pack his things. "You're WAY younger than me to be this slow, you know."

"Geez, 'tom boy'," Ranma retorted, as he helped himself to his crutches. "Don't you know that you're talkin' to the hero of the planet Earth?"

The white-haired Akane, who has kept much of her strength and youth for the past 100 years, looks at her husband with "the Look".

"Oh, shut up!"

Ranma merely grins.

"So…you don't have a problem with Usagi visiting?" Ranma asked.

Akane sighs. She didn't like the fact that Usagi has been a part of her husband's life for nearly forever, but…at least Akane has gotten a chance to be with him now. That's why she has worked hard to stay "youthful", even so far as to attempt to take on a pregnancy. And, after many years of trying…Akane has learned that she is pregnant with their first child. And since Ranma's birthday was coming up shortly, she'll make the official announcement.

"Sure, Ranma. She can come."

Ranma frowns, and then draws Akane close to him.

"Akane, you're the one I love. I've told you that. And she happens to be my best friend."

Ranma then kisses Akane intimately.

"Okay, Ranma. I believe you."

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, a female 'candy-stripper' exits the service elevator. Before she moves further, she opens up the lid of what appears to be a dinner tray. She then examines a cylinder flask, lifts the flask up, presses a small button on the bottom, sets it down, and places a simple flower into the to top of the flask.

"For Romulus," the woman said quietly, as she moves towards her target: the hero of Earth, Lt. Ranma Saotome!

Meanwhile, in "Café Americana"…

"…So Makoto STILL doesn't want her 'Jupiter Kingdom' to be involved in the delegations?" Usagi said, as she sipped her café latte.

"It's true, I'm afraid," Ami said, as she sipped her drink. "She still hates you for your decision to remain neutral during the start of the 'Colonial Wars'."

"Then, why-?"

"Because of the mutual threat of the Wiseman, on both occasions, plus when the 'Lunar Gate' exploded, and Makoto did her part in the humanitarian efforts soon after."

Usagi merely shook her head. What could have gotten into her to warrant a neutral stance?

"I miss the days when we were just fighting 'youma'," Usagi lamented. Then, something came to mind. "Setsuna told me what happened to the 'Inners' a long time ago, but she never mentioned what happened to the 'Outers', and has been vague about their whereabouts."

A pain look fell on Ami's face.

"Ami…?"

"The Outers- Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru –were…killed in their final assault against Wiseman's final attack."

"Oh. Oh, my."

"But you know how we are…we get ourselves killed, and are reborn…sometimes as 'aliens', I bet!"

"I guess so-"

BOOM!

"What the-?" Usagi said, as she looked over in the direction of the blast.

Ami immediately tapped into the local network.

"There's…an explosion at…Tokyo General Hospital!"

Usagi was confused.

"That's where Ranma is!"

Ranma was slightly dazed, but was able to see the fog and haze of the burning hospital room. The force of the explosion had knocked him into a nearby broom closet.

"Akane? AKANE!"

Ranma, who was still injured, scampered over to Akane's prone body.

"Akane, please wake up!"

"R-Ranma…?"

"Don't worry, Akane, I'll get you out of here-"

"No, Ranma…it's too late for me…"

"Don't say that!" Ranma said, even as he realized that Akane's wounds were fatal. The bomb was designed to shred flesh. Unfortunately, Akane took the full brunt of the blast.

"Ranma…promise me that you will live…for the future…"

"My future is with YOU!"

"Ranma," Akane said, as she places her hand to Ranma's face. "You can be such an idiot…"

And with that, the legendary Starfleet Admiral Akane Tendo-Saotome…dies.

"Akane…"

A subsequent investigation revealed that a rogue operative within the Romulan intelligence agency, known as the "Tal'Shiar", caused the bombing; the operative hoped to kill Ranma in the hope of re-igniting the war between Earth and Romulas. At least, that was the "official" explanation.

Ranma wanted to go after those who were truly responsible for Akane's death, but he was honored bound to respect the peace treaty between Earth and Romulus.

At the same time, Usagi had managed to convince Setsuna to tell her if the remainder of the Outer Senshi will return, and in what form. And after much prodding, Setsuna revealed Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru's next incarnation, after making Usagi promise, on an oath, to not do anything to disrupt the natural course of events.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Well?" Picard asked.

"Nothing, Captain," Usagi replied. "There is nothing that I am permitted to tell at this time."

**Tbc.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 54 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis". Also, in future chapters will cover the "DS9" and "Voyager" sagas in greater detail (though this chapter will drop "hints" as to what has happened since the previous chapter), as well as take a look at previous eras, such as the "Next Generations" and "Enterprise" eras (have to, since there is a new timeline now).**

**Author's note: Feedback time!**

**To "Jerry Unipeg" and "Wonderbee31", I wanted to fulfill those people's wishes that Akane and Ranma should get together. Well, that got together, had a life and one of Ranma's enemies took out the love of Ranma's life. However, there is a reason I put that scene there, and it does have something to do with what's Ranma and company will have to do very shortly (hint: "Shinzon"…my version, at any rate!).**

**To "Innortal", if Ranma asks for the help of the Prophets, he might have to pay a price that may be too much to bear. So, will he make the ultimate sacrfice? Stay tune for further details on that score. Also, the gathering of the Sailor Scouts is well under way, so you'll find out who is "The Senshi of Revolution" real soon.**

**To "Adyen", I know I was stating the obvious, but I got to cut Ranma a break sometimes by at least warning of the impending doom. **

**Finally, to "Jago Li Son Shiruni", I hope that you're still with us. C&C are always welcomed. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 54**

**

* * *

**

**Years ago…**

The planet "Remus" was already "occupied" with sentient life, when their "neighbors", the Romulans, invaded that world. Remus was a curious planet, whose planetary axis faced towards the only star shared by the Romulan homeworld. Rich with dilithium crystals, the substances that make warp engines workable, the Romulans turned the once peaceful planet into a mining world. Eventually, Remus also became a penal colony for both the criminals and the enslaved, prompting the notion that being sent there was a fate worst than death.

Such was the fate of the boy who would become a warrior amongst warrior…a man amongst men.

When the Romulan Star Empire entered the fray against the Dominion, the Romulan Senate was forced to conscript not just fellow Romulans, but also other "citizens" within their holdings. That included the slaves labor on Remus. Seeing an opportunity, the boy, now a young man, took the opportunity to push for the freedom of his "people", in exchange for his loyalty. Due to the fact that the Dominion proved to be a relentless foe, the young man got his way, and thus was able to fight for his and his people's freedom. This young man, named "Shinzon", would prove his brilliance in combat, racking up an impressive amount of victories throughout the war.

Unfortunately, the Romulans proved their duplicitous nature, by reneging on their deal. As far as they were concern, all was fair in love and war, and not honoring a deal with Shinzon was a part of that. So, Shinzon decided to do something about it.

He murdered the entire Romulan Senate, using a device that evaporated the moisture within the cells of its victims.

In the end, with the backers of those Romulans who sought to forge an alliance with the Remans as equals, Shinzon, the boy who would be a warrior, became "Praetor", and thus became ruler of the Romulan Star Empire.

Unfortunately, a combination of years of abuse, ambition and a degenerative disease as a result of being a clone turned Shinzon's eyes towards the homeworld of the one person that stands between him and fulfillment: Earth.

The game, as they say, is a foot.

**The Present: Kolarus III.**

While Commanders Will Riker and Tasha Yar dealt with the hostile locals, Commanders Ranma Saotome, and Data drove to the source of the positronic-based signal.

"There," Data said, as he pointed to a junk-pile.

Ranma nodded, as he pulled his ATV to a skid and a stop.

"Alright," Ranma said, as he pulled off his goggles. "What are we looking for?"

"I believe the source of the signals is within the old cargo bin."

Ranma nods, as he increases his "ki" levels. The last thing he would need is to be caught by surprise. With a sigh, Ranma opens the lid, and peers inside.

"Woah," Ranma said.

"What is the matter, Commander?" Data asks.

Ranma looks at Data, then inside the bin, and then he pulls the pin to the side.

CRASH!

Machine parts are strewn all over the place, including-

"Oh, my," Data says, as he looks at what appears to be…

…His head.

Meanwhile, a silvery spacecraft, of Minbari design, takes off from Crystal Tokyo, and leaves Earths behind. It was bigger than Sailor Mercury's spacecraft, and was modeled within the mode of the "White Star" class, the class of ships used by the Anla'Shok.

"Well, we are on our way," Ami says, as she turns her attention towards her old friend. "Once we enter the jump gate, we will head first to 'Sector Z', and then to the Federation Station Deep Space Nine to pick up the others."

"'Z'Ha'Dum'?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Why THERE?"

"Because we need to pick up 'Sailor Z'…the Senshi of Shadows. And yes, I KNOW what she represents, but if what Sailor Pluto says is true, then we will need all the help that we can get. After we get HER, we will pick up Sailors Vulcan, Bajor, Trill, Borg and Q'onos at DS9, along with Sailors Minbar, Narn, Centauri, Galaxia and the Sailor Starlights."

Years ago, after Sailor Cosmos (Sailor Moon's ultimate form) freed Sailor Galaxia from the clutches of Sailor Chaos, Galaxia re-seeded many of the Sailor Star Seeds across the galaxy; needless to say, Bajor, Trill, Vulcan, and Q'onos (the creation of Sailor Borg was a "fluke" caused by the machinations of the so-called "Borg Queen") are but a few of the recipients of this past act. There were many more Star Seeds out there, waiting to be awakened, but, for now, only a small number of Sailor-suited warriors are needed for their upcoming mission.

"Fine," 'Jupiter says, as she turned her attention to the stars.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars sat quietly. She was still stiff from her stasis, and was taking aback by what has changed since her slumber. She looks over to Neo-Sailor Moon, who was talking to Sailor Venus. Sailor Pluto had went on ahead to DS9, in order to prepare their allies.

"So…Usagi has returned?" 'Mars asks Sailor Earth. She wasn't sure HOW she feels about, since 'Earth was the reincarnation of her late husband King Endymion. She especially didn't know how she felt about a Usagi who has yet to assume her role of "Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo".

"Indeed she has," 'Earth says. "At the moment, she is a Starfleet captain who is in temporarily in charge of Deep Space Nine."

"'Temporarily'?"

"Yes. The Federation wants to assign Usagi to the post of 'ambassador' to the Dominion-"

"'Dominion'?"

"Long story short, we just got through a war with an alien power, and, as a part the peace process, Usagi will be serving in another part of the galaxy. Everything else is just a formality."

"Oh," 'Mars says. Ever since Neo-Queen Serenity had sacrificed her life for hers, 'Mars felt the weight of years of guilt for not believing in her capabilities as a soldier of Love and Justice. Maybe…just maybe…she can prevent the Neo-Queen's death from happening.

If Sailor Pluto doesn't stop her first, that is.

**Location: En route to the Romulan Neutral Zone.**

Meanwhile, in one labs of the _Enterprise-E_'s Engineering Section…

"Achoo!"

"Gesundheit," Commander Geordie LaForge says, as he examines the head of Commander Data's doppelganger. Ever since Ranma and Data discovered the disassembled pieces of the Noonan-type android, the command crew of the _Enterprise-E_ wondered how it had gotten there.

"Thanks," replied Captain Usagi Tsukino, as she rubbed her nose. "I think someone's talking about me…"

"Uh, right," Geordie says. "Take a look at this."

"Okay," Usagi says, as she peered closer. Like Geordie's cybernetic eyes, Usagi adjusted her vision to microscopic levels…and then to nanoscopic levels. She possessed a combination of cybernetic and bio-wizardry enhancement (from her years in the Splugorth slave pits) that allowed her to see things that Geordie's visual implants and Data's ocular vision could pick up. "I see a very familiar imprint…"

A short time later…

"So, someone broke into the Starfleet vault on Earth?" Captain Picard asked, as he sipped his tea.

"Indeed, Captain," said Admiral Kathyrn Janeway. With the recent return of the _Voyager_ from the Delta Quadrant, Janeway and her crew became somewhat a celebrity. Also, with the return of _Voyager_, both Ranma's and Usagi's doppelgangers merged back with their originators. Interestingly, the seven years of separation ended up a good thing. Those doppelgangers had trained first to stay alive, and then later picked up more power over the course of years; the originators, weakened by the separation, did the same thing. Thus, when Ranma and Usagi's selves merged, they were stronger than ever. In Ranma's case, his aura had become strong enough that he no longer needed a space suit to survive hard vacuum, though he still needed a breathing apparatus to take in oxygen after an extended amount of time without air.

At any rate, Janeway's hero status granted her the rank of "Admiral", and was assigned to Starfleet Operations. That means that Janeway was Picard's "boss".

"We weren't sure WHAT was taken, since none of the major 'artifacts' had been stolen. Still, it is good that you have recovered the android 'Lore'."

"I'm sure," Picard said dryly, think about how Data's psychotic "brother" had tried to kill him and his crew, especially after obtaining a colony of Borg drones for his personal use. "We'll make sure that he is properly packed and ready to go back to Starfleet."

"Thank you," Janeway says. "Oh, can I speak to Commander Saotome?"

"Oh, sure. Please stand-by, Admiral. Picard to Saotome."

On the bridge, Ranma was going over a routine propulsion systems diagnostic, when nhe received the call.

"Saotome here. What's up?"

"You have a message from Admiral Janeway, Commander."

"Oh. I'll take it in the conference room."

"Understood."

A short distance away, Ranma sat down and activated the view screen.

"Ah, Admiral Janeway, how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, Commander Saotome. I missed you…'Ranchan."

"And I, you…'K-chan'. Look, I know that I haven't called back, but…it's just that-"

"I know, I know. You warned me that when the two of you merge to become ONE, you may…change. I understand, though it still kinda hurt."

"And I feel the same way."

To understand the relationship between Katheryn Janeway and Ranma Saotome, one mustgo back to a time long before Janeway was born. The Janeways was a pioneering family during the early days of the Federation, when it took months, not days to travel in "warped" space. Back when Ranma served aboard the very first starship _Enterprise_, the "Earth-Romulan War took place. It was during this conflict that the Romulans, while en route to the colony world of "New Scotland", attacked the Janeways' ship. The _Enterprise_ and its task force proved to be victorious, but the colonial ship was still in danger of a warp core breach…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Captain, we got as many of the people back to the _Enterprise_ as possible," said Ensign Ranma Saotome. Though he was the Navigation Officer, leaving Lt. Lee Merewether as the Helm Officer, he was assisting Weapons and Security Chief Malcolm Reed in the evacuation proceedings.

Before Captain Archer could say anything-

"Where's my baby!" said a distraught woman. She goes up to Archer. "My baby is not here!"

"Calm down, ma'am," Archer says. "What's going on?"

Mary Janeway told Archer that she had last seen ten-year old daughter Kathy in the botanical gardens. She had sent her husband Roger to retrieve her. However, the ship's disruptions had caused some debris to knock him out before he could make the attempt.

"You got to help her!"

"Captain," said the Vulcan science officer T'Pol, as she steps forward. "Mind I remind you that there is a warp core breach in progress, and that we need to get the ship away from here."

"Sir," says Ranma, as he stands ready to move into action. "Let me go get her. We have to try."

Archer looks at his Navigation Officer for a minute.

"You do know that the path between Mrs. Janeway's daughter from the air-lock is NOT a straight line."

"I know, sir, but I have to try."

"Sir, I can mentally link up with Ranma, and guide him," Usagi said, as she stands besides her best friend.

Archer looks at the two, and then nods.

"Do it. I'll give you three minutes, but no more."

"Thank you, sir," Ranma said, as he bolts for the transporter bay…

A short time later…

_Okay, Ranma, go left!_

Ranma nods, as he turns to corner, only to see acid being poured out of disrupted pipes.

No good! Acid! Ranma thought.

_Okay, circle, and go to the previous hatchway that you just pass._

Ranma nods, runs back, opens the hatch, and slides inward…

…And right into the botanical garden. The only reason why it was near the engine room was to take advantage of the heating system.

Ranma tucked and rolled, and scanned the area. A little girl was huddling in a corner.

I found her!

Ranma slowly goes over to the girl.

"It's okay, Kathy," Ranma said, as he knelt by the girl, who was holding a stuffed pink bunny.

"I only wanted to get 'Mr. Floppy'," the girl says.

"Well, let's get you and Mr. Floppy out of here. Let me take you back to your mother."

The girl looks up and nods.

And with that, Ranma picks up the girl, and takes off.

I'm on my way!

_Hurry, Ranma! Warp core breach has started!_

You think!

Ranma had to find an alternative way to the least interfered part of the ship, since radiation is now contaminating the ship. Just as Ranma and the girl reached the safe zone for "beaming out", the ship explodes…

"Ranma!" Usagi said, as she went over to her friend.

"Uh, man," Ranma said, as he let's go of the girl, to be examined by the medical technicians. "I feel like HECK."

"Well, that should be understandable," began the alien Dr. Phlox, "since you and Miss Janeway were essentially…'blown up'."

"WHAT?"

Ranma looks at Usagi.

"We were able to catch enough of your patterns to reassemble you and Kathy," Usagi replied. "Good thing those patterns of yours weren't TOO depleted."

"Were…were there any side-effects?" Ranma asked fearfully.

"Well, other some molecular exchanges, there's nothing to worry."

Ranma looks at the girl, whom he had just saved, and noticed that her hair was a bit more reddish. Then again, Kathy was Scotch-Irish, so it wasn't much of a difference.

The girl turns back to Ranma. Ranma merely waved. And with that, the _Enterprise_ went to the nearest starbase for relief support.

That girl was the ancestor of Starfleet Admiral Katherine Janeway.

The girl would grow up to become an adventurer herself, by joining Starfleet. She had hoped to see Ranma again, but he had all but disappeared during the intervening years. No one but those in the highest echelons of Starfleet Command would know what had happened to either Ranma Saotome or Usagi Tsukino. Eventually, She would become a mother herself, and would tell her daughter of the dashing young man who saved her life. That story would be passed down from mother to daughter throughout the generations. Each little girl would grow up wondering if she would ever meet such a person. There have been rumors and legends surrounding famous "Chaos Factor". Ranma did surface to serve prominently as a member of the _Enterprise_ during the time of James Kirk, and would later become famous as a starship captain in his own right. Still, time and fate prevented those "Katherine Janeways" from meeting Ranma in person. It was only the latest Katherine Janeway that received an opportunity to meet Ranma…when they were at Starfleet Academy together…

"Oof!" Cadet Janeway said, as she dropped her research material. She was studying to become a Science Specialist, and was in the middle of trying to keep her materials together. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention, when she rounded the corner.

CLATTER!

"Geez," Kathy said, as she began to pick up her things.

"Here, let me help you with this," said a voice.

Janeway looks up, and sees-

"YOU?" At last, she has met the man that the women in her family have been clamming. Not HER of course; she was too intellectual for that sort of thing. "You're…you're…"

"Ranma Saotome," Ranma said, as he helped Kathy with her things. While not in Starfleet, he does regularly train Starfleet cadets in tactical operations at the 'Academy, as well as teaches a class in "Anything Goes Martial Arts" in the Nerima District of Tokyo, Japan (thank goodness for transporter technology!). "Sorry about that…"

And that was that.

Throughout Kathy's time as a cadet, Ranma was her personal instructor. A teacher-student relationship had to remain professional at all times, however. In the end, Kathy became one of Ranma's best students, in spite of being so brainy.

Ultimately, it was the night after Kathy's graduation that their relationship had changed…

**Location: Tokyo, Japan.**

"…So, you think I should go back?" Ranma asked, while the two were having cocktails at this sushi bar. He and Usagi were contemplating on returning to Starfleet.

"I don't see why not," Kathy says. "Think about it: 'Starfleet Legends Returns'."

"Oh, is that something you're going to publish as the outgoing editor of the _Starfleet Academy Gazette_?"

"Ha, ha. No, I'm serious Ranma. It would be good for morale. And besides, Starfleet has been so bland since, well, you know."

"Yes, I do. But I don't want to just GO. I want to enjoy myself."

"Then why not go back as a 'cadet'? That way, Starfleet Command has no choice BUT to wait until you're finish."

"You know, you got a point. All right, I'll do it!"

Janeway hugged Ranma…and lingered there for a bit. She then kissed him on the lips.

"Kathy, I-"

"I know, Ranma. It's just that…I've always felt close to you. There's some sort of bond between us. Besides, I've finished my studies, and I completed my training."

"I know. It's just that once I go back when the new semester begins, we can't be anything more than friends, especially since YOU would be my superior officer."

"Then, until the new semester begins, let us be…together."

Kathy kissed Ranma intimately. Eventually, Ranma returned the favor.

"Wait!" Ranma said, as he broke off the kiss. "You DO know about my curse, right?"

"Hey, that's nothing more than a challenge to overcome, mister!"

"Oh, all right."

And that was that.

The Summer Semester was a happy one. For Kathy, she was with Ranma for both herself and for the women in her bloodline. For Ranma, he was with Kathy for when he needed someone to be intimate with; Usagi was still recovering from years of trauma, and needed a friend in Ranma to pull through, and Hoshi had left Ranma's side, since she could not give Ranma what he needed.

Since their break-up, Ranma and Kathy continued to be friends, so it's was a good thing when he was there when Janeway's ship, _Voyager,_ went missing, while in the pursuit of terrorists. How that turned out is a different story.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Just be careful, Ranchan," Janeway said. "By the way, your daughter misses you. You should visit more often."

"I know, I know," Ranma said. "I…just need to get my head straight first."

Janeway nods.

"Then I'll tell her that her father will see her as soon as possible. Janeway OUT."

CHIRP.

Ranma sighed. The last thing he wanted to be is a bad father. Ever since he and Janeway had become parents, that was his greatest fear. He failed with his other children Aiko, Hoshiko and Akiko (who actually turned out to be the reincarnated "Aiko"), so he was hesitant in trying to be a real father to her daughter Katherine Janeway-Saotome.

Sigh.

And with the news that the android parts that was found on the planet they had just left, Ranma was just waiting for the other shoe to DROP.

**Tbc.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 55 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis". Also, in future chapters will cover the "DS9" and "Voyager" sagas in greater detail (though this chapter will drop "hints" as to what has happened since the previous chapter), as well as take a look at previous eras, such as the "Next Generations" and "Enterprise" eras (have to, since there is a new timeline now).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 55**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Federation Station "Deep Space Nine".**

Lt. Amanda Rogers (Ops) was looking out into deep space, admiring the flow of traffic that was coming and going through the "Bajoran Wormhole", the home of "The Prophets", the gods of Bajor.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lieutenant?" said a voice.

Being a member of the "Q Continuum", Amanda didn't have to turn her head to see who was speaking to her. However, as a matter of being courteous, Amanda turned her head.

"Just thinking about Ranma, Colonial," Amanda said, as she turned to face Colonial Kira Nyres. "I miss that jerk."

The auburn-haired member of the Bajoran militia giggled.

"Ah, yes," Kira said, as she stood by her subordinate's side. It still amazed her to have a member of a powerful species as a member of her crew. Still, it made no difference if there was a Q amongst the crew, since Amanda was prohibited from using her powers directly. "If Ranma didn't have a lot of baggage already, I would have made a play for him."

Amanda just shook her head. If only he could tell the truth about herself. If she did, perhaps Ranma wouldn't have to be such a…womanizer.

**FLASHBACK!**

**2161 CE: Tokyo General Hospital, Tokyo, Japan.**

Akane and Ranma Saotome were making out in their hospital room, when a hospital "candy-stripper" comes in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman, as she stops her cart. "I was under the impression that you wouldn't check out until a little bit later."

"Ah, it's all right," said Ranma, as he steps forward, on his crutches, to accept the meal. "I'm still a bit hungry."

Akane rolled her eyes.

Just then, Akane gets a paged signal that a call was waiting for her..

"Look, I got to take this call," Akane said. "Don't enjoy yourself TOO much."

"Ha, ha."

Akane went to the main nurses station to take her call.

"This is Admiral Tendo-Saotome, what's up?"

CLICK!

"Hello? Hello?"

"Problem, Admiral Tendo?" said a nurse's attendant.

"I'm not sure," Akane replied, as she sets the receiver down. "Whoever that was, hung up."

"Oh. Well, sorry about that."

Akane nods, and heads back to Ranma's hospital room.

As she entered the scene, she saw Ranma take down the candy-stripper, who was carrying a Romulan-issued disrupter.

"What-?" Akane began.

The candy-stripper pressed a pendant on her lapel.

"For Romulus!" the woman cried out.

"Akane-!"

BOOM!

Unfortunately, Akane took the brunt of the explosion.

Akane remembered Ranma trying to cradle her broken form.

Akane remembered feeling the beckoning of death.

Akane remembered trying to get Ranma to live for himself, since she 'knew' that her time was done.

Akane remembered being both happy and sad; happy that she finally settled down with Ranma, sad that she would never give him a son.

Akane remembered slipping into a void…

"No," said a voice.

Akane's shade turned around to see Princess Eowyn of Rohan, the one claiming to have been her past incarnation.

"I…I remember you."

"Indeed, I would hope so," Rohan smiled, as she held Akane's hand. "It's time for you to move on to your new life."

"Will…will I ever see Ranma again?" Akane asked.

"You will…have faith."

Akane nods, as she looks at Ranma cradling her body.

"Okay."

Eowyn smiles, and hugs Akane. The two psyches, linked by a single soul, merge and move onto the next plane, where it waited to be reborn…

A short time later, at the Tendo Compound… 

"I can't Ranma," Usagi said meekly.

"Why not!" Ranma roared, as he ignores his latest injuries. "Aren't we friends?"

Usagi looks at her friends with sad eyes.

"Her soul has moved on, Ranma. I've always done things for you, Ranma, but there are things that are beyond my power. If I raise her from the dead, the body of Admiral Tendo will be nothing more than an empty shell…a 'meat puppet'. Is that something you want for your wife?"

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he slammed his fist through the wall. He then broke down and cried furiously.

"I'm sorry Ranma," Usagi said with tears in her eyes, as she hugged her best friend. "I'm SO sorry…"

Meanwhile, in the city morgue, an attendant finishes extracting the deceased embryo from the remains of Akane Tendo. He then activates his communicator.

"We have it, sir," the attendant said.

"Excellent," said the response. "With this sample, we will have the means to research on how Ranma Saotome was able to defeat us."

**Two hundred years later…**

The _Enterprise-D_ frequently takes on interns either applying to Starfleet Academy or is presently attending Starfleet Academy. One such person was-

"Miss Amanda Rogers, welcome," said Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as he shook the newest additions hand. He wanted to make it a point to personally meet his guest.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

"I'm glad to be here, sir," Amanda replied, as she shook Picard's hand, as the two exited the Transporter Room. "I hope to be a worthy of your trust."

Just then-

"Ranma, come back here, you JERK!"

Picard and Amanda turn to see a pigtailed young man being chased by a dumpling-haired young woman.

"I told you, I'm not posing!"

"You promised! It's not like I haven't seen anything 'new'…"

"And I told you, if you can catch me, then I'll pose for you in your art class. Until then…NYAH!"

"Grrrrr!"

"Lt. Saotome, Lt. Tsukino-!" Picard yelled.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ranma said, as he stopped.

"Lieutenant, you have to serve as a better example."

"All right."

"Anyway, this is our newest intern, Miss Amanda Rogers. Miss Rogers, this is Lt. Ranma Saotome, our helm officer-"

"Hello."

"-And Lt. Usagi Tsukino, our operations specialist."

"Hi."

"Hi, hello," Amanda replied.

"Our we dismissed sir?" Ranma asked.

"You are."

"Good…'cuz I'm STILL not going to pose, USAGI!"

"Ranma-!"

And with that, Usagi took off after Ranma, leaving a Starfleet captain to wonder what to do with his errant crewmembers.

Amanda, however, felt like she had known Ranma somewhere…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"To think that when Q challenged the crew of the _Enterprise-D_, I would learn about my own Q heritage, as well as the fact that I was once Akane Tendo," Amanda mused. When she did get her old memories back, one of the deals she had to make was that Amanda could neither tell Ranma that she was once "Akane Tendo", nor could she use her powers while a member of Starfleet.

"Pardon?" Kira asked.

"Nothing," Amanda replied. "So, are you ready for your 'mission'?"

'Feh, don't remind me. Bad enough that Captain Tsukino is in charge of DS9, even temporarily, but to wear those ridiculous 'Sailor fukus' is a bit much."

"I'm sure things will be fine."

**Location: "Dark Tower", Z'Ha'Dum.**

To say that Z'Ha'Dum was a place that no one in his or her right mind should ever go to was a vast underestimate. It was always dark, and the creatures (and vegetation for that matter) that lived on the planet were predatory in nature. Strangely, there was a certain beauty to it, in a gothic sort of way. There were many non-indigenous species that lived there, many of which were grouped either as pirates, marauders or cults. There have been many planetary systems that have attempted to "solve" the problem poised by Z'Ha'Dum's existence.

All attempts have failed utterly. Even if an "invader" managed to get past the Spider Ships (that roam the sector) and the planetary defenses, there were "things" on the planet itself that sees humanoids, for example, as "fleshy bony things" for consumption. The planet itself was a gateway to every dark realm known to exist…and then some.

Thankfully, with the defeat of the Shadows, the previous masters of the planet, and their subsequent withdrawal from the galaxy, "Sector Z" has been quiet for a while. On a side note, Z'Ha'Dum has become the homeworld of many creatures of "the Dark", such as vampire clans, tainted werewolf tribes, dark mages, unseelie fae and the like. Some have tried to supplant the authority of the Guardian of Shadows, but to no avail. After all, in spite of her dark leanings, she was a Saotome.

"Princess Aiko," began Sailor Earth, as she stepped forward to address the protector of Z'Ha'Dum. She and Sailor Mercury were escorted to Sailor Z's throne room via armed guard. "We need your help to help your parents."

The red-haired Aiko, who looked amazing like her father's female form, and was wearing a leather outfit, leans back in her throne room, and smirks.

"Why should I help THEM?" Z replies. "And I prefer that you call me by my REAL name."

"Okay…'ANNA'," Sailor Mercury interjects. "Let me get to the point. We wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary. We prefer that you listen to us first before being rude to us-"

"Watch your place, Jedi. You're the one who is asking for MY help, and yet you and your merry band of 'Anla-Shok' are preventing me from expanding my domain."

"Anna, you know that you must abide by the terms of the surrender by your masters," 'Mercury says.

"Anna, just think about our request," 'Earth says as she and her companion turn to leave. "You mother and father would be grateful if you did."

And with that, Sailors Earth and Mercury leave.

After a moment of isolation, Anna pulls out a picture out, featuring her parents…

…Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome.

Anna always felt that they became disappointed in her, when she turned into a pawn of the Shadows 100 years ago. Then again, she wouldn't have been reborn as a twin sister of Hoshiko Saotome if she were unredeemable…

CRASH!

Anna quickly turns her head to see a cadre of vampire assassins crashing into her throne room from the nearest skylight.

"Ru-han sends his regards," said the lead assassin.

"Humph," Anna said, as she stands up. "You honestly think you can surprise one who is a student of many of the Dark Arts known to exist?"

Then, a cylinder, metallic device pops in her hand.

"Let me show ONE of them."

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Anna brings her red-bladed "lightsaber" at ready.

"I'll be sure to bring your ashes to the head of your clans, when I'm done with you."

**Location: En route to Romulus (aboard the _Enterprise-E_).**

"This is 'Lore'," Commander Data mused.

"Indeed," Captain Usagi Tsukino said, as she continued to examine the android. "If you noticed, Lore is model 'B-4', while you are model 'B-5'."

"And according to my father's notes, I am the last of the Noonan Singh androids."

"As far as we know."

Silence.

"Is it possible to reactivate Lore safely?"

"I'm sure it's not a problem," Commander Geordie LaForge said, looks up from his examination. "We can simply reactivate Lore at the lowest setting."

"And we do not have to give him back his old memories," Usagi says.

Data looks at Usagi for a moment.

"All we need to do is de-magnetize Lore's hard-drive, and rebuild from there."

"There is a risk of some damage, Captain."

"Well, we can use you as a back up, in case that happens."

"It's the only way to safely reactivate him, Data," Geordie interjects.

Silence.

"Very well, proceed."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I hope that this chapter clears things up. Also, I will make an addendum to my Sailor Moon ST guide ASAP later.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 56 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis". Also, in future chapters will cover the "DS9" and "Voyager" sagas in greater detail (though this chapter will drop "hints" as to what has happened since the previous chapter), as well as take a look at previous eras, such as the "Next Generations" and "Enterprise" eras (have to, since there is a new timeline now).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 56**

**

* * *

**

**Location: En route to Romulus.**

Darkness.

Then light.

A series of ones and zeroes scrolled.

Chirp!

An image formed…

"B-4?" said the person who formed the image. "My name is Usagi."

Captain Usagi Tsukino, acting commanding officer of the Federation station "Deep Space Nine", had activated Lore's ROM component. Essentially, Lore has been regressed to his basic state known as "B-4". None of the senior officers wanted to take a chance on Lore coming back for revenge.

"U…Usagi…?" said the android.

"Yes. My name is Usagi."

Usagi steps back for a bit.

"And this is your brother Data."

Commander Data (Ops) steps forward, and looks down on his brother. B-4 was dressed in a simple gray jumpsuit, and had a slightly blank stare. He was feeling a mixture of anxiousness and dread, feelings that were still new to him.

"My…brother?" B-4 asked.

"Yes, brother," Data says. "My name is Data."

Elsewhere, aboard the _Enterprise-E_…

Commander Ranma Saotome (Conn) was jogging in a simulated park on the holodeck, thinking about things, when he suddenly found himself in a white space.

"What the heck…?"

"Hello…halfling," said a voice.

Ranma turns around, and sees-

"Q!" Ranma yelled.

"Ah, the jock remembers," said the cosmic jester. As always, he wore a Starfleet uniform (cranberry-red). "So, how's it been?"

"Busy, as always. Why are you bothering me? Shouldn't you bother someone else, like Picard or Usagi?"

"All in good time. Actually, you and I have business to discuss."

**Location: Federation station "Deep Space Nine" (Bajoran Sector).**

"I thank you all for coming," said Princess Setsuna, aka "Sailor Pluto". "I know that it wasn't easy for you all to be pulled from your lives, and all."

The entire Sailor Scouts, save for "Sailor Borg" (who was trying to rebuild the Borg to something less menacing back in the Delta Quadrant), "Sailor Moon", "Sailor Helios", "Sailor Uranus" (all of whom were en route to Romulus) and "Sailor Z" (who has yet to decide whether or not she should help her parents or not).

"Wow," Princess Minako (aka "Sailor Venus") said, as she leaned back. "You weren't this open at any time that I have known you."

"It's just that, there is a good chance that the Outer Scouts can be reformed."

"We know this, Setsuna," said Princess Makoto (aka "Sailor Jupiter) curtly. "We were told the story. We do have our own lives to consider, you know."

Sitting with the Inner Scouts was Col. Kira ("Sailor Bajor") Nyres, Counselor Ezri ("Sailor Trill") Dax, Lieutenant Commander B'Lanna ("Sailor Q'onos") and Petty Officer Kes ("Sailor Ocampa") D'Ocampa. Kira had the ability to manipulate spirits and spiritual energy, Ezri had the ability to manipulate psychic energy, B'Lanna can manipulate matter, and Kes can manipulate life.

"Anyway," Kira began, with rolled eyes, "We're here. So, what do you want us to do?"

Setsuna sighed, as she readied a hologram.

"I've called you all together because of a threat that the Moon Princess and the Chaos Factor are about to face. Well…here is 'the threat'."

Setsuna activated her holographic projector.

"What!" Minako yelled out. "That's…not possible. HE cannot be alive."

Rini stands up, visibly shaken by what she is seeing.

"Setsuna, please don't tell me that HE is the threat? Please, don't tell me that my beloved has return to harm the galaxy…"

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" B'Lanna asked.

Setsuna looks over to the demi-Klingon.

"You must understand that the threat was the beloved of the Neo-Princess. He fought, and died for his beloved. But the heartbreak that he witnessed from Rini drove him insane in death and in the next life…THIS life. Unfortunately, that anger is clouding his true memories, and it is that anger that his driving him to destroy the very planet he had once sworn to protect: Earth."

"Then…we have to stop him!" Rini proclaims. "He has to know his oath! He has to know that…I'm here…"

Ami gets up.

"Speaking on behalf of the Inners, we WILL make things right."

Kira looks at her colleagues, and rises.

"Usagi is our friend. We'll do what we can to help."

Setsuna merely nodded her thanks, as her minds wanders to the strings she had to pull in order to get one last hold out...

**Location: "Sector Z"**

A trans-warp conduit opens up, depositing a Borg "diamond". It was the designated as the command ship of the "Borg Queen". These days, that role was being helmed by…"

"This is 'Adjutant Six of Nine' of the Borg Collective," said "retired" Starfleet officer Lt. Hoshiko ("Sailor Borg") Saotome. "We seek an audience with the Regent of Z'Ha'Dum…Queen Aikiko."

Two Shadow spider-vessels de-cloak, and surround the Borg ship. A hideous screeching sound is emitted from one of the ships.

"Understood, and thank you," Hoshiko says, as she nods. She then directs her vessel to go to the planet with escort…

Down in the throne room of Z'Ha'Dum, Aikiko, sometimes referred to as "Anna Sheridan", greets her twin sister.

"Hoshiko," Anna says, as she gets up from her throne.

"Anna," Hoshiko replies, as she faces her twin.

Suddenly, both females disappear…and slam into each with fist blazing, while in mid-air. Anna then recovers, and performed a reverse punch, followed by a spin-kick; Hoshiko blocked the punch, and caught the kick, and flipped Anna away.

And all this was being done while still in the air.

Anna recovered, and rushed forward, moving nearly at 'invisible speed', intent on delivering a flurry of blows. However, instead making contact, Anna seemingly went through Hoshiko. Or, should that be, the after image of Hoshiko. Hoshiko was moving fast enough to create the illusion of being in more than one place.

After a few minutes more of their "game", the two Saotome sisters faced each other once more.

"Humph," Anna says. "Being part machine hasn't slowed you down."

"And you are still as aggressive as ever, sister," Hoshiko says.

"You have to be, if you want to survive this place," Anna says, as she sits down on a nearby bench. "I take it that you are here to convince me to help Mom and Dad with Dad's little problem."

"Then we take it that you know what that problem is?"

"Of course I do, sis. Just because I am confined to this sector, that doesn't mean that I am not without contacts."

"Sister, we known that you feel angered over what has happened to you, but there is a worse threat out there. And if you do not want save Mom and Dad for their sake, do so for ours."

"Hmmm…"

**Location: En route to Romulus, _Enterprise-E._**

"Come," said Dr. Beverly Crusher, the ship's chief medical officer. She finally had gotten her new "hobby" installed.

"Ah, Dr. Crusher," said Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as he enters Crusher's office. "I see that you have a place for your 'pets'."

"Yes," Crusher says, as she taps her case full of fireflies. Their new home was made to simulate an optimal environment. "I don't why, but these insects seem so fascinating…"

"Yes, well, did you get the information Ranma's contacts acquired?"

"Yes. I'm having it analyzed to clue us on what exactly killed the members of the Romulan Senate."

"Good. Keep me appraise of your progress."

"Will do."

**Location: Outside of normal time and space…**

"Okay, what do you want?" Ranma asks, as he folds his arms.

"What, you don't trust me, faux-fem?" the entity Q asks.

"No."

"Well, then, I guess that you don't want to hear some information about your son…"

"What? What son? I only have daughters!"

"My dear, Ranma, haven't you learn anything from your dealings with temporal mechanics?"

"I'm afraid that you will have to 'enlighten' me, Q."

"Very well. Let me show you…"

What Q shows Ranma, will change his life forever.

**Tbc.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 57 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis". Also, in future chapters will cover the "DS9" and "Voyager" sagas in greater detail (though this chapter will drop "hints" as to what has happened since the previous chapter), as well as take a look at previous eras, such as the "Next Generations" and "Enterprise" eras (have to, since there is a new timeline now).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 57**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Outside of normal time and space.**

"Ah, Saotome," said Q, as he sipped his tea. "Sometimes, you lower life-forms have interesting aesthetics."

Starfleet officer Commander Ranma Saotome looked around. Q was dressed in an old Victorian gray suit, while Ranma found himself dressed in a tan suit. He seemed to be in a study of some kind.

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Ranma looks out of the window. He could see the famous clock tower "Big Ben" in the distance. And based upon a casual observation of the air, Ranma must be in Q's version of Victorian England.

"All right, Q," Ranma says. "What's going on?"

"I'm surprised that you do not appreciate my surroundings."

"So you re-created something out of a 'Sherlock Holmes' novel. No big deal."

"Ah, but that should clue you in on what I am about the subject at hand."

Ranma pauses for a minute.

"You want me to solve a mystery."

"Go on."

"It's related to the _Enterprise-E_'s present mission to Romulus."

"Good."

"This has something to do with Shinzon, who just assumed power on Romulus."

"Excellent! You're not such a 'jock' after all."

Q then takes out a book from the shelf; he then scans the pages for moment, and then flips open to a particular page.

"Here," Q says, as he sets the book down on the table.

Ranma goes over to the book, and scans the page. He then looks at the cover of the book. It read:

"THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CAPTAIN RANMA SAOTOME, UFP-SF."

Ranma then scanned the author's name.

It was HIS name that was credited.

"How-?"

"Actually, you will write that book sometime in the 31st century."

Ranma was stunned. To think that he'll be alive for another 700 years was mind-boggling. Then, he remembered something.

"I can't read this," Ranma said, as he sits the book down. "I don't want to risk disrupting the timeline."

"You already did, once that simpleton sprung that trap on you," Q says, as pointed to a portrait of Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno. "And you have changed the timeline several times, both in the past and in the future, by your very presence…'Chaos Factor'. The only reason why you remember the changes, is because of your connection with those 'Prophets' you like cow-towing to."

Ranma nods. Anyone who spends any length of time in the Bajoran Wormhole's "Temple of the Prophets" receives the ability to perceive time outside the bounds of linear time. That's how he was able to save a village filled with the descendants of a downed _Defiant_ crew (who originally crashed landed on a planet, in the past, via temporal flux, in the Gamma Quadrant), as well as being able to save a version of his great grand-daughter Molly's future self (the one who was trapped in the distant past, and grew into a adult, feral woman). And since becoming "the Warrior of the Prophets", Ranma's perception of time is growing. He did wonder if him being a trained "Temporal Warrior", back when he roamed the trans-dimensional nexus known as "The Rifts" with Usagi, had something to do with being chosen by The Prophets, when their enemies, the Pagh Wraths, broke free of their captivity. Being involved in the 'Temporal Cold War' was another possible criteria for being chosen by the Prophets to do their bidding.

"Anyway," Ranma says, as he sets the book down. "I'm bound by Starfleet's 'Temporal Prime Directive. I shouldn't be looking at this…book."

"Do what you want with it," Q says, as he lights up a pipe. "That is, if you are brave enough to face your next challenge."

"Fine," Ranma said, as he takes the book, and sits down on a nearby chair. "If it means I don't have to hang around you that much longer, then I'll read your damn chapter!"

**Location: En route to Romulus (_Enterprise-E_'s "Ten Forward").**

Thanks to recent events, Commander Tasha Yar and Counselor Deanna Troi were having lunch to discuss things.

"So," Yar says.

"Ah, so," Troi replies.

Silence.

"Heh, it feels kinda weird to think that in a previous life, you and me were, well, you know…"

"If this is uncomfortable you, I understand," Troi replied with assurance.

"Whew, I'm glad of that you understand where I'm coming from. I mean, I like you and all, but…"

"And I am married, now. It is okay, Tasha."

"Cool."

"However, on Betazed, there are customs that will allow me to have a second spouse."

"?"

"I am kidding, Tasha."

"Oh. Okay. Say, do you think there's a 'Sailor Saturn' around?"

"I do not see why not. For all we know, the 'Warrior of Revolution' could be someone that we know…"

Location: "Sickbay", _Enterprise-E_.

Dr. Beverly Crusher was working on developing a counter-agent to the device that had killed the Romulan Senate. The red-haired doctor theorized that the water molecules were lifted from the cells of the target through a process called "aquatic-molecular de-synthesis". The weapon reverses the process in which the water is absorbed by cells. And since there is no place for the released molecules go, the molecules disappear in a form of vapor, leaving a husk behind.

"Dr. Crusher?"

Crusher looks up and sees Starfleet officer Captain Usagi Tsukino.

"Oh, Usagi," Crusher says, as she looks up from her work. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have room for a last minute, level five examination."

"Is there something wrong?" Crusher says, as she uses her medical Tricorder on Usagi.

"Well…it's just that ever since I had merged with the one of the Founders, I've been concerned with loosing cohesion or something."

Back when Usagi had assigned the Federation station "Deep Space Nine" as Counselor, a junk merchant came aboard the station to sell his wares to the Ferengi Quark. This was during the time when Constable Odo, a Changling, who was locked in humanoid form by his people as punishment. Usually, whenever Quark's contacts would visit, Odo and his security team inspect them and their wares. However, during one of Odo's inspections, Usagi came for a visit…

"QUARK!" Usagi yelled, as she stepped into the storage bay.

"Not now!" Quark said, as he tried to deal with one of Odo's men.

"You sold me a case of crappy Romulan Ale. I wanted that case for a party I was going to throw."

"You know that having Romulan Ale is illegal, Counselor," Odo said.

"I'm entitled to one CASE per year, as prescribed to my compact with the Federation as a former diplomat, Constable," Usagi said, as she whipped out her PADD. "See?"

Odo took a look at the e-notepad. As he read the document, his expression changed.

"I see," Odo said, as he handed the device back to Usagi. "I'll have to verify this, of course."

"Of course. Now, Quark…"

"Look, just take what you want until later," Quark said. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Right," Usagi said. She looked around and saw a strange looking vial. "I'll take THIS."

"Yeah, whatever, just go."

"I'll need to have that examined," Odo says.

"Find, I'll run it by Jadzia. Later."

Later…

"Let's see. If I modulate the sound with the phonetic alphabet of the Rigellians…"

Usagi was working on upgrading the universal translator, while drinking her mug of soup. However, she was so busy, that instead of reaching for her mug, she picked up the container that contained the green goo. She had yet to take it over to Jadzia's lab.

"Yumm-SPORGH!"

Later in the infirmary…

"See? Your impulsiveness always gets you," Jadzia chided.

"I'm gonna die…"

"Don't worry, Counselor," Dr. Bashir says, as he took his medical readings. "We managed to pump out much of the substance out of you, but I would like for you to stay here for observation."

"Sure thing, doctor…if Dax keeps me company."

"Not on your life, Usagi."

In a previous life, Usagi had been romantically involved with then Federation ambassador Curzon Dax, a mutual friend of Ranma and Benjamin Sisko. While the affair was brief, it was an intense one. That is why, whenever Usagi hasn't seen Jadzia Dax for a long time, Jadzia risks the onslaught of Usagi's patented "Super Glomp". Woe to the one who stands in the way between Usagi and her "Dax-chan".

"Hey, it was worth trying."

Later, when Dr. Bashir went to check on Usagi…

"Dinner is ready- USAGI?"

Where Usagi was, there was a puddle of golden, clear goo.

"Dr. Bashir to Odo, Captain Sisko and Dax, please come to the infirmary immediately!"

It turned out that Usagi had picked up the characteristics of a Changeling. Thankfully, Usagi could assume her normal form after much concentration.

"I feel awful…"Usagi said, after resuming humanoid shape.

"Don't worry," Odo said. "I'll teach you how to manage your abilities."

And so Odo taught Usagi how to assume a variety of forms, including previous ones. Also, Usagi, thanks to her training using the doppelganger spell, she was able to create a duplicate of herself for special missions; one such duplicate would end up lost in the Delta Quadrant on the Federation starship Voyager, while trying to track down the renegade Marquis, former Federation citizens who quietly fought a rebellion against the Cardassians.

After the "Dominion War" began, the Founders of the Dominion caught a virus, thanks to the clandestine "Section 31". However, it was Usagi who saved their lives…

On the battered world of Cardassia Prime, an unlikely meeting was taking place between foes. Usagi's ex-husband, Ranma, thought that going into the proverbial "lion's den" was fool hardy, so he escorted Usagi, Col. Kira and Odo to the meeting that could change the course of events in the galaxy for years to come.

"What do you want, pretender?" said the Founder. This particular changeling hated "solids", and she especially hated Usagi for stealing the abilities of the Changelings.

"I've come to help you," Usagi said, as she came over to the diseased Founder. While she was nervous about catching the virus herself, she instinctively knew that her act of kindness would go a long way in ending the conflict between the Dominion and the Alpha Quadrant. So she, Odo and Commander Kira Nyres snuck passed enemy lines to meet the lead Founder.

"Why would a 'solid' help us? We ravaged your territories."

Usagi stepped forward.

"Because I understand your fears. I'm here to offer myself to you unconditionally. If you have any doubts of my sincerity, you can…absorb me completely."

"Usagi, no!" Ranma said. If the Founder did absorb Usagi, then the Founders will become unstoppable.

"Ranma, I have to do this. Peace and understanding is what I can truly offer…as a founder of the Federation."

Kira clutched Ranma's shoulder in moral support. She would have been the first to prevent Usagi from doing what she is proposing to do, but she had to trust in the wisdom of the Prophets…and so should the Warrior.

"All right, but you know what I would have to do if things go badly…"

"I understand, 'Ranchan'," Usagi replied, as she shared an intimate kiss with her ex-husband. She then turned back to the "female" Founder.

"Well?"

The Changeling thought for a moment.

"Very well, Founder of the Federation. Prepare for the Joining."

With one last hug between friends, Usagi clutched the Founder's hand. Slowly, the two became one, solid goo. A few minutes later, the goo separated from each other, forming into identical twins…of Usagi Tsukino.

"Usako…?" Ranma began.

"Usagi…?" Kira began.

"Founder…?" Odo began.

"The war is over," said one Usagi, who wore a flowing gown.

"And there will be peace," said another, who wore a Starfleet uniform.

Admiral Ross, chairman of the Alpha Quadrant Task Force, was not happy that the signing of the Terms of Surrender, and the subsequent peace treaty, was already hammered out. He was particularly not happy that he signed it with one of his own officers, who had done so on the behalf of the Dominion.

"You should have consulted with me on this, Counselor!" Ross yelled.

"And risk the lives of the Cardasssian citizens in the process?" Counselor Tsukino said. "Ross, thanks to Leget Dhamar's rebellion, the Founders would have killed their own allies as an object lesson for the cost of disloyalty."

"Be as it may, you should have consulted with me first."

"On the contrary, I gave Counselor Tsukino permission to undertake her mission," Captain Sisko interjected. "Had she failed, it would not have made any difference in our upcoming battle plan."

"Humph."

After Ross gives his final orders and leaves the conference room, Usagi turns to Captain Sisko.

"Why did you lie to Admiral Ross, Captain?"

"Because, Counselor, I know that your heart is in the right place."

Sisko had to trick the Romulans into siding with the Federation, and covered up the evidence. That is why he was willing to over-look Usagi's disobedience.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said.

"You're welcome. Just trust me a bit more next time."

Since then, Usagi had to deal with her latest change. It's one thing to be enhanced; it's another when your entire world-view changes. The unfortunate side effect is that her moods are directly tied to her appearance. If she's angry, sad, flirty or whatever, Usagi's form would be altered slightly to match. Her shape-shifting abilities were still limited, since she is, more or less, a "young Changeling" in the eyes of the Founders. And speaking of whom, some still consider Usagi a pretender, since she was never born a Changeling.

"Okay, then," Dr. Crusher says. "I fit you in this afternoon."

"Thanks, Bev," Usagi replies. And with that, Usagi leaves Sickbay.

Meanwhile, in Data's lab, B-4, who was deactivated for a rest period, activates…

_Lore…_

"Yes, Master Shinzon?" B-4 replies.

_Activate your protocols pertaining to "the Firefly"._

B-4's eyes briefly change from gold to red.

"By your command…"

**Tbc.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 58 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: After the "Star Trek: Insurrection" tie-in, I'll take a step back slightly while going forward. I will expand Ranma Saotome's "story" in order to clarify his role in the _Star Trek _universe. Thus, the "Enterprise" saga (which will examine Ranma's years under the commands of Captains Archer, April, Pike, Kirk, Decker, Kirk again, and Spock, all taken place before the events of "Wrath of Khan") will have seven parts, "The Next Generation" saga will have seven parts, the "Deep Space Nine" saga will have seven parts, and the "Voyager Saga" will have seven parts as well. That's twenty-eight parts total. All of them will have hints at what was going on in Ranma's life. For example, shortly after the founding of the Federation, Ranma suffers a personal loss when his best friend (guess who?) is presumed to have died during a deep space mission. How he will deal with THAT will be answered when the presumed deceased returns…changed.**

**And in between those sagas, there will be an interlude featuring Ranma and Usagi Tsukino's "misadventures" outside the confines of Starfleet, whether it is a sojourn into "The Rifts" (a trans-dimensional nexus that leads to even more realms and dimensions), "Middle Earth" (from JRR Tolkien), attending the other-worldly, prestigious "Illuminati University" (or simply "IOU"…and YOU are not authorized to know what the "O" stands for!), and other places.**

**Towards the end of this story, we will look at the _Star Trek_ universe post-Voyager, as we see Ranma assume command of Deep Space Nine, and fulfills his role as "the Warrior of the Prophets" while guiding the Bajorans towards "paradise". **

**Finally, we'll wrap up the story where an older Ranma Saotome must make a decision that will define and redefine his life thus far. After all, as "the Chaos Factor", ultimately, Ranma will decide his OWN Fate. Stay tune for details.**

**BTW, let me know if you all want me to write up a complete chronology (pre- and post- "First Contact", since THAT is the divergent point). It will be added within the notation section in the chapter that comes after the "Nemesis" saga. Later!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 58**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Romulus.**

The Romulan Star Empire had been mysterious for years, until it was discovered that this expansionist regime was being helmed a splinter group of pre-logic "Vulcans". At the time, there was a civil war between those who sought peace and harmony and those who wished to be ruled by their "passions". Eventually, the followers of the Vulcan philosopher Surak won the day, sending the "renegades" off into space. Officially, no one knew what had happened to them. Unfortunately, these same renegades would become the expansionist "Romulans", who would go on the path of the conqueror…starting with the neighboring world of Remus. Unfortunate still, the Romulans would secretly return to their mother-world, and begin to subtly influence Vulcan politics, vis-à-vis the "Vulcan High Command". Had a Vulcan monk named Syrran not have discovered the _katra_ (or "soul") of Surak at an archeological dig in the dissolute province on Vulcan, the Romulans, who were starting to be known, would have took over Vulcan.

Too bad a Terran male name "Ranma Saotome" was in the way.

The time-lost, Starfleet cadet was escorting his commanding officer, Captain Jonathan Archer, Science Officer T'Pol and Syrran to the dig site, when Syrran was assassinated by unknown assailants. At the time, T'Pol's mother had joined Syrran as a "Syrranite", and, as such, wanted to restore the teachings of Surak to the Vulcan consciousness. The problem became clear that the VHC did not want them to succeed, and were harassing the Syrranites every step of the way.

In a desperate move, the dying Syrran transferred Surak's katra to Ranma Saotome, knowing that Ranma was "special"; it did help that the martial artist was known as "The Chaos Factor", as indicated from numerous stories that involved the camouflaging "Suliban", the cantankerous "Klingons" and the nefarious "Xindi". In fact, when a human is known to have single-handedly destroyed an entire network of dimensional warping spheres in a single sitting, such reputation would go a long way.

Afterwards, Ranma had to deal with both the Syrranites (who wanted to take Surak from him by force) and the VHC who wanted to kill him. His best friend, fellow Starfleet cadet Usagi Tsukino, was there for him, as he had to deal with memories and a conscious from a man who was instrumental in bringing peace to Vulcan.

At least Surak had a good sense of humor about being a part of the Chaos Factor himself.

In the end, Ranma/Surak revealed a treasure trove of Surak's writings, the VHC was discredited and disbanded, and the tom-boy T'Pau, a young Syrranite freedom fighter, who was trying to take Surak from him, became the new guardian for Surak's katra. Interestingly, a part of Surak remained within Ranma, but a part of HIM went with Surak into T'Pau. It was deliciously ironic when T'Pau picked up some of his Ranma's personality traits, something that would become useful 100 years later, when his friend Spock had to go through a ritual marriage ceremony with T'Pau presiding.

Nevertheless, Ranma earned the enmity of the Romulans from that day forward. And it wasn't going to be the last time Ranma put a stop in their agenda.

The second time was when Ranma was instrumental in the defeat of the Romulans during the "Earth-Romulan War".

The third time was when Ranma had stolen a Romulan cloaking device, and humiliated the operations commander spectacularly.

The fourth time was when Ranma, who was the commanding officer of the U.S.S _Excelsior_, which was on a training mission at the time, defeated a Romulan task-force, after it had attacked the Klingon world of Khitomer and destroyed the _Enterprise-C_.

The fifth time was when both Ranma and Usagi intervened during the "Klingon Civil War", while the Romulans were secretly backing the Klingon Royal House of Duras. Ranma's alliance with the Klingon Kang would allow them to expose the Duras and its connection with the Romulans.

The latest major conflict between Ranma and the Romulans occurred his friend Ambassador Spock attempted "unification" between Vulcan and Romulus. Ranma exposed the plot of the Romulans using Spock's agenda to take over Vulcan from within. The only good thing that resulted from this was that Tasha Yar and her demi-Romulan daughter Sela (the result of some time-travel shenanigans) were finally reunited as mother and daughter. Things are still a bit tense between the two, but it was this relationship that enabled the Romulans to side with the Federation during the "Dominion War".

Of course, there were numerous things that annoyed the Romulan High Command, all thanks to Ranma's actions.

And now, one of the Romulans' numerous "Anti-Ranma Saotome" projects is about to come to forefront…

…Unfortunately, Ranma himself was no-where to be found, at the moment.

"Picard to Tsukino," said Captain Jean-Luc Picard, over the PA.

Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino, acting commanding officer of the Federation Station "Deep Space Nine", looks up from what was driving her attention. At the moment, Dr. Beverly Crusher (CMO) was drawing a "blood" sample from her, as part of her over examination.

"This is 'Tsukino' speaking. What's up?"

"We can't seem to locate Commander Saotome. Commander Yar wanted to know if she needs to do a 'level one' search."

"Um, I believe that 'He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Mentioned' needed to speak with Ranma for a while."

"Great," replies Picard, thinking that Q's interference could jeopardize the latest mission. "Usagi, since Saotome is 'unavailable', I need someone with your diplomatic background to accompany the meeting with the new 'praetor'."

"I understand, Jean-Luc," said Usagi as she smiled. One of the privileges of being a Federation captain was her right to be on a first-name basis with Picard. "I'll get my things ready."

"Good. I'll see you shortly. Picard out."

"Well, we're done for now," Dr. Crusher says, as she takes the blood sample. Through the test-tube, she could see that the "blood" was turning a clear, gold gel. "I'll have this analyzed before we proceed further with your examination."

"Thanks," Usagi replies, as she morphs her sleeves back into place. Essentially, she was using her own form to make clothes for her to wear. In fact, technically, Usagi was an amorphous being, who was using her own mind to determine her form. "I'll see YOU later."

And with that, Usagi left Sickbay.

Dr. Crusher sits the sample in place, and was about to gather together her materials, that which would determine the weapon used to kill off the Romulan Senate, when she felt a presence. Crusher turns around, and sees her son Lt. Wesley Crusher. He and his girlfriend Ensign Kodachi Kuno were to accompany the _Enterprise-E_ to Betazed, for Riker and Troi's wedding, when Picard received his latest mission.

"Oh, Wesley," Crusher began. "I'm glad that you are here-"

"Wesley", who was looking stern, pointed a finger at Dr. Crusher.

ZAP!

"Ohhhhh…" Dr. Crusher says, as she fell over. As she falls, "Wesley" catches "his" mother. He then jerked his head, which deactivates his disguise.

"This is 'Lore'," the Soong-type android said. "I have the 'Firefly'."

_Excellent, Lore…you have done a good job. Soon, we will be able to harness the power of the Senshi of Revolution!_

**Location: Remus.**

The conquered world of Remus has long since been the home the worst offenders of the Romulan sensibilities. Since Shinzon's coup, it has become the epicenter of his military high-command, headed by the Viceroy. The Remans themselves have served as the Romulans "shock-troops" throughout the years, especially during the Dominion War. And now that Shinzon had destroyed the RHC, the Remans will begin to expand their horizons beyond the scope of their previous confinement as a race of conquerors.

Too bad the Sailor Scouts have something to say about that.

Down near a military compound, a two pairs of eyes peek over the ridge, where supplies were being loaded on several transport ships.

"Sailor Mercury'," Sailor Bajor says, as she peers through her binoculars. "I'm looking at several cargo containers being prepped for loading."

Sailor Trill was supervising the streaming data, determining what was relevant for their mission. The Borg may be the ultimate "data crunchers", but they lacked the flavor to factor in the so-called "human condition".

"I'm transferring the updated "threat matrix", 'Trill says.

Sailor Ocampa was going over the latest information she has received concerning Shinzon's biological weapon, with Sailor Neo-Moon assisting.

"Do you…think we'll succeed?" 'Neo-Moon asks, as she examined the samples from the data.

"We will, princess," 'Ocampa replies. "We will."

Back on Remus, Sailor Mercury taps one of 'Bajor's shoulders in acknowledgement. She then uses her Mercury Computer to relay the information to the orbiting "Borg Diamond", which was using 'jammers' to hide its presence.

"We read you, 'Mercury," Sailor Borg replies. "We will update the information."

In another military facility, Sailors Venus and Jupiter was using stealth to get to the main headquarters of the Remans. 'Venus received the data.

"'Jupiter!" 'Venus says. "I just received the code to gain entrance into the compound."

"Okay," 'Jupiter says, as she crouches. She sees a Reman guard passing by…

Suddenly, 'Jupiter reaches up, places her hands on both sides of the guard's face, and delivers a controlled shock.

ZAP!

'Venus opens a nearby utility closet, while 'Jupiter places the guard inside.

Meanwhile, Sailors Shin-Vulcan and Q'onos have entered a key power plant. After they take down a "check-point" 'Shin-Vulcan and Q'onos begin to adjust the control panel.

"I am opening the main vent to the power core," 'Shin-Vulcan says, as her hands danced across the panel. "You will need to go to the core itself and place the bomb there as back up."

"All right," 'Q'onos says, as she carries her special pack on her back. "I'll need to have some cover, though."

'Shin-Vulcan opens a case that contained a special Federation-issued rifle. It was specially designed to shoot through walls without leaving any traces. She then places a special head-set on her head, which will help her track down Q'onos' movements.

"You have your cover."

"Well, I guess my chances of surviving this mission has gone up a notch."

Down in one of the mines, two Sailor Scouts were visiting two girls. One was the daughter of a Reman freedom fighter. She was caught up in the net used by Shinzon that was against Shinzon's rise to power. In spite of being a Reman, she had been followers of Ambassador Spock's unification movement, and was seeking peaceful overtures in the development of sentient rights. Thus, she was one of the few Remans who were forced to mine the dilithium caves.

Sailors Mars and Earth were disguised as prisoners, wrapped in cloaks, as they were being led to the bowels of the planet.

"Move along, humans!" said the Reman overseer, as he pushed one of his latest "guest".

"Oof!" 'Mars says, as she falls down to the ground. "Why you-!"

'Earth motions 'Mars to remain silent, as she helps up the Warrior of Mars

"There," 'Earth says, as she points out to one of the prisoners.

'Mars looks over to where 'Earth was pointing. She was still getting used to the idea of a plethora of aliens being the norm, so 'Mars was not exactly sure if the creature before her was "pretty". Remans typically look "bat-like", giving them a "vampiric" quality. The girl in question was no exception…exception for the fact that the girl was one of the nicer Remans.

"It's okay," said the Reman girl, as she comes over to the two. She gave 'Mars a cup of water, since the mining caves can get very arid. "Rocco is just antsy about processing new prisoners."

"Thank you, Miss…?" Mars began.

"R'Ma'na," the girl says with a toothy smile.

'Mars looks over to 'Earth who nods her head.

"How…would you like to become…a 'Sailor Scout'?" 'Mars asked.

"Huh?"

**Location: Somewhere outside of time and space.**

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome shuts his "autobiography" closed. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead.

"Oy, vey," Ranma says.

"Indeed," Q replies, as he continues to smoke his pipe. "You are quite involved in these trying affairs, dear Ranma."

Ranma looks outside the study, trying to contemplate his next move.

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" Ranma says, without bothering to turn his attention.

"As I said before, you are the Moon Princess' 'First Knight'…and her mate. And, as I said before, Usagi is MY daughter, so I have a vested interest in her welfare."

"Is that why you made sure that King Endymion was reborn as a woman in his second incarnation?"

"…MAY-be…"

Ranma rolls his eyes.

"Well, if I have to deal with 'Shinzon', I'll need some training."

"Which is where I come in, Dad," said a voice.

Ranma turns to see his foster-son Son Goku. Ranma and Usagi raised the Saiya-jin warrior from the time when he was a small child, some timebeforethe two had served as a test crew for the first Federation starship _Enterprise_, under the command of Captain Robert April. The Earth-like world of "Chikyuu" was an Earth colony that was founded during the age of early space exploration from Earth, when it still took years to travel across the universe at "Warp One". Much of Ranma and Usagi's advance martial arts training was developed on Chikyuu, resulting in both of them becoming more powerful than an average human. Interesting, Ranma has always been human throughout this experience, avoiding artificial means of "powering up", resulting in him being proud of his achievements. He did have his potential expanded by various aliens and mystics- the Old Supreme Kai being a recent one –but Ranma was still essentially human. His beau Usagi Tsukino, on the other hand, had been augmented with Saiyajin DNA, and had evolved into a "Saiyajin Princess"…much to the consternation of the so-called "Prince of all the Saiyajin". Originally, Usagi, being the "Mad Scientist" that she is, developed a "booster serum" with her pal Dr. Bulma Briefs. She was afraid that when the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and his henchman Nappa invaded Chikyuu, none of them would survive…especially since the fabled "Dragon Balls" (seven mystic, orange spheres that, when gathered, grant a single wish) were not accessible at that point in time. So the booster serum, developed based upon Goku's son Gohan's genes was to give Chikyuu's chief defenders, "The Z Warriors", an edge. However, only Krillan and Usagi used the experimental serum, while Ranma and the others declined the offer. Unfortunately, there was a side effect that didn't come to the fore until later, mostly when Usagi already compromised genes, thanks to the dreaded "Xenomorph Incident", interacted with the serum. The result? A Usagi Tsukino who achieved the "fifth" level of the legendary "Super-Saiyajin".

Not that Ranma was small potatoes. Ranma did achieve the previously unheard of "Super-Human" status, without the need to get doused with cosmic rays, gamma rays, or a bite from a radioactive spider. Ranma was faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap a building in a single bound, and nothing less than a bursting artillery shell could hurt him.

And that didn't include the chi, mystic, psychic or "chakra" tricks that are at his considerable disposal, which more than made up for any deficiency Ranma might have in a fight…especially where Shinzon is concerned.

"All right," Ranma sighed, as he took off his jacket. "Let's get to work."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: A little more "exposition" in parts (more than I cared for), but it was necessary in order to justify what is about to go down.**

**Next time: As Ranma Saotome trains for his up-coming fight, as the Sailor Scouts continue to undermine Shinzon's forces, as Dr. Crusher's destiny as "the Firefly" is revealed, the true identity is Shinzon himself will be revealed…and nothing will be the same ever again! Honest. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 59 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis".**

**Author's note: Once again, it's feedback time! Here it goes…**

**To "Jerry Unipeg", thanks! Of course Ranma has to do something…it's HIS story, after all!**

**To "Innortal", thanks! It hasn't been easy, by the way…**

**To "Wonderbee31", I hope that you are satisfied with what I am doing with Dr. Crusher thus far.**

**To "MioRuglia", actually, there are two sons that went "bad" for different reasons. Shinzon's story will be revealed how HE became corrupted, but the one you are referring to Genshin Rantsu, the son of Ranma and Usagi from a past timeline (from the "Sailor Moon ST" story). He has nothing to do with this story (not directly, at any rate), so he won't show up. The identity of Shinzon's mother has already been revealed, but how this came to be will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 59**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Unknown.**

_Beverly Howard Crusher dreams. She was dreaming of a dark-haired girl whose sole responsibility was to serve as a last line of defense of an ancient, space faring kingdom. But she was not a "soldier"…she was a healer._

_The raven-haired girl, who was dressed in an outfit that her friend Usagi Tsukino tends to wear from time to time, was standing alone on a dial…with the darkness in the backdrop. The girl was standing alone, eyes closed, holding a glaive._

"_Who are you?" Beverly asked the girl._

_The girl opens her eyes, and smiles._

"_Why, I'm you, silly!"_

_Beverly shakes her head._

"_That's not possible. I'm NOT you! I'm not some child who couldn't decide her own future…and is nothing more than a pawn!"_

_The girl raises one of her eyebrows._

"_How do you know that, Beverly?"_

_Beverly was about to say something, but stops herself from speaking. What WAS she talking about? And who was "Hotaru Tomoe"?_

"_I am, Beverly…and you were. You have to remember who you are, otherwise Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa will die."_

"…"

"_As well as OUR son Wesley."_

"_I…I don't understand…"_

"_You will, Beverly…Beverly…"_

"Beverly Crusher?" said a voice.

Dr. Beverly Crusher, the chief medical officer of the Federation starship, _Enterprise-E_, slowly wakes up. She seems to be in some medical harness, which meant that she was being held against her will.

Beverly looks over to the source of the voice. While she couldn't the person's face, due to it being shadowed, Beverly could see that the man was dressed in a leather body suit (black), while wearing a floor-length, leather "duster". Beverly could see that the man had his fingers interlocked in front of him.

"Who…who are you?" Beverly asks.

"I am 'Shinzon'," the man says. "Are you well?"

"I am…wait! Why are you holding me hostage? I'm sure that my people know that I am gone by now."

"Humph. Actually, no one knows that you have been taken. My agent 'Lore' is using a holographic emitter to simulate your beautiful form. So, my meeting with Captain Picard will proceed as planned."

Shinzon gently strokes Beverly's left cheek.

"As for you, I plan on using your…potential to destroy every man, woman and child on Earth. After all, you ARE, or will become yet again, the 'Senshi of Revolution'."

**Location: "Temple of the Prophets" (Bajoran Wormhole, Bajor Sector).**

"It's not fair!" said Lt. Amanda Rogers (SciSpec). "It was my turn to become Ranma's wife!"

Amanda Rogers was a member of the "Q Continuum", an omnipotent species. In her first life, she was "Sailor Artemis", the avatar of the Olympian goddess of the hunt and the Moon. In her next life, she was Princess Eowyn of Rohan, Middle Earth, who used her father's sword to slay the Ringwraith that marched on Gandor during the waning days of the "Second Age". In the days before humankind officially took to the stars, Amanda was "Akane Tendo", a young martial artist who was an heir to an eclectic martial arts style, and who would become known as "the Mother of Starfleet". And throughout all this, Amanda sought to be with the one man who had always showed up in her life: Ranma Saotome.

This was the same Ranma who she had met, when she was training to be one of Queen Serenity's warriors. That Ranma, who was disguised in his female guise, snuck into the Moon Kingdom with the desire to obtain genetic samples from the Moon Princess, in order to save the life of one of her future incarnations. Ranma's skills were more that enough to impress Artemis' favorite "daughter" to seek out this mysterious man.

This was the same Ranma who rode with the future king of Gandor, who impressed the princess from the Rohan plains with his courage and valor, both as a "ranger" and a "warrior".

And this was the same Ranma, though much younger, who would become her fiancée, forced upon a stubborn, teenaged girl by meddling parents. Time would allow Ranma and his "uncute" fiancée to first become friends and then lovers.

Amanda had hoped to become close with Ranma in this life. She had made certain of it. However, she has recently learned that the future…her future with Ranma…is becoming less certain. Thus, Amanda traveled to the Temple of the Prophets to investigate this matter.

"We have decided that the Warrior's fate is his own," said the Prophet that looks like "Nabiki Tendo".

"We will not have his path interfered with, Amanda-of-the-Q," said the Prophet who looks like "Akane Tendo", as she cracked her knuckles.

Amanda looks "Akane" with disbelief.

"You have some nerve to look like one of my past lives, you know!"

"We appear in this manner for Ranma's benefit, Amanda-of-the-Q," said the Prophet who looks "Kasumi Tendo". "If you think that this is improper…"

"Never mind that. How can my attempt to be with Ranma be a problem?"

"You know the answer, Lieutenant Rogers," said the Emissary-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko, an African-American Starfleet captain. He still appeared with his shaven head, goatee and cranberry-red Starfleet uniform, as if it was yesterday. "Ranma Saotome has to be free of all material obligations, when it is time to lead the Bajoran people to their next evolution. That might mean for him to leave this 'plane of existence'…permanently."

"But…Ranma wouldn't abandon anyone, especially with Ukyo in such distress!"

"And what if to save her life meant taking her to the 'Western Lands'? Or going to the lands of Avalon? Or going 'beyond the Rim'?"

"Does it mean that…Ranma is going to die?"

Sisko merely smirks.

"You should no better to think that Ranma will allow himself to 'die'. Besides…for beings like us, 'death' is only a state of mind."

Amanda merely rolls her eyes at the remark.

**Location: Romulus.**

The "Away Team" of the Enterprise-E, consisting of Captains Picard and Tsukino, Commanders Riker and Yar, and Counselor Troi, are greeted in the now empty Romulan Senate by-

"Greetings," said Romulan Commander Sela, who was Praetor Shinzon's chief of staff. Save for her ears and hairstyle, Sela was a mirror image of her "mother" Tasha. "Welcome to Romulus."

"Thank you," Picard replies. "I am surprised to see you here receiving us."

"I did serve with the Praetor during the 'Dominion War', so I know that he is worthy of my allegiance. Besides…he did say that a new order would soon make itself known in the Alpha Quadrant."

"'New order'?" Tsukino asks.

"That would be up to the Praetor to explain himself."

"Tell me, how is the Romulan people dealing with this…change in management?" Riker asks.

"As well as expected."

"Sela, I noticed that there haven't been a lot of activity in and around the capital," Yar comments.

"The people need time to…adjust, Mother."

"I see…"

As the Away Team follows Sela to the Praetor's chamber, Counselor Troi says nothing. She was getting some familiar vibes. In fact, it was as if she was reliving a nightmare…

"Deanna, are you…?" Usagi asks.

"I'm fine, Usagi. I'm just…tired, that's all."

Soon, they entered the throne room. Much of it reminded the team of the Manchu Dynasty on Earth. Standing around the room strategic were Reman imperial guards. Each one were at least seven to eight feet tall, decked in leather, and stood at attention with glaives at rest. Standing in front of the throne itself was an even bigger Reman, but had a magus staff instead of a glaive.

"Viceroy," Sela says with a bow. "We are ready to receive His Excellency."

The Reman merely nods, bows, and turns to leave to retrieve his liege.

"We wait for a minute," Sela says.

**Location: Somewhere outside of time and space.**

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome was on a flat, desert field. The air was cool, while the sun drifted across a partially cloudy, blue sky.

CRACK! CRACK!

And he was sparring with his foster son, Son Goku, the legendary "Monkey King". In his last life, Goku merged with the dragon Shin Long, and became a god. And since then, Goku has roamed the cosmos and beyond seeking adventure. At present, Goku was getting Ranma ready for his "meeting" with Shinzon.

"Hey! You've gotten better since the last time we sparred," Goku exclaimed.

"Blame it on Q," Ranma said, as he blocked Goku's blows. "I'm 'remembering' skills that I really shouldn't know."

"Ha! Then you shouldn't mind if I kick it up a notch…"

Now, Goku was a member of an alien species known as "Saiyajins". Bred and built for a fight, all Saiyajins possess the ability to become stronger whenever they reach the threshold of death. Coupled with a tactical skill and high levels of adaptability, Saiyajins are one of the few species that are worthy of being deemed dangerous. Some Saiyajins become so strong, that they can reach the stage known as "the Super-Saiyajin". When that happens, they become even MORE potent. The side effect is that their hair becomes blond and spiky, and their bodies increase in musculature and mass, and his eyes were emerald green. Goku and those like him were able to achieve that level, and more levels after THAT. In fact, only Goku and one other person have ever achieved the fifth level of a Super-Saiyajin, which is pretty much godhood at that point.

At the moment, Goku was at his first level of being a Super-Saiyajin.

Ranma smirked.

"Still going easy on me, eh?" Ranma said with a smile, as his aura turned gold, and his eyes glowed white. "I taught you how to fight, Goku. Remember?"

To be sure, Ranma is human. However, he studied enough esoteric disciplines to expand his "chi" pool. And he has studied enough techniques to perform a trick or two. What was Ranma's pride was his ability to push those limits without artificial enhancements. Breaking down his mental barriers was one thing; doing the equivalent of "juicing" (i.e. serums, biological or mystical "gifts", etc.) was an easy way out to him.

Goku nods his head, and goes at Ranma, testing his foster father's defenses. While Goku tends to be a "heavy hitter", using hard punches and kicks as his modus operandi, Ranma flowed through an opponent's defenses. In later years, Ranma preferred soft martial arts like tai chi to neutralize his opponents. To be sure, he was a heavy hitter himself, but, as he got older, he learned to be efficient with his prowess.

Ranma weaved through the punch, and turned Goku's momentum against him before flipping away. As Goku flipped over, the Saiyajin rotated his body, and delivered a back-kick. Ranma rotated his body just enough to avoid the kick. He quickly recovered, and flipped backwards into a fighting stance.

And all that took less than a moment.

"All right-y," Goku said, as he turned to face Ranma. "Here's some more where that came from-!"

The air around Goku cracked, while the ground shook. He grunted, as he "evolved" to his second Super-Saiyajin level.

Ranma examined Goku's newest form. From this point on, skill becomes an increasingly important factor in his sparring session.

But hey, he wouldn't be "Ranma Saotome" if he walked away from a challenge.

"Humph. Let's do this."

**Location: Remus.**

"Spirit Triplicate Clone!" Sailor Bajor yelled, as she created three doppelgangers. Each one formed "Spirit Blades", and attacked the Reman squad. Sailor Mercury had formed a fog bank before the 'Bajor began her attack on the compound.

'Mercury sensed an impending attack on her person, and brought out her 'lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz-!

PING! PING!

With fluid movements, 'Mercury block the energy blast, and redirected the attack back to her attackers. She has been a Jedi Master for nearly 400 years, thanks, in part, to her near-immortality from being a Sailor Scout and magus. When the Neo-Queen Serenity sacrificed her life to save Earth for the last time in the late 21st century, 'Mercury dedicated herself in creating a new branch of the Jedi Order in the Milky Way Galaxy. However, having learned from her experience from her time-traveling adventures in the Lucas Galaxy, the home of the original Jedi, 'Mercury chose only to take a single apprentice to begin the process of the creation of a new order exponentially. Now, there are thousands of Jedi Knights roaming the galaxy from their "home base" on the planet Mercury in the Terran System.

By the way, Mercury is home to a variety of organizations, such as mages of variety of strip (dedicated to the mystic or the hyper-scientific traditions, like the wizardry-minded "Order of Hermes" and Victorian-style, techno-mancing "Sons of Ether"), "The Society of the Flash" (dedicated to the memory of the 20th century hero of speed), and Illuminati University (a college that transect across quite a number of dimensions and realities that boost a reservoir of knowledge and learning, some of which is forbidden) for instance. Much of the reason for trying to conquer the Terran system is because of Mercury was a treasure trove of knowledge; conquer Mercury, and the rest of the galaxy will fall…if you get past Earth first!

On Mercury, a Jedi Council was formed to codify edicts and traditions, with Sailor Mercury as its titular head. Unfortunately, because the council sought to remain neutral during the Shadow War, 'Mercury chose to vacate her position in protest, and left for Minbar with a handful of supporters. By doing this, Minbar's "Anla'Shok", an organization commonly known as "the Rangers", benefited greatly from this. As a result, the Rangers are classified as "Force-users". Still, Sailor Mercury was still a Jedi (she was a Sailor Scout first and foremost), and continued to maintain ties with the branch that she gave birth to. In fact, she was seriously considering returning home, and retakes her position on the council.

"Sailor Mercury, watch out!" 'Bajor yells, as a "tank" bares down on 'Mercury.

'Mercury merely smirks, as she suddenly moved at "invisible speed" (i.e. moving so fast that a normal person cannot see the runner).

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

Within moments, 'Mercury reappeared…

PING! PING! PING-!

Nuts and bolts popped off the tank falls apart. 'Mercury had taken apart the tank with an efficient manner.

"Impressive," 'Bajor quips, as she surveyed her comrade's handiwork.

"Well, I can introduce you to the Society of the Flash," 'Mercury says, as she shuts off her 'saber. "They actually teach an introductory class on how to tap into the 'Speed Force'."

"Hmmm…"

"I wonder how the others are doing…"

At the central control hub, Sailors Venus and Jupiter was getting last piece of data for Sailor Borg and her crew.

"I almost got it," 'Venus says, as she disconnected her uplink. "I just need a few more minutes-"

A swarm of Reman soldiers swarmed into the hub.

"Protect that uplink!" 'Jupiter says, as she went to engage the troops. She couldn't use her powers, due to how sensitive the computer equipment was. So, she decided to do things the old fashion way: with her fists.

POW!

'Jupiter slammed her fists on the first Reman. The Reman was dazed, so she took his lapel, and slammed him against a nearby wall. Another Reman tried to get her from behind, but Jupiter elbowed him. She then grabbed another Reman, flipped HIM over unto the ground, and then bashed her fist into that Reman's face.

"You okay, over there?" 'Venus says, as she continued her work.

"I'm fine!" 'Jupiter says, as she performed a counter that flipped over yet another Reman. Finally, the remaining Reman squad jumped on top of the Warrior of Thunder…

"Augh!" 'Jupiter cried, as she shook off her attackers like rag-dolls. Living in the Jupiter Sector in the Sol System enabled her to develop her great strength, which is why Jupiter appeared more muscular and stocky, yet still feminine. "Are you done yet?"

"Done," 'Venus says, as she shuts down her uplink. She then spots one of the downed Remans, who was about to shoot 'Jupiter…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

PING! PING! PING!

At the last minute, 'Venus stepped forward, and used her bracelets to deflect the attack.

"There may be more Remans on the way," 'Venus says, as she takes out her Golden Lasso. As the present champion of the Amazon Nation on the planet Venus, Sailor Venus had access to Wonder Woman's colors and equipment. In 'Venus' particular case, she wore the old American flag like a sash (clipped by a gold Eagle broach), bracelets over her gloves, the winged sandals of Hermes, and, of course, the fabled Golden Lasso.

Sailor Venus wraps her lasso around the Reman, which will be used to compel him to tell the truth.

"Tells us the tactical nature of your forces in this area…"

Meanwhile, Sailors Shin-Vulcan and Q'onos were setting up the charges to destroy the primary power plant, in the hopes of shutting down the defense grid.

'Q'onos dodged the energy exchange, as she ran around the outside core with her backpack.

"'Vulcan, I need some cover, here!"

Suddenly, several energy bursts enveloped her attackers.

"Gee, thanks!"

Shin-Vulcan was using a special weapon that can shoot through walls that didn't leave a trace.

'Q'onos managed to make it past the primary guards, as she makes her way to the power core. Once there, she opens up the door to the reactor itself, and enters.

Luckily, her Sailor Senshi abilities are fending off the ambient radiation that could be in the area.

"Okay, let's do this," Q'onos said to herself, as she installed the device. Being an engineer allowed the Sailor to know how to dismantle the reactor safely, while making sure that it could not go back online any time soon.

Once her work was done, the demi-Klingon ran out of the core, and was attacked by Reman guards.

"Q'onos Matter SMASH!"

Particles of matter from the air coalesced to form a large, glowing spheroid the size of a basketball. 'Q'onos directed the ball to slam into the Reman. Then more guards show up.

"Q'onos Matter SCATTERSHOT!" 'Q'onos yells.

Dozens of tiny, glowing spheroids appear out of thin air. They orbit around the demi-Klingon, and then burst out of their orbits. They fan out, bounce against the various surfaces within the vicinity, and knock the attackers out.

'Q'onos then turn to run. As soon as she gets to the end, she leaps out of the window, and lands on the ground, two stories down. Waiting for her was 'Shin-Vulcan.

"Let us leave this place, quickly," 'Shin-Vulcan says, as she taps her transponder.

"Fine by me," 'Q'onos says. "Captain Tsukino owes me big this time…"

As the two Sailor Scouts are beamed out of the area, the power plant blows up.

BOOM!

Meanwhile, in the Reman mines…

"…And you say that I am…a Sailor Scout?" R'Ma'Na asks, as she huddles with Sailors Earth and Mars.

"Indeed," 'Earth says, as she and Mars huddled around a small fire. "The reason why the Romulans were able to defeat the Reman people is because someone had stolen that power from one of your ancestor."

"Sailor Moon was able to restore the 'star seeds' back to the cosmos," 'Mars says. "It returned to one of your ancestors. Unfortunately, without anyone to initiate that seed, there is no 'Sailor Remus'. We are here to see if you wanted to fulfill your people's destiny."

The Reman girl ponders for a moment.

"My father always felt that a peace could be made between our people and the Romulans. That's why Shinzon had him…had him…"

"We understand if you don't want to join us-"

"Oh it's not that. It's just that I'm scared."

"Everyone is," 'Mars says. "But I wouldn't be here, trying to convince you to join our cause."

R'Ma'Na thought for a minute.

"Excellent," 'Earth says, as she takes out a transponder. She activates it, and all three disappear…

**Location: Romulus.**

Science Specialists Lt. Wesley Crusher and Ensign Kodachi Kuno enter _Enterprise-E_'s "Sickbay". Ever since they returned from the Delta Quadrant, they had contemplated in taking their relationship to the next logical step. So, they wanted to get Dr. Crusher's advise on what they should do next. By the way, while Wesley specialized in astrophysics and engineering science, Kodachi specialized in horticulture and botany.

When Wesley and Kodachi entered the room, they saw Dr. Crusher at her desk.

"Mom, you got a minute?" Wesley says.

"Sure, Wesley. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you for some advice about…marriage."

"Oh?"

Kodachi steps forward, and bows her head slightly.

"Beverly-sama, as the mother of Wesley, I seek permission to marry your son."

"Marriage?"

"Yes, Mom. I wish to marry Kodachi."

"That's wonderful!"

Dr. Crusher moved to hug her son. Wesley returned the favor. Then his eyes widened. Quickly, he pushed "Dr. Crusher" away.

"Kodachi, stay back!"

"What's wrong-?"

"That's not my Mom!"

Wesley Crusher was a gifted scientist. More importantly, he had perfected his genius to the point of developing theories pertaining to hyper-science…science that bordered on the mystical. In fact, Wesley Crusher, by rote, could manipulate time and space, and everything in between. Incidentally, the only reason why the U.S.S. _Voyager_ did not return to the Alpha Quadrant sooner, was that Starfleet Command had officially authorized Captain Janeway to chart that region of space, as well as collect data on the Borg. Thus, what was once a "lost" ship became a deep space exploration venture.

By the way, part of Wesley's development was the ability to determine real matter from artificial matter, hence his response.

Kodachi stood back, and whipped out her martial arts ribbon. She charged it with her chi. Even though she no longer pursued her "Ranma-sama", Kodachi was still good friends with Ranma Saotome. On occasion, Ranma would teach her a trick or two to improve her martial arts.

"Corkscrew whip!" Kodachi yelled.

Using her whip, Kodachi pierced Dr. Crusher's form, disrupting the holo-emitter. As the device fell, Wesley caught the device.

"Crusher to Data!"

"Data here," said a voice over the PA. "Go ahead."

"We have a problem."

Down on the planet below, the Away Team was about to meet then new Romulan Praetor…

"You…" Troi says.

Usagi's eyes widen in shock, as did Riker and Yar.

Picard merely squinted his eyes.

"I would like to introduce you to the new Praetor of Romulus," Sela smiled proudly.

What shocked the gathering was the fact that Praetor Shinzon looked liked, saved for the shaven head, exactly like Ranma Saotome.

"Ranma…?" Usagi asks.

"No, I am his son…after a fashion."

**Tbc.**

**Special author's note: Well, there you have it. Shinzon is the son of Ranma Saotome. If so, who is his mother? I have already dropped hints in previous chapters, but I will elaborate on this further. As for the Amanda/Akane thing, this is nothing more than a set up for future chapters, so stay tuned. BTW, how involved should the Sailor Scouts be in this story? More? Less? None? Ranma will always be the center of this story (it's HIS story, btw). One more thing: when this saga wraps up, there will be more than one wedding. So who will get married? Who SHOULD get married? Anyway, we wrap "Nemesis" up next chapter. See you then!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 60 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis".**

**Author's note: I decided to modify chapter 59 a bit (i.e. the scene in the Temple of the Prophets), by taking out the part where Amanda becomes the original Akane Tendo again. It is distracting the flow of the story in my head. In addition, part of the joy of writing is the reviews that I receive on this story. Even a BAD review is nice, therefore, C&C are very much welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 60**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Somewhere outside of time and space.**

Commander Ranma Saotome was sitting in a lotus position, contemplating on what he has learned about his son Shinzon, the new "Praetor" of the Romulan Star Empire. In some ways, he was proud of him. In other ways, Ranma was not proud of Shinzon at all.

There was his daughter Hoshiko, who is the new leader of the Borg. Since leaving Starfleet, she was trying to reform the Borg into something "good".

On the other hand, there was his other daughter Aikiko, who continues to follow the edicts of her dark masters. He wanted to do the equivalent of an intervention, but his ex-wife Usagi told him that the "Warrior of Z'Ha'Dum" is needed to remain as "caretaker" of sorts, as a means of keeping the _things _roaming Sector Z escaping.

With a sigh, Ranma opens his eyes, and stands up.

Now, Ranma was dressed in his white Chinese shirt/black pants outfit with black Chinese shoes. A translucent yin-yang symbol etched his forehead, which symbolized his status as an enlightened being.

He wasn't a "god", but he was more than a man.

Ranma was stronger than ever, which was no small feat. While fully immortal, he can still die. And it is that aspect of his newest development that Ranma was most proud of. After all, he never wanted to be anything by a human who excelled at his craft: that of a martial artist.

"You know, we look awesome," said a voice.

Ranma turned to see his female form, "Ranko". Ranko was an aspect of himself that allowed him to delve deep within his subconscious. Who would have thought that Ranma was so deep like that? To be sure, Ranko was not a separate spirit or anything like that. Ranma IS Ranko, and vice-versa. It was nothing more than Ranma's version of talking to one's self, though on the extreme side.

"Of course we do," Ranma grins. "Check out my muscles…"

Ranko rolls her eyes.

"So, are we ready?" Ranko asks.

"Always."

**Location: "Temple of the Prophets" (Bajoran Wormhole, Bajor Sector).**

Sailor Pluto, the Warrior of Time, is a frequent guest of the home of the Prophets. In fact, her garnet stone, made from similar material like that of the "Nine Tears of the Prophets", on her Time Staff was a product Prophet intervention. When she arrives, 'Pluto sees not only Emissary-turned-Prophet Benjamin Sisko, but also the Norn sisters. The Norn sisters are the keepers of the Yggdrasil System that manages all of Reality.

"I am glad that you have arrived," 'Pluto says. "As you know, the temporal fissures from this 'Temporal Cold War' are wrecking havoc on the timelines."

"Of course they are!" said the teenaged girl named "Skuld" (who possessed long, black hair). "I'm the one who has to deal with this mess!"

"Not to mention that all my free-time is spent hearing little sister complains," said the older "Urd". Urd possess long white hair that flowed like a river. "How can I have a love life with that entire racket?"

"What can we do to help?" said the gentle "Belldandy", who possessed long grey hair.

"We need to prepare for the collapse of the timeline," Sisko says, "and how Ranma Saotome fits in all of this."

**Location: Romulus.**

With Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome missing in action, it fell upon Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his companions to figure out the mystery pertaining to Romulan Praetor Shinzon, especially after revealing that the praetor is, apparently, Ranma's son.

"How is this possible?" Picard asked.

"Well, Captain Picard, my story began long after my…second birth. You see, in another timeline, my mother and father fought alongside the Moon Princess, as she, her Sailor Scouts and their allies fought the mad Captain Maxwell Braxton, of the Temporal Investigations Authority."

"Wait," Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino said, as she steps forward. "I know a Captain Braxton. He's the freak who tried to blow up the _Voyager_, which sent us back to the year 1996. And because of HIM, he created a temporal paradox that resulted in the destruction of the Earth in the 29th century!"

"Correct. Well, Braxton was sentenced life in prison, based upon YOUR testimony, managed to escape imprisonment, and went after you. At least, that's how it originally went."

Shinzon explained that Usagi and Ranma were not supposed to have been sent to the future, at least according to the research he has done Usagi would not have met Ranma until after "the Second Ice Age", when a gathering of survivors began to rebuild their world in the 30th century. Unfortunately, the war with the Black Moon Family created a temporal paradox that has resulted in multiple timelines within the same universe.

And it got worse when the Moon Princess was sent to multiple alternate dimensions by an unknown entity.

"Q," Usagi said quietly to herself.

"Ah, yes, HIM," Shinzon says. "He is to blame in one aspect."

"But what does THAT have to do with you?" Starfleet Commander Riker asked indignantly.

"Ah, where was I? Oh. Well, in Braxton and THAT Moon Princess' final battle, they entered a 'cosmic key' of sorts, which literally is the center of everything."

"Everything?" Yar asks.

"Yes, EVERYTHING. Anything that is, was, could be, will be and can be comes from this 'place'. Some say it's the source of Creation, but I digress. Anyway, YOU, Moon Princess, altered your timeline so that your experiences would exist in a single timeline. As far as you are concern, the Federation, the Jedi, Richard B. Riddick, everything that you have experienced, exist in a single timeline, in one universe. Earths that could not be incorporated in one planet were scattered about the Milky Way Galaxy as byproducts of some cosmic event. You do wonder why there are worlds that look exactly like Earth, right?"

"That has been an issues of sorts amongst the academics," Picard replies. "But what about you-?"

"I'm getting to my point! When the universe reset itself, my bride and I were the only ones left to survive our timeline, but, thankfully, Neo-Queen Serenity took us, and raised us as our children. And, except for some detail, life was good. There was still the threat of the Dark Moon Family, but they were easily dealt with. Unfortunately, on the day of my marriage, the Wiseman showed up a second time, and destroyed my life…literally and figuratively."

Shinzon looks away for a moment, before returning his attention back to his guests.

"When Akane Tendo, my mother, was reunited with you, I had a chance of being reborn. But my father Ranma, had to play the hero in your stupid Earth-Romulan War. So they took revenge by taking her life, steal my developing body, and used it for 'research'. And I remembered EVERYTHING, as my 'shade' remained connected to that 'body' of mine. It was only when it was decided to reconstitute my body into something resembling human that I vowed revenge against my Father for not protecting my Mother and I from harm. Had the Romulans not have sent me to Remus, I would have hatched my plot a lot sooner."

Shinzon steps down from his throne.

"Your 'Earth' has caused me nothing more than pain and sorrow. But, to be fair, destroying it would be a waste of resources. No, I plan on eradicating its inhabitants most thoroughly. Sailor Saturn, come forth!"

The Away Team gasped, as a much younger Starfleet Medical Officer Dr. Beverly Crusher steps forth. She looked like a teenaged girl with long, red hair (that went down to the small of her back), was dressed in the specialized Sailor fuku, and carried a glaive in one hand.

"Dr. Crusher!" the Away Team yells. For Starfleet Counselor Deanna Troi and Starfleet Security Specialist Tasha Yar, seeing Crusher as Sailor Saturn held a special meaning to them.

"Well, what do you think? I had to make some modifications on the good doctor, in order to make her more…pliable."

"What have you done to her?" Picard demanded. He and Dr. Crusher were still trying to decide if they should pursue a relationship or not.

"Oh, that was just some Romulan bio-manipulation, as well as accessing her 'Senshi of Revolution' powers. You do know that the only reason why we age is due to a chemical breakdown, right? At any rate, with her help, I can use my secret weapon, the one that I had used to kill the Romulan Senate, to destroy humans. So, Picard, MOON PRINCESS, what do you think of my plan?"

With rage, Picard knocked by the nearest guard with ease, thanks to his chi-enhanced strength.

"Captain, wait! " Riker yells.

Picard delivered a solid punch to Shinzon's face, or he would have, had the Romulan Commander Sela had not intercepted the attack…

POW!

One uppercut later, Picard was knocked against the wall.

"Captain!" Riker yelled. He and the others rushed to the captain's side. Tasha was the first to re-face their "host".

"Sela!" Tasha yells, as she brought out her henshin rod. "Why…?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Sela said, as she brought out her own henshin rod. She was, after all, "Sailor Romulus". "Shinzon has given me a chance for real power. 'Half-breeds', freaks and servants don't get the opportunity like I have."

"Then, I will have to teach you the errors of your ways, then," Tasha replies. "URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"So be it. ROMULAN PLANET POWER!"

FWOOSH-FWOOSH!

Sailors Uranus and Romulus faced each other, sword in hand. While 'Uranus' weapon was curved like a scimitar, Sailor Romulus' sword was wavy.

"Don't make me do this," 'Uranus says, as she brings her sword to ready.

"I could say the same thing about you, Mother," Sela replies.

With that, mother and daughter continued to be locked in battle.

"Check on the Captain," Riker said, as he rose. With Sailor Romulus preoccupied, Riker can deal with Shinzon. He rolled his neck, and stretched his limbs.

"Will, be careful," says Deanna, as she tended to Picard's unconscious form.

Riker nods. Then, he pointed his finger at Shinzon, who was looking bemused.

"It will be my pleasure in kicking your butt, Shinzon."

"Humph. As much as I am looking forward to your 'butt-kicking', I'm afraid that I'll leave that to my Viceroy. R'Man?"

The Reman in question was nearly eight feet tall, and built like a tank. He stabbed his ceremonial staff into the floor, and took his leather robe, leaving only his leather pants, leather belt with buckle and thick boots on.

"It will be my pleasure to break, Commander Riker," the Vice-Roy says.

**Location: Remus.**

Eventually, the combined Reman and Romulan forces caught wind of the present of the Borg Diamond. So, they sent an attack fleet to deal with the craft.

"Have all the Sailors made it back?" said Sailor Earth, as she takes off her robes, and handed it to a Borg drone. Borg drones, these days, are merely cybernetic beings that are linked mentally to the pilot. Since the demise of her predecessor, the "Neo-Borg Queen" (aka Starfleet Ensign Hoshiko Saotome, aka "Sailor Borg") has been instituting many reforms. First, anyone who wishes to can leave the Borg. Secondly, those that remain can have "cybernetic extensions", which are basically non-AI oriented doppelgangers (called "Borg Dolls") that are linked to the primary user. And, third, the Borg has been adapting cybernetic and bionics to the user, not the other way around. That way, they can still appear "humanoid".

**A/N: Think "Ghost in the Shell" and all related aspects of that series. **

"All Sailor Scouts are on board," Sailor Borg says, as she mentally adjusts the controls of her ship. Like all Borg, 'Borg is directly connected to her ship.

"Good," Sailor Mercury says, as she brought up a virtual monitor screen. "With the data we stole from the Reman central data bank, as well as creating the usual chaos, the Remans will be hard-pressed to reconstitute their WMDs."

"So, how are we going avoid the Reman and Romulan fleets?" Sailor Neo-Moon asked.

"Watch," 'Borg says with a smile.

The Romulan Warbird was a remarkable sight. Nearly wing-swept, this light-green ship can take on anything that the Federation can offer, especially with its cloaking capabilities.

"Sir," said the sub-commander of the lead ship. "We are getting distortions from all around us!"

"On screen!" said the Romulan commander.

Shadow spider-ships appear all around them from nowhere. Since they possessed cloaking technology as well, the Romulans thought to take such technology for themselves. After all, THEY should be the masters of such secrets. Besides, the Shadows were long gone, right? So, they sent an expeditionary fleet into the infamous "Sector Z", the where the mysterious planet known as "Z'Ha'Dum" is located.

They were never seen again.

Unlike her sister, Sailor Z has no problem utilizing every resource at her disposal, and that included sentient life forms that intrude her space. Those that survive were used as fodder. And because Sailor Z was the daughter of Ranma Saotome, the Romulan High Command hated Ranma even more so.

Sailor Z, who was on one of the larger Shadow spider ships, hailed her sister.

"Sailor Borg, I have your back. Go and save Father and Mother."

"Understood, Sailor Z. And sister, they are not to be harmed."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your toys…much."

"Sister!"

"Just kidding."

Sailor Neo-Moon turns to the latest member of the Sailor Scouts: Sailor Remus.

"How are you feeling about all this?

**Location: Romulus.**

Commander Riker flexed his muscles. Then he turned his head back towards Usagi and Deanna.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Riker says.

Usagi and Troi nods, as they took out their respective henshin rods. Earlier, Usagi had given Troi her rod before beaming down to the planet below.

"Remember, just say the first thing that comes to mind, Deanna," Usagi says.

"Okay…" Deanna says.

"Here goes…Cosmic Moon POWER!"

"…Neptune Planet POWER?"

FWOOSH-FWOOSH!

Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune step forth.

"I cannot allow you to destroy the Earth, Shinzon! So, on behalf of the Federation and the Moon…I will punish you!"

"Interesting," Shinzon says. Suddenly, he threw off a greenish, energy bolt which struck 'Neptune and 'Moon, freezing them in place.

"Errrgh!" 'Moon says.

"THAT little trick was the result of my understanding of the timeline. I hate to leave and run, but I must keep things on schedule. Ta!"

Shinzon and Sailor Saturn disappear.

Meanwhile, Viceroy R'Man and Riker were circling each other.

Riker deliver a right hook, which was blocked.

R'Man tackles Riker, and rams Riker into a wall.

Though pinned against the wall, Riker head-butted R'Man…several times in fact.

After busting R'Man's face, Riker pushed his opponent away from him, and palmed R'Man's chest hundreds of times.

Seeing R'Man staggering, Riker joined his palms together, circled his hands (from back to front), and-

FWOOSH!

-Emitted a concentrated chi-attack.

BOOM!

However, instead of dissipating, the blast carried R'Man backwards…and through several wall before being blasted out the building altogether.

Meanwhile, 'Uranus and 'Romulus fought like wildcats. Neither of them was willing to use energy attacks so close together.

'Uranus arced her blade, which was blocked by 'Romulus' blade.

'Romulus suddenly crouched, and tried to leg sweep 'Uranus. Uranus, in turn, leaped over the sweep, and flew over 'Romulus' head. 'Romulus performed a spin attack, which was blocked when 'Uranus blocked the attack…by bringing up her blade from behind. 'Uranus then turned around, and faced her daughter.

"You can't win this fight, Sela," 'Uranus says flatly.

"And why is that?" 'Romulus asks.

"Because of me," says a voice from behind.

Before 'Romulus could react, Riker jabs her on her key pressure points, rendering her unconscious.

"Thanks, Commander," 'Uranus says, as she puts her sword away.

"You're welcome, Commander," Riker replies. The two then turns to 'Moon and 'Neptune.

"What about them?" 'Uranus asks.

Before Riker could respond, the energy field surrounding 'Moon and 'Neptune disappear.

"Oh…"

"Deanna!" exclaimed Riker and 'Uranus, as they ran to her side. They blushed, as they realized what was going on.

"Sorry about that," 'Uranus says.

"Not a problem," Riker replies. Then, he goes over to 'Moon.

"Captain, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

'Moon goes over the still, lying Captain Picard.

"But the captain is not. From what I can tell, there are massive contusion and brain hemorrhaging-"

PING-PING!

"Riker to Enterprise. Go ahead."

"This is Commander Data speaking. We have a situation to deal with."

Data tells Riker that Dr. Crusher was missing, and that a huge Romulan vessel had de-cloaked, and was attacking the _Enterprise-E_.

"Damn," Riker says. "Mr. Data, please standby."

"Standing-by."

Riker turns to 'Moon.

"Captain, as the ranking officer here, and in Captain Picard's absence, I am formally requesting that you assume command of the _Enterprise-E_."

'Moon looks at Picard. She did not want to assume command of HIS ship, but saw no choice.

"Very well, I accept."

**Tbc.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 60 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 60**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "The Temple of the Prophets" (Bajoran Wormhole, Bajor Sector).**

"So, this is the problem that we face," said Sailor Pluto, as she created a virtual monitor screen. The image was that Praetor Shinzon. "The son of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo-Saotome, reborn twice, has managed to gain access to 'the Souce' via 'the Cosmic Keyhole'."

'Pluto projected an image of another person, who was once a costumed "super-villain" during the late 20th and early 21st century period on Earth.

"This is the miscreant known as 'The Key'. In his career, used a key-like device to open the locks of any structural barrier, before learning how to use dimensionally warping means to create doorways on his own. The costumed crime-fighters known as 'the Justice League of America' were the ones who prevented the Key from succeeding in his 'career'."

A montage of footage depicted various battles feature the Key, who was dressed in a tacky brown outfit with the symbol of a keyhole on his shirt, pointing a key-shaped gun at the heroes fighting him. The heroes featured were the Kryptonian, the Darknight, the Sea king, the Bird of Prey, the Amazon, the Space Knight, the Scarlet Speedster, the Archer, the Songbird, the Martian, the Wild Horse and the Sailor.

"In this incarnation of the Justice League, the Key was seemingly defeated, when he first tried to access the Cosmic Keyhole, by creating a dimensional doorway to the Source. He theorized that to do so required him to tap into the dreams of his victims. This is based upon the theory that dreams can tap into the 'Immaterial' world, and thus easier access to the literal source of all Creation. In fact, the Key hoped to use the minds of his victims to act as tumblers of a lock; trip the tumblers, and he could gain access to the Cosmic Keyhole. Unfortunately for HIM, he, at the last minute decided to use his creation on himself…and went into a catatonic state for twenty years.

A new screen appears, this time, the Key looked emaciated, and looked something out of "The Mummy".

"He may have been successful after all. By being in a catatonic state, the Key internalized his power, and could now enter into the minds of his victims. However, instead of going after new victims, he decided to get his revenge by tapping into the dreams of the Justice League, and then gave them true form. Of course, the Key manipulated their dreams to suit his style of revenge."

A new screen appeared, depicting a domesticated "Ranko Tendo", being as unmanly as possible.

"In Ranma Saotome's case, the Key wanted to make sure that Ranma was nothing more than, I quote, 'a girly-girl'. As for the Moon Princess, well…"

Yet another view screen appears, showing a male Usagi as a sports jock.

"In this case, the Key knew that Usagi's feminine biology was tied to her powers, being the descendant of the Serenity, Phoebe and Hectate, the triple-goddess aspect of the Moon. Deny that, and deny her…well…HIS…rightful heritage. What the Key did not count on was that fact that Serenity intervened, and thus provided an opening for the 'League to restore reality to its proper form, as well as stopping the Key from entering the Cosmic Keyhole."

"So, how did Braxton and Shinzon gain access to this ability?" Sisko asks.

"The information was found, in all places, a non-encrypted file in the Library of Congress on Earth."

"Oh, my," Belldandy said. The Norn sisters knew that the creation of the Cosmic Keyhole was a failsafe measure to allow the Yggdrasil system to reset in case of emergencies. Even when the access way was re-encrypted, mortals still seem to be able to get into the system somehow.

"I can't believe these mortals are still able to get into our system," Urd interjects.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Skuld says. "It's not my fault, you know!"

"So Shinzon and Braxton has access this information," Sisko ponders. "And since Braxton is a time-traveler, he can get this information at any point in time."

"Correct," 'Pluto says. "Shinzon discovering this information allowed Braxton to also discover this information. Braxton's use of the Cosmic Key created a paradox, as will Shinzon's use of the key. And because of the Moon Princess was caught up in the mix when Braxton tried to use it, yet another timeline changed."

"Father is concerned about that," Belldandy says. "If this debacle continues, the entire timeline will collapse."

"Correct," 'Pluto says. "And it will be up to Ranma to prevent that from happening, when he faces his son."

"And, as we all know, Ranma never looses," Sisko smirks.

**Location: Romulus.**

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" the computer yells out.

Captain Usagi Tsukino steps out unto the bridge. Since the crew of the _Enterprise-E_ didn't need a Sailor Scout at the moment, Usagi wore her Starfleet (cranberry-red) uniform.

"Mr. Data, status report," says Usagi, as she sat down with Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. Absently, she tugged her uniform in the same manner that Captain Picard has done.

"Praetor Shinzon's ship, _The Nemesis_, is leaving the Romulan system at a tremendous speed," Data says.

"Mr. Worf, after that ship, posthaste."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Crusher, I need as much information on that ship as possible."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Miss Kodachi, work with Mr. Crusher in creating a counter-agent to Shinzon's spores. Apparently, they are used to draw out moisture from both animal and plant life."

"But of course, Captain-sama. HOHOHOHOHO-!"

"Captain!" Commander Yar yells, as she looked at her sensor logs. "We have an incoming 'Borg Diamond'!"

"Damn. Counselor?"

"I detect no hostile intentions," said Counselor Troi.

"Hmmm. Yar, open hailing frequencies."

"Frequencies are open, ma'am."

"Borg vessel, this is Captain Tsukino of the _Enterprise-E_. State your purpose."

CHIRP!

"This is Borg Adjutant Six-of-Nine," began Sailor Borg. "We have come to assist the Federation starship _Enterprise-E_."

"Hoshiko?" began Usagi.

Sailors Earth, Mercury and Bajor joined Sailor Borg on the view screen.

"It's okay, Captain," said 'Earth says. "Sailor Pluto asked the Sailor Scouts to unite to help you stop Shinzon."

"We already took care of the praetor's power-base," Sailor Mercury says. "Also, we initiated another Sailor Scout."

A Reman girl, dressed in a Sailor fuku, appears.

"'Sailor Remus'?" Usagi asks.

"Yes, Moon Princess," the girl says. "It is an honor to meet you."

Ever since the earliest days of being a member of Starfleet, Usagi or Sailor Pluto initiates a person to become the Senshi of their respective worlds; after the problem concerning the planet Baku was dealt with, Usagi secretly initiated one of the Baku to become the Warrior of Moments "Sailor Baku". Thus far, there are hundreds of Sailor Scouts throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, each one dedicated in protected their home-worlds, even if it meant going against Sailor Moon herself.

"The pleasure is mine," Usagi replies. "If we survive, we have much to discuss."

Usagi then turns to Sailor Bajor.

"Um, 'Bajor, who is minding the store?"

"Dr. Bashir, Lt. Commander Thomas Riker and Lt. Ro Laren are in charge."

Thomas Riker was a transporter clone of Will Riker, from Will's time as the First Officer aboard the USS _Hood_…before assuming his post aboard the _Enterprise-D_.

"With Quark around?"

"I'm sure DS9 will still be around when you get back."

"…"

"Honest."

"Captain, shall we…?" began Commander Worf.

"Let's do this. Engage!"

Thus, the _Enterprise-E_, alongside the Borg Diamond, gives chase.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Nemesis_…

"Soon, Earth will fall," Shinzon says, as he sees Earth on his holographic map, which was hovering on the bridge. With him was Loren and his prize "Sailor Saturn". It was difficult to warp Dr. Crusher's mind and body to his specifications. Nevertheless, Shinzon succeeded.

"I wonder if you could appreciate my gift, doctor," the Praetor says, as he gently strokes her left facial cheek.

Suddenly, Shinzon sensed the presence of someone with whom he was expecting.

"Father…"

Ranma materialized in the lower aft section of the _Nemesis_. He knew that if he can disable the ship's engineering section, it might buy Usagi some time to catch up.

With a sigh, Ranma proceeds to "dismantle" the section.

"Hey!" said a Reman guard. "Stop right there-!"

POW!

Even though Remans were a lot stronger than humans, Ranma was a lot stronger than TEN Remans.

Within moments, after dealing with a squad of Remans, Ranma made it to the main control panel…and smashed it.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Enterprise-E_…

"Captain, they have slowed down!" Worf says.

"Excellent," Usagi says. "Lt. Crusher…?"

"We would need to destroy both wings to prevent the _Nemesis_ from emitting the spores."

"All right. Miss Kuno…?"

"I have developed a possible anti-agent, Captain. I just need more time to confirm my results."

"Do what you can. In the meantime…Commander Yar, lock weapon systems on the _Nemesis_.

"Standing by."

As the _Enterprise-E_ and the Borg Diamond approached the _Nemesis_, a voice could be heard over the "air-waves".

"Ah, so you have decided to stop me," said Shinzon. "You DO know that I have anticipated this, right?"

A fleet of cloaked Romulan ships appeared.

"Captain!" Yar exclaims. "Twelve Warbirds have appeared!"

"And not just any Warbirds," Data says, as his mechanical hands danced across the panel. "I'm reading indication of 'phased' technology at work."

"Damn," Usagi cursed. Ever since the signing of the "Treaty of Algeron", the Federation was prohibited from developing cloaking technology. However, there were those within Starfleet, who was against said treaty, who secretly developed "phasing technology". So they used _The Pegasus_, a science vessel, to develop such technology.

And Will Riker was a crewmember during that time.

In the end, half the crew committed mutiny as a show of supporting the spirit of the treaty, and disappeared with the ship, until it was found years later by the _Enterprise-D_. Usagi supported believed that the crew was right to mutiny, while Ranma felt that they didn't need to sacrifice their lives needlessly. Both felt, however, that the Federation was foolish in signing the stipulation banning the use of cloaking technology to begin with, citing that such application would improve exploration prospects better. What's the point in having a "Prime Directive", if less developed worlds can spot you?

With the appearance of phasing Warbirds, it looks like Shinzon got his hands on the Federation's phasing technology after all.

"Mother," Sailor Borg said, as she interjected over the comlink. "Deal with Shinzon, while we deal with his forces."

"Do be care, Sailor Borg," Usagi says.

"Of course. After all…resistance IS futile."

"Don't even joke about that!"

Meanwhile, aboard _the Nemesis_…

Ranma made it to bridge of the ship, when he spots Lore, a young Dr. Crusher and…Shinzon.

"Hello, Father," Shinzon says, as he clapped his hands. "I am glad that you made it to my party."

"Shinzon, I know why you are doing this," Ranma says, as he steps forward. "If you want to punish me for failing to protect your mother and you, then I am yours to do mete out your revenge."

Shinzon looks at Ranma for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"You think that I would allow you to get off the hook THAT easily?"

Shinzon turns to Lore.

"Lore, continue to with the operations. Father, follow me if you dare…"

FWOOSH!

A wormhole forms on the bridge of the ship, Shinzon slips into the wormhole.

"Stop-!" Ranma yelled, as he ran after his son.

At then same time, the _Enterprise-E_ and its allied Borg Diamond was in an intense battle. Because of the capability of the newer Romulan ships, even the Borg Diamond was having trouble.

"We are reading damage to 40 percent of the vessel," Sailor Borg says. The weaponry that the war-birds were using went through conventional shielding as if it wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was going over 'Borg's database. The Borg possessed a wealth of knowledge, but lacked the ability to use it non-linearly. 'Mercury quickly ran through some conference material…

"Sailor Earth, get me Wesley Crusher on the line!"

"What…?" 'Earth replied.

"Please, it's very important!"

Meanwhile, aboard the _Enterprise-E_…

"Captain, we're taking heavy damage on the primary hull!" Yar says.

"Confirmed!" said Engineer Geordie LaForge. "Decks surrounding engineering and auxiliary control are disrupted."

"Captain, we are close to taking out that last wing, but the forward phaser bank and primary torpedo bay are off-line," Data says.

While this was going on, Wesley Crusher received a secured incoming hail on his combadge unit.

"This is Wesley, I'm busy. What's up?"

"This is Sailor Mercury. I need authorization to access your files pertaining to 'static warp-shells'."

"And…why?"

"These Romulan ships are using phased technology, and I was thinking of manipulating the physics of that technology-"

"-By creating a new reality!" Wesley finished. "Okay, I see your point. You have my permission."

As soon as the authorization was made, cross-referenced material was immediately apparent.

"Thanks, Wesley. I owe you dinner!"

"Not a problem. And good luck."

At the same time, Riker turns to Usagi.

"What's next?"

Usagi closed her eyes. She knew that the ship lacked the firepower to finish the job of taking down the last wing, and that didn't include the back up array, which could be use to deploy the spores. So…

"Geordie, reinforce the hull plating and the shields. Mr. Worf, take her straight into that wing."

Everyone turned to see if Usagi was crazy.

"Look, we cannot take the chance that Sailor Borg will be able to assist us in taking down the _Nemesis_. Besides…I designed this ship with Geordie to tear into a Borg Cube, remember?"

"Okay, Captain," says Deanna with assurance. "We believe you."

"All right then. Let's do this. Mr. Worf, is this a good day to die?"

"No, Captain…it is a good day to WIN."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I thought that I would be able to wrap this one up, but the juices keep on flowing. Anyway, next time, I promise, we wrap up the Nemesis Saga. See you then!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 62 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story depicts the events featured in "Star Trek: Nemesis".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 62**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "The Source".**

Starfleet officer Commander Ranma Saotome felt…disoriented. He had went after his son Shinzon through "the Cosmic Keyhole", in order to stop him from succeeding in destroying humanity on Earth.

Where am I? Ranma thought, as he got up. As he got up, he realized that his markings were glowing furiously, as well as his eyes.

"What-?"

His body began to change into Sailor Helios.

Ranko looked at herself. She wondered why her body had changed. She still possessed her markings, though now with the added Latin symbol of the Sun…

"Sailor Helios?"

'Helios turns to see a young man. He wore a metal helmet, wore a toga and winged sandals and carried a caduceus (a staff with wings and snakes spiraling around it like a DNA pattern). Hovering around him was bronze man with a crane's head and headdress. All of them appeared in some desert.

"Wait…I know you guys!" Sailor Helios says. "You're Mercury and Thoth!"

"Indeed, son of Genma and Nodoka," the two gods said in unison. "We met when you and your mate Usagi visited one of our sanctums in the Rifts."

"Say, did you do this to me?"

"We did. In fact, when you went after your son Shinzon, we redirected your arrival here. Think of it as taking the scenic route. Oh, you'll meet up with your son soon enough, but you will need help in ensuring the stability of Creation."

"How?"

Hermes/Thoth steps up to Sailor Helios, and touched her forehead.

"Let us…REASON together…"

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

"Sailor Mercury, do you have a plan?" Sailor Bajor said, as she and the other Sailor Scouts took up the slack of helping out in "damage control".

"I'm working on creating a pocket of space that would render these Romulan ships useless-"

BLAM!

One of the conduits ruptured, spewing out flames.

"Ah!" yelled Sailor Jupiter, as she took on some burns.

Sailor Ocampa runs over to retrieve 'Jupiter, and to heal her, while Sailor Mercury directed her Ice Powers to doused the flames. 'Bajor spoke to the spirit of the Machine to direct its capabilities to begin repairing itself.

Sailor Earth turns her attention from the scene and back to the virtual view screen. She could see that the _Enterprise-E_ was about to make a desperate move. Even though 'Earth has long accepted Usagi as her best friend, a part of her still loved her…when she was King Endymion. Damn Q! He HAD to interfere in her reincarnation! Still…

"Usako, be safe…"

**Location: "The Source".**

Sailor Helios, who ran along the Moon Paths, and arrived to see a mosaic of life forms and fauna. Her time with Mercury/Thoth (known as "Hermes Trismegistus") increased her familiarity of magic, knowledge and speed without the need of being a magician, a scholar and a speedster. A floating, glowing caduceus was there to help guide 'Helios along the Moon Paths. As always, 'Helios' fuku was white/gold with black skirt (with gold trim).

'Helios looks around, and her danger senses rang out.

Suddenly, swarms of animals, both mythic and mundane, swarmed her.

"AUGH-!"

When the swarm left, there was nothing more than bloody bones.

An ethereal woman appears. She had blond hair, and wore a gown made out of silk. She picks up Helios' skull.

"Sailor Helios, I am Venus. I will teach you how to be in control of your very life, as well as appreciate it."

Venus swallows the skull. After a few minutes later, her belly begins to bulge. A few minutes later, Venus gave birth to a girl with tufts of red hair. When the child began to speak.

"What the hell was that for?" Helios yells.

"You just experienced the cycle of life. Death…birth…these are the cycles of life that all experienced on a conscious level, something that your son Shinzon experienced first hand as well.

"Oh…"

Helios then turns to see a multitude of animals and plants, seemingly bowing down to her.

"Gah!" said the now ten-year old girl, as she prepared to flee.

"Do not worry, young one. They are here to teach their ways as part of your training."

The now teenaged Sailor Helios nods in understanding…

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

On the _Nemesis_, the android Lore sees something strange.

It was the _Enterprise-E_, which was about to ram right into his ship.

BOOM!

The _Enterprise-E_ careened into the wing, and slammed into the hanger bay.

SKREEE…

The Federation starship pushed into the heart of the ship before stopping.

"Commander Yar, prepare a boarding party," Captain Usagi Tsukino says, as she gets up. "All hands on deck. Prepare to board the Romulan ship. We're going in."

Usagi then turns to Commander Riker.

"Commander, you have the bridge. Counselor Troi, you're with me."

**Location: The Source.**

POW!

The Olympian god of war Mars fought the Senshi of Helios on a red landscape. So far, Helios was not doing too well in this regard. Mars was dressed in long leather pants, boots and belt. His hair was blond, and his eyes were blood red. The god had successfully knocked down 'Helios.

"As I told you before, mortal, I will not be defeated. I am the god of WAR after all."

'Helios gets up. She absently rubbed her shoulder, still feeling weird being reborn the way she did.

"All right, then," 'Helios says. "How about…this?"

'Helios exposed her chest.

"What-?"

Quickly, 'Helios delivered an uppercut, knocking Mars off the ground.

"Good thing I remembered that you were also the 'god of passion', Mars-sama," 'Helios smirked. "Thank Venus-sama for that bit of information."

"Sigh," Mars said, as he got up. "You win. And for that, I will teach you the ways of war."

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

Sailor Mercury managed to facilitate the means of creating a pocket dimension around the Borg Diamond.

"Sailor Borg, I'm ready to do this!" 'Mercury yells, as she punches in activation button.

"Commencing operations now…" 'Borg began.

A translucent sphere engulfed the Borg Diamond, and expanded outward. Soon, it contained all of the remaining Romulan ships.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Neo-Moon says, as she looked over 'Mercury's shoulders.

"Watch…"

Each of the Romulan ships suddenly glowed.

"There," 'Mercury says. "I just removed those ship's ability to phase out of normal space. Now, we can get to work."

**Location: "The Source".**

"…And when you make a command decision, you must stand forthright," says Jupiter, the King of the Olympians, as he and Sailor Helios' walked along the promenade of his personal realm. Strangely, as the designated father figure, Jupiter appeared as "Genma Saotome, which was a strange experience for her.

Sailor Helios nods, and was glad to get a break for a change, especially after dealing with the Abyss. Supposedly, it exists because of the Asteroid Belt, which was once a planet. In the end, it turned out that the Abyss was the physical representation of a cosmic womb, where the universe springs forth. Strange.

Besides Jupiter teaching her how to manipulate authority vis-à-vis her aura, she was learning the ways of the skies. Being an aerial indiscriminate grappler, Helios gravitated towards the air elements.

"You know…you kind of remind me of my wife Hera," Jupiter suggested.

"Ah, no, I don't think so."

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

Scores of Starfleet boarders swarmed the decks of the _Nemesis_, with Sailors Moon, Uranus and Neptune in the lead.

"I want a solid flank in this section, and another in THAT section!" 'Uranus says. "Captain, I really think that you should stay behind-"

"Nonsense," 'Moon says, as she takes aim with her phaser rifle to knock off another Reman. Everyone with her wondered why she had a wrapped bundle with her. "I need to personally make sure that Shinzon's spores are neutralized."

"Very well, just-"

BAM!

Another Reman shock trooper falls.

"-Be careful, ma'am."

**Location: "The Source".**

Sailor Helios sighed, as the effects of time played havoc on her body. One minute she was old, another minute she was young. And 'Helios had to deal with this as Saturn taught her how to perceive time non-linearly. The fact that she was a trained "Temporal Warrior" granted her the audience to learn from the Titan's secrets.

Absently, she wondered why she was thinking less as Ranma, and more as "Sailor Helios". Was this what Hermes Trimegistus warned her about the risks of a mortal traveling along the Shard Realms, as she made her way down the Moon Paths. Even her body was slowly changing to something more ethereal. Still, no matter what, she is willing to sacrifice her very humanity in order to stop her son.

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

Finally, after a hard push to the central control zone, Sailors Moon, Uranus and Neptune make it, along with Lt. Crusher, Ensign Kodachi, and Commander Data (leaving Chief Engineer Geordie and Commander Riker to mind the store (so to speak).

"Mom?" Wesley says, as he spots the younger version of his mother as "Sailor Saturn" standing perfectly still. Kodachi held Wesley's shoulders for moral support.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune wanted to go over to comfort 'Saturn, but 'Moon forbade them from moving.

"Where's Shinzon?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Master Shinzon is dealing with Commander Saotome at the moment," Lore says, as he steps down from his raised dial. "I do want to thank you for awakening me, Captain Tsukino, especially since it was part of my master's plan all along. And now, I must deal with you…personally."

With that, Lore split into six duplicates.

"How-?" Data began.

"A little something that my master gave me, my brother."

And with that, the multiple Lore androids attacked. Meanwhile, the original had took 'Saturn to a different section of the ship.

"Take care of things up here!" Sailor Moon says, as she ran after Lore Zero.

"Where are you going?" Sailor Neptune asks.

"I got to stop Lore from using 'Saturn!"

**Location: "The Source".**

At the moment, Sailor Helios was moving stars with her power. As the Senshi of the Sun, she was Unity and Light personified; she was also the Light Bearer, granting enlightenment to the masses as a messenger.

So far, 'Helios understood more aspects about Space (Hermes Trismegistus), Life (Venus), Forces (Mars), Matter (Jupiter), Time (Saturn), and now Mind (Uranus). Before this is side trip is over, she will know more about Spirit (Neptune) and Entropy (Pluto). Being the Senshi of the Sun, 'Helios was already the personification of Energy (Sol), which flows through Space to Spirit to Mind to Life, Matter and Forces, to Time and ends up to Entropy. When this happens, what is broken down to its basic level becomes Energy, that which feeds the rest of the universe as part of a cosmic cycle.

And besides learning that, 'Helios learns secondary aspects. Shard Realms and Shade Realms represent conceptual and actual universality, and stratify the Material and Immaterial dimensions. Whether through mystical or scientific means, understanding these functions of Reality leads to understanding the function of Creation, which opens into the gateway to The Source. According to the Norns, the process to rewrite Reality is known as the "Ultimate Force", something that allows those with access to the Yggsdrasil to rewrite reality. Very few have the will to tap into this force, but, when that happens, chaos is not that far behind.

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

Data blocked his attacking opponent's fist, and then leg-swept him.

"Sorry for this," the Noonan android said, as he pulled out Lore #1's central data processor.

Kodachi Kuno twirled her ribbon, as Lore #2 came after her.

"I do not think so, mechanical man. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Kodachi snaked out her ribbon, grabbed on to her opponent, and twirled the Lore-type android around her…and then let go.

SMASH!

Wesley Crusher was busy taking his readings, when Lore #3 attacked HIM.

"I don't got time for this," Wesley says, as he casually blocked and parried the attacks. He then tapped Lore #3's incoming fist, which created a fulcrum that launched that android into a control panel.

BAM!

Lore #4 cornered Sailor Neptune. 'Neptune was not exactly a fighter, so she employed some tricks…

"DEEP SUBMERGES!"

A concentrated ball of water slammed into Lore #4, tore off its synthetic skin, and smashed the rest of the body into a bulkhead.

"Fascinating…"

Sailor Uranus, who was more of a martial artist, went into Lore #5. She ducked one punch, and thrust her Space Sword into Lore #5's body. And then-

"WORLD SHAKING!"

-And blasted Lore #5 to smithereens.

And thus, the battle continues.

**Location: "The Source".**

Sailor Helios swam on the seas of memory bliss, learning from Neptune, the god of seas, the universal memories that was the Spirit. At the same time, Proteus had given 'Helios the means of expanding her own shape-shifting abilities, acquired long time ago from a famous, yet insane, Starfleet captain.

Finally, she made it to shores that would lead to Pluto's realm. She tried to get up, but had forgotten that she happened to be in mermaid form.

"Man, I'm that I didn't fall in the 'Spring of Drowned Mermaid' or something," 'Helios quipped.

Once she got her legs back, she trotted to where the next leg of her journey begins. Waiting for her was Chiron, the Boatman, by the banks of the River Styx. He was there to take 'Helios to see his master.

'Helios got there, and expected to be welcomed. However, the boatman refused to accept her.

"Wait, I am supposed to-OH!"

'Helios remembered something from her Olympian lore.

She needed a coin.

And yet, she didn't have one.

So she rummaged through pocket space, and pulled out her combadge, since it was made out of pearl, platinum and gold (as was the case with all Starfleet-issued combadges). Hopefully, Chiron will accept it.

"Here," 'Helios says, as she gives her badge to boatman.

He accepts.

As 'Helios sits down for her ride, she decided to sing a tune from the late 20th century period, just to past the time.

"I'm sailing away, set an open course for the virgin sea…" 

Chiron the Boatman merely shakes his head. If he had a coin for every time a mortal sings that "Styx" song…

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

While the others dealt with the commotion on the command deck, Sailor Moon went into the main insertion chamber, where she sees Lore Zero loading up the payload. 'Saturn was already on an amplifier apparatus, where she would be the fuel source of Shinzon's machine.

"Ah, Captain Tsukino, or should I say 'Sailor Moon'?" Lore Zero began. "You are here to stop me, yes?"

"Of course, Lore. I'm the good gal, right?"

That's when unwrapped her bundle, revealing a spear. The metal tip was made from an alloy called "adamantium", one of the hardest substances in the universe. In fact, the shield of the legendary Captain America was made from the stuff. From what Wesley had told her, 'Moon would need to manually destroy the payload once-

Lore Zero drops the payload into the discharge bay.

CHUNK!

-It was fully loaded. Hence, she needed a weapon that was strong enough to disable the device AND defend herself against Lore.

"Now, you will have to get through me, if you want to stop this device. Once fully active, it will target all human in the Terran Sector. POOF."

"All right then," 'Moon says. "En garde."

**Location: "The Source".**

Finally, after seemingly an eternity, Sailor Helios' arrives at the focal point of Creation, which appeared to be an endless desert with a morning sky. Ironically, it was the source of her power.

Chained on a rock was the god Sol.

"What happened?" 'Helios says, as she broke Sol's chains.

"Shinzon…happened."

"Where is he?"

"I am here…Father," said a voice.

Sailor Helios turns around to see a gigantic Shinzon, who was steadily drawing huge amounts of energy into his being.

"You know, Father, I'm surprised that you are here in your 'female' guise," Shinzon boomed. "Then again, it's fits you, being soft and all."

Sailor Helios shakes her head, as she got into a fighting stance.

"Then I must stop you, once and for all."

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

"HA!" 'Moon said, as she leaped and dodge Lore Zero's attack.

"Stay still," the android says, as it threw off sonic blast after blast after blast.

"Well…OKAY!"

'Moon threw her spear straight into Lore's head, removing the positronic from the casing.

"That was easy," 'Moon says, as she willed her spear back to her.

"Captain!"

Sailor Moon turns to see her crewmates.

"The ship is secured," Data says, as examines the remains of his brother.

"All right. Wesley? Kodachi?"

"We're on it," Wesley says, as he and his fiancée move to examine the device.

"'Uranus! Neptune! Go check on 'Saturn."

"Yes, Captain," said the Sailor Scouts.

'Moon turned inward.

"Ranma, where are you…?"

**Location: "The Source".**

Sailor Helios delivered a solid punch to Shinzon's face.

And yet it did nothing.

"You must be getting old, Father. Let's try that again."

'Helios then performed a multi-hit combo, and leaped back.

"A little bit better, but being in here gave me a head start in enhancing my abilities."

'Helios then moved her fists at "invisible speed", and-

BANG!

-Was kicked before realizing she was kicked.

"Now the fun begins," Shinzon says, as 'Helios was knocked back quite a distance.

'Helios rolled out of the way, and avoided being stomped into the "ground", by rolling into a loose stance.

But Shinzon was already prepared.

Shinzon threw punch after punch, as 'Helios used simple tai chi to weave and redirect the blows. 'Helios then brought up a palm under Shizon's face, as part of her plan at maneuvering around Shinzon's attack.

A concentrated burst energy knocked Shinzon up and high into the air, setting him up for an axe kick.

POW!

Shinzon slams into the ground.

"Stay down!" 'Helios says.

"But Father…I was just getting started!" Shinzon says, as he casually stands up. He then takes off his long coat and shirt, revealing muscles.

"Now what, Father-"

CRACK!

Not wasting any time, 'Helios delivered an uppercut, followed by a forward kick.

Shinzon righted himself before torpedoing 'Helios in the stomach with his head.

"Ugh!"

'Helios was knocked back, and she tumbled headfirst into the ground.

Before she could recover, Shinzon picked 'Helios up, and then tossed her high into the air.

"This ends NOW!"

Shinzon forced a concentrated dose of Force upward, blasting 'Helios even higher.

"AHHHHHHH-!"

"I win."

Or did he?

As 'Helios drifted, she realized something.

This was HER source of power! She had forgotten that as "Sailor Helios", she was the avatar of Sol, the source of all life…what brightens the universe in a sea of darkness. It was darkness that her son lived in, as he grew up on the shadowed world of Remus, and it was darkness that Shinzon wants to spread.

And besides, Ranma Saotome can't loose.

As 'Helios came to this realization, her form's aura grew brighter, as did the trim of her costume, and the markings of face. She rights herself, and flew straight down towards her son, who, by now, realized what was happening.

"You can't stop me! RRARRGH!"

'Helios felt the full fury of Shinzon's rage, as she became a living star.

"This ends now!"

BOOM!

When two forces collided, the impact was felt all around the universe…

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone.**

"Captain!"

'Moon tapped her combadge.

"What's up, Will?"

"I'm getting reports that the physical universe in this sector is destabilizing."

"Confirmed!" Wesley says, as horror set in. "Something broke the 'Natural Order'!"

Sailor Moon shakes her head. There was only one thing to do…

"Everyone, return to the ship!"

"But-"

"Now!"

Wesley looks at Usagi and nods.

"Good luck, Captain."

And with that, everyone was gone. Within a few minutes, the _Enterprise-E_ had managed to dislodge itself from the _Nemesis_.

"Now, let's see if we can stabilize things," 'Moon says, as she take out her Silver Millennium Crystal. "And in the beginning, there was light-"

BOOM!

And with that, the Universe went white…

**Location: "The Temple of the Prophets".**

"And thus, the timeline ends," Sailor Pluto says with bemusement. "And Ranma Saotome was the one to end it with his stunt."

"And yet he sacrificed his life to prevent Shinzon's darkness from spreading," Emissary-turned-Prophet Sisko replies. "And since Ranma is 'the Warrior of the Prophets'-"

"He will be the only one to remember the inevitable reset of the universe," 'Pluto smirks.

"We must attend to our duties," said Belldandy, as she and her sisters bow their heads.

"And please, no more screwing up the timeline," Urd says.

"Yeah, I hate doing paper work!" Skuld fumes.

And with that, the Norns disappear.

"Well, let's see how this new timeline looks," Sisko says, as a virtual view screen appears.

"Yes, let's," 'Pluto says, as she and Sisko takes a look at the pool of time and space.

_In the beginning, there was darkness. And then:_

"_LET THERE BE LIGHT!"_

_And thus, the universe was reborn._

_Eons pass, a blue-green is formed, and life begins to flourish._

_The First Age comes to pass, and a civilization is born._

"_The Golden Ones", these "Ancients", come and go, allowing lesser races to flourish._

_Thus, the Second Age comes to pass, thus allowing "The Silver Ones" arrive._

_And in this shadow, the Silver Millennium is born._

_On a kingdom on the Moon of this blue-green world, a child is born. She is the heir of Queen Serenity, the Titaness of the Moon._

_On a kingdom on the Earth, twins are born to the Shepard king named Endymion of kingdom of Atlantis._

_The elder was Aetolus, while the younger was Epeius. While the elder would inherit his father's name and title, the younger would become a great paladin and protector of his father's realm._

_The Princess, also named Serenity, would go to Earth to study under Gandalf the Grey, as part of her training to one day assume her mother's throne._

_The Elder and Younger Princes would study under the ways of King Elendil, of Gondor, as part of HIS training._

_Serenity and Epeius would meet and fall in love, even as others, Aetolus to Serenity and Eowyn of Rohan to Epeius, have long since promised to them._

_Eowyn and her two other sisters were the avatars, the Sailors, of the goddesses Artemis, Athena and Hestia respectively, who were anointed to defeat the dark Lord Sauron of Mordor, by the Queen of the Moon. And in the end, the champions of Light defeated the Darkness._

_In the end, Aetolus and Serenity were formally betrothed, as did Eowyn and Epeius. However, Lord Sauron's revenge would not be denied._

_His mate, Queen Matalia, who was banished by the champions of Light, after defeating Sauron the first time during the First Age, sought out a girl to be her avatar. This girl, a princess from a neighboring kingdom, was in love with Aetolus. So she sacrificed her soul to this dark queen, and thus became Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl would go on to take her revenge against her against rival Princess Serenity, by unleashing the power of the Negaverse. However, in this act, the object of Beryl's love was destroyed along with her rival._

_And thus, the Silver Millennium Imperium falls as well._

_And thus ends the Second Age._

_In the Sixth Age, new incarnations of legends are born._

_A girl named Usagi Tsukino would inherit the mantle of her ancestors, and thus become the champion of Love and Justice "Sailor Moon". She would go on to defeat the banished Queen Beryl once and for all, and begin her ascent to become the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo._

_A boy named Ranma Saotome, under the direction of his father's questionable methods, would become one of the greatest "martial artist" alive, especially after defeating the legendary "Phoenix King"._

_The two seemingly different teens would be caught up in a trap by one of Ranma's rivals, where the two would be thrust into a better, brighter future._

_And the rest is history._

"Wait a minute…nothing has changed!" 'Pluto says.

"Exactly," Sisko replies. "There is still the Temporal Cold War out there, and all the other machinations that has happened. The timeline collapsed, as was predicted, but that doesn't mean that what had gone before will be lost forever. And as you have just witnessed, there is a reason why Usagi and Ranma, no matter what the circumstance, are linked by that first meeting a long time ago. You have a princess who loves a prince, but both had obligations that linked them to other people. Why do you think they have rivals in the ways of love and war?"

"You have a point, I suppose."

"Besides, you already have your Crystal Tokyo; King Endymion II and the Neo-Queen Serenity got together, had a child, and concluded that era. And Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo had gotten together, as their story has foretold. But Ranma and Usagi being together…THAT is THEIR story for them and for them only."

"Hmmm…"

"Besides, not everything would be exactly the same, as you will see in the days ahead."

"Well, hopefully, I'll manage."

"You will. You will."

**Location: "The Chapel of Eternal Bliss", Betazed Prime.**

"Wow, Kodachi, you look cute," Lt. Wesley Crusher says, as he blushed slightly. This was the first time he has seen Kodachi naked. However, he did NOT want to see his mother naked, who now had the body of someone his age.

Speaking of Beverly Crusher, she has recovered nicely, and even has a new hairstyle (shoulder length). Captain Jean-Luc Picard will have to think long and hard in trying to wrap his mind around THAT.

"Thank you, Wesley-sama," Kodachi replies, also blushing.

Actually, everyone attending the wedding of the newly promoted Starfleet officers Captain William T. Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi were naked, since it was a Betazoid wedding custom. After their honeymoon, they would be assigned to the Federation starship _Excelsior_, a Galaxy-class starship.

After Shinzon was stopped from deploying his doomsday weapon, he and his soul mate Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo were reunited. Together, with the new Viceroy R'Mana, also known as "Sailor Remus", returned to Remus with the Reman forces to create a new world. Shinzon turned his authority of the Romulan Empire over to Sela, who assumed the title of "Praetor". Romulus and Remus are in the midst of negotiations on what type of relationship they are to have. Still, no matter what, both planets STILL hate the Federation…and Ranma Saotome in particular. Time will only tell if Shinzon and Ranma will have any type of relationship.

Speaking of Ranma, he received word that he has been promoted to station commander, with the rank of "Captain", of DS9, and will assume suchhis role after the Rite of Ascension party for his friend Kurn on Q'onos.

"Doesn't this take us back, Ranchan?" Ranma's ex-wife says, as she turns her head to face him.

"No, it doesn't Usagi," Ranma replied. "But…I know where we can go from here."

After Sailor Moon sacrificed her life to cauterize the wound that Sailor Helios inadvertently caused, 'Helios brought back her wounded son Shinzon back to the _Enterprise-E_. After she was told of what had happened to Usagi, 'Helios took the sample that the Moon Princess had left in Sickbay. 'Helios took that sample, channeled the excess energy that she had acquired during her journey into that sample, and restored Usagi to life. And that was that.

"You're so funny," Usagi says, thinking about her next assignment as a Federation Ambassador to the Dominion. Supposedly, because of her actions against Shinzon, she was recommended by Admiral Janeway to succeed Captain Jean-Luc Picard as the next captain of the starship _Enterprise-E_, after Picard retires in a few years.

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

"You want to get married again?"

"Ah, we'll see."

And with that, the two lovebirds settled back to enjoy the wedding, as the two held hands.

As for what had changed in the timeline- well, that's a tale for another day.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: That concludes the Nemesis Saga. Also, a fellow member of "Aya Universe", did some drawings that depict Usagi and Hotaru as members of Starfleet. E-mail her if you want to access those drawings. And Aya, thanks!**

**Next time: We go back in time to see how Ranma and Usagi first met…AGAIN. Stay tune for the "Enterprise Saga", next time on "Star Trek: Ranma's Story". Later!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 63– By DS Wynne ****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This chapter begins the "Enterprise Saga", which chronicles the tales of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino in the early years of the world of "Star Trek" (from 2151-2281 CE).**

**Author's note: **

**

* * *

**

**Part 63**

**

* * *

**

Summer, 3005 BC: Nerima District, Tokyo, Japan (Possible Future Timeline, or PFT).

Starfleet Admiral Usagi Tsukino (Administration/S1) was packing her things. True, the possibilities of being able to go to her home temporal locus was not finalized, but packing allowed her to keep her mind from reflecting too much of the past. Usagi has been living at the Tendo Training Hall for a while now, and only did so since it took no time to get to work at Starfleet Command HQ in San Francisco, California. Sure, she could have lived at the Sulu Residence, since her family owns the property, but that house was more of a museum for an old friend than a living residence. Besides, her descendant Hikaru Saotome and his new wife would be living there, once they return from the honeymoon on Risa. At any rate, her son Robert Saotome was nice enough to allow her to stay with him, since he and his father were going on yet another training journey…which, as far as Usagi was concerned, was an excuse to go drinking.

"Grand-mother?" said a voice. Usagi turns to the direction of the voice, and smiles. Standing at the door way was a girl with her young face, but with her grandfather's hair color and style.

"Hello, Keiko," Usagi replies. "What's up?"

"I…wanted to ask you if I can get a reference from you before…before…"

"Don't worry, dear, I've already made the reference for your admittance into Starfleet Academy."

"Thanks." Keiko then notices some pictures near an old-style photo album Two of them were very old. "Who's that?" Keiko asks.

Usagi turns.

"Ah. Well, THAT picture is me from back in late 20th century, and that is from the 22nd century."

Keiko takes a look at the older picture. Then she points to the one person in the photograph that had her grand-mother's hair-style.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"Your godmother Hoshi was going through her family things, in the basement at the Cherry Hill Temple, when she discovered this. She made a copy, and gave me the original."

Keiko nods, and then she points at the person with her grand-mother's hairstyle. "Is this your sister?"

Usagi takes a look and smiles.

"Actually, that's me at age 14 years."

"Wow. You look…look…"

"'Cute'?"

"Well, I wanted to say 'scrawny'…but cute is a nice way of putting it."

"I'll have you know that I hadn't come into my own yet. Humph!"

"I'm sorry. But you have to admit that you have certainly changed since you last took this picture."

And it was true. After years of enhancements, some warranted or not, Usagi stood at 6'5, built like someone who was both an Amazon and a model in appearance. In fact, she has long since evolved into a godling. After all, Usagi IS the Moon Princess Serena, of the late Moon Kingdom, who is the descendant of the Titan of the Moon Selene. And even if she wasn't, her martial training and skill in both magic and science, not to mention her talent in diplomacy and leadership, made Usagi a formidable opponent. And it was not easy to acquire such a reputation. Her years of experience as a trans-dimensional/temporal travel, a Starfleet officer and a Federation diplomat were not easy to come by. Still, it can be reasonably expected that such would be the case if one was over 1000 years old.

Not that Usagi would admit being that old, but a "girl" has to keep her secrets, right?

Nevertheless, no matter what she has purposely done, Usagi did so for the sake of peace for all. And as the "superhero" known as "Sailor Moon", she has fought for the cause of Love and Justice. Back in her youth, Usagi thought that such a thing were nothing more that cute phrases to say against "youma". Now, Usagi believed that such a cause was a necessary component in order to achieve peace. Believing in the inherent message behind it has certainly helped her in diplomatic circles.

"Think of it as a late 'growth spurt'."

"I'll say…" Keiko then picks up the second picture.

"And this…?"

"That, grand-daughter, is my first posting aboard the Enterprise…the one made before the founding of the Federation."

In the picture was Stafleet cadets Ranma Saotome and USagi Tsukino, accepting their certificates of completing, for their internship, aboard the USS _Enterprise _from then Captain Jonathon Archer

"So you KNEW Admiral Archer? THE Admiral Archer?"

"Indeed I did."

Keiko then compares the two pictures…and frowns.

"Wait a second. Both of you in the pictures look EXACTLY the same. Were you…immortal?"

"Not at that time."

"Then, how?"

"Time travel, thanks to your 'great-grandfather' Q."

"Wow. So how did it all get started?"

"Well, before I begin, we better get some snacks."

A short time later…

"Where was I? Oh. So it all started when I was late meeting my friends at the temple. As you know, my name means 'rabbit' in old Japanese. Funny how fate, or Q, has a sense of IRONY…"

**FLASHBACK!**

**Summer 2005 CE: Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District.**

"Luna, we got hurry!" said 16-year old Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino.

"I don't want to late, you know."

"YOU don't want to be late?" replied Luna the Royal Moon Cat. "I am the one who had to wake you up!"

"Biiiiii!" Usagi said, as she turned the corner. She and Luna were trying to make it to the latest Sailor Scout meeting.

At the same time, a young martial artist was skipping along the edges of the wall. He was Ranma Saotome, a man amongst men, who happens to have a curse that turned her into a teenaged girl. Still, it did allow him (as "Ranko Tendo") to spend time with his Mom without revealing his shame.

"Man, at least I got some good food for a change," Ranma mused. "And Mom promised to actually teach that tomboy fiancee of mine how to cook, so all's well."

And it was.

Even after the failed wedding, Ranma didn't have to worry about the usual suspects getting into his business, especially where Akane Tendo (his "tomboy fiancee") is concerned.

The Amazons, having learned of Ranma's victory over the legendary Saffron, the Phoenix godling, decided to respect his wishes of not being interfered with. That didn't mean that Shampoo, the Amazon cat-changling, won't try to be nicey-nice. Besides, Ranma had finally convinced Mousse to actually train hard to win Shampoo's affection, rather than fight him all the time for a girl HE didn't want to date. In addition to that, the visiting Amazon matriarch Cologne has indicated that she was more than willing to accept Ranma as an ally of the Joketsu, if it meant getting him to be part of the tribe. Negotiations on that score is still pending.

Ukyo Kuonji, the cross-dressing okonomiyaki chef, pretty much accepted that Ranma and Akane are an item. Luckily, Ranma still wanted to be friends with her, which left a measure of happiness in her life.

Ryouga Habiki, Ranma's long-suffering rival, still wants to fight Ranma all the time, but such battles are for training purposes rather than acts of vengeance. Besides, he has given up his "claim", such as it is, of Akane, and is currently dating the pig farmer Akari. Only time will tell if such a thing will blossom into something more.

Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno, the insane Kuno siblings, are the only ones that are either attacking or pursuing him, depending on Ranma's gender at the time. Thankfully, Tatewaki is leaving for college, so that Rannma wouldn't have to deal with the screwball.

All in all, life was normal...which, unfortunately, such a thing would not last very long.

Suddenly-

"I have you now, foul sorcerer!" said the young faux-samurai, as he presented Ranma with some weird-looking talisman. Unknown to Tatewaki, the talisman was actually an alien object that found its way to earth eons ago.

"What-?" Ranma began, as he got into a fighting stance.

"Say good-bye to this world!"

FWOOSH!

Ranma found himself being sucked up into a vortex. He held on to a tree, but saw a hapless girl being sucked into the vortex.

"Luna, help!" Usagi cried, as she found herself being swept up into the hole.

"Usagi!" Luna cried, while trying to reach her mistress.

Ranma saw the source of the two sounds. One was definitely from the girl, while the other was...was...

"C-C-Cat!"

Ranma's childhood fear of cats seized him, causing him to let go.

And both teens were sucked into the vortex...and was gone.

"PRINCESS!" Luna cried in anguish.

"Ah ha!" roared the older teen triumphantly. "I have banished my foe-"

"YOU!" Luna yowled, as she proceeded to pounce of the teen who caused her ward to disappear.

"AHHHHHHH-!" scream Tatewaki.

As Usagi and Ranma tumbled across time and space,they seemingly split into two people. One version of the pair would move onto a "positive" timeline, while the other would move on to a "negative" timeline. This was nature's way of assuring balance between a positive universe and it's polar opposite. Thus, while Ranma and Usagi would find virtual paradise,the otherswould discover hell. The oneswho went to the positive side of universe fell through the end of the vortex.

"Oof!"

"Owie!"

"Who are you people?" said a voice.

The teenslooked up to see a man, who was dressed in some sort of blue jumpsuit. He kind of looked like he would fit in as some sort of mechanic.

"Huh?"they replied.

The man with the sandy-blond hair frowned.

"Great," said Chief Engineer Charles "Trip" Tucker III, of Panama City, Florida. He then walked over to the communications unit, and tapped the call button.

"Cap'n, we have…guests," Trip says. "And bring Lt. Sato with you, too."

A short time later,the pairfoundthemselves is some sort of medical bay. She was being personally isolated, ever since she freaked out upon seeing Dr. Phlox; Ranma, thinking that he was facing a demon, tried to attack the doctor, but was stunned into submission (before being strapped down on a medical bed as a means of calming him down). At the moment, the only one who was seeingthem was Lt. Hoshi Sato, a Japanese linguist and communications officer. Captain Jonathon Archer, the Captain of the NX-01 "Enterprise", Earth's first advanced starship in years, looked at the girl.

"So, how did Mr. Saotome and Miss Tsukino end up in Engineering?" Archer asked.

"That's just it, sir," Trip says. "They…fell from the ceiling."

Archer, who was tall, and imposing, and had sandy-blond hair turned his attention to the stoic female with the pointy ears.

"T'Pol, did you detect anything unusual?"

"I have run a complete diagnostic of the ship systems, and found no clue as to howthey came to be here."

"Great," Archer said. Ever since they were assigned to take back the Klingon back to his home planet of Q'onos, they have been attacked by the mysterious Suliban, a race of chameleons who seeks to impede the progress of Earth's push towards deep space exploration. Archer did not know why, but he wouldn't be surprised if the crew of the Enterprise will run into them again. Heck, he wasn't sure ifthe teens'appearance was a sign of things to come. Then, he notices that Hoshi was leaving the room.

"Well?" Archer asked.

"Well,Usagi and Ranmaare indeed from Earth…circa early 21st century," Hoshi says. "However, Ranma told me that one of his enemies sprung some trap that opened upa vortex to here. He told me that this happened near the Cherry Hill Temple in Tokyo, Japan."

"Doesn't your family run that temple?"

"Yes. Maybe they know what's going on…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that's howit got started," Admiral Tsukino says. "Hoshi great-grandmother was an old friend of mine named Rei Hino, who was the original 'Sailor Mars'."

"What ever happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. As you know, temporal mechanics is a tricky thing. Thus, as far as this timeline is concerned, the Sailor Scouts disappeared in the late 21st century, after the war of the war between their fight with the Black Moon Family on Nemesis."

"Oh," Keiko said. "Wait a minute! Aren't YOU supposed to be the Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes, and no. Originally, the Earth was supposed to have plunged into a second Ice Age that was to last 1000 years. However, thanks to the Black Moon Family, the timeline changed, and thus prevented the 1000-year Ice Age from happening. Unfortunately, the Third Impact occurred when the angel "Lilith" was activated inside the Moon Jump Gate by terrorists, plunging the world in a 20-year Ice Age. Not that it really mattered, since the Earth was had went to war with the Martians, and the Zentraedi and their 'Robotech Masters', not to mention the Fourth World War, which was caused when Genom Corporation's corruption and practices were exposed. I am truly surprised that Zephraim Cochran was willing to trust the Vulcans, when they established 'first contact' with the Earth. And I don't know about you, but I'm glad that the Vulcan High Command was heavy-handed in their dealings with us, since it allowed us to get our own house in order."

"And the 'Scouts?"

"Well, no one knew what happened to them when Ranma and I arrived in the 22nd century. They simply…disappeared. For all I knew, they simply left for parts unknown."

Usagi turns her attention to the center region of the mega-metropolis that was the city of Tokyo, where "Crystal Tokyo", sometimes referred to as Azabu Juuban . It, and "Neo-Tokyo" and "Old Tokyo" (where Nerima was located) co-existed as monuments to ages past. At the heart of Crystal Tokyo, was the Moon Palace, which was a re-creation of the castle from the old Moon Kingdom. And at the center of the palace, was the tomb dedicated to the Neo-Princess Serena…the grown up version of Usagi's daughter Rini Chiba. Rini was in her Neo-Sailor Moon grab, and was encased in a glass coffin.

Usagi regretted not releasing her daughter when she first learned of her predicament, but she knew Rini's sacrifice was a necessary one. Then again, she wouldn't have been around to save Shinzon if she had been released earlier...

**Location: The Flying Dutchman.**

Ranma Saotome and his son Robert were having drinks at a bar that Ranma frequentedsince he first moved into the future. It was where he celebrated his graduation, and where hecelebrated thebirth of hisfirst child. At the moment, father and son were having a heart-to-heart aboutRanma's early years in Starfleet.

"So, I assume that things were set straight,"Robert Saotome says, as he and his father, StarfleetCaptain RanmaSaotome, moved their conversation to a booth.

"Well, I suppose so," Ranma replies, ashe sits down with his drink. "I quickly adjusted to the situation, but quickly found myself being homesick."

**FLASHBACK!**

The NX-01 "Enterprise" was on its way back to Earth, primarily to get its hull plating repaired. They also had to deliver two special guests as well.

"I wanna go home!" Usagi cried. "Wah!"

"Get me out of here!" Ranma raged, as he tried to break some invisible force. "Or someone is going to get hurt."

"Sir, may I ask Dr. Phlox to give our guests a sedative?" asked T'Pol dryly.

"Now, T'Pol, you have to understand how frightening this must be for Mr. Saotome," said Hoshi Sato.

"I want my mom and dad!"

"I ain't scared of nothing!"

"Hoshi, is the universal translator up and ready?" asked Captain Jonathon Archer.

"Yes."

"Well, then, I'll introduce myself."

Meanwhile,Ranma was looking about the Sickbay. It was nice that there was someone that was from her hometown, but to be in the future made things even more difficult for her. Then, she notices that the door to the medical ward opens up.

"Hello?" Ranma asked.

A tall, sandy blond-haired man enters the room, carrying a dog in his arms.

"Hi," said the man. "My name is Jonathon Archer, and this is my friend 'Porthos'. We just wanted to make sure that things are okay."

"I see..." Ranma says.

"Oh, he's cute!" Usagi beams.

"Well, he's popular with the crew, that's for sure."

"May I…pet him?"

"Sure."

Usagi patted the hound, and smiled. The hound, in turn, began to lick her hand.

"He likes you."

Usagi beamed in appreciation.

Archer turns his attention to Ranma.

"I would like to release you, but you attacked one of my crewmates."

Ranma squints his eyes, trying to judge Archer's characters.

"I promise to...behave."

"Do I have your word of honor, Mr. Saotome? Give it to me, and I promise you an explanation."

"You have my word as a martial artist, that I will hear you out."

"That's all I want."

True to his word, Ranma did not bolt from his position once released. And after hearing Archer out, Ranma sighed.

"Why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know how you managed to be here, Mr. Saotome, but I'll do what I can to help you find your way home."

"Call me 'Ranma'...and sorry about my behaviour earlier."

"Not a problem. In fact, I would have done the same thing."

When Dr. Phlox finally cleared teens(i.e. not a threat to ship and crew), the time-lost girl roamed the ship. Security Chief/Weapons Officer Malcolm Reed followed Ranma and Usagi around, while Lt. Hoshi Sato provided escort.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hoshi asks.

"I don't know, Hoshi," Usagi sighed. "I mean, the last time I traveled through time-"

"YOU traveled through Time?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. Well, I met my future self, so I must have. Anyway, usually SOMETHING occurs to send me back home, but only after I've done something. I don't know WHAT, but still…"

"Maybe your presence has to do with this 'Temporal Cold War' the Captain mentioned," Hoshi comments.

"Hmmm," Usagi thought. Archer had asked her if she was involved with the Sulibans, who mentioned this strange conflict. Did Sailor Pluto send her here for a purpose? Otherwise, wouldn't she have gotten her back by now?

"Nope, got nothing," Usagi replied.

"Well, I'm sure something will come along…"

Ranma's only thought was that this girl he ended up being with could be his ticket back home.

When the Enterprise dropped Ranma and Usagi off to Earth,they were amazed at how pristine the planet was. Archer's friend and boss, Admiral Forrest, was given the honor of beingtheir guardian until further arrangements can be made.

**Location: San Francisco, California (a few months later).**

Ranma looked at the night-time sky, from his balcony that was over-looking the San Francisco Bay.He has been living in Admiral Forrest' residence for a while now, and wondered what he was going to do.

He and Usagi had gone back to Japan, to see how much his home-town had changed. And boy, has it changed!

Tokyo was a mega-metropolis, which consisted of three cities in one. There was "Old Tokyo", which featured the style of architecture that Usagi was familiar with back in the late 20th century. There was "Neo-Tokyo", the cutting-edge town of science and technology, where cyber-punk and super-sciences is the norm. And then there was "Crystal Tokyo", which was a mixture of many European Renaissance, Victorian and Meiji Japan styles are rolled up in one.

While Usagi explored Crystal Tokyo, Ranma visited the site where the Tendo Compound once stood, in what was called "Old Tokyo". In fact, it looked exactly like it was before his strange trip into the future. And what was weird, was that part of it was a functional dojo and museum, dedicated to the Anything Goes Martial Arts style. What shocked Ranma was when he learned who was the present caretaker...

"Akane?"

The white haired girl did not look shocked to see who was to arrive on that particular day.

"Hello, Ranma," Akane said, as she hugged the teen. "I am glad that you have finally made it home."

Ranma was taken aback. THIS was his violent, uncute tomboy?

"How-?"

"It's a long story. Here, let's have tea on the patio..."

Akane looked like a twenty-year old with white hair. Once seated, she tells the story of how her future self visited her family and Ranma's family, before Ranma began his ten-year training journey,to stop one of his future enemy's scheme fo revenge, by awakening the Tendo sisters' "Sailor Senshi" powers. THAT Akane Tendo would sacrifice her life so that the future can live.

"And we called ourselves 'The Sailor Trio'," Akane said, as she takes a sip of her tea. "I was 'Sailor Artemis', Nabiki was 'Sailor Athena' and Kasumi was 'Sailor Hestia'. We had lots of adventures before and after you entered into our lives."

"Wait a minute. How come I didn't know about this?"

"Because we learned to hide our heroic guise well. You do tend to be oblivious to everything except where your Art is concerned. At any rate, I have lived for the past 150 years waiting for your return."

"Then...this means that we can be together!"

"It does not, I'm afraid."

"Huh?"

"Sigh. Ranma, I love you. That is for certain. But I'm not IN love with you. I...never married. So I devoted my life to our Art and to my career. And to be honest...as attractive as you are, you are still a child."

"No! I won't accept this!"

And with that, Ranma leaps out of the compound.

"You did the right thing, Admiral Tendo."

Akane turns to see Lady Setsuna, the Regent of Crystal Tokyo, otherwise known as "Sailor Pluto". At the moment, she was dressed in a simple, gray business suit.

"I know, Setsuna. In my head, I know I did the right thing, but in my heart...I feel nothing but pain."

"I promise you that I will allow you to take Ranma as your mate...again."

Akane sighed. In fact, Akane, 150 years ago, DID marry Ranma Saotome. But in order for THAT to happen, she had to lie to him in order to set him on the path of his destiny: that of the protector and companion of the future "Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo". She hated to think of him being with another woman, but she knew that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

Or the one.

Still...'Pluto did promise her one more chance at being with her "jerk" before her work is done, so the price was worth it.

"Only then, will your obligations to the House of Serenity will be fulfilled," 'Pluto says.

"And when that happens, I can join my sisters at the place 'Beyond the Rim', where I can finally rest," Akane says with finality, as she looks over at an old photograph of her and Ranma (which she took out of "pocket space"), taken shortly before they had finally exchanged their wedding vows.

At any rate, Ranma would later learn that Akane was the founder of "Starfleet", a paramilitary organization dedicated to peaceful exploration.

But that didn't console his wounded art very much.

Back in the "present"...

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned his head to Admiral Forrest.

"Yes?"

"Well, have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I would like to enroll at Starfleet Academy."

Forrest smiles.

"You're the second person to request enrollment."

"Huh?"

"Usagi asked permission to do the same thing."

"Oh. It would be nice to have a familiar face with me at school."

"I'll have the paper work drawn up then."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that was that," Ranma said, as he sipped his drink. "Usagi and I got ourselves enrolled."

"So, what happened after that?" Robert asks.

"First year was hard, but our Summer internship was much harder. Say! I'm hungry. Son, order up some grub, and I'll continue my story."

"Sure thing, Dad!"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: More on Ranma and Usagi's early years. See you next time!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 64 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma 1/2", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Feedback time! Here goes...**

**To "MioRuglia" & "Jerry Unipeg", thanks!**

**To "Innortal", I know I had promised a separate "side-story" featuring the adventures of Akane ("Sailor Artemis") Tendo in full, but I ended up discontinuing that. It was too distracting. So I hope that my little blurb about what had happened to Akane in Part 63 will suffice.**

**To "Wonderbee31", I hope that you will begin to see what "changes" are taking place (mostly none, since I want to keep what has transpired in Ranma's life the same, while exploring new territory).**

**To "Xtor49", there has been a debate on exactly what Cap's shield is made of. In the 1980s (when I last read up on the character), it was made solely out of Adamantium, while later, it was made out of Adamantium-Vibranium (in the 1940s, they said that Cap's shield was made out of a mysterious alloy plus steel). If you feel that I should make a correction in this regard, let me know.**

**To "Aya Universe", thanks again letting me see you picture of Usagi as a Starfleet captain. She looks kwaii!**

**And now, on to the show...**

**

* * *

**

**Part 64**

**

* * *

**

**Location: "The Flying Dutchman".**

"So, how was your first year atStarfleet Academy?" Robert Saotome asks his father Ranma.

"Like I said, it was tough," Ranma replies, as he bit into his stake. "However, without the usual freaks attacking me all the time-"

"'Freaks'?"

"My fellow classmates and rivals, son."

"Oh."

"Anyway, without THEM around, life at the academy was a piece of cake."

**FLASHBACK!**

**Presidio, San Francisco, California: Starfleet Academy.**

Cadet Ranma Saotome was having a difficult time adjusting to his new role as a student at Starfleet Academy. It wasn't so much that the course work was difficult, although they are challenging indeed. It was the push to become more discipline, beyond the Art,that proved to be the sticking point.

"Cadet Saotome…MOVE IT!"

"Yes, Upperclassman Niedermayer!" Cadet Saotome said, as he continued to run around the school track. He had made one too many mistakes during the drill instruction, and thus was being punished for it.

Of course, Ranma had to put up the front of suffering punishment for his "mistakes".

Later…

"I hate this place,"Ranma said, as he plopped on his bunk. He and his new friend, Cadet Usagi Tsukino, share a dorm together. "Just like in my old school, this place is full of jerks!"

Usagi was doing her assignment, when Ranma comes in. She turns to see a frustrated Ranma.

"Ah, Ranma, it'll be okay,"Usagi says.

"I hope you're right," Ranma replied. He wondered if he made a mistake of joining Starfleet...

As part of the curriculum, Starfleet cadets were given field assignments during one of their Quarters (four per School year). Since Usagi was going into "Ship Operations", she had to study different areas, such as the sciences, engineering and piloting within a general context (which is why she and others like her were sometimes called "Jacks", as in "Jack-of-All-Trades"). All Operations Specialists have to be familiar with key ship systems, so that they can substitute for the primary personnel. If, for example, the Helm Officer is "down", the Operations Specialist can fulfill that duty. On that score, Usagi couldn't wait until she learned how to pilot a starship…much to the consternation of her instructors.

Ranma, on the other hand, had chosen "Piloting" and "Security Operations" for his specialities. He didn't feel smart enough to go into the sciences, nor patient enough to be technical. Still, his chosen career tracks were just as important as those egg-headed professions. That is why he was chosen, along with Usagi, to take part in the internship aboard the Earth starship _Enterprise._

"Hello!" said Cadet Usagi Tsukino, as she and Ranma walk onto the debriefing area of the Bridge of the Enterprise.

Ranma merely shakes his head. Sometimes he runs the risk of catching diabetes just by hanging out with Usagi.

T'Pol of Vulcan, the Ship's First Officer, looks at Usagi, then at Ranma, and then at Captain Archer.

"Sir, we are not being punished for something we did in the past, right?"

"T'Pol, it's not that bad," Archer said. "Besides, this will give you the opportunity to mold these cadetsinto your image!"

"I find that appalling."

"Well, I'll look after her then," said Lt. Hoshi Sato (Communications Specialist), as she placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"And I'm sure Miss Tsukino would love tending to the animals in Sickbay," Dr. Phlox says with a smile.

"Well, as long as you keep her out of trouble, we'll be fine," said Chief Engineer Charles ("Trip") Tucker.

"In the mean time, Cadet Saotome is with me," said Security Specialist Malcolm Reed.

"I can't WAIT to teach him how to pilot the ship," said Lt. Lee Merryweather, with a smile.

"I'm honored, sir," Ranma replies.

"Well, if there is nothing else, let's begin the staff meeting…"

During the quarter,Ranma and Usagi learned at the feet of the senior staff. However, not everything went as well as it could have been…

"Left! Left!" Merryweather yelled, as he supervised Ranma's piloting training.

The Enterprise was being directed through an asteroid field in a far-off system.

The cadet grimaced, as he piloted the ship away from the danger.

Later…

"You have to arm the photon torpedoes properly," Chief Reed said, as he quickly removed the fuse. "You'll need to practice some more, before I'll allow you access to live ordinance."

"Okay," Ranma said with disappointment.

Usagi was not having any more luck adapting either.

SKREEE!

"Oops," Usagi said, as she quickly shut down the frequency amplifier. Lt. Sato was showing Usagi how to interpret "Morse Code" over the various bandwidths.

"What!" Hoshi said, as she was trying to get rid of the ringing out of her ear.

Later…

"Dr. Phlox, I'm so sorry!" Usagi cried, as she began to administer the anti-toxin to Dr. Phlox. One of Phlox's animals had gotten loose, and had stuck Phlox in the process.

"Not…to…worry," Phlox managed to say. "I'll…recover…"

And so it went.

The command crew complained to Captain Archer about Usagi's antics, and, as a result, Archer was forced to report his concerns to her sponsor…

"Admiral Forrest, I really don't thinkthose twoare cut-out for Starfleet duty. While Reed, Tripp and T'Pol's objections are understandable, the others are equally concerned about her."

"Archer, it's very important that those cadet pass their first year. Starfleet Command will give you the resources necessary for you to ensure that this is the case."

"Sir, I've known you for years, and, other than the 'Warp 5 Project', I've never seen you so passionate abouttheireducation."

"Well, John, this 'push' is from Crystal Tokyo, that's why."

"Oh," Archer says. Earth was essentially a constitutional monarchy, thanks to the influence by the late Neo-Queen Serenity. After all, the entire planet was saved from the brink of destruction on numerous occasions throughout the mid-21st century. When the Neo-Queen died saving the Earth from an alien entity, the United Nations honored her sacrifice by changing its constitution, thus creating a constitutional monarchy within the governing body. Not that it really matter, since the heir of Crystal Tokyo, the Neo-Princess Serena, is in a state of permanent stasis. Still, Miss Setsuna Meioh was her "Regent", and thus could have a say within the governing body of the UN.

"I'll do my best, sir."

"I know you will, John."

**Presidio, San Francisco, California: Starfleet Command.**

"Well, Regent," Admiral Forrest said, as he turns to his "guest", "I did what I could."

"Excellent, Admiral," Setsuna replied. She had been given reports about Usagi's progress, and wanted keeps tabs on the Moon Princess.

And Ranma Saotome will serve his purpose by being her companion. That way, Usagi will not be so...homesick.

"Continue to inform me oftheir performance."

"Yes, Regent."

In the end, other than some few missteps, Ranma and Usagi made it through the first phase of their internship.

Unfortunately, it almost ended in disaster when a Suliban agent, a chameleon species, had infiltrated...in order to plant a bomb on board...

"Man, that was something," Ranma said, as he finished replacing the conduits that fed power between the warp nacelles. As he crawled out of the junction. He say Chief Engineer Tucker on the floor.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he qucikly went to check on Tucker's life signs. Then, he felt his danger senses ring...

WHISH!

Ranma quickly ducked, as he turned to face a bizaare creature. The creature had skin that reminded Ranma of a skin made from numerous pebbles linked together. Its eyes were yellowish black, and he was thin and had no hair. He wore a skin-tight brown outfit that reminded Ranma of a gymnist.

"So," the creature began. "You are here as well. I wanted to simply plant a bomb in engineering, but your death will be a bonus for my employer."

"Huh?"

"As I recall, the so-called 'Warrior of the Prophets' was not suppose to arrive this early in YOUR future."

"I don't know what you are talking about, you freak!"

The creature began to slowly circle Ranma.

"Then again, you were marked for termination anyway, so..."

The creature lashed out, at speeds that surprised even Ranma.

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he ducked.

"Ah! I had forgotten that you haven't reached your next evolution just yet. This will be easier than I thought!"

The creature took another swing at Ranma, who, much to the creature's surprise, caught the incoming fist.

"You may have surprised me, freak, but you have my full attention now!"

Ranma balled up his other fist, and struck back...hard.

POW!

The creature landed on the bulkhead hard...and disappeared!

Ranma quickly scanned for his foe...and was struck by and invisible force.

Ranma rolled with the blow.

"Too hard for you, eh?" said the creature's voice.

Ranma narrowed his eyes. All life forms give off an aura. So, if he focus on that..."

Ranma sees a shape made out of energy.

He thinks he can hide from me, Ranma thinks to himself. His mistake.

POW!

The blow knocks the creature from his concentration, rendering his invisibility ability null and void.

"Oof!" the creature says, as he is knocked down.

"You want more, freak? Stand down!"

"I would like to do that, human, but YOUR time is almost up!"

And with that, the creature disappears in a shower of light.

"Damn!

Ranma hurries back to Tucker, who was groggy.

"Mr. Tucker!"

"Oh, my head...WAIT! There's a bomb on the on the warp engines!"

"Where?"

"Right there!"

Ranma runs to where Tucker points, and sees the bomb. On a few seconds were left...

"What are we going to do?" Ranma asks.

"Put it in the emergency vent chute over...there!"

Ranma grabs the bomb, pulls it and a piece of the engine casing, and runs over to the chute and stuffs the bomb in. He sees an emergency release button, and presses it...

BOOM!

The _Enterprise _rocks a bit, but all was well.

"Whew," Ranma says, as he slumps a bit.

"Good job, kid. Good job..."

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I bet that action of yours impressed Archer and the command crew, Dad," Robert says, as he ate his desert.

"It certainly did," Ranma replies. "That is why when the Xindi had attacked Earth during my third year at the academy, Admiral Archer had no problem in taking me back as a part of his crew, even if I was still a cadet at the time. And I wouldn't learn until later the reason why your mother was allowed to come along as well..."

**FLASHBACK!**

A few weeks after the unprovoked attack on Earth by the Xindi, a species made up of humanoids with animal charateristics, Starfleet Command decides to send the _Enterprise_ to the "Delphic Expanse", the home of the Xindi.

"Admiral, I don't mind taking Cadet Saotome with me; he's proven his worth," Captain Jonathon Archer says over the com-link. "But it's too dangerous to bring Cadet Tsukino along with us; she's non-essential."

"You will have the MACOs, John," Admiral Forrest says. "So there shouldn't be a problem THERE."

"But why Cadet Tsukino? Other than recently passing both her Engineering Certification and Emergency Medical Technician's test, there isn't much she can offer."

"Then it will be up to you to change that. And besides, if Cadet Tsukino's tenure is a success, we can have a program for cadets that have solid field experience...cadets besides Cadet Saotome."

Archer sighs. Then again, he could remember way back in the day, when he was a Starfleet cadet…and how he always wanted to go on long-range missions.

"Fine, Admiral. I'll accept her."

"Good. And as for T'Pol…I'll make sure to run defense with the Vulcan High Command."

"Thanks, Admiral. Archer out."

"Forrest out…and good luck, John."

Click.

Archer leans back in his seat in office. He liked Usagi, but he wasn't sure if she was cut out for Starfleet to begin with. Still, Admiral Forrest would not have permitted her to be part of this mission, if there wasn't a good enough reason…

Meanwhile, in the office of Admiral Forrest, at Starfleet Academy (Presidio, San Francisco)…

"Well, that's that," Admiral Forrest says, as he shuts off his com-link. "Cadet Tsukino will be aboard the Enterprise."

"I am glad, Paul," Regent Princess Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh, of Crystal Tokyo. "The Xindi will make good allies in the future…if we make sure that the Sphere Builders do not corrupt even further than they already have."

Forrest nods. He was familiar with the Princess' ability to observe the timeline. However, temporal mechanics was tricky business, and it took a lot of effort on the Guardian of Time's part to rebuff 90 percent of the incursions caused by the event known as "the Temporal Cold War", a "quiet" war between time-travelers who seek to dominate the timeline. Unfortunately, one of temporal factions, the other-dimensional Sphere Builders, who seek to reshape normal space into their own image, were that ten percent that got past Setsuna. So now, it's up the Enterprise to stop the Xindi from doing the Sphere Builders' bidding: the destruction of the Earth; the first attempt created a swath of destruction from Venezuela to the Florida panhandle. Commander Tucker, the _Enterprise_'s chief engineer, was deeply affected by the attack, since his hometown was mostly destroyed, and his younger sister killed. Forrest really wished that the heroes of yesterday were still around, but they haven't been seen since "the Second Dark Ages".

Food for thought, yes?

The next day…

Cadet Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino sighed, as she looked out from the observation deck in the rear of the _Enterprise_. She could see the Earth, as her ship leaves Earth orbit. Usagi would not have gone, if Setsuna hadn't convinced her to. The only good thing about all this…is that she gets to see her new friend Lt. Hoshi Sato (Communications Specialist), whom she has corresponded with since, well, forever.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi turns to seeRanma standing there. Apparently, he has been standing there for a while.

"Ah, it's nothing," Usagi says.

"Okay, come on," Ranma replies, ashe walks up to stand by Usagi's side. "You're a lot more bubbly than this."

"Oh, okay. It's just that with how Captain Archer's mission is, I…I don't want to fail him."

Ranma chuckled.

"What?"

"You know, with an attitude like yours, we might make it back alive."

"How so?"

"Well, you care about how you will do, and you are mindful of the captain's expectations. I say, if you keep those two things in mind, then you have nothing to worry about."

Usagi nods. Then she smiles. She then hugs Ranma.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Glad to hear that."

And with that, Usagi leaves.

When Ranma is alone, he turns his attention to the Earth. Lately, he has been trying to start up a relationship the semi-retired Admiral Akane Tendo. And lately, she has been a bit more receptive to his advances.

Not that trying to date Akane is a justification for trying to save the Earth. After all, a martial artist is supposed to protect the weak and helpless.

Still...

"I promise that I will be back, Akane," Ranma vowed. "I promise."

And with, the _Enterprise_ set a course to the mysterious Delphic Expanse, in order to stop the Xindi from destroying the Earth.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Eventually,we would confront the Xindi race, after much exploration of the Delphic Expanse," Ranma said, after paying his tab. "Apparently, the Xindi, who consists of seven varieties of sub-species, were fighting amongst them selves, when their homeworld blew up."

"Wait," Robert says, as he gets his jacket. "Weren't the Sphere Builder involved in all this?"

"Correct. The Sphere Buildersn had been defeated by a Federation-Xindi alliance shortly after your mother assumed command of the _Enterprise-E_. So they went back in time to undermine that alliance by pretending to be gods. Theytook advantage of the Xindi, who werestill suffering from their civil war at the time, andconvinced the Xindi that the Earth would one day destroy them. As a result, they urged themto takea pre-emptive strike on Earth."

"I see now. The Sphere Builders hoped that by 'helping' the Xindi to destroy a pre-Federation Earth, they could reshape the Milky Way Galaxy unhindered."

"Right. In fact, they needed to have the one person who was responsible for the Federation-Xindi alliance destroyed before they could advance their agenda: the future Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino, of the Federation starship _Enterprise-E._"

"Mom was that important?"

"Of course she was...IS! They banked on the idea that if they can destroy either Enterprise, the Earth or your mother, the Milky Way Galaxy would be theirs for the taking."

"I see..."

"Well, we better get back to the house. You KNOW how she can get..."

And with that, father and son went home.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Other than a few details, everything that Ranma has experienced in the previous timeline happens in the new one. The only difference is that in the new timeline, Ranma is already in Starfleet when he meets Kirk and his crew. That means that future installments will be NEW additions, rather than rehash of the stuff from the previous chapters. So, as the story continues, we'll learn more about Ranma's time in the world of "Star Trek"...and beyond! C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: It is the year 2246 (twenty years before the reign of Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk). We take a look at Ranma and Usagi's life during the time of Captain Robert April, as the two uses their considerable expertise and experience from their extensive travels to field test the new Constitution-class starship _Enterprise. _Unfortunately, an old enemy from their past might end their renewed careers before they truly begin! See you nex time!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 65 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Feedback time! Here goes-**

**To "len", it's a doozy!**

**To "Innortal", you got a point there abouthow a dark universe would effect Ranma and Usagi. My premise is based upon an "Enterprise" episode where there was a divergent point in the timeline. In one timeline, Zephram Cochrane welcomed the Vulcans, after years of Earth warfare and trauma. In another, Cochrane ambushed the Vulcans. Now, there is a theory out amongst Trek fandom, that had the Borg not have traveled into the past, the real timeline would have created a xenophobic Earth. By Picard and the Borg going to the key nexus point, Cochrane was shown that humanity can be a force for PEACEFUL pursuits. So when the Vulcans did arrive, Cochrane took a chance and accepted the Vulcans with open arms. Now, if Usagi and Ranma existed in this timeline, I can see your scenario coming to fruition (Usagi loosing out to Rei, and commits suicide, while Ranma is seemingly killed during his fight with Saffron). I'll have to explore this notion further, as I slowly make to that point (i.e. "Mirror, Mirror").**

**

* * *

**

**Part 65**

**

* * *

**

**Years ago, somewhere in "The Rifts"…**

In some desolate wasteland, the ground begins to crack. Like a sick womb, something spews out. An inky, black blob oozes across the ground, until it comes upon an ordinary lizard. The lizard tried to dart out of the way, but is overcome by the ooze. It began to shake violently, as its body began to pulsate…and grow larger. Soon, it began to take humanoid shape, as it continued to grow. Within minutes, it had assumed a female form that appeared human. The humanoid sported dark hair, olive skin, and a shapely body. However, the humanoid's eyes were anything BUT human.

They were jet black, including where the whites of its eyes should be.

The humanoid examines its body, dissatisfied by the fact that she was so weakened by the ordeal, both during her escape and during adapting another life to its purpose. She would have had a much easier time if she had already came across a human, but she no longer had the luxury of finding a fully developed body to take over. If she could have her way, she would have preferred a male body. However, the reptile that she had come across was already female, so that was THAT.

"Soon," the female said, as she spoke for the first time. "I will have my revenge of Ranma Saotome and his trollop Usagi Tsukino. So says Apsu of the Dark!"

**2246 CE: "Sea of Tranquility Shipyards", Terran Sector.**

With the influx of newer, and more potent, alien species, "Earth Dome" (the umbrella term for the executive branch of the United Nations, that includes the High Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth Chancellor) had decided to push through a program, through its representatives, in the United Federation of Planets (of which Earth is a member of) by expanding the role of Starfleet. Part of this strategy of reform is the creation of a newer, more powerful starship.

Enter: the Constitution-class starship.

Thus far, two ships of this design have been built. The prototype was, of course, the _Constitution_. Complete on the anniversary of the signing of the UFP charter, it has been successfully field-tested. Still, it was a prototype, and thus a new ship was needed for actual field service.

Enter: the USS _Enterprise_.

It was the first ship in years to bare such a name. Why this is the case, no one really knew. Nevertheless, construction of this new ship, the first of twelve ship similar ships, is nearly complete, and, thus, it was time for a shakedown cruise.

Meanwhile, in the bowels of the _Enterprise_…

"Okay, people, let's wrap things up," said the construction foreman, as he assembles his work crew. "I was just told that our new Captain will be arriving shortly, so I want us to be at least somewhat presentable…Where's Saotome?"

"I believe he still in the warp core doing his fine tuning," says a crewman.

"Well, get him out of there. I don't want to repeat myself!"

"Yes, sir!" said the crewmember, as he trots off the retrieve Lt. Ranma Saotome. Ranma was the designated pilot for the shake down mission.

Soon the designated messenger opens the main hatch, where the dilithium crystals would be housed. It would be there where positive matter and anti-matter will be injected into the crystals themselves, which will, in turn, power up the warp nacelles, making space warps possible. Some felt that only more powerful Jump Gates were needed, making the newer drives a wasteful expense. The counter argument is that you should not solely on one means of transportation; the Earth-Romulan War proved that to be the case.

The designated messenger sees Ranma, as he fine tune the internal instruments manually. With each adjustment made, he then goes back to his laptop computer to make new calculation. By the way, the only reason why he didn't hear his foreman's shout out was because his was listening to music from the legendary opera group, "The Three Tenors". He didn't know why he liked opera and classical music, other than it helped him concentrate on his work.

"Hey, Ranma-!"

Ranma turns his head.

"What?" Ranma replies, as he cuts down on the volume control.

"The foreman says that we should start cleaning up. We get our new captain!"

"Okay," Ranma says, as he saves his data, and began to disconnect his instruments from his workstation.

Meanwhile, Lt. Usagi Tsukino was on the bridge, getting the last of the control panels installed.

"Easy…easy…easy…THERE!"

CLICK.

Usagi sat down her micro-antigravity controller down, as she picks up her hand-held communicator.

"Yoshi, activate the main power coupler to the bridge."

Wrrrrrrr….

The instrument panels and buttons light up. A melodic sound hums and beeps from all around her.

"Ahhhh…Thanks Yoshi!"

Usagi then took a duster, and began to clean up the paneling of debris. She hummed contently, thinking that her and Ranma's designs for the Constitution-class would benefit the Federation greatly. She and Ranma especially wanted to be on hand to help build this newer _Enterprise_, which is why they were willing to forego their positions as co-project managers of the entire class.

When Usagi was done, she looked all around the bridge…and smiled.

Archer would approve of her and Ranma's attempt to build upon his work. After all, a warp-ten ship was the fastest ship in the Alpha Quadrant.

"Nighty, night," Usagi said, as she shuts the lights off on the bridge.

Later...

"Hey, Ranchan," Usagi said, as she entered the quarters that she shared with Ranma. Not all the rooms on the ship are livable, so crewmates had to share. She saw Ranma hanging up a sword that was given to him when the original owner had died. "Why did you bring THAT up here?"

Ranma looked back.

"Shhh, quiet! I just had gotten HER to sleep!"

"Ranma, Venus NEVER sleeps."

"Venus" was the name of a type of powerful rune, called a "Sword of Atlantis" that used the Roman goddess Venus as its template.

"Well…you could have brought 'Mars' up with you-"

Pop!

"Too late," said a voice.

Sure enough, "Mars", also a Sword of Atlantis, appears. Just like Venus, the sword was based upon the essence of its namesake.

Weirdly, Mars belonged to Usagi, while Venus belonged to Ranma. Ranma and Usagi wondered if they were given the swords by mistake, or if cosmic irony was at work.

"Oh, Mars-chan," Usagi beamed, as her sword fell into her hands. "How's it going?"

"I am fine, my Princess…though I can not say the same thing about Master Ranma!"

SLICE!

"Yow!" Ranma yelled, as he barely dodged Mars' attack.

"Try to take my wife away from me, you-!"

Mars began attacking Ranma, with Usagi trying to hold onto the handle. This ruckus woke up Venus, who began trying to defend Ranma from Mars' action.

"Hey!" Venus says, as she blocked the attack. "Don't hurt my Ranma!"

And thus the antics continue.

At the same time, a clean-shaven man (with a crew-cut) and the shipyard foreman head for Ranma and Usagi's room. April wore a tarnish gold, black pants and boots, and had the insignia of the _Enterprise_ embroidered on the left side of the shirt.

"So my operations officer and pilot are here?" asked the man.

"Yes, indeed, Captain April," the foreman replied. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to be here until a few hours from now."

"Well, I wanted to take a look at the place before the press get here-"

CRASH!

There was a loud commotion coming from the room.

"Computer," April began. "Security override, code Alpha-Gamma-Epsilon-Zero-One. Enable."

The door to Ranma and Usagi's room open up, revealing chaos. As far as April and the foreman were concerned, Ranma and Usagi were sword fighting.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Um, Captain April?" Ranma asked.

"Yes?"

"This is not what it looks like. Usagi and I were…sparring. The environmental control protocols are not up and running in the gymnasium, so we decided to, well, practice in here."

"I see. Well, if it isn't too much of a hassle, I would like to speak with you in my office in twenty minute. I need to go over procedures for our maiden flight."

"Yes, sir," Usagi and Ranma say in unison.

And with that, the April and the foreman were gone.

"Mars, Venus, you BOTH can stay…if you stay out of trouble!" Usagi says.

"Sorry about that, my Princess," Mars replies. "I will conduct myself like a warrior should…unlike the pretender here!"

"Hey!"

"And Venus," Ranma began. "Please relax. I CAN take care of myself, you know."

"Okay, I believe," replies Venus.

And then, without saying a word, and in unison, Ranma and Usagi tossed their respective weapons expertly onto their shared wall.

CHING! CHING!

"Well, hopefully, that's the end of our troubles," Usagi says.

"With OUR past?" replies Ranma. "Yeah, right!

**Tbc.**

**Next time: We take a brief look at what has transpired in Ranma and Usagi's life, just as their foe arrives on Earth! See you next time!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 66 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: "Apsu", the husband of Tiamat, is an elder god in Babylonian mythology, supposedly slain by Marduk and his brothers. So, how is Apsu involved in the lives of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino? Stay tune and find out!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 66**

**

* * *

**

**Location: San Francisco, California.**

Behind the back of a Chinese restaurant, a man was taking out the garbage.

"Man, why do I have to do all the work?" grumbled the man, as he tosses the refuse in the bin behind the shop. He was complaining about the fact the prep-cook was out sick, thus forcing him to do a double shift.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around the man began to whip up around him. Sparks and lightning bolts danced around him. Suddenly, a rip in the space-time continuum occurs, causing a literal tear in the man's line of sight. And then, a beautiful, nude woman comes spilling out.

"An…angel?" the man wondered out loud, as the woman rises, and casually walks up to the man.

"No," the woman says. "I am a GOD."

The woman quickly grabs the man's head, opens her mouth, and kissed the man. However, it was not a kiss per se, but was her way to absorb the knowledge and memories of this world.

Besides, Apsu needed to maintain her strength, if she was to have her revenge.

The fallen elder god leaps to the top of the building, with her victim in hand. She looks over at the night skyline from her vantage point of the room.

"Once I destroy my enemies, I will reshape this world into my image."

**Location: "The Sea of Tranquility Shipyards".**

"…While I am glad to have your expertise along," Captain Robert April says, as he closed his folder, "I am concern about something."

"And what is that?" Lt. Ranma Saotome asked, as he and Lt. Usagi Tsukino sat in their seats. April wanted to speak to his designated senior officers in private, before making a final judgment on whether or not he should accept them.

"Well, according to my chief medical officer, you are fit for a twenty-something year old Starfleet officer."

Captain April's "chief medical officer" was his wife Dr. Sarah Howard-April. Sarah was a redheaded female whose family would one day produce Beverly Howard…the future Dr. Crusher.

"Well, we are healthy for our ages," Usagi offered.

"That is true…if you are REALLY in your twenties. And as for you, Miss Tsukino, you are not entirely…human."

"Well, I am a product of several…mishaps that altered my genetic structure, unfortunately. But I'm not a threat to you or this ship, sir."

"Very well, I believe you. In fact, 'Earth Dome' has vouched for you two."

"I'm glad to hear that, sir," Ranma says.

"I'm glad that you approve. Oh, and wait until the gym is fully operational before you do your 'sword play'."

"Yes, sir," Usagi says meekly.

"At any rate, the first official briefing will be at 0900 sharp. Dismiss."

As Ranma and Usagi walk back to their quarters, Ranma thinks back to the events that lead him to this point…

**FLASHBACK!**

**2161 CE: En route to Vulcan Sector.**

The day started easy enough.

Newly appointed Federation Ambassador-at-Large and Earth delegate Usagi Tsukino had just given a speech in front of the newly assembled United Federation of Planets General Assembly, with both the new United Federation of Planets Secretary General and United Federation of Planets President in attendance. At the urging of Earth Dome, Usagi was picked to become the representative of the UFP (or simply, "the Federation") as part of a goodwill tour. The newly crowned High Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo, Starfleet's Commander T'Pol of Vulcan and Lt. Ranma Saotome of Earth would accompany Ambassador Tsukino on this tour. So the four set out on their tour.

First stop: Vulcan.

"Well, that went well," said Usagi, as she sat back in her seat.

"Yes, I am impressed, Usagi," Hoshi says, as she got herself comfortable. The Regent of Crystal Tokyo, Princess Setsuna Meioh, wanted her to take a fully complimentary starship to Vulcan, but Hoshi insisted that a shuttle-pod was sufficient…especially since she and her party will use the Jumpgates for their travels.

"Thanks, Hoshi. Or I should say, 'High Queen Hoshi the First'."

"Oh, quiet."

"Lt. Saotome, program the gate to Vulcan," T'Pol says, as she relayed her itinerary to Starbase One.

"Aye, Commander," Ranma replies, as his hands danced across his control panel. He was still mourning the loss of his beloved wife, who died a few months ago. He could have taken an extended leave of absence, but his home, the Tendo Compound, reminded too much of his wife. So, after convincing his old rival Ryouga Habiki to "mind the store" while he is away, Ranma joined Usagi and his old crewmates for this tour of goodwill. "Stargate Command, this is _The Serenity_. I'm picking up some unusual vibrations from the warp harmonics within the 'gate."

"We read you loud and clear, _Serenity_," came the reply. "Please stand by…"

"Ranma, how are you holding up?" Usagi asked, as she leaned forward. She was wondering if he was still upset at her for not being able to bring back his wife.

"I'm…okay, I guess," Ranma said. "It's just that, with what we all went through, I was hoping for some peace and quiet for a change."

"We survived the Earth-Romulan War because of YOU, Ranma. Everyone on Earth has you to thank for. Admiral Tendo would be proud of you."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"So, I bet that you can't wait until you see your daughter, T'Pol," Hoshi says.

"It will be nice to see my daughter Elizabeth, Hoshi," T'Pol replies. "My mother T'Les has been content in looking after her, but she feels that Elizabeth should be with her father on Earth."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I will do what I can to make the life of my daughter a happy one."

Hoshi looks at her long time friend.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so…"  
"What?"

"So…human."

"Bite your tongue."

Meanwhile, a lone technician aboard the Jumpgate auxiliary center makes his final adjustment. In reality, he was a member of the now-defunct xenophobic group called "Earth Prime". Since the day of the crashing of an alien fortress on Earth in the year 1999, there has been a movement to keep non-humans out of the Sol System. It was only after the Xindi attack that Earth Prime that the movement against aliens reached its zenith; they even tried to forcibly recruit the High Queen of Crystal Tokyo to rally around their cause. Captain Archer and his crew of the starship _Enterprise_ put a stop to Earth Prime's agenda after some missteps.

Unfortunately, there were those agents who wanted some payback, so…

"For 'Terra Prime', traitor," the technician says quietly. If his plan works, the High Queen and her entourage will no longer be a factor.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Serenity_…

"Hmmm…"

"What is it, Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"I'm getting some weird readings. Maybe it's nothing. T'Pol?"

T'Pol checks the instruments readings.

"I see no reason to not proceed," T'Pol replies.

"Alright then. Everyone, prepare for insertion…"

WHISH!

There was a slight disorientation at first, after experiencing some choppy "weather" mid-transit, but nothing that was out of the ordinary. However, when the shuttlepod re-entered normal space, everyone on board realized something.

They were not orbiting Vulcan.

At first, they thought that the planet below them WAS Vulcan, since Vulcan was a desert planet. However…

"Something is not right," says T'Pol, as she began try to get a reading.

Hoshi went to the comlink, and tried to hail someone from below. No response.

"I've lost the transponder signal," Ranma says. He then compared his star charts with what the shuttlepod's sensors were reading.

"Uh, oh."

"What is it?" Usagi said, as she looked over Ranma's shoulders. Her eyes widened.

They were not orbiting Vulcan. For one thing, Vulcan did not have Moons.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked. "What are we going to do?"

"First thing we do is land," T'Pol says. "And establish our presence discreetly."

T'Pol then turns to the rest of her fellow travelers.

"For the time being, I recommend that we do away our normal hierarchal functions, just in case of some unforeseen circumstance. Agreed?"

"I agree," Hoshi says. "I'm still uncomfortable with my role as 'High Queen' as it is."

"Ranma?"

"Whatever works, ma'am."

"Usagi?"

"I agree for the same reasons Hoshi gave."

"Alright…Ranma, take us in."

And with that, the four would begin a journey that would span years…

**Arrakis ("Dune").**

The Usa'Dib, the Right Hand of the Muad'Dib scanned the vast wastelands of the dunes. Her now-translucent blue eyes picked up the movement of a transport flyer belonging to one of her contacts. She rose from her position, and signaled her fellow Fremen to prepare for the arrival of a key ally, in their war against Emperor Shaddam, and the supply relief.

The Usa'Dib, dressed in her mask and desert clothes, wait for the pilot and his crew to come to her.

Ranma, who was maintaining the supply lines for the Muad'Dib with T'Pol and Guerny Halleck (a friend of the Muad'Dib), exited his flyer, as the Usa'Dib's retainers meet him.

"Here is what you wanted," Ranma said, as he handed his manifest to the lead retainer.

"Thank you, Lord Saotome," came the reply. "The Usa'Dib would like to see you."

Ranma rolled his eyes, as he did as he was told. When he stood in front of the Usa'Dib, she removed her mask.

"Hello, Ranma," Usagi said, as she hugged him. "I take it that Baron Harkonnen's forces didn't give you any trouble?"

"Naw, they're a piece of cake, once you get past their sentries. And Usagi, I REALLY wish you do away this act of yours."

"It can't be help, Ranma. It's not my fault that I got roped into Bene Gesserit as a fellow Sister, just because of some prophecy of the Fremen!"

Three years ago, the _Serenity_ landed in the deserts, not knowing that they would be involved in a contest of wills between political factions. One such faction, the House of Atriedes, was perhaps the noble of the "great houses", so much so that the ruler of the known universe, Emperor Shaddam, of the House of Corrino, used the House of Harkonnen to do away with the Atriedes line. And since Baron Vladamir Harkonnen hated Duke Leto Atriedes, the Baron was all too willing to do the dirty work for the Emperor.

At the same time, the crew of the _Serenity_ was taking in by Leto and his family, after the Atreides family received word of a group of strangers performing for the desperate kids in the streets of the planet's capital city of "Arrakeen". In fact, Leto's son Paul took a personal interest in Usagi in particular, causing Ranma to be somewhat overly protective of her. And, after getting into a sparring session with Paul, who introduced a very interesting style of martial arts to Ranma, Ranma took a liking to Paul, as Paul was to him. Unfortunately, during the night when the Atreides family was hosting a party with other noble houses, Emperor Shaddam and Baron Harkonnen's forces launched a surprise attack on the House of Atriedes. The result was the death Duke Leto, and the scattering of the crew of the _Serenity_. Ranma and T'Pol were separated, and ended up as mercenaries and smugglers with Leto's "man of arms" Gurney Helleck", while Paul and Leto's wife Jessica took Usagi and Hoshi into the deserts of Arrakis. For nearly three years, Ranma and T'Pol helped to wage a guerrilla war with the survivors of the House of Atriedes against Houses Corrino and Harkonnen. It was only recently that Ranma had learned of Usagi and the other's fate. He still couldn't believe that Usagi ended up as the equivalent of a "space nun" (for lack of a better term).

Since then, Ranma was becoming more familiar with the likes of the Fremen, whonm he respected greatly for better a hardy people, which allowed him to learn how to ride those gigantic worms that roamed the landscape. And he is able to learn a new martial arts skill to boot.

"Come," Usagi said, as she picked up Ranma's pack. "Let me help you to relax in our home."

Ranma nods. Whenever he is around Usagi, he feels himself opening up to her. Both of them still have feeling for their respective beaus, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some relationship with each other. They were more than friends, but not quite lovers. Sure, they can lounge around in their makeshift hot tub that Usagi and Hoshi had built for their adopted desert tribe, but that's about it.

At least, for now, that is.

**Chi-Town Burbs ("Rifts").**

"Chi-Town" was built on the bones of the City of Chicago, a metropolis that existed before the time of the apocalypse. It was the capital city of the fascistic "Coalition States of America", which sought to promote human supremacy hegemony, in a world filled with non-humans and monsters. It was perhaps the most technologically advanced city-state on the North American continent.

The Burbs, on the other hand, was the mosaic of the so-called worthless within society, including non-humans (commonly known as "d-bees"). It is a frequent hunting ground of Coalition "Psi-Stalkers" and "Dogboys", who were genetically engineered to serve their human masters.

"You got it, man?" said "Dutch", a "City Rat", as he leaned on an ally.

"I do," said "Wild Horse", as he presented the man his "credit unit", which is basically an electronic purse/wallet. Wild Horse needed to purchase a shipment of cybernetic parts for a "Cyber-Doc", to be used for charity cases. Unfortunately…

"Freeze, deviant!" said a "Coalition Grunt", as a squadron began forming around the pair. All Coalition soldiers where black armor with a skull motif, designed specifically to scare their opponents.

Wild Horse looks at his intruders and smiles.

"I don't think so," he said, as he pressed a button on his wristband…

TING!

Armor began to form around Wild Horse…

"It's a 'Cyber-Knight'!" said one of the Coalition soldiers.

"FIRE!" said the squad leader.

"Get down," Sir Ranma Saotome said, as he pushed Dutch behind him.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Energy discharges bounced off his armor, as Ranma returned fire with his blaster.

"Ahhhh!" yelled the squad leader, as he and his men ducked. "Fire the tank blasters!"

Suddenly, a Coalition "Troop Transport" (which looks like a black skull with tank wheels) burst through an abandoned building. It moves into position, and takes aim with its gun turrets…

Suddenly, a muscle-bound, green-skinned Amazon lifts the transport high into the air.

"You shall not harm Sir Ranma, fiend!" the hulk-like creature proclaimed, as she tossed the tank quite a distance. "Have at thee, villains!"

"Let's get out of here-!"

When the soldiers leave the scene, the green-skinned Amazon reverted to her true form.

"Good thing I saw these guys coming, Ranma," Usagi said, as she hugged a now non-armored Ranma.

Ranma nods, thinking about the day when he rescued Usagi from the mysterious "Maestro", a Gamma-radiated madman who sought to recreate Usagi into his bride using Gamma-radiation as a means. The result was a Usagi who, if angered, can transform into a super-strong, Amazon-like female…green skin and all. Strangely, whenever Usagi does transforms, her entire disposition changes from flighty yet serious girl to regal adventurer. Ranma hopes to find a cure for his friend's condition, but Usagi likes her new power too much to consider such a thought.

Years ago, when the crew of the _Serenity_ left Arrakis behind, T'Pol tried to recreate the same conditions that brought them to Arrakis in the first place. She combined the space technology of the Spacing Guild with her knowledge of wormholes. The result was a partial success. Sure, they made it back to Earth, but it was to an Earth that was the hub of a trans-dimensional nexus that served as a gateway to countless worlds, realms and dimensions. Though disappointed at first, the crew of the _Serenity_ saw an opportunity to figure out which "door" would lead them back home, while exploring strange, new worlds. Like last time, the group took on new roles, though, unlike last time, those new roles continually changed.

For example, Ranma became a Cyber-Knight before becoming a "Temporal Warrior", while Usagi started out as a Cyber-Doc (i.e. a medical doctor who is also trained in cybernetic procedures), and ended up a "Cosmos-Knight". Something similar happen to his and her companions as well. And this was just the tip of the ice burg for a group who would spend twenty years in a place called "The Rifts".

Ranma sighed, as he turns his attention to his contact.

"Well, since my partner is here, let's get those parts…"

**Middle Earth ("The Hobbit").**

Bilbo Baggins, a _hobbit_ wondered why Gandalf the Grey insisted that humans accompany the group. After all, all they wanted was to steal Smaug the Dragon, and steal its treasure. Then again, if it hadn't been for Lord Ranma and his entourage, those Orcs wouldn't have been so lucky enough to catch them unawares. Unfortunately, in his haste to hide from the fight, Bilbo fell into a cavern near the river. Even though it was dark, he knew that he wasn't alone…

"What's this?" Bilbo asked himself, as he came across…a ring?

Meanwhile, "Lord Ranma" was gathering a repel rope from his sack.

"Will you'll be okay?" Usagi asked, as she tended to her fellow travelers' wounds.

"I'll be okay, Usagi," Ranma said, as he tied one end of his rope to a sturdy vine. "Just keep these clowns out of trouble."

"Hey!" said one hobbit. "I resent that remark!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

As Ranma lowered himself, he grumbled. He and Usagi were to rendezvous with T'Pol and the others at Rivendall. For some strange reason, they took a liking to T'Pol, citing that the elves and the Vulcans had a common ancestry. Go figure.

"Ahhhhh-!"

Screw this! Ranma said, as he let go. He didn't like using his paranormal abilities for two reasons. One, this environment made his abilities all wonk-y, and, two, using them was the equivalent of turning on a neon sign to the magically versed. Still, if Gandalf-sama says that Bilbo was an important figure, then it would be up to him and Usagi to see to his protection.

As Ranma floated down to the ground, he could see that a disgusting little creature was about to pounce on Bilbo…

"Time Stop!" Ranma commanded, as he willed time around the area to cease. Thank temporal magic for that!

Though everything in the cavern didn't move, Ranma did. So he pulled Bilbo into his personal aura.

"What-?"

"Come, let's get out here," Ranma said, as he took to flight.

"Let's," Bilbo replied, as he fingered the ring he had just acquired…

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: More glimpses of Ranma and Usagi's adventures coming soon. See Ranma and Usagi interact with the legendary Hercules and Xena the Warrior Princess! See Ranma and Usagi fighting off the minions of Morgana Le Fey and Mordred during the fall of Camelot! See Ace Pilots Ranma and Usagi explain the comforts of love…and its crescendo, while fighting off giant soldiers of war in transformable machines! All this and more will be revealed next time. See you then!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 67 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 67**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Macedonia ("Hercules: The Legendary Journey" & "Xena: Warrior Princess").**

_In the time of yore, when the gods and monsters walked the Earth, there was a man amongst men…who possessed the body of a woman!_

_Enter: Ranma the Were-Wench-_

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he snatched Gabrielle the Scribe's scroll. "I don't mind you writing about my adventures and all, but is 'were-wench' REALLY necessary?"

"Think of it as 'poetic licensing', Ranma," said the blond-haired girl. Gabrielle the Scribe was once the companion of the legendary Xena, a legendary "Warrior Princess"; Gabrielle was also the Queen of the Amazons, of the House of Antiope. Long ago, half of the original Amazon Nation, led by Queen Hippolyta, left "Patriarch's World" on a mission from their gods. After Hippolyta's sister, Queen Antiope, died, Gabrielle, who was adopted by Antiope, became "Queen". Ranma and Gabrielle would meet up with the others in Athens for the annual "Contest of the Scribes" event in Athens. Since Xena's death, it has been his role to protect Gabrielle as HER companion…in all aspects.

"Besides, since the others are now…gone, you are the source of my stories, Ranma," Gabrielle says.

"Well, I suppose so," Ranma replies, as his mind begins to reflect on the things that he has experienced thus far in this ancient land…

In the beginning, somehow, some way, Ranma, Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol ended up in a time after the Third Age, when the forces of Light defeated the dark Lord Sauron for the final time. Thus, the Fourth Age, also known as the Age of Heroes came to the fore, when a brave heart, a wily mind and cold steel could challenge both god and monster on equal grounds.

The_ Serenity_ had merely leaped at least a thousand years, when the crew had arrived in ancient Macedonia. They lacked the means to make a single jump back to the future, so they had to make smaller jumps every so many years. That didn't mean that the crew merely "hid" from view. On the contrary, these jaunts gave them an opportunity for adventure, especially from Ranma's vantage point.

There have only been two people with whom Ranma would be close to.

The first person was the legendary Hercules, who was the son of a woman he had rescued (from a hydra) when she was a small child. Ranma would later be asked to train the demi-god to best utilize his great strength. They would go on to become good friends (even so far as to help form the band of adventurers known as "the Argonauts"). There was one incident that occurred that would have ended in tragedy between them; the Olympian goddess Hera, who hated Hercules, caused a friction between him and his cousin Theseus and the Amazons of Themiscyria. Since Ranma had been made an honorary Amazon (thanks Usagi being adopted into the nation as an "Amazon Princess" herself, after saving Queen Hippolyta's life from a monster), Hera was hoping to pit the scion of Zeus against his former mentor.

Thankfully, Hera's duplicitous nature was exposed before any serious harm was done.

The other person was Xena, the daughter of a tavern owner. Ranma and crew had protected her homeland from the onslaught of a warlord and his army. Those actions spurned the young woman to become a warrior herself, but her trials and tribulations had turned her into a warlord herself. Ranma had to put a stop to her rampage in Asia, when Xena went east to invade China. Ranma's act of mercy would go a long way in showing the error of her ways.

After Hercules' ascension unto Mt. Olympus, Xena and her companion Gabrielle (a scribe and second Amazon Princess) grew closer to Ranma and his crew. Together, they would fight against the armies of Troy, though the reason for the fight was utterly stupid. Ranma would develop a close relationship with Achilles (who was like him in many ways) and Odysseus (whom he respected for his guile and dedication). After the war ended, Xena and Gabrielle went eastward (to repay an old debt), while Ranma and the others went west to Ithica with Odysseus…and ended up on an odyssey that would last for ten years. Only a handful of the people who accompanied Odysseus back to Ithica survived the trip. And in the last part of those ten years, the sea-witch Calypso, a goddess, managed to do no other female could do: get Ranma into the sack. She was successful because of the relationship she managed to build with him. She was lonely, and she was determined to be with the Ranma.

Strangely, she reminded Ranma of Nabiki. Strange…

At any rate, the end result was a daughter named "Rhea", who was born a demi-goddess, and would follow her mother's footsteps in the mystic arts.

In the end, Ranma would not be able to see her daughter grow up; Lord Zeus had managed to convince Lord Poseidon to allow Odysseus and his crew to be allowed to return home.

More adventures sent Ranma and company far and wide (even to the uncharted territories of the "New World" for that matter). Friends began to die off and move on to their great reward, including Xena, who died after a cataclysmic battle at the base of Mt. Fuji in Japan…

The battle…was over.

An ancient "dragon", a protégé of the long-departed Sauron, had sought to turn Japan into a base of operations, with the reluctant help of the souls of the dead, from which to take over the known world.

And Xena had delivered the final blow…at the cost of her life.

Slowly, Ranma took off the helmet of his armor. His face was grimy, as beads of sweat continued to roll down his face.

Or was it tears?

The dragon, which tried to use the souls of Xena's victims as part of his army, was finally vanquished. During her warlord days, Xena had slaughtered thousands of Japanese in her bid to take over "the Land of the Rising Sun". By sacrificing her life, Xena was finally redeemed.

Ranma looks over to where Usagi was crying, as she and Gabrielle knelt by the prone, still body of Xena. He then looked over to where Hoshi was helping T'Pol over to Usagi's position. Ranma goes over to the dying warrior princess.

"R…Ranma?"

"Yes, Xena?"

"Did…did I do good?"

Ranma stroked Xena's face.

"You did great kiddo. I'm proud of ya."

Xena manages to smile.

"Take care of Gabrielle…for…me…"

And with that, Xena of Amphipolis, the Warrior Princess, dies.

Hercules appears.

"I'm here to take Xena to her reward."

Ranma nods, as he picks up Xena's body before handing it off to Hercules.

"Will we see her again?" Gabrielle asks.

"Not in this life time, I'm afraid," Hercules replies. "But you WILL see her again, some day."

And with that, Hercules was gone.

As everyone mourned for his or her lost, Ranma looks on. He vowed to keep Gabrielle safe, no matter what-

"Ranma?"

Ranma's mind returned to the present.

"It's nothing."

"You want me to change my scroll?"

"Naw, go right ahead. Just make sure to get my…good features."

Gabrielle merely shakes her head, always perturbed by Ranma's narcissism, as she went to check her precious bundle. Recently, while on the road, the Bard gave birth to a daughter. Named after her best friend, little "Xena" had tufts of dark hair, but looked like Ranma's female form. Gabrielle looks at Ranma, and smiled. She knew that Ranma would make a great father for her daughter…in spite of his thick-headedness.

**Location: Camelot ("King Arthur").**

"Get up," Sir Ranma said, as she cracked his knuckles. He had tracked down the source of Lord Mordred's machinations, after Merlin the Wizard had discovered the clues of the whereabouts of the student of Queen Mab. So while King Arthur was dealing with his son Mordred, and Merlin was dealing with Mab, Ranma had to track down Morgana Le' Fey…who had kidnapped Usagi in a bid for power.

In the beginning, Ranma wanted to finish his tour as a member of the Roman Calvary in Britannia, and then return to Rome. What he didn't know is that his squad leader, Arthur, would end up becoming king of the Britons, after his marriage with the Pictish princess Guinevere. And he didn't know that he would end up as a knight of the Round, nor did he know that he would stay with his king for the next twenty years. When Ranma did not return, Usagi and the others joined him, and became part of King Arthur's court.

Queen Mab, the queen of the Fae, did not appreciate this, nor did she appreciate her former student Merlin trying to help Arthur set up his court. So, she took up an apprentice in the form of Arthur's half-sister Morgana, who, in turn, would use her son Mordred to take over Arthur's court.

Morgana, now a powerful sorceress, had staggered to her feet. She had sought to create a powerful barrier that prevented Arthur and his knights from entering her citadel. The barrier was specifically designed to prevent any MAN from intruding on her domain, while she drew out the life force of Dame Usagi unconscious body. If successful, her son Mordred will have the power to defeat the knights of the Round. Curse her for not realizing Ranma's curse! Curse Ranma for stopping her plans-

And then, it dawned on her.

"I curse you to that form, SIR Ranma!" Morgan Le Fey says, as she puts the whammy on Ranma.

ZAP!

"You shall live with your affliction! HAHAHAHA…!"

And Morgana disappears.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled, as she ran over to her friend. "Usagi?"

"Uhhhhh…" Usagi managed to say, as Ranma freed her from her bounds.

"I am SO glad that you are okay, Usa-chan!" Ranma bubbled.

Usagi looked at Ranma with a quizzical eye. As a trained mystic who studied under both Gandalf and Merlyn, she immediately picked up something strange.

It turned out Morgana, as a last ditch for revenge, took away Ranma's manhood. Already both mind and body were slowly becoming ONE. Unfortunately, given Ranma back his manhood would not be easy, since it's essentially would be Ranma-chan becoming a new man, rather than restoring what she was before. And without that key element, Arthur's court would fall.

It would be years before Ranma becomes "normal" again.

**Location: Never-Never Land ("Kingdom Hearts").**

"Thank you for teaching me how to fly, Peter," Ranma said, as she flew with the Prince of Never-Never Land.

"Aw, it's nothing," Peter replies, as Tinker Bell the Sprite flew circles around them. Peter and Ranma then spotted an old friend.

"Hey, isn't that-" Ranma began.

"Hey, Sora!" Peter said, as he spotted the boy with the giant key. The two landed, and went up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Bunny kidnapped Riku and Kairi!" Sora said. "She let me go to tell you to bring your friend…or else."

"That witch!"

Peter Pan turns Ranma.

"You don't have to worry, Ranma! I'll protect you-!"

"No, Peter! I got to help the Moon Princess!"

Peter smiles.

"I like that!"

Soon, Peter, "Tink", Ranma, Sora and the rest of the Lost Boys mounted an attack on Captain Bunny and her pirate crew.

"So, Peter Pan!" Bunny sneered, as she took out her rapier. "It looks like it's to play!"

Peter took out his short sword.

"En garde…GIRL."

"Grrrr-!"

Meanwhile, Sora and Ranma snuck pass the fighting.

"There!" Sora said, as he peeked where Riku and Kairi were being held.

Ranma nodded. She couldn't run the risk of using her full power. Still, she picked up a few tricks from her time with the Lost Boys.

Ranma performed a birdcall.

TWEET! TWEET!

One of the guards, out of curiosity, stepped forward…

WHACK!

The sound alerted the second guard…

WHACK! WHACK!

With the guards down, Sora and Saturn freed Sora's friends.

"Sora!" Kairi said, as she hugged her friend.

"Finally, you did something right," Riku smirked good-naturedly.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Sora, we had just learned from King Mickey that the Heartless put the mind of Captain Hook into the Moon Princess' body. That's why she acts like the captain!"

"Yeah!" Riku interjects. "We were on our way here when we were captured."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sora asks.

"I can use my power to get Hook out of the Moon Princess, while you can seal him away!" Ranma says.

"So let's do this!" Riku says.

"Right!" says the others.

Back in the battle on the pirate ship of "Captain Bunny"…

"Nice move, lad," Bunny said, as she leaped after Peter Pan. "But the game is still afoot!"

"Sure is!" Pan said, as he and his opponent crossed swords.

"Peter!" yelled a voice. "Jump!"

Peter immediately took to the air.

"Wha-?" said Bunny.

Ranma used the talisman, acquired from the treasure trove of Ursula the Sea-witch, to restore her friend.

"ARRGGH!"

With Bunny down, the spirit of Captain Hook floated out of her body.

"No!"

Sora then aimed his key-staff, a shot Hook.

"ARRGGH!"

And with that, Captain Hook was sent back to the Heartless.

"Uh…" said Usagi, as she sat up. She then looked at herself. "What happened, and why am I dressed like a pirate?"

Interestingly, the talisman that Ranma has just used also restored him to his normal status.

"I'm back…I'M BACK!" Ranma yells triumphantly, as he thumps his chest.

Usagi looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye.

"And why are you wearing a Catholic school uniform?"

Ranma had the good sense of being embarrassed.

**Location: The Sea of Hyrule ("Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker").**

Tired of traveling back and forth like a moron, Ranma decided to take on Cyclos, the god of cyclones. According to his companion The Red Lion, who served as his boat's masthead, defeating Cyclos would enable him acquire the power to transport via cyclones, vis-à-vis, his "wind waker" (a conductor-like wand). He already knew how to manipulate the wind with it, so he needs the song for cyclones.

At least in theory, that is.

Since coming to this world, Ranma and his companions decided to rest for a while. So they set up shop on Outset Island, while the _Serenity_ was repaired (after another jaunt through a rift in the space-time continuum. Unfortunately, some gigantic bird had kidnapped Usagi. Unfortunate still, some jerk named Gannondorf kidnapped Usagi in order to gain access to some "Triforce". Legend has it that this Triforce, if acquired, will grant anyone a single wish. Well, the only thing that Ranma wanted was to find his friend. And in order to do so quickly, he needed an extra means for travel…

There! Ranma thought, as he sees a huge cyclone. It was churning water like nothing else.

Ranma and his boat were caught up in the cyclone.

"HAHAHAHA!" said the frog god. "YOU DARE DISTURB ME?"

Ranma smirked, as he takes aim with his arrow.

"Bring it, 'Kermit'!"

Needless to say, Ranma defeated Cyclos, and gained the power over cyclones. Soon after, Ranma rescued Usagi (who turned out to be the chosen one to bare the Triforce of Wisdom). Incidentally, Ranma's adventure enabled him to acquire the Triforce of Courage. Gannondorf, who possessed the Triforce of Power, had managed to acquire Usagi and Ranma's pieces. He could have made his wish, but, at the last minute, Ranma shattered THE Triforce, and scattered the pieces. Ranma took out his Sword of Hyrule, and turned his attention to Gannondorf.

"Your time is at an end, Gannon-DORK!"

**Location: Jurai ("Tenchi Muyo").**

"And that will be all for now," said the instructor. "Be sure that you and your lab partner have your projects ready for review for the next class. Good day."

"Wow, Washu, I can't wait until the semester is over," Usagi said, as she gathered her electronic notepad. "I want to go on vacation as soon as possible."

"Why waste time when there's so many cosmic secrets to untapped?" the spiky-haired Washu replied. "No thank you."

"So, you are going to the seminar with Kagato then?"

"Maybe…if he and that drinking buddy can complete the Juraian trials for Knighthood perhaps."

"You know, I never understood why a royal would want to become a warrior and a scientist."

"Beats me. I guess Kagato wants to have something to fall back on if he doesn't earn his place in the royal family. Yosho is expected to be Crown Prince someday."

"Yosho…he's so dreamy," Usagi thought.

"I guess so. He's only been a friend to me since we were kids."

"Well, you two do make a cute couple."

"If you say so."

The _Serenity_ managed to make it through another rift, only to be intercepted mid-transport, thanks to a young science student named Washu. The wormhole had deposited Ranma and crew on the planet Jurai. Stuck there for the time being, they decided to go native. So they went back to school by attending the Juraian Science Academy (though Ranma was more interested in learning Juraian martial arts).

"So, what do you think of my suggestion for our project?" asked Usagi, as she and Washu walked across the courtyard.

"I think it's doable. We will have to go to Earth to the samples, though. I don't think the royal family will lift the ban of the quarantine of that particular system."

"Why don't we ask Yosho to help? I'm sure he can get a special permit for us."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

When the two arrived at the home of the royal family, they were greeted by some sad news.

"Miss Washu! Miss Usagi!" said the sentient guardians Azaka and Kamidake said together, as they stood in front of the entrance that led to the Royal Family's inner quarters. "We do not today is a good day for a visit."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Washu.

Before the two could answer, Yosho came running out to greet his friends.

"Thank goodness, you are here!" said a distraught Yosho. "I wasn't sure if you have received my message yet."

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"Ayeka has taken ill, and the royal doctors don't know the cause."

"Can we see Ayeka?"

"Why are they here?" said a distraught Azusa.

"Husband, please be calm," said a concerned Misaki. "They are Yosho's friends and our guests. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Your majesty, may I confer with the doctors? They may have missed something."

"Our doctors are the best in the empire! If they don't know what's wrong, then no one does."

"I'm sure it won't hurt for Washu to do so."

"Fine."

"Thank you. If you can excuse me…"

Meanwhile, Usagi sat down on little Ayeka's bed. The little girl was stirred by Usagi's presence.

"Hi Usagi," Ayeka said weakly.

"Hey, squirt. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, I guess. All I was doing was playing in Mother's garden…"

"Don't worry about it, kid. I promise you that you'll be fine."

Leaving the girl alone, Usagi went to confer with Washu on the doctors' medical exam.

"So, partner, what do you got?"

"This is rather strange. There is a viral agent that was masking itself as an allergen."

"Let me guess. The compound breaks down immediately, leaving no traces of the original configuration, right?"

"That's right! How do you know?"

"I recognize the residue chemical configuration from my study of plants a long time ago."

Going to Queen Misaki, Usagi asked her if she recently came into a set of new plants. The queen responded that the garden recently received new additions of exotic plants from a newly discovered sector of space. When the queen asked why these plants affected only Ayeka, Usagi replied that Ayeka's you made her susceptible to the pollen. The pollen carried a deadly viral strain that collects in the blood.

With this information in hand, the royal doctors were able to heal little Ayeka. As a way of showing thanks, Misaki, with Azusa's permission, gave both Washu and Usagi Juraian Seedlings. The seedlings were symbols of the power of the Royal Juraian family. Washu saw the seeds as an opportunity to explore the possibilities that her seed possessed, while Usagi took her seed with gratitude. It would be later that she would discover their real purpose…

**Location: Saturn Sector ("Macross").**

"Keep a tight circle, people!"

Lt. Usagi Tsukino, in her transformable "Veritech Fighter", peeled away from the Zentraedi battle cruiser, as a pair of Zentraedi battle-droids was following her. Her pilot mates Rick Hunter, Max Sterling and Ranma Saotome, of the elite "Skull Squadron" followed suit. This latest surprise attack by the aliens left many wondering how long will these skirmishes will last.

"Usagi, incoming!" said Lt. Hoshi Sato, from the deck of the command bridge. "You have five sets of 'bogies' coming in at vector 50-34-80!"

"Okay, guys, if you have any suggestions, I can use them!" Usagi called.

Lt. Rick Hunter, who was Usagi's second-in-command, thought back to a stunt that he recalled from the family air show.

"Form a ring turret!" Rick called, as he fed data into the combat computer, which would then be fed into his pilot mates' systems.

"Right!" the other called.

The four pilots began to move from the incoming Zentraedi wave, and transformed their "mechas" into "walkers" (half jet, half-soldiers). Flying backwards in a corkscrew motion, the Valkyries began to lay down their firepower at the incoming wave. The strategy worked, because the counter cut the incoming attack by half.

"Break, and go 'soldier'!" Rick yelled.

The Valkyries separated, and flew about, until they surrounded the remaining Zentraedi warrriors. Then they switched to "soldier" modes.

"Bingo," Usagi said, as she armed her turrets to fire.

BLAM!

Meanwhile, aboard the SDF-1…

"Sir," Lt. T'Pol said, as she looked up from her science station. "Dr. Lang has said that we are ready for the new configuration."

Captain Gloval nodded.

"Commander Hayes, prepare the ship for 'reconfiguration'."

Lisa Hayes nodded.

"Lt. Sato, signal the general alert. Lt. Grant, have all departments ready for 'reconfiguration'."

"Right!"

The huge fortress had been in a state of revision, ever since the warp to Pluto Sector. However, Dr. Lang discovered that the SDF-1 could change its configuration. And with that…

CH-CHING-!

"Hey, look at that!" Lt. Ranma Saotome said, as the squad went back into fighter mode.

Usagi noticed that the apparatus for the Reflex Guns was activating…

Commander Roy Folker picked up his secured communications link, from his post from "Operations". Hehad sustained ann injury from another Zentraedi attack the previous week, so he had to sit out from this one.

"To the entire Air Wing: return to base! I repeat: return to base! This is not a drill!"

"Let's get out of here, guys!" Usagi said, as she turned tail. Having learned of the power of the Reflex Cannons, she knew how dangerous the weapons could be.

"Usagi! Ranma's thrusters are out!" Max said.

Somehow, a stray Zentraedi had clipped Ranma's thrusters. He was slowly loosing power.

"You two head on back, I'll deal with 'em."

"Right!" said Rick and Max in unison.

Usagi piloted her fighter around to intercept Ranma's fighter, while laying down firepower against the Zentraedi weapon pods. She had to be careful not to hit his fighter. She then whipped around, and came behind Ranma.

"Okay, Ranma, there will be a slight…bump."

BUMP!

Usagi interlocked her fighter with Ranma's.

"Hey, I thought I was suppose to be your knight in shining armor!" Ranma said jokingly.

"Hang on!" Usagi said, as she applied thrusters.

Back on the SDF-1…

"Standing by, Captain Gloval," Lisa says.

The former Russian submarine officer rubs his forehead.

"Commander Folker, we need to launch our 'weapon'," Gloval says.

Roy looks at the screen.

"Just give them…five more seconds."

Gloval nodded.

"Commander Hayes, you have your orders."

"Aye, sir."

Come on, Usagi, Roy thought. You can make it!

Meanwhile, Usagi continued to push Ranma's fighter, taking the brunt of the attacks. Finally, she hit upon the idea of jettisoning her fuel tanks, and using her under-carriage lasers to detonate them…

BOOM!

With the added push of the explosion, Usagi made it out of the Reflex Guns' blast radius.

"Sir!" Hoshi says. "Lt. Tsukino has made it!"

"Fire the weapon!" ordered Gloval.

"Firing, sir!" Lisa says.

FWOOSH!

The blast takes out not only the enemy fighters, but the enemy cruisers as well.

Usagi sighed, as she relaxed.

"We avoided another one, eh Ranma?"

"Yeah, we did, Usagi. I guess I owe you one."

"No, we're even, Ranchan.

Later, in the pilots' lounge...

"I…shouldn't be in charge of our unit," Usagi lamented.

"You did okay," Rick replied with assurances. "Heck, you certainly saved Ranma's."

"But you're a better pilot than I am! The only reason why I'm in charge is because of my aptitude scores. Maybe we wouldn't have gotten in that jam, if you were in charge."

"Look, I just have more experience than you do, but that doesn't make me a better leader. You'll do okay."  
"I suppose so…"

"Besides, you do look cute in a uniform, Serena," Ranma replied.

"You better be careful!" Max chuckled. "You know how she gets!"

"Tell me about it," said Hoshi, as she sat her tray down. T'Pol was still on duty.

"Hey, Hoshi," Usagi said. "How are things?"

"As well as it is to be expected," Hoshi replied. "T'Pol can be a real battle axe about getting those action-after reports done right."

"Yeah. So…have you decided yet?"

"About what?"

"About the talent show contest, silly!"

"Yeah, I got money riding on you, you know!" Ranma says.

"Well, Minmei is talented," says Max.

"Are you two trying to make a bet?" Rick says.

"What? Are you concerned about your 'girlfriend'?"

"It's nothing like that!"

And the crew of the SDF-1 "Macross" continues to have a good-natured laugh, as the war against the Zentraedi continues.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: We conclude Ranma's trip down memory lane, as we see him learn the ways of "The Force" ("Star Wars"), rescue Usagi from the dreaded Xenomorphs ("The Alien Quadrilogy") and from herself ("The Chronicles of Riddick"), get up in colonial strife ("Serenity") and help raise the would-be "Monkey King" to manhood ("Dragonball"). See you next time!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 68 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

Part 68** **

* * *

**

**Location: Tattooine ("Star Wars").**

Young, sandy-haired Luke Skywalker desperately roamed the terrain, trying to seek out the whereabouts of his R2-D2 droid. According to his protocol droid C-3P0, R2 was seeking the help of Master Ranma Saotome and Lady Usagi Tsukino, who, according to R2's message from Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, were Jedi Knights who served as military flag officers in "The Clone Wars" during the time of the Old Republic. Separately, they were talented in their craft; together, they were nearly unstoppable. However, the only two people that he knew that went by those names was the couple who help out at his uncle's moisture farms during the harvest, and wasn't expected back for a few months. Still, Luke needed to retrieve R2 back right away, and since he knew where they lived, he went out into the desert that very same day. Maybe he can get Ranma to teach him those martial arts techniques he's always talked about.

Luke continued his search, until he found signs that R2 was in the area. Both he and C-3P0 caught up with the little kind to admonish it, when the local Tusken Raiders caught them. The raiders, being what they are, attacked the trio. It looked like Luke was done for, when an unearthly sound saved them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, no!" said the lead raider in their own language. "It's that horrible, screaming girl again!"

Already, their Banthas were running away from the horrid noise, prompting some of the raiders to go after them. However, a few holdovers were still present.

"Let's get out of here!" said one of the raiders said.

"Not before I teach this kid to not go into our territory!" said another, as he took aim at the prone body of Luke Skywalker.

"Funny," said a voice. "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

The raider turns to see a smiling Ranma Saotome. He was dressed in a heavy tan "gi" (with black belt), and wore a reddish brown robe (with attached hood). The raider turned to take aim at the pigtailed martial artist…

SNATCH!

Ranma snatched the weapon out of the raider's hand, and tossed it aside. He then grabbed him by the lapel, raised the raider up into the air, cocked his fist, and belted the intruder 100 yards away. This gave the remaining raiders the good sense to run away.

"Let's get outta here-!"

While Ranma saw the remaining raiders off, another robed figure comes running off a nearby ridge. The figure quickly made it to where Luke's prone body laid still. Then, that same figure lifted the hood of her garments.

"Luke, lie still," says Usagi, as she helped Luke up. "It's going to be alright."

"Usagi? Is that you?"

Later…

"...And this weapon was your father's," Usagi said, as she handed Luke his father's old lightsaber. "It is an elegant weapon from an age long since gone."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Usa," Ranma said, as puts away the box that held Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber back on the mantle. "It's just a weapon like any other."

"Oh, bite your tongue."

Luke takes the weapon and activates it, almost instinctively.

SNAP! Hzzzzz….

The blue light from the energy weapon made the room brighter.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"So," Luke said, after shuting off the weapon. "What happened to my father?"

There was a look of pained in Usagi's eyes; Ranma merely turns away.

"Your father, my brother-in-arms, was betrayed by a Sith Lord named Darth Vader," Usagi says. "When that happened, everything that was your father...was gone."

Silence.

"Anyway, that's quite a mess my 'neighbors' have made of your land speeder," Usagi said, as she handed Luke a drink. "I'm sure RANMA here will be able to fix it."

"Hey, I ain't your grease monkey!" Ranma replies, as he hands Luke a mug.

"Thanks, Ranma. What's this called again?"

"It is called 'Iced Mocha'. It's a drink from my homeworld."

"And that is…?"

"Not here. Stop being so nosey."

"Oh. Sorry."

"And speaking of which, you seem pretty far from yours," Usagi says, as she took another sip of her drink. She was wearing a tan-colored "peasant dress", which is a far cry from her designer outfits. "Does Owen know that you're out here?"

"Yeah. My 'new' R2 unit was intent in finding you guys."

"You don't say. Well, it was a name that I was given a long time ago by an old friend."

"Feh…"

Usagi looked at Ranma sternly.

"Anyway, let's take a look at your R2…I can't believe it!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I thought I recognized R2-D2."

The droid made whistles and clicking sounds in response.

"And this protocol droid must be C-3P0!"

"Oh, thank you, madam, for recognizing my functions!"

"And still self-assured, I see. Thumper! Guess who's here?"

From another part of the compound came a rather bizarre-looking creature. Where originally Usagi came from, it would look like a cross between a cat and a rabbit.

"Yee-OW, yee-OW!" the "cabbit" bounded towards the protocol droid.

"Oh, no! It's that horrid creature again!" it spoke.

Sure enough, it leaped on top of the droid, causing it to be knocked down. Then it proceeded to purr contently.

"See? Thumper still likes you."

"Oh, get it off of me!"

Ranma had to steel himself from his cat-phobia. Then again, if it hadn't been for his for Yoda, his old Jedi Master, he'd be worse off…

"Usagi, please?"

"Oh, alright, Ranma. Thumper?"

"Yee-Ow." And off it went to Usagi's shoulders.

"There, there," Usagi says. "Cookie?"

"Um, no. About R2…?" Luke began.

"You're no fun. So, let's see that message…"

Ranma tunes out a bit. He already knew whom the message was from: Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. For most of her life, Ranma, disguised in his female form, protected and secretly tested Leia's potential in the ways of the Force. As Leia's nanny, Ranma taught the girl how to defend herself. And when she was sixteen years old, Ranma retired her disguise, and joined Usagi on Tattooine. Initially, Ranma was resistant to the idea of being Leia's nanny, but since Usagi was too identifiable, Ranma relented. He did come to see the wisdom of his disguise…though Ranma still regretted for his decision to "disappear".

And then there was Anakin Skywalker to consider. Even after all these years, his betrayal affected Ranma in particular…

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned to see Luke and Usagi staring at him.

"What?"

"Your…hand…"

Ranma looked at his now-bloody hand. He had crushed it, and the jagged pieces were embedded in his palm.

"Oh, sorry about that. Heh."

"Well, let's clean that up…" Usagi says, thinking that her and Ranma's seclusion was about to end. And with R2's arrival, a…new hope was about to take place.

**Location: Somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant ("Alien Quadrilogy").**

Over the course of 48 hours, the crew of _The Betty_, who had just delivered human cargo, would engage in rest and recreational activities aboard _The Auriga_, a ship used by the super-secret organization "Section 31". The crew was lounging around in the rec-roon, while a tall, dark-haired woman was "shooting hoops"; a blond-haired girl was watching "cartoons" on a nearby monitor, eating popcorn.

"Well, what do we have here?" A rather large man said.

"Perez, I didn't know that you had two…additions here," Mr. Elgyn said.

"They are recent arrivals," General Perez replied.

"I'll take the big girl," the large man of the group said.

"Just be careful," the man in the wheel chair said. "She might bite, Johner."

"I don't need your help, cripple," Johner replied.

"How about you and me play…ball?" Johner said to the dark-haired woman.

The dark-haired woman, who's name was "Ripley", looks at Johner…like a cat looking at a canary.

And that's when Ripley beats him up. Badly.

"You want to play?" the black man with dreadlocks said, as he took a barbell. "Lets!"

CLANG!

Christie, the black man in dreads, thought that his attack would knock out Ripley. Instead, she merely looked at him.

"What-?"

BAM!

With Christie on the ground, Ripley continued to play ball, while the blond remained oblivious…to all but her cartoons.

One person in particular was interested in Ripley, while her redheaded companion was focused on the blond.

"Usagi…" the redhead said quietly to herself…

After many years of travels, Usagi, Ranma, Hoshi and T'Pol arrived at their intended destination on Vulcan. And as everyone was concerned, no time had passed for the crew of the _Serenity_, and thus no one missed him or her. The most interesting thing about their journey was that every so often, one of Usagi's friends would join them. For example, in their first stop on Arrakis, a girl named Minako Aino was found amongst the Fremen. In another example, a girl named Ami Mizuno was caught up in the events that would lead directly to the infamous "Clone Wars" in the Lucas Galaxy. In every case, these individual Sailor Scouts would come, stay with the four for a time being, and then disappear when the same four left for their next stop. Incidentally, Usagi had activated Ranma, Hoshi and T'Pol's latent "Star Seeds" on Arrakis, just before the House of Atriedes was decimated by Houses Corrino and Harkonnen; Usagi, already sensitive to "the sacred spice", had a premonition of an impending disaster, and thus preemptively created three new Sailor Scouts: Sailors Helios, Earth and Vulcan. Ranma wasn't particularly thrilled becoming a Sailor Scout, but the side effect is that is male form was augmented (which wasn't much to begin with, since all it did was give Ranma a suit of light armor with cape, sword and metal headband with the Latin symbol for the Sun, a white tuxedo with top-hat, mask, cape and cane, and a white rose) to become "the Knight of Sol": The Magnificent Mask. Since Ranma was already augmented through intensive martial arts training, he didn't really notice much of an increase in power per se, since he's always in training!

After the _Serenity_ returned, the four finished the goodwill tour that they were originally on, and went their separate ways. Hoshi went back to Earth to resume her duties as the "High Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo", taking Tho-Ohki (Usagi's pet cabbit) with her to keep her company; T'Pol retired from Starfleet, and returned home to Vulcan to stay; finally, Ranma and Usagi retired from the respective fields, and took civilian jobs as part of the crew of the _Nostromo_, a civilian transport vessel. Since it was a transport vessel, it was a lot slower than a capital Starfleet starship. Still, it did allow the two to slow down for a change, so they took the assignment.

And it would be the biggest mistake they would ever make.

Eighty years later, a renegade android named "Annalee Call" would find a despondent Ranma, who was purposely in his female role, and was performing her duty as a Shrine Maiden at Hoshi's family shrine ("Cherry Hill Temple") in the Crystal Tokyo section of Tokyo, Japan. Annalee was part of an underground network that fought against the machinations of "Section 31". She had come across some interesting information that caused her to obtain Ranma's help. A month later, Ranma and Annalee hooked up with the mercenary crew of _The Betty_, and found themselves in the bowels of a ship operated by "Section 31". And now…

Ranma and Analee sneaks into Ripley and Usagi's holding cell. At first, they saw only Ripley…

SNATCHED!

Annalee felt herself being picked up and slammed into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded.

Call took out her knife and stabbed Usagi. Usagi dropped Call and looked at the blade. Casually, she took out the knife in her body and examined it.

"Nice knife. I wonder what would happen if I do this?"

With a casual flick, Usagi threw the knife near Call's head…

SNATCH!

Ranma had intercepted the knife, and broke the blade in two between her fingers.

SNAP!

"Usagi, it's me, Ranma!" Ranma said, as she flicks the remains away.

Usagi tilts her head slightly, as her wound automatically heals itself rapidly. She then seemingly glides over to the redheaded female, and holds her head in her hand.

"Ranma-!" Annalee cries out, as Ripley grabs the android.

"What should we do about THIS one?" Ripley asks.

Usagi eyes seemingly changes, as she sniffs Ranma-chan's face. Ranma notices that Usagi possessed light green talons instead of ordinary fingernails. Usagi then kisses her full on the lips…

"!"

"Well?" Ripley asks again.

Usagi's eyes return to normal, as a broad smile adorns her face.

"I…I knew that you would come for me, Ranchan," she says, as the two fully embrace. "It's been, what, sixty years since 'Fury"?"

"Yeah," Ranma says, as she gets out her equipment from "pocket space". "As you know, 'Weyland-Yutani' is a front company of Section 31, and purposely woke us up around planet LV-426 for the express purpose of 'acquiring' alien bio-tech weapons from a downed alien vessel."

"I remember that now," Ripley replied, as she casually drops Annalee. "I figured out that both the _Nostromo_'s computer and Science Officer Ash…an android operative of the company…were given 'Special Order 937', which essentially meant our…death sentence."

"And promptly buried the entire mission, ship and crew as 'lost'," Annalee managed to say, as she gets up. "All of you were set up for a fall, and if it hadn't been for 'Earth Dome', all of you could have been sent to a penal colony in New Zealand."

"Correct. However, Section 31 tried to get after that alien ship again, so they terra-formed LV-426 and set up a colony as a pretense. THAT blew up in their faces, which forced Earth to send in the United States Colonial Marines to investigate, thereby preventing the scrutiny of the Federation and Starfleet."

"We…were given another chance at redeeming our reputations," Usagi says, as she begins to remember her past. "They allowed us to get back our commissions as 'advisors'. Plus, Ranma and I did have military experience, so we were permitted to participate, and, if necessary, run interference."

Something painful runs through Usagi's mind.

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as she helps her friend remain standing.

"I…I died given you, Ripley and the others time to escape that colony, after we were attacked. I…remember given Ripley a special injection that would allow me a chance to be reborn…but something went wrong!"

"Indeed," Ranma says. "We did manage to escape with some survivors, after destroying both the processing stations and the rest of the colonial settlement…which were FULL of xenomorphs. Unfortunately, an embryo managed to be stashed on _The Sulaco_. It managed to cause enough damage to the ship to forced us to crash-land on Fiore "Fury" 161…a prison planet. That embryo managed to infect a dog, and birth a new xenomorph. But since there weren't weapons around, I…had to fight it alone."

Ranma absently felt the acid scars on her left shoulder.

"And you were the only one left that Starfleet had rescued," Annalee said. "Earth Dome" promptly took you in under a 'special protection' order, authorized by the High Queen herself, and allowed you to go underground. I had to run a cross-reference before even linking 'Ranma Saotome' with the Cherry Hill Shrine maiden, after I discovered that Ambassador Usagi Tsukino and Lt. Ellen Ripley had been cloned from the remains of, well, Lt. Ellen Ripley…and all because of Section 31's obsession with these damn xenomorphs."

Usagi sighs. She then looks at her hands.

"These bastards violated me and Ripley, dishonored Ranma and murdered who knows how many innocent lives. They need to be stopped, and my 'cousins' need to be eliminated."

Everyone turns to Ripley.

"I agree. Where do we begin?"

Annalee and Ranma looks at each other before returning their collective gaze back to Usagi and Ripley.

"Here's the plan," Ranma began…

**Location: Unknown planet ("The Chronicles of Riddick" series).**

"Here, Iman," Ranma said, as he handed his canteen of water to the Islamic cleric.

"Thank you," Iman Al-Walid said, as he took a sip. He was about to hand it back to the pigtail martial artist, but Ranma waved it off.

"Share it with your students. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I am already used to the desert."

After escaping from _The Auriga_, which was destroyed via "self-destruction", _the Betty_, which suffered from the effects of the exploding Section 31 ship, crashed into a transport vessel, causing both ships to land on a desert planet in a nearby star system. After unpleasant words were exchanged, which ended when Ranma beat up a bounty hunter who was threatening him. There were some indications of a human settlement in the distance, so a group of the survivors were heading to that settlement.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turns to his friend Annalee, who was carrying some equipment on her back.

"What?"

"Do…do you think Usagi and Ripley will be okay?"

Ranma sighed. He was still upset Usagi was purposely hanging out with that bald-headed, criminally inclined FREAK. Still, as long as Ripley was looking after her, he should relax.

Besides, Usagi's alien-ness had forced her to go to ground.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Meanwhile, up ahead, a miner, who was another survivor of the crash, goes down the dark hole. He was curious as to what minerals this planet possessed. He uses a flashlight to search for his canteen…

"Got it!"

Then, it happens.

The man hears a screech, just as something big was about to bite his head off-

BLOOSH!

Usagi drops from the shadows, as she lands on the creature. She takes her talons, and rips out the creature's brain stem. Her eyes glow a weird "off-white", an indication that her "night vision" was in effect, as she slinks back into the shadows with the carcass.

Needless to say, the man was scared 'spit-less'.

While the man crawls out of the hole, an impromptu meal was taking place.

"Pass the hot sauce," Riddick says, as he chows on his lunch.

Usagi tosses a bottle, stolen from the cargo ship, to Riddick, while Ripley snapped a piece of flesh from their latest catch. All around them were carcasses of the creatures that lived below the surface. The fire that was lit was to make sure that their meal was not disturbed. Usagi had asked Riddick to help her search for a water source, in exchange for a few lessons of survival. Thanks to her xenomorphically-enhanced physiology, Usagi had the skills of a hunter. Tens of thousands of possible scenarios played in her mind, thanks to the racial memory of her alien heritage. In fact, if she weren't human, Usagi would be hunting those who naively exist above her. Riddick, besides Ripley was perhaps the only who would appreciate her ways.

"You know, you're not bad," Riddick says between bites.

"Then you REALLY don't know me very well," Usagi replied.

Ripley merely smirks.

Since going to ground, the predatory creatures were being hunted relentlessly. As part alien, Usagi and Ripley ate like a pair of horse. Heck, if there were horses present, it would be part of the food chain.

Interestingly enough, their individual biological senses were fully in synch with the planet's environment. Instinctively, they knew that all three suns will soon be eclipsed, and that is when the hunt begins.

And it will be up to Usagi, Ripley and Riddick to protect those above them…if they were so inclined.

**Location: Chikyuu ("Dragonball Z").**

It all started simple enough.

After escaping that desert "hell", the survivors ran into a mercenary vessel whose captain used the life force of unsuspecting victims for sustenance, as they are used for sport.

Needless to say, there were very few survivors from that "experience".

Eventually, the few remaining survivors made it to a Federation outpost on the Earth colony world of "Chikyuu", where the local human and human-like animal population lived in harmony. Since the outpost was in deep space, it would be a while before anyone could leave the planet. So, the group, more or less blended in with the local population. And it was during that time that Ranma learned about the existence of the Dragonballs, a seven-piece artifact that is said to be able to grant wishes. Ranma became interested because it could allow him to either cure himself of his curse, or even bring back his deceased wife. So when a relief ship came by, Ranma remained behind. Usagi chose to remain behind as well, since she didn't want him to remain behind alone, after nearly taking a hit for her back on that mercenary ship. And it was during this search that Ranma and Usagi came across a boy…with a monkey's tail…who had just lost his grandfather from some unseen menace. The boy reminded Ranma of himself in many ways. After much discussion, Ranma and Usagi got married, since it was the only way to legally adopt the boy (named "Son Goku"). Thus, the Saotome Family was complete.

Sadly, the couple didn't consummate the marriage, since the ghost of their respective past prevented any emotional ties to fully cement. And more importantly, Usagi's physiology was dangerous to Ranma. Essentially, Usagi was a virgin, and since her blood was acidic in nature, the act of consummation would be a deadly affair.

When young Bulma Briefs came around to collect Goku's Dragonballs, the entire family joined Bulma on her quest. And from that point on, the various adventures that they shared would prove to be interesting to say the least. Ranma would train his son, while the family as a whole learned new techniques along the way. The unfortunate thing that tends to occur during these stints was that whenever Ranma gets a chance to make his wish, something ALWAYS mucks it up. And since the Dragonballs reactive, after the wish is made, after a year has passed, Ranma's stay on Chikyuu became indefinite. The irony is that the one time that Ranma's wish did work was when he made a selfless wish: when Ranma wished that Usagi were cured of her "blood ailment". Shenlong, the Dragon God who grants wishes, freed Usagi of the harmful affects of her acidic blood. That night, after Goku married his fiancée Chi-Chi, the daughter of the Ox King of Fire Mountain, Ranma and Usagi became man and wife in deed. And after Goku's son Gohan was born, the couple went back to Earth to live a quiet life.

Over the years, Ranma and Usagi traveled back and forth to Chikyuu, especially when the Saiyajins had took an interest in Goku. It still amazed Ranma to see his former foes end up becoming close friends, especially with the likes of Piccolo the Demon King and Vegeta the Saiyajin Prince. Incidentally, because of Vegeta, Usagi had created a serum, based on Gohan's biochemistry, that was suppose to merely increase her over all power; instead, meshed Saiyajin DNA with her own genetic structure (which is still mired in xenomorphic markers), which turned her into a demi-Saiyajin.

At any rate, because they had so many enemies to contend with, the Saotome couple has decided to wait until later to have children.

During this particular time, the Saotomes, along with Usagi's cabbit Tho-Ohki (aka "Thumper") had returned to help deal with a menace created by the late Red Ribbon Army scientist Dr. Henry Gero. Goku, Ranma, Usagi and their allies banded together to stop this anti-Federation paramilitary group, whose goals were to create an empire on the backs on the human-animal hybrids. Apparently, the son of Bulma and Vegeta (!) had traveled back in time to warn his parents and their friends of this impending danger that Gero represented, in the form of "androids". So, with only a year to prepare, the so-called "Z-Warriors" trained and got themselves ready for the arrival of Dr. Gero's androids…

Once Thumper entered normal space, the cabbit glides into Chikyuu's atmosphere.

"Where do you want to go first?" Usagi asks, as she steers Thumper.

"Well, Master Roshi's place first," Ranma replies. "I want to see how that pervert is doing, and then we should see Goku and his family."

"Okay…"

Meanwhile, down at the Kamehouse, Krillan the Monk was practicing his Art. Specifically, he wanted to increase the potency of his Kamehameha Wave for when the Androids come.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

As Krillan released his energy blast, an unidentified object went down to intercept it…

FZZZZ!

"Wha-?" said Krillan.

As the object headed towards Master Roshi's island, Krillan could make out something…

"Oh, ho!" smirked Master Roshi, as he got up from his lawn chair. "It looks like she actually came."

"Hey, it's Usagi!" Krillan exclaimed.

"I believe you dropped something, K-chan," Usagi said, as she landed on the beach, holding a ball of energy in her hand. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, boots and a pink baby-tee that said "Queen Bee".

"Uh…you can keep it."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she dissipated the ball of energy.

"Well, well, well," said Roshi, as he grinned lecherously. "You seem to, um, fill out that shirt of yours nicely. Heh."

"Well, well, well," Usagi replied. "You're just as perverted as ever."

Just then, Thumper streaks down to Roshi's island and hovers for a moment. Then, it disappears…and Thumper and Ranma appear.

"Geez, you could have warn me of crazy stunt, ya tomboy," Ranma said with annoyance.

"Hey, if you can be spontaneous, I can be as well," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, Ranma," Krillan said with a wave. "How's it been?"

"As you can see, Usagi's a handful," Ranma replies. "Ever since she learned how to utilize the 'Instant Transmission' technique, she's been nothing but trouble."

"Hey, you don't see ME complaining about YOU using it!" Usagi retorted.

"That's because I'm not using it for practical jokes!"

"Oh, I see..." Usagi replied, as her eyes glowed softly.

Suddenly, a huge wave sweeps over Ranma, activating his curse.

"USAGI!" yelled Ranma-chan. Now what?

"I'll see you at Goku's place. See ya!"

ZAP!

"HOOTCHA!" yelled Roshi, as he tried to "cop" a feel of Ranma-chan's chest.

"Get away from me, ya pervert!"

A month later, the one-year time limit was up. Now, it was time to meet Dr. Gero's android.

"Ready, Go-chan?" Usagi said, as she adjusted her "Sailor Moon" costume.

"Sure," Goku replied, as he finished tying his boots. "Ready, squirt?"

"Yeah, Dad," Gohan replied, as he finished his breakfast.

"I got the equipment, Usagi," Ranma said, as he strapped on his pack. If they were to go after "Androids", then it may be possible to neutralize them without any difficulty.

"Goku, just come back safely," Chi-Chi said tearfully.

"Ah, don't worry," interjected the Ox King. "Goku and Gohan will be okay."

Usagi turned to Thumper the Cabbit, who was sad that he couldn't fight by his mistress' side.

"Now, you be a good cabbit and protect Chi-Chi, okay?" asked Usagi.

"Mew," Thumper replied sadly.

The assembled group left the Son residence, and was greeted by a determined Piccolo.

"Well, this is it," said Goku.

"Yeah," Piccolo replied.

All together, the assembled group rose into the air…and blinked out. They appeared miles later, flying overhead.

"Man, it's sure neat to fly," Ranma said to himself.

"It certainly is," Usagi said, as she performed barrel rolls. "Weeeeeee-"

"Knock it off, meatball head," Piccolo growled. "We have a serious matter to deal with."

"Beeee!" Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

Soon the flyers caught up to Krillan, who had just left Roshi's place. Soon after that, they made it to their destination: Pinball Island. There, waiting for them, was Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, and…Bulma's baby boy Trunks.

"Why hello, little one," Usagi said, as she tickled little Trunks' chin.

"Goo, goo, hee!" Trunks replied.

"Hey, whose the kid's father?" asked Krillan. "Yamcha?"

"Feh!" Yamcha replied. "Why don't you ask Bulma?"

"Oh, knock it off, Yamcha!" Bulma fumed.

"Yeah, you don't want to tick off Vegeta for messin' with his woman."

"VEGETA IS TRUNK'S FATHER?" Krillan yelled.

"Yeah, didn't you get the memo?" Usagi interjected.

"Hey! That's for your ears only, Usagi!" Bulma fumed.

"You KNOW I like to gossip…"

Girls! Ranma smirked, as he set up his equipment.

Using a Federation technology, Ranma hopes to pick up the presence of any advanced artificial intelligence in the vicinity.

"Hey, someone's coming!" yelled Gohan, as he pointed at the sky.

Sure enough, a craft came to the group.

"Well, well, well," said Yajirobee. "Usagi."

"Well, well, well," said Usagi. "Yajirobee."

"Are you two still at it?" asked Bulma.

"What happened?" asked Ranma. He wondered why Usagi couldn't stand the guy. Sure, he's arrogant…obnoxious…boring…but he's basically a nice guy.

"We don't want to talk about it!" Yajirobee and Usagi said in unison.

Ranma just rolls his eyes.

"Hey, what brings you here?" asked Goku.

"A gift from Corrin," Yajirobee said, as he tossed a bag into Goku's hands.

"Alright! Sinzu beans!"

"Hey, Goku," Usagi said. "Let me have one of those beans, so that I can catalog them for later."

"Sure!"

"Yeah, he figured that you guys might need it," Yajirobee says. "So…good luck."

And with that, Yajirobee turns to leave.

"Hey, where you are going?" asked Krillan.

"I'm getting the heck out here. So there!"

"Well, go on and get out of here!" yelled Bulma.

"Fine, I will."

And with that, Yajirobee leaves in his vehicle.

"Putz," Usagi said. She still couldn't believe what a jerk the wannabe samurai was…

BOOM!

"Dad, look!" yelled Gohan.

"Oh, no!" yelled Yamcha.

"Look!" yelled Krillan, as he pointed at the sky.

Everyone turned to see two specks flying down towards the ground.

"Where did they go?" Tien asked.

"I…I can't sense anything!" yelled Piccolo.

"Hmmm," Goku mused.

"Usagi!" yelled Ranma.

"I'm on it!" Usagi replied, as she began using her Tricorder that she took from Ranma's pack. "I'm getting some weird readings. There's some static, but I can compensate. Just give ten minutes."

"You do that, while the rest of us search on foot," said Piccolo.

"Gohan, see if Yajirobee is okay," said Goku. "The rest of you, come on!"

So, for the next ten minutes, the Z warriors scoured the City of Pinball Island, looking for androids. Meanwhile, Usagi fine-tuned her instruments, by focusing on the background rather than the target. She pinpointed where these "holes" were, and contacted Ranma.

Ranma, Usagi thought telepathically. The targets are at coordinates G09.

That's where Yamcha was heading! Ranma replied likewise. I'm on it!

"What happened?" asked Bulma, as she cradled Trunks.

"I think we found the androids…"

"Really?" Gohan interjected, who was tending to Yojirobee. "I better warn Dad!"

With that, Gohan took off.

"Uhh…"

"Just hold on, Yojirobee," said Usagi. "Just breathe steadily."

Even though Usagi couldn't stand the samurai, she wouldn't want him to get hurt. Besides, whom can she brag to after completing a significant accomplishment?

Meanwhile, Ranma flew to where Yamcha was supposed to be.

"Where is that guy?" he mused to himself.

Then, he saw something that stopped him cold. There, below him, were two men, one of which was holding Yamcha by the neck.

Picking up speed, Ranma turned, flipped over and kicked the man holding Yamcha. It was enough force to knock the man over. His fat companion turned to the fallen man, not sure of what to do next.

"Yamcha, you okay?" Ranma asked, as he checked on his friend.

"Uhhhh…I think so…"

"That was quite a display, young man," said the fallen man. "But that will not help you the next time."

The man now stood. He wore a very ethnic outfit, had long hair and a bushy mustache, and a long, tall hat with the letters "RR" stenciled in white on a red background. His fat companion was dressed in a similar outfit, but wore a cap instead.

"Who…who are you people?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," said Goku, as the rest of the Z Warriors landed. Then, he noticed the symbol on the man's hat. "You're…you're…"

"That is right, Son Goku. I am Android 20 and my companion is Android 19, and we represent the late Red Ribbon Army."

For the next 48 hours, it was a tough battle for the Z Warriors. As predicted, Goku became ill, in spite Usagi best efforts to keep the virus at bay before the Androids showed up. From her analysis, Usagi deduced that Goku picked up the virus while in space. Unfortunately, the virus' insidious nature depended on her son going into "Super Sayajin" mode. Also, Goku being ill took Usagi out of the battle, so that she could speed up Goku's healing. Meanwhile, Vegeta, having recently become a Super Sayajin himself, took on Android 19, while the rest of the team, went after Android 20. Ranma correctly pointed out that it was stupid to not engage the Androids by overly relying upon either Goku or Vegeta simply because they could become Super Sayajins.

"Well, if you don't do something, then I will!" Ranma said, as he went after Android 20.

"We got to help him!" yelled Krillan.

"We will…after we see what this guy can do," Piccolo said with a smirk. Ever since Ranma arrived, he's been rubbed the wrong way.

"So, boy, you want to engage me?" asked Android 20. "I do owe you a beating, after all."

"Let's get something straight. My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of 'Anything Goes' martial arts…and I'm gonna kick yer arse!"

"Bring it on…BOY!"

Ranma went into 20's defenses, trying to gage his vulnerabilities. Being Sailor Moon's Knight, he's been slightly enhanced. Though, if the truth is to be known, the differences of his old self and his new self was slight. And at this point in his development, Ranma no longer needed to say the name of whatever technique his was applying, especially since it warned his opponents what he was up to. Besides, Ranma has long since revised his existing techniques, and made a few new ones.

Android 20 quickly blocked some of attacks, noting that Ranma was throwing 300+ punches a second. This had the effect of keeping Android 20 off-balance, but it was not enough to knock him out.

"You are good. However, I am better."

Android 20 managed to turned the tide, first by using his "laser vision", and then using a combination of kicks and punches. Ranma, though he felt them all, rolled with the attacks, thereby cutting their effects considerably.

"Had enough, fool

"Huff. Well," began Ranma. "Thanks for showing me yer weakness."

"What!"

"What's going on?" asked Krillan.

"At first," began Ranma, "I thought you might have been some sort of robot or something. But then, I read your aura. You're not just sucking up life energy, but, in a tiny way, you're giving off energy. You're a cyborg, right?"

"Heh. So, the boy knows something, eh? So what are you going to do about it?"

Ranma took out a Fifty-Yen piece from his shirt pocket

"Oh, just gonna make a withdrawal…so to speak."

One of the techniques that he was working on, before being kicked out of his home temporal nexus, was a way to drain energy for his opponents. Happosai, the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, was either lying or was mistaken when he indicated that Ranma could not master the Happo-Yen Shiatsu technique. After hanging out with Usagi for a number of years, either as a member of Starfleet or as an adventurer in some far-off dimension, he finally perfected a way to utilize this energy-draining technique without becoming a leech. Simply put, he used the 50-Yen piece as a focus to draw in energy directly. So…

Android 20 looked at Ranma, as Ranma began to glow. Suddenly, he began to feel weaker…

"What is…happening to me?" Android 20 demanded.

"You should know, you know," Ranma smirked. "After all, you do it all the time!"

"Impossible!" Piccolo said. "He's…draining the android!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"We CAN win this thing!"

"Go Ranma!"

"I will not be beaten yet!" said Android 20, as he suddenly took off.

"Hey!" yelled Vegeta, as he dusted himself from his fight between himself and Android 19. "I'm the one who's a Super Sayajin!"

"Well, you still have a chance to prove yourself, eh wot?" Ranma smirked, as he put away his coin.

"You'll get yours after I deal with Android 20!" Vegeta yelled, as he took off after the android.

"Yeah, right!"

"We got to go after them!" yelled Piccolo.

And thus, the Z Warriors gave in to the chase…

In the end, the androids that Trunks warned everyone about were Androids 17 and 18, a brother-sister pair. Ranma would have a tough fight ahead of him…

**END FLASHBACK!**

**2246 CE: "Sea of Tranquility Shipyards", Earth Sector.**

"What are you thinking, Ranma?" Usagi said, as she entered the room she shares with Ranma aboard the NCC-1701 _Enterprise_.

"Oh, just thinking about how uneventful our lives have been," replies Ranma, as he follows his wife inside their room.

"Oh."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed it (I had to tweak things a bit, so now, Ranma and Usagi have been married for some time now). See you next time!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 69 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

Part 69** **

* * *

**

**2246 CE: "The Sea of Tranquility Shipyards", Luna Sector.**

With the last equipment installed aboard the _Enterprise_, it was time for a start-up test of the ship's engines.

On the bridge…

"Okay," Captain Robert April said, as he sat back. "Lt. Tsukino, you may begin."

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said, as her fingers began to "dance" across the panel at her station. "Yoshi, start the matrix sequence."

Ship's Engineer Lt. Yoshi Singh presses the button to his comlink near his station in Engineer.

"Beginning sequence, Usagi," said the half-Indian, half-Japanese engineer. "Energy streaming seems to holding steady."

April turns to Lt. Ranma Saotome, who was at the helm. Helm officers typically work with Engineering officers to insure ship performance.

"Are we good to go for the impulse and warp engine test?" April asks.

"We do have impulse power available, but I'd hold off in initiating the warp test for another twelve hours."

"Very well. Proceed with the impulse power test."

Ranma nods, as he begins de-clamping sequence. Being a ship's designer was neat; conducting field-testing, well, that was the fun part.

"'Starbase One', this is the _Enterprise_," Ranma says. Permission to de-clamp."

"Permission granted, _Enterprise_," came the response over the comlink between the _Enterprise_ and Starbase One. "Good luck with your tests, _Enterprise_."

"Roger that, 'Starbase One, and over and OUT."

The "Constitution-class" starships are able to achieve a warp factor of TEN per hour, which allows such ship to move to the tenth power of light speed. That means that at warp ONE, the ship can travel at 186,000 miles per second at one hour; at warp ten, the ship can travel at 186,000 miles per second times the power ten (or 186,000 miles per second times itself ten times) per hour. Having said that, theoretical physics and applied physics are not always congruent. So while the Constitution-class starship can, in theory, travel at warp TEN per hour, maintaining such a speed can be taxing on the ship's physical parts. That is why Warp Ten is generally considered to be the ship's emergency speed, and even then, the speed should only be maintained in a matter of minutes only. Ranma, ever the over-achiever, developed a theory of a warp ELEVEN factor. In theory, warp ELEVEN is "infinite speed", essentially allowing a ship to essentially travel at any point in space. However, the level of technology in existence at the moment does not allow Ranma to test his theories.

"I'm getting some harmonic problems," Ranma says. "I'm compensating though…"

Meanwhile, a non-descript crewmember wanders the hub of access way behind the warp engine. She looks around, checking to see if there were others present. After making sure that she was alone, the woman opens a panel to expose some key wiring. With a grunt, her hand begins to glow. She places her glowing hand unto the wiring, shorting out the circuitry. Satisfied with her handiwork, the woman closes the panel, and leaves…

Once the _Enterprise_ leaves space-dock, Ranma begins to plot a course to the Earth. The up-coming test would allow the _Enterprise_ to create a sustain burse of the impulse engines, just enough for the ship to reach the mother planet within a matter of minutes.

"Alright," April says. "Prepare for 'Phase One'."

"'Phase One' commencing."

WHOOSH!

"All decks are reporting nominal activity," Usagi said. As she looked at her readings, she noticed something on the instrument panel.

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"There is something off-"

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" sounds the ship's computer.

"Lieutenant, report!" yells April.

"The impulse power regulators are offline!" Ranma said frantically. "Yoshi! I need the back-ups!"

No response.

"Lt. Singh, please respond," says April.

Still no response was forth coming.

"Captain, permission to investigate," Ranma says.

"Go," April replies. "Lt. Tsukino, take helm."

"Aye, sir."

Ranma places his index and middle fingers to his forehead…

ZAP!

…And reappears just outside of Engineering.

Ranma immediately taps the button for admittance.

"Computer, access code 001, Alpha. Authorization: 'Wild Horse'."

"UNABLE TO COMPLY," the ship's computer replied.

Ranma shakes his head, as he landed a solid punch on the main door…

POW!

With the doors broken into, the martial artist immediately scanned to see what was the situation. From what he could tell, toxic gas was feeling the room, which was venting from an exposed piping. Already, he was feeling the effects of the gas, but was still somewhat operational. He looked around to see Yoshi and his engineering staff flayed about. Using his great speed, Ranma ran around, and began to collect his fellow crewmembers as he went about. He rushed out to the main corridor, where Dr. April was waiting with an emergency medical team.

"Doctor, these men need help," Ranma says, as he deposits his Yoshi and the others.

"So do you, Lt. Saotome," Dr. April says, as she gave Ranma a special shot to counteract the toxins.

"Thanks, doc," Ranma says, as he pushes the emergency blast doors. "That'll help me deal with this mess."

As soon as Ranma slides under the blast door-

BOOM!

Dr. April sighs, as she administers Yoshi a shot from her medical kit.

"COUGH!"

"Easy, Lt. Singh," Dr. April says. "It's going to be okay."

"There's…there's someone in Engineering-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi was using all that she could to keep a handle on helm control.

"Sir, we are in the clutches of the Earth's gravitational field," Usagi says.

"Do what you can, Lieutenant," April says. From what Lt. Tsukino's record read, she was an expert pilot in her own right.

Usagi nods, as she applied thrusters at the appropriate times. She then thought of an idea…

"I'm rerouting all available power to the shields," Usagi says.

"How? Isn't the impulse power locked?"

"Yes, sir, which is why I need to shut down several non-essential decks…with your permission?"

"Do it."

Usagi taps into the general PA system.

"Attention: all hands on deck. Please go to the designated emergency station. I repeat: Please go to the designated emergency station."

Down in Engineering, Ranma was taking stock of the situation. An idea dawns on him.

Ranma performed a modified "Dragon Rising Ascension"; essentially, he was creating a vortex that would suck up the toxic gas. Once the gas was collected, he moved the vortex to a nearby emergency release station.

FWOOSH!

With the vents active, the gas was funneled out of Engineering.

"There," Ranma says, as he surveyed his handiwork. Unknown to Ranma, a person of interest was surveying the scene from the upper pylons…

Meanwhile, Usagi had activated the shields of the _Enterprise._ However, instead of merely turning the shields on full blast, she reconfigured the shields to a flatter, wider shape…

RUMBLE!

The ship began to shake, as the _Enterprise_ smacked against the Earth's upper atmosphere. Slowly, but surely, the _Enterprise_ began to adjust its pitch, so that the action would be similar to a piece of flint being skipped across the pond. At the last "skip", Usagi applied full thrust…and took the ship out of the Earth's atmosphere!

"Good job!" April says.

"Thanks, sir, but we need to shut down the impulse power."

Usagi tells April that if the impulse power is not shut down, it could reach critical mass.

"Ranma may need my help," Usagi says, as she locked the control on autopilot, as she disappears in the same manner that Ranma did.

ZAP!

"I wonder how she does it," April muse.

Down in Engineering…

Ranma tracked down the source of the problem: sabotage of the Impulse power control unit.

Then, his danger senses rang out…

ZAP!

Ranma ducked out of the way, turned to see the culprit. The culprit appeared to be a female crewmember, with dark hair and black eyes. Ranma performed a "See Aura" technique, which allows him to determine what he was facing. The familiarity of the aura caused Ranma to widen his eye in surprise.

"Apsu," Ranma says quietly.

Back during his days as a frequent traveler of the Rifts, Ranma, Usagi, T'Pol and Hoshi Sato had a run in with a cult that was dedicated to the resurrection of Apsu, an elder god of Babylonian lore. He and his wife Tiamat were imprisoned by their grandson Marduk, and was left behind in the sands of history. The arrival of the Rifts increased the various energies of that reality across the board, including magical energy. However, Apsu needed a lot more energy. So, on a random encounter, Usagi, having a particularly strong energy level, was kidnapped. Had Ranma and crew not track the cult down, they would have sacrificed Usagi on a bloody alter. Still, even though Usagi was rescued, the cult leader sacrificed his life to release his master. Ranma fought the Apsu in both his humanoid and god form (which was a floating, inky blob with a single alligator's eye). Ranma nearly died that day, but still emerged victorious. Unfortunately, a fragment of Apsu fell through the cracks, and would lay dormant for years until Apsu's consciousness woke within that fragment.

After Apsu arrived on Ranma's Earth, he (now she) picked bits and pieces on how to locate his foe. Her latest victim was an _Enterprise_ staff member on leave, which allowed her to gain access to the ship. While Apsu had no problem eliminating Ranma via sabotage, doing so up close and personal made her victory all the more sweet.

"Of course, Lord Ranma," the woman says, as she lowers her right hand. "Because of YOU, you stripped me of my rank and station as a god, and consigned me to Oblivion."

She then formed an ebony blade.

"I will kill you, and your trollop, and take both of your powers for my own!"

Apsu charges forward, and takes a swipe at Ranma, who casually side steps the attack.

"What?"

"Um, I need to tell you that I've grown a lot more powerful since the last we fought, GIRL."

Energy flared around her.

"You DARE call me THAT?" Apsu yells.

"Of course, Apsu-chan," Ranma said, as he formed a "psi-sword" (an energy made from mental energy). Ranma's particular blade was a blue-colored katana, as it was his right as a member, in good standing, of the Order of the Cyber-Knights.

"Shall we?"

"Fine," Apsu said, as she suddenly jammed her fist into a nearby power conduit. "Then let us even things up."

Ranma looked at his opponent. Sure enough, her energy readings were increasing.

"Oh, boy."

Meanwhile, Usagi arrives in her room.

"Mars! Venus! I need your help."

"Why should I help you, you hussy?" Venus said, as the sword floated around Usagi. "It should be ME who should be in bed with him…not you!"

"And if that happens, your precious Ranma will be a dead-man!" Mars replied.

"Look, guys, I promise you that you can use our bodies to kiss and make up AFTER we help Ranma," Usagi said.

"Ranma needs help? Well, why didn't you SAY so?" Venus says.

Usagi rolls her eyes.

"Lead on, my Moon Princess," Mars says, as the sword fell into Usagi's hand.

Meanwhile, back in Engineering…

CLANG!

Apsu's energy boost increased her strength and stamina, but Ranma still had the advantage of speed and skill.

Man, this reminds me when I fought Perfect Cell, Ranma said, as he ducked, blocked and parried.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Apsu, who was overly muscled and huge, seethed, as her eyes and the inside of her mouth glowed…

ZAP!

"GAH!" Ranma said, as he blocked the blast. However, the force of the blast sent him backwards. Ranma did recover, only to see Apsu barrel down on him.

"YOUR TIME IS UP!"

SLICE-!

CLANG!

A floating sword had appeared in front of Apsu, forcing the former elder god back.

"WHAT?"

"Thanks, V-chan," Ranma said, as he grabbed the handle.

"Thank your dumpling-headed wife of yours," Venus replies.

"WHERE-?"

SLICE!

"GAH!" Apsu roared, as she clutched her back. She turns to see Usagi standing at the ready with Mars in hand.

"Apsu, dear," Usagi smirked. "I see that you went through a…change."

"I WILL FEAST ON YOUR BONES!"

"We'll see, we'll see. Ranchan, shall we?"

"Let's, Usako," Ranma replied.

Both Starfleet officers suddenly went "invisible speed".

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

"ARGH!"

When Ranma and Usagi reappeared, Apsu was a bloody mess. Still undaunted, Apsu rose back to her feet.

"YOU…SHALL…NEVER…WIN!"

Apsu began to glow furiously now, as her aura began to shake apart the instruments within Engineering.

"IF I HAVE TO DIE, I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME-!"

Ranma threw his sword into Apsu's body.

CHUK!

Usagi then raised her own sword in the air. With Venus embedded in Apsu's body, Mars was used to draw out Apsu's energy. Within minutes, Apsu's essence was fully absorbed by Mars and Venus respectively, thus fulfilling their edicts as Rune weapons.

Ranma willed Venus back into his hand.

"That's that," Ranma says, as Usagi checked out Apsu's body.

"Ranma, she's alive."

Ranma went for his sword, but then stopped for a moment.

"Usagi, I have an idea…"

A week later…

"Thank you for your patronage at 'Starbucks'," said Apple Sue, as she handed Ranma his cappuccino mocha with a smile. There was a Starbucks on Starbase One.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he took a sip. "Good coffee."

"Thank you sir!"

Ranma goes over to his seat. With the repairs out of the way, the _Enterprise_ is ready to go on to its first shakedown cruise.

"Here ya go," Ranma says, as he handed Usagi her cup of specialty coffee.

"Thanks," Usagi says. "You think 'Apple Sue' will be alright?"

"Well, between the two of us, that 'lobotomy' of hers should hold."

"And if doesn't?"

"What can she do? Apsu is, as far as everyone is concerned, is one hundred percent HUMAN."

"Oh. Say, Aiko called the other day."

"Oh?" Ranma said, as he looks up.

"Yeah. She said that she wants us to meet her new boyfriend. John Sheridan, I believe his name is."

"I think we met him after the latest Dalai Lama was named to his present post."

"That's correct. So, we should meet Aiko and John before we ship out. I still can't believe she rather be known as 'Anna'."

"Beats me. She probably gets her stubborn streak from YOU."

"Feh, speak for yourself, my dear."

And that was that.

**Fin.**

**Next time: We take a look at the "Pike Years". See you next time!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 70 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

Part 70** **

* * *

**

**2253 CE: Starbase One (Earth Sector).**

"Okay," began Captain Christopher Pike, commanding officer of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. "I would like to introduce you to our newest additions to the Enterprise crew. This is Science Officer Spock of Vulcan, Security Specialist Ranma Saotome, and Operation Specialist Usagi Tsukino. Treat them as a valued member, since Starfleet Command has spent a lot of money in their training."

"Aye!" said the assembled command.

"Thank you," Spock says.

"It will be an honor to serve this crew," Ranma says with a bow.

"Likewise," said Usagi. "Oh! Here is a gift for you guys."

"'Cookies'?" asked Number One. "What interesting…confection you got there."

"Yep, I baked them myself."

"Don't mind if I helped myself to two of them," said Dr. Bryce, Chief Medical Officer.

"Well, if you are done, we do have a ship to run. Ensign Tsukino, I take it that you have been undated in all of your previous military occupational skills?"

"Yes, sir. I still have a Level 3 rating in Medicine, Engineering, Botany and Communications, with a Level 4 rating in Piloting. And that one was the result of years of space exploration, most of which I was on my own."

"And what about your civilian background?"

"I have a Level 5 in Diplomacy from when I was with the Federation Diplomatic Corp."

"I see."

"Ensign," began Number One, "Why did you return to Starfleet? I know from our records that you served Starfleet since even before the founding of the Federation."

"Hell, I knew you when I was a graduate back at Starfleet Medical, when you gave a commencement address," said Bryce. "And that was thirty years ago!"

"Hey, I age very well. It has something to do with my genetic structure and such. But to answer your question, Number One, I wanted to update my skills. Plus, it does help when to serve under a captain who has seen more exploits out in deep space than anyone alive."

"Why, thank you. All right, we'll continue this discussion later. Number One, take our newest additions to where they need to go. Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Number One, Spock, Ranma and Usagi in unison.

"Interesting girl, Captain."

"You said it, Doctor."

The weeks rolled on, Usagi and Ranma re-familiarized herself with ship operations, while showing Spock his station. Usagi, ever the people-person, she wanted to get to know her new friend better.

"So you are half-human?" asked Usagi, as she was supervising the installation of an updated astrometric console. "I'm surprised, since Vulcans aren't know to fraternize with humans very well."

"Indeed. My parents are true believers in 'Infinite Diversity, Infinite Combinations'."

"Oh. Hey, here you go. Try this."

"Thanks," replied the Vulcan, as he accepted the tool from his shipmate.

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to have dinner with Ranma and I? I make a mean vegetarian dish."

"Well, I am not sure that it would be appropriate for us to fraternize, considering..."

"If you're worried about Ranma, I'm sure he doesn't mind. Hey Ranma?"

Ranma turns from his monitoring station.

"What?"

"Can I invite Spock to dinner?"

"Whatever."

"See?"

"Very well, then. I shall be at your quarters at the appropriate time."

"Excellent!"

After dinner…

"You seem taken by Spock," Ranma said, as he begins to undress in his room.

"He's…interesting, Ranma," Usagi said, as she gets into bed. "You're not…jealous, are you?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"I bet you are."

"Whatever," Ranma says, as he gets into bed. "GOOD-night."

"'Night, Ranma," Usagi said, as she turns over to go to sleep. "Night, Thumper!"

"Th-ow," the cabbit replied sleepily, from his basket.

**Six months later (Earth's time): An unknown planet.**

"Spock-kun, are you alright?" Usagi asked, as she props the Vulcan on her lap. Usagi, who was wear skins and furs, had found her friend in some cave in the mountains. Spock, unfortunately, was being racked with the dreaded "pon far"

"Please, Usagi, just leave me…" Spock manages to say.

Usagi, Spock and a few crewmembers were selected to perform a survey mission on some uncharted system. Since the _Enterprise_ would be needed to escort a diplomatic team to an important site, the survey team would be using a shuttle for their mission. Usagi was selected to go since she was an experienced pilot. Thinking that survey mission would be a routine, Usagi left her pet cabbit Thumper in the care of Dr. Bryce. Unfortunately, the shuttle's sensors did not detect some debris of dark matter within the system. Had it not been for Usagi's Jedi training, the impact with dark matter would have destroyed the ship upon impact.

"Usagi, we've ruptured a fuel cell. Power will fade within a matter of minutes."

Usagi extended her senses around the ship, and began to "will" the shuttle to be steady in its descent. But what infuriated her was why she didn't detect this particular problem before the mission began. Her temporal senses should have warned her of this disaster.

"Here we go. Hold on to something!"

**

* * *

**

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

"There, there. Usagi, it will all right."

"But…but it's been forever since we got here!"

Usagi was indeed successful in landing the craft safely, though not without a few scrapes. Unfortunately, it had been six years since that fateful day. Since then, Usagi has been trying to contact either Ranma or her pet Thumper, vis-à-vis their psychic link, since the power cells of their shuttle is down. The landing party had lost three crewmates from everything to wild animals to alien viruses. Thankfully, the crewmates were able protect themselves, and set up a camp of sorts. As time went on, both supplies and equipment dwindled, prompting the crew to develop more rustic means for survival. Now, everyone was wearing materials made out of some cotton-like clothing that was found in the area. Usagi, having been to a few medieval worlds, knew how to adapt better than most. But still, she did prefer "modern" comforts.

"Don't worry, will get through this, Ensign Tsukino."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, have you seen Spock, Mr. Mathers?" Like most days, Usagi tends to sleep late. After all, there were few things to do these days.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh. Did he say anything before leaving?"

"Mr. Spock said he was going to meditate in the Eastern Mountains."

"Well, I'll get him then. You are in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes, ma'am."

Putting on her long cloak, Usagi trekked her way up the winding path with her canteen, rations, staff and weapon of choice. It wasn't the first time she had gone up these particular mountains, since she routinely meditates and trains in martial arts. Only she and Spock knew of this special place, ever since they crash-landed on the planet. On a normal pace, it typically took a few hours on foot to reach the Eastern Mountains.

During her trek, Usagi's senses warned her of danger. Suddenly, a wolf-like creature leaped at her. Deftly, Usagi leaped higher than the creature's pounce, drew her staff and whacked the creature's head. The creature was now down, which enabled Usagi to kick it off her path. Down it rolled, until it stopped near a brook. Satisfied that the creature was still alive, Usagi continued her journey.

"Spock-kun?" asked Usagi, as she entered the mouth of a cave. The cave, which served as a refuge, was spacious. Because of the reflective material embedded within and along the walls, natural light could be harnessed for most indoor use.

Once Usagi was fully inside, she took off first her cloak and then her daypack. Setting them aside, Usagi went further in…and saw a man shivering while in a fetal position.

"Spock?" Damn, Usagi thought to her self. She had hoped that the meditation techniques that she suggested to her friend would stave off the effects of "pon far", the Vulcan mating drive. Instead, the techniques were masking the emotional turmoil from Usagi's passive probing. Having studied under various masters of the mental arts, including those on Vulcan, Usagi had picked up the first few signs of pon far a few years after being stuck on their present port of call. With grace and wisdom, Usagi approached her friend, and told her close friend that she was there to help him in his time of need…including the one solution that would cost Usagi dearly.

Unfortunately, Spock was suffering at this present point in time. No amount of meditation would stem the effects of his "natural inclinations" like pon far. If Usagi didn't think of something soon, Spock could very well die.

"Spock?"

"U…Usagi?" said a stammering Vulcan, as he became more lucid. "I…I did not know that you were coming…"

"Spock, you and I both know why I would follow you here, especially when you make an unscheduled trip up."

"I did not want to burden you with my problem…"

"Spock, you have never been a burden. I know that if I am ever in trouble, you'll do the same for me. Now, just rest. We'll see this thing through together."

About an hour later, Usagi was still sitting on her rock in front of the opening of the cave.

"Selma?"

"Yes, Captain?" said a holographic image of her friend Neru. "Selma" is a tiny computer that looks exactly like her old Driver's License from one her more recent attempts to find her way home.

Before returning to Starfleet, after her experiences on Chikyuu (but before she had her first child with Ranma), Usagi was able to integrate herself into that society, Usagi decided to become a UN Federal Marshal. She never thought of becoming a cop before, but felt that after her experience with Riddick, there should be someone out there who was a straight-lace law enforcer. So while Ranma kept watch over the Tendo Dojo as its caretaker, Usagi signed up. Along the way, Usagi had become interested in the works of Dr. Sambi, a noted temporal scientist. Unfortunately, thanks to using criminals to fund his experiments, he ended up escaping to that Earth's past before Usagi was able to approach him. Her old mentor, Captain Darien Lambert (who strangely reminded Usagi of Ranma), was selected to retrieve both Sambi and the criminals he helped.

However, after it became apparent that Lambert would need help in this endeavor, the Agency sent others into the past as well, including Lambert's protégé Usagi.

"You want to send me into the past?" asked then Lt. Usagi Tsukino.

"Yes," replied her superior. "You have been selected to assist Captain Lambert in his endeavors as an independent agent. Of course, this will mean a promotion and a mobile computer for your use."

"Alright…"

"Excellent. Now, if you submit a picture a person whose image you wish your computer to have, we can get started."

"Would a drawing do? I don't have a photograph, but I am a good sketch artist."

"May I ask why?"

"I would like to honor a special friend…a friend who means a lot to me."

"Oh, I'm sure that it'll be fine."

Later…

"Good morning, Captain Tsukino!" said a redheaded girl. She wore a school uniform, had a cheery disposition and possessed a Brooklyn accent.

"Good morning, SELMA." How did she get a Brooklyn accent? Usagi thought.

"We are going to be excellent friends!"

"I'm sure we will be."

After being sent to the past (circa the late 20th century), Usagi and her computerized partner scoured the globe in search for Dr. Sambi and the criminals he helped. Most were captured and sent back to the future, where others were let go. Along the way, she met many interesting people. In one incident, Usagi saved a couple named Duncan and Amanda from this crazed criminal, who was part of Selma's wanted files, who claimed to be some sort of "Watcher". In another incident, Usagi teamed up with this Shaolin monk named Kwai Chang Cain in order to stop Usagi perpetrator from helping his ancestor win in a gang war among the Triads of Seacouver, when she was just visiting her new friend Duncan. Another incident, in which Usagi actually had to become Sailor Moon, was an incident involving a vampire cult in Vancouver…only it turned out that there really were vampires. Incidentally, Usagi had to save a vampire-turned-cop named Detective Nick Knight from another criminal from the future, who wanted to erase Captain Darien Lambert from existence; it turned out that Nick Knight would become the ancestor of Darien Lambert. In the end, whether or not she was going to go after criminals from the future, Usagi would end up in some very strange places, like Wolf Lake, Oregon, Twins Peak, Idaho or Sicily, Alaska. In those cases, she turned to both her Senshi powers and experience to deal with the crisis.

Thanks to her rank and function, Usagi had special powers that allowed her to make on the spot decision. In essence, Usagi was part cop, part judge and definitely part executioner. After ever case, Usagi would file her report vis-à-vis the classified ads within the Washington Post. Later, after an incident with Sambi, the method of sending reports electronically through the time-stream. Furthermore, all of the SELMA units were integrated into a circular network, thus allowing each agent to access the data of the other. Eventually, a final showdown was involving the temporal agents and Dr. Sambi occurred, nearly killing everyone involved.

"Darien!" Usagi cried, as she knelt down to a mortally wounded Lambert. Containing the temporal wake drained much of her energy.

"Did…we get Sambi?"

"Yes, yes we did."

"Good. I need for you to take him back to the future, and tell…everyone what had happened here today."

"Yes, yes I will."

"Usagi…why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Moon?"

"I-"

"But it doesn't matter. Usagi…tell Agent Knox that I'm sorry for standing her up for our date. And…tell her that I loved-"

And thus Captain Lambert dies.

In the end, Usagi took Dr. Sambi back to the future, along with the data of the other SELMA unit that was transferred to Usagi's unit. Thus, after Dr. Sambi was convicted for his crimes, Usagi retired from the Agency to work on Dr. Sambi's "Time TRAX" program, though not without making deals with the Agency as a means of securing the use of her SELMA unit. It took Usagi a year before she cracked Sambi's program, after which she submitted her final report. She never told Ranma what she did specifically, since her mission was classified. It was only recently that Ranma did learn of this, which would end up straining their relationship in the matters of trust.

"SELMA, you don't have to call me 'Captain' anymore," said Usagi.

"I know, but it's something out of habit."

"Still, we must keep our standards," said another holographic image, this time resembling the character "Mary Poppins".

"Oh stop being such a kill-joy!" said another holographic image, this time resembling an extractive blond model. "We're not part of the Agency anymore, okay?"

"Alright, that's enough," said Usagi. She didn't want all twelve SELMAs, which were integrated from her eleven colleagues' units, to get in an argument over how to address her. "What I need right now is advice."

"Well," began the matronly SELMA, "You have known that Mr. Spock's condition is worsening, but are prepared to handle it discreetly."

"Forget that!" said the blond SELMA. "This is your chance to bag a total babe without guilt."

"Eww!" said the Naru Selma. "How can you be so cavalier about sex? Sex should be special."

"Hey, if the Captain here is willing to learn, I can teach her a few things that will make her time with Spock 'special'."

"Anyway," interjected Usagi, "I've made up my mind. I just needed some feed back."

"I appreciate you thinking highly of us," said the matronly SELMA.

"Me, too!" said the Neru SELMA.

"And if you need some advice-"

"I know who to call. Thanks guys. SELMA, voice mode."

With that the images disappeared.

Usagi made her way back to where Spock was sleeping. She then knelt down, and gently shook her old friend.

"Spock, wake up."

"Usagi-?"

"Shhh. I know that you don't want to do this, but I'm sure your fiancée T'Pring will understand." With that, Usagi took the initiative to help her friend see his pain through.

I'm sorry…Ranchan, thought Usagi, as she shed a tear.

About a week later, the Enterprise was able to rescue the stranded crew, thanks to the insistence of Usagi's pet Thumper, who had indeed received Usagi's psychic summons. Unfortunately, as Usagi had earlier confirmed, only a week had passed since Usagi and her crewmates had left the Enterprise, but seven years had gone by for Usagi and her crewmates. Apparently, the entire system was out of synch with normal time, thanks to all the dark matter that was in and around that particular star system. Captain Pike was amazed to learn that he beamed back a crew with families. However, the biggest surprised came when two of his senior officers came back with a baby. A tuft of blond hair and pointy ears told Pike and Number who the child's parents were.

"Wow. It seems that I deserve a story from you two, Ensign Spock, Ensign Tsukino."

Just then, Ranma comes running through the doors of the transporter room.

"Usagi! I-"

And that's when he sees the bundle that Usagi was holding.

"You have some explaining to do, Usagi," Ranma says flatly.

A week later, the _Enterprise_ is orbiting the planet Vulcan. As per Usagi's request, she will take her baby, named T'Sara with her to live with Spock's parents.

"Usagi, I'm sorry for over-reacting," Ranma says, as he sees his wife packing her things.

"Ranma, if I didn't have that spell ready, you could have killed him," Usagi replied.

"Okay, fine. But do you have to go?"

Usagi looks at her husband.

"This place is no place to raise a baby. And I need to go where T'Sara can be looked after properly. She's both Vulcan AND Human, so her needs should be taken care of…on Vulcan."

"But you know how I feel about that place!"

"I know, my darling."

With that, Usagi kisses Ranma.

"I always have, and always will, love you, Ranchan. Just…promise to be cordial to Spock while I am away."

"I…I will, Usako."

Just then, the retainers from Spock's parents enter. As it was customary, Usagi was properly covered up, with baby bundle in hand, and led out of Ranma's room. Since Usagi gave birth to Spock's child, she was now part of the House of Sarek, and must abide by the wishes of the head of the household if T'Sara is properly recognized as a kin. Only when the child is of age, has Usagi fulfilled her duties as her mother.

Ranma sighs, as he sits alone. It will be a while before he can trust himself to trust Usagi again.

**Fin.**

**Next time: We jump to the Kirk era, where we get to meet a foe whose madness will span generations. See you next time!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 71 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 71**

**

* * *

**

**2265 CE: En route to the "Galactic Rim".**

Since the end of the great "Shadow War", Earth, amongst others, has been slowly picking up the pieces. At the moment, the governmental hierarchy goes like this:

There is the "United Nations", which oversees all terrestrial states that exist along early 21st century lines. "Crystal Tokyo" is the seat of the executive branch, while "Empire City" (formerly New York) is the seat of the legislature; London is the seat of the judicial branch.

Then there is the "Earth Alliance", in which Earth and its colonial and commonwealth planets are members of. On this level, "Earth Dome", located in Geneva, is the seat of power for the EA.

Then there was the United Federation of Planets, of which Earth is a member (besides founding members Vulcan, Alpha Centauri, Andor and Tellar). The Federation is located mainly in the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. The central authority is located on Earth (the Federation Assembly is located in the City of San Francisco, where Starfleet Command is also located, while the Federation Presidency is located in New Paris).

And now, there was the Galactic Alliance. Formed after the Shadow War, the Interstellar Alliance (founded by the Earth Alliance, Minbar Federation, Narn Regime, and Centauri Republic and the Vorlon Empire) in response to the threat of the Shadows of Za'Ha'Dum. When the Vorlons and the Shadows left for "beyond the Rim", many lesser races decided to take up the slack left behind. Now, Vorlon is the home of a sizeable number of human telepath (since it was the Vorlons who gave many races enhanced telepathic abilities), and Za'Ha'Dum is the home of numerous minions (including the psychotic Drakh) who once served their dark masters. In that particular case, the undisputed ruler of "Sector Z" (where Za'Ha'Dum is located) is Anna Sheridan (formerly Aiko Saotome), also known as "Sailor Z", the Warrior of the Shadows. Officially, Sector Z is off-limits to outsiders, though it's been known that the occasional "Spider ship" can be seen and around that area of space.

At any rate, the IA's capital was first on IA station Babylon Five before being relocated on Minbar recently. President John Sheridan, former member of the Earth Alliance Force, is a the leader of the IA Council, and must ride herd on a lot of outstanding issues.

Incidentally, the Earth Alliance and the Federation is still somewhat at odds at the moment. Since the Federation did not want to participate in the Shadow War, Earth joined the fight alone, and thus gained a seat of power within the new Interstellar Alliance. As a result, the rest of the IA membership will only deal with the Federation through Earth, creating a weird overlap of sorts. There have been concerns that the Earth is ready to officially break away from its responsibilities to the Federation. However, as one diplomat once said, "It's better to have one piece of loaf than none at all." So, while negotiations are still ongoing, EA will have to perform a balancing act between its ties to the Federation and its new ties to IA.

For the Saotome couple, life was finally getting back to normal.

When the Shadow War came, many of Starfleet's finest left in drove, since, by charter, Starfleet Command was a branch of the Federation; Ranma and Usagi joining up with Earth Alliance Force was not seen as a step backwards. Up until then, the EAF was seen as nothing more than the equivalent of the United States Coast Guard of old. Wartime seriously beefed up the EAF into a credible force, after taking heavy casualties. When it became apparent that the EAF was compromised by the Shadows, these same "Starfleeters" went underground, some of which became members of the Anla'Shok (or Rangers); Ranma and Usagi could be counted as being members. After the war, a general amnesty was sent out, allowing the Starfleeters to return to duty (though some sort of discommendation of sorts had to be issued in order to save face). That is why when Ranma and Usagi returned to duty, both of them were demoted to the rank of "Lieutenant Commander". Otherwise, one of them would have been the captain of the Federation starship _Enterprise_.

At the moment, the _Enterprise_ has been sent to investigate the Galactic Rim, and why the First Ones (including the Vorlons and the Shadows went there). An investigation had been already in the works before the Shadow War, since an Earth ship, the _Intrepid_, had been sent there to investigate the unique energy signature that existed in that area…as well as determine the crew's possible fate. In meantime, there was much needed rest and relaxation in order…

**Location: The Recreation and Mess Hall, _Enterprise_.**

"Get a load of this," Lieutenant Commander Usagi Tsukino said, as she handed "The Starfleet Bugle" data pad to her friend Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. The 'Bugle was the in-fleet news and information center for the entire fleet.

"Hmmm," Uhura said, as she scanned the information. "So they are really going to make us wear mini-skirts as uniforms…"

"Yeah, can you believe it? I don't want some pervert looking up my skirt!"

This afternoon, most of the crew was enjoying the recreation period in the mess hall. Usagi occasionally stole a glance in Ranma's direction. They were still trying to settle into some sort of relationship, especially with everything they been through for the past thirteen years. Maybe this new assignment will rekindle their relationship.

Sigh, Usagi thought to herself.

"You going to make a move or what?" said Dr. Elizabeth Dehner with a bit of a frustration. Ever since the start of the mission, there was a bit of a rivalry. "Liz" took her love of Space Psychology seriously, while this…this…girl did not. How could a klutzy, irresponsible person like Tsukino have gotten so prominent? She certainly didn't deserve to serve on Earth's finest starship. This is why Liz always challenges Usagi to a game of 3-D Chess. "Well?"

"Hmm? Oh! Okay…Checkmate in four moves."

"Damn! How does she do it?"

"Hey, Usagi here didn't spend her years on Vulcan for nothing," Uhura replied.

"You tell her, girlfriend!"

"Well, don't worry. Someday, I will win-" Liz began.

BRRRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR! BRRRR!

"Battle stations!" exclaimed Usagi, as she got up.

Both Liz and Uhura nodded grimly, as they got up as well. A throng of people left the Recreation Room to get to their stations.

Liz, Usagi and Uhura managed to secure a turbolift.

"Hold it!"

"Sorry ma'am."

When the three women got to the bridge, they immediately got to their station.

"Commander Tsukino, report," ordered Captain Kirk.

"All systems are go," Usagi replied. As the Operations Specialist, she was in charge of making sure everything went smoothly.

"Confirmed," Uhura said. "All stations report ready."

"Well," began Kirk, "What is your analysis of the so-called 'Galactic Barrier', Dr. Dehner?"

"We of the Utopia Planetia development group believe that the new shields will handle the strain of crossing the barrier. I do not foresee any problem on the crews mental health."

"Spock?"

"My analysis confirms Dr. Dehner's research. Therefore, we will avoid the fate that befell the Intrepid."

"But are we sure about what REALLY happened?" Gary Mitchell interjected. "From what I read of the report, the barrier itself wasn't the problem."

"Well, according to Dr. Palmer, there may be some validity to the idea that the barrier can prime latent psychic abilities to epic proportions," Spock said. "But the evidence is not sound enough to result in a conclusion."

Kirk looked at the view screen. Should he risk the Enterprise based upon some theory?

"Commander Mitchell, plot a course to the barrier. Commander Usagi, prepare the ship's systems. Lieutenant Uhura, inform the crew that we are going in."

The U.S.S. Enterprise streaked to the phenomenon known as "The Galactic Barrier". No one knew why it was there, which is why the S.S. Intrepid went to investigate it nearly 100 years ago. According to recently de-classified documents, the commanding officer was forced to destroy the ship after one of his crewmembers began to exhibit "god-like" abilities. Only recently has the Intrepid's "black box" (a recording device) had been recovered. Now, the Enterprise was to investigate this phenomenon.

As soon as the Enterprise hit the barrier, it began to buckle.

"Status report!" yelled Kirk.

"Trajectory is strong and steady!"

"Ship's buffers are at maximum!"

"I'm getting a lot of reports from all over the ship of system problems!"

"Captain, the shields are not going to hold-"

ZAP! ZAP! BANG!

Energy bolt crisscrossed throughout the ship's systems.

"AH!" yelled Usagi, as she felt a bolt of energy course through her body. Her body flew out of her chair and fell limped. Spock immediately went over to Usagi.

"Gary, reverse course now!"

As Gary changed the ship's course, another energy surge went through the system. Liz, closest to Gary and Usagi's station, tried to knock Gary out of the way. He was in danger of getting hurt as well. But, as soon as she touched Gary's shoulder, the energy surge went through the both of them. When it was finally over, both crewmembers slumped to the ground.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells, as he rushes from his station to his wife's side. He was connected

"Gary!" Kirk yelled, as he went over to Gary. It was no secret that Gary Mitchell was Kirk's best friend. "Uhura, get a medical team up her. On the double!"

"Aye, sir."

"Sir!" yelled Lieutenant Boyd, as he took over helm control. "We're clear of the barrier!"

"Scotty?"

"Aye," replied Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. "It's as I feared. The Main Engines are fried, and the Impulse Drive is at 1/3rd of its operational capacity."

"Damn. Ranma?"

Ranma looked down at his beau with a grim expression. Usagi's eyes were…were…

Dr. Palmer and his medical team immediately went over to the injured. Palmer went to Mitchell and Dehner to check on their injuries, but stopped when he noticed their eyes.

"Captain, I…I…" Palmer stammered.

"What? What is wrong?"

"Their eyes…they're…they're…"

Kirk went to his friend Gary and looked at his eyes.

They were of a silvery color.

Oh, boy, Kirk thought to himself.

Ranma paced the waiting room, hoping that his beloved would be okay.

"I see that you're still here, Lieutenant Commander," said the Chief Medical Doctor.

"Yes, I am, Dr. Mark Piper," Ranma replied. "How is my wife?"

"She'll be fine, as will the others."

"I'm glad, doctor. Keep me inform of her progress."

"Of course. Oh, and here are the medical records the captain requested."

"I'll be sure to inform him of the data."

Later, on the bridge…

"How's Usagi, Ranma?" asked Kirk. He was concerned for not only his best friend Gary Mitchell, but also the lives of his two other officers.

"She is sleeping. On the other hand…"

"Hmmm?"

"We might have a problem," Spock interjects, as he brings up a holographic projection of Usagi, Liz and Gary's brain scans. "It seems that there are highly charged brain patterns, within our crewmembers' brains, at work, Captain."

Spock handed over the medical data on Usagi Tsukino, Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner.

"Interesting. According to this, the electrical discharge is affecting the areas that can stimulate the frontal lobe of the cerebral cortex."

"Correct. Let me show you something…"

Spock took Kirk to a monitoring station on the bridge. Piped into Gary's room in sickbay, the two could see the Starfleet officer scan hundreds of documents a second.

"He has been engaging in this activity for the past hour, captain."

"Really? Well, I have to speak to him about that. How are the ship's repairs coming along?"

"Chief Engineer Scott has estimated that the repair time will be a week or more to complete. Unfortunately, the nearest starbase, at our present top speed is a month away."

"So you're saying that in order to repair the ship within a week, we would need access to resources that's a month away from obtaining."

"Correct."

"There is a mining facility within the Delta Vega system," Ranma says, as he brings up his data to the projection screen. "It has not been operational for some time, but do have the equipment for us to repair the ship with. It is only a few days from here."

"Very well then. Ranma, take over Gary's station, and set a course for Delta Vega…maximum safe velocity."

"Aye, sir."

While the Enterprise was limping to Delta Vega, Usagi managed to wake up. However, she was acting very peculiar.

"I am NOT this 'Usagi' person!"

"But," Uhura stammered, "If you're not, then who are you?"

Uhura was doing her best trying to engage this person with the shiny silver eyes.

"I am Princess Serenity, heir to the House of Serenity and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo on Earth. I demand to see my royal consort Prince Endymeon and my Royal Guard!"

As Serenity grew angrier, objects and people were lifted within her Sickbay quarters.

"Now, woman, tell me-"

"Uhura, say nothing," Kirk said, as he, Spock, Ranma and a contingent of Security Guards entered the room. "Dr. Piper, is everything okay?"

Dr. Piper, who was still floating in the air simply nodded.

"Now, Commander Tsukino-"

"I am Serenity, not this 'Commander' person!"

"Regardless of WHO you are, you are on MY ship. I have standards that expect everyone to follow."

"Humph!"

Slowly, everyone and everything gently floated to the ground.

"Dr. Pipper, check on Uhura."

"Okay," Pipper replied, as he took a shaken Uhura to another section of Sickbay.

"Now, 'Serenity', what seems to be the problem?"

"My 'problem' is that I do not know why I am here. As a matter of fact, I do not know ANY of you here."

"Well, I am Captain James T. Kirk. And this is my first officer Spock, and this is Ranma Saotome, my Security Chief."

Ranma simply nodded. He was afraid that, like Mitchell, Usagi was showing signs of psychosis. Maybe if he-

"So?" Serenity sneered. "How is that of any consequence to this situation?"

Spock went up to Serenity pensively.

"I would think that our daughter would be affected by this situation the most."

"Oh? Now, why would I have sexual relations with an ALIEN, let alone have a child with one?"

Unperturbed, Spock took out a "holocube" from its case, which looks like a clear colored cube. He sat it on a bed table.

"What is that?"

"It…was suppose to be a surprise for your birthday, Usagi-kam. I received it at our last rest stop."

Serenity looked at the device. What could this alien be up to?

The device glowed, and an image was projected. The image was of a little girl, who was blond and had pointy ears. She was dressed in a floral-patterned dress.

"An elven child…" Serenity mused.

"Mommy, it's me, T'Sara," the image began. "Grandma felt that you could use some cheering-up, since you and Daddy will be gone for so long."

"I am…HER mother?" Serenity asked.

"Indeed, Usagi," Spock said. Then, the image continued.

"I know you and Daddy won't be back in time for your birthday, so I want to give you a present, Mommy."

The girl took out a harp like instrument. She played it, though not on a professional level.

While this was going, James Kirk watched 'Serenity' for some reaction. He could see a tear shedding from her eye.

When the little girl stopped playing, she smiled.

"I hope you like it. I love you, Mommy."

And, with that, the image faded.

"T'Sara…"

Then Serenity turned to Kirk and Spock.

"You are…James Kirk, the captain of the Enterprise."

Kirk nods.

"And you are…Spock, my daughter's father.

She then turns to Ranma, who was looking away. He still hated the idea that his WIFE gave birth to another man's child. Still, he knew that what Usagi did was the right thing to do; he just wish that Usagi wasn't the one to do IT.

And that's when Usagi remembered who she was…

"R…Ranma?"

Ranma looks over to his wife, and gave a painful smile.

"Hey, Usako."

"Oh, Ranma…"

As Usagi began cry, Ranma went over to his beau. Usagi grabbed a hold of her beau, and cried in his arms.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kirk said, as he turns to leave.

"Saotome?" Spock says.

"What?"

"You are a lucky man."

And then Spock leaves Sickbay also.

"I know…I know."

* * *

Upon arriving to Delta Vega, Usagi, back to her cheerful, blue-eyed self was making an assessment on what the Enterprise needed for the repairs, since she was coordinating the ship's function. At the moment, a conference was called to discuss ship business.

"We'll be able to have the Enterprise up and running within 48 hours."

"That's great," Kirk said. "Have everything manifested and submitted to me within the hour."

"Aye, sir," Usagi said, as she sat back down.

"And now, what do we do about Gary Mitchell?" Kirk asked.

"We could…eliminate the commander," Spock said.

"Spock!" Usagi said in shock. Sometimes, he can be so cold at times.

"For once, I agree," Ranma nods. "I know that Commander Mitchell is your friend and all, but…"

"Captain, we have do something!"

"Commander Tsukino, you of all people know how dangerous Gary's evolution can be. If it was not the fact you have numerous psychic barriers in place, you could have easily become a monster of sorts."

"I guess…"

"Dr. Dehner, what is your assessment on Mitchell?"

"He is developing despotic tendencies to the extreme, Captain."

"Damn. Well, I certainly won't kill my best friend."

"If you will not," Ranma began, "You could put the ship in danger."

"I am well aware of that. I still don't want to give up hope that Gary can be redeemed somehow."

After much debate, it was decided that Gary would be quarantined on the planet, until a way could be made to solve Gary's problem.

Of course, Gary himself did not see his ascension to "godhood" as a problem.

* * *

"I really wish that you didn't leave me here."

Just before the Enterprise's repairs were complete, Gary was drugged and isolated down on the planet's main mining facility. Standing on the outside of the containment field was Kirk, Spock, Ranma and Dehner. Usagi was still coordinating the last of the repair efforts back on the ship.

"You know that this is for the best Gary."

"Some friend you are. Well, Spock, I guess you are Jim's right hand man after all."

While this conversation was going on, Gary was using the exposed cables from the cannibalized equipment to kill off the security squad.

"I'm sorry about this Gary."

"So am I, Jim."

Suddenly, the force field holding Gary in place dropped. With a flick of his hand, a bolt of energy was flung out, striking Kirk and Spock.

Ranma immediately went to strike Gary, but found himself frozen.

"That is the result of reading up on your skills, Mr. Saotome. Besides, I am god you know."

SMACK!

With all three on the ground, Gary drew Liz Dehner in.

"My dear Liz. Together, we will be this planet's new 'Adam and Eve'. Only, WE will become gods!"

As Liz and Gary starred in mirror, in the containment cell, Liz's eyes turned silver. Her eyes had been fluctuating throughout this entire ordeal. Now, thanks to Gary, her latent powers were full on…including the psychosis.

"Excellent," Liz smirked.

Meanwhile, back on the ship…

"Okay, re-route the main couplers so that we can perform a full diagnostic-"

Usagi, who was in command of the ship, was in the middle the final phase of the repairs, when she received a psychic image of her beau receiving injuries at the hand of…Gary Mitchell.

Oh, no! Usagi thought to herself.

"Scotty, you're in charge. I'm going down to the surface. Uhura, have Dr, Piper and a security detail beam down to the surface immediately."

"Aye," said Scotty and Uhura in unison.

Once Usagi, Piper and a security beamed down, they immediately went to the dead and dying.

"We're too late…" Piper began.

"No, we are not," replied Usagi, as she lifted her shirt out of her pants. Touching her phoenix tattoo (which was on the small of her back) that she received while in the Rifts, Usagi had activated her Resurrection Ability. Each time she did so, the effort drained a little bit more of her life force. Luckily, Usagi received an extra boost of energy from her ordeal of late. A flash of light later, the process was over.

"Uhhh…" Usagi said, as she began to faint.

"Commander!" said Dr. Piper, as he caught Usagi.

"Go on and check on Kirk and the others. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

Usagi turned towards Piper, eyes glowing a silvery color.

"I'm going to deal with the man responsible for nearly causing all this death, especially my beau Ranma's."

With that, Usagi disappears.

* * *

"So, what do you think of my Garden of Eden, Liz?" asked Gary.

Liz Dehner looked at the garden that her consort had created.

"Will this place be our seat of power?"

"No, it will not. Once we evolve to our full potential, we will make Earth our capital. And from there, we will establish order throughout the galaxy."

Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner, thanks to the galactic barrier, were evolving to "omni potency". So far, they could create simple objects out of nothing, and control various life forms.

"I suppose so…"

Just then, Gary looks towards one direction.

"Hmmm. It seems that we have a visitor. Liz, see to our guests."

And with that, Gary disappears.

A short distance away, Usagi Tsukino was treading towards the source of the high-energy reading, using Usagi's extraordinary senses to track Liz and Gary down.

Soon…

"Usagi," Gary smirks. "It's good to see you."

Usagi looked to see Liz standing there, where she wasn't moments ago.

"Liz…what happened to you?" Usagi said. "This is not you to be accepting of psychopaths."

"We…want to bring order to chaos."

"And who has the right to do that?" asked Usagi. "You?"

"I…"

"Liz, you are a psychologist. What makes you think you two will be benevolent in your rule? Besides, haven't you heard of Lord Acton's 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'?"

"I…"

"I think we have had enough of that," Gary interjects.

"I'm only going to say this ONCE. I can cure you of this…condition of yours."

"Condition? What makes you think I want to be cured?"

And, with that, Gary threw an energy bolt, knocking Usagi down.

"Argh!"

"Now," Gary smirked, as he casually walked towards Usagi. "I read your file, and learned that you are a virtual battery of power. Once I take that power of yours, I will accelerate my evolution."

Before Usagi could power up, Gary was on her. Grabbing her by the throat, Gary began to drain Usagi of her energy.

"Ugh!" Usagi grunted, as her body slowly wasted away. Within moments, Usagi was nearly drained of energy.

"Nothing personal, but I can't have a would-be goddess around to compete with."

Before Gary could finish the job…

ZAP!

"Argh!" Gary yelped, as he was thrown back. He managed to see Ranma Saotome standing there with his raised hands.

"Touch my wife again, and I will KILL you!" Ranma says, as he looks at Gary with an eagle's eye.

"Humph," Gary smirked. "I guess that you don't approve. Oh, well."

With a nod, Gary sent a telekinetic bolt at Ranma, who batted the attack out of the way.

Using his Jedi abilities, Ranma "threw" a large rock at Gary's head.

POW!

"Ah!" Gary screamed.

"Ah, too much for ya?" Ranma mocked.

Meanwhile, Liz, seeing Usagi free of Gary's grip, rushes over to Usagi.

"Are you okay?"

"COUGH! I will be," Usagi said, as she takes out her henshin rod…

"Moon…Prism…Make UP…!"  
Sailor Moon was BACK.

"I got to drain off this energy of Gary's," 'Moon says, as she began to draw energy into her…

Ranma picks up on what 'Moon was doing, so…

"I'm going to enjoy THIS!" Ranma replied, as he began to throw punch after punch at Gary. Ranma wasn't sure if what he was doing would work, but he needed a distraction long enough for 'Moon's plan to work.

Gary, already noticing 'Moon's actions, whose face was badly broken, laughed. With a wave, Gary blasted Moon into a cliff.

"Oof!" Moon said, as she fell hard. Her body landed near Liz.

"Usagi!" Ranma cried out.

"See? See how useless you are?" Gary said, as he was about to blast Sailor Moon. "Well, it's been fun, but I am bored of you. Good-bye, Lieutenant Commander."

Suddenly, Moon suddenly disappeared.

"What?"

Then, Gary felt his legs being grabbed. He looked down, and could see 'Moon holding his legs down from within the ground. 'Moon then pulled on his legs, and tripped Gary.

"Oof!"

"Sailor Moon, get out of the way!" Ranma said, as he lifts a huge boulder over his head.

'Moon did as she was told.

Gary looked up, as he sees what was about to happen.

"You can't do this! I'm a god!"

"Even gods can die, Gary," Ranma smirks, as he slams the boulder down…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

THOOM!

Ranma slammed the boulder down so hard, that he buried it half way.

"It's…over."

Just then, Kirk and Spock come running over with phaser rifles drawn.

"Where's Gary?" Kirk asks anxiously.

Ranma points to the embedded boulder.

With noticeable sadness, Kirk drops his rifle. As much as he would want to get on Ranma's case for his actions, his actions would be deemed appropriate.

Meanwhile, 'Moon takes her white gloves off, and uses one of her talons to prick her hand. Drawing blood, 'Moon used the results to draw runic symbols on the boulder.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asks.

"Just in case I wasn't able to completely draw out his power, I want to make sure that he is thoroughly sealed away for good."

"He's dead, Usako."

"Just like Apsu?"

"Hmmm…you may have a point."

And with that, the crew of the _Enterprise_ would leave this world behind, making sure that a hazardous buoy was placed to ward off approaching ships…

**Nearly 150 years later.**

The "insect-like" space pirates have recently set up shop on this abandoned world, rich with the newly discovered "phazon ore", from which they can create the parasitic "metroids" and other mutated creatures. The leakage of radiation from the processing plant is enough to stir up a ghost that should have remained dead…

BOOM!

A nearby boulder is blown to bits, as a humanoid, dressed in an old style Starfleet uniform limbers out of the crater. His corpse-like feature was held together by a will and hatred that knew no bounds. And there was but once name that the man could muster out to say:

"RANMA SAOTOME-!"

**Fin?**

**Author's note: Just setting up for a saga that will conclude this story. Also, if there is somethingthat you want me to refer to in detail (i.e. like his time in the "Star Wars" universe), let me know. I'll work it in the form of an omake or something. Other than that, stay tuned for details.**

**Next time: We look at Ranma's time during the Decker years and the second Kirk years through the eyes of T'Sara, the daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Spock of Vulcan (just to be a little different). See you next time!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 72 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 72**

**

* * *

**

**2276 CE: Starfleet Academy, Earth Sector.**

Every year, Starfleet Academy turns out officers who represent the best and the brightest. For the past ten years, the main emphasis has been to prepare future generations to deal with an ever-expanding role of Starfleet, especially in the matters of security. The Federation was still feeling the effects brought on by the schism created by the Shadow War, and how Earth has been, in recent years, semi-autonomous…by balancing its responsibilities between the Federation of Planets and the Interstellar Alliance. So far, there is a mutual defense pact between these two political entities, as well as talk of a trading arrangement. This would be the equivalent of the United States belong to both the United Nations and NATO, and how the goals of both institutions are not always "congruent".

On this particular day, Cadet T'Sara Spocksdotter, of Vulcan, is receiving her certificate of graduation and rank, as she accepts her commission to be a Starfleet officer. She thanks the commandant, and sits back down. She looks over to where her parents and stepfather and half-sister are sitting.

"Ya-HOO!" Commander Usagi Tsukino-Saotome yells. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit under a long white jacket (A/N: Think Neo's outfit from "Matrix: Reloaded"), which was the standard dress (white) uniform. "YOU did it!"

Commander Spock merely shakes his head, while Commander Ranma Saotome looked positively embarrassed by his wife's actions.

"Dad, let Mom have her moment," said Miss Aiko ("Anna") Saotome-Sheridan, otherwise known as the infamous "Sailor Z". Anna was allowed to leave Sector Z to spend time with her family. Still, the presence of the chief agent of then Shadows of Za'Ha'Dum on Earth has a lot of people nervous. In fact, a pair of Minbari warships and two pairs of White Star vessels is constantly monitoring Anna's personal ship, a standard "Shadow Spider vessel", which is in orbit around Earth. There is also a contingent of "Rangers" nearby, all whom have been given the duty of monitoring Anna personally.

"I know, I know," Ranma replies. "It's just that…well, you know…"

"I know, Dad. You would have felt better if T'Sara was your child as well as Mom's."

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't get me wrong. I love T'Sara as my own, but…"

"I know, Dad. I know."

Later, at the reception…

"Hello, Mr. President," Anna said coolly.

"Hello, Anna," IA President John Sheridan said, as he and his wife First Lady Delenn are surrounded by a pair of Minbari secret service agents (from the Warrior Caste). Since Anna was going to attend her younger sister's graduation, Sheridan elected to participate in the graduation ceremonies as the guest speaker. "You seem well."

"But of course, Mr. President. Thank my mother for my unique…heritage and training."

"We are sorry for your circumstance, Anna," Delenn says. "We all are."

"I bet. If you excuse me, I would rather celebrate my sister's graduation with family. Oh, and by the way, I'd be care about what the Drakh are up to these days."

"What do you mean?" Delenn asks.

"What I am saying, is that while I have authority over what the Drakh does in Sector Z, I cannot guarantee that I can control their actions outside of it. Good day."

The reality is that Anna knew that the Drakh are slowly taking over the Centauri Republic, as revenge against Emperor Lando's betrayal of the Shadows. She also knew that Lando's gift to Sheridan's son was a Drakh trap, which will be "sprung" on his sixteenth birthday…a few years from now. So, while Anna is not actively seeking revenge on her former husband, she is not above allowing him and his third wife to suffer a little.

Meanwhile, T'Sara was eating alone, when her father comes to her.

"Father."

"Daughter."

Silence.

"I am proud of your accomplishments, T'Sara," Spock says.

"Thank you, Father."

More silence.

"Have you decided on your next course of action?"

"I have been accepted at the Vulcan Science Academy, but I am interested going to Minbar to complete my training as a Jedi before doing anything else."

"I see," Spock's nods. Over the number of years, Usagi has been training her daughter T'Sara in the ways of the Force, as she has done with Anna years before. Since T'Sara has three months off before her next assignment (in her case, that means advanced training in her field of study), she would finish her training under Jedi Master Ami Mizuno on Minbar.

"I am sure that your training will prove to be beneficial to all concerns."

"I appreciate that, Father."

"Now, if you excuse me, I will need to check in with the _Enterprise_…"

T'Sara sighs, as she is left alone. She was a Vulcan-human hybrid, and is caught between her heritage on Earth and on Vulcan. She disliked her human heritage for its frailty; she disliked her Vulcan heritage for all the weirdness that surrounds it…especially the "pon far" aspects. She didn't like being compelled to mate out of need; she wanted love as being the motivating factor for being with someone. One of the reasons why she took up the study of Jedism is because she wanted to be at peace with herself, and Mistress Ami has been helping her in that regard. Interestingly, T'Sara, save for her pointy ears, looked like her mother, which furthers T'Sara's inability to have an identity of her own.

At least her mother's pet cabbit "Thumper" is there to keep her company, during those times she feels lonely.

As she ponders her thoughts, her mind wanders back to those segments that have been meaningful in her life…

**FLASHBACK!**

**2269 CE: Vulcan.**

For some time now, Commander Willard Decker was observing the actions of the bridge crew aboard the starship _Enterprise_. According to those who are in the know, Decker was to assume command of the ship once Captain James Kirk finishes his five-year mission. Already, there have been changes afoot, as indicated by Decker's gray jumpsuit.

"At least I don't have to wear these skirts anymore," Usagi says, as she went over her various correspondences. The couple was on some much-needed down time, after showing Decker around their stations, as well as elaborating on their duties.

"Well, _I_ never had to," Ranma replied, as he stretched on his bed.

"Biiiiiii!"

"So…what do you think of my deal with Hikaru?"

Usagi turns around to face her husband.

"Hey, I personally think that having a betrothed fiancée is romantic. I just think it's not necessary in this day and age."

"Say, does T'Sara have a betrothed fiancée?"

"No, she doesn't. However, Hoshi and I were thinking of setting up an arrangement between her son Darien, who in spite of being 60 years old…is still a confirmed bachelor, and I don't think he is 'gay'. Perhaps T'Sara can be betrothed to Darien."

"Oh, uh, right."

Usagi narrows her eyes.

"You didn't…?"

"When you supposedly died, Hoshi kinda, well, we…"

"Alright, I GET it. Still, I don't think getting Darien and T'Sara together is a problem or anything. Though it DOES complicate matters."

High Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo's only child is Prince Darien, who tends to be a bit high-strung…like his father. He is also quite the ladies' man, who, at the present time, is a world-renowned athlete and humanitarian. As the son of the High Queen, Darien is the Captain of the Royal Guard, and serves as a Viceroy to UN Spacy, Earth's premier defense force. As part of his training, Darien served in UN Spacy, the EAF and Starfleet, and served with the Anla'shok during the Shadow War. Very few people knew that Darien was Ranma's son, as indicated by Usagi's understandable reaction.

"I'll talk to Spock about it tomorrow," Usagi says, as she turns in for a quick nap.

The next day, Ranma and Usagi beam down to the planet, to the compound that Sarek and Amanda lives in. There, they are greeted by-

"Big sister!" young Saavik said, as she ran into Usagi arms. Saavik was an orphan from an abandoned Romulan outpost, and was half-Romulan. The _Enterprise_ had received word of a Romulan facility that held Vulcans against their collective will. Since children of these unfortunate liaisons were frown upon, Spock's parents took in Saavik.

"Hello, Saav-chan," Usagi said, as she held the girl. "How's it going?

"I'm doing great, Usagi."

Saavik looks over at Ranma.

"Hey, Ranma!"

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma says with a smile. "You've been practicing?"

"Yes, sir!" Saavik says, as she throws a fist in the air.

"Good job. I'll have to test you on your 'mad skills."

"Yippee!"

The reason why Usagi wanted to see T'Sara, was that this was her "Day of Ascension", when all Vulcan children, upon reaching the appropriate age, who begin to divest themselves of their emotional ties. T'Sara was a unique case because, just like her father Spock, she was half-Vulcan. At any rate, T'Sara was supposed to have completed her trials in the desert, and would return that day. Think of the up-coming ceremony as a Jewish bar mitzvah for Vulcans.

"Come! Amanda wants to you to help out!" Saavik says, as she pulls on Usagi's arm.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming…"

"Humph," Ranma said to himself, as he puts his hands in his pocket. He knew that Saavik was a good kid, and could make a fine contributor to society…someday.

As he enters the compound, Ranma's mind begins to wander about another kid that showed promise…

* * *

Ranma could recall the day he, Usagi, T'Pol of Vulcan and Hoshi had arrived in "Thumper" (actual name was "Tho-Ohki"…if Usagi bothered to even remember) in the distant (and ancient) "Lucas Galaxy", after a mishap involving a space fold. T'Pol had theorized that they could use the space fold effect to send them back to their proper reality. It did, but the course was WAY off. Instead, they ended up in a time long ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

"I'm getting some chop," Usagi said, as she piloted Thumper through the atmosphere of a desert planet. "Thumper, full speed!"

"Th-OWW!" the cabbit says, as he, while in "starship mode", adjusted both his descent.

Ranma nods, as he turns his head back to T'Pol.

"You think we should get _The Serenity_ ready?" Ranma asks.

T'Pol looks at the floating monitors.

"I do not think that it will be necessary for that just yet," T'Pol says.

"Not to mention that a sudden drop will put a strain on the shuttle pod's engines," Hoshi replies, as she looks over her "station". _The Serenity_ lacked the same "horse-power" that Thumper had. While in starship mode, the half-cat/half-rabbit (or "cabbit") was comparable with anything that Starfleet could muster, and yet it was a living creature. Only a litter was actually created, as part of a science project, no less, and Usagi happened to have one for her own…much to Ranma's consternation (due to his cat phobia).

"Well, whatever this place is, I'm sure that it will far away from whatever action we tend to get roped in," Ranma mused…

* * *

"You can do it, kid," Ranma says, as he hands little Anakin Skywalker his helmet.

"Thanks, Ranma!" replied the blond-haired boy, as he puts his helmet on. "I'll do my best!"

On this day, Ranma was prepping up Anakin as his crew chief. Ever since Ranma came across the boy, who had lost in the previous "Pod Race" (essentially chariots being pulled along by floating jet engines) in the desert. He later learned that the boy and his mother Shimi were slaves to a merchant named Watto. Of course, as a Cyber-Knight, Ranma had no problem with using force to free them. However, per Usagi's suggestion, which went by a slightly different code as a "Cosmo-Knight", that is a lot more flexible in dealing with alien culture, Ranma decided to work for Watto as payment towards Anakin and Shimi's freedom. And after Ranma threatened to break an engine block over Watto's for treating his employees badly, Watto lightened up his mood considerably.

The whole plan was two-fold. One, determine the nature of this…"Lucas Galaxy" (something that T'Pol and Hoshi would work on), and, two, help Anakin (or simply "Ani") and Shimi out by winning enough races to buy their freedom.

And then, everything changed…

"Here's lunch," Shimi said, as she sat down Ranma's meal. Ranma was working on a rebuilt engine.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he lowered the chassis back on the stand. He was dressed in overalls and comfortable boots.

"Hey, Ranma!" Watto yells, as he flutters towards Ranma. "No stopping for lunch until the order has been made.

"Look, it's DONE," says Ranma, as he pointed the product on the shipping area.

"And what about-?"

"Done," Usagi said, as she wiped the grease off her fingers. "All serviceable parts have been cleaned and sorted for resale.

While Ranma and Usagi worked at Watto's shop, T'Pol and Hoshi were in Shimi's domicile (where Ranma and company lived). So far, they have been using their free time to either help Shimi out, or conducting information gathering. Both of them looked like peasant women, set in the backdrop of the desert. Unfortunately, Tattooine was in the thrall of the criminally minded Hutt species, not at all different from dealing with the Orion Syndicate back home.

At any rate, life was normal, until Watto received a visitor.

"Ah, hello," Watto said, as he floated over to four people and an astromech droid (with blue trim). "What can I do for you?"

"We are interested in purchasing an engine part for a Nabooan class cruiser," the man said. He wore his brown hair long, and wore a trimmed beard. His clothes were tan, and wore a long poncho over them. "We can pay Galactic Republic credits-"

"Wait, we DON'T accept THOSE credits here!"

Usagi, who was working the front desk, arrives with the paper work. She felt that Watto's shop could attract more business if his business was conducted more professionally.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, as she sat down the paper work.

"We need a key engine part for our ship," the man says.

"And this man will not accept our credits," said one of the girls standing next to him.

Then Usagi looks at the girl with the short blue hair. There was something familiar about her…

"Ami?"

Ami Mizuno, who was dressed in her usual school clothes, smiled.

"Hello, Usagi," Ami says, as she smiles back.

The two rushed to hug each other.

"So, you two DO know each other," the man smiled.

Just then, Ranma comes walking in.

"Usagi, I need you to…check…"

Ranma looks around the front office.

"What's going on?"

Ranma would learn that that Ami was a friend of Usagi's from their own temporal nexus, and, like her other friends, she was sent to protect her "Moon Princess". He liked the other Sailor Scouts that he has met so far. It was ironic when Ranma was reunited with his old girlfriend Makoto Kino on "Middle Earth", and was surprised to learn that "Mako-chan" was "Sailor Jupiter". She certainly proved her worth when she helped Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire, to slay the dragon. At any rate, Ami was to be Usagi's companion for this phase of her journey with Ranma and the others.

The man with the part request was a man named "Qui-Gon Jinn", while his companion was a girl name "Padme", a retainer to some queen, and her astromech droid's name was "R2-D2".

There was also the Gungan "Jar-Jar Binks", who, after tripping over some boxes, was asked to stand outside.

They were on their way to town, when they came across Ami, who was found in the middle of the desert. Since they were on the same path, they became traveling companions.

"Wow," Ranma began. "I-"

Suddenly…

BANG!

"AH!"

"Dang," Ranma said, as he ran out to the main yard.

Curious, everyone ran after him.

Ranma ran to see Anakin stuck under one of the pods of his race.

"Hold on, Ani," Ranma said, as he shuts down engines. He then lifts the engine, one handed, off of the boy.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ani replied, as he gets up. "I thought about re-routing the valve inductor for greater proficiency, but…"

"Well, let me know if you want to experiment or something. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay…"

Everyone, save for Usagi, was amazed at how strong Ranma was.

"Excuse, may I ask you a question?" ask Jinn.

"What's up?"

"Are you familiar with 'The Force'?"

"Huh?"

During lunch at Shimi's, Jinn tells Ranma and the others about the Force and about the Order of the Jedi, a group of knights dedicated to the safety and security of the Galactic Republic.

"Oh, that's pretty neat," said Ranma. "Usagi and I are knights, too."

"Oh?" Jinn asked.

Ranma takes off his shirt, revealing a metal "skin" interwoven in his real skin and muscles.

"Does that hurt?" Padme asks.

"Naw," Ranma replies, after he puts his shirt. "'Cyber-skin' is grafted to form light armor."

"And you, Miss Tsukino, how are you a knight?" asks Jar-Jar, who was trying to be useful.

"Well…here's how," Usagi said, as she stands up. Liquid metal seemed to seep out of her pours, as her form changed. When it was all over, Usagi was covered, head-to-to in form fitting space armor; she almost look like an Emmy statuette.

"Wow," Ani said.

"When I am like this, I am a 'Cosmo-Knight'," Usagi says, as her "eyes" glowed softly. "I can survive and fight in space with this armor."

FLASH!

Usagi was back to normal, as she sat down.

"How does it feel when you put it on?" Padme asks.

"It's like swimming a cool pool on a warm day. It's quite nice."

"Gee, I wish I can be a knight, too," Ani says.

"Perhaps you can," said Jinn. "I need a part, and you and your mother need your freedoms. And I hear that pod racing is a popular sport on this world."

"Yep! Ranma and Usagi have been helping me."

"Then I shall help you as well."

"C3-P0, please clear the dishes," Shimi says, as she turns around.

"Of course, madam," the makeshift protocol droid replied, as it begins to clear the table.

"I don't want you to needlessly risk loosing your ship."

"We will take that chance."

Qui-Gon Jinn used the Nabooan Royal cruiser as collateral as a means of paying for the balance of the entrance fee.

And now, at the Mos Espa Grand Arena…

"Okay, kid," says Ranma, as he leaned over. "Just hug the corners and turns. And watch out for that bastard Sebulba. I hear that he is planning on something."

"Okay," Anakin said, as he puts on his helmet. "If…if I loose, what are we going to do?"

Ranma looks at the boy, and smiles.

"Then we try again. It's not the end of the world."

"Thanks," Anakin replies, as he smiles.

"Break a leg."

"We're ready, Ranma," Usagi says, as she gives the thumbs up sign.

And with that, Usagi and Jar-Jar Binks roll Anakin's pod to the starting line. Usagi would be the pit-crew leader, while Shimi, Qui-Gon and Padme will view the race from their luxury box.

"Now, Jar-Jar," Usagi said, as she went back to their team's pit-stop, "Stay alert."

"I-see knows that!" Binks says. Then, he trips over a loose cable.

BLAM!

"Oopsie!"

Usagi shakes her head. It's hard to believe that SHE was just as clumsy.

Anakin waves at Ranma, just as the signal to start the race was to begin.

READY.

STEADY.

GO!

VOOM!

And the pod race began.

Ranma puts on his HUD unit, so that he could see what Anakin sees. He will help his friend.

Later…

"…And the winner is…ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" yelled the Pod Race announcer

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Watto. He had lost!

"Well, it seems to me that you owe me a part and a favor," said Qui-Gon.

"No! I will not release Anakin from my service!"

"I see. I'm sure the Hutts would like to know that you 'Welch' on a bet."

"Not to mention what I will do to you if you renege on our agreement, Watto," Ranma says, as he cracks his knuckles.

"ARRRGGH! Go. Take the boy. I'm finished…"

"Actually," interjected Usagi, "I may have a solution to your problem, Watto."

Later…

"Well, I don't know…" began Shimi.

"Shimi, you are just as competent as I am, and I'm sure Watto here could use an apprentice," Usagi says. "And you can save enough money to get yourself on your feet."

"I don't think so!" Watto counters.

"Watto, I already bought her freedom AND paid off YOUR debts. YOU owe ME, now. So, we are either partners in this, or else."

Watto, being shrewd as always, knew that Usagi was making an offer he couldn't refuse. And if he didn't, there was Ranma to deal with. So…

"Alright, deal. But I expect my APPRENTICE to earn her keep, eh?"

"Well, Shimi, it's up to you."

"Yeah, mom!" Anakin says "While I can study with Mr. Jinn, you can study with Mr. Watto. It'll be totally neat!"

"If you have that much faith in me, Ani, then you got yourself a deal."

"See, Mr. Jinn?" said Usagi. "Everything works fine in the end."

"What is your next move?"

"That will depend on what the others want to do. Ranma?"

"I have nothing to do in particular," Ranma says. "I am interested in learning more about Jediism, though…"

"Hoshi? T'Pol?"

"We have learned as much as we can here," T'Pol says flatly.

"Besides, I'm sure we can gather more information on Corellia," Hoshi interjects.

"And my place will always be by Usagi's side," Ami says.

"Well, we are going to capital of the Galactic Republic on Coruscant. Maybe you'll find what you are looking for there."

"Yes, please," asked Padme. She was quite impressed by this girl.

"Alright. I better get Thumper and my things ready"

"Eh, what's so special about your pet?"

"You'll see. Thumper!"

"Yee-YOW!"

"Oh my!"

And that's how it all began…

* * *

To think Ani turned out the way he did, Ranma thought, as he bowed. He half paid attention to T'Sara's ceremony, as it was well under way.

"Live long and prosper, daughter of Spock and Usagi," Ranma said, as he performed the Vulcan hand salute.

"May you prosper and have long life, son of Genma and Nodoka," T'Sara replied likewise.

Ranma looks at T'Sara. Sure enough, T'Sara's rites of passage had changed her.

Like father, like daughter, I suppose, Ranma thought.

And thus, a major change has taken place in the life of a girl who is now a proper Vulcan woman…

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Say, kid, how's it going?" Ranma says, as he goes over to his stepdaughter.

"I am fine, Abba," T'Sara says. I was just thinking about my immediate future."

"Just promise me NOT to fall to the 'Dark Side of the Force', when you complete Ami's training."

"Please, Abba," T'Sara smirks. "Utilizing such a power requires emotion. I am above such a thing."

"Riiiiight."

**Tbc.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 73 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: We will take a slight deviation a bit, since we are caught up a bit. The original point of this last batch of stories was to clarify what had happened to Ranma in the new timeline. So, this chapter will conclude Ranma's time during the Decker era and the second Kirk era BRIEFLY. It will also serve to clarify Ranma's relationship with Uhura, since there have been questions about that. And there will be more glimpses of Ranma's time in the Star Wars universe as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 73**

**

* * *

**

**2271 CE: "Spacedock One", Earth Sector.**

Because of his familiarity with the _Enterprise_, Commander Ranma Saotome was supervising the refitting of the ship under the direction of Captain Willard Decker, the son of Commodore Decker, who went crazy (and subsequently died) when he took on the dreaded "Doomsday Weapon". Both Ranma and Usagi regretted not realizing the solution earlier, since THEY could have dealt with the problem rather easily. After all, dealing with the likes of Galactus, the World Devourer was within their bailiwick, so an automatic planet killer would be a piece of cake.

Tearing about the ship and then putting it back together was pretty hard work, mostly because Ranma was so used to having Usagi around. Incidentally, Usagi was on-leave from Starfleet on "family business, which means that she was spending time with T'Sara and Saavik, especially with Spock's mother Amanda getting up in years. Oh, and Spock was back home as well, trying to figure out a way to become a creature of "pure logic", whatever that means. Personally, Ranma thought that Usagi being on Vulcan was Spock's fault, since being T'Sara's mother obligated Usagi, HIS wife, to Vulcan customs. The irony is that ever since he possessed Surek's "kata", Ranma understands why Usagi had to do what she is doing for T'Sara's benefit. Otherwise, T'Sara would be seen as a freak to the rest of Vulcan society. At the very least, it was a necessary thing to do, if T'Pol is allowed to hand over her duties as "Sailor Vulcan" to T'Sara.

"You okay?"

Ranma turns to see his old girlfriend Nyota Uhura, a communications officer with who he has served with for years. They were in the middle of replacing some wiring on the bridge. The two "Starfleeters" had developed feelings for each other during their first tour under Captain Kirk, all the while Ranma wasn't sure where he stood with Usagi. Technically, Usagi and Ranma have a legal separation, thus allowing Usagi to devote her time with her affairs on Vulcan. Usagi herself did not make an issue out of Ranma's relationship with Uhura, feeling guilty for the fact that she was the one who initiated the separation when their daughter Anna Sheridan "died" on Za'Ha'Dum, when Ranma didn't want it. Coupled with the fact that T'Sara's existence complicated matters, Usagi allowed Ranma to follow his heart. In the end, even Uhura, who liked her crewmate, knew that Ranma could not come to actually divorcing Usagi, and thus ended the relationship after Ranma had gotten stuck in a Tholian web. Still, Uhura is a close friend of Ranma, so that was THAT.

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he puts away his tools. "I received a message from…Usagi today."

"Oh?"

"Well, she has just been accepted at the Vulcan Science Academy to teach there."

"Why, that's wonderful!"

"No, it isn't! And now that she has a teaching job, I might loose her forever. I miss…her. And it's all Spock's fault."

"You know that Usagi did what she had to do."

"I understand THAT. I wouldn't want her to have gotten an abortion, or anything, but…never mind!"

Uhura places a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"I know, Ranma. I know. In your head, Usagi should have terminated her pregnancy. But, in your heart, especially after knowing T'Sara, you would have hated yourself in the end."

Ranma looks at Uhura with a twinkle in his eye.

"I guess I'm being a selfish jerk, huh?"

"Ah. But a jerk that has heart…and the sense in knowing the right thing in the end."

Ranma sigh, as he sits down to drink his coffee.

"You know, now I know how Ani feels in a way."

"Who's 'Ani'?"

"You got a moment?"

"Sure," Uhura says, as she gets her cup of coffee from the nearest drink dispenser. "Go on."

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, I met a boy named Anakin Skywalker-"

"I better get a sandwich, then. You want anything?"

"Yeah, order me up a beef bowl."

A few minutes later…

"Go ahead, Ranma."

"Anyway, I met this kid named Anakin on the desert world of 'Tattooine'. Good kid, lots of heart. Even, albeit accidentally, stopped an invasion of the planet Naboo-"

"'Naboo'?"

"Different planet. You see, me, Usagi, Ambassador T'Pol of Vulcan, High Queen Hoshi of Crystal and Jedi Master Lady Ami of Mercury-"

"Wow, aren't you the celebrity sycophant."

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry about that. Go on."

"Anyway, all four of us were on a journey that went on for nearly forever. Well, except for Ami; she was along for the ride. So we all helped to free this queen's planet from the clutches of these fish-men. And when that happened, we all got sucked into that galaxy far longer than we needed to be…but it was worth it. Maybe."

**FLASHBACK!**

Ranma Saotome ran down the hallway of the inner-workings of the castle's power generator. It was built to harness Naboo's geothermal energy. From Usagi's premonitions, Ranma had only minutes before his new friend's demise was assured.

Ranma turned the corner to see Jedi "Padawan" Obi-Wan Kenobi being stopped by force-fields; in between those force-fields was Jedi "Master" Qui-Gon Jinn. And waiting for them both was the freak (Ranma's words) Seth Lord "Darth Maul". The man was dressed in black, had horns, face was painted (?) red (giving him a demonic appearance), and wielded a double-ended red light saber, which can be used as a lance.

"Hey, Obi," Ranma says

"Ranma!" Obi-Wan say. "Thank goodness you made it!

"What's up?"

"These blast shields are timed so that it's impossible for me to get to Qui-Gon."

Ranma looks at the shields, and then at Qui-Gon and Maul. He was under no illusions that as soon as those shield are open, Maul will lay into the Jedi Master.

So...

"Hmmm…" Ranma mused as he felt the side paneling.

"What are you doing?"

"When I give the word, run."

"But-"

"Please, trust me on this one, okay?"

Obi-wan nods.

And that's when Ranma punched the panel, breaking the support structure that held the blast shields in place.

Just as the shields begin to flicker…

"RUN!"

Obi-wan speeds to Qui-Gon's side, just as Maul wailed into him. Ranma continued to smash into the panel, until the blast-shields were utterly destroyed.

Maul, while outnumbered, was holding his position. He managed to cut into Qui-Gon's stomach, which allowed Obi-Wan to take advantage of the Sith's focus. So he flipped over Maul's head, and performed a wide arc with his "lightsaber".

SLICE!

As the upper and lower half of Darth Maul fell into a nearby chasm, Ranma rushes to Jinn's side.

"Don't worry, I got you covered," Ranma said, as he placed his left hand over Jinn's wound. He then touched a rose tattoo that was stenciled on his left arm with his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm healing him with a magic tattoo. Got it from the Rifts…long story."

"We have…time, my friend," Jinn manages to say.

Ranma smiles at the comment.

As a reward for their actions, Ranma and his group were given plum assignments.

Hoshi Sato and T'Pol would work with Queen Amidala, who turned out to be the stuck up girl Padme, as a means of getting to know more about this strange galaxy.

Ranma, Usagi and Ami and Ani were allowed to join the Jedi Order as "Padawan". There were some who did not like this change, since it violated one of the codes pertaining at what age people were inducted into the Jedi.

Besides, the Jedi could benefit from what Ranma and Usagi knew in terms of skills and abilities…and both were already familiar with energy-based swords.

As for assignments:

Jedi Master Yoda, a short and green man who reminded Ranma of a nicer Happosai, chose Ranma to be his Padawan.

Jedi Master Mace Windu chose Ami to be his apprentice, since he preferred to work with a complete novice if he has to accept an older student.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn got what he wanted when he selected Anakin to be his student.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi, having been "promoted" to Jedi Master for his actions took on-

"Oh, no. Oh, NO!" Kenobi whined.

"Calm down, my former Padawan," Qui-Gon chuckled. "You said that you are ready for the trials, right?"

"But Master Jinn, I rather wrestle a bantha than deal with such a bizarre female!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Well, at least you got what you wanted from the Council."

"With the Sith Lord's demise, I was able to persuade the Council to allow me to train young Anakin."

Meanwhile, a shadowed figure contemplates the future.

"Your presence has disrupted my plans, MISTER Ranma Saotome," says an angered Darth Sidious. "But checkmate will be MINE!"

The day of celebration was a joyous one. A combined Gungan and Nabooan contingent marched down the main street. At the foot of the main hall, where the parade was heading towards, stood the Queen of Naboo, The Captain of the Royal Guard, four Master Jedi and their newest additions.

Ranma stood proud, with young Anakin by his side.

"Ranma?" Anakin begins. "Thanks."

"Hey, it's your time to shine, kid. You earned it.

Meanwhile…

"What are you thinking?" asked Ami.

"Oh, thinking how hungry I am," Usagi says, as she fingers her Padawan braid. "Here, watch Thumper for me."

Usagi made a bee-line to the banquet table.

Ranma looks over to where Usagi was going before shrugging.

"Do you think there is more to this 'Sith' business?" whispered Master Windu.

"Always two, there are," replied Master Yoda.

"And now," began Padme, "I would like to introduce my NEW best friend, a hero of Naboo, Jedi Padawan Usagi Tsukino!"

"Uh, yes?" Usagi replied, as she paused from stuffing cake into her mouth."

"Look! She's acting like some Onitoyota!" says a spectator.

An "Onitoyota" was a ravenous beast that was akin to the Earth fish piranha.

Everyone laughed at the spectacle. Well, everyone except Master Obi-wan Kenobi, who merely shook his head. Now, he has to train this…girl.

It will be a LONG training period indeed.

**Tbc. **

**Author's note: A bit "soap opera-ish", but I don't want to be accused of rushing things. So, stick around, because this is just the beginning! **

**Next time: Ranma continues his tale of friendship, loss and redemption. See you soon!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 74 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 74**

**

* * *

**_"So anyway, I got roped into-" Ranma began._

"'_Roped'?" Uhura replied._

"_Alright, alright. I WANTED to join because of what Jediism stood for. Besides, it reminded me of the various 'codes of conduct' that I have studied, when I joined up other such organizations. The 'Hospitallers" of Wormwood were perhaps the most humanitarian of the knighthoods. Joining the Jedi was my way of experiencing yet another philosophy on what it means to be a 'knight'."_

"_Oh. So, what happened after you joined this…Jedi Order?"_

"_Well, I went through a period of training under Master Yoda, lasting ten years."_

"_Was it tough?"_

"_Let's say that it was…interesting, to say the least."_

**Location: Dagobah.**

Ranma leaped and somersaulted about the jungle with Yoda on his back. When he landed on a high branch, he turns to his master.

"Are we done yet?"

"Done you are not, young one," Yoda says. "Gather ingredients for first meal of the day, we must."

"Fine," Ranma says, with rolled eyes. Every time he is "training", it's usually in the guise of running errands for the aged master. And after kicking his butt in swordplay, Ranma was honor-bound to at least listen to him. "Let's go…"

Over meal…

"Return to Coruscant tomorrow, we will," Yoda says, as he ate his stew. "Meet old friends, we will."

"Cool," Ranma says, as he finishes up his bowl. "It will be good to see the others again…"

**Location: Coruscant.**

The capital of the Galactic Republic could be thought of more as a single city than a planet. Buildings seemingly run straight into the ground, and rise high above the surface. On this particular day, Ranma was assigned to partner up with Ami, both of whom are to rendezvous with Jedi Masters Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi for security detail. Apparently, someone tried to assassinate Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo en route to Coruscant. Not taking any chances, Yoda sent Ranma, who was experienced in such matters to the Naboo emnbassy, taking fellow Jedi Padawan Ami Mizuno with her.

"It's nice to see you again, Ranma," Ami says, as she adjusted her blue robes (over her white Jedi outfit).

"Likewise," Ranma replied. Ranma wore redwood-red robes over his tan Jedi outfit. "I hear that you are going to work for the chief archivist at the Jedi Temple."

"That's true," Ami replies. "Master Windu thinks that I should go ahead and begin my training in that regard."

"Well, we all do have roles to play, I guess…"

Soon, the two make it to the correct floor, and sees-

"Ranma!" Usagi says, as she hugs the martial artist. She was dressed in white robes over pink/black Jedi clothes. She then hugs Ami. "Ami!"

"Hi, Usagi," Ami replies likewise.

"Hey, Usa," Ranma says. Then, he scans the room. He could see Jinn and Kenobi, Attendants Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan, and he could see this tall kid…"

"Hey, Ranma!" the kid in the dark brown-red/black Jedi clothes said, as he ran towards Ranma.

Ranma squints his eyes.

"Ani?"

"Yep, it's me!"

"Whoa. You've certainly have grown, kid."

There was a moment of hesitation.

"Well, I've been through a lot, Ranma. But…can you not call me kid? I'm almost twenty years old."

"Sure. Can I still call you 'Ani'?"

"We're friends, Ranma. Of course you can!"

"Well, then it will be my pleasure!"

_"We staked out for the evening, making sure that no one bother Padme. She was certainly a sexy creature that's for sure. And if I wasn't dedicated to my training, I might have gone after her. Unfortunately, I may have not pursued her, but Ani certainly did. But I'm getting ahead of myself._

_"Anyway, it turned out that someone had tried to slip in some parasitic creatures into Padme's room that night. Since Usagi and Ami happened to be girls, they were in the room when the attack happened, and were the first to deal with them. I don't know what happened after Usagi gave chase, since I remained behind to re-secure the place with Master Jinn, but I wouldn't be surprise if she dealt with it in her typical fashion…"_

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" said Usagi, as she held on to the assassin's probe. She had gone to check on her friend Padme, when she spotted the worms slithering to her friend. A good scream later, followed by Ami's "worm dicing" action, Usagi found herself trying to hold on the probe. So trying to redeem her worth by doing a foolish thing wasn't such a good idea, but it was the instinctive thing to do. After all, it was the second assassination attempt on Padme's life.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy…"

Soon, Usagi could make out a lone figure…a figure that was running away!

POW! POW!

The would-be assassin began firing on Usagi, who deftly dodge the shots before falling…

…Into Anakin lap! Apparently, Anakin was able to use his senses to keep track of his friend's movements.

"Oh, my hero!"

"Knock it off, Usagi," says a perturbed Obi-Wan. Expecting foolishness from his padawan was as natural as the rising and setting of Coruscant's sun.

"Yeah, and get off my lap."

"Okay, okay…"

The chase went on throughout the heavy traffic of Coruscant.

"Hey! My hair!" Usagi exclaimed, as she now sported a perm, thanks to going through a screen of electricity.

"Its just electricity, Usagi."

"Still…"

Just when the trio thought that they had lost assassin, Anakin stopped the vehicle, and jumped out…high above the nearest walkway.

"See? I'm not so bad."

"Oh, be quiet," Kenobi chided.

Eventually, the assassin was stopped at a local sports bar. Unfortunately, another assassin assassinated the assassin, but Usagi was able to get a good look at him.

"You okay?" asked Anakin.

"Sure," Usagi replied. "And Ani?"

"Yes?"

BOP!

"Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack because of your stunt!"

"Okay, okay. You win."

"I'm sorry. Let's not fight. Ever. Friends?"

"Friends."

"I just had a thought," Kenobi says, as he turns to face Usagi.

"What?"

"You can fly, can't you?"

"That's right," Anakin says. "You could have caught up to the assassin. Why didn't you?"

"Um…I forgot?"

"…"

_"According to what I was told, Master Kenobi and the others did manage to catch up to the would-be assassin, but SHE had been eliminated by another assassin. From the reports he turned out to be the infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett of the Mandalorians, a group of skilled warriors who were made up of many races. It was decided that Padme and her crew would go back to Naboo, using a civilian transport ship as a means of travel, with Anakin and Usagi to stand watch, while the rest of us solve the mystery concerning Fett. Jinn, myself and Kenobi were able to track him down to the bio-tech planet of Camino, thanks to some much needed help from Ami…"_

"So, what do you have?" Master Jinn asks Ami, who was looking up information in the Jedi Archives at the 'Temple.

"I'm getting some interesting 'facts'," Ami says, as she scrolled the data. "There should be a planet in this sector…"

Ranma, being bored, leaned on a stack of book…

CRASH!

"Shhh!" said the Jedi Librarian.

"Sorry about that," Ranma replies sheepishly, as he picks up the books.

"Then, that is where we go," Kenobi says.

"I must say that you have certainly changed, my former apprentice," said Jinn with pride in his eyes.

"I had a good master," Kenobi replied with a smile.

Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Masters, take a look at this," Ami says. "Officially, this place doesn't exist, and yet a manifest exist of a Jedi Sifo-Dyfus going to these coordinates specifically."

"Well," Ranma says, as he goes over to his companions. "It looks like we have a road trip."

"How are we going to get there?" Ami asked.

Ranma places thumb and index finger together, and against his lips, and whistled.

"Shhhh!"

Thumper, who tends to sleep on the librarian's right shoulder, whenever Usagi was off world, perks his attention.

"Th-ow?"

"I need your help, buddy."

"Th-ow!"

"Okay, okay. I promise you a bushel of carrots when we get back. 'Kay?"

"Th-ow! Th-ow!"

"Well, we got our ride."

Jinn nod his head with approval.

**Location: Camino.**

"Man, I hate this," Ranma-chan said, as she wiped the rainwater from her face. The water planet was the premier site for bio-medical research, and thus proved to be a mystery as to why such a place would have been wiped clean from official star charts.

"Ah, not to worry, Ranma," Kenobi says, as he, Ranma-chan and Jinn dried off in the receiving room. "I'm sure that they have hot water around here…"

While Ranma's Jusenkyo curse was not a secret, it was nevertheless not widely known. Furthermore, there are numerous sentient species that regularly changed genders, so it wasn't abnormal to see Ranma change into a girl per se.

"Master Jinn," said a tall, aquatic nurse, as she entered the foyer. "We were not expecting to see a representative of the Jedi Order so soon."

"Pardon?" Jinn replied.

"We were processing your order, as per Master Sifo-Dyfus' instructions."

"Perhaps we should inspect this…order," said Jinn.

"Very well then. Follow me…"

"Um, is there a place to dry off?" Ranma asked.

"Of course, miss. Just follow this protocol droid, and it will take you to a changing room…"

A short time later, Ranma-chan took off her cloak to dry it out. She then waited for her kettle of hot water to dry off…

"Huh?"

…And a young boy comes in.

"Hey!" Ranma-chan yelled, as she quickly covered up. The last thing she wanted to corrupt an innocent kid. "I'm in here, you know!"

"Oh, sorry, miss," said the boy.

"Boba!" said a dark-haired man, as he rounds the corner. "I asked you not to wander off like that."

"Sorry, Dad," the boy said. "I was just…you know…"

"Hey, it's okay," Ranma-chan says. "No harm, no foul."

"I'm glad to hear that," the man replies, as he takes his son by the hand. "My apologies."

After the man leaves with his son, Ranma-chan was finally able to return to normalcy…such as it is…

_"Well, it turned out that the boy's father was Jango Fett, the bounty hunter whom we were trailing."_

_"Why didn't you confront him then and there?" Uhura asked._

_"For one, I didn't want to needlessly traumatize the boy, and I didn't think that it was necessary to stop Jango then and there. Jinn wanted to capture Jango, but I suggested that we track him down to his 'employer'."_

_"So, what was he doing there in the first place?"_

_"Apparently, he was serving as the template for some 'cloned army'. A Jedi Master named Sifo-Dyfus had placed the order, so, technically, they were Galactic Republic 'property'. Ugh."_

_"Anyway, we tracked the Fetts to 'Geonosis', where the Trade Federation and its allies were forming the basis of a 'Separatist Movement', under the leadership of Count Dooku, a former member of the Jedi Order. HE believed that the Galactic Republic was slowly being taking over by a powerful Sith Lord. And since Master Yoda is convinced that there are always TWO of them at any given time, I believed him."_

_"So, what happened next?"_

_"Oh, we got captured."_

Ranma grabbed his 'inhibitor collar', which was purposely keeping him weak. He and Masters Jinn and Kenobi were equally incapacitated. Ranma strained, as he tried to release himself from his restraints. Curse him for falling for such an obvious trap!

"Oh, don't bother, my young friend," said an elderly, bearded man, as he emerges from the shadows. He was dressed in dark clothes (with cape) "You are quite helpless."

"Count Dooku, my old master," Jinn says. "How could you do this?

"I do this for those who wishes to be free, my former student. It seems to me that you should join me instead."

"I will always fight for what I believe in, but always within 'the system'."

"What are you going to do with us?" Kenobi asks.

"I will give you until noon tomorrow to consider my offer of joining my cause. Otherwise…you will have to be sacrificed for it."

And with that, Dooku turns to leave…

"Wait!"

Dooku turns back.

"At least give us a last meal or something."

"Very well, you shall have it."

A guard allows the captured Jedi to have food and water…

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he dumps his cup of water over his head, triggering his curse. Now slightly smaller, Ranma-chan manages to pull his head through the inhibitor collar, and flings the collar at the head of the guard.

CRACK!

After knocking the guard out, Ranma-chan was about to free her masters, when…

"No," Jinn said.

"Huh?"

"Leave us here, and do a reconnaissance of this place. I have a feeling that there will be plenty of action soon enough."

Ranma nods her, and scampers off…

_"I ended up scouting the planet, avoiding the insect-like Geonosians in the process. When I learned that Usagi, Anakin, Padme, Hoshi and T'Pol had come to Geonosis, I assumed that the emergency beacon from my transponder had made contact with Usagi's. Unfortunately, they fell under the same trap that I, Jinn and Kenobi fell in."_

_"So, what happened next?"_

_"Well, with everyone captured, and placed in a gladiator's arena, I knew I had to act fast. However, I was about to ambush Count Dooku, when someone else did it for me…"_

"Let this act be the first sign of our defiance against the yoke of the Galactic Republic!"

SNAP! Hzzzzzzzz…

"I don't THINK so," said Jedi Master Mace Windu, as he held his purple light saber to Count Dooku's neck.

"Master Windu!" Ami cried.

"Master Windu," Dooku smirks. "As you can see, you are heavily surrounded."

"Wrong again," Ranma said, as he and scores of Jedi Kinghts appeared throughout the stands. He then leaped over to where Usagi and the others stood.

"You guys okay?"

"I'm fine…okay, let's do this!" Usagi said, as she and the others, albeit reluctantly, took out their henshin rods.

"Oh, no!" Ranma yells. "I ain't doing this!"

"Just take out your rose, silly!"

"Oh. Oh yeah."

Ranma tends to forget that his "male form" could transform into "The Magnificent Mask", having focused more on the horrors that is being "Sailor Helios".

Ranma takes out his white rose.

"Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

"Mercury Planet POWER!"

"Earth Planet POWER!"

"Sigh. Vulcan Planet Power…"

FLASH!

Once again, Magnificent Mask, and Sailors Moon, Mercury, Earth and Vulcan are back in the fore.

Stepping forth, and standing defiantly in front of the Count and his allies, Sailor Moon spoke

"Count Dooku! Using others for political gain is wrong! On behalf of the good people of this galaxy, the Jedi Order and the Moon, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

So, this is the one the Master spoke of, the Count thought. "Pretty words, Jedi. But I was more than prepared for your arrival."

"Wha-?"

BOOM! BOOM!

Using his abilities, Dooku created a distraction that enabled him to free himself from Windu's grasp. With the start of the melee, Sailor Moon pulled out another 'saber and sliced the ropes that held her friends. She then passed out spare light sabers to her friends.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asked, as he got himself into a defensive position.

"You knew Usagi was faking it?" asked Padme.

"Just a Juraian parlor trick. That's all."

"Senator, Padawans, if you all may…?" Qui-Gon said, as started to fend off one of the creatures that was attacking them.

"Yes, we can discuss this later," Obi-Wan said.

"Quite," 'Moon says. "Sailor Scouts…GO!"

'Mask simply cringes, but proceeds to wade through the throng of battledroids.

The battle was intense and fearless. Unfortunately, the combined might of the robotic forces and the insect-like natives cut the Jedi's forces to pieces. Still, they persevered.

During the battle, Mace Windu, in an effort to eliminate a key asset of the Count's forces, went for the head of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. However, something in the back of Usats mind told her that Jango's fate should not unfold there. This had to do with her combined training as a Bene Gesserit and a Temporal Wizard. Now normally, she would take the time to interpret those impressions, but seeing how Master Windu was about to kill Jango Fett, she had to act…NOW!

Effecting probability, Usagi activated Jango's damaged rocket pack, sending the bounty hunter up and away into the stadium's stands.

Mace turned to see Usagi turning away, apparently in the middle of battle. He was sure that the Padawan had something to do with what had just happened, but now was not the time to deal with the matter. Thus, the battle continued.

The two Jedi Masters, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, both followed Count Dooku to a hidden fortress far beyond the actual battle. Luckily for the Jedi that had engaged the forces of the Trade Federation, Jedi Master Yoda had activated the hidden "clone army" from Camino. While Anakin assisted and protected Padme, Usagi assisted Yoda in coordinating the forces.

"Master Yoda," 'Masks says, as he joined Yoda's side. "Glad that you could make it."

"Never miss a 'party', I will," Yoda smirks, as he hoped on his apprentice's shoulder. "Onward, my Padawan."

Eventually, the fight had spread outside of the arena, where an assemblage of Cloned Troops and Trade Federation forces.

"Okay, Squad Leaders Alpha through Foxtrot, head over to the left flank," Ranma spoke through a head mike. He and Yoda were on one of the lead troop transport, while Mace Windu was with the troops on the ground. Both Yoda and Windu were familiar with Ranma and his compatriot's military background, so, in spite of their Padawan status, they were allowed to command some of the forces. "Bravo Company! Pull up the flank! Pull up!"

"Proud, we are," Yoda said.

"Thank you, master," Ranma said, as he held onto the gunship. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

Suddenly, Ranma felt a great lost.

"Master-?"

"Felt it too, I have. Pilot, change course, you must."

"Aye sir."

Usagi! Ranma thought. Did you-?

Yes, I felt it too. I'm on my way.

Ranma, Usagi, Yoda, and Anakin came just in time to see Count Dooku plunge his red lightsaber into Obi-Wan's body, which then fell on to Qui-Gon's prone body.

"Ah, I see that the young turks are with the old master," Dooku smirked. "Care to take up you friends' cause?"

SNAP! Hzzzzzzzzz…

"You BASTARD!" yelled Anakin, as he prepared himself for battle.

"You must be stopped, Count," Ranma said, as he prepared himself for battle as well.

"Careful, you must be," Yoda said, as both he and 'Moon stepped back.

"Good luck, you two!" 'Moon yelled.

Thus the battle was on.

KRISH! KRISH!

Ranma and Anakin moved as if they were of one mind and body, as they assaulted Count Dooku. Dooku, being a much more experienced swordsman, deftly weaved, ducked and parried the deadly strokes.

Damn! Ranma thought. He moves better than Yosho! I better try something new…

It was at this point thatRanma made a calculated mistake. What he didn't know that certain interested parties had been watching Ranma for a long time, and had observed his in action. One of those people was the Count, and was perfectly prepared for his patented move…and it didn't help the situation when Ranma didn't warn his partner of his next move.

"Dragon Ascension Revised: Whirl Wind Whip!"

Ranma used his light saber to create a vortex of energy strands that was 1/3 the power of a standard lightsaber, essentially creating a tornado of death.

Count Dooku smirked, as he willed the Force to change its trajectory.

SWISH!

CHOP!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed, as he clutched the stump of his severed hand.

"ANAKIN!" screamed Usagi, as she was about to go to Anakin's aid

"Interfere, you must not," Yoda said.

"No…" Ranma said, as he dropped his weapon.

"You honestly didn't think I wasn't prepared for your special abilities, Padawan Saotome? I've been watching you and your friends for a long time, and I knew that I would have to face you one day. And now-"

"Nothing, you will do," interjected Yoda, as he came forward. "Stop you, I will."

"But of course, old Master. I would not have it any other way."

Snap! Hzzzzzzz…

After Yoda took out his 'saber, Dooku saluted. Then, the battle was on.

Almost immediately, Dooku was on the defensive, as Yoda swarmed all over the former Jedi. Meanwhile, Usagi ran over to Anakin to see if he was okay.

"Ranma, check to see if Masters Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are okay."

"…"

"Ranma"

"OH! Oh. Okay."

While this was going on, Dooku began using electricity as an attack.

Yoda responded in kind.

Then, in an effort to make a clean getaway, Dooku used telekinesis to move a girder onto the Ranma, Usagi and the rest of the gang.

Thankfully, Yoda stopped a would-be obstacle by using his won impressive skills. However, it did give Count Dooku the opportunity to make his escape.

"Anakin! Anakin!" Usagi yelled. "We're getting help!"

"Master Yoda? Master Qui-Gon's-"

"I know. Die, Obi-Wan will soon as well…"

"No! No! Master, please don't die!" Usagi cried.

"Hey, after being…with…you, after all this time, a little nick won't kill me."

"Hang on, Master," Usagi said, as she rolled up her left sleeve, reveling a phoenix tattoo. She had acquired a magic tattoo (among other things) when she and her old shipmates were trapped in an extra dimensional realm known as "The Rifts". When she touched it a glow enveloped her. Then, the glow spread outward, enveloping the entire room with a light. Then, when the light subsided, Usagi collapsed.

"What…what happened?" asked Anakin.

"Anakin! Your arm!"

Sure, thanks to the magic of the tattoo, Anakin's hand was back on his arm.

"Wow…what about-"

"I am fine," said Qui-Gon, as he steadied himself.

"Jinn, welcome back," said Yoda.

"Thank you. It was a rather interesting experience being dead."

"Frankly, being injured so is something I do not want to repeat," quipped Obi-Wan. "Usagi, is she?"

"She's fine," said Ranma. "Doing this tends to wear her out."

"I see that Dooku has escaped," Qui-Gon commented.

"No matter. Bigger problem, we must face."

Unknown to all, someone was using a high-powered scope on an unconscious Usagi. However, the owner was not planning on using it.

"Dad?" asked Boba Fett. "We got to get out of here."

"I know, son," Jango Fett, as he lowered his scope. "Boba, until I say otherwise, we owe a blood debt to the Jedi Usagi Tsukino. Remember that."

Boba, not really understanding what his father meant, nevertheless nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

In the aftermath of the battle at Genosis, the Jedi and the Cloned Soldiers were victorious. However, it was just the beginning. This battle between the Separatists and the Galactic Republic was the spark that would lead to the so-called "Clone Wars". Meanwhile, Count Dooku secretly returned to Coruscant, and arrives at a very little traffic section of the Industrial sector. His ship arrives at an abandoned factor in tact. Dooku then exits the craft and is greeted by a robed figure.

"Lord Sidious," said Count Dooku.

"Greetings, Count Dooku," replied Sidious. "Or, should I say, Darth Tyrannus."

"It is an honored to be designated as a Sith, my lord."

"Excellent. I take it that the plan was a success?"

"Indeed, it was. Not only has the Separatist movement been sparked, the plans for the Death Star are safe. And I have the samples that you desire."

Darth Tyrannus hands over the genetic samples of Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno and Anakin Skywalker.

"Good, good. Come. We have much to discuss."

And thus, the dark future is as Darth Sidious has willed it. Since knowing of the existence of these "Sailor Scouts", the Sith Lord has seen them as a thorn in his grand design. If all goes according to plan, they will become a tool in this up coming "Clone War", using Dooku's so-called Confederacy of Independent Systems as a front for his grand scheme.

**Location: Naboo.**

As Ranma, Usagi and their friends stood nearby, enjoying the small ceremony between her two friends, Padme and Anakin, Ranma's mind drifted to Usagi's audience with the Jedi Council a few days before…

"Padawan Usagi Tsukino," Jedi Master Mace Windu began. "Before we declare judgment, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I did what I had to do. I can't explain it, but it was necessary for me to take the assassin out of the battle."

"And you had the right to defend a known bounty hunter and apparent assassin?" interjected another Jedi council member. "The Jedi do not do such a thing."

"Masters, but has my Padawan been wrong before?" asked Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Her intuition has been valuable to us and her training."

"Not to mention that her 'bag of tricks' saved my life," said Qui-Gon. "I say that makes up for her lack of protocol etiquette."

"Yeah!" yelled Anakin, who was thankful that Usagi saved his hand, even though she was the cause for the lost of her hand in the first place.

"Be quiet, Anakin!" admonished Jinn.

"Sorry, master..."

"And we have taken this into account," said Windu. "But an example must be set."

"Padawan Saotome," Yoda began. "Do you have a statement to make?"

Ranma, who was standing in the back with Ami, steps forth.

"If I may," began Ranma, "I would like to propose something that will help everyone here."

"Idea, you have?" asked Master Yoda.

Later, after the wedding ceremony on Naboo…

"I still can't believe that Jedi Council has placed you on suspension," Anakin said, as he waited for his bride Padme to finish thanking the minister who married them. It was bad enough that he and her married in secret, but it really sucked to have Usagi receive a discommendation as part of the suspension.

"I can see their point, Ani," Usagi replied. "They want a clear hierarchy with enforceable rules. I just hated seeing Master Jinn being roped into being a member of the Jedi Council as a condition for me to not be booted out of the order entirely."

"Well, I don't see why Ranma sold you out like that."

"I didn't sell her out," Ranma says. "I said that perhaps Usagi could go on leave for a while."

"But with the Clone Wars-" Anakin begins.

"I agree with Ranma, Ani," Usagi said. "The Jedi Order doesn't need to have any distractions right now. Besides, this is just a temporary thing. I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll definitely make a formal complaint to the Jedi Council on your behalf, Usagi," Padme said, after she concluded her conversations with the Justice Minister.

"Don't worry about me. Just look at it as a much needed vacation."

"But what if the council needs you?" Anakin asks. "What if Master Kenobi needs you? What if… I need you?"

"I assured the council that they can always contact me through a special transceiver that I gave to Master Kenobi. Speaking of which, he'll take over your training, so you will be WAY too busy to think about little ol' me."

"If you say so…"

"Well, I'll definitely look after Ani," Ranma said, as he punched Ani in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"But visit us when you are ready to do so," Padme said. "And don't be a stranger."

"Don't worry, I won't be," Usagi said, as she hugged her friend.

"Please, be careful…Usagi," said Anakin, as he hugged his long time friend.

"I do just that," Usagi said, followed by a long kiss on the mouth.

"USAGI! THAT'S MY HUSBAND YOU'RE KISSING!"

"Relax, Padme. It's just a kiss."

"Yeah, right," Anakin replied, as he rubbed his lips with his hand.

"Yeah. THUMPER! Time to go."

The cabbit, who was sad that he was leaving his friends C3-P0 and R2-D2, yowled sadly.

"BEEB-BEEP-beep-be-rr-BEEP!"

"We will miss you as well, little one," Threepio says.

"Wait! Let's get our picture taken, before you go," Padme said, as she directs an attendant to take their picture.

"Alright," said Usagi, as she gets into position. "Say 'cheese'!"

"What's 'cheese'?" asked Anakin.

"Sigh. Nevermind."

Just as the photograph was taken, Usagi gave Ranma a smooch on the cheek, causing his patented pigtail to stand on its end.

CLICK!

As it stands, T'Pol will remain with Padme, while Hoshi goes back to Tattooine with Usagi. Ranma will further his Jedi studies under Obi-Wan, until Usagi returns.

_"In the end, I knew that the Clone Wars were a prelude for much dark times, but there was nothing I or anyone else can do about."_

**Tbc.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 75 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 75**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Axion.**

In a distance, a Jedi Padawan and his Jedi Master, who is riding a "beast of burden", are running across a charred field…followed by scores of Galactic Republic Cloned Troops. Ranma Saotome, the apprentice of the great Yoda, grabbed his lightsaber…

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

KRISH! KRISH! KRISH!

Ranma deftly blocked the droid firepower, as he and his compatriots drove straight the droid columns…

"_So, what was this 'Clone War' like?" Uhura asked._

_"Sigh. It was a needless exercise in futility. Sure, we saved lives, and all, but in the end, the war was noting more than a set up to allow ONE man to take over the Lucas Galaxy. And trust me, I have no problem fighting for a cause…done so many times, especially in the Rifts. But it's kinda a let down when you when the battles, but end up loosing the war. Nevertheless, I fought by my old Master's side; he the 'High General', while I was the General that assist him."_

_"Wow."_

_"'Wow' indeed. Still, with the war spreading beyond Geonosis, it became apparent that more help was needed. And so a small delegation of Jedi went to Tattooine to retrieve an old friend…"_

The two Jedi knights walked down the bustling streets that led to their destination. When they arrived, they saw a funny-looking creature repairing something. When they stood in front of the creature, he looked up.

"Oh, it's YOU," Watto smirked. "Want your old job back?"

"Um, we're looking for a Usagi," Ranma said. "She around?"

The creature looks at the two closely. Then he scoffs.

"No, she's not."

"He knows something," Kenobi whispers. "I don't like him."

"Wait for a moment-"

Just then, a hover truck comes rambling down the street.

Beep! Beep!

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said a store neighbor.

"Watch out for yourself!" said the truck driver, as the truck came to a stop. "Yo, Watto! Open up the shop."

"You got the stuff?" the creature replied, as he flew the cab.

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to check the stuff out before checking it in."

"Whatever," the driver said, as SHE stepped out of the cab. Her long, blond hair was tied in a single braid. She wore a pair of driving goggles, a "tank top", heavy gloves, khaki pants and boots. She also wore a utility belt full of various tools. "You check it out, while I-"

Then, the girl stopped and looked at the two girls. She then removed her goggles.

"R…Ranma?" the girl said.

"Hey, Usagi," replied Ranma.

The two old friends hug.

When they broke their hug.

"When did you get here?"

"Today, actually," Kenobi says.

"Master Kenobi," Usagi said with a nod.

"Hello, Usagi. You are looking well."

"I-"

"Well, well, well," Watto smirked. "Usagi, socialize your own time!"

"Shut up, Watto! Look, you two wait inside the shop, while bring the truck inside."

A short time later, after Usagi gets cleaned up, the three friends were having a late lunch. Usagi's pet cabbit Tho-Ohki (also known as "Thumper") sat at his spot on the table, nibbling on a carrot.

"You really made something out of yourself, Usagi," Kenobi said. "Though I am concerned about the sort of people you associate yourself with."

"Master, I'm not judgmental, you know," Usagi said. "Not everything can be tied up nice and neat."

Just then, Hoshi Sato steps out in the front.

"Hey, guys," says Hoshi.

"Hello, Miss Sato," Kenobi says with a nod.

"Hey, Hoshi," Ranma says. "How's business?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," replies Ranma, remembering the times HE worked for the junk man.

"So, what do you do here?" Kenobi asks.

"Mostly, I procure stuff for Watto for us to sell or repair. Mostly, it's legal, but-"

"You're a criminal?" Kenobi said shockingly.

"In some manner, yes. There are some places that prevent to shipment of certain medicines and supplies, even if lives can be saved. I rather follow the laws of these lands, but I don't blindly follow anyone just because they're in a position of authority."

"I see."

So…what brings you by?" Usagi asked as she was wiping her hands of oil and grease.

"We are here to formally ask for your return. The Jedi Council has agreed to lift your suspension early, in light of the developing problem regarding the Separatists."

"Besides, Usagi, I doubt Dooku can do without eccentric humor," Ranma smirked.

"Usagi, whatever you may think of my opinion of you as a Jedi, know this: I have never disliked you," Kenobi says. "That is why I came here personally to ask for you to return to the fold."

"We need you, Usagi," Ranma says. "I need you."

"Hmmm," Usagi mused. "Okay."

Usagi then turn to Hoshi.

"Can you manage the store while I'm away?"

"Sure…but don't you want me to come with you?" Hoshi asked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. Besides…SOMEbody has to watch Watto's cash flow."

"Hey!"

A few days later, Usagi stood in front of the Jedi Council on Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic. She was dressed in her Brown/tan Jedi outfit. Her hair was back into its Odango hairstyle, with the Padawan "rat's tail". Standing next to her was her mentor Obi-Wan Kenobi. Behind them was Jedi Padawan Ranma Saotome and Ami Mizuno.

"Padawan Usagi Tsukino," Master Yoda began. "Of your return, glad we are."

"I am glad as well, Master Yoda," Usagi replied. "I promise to uphold the traditions of the Jedi Order."

"Good," Master Windu interjected. "See that you do that."

After the meeting, Usagi stepped outside into the hall. There, waiting for her was Ami and Luna, as well as her old friend-

"Anakin!" Usagi cried, as she hugged Padawan Anakin Skywalker. "How's it going?"

"I've been doing fine, Usagi," Anakin replied. "I'm glad that they decided to let you back in earlier."

"Me, too, Ani."

"If you excuse me, I need to see Master Jinn. But we'll talk later."

_"For the next few months, Usagi continued her training and performed her duties. For her probation period, she went on various missions with Kenobi and Anakin, since there were no other Jedi Masters available. I was busy with Ami on various reconnaissance assignments, so I learned of what Usagi and the others did from second hand sources. At any rate Usagi, Obi-Wan and Anakin led their contingent of cloned troops of the Galactic Republic on various battlefields. And then, disaster struck."_

During a supply run on the icy planet Ca'Tana, Trade Federation Troops set up an ambush for the Forces of the Galactic Republic. Usagi grabbed the nearest troop transport.

"Usagi!" Kenobi yelled, as he directed the supply line.

"I'll hold off the robot assault team!" Usagi yelled, as she took the controls of the transport.

"Damn that girl!" Kenobi swore. "Alright, Anakin! Help redirect the rest of the troop movements."

"But, Master, Usagi-!"

"No, 'buts', Padawan! Padawan Usagi is given us the opportunity to make a strategic retreat. Let's not waste this opportunity."

Anakin looks up at the departing transport ship.

"I'm on it."

Meanwhile, Usagi was holding her own, trying to draw fire away from the supply lines.

"Here goes nothing…"

A few minutes later…

BOOM!

"USAGI!" Anakin cried, as his transport ship sped away.

Kenobi looked down.

"Damn."

Later, after the GR troops have moved on…

"What a mess," Count Dooku, the leader of the separatist movement, said, as he surveyed the battlefield. "Still, we continue to control this planet."

"Sir, we found something," said a robotic aide.

"Oh?" Count Dooku said, as he walked to a medical transport. When he arrived, he face turned from an expression of surprise to happiness.

"It looks like the game is a foot," Dooku said, as he smiled at what he saw. What he saw was an unconscious Padawan Usagi Tsukino. Somehow, she had survived the downing of her transport while trying to provide a distraction.

"You will serve our purposes well, girl."

**Location: Jedi Temple, Coruscant.**

"I'm telling you, Usagi is alive," Ranma said, as he stood across from the Jedi Council. "I just need time to track her down-"

"We do not have the resources to devote to her location," Master Windu says. "As soon as we have the time-"

"No, we MAKE the time."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When I joined the Order, I did so with the notion that the Jedi represent something bigger than ourselves. I have NO problem fighting for you or for the principals that we strive for, but I'll be damned if I'm going to abandon a comrade simply for the sake of convenience."

Windu arches his eyebrow, and then nods his head towards Yoda. Yoda then rose from his seat.

"All rise," Yoda said, as the Jedi Council members stood. Each one brought out their lightsabers to bear.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

"Padawan Ranma Saotome knell."

Not sure of what's going on, Ranma did as he was told.

"By standing up for the beliefs of this Order, you have shown your worthiness of being a full fledge Jedi Knight."

Yoda then placed his 'saber close to Ranma's left shoulder.

"By the right of the Jedi…"

Yoda moves his 'saber over to Ranma's right shoulder.

"By the honor of the Jedi, I name you 'Knight-"

In a single stroke, Yoda slices off Ranma's Padawan braid.

"-Of the Republic."

"Rise, Master Saotome," Windu said.

"'Master'?" Ranma queried, as he did as he was told.

"Taken into account of your other experiences, we have," Yoda says. A moment later, Ami enters the council chambers.

"Padawan Mizuno, Master Saotome will be your teacher until further notice," Windu says.

"Yes, sir."

"Master Saotome, you will work with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker on Muunilist. Once you all have successfully taken that planet, we will devote the resources towards your search."

Ranma nods, thinking that at least he got some sort of promise from the council.

And so the battle for Muunilist begins.

Meanwhile…

"Impressive. You have successfully hid your true presence, but my host has no need for a spy."

Count Dooku was on some unknown planet, looking for the instrument for which Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord, needed to implement. For the past two months, he worked on preparing that instrument for use. So, he wanted to evaluate that "instrument".

Dooku's robed companion, who used illusionary means to hide from Dooku's senses, turned towards Dooku, nodded, and leaped into the arena of mercenaries and monsters.

When the robed figure landed on the floor below, the person's robes were thrown away. Underneath those robes was girl. Bald with severe-looking beauty, the girl wore a long, black, flowing (pleated) skirt that was parted in the middle. A long, cloth-like belt wrapped around her waste and down the front, which was held by a black buckle. Black ribbons (also black and white stripes) were wrapped around her forearms. Much of her body was wrapped in bandages, while a second layer of white cloth, attached to a striped (black and white) turtleneck, covered her torso. She also sported heavy eyeliner that highlighted her blank expression.

The girl quickly surveyed the arena, as the other combatants rushed her. With a casual wave, two of the combatants flew back, while a third tried to torch the girl. With a flip, the girl leaped over the robotic flamer. The droid then switched to missiles to blast her. Then, at super speed, the girl ran away, drawing fire to the lesser combatants, killing them instantly. With yet another leap, the girl got behind the droid. When it tried to turn around, the girl flicked her wrist, sending the droid up into the ceiling, destroying it instantly. The other combatants were stunned at first. However, the girl beckoned them to come after her. As they rushed her, the girl rained down boulders onto her foes. Only one foe, a huge monster, survived the "raining". It twirled its weapon, a huge ball and chain, at the girl, forcing her to draw her own weapons: a pair of blue and green light sabers.

SNAP! SNAP! Hzzzzzzz…

The monster roared, and tried to swing its weapon onto the girl's head. As the girl leaped, she cut the chain in half. Now standing on opposite sides, the girl and the monster rushed each other in a final assault…

SLICE!

A moment later, the monster collapsed onto the ground.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The girl looks up at Count Dooku, raises her weapons in salute, and bows.

"You are more powerful than I have sensed," Count Dooku says from her perch.

"The dark side is strong within me. For I am…SITH," Usagi Tsukino says, as she raises her head. She had a wicked smile plastered on her face.

_"During the campaign on Muunilist, a Sith Acolyte attacked Anakin, and drew him off-planet to Yavin 4. It turned out that this Sith was a brain-washed Usagi, whose sole purpose to eliminate Anakin, as a means of proven her loyalty to the Sith. Thankfully, Ami and I followed him and were able to prevent an even worse tragedy from happening. Restored to normal, Usagi returned to the fold, and the battle against the Separatists continued. Heck, she even got a promotion afterwards, along with Ami and Anakin…though he resented the fact Usagi was made 'Master' before he did."_

_"I see. How long was the war anyway?"_

_"Man, it went on for a few years. Or it went on for thirty, depending on whether or not you want to count the subsequent Rebellion or not as a separate thing. But the turning point occurred after Count Dooku had ordered his freaks to capture Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. At that point of the war, our fleet was returning to Coruscant, after destroying a research base that wanted to create super-soldiers for the Separatists. I mean, I've seen some pretty messed up operations that make the Nazi death camps look like an inconvenience, but to mutate a less sophisticated people into monsters were unforgivable…which is why I had NO problem when Anakin, in a fit of rage, slew the scientists responsible for what they had done. Sigh."_

_"What?"_

_"I should have been more on top of the situation where Ani was concerned. His mother was nearly killed by Tusken Raiders, and would have died if Usagi weren't there with him. And on our way back, we received word that some freak named General Grievous, with the help of his acolytes, had murdered several Jedi Masters in the process of kidnapping the chancellor…including Master Jinn. Anakin took his death particularly hard, since he was like a father to him. So with that in mind, we returned to Coruscant, ready to rescue Palpatine from Dooku's clutches."_

_"Did you succeed?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I guess not…"_

_"No, we DID defeat Dooku's forces at Coruscant. Usagi and Anakin were the first to board 'The Invisible Hand' and deal with Dooku. Unfortunately, Anakin disobeyed his orders by needlessly taking his life. Grievous, who turned out to be a multi-armed, fully converted 'cyborg' that took down many of the Jedi's ranks, had managed to escape before Usagi had a chance to deal with him. It wasn't until later that Usagi and I tracked down Grievous, and learned exactly how he was able to take down…"_

**Location: Utapau.**

Jedi Knights General Usagi Tsukino, General Ami Mizuno and General Ranma Saotome accompanied Jedi Knight High General Obi-Wan Kenobi to the last stronghold. Since Jedi Knight General Anakin Skywalker was selected by the chancellor to represent him on the Jedi Council, Anakin stayed behind on Coruscant.

"I guess that you would want to lead the troops, Master Kenobi," Usagi says.

"Only if I need to, Usagi," Kenobi replied. "You've earned that right…you all have."

Usagi smiles at that.

Upon touching the surface of the planet, the final assault on the forces of General Grievous was fierce. The war was at a crossroads of sorts. During the fight, Ami, who was in a mobile command unit, was wounded in the crossfire, and had to be evacuated to _The Serenity_, there flagship. After hours of fighting, Kenobi Ranma and Usagi had Grievous cornered.

"This is the end of the line, General," said Kenobi, as he and his fellow knights do battle.

Grievous merely snarled, as he charged forward.

Working as one, Usagi and Kenobi blocked the attacks. Then, they countered the attacks; Ranma took the high road, Usagi took the low road and Kenobi went straight for the center.

And then, something happened.

At the last second, Grievous kicked Usagi down. Taken advantage of this, Grievous bared down on her, like a spinning blade of death…

"No!" yelled Kenobi, as he moved to intercept the attack.

SLICE!

Grievous was able to hold Ranma back with his other arms, as he finished off Kenobi.

Just as Usagi could see again, she saw what had happened Kenobi.

"No…NOOOOOOO!" Usagi cried.

"Well, that's one Jedi," Grievous smirked, as he began to laugh maniacally.

Ranma, seeing his comrade down, fought harder. Using Grievous' own weapons, the pig-tailed Jedi guided his own weapon against Grievous' and…

SLICE!

Ranma managed slice off an arm.

"Why you-!"

SLICE! SLICE!

"Argh!" Grievous says, as he runs away.

"Usagi, take care of him!" Ranma said, as he ran after Grievous…

_"I did manage to take down Grievous eventually," Ranma says. Unfortunately, things would go from bad to worse. Evidence had mounted that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had masterminded the events that led to the Clone Wars. In fact, it was Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda hadn deduced that Palpatine was, in fact the dread Sith Lord Sidious. And when Windu went to arrest Palpatine, he revealed his true prowess by slaying Windu and his entourage…with Anakin Skywalker's help. I didn't find this out until later that Palpatine was grooming Anakin to fight on his side, and was more than willing to sacrifice Darth Maul, Count Dooku (aka "Darth Tyrannus"), and Sith Acolytes Asajj Ventress and General Grievous to succeed in this endeavor. And when Anakin stabbed Windu in the back, he became his new apprentice- Darth Vader. And thus, the purging of the Jedi began, when Palpatine initiated 'Order 66'."_

A day later…

"Usagi," said a voice.

"Uhhh," Usagi says, as she wakes up. Ever since that fight with Grievous, she's been in and out of sleep, not wanting to deal with the loss of Obi-Wan. With her were Thumper, Yoda and Ranma were on the Alderaan ship helmed by Bail Organa

"Oh, Master Yoda."

"Listen well, young one," Yoda says. "Made their move, the Sith have…"

"And we need to take care of a few things on Coruscant," Ranma says grimly. "But first, we need to go to the Jedi Temple to find out what the hell happened."

With Ami left in Bail's care, Yoda, Ranma and Usagi went to the Jedi Temple…

SLICE!

"Argh!" yelled a Clone Trooper.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

Ranma shuts off his lightsaber, as he, Yoda and Usagi enters the security records room, where they discovered the truth behind Palpatine's schemes, and how Anakin was involved.

"DAMN!" Ranma roared, as he punched a fist through a wall…after seeing the security recordings of what took place in both the temple and in Palpatine's office.

"Stop, they must be," Yoda says.

"Then let me be the one to do so," Ranma says. "I…owe it to him."

"Master, let me go after Palpatine," Usagi says. "I am a Cosmos-Knight-"

"No, confront Palpatine I will," says Yoda. "The honor of the Jedi, it is."

"Very well, Master," says Usagi dejectedly.

"Good luck, young ones."

After going underground, Ranma and Usagi paid Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo a visit…

"You…you can't be telling the truth!" Padme laments.

"As irresponsible as Usagi tends to be," T'Pol begins, as she hands Padme her tea, "she has always been truthful."

For a while, she has been serving Padme as her assistant in matters of state.

Padme looks at Usagi, and then at Ranma, who was doing his best to avoid looking at her.

Usagi then clasped Padme's hands. Earlier in the month, Usagi, T'Pol, Hoshi and Padme had gotten together to give Padme a baby shower.

"All we want to bring Anakin back from the Darkside. If he is willing to surrender, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yes," Ranma says. "You'll have my word that he won't be harmed. We just need to find him first."

Padme looks at T'Pol, then at Ranma and finally at Usagi.

"I…I don't know where he is."

Usagi sighed, as she stands up.

"Thank you for the tea, Padme."

"But-" Ranma began.

"No, Ranma, let's go."

As Usagi and Ranma leave in an air speeder, Padme turns to T'Pol.

"I want you to inform Naboo that I will take a personal leave of absence; Ambassador Binks shall take over my duties for the time being. And I will take C3-P0 with me."

"What shall I tell them about destination?"

"Tell them nothing. This is a personal matter."

"Very well," T'Pol says, as she secretly activates the micro-homing device that was planted in Padme's clothes. Earlier, Usagi and Ranma about what had happened, and made some arrangement in the event that Padme would try to find Anakin contacted T'Pol; their visit was for the express purpose of prompting the much-needed response necessary to locate Anakin…

_"We waited until Padme left Coruscant before following her. We ended up in Mustafar, a literal hellhole that served as both a home for a refinery station. Anakin was sent there to get the Separatists to surrender…while conveniently eliminating them. We came upon the scene to see Anakin choking Padme, accusing her of betraying his trust. Attacking Padme was bad enough, but when he attacked Usagi, using the 'Force Lightning' technique on her for trying to help Padme, that was the end of the line for me where Anakin was concerned…"_

**Location: Mustafar.**

BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma blocked Anakin's blows, as they leaped upon the hover platforms that dotted the river of lava.

"You will pay for your lies!" Anakin said, as he swung his sword to take Ranma's head.

Ranma moved to block.

"Open your damn eyes, Anakin! The Emperor is EVIL!"

"No, I don't believe you!"

Anakin managed to slice off one end of Ranma's lightsaber, just as Ranma leaps off to a nearby ledge.

"It's over!" Ranma said, as he threw his weapon into the river of lava. "I got the high ground!"

"That doesn't matter. I will be victorious!"

Anakin somersaulted over to Ranma, intent on cutting him down…

FWISH!

A blade made of light appeared in Ranma's hand. In a single stroke, Ranma cut off Anakin's arms and legs with his 'psi-sword'.

Anakin had forgotten about his "Cyber-Knight" background.

"AHHHHH-!"

Anakin rolled close to the river of lava, and began to burn…

RANMA!

Usagi? Ranma thought telepathically.

HURRY!

Ranma took one last look at Anakin burning before turning to leave…

_"Anakin was a good man who gave into his anger one too many times…and Palpatine used that to his advantage," Ranma says, as he tosses his cup of coffee into the trash bin. "He didn't die from his wounds, by the way. He ended up in an environmental suit that made his 'Darth Vader' persona all the more horrific and menacing."_

_"So, what happened to you and Usagi after your encounter?"_

_"Anakin had caused Padme to asphyxiate to the point of near death. We needed to act quickly if we were to save Padme's babies. So we moved them to another…womb."_

_Uhura arched an eyebrow._

_"Which 'womb'?"_

_"Mine."_

_"You didn't!"_

_"Well, Usagi was the only medically trained Jedi out of the two of us, and I couldn't take the chance to allow Anakin's legacy to die out."  
"Couldn't Usagi, um use magic to heal Padme?"_

_"There was no telling if the process of saving Padme's life would jeopardize the twins'-"_

_"'Twins'?"_

_"Yep. When they were born, they were named 'Luke' and 'Leia', as Padme wanted them to be named."_

_"And Padme…?"_

_"We had stabilized her condition. However, when we learned that Anakin was still alive, we knew that the twins' lives would be jeopardized. So…with Bail and Master Yoda's permission, we had Padme placed in suspended animation until 'the heat' was off of us. After the twins were able to be moved, I took Leia to Alderaan, and would pose as her nursemaid and nanny-"_

_"You purposely remained…female?"_

_"For the most part, I had no choice. When Palpatine defeated Master Yoda in battle, he used his victory as a rallying cry 'proving' that the Jedi needed to be destroyed. So, he instituted a pogrom to finish off what was left of the Jedi. Usagi stayed put on Tattooine, primarily to watch over Luke, while I used my female form, since very few people knew about it, to watch over Leia and move around the galaxy. Yoda, from his place on Dagobah, guided me, as I formed a 'Jedi Underground' with the few remaining Jedi out there. I would face…'Darth Vader' many times before Fate intervened…"_

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: More to come ASAP. Later!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 76 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 76 ****

* * *

**

"_Having been pushed underground, we 'Jedi' set up a network from which we could undermine the now EMPEROR Palpatine. How he was able to convince the Galactic Senate that he should become a dictator says to me that there were more people involved in his ascent than just him and Anakin…no, 'Darth Vader'."_

"_Why the distinction in names?" Uhura asked._

"_Sigh. I was there for Anakin since he was a little kid. I watched him grow up into a man that I could be proud to stand by in combat. But when he became Vader, he ceased to be the man who I would call 'friend'."_

"_Oh."_

"_Anyway, those who remembered the…'Old Republic' were dispersed in a variety of ways._

"_As I said before, I ended up as a nanny for Leia on Alderaan, while Usagi watched over Luke as 'the Hermit Girl'. We played those roles as a means of testing the twin's potential in the ways of the Force…_

**Location: Alderaan.**

Aldreraan is a mountainous world that with snow-capped hills. It was once a colony of Naboo before gaining its independence nearly

"Leia, I told you that girls shouldn't fight," Senator Bail Organa said, as he admonished her daughter. Princess Leia was scraped and bruised with torn clothes. Apparently, someone insulted her about having a nanny at her age.

"Well, 'Winter' started it!"

"Leia, you need to stop acting like a tomboy."

"Why won't you accept me for what I am, Daddy? I hate YOU!"

As Leia runs out of the room, Bail sighs. Leia did have her biological mother's spirit, after all.

Meanwhile, Leia ran into the family's private gymnasium, where her nanny, Lady Ranko of Naboo is training in martial arts.

"Ranko!"

Ranko stopped her katas, and turned to face her ward.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

"Daddy doesn't understand me," Leia cried, as she ran into Ranko's arms.

Ranko hugged the girl, whom was like a daughter to her. She should know, since she was her birth mother.

"Your father is just concerned that you won't be able to one day become a Senator like him. That's all."

Leia, with watered eyes, looks at her nanny.

"Father…doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not! He is proud of you, little one."

Leia sniffles and nods her head.

"Leia?"

Leia and Ranko turn to see Bail standing at the entrance of the gym room.

"Father!" Leia says, as she run into Bail's arms. "I'm sorry for…for…"

"It's okay. Look, you better get cleaned up for dinner."

Leia nods her head, and runs out the room.

"Just like Padme," Bail chuckles, as he looks at her departing foster daughter.

"Bail, have you thought of my proposal?" Ranko says, as she towels herself off.

Bail sighs.

"Is taking her on a ten-year training journey really necessary?" Bail asks.

"Well, you did say that you wish that she takes your place as the representative of Alderaan someday," Ranko replies. "What a better way of preparing her for THAT role while in the midst of training? And it's not like she will be away from home forever…just during the designated vacation period outside of school session."

"Hmmm. And I'm always off world on Senate business. It could work, my friend."

"It had better work. Leia may be the only chance all of us has, if the rest of us fail in ending the reign of the Sith."

**Location: Tattooine.**

"Pull!

BANG!

"Yeah!" said young farm-boy Luke Skywalker, as he and his buddies cheered at Luke's successful shot. While on break from chores at the Lars farm, collecting moisture, Luke and his friends were "skeet shooting".

"That was a good shot, Luke!" said one of his friends.

"I'm the best!"

"Hey, Luke!" Usagi says, as she comes running up to Luke and his friends. Every harvest, Usagi comes down from the mountains to test Luke's potential while working on Lars' farm. "Luke, your Aunt wants you to go to town to pick up supplies-"

"In a minute. Say, you want to try and take a shot?"

Usagi looks at Luke, his friends and at the skeet shooter.

"Okay…"

"You handle a blaster of this type before?"

"Please. I live out in the desert, remember?"

"You never told me why, considering the fact that Tuskin Raiders live out there."

"Let's just say that I am strong in the ways of the Force."

"Yeah, right!"

Usagi went to the skeet shooter, and turned it on setting "11".

"'11'? You think you're going to make that shot?"

"Humph. Never think…KNOW. Pull!

A multiple barrage of disks fly up in the air…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Usagi made the target.

"Lucky shot!"

"Oh?" Usagi said, as she puts on her bandanna over her eyes. "Pull!"

Another barrage of disks fly up in the air…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Usagi made her target.

"Whoa…"

"Hmmm. I made it."

"_Anyway, T'Pol ended up marrying into the Amidala family, and became the Ambassador of Naboo. Her service to Naboo was distinguished enough that she received the chance to be elected 'Queen'. Her temperament allowed Naboo to whether the Emperor's consolidation of power, and thus kept that world safe from harm._

"_Hoshi Sato remained on Tattooine as Watto the Junkman's manager. She was basically Usagi's eyes and ears, since Usagi more or less stayed out in the desert. _

"_Ami was severely wounded, so much so that not even Usagi's various healing spells could bring Ami out of her coma. So…she elected to have her 'reborn' on the trading world of Corellia…"_

**Location: Corellia.**

"Ah, man!" said the young Han Solo, as he wanders the streets of the planet's largest port. While he was good to be home, he hated the fact that he was home because he had been thrown out of the Imperial Academy. It wasn't HIS fault that the home planet of the academy's moon was accidentally blown up! Still, he was glad that he wasn't thrown into prison.

Han wandered the streets. He didn't have many prospects, and he certainly didn't have a family to go to. Maybe he should take up on that offer his friend Lando had, well, offered to him.

Han would have remained in deep thought, had he not heard the wailing of a baby.

Curious, he went to investigate the sound…and discovered-

"A baby?" said Han, as he peeked behind the dumpster. Sure enough, there was a baby lying in a basket, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"What am I going to do with you?" Han mused. "Surely, there's a nice family that can pay handsomely for-"

The baby had grabbed Han's finger, and cooing contently.

"Oh, no," Han said. "Don't get attached to me, kid."

The baby giggled.

The only identifier was a bracelet with the name "Ami Mizuno" etched in the metal, as well as some weird, short and blue, rod that had an equally weird, metal symbol ornament on it; there was also a then metal box that was apparently a timed lock on it. It read: "To be opened upon Ami's sixteenth birthday". Plus, stashed within the basket was a bankcard and note asking whoever found Ami to take care of her. If Han did accept the responsibility, the bankcard will be replenished on a monthly basis.

"Alright, kid, let's go," Han said, as he picks the basket up. He wasn't sure if the note was legit or not, but he'll do his best to carry out the wishes of the note. And unknown to him, a certain meatball-headed girl was watching Han at a distance, before leaving the scene.

_"We all did our part to lay low for a while, secretly undermining Palpatine's efforts, until Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila chose to openly defy Palpatine. I had worked with her before, so I knew that she would make a good leader for the Rebellion. T'Pol's position as queen of Naboo did much to shield Mon from Imperial scrutiny for a long time, before even she had to disassociate her court from Mon's activities…at least, officially, that is. At any rate, when I left Alderaan to join Usagi on Tattooine, Leia had enough will, clout and skill to take Bail's place as Senator of Alderaan. During that time, Mon introduced Leia to what we were secretly doing, and thus joined the Rebellion as a courier. And it was during that time that the blue prints for the 'Death Star' were 'acquired'._

_"'Death Star'?"_

_"It's basically like a Dyson's Sphere, but designed to be a planet killer. Anyway, somehow, DARTH Vader tracked her down to Tattooine, where Usagi and I officially left retirement."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Leia placed the plans for the Death Star within an astromech droid named "R2-D2". With the protocol droid 'C3-P0', they went down to the surface of Tattooine, where Luke and the Lars family acquired them. Apparently, Bail told Leia where Usagi and I lived, so it was not a coincidence that R2 tracked us down…with Luke in tow. Of course, Luke just HAD to end up in the middle of a Tusken Raider hunt when we found him. Luckily for him, WE were hunting those 'Raiders who were getting too close to our property."_

_"What was the problem?"_

_"We had installed a major supply depot underground, as a fail-safe measure, for the needs of the Rebellion. Not even the Hutts knew about it, and their intelligence network was nearly as good as the Emperor's. We couldn't run the risk of having the 'Raiders stumble upon it. So anyway, after we scared off the intruders, we introduced Luke to his Jedi heritage, avoiding mentioning the fact that it was his father that betrayed the Jedi Order. With Leia's message, we knew that Bail wanted help in getting the Death Star's plans to Alderaan, so we chose to leave the planet. We wanted Luke to come with us, but he felt that his obligations to Owen and Beru took precedence. That changed when the Emperor's Imperial Storm Troopers came to visit…"_

**Location: The Lars Farm, Tattooine.**

"Where are the droids?" demanded the squad leader.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Owen said, as he shielded his wife Beru from scrutiny.

"Well, then, you and your woman serves no purpose!" the squad leader said. "Take them down!"

"NO!" Beru screamed.

SNAP! Hzzzz-

SLICE!

Every one of the troopers was sliced in half.

Owen and Beru looks up to see Usagi holding her purple/violet light saber at ready.

"You guys alright?" Usagi said, as she shuts down her weapon. Thumper, her pet cabbit, was on her shoulders.

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru!" Luke said, as he hopped off the roof with his rifle. He was providing cover for Usagi. Luke, Usagi and Ranma had used their Federation transporter technology to get to the Lars farm, after Usagi felt a premonition of Owen and Beru's demise. In fact, that technology has served as an edge of sorts for the Rebellion.

"Luke!" Beru says, as she hugs her nephew. "You are okay!"

"Sorry for leaving you without letting you know where I went," Luke says meekly.

Ranma comes running into the area at tremendous speed.

"I took care of the others," Ranma said, as he holstered his lightsaber. "Guys, we have a problem."

"Of course we do!" Owen says. "With those troopers dead, there's bound for more to show up!"

"Don't you have family on Corellia?" Usagi asks.

"I do…"

"Then you are leaving," Ranma says.

"But how?" Luke asks.

"Thumper?" Usagi asks.

The cabbit nods, jumps off Usagi's shoulder and-

"TH-OW!"

-Transform into his 'starship' form.

"Whoa," Luke says…

_"We couldn't run the risk of having all of us leave at the same time, especially since Usagi, Luke and I needed to get to Alderaan with the droids. So we set up a meeting, through one of Hoshi's contacts, with a freighter captain named Han Solo, whom Usagi and I have worked with Han many times in the past…unfortunately."_

_"'Unfortunately'?"_

_"Let's just say that there is a planet out in the universe whose bio-spheres enhances the female form for greater 'recreational activities', for the sake of the nearest male…and I had been in female form at the time."_

_"Oh."_

_"Well, it took me weeks to shake off most of the side-effects of being on that planet, but not the memory of what went down while searching for a fresh supply of crystals to make more 'lightsabers'. No wonder the Jedi AND the Sith avoided that world. Ugh."_

_"So…"_

_"So anyway, we acquired the service of Captain Solo, his co-pilot "Chewbacca of Kashyyyk and their technician Ami-"_

_"Ami?"_

_"Yeah. Ami was apparently found by Solo, and adopted her as his younger sister. She didn't have her full memories back at that point in time, so she believed that she was from Corellia like her 'brother' Han. At any rate, after leaving Tattooine under duress, we were on our way…_

**Location: En route to Alderaan.**

During the flight to Alderaan, Usagi decided to begin her instruction on the

Jedi teachings. After all, way back in the day, Ranma and Usagi played a game of "Rock, Paper & Scissors", and came up with Luke as HER prize.

"Can I…can I watch?" Ami asks.

"Sure," Usagi says. "Maybe you can learn a thing or two."

"This is a teaching tool designed to test your intuition skills," Usagi said, as she revealed a metal sphere. "Incidentally, even a small child can connect with the force."

"Easy enough," replied Luke

"Oh, and one more thing."

Usagi tossed a helmet to Luke.

"Put this on. With the blast shield."

"But Usagi-"

"When we are in training, address me in a proper manner."

"Yes, Mistress Usagi."

"She's a 'mistress' alright..." Han chuckled, as he recalled how she and that red-headed girl behaved on that one particular planet, way back when…

"Han, don't you have a ship to pilot, or something?"

"Naw, everything checks fine."

"Fine, so be quiet. School's in session."

"You teaching the kid this nonsense?"

"Hey, the teachings of the Jedi aren't 'nonsense'!" yelled Luke.

"Easy, Padawan," said Usagi. "People have the right to speak their mind."

"Thank you-"

"And some people ought to learn not to stick one's foot into their big mouths, jerk!"

Han merely rolls his eyes in response, before checking his ship's instrument panel.

"Now, Luke, lets begin our exercise. Be in control of your surroundings. Do not control your surroundings."

The metal sphere danced around Luke, as he tried to hit it.

Zap!

"Hahahahahaha-!"

"Han!"

"I'm sorry. Hehehe..."

"Big brother, stop being mean!"

"It's hard!" cried Luke, as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Of course it is, but you can do it. Trust me. Now, let's do this again. Do not think about your actions. Flow with the movement of the sphere…"

Luke immediately loosened up. Now, he can sense the sphere's movements. There-!

PING!

Luke was able to score a direct hit. Happy, Luke took off his helmet, while the sphere went back to Usagi's hands.

"See? That wasn't so difficult."

"But it was. I mean, I understand now, but…"

"Trust me when I say training to be a Jedi is a lot easier than trying to be a

Jedi. I know."

"But you haven't said anything about your training," said Luke.

"Oh, I didn't, did I? No, the point is that you have to have the desire to take chances, when it comes to being a Jedi. I certainly took a lot of chances in my life," Usagi said, as she thumbed Han. Of course, she wanted to give another finger sign to the smuggler, but she had a Jedi image to maintain. And Ami was around. "And training shouldn't be seen any differently. In other words, you have to let go of your emotions."

"In other words, be impulsive."

"No, you have to trust your instincts in doing the right thing."

"Well, as much as this philosophical debate is interesting," Han said, "But we're coming up on Alderaan."

"About time," Ranma said, as he got up. Observing his friend's antics could induce a coma…

Suddenly, Ranma felt that there was something off…

"You okay, Ranma?" Usagi said.

"I'm not sure…"

"We'll continue this later. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."

With everyone secured into the cockpit, the Millennium Falcon left hyperspace.

"Arrgh!" screamed Usagi painfully.

"Usagi, are you all right?" asked Luke.

"I'm…okay," Usagi said, as he turns his head towards Ranma, who was in the throes of pain himself. "But something's wrong. Very wrong."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing," commented Han.

"Han, I'm never wrong about these things."

Suddenly, the 'Falcon was rocked by a series of asteroids.

"Han, are you SURE we're heading for Alderaan?"

"Sure I'm sure. These are the coordinates."

"RRRAAAWWWRRRL!"

Ami checked the sensors.

"I think there's something wrong, Han," Ami said.

"Hey, there's a moon up ahead!" said Luke.

Ranma looked, and frowned.

"Wait a minute. THAT'S no moon!"

The object up ahead loomed larger, as the 'Falcon came closer to it. From her vantage point, Usagi could tell that it was, in fact, a huge battle station.

"Han we better get out of here," said Usagi urgently.

"On it!"

The 'Falcon began to buck and twist, as Han tried to steer the ship into a new direction. Usagi was about to assist, when she received a premonition.

"Usagi?" asked Luke.

"Han, cut the engines," Usagi said.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" exclaimed Han.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"…"

"No, really."

"Grrr…ALRIGHT. But if this is another crazy scheme of yours…"

"Now, Han. Have I let you down?"

"…"

"…Lately?"

"Fine. Kid, do exactly what I say. Chewie?"

"RRROWRRLL!"

Han turns to Ami.

"Just stay in the hidden cargo bay."

"But big brother-"

"Please! I don't want you to get hurt."

Ami nods.

The Death Star's tractor beam pulled the Millennium Falcon into one of its hanger bays. Immediately, once it landed, the ship was surrounded by Imperial

Storm troopers. Both Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin went down to do a casual inspection of the craft before order a thorough detail on the craft. Only Vader was apprehensive about leaving it behind so soon.

"I sense…a disturbance in The Force," said Vader.

"I'm sure it is a residual from Alderaan's destruction," Tarkin replies. "Come, we still have a search to conduct."

As soon as they left, a search of the 'Falcon began.

"Hey, I think I need a hand," yelled a voice from inside.

The two remaining storm troopers rushed inside from their positions…

BAM!

A few minutes later, two storm troopers were leading a handcuffed wookie and two robbed figures away from the ship, followed by two droids. After passing through a checkpoint, the group went to a control room, and closed the door behind them.

"Whew, that was close!" said Luke, as he took off he helmet.

"Yeah, no thanks to YOU," said Han to Usagi, as he took off his helmet.

"Well, you smell like canned meat!" Usagi said, as she stuck her tongue at the smuggler.

"Whatever."

"RRROWRRL!"

"I must say that their bickering is most fascinating."

"Beep-beep Peeo-Beep!"

"Alright. We're here. Now what?" Han asked.

"We are here to rescue Princess Leia of Alderaan," Ranma says, still feeling the emotional loss at the destruction of Alderaan. "According this databank, she is being held in a holding cell."

"How do you know they're here?" asked Luke.

"Hey, when I'm good, I'm REALLY good."

"And when you're bad, you suck," Usagi says.

"Anyway," Ranma begins with a glare. "We better formulate a plan."

"Hey, best idea I've heard all day."

"Whatever. Anyway, I want you, Luke and Han to find and retrieve the princess with

Artoo's help, while C3-P0 monitor the communication lines."

"Master Ranma, but I do not have such a capability."

"You do now," replied the Jedi, as Ranma tapped key ports in C3-P0's chassis. "Anyway, I have to shut down the tractor beam generator, so I better get going."

"But how are we suppose to free the princess?"

"Improvise," Ranma replied, as he left the control room.

Ranma was successful in disabling the tractor beam generator, which was easy enough to do.

At the same time, Usagi and the gang were successful in getting to the holding cell, where Princess Leia was being held.

"Princess Leia?" Luke said, as he went into Leia's cell…

BAM!

Leia was immediately on top of him, as she held Luke against the bulkhead.

"You seem too short to be a trooper," Leia says, as she held her fist at ready, as it began to glow. She was a student of the Anything Goes Martial Arts style, and survived Darth Vader's interrogation techniques. "Not that it matters…"

"Leia, wait!"

Leia turns to see Usagi standing there.

"Lady Usagi," Leia says, as she unceremoniously drops Luke. "Did Lady Ranko sent you?"

"Actually, we got your message from your astromech droid."

"Oh."

Just then, Han steps forth.

"Guys, we got trouble!"

Squads of storm troopers began filing into the corridor.

"Let's get out of here!"

And with that, the gang went down a landing chute…and into the garbage disposal.

"Ewww!" Usagi said, as she waded through garbage. She then smacks Han up the back of his head. "Smooth move!"

"I had no choice, dumpling head!"

"Guys," Luke said, as he moved around quickly. "I think there something down here!"

"RRRRROOOWLRRL!" Chewie replied.

Leia turns to a long piece of jagged metal.

"I'll be back," Leia says, as she places the long piece of metal between her teeth…and dives right in.

"Princess!"

There seemed to be a violent struggle within the muck. Finally, Leia pops back up.

"All done," Leia says.

"Whoa."

"Now what?" Han says.

Suddenly, the walls began to close in.

"Oh, just great!"

"Everyone, stand back," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed green. "RRRAGH!"

Within moments, Usagi became a green-skinned "She-Hulk", bursting out of her clothes, while her modesty was strategically covered up.

"LUKE! GET A HOLD OF R2, AND GET HIM TO DEACTIVE THE COMPACTOR."

Usagi used her great strength and will in the Force to keep the trash compactor. The more focus she became, the stronger she became.

Han was just enjoying the free show.

SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow!" Han and Luke said in unison, as they rubbed the back of their collective heads.

"Perverts!" Leia said.

Sure enough, the trash compactor ceased operations.

"LET'S GO!" Usagi said, as she broke out of the room.

Later…

As Ranma made his way back to the Millennium Falcon in the hanger bay, he couldn't help but chuckle at the predicament his friends were in.

He knew that they would be all right, since he knew that R2-D2 was monitoring the situation. And he was monitoring the situation through the "bug" he planted on Han.

Then, he felt a familiar presence.

It was a VERY familiar presence.

"So…we meet again Master Saotome."

Ranma lifted his head to see the Dark Lord himself. He wore his imposing, full suited, black armor, thanks to the wounds Ranma had inflicted on him years ago.

"Lord Vader…I presume?"

"Of course.However, happy times are over for you."

"I don't think so, you traitorous bastard-"

"Enough." With that, Darth Vader activated his light saber.

"This ends NOW."

"So be it, Anakin."

"Do not call me THAT name. He died a long time ago."

Usagi and crew were able to make it to the hanger bay. They all see Ranma dueling Darth Vader.

"WE WILL NEED BACK-UP," Usagi said, as she began to contact Ami telepathically…

Ami.

Meanwhile, Ami was hiding in the cargo bay, when she receives the message.

Is…is that you…Usagi?

Yes, Ami. What I am about to tell you…to SHOW might be a bit much to handle. But if you do what I say, you can help us.

Ami nods in reply.

Do you still have your wand?

Wand? Ami asked, as she takes out the weird rod from her pocket. For as long as she can remember, it has served as something special to her.

Ami takes the wand out. It seemed to pulse with power.

Now, when I give you the word, say the first thing that comes to mind. Okay?

I…I understand.

Now, Usagi thought telepathically.

Ami gets out of her hiding place, and holds up her wand.

"Mercury Planet POWER!"

FWOOSH!

Old memories began to flood Ami's mind.

She remembered her first life, as the Princess of Mercury during the days of the Silver Millennium.

She remembered her days as a Japanese student.

And she remembered her days as a Jedi Knight, who fought alongside her Moon Princess.

She remembered who she was.

She was Sailor Mercury, the Senshi of Ice…and she was BACK.

Han Solo notices the flash of light. Was Ami okay?

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Suddenly, everything was covered in a fog bank.

"Hurry!" said Sailor Mercury, as she ran down the gangplank.

"Ami?" said Han.

Meanwhile…

"You seem a bit distracted, old friend," taunted Vader, as he swung a deadly arc of light and energy.

"I'm fine, no thanks to YOU," Ranma replied, as he deflected the blow.

"Vader, I have had enough of your traitorous ways. This time, you are at the end of your rope!" With that, Ranma became like a fierce warrior, forcing Vader to take a defensive posture…

Suddenly, he disappeared.

"What-?" Vader wondered.

"I hate to end a fight at the last minute, but I have to go," Ranma smirked, as he turns to leave. He had moved at "invisible speed" at the last minute, thus faking a disappearing act.

"This fight is not over!"

"I know it's not. I just got more important things in mind."

With that, Ranma leaped over the throng of trooper

Darth Vader looks on, while Ranma and his friends boarded the freighter and left the docking port of the _Death Star_.

"I will have to train, then," Vader says, as he turns to leave…

_"We managed to leap into hyperspace, after a run-in of TIE-Fighters. And after we dealt with THEM, we went to the main base of the Rebellion on Yavin 4. Upon reaching that moon, we discovered a tracking device on board the Millennium Falcon, thus giving the location of the base away. Mon Mothma welcomed the notion that Usagi and I are out in the open finally. Whatever. At any rate, our commissions were officially reactivated, and thus led the charge against the approaching Imperial forces."_

**Location: Yavin 4.**

With the approaching Death Star to Yavin 4, the Rebels prepare for a final assault, thanks to the stolen Death Star Blue prints. Luke, though saddened by the lost of his master, was determined to do his part.

"You sure you don't want to stay and fight with us?"

"Hey, I've done my part kid," Han says. "Besides, I've got bills to pay."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, thanks anyway."

"Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

"May the Force be with you."

"Thanks, Han."

After Han takes off…

"Please, Big Brother!" Ami says. "You got to help them! It's what Usagi would have wanted!"

Han looks into Ami's eyes.

"Chewie, turn around."

"RRRRRROWL!"

Meanwhile…

"This is 'Gold Leader'," Ranma says, as he and his attack squadron led the way. "Ready to engage."

"This is 'Green Leader'," Usagi says, as she and her attack squadron got underway. "Ready to run interference.

Ranma and Usagi were more than qualified to lead the squadron, based upon their flight records. At any rate, Gold Squadron would soften up the defenses of the Death Star, while Green Squadron would prevent reinforcements. That leaves Red Squadron the task delivering the payload into the exhaust port of the _Death Star_.

"This is Red Leader'," Garven Dreis says. Luke was assigned to Red Squadron, since there was space available. "We're ready."

"Alright, people," said Ranma. "Let's take this thing out…"

Once the Rebels are on their way, the forces of light are met with heavy

Imperial resistance. Still, the Rebels were making great strides in getting to the Death Star's exhaust port. Unfortunately, it was down to Luke to make the shot, and his mind wasn't clear.

Luke.

"What-?"

Luke, trust your instincts!

Was Luke's master dead…?

"I'm not dead, you jerk!" said a familiar voice on the communications signal. "Just keep your eye on target! Ranma is on his way to help you…"

Just then, Darth Vader's fighter squad comes rolling up from behind.

"Now you are mine!" says the Dark Lord.

Then, he was being attacked by blaster fire from the Millennium Falcon and a Rebel fighter…

"Ya-hoo!" yelled Han, as he activated his blasters.

"Surprise, aren't you, Vader?" says Ranma, as he piloted his "X-Wing" besides the 'Falcon.

"ARRRGH!" said Vader, as his craft spun out of control, and into space.

"Han? Ranma?" Luke was pleasantly surprised to see his old friends

"You're all clear, kid!" Han yelled.

ZAP!

A moment later…

BOOM!

With the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel forces received a needed relief in their pursuit for justice.

Usagi stayed far from the celebration that Luke and Han were experiencing. A smiled was plastered on face. She could sense a palatable sea change in the fortunes of the Rebel Alliance.

"Lady Usagi?"

Usagi turns to see Ami standing there. There was a palatable tension between Usagi and the girls.

"Yes, Ami?"

"Why did you not tell me the truth about you?"

"I did so because it was my fault that you were hurt. I was so focused in completing my mission that day, twenty years ago, that I lost sight of what's important."

Ami hugged Usagi.

"It's okay, Usagi," Ami says. "I understand, please, Princess, don't keep any secrets from us."

"I promise, on my honor, I'll do just THAT."

As a result of the Rebel's victory, a celebration went under way. Ranma and Usagi, now dressed in their Jedi Robes again, received medals for their actions, along with the others. With the two KNOWN Jedi to be in existence was a dubious honor. Unfortunately, now Palpatine and Darth Vader know of their active involvement in the Rebellion as well. Regardless, Usagi played a role in restoring a new hope in a galaxy torn by conflict, even though the battle for freedom has only just begun.

**Tbc.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 77 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: It's feedback time! Since there are some reviewers who are "anonymous", I will address those people within my chapters (since there is a reply function installed on the website). So…**

**To "Adyen", I spotted the errors you listed, except the part where you said that Ranma was hiding in the 'Falcon. I just can't see it. As for why he didn't slice up Vader…well, as I tried to indicate throughout Ranma's retelling of the "Star Wars" saga, while he hated what Anakin did, Ranma still has a soft spot for him. And he didn't want his death to affect his kids' futures. Besides, Anakin was cocky when they fought on Mustafar; he's a lot more cautious these days. I hope that helps. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 77**

**

* * *

**

_"With the Rebellion at full swing, Usagi and I went about our business in trying to do what we can to help along. We helped to move the main Rebel base to the ice planet Hoth, where we could avoid Imperial scrutiny. Of course, no Darth Vader's obsessive tendencies, he combed the entire galaxy in an effort to track the Rebellion down. As for Usagi and I, we continued to train Luke and Leia in their skills, though Luke's training was out in the open. Ami had recovered her full set of memories by the time we spent our 18th month on Hoth, which Han thought of as weird. Behind the scenes, we brought Padme out of suspended animation, sans her memories, and placed her in the care of Hoshi Sato. We felt that she would need to slowly re-adjust to the new 'era' before she returns to Naboo. Previously, Queen T'Pol was already making plans retrieve Padme, when an Imperial assassin murdered her husband Simon. As a result, we chose to place Padme in Hoshi's care for the time being."_

**Location: Hoth.**

While on patrol riding "taun-tauns", Luke and Usagi encountered a large "wampa" that tried to use an incoming ice storm for cover. After Luke dispatched the creature, and Usagi used her "air elemental magic" to do away the storm, the two Jedi stopped to train.

"What are we going to do?" Luke said, as he prepared to take out his lightsaber.

"We are going to do some footwork," Usagi said, as she tapped the ice floor. "Yep."

"Yep, what?"

"Use your senses."

Luke did as he was told. He then realized that they were over a frozen lake.

"Uh…"

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Prepare yourself, young master."

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Here I come, dumpling head!"

Luke took the imitative, and charged. He performed a thrust, while Usagi merely sidestepped the attack. Luke tried to stop himself, but the slippery ice made his footing difficult.

"Whoa!"

"Easy, Luke. You have to control yourself."

"Okay," Luke said, remember what Usagi said about using one's momentum to your advantage.

The whole point of the exercise was to teach Luke to be in control of his movements. In a deadly duel between lightsaber users, all it took was one move to end a fight.

With a huff, Luke managed to make contact with Usagi with his 'saber.

BLAM! BLAM!

"Not bad," Usagi says, as she twirls her weapon. "You might make it out of this yet."

Meanwhile, Leia, having taking her break from her administrative duties with the Rebellion, was training her body in the gym room. She had a block of ice put in, so that she can practice her vacuum blade technique.

"Ha!"

At this point of her training, she was learning how to be precise.

Ftt! Ftt! Ftt-!

"There," Leia said, as she admired her handiwork.

It was a statue of her father Bail.

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

"Nice job," Ranma said, as he entered the room. "You got Bail's likeness."

"What do YOU want?"

Leia was still mad at Ranma for learning that he was really Lady Ranko, her nanny.

"Leia…"

"You LIED to me, 'Ranma'. All my life, I wanted to be like you…and you took it all that away."

"Leia, I was your nanny to protect you from the Emperor. And since what I looked like was already known, I had to live as a female."

Leia looks Ranma, and then shakes her head.

"I…need some time…"

"Sure. Take all the time you want."

After Leia leaves, Han shows up…

SPLASH!

"What did you do that for?" Ranko fumed. Already, she was feeling the affects of her highly sensitive body.

"Ah, just wanted to see YOU again," said Han, as he stood close to the redhead.

"Quite kidding around. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say good-bye, 'red'. Ami doesn't want to go, but, well, with that bounty on my head…"

"I thought we paid off that reward?"

"Jabba upped the ante, I'm afraid."

"Well, you got to do what you have to do. Just be sure to say something to Usagi before you leave."

"Sure, sure…"

Suddenly, Han gave Ranko a kiss on the lips.

POW!

"Jerk! It ain't like that!"

"Ah, the memories…"

On the way back, Usagi and Luke came across an Imperial probe, which spotted them.

"Usagi-!" Luke said.

Usagi reached out, and crushed the probe using the Force.

"'Echo Base', this is General Tsukino. We have a problem."

Sure enough, the imperial forces landed its forces on the surface, prompting an emergency war room session.

"Okay," Ranma began. "We have a two-prong situation. We will use the transporters to beam all of non-organic equipment to the transport ships on the opposite side of the planet. The rest of us will deal with personnel."

Ranma turns to Usagi, Luke and Wedge Antilles.

"General Tsukino will lead the ground forces against the approaching Imperials. They will run interference long enough to prevent the Imperial from taking down the power generators. Princess?"

Princess Leia looks at Ranma, and nods.

"We are counting on you to do your best. We have faith in you. Good luck, and may the Force be with you…"

Usagi steps forth.

"Gold, green, red and blue squadrons…MOVE OUT!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Later, Usagi gets into the cockpit of her snow-speeder. It was a craft geared for low atmospheric in arctic environments. When she gets in, she sees-

"Ami!"

Ami smiled.

"You need a navigator, right?"

"But what about Han?"

"The repairs are almost done."

Usagi shakes her head.

"Alright. Just…keep your eyes open for those Imperial Walkers."

"Right!"

Usagi taps her microphone.

"Commander Skywalker, this is General Tsukino."

"This is Skywalker. Ready?"

"Affirmative. I'll take Gold Squadron, while you lead Red. Commander Antilles will lead Green Squadron. General Saotome is on Blue Squadron, and will take on the approaching Imperial fleet."

"Understood."

"And Luke, DO be careful, okay?"

"Sure thing! Skywalker out."

The battle with the Imperials was to allow Echo Base time to evacuate its personnel to Rebel fleet's secondary hideout. The 'Walkers were large, metallic behemoth that were walking weapons platforms.

"Hang on, Ami!" Usagi said, as she piloted her snow-speeder between the legs of the walker…

The gambit proved to be a success. With the delay caused by the defending

Rebels, the Rebel Alliance transport ships took off from Hoth.

Meanwhile, Usagi and Ami went back to Echo Base.

"Will Luke be alright?" Ami asked, as their snow speeder coasted to a stop.

"Yeah, he will be," said Usagi, as she opens the hatch. "Get to the 'Falcon. I'll meet you later at the rendezvous site."

Ami nods, and hops off the snow speeder.

"Good luck!"

Usagi waves her hand, and leaves the hanger bay.

As Ami heads back to her quarters, before running into Han…who was running away with Princess Leia.

"Run!"

Ami frowned, and sees Snow Troopers heading her way…

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SLICE!

Ami takes out her lightsaber, and began to hold off the attack.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"AMI!" Han cried out. He knew that his "Kid Sister" could take care of herself, but…she was STILL family.

"Coming!"

In another section of the base, Darth Vader strove down the hall with his soldiers. Suddenly, the hall ceiling burst open behind them.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

SLICE!

SLICE!

SLICE!

When the enemy soldiers fell dead, Usagi stood, with her purple lightsaber blazing.

"So…we meet yet again, Lady Usagi," says Darth Vader, as he drew his light saber.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

"You've always had the grasp of the obvious, Vader," Usagi replied, as she readied herself. "Ranma told me to keep an eye on you, when he spotted you transport leaving your destroyer."

As predicted, the Imperials were able to bring down the shield generator.

However, thanks to Luke and his fellow pilots, many lives were saved. Ami helped to jury-rig much of the Millennium Falcon's system for flight capability. She only hoped that Han's piloting doesn't get the 'Falcon hit too many times.

Otherwise, the hyper-drive might go out. Again.

Essentially, Usagi put her 'speeder on autopilot, making the enemy think that she had already left, and snuck back into Echo Base.

The two Force users traded heavy blows, moving at speeds that made them a blur.

Unfortunately, Vader had improved somewhat from his encounter with Ranma, both in strength and will. Usagi found herself being thrown into the walls, while Vader found himself being pummeled as well.

"You're good, Ani."

"My name is VADER!"

Vader delivered a Force-blow that knocked Usagi backwards.

"Ranma may have dismissed me, but YOU shall be the one to pay the price."

Suddenly, Mecha Thumper burst through another wall.

"Well, my ride is here, Vader," Usagi said, as she got up, while deactivating her weapon and hopping into Thumper's armored body. She had mentally contacted Thumper as soon as she had put her speeder on autopilot. "Be seeing you."

With that, Usagi was gone.

"Of that, I have no doubt," replied Vader, as he deactivated his weapon.

Once Thumper had switched to ship-mode, Usagi signaled Luke, who was waiting for her.

"So, are we following Han and the others?"

"No, change of plans," Usagi said, as she tapped her microphone. "They'll be fine…I think."

"Okay, so, where are we going?"

"We're going to the Dagobah System for more training. Hang on-!"

And with that, Thumper and Luke Skywalker's X-Wing went into hyperspace.

Meanwhile, the Millennium Falcon was having trouble of its own.

"Ami, can't you get the manifold align!" Han yelled.

"I'm doing the best I can, Han!" Ami replied.

"Hey!" Leia interjected. "Stop picking on Ami!"

"Oh, where are you, Usagi!" Luna wailed.

Chewie merely growled in frustration.

Suddenly…

"This is Ranma-!"

Leia took a microphone and placed it on her head.

"Ranma? Is…that you?"

Since going into battle, Leia was worried about her friend.

"Yeah. My fighter is damaged, and I don't know how long my life-support will last…"

"Han, we got to do something!"

"I'm on it," Han said. "Ranma, prepare for an up-close pass…"

At the last minute, Ranma jettisoned himself into space…

ZING!

The Millennium Falcon's mini-transporter activates long enough to bring Ranma on board.

"Ranma!" Leia cried, as she hugged him. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"It's okay…snowflake. It's okay…"

SPLASH!

"Hey!" Ranko said.

"Han!" Ami yelled.

Han merely chuckled, as he tosses his buckle to the side.

"Shhh!" Leia says. "Let me have my 'Ranko' for a while."

"Sigh."

_"I had gotten space sick from being in sudden decompression, so I had to rely on Leia for help…"_

"Just lie still, and get better," Leia said, as she covered Ranma with some blankets. "We'll get you some help as soon as possible."

"Thanks. And Leia?"

"Yes…Ranma?"

"I promise that I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks."

Leia left "Sickbay", and went to the cockpit. Bad enough that they couldn't jump into hyperspace…

"Where are you going?" yelled Leia. Bad enough to be separated from her friends…

"We're heading-"

BANG!

"-There," Han said, as he pointed to the incoming asteroid field.

"Are you out of your MIND!"

"I must say that the odds of piloting through an asteroid field is very slim,

Captain Solo," C3-P0 interjected. "Perhaps we should surrender-"

"Quiet!" yelled Han. "I got enough to worry about!"

"RRROWRL!"

"I know, I know! Just navigate, will ya!"

Deftly, the 'Falcon made its way through the asteroid field, and even found a spot on one of the largest rock. Unfortunately, the situation was a close one.

"How long are we going to be stuck in this rock?" asked a perturbed Leia, who could hear the sounds of Imperial bombardment overhead.

"Well, you can always meditate or something…or whatever you 'Jedi' do."

"I think I'll do just that. Humph!"

Leia went to one of the few places aboard the 'Falcon that served as a spare room, which was about the size of a broom closet. When Leia found her meditation spot, she began her mental exercises. Ever since she was six years old, Ranko…no, RANMA had been teaching her a powerful form of martial arts. She was trained in the use of a variety of weapons, including the use of the lightsaber. Now that she has learned of her former nanny's past, she was thinking of seeking training to be a Jedi. Oh, well.

Flowing with The Force, Leia felt…something. She tried to focus on the source, but she couldn't get a lock on it. Leia then expanded her consciousness outward, and it was then that she made a horrible discovery. At the same time, C3-P0 made its own discovery as well.

"OH! What is that?" the droid said, as it saw yet another creature of some type flew by.

Ami looked up from her repairs with Chewie, when she notices her Mercury Computer's alarm.

"Huh?" replied Han, who looked up from his repairs.

"RROWRL!"

"Fine! I check it out then-"

"HAN! We got to get out here!" Leia said, as she entered the cockpit

"It's only a few things out there. I'll simply remove- hey! What do you think you're doing, 'princess'?"

"Trust me, when I say that we got to get out of here NOW!"

"Big Brother, she's right," Ami said, as she hurriedly reconnected the systems.

"Alright, alright. Chewie? Fire her up."

Luna ran to the cockpit with C3-P0 in tow.

"Captain Solo!" Luna cried. "They're monster out there!"

"Then sit down and hang on. We're leaving."

With the roar of the engines, came tremors of some kind. As the 'Falcon came upon the entrance of the cave, it began to get smaller and smaller….

WHOOSH!

CHOMP!

Han then realized that he had piloted the 'Falcon into a giant space worm of some kind.

"'We'll be safe in here' he says," Leia said mockingly. "Riiight."

"Aw shaddup!"

"So, bright boy, any new ideas?"

"RRROWL!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…Ah ha!"

"What?"

"I know an old friend who can help us. And he's not far from here. Chewie? Plot a course to Bespin."

"Hopefully, you're friend won't set up a trap where we get captured by Imperials or something."

"Hey, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Isn't that where Mr. Calrissian is working these days?" asked Ami.

"Sure is."

"Who is this Calrissian fellow?" asked Luna.

"He used to own the 'Falcon."

"Oh."

Sure enough, Han piloted the ship to the cloud city at Bespin. The port served as a depository for the miners from down below, and also served as a market for that sector of space. As soon as the 'Falcon touched down, Han and company debarked.

"Okay, leave it up to me."

A tall, dark and suave gentleman was the first to greet the rogue pilot.

"You got some nerve coming here."

Then with a feint, the man rushed Han, forcing him into a defensive position.

"Hahahahaha! Got you."

"Yeah, right."

Then the two men embraced.

"Han, old buddy! It's good to see you."

"Same here."

"And I see you decided to bring MY ship back."

"YOUR ship? I won her fair and square."

"That I doubt very much. What brings you here?"

"The 'Falcon needs repairs, and so-"

"You're looking for a freebee. Fair enough. With your piloting skills, I wouldn't be surprise if the damage done to her is fairly extensive."

"Ha. Ha."

Lando then sees Ami.

"Ami!"

"Lando!" Ami said, as she hugged the man.

"How's it going, kid?"

"The usual."

"Oh, so Han's been getting into trouble again, eh?"

Han rolls his eyes.

Then Lando sees Leia.

"Well, well, well. So who's this fine woman?"

"This is my friend Leia Organia. Leia, this is my friend Lando Calrissian."

"Charmed," Leia replied. She felt that there was something off about Han's "friend".

"My house is your house," Lando said, as he kissed Leia's hand.

"So, about the 'Falcon…?"

"Sure. I'll get my people on it right away. But in the meantime, please, make yourself comfortable."

"Mr. Calrissian, we have a friend who needs medical attention," Leia says. "He is aboard the 'Falcon."

"Of course. I'll have a medical tech and droid tend to your friend's need.

Are you sure it's safe here? Leia thought telepathically to Han.

Yeah, I'm sure, Han responded. It felt weird speaking to Leia like this.

Thankfully, he's gotten used to the process since becoming friends with Usagi and Ranma a long time ago.

I hope so, because I got a bad feeling about this place…

Unfortunately, Leia's foreboding proved to be an accurate assessment. Of course, being a "newbie" in the ways of the Force, she had to give Han's friend the benefit of a doubt. But, the next day…

"So, what do you think of this place so far?" Lando asked, as he showed the place around to his friend Han.

"You got a sweet set up, Lando," Han said. "I'm very impressed."

"RRROWRL!"

Meanwhile, C3-P0 noticed that a similar protocol droid was in the hallway.

"Hello. My name is C3-P0. What is your designation?"

The droid simply ignored him.

Normally, C3-P0 would simply note this. However, curiosity got a hold of the droid. So it followed the silver protocol droid into a room. When C3-P0 turned the corner, the droid saw something familiar.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh! Oh my-!"

BOOM!

"RRROWRL!"

"I DON'T know, Chewie. Maybe he needs a tune up or something."

"I'll go find him," Ami says.

"Well, hurry back! I don't want you to get lost."

"Don't worry about it, Han. I'll have my people take care of things. By the way, there's something I have to show you…"

Leia had been on edge somehow, as if something dark was lurking about. As she and the group got closer to Lando's conference room, she had the urge to flee very quickly.

"Han, don't!" Leia suddenly cried.

Just as she gave out her warning, the door opened, revealing the dark lord himself: Darth Vader.

Han immediately drew his blaster and fired upon Vader; Vader responded by raising his hand, which blocked the shot. Then, quite casually, Vader "pulled" the weapon out of Han's hand. Han immediately pressed his wristwatch, warning Ami of what's going on. It was something that was developed in case something was up.

"I'm sorry, but the Imperials came before you did," Lando said coolly.

"A friend of yours?" Leia asked sarcastically.

"I used to think so."

"RRROWRL!" Chewbacca said, just as he was about to shoot Vader.

"I would not do that if I were you, Wookie," Vader quipped. "Come, and sit. We have much to discuss, starting with the whereabouts of Lady Usagi and her apprentice."

"Sir," said a storm trooper. "We are unable to find the Jedi Miss Mizuno or her Master."

"No matter," Vader said. "As long as we have their ship, there is no where those two can go."

"No matter," Vader says. "As long as we have their ship, they cannot leave this city."

Some place else…

"Ranma, come on," Ami said, as she helped a limping Ranma Saotome. "We have to keep moving."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ranma says, as he limped along. Ami had snuck into the medical wing to retrieve him, after recieving the warning from Han. Unfortunately, he was still sick from being in space. "Where's Leia?"

"She's being held prisoner."

Ranma nods his head, as he suddenly moves his hands over Ami's body.

"Ohhhhhhh…"

"I'm sorry, Ami," Ranma says, as he carries Ami's limped body. "I have an obligation to meet."

Ami was then placed in a nearby utility closet. Afterwards, Ranma disappeared in the woodwork.

An hours later, Vader found out two things. One, Leia has great potential in the

Force, and, two, she was being trained in the ways of the Force by those Jedi. While this makes things frustrating, it did bring up a perfect opportunity.

"I will not turn over Usagi or Ranma, Vader."

"While I am impressed with you're apparent Jedi training, especially in being elusive in our interrogations. I am very impressed indeed. But that will not help you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have potential, and I am willing to overlook your rebellious ways…for a price."

"Doesn't matter what it is. No deal!"

"Oh, I think you will appreciate this deal. You WILL be my student, or your friends will DIE."

"I would never do that. NEVER."

"Take a look, then."

On a monitor, Leia could see Han being tortured. Shhe knew that Han, in spite ofher high-profile status within the rebellion, he knew nothing vital. Well, except where Usats and Luke were at the moment. But Vader didn't know that.

Still, with the destruction of the planet Alderaan, Leia was sensitive about life.

"Please, he doesn't know anything!"

"You are probably right, Princess. Then again, you might be lying. Until you agree to my terms, the interrogation continues."

Leia continued to look at the monitors. Then, she came to a decision.

"I…I accept," Leia said, as her aura died.

"Excellent."

Later on the Cloud City of Bespin…

"Okay, papers please!" said the Imperial storm troopers.

Usagi, who wore a beige duster, looked up. She had Luke make a holding patter while she snuck aboard an incoming transport ship. With a smirk, she, through ahole in her coat pocket, dropped a live grenade onto the ground and kicked it to a nearby regiment of troops…

BOOM!

With that distraction out of the way, she back fisted one sentry, and punched another. She used the Force to augment her blows, causing both of their armorsto crack. Before the last sentry went down, she took his weapon and began firing upon the incoming troopers.

As a precaution, she had Thumper teleport to Luke's fighter after she got on the transport.

Luke, you should have a clear shot on the other landing bay, Usagi thought. I'll meet you halfway.

I hear you, Luke thought back.

Meanwhile, Leia was both mourning and fuming that Han was placed in carbonite and that Boba Fett was now delivering his "coffin" to the gangster Jabba the Hutt. Then, she saw Luke.

"Luke, run! It's a trap!"

"Leia! Thumper, R2- Go find Usagi. Go!"

"BEEP-BEEB-bee-orr!"

"YeeOW!"

"I'll be fine. Go!"

Once the droid and the cabbit went into the other direction, Luke followed where Leia went.

SHOOP!

And down Luke went.

While Luke went to meet his destiny, Lando, thanks to a change of heart, had been able to free the wookie. Chewbacca wanted to tear him apart, but Usagi arrival stayed his hand. Lando was pleasantly surprised to see Han's old running buddy.

"Usagi, you made it!" Ami cried. She woke up in time to hear the commotion caused by Usagi's actions.

"Ami, what's up?"

Ami told Usagi everything that she knows.

"Great," Usagi said. She then turns to Lando. "Lando…long time no see."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find Han and the others. Seen them around?"

"Heh. Well, you see…"

Luke slid down a hole into the bowels of the Cloud City. Already, he felt a very strong presence. Once he finished his descent, Luke picked himself up and sought out the source of the disturbance.

"Hello, Skywalker."

Luke turned to see Darth Vader standing menacingly. He then put away his blaster, and pulled out his light saber.

"Darth Vader. Where's Leia?"

"Still concerned for the Princess, even though you have to face me? Interesting.

Rest assured, she is well…at the moment."

Snap! Hzzzzzzzz…

"I'm ready for you. You WILL face justice, Vader."

Snap! Hzzzzzzzz…

"We shall see. After you submit, I shall go after your master Usagi."

And thus the battle was on.

Meanwhile, Usagi and the others managed to catch up with Boba Fett, as he was about to transport the frozen remains of Han Solo. Once they arrived, Usagi signaled the group to stand back. Boba, who saw Usats coming, lowered his weapon slowly.

"Jedi Usagi Tsukino."

"Boba. Still following your father's footsteps, eh?"

"What can I say? It's a family business. What do you want?"

"I want Captain Solo."

"Can't do that. Jabba called in the bounty on Solo's head."

"I see."

Usagi pulled out a briefcase from pocket space, and tossed it to Boba, who caught it after he slung his weapon. Keeping an eye on Usagi, Boba opened the case. Everyone saw that a glow was emitting from the inside of the case.

"Well, I call and raise. What do you say?"

"This doesn't end the bounty, but it will buy Solo some time. Take him."

And with that, Solo was wheeled out.

"Where did you get that-"

"Don't ask."

Usagi turns to Lando.

"Lando, you and Chewie get Han onto the 'Falcon. There's someone who I need to rescue."

"Leia?"

"No. Leia's not on Bespin."

"Then, who?"

"Luke."

The battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader was a savage affair. A couple of times, Vader used dirty tricks to carbonite Luke.

POW!

Vader side-kicked Luke into the carbonite machine. Before the machine could activate, Luke leaped out just in time before he was "carbonated".

"Where's Leia?" Luke demanded.

"The Princess? Here."

Vader took out a small device and threw it in the air. Immediately, a holographic image formed around the device.

"Luke, run! It's a trap!" the image mouthed.

"You should have used your senses to determined the validity of this 'person',"

Vader smirked.

"Bastard!" Luke yelled, as he sliced Leia's image, rendering the device useless.

PLOOP!

"You'll pay for that!"

As predicted, Vader WAS stronger than ever, having parried every blow that Luke mustered. Luke swung left, Vader blocked. Luke thrust, Vader parried. However, the battle got intense when Vader picked up a girder with his power, and slammed it Luke. Luke pushed back, and nearly got his head cut off for his efforts.

"You are stronger than I anticipated. Excellent!"

"Thank Lady Usagi for her efforts."

"Of course, I will. But your lesson from me has not been concluded."

Vader waved his hand, and the machinery around moved together, forming some sort of golem like creature.

"As they say, two are better than one. Attack!"

The creature rushed Luke, who jumped and weaved out of its grasp, only to block additional sword attacks by Vader.

Damn! Luke thought to himself. This is like that plant thing Usagi was telling me about! Got to remain calm…

Luke, in desperation, willed that the physical laws around the golem adjust slightly, by suddenly affecting the gravitation constant of the universe. The result was that the creature was now weightless, and was unable to move. Thus, it floated towards the ceiling of the metal construct.

"Very good. Let us take this battle outside," Vader said, as he raised his palm towards Luke.

ZAP!

By hurling a bolt of dark energy, Luke was knocked into a nearby window, and out into the inner cavern of the city. Thankfully, Luke had enough practice in telekinesis to prevent himself from falling to his death. Seeing a nearby railing, Luke floated down and grabbed it.

"Whew!"

Then Vader appeared, as he phased up the floor.

"We are not done yet, young one."

"Oh, boy."

The battle continued in earnest. Each sword stroke was more dangerous than the next. With Luke caught on the defensive, he tried to hold his own. Under normal circumstance, Vader's relentless pounding would have ended up with Luke getting his hand severed. However…

Whrrrrrrrr-!

FZZZZZZ!

Vader leaped just in time to block a thrown saber. The purple saber returned to Usagi's hand.

"Vader, Vader, Vader. Trying to cut off my student's hand? Shameful."

Usagi floated down to the walkway, putting Luke directly between her and Vader.

"Ah, my old friend. I am glad that you are here."

Vader deactivated his weapon, and walked towards Luke.

"Luke, you have much potential in the ways of the Force. Join me, and we can defeat the Emperor. Together, we can bring order to the galaxy!"

"Luke, don't listen to him!" Usagi yelled. Don't make the same mistake HE made!"

"I'll never join you! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Really? Did your 'master' tell you the tale?"

"Vader…" Usagi warned.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"I did not kill your father, Luke. I AM your father!"

"…"

"Vader, you should not have told him that!" Usagi yelled, as she raised her weapon for battle.

"No. NOOOOOOO! It's not possible!"

"Trust your feelings, my son. Why do you think that I never went after Usagi on Tattooine? Or, why do you think that I have searched for your location since the fall of the Death Star? There are hundreds of rebel bases to choose from, to initiate the will of the Emperor. Why did I bother to look for you and ONLY you?"

"…"

"Son, join me…" Vader said, as he reached out.

In sheer panic, Luke leaped over the railing and fell straight to the core.

"Luke!" Usagi yelled, as she leaned over the railing.

Vader simply leaned over, and then looked at his foe. Usagi looked at Vader expectantly. However, Vader simply turned away, and began to walk in the other direction. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Go save him, Usagi. Our business can be concluded at another time."

With a nod, Usagi leaped over the railing as well. She went dove straight down, using her body weight and size to maneuver. At the same time, she mentally contacted her Padawan.

Luke, hang on! She thought. She really hoped that what Vader said didn't affect her relationship with her Padawan. Long ago, she made a promise to her friend

Padme, and she would be damned if she didn't fulfill that promise!

A short time later, after Han used the 'Falcon to rescue Luke and Usagi…

"Luke, you got to snap out it!" Han yelled, as he was trying to maneuver the

'Falcon out of harms way. Luckily, being carbonated didn't affect his vision long enough to hinder his vision much. "I need you to man the blasters!"

"…"

"Luke, please," began Usagi, who was busy trying get the hyperdrive up and running with R2-D2's help. While Lando assisted Han in the cockpit, Chewie was trying to put C3-P0; Thumper was doing his best to assist the wookie by getting whatever tool he needed. "I don't know what's going on in your hand, but I need you to man a gun."

"You lied to me."

"Luke, it's a bit complicated. Look, as soon as I can, I'll explain everything.

Besides, we need to get ready before we face Vader again."

"Why? What's the point?"

"He still has Leia. Remember?"

Luke didn't want to admit it, but he knew that Usagi was right. As long as Leia is in the clutches of Vader, the Rebel Alliance was in danger of loosing an important asset.

"Fine. But when this is all over, you owe me an explanation."

"Of that I promise."

Meanwhile…

"You will never get that unit operational," the protocol droid complained.

"BEEP-beep-bee-rr-BEEP!"

"Guys, hang on!" Lando yelled. After Vader threatened to "Change the deal

FURTHER" in their dealings, Lando knew which side he needed to be. If he had to be with this bunch, he might as well make himself useful.

Thankfully, Ami and R2-D2 had gotten the engines fixed.

Wrrrrrrr- BOOM!

"Lord Vader? The rebel ship as escaped," the commanding officer said nervously.

Vader simply turned away from the main viewing window, looked at the officer, and walked away. When he got to his chambers, he went to a nearby wall and looked up.

"Soon, your training will begin," he said to the carbonated Leia Organia. He found it much better to deliver the Princess to the Emperor in this manner.

Meanwhile, Ranma was stashed in the hull of Vader's ship. He was more than determined to free the girl who he helped to raise to adulthood.

And he was more than ready to deal with the Emperor himself.

A few days later, Lando, Chewbacca, Ami and Han get ready to separate from the convoy of rebel ships.

"Now you four stay out of trouble," Usagi said, while wearing her white robes.

She had been in meetings all day, so this little break was much needed. "And Ami is going to let me know if you DO get into trouble, Han. So deal with that Jabba situation as soon as you can."

"I'll do that, Usagi!" Ami says.

"Hey!" replied Han "I know what I'm doing!"

"Bloody unlikely!" Lando interjected. "Because of you, I lost my operation!"

"RRROWRL!"

"What HE said."

"Lando, old buddy, you were never meant to be an administrator. I'm doing a favor, don't you know."

"Yeah, right."

"And Han," Usagi began, "We'll find Leia…and Ranma. Trust me."

"I always do, old friend. I don't know why…"

"Hey!"

And with that, the 'Falcon was gone.

Luke? Thought Usagi.

Yes? Luke replied likewise.

"I know that what Vader said is shocking, but you have to trust me. When the time comes, I'll tell you everything. Please?"

"Okay."

"Luke, I…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

As the two looked outside at the stars, Usagi wondered how Luke would take to knowing the entire truth.

At any rate, what Darth Vader said was only a half-truth. As complicated as that may be, it will get even more so when Luke learns that he has a sister.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Hopefully, you are all satisfied with this outing. We wrapped things up next time, though it won't follow the pattern EXACTLY. Later!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 78 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 78**

**

* * *

**

_"In the months following the disaster at the Cloud City on Bespin, I went underground. I avoided all contact between my allies, thinking that Usagi could hold the proverbial 'fort' for a while and myself. Initially, I had tried to rescue Leia from the clutches of the Emperor, but I was still too messed up to face him adequately. So, I went to Dagobah for some much needed training…"_

**Location: Dagobah.**

Jedi Master Ranko Saotome was in a state of meditation, as she sat in what she called "The Cave of Insight", where a Dark user of the Force was slain by the hand of the Jedi Master Yoda. She had to build up immunity to whatever she may face, when she confronts the Emperor.

On another note, Ranko, in honor of Leia, chose to remain female while in training. Besides, knowing Palpatine's sexist attitudes towards women were legendary, him being defeated by a "woman" would be "just deserts".

As Ranko continued her meditation exercises, her senses picked up a disturbance in the Force…

"Usagi…"

Ranko gets up, and head for Jedi Master Yoda's hut. Yoda, who was napping outside, opens his eyes when Ranko arrives.

"Visitors, we have," the Master says.

"Indeed," Ranko replies, as she cleans herself up.

* * *

"Well, we certainly survived that one, eh, Luke?" Jedi Mistress Usagi Tsukino says, as she pats her apprentice on the back. They were walking towards Yoda's home. 

"Oh, we 'survived', alright," Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker says. "Let me count the ways. We interrupt our training in the deserts of Tatttooine when Jabba the Hutt decided to muscle in on Watto's operations. As a result, Watto, YOUR business partner, gets killed, his manager, your friend, Hoshi gets injured in the process, and some girl who was living with her named 'Padme' gets kidnapped for Jabba's slave pens. YOU get pissed off, and staged a sting operation where you managed to get the help of Han, Lando, Boba Fett, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 and C3-P0 to humiliate Jabba enough to set up an agreement that makes you even wealthier than you have ever been."

"And this is a problem because…?"

"Well, it sounds like something that a Sith would do."

"One, other than my ten percent, all the money I accumulate goes to the war effort, and, two, I like to get 'dirty'."

Luke sniffed the air.

"I'll say."

"Hey! You're the one who made me fall in rancor dung!"

"I knew I heard some racket out here," said a voice.

Usagi and Luke look up to see Ranko standing next to Yoda.

"RANMA!"

Usagi performed a "super-glomp" on Ranko.

"We were wondering what had happened to you…"

"I…was foolish enough to try to get Leia back from the hands of the Emperor."

"You bet you are, jerk."

Ranko and Usagi release each other.

"Hey, kid," Ranko says. "What's with the all-black look?"

"Just being a bit edgy these days," Luke replies.

Just then, Jedi Knight Ami Mizuno comes running up to the group.

"Sorry I'm running behind," Ami said, as she and Artoo slows down to a halt. "I needed to get Artoo tuned up after that mess with Jabba-"

Ami sees Ranko.

"Ranma!" Ami says, as she runs to hug Ranko. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I am, Ami."

"Here, I am glad you all are," Yoda says, as he wheezed towards the group.

"Master Yoda, you should be careful," Ranko says.

"Nonsense," Yoda says. "End, my days will soon. Need to finish Jedi business, I must."

The assembled Jedi Knights nod in understanding.

**Location: Endor.**

Meanwhile, a very important person just arrived, via Imperial shuttle, on the newly created "Death Star II".

"Lord Vader, how are things proceeding?" asked Emperor Palpatine, also known as the Sith Lord "Darth Sidious".

"They are preceding fine, my Master," replied Darth Vader. "We have tripled the station construction, so we will be finished on scheduled."

"Excellent. And what of that other matter?"

"I have yet to find my son, or confront his Jedi Master or her colleagues."

"No matter. They will soon come to us. And how is our newest addition to the Sith ranks?"

"Observe," Vader replied, as he and the Emperor went into one of the launch bays that had been converted into a temporary training area.

Within a large, painted circle, a woman, dressed in black, used her red light saber to fight a squadron of droids. She twirled and moved in a beautiful kata, as each of her opponents fell apart. When the battle was over, the woman turned her weapon off.

"Daughter," Vader said.

"Father," said Leia, the newest Sith Acolyte. In his wisdom, Palpatine felt that it was time to see if a suitable replace for Lord Vader was needed. After all, Vader was getting older, and the Jedi Master Ranma Saotome was kind enough to have created a weapon worthy of being his apprentice…in spite of her flawed gender.

"I am impressed, young lady," Palpatine said with a crooked smile.

"Thank you, sire. I cannot wait until I confront my brother…and the rest of the Jedi scum."

"Indeed."

_"Over the course of a week, I went through several exercises with the others, as we all prepared for the next evolution of what remained of the Jedi Order. Luke came a long way from when I first knew him, and had a handle on the ethos and traditions of the Jedi. As a fellow Jedi Master, I was acquired to test Luke on all levels, just to make sure that Usagi had adequately trained him. Amazingly enough…she did. And when Luke passed my own examination, I gave my approval to Yoda, who approved Usagi's desire to give Luke a promotion…"_

**Location: Dagobah.**

Standing around in a semi-circle, was the assembled Jedi Knights.

Jedi Master Yoda raised his green-bladed light saber, signifying his role as a Jedi "consular".

Jedi Master Ranma Saotome raised his yellow-bladed light saber, signifying his role as a Jedi "sentinel".

Jedi Master Usagi Tsukino raised her purple/violet-bladed light saber, signifying her role as a "child of destiny".

And Jedi Knight Ami Mizuno raised her blue-bladed light saber, signifying her role as a Jedi "guardian".

All at once-

SNAP! Hzzzz…

The four Jedi activated their weapons.

Usagi steps forth.

"Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker, knell," says Usagi.

Luke did as he was told.

Usagi then lowered her 'saber close to Luke's left shoulder.

"By the RIGHT of the Jedi..."

Usagi then lowers her weapon close to Luke's left shoulder.

"By the HONOR of the Jedi…it brings me great pleasure in naming you KNIGHT-

SLICE!

Off goes Luke's Padawan's braid.

"Of the Republic!"

After a few moments, the assembled Jedi deactivated their weapons.

"One more ceremony, we must have," Yoda says, as Luke rises. "Jedi Ami Mizuno, please step forth."

Luke steps back, while Ami moves forward.

"Ami Mizuno, recognize your accomplishments, I have. Proud to call you 'Master', I am."

Yoda and Ami bow towards each other.

"I promise to uphold the traditions of the Jedi, sir."

_"Master Yoda died the next day, but I could tell that he was proud to leave a solid legacy behind. On top of that, Usagi and I had to sit down and admit to Luke that what Darth Vader told him about him being his father was true. More to the point, we had to admit to Luke that Leia, the girl whom he had crush on, was, in fact his sister…and that his mother Padme was alive and well at the Rebel Alliance fleet's jump-point. I'm amazed that he took the news rather well. At any rate, with Yoda passing to the Great Beyond, we all packed up to rendezvous with the fleet at Sullust Sector."_

**Location: Sullust.**

After returning to the rebel fleet, the Jedi participated in a briefing. The mission: destroy the second Death Star.

"Man, I hate sequels!" whined Usagi.

"Hush, Usagi," Ranko chided. Even though she has gotten over her depression, she was still worried about Leia.

Afterwards, Lando receives final instructions from Han.

"Now, go easy on "The 'Falcon…'cuz Ami will let me how you do!"

"Look, I piloted the ship long enough to know how she runs," Lando replied.

"Yeah, well…"

"Han, relaxed," Ami interjected. "Lando and I will do just fine."

"Thanks, Ami," Lando replied with a smile.

"Just be careful, you two," Usagi says.

"Will do, Usako."

"'Usako'?" asked Han.

"Han, don't even go there," Luke replied. "Trust me on this."

Bop!

"I heard that!" Usagi said. "Hey, nothing happened!"

"Beep-Beep-Beee-oop!"

"Typical," Ranko said.

"How scandalous!" Threepio says.

"Yee-OW!"

"Rrrow!"

"Why must I be here?"

At Usagi's insistence, Padme would come along on the mission. She highlighted her mechanic's skill as the reason.

"Now, Padme, it's just that I need you, since Ami will be Lando's co-pilot. After me, you're WAY better than these clown in the use of the tool."

"Hey!" Han yelled with indignation.

Later…

Hours later, after the pirated Imperial shuttle went past the Imperial screens on Endor, the rebel squad made its way through the foliage. And then…

"You know," began Usagi, "I like to get back to nature now and again-"

BLAM! BLAM!

"But this is ridiculous!" Usagi yelled, as she fired her blaster at the Imperial scouts.

"Usagi, cover me!" Luke said, as he hopped on a speeder bike.

"Padme, stay here. Luke, wait for meeeeeeeeee-!" Usagi yelled, just after hopping on the back of Luke's 'bike.

"Usagi-!" began Ranko.

ZOOM!

"Damn."

"Leave it to those two to cause more trouble than necessary," Han said, as he shook his head.

"Why did Usagi insist that I come here?" asked Padme, as she ducked her head.

"I don't know," Han replied. "But she tends to be right about things than not."

After a series of mishaps, involving knocking off more Imperial scouts, Usagi found herself surrounded by furry creatures.

"Hello, little guy…"

Unfortunately, the furry creatures were pointing spears at her.

GULP!

A while later, Han, Luke and the other cadre were being hauled to the camps of the Ewoks. Only the fact that C3-P0 was seen as a god to them prevented its friends' deaths. Ewoks, being small and furry, was a tribal race that lived in trees. And now, Han and the others were about to be the main course for dinner.

"Tin plate, get us out of here!" yelled Han.

"I can't! They won't listen to me!"

"Well, well, well. Look what the cats dragged in. I mean, Ewoks…"

"Usagi! Get us out of here!" Ranko says.

Usagi, wearing a gown, simply chuckled.

"No way, Ranma! Besides, this is an opportunity to test my Padawan's skills.

Taking a cue from his master, Luke concentrated. Suddenly, the protocol droid and its chair began fly about. Believing C3-P0 now, the Ewoks let them go.

Later that night…

"I have to go face my father, Usagi," Luke said. "As long as I am here, I am endangering the mission."

Ranko was to accompany Luke as his "Second", since she was hell-bent in taking on the Emperor himself.

"If you think so, then you have my blessing."

Luke and Usagi hugged each other tightly, unaware that they were being watched by Padme.

"Good luck, kid."

Usagi then turned to Ranko.

"Ranma, I-"

"I know."

The two shared a deep kiss, in spite of Ranma being "Ranko" at the moment.

And with that, Luke and Ranko left to face the Sith.

After they left, Padme comes to the fore.

"You are just letting them go?" Padme asks.

Usagi sighs, as she turns to face her Padme.

"Padme, there's something that you would need to know..."

"_The next, the 'Battle at Endor' was well under way. Usagi and Han lead the combined Rebel/Ewok forces against the shield generator, in order to allow Ami and Lando a chance to take out the Death Star II. Meanwhile, Luke and I were escorted to the Emperor's chamber. Vader wanted to turn Luke to the ways of the Sith, but the both he and Palpatine wanted to destroy me outright. However, Palpatine's introduction of his newest Sith Acolyte was an indication that he wanted to make a game out our contest of wills…"_

**Location: _Death Star II_**

"Tell me, Master Saotome, how did Master Yoda die?" Palpatine said with a smirk.

Ranko, who was bound by manacles, stared at Palpatine.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve…girl?"

"No, Palpatine, I just wondering why I didn't kill you that first time."

"Humph. You would find out, my friend, that a Sith's weapon is his mind. However, I am glad that you are here to see my latest…creation. Leia?"

Ranko and Luke stared in awe, when Leia came from the side entrance of the throne room. She was dressed in some sort of black, long-skirted dominatrix outfit.

"Emotion is a very interesting thing," Palpatine says. "Her misplaced anger over your apparent betrayal was just what I needed to turn her into my own personal weapon. You, of course, was the 'black smith', but such a lovely creature shouldn't be used for misplaced causes."

"I see now. You want me to fight my own student?"

"Actually, no. You see, I want to first destroy your fellow Jedi's efforts…"

Palpatine waves off Luke.

"And then I will have Vader and his daughter destroy YOU together."

Ranko stares directly in Palpatine's eye.

"Actually, I'm not here for Vader; Usagi can deal with him."

SNAP!

"I'm here to end your reign of terror once and for all…you manipulative bastard!"

Ranko raise his right hand, just as Vader was about to make a move.

WOOOOOM…

An invisible barrier prevents Vader from stepping forward.

"Very well…Jedi," Palpatine says as he rose from his throne. "If I have to deal with you, then I shall."

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"My pleasure, fool."

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Luke, I placed a Force-field around Vader. I don't know how long it will hold, since it will take all of my efforts to deal with the Emperor."

Luke nods.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Ranma, I-"

"I know, Luke. And I'll understand if you need to take…extreme measures."

Luke nods, as he faces Leia…

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Luke notices that Leia was starting to twirl her weapon…and then she flicked it…

FSSHH!

Suddenly, the lightsaber became a lightwhip.

"What-?"

FSSHH! FSSHH!

Luke avoided the attacks, wondering how such a weapon could have been produced.

"Let's rock, little brother," Leia says, as she initiated her attack.

Meanwhile, Ranko and Palpatine were fighting like mad, having been pushed the fight into the core area.

"You've gotten old, Palpatine," Ranko says, as she went after the Sith Lord. Every bit of training in the ways of the Force, every lesson that Yoda gave her was being used that day. Sure, she knew how to fight, but a true master of the Force was also a master of his or her environment as well as themselves. Had a novice been fight Palpatine, even a Sith Lord of Palpatine's caliber was enough to crush said novice.

But Ranko was Ranma Saotome…and thus cannot afford to lose.

In one quick move, Ranko made a feint, and stabbed Palpatine in the heart.

"ARRGH!"

"THAT was for Master Yoda!" Ranko said, as she plunged the energy weapon further.

When Palpatine stopped moving, Ranko removed her weapon from Palpatine's body. It slumped on the floor.

"It's…over."

As Ranko limped away, she failed to notice Palpatine's fingers moving…

Meanwhile, Vader finally freed himself from Ranko's will. He was about to join his daughter in her fight against Luke, when Usagi appeared…with Padme?

"Padme?" Vader said hesitantly.

"Yes, Ani, it's me," Padme said, as she steps forth. After Ranko and Luke left the shield station, Usagi had revealed the truth to the once queen of Naboo. And it was only after she, Usagi and Han had helped to take down the shield generator that they went to the _Death Star II_, with the help of Thumper, to confront Lord Vader and the Emperor. "Usagi told me all about it."

Usagi had her lightsaber ready, in case Vader decided to use his. However, Vader drops his 'saber and turns away.

"I…I believe you…the Force tells me so."

Just then, there was a loud commotion in the back.

POW!

Luke and Leia, who were faking her "conversion" the entire time, had moved their fight to where the Emperor's "Royal Guard" was stationed nearby. Needless to say, the fight was a short one.

"Father," Leia says, as she and Luke stands in front of Vader. "Your…plan…was a success."

Usagi looks at Leia and then at Vader.

"What…plan?"

"I had planned on deposing the Emperor to end this senseless war. So when my men had discovered Master Saotome in my ship years ago after the Bespin incident. I could have killed him then and there, being in such a weakened state, but…upon learning that I have children, I had a changed of heart."

"So while Ranma trained to fight Palpatine, you were training Leia in the event of something happening you," Usagi says. "If Palpatine got rid of you, then Leia would have been there to take out the Emperor."

"Correct. I was not about to end up like Darth Tyrannus, even if it meant paying for my…crimes against the Republic."

"And thus ends this little show," Ranko says, as she steps forth. "We're even, Vader," Ranko says. She then looks at Leia. "Mighty impressive, Leia."

"Thanks. I'm still mad at you, you know."

"Hey, we all have our faults."

"Well, that's that-" Usagi began.

"WRONG!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a limping, withering Palpatine.

"I told you, a Sith's weapon is my mind. And now that I have you all here…I will destroy you all!"

ZAP!

Streams of Dark Force lightning leapt from Palpatine's hands and struck the assembled group.

"NO!" Vader said, as he took on the full brunt of the blast. He stalked over to the Emperor, picked him up and tossed him over the side of the railing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

BOOM!

"What's that?" asked Lando, from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. He could see a huge explosion on the surface the Death Star II.

"I'm not sure, Lando," Ami said. "But I don't detect the presence of the force-field."

"Then we're going in!" Lando said, as he, Wedge Antilles and what was left of their attack force began their descent in the Death Star II's central core. They had to wait until Han and his team brought down the shield generator on Endor.

Ami nodded, as she turned her attention to the task at hand. With so many passage ways to navigate, she will have to guide the 'Falcon to the core…with Tie-Fighters on their tail. Ami used her quick reflexes, from years of video gaming, to navigate the various structures. Finally, they made it to the core.

"There it is!" Ami said.

Lando and Wedge fired their main guns at the core, toppling it in the process.

Soon an explosion began to cascade outward.

Back in the Emperor's throne room…

"Man, what a mess," Usagi said, as she surveyed the damage. Thankfully, she, Ranma, Luke and Leia erected a Force-barrier when the emperor blew up. Usagi then helped up Padme up.

"You okay?"

"I am…Anakin!"

Padme ran where Vader was lying.

"Ani?"

Vader slowly grabs Padme's hand.

"I…"

And with that, Vader dies…

"Usagi, you have to do something!"

"I'll…do my best.  
Tapping into her Silver Millennium Crystal, Usagi began to channel her energies into Vader's body.

"I have you, Usagi," Ranko says, as she touches Usagi's shoulder. "Everyone, channel your energies!"

Padme, Luke and Leia touch Usagi's shoulders. The love they all shared was enough to sustain Usagi long enough to change Vader's armor into a white version.

Padme steps back.

"Are you…okay?" Padme says warily.

Darth Vader takes off his helmet, and reveals the face of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, whose body underneath was restored to normal; Anakin was just as handsome as he was before getting injured by Usagi.

Having healing abilities was handy.

The two shared a touching embrace.

"I…guess I am."

"Well?" Ranko asks.

"Well, what?" Anakin replies.

"Don't you have something to say?"

Anakin sighs.

"I'm sorry for not believing you when you said that Palpatine was a jerk."

"Apology accepted."

* * *

With the destruction of the second Death Star, and the death of Emperor Palpatine, the Imperial forces suffered a heavy defeat. Because of that, the Rebel Alliance, by default, won the war. 

As for Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, he and Padme moved to Dagobah for a time for healing and renewal. Thus, as far as the galaxy was concerned, only the Sith lord persona is the guilty one. There, they would get to now each other as husband and wife. Only Ranma, Usagi, Luke and Leia knew of this, and made sure that the Dagobah star system was removed from the public records.

Leia renounced the teachings of the Sith, though she kept her "light whip" weapon. Nevertheless, Luke will take on Leia as his apprentice, thus giving him the title Master.

"I am not calling you "master", Luke!" Leia proclaimed.

"Okay, okay!"

As for Han…

"It's okay. He's my brother."

Han looked at Leia in shock.

"Go on and kiss her, flyboy!" Usagi said, as he pushed Han into Leia.

Taking the initiative, Leia kissed Han deeply.

"Don't you love a happy ending?" Usagi said, as she tried to look cutesy

"…"

As for Ami Mizuno, she had left shortly after the victory celebration. As much as they wanted to remain, Setsuna "Sailor Pluto" Meioh felt that they have earned their peace. It was especially hard on Han and Leia, whom they saw the two as family.

"Big Brother, it's okay," Ami said.

"It's not fair, you know," replied Han.

Usagi and the two got together for one last time before Ami went back to her proper time and place. It wasn't a "good-bye"; it was a see you later. After all, the whole point was to insure that Usagi made it through this adventure just fine.

It would be a few years later when Ranma, Usagi and the others felt that it was time to move on. Usagi was confidant in Luke's abilities to rebuild the Jedi Order, Hoshi was glad to be done with the junk business, T'Pol's obligations to Naboo and her now grown children were over, and Ranma was ready for a new adventure.

But first…

"Leia, I just wanted to say that you are the closest that I have to a daughter."

"From what I recall…I am your daughter in a way."

"Huh?"

"Usagi told me what you did for my mother."

Leia hugs Ranma.

"Thanks. I'll never forget what you have taught me."

Meanwhile…

"Well, it looks like this is it," Usagi said, as she hugged her student.

"Where will you go?" asked Luke.

"Somewhere, out there, is my own time and place. I have to try to find a way home."

"I want you to thank you for bringing our family together."

"It was my pleasure."

"If you ever want to set up a business together-" Lando began.

"I know who to call, Lando."

"RRRRRORWRL!"

"I'll miss you too, big guy."

"Beeep-Beeep-Beerp!"

"I agree with R2, Mistress Tsukino."

"I'll certainly remember that, guys."

While Thumper said his guys, in his own special way, Usagi went to Han. Han wasn't good at saying good-byes.

"Han."

"Usagi."

Then they hugged.

"Take care, Han. I have faith in your abilities."

"Really?'

"Really."

And, with that, the crew of the _Serenity_ and Thumper left their friends behind.

"Thumper!"

"Yee-OW!"

"Take us to out of here. Destination: second star to the left, and straight into morning."

"Yee-OW!"

"Well, where do you think we'll end up next?" Hoshi asks.

"Hopefully, Vulcan," T'Pol replies dryly.

"Ranma, what are you thinking?" Usagi asked.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to be fine…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

**Location: Spacedock One, Earth Sector.**

"And that was THAT," Ranma says. "We did eventually made it back to Vulcan, but not after a long time. Still, at least Anakin fulfilled his destiny as a true Jedi Knight…even if it took him a while for him to get there."

Uhura sighs.

"Well, they definitely can't blame you for not caring. Usagi is a lucky woman."

"Thanks, Uhura."

And with that, Ranma and Uhura continue their work in silence.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Well, that's that. I hope that you enjoyed this.**

**Next time: During the second five-year mission of the starship Enterprise, the forces of evil dark god "Darksied" of the world Apocalypse invade New Olympus…and its up to Ranma and crew to saveXena and Rhea…his daughters by way of the Amazon Queen Gabrielle and Calypso the Sea-Witch respectively. See you then!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 79 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 79**

**

* * *

**

**2277 CE: En route to Pollux IV (New Olympus).**

The Federation starship _Enterprise_ hummed along, while on its way to "New Olympus", the home of the ancient Olympians. It would be the last official assignment before Captain James T. Kirk's "second mission" ends. Supposedly, First Officer Spock will be his successor, as the _Enterprise_ is taken out of regular service to become part of the classroom structure of "Starfleet Academy". Kirk, in turn, will be bumped back to his position at "Starfleet Operations", with the rank of "Admiral". The rest of the command crew will be given their assignments once the _Enterprise_ returns to Earth.

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome was in his room, meditating. Ever since he received a mystic summons from his daughter Rhea, he was concerned about her safety. It was weird to have learned that she and Xena had survived the "calcifying" of the Earth, when magic and mysticism had all but died out. Hyper-science has been the norm for quite some time, and only the most potent in the mystic arts has a chance of even having a normal life. That is why most of the denizens of the supernatural left Earth for other parts in the universe. Some merely immigrated to other worlds within the Sol System, while others left altogether. When the last of the old gods left Earth, when humankind no longer worshipped them, many left their avatars behind (in the form of the Gao'uld) before leaving.

The irony is that even the Gao'uld would leave as well, thanks to rise of the science philosophers known as the "Order of Reason", who would one day be known as the "Technocratic Order"…the creators of hyper-science and the source for the decline in mysticism on Earth. The Technocracy was dedicated to the day when humankind would no longer need to be coddled by greater beings, and thus could walk among the stars as equals among many. That is not to say that they desire a soulless humanity; there were many within that organization that sought a completely Orwellian world. Still, this organization emerged from the "Second Dark Age" of the mid 21st century renewed and revitalized, and charted a course of action that benefited all…though not without a few bumps in the proverbial road.

At any rate, Ranma was thinking how much things have changed since then, especially when he had learned about the final fate of his daughters ten years before…

**FLASHBACK!**

**2267: Pollux IV.**

The Federation starship _Enterprise_ received a transmission of a previously unknown planet in the Pollux System.

"Hmmm," Starfleet Commander Usagi Tsukino mused. She was filling for Uhura, who took the afternoon off from Bridge Duty.

"What?" Ranma said, as went over to Usagi. He was placed in charge while Kirk was off the bridge.

"This language looks familiar."

Ranma looks at the code. They have been receiving it all day from the Pollux System. Translating it was not the problem. However, the original script was.

"It looks Manoan," Ranma says.

"You're close. It's Olympian."

"That is curious."

Ranma presses a nearby com-button.

"Saotome to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. I request your attention."

A short time later in the Conference Room…

"…And we believe that the Olympians are on Pollux IX," Usagi says.

"So, how do you know about this culture so well?" Kirk asks.

"Well, Ranma and I spent a number of years in and around Ancient Greece, and, well, adapted to the times the best we could."

"I see."

"Commander Saotome, what is the threat level that we may face?" Spock asked.

"From my experience, the Olympians are prone to emotionalism," Ranma replied. "And if you get on the bad side of one of their own, you'll end up on the bad side of the rest of them. Or be used as a pawn for one of their reindeer games…whichever comes first."

"Great, just great," Ship's Chief Medical Officer Dr. Henry McCoy says, as he folds his arms. "Just what we need."

"Tell me, what defense do we have against these…gods?" Kirk asks.

"Well, they can be taken down, as long as they are in corporeal form. Many humans have fought them in one way or another. Do you remember the story of one of Athena's champions taken on Ares, during the Trojan War?"

"Yes…Menalaus, correct? I believe it was his wife Helen's love of Paris of Troy that started that war."

"Correct. Personally, I didn't see what all the fuss over some silly girl-"

WAP!

"Love is NOT silly, Ranma," Usagi admonished.

"Ow…"

"Okay," Kirk says. "Then we play by the numbers then. Return to your stations, people. Dismiss."

A short time later, the _Enterprise_ comes upon the spectral form of-

"BEHOLD! I AM APOLLO. FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS, I HAVE WAITED FOR THE DAY WHEN GAEA'S CHILDREN WILL REJOIN THE SIDE OF THE OLYMPIANS. IT'S TIME TO RENEW YOUR WORSHIP."

"Um, we would like to meet with you, and all, but we cannot worship you-" Kirk began.

"THEN YOU SHALL BE TAUGHT TO MIND YOUR PLACE."

Suddenly, a giant hand appears. It then grabs the _Enterprise_.

"Status report!" Kirk demands.

"We cannot move!" Lt. Sulu says.

"We are being held by a mysterious force field!" Spock says.

"Apply more power to the thrusters!"

"Cap'in, I cannae give you more power!" Lt/Commander Montgomery Scott says.

"Ranma, Usagi…if you have a plan, now is a good time to implement it."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she got up from her station. "Ranma?"

Ranma gets up from his station, and interlocks his fingers with Usagi's. Both began to glow slightly.

"Fascinating," says Spock, as he takes Tricorder readings of his crewmates. "Their energy readings are increasing exponentially..."

"Cap'in! Our…our engine output is rising!"

"Sulu, let's get out of this field!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Chekov, set an alternate course to Pollux IV!"

"Aye, Captin!"

After breaking from Apollo's grip, the _Enterprise_ achieved orbit around Pollux IV.

"Okay," Kirk said, as he gets up. "Spock, Ranma, Usagi…you're with me. Lt. Uhura, inform Dr. McCoy to meet us in the transporter room. We're going down to surface."

A short time later, Kirk's landing party materializes in front of an acropolis dedicated to the Olympian god Apollo.

"Does any of this seem familiar to you two?" Kirk asks.

"Other than the style of the architecture…I got nothing," Ranma replies.

"Typically, the focus of a god's power is the throne," Usagi said, as she pointed towards the throne.

"Confirmed," Spock says, as he took his readings.

"Captain, with everything so pristine, where is the occupant?" McCoy asks.

"RIGHT ABOVE YOU, MORTAL!"

Everyone looks up to see the gigantic form of Apollo standing there, leaning on his own acropolis.

"SO…THE RUMORS WERE TRUE," Apollo says, as he begins to shrink to human size. "But first…"

SNAP!

FLASH!

Ranma was now in his female form, dressed like a Greek goddess.

"Um…" Kirk began.

"Jerk!" Ranko fumed. "It's not like that!"

Apollo whips out a lyre, and begins to play.

"An explanation, please," Kirk asks.

"Let's just say that Ranma had too much ambroisa wine," Usagi sighs. "Dionysus likes to throw a lot of parties, and Ranma got caught up in one. THAT is the result."

TWANG!

"Serves ya right, you jerk," Ranko says, after smashing Apollo's musical instrument over his head.

"Well, then," Apollo says, as he brushes himself off. "Let get to the point. We Olympians need worshipers to survive, and the only way to do so is to get you mortals to worship US."

"Look, while we are grateful for your contribution to Earth culture and all, we do not need gods for our survival."

"Apollo-chan, if that's all that you need, then we can help you," Usagi said.

"Really?"

"We'll help, if it means that we won't have to 'worship' you or your people," Kirk says.

"Otherwise…" Ranko said with menace, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, okay," says Apollo, as he backed off a bit. "If it means returning my people back to this plane…"

"Good," Usagi said, as she turns towards Spock. "I'll need your help on this one."  
"Certainly."

"Let's get to work, people," Kirk says, as he takes out his communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_ here."

"Contact Starfleet and tell them that the situation here on Pollux IV has been resolved."

From that point on, Pollux IV, also soon dubbed "New Olympus". From Usagi's analysis, a pure strain of dilithium crystal, the size of a mini-van, was placed in the center of Apollo's courtyard. A lens was set up to collect the ambient energy of the planet's biosphere. Usagi, Ranma, and the phaser banks of the _Enterprise_ were used to charge up the crystal. Once that was done, an ambrosia tree was planted over where the crystal and the lens would be buried…

WHOOSH!

Once the tree takes root it grows huge, growing to a size that dwarfs an old sequoia tree. The tree was a magic tree that had all kinds of properties, including longevity. With that out of the way, those that have left for the Source could return, and those who were left behind could immigrate to this new world…

END FLASHBACK! 

Ten years later, there has been trouble afoot. Apparently, the dark lord himself, Lord Darksied of Apocalypse, has sent his minions to steal the ambrosia tree from New Olympus. So, as part of a united front, the _Enterprise_ has been sent to investigate on what appropriate measures the Federation should take. Short of that, Ranma and Usagi were specifically assigned to handle the situation in their "special" way…

**Location: Pollux IX ("New Olympus").**

"Thank you for coming," Lord Apollo says, as he greeted his old friends. "I apologize for the state of affairs of my home…such as it is."

Kirk and the crew looked around to see the devastating attack on New Olympus. Dead parademons and fellow Olympians were being collected. The once gleaming city was broken and in ashes.

"Tell us what happened," Kirk asks.

Apollo tells Kirk and crew that Darksied sent his minions to steal both the ambrosia tree and the special dilithium crystal. The result has been a lot of devastation, including the near-death of Lord Zeus, who fought the troll like marauder Kalibak to a standstill.

However, even though the Olympians emerged victorious, Hercules was severely injured during the conflict, and his wife, and Ranma's daughter, Xena.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ranma began, "I need to speak to Hercules…NOW."

Kirk looks at Ranma, and nods.

"Very well," Apollo says. "Follow me."

Ranma is escorted to the Healing Temple, where Rhea the Sorceress is tending to the sick and injured.

"Father!" Rhea says, as she runs to her father's arms. "You've come!"

"Of course," Ranma replies. "I wish that I could have come sooner…"

Ranma turns to see Hercules lying on a bed, obviously injured badly.

"May I…?"

"Of course," Rhea replied. "Just be careful not to disturb him to much."

Ranma nods and sits down by Hercules' bedside.

"Hey, pal," Ranma says.

Hercules manages to open one of his eyes.

"Hello, old friend," Hercules says with a grunt. "I apologize for my present predicament…"  
"Hey, you should have seen some of the injuries that I tend to get."

Hercules tries to get up.

"We have to get…my wife back…"

"Easy fella. I know how you feel-"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Xena IS my daughter, mind you."

"Oh."

"Know this: I promise you on my honor that you and yours will be avenged."

"Thank…you…"

"Father, he needs rest now," Rhea says.

Ranma nods, and gets up.

"Take good care of him."

And with that, Ranma leaves the temple.

A short time later…

"Absolutely NO," Kirk says.

"Sir, I need to do this," Ranma replied. "And if the _Enterprise_ is involved, Darksied will think that the Earth Alliance will have violated the non-aggression treaty with Apocalypse. And if Darksied has my daughter, no amount of regulation or orders will stop me from going after HIM."

Kirk sighs.

"Alright, you have 48 hours, and nothing more."

"Thanks, sir."

Ranma turned to leave, only to see Usagi standing there. Usagi, who wanted to go with Ranma, was told by Ranma to stay put for the time being.

"Ranma, I-"

"If I don't make it back, I just wanted to say that I have always loved you."

And the two close friends share a hug.

And with that, Ranma performs an "Instant Transmission" technique…

ZAP!

…And disappears.

**Location: Apocalypse.**

The home of the dark New Gods could never be accused of not being hospitable. In fact, a visitor to Apocalypse is always invited to stay…forever. Apocalypse and Za'Ha'Dum are equal in the promotion of darkness in the universe.

In a little known section of "Armaghetto", a meeting is taking place.

"Thanks for the cup of coffee, Himon," Ranma says, as he takes a sip.

"You are quite welcome, old friend," Himon the Renegade says, as the white-haired man pours himself a cup as well. "I'm surprised that you are here."

"You know WHY I'm here."

"Ah, yes. Your daughter, you seek."

"Yes. Xena, my daughter, she is."

"Are you afraid that Xena's past life will come to the fore?"

"How can that happen? It has already happened. It was weird that the 'Warrior Princess' would be reborn as my daughter, but I've raised her to avoid the darkness that had consumed her previous life."

"Unfortunately, Darksied's lackey Desaad seeks to recreate enough traumas in Xena's new life to return her to type."

"And I'm not going to let THAT happen. Lord Darkseid KNOWS that."

Ranma could remember when he first met the dark lord. He and his old crewmates aboard the _Serenity_ had come across the dimension that contained both Apocalypse and New Genesis, vis-à-vis the Rifts. It was one experience that he did not want to experience ever again, as he was stripped of his male form at the hands of Desaad, and he (now she) and her friends were brainwashed into becoming "Furies". As "Wild Child", Ranma wrecked enough havoc that brought the attention of Highfather and the other denizens of New Genesis. Wild Child fought the New Genesis war god Orion to a standstill, until Mister Miracle, a former denizen Apocalypse, discovered the cure to restore Ranma back to normal. Ranma wanted to get revenge on Darksied for what he did, but not even he could take on the dark god. So that was that.

Until now, that is.

"If you are going to storm Desaad's lair, then you will need help…"

A few minutes later, Ranma and Raker, the Green Lantern of Apocalypse, sneak past the hunger dogs, as they patrolled the streets of Armaghetto on their huge dogs.

"I don't see why we can't just walk the front door," Ranma says, as he wraps his cloak around his body.

"We will, Ranma," Raker says, as the blue-skinned alien surveys the scene. "I will create the distraction, while you go on to retrieve your daughter."

Ranma nods.

"Well, here goes nothing…"

Raker lit up the sky with his GL power ring, attracting the attention of the hunger dogs.

"GO!"

Ranma nods, as he heads straight for Desaad's lair.

Desaad was not an impressive looking man. However, what he lacked in physical might, he made up for it in sheer depravity. He is the "go-to-guy" when it comes to torture or information extraction. In Xena's particular case, Desaad was trying to reshape her perception so that she could one day be the feared "Warrior Princess" of old.

"Noooooo-!" yelled the raven-haired goddess. Xena knew of her past. However, being reborn allowed her a chance to start a whole new life without baggage. Now, Desaad was trying to make her become what she did not want to do.

"Why, yes, Lady Xena," said the purple-robed man, as he continued to feed images of war and depravity. "Embrace what you are!"

"I will NOT-!"

Suddenly, Desaad felt a pain in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"F-father?"

Ranma chambered his fists, and went to release his daughter Xena from her bounds.

"Father!" Xena says, as she hugs Ranma.

"Shhh, it's okay. We better get out of here-"

"Not without my property, you will not," said a deep voice.

Xena and Ranma turn to see the Dark Lord himself, along with Granny Goodness and her female Furies.

"You."

"So you remember your master," Darkseid smirks. The giant of a man with the stone visage and red eyes looked practically amused at Ranma's predicament.

"You are NOT my master!"

"You will be if you survive this day. Granny Goodness?"

The heavy-set, white haired harpy cackled, as she flecked her cosmic rod.

"You will have to be taught your remedial lessons, my dear Ranma. Or is it 'Wild Child'? Granny can be so forgetful, these days."

"Well, I haven't forgotten, you old ghoul!" Ranma said, as he pushed Xena back behind him.

"Girls? KILL."

Ranma looked at the incoming Furies, and smiled.

"You know, since you want 'Ranko' so badly, then I'll give her to ya!"

Using Captain Garth's transmutation technique, Ranma, without water, became "Ranko".

"Oh, by the way, I've improved a lot since I've been here," Ranko says, as she cracks her knuckles.

"Hello, sister," said the arrow wielding Fury named "Artemiz". With her cyber-dogs as trackers, no one can escape her hunt. Artemiz shot multitple arrows at Ranko.

Fft! Fft! Fft-!"

Ranko knew that the huntress was an expert markswoman. So she caught the arrows, and threw them right back her and her pets, pinning them down on the ground.

"Ahhh!"

"You'll pay!" said the big-boned "Stompa", as she tried to land on Ranko for a megaton crush.

Ranko grabbed Stompa's foot, and redirected the force and flow of the attack, causing her to fall down a pit.

"Ahhh-!"

"You big meanie!" said the girl named "Malice", as she directed her friend Cheshire, which was nothing more than a row of razor sharp teeth the size of a truck, in Ranko's direction.

CHOMP!

Ranko leaped out of the way, only to be grabbed by the vampire-like "Bloody Mary".

"As I speak, I am draining your energy, my dear," said 'Mary, who was dressed in red leather, and sported a black cape. "And I always liked you for having the same hair color as mine."

"Sorry to disappoint," Ranko replied, as she used her strength to push herself and Mary off the ground, perform a twist, and then body-slammed Mary into the ground…hard.

BAM!

Ranko turns to see Malice come forth with her "pet"…

"Bakusaitenketsu!" Ranko cried, as she touched the teeth of the disembodied Chesire.

CRISH!

The psychic connection between Malice and Chesire caused a feedback that rendered Malice unconsciousness.

"YOWL!"

"Oh…"

Ranko turns to the three remaining Furies , the yellow-skinned "Mad Harriet", the green-clad "Bernadette" and the S&M-clad "Lashina" circled the martial artist.

"I will lick your bones dry!" Harriet says, as she licked her claws.

"After I gut her," Bernadette says, as she cleaned her jagged blade.

"I want first dibs!" Lashina says, as she flicked her metal whip.

Ranko sighed. She didn't have time for this.

"SLEEP." Ranko says, as she tapped directly in the Force.

CLUMP!

As Ranko stepped over her foes' bodies, Ranko faced Granny Goodness.

"My, you've grown powerful indeed," Granny Goodness says.

"Thanks," Ranko said, as she grabs Granny by the collar.

"What are you-?"

BOOT!

"I'll get you…!"

As Granny Goodness leaves for the upper-atmosphere of Apocalypse, Ranko turns to the dark lord.

"I'm leaving with my daughter. That was your intent, all along, when you attacked New Olympus, right?"

"Not quite, Ranma Saotome," Darkseid says. "My efforts was to attract YOUR attention. I wanted to see if you are worthy of being my minion."

"And…?"

"You are more valuable free than enslaved. In this regard, I am facing a paradox."

Darkseid turns his head.

"Leave."

Ranko merely nods, and turns to his daughter.

"Let's get out of here."

Xena nods, wanting to know if Darkseid had another agenda in mind…

A short time later…

"Has Ranma Saotome pass your expectations?" the enigmatic Metron says. Metron, covered in a stylistic blue jumpsuit with white trim, sits quietly in his Cosmic Chair.

"He has," Darkseid replies. "When his son returns to the land of the living as 'Shinzon', he will need his prowess."

**Fin.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 80 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place a few months before the events featured in "Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 80**

**

* * *

**

**2281 CE: Minbar.**

Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome enters the Great Hall of the Anla'Shok…the home of the Rangers! He took time away from his duties at the Starfleet Academy to meet with the President of the Interstellar Alliance. Earth Alliance has dual membership with both the United Federation of Planets and the Interstellar Alliance, along with Minbar, Narn, Centauri Prime and Vorlon. All five worlds were dedicated in the monitoring of "Sector Z"…the home territory of the infamous home planet of the Shadows: Za'Ha'Dum. During that time, the IA had to deal with numerous problems that had been caused by various denizens of the long-departed Shadows. The Drakh, who sought revenge against all those who forced their masters to leave the galaxy for "Beyond the Rim", caused the most recent problems in the form of the "Great Plague", and the subjugation of Centauri Prime. Although Sailor Z could have benefited from the Drakh's actions, she did assist the IA in putting a stop to the Great Plague. Apparently, Za'Ha'Dum had a wealth of knowledge in determining clues that could lead to a cure for the Great Plague. Furthermore, Sailor Z personally pursued the Drakh, including removing them from Centauri Prime; those Drakh that refused to defer to her authority were slaughter…including their friends and family. In spite of this level of ruthlessness, her actions would go a long way in improving Sailor Z's position as someone the IA could trust, though there are still misgivings.

"'We live by the One-" Ranma began.

"'We die by the One," IA President Delenn Sheridan, as she and Ranma performed a Ranger's salute. A moment later, the two old friends hug.

"How are you, old friend?" Ranma asked.

"I am well," Delenn says. The demi-Minbari has been serving as IA president for a number of years now, having taken her husband's place while John assumes the role of "Ranger One", the leader of the Anla'Shok. "How are things?"

"Well, I'm teaching future 'Starfleeters' on Earth," Ranma replies, as he and Delenn walk down the hall. "It's different from teaching martial arts and all."

"As the Great Maker would say, we are given the hand that is dealt with."

Ranma turns to Delenn.

"That sounds more like an Earth proverb."

"We are ALL reflections of the Great Maker, Master Ranma."

"I see…"

"I wanted to speak with you before John's…farewell party."

"I know. I thought that it was strange that you wanted to meet me here instead of at your residence-"

"I would like to offer you the position of 'Ranger One'."

Ranma sighs.

"Delenn…I don't think that I can. Besides, John is 'the One who will be', or some such thing."

"That is true, and by all accounts, that would be sufficient. However, the position has never been 'static'."

"Well…why not YOU take the position?"

"Ranma, while I can be a member of the Anla'Shok, I am honor-bound to not consolidate my authority by being a part of both the civilian government AND the Rangers full time."

"I see…"

"Ranma, you say that a lot."

"I see- I mean, I KNOW…"

Delenn giggled.

"As much as I love my husband, I always wondered why I never pursued a relationship with you, dear Ranma."

"That's because I'm married…more or less."

"I see…

"See? You're doing it, too!"

"But of course, Ranma. We are all part of the Great Maker."

Ranma shakes his head.

"Delenn, I must decline your offer. After what we all went through during the Shadow War and the Great Plague, Earth needs people like me to salve such wounds."

Delenn sighs, as she hugged Ranma.

"Very well, I will respect your decision.

"Thank you. Look, if you don't mind, I would like to get something for John's 'farewell party'."

"Then, I will see you then."

Soon after Ranma leaves, Lennier, Delenn's assistant comes to the fore from a side entrance.

"It is a shame that Master Saotome will die soon," Lennier says.

"Hush, now," Delenn admonished her old friend. "The discernment of the prophecies is not an exact science."

"However, they are never wrong."

Delenn sighs. She had hoped that the prophecy concerning the death of Ranma Saotome in the Mutara Sector was something that she was willing to face. But this is Ranma Saotome. He can't loose, right?

Later…

"…So I want to give a toast to a man who has kept the faith in the inherent goodness of human beings," Ranma says. "To John Sheridan!"

"Hoorah!" said the assembled people.

"Thanks for that WON-derful speech," John said. "Did Usagi write it for you?"

"Hey!"

"Well, I for one am glad to see this little exchange before John moves on," Michael Garibaldi says, as he toasts his drink.

"Always," says Admiral Susan Ivanova of Earth Force (the military arm of the Earth Alliance). For the past few years, Earth Force has slowly been limiting its jurisdiction internally, leaving Starfleet to deal with things externally. "I never get tired of this…"

"I'll say," said Dr. Franklin, an African-American medical doctor who once worked on Babylon 5.

As the party begins to die down, Delenn turns Ranma.

"I would like to ask you to escort John to Babylon 5," Delenn asks.

"Well…sure," Ranma says. "But…shouldn't John make this request himself?"

"Yes, he should, however I…I need a personal perspective on this one."

Ranma sighs.

"Very well, I will do what I can."

The next day, Ranma, after letting Usagi know what's up, and John leave for Babylon 5. There, they see an old friend…

"Zack!" John says, as he hugs Zack Allen, another old friend. "I wanted to invite you to a party, but I couldn't locate you."

"Yeah, I moved here a few years ago," said the blond-haired man. "I had forwarding problems…"

"Well, I'm glad that you are here," John says. "You remember Ranma, right?"

"Who can forget the guy who can become a chick?"

"Whatever, dude," Ranma replies. "Whatever…"

"Come, let's get a round of drinks together…"

A few hours later, Ranma and John head for the mysterious Coriana System, where John was to meet the alien Lorien, one of the so-called "First Ones". However, there was someone else waiting for them…

"John," Anna Sheridan says, as she appears on John's ship from her Shadow vessel.

"Anna, what are you doing here-?"

Anna gave John a passionate kiss.

"John, for all the trouble that I have caused you, know that it was because I…I was jealous of you and Delenn's relationship."

Anna turns to leave…

"Wait," John says, as he brings his ex-wife back to him. "For what it's worth…I'm sorry I tried to kill you."

Anna smiled.

"Apology accepted. Take care."

Anna turns to her father.

"Dad, are we still on for dinner?"

"Yes," Ranma replies. "Just keep your minions in check."

And with that, Anna returns to her ship, and returns home.

Soon, Lorien shows up. He appears as a bearded man with a huge forehead.

"It is time, John Sheridan," Lorien says.

John nods, as he prepares to leave.

"Ranma, thank you for being both my ally and my friend. And take care of Delenn for me."

"I will, John," Ranma says. "I will."

Lorien smiles, and then turns his attention to Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome, I will be returning for YOU someday. And you will not be alone when I do so."

"Huh?"

"Be seeing you…"

And with that, Lorien and John disappear in a shower of light, as they move "Beyond the Rim."

Ranma sighs, as he sets a course for home. What did Lorien mean…?

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Basically, I set up two things. One, I set up things for Ranma's death during the events of "Star Trek: the Wrath of Khan" (as seen in previous chapters), as well as the fate of Ukyou Kuonji in future chapters. Stay tune for further details.**

**Next time: "Enterprise Saga" is over. It's on to the "Next Generation Saga", then the "DS9 Saga", then the "Voyager Saga", then the "New Beginnings Saga" and finally the conclusion to our story. See you then!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 81 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This begins "The Next Generation Saga". And now on to FEEDBACK! Here goes-**

**To "Jerry Unipeg", thanks!**

**To "Innortal", I will actually cover the Mirror Universe's version of Ranma and Usagi when we get to the "DS9 Saga" (if you have more suggestive insight on how these two should behave, let me know…I can always use good advice in this regard). Anyway, be patient.**

**To "Wonderbee31", see my "Author's Note" for the answers you seek. And, by the way, thanks for the heads up on Bryan Singer's interest in the "Star Trek" franchise**

**

* * *

**

**Part 81**

**

* * *

**

**2366 CE: "Utopia Planetia Shipyards", Mars Sector.**

On the eve of the christening of the _Enterprise-D_, Starfleet officer Lt. Ranma Saotome (Conn) was field-testing one of the new "Starfleet Interceptors", which is designed in homage to the look of the old "Stealth Bombers" (but sleeker) from the early 21st century (on Earth). It was capable of achieving warp speed (a first of its class), and was capable of matching the armament of a standard Federation starship (though not as heavily armored). These "fighters" would allow Starfleet to deploy its vessels in other areas, including exploration. To that end, Starfleet has commissioned the creation of the "Galaxy-class" starship, capable of longer space time between refits, as well as capable of taking on a compartment of families. His wife Lt. Usagi Tsukino (SciSpec) thought that it was a good thing to have family members along for the ride, while Ranma thought that it was a horrible idea. Still, when the _Enterprise-D_ is launched, they will be bringing their young daughter Aikiko, and Ranma's youngest granddaughter Keiko (a civilian botanist who just graduated with her doctorates at a prestigious university on Earth, and is now seeking more field experience) with them. So it wasn't a bad thing after all…

"'Wild Horse' to 'Ground Control'," Ranma said, as he adjusted his wireless microphone on his helmet. "We're looking pretty good, so far…"  
"This is 'Ground Control. We're reading you loud and clear, 'Wild Horse'. Come on home…"

"Okay, 'Ground Control'. I'm coming in-"

Ranma's danger senses suddenly rang out.

"'Ground Control' to 'Wild Horse', you have an incoming object heading your way. Evasive! Evasive-!"

BOOM!

The left wing of Ranma's interceptor was clipped, sending him into a tailspin. Thankfully, for an experienced pilot like Ranma, he had no trouble landing the thing…

POP!

Ranma climbed out of the hatch to survey the damage.

"Ah, man," said Ranma, as he took off his helmet. Ever since the planet Mars was terra-formed to humanoid life, life support has took a back seat. "Just what I need…"

Ranma scanned the scenery. He could see the tell-tell signs of a downed vehicle nearby.

"This is 'Wild Horse'," Ranma said, as he tapped his combadge. "I'm going to investigate…"

Ranma took to the skies on his own power, hugging the terrain. He didn't want to be seen…

Soon, he sees not a ship, but a blue skinned, buxom, Amazon-like woman…who was dressed in a metal bikini, had metal bracers and wore ankle-length metal boots. She appeared to have been encased in a meteorite, and was obviously unconscious.

"This is 'Wild Horse'. You're not going to believe what I have just discovered-"

Suddenly, Ranma leaped out of the way, after sensing danger. He flipped, tucked landed to face a violet skinned man who wore a dark blue suit with white trim. The man had a large forehead, a thin mustache and a…yellow ring.

"Humph," the man said. "I was hoping to avoid you 'monkeys' long enough to avoid detection by Jordan. Oh well…"

Ranma was suddenly encased in a large hand, and was being slowly crushed.

"Argh!"

Ranma was not about to let some freak end his life…

Ranma's eyes glowed, as he broke out of the alien's "grip".

"So, you are one of THOSE humans."

The alien created several yellow spikes, and flung it at Ranma. Ranma willed a force to block the attack.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Meanwhile, the blue-skinned Amazon wakes up.

"Ohhhh…"

She looks up to see a human fighting her enemy. She wanted to intervene, but was curious as to how this human will fare against the one called Sinestro…

As Ranma held back the alien's attack, he deduced a way to end it…

"I don't know what's going on, but obviously YOU are the bad guy. So-"

ZIP! ZIP!

Moving faster than expected, Ranma managed to knocked the alien on the side of the head, sending him careening into the ground.

"How dare you!" the alien says. "Now, feel my full wrath-!"

As the alien raised is ring fist, he realized that he was missing a ring.

"What…?"

"Looking for this?" Ranma said, as he tosses the ring into the air.

"Give that back to me!"

"Ah…no."

CRUNCH!

As the pieces of fell to the ground, the alien flips out.

"Noooooo! I was so close in capturing a Guardian! I'll get you for this…!"

BLOOP!

And the alien disappears.

Ranma turns to the blue-skinned Amazon.

"Are you okay…?"

The blue-skinned alien, whose name was Lianna, merely stares at Ranma. She then disappears in a shower of green light…

"Man, that was weird…"

"The Guardians are a mysterious breed," said a bearded man dressed rugged clothes and a fedora.

"Huh?"

"I saw your ship crash nearby, so…do you want a lift to town?"

"Um, I'm okay. Thanks."

And with that, Ranma disappears.

ZING!

The man chuckles, as he changes his form. He now appeared as a green-skinned "ghost".

"Ah, you married well, Moon Princess," J'onn J'onz, the Martian Manhunter says. He has been living on Mars for years, ever since the Justice League Unlimited disbanded (after the apparent demise of both the Neo-Queen Serenity and her enemy the Wise Man). Before that, he has assumed many roles in cause of justice, including the role of Gotham City's Police Detective John Jones and Rei Hino, the known as "Sailor Mars". It was only as the Senshi of Mars that he did not have a fear of fire…since "fire" was his main weakness. He had assumed the role of Rei Hino as a way of protecting Usagi Tsukino as part of his family's obligation towards the Moon Kingdom. As Rei, he would continue the Royal Court at Crystal Tokyo by given birth to Hoshi Sato's ancestor, before leaving Earth behind for good. Now, with his real body in a state of slumber, J'onn is watching over the planet Mars, until it was time to act on behalf Crystal Tokyo.

"You can come out, now," J'onn says.

FLASH!

A man dressed in a Starfleet command uniform appears.

"Very perceptive, my green skinned friend," said the man. "I have forgotten that your species are highly-trained telepaths."

J'onn nods his head.

"So, I take it that YOU are the cause of all this, Q?"

"Right you are! I simply made a course correction, and made sure that the Renegade and the Guardian were here for half-girl to find."

J'onn simply looks at Q.

"It's all part of a larger plan, you know," Q says.

"…"

A week later, the _Enterprise-D_ was launched with the usual fanfare. Ranma would pilot the starship to Earth, where the ship's captain will assume command.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he got up from Helm Control. "There should be smooth sailing from here on out-"

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" said the ship's computer rang out.

"Ranma!" Usagi yelled out via the ship's public address system. "There's some bimbo in our room!"

"I'm on my way!"

When Ranma gets to his suite, where he and his family lived, he saw Usagi pushing his daughter and granddaughter behind her.

"Daddy!" Aikiko cried.

"Grandfather!" Keiko says.

"Ranma, this…bimbo suddenly appeared in our room!"

He sees the source of the commotion.

It was the Lianna, who was hovering a few inches off the floor. On her metal bikini bottom was now the symbol for the Green Lantern Corp in the front.

"YOU!"

"Yes me, human. I am Lianna, a member of the Guardians of the Universe. I am here for YOU, Ranma Saotome."

Usagi looks at Ranma.

"Alright, what did you do?"

"I did nothing! I beat up this guy who wanted take advantage of her!"

"Indeed," Lianna said. "I was attacked by Sinestro at my weakest point, after I escaped from his masters' imprisonment in the Anti-matter Universe. For that, you have my thanks."

"Okay…"

"And because I am impressed with your skills as a warrior, I want to make MY Green Lantern."

FLASH!

Ranma appeared in some sort of Green Lantern's uniform.

**(A/N: basically, what the Green Lantern John Stewart wears on "Justice League Unlimited".)**

"Look, I'm touched by the gesture, but I have other commitments."

Lianna steps forth, and stood very close to Ranma, so close that her ample chest was in his face.

"And I will NOT be denied, right?"

Ranma may be used to the female form, but he still had a male mind.

"Um…"

"Then it is settled. I shall use this…closet for my home."

**(A/N: Just a touch of Washu of "Tenchi Muyo", that is.)**

"Hey!" Usagi yells. "Oh, no you will not-!"

Ranma merely shakes his head. He'll need help on this one…

A short time later...

"Thanks for coming aboard, sir," Ranma said, as he shook the hands of the legendary test pilot Hal Jordan; he also was the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 (which includes Earth). Long after retiring from his test piloting days, Hal was still a celebrity of the literal jet set.

"Glad to meet a fellow pilot," Hal says. He tends to wear his flight jacket when not on official business. "You got a good set up here."

"We'll we aim high."

"So, what's up?"

"I'll show you," Ranma says, as he and Hal enter the Saotome residence.

"THAT."

Lianna was playing a game of checkers with his daughter Aikiko. Lianna turns her head towards Ranma and Hal.

"Hal Jordan, hello."

Hal steps forth.

"Hello, Lianna. What are you doing here?"

"Why, I am preparing my Green Lantern, of course."

"Lianna, I know that you are a Guardian, but you need to respect these people's wishes."

"…"

"You know that I carry a lot of weight with Ganthet, who you respect as an elder."

Lianna looks at Hal, and then sighs.

"Very well, I will depart."

"Must you go?" Aikiko says.

"I…I must, little one."

"Daddy, please don't make her go! Please?"

Ranma looks into her daughter's face…and sighs.

"Okay, she can stay…but I get to design my own uniform, and my career in Starfleet comes FIRST."

"Yay!" Lianna and Aikiko cries.

Hal turns Ranma.

"You're sure about this?"

"Look at my daughter's face, and you'll know the answer."

"You're right. She is a cutie. Okay, I'll arrange some training time on Oa. It'll be nice to have another Earth man as a Green Lantern."

A short time later…

"You WHAT?" Usagi cried.

"I know, I know. But it'll be okay! I promise."

"Fine, fine. But YOU make sure she is 'house broken'. Bad enough that bimbo is taken residence in one of my closets…"

"Thanks dear," Ranma says, as he kisses his wife on the cheek.

"Humph!"

At any rate, neither Starfleet nor Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Ranma's new French commanding officer, was NOT pleased to have a non-aligned alien stashed on board the _Enterprise-D_. However, thanks to Hal Jordan's reputation...and connections, they made allowances for this circumstance.

A week after the so-called "Encounter at Farpoint"…

"Thanks, for relieving me, Worf," Ranma says, as he gets up from Helm Control.

Lt. Worf, a Klingon who is Captain Picard's yeoman, nods his head. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I need it."

Ranma heads down to his quarters, where his family greets him.

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said, as she gathered her electronic notepads from the dinner table. She was on her way out for duty. "See you tonight."

SMOOCH!

"Daddy!" Aikiko says, as she jumps into Ranma's arms.

"Hey, pumpkin. Ready for school?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Ranma turns to see Keiko and Lianna standing there.

"I'll make sure she gets to school, grandfather," Keiko says.

"Please do that," Ranma says, as he gave Keiko a peck on the cheek. "See you tonight."

After Keiko and Aikiko leaves…

"Are you ready for training, Ranma Saotome?" Lianna says.

"Feh, as if I need training from YOU," Ranma said, as he puts his power ring on. "Let's do this."

Lianna nods her head, as she presents Ranma his Green Lantern battery.

"Sigh, here goes:

In brightest day, in darkest night,

No evil shall escape my sight!

Let those who worship evil's might,

beware my power... Green Lantern's light!"

With that, Ranma was now dressed in his Chinese outfit. The only difference is that he wore a green shirt (instead of his usual red) with the Green Lantern Corp symbol on the back.

"Let us be off, my Green Lantern," Lianna says.

"Yeah, let's do this thing."

With that, Ranma and Lianna leave the _Enterprise-D_, and head for Oa, a planet near the center of the universe. For now, Ranma will have to divide his time between his duties as a Starfleeter and Earth's newest Green Lantern.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: "Lianna" is a real character from the "Green Lantern" comic, so I can't take credit for it. Also, just to let you all know, for the most part, everything that is possible, unless specifically noted (like "The Rifts"), for example…and even then, it's only a matter of time before I figure out a way to incorporate that RPG line to Ranma's main timeline (although, according to the "Babylon 5", Earth is suppose to go through yet another dark age…), is part of the main timeline. So there are DC AND Marvel superheroes (and villains), as well as other comic/non-comic characters that could pop-up in Ranma's life. So, if there is a character (hero or villain) you want to appear, let me know.**

**Next time: Sesaon one is tackled through the lens of Ranma Saotome. See you soon!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 82 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 82**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Deep Space.**

"I tell ya, that Kilowag got nothing on me," Green Lantern Ranma Saotome said, as he and his personal "Guardian of the Galaxy" Lianna flew back to the Federation starship _Enterprise-D_. Lianna, who was something out of a "Heavy Metal" cover, merely grunts her response.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Did you have to embarrass me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Let me recap. One, you insult an entire species in one setting-"

"Hey, I hate it when anyone calls humans 'monkeys'…"

"Two, you almost ate a fellow Green Lantern-"

"Hey, I thought that Aldar Wer was part of the orientation dinner!"

"And, three, instead of accepting responsibility for your lacking in proper protocols, you decided to challenge your 'drill instructor' to unarmed combat."

"And I WON. I told Kilowag that I wasn't an ordinary human, you know."

"Look, all I ask of you is that you should at least make the appearance of being 'proper'."

"Hey, I told you before, I'm a chaos magnet. You'd think that you would have known that by now."

"Then I have much to teach you."

"We'll see, oh great guardian. We'll see…"

From the last projection point, the _Enterprise-D_ was to investigate reports that a Federation science ship, the _Tsiolkosky_, had stop feeding information back to Starfleet. To that end, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and crew were to see why the science ship was not reporting. The _Tsiolkosky _was investigating a collapsing star, and could collapse at any time.

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he and Lianna approached the two ships, which were drifting ever closer to the star. "This is Saotome to _Enterprise-D._ Please come in."

There was silence.

"It seems that you humans are in trouble," Lianna says.

"Whatever," Ranma replied. As he began to focus his willpower into his power ring, his aura began to glow green. "Can you give me a hand, at least?"

"Humph," Lianna said, as her aura began to glow as well.

Together, the two began to push the two ships to safety, away from the collapsing star.

"Well, that's that," Ranma says. "Now, let's see what's up…"

Thirty minutes later…

In the bowels of the Engineering Room, the Queen of Hearts was holding court. She was concerned about the presence of the space knight and her blue-skinned trollop.

"Now, knave," the Queen of Hearts said, as she waved her heart-tipped scepter. "Tell me why I should not off with your head?"

Ranma grimaced, as he tried to break his gold bonds. Unfortunately, gold, being a yellow substance, was preventing him from breaking them. Next to him was an equally bound Lianna, who couldn't move as well. She was dressed as "Alice" from the book "Through the Looking Glass".

"Damn it, Usagi, cut this nonsense out!"

Usagi and the rest of the crew were suffering from a virus that was rendering judgment moot. A similar situation had happened before, back when the crew of the original _Enterprise_ had picked up a similar virus on a doomed planet. Usagi was indeed infected by the virus, and likened her self to the Queen of Hearts from the movie "Alice in Wonderland". Unfortunately, her nature warped everything around her to mimic the book itself. While the crew was infected (Picard wore a Napoleon costume, for example), Ranma and Lianna were not infected; Ranma's body was saturated with Green Lantern energy, and Lianna was an Oan.

"Usagi!"

"Now, now, you will address the Queen as 'Your Highness'!" Picard says.

"But it doesn't matter, loyal subject," Usagi replied. "Executioner, off with his head!"

Mr. Worf, who wore an executioner's cowl, stepped forth with his axe.

"Damn! Lianna, if you have something to contribute, now is a good time to do so!"

"Very well," Lianna said, as she broke her bonds.

Ranma looked at her incredulously.

"I was simply waiting for you to ask me to free you, Ranma Saotome."

"Fine, fine…can you free me now?"

Lianna broke Ranma's bonds.

"Sorry, Usagi, but you need to be stopped," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles…

Regardless of the method and the means, Ranma was successful in restoring the crew back to normal.

**Location: Logon II (a week later).**

"Okay, kiddo," Ranma said, as he rubbed the shoulders of his "apprentice" (and fellow crew mate) Tasha Yar. Ranma wore a knit caps, gray sweats, and had a white towel over his neck. "Now, remember, used your opponent's 'flow' to engage in misdirection."

"I know what I'm doing, sensei," Tasha replied, as she adjusted her headband. "You ARE my teacher, you know."

Ever since Ranma rescued Yar from a failed Federation colony, Ranma has taken upon himself to train the security chief as his student (in spite her age). He was well aware that Tasha had a crush on him, but paid it no mind.

On this day, Tasha was about to engage in "mortal combat", thanks to a custom that allowed the head of this planet, Lutan, to steal Tasha from the _Enterprise-D_ as he new bride. The crew was originally sent to Logon II to acquire a rare vaccine for a sick Federation colony. Unfortunately, local politics and the Prime Directive, the rule for non-interference, got in the way. As a result of Lutan's actions, his intended wife Yareena got upset enough to challenge Yar to mortal combat. Meanwhile, Picard inadvertently learns that Lutan sets the whole thing up in order to ensure his ascendancy as the one who gets to keep Yareena's dowry without the need to marry Yareena. In fact, Picard surmised that the people of Logon were originally from Earth's African continent, who were taken to the stars, along with many other cultures and peoples, by the enigmatic "Preservers"…which Ranma, in his capacity as a Green Lantern, confirmed. And since Ranma is under strict protocols as a Green Lantern, he could not interfere in that capacity as such.

Still, that didn't mean that Ranma the Starfleeter could not.

The arena for combat is two-fold. One, the bars of the cage-match was electrified, and two, the intended weapons for use have been dipped in a deadly poison. Neither Ranma nor Tasha were particularly worried about the outcome, since Yar IS Ranma's protégé, and Dr. Beverly Crusher, the _Enterprise-D_'s chief medical officer, is preparing an antidote for the poison. If all goes well, Yareena will be convinced that Lutan was nothing more than an opportunist, and thus secure the rights to the vaccine.

At least, that's the plan.

DING!

"Go break a leg, kid!" Ranma says.

"Of course, you mean HER legs, right?" Tasha replies with a smirk.

"Ah, no."

**Location: Gamma Tauri IV (a week later).**

Ranma Saotome stood in front of the guardian of the last outpost of the T'Kon Empire. The guardian was white-haired, and wore an elaborate ceremonial robes. He steps forth and presents his glaive.

"Master Ranma, the legends of your prowess proceeds you," The Guardian says. "We of the T'Kon knew of your ancient Jedi Order."

On this day, the _Enterprise-D_ was chasing a Ferengi warship, which had stolen an energy converter from a nearby Federation outpost. The Ferengi were not known that well in the Alpha Quadrant, so much of their culture and ways were not that well known either. Both ships entered the unknown, uninhabited Gamma Tauri System, where the fourth planet had locked on a tracker field on them. Forced to work together, the Ferengi and the Starfleeters were forced together to solve the mystery. Thus, after a slight confrontation between the Away Team and the Ferengi, the guardian of the late T'Kon Empire shows up to test the two groups. However, the entity was impressed upon learning the presence of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino. He knew of the existence of the late Moon Kingdom, so he knew of Usagi's role as the fabled "Moon Princess". He also knew of Ranma from the archives that the T'Kon had acquired from their numerous exploratory pursuits throughout the universe.

"Thank you, ancient master," Ranma replied. "I didn't know that my…reputation proceeded me."

The Guardian turns his attention to the big-eared Ferengi, who were sexually harassing Tasha Yar.

"Hey, hey, HEY!"

"Come, female," said Daimon Tarr. "I'll pay you gold-pressed latinum if you get naked for me…"

"Um, Daimon, remember 'Rule of Acquisition #2'?" Ranma said.

"Ah, I see," the Ferengi says. "Backing off now…"

"What is this 'rule'?" Riker asked.

"'Rule of Acquisition #2' states the proverb, 'Acquire another one's acquisition at one's peril'," Data says. "I believe that Lt. Yar is Ranma's 'acquisition'."

"I'm no one's acquisition!" Yar fumed.

Something dawns on Worf.

"I see. Commander Riker, since Tasha is Ranma's student, she is HIS 'acquisition'!"

"How do a hu-man knows about the Rules of Acquisition?" Taar demanded.

"I've ran into you guys a long time ago, Daimon. And I also know that your failure in handling these 'negotiations', I'm sure the Grand Nagus would be 'pleased' at your accomplishment."

Taar looks at Ranma incredulously.

"You MUST have Ferengi ancestry, hu-mon."

**Location: the edge of the Universe (a week later).**

Ranma had told Captain Picard that achieving trans-warp was a bad idea. After all, he was the one who put out the theory on how to achieve such a state, back when he pushed the warp curve so that it was possible to reach 'Warp 11'. That is why warp factors between ten and eleven within the 'trans-warp' category. Starfleet wanted to force Ranma to continue his research in warp propulsion over the years, but Ranma saw no point to it, especially since the engineering tech levels were not up to par. So they handpicked a man by the name of Starfleet Warrant Officer Kosinski to complete Ranma's research.

The unfortunate thing about this was that Kosinski took himself WAY too seriously, and tried to show his displeasure at Ranma's unwillingness to further his research.

"If you won't take the glory, then I will," Kosinski sneers.

Ranma would have decked the man for saying that he was a coward. However, the martial artist was a bit more seasoned to let a man of Kosinski's ilk to get under his skin.

"Listen…Kosinski? I've checked your findings, as did Commander Riker and Chief Engineer LaForge…even Mr. Crusher checked them. And you know WHAT? They're CRAP!"

Kosinski turns bright red.

"We will see, Ranma Saotome!"

Throughout the test flight, Ranma noticed an unusual energy reading. However, it was Wesley Crusher who spotted the anomaly…in the form of Kosinski's alien assistant. When the _Enterprise-D_ went past "Warp 10", they ended up in the Triangular Galaxy. Of course, Kosinski tried to take credit for it.

"See? Achieving trans-warp will NOT cause problems."

"That's because someone is helping you," Ranma replied.

"How dare you! I PROVE that I am right!"

When the _Enterprise-D_ exited warped space again, the ship reappeared at the edge of the Universe. And it was then that the rest of the crew realized that the alien assistant, simply known as "The Traveler" was the caused. Unfortunately, his efforts in helping Kosinski were killing him. So Picard turns to Ranma for help.

"You're going to have to ask…Lianna," Ranma said. "Unless a Guardian approves of your request, I can't help in the capacity as a Green Lantern."

Picard sighs. For some time now, he was trying to ignore the non-aligned alien that was living with the Saotomes. So, he paid this…creature a visit.

"Hello, Captain Picard," Usagi says, as she comes out of her kitchen suite. Even thought she had accessed to "replicators", she liked to actually cook her family their meals. "I'm not on duty for another few hours…"

"Actually, I've come to speak with the Oan."

Usagi rolls her eyes, and pointed her finger in the direction of the front closet.

Picard nods, and enters the closet…

…And finds himself on an island paradise. The sky was blue, and the air was cool. A star of some kind hovers overhead.

"I need to speak to Ranma about this," Picard mused to himself, after remembering that Lianna installed a "tesseract" in the closet of his quarters, essentially creating a pocket dimension.

Picard looks around the tree line and the beach area…and sees someone rises from the waters.

It was Lianna…all in the buff.

Picard didn't want to intrude on the woman's private moment, but was already spotted.

"You humans are peculiar with your concepts of modesty," Lianna said, as she wrapped a long towel over her body. She then sat down on her lawn chair, and began grooming herself by taking a brush to her head of hair. "I take it that the reason why you are here is because you want my help?"

"Yes," Picard said, as he knelt down to Lianna at eye level. "We seem to be stuck at the edge of the Universe-"

"And you seek a way home. And I assume you want my Green Lantern to help?"

"Yes. I know that you do not want Oan business interfering with Starfleet business, which I am for, but…I need assistance on this one."

Lianna looks Picard for a moment, before resuming brushing her long hair.

"Ranma would know how to utilize your primitive technology to help you in your needs. He has my permission to help you."

"Thank you," Picard said, as he gets up. He then looks around a bit. "I must say that you have a nice…arrangement here. I would like to stop by here again in the near future."

"We will see, human. We will see."

With Lianna's permission, Ranma used his Power Ring to adjust the ship's warp fields. With just a fraction of the power needed, the _Enterprise-D_ returned to Federation space. Thanks to Usagi, the Traveler was well enough to leave the ship, promising to return to help Wesley Crusher achieve his potential as the Wunderkind of space technology.

**Location: En route to neutral world of Parliament (near a Space Cloud...a week later).**

"Effective immediately, I will resign my commission," Picard said, as he addressed the Bridge Crew. "I and the entity that lives inside me will beam over into the cloud."

The _Enterprise-D_ was assigned to escort the dog-like "Anticans" and the lizard-like "Selayans" (who were STILL trying to eat each other) to Parliament to help in their war with each other, so that they could be admitted to the Federation. Along the way, they passed a space cloud where they picked up an energy entity that was moving about the crew and the ship's systems until it possessed Captain Picard. And now…

"Captain Picard," Dr. Crusher says, as she gets up from the command station. "I declare that you unfit for command-"

The possessed Starfleet captain touched the helm control panel, and emitted an electric charged throughout the bridge, in an attempt to stun the Bridge Crew. Ranma, who just had gotten back from Oa, caught the charge in his hand…Jedi style.

'Nnnngh-!" Ranma managed to say, as through the charge back at Picard. The force of the counter-attack forced the entity out Picard's body. He then used his Power Ring to capture the entity in containment unit.

"That'll do, that'll do."

Ranma would later return the entity back to its home.

**Tbc.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 83 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 83**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Rubicon III (a week later).**

It all started normal enough.

Having discovered the Edo, a group of "Aryan" (read: blond haired and blue eyed) people, who were living on a virtual paradise. These people were proud of both their culture and their athletic physique, something that the ever-confidant Ranma Saotome could appreciate. And they wanted to share their world to non-Edo, which is why the Edo had invited an Away Team from the _Enterprise-D_ to their world. In fact, they wanted to share _everything_ with their new friends…prompting Usagi Tsukino-Saotome to watch her husband Ranma like a hawk.

Speaking of which, Ranma was amazed that these people did not need to actually work for their way of life. However, one of the leaders of the Edo people, an attractive female named "Rivan", stated that their 'god' was providing for them. For the most part, humanity barely have any relations with deities and the supernatural, theorizing that they were nothing more than powerful alien humanoids and non-humans; Captain Jean-Luc Picard was a proponent of this viewpoint. However, Ranma (and Usagi, for that matter) knew that the universe was a lot less quantifiable than mortals tend to think the universe is. Still, whether god or mortal, human or alien, if said being was a foe, said foe would have a problem with said Ranma.

Which brings this little tale to the point of it all. When young Wesley Crusher had inadvertently violated an ordinance of the Edo, which was simply a roped-off area, while playing catch with his new friends, Wesley was automatically sentenced to death.

Of course, everyone aboard the _Enterprise-D_ had other ideas.

However, after an attempt to become Wesley's advocate, Picard ends up facing an alien probe from a rather large alien vessel…that turned out to be the space citadel of the Edo god. The Edo god warned them to NOT interfere in the affairs of its "children". This is on top of the fact that there is "Starfleet General Order Three" to contend with, which explicitly state no Starfleeter is to interfere in the affairs of the Edo. So…

"What are we going to do for my son?" Dr. Crusher demanded.

"There is very little we can do, Doctor," Picard replies. "We ARE exploring our options."

"That's not good enough! We're talking about Wesley!"

Crusher then turns to Ranma, who had his head down and arms crossed, while leaning on a bulkhead.

"Ranma, surely you can do something!"

Ranma looked up.

"I don't have too many options," Ranma says. "I've already talked to Lianna, and she told me that Wesley's situation did not warrant 'Green Lantern' business, and as a Starfleeter, I'm under the same obligations that everyone here is under. However…"

"Yes?"

"Doctor…Beverly," Ranma began, as he held Crusher's shoulders. "There might be a way for everyone to get what they want. All it requires is…THE AWAKENING."

There was a deathly silence in the conference room.

"What is this 'Awakening'?" Counselor Deanna Troi asked. She knew of her godfather's esoteric knowledge, but not on everything there of.

"The 'Awakening'," began Commander Will Riker, "is a technique that allows the person move beyond one's potential."

"A normal person can steadily push his or her physical and mental prowess, but there are severe limitations to what a person can and cannot do," Lt. Tasha Yar interjects.

"Essentially, what the Soul Touch does link both the mind and body as ONE, by way of a person's very life force," Yeoman Lt. Worf says.

"Thus, a person can developed inhuman-level abilities, such as extreme levels of physical and mental abilities," Usagi interjects. "Like the kind of stuff that Ranma and I can do as part of our martial arts regimen."

"Or be able to perform other feats far beyond those of mortal men and women," Chief Engineer LaForge says. "For some, this could mean a high level of inspiration that can reshape the very pillars of Heaven…or beyond."

"What everyone here is saying," says Picard, "is that Awakening will instill Wesley an awareness that will enhance his very being. All of us have experienced the Awakening in some manner. However…"

"Yes?" Beverly asks.

"The process of Awakening has its risks," Ranma said. "If done improperly…well..."

"But this…Awakening…will it help Wesley?" Beverly asked.

Ranma smiled.

"He has the potential, Bev. I had promised Jack Crusher that I would do everything I can to help in Wesley's growth. I guess Fate has decided to push this process forward."

"And if Wesley survives this process?"

"Then everyone will get what they want."

A short time later, on the planet's surface…

"So this…'Awakening' is a natural process?" Rivan asks. While she didn't want to end Wesley's life, the law is the law. Still, she was glad that these "off-worlders" were willing to respect her people's customs.

"Yes," Ranma says. "My people are gifted with the ability to overcome death itself through the process called 'The Awakening'. Very few people are capable are able to master this process, but, if he or she can do so, they can, as I've said, master death."

"I see. Why are you telling us this?"

"I will teach this process to Awakening to Wesley, and then you will carry out your sentencing. If he dies, then that's that. If he lives, then that's that too. Either way, you won't have to worry US interfering with your way of life."

Rivan looks at Ranma, then at a nervous Wesley.

"I do not see any problems with what you are proposing. Proceed."

Ranma nods his thanks, and then turns towards Wesley.

"Are you ready?" Ranma asks.

"Will…will it hurt?"

Ranma looks at Wesley for a moment.

"Remember when the Traveler was around? Well, HE said that you have the potential to be more than what you are today. All that is needed is the willpower to tap into that potential. You understand?"

Wesley looks at Ranma before nodding his head.

"Okay, let's do this…"

An hour later, Wesley is pronounced clinically dead, after getting a dose of poison at the hands of the Edo.

"Are you satisfied?" Captain Picard asked Rivan.

Rivan looks at the now dead Wesley Crusher.

"Yes, we are, Captain. And we are sorry for this unfortunate-"

"UUAGH!" Wesley said, as he bolted right up. He began to breathe heavily, as his mother Dr. Crusher began to examine him.

"Wesley…?" Picard began.

"Amazing! Wesley's body is removing the toxins!"

"Wesley?" Ranma asked.

Wesley looked at Ranma, then his mother, and finally the captain.

"Dad said hello," Wesley says.

With nothing to go on, since Wesley Crusher survived his execution, the Edo allowed him to return to his ship. Still, the Edo god has decided that no outsiders were to ever be permitted to visit the Rubicon system ever again, until the Edo themselves were ready for the off-worlders.

**Location: Near the Xendi Sabu System (a week later).**

The Ferengi Daimon Bok had set up a meeting between the Ferengi and the Federation, as part of the effort to begin the diplomacy between these two governments. To that end, Bok was offering the recently recovered USS _Stargazer_ to the Federation as a show of good faith, which struck Ranma and Usagi as ODD. To that end, Ranma and Usagi had set up a secret meeting with the Daimon and his first officer. Strangely, Ferengi are immune to most forms of mental manipulations, a direct approach was called for.

"Alright, what's going on?" Ranma says, as sets down the so-called "Mind Sphere", which he had found while he led an Away Team to investigate the _Stargazer_. "I KNOW for a fact that the Ferengi NEVER give anything for free…and I KNOW that this thing is highly expensive and illegal."

"I agree," Usagi said. "I do recall…'Rule of Acquisition #18: A Ferengi without profit is NO Ferengi at all'?"

"Not to mention, there is 'Rule of Acquisition #10: Greed is ETERNAL'-"

"And there is 'Rule of Acquisition #48: The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife'-"

"Okay, okay!" Bok says. "You got me! Damn, hu-mons…"

"What is going on, sir?" replied First Officer Kazago. "You KNOW that giving anything away is not the Ferengi way!"

"It's true…I wanted to get revenge on the so-called 'Hero of Maxia' for the death of my son…"

"Wait a minute!" Ranma replied. "I remember that incident! Some jerk tried to play 'chicken' with the _Stargazer_! If it wasn't for the 'Picard Maneuver', our ship could have been destroyed!"

"So, YOU were there, too!" Bok said, as he brought out his disrupter to bear. "You and Picard will pay for killing my son-!"

BLAST!

Bok slumped over, as Ranma and Usagi sees Kazago re-holstered his weapon.

"I apologize for my Daimon's actions," Kazago says. "It will not happen again."

Ranma and Usagi turn towards each other, and then turn towards the Ferengi.

"Actually, I think we can come to a workable situation," Ranma says…

A short time later…

"Thank you for the 'gift', First Officer Kazago," Picard said. "I'm sorry that your Daimon is not well enough for our last meeting."

"We apologize for the inconvenience," Kazago says. "Take care."

And with that, the Ferengi left the area.

As Captain Picard sat back down, he turned to Ranma.

"Set a course for 'Starbase Nine'," Picard says. "And be careful with our 'cargo'."

"Aye, sir," Ranma replied, as he danced his fingers across the smooth panel of his Helm Control panel. No one would know about Bok's plot to manipulate Picard's mind into re-enacting the 'Battle of Maxis', using the _Enterprise-D_ as the object for revenge, as Picard re-performs the 'Picard Maneuver'. At the same time, Ranma and Usagi had cut a deal with the Ferengi that will allow them to earn "Trader" status at the sacred market place on Ferenginar, which was the equivalent of having a seat on Earth's "stock exchange". So that was that.

**Location: Beta Cassius (a week later after Ranma and company are visited by both Q and the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew).**

Ranma Saotome was a fearless man. He fought Gods, monsters and everything in between. But there was ONE person that even Ranma feared…

"Ranma-darling!"

"Ah!" Ranma said, as he jumped. He leaped up to the ceiling of the corridor of the _Enterprise-D_…and clung there.

"Ranma, don't be so silly," Federation Ambassador Lwaxana Troi said, as she looked up. "I'm not that bad, you know."

Ranma fell back down, and got up.

"Sorry about that," Ranma replied, as he brushed himself off. "It's just that after dealing with Q and my old…fiancées, well, I'm just a bit jumpy."

"I see. So, as Deanna's godfather, I do expect you to deliver her at her wedding."

Ranma groaned. He had known Lwaxana for years, having been a friend with her family ever since he, as the Captain of the _Enterprise-B_, arranged normalized relations between Betazed and the United Federation of Planets. Had Ranma not been married to Usagi, there would have been a good chance that Ranma would have ended up marrying the telepathic Betazoid.

Since being named Counselor Troi's "godfather", Ranma saw to it that she received the best education possible. And while she was trained in martial arts, Deanna was not a martial artist, being more focused on gentle pursuits like theology, philosophy, music and art. So it was understandable when Deanna pursued the field of Psychology as a career. Still, she did have an adventurer streak within her, which is why Deanna asked Ranma to convince her mother to allow her to attend Starfleet Academy. At the same time, since the death of her father, Ranma has been looking out for Deanna's best interests, which is why he was opposed to the idea of Deanna having a fiancée. Unfortunately, tradition Betazoid tradition trumped Ranma's concerns. Thus, Deanna had a fiancée, which is why her fiancée Wyatt Miller and his parents were visiting the _Enterprise-D_.

"Ah, Mr. Saotome," said Steven Miller says, as he shook Ranma's hand. "It's good to see you again!"

"I must say, you haven't aged a bit!" said Victoria Miller, Steve's wife.

"Good living, I suppose."

Ranma turns to their son Wyatt.

"So, you must be…Wyatt," Ranma said, as he shook Wyatt's hand.

Wyatt took Ranma'a hand, and was amazed how strong a grip Ranma had.

"Yes, sir," Wyatt said meekly.

"Come, let me show you to your rooms…"

Meanwhile, Deanna was having her hair done by her "godmother" Usagi in Deanna's room.

"I bet you can't wait until you see your fiancée, Deanna," Usagi said, as she puts up Deanna's hair in a bun.

"I suppose so…"

Usagi notices this.

"Okay, what's wrong? Is Lwaxana-?"

"No, it just that I've never met Wyatt before…"

"And?"

"And…I still have feelings for Will."

"Ah, I see."

Deanna turns to Usagi.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Deal with, well, the fact that you ended up with another man, when you were betrothed to another man?"

"Ah. So I take you heard the tale of the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince."

"Yes, you told me that story."

"Oh. Well, while I was intended to be with Prince Endymion, according to tradition, the 'Wild Horse' captured my heart. And let me tell you, your godfather's stamina on our honey moon was-"

"That is alright. I do not need know the details of your and Uncle's 'sex life'."

"We're adults here. Anyway, my point is that these things work out. If you are not meant to be with Wyatt, then you won't end up with him."

"If you say so…"

A few hours later, an almond shaped ship approaches Haven, the planet that the _Enterprise-D_ is presently orbiting. Identified as a "Tarellian" vessel, Captain Picard was concerned about the deadly disease that the ship's inhabitants might be caring. However, it became apparent there was something up with Wyatt, who swore that he had dreamt of this vessel before…

"Tarellian vessel, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise-D_. We implore you to not disembark at this particular port of call."

CHIRP!

The view screen lights up, revealing a beautiful woman.

"Captain, we need a place for our final rest," the woman says. "There's no place to go…"

The woman then notices Wyatt, who had asked Deanna if he could observe her at work. Wyatt was studying to be a doctor, wanted to see how a combined civilian practice could work.

"Wyatt…"

Wyatt looks at the woman.

"Ariana…"

It turned out that Wyatt and Ariana have been dreaming of each other for years. Talk about star-crossed lover…

"I need to go to her!" Wyatt yells. "Please Captain, you must let me go to her!"

"Wyatt, I cannot do that. It will endanger your health."

Wyatt nearly sinks in his body, as he hears this. However, someone steps up to the plate.

"What's going on?" Usagi said, as she steps unto the Bridge with her data pads. She was catching up on her reading on alien diseases.

"The Tarellians just showed up," Riker says.

"Oh, really?" Usagi said, as she raised her hand…

SNAP!

When Usagi snapped her fingers, the entire Tarellian ship is bathed in a soft glow.

"There, that's that."

"Did you-?" Picard began to ask.

"I only removed the symptoms of their disease. They are no longer contagious, but they still have the disease."

"Then allow me to go with the, and help find a cure," Wyatt says. He then turns to Deanna. "Deanna, I-"

"I understand, Wyatt. Go. These people need you."

And with that, Wyatt goes with the Tarellians. Ranma, using his contacts, was able to set up a world for them to live on which was outside of Federation jurisdiction. The Millers were saddened to see their son run off with another woman, but were hopeful that they will see Wyatt again. As for Lwaxana…

"You know, I just lost an opportunity to see you in the buff, Ranma-darling," the Betazoid said, as she hugged Ranma. She and her attendant Mr. Hom were returning to Haven. "Keep my baby safe."

"I promise…"

Later, at the Saotome quarters…

"How did you manage to do what you did earlier?" Ranma asked, as he handed his wife her evening tea. Their daughter Aikiko was over at a playmate's quarters, and Ranma's granddaughter Keiko was out on a date with one of Ranma's former student (Petty Officer Miles O'Brien). And Lianna was home on Oan conducting Guardian business.

"Well, ever since Q first visited us, I've been studying how he behaves," Usagi said, as she sipped her tea. "And when I, Riker and the others ended up playing his stupid games on that planet he created, I REALLY studied what he was up to."

"And…?"

"All he was doing was performing 'hyper-science' at the 11th level. You know, 'magic'."

"So, does this mean that you will become a Q-type person someday?"

"Well, with some hard work, maybe. I mean, I am supposed to be a cosmic being someday as both 'Sailor Cosmos' and 'Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo' someday. And I'm not the only person with that type of potential either."

"Oh?"

"You and Wesley for one…but becoming an 'Ascended' being is definitely something only a few people have the potential of becoming."

Ranma nods, as he sets his tea down.

"You know, with the 'girls' gone…"

Usagi looks at Ranma, and sits her tea down. She then holds Ranma's hands.

"Why, Mr. Saotome…you're trying to seduce me?"

Ranma grins.

"You bet, babe."

**Tbc.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 84 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 84**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Torona IV (a week later).**

Ever since the Federation sought to open dialogue with reclusive insectoid race known as the Jaradan (pronounced using the Spanish inflection), Captain Jean-Luc Picard was selected to open talks, since he was the captain of Starfleet's flagship _Enterprise-D_. Since Lt. Usagi Tsukino had diplomatic experience, and had experience with the being part of a hive (vis-à-vis her xenomorphic heritage), she was going over protocol with Picard.

"…And you must pronounce their language using the Spanish inflection," Usagi said, as she handed her documentation to Picard, as they sat in the Ready Room. "From my experience, the Jaradan are a complete jerks when it comes to perceptions of respect."

"I see. Say, how come YOU are not doing this?"

"Because, I'm not the Captain of the _Enterprise-D_," Usagi said. "If I did the negotiations, that would be, to the Jaradan, a show of disrespect. Besides, I'm not ready to go back to the Diplomatic Corp."

"Great…"

"Why don't you take a break for a while? I work with Counselor Troi to do the heavy lifting, while you relax."

"You may have a point there. I'll do it!"

And so Picard decided to indulge himself in a holodeck fantasy. With that in mind, he invited, Lt/Com Data and Dr. Crusher, along with on-staff historian Dr.Whalen and-

"Sir, why do I have to participate in your…'Dixon Hill' fantasy?" Lt. Ranma Saotome said, as he straightened out his suit and tie. "I just wanted to relax today."

"Think of this as form of relaxation, Mr. Saotome," Picard said.

Before Ranma could respond-

FWISH!

Lianna appears in front of Ranma, still dressed as something out of a 'Heavy Metal" magazine cover.

"Ranma Saotome, I would like to go over your next assignment-"

"Forget it, Lianna. As I was trying to say to Captain Picard, I want to RELAX today."

Lianna looks around, and then at the group.

"What matter of activity is going on here?" Lianna asked. Her stature towered over everyone on the ship.

"We are about to participate in a holodeck activity," said Data.

"You are invited to come along, Miss Lianna," Picard said. "However…you must be in the attire similar to Dr. Crusher."

"I can help you find the proper clothing-" Crusher began.

"That will not be necessary," Lianna said, as her eyes flashed…

FLASH!

Lianna was now dressed in the clothes that would be suited to a female from the mid-1930s. In fact, her clothes looked EXACTLY like Dr. Crushers.

"Impressive," Dr. Whalen says in amazement.

"I am ready to…indulge myself in your activity, Jean-Luc Picard."

"Okay, then. Let's be off…"

The scene where the story of Dixon Hill took place was on the eve of World War II, in the city of San Francisco. As far as the characters in the "holo-novel" was concerned, they were the friends of "Dixon Hill" (i.e. Picard). Still, Data and Lianna's presence needed to be explained…

At a local police precinct…

"So, Dix," said the desk sergeant. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Data, he's from…er…"

"South America," Data replied, using a slightly Latino accent.

"And the dame in blue?"

"This is my…sister Lianna," Crusher says.

"Hello, human," Lianna replies flatly.

"We're from…Kansas."

"I can see how…healthy your sister is, but why is she blue?"

"She was born that wayfrom a lack of…oxygen."

"Ah, I see…"

Meanwhile, a routine maintenance program uncovered a faulty power coupling (basically, a junction box). While fixing the problem, a surge in the power occurred. Unfortunately, some of the ship's systems malfunctioned…including the holodeck. At the same, one Dixon Hill's enemies shot Dr. Whalen…for real.

"What…happened?" Whalen said, as he dropped to the floor. Ranma caught the man, as Data began to rush the shooter.

"I don't think so," the shooter said as he pointed his gun at Lianna.

Picard smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Picard said.

"Oh, what is this GIRL is going to do to me?"

Lianna examined the shooter.

"You are nothing more than a hard-light construct," Lianna said. Then, she raised her right palm…

"What are…you…doing…?"

Streams of light particles began to unravel within the shooter, until the shooter evaporated.

"Impressive," Data says.

"We have to get Whalen to 'Sickbay'," Crusher says, as she worked on Whalen's wound.

"And with the safeties apparently offline, the holodeck can't be opened," Data says.

Picard looks at the holodeck exit, and then at Ranma.

"Ranma, can you-?"

"Already on it," Ranma said, as he stood up. He then extended his aura to envelop his companions…

FWISH!

Ranma and company reappeared in Sickbay.

"Well, that's that," Ranma said, as he turned to leave. "I'll get Geordie's attention on the problem."

"I will accompany Ranma," Data says, as he turns to leave.

"You'll be okay," Picard said, as he helps Crusher to put Whalen on a nearby bio-bed.

"Thanks for the good…time…"

"Shh, it will be okay," says Crusher. Dr. Soren (a Vulcan) and Nurse Ogawa appeared to relieve her.

Whalen on nods her response.

Lianna stood there for a moment, as she went back to her usual attire (or lack there of).

"Captain Picard, thank you for…inviting me on your excursion," Lianna says.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Lianna. We can always use another contributing member of the crew."

Lianna thinks for a moment.

"I will…consider your words. Until then, I bid you farewell."

FWISH!

And Lianna was gone.

Eventually, the Jaradan show up. Still dressed in his Dixon Hill costume, Picard is successful in opening up the very first stage of dialogue between them and the Federation.

**Location: Omicron Theta III (a week later).**

"So…we're back," Ranma said, as he parked the _Enterprise-D_ around the planet. The _Enterprise-D_ was on a routine re-supply run, when Riker noticed their flight path. Upon closer scrutiny, Riker learned that Ranma was part of the original team that investigated the disappearance of the colonists on Omicron Theta.

"So…you've really been here before?" Commander Riker asked.

"Yes," Ranma replied. "We didn't stay long because of concerns over an unusual form of ambient energy."

"Also, Lt. Saotome was the one who found me," Lt/Com. Data interjects. "It was he and his step-daughter Ambassador T'Sara of Vulcan that found me in Dr. Noonien Soong's laboratory."

"Well, since we are here…Number One, take an Away Team to see if anything has changed since Lt. Saotome was last here."

"Aye, sir."

On the mission were Riker, Worf, Yar, Saotome, Data and Tsukino. When they rematerialized on the planet surface, they noticed sparse patches of vegetation.

"I thought that what ever caused this colony's demise also took away both plant and animal life?" Riker asked.

"Before my team left, we scattered several tons of spores on the planet, in an effort to restore its ecosystem," Ranma says. "This world is still a long ways from being a sustainable world."

"I agree," Usagi said, as she took her readings. "I could accelerate the process for re-growth-"

"We'll see," Riker says, as he looks around.

"Sir," Worf says, as he and Yar goes up to Ranma. "Where is Dr. Soong's laboratory?"

"Yes, there might be traps around, if there have been scavengers around," Yar says.

Ranma nods. Even though he resealed Dr. Soong's lab, it's been thirty years since he has last been here. And since the Ferengi are starting to move into this region of space, he wouldn't be surprise if they visited this place.

"Okay, people, let's move on…"

Thanks to newer sensors, more of Dr. Soong's lab was discovered, including a trunk of disassembled android parts…including a fully realized 'positronic brain'.

"What do you think?" Riker said to Usagi, who was a trained cyberneticist.

"Well," Usagi said, as she examined the brain. "I'm sure that whatever is not available, we can synthesize parts. What do you think, Commander Data?"

Data picks up the head…HIS head.

"It would be good to have a…brother."

"This place is 'clean'," Yar says.

"What shall we do next?" Worf says.

Riker looks around.

"Ranma, Worf- you two should conduct a thorough search of the area. Whatever happened here might return…"

After breaking orbit, the _Enterprise-D_ resumed its original course. Meanwhile, Usagi, Geordie, Dr. Crusher and Data were in "surgery". Data would serve as the blueprint for which Usagi and Geordie would assemble a new Soong-type android; Dr. Crusher would serve as their eyes and ears (as well as casual observer). After all, Data was a member of the _Enterprise-D_ crew, so Dr. Crusher had to know how the android worked.

"Scalpel," Usagi said. She was dressed in medical clothes. She was a certified medical doctor, after all.

"Scalpel," Geordie replies.

"Pliers."

"Pliers."

"Lemon iced tea."

"Lemon…iced tea?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty."

Nurse Ogawa pours tea into Usagi's mouth from a sports bottle.

"Okay, Doctor, I need a play-by-play on the assembling of the nervous system."

"Very well," Dr. Crusher says. "I'm ready for the mapping process…"

Thus, after Data gave some of his "blood", to serve as the basis for the replicators to make more, "Lore", Data's twin brother, was born.

And there lies the problem.

While Lore was being assembled, Ranma was going over the old encryption files that he had original discovered on Omicron Theta III. He could have used his Power Ring to solve the problem of the encryption, but this was something he needed to do himself.

"Problem?" Riker asked. He was suppose to have took in some training with Ranma, but, at the last minute, he abruptly cancelled all of his classes, and thus left it up to Yar to teach the classes in his stead.

"I'm not sure," Ranma said, as he scanned throngs and throngs of data. "I never solve the mystery concerning what happened to the colonists on Omicron Theta III, but it strikes me as odd as to what happened. At least with a planetary bombardment, there would have been some noticeable signatures."

"And this file…"

"Actually, these are Data's "memories".

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently, Usagi discovered that what was thought of as 'background' noise, where actually the colonists' memories patterns installed in Data's brain. So now that I have them as 'copy', although encrypted, I am comparing them with what data I have gathered from my investigation."

"You could just let Data handle this."

"True, but because he is too close to the source, Data may not be helpful. And…I need to have some sort of 'completion'."

"Oh. Well, keep me informed."

"I'll do that."

As Ranma reassumed his work, there was something about Lore that was nagging him. In each entry, there was a log concerning problems that the colonists had problems with one of Dr. Soong's creation…

Meanwhile, Lore was up and about, admiring everything that his 'brother' Data was doing. What was striking was how emotional Lore was behaving.

"You have a good life, brother," Lore says jovially. "I want a uniform, too!"

"You will need to be properly acclimated first before joining Starfleet," Data says. "And then it will take some time before you can achieve a similar status like myself."

"I think that it will be easier for me to achieve your status, with me having emotions and all."

"Perhaps."

Then, the two androids see Usagi.

"Hi guys," Usagi says. "I just wanted to check on you, Lore."

"I'm quite alright, Miss Tsukino," Lore says. "I don't feel that there is anything out of place…"

"Excellent! Just be sure to let me of any serious problems, okay?"

"I'll do that," Lore said, as he takes a glance at Usagi's…chest.

After Usagi turns around, Lore began to lick his lips, in appreciation of what he could see of Usagi's backside.

"Lore, I think that it is inappropriate to behave in such a matter," Data says.

Lore huffs, as he turns to Data.

"See what I mean? You don't appreciate anything around here. That female would appreciate someone like ME."

"Lt. Tsukino is a married woman, so I do not think that what you are saying is a possibility."

As Data turns to leave, Lore looks positively angry.

"We'll see, my brother."

Later…

"Riker," Ranma said, as his body away from the control panel and towards the seated First Officer on the Bridge.

"What?"

"We got to find Lore. He's the key to what had happened to colonists!"

Ranma, after much effort, discovered that Lore was an earlier model of Dr. Soong's work. However, the emotional module was also a prototype, which was prone cause psychotic behavior. In fact, after being shunned, Lore, in an act of revenge, attracted the attention of an alien entity to the planet.

"Riker to Lore," Riker says.

Nothing.

"Riker to Data, please respond."

Still nothing.

"Riker to Lt. Yar, please assemble a security team. Yeoman Worf, you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir," Worf says, as he gets up from "CONN" to sit in the Captain's seat.

"Ranma, you're with me."

Meanwhile, in one of the cargo bays…

"Finally, we're here…Usagi," Lore says, as he drags Usagi's unconscious body. "I read all about you. In spite of you being a fleshy thing, you 'organic' cybernetics are enough to make us…compatible. They certainly were enough for me to figure out a way to take advantage of you. But first…"

Lore reroutes the ship's systems to tap directly into the deflector dish. He had an old friend to contact.

Meanwhile, Picard, having received word of what was going on, assumes command of the bridge.

"Status," Picard said, as he sits down in his command seat.

"We were trying to locate Lore, when this showed up," Worf says.

"On screen."

A white, crystalline entity appears. It looked like a mirrored Christmas tree.

"What is that…?" Counselor Troi asked. Then, she felt intense pain.

WHOOSH!

The entity stops, and began to fire upon the _Enterprise-D_.

Meanwhile…

"I've set the transporter coordinates to take us out into space as pure energy beings, my dear," Lore says. "Together, we will become ONE-"

"Hold it!" Yar says, as she and her security detail, and Ranma and Riker filed into the cargo bay.

"Let go of her!" Ranma demands.

"No!" Lore says, as he stepped unto the transporter pad with Usagi…and vanished.

"NO!" Ranma says, as he rushed over to the transporter panel with Riker. Desperately, he began to readjust the controls. He was trying to re-establish Usagi's energy patterns. After much effort, Ranma was successful.

"Oh…" Usagi said, as she collapsed in Ranma's arms.

"It will be okay."

Meanwhile, the crystalline entity, unable to take over the ship, moves off. Later, it was learned that Data was disabled long enough for Lore to copy his memories and files, which is why he was able to get access to the ship.

In Sickbay…

"Well, there is nothing wrong with Usagi," Dr. Crusher says. "She'll be okay."

"Then…why do I feel as if I lost something?" Usagi replied.

Sometime later, a trader ship picks up a complex energy pattern. Out of curiosity, the ship's crew uses their transporters to reassemble the pattern. Only, it turned out to be more than just one pattern.

It was Lore and his bride "Info"…who looked like Usagi, but with the same skin color as a Soong-type android.

Lore and Info were in their assigned quarters, deciding on what should be their next course of action. But first…

"There," Lore said, as he popped Info's skull and skin back into place. "State your function."

"My function is to serve you, my Master," Info smiled blankly.

"Excellent. Together, we will forge an empire…TOGETHER!"

**Tbc.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 85 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 85**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Relva III (a month later).**

On this day, the _Enterprise-D_ was on shore leave for some much needed R&R. At the same time, Starfleet has issued the annual Starfleet Academy Entrance Examine, which Wesley Crusher has decided to take. Furthermore, for some strange reason, Starfleet has decided to investigate the command crew of the _Enterprise-D_…especially Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino. Why this was happening, no one but the investigators knew.

In the conference room of the Bridge…

"Tell me, Lt. Saotome," said Lt/Com. Dexter Remmick, a thin man who wore the standard cranberry-red uniform. "Tell me, why did you decide to restart your Starfleet career from scratch."

Ranma sat back, and narrowed his eyes.

"You have my statement, Remmick."

"Ah, yes. I do. According to YOUR statement, you wanted a fresh perspective career-wise."

"That is correct."

"Well, personally, I feel you are afraid of making mistakes…like you did during the 'Hansen Expedition'."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Well, first, I'm surprised that you got that information Starfleet Intelligence. Second, I know for a FACT that if you delve deeper into my records, something will pop up to bite you in the behind."

Ranma got up menacingly. He then went over to Remmick.

"Just to give you a warning, I know a lot more things than you can possibly know. And if I find out if 'The Conspiracy' is real, people are going to know my bad side REAL quick. Understood?"

"How-?"

"I know people within Starfleet Command…among other things. You don't live to be my age without developing an extensive network of friends and allies."

Ranma turns to leave.

"Wait, I'm not done-"

Ranma merely glances back at Remmick with a look.

"Um, never mind. We're…done."

"I'm glad to hear that."

As Ranma leaves the conference room, he thinks about how stressful work as been lately. First, there were the women of Angel One…

_The leaders of Angel One greeted Lt. Saotome, Counselor Troi, Lt. Tsukino-Saotome, and Lt. Yar on the Promenade of the Capital. Since the planet was controlled an oligarchy of pro-feminist women, they respected only fellow women. That is why Ranma was in his female form, since he (or, in this case, SHE) was in charge of the mission._

_"So you are saying that the crew of the Odin refused to leave?" Ranma asked, as he accepted her tea from Beata._

_"Indeed," said the woman. "Unfortunately, they think they are entitled to change our way of life."_

_"Perhaps a compromise can be had," Troi offered. "Especially since some of your people have taken these men as husbands."_

_"Perhaps…"_

_"At the very least, you should give them a hearing," Usagi says._

_"It can't hurt," Yar interjects. "Being unreasonable will surely cause a disruption on your world."_

_"I can act as mediator, if you like," Ranma says._

_Beata ponders Ranma's words._

_"You have a deal, Miss Saotome."_

And then there was the time when the Bynars, a race of cyberneticists, stole the Enterprise-D…

_Ranma and Lianna were returning home from Oa, when they noticed the passing of the Enterprise-D at high warp speed. This was odd because he could have sworn that his ship was having its computer core upgraded at Starbase 84…_

_"Let's see what going on," Ranma said, as he went after his ship._

_Lianna shrugged, and followed her Green Lantern._

_A short time later…_

_"HOLD IT!" Picard and Riker said, as they appeared aboard the Bridge via the transporters. Since the ship's computer was being controlled by the Bynars, Picard had ordered the self-destruct device from the auxiliary room. Since the Enterprise-D Starbase 84, Picard and Riker were being pre-occupied on one of the holodecks. Now, with phaser guns on the ready, they wanted to get the drop on the Bynar thieves. Instead, they found Ranma working on the computer controls, while Lianna was tending to the unconscious Bynars (two pairs)._

_"The Bynars need their homeworld to be reactivated," Lianna says, as she held one of the Bynarys (who are short people with larger than normal size brains)._

_Picard steps forth, as he holstered his weapon._

_"Explain."_

_Riker quickly interrupts._

_"Sir, about the self-destruct button?"_

_"Oh, sorry about that, Number One."_

_After the ship's self-destruct device was deactivated, and after Lianna explains what was going on…_

_"Okay," Ranma said, as he danced his fingers across the panel. "All I need to do is download the Bynars 'boot' program to restore the Bynar planet to full capacity."_

_"You think you can do it?" Riker asked._

_"I know that Usagi was the one who knows the ship's 'operation system', and I just got back from Colu as part of my advanced training in computer operations, so I know how to do a thing or two."_

_"But…it'll take two people to conduct the operation," Picard says._

_"I know…"_

_BLIP!_

_Now, there were Ranma had a doppelganger by his side._

_"How-?"_

_"Picked up a trick on Chikyuu. Remember?"_

_"Oh, I remember now."_

_At rapid speed, Ranma (and Ranma) conducted the operations that would begin to restart the central computer on Bynar. It had the effect of reviving the Bynars themselves, who would take over Ranma's operations._

_And thus, everything returned to normal._

And then there was a problem concerning his old friend Admiral Mark Jameson…

_Ranma stood in the way of Governor Karnas of Mordan IV's disrupter fire. Karnas' target was retired Admiral Mark Jameson, and old friend of Ranma and Usagi from the old days. Karnas had lured Jameson out of retirement out of a need for revenge. Why? Years ago, Karnas blames Jameson for his decision to give advance weaponry to the Mordanians as a condition for the release of Federation hostages during the" Mordan Civil War". Karnas was hoping to lure Jameson out of retirement to kill him, but was stunned to see that Jameson had some how made himself youthful again; he was equally stunned to see that Ranma Saotome was alive as well._

_"Don't do this, Karnas!" Ranma says angrily. "If you want to kill anyone, then kill me!"_

_"Ranma, no!" Usagi said, as Jameson's wife Anne was holding her back._

_"No, I made the decision to allow Jameson to go ahead with his plan. Remember?"_

_Usagi remembers that decision well. After all, Karnas held a close friend of Usagi from the Diplomatic Corp, a protégé of hers, hostage._

_Karnas was now more determined to end Jameson and Ranma's lives._

_"Then BOTH of you will die for 50 years of this…misery!"_

_"Wait!" Jameson managed to say. His renewed youth was taking toil on his body. "How dare you put this all on us? If you weren't so close-minded back then, forty-five years of pain and suffering would not have happened! You- ARGH!"_

_Jameson fell down, and clutched his chest in pain._

_"Let me heal you-" Usagi said._

_"Don't!" Jameson said. "I know that you can heal me, but…someone needs to pay for all this…"_

_Ranma knelt down, where his dying friend was being held in his wife's lap._

_"Ranma…"_

_"I'm here, buddy," Ranma replied._

_"Take care of Anne for…me…"_

_And with that, Admiral Jameson dies._

_Karnas, seeing this, backs off from his threat._

_"You're free to go, Ranma Saotome."_

_Ranma simply looks at Karnas, and then returns his attention to his friend. In the days ahead, Jameson would be buried on Mordan, where he would be saluted as a hero for his sacrifice._

Then there was the incident in the Epsilon Mynos system…

_The Enterprise-D was requested to meet with the mysterious Aldeans, who were rumored to be related to the equally mysterious "Ancients". So when the crew went to investigate this race, they discovered a people with the ability to cloak their own planet._

_"I sense thousands of minds nearby," Counselor Troi says._

_BRIIINNG!_

_And entire planet suddenly appears. And then-_

_"Welcome to Aldea," said Radue, as he and his young protégé Rashella suddenly appear on the bridge of the Enterprise-D. "Sorry about suddenly appearing on your Bridge like that."_

_"We are glad that you have come," Rashella says. "We need help to solve a problem…"_

_It turned out that some ambient radiation from their power generator, the same one that allowed the Aldeans to hide their planet, was the cause of their sterility. Unfortunately, they didn't want to remove the source of the problem, but decided to kidnap the kids from the Enterprise-D…including Aikiko Saotome. To add insult to injury, the Aldeans knocked the Federation ship back to the heart of the Federation._

_Big mistake._

_Ranma Saotome hovered over the capital city of the Aldeans…with a Spirit Bomb._

_Radue turns to Usagi and Picard._

_"You have to stop him!" Radue says. "He…he is about to unleash a destructive force that could damage this planet's ecosystem for years to come!"_

_Picard steps forward._

_"Ranma is a family man, Radue. And he will do anything to save his child."_

_Radue wanted to save his people, but the risks outweighed the rewards._

_"Very well. Rashella? Bring the children."_

_Rashella brings all the kids, including Aikiko and Wesley Crusher. Aikiko comes running to her mother's arms._

_"Mommy!"_

_"My baby!" Usagi said, as hugged her child._

_Picard tapped his combadge._

_"Picard to Saotome, it's over. The children are safe."_

_"Okay," Ranma replies, as he punts his weapon into deep space, where it can explode harmlessly._

_"It's over for us…"Radue says._

_"If you had listen to us the first time, we could have helped you," Picard said. "But you felt that you were SO superior, that you wouldn't accept our help."_

_"Well…we are a prideful people, I'm afraid," Rashella says._

_Radue sighs._

_"Can you still help us?"_

_Picard smiled._

_"Always."_

And finally there was yet another crystalline entity problem…

_Ranma was part of the investigation to determine the cause of the industrial accidents on Vellera III. The colonists there were in the process of "terraforming" that planet, when the workers suddenly began to die at inexplicable ways. Thus, as an experienced investigator through both Starfleet Intelligence and the Inspector General Office, Picard assigned Ranma to work with both Worf and Riker to spearhead the search._

_Thus far, Ranma's findings were coming up with an unusual pattern._

_"I'm detecting a peculiar wave front," Ranma said, as he used his Tricorder to decipher his findings. "Worf, check this out."_

_At the moment, Worf and Ranma were inspecting the generators that were being used to change the planet's bio-sphere to an "M-Class" state. All M-Class planets are classified as "Earth-like"._

_"Notice the residue patterns-"_

_Worf looks at the cabling._

_"And notice how the wave front pattern changes when a closer inspection is made; it's no longer just 'background noise'."_

_Worf takes a sampling of the residue._

_"It is a crystalline-type matter."_

_"True."_

_"And…the patterns are much too complex to be anything but near-sentient-"_

_Ranma's senses rang out, as he detected a dangerous presence in the room._

_"Worf, I need for you to take this sample directly to Riker," Ranma said, as he slowly gets up._

_Worf stares at Ranma with a quizzical eye for a moment. However, he begins to understand what Ranma was implying._

_"Understood."_

_After Worf leaves, Ranma flicks his right wrist, producing his lightsaber…_

_SNAP! Hzzzz-_

_BLAM! BLAM!_

_With fluid movements, Ranma blocked the energy discharge from a small, crystal-like object. He then forced the object into a corner, where his yellow-bladed 'saber was drawing and reverberating energy from the entity._

_Ranma was thankful for taking that "seminar" from Jedi Master Mace Windu, who did the same thing to the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, during the waning days of the Old Republic in the Lucas Galaxy._

_"Call off you attack," Ranma said, as he pressed forward. The Starfleeter has long since understood how handy a lightsaber was when dealing with energy-based entities. If he used his fists, he'd get creamed. If he used his chi-based attacks, he gets creamed. If he used a conductor like a sword, he runs the risk of getting creamed. A light saber is one of the few energy-based weapons that cannot be easily manipulated, and thus made a wonderful tool against the likes of the entity he is fighting now._

_The entity began to crack…_

_"I know that you can understand me, so call off your attack, and you might live."_

_The entity then disappears._

_Riker and Worf enter the room._

_"Ranma, what happened?" Riker said, with phaser weapon raised._

_Ranma looks at Riker with a confidant smile._

_"I know what's going on…"_

_It turned out that the crystalline entities were actually a native species that lived within the planet itself. The process of terraforming had disturbed them to the point where they went out to attack the terraformers. In the end, Picard had the planet quarantined until further notice._

Man, what a month, Ranma thought, as he bumped into Wesley.

"Hey, Wesley," Ranma said. "What's up?"

"I…I didn't make it," Wesley replied dejectedly. "The examiner said that they wanted to invoke an 'affirmative action' policy, since one of my competitors is from a newly admitted Federation member world."

"Bummer. I guess the higher-ups believe that we 'hu-mons' breed like rats or something."

"I hope not," Wesley replied.

"You know, from my experience, there is a little-known rule that might help you. At least, until the next opportunity to go the Starfleet Academy…if you want one, that is."

Wesley thinks for a moment.

"Okay, what is it?"

A few days later…

"Well, let's be off," Picard said, as he sat back in his seat. On his right were Counselor Troi and Dr. Beverly Crusher. On his left were First Officer Commander Riker and the new Starfleet Strategic Officer Ranma Saotome (ironically based on Remmick's recommendation). Above Picard were Yeoman Worf (who was the designated "Bridge Chief"), Science Officer Usagi Tsukino and Chief Engineer Geordie LaForge. And in front of Picard were Operations Officer Data and the new CONN officer Wesley Crusher. Wesley, due to Ranma's recommendation (and test results) was given a field commission. And since Ranma has been training him in helm control and navigation, that's where the new Ensign Crusher field lays…at least for now.

"Well, we certainly have a full house," Riker says with a smile. "And it's going to get mighty crowded real quick."

Picard nods his head, and then turns to Ranma.

"I do hope that your latest protégé doesn't mistake a black hole for a star cluster," Picard says jokingly.

"Don't worry sir," Ranma replies. "Mr. Crusher will be a success…under MY watch. Besides, I have bet riding on him."

"Hey!" Ensign Crusher says.

"Well, we will certainly live in interesting times. Mr. Crusher: set a course for the New Tamaran, post-haste."

"Aye, sir."

And with that, the Enterprise-D warps for a new adventure.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: If King Kai can teach a chi-based attack, then anyone can learn it, as long as he or she has the will and the power to pull it off. Besides, Ranma did achieve "Super Human" status during his time on Chikyuu. Basically, the color of a person's aura will reflect a person moods. If he or she can perfect the power of his or her aura, then it becomes a white aura. When that person takes the next level, an "Ascended" level, that aura becomes gold/yellow like a star. How powerful Ranma is, I leave that to you. But let's say that at Ranma's peak, Ranma has a good chance at beating Goku at HIS peak (remember, Ranma has this innate ability to beat stronger opponants, on skill and craftyness alone). This is not to say that Ranma would win everytime, but Goku has a better chance at beating Ranma more times than not. Only Usagi (if you have read my other story "The Rabbit, the Monkey and the Dragon", you'll know why) has an equal chance at beating Goku. But Ranma prides on the fact that he doesn't get, need or desire enhancements to make himself stronger. However, as you will learn in later chapters, sometimes that need to perfect himself can and will cause him problems. Later!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 86 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 86**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone (a week later).**

Upon learning of attacks on civilian transport ships, the _Enterprise-D_ is sent to investigate to determine if the cause was Romulan or Ferengi.

It turned out that renegade Klingons, who hated the idea that there is peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, caused the attacks. Thus, this splinter group were raising heck, until the own latest attack caused their own ship to self-destruct (an older ship with faulty engineering specs). When these Klingons were picked up by the _Enterprise-D_, they tried to fend off accusations of being the cause of the attacks. Only a detail analysis of the debris revealed that they were the cause of the mayhem.

With that in mind these Klingons decided to make a break for it…

BLAM!

Tasha Yar dodges the disrupter fire, as she returned fire with her own weapon. She damned herself for not conducting a more thorough strip search.

Korris gritted his teeth, as he and his compatriots tried to make a break from "holding". He wanted to make the female pay for just killing his ally. Damn that Worf for being so "human"! And damn that so-called "Da'Har Master" for his interference!

BLAM! BLAM!

With the last of his companions down, Korris decided to make the crew of this ship pay for their interference!

A short time later, a security squad in Engineering surrounded Korris, as he pointed his disruptor at the engine core.

"You will all die!"

"Only you, Korris," said a voice.

Korris turns around to see Worf and Ranma.

"You two…the traitor and the pretender!"

Ranma steps forward.

Korris, son of Kajorn, as a duly appointed and certified Da'Har Master, as recognized by the House of Kang, I find your actions unbefitting of a Klingon. On this day, I, Ranma Saotome, strip you of your House, your name and your honor. The record will be stricken of your conquests and acts of glory."

"No…NOOOOOO!"

Whether he liked it or not, Korris realized the implication of Ranma's words. So long as the House of Kang has a seat on the Klingon Council, Ranma's word was law.

"I'll kill you-!"

In quick succession, before Korris could act, Worf fires his weapon at Korris, killing him instantly.

Worf steps forth, to check the vital signs of the fallen Korris.

"He is dead."

Ranma bows his head. And then he suddenly screams. He his then joined by Worf, who also screams.

Picard, who was standing nearby, was disturbed slightly from the way his officers were behaving. Still, he understood what the screams represented:

"Beware: a warrior was coming HOME."

Tasha Yar, having holstered her weapon, steps forth.

"What shall we do with the body?" Yar says, thinking that they would return it to the Klingons.

Ranma just looks at Yar, and then at Korris' body.

"Dispose of it; it's nothing more than an empty shell now."

Yar merely nods.

**Location: Minos.**

A search for the U.S.S. _Drake_ has revealed the cause for its destruction.

BOOM!

"We're taking heavy damage!" Wesley said, as he steered the Secondary Hull of the _Enterprise-D_. The Saucer Section of the ship had already left the Minos System.

"Great," Ranma said, as he tapped his fingers on the console of the command chair. With virtually all of the command crew on the surface of the planet Minos, he was in charge of the ship. So far, they have successfully warded off several planetary probes, each one stronger than the next. He was tempted to use his Power Ring, but the situation had not reached that critical moment just yet.

Besides, if he relied on his ring to get him out of every jam, Ranma might as well retire from Starfleet-

BOOM!

"We took critical damage to the port nacelle," Engineer LaForge says. Then, an idea had hit him.

"Geordie, get the engines ready for the 'Picard Maneuver'!"

"Right!"

With this done, Ranma was able to destroy the latest probe, which is good since the planetary defense system was about to launch yet another probe, until Picard and Dr. Crusher was able to disable the system…which turned out to be a sentient AI that was trying to demonstrate its capabilities as part of a sells pitch.

**Location: The Delos System (a week later).**

There was one thing that Ranma Saotome hates more than dealing with the occasional enemy: a drug dealer. So when two run-down freighters needed assistance, after experiencing undue exposure of solar radiation, the discovery of an entire shipment of drugs to enslave an entire planet was unforgivable.

"Captain," Ranma said, as he leaned on the conference table. "We can't let them have their shipment back!"

"At ease, Ranma," Picard said. "We have to weigh all options-"

"The only option that you have is to adhere to your own 'Prime Directive'," said the female Sobi. Both the Sobi's people, the Brekkans, and the Onarians were of the same race (they looked like humans with ridged noses). In fact, a both Brekka and Onaria had suffered from a plague that was cured by the Brekkans. However, the Brekkans discovered a "nice" side effect that the Felicium produced, which was not unlike the effects of Opium. So, without informing the Onarians, the Brekkans have taken advantage of the Brekkans…like a drug dealer would take advantage of the drug addict. Earlier, the Onarian T'Jon had threatened Commander Riker's life, if Picard did not allow the shipment of Felicium to go through, and did so by emitting an electrical discharge over Riker's chest (there was no data that either the Onarians or the Brekkans had possessed "electro-kinesis").

"Give us the drugs, or this human dies!" T'Jon says, as he held his hand over Riker's heart.

Ranma, who was not particularly impressed, simply performed a "Force-lightning" effect.

"No," Ranma said, as he pointed his right index finger at T'Jon…

ZAP!

After T'Jon was knocked backwards, up against a bulkhead, Riker woke up from his stupor.

"What-?"

"Next training session we have, we'll have to go back to basics." Ranma said with a sigh.

Needless to say, Tasha took extra-precautions where the Onarians and the Brekkans are concerned.

And now…

"Captain?" Ranma asked.

"I'm afraid that Miss Sobi and Mr. T'Jon are right," Picard said. "So…we'll give them back their Felicium-"

"Thank you, Captain," Sobi said smugly.

"Without repairing their ship."

"You are going to leave me on Brekka?" Sobi asked.

"As you said, there's that 'Prime Directive' thing to worry about," Picard said smugly.

So, the Felicium was delivered on scheduled. However, without a regular shipment, due to a lack of transport ships, the Felicium will run-out, thus forcing the Brekkans to wean themselves off the drug.

**Location: Varga II (a week later).**

When Counselor Troi was returning from a conference, while the _Enterprise-D_ was conducting a routine in-ship inspection, a mysterious force had forced her shuttle to crash on an uninhabited planet. Unfortunately, what should have been a routine had turned out to be some far more sinister.

ZAP!

An oily, slick mass had assumed a vaguely humanoid shape. Lt. Yar, not realizing the danger, tried to maneuver around the thing, only to be zapped by it.

"Tasha!" Ranma said, as he ran to his student's side. At the same time, the thing had grabbed Riker, and literally absorbed the First Officer.

"Now, you will entertain me with what you fear the most," said the entity, whose name was Armus.

Ranma rose up to a standing position, and then he turned around to face the creature.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked of Ranma.

"Usagi, do what you can for her."

Usagi nodded, and carried Tasha to safety.

"Tell me of your fear, or the human and your companions will perish."

"You want me to tell you of my fear? Then…let me SHOW you!"

Ranma dived straight into Armus.

"What…what are you doing?"

Armus saw what Ranma had experienced: his fear of cats

Armus experienced the terror that Genma Saotome had inflicted on Ranma, as Armus felt himself being torn limb from limb…over and over again…

"NOOOOOOO-!" Armus screamed, as his "body" began to bubble-

BLOOSH!

Standing in the center of a crater was Ranma, who was holding Riker in his arms.

"Captain-?"

"The force field is gone," Picard said, as he spoke over the communications link.

"And Tasha?"

"She will recover, thanks to Lt. Tsukino."

And with that, Ranma, Riker and Counselor Troi returned to the _Enterprise-D_.

**Location: Vandor System (a week later).**

_Enterprise-D_'s gym…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he got in a sparring stance. "Ready?"

Tasha Yar, who was recovering from her experience with Armus, jumped around to loosen herself up.

"Ready!"

The two leaped at each other for some mid-air combat…

BLIP!

Meanwhile, in the _Enterprise-D_'s gym…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he got in a sparring stance. "Ready?"

Tasha Yar, who was recovering from her experience with Armus, jumped around to loosen herself up.

"Ready!"

The two leaped at each other for some mid-air combat…

BLIP!

Meanwhile in the _Enterprise-D_'s gym…

"Okay," Ranma said, as he got in a sparring stance. "Ready?"

Tasha Yar, who was recovering from her experience with Armus, jumped around to loosen herself up.

"Ready!"

The two leaped at each other for some mid-air combat…

BLIP!

Meanwhile-

"STOP!" Ranma said, as he looked around wildly.

"What is it?" Yar says.

"Just a second," Ranma said, as he tapped his combadge. "Saotome to Bridge. Did anyone…feel something weird?"

"We did, Mr. Saotome," Picad replied likewise. "All hands on deck: red alert!"

A few minutes later, Ranma and Tasha were on the bridge, still dressed in sparring clothes.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"We believe that the source of a temporal wake is the Vandor System," Data says.

Riker turns to Usagi, who was at her science station.

"Do you have anything?"

"Indeed I do," Usagi said. "Somehow, someone tried to tap into the time stream, and caused some 'bleeding'. Hence, we are experiencing the equivalent of 'temporal hiccups'."

"Do we know who is living there?" Picard asked of Data.

"I believe that there is a research center operated by a…Dr. Paul Manheim."

"Anyone familiar with that name?"

"I read his work," Usagi says. "He actually theorized that time can be used as an energy source. Since he was refused funding for his project, he decided to go on his own. I guess that he was successful."

"Okay people," Picard says. "Let's do this by the numbers…"

True to the reports, Dr. Manheim was indeed working on an alternative power source. Unfortunately, in order to get to him and his companion, who turned out to be an old girlfriend of Captain Picard's, the Away Team had to go through several traps that proved to be lethal…

"Ranma…?" Usagi said.

"Don't worry, Usako," Ranma said, as he got his equipment ready. "I'm Ranma Saotome…I don't loose."

One "Instant Transmission" later, and Ranma avoided the "materialization scrambler", which would have made it impossible to fully beam into area.

Once Ranma made it, Ranma casually walked past the disrupters and other traps. After all, he was strong in the Force.

Finally, he made it to the main power coupling, and deactivated the traps. That brought Manheim and his companion to his attention.

"Who are you?" Manheim says.

"I'm Ranma Saotome…sorry about this…"

Later, with information in hand, Picard ordered Data, who wasn't as susceptible to the temporal wakes as living sentient beings were, to reseal Manheim's experiment, thus ending the time crisis. Later, Manheim's companion Jenice has a heart-to-heart talk with Picard about the life they could have had together.

**Location: Earth Sector (a week later).**

Ranma Saotome was SO looking forward to spend some quality time with Usagi. He had missed his latest wedding anniversary, mostly due to his "Green Lantern" business. With that in mind, he was stoked about taking Usagi to Pacifica, where the _Enterprise-D_ was to have its latest shore leave, when Captain Picard received "Code 47". Now, from his experience, Ranma knew that "Code 47" was a "For the Captain's Eyes only" transmission. However, when Ranma himself received "Code 99" transmission, he instantly knew what was going on. Code 99 is a secured transmission that is designated for "senior members" of Starfleet.

The Conspiracy has made a move.

So, he took a private call from one of his contacts: Princess Setsuna (aka "Sailor Pluto") the Prime Minister of Crystal Tokyo.

"What's up?" Ranma says.

"We believe that Starfleet Command has been taking over by 'The Conspiracy'," Setsuna says. "It is imperative that you protect the Moon Princess at all cost, until further notice."

"Understood, Prime Minister. Saotome out."

As Setsuna turns off her monitor, no one sees a parasitical organism leave her mouth...

At the same time, Ranma tapped directly into the Starfleet comlink.

"Computer, this is Ranma Saotome, call-sign 'Wild Horse'."

"WORKING."

"Code Zero-Zero-Zero-Omega."

Chirp!

Ranma began to tap directly into "The Digital Web". To most people, the Digital Web was a "virtual" world filled with conceptual data. In reality, it is another dimension that exists parallel to the astral and spiritual world of the "Immaterial World" (which is the opposite of the physical or "Material World). In the old days, Arab mystics on Old Earth, known as the "Al-Batani", conceptualized a world linked by a hive-like mind known as "Mount Olaf". In modern times, this phenomenon was interpreted as a "virtual world" where "users" can interact with one another, thereby eliminated great distances. Some took this concept to its ultimate conclusion by literally "uploading" their minds unto the web. Those who used this ability for the sake of freedom were called "Virtual Adepts"; those who saw this ability to create order from chaos were called "Iteration X". Back in the 20th century, these two groups fought for supremacy, until the Year of the Reckoning, the end of the Sixth Age of Man, took place, causing havoc to run through both the Immaterial and Material Worlds. The end result forced the Virtual Adepts to be more responsible about their activities on the Web, and forced Iteration X to realize that a "Machine Consciousness" was manipulating them. There was a school of thought amongst Ranma and his "associates" that the Borg was the manifestation of this force. And from Usagi's own take, as a magus in her own right, this "Machine Consciousness" was an aspect of "The Weaver". As part of the Cosmic Triat, Wyld, Weaver and Wyrm, are always in a state of flux; the Wyld represents the primal nature of the universe, which is then replaced by the order-minded Weaver, which is destroyed and broken down by the Wyrm. Thus, after being broken down to the primal essence, which starts the process all over again. However, on occasion, this "balance" can get out of synch.

On Earth, in the late 20th century, three factions existed due to this out-of-balance. In one corner, there was the Technocratic Union, a faction that Iteration X belonged to, who sought recreate the Earth into a soulless construct; the mad "Maruaders" sought to plunge the world into utter chaos, where there are no rules, rhyme or reason; and then there was the Wyrm-tainted "Nephandi", who sought to push the very Universe into "oblivion", while corrupting everything in their path. Thanks to the Reckoning, the Technocratic Union sided with the "Council of the Nine Traditions", servants of balance (called "The Wyrd") before the Earth was destroyed in the 21st century. And thanks to the signing of the "Ascension Accords", the Technocrats and the Traditions forged a partnership that built the virtual paradise that is the Earth today.

It must be noted that on every world, the Cosmic Triat always influences sentient beings. The Weaver has influenced some worlds like Vulcan. However, on that world, the Weaver is not out-of-synch, thanks to Ranma's inadvertent actions in prevent the Romulans from taking over the planet (back when he possessed the "soul" of the Vulcan philosopher Surek, during his time on Captain Archer's _NX-01 Enterprise_). Thus, there are other worlds, besides Earth, have been influenced by this force.

"This Ranma Saotome, calling Rankiko. Answer me, damn it!"

Suddenly, a stream of energy leaps out of his private monitor.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

The laughter wafts throughout the room…

The energy stream coalesced into a solid form…a form that looks like a girly-girl version of Ranma's female form. While in the Rifts, an early attempt to get rid of his female form had a peculiar side-effect: a young godling named Rankiko, who is a manifestation of Ranma's higher aspirations…much to Ranma's chagrin. Last time Ranma had anything to do with her, after Hermes Trismegistus (the avatar of the Egyptian god of wisdom Thoth and the Roman god Mercury) adopted her. At the moment, she was studying to become the Digital Goddess of the Web…Third Class.

"Why, hello, 'Mother'," Rankiko said with a giggle. She was dressed in a rather flattering pink kimono with green trim and a black obi.

Ranma groaned. He had literally given birth to Rankiko…after a mere nine hours of labor.

"I told you not to call me that," Ranma said.

"If you want MY help, then you are to allow me to call you 'Mother'."

"Fine. Will you help me?"

"Sure," Rankiko said. "I'm surprised that you didn't get Princess Ami's help on this one."

"Ami is still on Minbar, and I don't want to draw in the Sailor Scouts on this matter."

"Ah. Well, then, let's get to work. Why am I here?"

"I need for you to analyze this data I've gathered on this 'Conspiracy'," Ranma said, as he handed Rankiko his data pad. "I want you to cross-reference this data, and look for the source of this…Conspiracy."

"Okay!" Rankiko said, as she took the data pad, and began to float it in her hand. Her goddess markings, a yin-yang symbol on her forehead, glowed. She hovered slightly, as data streams circled her.

"Interesting," Rankiko says, as she kept her eyes closed. "During the height of the empire of the Shadows, colonies of 'larvae' were established as a fail-safe measure."

"In case the Shadows were forced underground?"

"Correct. Apparently, a "Section 31" operation had uncovered such a colony in the guise of a mining contract through the Orion Syndicate. Apparently, they wanted to circumvent the General Order that explicitly states that NO ONE was permitted to utilize Shadow technology. I guess that something went wrong."

"Great."

Then, it dawned on Ranma.

Sailor Pluto was the defacto head of Section 31.

"Thanks for the help," Ranma said, as he ran to the door. "I owe you one-!"

"You quite welcome…Mother…"

With this information in mind, Ranma made preparations to free his ally from the larvae that was in control of Sailor Pluto, while Picard dealt with the larvae that were controlling Starfleet through Lt/Commander Remmick…and he had to do so without exposing Section 31.

**Location: Romulan Neutral Zone (a week later).**

The _Enterprise-D_ was on a mission to the Romulan Neutral Zone, when then ship came across a derelict satellite. So, an Away Team was assembled to investigate…

"Man, I hate these things," Ranma said, as he opened the main hatch. He didn't like being encumbered by wearing a space suit. "I got no room to move!"

"Aw, don't be such a baby," Usagi said, as she reactivated the main power coupling.

BRRRRRR…

"There," Usagi said, as she and the rest of the team settled down, with the gravity generator activating. "Let's just hope that this place isn't infested with 'Xenomorphs'. Data, we got 80 power, but there is a noticeable drop."

Data examines the instrument panel.

"We should gather the data from the ship's computer before too long…"

While Usagi went to download the data from the ship's computer, Ranma went to examine the other compartments.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!"

What Ranma found was startling…

Back on board the _Enterprise-D_, Dr. Beverly Crusher examines the bodies of the recently revived, with Captain Picard and the others in attendance.

"How are they?"

"Well…they're fine. Especially these two."

Picard looks at the five people. Two of them were Caucasian males, one was a Caucasian female, one was an Asian male and another was a biracial Asian female…with red hair.

"Have their identities been identified?"

"Well, that is the thing. I didn't need to identify these two."

"Oh?"

In the Saotome quarters…

"I can't believe that Ryouga is back," Ranma said, as he paced back and forth.

"You can't?" Usagi said. "How about the fact that my…best friend Naru is here?"

Just then, Lianna and Keiko enter the room. Keiko was teaching Lianna about horticulture from a mortal's perspective.

"Hello, Ranma Saotome," Lianna said. At the moment, she was dressed in overalls (and ONLY overalls), a sun hat, and possessed a small bucket with her garden shovel and hand gloves.

"Hello, grandfather," Keiko says, who was dressed likewise (but wore a shirt). "What's going on?"

"Apparently, we found some people on a derelict satellite," Ranma replied. "Unfortunately, one of those people is an old friend of mine."

"I thought that this…Ryouga person was mollified?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe…but you never know with THIS guy."

"Hmmmm…"

Meanwhile, Ryouga Hibiki, the person in question, wakes up. The last thing he remembered was shielding his wife Akari and their young son from an explosion…

"Oh…"

"Ah, Mr. Hibiki, you are awake," said a voice. "Just take it easy…"

Ryouga looks at the source of the voice. His vision was blurry, but he could make out red hair-

Red hair.

The voice was female.

Red hair plus female equals-

"RANMA!"

"Oh-!"

Just as Ranma and Usagi enters Sickbay with Security Chief Tasha Yar, Ranma sees Ryouga attacking Dr. Crusher…

Tasha immediately used her phaser on him-

BLAM!

-Stunning him in the process.

"No problem, huh?" Ranma said to Usagi.

"Well…" Usagi replied.

After a short time while…

"I can't believe that I'm back here," Ryouga said, as he paced back and forth in a nondescript room, along with his companions. "And it all YOUR fault!"

Ranma simply shrugged, as he sipped his tea.

"So…what did I do now?"

Ryouga looks at Ranma for a moment.

"It was five years after I returned from HERE. You and I just signed a pact betrothing your daughter Ranko and my son Ryuuto, and was celebrating, when one of your enemies showed up."

Ranma raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"A bomb of some kind was thrown, forcing me to shield Akari and Ryuuto from the impending explosion. The next thing I knew…I woke up here."

"Hmmm…"

Meanwhile, Usagi was consoling her old friend Molly Osaka.

"There, there," Usagi said. "It's okay."

"No it's not, Usagi!" Naru cried. "I…I was finally was about to marry Melvin, when…when…"

Usagi nods. According to Molly's recollection, some showed up at a party to celebrate the impending union of the Saotome and Hibiki clans, when someone attacked the party. Unfortunately, Ryouga and Molly took the brunt on the explosion.

"I thought that I was dead!"

Molly looks at Usagi.

"Do you know what happened to me, Usagi?"

Usagi sighed.

"From what records I could find, you and Mr. Hibiki were exposed to a highly toxic biological agent. From what I could gather, you two were placed in isolation in space for treatment. Unfortunately, a system malfunction sent your satellite on an unscheduled flight into a wormhole."

"Oh, my!"  
"I know."

"So, what am I going to do?"

"THAT, I don't. We'll think of something in the mean time…"

Some time later, the _Enterprise-D_ makes it to the Romulan Neutral Zone. At least, on the Federation side.

"Captain, I am trying to hail the forward outpost, and I am not getting anything," Tasha Yar says.

"Try hailing the others outposts along the border."

"Aye sir."

"Data, conduct a long-term scan of Outpost 'J', and feed it to 'Tactical'."

"Aye, sir."

Picard turns to his Strategic Operations Officer.

"Mr. Saotome, what do you think?"

Ranma squints his eyes, as he read the sensor readings.

"From the radiation signatures, there has definitely been weapons fire."

"Possible Romulan activity?" Riker asks.

"Not sure. I seriously doubt it. From my experience, even if the Romulans come up with a new weapon, there is still a familiar signature."

"Sir," Troi says. "I detect a presence."

"Sensors, Yar?"

"Nothing on tactical- wait! I'm picking up minute distortions."

"I guess the Romulans improved their cloaking technology," Ensign Crusher says. "Sir?"

"Stand-by," Picard says. "Lt. Yar, open hailing frequencies."

"Frequencies are OPEN."

Picard rose from his seat.

"This Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise-D_. We are quite aware of your presence, but we would like to establish a dialogue."

Suddenly, a ship appears out of "thin air".

It was a Romulan "War Bird", a pale green ship that could match the capabilities of a Galaxy-class starship.

CHIRP!

"Hello, Captain Picard," said the Romulan commander. Then the Romulan sees Ranma. "YOU. I should destroy your ship right now."

Picard looks at Ranma, who nods his head.

"But you won't, will you?"

The Romulan commander grimaced.

"Not today. However…I will take up your offer to exchange data on our shared problem."

"So I take that you did not destroy our outposts?"

"If we did, why would we stop? However, as a show of good faith…I will admit that our outposts have also been destroyed as well, hence our presence here and now."

"Very good-"

"But mark my words, Captain. We will not go away. We are back, and we will be more involved…where your Ranma Saotome is concerned!"

"Great," Ranma smirked.

Later, Ryouga, Molly and the others would be returned to Earth, where they would start new lives. Ranma told Ryouga that he could stay at the Tendo Training Hall until he decides what he wanted to do with his life, while Usagi asked Setsuna to look after Molly, and to see if she could reactivate her powers as "Sailor Neo-Moon".

And thus, Ranma Saotome and his fellow crewmates survived their first year in deep space aboard the starship _Enterprise-D_.

**Fin.**

**Next time: Sela, Lore and Q (oh my!). **


	87. Chapter 87

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 87 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 87**

**

* * *

**

_My home…my world…had died, from a disruptor in the back. My mother's foolish decision to flee our commune had cost her not only her life, but also the life that I shared with her. How could she leave Father like that? How could she leave the house that she had made with my father?_

_As they carried my mother's still form away, all I could think of is how proud I am to be a Romulan…_

**2367 CE: Q'onos (Klingon Homeworld).**

"Ah, my old friend," Kang the Conqueror said, as he greeted his "blood brother" Lt/Com. Ranma Saotome. "It is good to see you again, in spite of what has happened these past years.

"Tell me about it," Ranma said, as he straightened himself out. The last time he was here, Yeoman Lt. Worf was accused of dishonor for what his father Mogh had supposedly had done on Narendra III. However, Science Officer Usagi Tsukino, who was assigned aboard the U.S.S. _Enterprise-C_ for a short tour, had testified in front of the Klingon High Council that Worf's father was not a traitor. This was based upon detail analysis on data information that Usagi had deciphered during the battle against three Romulan Warbirds. Unfortunately, due to politics, this testimony was suppressed, forcing Worf to take on the badge of "discommendation" for his family. As a favor to Ranma, Kang made sure Worf's long-lost brother Kurn was protected from scrutiny.

"Wine?"

"Sure," Ranma replied, as he accepted his mug. "By the way, have you heard anything from 'The Albino'?"

"No, I'm afraid not. However, I have it on authority that he is supplying the Duras family their arms and warriors."

"Well, then this bit of news will cheer you up," Ranma said, as he presented an iso-linear data chip to Kang.

"What's this?"

"This contains a detail analysis of Romulan involvement."

"Curses!"

"As far as we know, the Romulans support the Duras family because such an alliance would cause a wedge between the Federation and the Klingon Empire."

"I see."

"However, I did make a request of the Anla'Shok to run interference, so that whatever move the Romulans make will be heavily scrutinized."

"I am glad of that, my brother. While I appreciate the help of outsiders, this…Civil War is an internal affair."

"So you have chosen to side with Gowron openly?"

"Yes. If nothing else, my actions will keep most of the Greater Houses from siding with the traitors."

Ranma nods indeed. In spite of the constant overtures, many of the greater territories, such as Minbar, Q'onos, Vorlon, Narnia, Centuari Prime, have refused to be "folded" into the Federation as member states, which is why Earth STILL has dual membership with both the Federation and the Alliance. There have been talks of the Federation being part of the Galactic Alliance, but nothing solid yet.

There was much to think about these days…

_My nanny is always sad. Then again, she was very close to my mother. But she shouldn't be sad; it was Mother's fault for breaking her promise to not run away! I try to cheer her up all the time. That helps somewhat, but still…Nanny is always sad._

_My father is thinking about taking her as his new consort, but Father's friends are hesitant in allowing him to take another 'human' as wife. I have heard stories about Nanny's importance to father and his friends…how she is close to the "Bane" of our people. I don't believe the stories they say about her. She isn't bad…right?_

Lt/Com. Usagi Tsukino-Saotome closed her book, and sighed. It was eerily quiet in the Saotome residence aboard the _Enterprise-D_ with Lianna returning to Oa, taking Aikiko with her to train her in the ways of her developing psychokinetic powers. It was also quiet since Ranma's granddaughter Keiko is still on her extended honeymoon with Miles O'Brien on Earth. It'll be had to deal with this…"empty-nest" syndrome for a while…

Usagi was also thinking about what has been going on with this "Klingon Civil War" that is going on between the supporters of the Duras family and the rest of the Klingon Empire, and how Worf has decided to leave his Starfleet commission in order to earn his family honor during this time of war. The war would not have had started, if the Duras sisters- Lursa and B'Etor –had not challenged Lord Gowron's rite of ascension, by presenting Toral, the illegitimate son of the late Duras. And since Captain Picard did not want to involve Starfleet in an internal affair, he was forced to leave Klingon space, even though it meant leaving Worf behind. However, he was glad that Ranma had succeeded in getting the support of the Anala'Shok, thereby preventing outsiders from interfering.

Speaking of which, there was something peculiar going on with the Romulans. From her and Ranma's research, there was one person amongst the Romulans who was entrusted with the plan to support the Duras clan. That person was-

"Commander Tsukino, please report to the main conference room," said Picard over the PA system.

"Understood," Usagi said, as she sat the book down. From the sensor logs, they were being visited by a Romulan warbird. Most likely, the Captain wants a "Romulan expert" on hand…

As Usagi steps off turbolift, and onto the Bridge, a visibly shaken Lt/Com. Tasha Yar greeted her.

"Tasha, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Usagi," Tasha says. "But I…I need to talk to you as soon as you are finished with our…'guest'."

Usagi nods, and is met by Picard and Counselor Troi.

"I have spoken with our…guest about our present situation," Picard begins, "but I think that this is a matter that you will need to deal with personally. And then WE will need to have a talk."

Usagi nods, as she turns to Counselor Troi.

"Will you-"

"If you want me to, Usagi," Troi says, as she held Usagi's shoulders.

"Good."

Soon, Usagi enters the conference room…and sees the back of a…blond-haired Romulan?

"You broke your promise, you know," said the female Romulan sub-commander…in Romulan.

"It is difficult to explain my actions…Sela," Usagi replied likewise.

Sela turns around, and reveals the fact that she looked exactly like her mother…Tasha Yar.

Of course, the demi-Romulan sported the pre-requisite pointy ears.

"Then explain, Nanny. Explain why you allowed yourself to be released, when you promised to leave me…like my mother did."

Usagi sighed. She thought about how this entire situation had begun…

**2344 CE: Narendra III.**

"…We're taking heavy casualties!" said the curly-haired Lt. Richard Castillo (CONN).

Captain Rachel Garret, commanding officer of the _USS Enterprise-C_, silently cursed. What was supposed to have been a routine survey mission has turned out to be a Romulan attack on a Klingon outpost. Now, out-numbered and out-gunned, Garret was looking for a desperate solution.

So she turned to her resident, albeit temporary, science officer.

"Miss Tsukino, do you have any suggestions as to what we should do?"

Usagi, who was furiously going over the sensor logs, ignored the request. Technically, she was a civilian. But because she had been a Starfleeter in a previous life (so to speak), she was assigned to the _Enterprise-C_ as a "Warrant Officer".

"Miss Tsukino?"

"I believe we can make a strategic retreat, vis-à-vis the impulse engines."

Castillo turns towards Garret.

"That's insane!" Castillo says. "We don't have much power to spare!"

"We only need to just enough juice to perform an unconventional warp jump."

"But Captain-!"

Garret thinks for a moment.

"Do it."

Usagi nods, and puts her program into motion…

BLIP!

However, instead of moving through space, the _Enterprise-C_ moved through time. This would have a profound effect on the events to come.

**2366 CE.**

_Military log__combat date__ 43625.2. While investigating an unusual radiation anomaly, the _Enterprise-D_ has encountered what could almost be called a ghost from its own past - the _Enterprise_-_C_, the immediate predecessor to this battleship._

Starfleet Captain Ranma Saotome mused, as his first officer, Commander Will Riker reports the discovery of the previously missing _Enterprise-C_, which was thought to be have destroyed from a Romulan attack. He absently felt the eye-patch over the hole where his left eye should have been; Ranma had lost his eye after an honor dual with his late-blood brother Kang, and chose to keep the "scar" in honor of his fallen friend.

"Commander Data, what does the sensor logs say?"

"There is recent damage on the hull and the nacelles," Data replied. "And there are signs of life aboard the ship."

Ranma nods his head. He then turns to his Tactical Chief.

"Lt. Yar, what's our status?"

"We are safe at the moment, though long-range scans indicated the encorching Klingon-Cardassian fleet."

"Great," Ranma said, as he gets up. "Commander Riker, you assemble an Away Team to investigate the status of the _Enterprise-C_. If unsalvagable, initiate the that ship's self-destruct device."

"Aye, sir."

"Commander Troi, you have the Bridge," Ranma says, as he leaves his post.

PsyCorp member Commander Deanna Troi nods, as she takes her post. Ever since PsyCorp expanded its jusridiction, its authority has expanded to include non-Terran pyschics. So Troi wore the pre-requisite black clothes and gloves, and wore her hair in a tight bun. This gave her a rather Nazi-esque look.

"Aye, sir."

As Ranma walks towards his quarters, he surveys all that he sees. His crew operated old-school military, as they went about their business for military preparedness. He was proud of his crew, and all that was accomplished under his command. Coupled with his tactics, the _Enterprise-D_ was the first amongst the fleet of ships dedicated to the protection of the Federation.

And it made him very, very sad.

For years, since coming to this twisted "universe", Ranma fought to free humanity from the yoke of the "Sith Lord" Empress Serenity's rule, from her seat of power in the Lucas Galaxy. However, it was not until 2267 CE, that, with the help of Spock of Vulcan, Ranma was able to cause a rift between Serenity and her pawn Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo, thereby forcing the two out in open warfare. And after a brief civil war, the Terran Empire earned its independence, and then became much more benevolent under the helm of the new Chancellor Spock. Unfortunately, this openness invited waves of new enemies, many of which were under the brutal yoke of Queen Hoshi. However, things have gone from bad to worst, when the Klingon Empire joined the fray, after being convinced that Earth responsible for the attack of the Klingon outpost on Nerandra III twenty-two years ago. Thus, the Terran Empire has been in a state of constant warfare, and, in many ways, has reverted to type…unfortunately.

Ranma enters his quarters somewhat tired. He felt that it was ironic that he was Queen Hoshi top Starfleet field officer, since she had been once one of his most staunchest foes. Still, he was determined to defeat the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance one way or another. And if Starfleet is able to mount a decisive victory in the up-coming battle in a key sector, then the next step is to set up operations to free the humans captured and enslaved in and around Cardassaian and Klingon territories.

"You look tired," said a female voice.

Ranma looked up to see his woman Princess Talia, and Orion green-skinned woman. She was given to him after a successful raid of a Klingon supply chain in and around Orion Sector. Talia was given to Ranma as a reward for his actions, as well as a show of good faith between the Earth Empire and the Orions. Truth to be told, Talia was more than just a servant; she was the eyes, ears and voice of her people.

Of course the companion and physical attraction helps.

Talia wrapped her arms around her man.

"I take it you had a busy day at the office?"

"Yeah. Actually, I have a mystery to deal with."

"Oh?"

"A Federation ship appeared out of nowhere, so I sent Riker to see what's up."

"Well, perhaps this new ship will help in the war effort of yours."

"Of OURS. Queen Hoshi promised to protect Orion, and that's a promise I intend to stick."

"And that's why I love you…"

Talia kisses Ranma deeply.

"I thought Orion women were suppose to love their men…just dominate them."

"Of course we are, Ranchan! But loving you is MY personal perk. Do you have some time to…play with me?"

"Yeah, I got a few minutes."

"I seriously think that you'll last THAT long…"

Back on the _Enterprise-C_…

"Report," Garret commanded.

"Well, we're dead in the water, thanks to Miss Tsukino's 'experiment'," Castillio says with a smirk.

"Hey, we're not getting blown up, right?" Usagi said.

"Perform a sensor sweep then," Garret says. "I want to know where we are-"

BRRRING!

"Freeze!" Riker yells, as his security detail appear in different sections of the Bridge, with weapons raised. "Do not move, and no one will be hurt!"

Usagi, Garret and Castillio did not move, as did the rest of the Bridge crew.

"What's the meaning of this?" Garret demanded.

"I will ask the questions. State your name, rank and purpose."

"I…I am Captain Rachel Garret of the Federation starship _Enterprise-C_. We were on a routine survey mission when we responded to a Klingon distress signal on Narenda III. The outpost there was attacked by the Romulans. Outnumbered, Warrant Officer Tsukino-"

"Wait! Did you just say 'Tsukino'? As in 'Usagi Tsukino'?"

Garret was about to refuse to answer Riker's questions, but Castillio absently turned his head in Usagi's direction.

Riker looks at Usagi, then he signaled his men to holster their weapons. The First Officer then stepped forth into Usagi's presence…and bowed in front of the Science Officer.

"Empress Serenity, I apologize for my rudeness. However, I needed to be sure that this ship is not a trap for our forces."

"What?" Usagi replied. Something was definitely not right.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Essentially, I'm combining two different episodes "Yesterday's Enterprise" and "Mirror, Mirror" (and other related episodes) to create a different take on things (rather than just rehash stuff). What I am doing is weaving several plot points so that everything involving Sela is linked. Hopefully, it'll pay off. Also, I'm setting things up for the upcoming DS9 Saga that features the Mirror Universe, as well as what happened to whom and why.**

**On another note, I might have to create a new story (a Book II perhaps?) to further Ranma's story, or simply extend the chapters to 120. There's just WAY too much stuff that I need to elaborate upon (example is that I have yet to do the DS9 and Voyager Sagas, as well as the totally "original" adventures of Ranma Saotome that has no basis in any episodes that has already been seen on TV and in movies). Heck, there's practically virgin territory in the Mirror Universe alone, not to mention stuff that has happened to Ranma between the 24th and 31st centuries (stuff that I have already outlined. I mean, Ranma fate is being written in _"Sailor Moon ST"_ (chapter 100), _"SMST: The Galactic Far-Gate Affair"_, _"SMST: Hero Unlimited"_ and _"SMST: Hero Unlimited Next"_ (allfour of these stories take place on Earth circa 2005-6)...although those stories are more Usagi Tsukino-centric than Ranma Saotome-centric. I have much to think about. Sigh.**

**Anyway, see you next time!**


	88. Chapter 88

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 88 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: I've decided to do a sequel to "Star Trek: Ranma's Story". It will be called "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicle". This new story will feature the DS9 Saga, Voyager Saga, the Mirror Universe Saga and finally the Millennium Saga. The Millennium Saga features Ranma's adventures between the 25th and 31st centuries (which means that Marvel's Galactic Guardian and DC's Legion of Superheroes)…and beyond! Hopefully, you all will like what I have in store for the pigtail martial artist.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 88**

**

* * *

**

Lt/Com. Usagi Tsukino sat in the conference room alone on this ship called the _Enterprise-D_. From what she could tell, she was at least twenty years into the future. And based on the familiar decal, which depicted the UN symbol, but with a dagger through it, Usagi was sure that she had returned to the so-called "Mirror Universe". Which meant…that she was in deep, deep trouble.

Then again, there was something odd going on. According to her temporal senses, she must have initiated her emergency warp jump at a key nexus point. So, point of fact, both the where and when COULD be a possible future OR an alternate timeline that intersects with her own. Sigh. As Ranma would put it, trans-dimensional and time traveling was a headache to deal with.

A moment later, Starfleet Captain Ranma Saotome and his aide PsyCorp operative Deanna Troi enters the conference room. It's hard to believe that the battle-hardened starship captain looked so much like her own Ranma, even with the eyepatch-

Usagi immediately felt her mind being probed.

"Get out of my head, witch," Usagi said, as she squinted her eyes in defiance. "You don't want to play head games with me…"

"At ease, Deanna," Saotome says, as he kept his eyes on Usagi.

"But sir, if our…guest is indeed the Empress-"

"-Then you would have been the first to be taken OUT. I know these things from my experience with Empress Serenity."

"By your command, Captain," Troi says with a curt bow. "May I be dismissed? There are others that need to be…'interviewed'."

"You're going to interrogate Captain Garret and the others, aren't you?" Usagi asked.

"No, I will simply interview them. That's all. Interrogations are done sparingly, and they, unlike YOU, poise neither a threat nor an inconvenience to this ship and crew. Good day."

Once Troi leaves, Usagi turns her attention back towards Saotome.

"I thought that the Terran Empire was suppose to have changed?" Usagi asked.

"We have in many ways, Usagi," Ranma says. "After we broke away from the rule of the Galactic Imperium, Chancellor Spock and I were on the verge of instituting many of the reforms needed to reform the Empire. Unfortunately, our enemies saw our overtures as a sign of weakness, and thus waged a war against us. Usagi, Earth has been at war, off and on, for the past 100 years."

"Oh, my. Wait. Why did your first officer call ME this 'Empress Serenity' person?"

"Don't you remember how Chancellor Spock acted towards you, when you and the others first arrived in this universe?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Usagi remembered the day when she, Captain James T. Kirk of the original Federation starship _Enterprise_ and a Landing Party were caught in a cosmic storm while returning from a survey mission, and ended in a parallel timeline. Dubbed "the Mirror Universe", Usagi and company witnessed an environment where their doppelgangers were cruel and sadistic. One of the things that struck Usagi as odd was the fact that there were seemingly clones of her that were assigned to serve as "the Captain's Woman".

Still, she should have expected something, when the mission started normal enough...

"_Are you sure you won't reconsider?" asked Captain Kirk, who was frustrated that he didn't secure the mineral rights. "You know that the Klingons won't be as understanding."_

"_That may be, Captain," replied the elder, "But we are steadfast in our beliefs in non-violence. To use our resources for war is the same as our participation. Of course, you can always take what you want."_

"_We are not barbarian, sir. Still, if you change your mind, our channels are still available for dialogue."_

"_Well, Jim?" asked McCoy, who was cataloging the various herbs that this world's healers have allowed to change hands. Lt/ Commander Usagi was assisting the doctor in this effort._

_At least, she tried to._

_BOOM!_

"_Ah!" Usagi replied, as she almost dropped some vials. She hated lightning storms with a passion._

"_Easy, commander," said Kirk, as he steadied his officer._

"_Thanks, Captain. I don't know what I'd do without you being around."_

"_Yes, I agree," replied Kirk with a sigh, remembering all the times he and his crew had to fight everything from Greek gods to Alien superbeings on his officer's behalf. It certainly didn't help that Usagi would occasionally get caught up in a planet's politics, like becoming a Gun moll for instance. Or being captured as a war bride during a tribal skirmish involving the Klingons, though it did help that Usagi became the godmother of the planet's new leader, Leonard James Usama Akkar. Or the time when Usagi was supposedly brainwashed in becoming a Gestapo Agent (which turned out to be a ruse for the Freedom Fighters later). On the other hand, the Archonian supercomputer Landau went insane after trying to absorb Usagi's mental patterns, which helped to free the citizens._

"_Captain?"_

"_No go, Bones. I guess the brass won't like these turn of events."_

"_Captain, we better get goin'," said Scotty, who had inspected the quality of the crystals._

"_Yes, Commander Spock has confirmed that the anti-matter storm is increasing in intensity."_

"_Alright, let's pack it up."_

_During transport, Usagi felt a strange shift in her being, thanks to her sensitivity to energy. When she finally reappeared in the transporter room, she felt weak._

"_All right, Spock," said Captain Kirk, as he stepped off the transporter pad. "I think that we-"_

_That's when he noticed something._

_Spock had a goatee. And a different set of clothing on._

"_What are your orders, Captain?" Spock asked coldly._

"_Uh…"_

"_Mister Kyle reported a slight anomaly during transport. Are you well?"_

"_I'm not sure. Maybe a little dizzy…"_

"_I see. Mister Kyle, your stunner please."_

_Reluctantly, the transporter chief handed his stunner to Mr. Spock._

_A few minutes later, Kyle was on the floor in agony._

"_Perhaps you should have the doctor exam Mistress Tsukino. She doesn't appear to be well."_

"_Mistress?" thought Usagi, as she struggled to stay functional._

"_You may be right. Dr. McCoy, escort…Mistress Tsukino to Sickbay."_

"_I'm fine, captain. Really. I just need to get my bearings."_

"_Fine. The rest of you, go to your stations."_

"_And what about the Elders below?" asked Spock. "What was their response?"_

"_They declined."_

"_I see."_

_Then, the First Officer turned to a nearby intercom._

"_Mr. Chekov? You may begin the purging of the planet-"_

"_Wait! Belay that order."_

"_Captain, you know that the standard procedure of the Empire is the elimination of a belligerent people."_

"_I know that. I simply am…generous. We aren't pressed for time, are we?"_

"_No, no we are not."_

"_Then we sit tight. Dismiss."_

_After Usagi was well enough to walk properly, she went to go her quarters, only to be shocked to find out what type of person she was in this…place. Almost immediately, she felt the darkness emanating from her quarters, so much so that she almost transformed into a Sailor Moon persona to protect herself. Her quarters reeked with Sith-taint; finding the artifacts that were related to the Sith was evident. She was about to look into "her" journal, when- _

"_Mistress?"_

"_Huh?" replied Usagi. When she saw who it was, her eyes bulged out. Before her was a familiar person, except highly sexualized for one apparent purpose._

"_I'm sorry for not preparing for your arrival," said a redheaded girl, who wore very little. "I wasn't expecting you back from your…fun so soon."_

"_Ranma?"_

"_No, Ranko isn't supposed to answer to that name, Mistress."_

"_Oh, my…what happened to you?"_

"_What do you mean, Mistress?"_

_Usagi examined "Ranko" with an examiner's eye. Even from her vantage point, Usagi could tell how that the person standing before her had been thoroughly brain washed, and had layers upon layers of psychic barriers placed upon "Ranko". Whoever, whatever did this to "Ranko" was a master at his or her craft._

"_Come here. Please."_

_Hesitantly, Ranko came over to Usagi._

"_Now, remain calm."_

_Usagi touched "Ranko" on her temples. Slowly, but surely, Ranko's life became an open book to her. She could see two teenagers from the 20th century falling into a type of hell that would enslave them BOTH. Usagi could see these two teens tortured for information, and then for fun._

_Those teens were Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino._

_And when Ranma's curse was discovered, it was taken advantage fully._

_And then, the two were sold off, separated by fate. Ranma would be sold in various slave circles, either as a gladiator or concubine…depending on the needs of the client, while Usagi simply…disappeared to parts unknown._

_However, the fire in Ranma was not yet quenched. He had to plan and strategize for not only NHIS freedom, but for the girl he had met. So, when given an opportunity, Ranma escaped his captivity, and began the push to liberate oppressed worlds. And it was all in the name of the girl who he had just met._

_And finally, the last push to defeat the oppressive Terran Empire on Earth was at hand. He and his allies were about to topple the Emperor's reign, when a fleet of delta-shaped ships and advanced starships (which turned out to be based upon the ship design of a mid-23rd century Federation starship) entered the fray. Led by the then-Supreme Moff Hoshi Sato of the Galactic Imperium, the forces of both the Terran Empire and the Rebels was thoroughly crushed. And in a twisted sense of irony, Ranma was brought back to the seat of power on a far-off, in time and in space, planet in the Lucas Galaxy…in chains, where Ranma received the biggest shock of his life._

_The ruler of the Imperial forces was none other than Usagi Tsukino…now known as the Sith Lord Empress Serenity. Her power and authority was absolute, as well as the darkness in her soul. In a fit of rage, Ranma attacked Serenity, for her seeming betrayal of the ideals that he stood for. What Ranma did not know was that Serenity was vastly more powerful than he was, having studied the darkest arts of the Sith, as well as incorporating the secrets of the Jedi, both group possessed mastery over an aspect nature known as "The Force". Unlike his other have, this Ranma did not have the same training that the other Ranma had, nor was this Ranma trained in the ways of the Force. So…_

"_ARRGH!" Ranma cried, as he was held in an invisible iron grip. He was battered, bruised, and his awesome power was either being drained or was used against him. And example of the latter was when he tried to attack Serenity with a chi-sphere. However, since chi is life, and life was part of the Force, Serenity caused a feedback loop that overly-taxed his physiology. Thus, Ranma was rendered impotent._

_Standing in front of Ranma, with her left arm raised was the cloaked Serenity. She wore a tiara and a specialized version of an all-black sailor fuku. And in her right hand was a red-colored energy-weapon called a lightsaber, and it was slightly lowered._

"_You dare attack me?" Serenity yelled._

_SLICE!_

"_Ah!" Ranma screamed, as his stomach was opened up._

"_I thought that you would have been proud of my accomplishments, but nooooo! You had to get all upset at the fact that I prefer totalitarian rule."_

"_This…is…not…I fought for-!"_

"_Then we have a problem. I LIKE the new me. For years, people abused me. YOU remember what happened to me…to US."_

_Ranma closed his eyes in sadness. The abuse that Usagi had suffered had obviously driven her insane._

"_Last chance, Ranma. Join me by my side, or be sent to Oblivion."_

"_I will NOT-!"_

_Serenity stopped for a moment. She then pulled Ranma to her, and Usagi kissed the pigtailed martial artist deeply, as a single tear fell from her left red eye._

"_Then, if you will not serve me as an ally…you will serve me as a SLAVE!"_

_Energy bolts leapt from Serenity's outstretched fingers, knocking Ranma up against the wall. As Serenity delivered her final assault, her Sith Lord Apprentice, the darkly armored Darth Vader stepped to his mistress' side._

"_What shall be done to this rebel?" Vader asked._

"_I find him a very attractive prize, Lord Vader. However, he is too dangerous as is, so…"_

_Soon, Ranma was changed permanently into his female form. Serenity then began to alter his mind to something more…manageable._

"_Ohhhhh…"_

_Ranko curled up in a ball, sobbing, as a pair of Storm Troopers grabbed her._

"_Lord Vader, see to it that…Ranko is properly managed," Serenity said, as she resumes her sitting on her throne._

"_As you wish, my Mistress," Vader says._

_And thus, Ranma's life was changed to that of a courtesan, and has remained that way for a hundred years. Eventually, "Ranko" came into the possession of one of Usagi's numerous clones (which the Empress has decreed in order to serve as her eyes and ears, arranged to be her personal "intelligence network")._

_Unfortunately, when Usagi "rebooted" Ranko's core memories, Ranko/Ranma did know that she was dealing with the REAL Usagi Tsukino._

_FWAK!_

_Ranma-chan was holding Usagi by the neck, as Ranma-chan cocked her fist._

"_I WILL KILL YOU-!"_

"_Hold…it…"_

"_Why should I? You betrayed me, you used me-!"_

"_If I was the one who did this to you, why would I free you from your mental captivity?"_

_Ranma-chan thought for a moment._

"_Okay, talk."_

"_Well, it's like this…" _

_Meanwhile, back in Usagi's own universe…_

"_Let's begin again, Spock-kun," alt-Usagi said, as she held Mr. Spock a foot off the floor by the neck. "We are not in our own universe. Correct?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Hmm. And you say that there is another me, correct?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Excellent!" alt-Usagi replied, as she dropped the Vulcan. "I want your help in preparing a way for me to meet this girl. I always wanted a twin to 'play' with."_

_Back in the evil universe…_

"_So you're saying that your counterpart could have taken over the ship by now?" asked Kirk._

"_Captain, based on what my counterpart has written in her journals, I can bet on this."_

"_I see. Bones, you sure you want to wait to see if Spock here is healthy?"_

"_Dammit, Jim, I can't let this man die!"_

_Alt-Spock had discovered that dimensional switch had occurred, but was stopped by a blow to the head by Uhura. In the meantime, the intrepid crew of the normal Enterprise was realigning the warp engines in order to create a way to return home._

"_Captain, I could heal him-"_

"_No, Usagi. If your counterpart is preparing for you, I need you to be at your best."_

"_Okay."_

"_Bones, you meet us in the transporter room as soon as you can."_

"_Will do, captain."_

_Sure enough, alt-Spock does recover, but has allowed the Usagi and her friend to return home, since Dr. McCoy saved his life. He even allows Ranko to go with them._

"_You know, Empires don't last long," began Captain Kirk. "Perhaps, you can forge a new path for your people."_

"_Captain, I will consider it," replied alt-Spock. "Energize!"_

_As they were being transported, Usagi felt a weird feeling of déjà vu._

"_Hello, beautiful," said a voice._

_Usagi turned to face a mirror image of herself._

"_You."_

"_Ah, my reputation proceeds me. Never mind that. I think that I can use you."_

"_Not on your life, WITCH! Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"_

_Usagi was now Sailor Moon, champion of Love and Justice._

"_Cute. I guess it's my turn. Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"_

_Alt-Usagi was now Sailor Moon, the champion of Hate and Vengeance._

"_Well, if I can't break you, then I have to destroy you. Eclipsed WAVE!"_

"_Spock, was going on?" asked Kirk. He had hoped to have everyone safe and sound after dealing with the people of the so-called "Mirror Universe"._

"_Usagi's counterpart forced me to change the conditions of the transport," Spock replied. "While everyone else would be exchanged, both she and our Usagi have met in a neutral zone of sorts."_

"_So they are fighting. Great."_

"_Sir, let me go back in there!" pleaded Ranko. Though she was glad to be free, she wasn't about to let a friend get injured because of her. "Maybe she'll relent if she's sees me. Please!"_

"_Alright. Mr. Kyle, prepare the transporter."_

"_AGGGH!" said Sailor Moon, as she clutched her abdomen. Existing on an immaterial plane was bad enough, but fighting on it was tough._

"_Give it up, Usa-chan!" yelled alt-Sailor Moon. "My strength is unfettered. I am an extension of the Sith Lord "Darth Lune"…a Lord of Nightmares, and servant of the Dark Side. And I am not afraid to use my true potential!"_

"_I will never yield. Not to Ohelem, or Lacroix, or Sauron, and certainly not to YOU!"_

"_Very well. I suppose that I should be thankful that my counterpart is not such a weakling."_

_Alt-Sailor Moon unleashed a wave of negative energy on her foe. Just as Usagi was about to get killed-_

"_MOKO TAKIBASHA: PERFECT!"_

"_AHHHHHH!" Dark Sailor Moon said, as she took the full bore of the attack._

"_Ranko?"_

"_No, it's Ranma Saotome!" Ranma-chan said, as she took aim at her tormentor. Ranma-chan had been thinking about Usagi's words, as well as her conversations with her allies, and made the decision to make sure that she went home safely. Seeing alt-Usagi was the icing on the cake._

"_You…YOU BTCH!" yelled the evil Sailor Moon. "I made you, and I will break you!"_

"_No," Ranma-chan replied simply, as she took aim yet again. Seeing this, Sailor Moon took aim._

"_MOKO TAKIBASHA: PERFECT!"_

"_CRESCENT MOON BEAM!"_

_The combined attack cut through the evil Sailor Moon's defenses, and-_

"_AHHHHHH-!"_

_And with that, the evil Sailor Moon was no more._

"_Dusted!" Sailor Moon yelled in triumphant._

_Ranma-chan sighs, as she felt herself being drawn back to the Mirror Universe. At least this time, she was able to save the right Usagi Tsukino this time. She was certainly envious of this other Ranma Saotome._

"_Good-bye..."_

_And with that, Ranma-chan disappears..._

"_Ranma? Ranma?" Usagi said._

"_He's not here, remember?" Spock replied. "He is on special assignment."_

_Usagi, who had transformed out of costume, looked around the transporter room of the RIGHT _USS Enterprise.

"_Oh..."_

_Later..._

"_Well, you seem to be alright," said Dr. McCoy, as he finished his examination of Lt. Commander Tsukino._

"_Thanks, doctor," Usagi replied, as she got off the bio-bed._

"_If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to your counterpart anyway?"_

"_She...died during transport. Something about our patterns causing a destabilizing effect or something."_

"_Alright..."_

_Meanwhile, in the "Mirror-verse"…_

_**Coruscant.**_

_Empress Serenity (or, as she is sometimes known, "Darth Lune") sighed, as she opened her eyes. Her "meat puppet" on the _ISS Enterprise _was destroyed by her "positive" counterpart. It was interesting to learn that she had become one of those wretched Jedi Masters in an altered timeline. Usagi Tsukino #364 deserved the fate that she received at the hands of her doppelganger and her dear Ranma Saotome._

_And speaking of which, the fates are changing because of him and the Vulcan. She could see a new rebellion brewing because of them._

"_Lord Vader?"_

_The Sith Lord enters Serenity's throne room. He had stepped away from his activities in dealing with the brewing rebellion in THIS galaxy._

_Darth Vader kneels before Serenity._

"_What is thy bidding, my Mistress?"_

"_I would like for you to begin talks with the Romulan Empire. I am very interested forging an alliance...even if it means marrying the Praetor."_

_Vader bristled at the notion that his lover would be forced into a marriage of inconvenience._

"_Still your jealousy, my beloved. Once I marry the Praetor and bare an heir, the Praetor's usefulness will be at an end."_

_Empress Serenity rose from her throne._

"_If I cannot depend on Queen Hoshi to keep things managed, then I will have to take things into my own hands. One way or another, the Milky Way galaxy, like the Lucas Galaxy, will be ruled by ME...by hook or by crook!"_

_Vader nods._

"_As you wish, my Mistress."_

_Of course NO one will know of Empress Serenity's long term plans when the Empress made this decree..._

"So you're telling me that the evil version of me was this...Empress Serenity?" Usagi asked Saotome.

"No," Saotome replied. "The Usagi you fought was a specialized clone dedicated to act as the Empress' eyes and ears. Unfortunately, each and every one of them could access the Empress' potent powers."

"Did you ever-"

"She has grown steadily more powerful as the years have gone on, both personally and politically. How, I don't know. Plus, as soon as we got rid of the Usagi clones, or, at least kicked them out of Earth's territories, the Empress ended up creating a clone army of Rankos."

"'Rankos'?"

Ranma closed his eyes in apparent disgust.

"It was Serenity's way of saying that she was in control of the situation, especially since she had my skills imprinted in the psyches of the Rankos."

"Oh."

"Plus, there is a non-aggression pact between Earth and Coruscant, and the Galactic Imperium as extended its authority when the Romulan territories were annexed. Now, she is both Empress AND Praetor. There's...nothing much that can be done, I'm afraid..."

"I...see..."

"But enough of my problems. The problem before us is what to do with you and the others from your ship."

"Maybe...maybe we can correct something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if the Klingons think that Earth was responsible for the attack on Merandra III, then if we get sent back to that proper point in time, perhaps this war could be avoided."

Saotome thought for a moment.

"It could work, since you do come from a key nexus point. Alright, let's do this!"

Usagi nods her reply.

Soon, the _Enterprise-C _heads back to her proper time, while the _Enterprise-D_ fended off a combined Klingon-Cardassian attack. More to the point, some of the _Enterprise-D_'s crew had joined the crew of the _Enterprise-C_, in order to help even the odds between the _Enterprise-C_ and her Romulan attackers.

"Miss Yar, fire when ready," Captain Garret said.

"Yes. Ma'am," Yar replies.

"You should have stayed behind," Usagi says.

"If this war can be avoided, then my sacrifice will be worth it."

And that was that.

By fending off the Romulan attack, the Klingons never accused either the Federation nor the Terran Empire of a preemptive attack, thus avoiding twenty years of war. Still, that did not stop Empress Serenity from expanding Romulan territory, nor did it prevent her from solidifying her alliances with many races who despise Earth. Thus, by 2366 CE, Empress Serenity had control, in one for or another, of 1/3rd of the Milky Way galaxy. So, even if the war was prevented between the Terran Empire and The Alliance early on, Serenity's in backing the Alliance's efforts would ensure an ever-decrease in the territories of the Earth Empire.

Thus, by hook or by crook, Serenity's quest for complete dominance of TWO galaxies continue unabated.

**2344 CE: Nerandra III.**

Usagi held Tasha close, as their escape pod left their moors of the soon-to-be destroyed _Enterprise._

"We did it..." Tasha says, as she and Usagi witnesses the destruction of their ship.

BOOM!

"At least we took those three Romulan warbirds with us-"

BRRING!

There was a FOURTH Romulan warbird nearby.

Quickly, Usagi punched in some codes on her flight computer.

"What are you-?" Tasha began.

"I'm making sure that the Federation gets this information," Usagi replied, as she pressed the final launch sequence...

WHOOSH!

And that was that.

As the survivors of the _Enterprise-C_ are taking prisoner, Usagi hopes that Ranma behaves himself, especially since he'd go through heaven and hell for her...

**Earth: Starfleet Command Headquarters.**

"What do you mean I can't get back my wife?" Ranma Saotome demanded.

"If you go to Romulus now, it could plunge the Federation into a new war," said Ranma's contact. "Everything you and Mrs. Saotome has built up could blow up because YOU are ignoring your first responsibility to the Federation. Besides, SHE was the one who is asking you to NOT go after her until its time to do so...by diplomacy."

"GAH!" Ranma said, as he smashed his contact's desk.

"Sigh, that's the fourth desk you have busted up, ever since I was assigned to your case."

"Whatever, just take it out of my accounts. But remember to tell your Romulan contact that if Usagi is harmed in any way-"

"I know...so does the Romulans. She will be safe for the time being, even if she is...an indentured servant to the Praetor."

As Ranma looks on, he hopes that Usagi knew what she was doing.

**Tbc.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 89 – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 89**

For ten years, Usagi Tsukino lived on Romulus as part of the deal she had made with the Romulan government. While Tasha Yar's marriage to a renown Romulan general guaranteed the sparing of the lives of the crew of the _Enterprise-C_, Usagi's promise guaranteed that they could be let go of their captivity within a reasonable amount of time. She knew that as long as she was in the thrall of the Romulan, her husband Ranma Saotome would be forced to suffer from this indignity...something that the Romulans enjoyed immensely. Sure, Usagi had the power to leave on her own; having achieved the level of a, for example, "Super-Saiyajin 5", coupled with her other various abilities, gave her the ability to blow up an entire planet easily, but she was a person of her word. The diplomat in here made this aspect of her career goals over-shadowed her desire to return to Earth. So that was THAT.

During this time, Usagi was forced to learn the ways and culture of her new "home", including learning the language itself. That part of her "training" was easy, since the language Vulcan was similar to the Romulan language, which was the equivalent of Spanish speaker learning Italian (or vice-versa). What was more difficult was how she was treated. Technically, Usagi was an indentured servant, which gave her very little recourse if treated poorly. Still, as the "property" of the Praetor, Usagi was treated better than most non-Romulans.

Ever since Tasha was executed for attempting to escape Romulus, Usagi was saddened all the time. Before, Usagi had someone to talk to, while she served as her daughter Sela's nanny. She would teach the girl about things that she had experienced throughout her considerably long life. She would regale Sela with stories about the things Usagi has seen, such as the heroes, gods, monsters and fantastical kingdoms (good or evil) in far off worlds. Sela would listen with attentive ears, and would make Usagi promise to one day take her on great adventures. When her mother died, everything changed between the two. Usagi became more distant, which hurt the child. It wasn't HER fault that her mother was executed for betraying her father's trust. This would cause a rift between the two. As a result, when Usagi was finally let go, there was no particular love lost. Still, Sela felt betrayed for what she perceived as quiet hatred from Usagi. In truth, while Usagi was hurt by what Sela had done, she didn't hate Sela. Still...Usagi could not face Sela for her role in Tasha's demise.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"You broke your promise to me, Nanny," Sela said.

"How could I, after what happened to your mother?" Usagi replied. "I understand why you did what you did, but that doesn't change the fact that Tasha Yar was executed because of YOU."

"Humph. Speaking of whom, I noticed that there is a Security Specialist named Tasha Yar aboard this ship. Care to explain that?"

Usagi looked at Sela.

"She is the REAL Tasha Yar, as far as this time line is concerned. Your mother was a version of Lt. Yar from an alternate time line where the Romulan Empire is growing unabated, while a Klingon-Cardassian alliance is waging a twenty-two year war against an Earth that has neither the United Federation of Planets nor the Galactic Alliance on its side. That war was the result of a secret mission initiated by the Romulan High Command as a means of playing both sides against the middle."

Sela nods her head in mock understanding.

"That is about correct. But let me add some details that you did not know. It is true that the RHC ordered the attacks. What you did not know was that the attacks was to get access this...'Mirror Universe'. For the past twenty years, we have been exchanging information and technology, thanks to the Serenity, the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, and Empress of the Galactic Imperium!"

Usagi's eyes widened at the implication. Was her alternate counterpart making a move on her own time line?

"Confused? I don't blame you. You see, the ultimate goal is for Serenity to destroy you and your precious Federation. She sees you as everything she hates. In particular, Serenity despise the fact that you became...a hero."

"So, what is her next move?"

"Humph. You think that I'd tell you something that's so obvious?"

Usagi nods her head in understanding. The Sith Lord wants to destabilize the region by first breaking the Federation-Klingon Alliance. Successfully do that, and the Romulans can pick up the pieces.

Usagi then focused her thoughts on Sela.

"You tell your Mistress that I'll do whatever it takes to stop her grand designs. And you tell Serenity this: if we meet, I WILL challenge her in armed combat. Understood?"

"But of course, my dear Nanny."

And with that, Sela left the conference room of the Bridge of the _Enterprise-D._

Usagi sighed, as she looked out into space. She couldn't believe that she could be such a deviant, all because of a key turn of events. She had been abused, first time at the hands of the Lady Ohelem D'Harkonnen, a sadistic Bene Gesserit assassin, but she had the support of her friends and allies to heal her physical and spiritual wounds. Usagi could only imagine the level of depravity her doppelganger had experienced to drive her insane. Then again, there was that incident on the other dimensional realm of "Wormwood" that she, Ranma, Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo and Ambassador T'Pol of Vulcan had visited that almost did a number on her...

_**The Rifts: Wormwood.**_

_It was the fifth year of being on Wormwood, when masked "Apok" trudged the terrain. An Apok was a solitary warrior who "wears" the face of the enemy, usually a demon or a monster. It is sometimes said that an Apok is either a fallen warrior who seeks redemption, or another warrior who takes up the cause of the mask's original owner..._

"_YOU!" said a guttural voice. "I've finally found 'The Dragon'!"_

"_The Dragon" turns his head to face a creature who possessed the head of a horse, but with the hairless body of a baboon. It was apparently of the same race that the infamous "The Unholy" was from. Like parasites, these creatures move from host to host, transforming the victim into a member of "The Host", an alien species bent on the complete domination of Wormwood. These creatures possessed the ability to wield dark magic- such as necromancy -and were known to create monsters out of anything. This fact did not include the fact that these creatures had monsters, demons, and depraved humans for allies and minions._

_That particular fact, however, perturbed Dragon in the LEAST._

"_ATTACK!" the monster roared, as his minions swarmed Dragon's position._

_Dragon's monster mask show no outward expression, as he took a large sword from his sheath, which was strapped on his back underneath his pack. Covering the rest of his body was a bulky "hoody". The only distinctive trait that Dagger possessed was, of course, his mask, which resembled a classical Far East dragon's face. His dirty khaki fatigues were marred with rips and tares, which contrasted his fairly new new steel-toe boots that Dragon acquired from the black market._

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!_

_Dragon swiftly blocked with his holy weapon, forged in the fire pits of a Celtic master blacksmith while spending time in King Arthur's court at New Camelot, England, on Rifts Earth. It was during that time The Dragon became the squire of Sir Clock-splitter, a member of the alien species known as the Temporal Lords, rivals to the powerful "Time Lords" of Galafrey. And on the day The Dragon became a knight of the Round, he earned the right to become a "Temporal Warrior", warriors who used "Time" as a weapon._

_Like now._

_Dragon had scanned his opponents before the fight got started, and predicted the most probable attack patterns within a 90th percentile. He could literally see the most likely attacks before they could occur, and whatever attack he did not foresee, Dragon improvised._

_Such as the way of the Anything Goes Martial Arts style, of which the Dragon was one of its finest practitioner._

_Dragon was attacked with a "demon's breath", which spewed a miasma that was supposed to render its victims weak. However, his mask allowed Dragon to breathe independently of the environment. However, the secondary aspect of the demon's breath was its acidic nature._

"_Argh!" Dragon whelped, as he began to feel his skin to peel from his flesh. Demon's breath was a nasty piece work, which ate through even the strongest of substances, due to its inherent supernatural properties. Still, Dragon was not about to let a little bit of acid stop him from rendezvousing with his allies, especially with what was about to be done with-_

_Fft! Fft! Fft-!_

_A volley of arrows began to rain down on Dragon's opponents. Then-_

"_Earth Boulder SMASH!"_

_Sailor Terra cupped her hands, as dust particles began to coalesced into a rather large boulder. 'Terra power was essentially Earth Elementalism, something that was nearly impossible on Wormwood, due to the fact that the planet was made from "flesh" of various types. Still, soil had long since been imported to the planet, and 'Terra had figured out a way around the problem. Particles were still particles, and if organic matter becomes inert, and petrified, it falls within 'Terra's sphere of influence. Within her domain, 'Terra could manipulate plants and simple animals to do her bidding. In theory, with practice, 'Terra could become just as talented as a competent Warlock, which is why she is willing to learn from one._

_Just as the boulder was about to mow down Dragon along with his opponents, the warrior leaped over the projectile. This left the remaining monsters focused on Dragon and 'Terra, and not-_

"_Vulcan Fire BALL."_

_-the attack of Sailor Vulcan._

_The Vulcan science officer had used her skills as an archer, developed under the watchful eye of a Elven master archer in England, to rain death upon the monsters and demons with her volley of arrows. A local cleric had blessed the arrowheads, thus allowing aggravated damage to be inflicted upon the enemy. Now sufficiently "softened", 'Vulcan finished off the remaining foes with a fireball attack. What would be amazing would be the fact that her skills were based in "Fire Elementalism". However, where as 'Terra was limited on this world, 'Vulcan was not, since 'Vulcan's power was a lot more flexible in alien environments._

_Soon, there was only the Host left to fight. Obviously surrounded by the three warriors, the creature choose its own fate._

"_YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" the creature said, as it took a dagger from its person...and plunged it into it's heart. "ARRGH!"_

_Piercing the heart of a Host was its primary weakness._

_As the creature began to glow, Dragon scooped up 'Terra and 'Vulcan into his arms, and quickly leaped to safety-_

_BOOM!_

_One must had to be careful when a Host "self-destructs", since exploding one spews out more spores to infect its victims. Spores needed 24 hours to effectively infect its victim._

_As Dragon lands to safety, 'Vulcan looks back at the scene they just left._

"_THAT was a narrow escape," 'Vulcan said flatly, who was also Dame T'Pol of Vulcan, a member of the Arthur's Round Table of New Camelot in England._

"_I agree," replied 'Terra, who was also Dame Hoshi Sato, who was also a member of the Round. "Still, are 'Sailor Senshi' abilities are resistant to alien parasites."_

"_Well, I ain't going to take that chance," replied Sir Ranma Saotome, member of the Round and Cyber-Knight, as he took off his Apok mask. Ever since the original Dragon sacrificed his life to save his from a surprised attack, Ranma took on the role of the Apok, and swore to continue to wear his mask until the Unholy was defeated once and for all._

_Ranma began to treat his wounds, caused by the acidic nature of the demon's breath attack. "Ow..."_

"_Here, let me take a look at that," T'Pol said, as she began to treat her companion's wounds. Ever since she went through her last 'pon farr', with Ranma, no less, she has been rather close to the knight. Thankfully, she was equipped with proper birth control to prevent pregnancy. "Really, should you not have been in your 'Sailor Helios' form, for better protection?"_

"_I told you, T'Pol, I ain't going to be a 'heroine' unless necessary."_

"_Hey, I have to deal with being a woman all my life...even after learning about my previous one," Hoshi fumed. Ever since she fully embraced her past life as Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, Hoshi had to deal with the idea that she could not be with HER Usagi. For one thing, she was Hoshi Sato, her own heir as the great grand-daughter of the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo and King Endymion, since her biological mother and father were third cousins (!), and for another, Hoshi knew that Usagi was not "that way". So, she was related to just being a good friend to the future Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo._

"_And you THINK I'm ignoring my 'curse'?" Ranma countered._

"_I'm not saying that, but you've lived long enough to be used to it, I would think."_

"_Yeah, still...I prefer to fight as a guy, that's all."_

"_We should table this discussion," T'Pol says, as she puts away her medical kit. "We still need to track down where the Host is holding Usagi-"_

"_There!" Hoshi said, as she spotted a "roving" tower. Roving towers was constructs of the Host, which was made from the same "flesh" that everything else was. The three had been searching for their friend Usagi for weeks now, and received information that she was being held in a lab in enemy territory. Since the Cathedral could not spare any combat forces for a rescue mission, Ranma, Hoshi and T'Pol would track down their friend themselves._

"_Come," Ranma said, as he put his mask back on. "Let's do this..."_

"_Right!" Hoshi and T'Pol says, as they ran with Ranma towards their destination._

_Meanwhile, in the tower that belonged to Lord Ratzo, Sailor Moon was being transformed into a living automaton. A crab-like symbiont was strapped over her chest, as she was being strapped into a colossus. The symbiont would tap into 'Moon's Silver Millennium crystal, and fuel the engine of destruction. 'Moon herself would act as the machine's RAM chip._

_CHUNK!_

"_THERE," Ratzo proclaimed, as the chassis was set into place. "WITH THIS, THE CATHEDRAL SHALL FINALLY FALL!"_

"_I don't think so!" said a voice._

"_WHA-!"_

_Chok!_

_Ranma delivered a flying kick to the face of the Host._

"_ARGH!"_

"_Where's Sailor Moon?" Ranma demanded._

"_You are too late!" the Host says, as he pressed down an activation button._

_RUMBLE!_

_A gigantic "thing" emerges from the ground outside of the roving fortress, just as it's heart (which contained Sailor Moon) leaves it._

"_Sailor Moon-!"Hoshi yelled, as she tried to jump on top of the heart containing 'Moon._

"_YOU SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS, GIRL."_

_Hoshi turns around to see a converging demon contingent._

"_Oh, boy..."_

_Ranma was about to head over to Hoshi's position, when T'Pol intercepted him._

"_Go after Usagi," T'Pol says, as she takes out her elven blade._

"_But-"_

"_Just go! If that colossus reaches populated centers, then there could be a lot of people hurt."_

_Ranma nods. From the upper pylons in the roving tower, he could see that the vaguely bipedal automaton was lumbering towards a nearby village. And HE didn't have the power to stop it, not even as "The Solar Knight" (aka "The Magnificent Mask")._

_However, Sailor Helios DID._

_With a sigh, Ranma took out his henshin rod, that possessed the Latin symbol of the Sun on its hilt._

"_Solar Power...TRANSFORM!" Ranma yelled._

_A flash of light engulfed Ranma, as he changed from his male form into his female form. Even without his Jusenkyo curse, Ranma would still have been transformed into a female version of himself. A moment later, his clothes transmogrified into a specialized Sailor fuku, complete with ankle-high stilettos and white gloves (forearm lengths). Her color scheme was a yellow/white with a black skirt. This contrasted with Ranma's rich red hair, which flowed longer than normal down her back. With a final burst of energ, Sailor Helios was reborn._

"_Take care of things while I am gone," 'Helios said, as she touches her exposed skin of her right arm._

_She was touching a magic tattoo that depicted a armored knight; she then took out a gold bracelet with runes inscribed in it._

"_Good luck, Ranma," T'Pol called out, as she twirled her sword, just as her enemies was about to swarm her and Hoshi..._

_Ranma nods, as she leaps off the tower's balcony. Her aura glowed slightly, as she began her ascent. Her magic bracelet granted her the ability to fly._

_In fact, before arriving on Wormwood, Usagi, the aspiring archmagus, was spending time in the mythical kingdom of Atlantis, where she was receiving instruction in Tattoo and Stone Magic, while Ranma participated in the gladiatorial arena (in order to "pay" for Usagi's courses). Normally, non-Atlanteans are prohibited from learning Tattoo, Stone and Rune magics. However, a deal was struck to allow Usagi to at least the former two magical disciplines, in exchange for Ranma's participation in the combat arena. Once completed her studies, Usagi, thanks to a recommendation from the legendary Hermes Trimegetus, was on her way back to Europe, to fine a Runic teacher, when she went missing. Ranma, T'Pol and Hoshi went after, and thus ended up on Wormwood. They been trying to find her for some time now, until they learned of what was about to be done to her. Now, it was up to Sailor Helios to free Usagi AND stop the colossus of DOOM._

_THOOM! THOOM!_

_The bipedal beast was heading in the direction of the Cathedral, but it would have to go through several townships and villages to get there._

_Sailor Helios flew in front of the creature._

"_Hold it ya freak!" 'Helios proclaimed. "I am SAILOR HELIOS, the champion of Honor and Light! On behalf of the Sun, I WILL PUNISH YOU-!"_

_THOOM!_

_The creature simply swatted 'Helios from the sky, and continued to lumber forward._

"_Uhhhh," 'Helios said, as she got up from her make-shift imprint on the surface of the ground. "That went well..."_

_Ranma turns her head to see that the colossus was about to hit town. She'll have to work fast, if she was to stop the thing. So-_

_FWOOSH!_

_'Helios poured on the air speed, as she internalized her power. The result was a glowing Sailor senshi. 'Helios then stretched her body forward, to form a makeshift "torpedo"..._

_BOOM!_

_'Helios drilled through the head of the thing, knocking out an eye. The creature roared, as it tried to swat 'Helios from the sky. Ranma dodged the attack, and resumed her assault._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!_

_The colossus was moving wildly, fighting blind from a lack of a head. This allowed 'Helios to ram straight into the creature's "heart"._

_BOOOOOM!_

_Ranma and the heart containing Usagi tumbled, as the colossus began to fall apart. Ranma fell unto the ground unceremoniously, taking up a few tears in her costume._

"_Uhhhhhhh..."_

"_RANMA!" T'Pol said, as she helped her part-time lover up. "Are you well?"_

"_Kinda...is she...?"_

"_I have her," Hoshi said, as she walked over to her friends, with Usagi in hands. 'Moon still had a symbiont attached to her chest. "We should see a 'Wormtongue" or a monk."_

_A "Wormtongue" is a shaman, who typically had various worms of different functions attached to the inside of the his or her mouth. The Wormtongue are attuned to the ways of Wormwood, including knowledge of symbiotic lifeforms such as the one attached to Sailor Moon's chest._

"_What about the lab-?"_

_BOOM!_

_Ranma could see the roving tower, as it blew up in spectacular fashion._

"_Fusion blocks," Hoshi said. "Come, let's get help."_

_Ranma nods, as she and her allies disappear to safety, thanks to a teleportation scroll that Ranma had acquired..._

"Commander?"

Usagi shook her thoughts to the present.

"Oh, Tasha. What's up?"

"I...I wanted to ask you about Sub-commander Sela," Lt. (SG) Tasha Yar asked. She looked visibly upset.

Usagi sighed.

"Pull up a chair, Tasha, 'cuz I have a long story to tell..."

**Q'onos.**

In the Great Hall, there was an impromptu meeting in the dining room.

"Worf!" Ranma said, as he clasped his former crew-mate. Due to the nature of the Klingon sensitivity of outsiders, Ranma wore his Klingon clothes. In this case, his uniform signified his status as a member of the House of Kang, and was a "Da'Har Master", which was the equivalent of a "Field Marshal". Still, there was a lot of Klingons who didn't like the fact that a "human" could obtain such an honor. Thankfully, Ranma had a lot of friends and favors within the Klingon Empire, and it certainly helped that he was the legendary "Bane of Romulus".

"How's it going?" Ranma asked, as he broke his embrace.

"The war is going well, sir," Worf said.

"Good," Ranma replied. "Come, lets get us some blood wine."

As Ranma filled his cup from a barrel, he noticed that Worf seemed uncomfortable with all the ruckus.

"Wine?" Ranma said, as he handed Worf a mug.

"Thank you," Worf says.

"You seem to be a bit uncomfortable around here," Ranma said, as he poured himself a cup.

"I am happy to be of use to my people."

"Glad to hear that," Ranma said, as motioned Worf to a table. "Duck."

"What-?"

Ranma pulled Worf down, just in time to avoid a thrown body.

"Argh-!"

"Remember to pay attention to your surroundings," Ranma said, as he and Worf rose to a standing position.

"You seem so...comfortable around here," Worf commented.

"Hey, I've been in WORST places to unwind. Try having a meal in a place where sidearms is part of the dress code."

"But...we all carry weapons here."

"Which is why I feel right at home."

"..."

Just as Ranma and Worf sits down, one of the bar trollops plucks right into Ranma's lap.

"Oof!"

"Hey there, my Lord," said the sultry Klingon vixen. "I heard that the only human to be a Dahar master would visit this fine establishment. Is it trueof your...legendary prowess."

Ranma caught an eyeful of Klingon cleavage.

"I...appreciate the interest, but I happen to be a family man."

Ranma showed the woman his wedding ring, which was forged from the purest metals in existence. Inscribed on it's sruface was his wife's full name; Usagi's wedding ring was inscribed with Ranma's full name.

"Pity," the woman said as she got off Ranma's lap. "Here is an incentive, if you change your mind."

The woman stuck her tongue in Ranma's ear seductively, causing his pigtail to stand.

As the the bar trollop walked away, she gave Ranma a wink.

"Wow, what a woman," Ranma said, as he took a gulp of his wine. "Whew!"

Ranma then noticed Worf's disbelief look. So, he gave the Klingon a smack on the arm.

SMACK!

"What was that for?"

"Worf, you got to enjoy life to the fullest. Sure, I may be a bit of flirt, or that I like to mix it up now and again. But I live for life...I enjoy it. The trick is moderation, and to know what's important. Back when I was younger, winning was not just everything...it was the only thing. I had to learn what was important in my life, and, in this case, my friends and family are the most important factors in my life."

Ranma takes a swig of blood wine.

"More wine!"

"Coming!" yelled the bar trollop.

"Drink up, Worf. For TODAY is a a good day to LIVE."

On that, Worf smiled.

**Tbc.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 90 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Though "Star Trek: Ranma's Story" is a spin-off of the "Sailor Moon ST" series, it is the first of my "Star Trek/Ranma One-Half" trilogy (not to be confused with my "Half Trek" stories featuring, which feature a collection of alternative "Ranma-in-the-world-of-Star-Trek" stuff). FYI.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 90**

**

* * *

**

After a night of heavy drinking, Ranma woke up in a strange place.

"Ah, man," Ranma said, as he tried to get up, only to realize two things.

One, he was bound to the Klingon version of a bed.

Second, he was without clothes.

"Usagi's going to kill me."

"Not if we do so first, Lord Ranma," said a female voice. "And do not bother getting up. Though it did cost some money, that bed you are lying on is specially modified to neutralize both your strength and your paranormal abilities."

Ranma turned to see the silhouette of an obviously "disrobed" female lounging on a sofa chair. He used his 'night vision' to see who was speaking to...

It was the bar maid.

The woman saunters over, as she presses a pendant that was wrapped around her neck. Her image briefly shimmers, revealing the face of-

"YOU?"

"Yes, me," said Lady B'Etor, one half of the infamous Duras sisters. Ranma had briefly met the Lursa and B'Etor, when they challenged Gowron's claim of leadership during the "Rite of Ascension" ceremony at the Great Hall.

"Man, I thought your cleavage looked familiar," Ranma smirked.

"Humph, I knew I caught your attention," B'Etor says, as she dragged her index finger across the contours of Ranma's body. "For a human, your stamina is magnificent, even after using enough drugs- to get you here -to subdue a Targ. Too bad after we interrogate you for information, you will be disposed of..."

She suddenly bit Ranma on the cheek.

"Ow!"

"Now we can resume our mating...properly-"

BOOM!

B'Etor quickly turns her head. She then gets off the bed,puts on her robes, and proceeds to walk towards entrance of the room, only to be met by her sister Lursa.

"We must leave now!" the Klingon says. "Lord Kang's forces have arrived!"

"Do we have time to-"

"No, we must leave! The son of Mogh is almost upon us!"

"A pity," B'Etor says wistfully, as she takes one last look at Ranma.

"You and human infatuations," Lursa says, as she pressed her communications wristband, activating a site-to-site transporter.

BRRRING!

Just as the Duras sisters leave, Worf enters the room.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I will be once I get released."

Just then, Kang himself enters the room.

"Ah, my blood brother," Kang said with a smirk. "Once again, I see that you are trying the sample Q'onos bounty."

"Ugh! Worf, just get me out of this thing, so we can go after the Duras. Please?"

Worf nods, as he tries to activate the release button

CRICK!

"Not too tight! Not too tight!" Ranma managed to say, as the choker around his neck tightened.

"Sorry..."

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise-D..._

Commander Data was in one of the holodecks, searching for some one. He felt that it would have been rude to suddenly deactivate the jungle simulation so suddenly.

"Commander Tsukino," Data says. "This is Data. I need to speak to you about a mission..."

While Data was looking for Science Specialist Usagi Tsukino, a pair of eyes was watching Data.

CLICK!

The owner of the pair of eyes had adjusted its vision to make out Data's form, since the Operations Officer was an android. Now, Data appeared as a hole in the infrared, caused by the hot environment of the jungle. The...hunter began to set its sights on Data, a three, red dots (together forming a triangle) began to slowly "crawl" up Data's face-

BLAM!

At the last minute, Data dodges the attack.

Quickly, the android looks around.

Nothing.

Then, he heard a whining sound...

Data ducks, just as his head was about to take his head.

CHOK!

Data looks at the flying disk, which was stuck in a boulder, and examines it. It bore the familiar markings of the Yautja, a predatory species that roam the galaxy hunting pre-warp civilizations, and, occasionally, disaster areas. No one knows where they come from, but are typically seen around the fringes of the Alpha Quadrant. There have been attempts to rein this species in, but no conclusive efforts have been made. Still, as long as the Jedi Order, the Green Lantern Corp, the Federation Marshal Service and the Anla'Shok are around, major incidences have been kept at a minimum.

Was Data facing a..."Predator"?

Suddenly, a slender, yet toned and tanned, form jumps down from out of nowhere. She was obviously a female, and wore the clothes typified by the Yautja. Her long, blond hair was done up in long dreadlocks, wore a hunter's mask, wore no shoes, and carried her metal spear in one of her hands. She used her free hand to remove her mask.

"Data, I'm sorry!' Usagi said, as she went over to her friend. Her face had tribal markings all over it. "I thought that you were one of the combat droids."

"Apology accepted, Commander," Data replied, as he brushed himself off. He then got a good look at the Starfleeter. "I was not aware that you were familiar with the Yautja."

"Ranma and I were adopted into one of their clans, sometime back in our 'youths'," Usagi said, as she unstuck her flying disk from the boulder. "So, what's up?"

"Captain Picard wanted me to inform you to assemble a crew to man..._The Serenity."_

"Ah," Usagi said, as she packed her gear away. "So Starfleet got my old ship out of mothballs. Computer, end program."

SHHHH...

Now, they appeared on the holodeck grid.

"So, who's to be my operations, engineering, weapons and helm officers?" Usagi said, as she carried her gear out of the holodeck, with Data in tow.

"I will be your operations officer, as well as your 'XO', Ensign Crusher will serve on 'helm', Commander Yar will be on 'weapons', and Lt. Sonya Gomez will be the engineer."

Usagi turns to face Data.

"'BUTTERFINGERS' is MY engineer?"

Ever since Gomez was known for her clumsiness, after spilling hot chocolate (with minted whipped cream) on Captain Picard, she has been known for her being her clumsiness...which is ironic since it was Usagi, who USED to be known for her own clumsiness, who gave her the nick-name "Butterfingers".

"Indeed," Data says. "The Captain says that we should arrive at our rondevouz shortly."

"Okay then,' Usagi said, as she turns towards one of the turbolifts. "Have our team ready for a briefing in an hour. Oh, and be sure to tell Miss Gomez to relax. Though I expect competency in everyone, no one need to be nervous about what needs to be done."

"Aye, aye...ma'am," Data says.

Meanwhile, back in Klingon space...

BOOM!

"We are having trouble trying to stabilize the thrusters!" Ranma yelled, as he tried to compensate the pitch of the Klingon "bird of prey" _The Claw_. He, Worf, his brother Kurn was serving aboard Captain Martok's ship, while fighting Gowron's rivals who supported the renegade House of Duras. Technically, Ranma should not be serving on any ship, since, officially, he is suppose to be on Q'onos dealing with the diplomatic front for Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise-D._ Of course, Klingon-style diplomacy meant having a knife ready during the "negotiations".

"I need more power!"

"Belay that!" Kurn says. "We need more power to weapons!"

Ranma shakes his head. Leave to the Klingons to focus on the ship's weapon system-

Then it dawned on him.

"Captain Martok, I need Wrof's help for a moment."

Martok looks over to his first officer.

"Kurn?"

"We can spare the resource."

"Proceed."

"Worf?"

"Right," Worf said, as he was relieved from his station. "What's up?"

"I need for you to modify the photon torpedoes for bursting action, while I get the transporters ready."

"Sir, if I do that, the yield strength will decrease."

"If I pull this off, then the rewards will greater."

Worf nods, and gets to work on the spare torpedoes, while Ranma re-routes every remain non-essential joules of power into his transporter matrix...

Meanwhile, B'Etor and Lursa, the titular heads of the House of Duras were pleased with the progress that their forces were making.

"Soon, with the fall of Martok's ship, the control of the Klingon High Council will be ours, my sister," B'Etor says.

"But of course, my sister," said Lursa. "And through our nephew Toral, we will be unstoppable-!"

Fft-!

BOOM!

"Ma'am!" said one Klingon flunky said. "I am receiving reports of multiple impacts resulting from photon torpedo detonations...from within our defense grid!"

"WHAT?" the Duras sisters yelled.

From _The Claw_'s vantage point, there were multiple explosions near the bows of the enemy's ships.

"Observe," Ranma said. "While cracking the enemy's shield frequency codes, I had Worf modify the spare photon torpedoes for bursting effect. Essentially, he's modifying ONE slug into multiple pellets."

"But...we are outnumbered four to one!" Kurn exclaimed.

"True, which is where finesse comes in play. Once the torpedoes are ready, I sent them on multiple wave lengths, essentially 'cloning' them. Like anything, the more you replicate from a single source, the less effective the copies they become. Hence, I needed to time the enemies' shielding cycles, insert the copies close to the most vulnerable part of their ships, and BLAM! It's shredding time."

"Most impressive, Master Ranma," Martok says with approval. "You would have been the greatest Klingon since the rise of Kahless...if you weren't born 'human'."

"Gee, thanks."

"Sir?" Kurn asked.

Martok sits back.

"Resume course of action," Martok says. "We have a war to win."

Meanwhile, at the Klingon territorial border...

A few hours meeting with her makeshift crew, Usagi Tsukino was going over the latest intelligence from Starfleet. Apparently, Ranma's role as a military adviser, something that Picard expressly did not want, is now known. Leave it to the Klingons to 'blab' about their victories in this Klingon Civil War. Still, she knew that Picard would need to address this situation in order to save face. In the mean time, she has received word that Commander Sela was about to make her move as a means of resupplying Duras' forces. Usagi's job, along with other available command officers, was to create a net, using the same trick employed by the Tholians. If any of Sela' Romulan "warbirds" cross the energy field, even if cloaked, the sensors would be tripped...and they were calibrate to record the necessary evidence needed to help Gowron's side.

On a side note, because Usagi is a full Commander, in spite of not being in the direct chain of command, and was an experienced starship captain herself, Usagi did not need to receive an honorary rank of "Captain". The minimum rank requirement to helm a starship was "Commander", so that was that.

FSSS!

"What the-?"

"Apparently, Engineer Gomez is having trouble realigning the deflector shields to help create the energy field," Data says.

"Sigh," Usagi says, as she presses down her combadge. "Miss Gomez, is there a problem?"

Down in engineering...

"Cough!" Gomez says, as she brushed the smoke from her face. Though _The Serenity_ was still in pristine conditions, from being in mothball status, it was an older ship. Unfortunately, for Gomez, this would be the equivalent of a java programmer trying to remember how to program in COBOL.

"Uh, it's nothing. I'm just trying to feel my way around these systems."

Usagi sighed.

"Miss Gomez, I know that the ship is older, but we are not going into battle. So, all you need to do is remember your basics. That's all."

"Um, right. Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Tsukino sigining off."

Wesley turns to Usagi.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, we'll be fine. Believe or not, she reminds me of me, back when I was her age."

"Man, I bet that was hundreds of years ago!"

"Don't remind me."

Just then...

WRRRR-!

"We have full operations," Data says.

"See?" Usagi said, as she sat back. "Mr. Crusher, put us into alignment with the other ships."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Commander Yar, open a secured channel to the 'Fleet Captain'."

"Hailing frequencies are open."

CHIRP!

"Captain Picard, we're in place," Usagi says.

Back on the _Enterprise-D_...

"Excellent," Picards says. "Attention all ships: prepare to initiate the 'tachyon net' on my mark...NOW."

FWISH!

Using the deflector grid of each ship, an energy net is formed.

"Now we wait."

Meanwhile, on the border that separates the Romulan Empire from the Klingon Empire...

"Commander Sela," began the Romulan first officer. "What shall we do?"

Sela looks at the interstellar grid. With several dozen Federation ships forming a "net", it will make things difficult to re-supply Duras' forces.

"Hmmm," Sela mused, as she looked at the tactical screen. "What ship is that?"

"Let's see...that would be the Federation starship _The Serenity_," said the assistant.

"Ah, yes," Sela smirks. "Prepare this ship to 'run' the blockade...at THAT point."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll see if one of Starfleet's oldest members have what it takes to stop me."

Back on _The Serenity..._

"...So you are your own clone?" Wesley Crusher says.

"Pretty much," Usagi replied. "I knew that I could be reborn as my best friend's 'baby'...which makes it bizarre family reunion. At any rate, the original plan would be for me to be born, and grow up like a normal person. However, thanks to Ripley being a clone herself, and thanks to her possessing Xenomorphic genetic structure, due to the effects of Xenomorphic gestation, I ended up possessing enough Xenomorphic traits to accelerate not only my growth to maturity, but my original memories returned as well."

"Whatever happened to Miss Ripley?" Tasha Yar asks.

"Well, she's still around," Usagi replied. "She became a bounty hunter for a long time, before signing up with Earth Force back in mid-23rd century as a career officer. When the Shadow Wars hit, she ended up as a member of the Anla'Shok. Since then, she and her companion 'Call' has been living with the Minbari, and has only visited Earth from time to time. In fact, she and Call were there for my birthday on Risa, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Commander, I'm picking an unusual reading," Data says. "There is a 'tweak' in the background."

"You sure it's not solar or cosmic-based?" Usagi asks.

"There is no way to be sure without diverting more power to the sensors."

"Lt. Gomez, can we get more power?" Usagi asked over the intercom system.

"We can, but not by much," Gomez replied.

"Damn. Okay then...Tasha, prepare an anti-tachyon torpedo."

"Ma'am?"

"If I'm correct, our friend Sela is trying to make a run for the border. My guess is that she will use our own tachyon net to hide in, as she crosses over. Mr. Data, work with Commander Yar on the modifications."

"Aye, Commander."

Tasha and Data feverishly makes the modifications on their photon torpedo.

"We're ready," Yar says.

"Good," Usagi says. As she sits back. On my mark...FIRE!"

"Firing away, ma'am," Tasha says.

FWOOSH!

The torpedo launches. As it reaches the coordinates, the make-shift crew of _The Serenity_ wanders if Usagi's plan would turn out to be correct.

BOOM!

The blast radius erupts outward. Sure enough, Sela's flagship appears.

"Got 'em!" Usagi exclaims.

"No apparent damage detected," Yar says with relief. She was still confused as to how she was to react to having a daughter, but she certainly did not want to see her harm.

"Good. Mr. Data, relay the data of our encounter with the Romulans to the _Enterprise-D_, so that a report can be prepared for Gowron to use against the insurrectionists."

Meanwhile, on Sela's ship...

"But Commander, we still can make it through-!"

"No," Sela said, as she sat back in her command seat. "Even if we do make a break for it, I've just received a report that Duras' side is on the verge on collapsing. Besides, there is a 'Plan B' in mind. Take us. I will be in my ready room..."

Once Sela arrives, she secures her space. She then kneels before the symbol of the Romulan Empire.

"Oh, Mistress, strong, swift and wise, appear before my seeking eyes..."

An astral projection appears in front of the Romulan commander. The projection was that of a robed, young woman, who appeared as an evil version of Usagi Tsukino.

It was Empress Serenity of the Lucas Galaxy...otherwise known as the Sith Lord "Darth Lune".

"You have failed in your mission, my acolyte," Serenity said.

"I know that, Great Mistress," Sela replied nervously. "However, I have other plans that I have yet to initiate."

"That I know. And that is why you still yet live."

"If I fail with my plans to unify Romulus with Vulcan, there there is the matter pertaining to Shinzon."

"Good. I am glad to hear that you have thought things through. But remember this: while my mercy is GREAT...so is my temper. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress, I DO."

"Excellent. But do not despair on the failure of your first plan. The Duras sisters' treachery knows no bound. Even as we speak, the hands of Fate is creating a scenario that could prove to be the undoing of my enemies. So, I want you to maintain your friendship with Lursa and B'Etor until further notice."

"By Your Command, Mistress..."

Meanwhile, back on Q'onos at the Great Hall...

"Toral, son of Duras, you have lost your war against ME," Gowron smirked, as he sat back on his throne. "What say you before I pass judgment?"

"As long as the House of Duras is around, we shall prevail!" Toral said, as the teenager bellowed.

"Perhaps, someday...but NOT today."

Gowron looks at Worf.

"Worf, son of Mogh, I give Toral's life to do as you please."

Worf picks his bat'leth, and begins to twirl it around. He then goes in for the kill...

"Worf, no!" Picard says, only to be stopped by Ranma. "What-?"

"It'll be alright, Captain," Ranma says.

Picard turns his head back to scene at hand, and notices that Worf had stopped his blade close to Toral's ear.

"YOU shall live with the memory of being a disgraced House," Worf says.

"Brother, what?" Kurn exclaims. "What about satisfaction? What about our honor?"

Worf tosses his weapon to Ranma. He then places a hand on Kurn's shoulders.

"We have already earned back our honor, brother. And humiliating the Duras clan in IS satisfaction."

Worf then turns to leave.

"And for that, it IS a good day to LIVE."

And with that, Picard, Ranma (who already said his good-byes) and Worf leave.

"Too bad that the Duras sister got away," Ranma mused to himself...

Meanwhile, somewhere in deep space...

"This is a disaster!" Lursa screamed, as she pounded on the table that was in the quarters that she shared with her sister B'Etor.

"Uh-huh," B'Etor says, as she was conducting a blood test.

"Are not you listening?"

DING!

"Oh, I am, my sister," B'Etor says, as she looked at the test results. "It's a girl!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

B'Etor shows Lursa the test results.

"You are pregnant with that human's child? I knew that you have fetish for the Lord Ranma, but to have a child by him?"

"My sister, we've gone about this the wrong way. It's not the Klingon High Council that is the problem; it's the entire Klingon society that is the problem. I've studied Lord Ranma's background, and found him more than worthy of siring the future leader of our people."

"But...your child is a female!"

"So is the ruler of Za'Ha'Dum...and EVERYONE fears her."

Lursa nods. High Queen Anna, also known as "Sailor Z", was a person to be reckoned with. Even at her most humane, Sailor Z possessed a level of ruthlessness that made Klingons look "human". Even the Yautja, known for their love of the hunt, fear this person, especially after an entire clan of hunters ended up as trophies on HER wall...which is the real reason why Usagi and Ranma were adopted into their society as fellow hunters, for fear of Sailor Z's wrath.

"Our mistake was placing all of our hopes on our late brother's bastard son. I think my way, though long term, will succeed where Toral has failed."

"Very well, then," Lursa says. "I'll prepare a place for you to...gestate."

And with that the future is set.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: As an aside, what do you think Ranma's daughter Anna "Aiko" Sheridan/Sailor Z? On one hand, Anna loves her parents, and is willing to take advice from them from time to time. On the other hand, she is "aberrant evil", meaning that while she is a mixture of Dr. Doom, Lex Luthor, Scar Face and the Godfather, Anna is an honorable person. **

**In other words, she'll give the offender a head start before "gutting" said offender.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of these turn of events.**

**Next time: Everything changes for the Saotome family aboard the _Enterprise-D, _as Usagi leaves for a new assignment...but not before she gets into a fight with the Oan Guardian Lianna! See you then!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 91**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Temporal Nexus Alert!**

**Subject: Hoshiko Saotome, aka Borg Adjutant Six of Nine, aka "Sailor Borg" (the Senshi of Reason).**

**2300 CE: Hoshiko Nyota Saotome is born at Tokyo General Hospital, Tokyo, Japan (on Earth).**

**2305 CE: Starfleet Captain Ranma Saotome, the commanding officer of the Federation starship _Enterprise-B_, retires from active duty after ten years of service.**

**2310 CE: As a favor to an old friend, Ranma partners with Dr. Magnus Hansen to initiate an expedition, known as the "Hansen Expedition", to investigate reports of a cybernetic race in the Delta Quadrant...taking his family with him. **

**2315 CE: The Federation Science Council, who supervises the expedition, looses all contact with the expedition.**

**2340 CE: Ranma Saotome and his wife Usagi Tsukino-Saotome are rescued by Federation ambassadors T'Sara Spocksdotter of Vulcan and Hoshi Sato.**

**2345 CE: Ranma and Usagi are caught up in an official inquiry to determine their level of culpability for what had happened to the Hansen Expedition. Represented by Starfleet advocate Kyle Riker for the defense, neither Ranma nor Usagi are found guilty for their actions.**

**2367 CE: Thanks the alien entity "Q", the _Enterprise-D_ makes contact with the Borg. This, in turn, restores the original memories of Six of Nine...the daughter of Ranma and Usagi!**

**2369 CE: 6/9 directs an assault on Earth, and was instrumental in the defeat of the Federation fleet at Wolf 359. Thanks to a last minute plan, known as the "Saotome Manuever", 6/9 is defeated. However, 6/9 initiates a secondary plan (codename: "Trojan"), where she creates a new identity, as part of her plan to infiltrate Starfleet as "Maran Tamesao" (a name that is an anagram of "Ranma Saotome". With this identity, 6/9 is attending Starfleet Academy, and is waiting for the day to act.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 91**

**

* * *

2371 CE. **

It's been a few days since the end of the Klingon Civil War. Unfortunately, there is still conflict brewing about in the life of the Starfleeter, Ranma Saotome.

"How could you?" Usagi cried out. "How could you be so careless?"

Apparently, Usagi discovered the bite marks that was indicative of Klingon mating ritual habits. Now, Usagi believed Ranma when he said that he was taken advantage of after a heavy drinking binge. Do do Usagi's Xenomorphic nature, she smelled the scent of another female on his person, even after Ranma took a sonic shower, and THAT set her off. Ranma was HER mate, after all.

"But I did nothing!" Ranma protested.

"That's what I'm talking about, Ranma. You don't seem too terribly upset, you know."

Ranma sighed, as he tried to hold Usagi's hand.

Usagi removed it.

"Look, I just need some time...alone. I know it's not your fault, but, well..."

"Fine," Ranma said, as he got his pillow and spare blanket, and went into the other room.

Usagi merely rolled over, and went to sleep.

Outside in the living room, Ranma plopped down on the couch, to go to sleep, when he noticed someone staring at him.

"What are you doing up?" Ranma asked, as he sat back up.

Lianna (one of the members of the Guardians of the Universe from Oa), who rarely sleeps, was having tea and reading a book called "Men are from Q'onos, Women are from Orion". It was more or less about interspecies mating rituals, and it was part of her attempt to understand such practices.

"I am drinking tea," Lianna said, as she took a sip. "This book that Counselor Troi has given me is quite fascinating."

"Uh, yeah."

"I overheard what had happened to you, Ranma Saotome. Care to...talk about it?"

"What are you, Deanna's trainee or something?"

"I simply want to be a better Guardian," Lianna says. "So...I would like to 'practice'."

Ranma mused thoughtfully.

"Alright. I'll give you a shot."

Lianna smiles with approval.

The next day, in Captain Picard's "Ready Room"...

"I have to say that I am very disappointed in you, Commander," Picard says. "You were asked to not interfere in the Klingon Civil War."

Ranma, Usagi, Worf, Riker and Counselor Troi were discussing what had happened.

"Sir," Usagi begins. "The fault would be mine."

"Pardon?"

"I knew that Ranma would need to be more in-depth, so I used my old diplomatic ties to call in a favor."

"I get it now," Riker says. "Ranma would be legally obligated to obey a request from Starfleet Command, even if it meant superseding Captain Picard's authority."

"Did you know about this, Mr. Saotome?" Picard asked.

"Actually, this is news to me," Ranma said, as he looks towards his wife.

"Commander?"

"No, Ranma did not know."

"I see."

"Sir, if I may be so bold," Worf interjects. "Commander Saotome's actions have proved successful in the defeat of known Romulan collaborators. Secondly, as a member of the House of Kang, he is under certain obligations to be more involved in Klingon affairs."

"And were you not a member of the Diplomatic Corp, uncle?" Troi asked. "Surely, the orders that came from the Federation government carried more weight within Starfleet circles."

Picard sighed, as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had forgotten that his Conn officer first served as Starfleet's envoy to the Klingon High Council before becoming a Federation ambassador to that government before assuming command of the _Enterprise-B._

"Alright," Picard began. "I'll make my decision on what should be done about this situation-"

CHIRP!

"Yes?"

"We've just received a communique from 'The Grey Council' on Minbar," Lt/Commander Yar says over the comlink. "They are formally requesting the attention of Commander Saotome."

Picard and everyone else looks at Ranma, who shrugs in response.

"It seems that this matter is tabled for now," Picard says. He knew that anyone who has the ear of the Grey Council is an important person in Minbar society, something that the Federation, who still seeks closer ties with Minbar, want to take an interest in.

"Of course, sir," Ranma said. "May I...?"

"You may."

"Tasha, I'll take the call in the conference room."

"Yes, sir."

Once Ranma arrives, he completes the secured channel, by accessing an encrypted program.

"Computer, this is Lt/Commander Ranma Saotome. I'm ready to access 'The Great Link'."

"WORKING."

"Access code Zero-Zero-Zero Omega, codename 'Wild Horse'."

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED. TEXT ONLY."

"Proceed."

As Ranma read the message, he frowned. While the message did not explicitly state what the purpose of the message was, it did indicate that the operational director of the Anla'Shok needed to speak with the Starfleeter in person.

"Captain Picard, permission to take a short trip Minbar?" Ranma said over a secured line. "There is an important matter that I need to attend to."

"Permission granted, granted."

Ranma then switched channels.

"Usagi? I need to take a quick trip to Minbar, so I'll be late for dinner."

Silence.

"Usagi?"

"Do what you want, Ranma. I'll have your dinner ready for you when you get back."

"Thanks, Usako. Tell Aikiko that I'll bring back a souvenir."

"Very well, I will."

And with that, Ranma used his "Instant Transmission" technique to "teleport" to Minbar...

...And appeared in front of the residence of retired Interstellar Alliance President Delenn. There he met by-

"Hello, Princess Ami," Ranma said, as he greeted his colleague.

"Hello, Lord Ranma," replied the Jedi Master Ami Mizuno, who is the operational director of the Anla'Shok. "We live by the One-"

"-We die by the One," Ranma finished, as he bowed like-wise. "It's good to see you again, Ami."

"As I, you, Ranma," Ami replied. "I'm glad that you have made it."

"I am glad to be here, since I can stop thinking about my problems for a moment."

"Oh, well, okay. Anyway, I am contacting you about about becoming 'Ranger One'."

"'Ranger One'? I've already told Delenn that I wasn't interested."

"I know that Ranma, it's just that...well..."

Ranma frowned.

"It's...Delenn. She's dying."

Meanwhile, back on the _Enterprise-D..._

"Mom, can I go over Keiko's place to see Molly?" Aikiko says, as she leaves her room.

"Um, sure," Usagi says, as she begins to set up her preparations for dinner. Ranma was still in a conference call with Minbar, so she went on ahead to their place of residence.

Usagi sighed, as she got her ingredients together. Maybe she was being too hard on him-

Then, her danger senses rang out. But how-?

BLAM!

As Usagi slumped over, Lianna lowered her glowing, green hand.

"This...sacrifice of mine is necessary," Lianna says, as she carries Usagi over her shoulder. "Forgive me, Usagi, for what I must do..."

Meanwhile, back on Minbar...

Ranma and Ami entered Delenn's room, where the Senshi of Minbar, Malenn (aka "Sailor Minbar") was attending to her older sister's needs.

"Thank you for coming," Malenn says. "Oh, how I wish that the Great Maker chose Delenn to bear my burden...so that she could have a long life."

In spite of her age, Malenn's powers allowed her to remain virtually ageless.

"If that was the case, then she would not be able to join John," Ranma says sadly. "She has had her full life."

"Indeed," said Delenn, as she weakly tried to sit up.

"Big sister!" Malenn said, as she went over to Delenn. "You must not stress yourself so."

"I may be dying, but I am not helpless! Besides, I have much to discuss with Lord Ranma...alone."

"Very well, Delenn," Malenn says, as she props her sister's pillow, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything."

As Ami and Malenn leave, Ranma is left alone with his old friend. It's hard to believe that the first time he met the demi-Minbari, they were mortal enemies...

**FLASHBACK!**

**2247 CE: Earth Sector.**

It was the second year of the "Earth-Minbari War", all thanks to a misunderstanding over customs that resulted in the death of the Minbari leader, the Satai Duhkat. In response, his protege Delenn had ordered the deaths of all humans. The United Federation of Planets did its best to hold off the bulk of the vengeful Minbari's forces. However, the Minbari were solely focused on Earth itself, since the Federation did have a sizable force of its own. Unfortunately, a fleet of their ships did manage to break through the Earth Alliance's defenses, and were invading the Sol System.

Needless to say, Ranma Saotome and the crew of the _Enterprise_, a "Constitution-class" Federation starship (commanded by Captain Robert April), was not about to let the Minbari succeed in destroying their home world.

"Lt. Tsukino, report," April asked.

Lt. Usagi Tsukino scanned the incoming data stream. Thanks to the Sailor Scouts re-establishing their kingdoms in and around the star system, the Minabri were having a hard time in breaking through the system's defense systems. In particular, Jupiter Sector and Venus Sector were scoring the most victories, thanks to the leadership and military experience of Queen Hippolyta (aka Makoto Kino, who is also "Sailor Jupiter"), while Queen Mina (aka Minako Aino, who is also "Sailor Venus") led her Amazon sisters against the Warrior Caste of Minbar. In fact, the Minbari themselves were surprised that the denizens of the Sol System had a lot of potent forces at their disposal. In fact, if the battles last any longer, the invading Minabri forces will loose. That is why it is important for the primary Minbari flagship, _The Blackstar_, to get to Earth, so that they can launch a "planet killer". Thankfully, that ship was already destroyed, thanks to the efforts of an Earth Alliance combat pilot's tactics. Now, it was time to intercept the secondary Minbari flagship, _The Valen'tha_, before the Minabri invaders succeed after all.

"Sir, we have the Earth Alliance and UN Spacy holding their own, but, for how long, I don't know. I've tracked down the location of _The Valen'tha _near the Lunar Sector."

"Hmmm," April mused, as he thought of his options. The so-called "Battle of the Line" would mark as a decisive battle in this war, since, if the Minabri succeed in implementing their weapon, Earth will be destroyed. After all, it doesn't take much for a "pawn" to take down a "king" in the chess game of life.

"Sir," Ranma said, as he piloted his ship. "Ready to engage."

April thought to himself for a moment.

"Ranma, I need you and Miss Tsukino to board the flagship of the Minbari."

"Sir?"

"THEY have their weapon. That is the highest priority to deal with. The _Enterprise_ can serve the cause better by protecting the defense forces. I want you two to do what you can to stop the Minbari on their own ship."

Ranma looks at Usagi, while she looks at him. Both nod in understanding.

A ten minutes later, on _The Valen'tha_...

"ARRGH!" said the Minbari warrior, as he was cut down.

Sailors Moon and Helios were in full combat mode, cutting down their enemies left and right. They used a combination of sword work and energy weapons (dual weapons proficiency), paranormal abilities, raw skills and sheer determination.

"You will not pass, little girl!" said a Minbari warrior. The Minbari were typically stronger and tougher than an average human; Minbari of the Warrior Caste were stronger and stronger than the average Minbari.

'Helios and 'Moon looks at each other.

"May I?" 'Helios asked.

"Be my guess," 'Moon said.

"What are YOU going to do-"

"DRAGON UPPER CUT!"

FWOOSH!

BLAM!

"I rarely get to use my 'mad skillz' anymore more," 'Helio said, as she dusted her hands.

'Moon looks at the Minbari, who was stuck in the ceiling of the corridor.

"Wasn't that...excessive?" 'Moon asked.

"Naw..."

Soon, they made it to the central core of _The Valen-tha_, where they see a human being strung up in a circle of more Minbari, nine robed figures in all. He was in the process of being freed, when 'Moon and Helios steps in.

"Alright, FREEZE-!" 'Helios began.

One of the robed steps forth, and lowers HER cloak's hood.

"We of the Minbari Federation surrender," the woman said. She had bony ridges around the back of the crown of her head...and no ears.

"Wha-?"

"We were mistaken in our crusade against Earth. It was not the human's fault for the actions of a few."

'Helios turned bright red.

"After all this...NOW YOU WANT TO TALK?"

'Moon steps forth.

"In spite of what my companion has just said, I, as a member of the Federation Diplomatic Corp, am authorized to accept an unconditional surrender from the Minbari Federation."

"As the Satai, I accept your terms on behalf of the Grey Council of Minabar."

"But-" 'Helios began.

"_Ranma_," 'Moon began telepathically, "_We can end this war before more people get hurt._"

"_Fine_," 'Helios replies likewise. "_It's your call._"

"Sailor Helios, contact the _Enterprise_ and inform them of our situation."

"Understood," 'Helios says, as she created a virtual view screen. "Sailor Helios to _Enterprise_. We have some good news..."

With the conclusion of the Earth-Minabri War, there was much to heal between these two worlds. The Minbari Federation did make amends by compensating much of the cost that was the result of the war, mostly by turning over new technology over to the Federation and the Earth. However, no real sanctions were issued, since, in reality, it was Earth's fault that the war began. It would not be until the Shadow Wars that would unite these two worlds, which would recreate the group known as the Anla'Shok.

It must be noted that had the Earth been destroyed, a new one would have been ordered from the Magratheans, legendary planet builders. In fact, the Earth has been destroyed before, many times in fact, giving the planet the nick-name "Recyclable Plot".

**(A/N: Just a little Arthur Adams humor...badly done, but humor regardless!)**

At any rate, Ranma and Usagi would be proclaimed as Earth's greatest heroes, something Ranma was embarrassed to accept such adulations. After all, he was a martial artist, and it was his duty to protect the weak and helpless.

**END FLASHBACK!**

"Master Ranma, I am glad that you are here," said the demi-Minbari Delenn. Delenn, thanks to the fact that her ancestor Valen was really the transformed Ambassador Jeffrey Sinclair, Delenn had hair, had many human features.

"I couldn't say no to you, Delenn," Ranma said, as he sat by his friend's bedside. "We've known each other too long for me not to see you."

"Of that, I am glad. Now that you are, will you accept my original offer of becoming 'Ranger One'?"

Ranma closed his eyes. Then, he opened them.

"Yes."

Meanwhile, somewhere in a distant region of space...

"Where...where am I?" Sailor Moon said, as she woke. She looked around, an noticed two things. One, she was on an asteroid, and she was in her Cosmos Armor. That could only mean one thing.

She was out in space.

Whenever she is out in space, she ends up looking like a female version of the legendary Silver Surfer (but with outline etched of the lines of her Sailor fuku "engraved" into her armor) ...but with silvery strands of "hair" (since her particular armor was designed to be form-fitting).

However, there was something bizarre about her surroundings. She felt death, decay and entropy all around her. Her glowing eyes shone brightly, as she scanned the area. Sure enough, she saws signs and bodies all over the place...and saw THINGS moving about. It was like every horror movie was combined, and place in a space setting.

"Welcome to Sector 3600, Sailor Moon," said a voice.

Sailor Moon turns around to see Lianna standing there, with her arms folded.

"What's going on?" 'Moon demanded.

"Quite simply, I want to prove three things. One, that you don't care about Ranma Saotome, two, that you are a weakling given to emotions, and, three, that I am more suited to be his mate than YOU are."

Lianna then got into a fighting stance.

"And this 'place' is the graveyard of the universe...which is suited to be YOUR final resting place."

**Tbc.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 92**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 92**

**

* * *

**

**Location: The residence of former IA President Delenn Sheridan (City of Yedor, Minbar).**

Due to Delenn's illness, it was decided that the ceremony to make the Starfleeter Ranma Saotome the new "Ranger One" would take at her home. Gather around Delenn was Princess Ami, Malenn (aka "Sailor Minbar"), the top leaders amongst the Anla'shok, and the Satai of the Gray Council. Even the son of Delenn and John were present, who managed to get time off from his duties as the latest IA president. Everyone was dressed in ceremonial clothes. And even though Ranma hated formal wear, he was proud to have been part of "The Rangers".

Ami steps forth.

"Lord Ranma Saotome of Earth," Ami began. "Do you swear to uphold the traditions of the Rangers?"

"I do."

"Please state the oath of the Rangers."

Ranma clears his throat, and begins:

_I solemnly pledge myself to consecrate my life to the service of ALL; _

_I will give to my fellow 'Anla'Shok' the respect and gratitude which is their due; _

_I will practice my profession with conscience and dignity; _

_I will respect the secrets which are confided in me, even risking DEATH; _

_I will maintain by all means in my power the honor and the noble traditions of the Ranger; _

_My colleagues will be my brothers; _

_I will not permit considerations of religion, nationality, race, party politics or social standing to intervene between my duty; _

_I will maintain the utmost respect for ALL life from its beginning even under threat and I will not use my sword for evil; _

_I make these promises solemnly, freely, and upon my honor._

**(A/N: This is a modified version of the "Covenant of Geneva" of 1948, which is an international version of the Hippocratic Oath.)**

When Ranma finished his oath, Ami steps forth.

"The 'Oath of the Anla'Shok' has been recorded on this day," Ami says.

Then, she cues everyone to stand at attention.

"Let us conclude this ceremony by reciting the 'Creed of the Anla'Shok'."

Everyone, in unison, stated the creed:

"We walk in the dark places no others will enter. We stand on the bridge and no-one may pass. We live for the One, we die for the One"

"Congratulations, Master Ranma," Delenn says. "You...have...succeeded...me..."

"Delenn?" Ranma said, as he rushed to his friend's side. "DELENN!"

David drops down to his mother's side.

"MOTHER!"

Ranma turns to Ami, who was already checking Delenn's vital signs.

"Ami...?"

"I'm sorry, Ranma."

Malenn, who was already bawling at this point, kisses her older sister's forehead.

"We will make the proper arrangements," the Satai says, as she went on to confer with her aide.

And thus ends the life of Delenn of Minbar, who would lived long enough to insure that her legacy will live on long after she has passed from this world.

**Location: Universal Sector 3600.**

Eons ago, the Guardians of the Universe had decided that the universe would be divided into 3600 sections of equal size, and would be patrolled by a dedicated force of "law enforcers". The first of these were the Manhunters, near-sentient androids built to last for centuries. Unfortunately, a programming error caused them to be first relegated to a support position as a means of keeping them in check. That's when the Guardians created a new force, known as "The Green Lantern Corp". This organization was founded based on the idea that sentient beings could be "taught" the virtues of the Guardians, and thereby prevent any rogue element from completely over-take the entire force. The Manhunters could easily be corrupted since each one was linked by a hive network. And thus the GLC, whose membership is made up of those sentient beings who was born without fear, or whose talents were deemed special enough to warrant the scrutiny of the Guardians.

Over the years, the Green Lantern Corp has had its prestige ebb and flow, due to some of its more illustrious members' "eccentric" natures. The most infamous was "Sinestro", formerly Green Lantern of Sector 1417. He was one of the greatest Green Lantern that the GLC has ever produced. However, Sinestro became so "ordered" minded that he ended up taking over his own home planet. It wasn't until the planet rebelled that Sinestro's crime was known, and thus was banished to the "anti-matter universe" by the Guardians. Since then, Sinestro, with his "yellow power ring", has been in thorn of the GLC for years, even so far as to "terrorize" his former protege Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 (where Earth is located), since it was HE who first brought Sinestro down.

During Sinestro's "colorful" career, he managed to take over Sector 3600, the then living portion of the universe. Years before, this sector, also called "the Mad God T:D:T:D", was the home of trillions of sentient beings, including gods. One such god decided to fuse his essence with the entire sector, thereby gaining control of everyone and everything. Unfortunately, it went mad in the process, and proceeded in becoming a threat to the entire universe. The Guardians managed to contain this being by being put into a state of slumber...until Sinestro woke it up. The end result was the sector's destruction, and the deaths of hundreds of Green Lantern corpsmen. And since that day, Sector 3600 has been known as the "Dead Sector", a virtual gravity well of all the decay, death and entropy in the universe. Two Green Lanterns are assigned to patrol this sector from other sectors, as a means of keeping what remains within that sector, while keeping everyone not authorized OUT.

And now, it has become a battleground between two women, who, for different reasons, love the same man.

POW!

Sailor Moon was knocked backward, and slammed hard through a stray asteroid. She righted herself, and floated in a stable position.

"You don't need to do this!" 'Moon said, as she tried to wave off another attack.

FWOOSH!

'Moon was engulfed in a green-colored energy blast. The force of the blast sent her into another asteroid. With the dust settled, 'Moon was lying still, her armor cracked. She was breathing hard from shortness of breath.

"You are making this too easy, Usagi Tsukino," Lianna says, as she landed nearby. "At the very least, you should defend yourself."

'Moon manages to stand up.

"If you destroy me, Ranma will hate you."

Lianna turns away slight. Then, she returns her attention back her prey.

"I am sorry, but that is a chance that I have to take."

FWOOSH!

As Lianna lowered her hand, she surveyed the scene. Where she blasted, there was no sign of Sailor Moon.

"It is...finished," Lianna says, as she turns to leave. She'll have to adjust things with Ranma, but he'll come around-

Suddenly, she felt a presence. Using her abilities, she tried to track down the source of the presence, to no avail.

"I TRIED TO REASON WITH YOU," said the voice. "BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT BACK, THEN I WILL COMPLY WITH YOUR WISHES."

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

"Ah!" Lianna cried out, as slashed marks suddenly appeared all over her body. However, even she realized that the markings were deliberate, since each one avoided a vital point.

Lianna, ignoring the gushing of blue blood, lashed out wildly.

"Where are you?" Lianna demanded.

"I'D LOOK UP, IF I WERE YOU..."

Suddenly, huge asteroids were being knocked from their positions, raining down upon the Guardian. Lianna knocked away a few, blasted others and moved out of the way. When an asteroid the size of a planetoid was about to slam on top of Lianna, she erected a forcefield and began to push the object back.

"Fight...me...in...person...damn it!" Lianna said, as she pushes the "planetoid" away.

"Fine," said a voice.

Lianna turns to see Sailor Moon, fully revitalized.

"If you want to fight me, then I am much obliged," Sailor Moon says.

Lianna huffed.

"Good!" she said. "I WILL prove to Ranma of my love!"

Meanwhile, on the planet "Za'Ha'Dum" of "Sector Z"...

"I'm glad that you could stop by, Father," High Queen Anna says (also known "Sailor Z"), as she and Ranma went out to the shooting range for target practice. Lately, Anna (or, "Aiko", the name she was born with) has taken upon herself to revitalize the entire planet, as a means of making it more hospital in the Earth sense. Still, while the surface of the planet looked "Earth-like" (in fact, the planet looked like an exact duplicate of Earth), underneath the surface was the same "horror-show" that made the planet notorious, rivaling even the planet Apocalypse' reputation. That is why the target range that they were at looked like a park. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm on my way to Coriana 6, to deliver Delenn's body."

"Oh," Anna says, as she loads her rifle.

"So, how are things here?"

"Well, as you know, I'm trying to give a 'make-over' to Za'Ha'Dum."

"Oh. So how are your minions handling things?"

"I prefer to think of them as MY people, Father. I'm in charge of their welfare after all, so I'm going to take care of 'em. PULL!"

CHUCK!

A member of the hated Drakh species is flung up into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

BANG!

"..."

"What?"

"Is that necessary?"

"Hey, I DID say that I was going to take care of them. Besides, HE was a condemned prisoner anyway. You want to give it a try?"

"Um, no thanks."

"Suit yourself. PULL!"

CHUCK!

Yet another member of the Drakh species is flung into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

BANG!

Ranma simply shakes his head.

**(A/N: Just a little Mel Brooks humor!)**

Meanwhile, back in Sector 3600...

"I am not afraid of you, Usagi Tsukino!" Lianna bellowed, as she began to channel all of her potential energy into her power.

Sailor Moon merely looks at Lianna with a quizzical eye. After a few centuries of training and enhancements, codified by becoming a "Cosmos Knight" (and later a "Jedi Knight"), 'Moon more than prepared to defend herself.

**(A/N: A "Cosmos Knight" is a character class from the Rifts role-playing game, that is a part-Silver Surfer, part-Rom the Space Knight, part-Jedi and part-Green Lantern in concept. They are chosen by a force known as "The Forge", which is the source of power of this group. A wielder wears "space" armor that can take the appearance of anything he, she or it likes; Usagi Tsukino chose a form fitting version that is like a second skin, which is why she ends up looking like a female Silver Surfer with design patterns- i.e. Sailor Moon related -etched into her metal skin.)**

Of course, this does not include the fact that training with the Bene Gesserit or with the "Z Warriors" of Chikyuu enhanced her already potent abilities. Why do you think 'Moon can blow up planets so easily?

"Alright, show me what you got!" Lianna says.

"If you wish..."

'Moon gets into a fighting stance, and begins to "power-up". Her form brightens to the point of blinding magnificence, forcing even the Lianna, one of the Guardians of the Universe, to shield her eyes. When she was able to, Lianna was shocked as to what she saw.

Now, normally, Sailor Moon was lithe and lean, since she regularly works out. Now, 'Moon appeared stocker, and was at the seven feet height ranged. She still looked feminine, but was that of the "Gammazon" variety, which is why her armor took on a more green hue. Her metallic 'hair' was spiky and long, longer that it normally is. However, instead of "falling" to the ground (if there was a gravitational field present, the tail formed a single ring around her body, yet gave her plenty of room to move about.

"LET'S BEGIN." Sailor Moon said, as she rushed a surprised Lianna…

Meanwhile, in the Coriana Sector…

"You didn't have to come," Ranma said, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took his old ship, _The White Star 007_, to deliver Delenn's body to the prescribed site for contact with Delenn's younger sister Malenn. "You want one?"

Malenn shook her head.

"I…I need to see to it that my sister is taken care of," replied the Senshi of Minbar.

"As do I," interjected David, as he drank his coffee.

"Ah, you need verification. By the way, why didn't you come down with me for my visit with my daughter?"

"With all due respect, Lord Ranma, that woman has caused my sister nothing but grief."

"Yeah, she's something alright-"

Suddenly, the entire ship is engulfed in light...

"What's going on?" Malenn says with wonder.

"Some kind of wonderful," said a voice. When the light died, Ranma was surprised to see-

"John! John Sheridan!" Malenn cried.

"Dad!" David cried out.

"The one and only," said the former Earth Force officer and IA leader. "It's good to see you again, Ranma."

"Same here, John," Ranma replied. "I take it that everything is in order?"

"Indeed," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turns to see the revitalized body Delenn, who was still in her burial shawl.

"My love," John said, as he went to embrace the demi-Minbari.

"My beloved," Delenn replied. "How I looked forward to the day when we can be as one."

John broke from his embrace and hugged his only son.

"David, you're looking good."

"I had good genes," David smirked. "There's…there's so much to tell you-"

"Son, I know," John says. "Even from where I am now, where your mother will be, I have watched over you. I'm proud of you, my son, and of the family and accomplishments that you have made."

"Thanks, Dad," David says, remembering all the times he had almost messed things up, when he was in the thrall of a Shadow symbiotic life-form called a Drakh Keeper. Sailor Z, being the avatar of the Shadows, knew how to remove the Keeper safely, but told the procedure as a "quid pro quo" for more favorable treat post-Shadow Wars. She may have hated being confined to Sector Z, but even she realized that the Drakh reciprocity went a little too far. The irony was that the "Drakh War" was started as a way of currying Z's favor, since the Shadows left her in charge of Za'Ha'Dum, but instead was nearly wiped out when she and the IA tracked down the Drakh. The Drakh are still around, but Sailor Z's version of the Drakh Keeper keeps the Drakh in check.

"I love you."

"I love you, son."

John turns to Ranma.

"Take care of my family for me, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma took John's hand.

"I promise…as I always have."

Delenn hugged Ranma, her sister and her son.

"Take care of your selves," Delenn said. "And Ranma, PLEASE stay out of trouble."

"Hey, this is RANMA SAOTOME you're talking to!"

"…"

"Okay, okay. I promise."

And with another burst of light, John and Delenn Sheridan were gone.

Ranma sighed.

"Let's head for home,"Ranma said.

"Sure," Malenn replies.

As _The White Star 007_ head back Minbar...

"David, if you ever want to talk, just let me know," Ranma says.

David looks at Ranma, and smiles.

"I'd like that."

And thus the end of one particular tale comes to a close.

Meanwhile...

BOOM!

Lianna was smashed into the surface of the planetoid. As she looks up, she sees Sailor Moon readying herself to deliver a final blow.

"This will hurt you more than it will hurt me, Lianna of Oa," 'Moon says, as she suddenly brings her right fist.

Lianna braced herself for the death blow...only to find her nose being pinched.

HONK! HONK!

"Huh?"

'Moon chuckles, as she straightens herself.

"Rise."

Lianna hesitantly rises.

'Moon hugs Lianna, as she resumes her natural form.

"I forgive you."

"Huh?"

"You know, I've been so stressed out from the whole Klingon Civil War, and then what happened to Ranma and his near-philandering...I just needed to vent. Thanks."

"You...you are not angry at me for my actions?"

"At first, yes. But then I realized that if you wanted to fight for Ranma, then Ranma is still a keeper. Thanks for reminding me why I married him in the first place."

"Um, you are welcome?"

Sailor Moon turns to leave, and then slightly turns her head back to Lianna.

"Oh, and if you are REALLY serious about your feelings for Ranma...well, I don't mind sharing on occasion. Just ask MY permission FIRST."

"I was not aware of your preferences."

"My dear Lia-chan, you DO know that I've lived with a man with a GIRL curse, right?"

"You have a point."

And with that, Lianna and Sailor Moon takes off, and head back to Sector 2814, both satisfied with their new understanding.

Some time later, in the residence of the Saotome family aboard the _Enterprise-D..._

FLASH!

"Honey, I'm home!" Ranma said, as he sat down his packages. He wanted to bring back some stuff for his family before concluding his business on Minbar for good.

"How was your trip, dear?" Usagi said, as she gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"I'll tell ya later. Where's everyone?"

"Well, Molly will be staying over at Keiko andMiles tonight, and Lianna...well, let me show you. But first, close your eyes."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he did as he was told. He was then lead to the bed room.

"Now, open them."

Ranma did as he was told, and recieved a shock.

Lianna, his Guardian, was lounging seductively on HIS bed, surrounded by lots and lots of fruit of many varieties.

"Hello, Ranma Saotome," Lianna says.

"What the-?"

"Shhhh!" Usagi says, as she pulls off her clothes with one stroke. "I'm still mad at you for letting that trollop B'Etor seduce you, so YOU owe me on this one, Ranchan."

Usagi goes up to Ranma, and kisses her husband.

"And I want ALL of you to...'pay', Ranchan!"

"Oh, boy..."

**Tbc.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 93**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 93**

**

* * *

**

**Sometime later...**

**Location: En route to the Valo Sector.**

"Glad to that you can make it, Admiral Kennelly," said Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as he greeted his immediate superior. Ever since he had learned of the destruction of the Federation colony on Solarion IV, it was thought that the dispersed "Bajorans", refugees who fled the occupation of their home planet Bajor by the Cardassians, were responsible for the attack. Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome, who was the designated Strategic Operations specialist aboard the _Enterprise-D_, was examining the reports with the utmost detail. Contrary to popular belief, Ranma can be professional when he needs to be. As he looked over the reports, he felt that something was amiss. He decided to wait until he received more information, before coming up with the results of his analysis.

"I'm glad to be here, Jean-Luc," Picard says. "You remember Commander Riker and Lt/Commander Saotome, right?"

"Ah, yes. I do remember the heroes that saved Earth from the Borg."

"It was nothing," Riker says.

"And it was a part of our job," Ranma said.

"I take it that you will elaborate your the reports, Mr. Saotome?"

"I have some preliminary findings, sir."

"Good! Let's get to work..."

An hour later...

"...And it is my belief that Orta may not have worked alone, since he doesn't have the resources to carry out the attacks," Ranma concluded.

"Very interesting, Mr. Saotome," Kennelly says. "I think that you will need to further your investigation, before I can submit your findings to Starfleet Command."

"Of course, Admiral."

"In the mean time, I have some personnel to transfer to your ship. One of them will be useful in your investigation, Mr. Saotome."

An hour later, down in the transporter room...

"I can't believe that the Admiral wishes Ensign Laren-" Riker began.

"Ro, Commander," Ranma said.

"Pardon?"

"When pronouncing the Bajoran name, it's family name first, followed by first name. This custom is no different than in my native Japan."

"Oh. Well...I still say that we should not be saddled with Ensign RO Laren."

"Well, I have my own 'baggage' to contend with."

Soon, the transfer of personnel is complete.

"Ensign Ro Laren, welcome," Riker said frostily. He had read her file, which included an incident that had gotten her court-martialed for disobeying a direct order...the result of which was the death of her Away Team. "Just to make sure that things were clear, you slip up once-"

"I know," the raven haired beauty says. "I simply want to fulfill my obligation, so that I can leave Starfleet."

"Very well then, ENSIGN."

Riker turns towards Ranma.

"You will assist Commander Saotome with his investigation."

"Yes, sir."

"Carry on."

With Riker gone, Laren and Ranma faces each other.

"So, what are we to do first?" Laren asked.

"Eat."

"Pardon?"

"I'm starving, so, after you check in, meet me at 'Ten-Forward'. This is not an option, Ensign Ro."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismiss."

Once Laren leaves the transporter room, Ranma turns to face his own "baggage".

"Wow, this is a surprise...Ensign Hibiki," Ranma smirked. "When I heard that you had joined Starfleet, I wondered if I'd run into ya."

"Gloat all you want, Ranma," the Lost Boy fumed. "I'll be a better Starfleeter than you ever will be!"

"Perhaps, but not today. Report to Chief Engineer LaForge after you check in."

"Yes, SIR."

Meanwhile...

"It's SO neat that you decided join Starfleet, Naru-chan!" Usagi said, as she hugged her friend. Starfleet Ensign Naru ("Molly") Osaka would join Usagi's staff as a science officer specializing in mineralogy, and would train under the resident geologist. "And what is this I hear about you and Ryouga Hibiki?"

"Yes...WE'RE ENGAGED!"

Usagi squilled like a school girl.

"You know, after you check in, we MUST have lunch!"

"I'd like that, Usagi!"

The day proceeds normally. After Ryouga had his "personal transponder" calibrated to the _Enterprise-D_'s schematics, he can now avoid getting lost...much to Chief Engineer LaForge's relief. During lunch, Ranma and Laren discusses the report that Ranma was finalizing.

"So you think we should go directly to the Bajoran camps on Velo II, rather than go through the usual diplomatic circles?" Ranma asked.

"Um, correct," Laren says, as she nibbles a bit of her food. "Most of the civilian contacts have no real power amongst the 'freedom fighters'."

"You mean terrorists."

"No, I mean 'freedom fighters'. We are fighting for the right to return to Bajor without the Cardassian occupation."

"I see. So, it's okay to target civilians, even if they are 'the enemy'?"

"You don't know what's it's like to be abused and tortured, SIR!"

Ranma merely cleared his throat.

"Do you recall the story of the 'The Panda and the Pigtail Girl', from my book 'The Tao of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu'?"

"Yes, it was required reading for Starfleet Academy students...WAIT! I remember now. YOU are that 'pig-tail girl'!"

"Well...at least half the time I am. But do you know the moral to the tale?"

"Yes, yes I do. 'There's always someone worst off than you'. Of course."

"Look, I read your biographical data. You grew up in the camps, where your father was tortured to death in front of your eyes. But you escaped that environment for a better future."

"Sir, I appreciate the 'pep-talk', but I have to my duties to attend to."

"Sure."

After Laren leaves, Guinan, the proprietor of "Ten Forward" steps in.

"You need anything else?"

"Naw, I'm good."

"Oh."

The alien black woman sits down at Ranma's table.

"What?"

"Reminds you of anyone?"

"Yes, she does, which is why I'll have to have Tasha have a word with her..."

The next day, on the suggestion of Ro, an Away Team is assembled to meet with one of the key Bajoran refugee leaders, Keeve Falor. At first, he wasn't exactly cooperative...

"Captain Picard, the Federation did NOTHING while my people were being butchered. Why should I help you?"

"If you set up a meeting with Orta, I can have some supplies, including replicators, beamed down." Picard replies.

Meanwhile, Ranma was sitting on a rock, taking some notes. Out of curiosity Ro goes over to where Ranma was sitting.

"Um, what are you doing, sir?" Laren asks.

"Just filling some reports," Ranma replied. "Hopefully, they'll get the Federation more involved in these kinds of things."

"Oh. Um, I talked with Lt/Commander Yar like you wanted me to, and she told me some things about you."

"Oh? Like what?"

"She told me how you joined the 'Anla'Shok', when the Federation did not want to involve itself in the 'Shadow Wars'. In fact, you had visited Bajor as a key ally."

"Yeah, those were the days. I just wished that the Federation had learned that not all non-interference policies are 'reasonable'."

"And I also learned that you are the new 'Ranger One', and that you are actually Lord Ranma Saotome...also known as 'The Chaos Factor'."

"Those are only honorary titles at best."

Suddenly, Ro Laren gets on her hands of knees.

"What the-?"

"I must implore you to free my home planet. If you did this for me, I will be forever in your debt."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Commander Saotome?" Picard said as he and Commander Yar enters Ranma's presence; Laren quickly gets up.

"Yes, sir?"

"Prepare for a mission to Valo I. I have been given the coordinates to Orta's location."

Sometime later, Ranma, Yar and Ro Laren have arrived at a secret site, where they were to meet the infamous anti-Cardassian terrorists.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Ro?"

"I have to confess something."

"That Admiral Kennelly wanted you to make a separate deal with Orta?"

Ro looks at Ranma in shock.

"Don't be shock, Ensign. Admiral Kennelly gave you that assignment, while he gave me the assignment of 'over-sight'."

"I see."

"But I used my 'background' to convince Kennelly to not sell out Orta to the Cardassians."

"WHAT?"

"It's true, Ensign Ro," Yar says, as she hands Ro the intelligence report concerning Kennelly's communiques with the Cardassians. "Kennelly was concerned with the upcoming negotiations that would make the boundaries between the Cardassians and the Federations permanent. By selling out Orta, who is seen as a terrorist in the eyes of the Federation now, negotiations can run smoothly."

"But what Kennelly does not know, is that it is the Cardassians who attacked the Federation outpost, not Orta."

"I see now," Ro says. "Starfleet does Cardassia Prime's dirty business."

"Yep."

"But...if you know this, why are we still going to Velo I? And does Captain Picard knows this?"

"That," Tasha says, as four _White Star_ ships de-cloak near their shuttle.

"And yes, Picard unofficially knows what I'm doing," Ranma says. "In fact, he's the one who convinced me of bringing in the Anla'Shok."

"Oh. So what's going to happen?"

"I, as 'Ranger One', will officially request an alliance between Bajor Resistance Movement and the Anla'Shok."

"And those ships...?"

"We've detected two Cardassian warships. Since this is neutral territory, they attack the _White Stars_, the Cardassian Union will have their hands full with the Interstellar Alliance."

"Commander, um..."

"No need to thank me, Ensign. You simply reminded me what's more important."

And with that, a new chapter in the Alpha Quadrant begins. Orta tentatively accepts Ranma's deal, while passing along the word that the Bajoran Resistance Movement will get major assistance from a credible power. The Cardassian Union now have to contend with the IA's involvement, especially since within that political paradigm exist the authority of Minbari. However, their intelligence network, The Obsidian Order, has begun to "research" the one person responsible for this new change: Ranma Saotome. It will only be a matter of time before Ranma will have to deal with this shadowy organization personally.

**Tbc.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 94**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 94**

**

* * *

**

**Two weeks ago, in the Mineralogy lab in the _Enterprise-D_...**

"Okay, now," Science Officer Usagi Tsukino-Saotome said, as she directed Ensign Naru ("Molly") Baker to take the ore, and transfer it from the storage bin to the housing matrix for study. Usagi wanted to supervise the transfer of the ore, since it would give her an opportunity to work with her old friend.

"Yes, ma'am," Naru said. "These controls are not responding properly."

"Must be some sort of interference-

"WARNING! THERE HAS BEEN A CONTAINMENT BREACH!"

"Usagi, I found the source of the problem!"

Usagi took a look at the sensor readings. One of the minerals was different from the others, and it was causing a chain reaction.

"Molly, get out of here!" Usagi said.

"But-!"

"I need to manually reconfigure the containment unit before a breach occurs! You can help by getting help, since the communications link was down."

"Right!"

After Naru leaves, Usagi sealed the doors to the lab, and got to work.

"Okay, okay...I GOT IT-!"

BOOM!

**One week later, down in Sickbay...**

"Uhhhh..."

"Usagi, you're waking up," Dr. Beverly Crusher says, as she goes Usagi's bed side. "This is good news."

"I...I remember an explosion, doctor," Usagi said. "What happened, and how long was I out?"

"Well, the rare ore that you discovered was more unstable than the mineralogical scan indicated."

"How?"

"The ore itself was giving off the false reading. As for how long you were out...you unconscious for about a week. But, um, Usagi..."

"What?"

"Something happened to you..."

Usagi wondered what she was talking about, when she noticed her reflection in a nearby mirror. She got up, and realized she felt that her mass, height and weight was off.

"No..."

"The exposure of the radiation ignited the latent gamma radiated cells in your body. I'm afraid you might be permanently stuck in your 'Gammazon' form."

Usagi sighed.

**Now.**

With Aikiko, Ranma and Usagi's daughter, on Oa with Lianna (in order to give Ranma and Usagi much needed "quality time"), the two were attempted to deal with their present situation.

Usagi, still in her "Gammazon" form, was sitting with Ranma, eating lunch at "Ten Forward", the eatery of the _Enterprise-D._

"How are you holding up?" Ranma asked.

"How do you THINK, Ranma?" Usagi replied. She had to take the equivalent of "prozac" to keep her temper in check. "Everyone thinks I've turned into an Orion female!"

"I seriously think that everyone here would mistake a seven foot behemoth for a slave girl."

"I suppose so. But I had to readjust myself to everything. My fingers are big, so I had to reconfigure the control panels of my science station, I had to get a chair big enough to sit in, and everything about me is too...big. Heck, I make Lianna look slimmer in comparison, and SHE was already a big girl to begin with!"

And then, Usagi looks at Ranma with a slight hurt look.

"And you never seem to...well..you know..."

"Usagi," Ranma said, as he held his wife's large hands. "I haven't made 'the move' because I didn't want to come off as insensitive or something. I love you, Usako, no matter what you look like."

Tears fell from Usagi's eyes.

"Can I get you folks desert?" said Guinan, the proprietor of "Ten Forward".

"Actually, we're going to help ourselves to our own 'dessert'," Ranma replies. "Check please."

"Of course," Guinan says with a smile.

The next day...

"You seem to be in a good mood," Counselor Deanna Troi said to Ranma, who was business on the bridge.

"Yeah, Usagi and I managed to work things out," Ranma replied.

Ever since Wesley Crusher decided to attend the Starfleet Academy, Ranma went back to being Helm Officer; it was less paper work involved. And besides, Worf has moved up to "Strategic Operations" specialist, while the new Yeoman was none other than-

"Captain Picard want a report on the propulsion systems check within the hour...Sir," Ensign Ryouga Hibiki says, as he stiffly hands Ranma a data pad. With a spot as "Captain's Yeoman" open, Ryouga hopes to use such a move to further his Starfleet career as quickly as possible."

"Thanks, Ensign. Oh, I need a complete manifest for the next scheduled ship-wide maintenance check."

"Yes, sir," Ryouga said, with gritted teeth.

After Ryouga departs, Ranma turned towards Deanna.

"I thought Ryouga was suppose to go through counseling?"

"He has some issues to work through. I cannot give the details of those sessions, I'm afraid."

"Understood. So...how are things working out between you and Will?"

"We're just...friends, uncle."

"Well, his lost-"

"Sir, I'm picking up an emergency beacon," Tasha Yar said. "It's from Commander Riker."

Ranma looks at Deanna with an alarmed expression.

"Saotome to Captain Picard," Ranma said, as he tapped his combadge.

"Go ahead," Picard replied likewise.

"We have a situation on Melona IV."

"I'm on my way."

**Location: Melona IV.**

Ranma, with Tasha, Dr. Crusher, Engineer LaForge, Usagi, Worf and a security detail beams down to the planet's surface.

"Look at this disaster..." Usagi said, nearly tearing up.

Ranma looked about, and began his examination with his Tricorder. Sure enough, he detected the familiar signs of the presence of...the Crystalline Entity. And if that was not a clue, then the lack of vegetation was."

"Yar, see if you can locate any survivors in THAT region over there; I'll take a crew over in the other direction."

"Yes, sir," Tasha says.

Ranma turns to Ryouga.

"Ryouga, what does your training tell you?"

"Ranma, I don't need to be told how to do my job!"

Ranma had to be patient with his old friend.

"Ensign, we are on a mission. Adhere to the proper protocols."

"Ah, yes, sir."

Ryouga begins looking around.

"I would use the high ground for shelter."

Ranma nods his head.

"Excellent."

He then notices something odd about his wife.

She was getting bigger.

"Usagi? Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

Dr. Crusher took a brief examine of Usagi. Usagi was absorbing the ambient energy, and was fueling her gamma-irradiated cells.

"Commander, the energy that Usagi was exposed to in her accident is the same one that has permeated the planet."

"Can something be done?"

"I have a drug that will slow down the processing rate, but-"

"But what, Doctor?" Usagi asked fearfully.

"If you do not have a way to discharge, you'll continue to expand."

After the survivors of the Crystalline Entity's attack, the _Enterprise-D_ was officially asked to track down the entity, and to determine if there is a way to make contact. If not, then it was to be dealt with. On this mission, a scientist named Dr. Kila Marr, whose son was killed on Omicron Theta III (where Data was found by Ranma) would accompany the crew as they search for the entity.

"According to my findings, the entity needs organic life in order to survive," Marr says. "I have also discovered that we could uses specific pulses, EMPs at 10 per second, to communicate."

"Is there a way to...neutralize it, if need be?" Commander Riker says, as he was still feeling the effects of the loss of Director Carmen Davila, the person in charge of the ill-fated Federation colony on Melona IV.

"It's possible..."

"But first, we SHOULD attempt to communicate with it FIRST," Picard said.

Meanwhile, in a specially designed cargo bay...

"How're you holding up, Usako?" Ranma asked.

"I...AM...FINE...I...GUESS..."

Within a few days, Usagi's size has increased to the size of a house, which is why she was placed in a specially modified cargo bay. As a result of her increased size, she has been immobilized for her own safety, since her body can no longer support its own weight. Not that it would matter, since her muscle mass was making it difficult for her to move (including her lungs, which is why she was also on a respirator). Dr. Crusher believed that the ambient radiation from the Crystalline Entity was preventing Usagi's gamma irradiated cells from processing its own energy. The result was an ever increase in mass. At any rate, Usagi was lying in a weightless environment, covered up with a medical apron.

"The doctor believes we may have a way to help you," Ranma says. "We believe that in order for it to work, we would need to the Crystalline Entity's help."

Usagi manages to turn her head slightly.

"PLEASE...BE...CAREFUL..."

Ranma gave Usagi a kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

Soon, the _Enterprise-D_, tracks down the entity, after receiving a distress signal from a doomed freighter.

"Sir, we are at a safe distance," Ranma said. "Ready to begin."

"Okay, everyone," Picard said. "Let's do this by the numbers."

"Crusher to Bridge," Dr. Crusher said. "We're ready to begin."

"Dr. Marr, begin your attempt at communications"

Marr nods, as she pressed a series of buttons.

"Sir, the harmonics are...off," Data said. "And is having a negative affect on the entity."

"Sir, I see fissures in the entity!" Yar says.

Picard turns to Marr.

"Shut down!"

"I won't Captain Picard! That THING murdered my son!"

"NO!" Ranma said, as he activated his Green Lantern power ring. He emitted a makeshift power line, and jammed it into the computer core.

"What are you doing?" Marr cried, as Yar held the scientist.

"Saving my wife," Ranma said. While he wasn't suppose to, he used his Green Lantern background to create a workable language for which it could communicate with the entity.

A series of sounds pass through the ship...

"Go ahead, Doctor," Ranma said, "we're ready."

"Right," Dr. Crusher said, as she placed a modified ring over Usagi's body. This was based upon something called the Musabetsu Kakuto ogi, most famously used by Hanako Ninomiya, a fellow student in the Anything Goes Martial Arts style.

"We're all set up!"

Ranma turns to Picard.

"I've established contact. The entity simply needs to feed."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing more than an animal, sir."

"I see. Well, we can't just let it roam around."

"I know sir, which is why my next trick should work. I just need to borrow deflector grid."

"Proceed."

With the deflector grid hooked up to the ship's system, Ranma and Dr. Crusher forcefully drain-off Usagi's excess energy. This energy was then drained into a collector, and then channeled into the entity...

The entity glowed, as it beeped its response.

"What did it say?" Picard asked.

"It said, 'Thank You'," Data says. "And it will only feed on uninhabited planets, when it needs to feed again...in a million years."

And with that, the Crystalline Entity left for part unknown, never to be seen again."

"Doctor, how is Commander Tsukino?" Picard asked.

"She is fine, sir," Dr. Crusher replies. "She is fine."

Ranma sighs with satisfaction.

"Sir, may I...?"

"You may."

And with that, Ranma left the Bridge to see his wife.

As for Dr. Marr, she was confined to her quarters, but no charges were ever filled.

**A few days later...**

"Ah, I feel so great," Usagi said, as she gobbled her ice cream sundae. "Guinan! More desert!"

"Man, you're worse than ME," Ranma replied.

"Well, with the sudden loss of energy, my body needs to repair itself. She also said that it'll be a while before my body can maintain its 'Gammazon' form. So...it's little ol' me for a while.

Then, Ryouga shows up.

"Um, Ranma?"

"Yes, Ryouga?"

"I just wanted to...well...apologize for my actions of late. It's just that I get so mad that you have all this, while I have to start at the bottom just to compete with you."

"But Ryouga...I'm not trying to."

"Huh?"

"Look, I earned my stripes...worked damn hard to get where I am today. YOU have your own life to live. I hope we can be friends, but I'm certainly not going to be your rival."

"Hmmm..."

"Look, I got to go. We'll talk later."

"Okay..."

As the Ranma and Usagi leave, Usagi turns her husband.

"When do you have to go back on duty?" Usagi asked.

"Not for another couple of hours. Why?"

Usagi gives Ranma a mischievous smile...as her eyes turn green...

SPLURCH!

Usagi, now in her Gammazon form, had busted of her clothes.

"OOPS," Usagi said. "HOW CLUMSY OF ME..."

"Um..." Ranma said nervously.

"I'M IN THE MOOD, RANCHAN," Usagi said, as she picked up her husband. "BESIDES, ESPECIALLY WITH AIKIKO STILL AWAY...I OWE YOU ONE FOR BEING THERE FOR ME."

With that, Usagi races back to her quarters with her husband on her back. As she streaked by, neither she nor Ranma notices a perplexed Commander Data, as the couple streaked by.

"Fascinating," the android says.

**Tbc.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 95**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 95**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Some place "Beyond the Rim"…**

Outside of most normal conventions, human beings are unable to perceive the true nature of reality. Even the much-vaunted "Guardians of the Universe", the sponsors of the fabled Green Lantern Corp, do not perceive everything that occurs in the universe.

In one section of the universe, in the so-called "Fourth World", two lone figures, both of whom were the size of a galaxy, observes the life of a single individual from their observation platform. They have long since evolved into their pure essences as "Examplers"- beings who have become the embodiment of a given force of nature. Even the likes of the Lord of Apocalypse "Darkseid", wielder of the fabled "Anti-Life Equation", tread carefully when dealing with such people.

_Our sister's new life is proceeding according to her plan._

The other being's companion, the embodiment of Knowledge and Strategy frowns.

Plan? What plan is that? It seems that all Akane has done was re-inserted her self into a new life cycle.

_Oh, Nabiki, you shouldn't be so cruel. This is what she wanted, after all._

And how fair is that to US, Kasumi? We're family, and all she care is a guy who is MARRIED to another woman!

The embodiment of the Hearth and Home sighs.

_You're jealous of Ranma, aren't you, Nabiki?_

No, I'm NOT jealous of Ranma-baby. I just…I just want us to be family again.

The other being comforts her sister.

_When the time is right, we shall return home._

I…I would like that, Kasumi.

And the two sisters merely wait for their next move…

**Location: Vulcan.**

With the news that Federation Ambassador Spock has disappeared, the Federation has ordered Starfleet to investigate this disappearance. With that in mind, Starfleet has ordered the _Enterprise-D_ to head the investigation. They were on their way to Vulcan anyway, after recovering ship debris found by Ferengi traders (and sold to Picard) that might be of Vulcan in origin. Normally, this matter would have been placed on the back burner, but when Starfleet Intelligence picked up word of Spock's presence on Romulus, the debris became of importance.

In the meantime, it was time to deal with issues concerning family for a certain pig-tail martial artist, and his Sailor-suited wife.

"Thank you for coming," said Federation Ambassador T'Sara Spocksdotter, as she hugged her "step-father" Starfleet Commander Ranma Saotome. As both the newly appointed representative within the Federation Council (the legislative branch of the government) and the "Senshi" of Vulcan, it was T'Sara's duty to see what had happened to her father Spock. In particular, she wanted to bring her parents home as soon as possible anyway, since her grandfather Sarek, a former Federation Ambassador-at-Large, was dying. "I'm glad that you and Mother have come."

"You know Vulcan is a second home to me, T'Sara," Ranma replied. Usagi had come to Vulcan earlier, with their daughter Aikiko, to take care of Sarek's business. In fact, it was Usagi who had told the Federation Diplomatic Corp of Spock's disappearance.

T'Sara replied to the remark by doing something uncharacteristically, even for a demi-Vulcan.

She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, Abba."

Just then, Sarek's wife Perrin enters the foyer of the Sarek household. Perrin was Sarek's third wife, who was also a human. She appeared as a blond woman in her mid-forties.

"Sarek can see you now."

Ranma broke his hug and took Perrin's hands.

"I promise you that I'll find Spock."

Perrin closes her eyes.

"I fear that, by then, it will be TOO late."

When Ranma enters Sarek's quarters, he sees Usagi sitting by Sarek's bedside.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turns her head.

"Oh, hi, Ranma. I was just about to leave."

Usagi gets up, and kisses Sarek on the fore head. She then straightened herself out, and performs a Vulcan hand salute.

"May you live long…and prosper, Sarek of Vulcan."

Sarek weakly follows suit.

"I know that my time on this world is almost expired. However…I do appreciate your sentiment."

Usagi clasped Sarek's hand with her own, and then left the room in tears.

Ranma went over to Sarek.

"Hello, Ambassador Sarek."

Sarek turns to his old colleague. They had first met back in the 22nd century when T'Pol was made the Vulcan Ambassador to the Federation, while Ranma (being the former vessel of the famous Surak, the father of the peace movement on Vulcan) was in attendance.

"Hello, Master Ranma," Sarek managed to say. "I'm glad that you managed to come."

"Well, I owe it to you and your family."

Location: En route to Romulus. 

The next day, the _Enterprise-D_ heads for Romulan Neutral Zone. There, they were to meet with Captain Ta'Lonn, a Minbari member within the Anla'Shok. A White Star-class, which is technically considered politically neutral, was to go to Romulus as part of an on-going dialogue between the Romulan Star Empire and the Interstellar Alliance for normalized relations.

Meanwhile, in the main conference room…

"…So while the _Enterprise-D_ investigates the debris, you and Commanders Tsukino, and Yar will determine the status of Ambassador Spock," Picard says, as he sits back in his seat. "In the meantime, I want to put Ensign Ro on 'Helm', Ensign Hibiki on 'Tactical' and Ensign Osaka on 'Science'."

"Are you sure that's…wise sir?" Ranma said with concern.

"He is rated in Tactical as a secondary specialty, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then make sure that he is familiar with his duties, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, down in "Operations", the hub of all shipboard activity…

"Man, I can't believe I have to work with that…THAT…"

"Oh, Ryouga," Science Specialist Naru Osaka-Hibiki replied, as she was putting the finishing touch to allocate resources for her section. "Don't be so overly dramatic."

Ryouga turns to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that…Saotome is so advanced at everything. He's a senior officer. He's a more powerful martial artist. How can I compete with that?"

"Well, from what you have told me, he was once your sparring partner for a long time before the…the…IT…happened."

Ryouga nods his head in understanding. Both he and his wife were among the victims of the "Near-Apocalypse" event of 2009, when an eco-terrorist named Ras Al-Gul unleashed a devastating virus unto the world. Those that contracted the virus, but did not die from it were placed in various "suspended animation" centers…some in space. Unfortunately, the subsequent chaos that would occur afterwards (like the Robotech Wars, the Machine Wars, World War II, the Great Kanto Earthquake, the Lunar Gate Disaster, the Third Impact, the Colonial Wars, the Gamilon War, and the Bolar War to name few) would insure that Ryouga and Naru's "cold satellite" would be lost to the ravages of time, until it would be recovered by the _Enterprise-D_ centuries later.

"So…"

"So, what I am saying is that you should be Commander Saotome's sparring partner again," Naru says. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Hmmm…"

A short time later, Ranma was taking some much-needed rest and relaxation, by performing a Jedi "kata" (or "form") called "Saotome". It combined Jedi forms "Ataru" (enhanced agility and speed) and "Sokan" (enhanced mobility with targeted strikes), but uses the Anything Goes Martial Arts philosophy of "indiscriminate grappling".

SNAP! Hzzzz…

As the wielder of the yellow-bladed "light-saber", Ranma was a "Jedi Sentinel"- a protector –with the rank of "Weapon Master". During the final days of the Old Republic, Jedi Master Mace Windu, a fierce, bald, black man from the planet Haruun Kal (in the Lucas Galaxy), Master Windu was impressed with Ranma's skills to put in a request for Ranma to be made "Weapon Master" (the equivalent of having a "Five-Star" rating out of four stars). Those who were given such a designation were a special class of Jedi Masters who were fluent in combat arms and tactics. Ranma, who was already an experienced warrior, accepted this honor. Unfortunately, before a ceremony could be made to make Ranma's honor official, Anakin Skywalker's betrayal, as the Sith Lord Apprentice "Darth Vader", of the Jedi Order had begun. In fact, Anakin's jealousy of both Ranma AND Usagi's "special status" within the Jedi Order, was the root cause of his desire to become the strongest Jedi ever…which resulted in his fall to the Dark Side of the Force.

"Computer, begin simulation," Ranma said, as he placed a blind-fold over his eyes.

CHIRP!

Several, dark-robed figures appeared, their faces obscured and their red-bladed light-sabers drawn.

SNAP! SNAP! Hzzzz…

Ranma extended his senses, and felt the electrons of the simulation. Certain forms had greater clusters of electrons than others, depending on what is to be simulated-

BLAM!

Ranma blocked the blow, as it was about to make contact with his back. He parried the attack, and forced the attacker's sword down. When that happened, Ranma used his free hand to wave his attacker off. This prompted the other attackers into the fore…

BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma blocked one attack, parried another attack, and followed though with yet another attack onto his opponents. When the first attacker returned to fight Ranma, Ranma twirled around his 'saber, and caught the attack.

Ranma smiled, and suddenly used his opponent's blade to guide HIS blade…in order to cut off the opponent's sword arm.

SLICE!

Ranma rolled out of the three attackers' strike, while picking up his first opponent's 'saber. After roll into a standing position, Ranma activated the second lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Ranma, now in a ready position, with both weapons in hnad, waited for the last three attackers to regroup…

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

As Ranma landed outside the ring of attackers, after flipping over to the outside, he waited for the results of his actions to take effect…

FLOOP!

All three combatants fell to pieces.

Humph, Ranma thought. That could have gone better than that-

Just as he was about to drop his guard, Ranma's danger senses spiked.

BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma blocked the attack, leaped out of the way, and pulled off his blindfold.

"Usagi?"

Usagi grinned, as she wielded her twin purple-colored light-sabers. As the practitioner of Form "Makashi" (which emphasized 'saber-to-'saber combat) and Form "Jar'Kai" (paired weapons combat), her attacks were more precise and methodical.

"Hello…Ranma," Usagi said, as she began her attack.

BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma was familiar with the Makashi and Jar'Kai styles, though he favored his Saotome form.

Ranma maneuvered around the attacks quickly, using his nimble nature to evade the attacks.

"What's up with this?"

"I needed to blow off some steam with all that has happened," Usagi replied, as she followed through on her attack. She cartwheeled into a new attack position, forcing Ranma into defense.

"I ain't going to go easy on ya," Ranma replied, as he blocked one attack, and tried to follow through with a counter-attack…that was blocked by Usagi.

"I don't expect you too, Ranma," Usagi said, as she tried to force Ranma into submission…

"Good," Ranma replied, as he suddenly deactivated his weapons.

Hzzzzz-SNAP! SNAP!

Usagi suddenly fell forward, allowing Ranma to use a standard Force-user trick.

POOMP!

Ranma opened his palm, and knocked his wife towards the wall of the holodeck.

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she fell back.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he goes over to his wife. "Are…are you okay-"

"Got you," Usagi said with a smile. "Look down."

Usagi had one of her lightsabers between Ranma's legs.

"Humph," Ranma said. "You cheated."

Hzzzzz-SNAP! SNAP!

"Hey, 'Anything Goes', right?" Usagi said, as she gets up. "I guess I WIN."

"Oh, really?" Ranma smirked. "Where's Aikiko?"

"She's still in school for another few hours. Why?"

"Computer, change scenery to…the 'Naboo' program."

"WORKING," came the reply.

The scene in the holodeck changes from a mountain monastery to a small castle next to a lake with a waterfall. The vista was that of a setting sun.

"Wow," Usagi said. "You certainly did good on this simulation on the Royal Retreat."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he picked up two glasses of champagne. "Considering that we're about to go under-cover, I'd say some much needed relief…of a different type…is needed."

Usagi accepted her glass of champagne.

"Thanks. You know, maybe we're going about all this the wrong way."

Ranma arched an eyebrow.

"Did Spock tell you why he did what he is doing?"

Usagi sighed.

"Remember when you were possessed by Surek? And remember what he had hoped for his people?"

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Surak had always hoped that the children of Vulcan would always be one people."

"Right! And that's what Spock wanted to do, Ranma. He wants to see the day that Vulcans and Romulans can be reunited."

"And thus bring about a more long-term peace," Ranma finished, slightly agitated. "Usagi, these are ROMULANS. You know what they did to Akane. You KNOW what they are capable of."

Usagi sat her glass down, and took Ranma's one of his hands into hers.

"I don't agree with the way Spock is going about doing this thing, but at least respect the goal of what he is trying to do."

Ranma merely sat down his glass and held Usagi's hands.

"I'm just saying these are Romulans. I'm not saying that Spock's goals are not admirable. Besides…he SHOULD know better."

Usagi nods, and leans her head into his chest.

"I know, Ranma. I know."

**Tbc.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 96**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 96**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Romulus.**

The Romulan Star Empire is centered on two planets: Romulus and Remus. In fact, both were worlds, located in the "Beta Quadrant" (specifically Sector Z-6), "twin planets". For the most part, Romulus used Remus as a key source of dilithium crystals to help power their ships. Furthermore, the Romulans have used Remus as a penal colony of sorts, forcing the undesirable to mind for the crystals. In fact, death was preferable, since exile to Remus was considered WORSE than death.

Romulus itself was a lush planet compared to its "twin". Romulan society, an off-shoot of the Vulcans, is both a meritocracy and a caste system. A general comparison can be made with the Roman Empire of ancient Earth, in which slaves of the empire can move up in rank, but only the Romans can become a part of the leadership; same deal with the Romulans and their "servants" the Remans.

On this day, Ranma, Usagi and Yar, disguised as Romulans, managed to sneak into the capital city of Ki Baratan, which was bustling with activity of late. Ever since the new proconsul took office, there have been talks of reforming the present political system, allowing more representative democracy to take foot.

"Usagi?" asked Ranma-chan, as she saw her crewmate look about wistfully. Ranma had decided to use his female form as part of his over-all disguise.

"Sorry, Ranma," Usagi replied. "It's just that…being here took me back to all those years I've lived here."

"You mean as a POW."

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile, Tasha Yar was looking around, trying to make sure that her "disguise" did not trip more sensitive eyes. Since she looked like her "daughter" Commander Sela, they, with Usagi's knowledge of life on Romulus, were able to pass many of the security checks…

"Commander Sela?"

Tasha turns to see two members of the Romulan Praetorian Cohort. They dressed in standard Romulan military garb, but wore helmets on. She hopes that the language microbes did not fail her, since using a universal translator would be picked up immediately.

"Yes?"

"We were not expecting you until tomorrow," said the officer.

"I've decided to come early…to enjoy the festivities, as they say."

"Good. The Proconsul would not want 'the project' to be jeopardized."

"Ah, right. Carry on."

"Yes, ma'am."

As the guardsmen left, Yar quietly breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to blow her cover…

**Location: Zakdorn Surplus Depot Z-15.**

Meanwhile…

"Ensign Hibiki, I want you and Ensign Osaka to assist Commander Data in determining whether or not the rest of the _T'Pau_ is in that shipyard," Commander Riker says, as he hands out the assignments.

"Yes, sir!" Ryouga says. "Um…where do I need to go…?"

"Ensign Ro will assist you. I do know of your…condition, Mr. Hibiki, so don't worry."

"Thank you, sir."

A short time later, Data, Ryouga, Naru and Ro Laren beam aboard the station that supervises the decommissioning process of Federation starships. On this juncture, the Quartermaster Klim Dokachin, who was not particularly thrilled with the intrusion, met them. Like all others of his species, Klim had an upturned nose. He also had facial ripples and pronounced patterned baldness.

"I REALLY do not like to have uninvited visitors, Commander Data," Klim says.

"Sir, we really need to determine if one of your ships were recently used without authorization," Data replies.

"Sigh. Very well, you may look at the logs. Do be considerate enough to put everything back in order."

"What a jerk," Ryouga muttered under his breath.

"Now, Ryouga, dear," Naru began. "This is HIS shop."

"I know, but…but it gets me mad that Ranma gets all the fun!"

"Ryouga, Commander Saotome is an experienced officer," Ro Laren says, as she gets out the data from Klim's storage device. "He is more than qualified than any of us for his present mission."

"Hey, you're just as cynical as I am!" Ryouga replied. "Why would you support him?"

Ro Laren turns to Ryouga.

"Because when he gave his word to help my people, he stuck with it."

"Oh."

"And besides," Naru says, as she hugs her husband. "Look at it this way: he's married to Usagi."

"Well, that's the ONLY thing I'm better than him in doing, I guess."

**Location: Romulus.**

After meeting with a few locals, Ranma, Usagi and Yar were able to track down Senator Pardek, who, in turn, tracked down their query…

"SPOCK!" Usagi yelled, as she hugged her friend. "You're okay!"

"I am," Spock replies. "It is good to see you again."

Usagi meekly nods her head. She sighs and then looks into Spock's eyes.

"Spock, Sarek-"

"I know. I…felt his loss some days ago."

Spock turns to Ranma.

"Hello, Commander Saotome," Spock says.

"Hello, Spock," Ranma-chan replies. "It seems that you have caused concerned back at HQ."

"Indeed, but you know why I came."

"I do. I also know that you are taking quite a risk coming here."

"Of course I have, as have you. You still are Romulus' LEAST favorite person, correct?"

"Ah, what can THEY do to me?"

"For starters," came a voice, "we can capture you."

Suddenly, the room is filled with Romulan soldiers. From the shadows came-

"Sela," Yar says, as her "daughter" steps forth.

"Hello, 'Mother'," said the demi-Romulan. "Did you REALLY think trying to look like me would fool anyone?"

She then looked around the room, and then at Pardek.

"Thank you for your assistance, Senator. Those charges of treason will be dropped, of course."

"Th-thank you, Commander," said Pardek. He then turns his attention to Spock. "I am sorry, my friend. I am too old to go into exile on Remus."

"I am sorry as well, Pardek."

After Pardek leaves, Sela turns to Spock, Ranma, Usagi and Yar.

"As for you three, you all will be interrogated and prosecuted as spies. Commander Saotome, YOU will be dissected for your secrets. Ambassador Spock will be used for OUR 'unification' efforts, and the remainder will be permanent guests here on Romulus."

"I see," Spock says. "You do know that I would never cooperate with you."

"We have ways, old man."

Sela leaves, but then stops, and turns her head slightly back.

"It will be good to have family again."

**Location: Zakdorn Surplus Depot Z-15.**

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you, the _T'Pau_ is not here," Ryouga said. "Check you records, mister!"

"Young man, I have a record-keeping system that is bar none," Klim says. "I would have noticed a missing Vulcan ship."

"I agree with Mr. Hibiki," Data says. "You logs may be incomplete."

"Nonsense!"

"Do you have a ship or shuttle that we can use to confirm?" Ro Laren says.

"Yes, I do."

"Then can we use it to check things out?" Naru pleaded with big eyes. "Please?"

"Sigh. How can I say no to a beautiful woman?"

A sort while later, Klim takes the group out to where the _T'Pau_ and a number of Vulcan ships were located. Or so he thought.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Ryouga fumed.

"Of course I do!" Klim replies. "Your ship should be right at these coordinates."

Data looks out into space, and then checked the shuttles sensors.

"We better inform the Captain-"

"Commander Data, I'm picking up a ship heading this way!" Ro Laren says.

"Confirmed," Ryouga says.

"Mr. Data, what are we going to do?" Naru asked.

Data thought for a moment.

"Are you expecting anyone else, Mr. Klim?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ms. Osaka, hail them."

"Unknown ship, please identify yourself," Naru says.

Suddenly, the unknown ship fires upon them.

BLAM!

"Sir, we won't survive another strike like that!" Ryouga says.

"Ensign Ro, evasive," Data says.

"Aye, sir!" Ro says.

"What are we going to do?" Klim asks.

Data looks at Ryouga.

"Can you generate the same amount of energy that Commander Saotome can?" Data asks.

"I'm sure I can," Ryouga replies. "Why?"

Data turns to Naru.

"Create an apparatus for which you can connect Ryouga to."

"I'll…try."

"What are you going to do?" Klim says.

"I am going to take a space walk, so to speak."

**Location: Romulus.**

With their disguise gone, Ranma (now in male form) was strapped on a gurney that was preventing him from using his paranormal abilities, as well as weakening him.

"You are quite a prize, Mr. Saotome," Sela says, as she stroked Ranma's stomach. "It's too bad that you will not live long enough to see the fruit of our labors."

She then picks up a specialized electro-probe and a suction cup.

"What, you expecting me to talk?" Ranma says defiantly.

"No, Mr. Saotome. I expect you to grunt, while I force this probe into your body, irritating your prostate long enough to utilize this suction to obtain your…genetic material."

Ranma's eyes widened at the implication of Sela's words.

Meanwhile, in a holding cell nearby…

"Usagi, we are stuck in a holding cell, and all you are doing is meditating!" Yar yells.

"Relax, Tasha," Usagi replies. "I'm just waiting for-"

"In you go!" said a guard, as they shove Spock into their cell. They had used Spock to create a false message…for the plan invasion. Apparently, someone had stolen a dozen Vulcan ships, and plan on using Spock to gain access into the Vulcan Sector. Once entrenched, it would be nearly impossible to remove the Romulan influence.

"You okay?" Usagi says.

"I will be fine," Spock says. "Just like old times, no?"

"Yeah. You're ready?"

"I will be."

Usagi turns Yar.

"NOW we can do something," Usagi said, as she took out her henshin rod.

"It's about time," Yar said, as she did likewise. "Why all the wait?"

"Simple. You don't feed a Venus flytrap without bait. Moon Power MAKE-UP!"

"Uranus Planet MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

"Fascinating," Spock says.

"Alright now," Sailor Moon says. "Let's go!"

**Location: Zakdorn Surplus Depot Z-15.**

"I'm ready," Ryouga said, as he adjusts his harness. "But I don't know if I can generate the energy output you want me to."

Naru looks thoughtful.

"Ryouga, what if Ranma seduces me like he does the other women on the _Enterprise_?"

Now, Ryouga knew that Ranma had a female following on board.

"I…I…I would hate myself for not being man enough to keep you…"

Suddenly, the energy output began to spike, thanks to Ryouga's depressed chi.

"Ready, Commander!" Ro Laren says, as she dodged another attack from the unknown ship.

"Okay," Data said, as he stuck his left arm through an access panel, which leads outside the shuttle. "Ensign Laren, intercept that ship."

"Yes, sir."

"Ensign Osaka, pump the shields to maximum."

"Yes, Commander."

"This is suicidal!" Klim exclaims.

"As Commander Saotome would say, I don't plan to lose."

Ryouga rolls his eyes.

**Location: Romulus.**

"WORLD SHAKING!"

BOOM!

The doors to the medical bay holding Ranma was blasted, just as Sela finished obtaining samples from both his male form and female form.

"Ah, done," Sela says, as she placed the samples in a special container before beaming them to an undisclosed location. "Now, to deal with YOU, Mother!"

Sela takes out HER henshin rod!

"How-?" Sailor Uranus began.

"It was a gift that YOUR friend had made before being allowed to leave Romulus those years ago. I just never had to use it…until now. Romulus Planet POWER!"

FWOOSH!

Now, Sailor Romulus was dressed in a green/black version of Sailor Uranus' costume.

"Now," 'Romulus said, as she wielded "The Sword of Might". "Let's see who's the better warrior!"

**Location: Zakdorn Surplus Depot Z-15.**

"On my mark," Data says. "Get ready…NOW."

Ro intercepted the craft, evading the ship's onslaught. The increased energy output helped to stoke the thrusters. And whatever hit that was made, was bounced off the shields.

"Sir, we can't keep this up this output!" Naru yells.

"Just a little more time…FIRING NOW"

Data's arm popped out an energy cannon, which was powerful enough to do some serious hull damage. Data was targeting the weapon systems, believing that the ship was overly powered for its small size.

And he was right. A single, direct hit was enough to destroy it.

BOOM!

"Commander Data!" Naru said, as she went over the android's limp form. Unfortunately, the use of the beam cannon had a draining effect.

"Ryouga, we got to help him!"

"Hook my harness to his systems!" Ryouga says.

Naru did as she was told.

Data's eyes opened up.

"Have we survived our encounter?" Data asked.

Naru just sighs with relief, as she hugs the Starfleet officer.

"Who is going to fix my ship?" Klim asks.

Ryouga just shakes his head.

"Ensign Ro, takes us back to Mr. Klim's station," Data says.

"YES, sir!"

**Location: Romulus.**

Sailor Moon and Spock runs into the medical bay holding Ranma. They had to warn the _Enterprise-D_ of the impending Romulan invasion of Vulcan.

"Ranma, are you…okay…?" 'Moon says, as she surveys the scene.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he hops off the medical gurney. "Man, Tasha was GREAT."

'Moon takes a look at 'Uranus…and then at Sailor Romulus?

"So, you found your birthday present," 'Moon says, as she smirks with amusement.

Sailor Romulus was tied up in her own fuku, which was removed, shredded and then reassembled into a single rope…which was used to hog-tie the demi-Romulan.

"You…YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSULT!" Sela yelled.

"But not today," Ranma said. He then turned to Usagi. "You owe me for being Sela's distraction."

Spock and Yar turn to Usagi.

"Hey, it was plan 'B'."

"So, Spock, what are you going to do now?" Ranma says.

Spock turns to the Starfleeter.

"Why, I am going to continue my efforts at unification…the RIGHT way."

"Even if it means that you have to go underground to achieve this?"

"Even then."

"Spock," Usagi said, as she gently grabbed Spock's face. "Take care of yourself."

Then Usagi gives Spock a deep kiss.

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he pulls his wife away. "A handshake is good enough!"

"Hey, I'm not done! I was giving him a KISS and Sarek's 'kata'."

A 'kata' in Vulcan parlance is 'soul'.

"Oh," Ranma replies. "Well, don't take too long."

Within moments, Spock and Sarek were united.

"Live long and prosper, old friend," Ranma says, as he performs the Vulcan hand salute.

"As you, my friend," Spock replies. "And Usagi? Tell our daughter to not to worry. I'll be fine."

"I will."

"We have to go!" Tasha says, as she gives Sela one last look. Then, she followed Ranma and Usagi out the room.

In the end, the Romulan invasion was stopped, as did the Romulan Warbird that was sent to destroy the invasion force in case of being caught (thanks to the few Shadow vessels that Za'Ha'Dum had lent out, thanks to Usagi, after Spock had warned the _Enterprise-D_ of the invasion).

And Spock's efforts at unification between Romulus and Vulcan continue.

**Location: en route to Vulcan**

Late, at "Ten Forward" aboard the _Enterprise-D_…

"Hey, Ryouga," Ranma says, as he sits down to read his reports while eating lunch.

"Hey," Ryouga replies.

"Congratulations on your commendation."

"Thanks. And congratulations on your mission, sir."

"Thanks."

Pause.

"Ranma, I heard that you got…'screwed' up."

"Sigh. So, who told you?"

"Guess."

"I swear, if I didn't love that dumpling-headed wife of mine…"

"Actually, it was Naru."

"And I bet Usagi told HER."

"That would be a good bet.

Ranma just groaned.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: The return of the TENDO SISTERS!**


	97. Chapter 97

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 97**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Okay, it's time for a "Status Report", which is different from a "Temporal Nexus Alert". So, here is the "present" roster on the NCC-1701-D, USS _Enterprise-D_-**

**Commanding Officer: Captain Jean-Luc Picard.**

**XO: Commander William T. Riker.**

**Chief Medical Officer: Dr. Beverly Crusher.**

**Operations Officer: Lt/Commander Data.**

**Chief Helm Officer: Lt/Commander Ranma Saotome.**

**Ship's Counselor: Lt/Commander Deanna Troi.**

**Security Chief: Lt/Commander Tasha Yar.**

**Chief Engineer: Lt/Commander Geordie LaForge.**

**Ship's Strategic Officer: Lt. (sg) Worf.**

**Ship's Science Officer: Lt. Naru "Molly" Osaka-Hibiki.**

**Ship's Yeoman: Ryouga Hibiki.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 97**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Starbase 212 (Argolis Cluster).**

After the whole Romulan fiasco, Starfleet Lt/Commander Ranma Saotome was looking forward to some rest and relaxation. Of course, his personal "Guardian of the Galaxy", Lianna of Oa, was taking advantage of both Usagi Tsukino's absence (who had transferred to DS9, with Ranma and Usagi's daughter Aikiko, Ranma's grand-daughter Keiko, great-granddaughter Molly, and son-in-law Miles O'Brien) and special understanding. So, between the standard Starfleet duties and Green Lantern duties, Ranma was living the "single" life.

It has been a few weeks since Ranma was reunited with his old friend, Starfleet Captain Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, who had disappeared a few months after Kirk himself had disappeared, after the _Enterprise-B_ encountered the spatial phenomenon known as "The Nexus". When Scotty was found, he was trapped in the buffer stream aboard the USS _Jolene_, which had crashed on the surface of a Dyson Sphere. A Dyson Sphere was a "man-made" object that surrounds a star with a shell, making it bigger than a Death Star. Apparently, the _Jolene_ had crashed after encountering a rogue tracker-beam, when the _Jolene_ tried to establish communications with the sphere.

Scotty was surprised to see his old friend Ranma again, and together, they celebrated old times…

**FLASHBACK!**

"To old times," Scotty said, as he poured himself and Ranma a bottle of Romulan ale. They were lounging on a replica of the bridge of the original NCC-1701 _Enterprise_.

Ranma downed his glass.

"Thank you, my friend," Ranma said, as he got himself another glass. "Ah, those were the days, eh?"

"Indeed, Ranma. I don't think that hasn't been a finer crew since then."

"I agree."

The doors to holodeck open up.

"Am I intruding?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard says, as he steps down the to command center.

"Naw," Ranma said, as he gives Picard his chair. "We're just celebrating old times."

"Would you like a glass?" Scotty asks.

"Don't mind if I do," Picard says, as he receives a glass of Romulan Ale.

"Careful, Captain," Scotty says. "That's pretty strong stuff-"

Picard takes his glass, and takes the drink in one shot.

"Impressive," Scotty says.

"Who do you think taught him how to hold his liquor?" Ranma says with a smile.

After some more reverie, Picard assigns Ranma, LaForge and Scotty to see if they can salvage the _Jolene_ for towing, while the _Enterprise-D_ continues its investigation.

Once on board…

"I'll see if I can get the Engineering Section up and running," Scotty says, as he moves away from Ranma and LaForge.

Ranma turns to LaForge.

"Are you going to behave yourself?"

"Look, I'm sorry about getting on Scotty's case like that!" LaForge says, as he recalls the time when he yelled at Scotty for making a mistake in Engineering, though it was based upon old procedures.

"Alright, then. Just don't forget that Scotty is a senior officer, and that I'm YOUR senior officer. Understand?"

"Yes, Ranma."

As the three worked on getting the _Jolene_ up and ready, the _Enterprise-D_ gets trapped by the remote tractor beam, and gets stuck inside the Dyson Sphere. So when the _Jolene_ took flight, the personnel on board noticed this. So a plan was devised to get them out.

"Can you use your Power Ring?" LaForge asks.

"Can't," Ranma replies. "The sun inside is producing a wavelength that is would affect my Power Ring."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Ranma thought for a moment.

"Scotty, you remember how to open the doors, right?"

"Yes…"

"Geordie, can you inverse the engines to produce a 'warp point'?"

"With these system…it'll be tricky."

"Alright team, let's do this!"

Once Scotty activates the trigger to the tractor beam, the great doors to the Dyson Sphere opens up.

"I'm moving the _Jolene_ into place," Ranma said. "Scotty, prepare those shields for maximum output."

"Aye, Ranma!" Scotty says.

"Geordie, get ready for the warp point"

"Aye, Ranma!" Geordie says.

Ranma touches his combadge.

"Saotome to _Enterpris-D_."

"Go ahead, Ranma," Picard says.

"When those doors open, get the heck out of there."

"Understood. Picard…OUT."

The _Jolene_ activates the trap, and gets the doors to open. The ship uses it's shields to keep the doors open long enough for the _Enterprise-D_ to escape, after the _Jolene_ jumps a few parsecs away. Thus, everyone was saved.

Later…

"So, you're ready to go?" Ranma asked.

"Aye," Scotty said, as he and Ranma head for the main transporter room. "It's been good to see you again. And it will be good to see the Lass again as well."

Scotty will take the _Jolene_ to Deep Space Nine, where it will be repaired and serviced for its trip back to the Antares Ship Yards for a full refit.

"Well, Usagi is STILL a handful."

"Perhaps, but she makes a great drinking buddy, that's for sure."

Ranma merely nods.

**END FLASHBACK.**

And thus, life returns to normal.

Meanwhile, in Ranma's quarters…

"Whew," Ranma said, as he flipped over to his side of the bed. "You know…well, I don't know, but…dang, that was intense."

"Humph," Lianna said, as she moved to cuddle Ranma. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing, Ranma Saotome."

"I'm not complaining per se, but…every time we get together, I feel like I went through a few rounds with Ryouga or something."

Lianna arched one of her eyebrows.

"Well…we can always bring Ryouga Hibiki and Naru Osaka-Hibiki into are little circle."

"Uh-uh, NO way! I'm not going to be 'the girl' for him."

"Who says that YOU would be 'the girl'? I can always alter his 'curse' to assume a more pleasing form…"

"And no to THAT idea, too. Look, what WE have is more than enough, okay?"

Lianna looks at Ranma, and kisses him full on the lips…with lots of tongue action.

"Let us get acquainted again," Lianna cooed.

"Dang, girl! We just went through a 'marathon' a moment ago!"

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP-!

"Save by the bell," Ranma says. "Saotome here. What's up?"

"If you can stop being unfaithful for a moment, we need supervision for the transfer of cargo and personnel…sir," said the newly promoted Lt. Ryouga Hibiki, who returned to his role as "Ship's Yeoman".

"Very funny, Ryouga. By the way, Lianna is offering to make you to change you pig curse to a girl curse…so you can join our 'recreational activities'."

"Don't even joke about that, Ranma!"

"Who's joking?"

"Uh…I got to go. Hibiki…OUT."

CHIRP!

"Man, I SO wish I could see the look of disgust on his face!" Ranma said with a grin. He then turned to Lianna. "I got to go, L."

"Very well, but when you return-"

"I know, I know. I am to 'please' you. SHEESH!

Starbase 212 was the more remote Starfleet bases within the Federation. After that, there were the Starfleet outposts, followed by the Deep Space stations. Once territory has been fully incorporated, then a base would be in place to serve as the "face" of the Federation. On this day, the _Enterprise-D_ was getting a fresh batch of supplies, as well as a crew rotation. Ranma, being the most "senior" officer of the group, after Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander Riker, was put in charge of taking care of things, with the assistance Yeoman Hibiki.

"Sir, where do you want this?" asked a crewmember, as he used a "hover cart" to transport some supplies.

"Put this batch in Cargo Bay 9," Ryouga says. "And put the medical supplies in Cargo Bay 7."

"Aye, sir," said the crewmember, as he performed his tasks.

"Wow, you're really taking this leadership role seriously," said Ranma, as he went over the order manifest.

"Well, if it means getting promoted faster, then so be it."

"I guess so."

"I still can't believe that you're such a womanizer, Ranma."

"I'm not the one who is purposely seeking companionships, Ryouga."

"But you aren't putting much of an effort to stop it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about THAT. I don't know. Ever since I've been married to Usagi, there have been incidents where I had no choice but to have outside relationships. You remember my son, Ranmak, right?"

"Yeah. Isn't he the chieftain of his people on Amerind?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, his mother Miramanee and I were briefly married, before the truth came out. So that is an example of having a relationship outside of marriage, since I was still married to Usagi even way back then."

"And how does Usagi deal with it?"

"She doesn't mind at all, though I think that's to make up for her…partying."

"And you take advantage of this?"

"Heck, no! But, admittedly…I like having a relationship, though Usagi does have final say in whom I get to be with. And quite frankly, one woman is more than enough, thank you very much!"

Ryouga looked at Ranma with by being both appalled and envious. He was appalled because of Ranma's cavalier attitude towards relationships, but was envious by the fact that he could "cat around"…if he wanted to.

"You're something else, you that?"

"Oh?" Ranma said, as he switched genders, sets down his manifest, saunters up to Ryouga, and drapes her delicate arms around Ryouga's neck.

"Well…I can be something more…Ryo-kun."

"Gah! Are you crazy?"

Ranma-chan lets go, and burst out laughing.

"You're funny when embarrassed!"

"Ranma-!"

Around them, the various crewmembers and civilians staffers performed one big "sweat-drop".

"…"

At least, everyone except Amanda Rogers, a recent Starfleet Academy cadet inductee, who was on her way to meet with her sponsor, Dr. Beverly Crusher aboard the _Enterprise-D_. She had honors in neural biology, plasma dynamics and eco-regeneration. She was smart as a whip, and worked hard to gain an internship under Dr. Crusher's wing.

Now, upon seeing Ranma-chan pretend to flirt with Ryouga, there were two thoughts that come to mind.

One, there was the fascination that two Starfleet officers were causing a scene.

And, two, Ranma was being a pervert.

And it is the later of the two thoughts that gripped Miss Roger's consciousness.

Ranma-chan quickly felt a familiar presence…

"Ranma…YOU PERVERT!"

BANG!

Ryouga stood back, as he saw a blond young woman lowering a wooden mallet on Ranma-chan's head.

"OW!" Ranma-chan yelled. "Why you uncute…tom…boy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Amanda, as she looked at the mallet in her hand. "Why am I holding this thing?"

Ranma-chan and Ryouga looked at this blond stranger. In spite of her hair color, the girl looked exactly like-

"Akane?" the two says in unison.

Amongst this chaos, two robed figures check in with the Quarter Master. Unless specified otherwise, Starfleet can provide civilians passage to worlds on their itinerary.

"What is your destination, Miss…?"

"Sorry about that; my name is Tendo, Nabiki Tendo," said the shorthaired, dark haired female, as she refocused her attention at the counter. She had facial markings, as did her companion, although the Quarter Master did not take notice of this. "We want to book a passage to Earth."

"Miss, the _Enterprise-D_ will not return to that world for at least a few weeks. However, we can provide you a transfer point that will cut your time in half."

"We will accept this," said Nabiki's companion.

"Good! So let's get these things in order…"

Afterwards, the two board a transport shuttle to the _Enterprise-D_.

"Do you think Akane will remember us?" said Nabiki's companion, whose name was Kasumi, Kasumi Tendo.

"Well, from that little display back there, Amanda Rogers definitely has Akane's instincts," Nabiki replies.

"Oh."

"We better check in before Saotome or his 'companion' notices us."

After the _Enterprise-D_ gets under way, strange things began to occur.

"Alright," Ryouga says, as he monitors the "packing away" of the deutrinium "slush", the chemicals used as part of the fueling system of the warp engines. "That's good…THERE."

"Ryouga!" said Naru, as she enters the cargo bay. "Are you still free for lunch?"

"I can't," Ryouga says, as he checks the cargo manifest. "I'm up in my ears in back-logged stuff."

"Oh," Naru said, as the look of disappointment came upon her face. "What about dinner?"

"How about a late lunch?"

"I would like that," Naru says, as she kissed Ryouga on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

Ryouga grunts with a nod, and resume his work-

Suddenly, a barrel began to fall. Target: Naru's head.

"Naru!" Ryouga says, as he rushed over to block the attack. Only, the barrel suddenly veered off to the side.

"Are you okay?" Ryouga asks his wife.

"I'm fine," Naru replies. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Ryouga says, as he turns to face the person responsible for saving his wife from harm.

"It's a gift that I have," Amanda says, as she and Ranma comes up. She was assisting Ranma in gathering up the medical supplies for Dr. Crusher.

"…"

Things proceeded along, with Amanda learning about engine functions from Engineer LaForge, when suddenly-

"We're facing a full on 'warp core' breach!" LaForge says.

"I am compensating, but my efforts does not have any effect," Lt/Commander Data says, as his fingers danced across the touch pad control panel.

Ranma and Amanda, who was taking a tour of the propulsion systems, run into the main Engineering bay.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"We're having a warp-core breach!" La Forge says.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he placed his hands on the warp core. He was using his will power to contain the breach-

BOOM!

"Ranma!" Amanda says, as she willed the breach closed. And just as soon the core burst, the core was resealed, as if no explosion has occurred.

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he got up. "That was odd…"

"You jerk!" Amanda said, as she ran to Ranma. "You shouldn't have been so careless."

"Uh, right," Ranma said, thinking that Amanda was acting like a certain uncute former fiancé. "Geordie, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Geordie says, as he and Data examined the Warp Core. "Nothing seemed to work. It's as if the laws of physics were thrown out the window."

"And why shouldn't they?" said a disembodied voice. "They can be such a nuisance."

FLASH!

"And you seem a lot tougher than the last time I've visited you, half-fem," said a familiar face.

Ranma sighed.

"Q," Ranma said with a smirk.

**Tbc.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 98 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 98**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Argolis Cluster.**

The day started out "normal", has turned out anything but a normal.

First, there was Amanda Rogers, an intern aboard the USS _Enterprise-D_, who has recently been accepted into Starfleet Academy, looks strangely like a blond Akane Tendo (Starfleet Lt/Commander Ranma Saotome's late wife). In fact, when Ranma was teasing fellow "Starfleeter" Lt. Ryouga Hibiki, Amanda pulled a classic "Akane-move", by hitting Ranma on the head with a wooden mallet, without realizing it. This did not include the fact that she was exhibiting strange powers, including preventing a warp core breach in the Engineering section of the _Enterprise-D_.

Secondly, Q, the bane of the crew of the _Enterprise-D_, shows up.

Of course, no one knew about the mysterious guests that have come aboard with an agenda of their own…

Nevertheless, Ranma will deal with the situation as best as he can. At least, he hopes so.

In the main conference room…

"…Amanda is resting in her quarters," Dr. Crusher says. The entire command staff was on hand to discuss the situation around Amanda Rogers. "I still haven't determined how she has been able to manifest her abilities, though."

FLASH!

"Then I have arrived just in time," said Q, always dressed in a Starfleet cranberry red uniform.

"Q," Picard says. "Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Indirectly, yes, Jean-Luc," Q replies. "You see, I was testing the girl to see if she was indeed the one."

"One what?" Riker asks.

"I was seeing if she was indeed a Q."

"A 'Q'?" Counselor Troi replied. "But from her background, there was no way for that to be true."

"Ah, my dear, it IS true. You see, Amanda's parents had decided to take on human forms, and live out their lives as such. Pathetic, if you ask me. At any rate, Amanda was the result of their 'union'."

"So what happens now?" Picard asked.

"I test the girl further, teach her some of the ropes, as you say, and take her away from this dreary place."

"And if she chooses to stay?" Crusher asked.

"No, I don't think that will be the case, dear Doctor."

"Since I can't stop you, I would prefer if you could allow us to introduce you to Miss Rogers."

"I do not see why not," Q says. "Just call out my name, when you are ready."

FLASH!

Picard then turns to Ranma, who was sitting quietly during the meeting.

"What is your take, Saotome?"

Ranma focused his eyes on Picard's. He then performed a Bene Gesserit technique that allowed him to speak, while conveying telepathic thoughts to the target. It was called "Shadow's Speak".

"I don't see what could go wrong with Q being introduced to Amanda (I've been working on a device that can neutralize Q's powers)," Ranma says. "I would like to be there as well, when we introduce him to her (Just say the word, and I will deploy it)."

"Very, that will be fine," Picard says, as he nods his head. "Tasha, use the usual protocols concerning our 'special guest'."

"Aye, sir," Tasha says.

"If there's nothing more, then you are all dismissed."

Meanwhile, down in the arboretum…

"These are lovely flowers, Nabiki," said Kasumi, as she tended to the on-ship gardens. She received special permission to do so from the Ship's Quarter Master. "It is so lovely to have a corporeal form."

Nabiki, Kasumi's younger sister, was lounging on a lawn reading a book. Both women had elegant facial marking on their respective faces.

"Tell me about," Nabiki says. "I mean, in our higher forms, I don't need 'eyes' to discern information. So, it's kinda weird to use 'flesh' for sensory input."

"I know. Nabiki, when shall we…introduce ourselves to our little sister?"

"Soon," Nabiki says. "I am curious as to see how 'Ranma-baby' handles the Q entity."

A short time later, Q, Picard, and Ranma enters Amanda's quarters. She was speaking to Dr. Crusher, when the trio enters.

"So, you know what I am," Amanda says.

"Of course, I do!" Q said haughtily. "No, come."

Q grabs Amanda's arm.

"Q, wait-!" Picard began.

"Let go of me, you pervert!" Amanda yells, as she smacks Q with her mallet.

BLAM!

"Oh, my," Dr. Crusher says. Somehow, Amanda sent Q into the floor.

Picard looks at Ranma.

"Hey, he had that coming!" Ranma smirks.

"…"

After things were clarified, Q began showing Amanda how to use her powers.

Meanwhile, on "Ten Forward"…

"So, Q decided to take the role of the teacher," said the enigmatic Guinan, a dark-skinned member of the long-lived "El-Aurian" race, known for that "listening skills". She had first met Ranma, when he and the command crew of the _Enterprise-D_ had traveled back in time to solve the mystery of Data's head in a cave just outside of the City of San Francisco. Incidentally, Ranma met his "future" self…who was disguised as Ukyo Kuonji at the time. He never had the chance to ask Ranma/Ukyo how this was to be, however. Food for thought, he supposed.

"If he survives the experience," Ranma replies over a hot-fudge sundae. "You know, I'm really concerned about Amanda in a different manner."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And no, I'm not going to go after her, so get your mind out of the gutter."

"Now, why would I think that?"

"Anyway, I have a feeling that Amanda might be…the reincarnation of my late wife Akane Tendo."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She looks like her, save for the blond hair, and she's been acting like her under-duress. And the mallet thing she did is certainly her trademark 'move'."

"All that is hyperbole, Ranma."

"True, but I performed a specialized scan, using advanced hyper-tech."

Ranma gives Guinan his sensor results. She looks over them.

"You definitely got something, Ranma."

"Yeah. Now, the question is what to do with this information."

Guinan gets up.

"I'm sure that you will do the right thing. Excuse me."

Ranma waves Guinan off, as he finishes his desert…

FLASH!

Ranma found himself in the arboretum, where a fashionably dressed Amanda was sitting, in a gazebo.

"Amanda…?"

"Hi, Ranma," Amanda said. "I wanted for us to have a little…talk."

"Well, I'm kinda busy-"

"No, you're not," Amanda said, as she waved her finger. Ranma's mind was forcibly changed to defer to Amanda's needs. "Now, I want to know if you have feelings me."

Unlike normal humans, Ranma had a much greater will power, so much so that he managed to activate his Green Lantern Power Ring.

FWAK!

Ranma slammed himself against the wall of the room. That managed to knock some sense into him.

"Don't…ever…do…that!" Ranma managed to yell. He then takes out two small objects, which looked like Chinese medicine balls from "pocket space".

"But I need to know the truth-!" Amanda says.

Not really trusting Amanda at the moment, Ranma tossed the balls at Amanda. They separated and began to spin around…

ZAP!

One energy burst later, and Amanda was rendered powerless.

"Oh-!" Amanda said. She instinctively tried to access her powers, but to no avail. "What…what happened?"

Before Ranma could say anything, two people appear, who were hiding and observing the situation.

"Wow, Ranma-baby," Nabiki smirked. "You always like get in trouble, don't you?"

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki's companion goes over to the distraught Amanda, and hugs her.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi asks.

"Kasumi?"

Tasha Yar and her security team comes running into the garden.

"Ranma!" Tasha says. "I just received a report of a large energy discharge!"

"I…I was testing my 'anti-Q' weapon, and Miss Rogers was kind enough to demonstrate."

"And these other women?" Tasha says, before recognition dawned on her. "Say, didn't they visit us a few years ago?"

"Yeah, I think."

"But how…?"

"THAT is a mystery to me."

Later, in the main conference room…

"…So you see, Captain Picard," Nabiki said, "my sister and I wanted to know if Miss Rogers was indeed our sister Akane."

"I see," Picard mused. "And you say that you and your sisters were originally from Earth?"

"Indeed. After we returned home, we lived out our lives. Only, we found out later that we are half-Gallifreyan, and therefore could live a long time. Plus, we, as Sailor Scouts, we were able to evolve into 'Exemplars'."

"'Exemplars'?"

"Exemplars are those beings, usually mystics, psychics or hyper-scientists who are so attuned to a particular aspect of nature, that they become living embodiments of that aspect. For me, it's 'Correspondence', or 'Space'. I used that to 'hide' my and Kasumi's presence from Ranma and the Q."

"And I am 'Quintessence'," Kasumi interjects. "I embody the essence of the universe."

"If I may ask, where were you…when Akane died?" Ranma demanded, as he got up. "You left her behind…and she ended up DEAD."

Nabiki looks at Ranma with sad eyes.

"Ranma, you don't know this, but sometime during the 21st century, Kasumi and I sacrificed our humanity in order for the Earth to live. And when that had happened, we chose to go…'Beyond the Rim'. By the way, John Sheridan told to say 'hello'."

"John…?"

FLASH!

"Well, the whole gang is HERE," Q smirks. He then turns to Ranma. "I'm hurt that you would create a weapon against a fellow sentient, fem-boy."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," Ranma replied.

Q turns to Picard.

"Point is, we of the Q Continuum do not want a rogue element running around unsupervised."

"Um," Ranma began. "Weren't you kicked out of the Q Continuum for a while?"

"Change in management. Now, what do you say…Amanda?"

For a while, Amanda was silent. She was having difficulty in adjust to all this.

"First, I find out that I'm a member of an alien species, then I find out that I'm the reincarnation of the legendary 'Sailor Diana', who happens to be the former wife of Lt/Commander Saotome, then I learn that my parents were killed by the Q for being human. I don't know what to do!"

Ranma looks at Amanda for a moment. Then he faces Q.

"Q! I challenge you to a contest that will guarantee Miss Rogers the right to stay."

Q looks at Ranma, and grins.

"Oh? Does your captain approve?"

Ranma turns Picard.

"Captain?"

"Proceed?"

"EX-cellent!" Q says, as he snaps his fingers.

FLASH!

Suddenly, Ranma found himself in the middle of a boxing ring; he was dressed in boxing gear (including boxing trunks with the Japanese flag colors on it). Q, dressed in a black tux, appears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Q begins. "We have a contest of wills tonight. In this corner, weight 160 lbs, the 'Wild Stallion'…RANMA SAOTOME!"

The _Enterprise-D_ crew, who were sitting in the audience, cheered. Ranma simply shrugged, before raising her gloved fist into the air in response.

"And in the other corner, from Russia's heartland, weighing 210 lbs…DRAGO!"

As the crowd booed, a tall, blond-haired man (with a crew cut) raises his gloved hand.

Q motions the two boxers to come over to him.

"Now, I want a clean fight."

"Standard boxing rules?" Ranma asked.

"But of course. SO KICKING…or whatever it is you do. Now you two tap gloves."

Ranma tapped gloves with "Drago", and realized that the man was built like brick house.

"I will break you," Drago said with a Russian accent.

Ranma merely shrugged his shoulders, and went to his corner, where Lianna and Picard greeted him.

"Okay, my champion," Lianna says, as she takes Ranma's boxing robe. "Just remember to keep your head straight. I sense great power within this one."

"I concur," Picard said, as he handed Ranma his teeth guard. "Just do your best."

"Sure thing."

DING!

"Well, I better take care of this," Ranma said, as he got up to face his opponent.

Meanwhile, in the audience…

"Naru, that should be ME in there!" Ryouga fumed.

"Ryo-chan, Ranma was the one who volunteered for this," Naru says.

"Humph!"

"Oh, my!" Kasumi says. "I hope that Ranma will be okay!"

"I'm sure he will be," Nabiki said, as she took down some bets from within the crew contingent of the _Enterprise-D_.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Hey, old habits are hard to break."

Thirty minutes later…

DING-DING!

As Ranma stumbles back to his corner, Deanna and Tasha take turns being "cue card" girls…much to their chagrin. Drago, from the evidence of the bruising he was receiving, was definitely NOT human.

"You okay?" Picard said, as he douses water on Ranma.

"If seeing you with two heads means 'okay', then yeah," Ranma said.

"You are doing remarkably okay, considering the type of construct Q has created," Lianna says.

"Yeah…"

DING!

Ranma got up, and faced Drago again. He danced about Drago-

BAM!

And got nailed.

Ranma felt dizzy, as he began to buckle…

"RANMA!" Amanda yelled, as she rose from her seat. "YOU CAN DO IT! I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

_Ranma…_

Huh? Ranma thought, as he focused his thoughts.

_I believe in you, too…_

Right then and there, Ranma realized that Usagi, although she was far, far away on DS9, was there with him…in spirit.

_I will always be with you in spirit…always…_

As if he received a burst of energy, Ranma got up. He was playing by Q's rules. Time to throw out the playbook.

"You will lose," Drago says, as he in for the KILL.

"Naw, buddy!" Ranma says. "I'm Ranma Saotome…and I don't LOSE! Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken Revised: TORNADO PUNCH!"

Back during his "traveling days", Ranma would pick up new techniques for fighting. Even if they were "in-born", Ranma had enough control over his aura and chi, that he could mimic those same abilities. On one world, he became fascinated with the Elemental Bending, which was similar to elementalism (the magic of the elemental arts). The end result was that "Air Bending".

Using his knowledge on atmospheric condition, Ranma, while throwing his speed punches, a concentrated vortex of wind corkscrewed into Drago's body.

BLAM!

And another.

BLAM!

And another.

BLAM!

Drago stumbled, while trying to defend himself against the relentless attacks. Finally-

"TORNADO UPPER-CUT!" Ranma yelled, as he delivered the finishing blow. Drago sailed up and over the turnbuckle, and landed nearly flat on his back on Worf and Ryouga.

"Damn you, Ranma!" Ryouga fumed. "Don't throw your 'trash' over my way!"

"Did it," Ranma said, as his bruised body ached. The ring soon became crowded with cheering crewmembers, as he was heft on a few shoulders.

"THE WINNER…unfortunately for ME…IS RANMA SAOTOME!"

"Ranma!" Amanda yelled, as she ran to where Ranma was. As soon as Ranma was put back down, she hugged Ranma. "Thank you!"

SMOOCH!

"Whoa!" Ranma says in reply. And then-

FLASH!

Everyone was back in the _Enterprise-D_'s main conference room.

"Well, you did it, fem-boy. She can stay, as long as she refrain from using her powers."

Just then, a crewmember comes into the conference room.

"Sir! The administrator on Tagran IV says that their atmospheric generators are on the verge of a meltdown!"

The people of Tagran IV had so polluted their atmosphere, that they needed filters just to survive. They had requested emergency assistance from the Federation, hence the reason why the _Enterprise-D_ had to stop by Starbase 212 in the first place.

Q looks at Amanda, expecting her "humanity" to force her to take care of the problem by her using her "Q" powers. Meanwhile, Nabiki took out her data pad, and punched in a few data streams.

"Done," Nabiki says, as she close her padd.

Q looks at Nabiki with anger.

"This was HER test, you know!"

"I know, which is something that you knew she would fail. So, I took care of the problem."

Picard looks at Data.

"Commander?"

Data checks his pad, and used the ship's long-range sensors to exam Tagra IV's atmosphere.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Data?"

"Tagra IV's atmosphere is normal. In fact, it's at pre-industrial levels."

Picard looks at Nabiki.

"I simply changed the characteristics of the atmosphere. After all, it is within my purview as the Exemplar of Space, after all."

"Nabiki, you aren't going to-" Kasumi began, thinking that she might charge the Federation or someone else for her act of "kindness".

"Of course not. THIS is for family. Besides, I've already earned quite a cache of credits today."

Q stands up, and face Nabiki.

"The Q Continuum will not stand by while you Exemplars interfere in our business!"

Nabiki looks Q with a menacing eye.

"Let me tell you something, Q. You may think that you are omnipotent, but there are levels of omnipotence that are beyond you and your kind. So, I can simply seal off your home dimension in a 'nested doll' effect, which could take an eternity to overcome, or I can call a favor from those who live 'Beyond the Rim'. Your choice."

Q looks at Nabiki…and blinked.

"You're no fun."

Q turns to the rest of the group.

"Until next time…adieu."

FLASH!

And Q was gone.

And that was that.

In the end, Nabiki and Kasumi Tendo have decided that it was time to return to the mortal planes, so they would return to Earth and lived in their old house, the Tendo Compound, which has been in Ranma's possession for years. Amanda would spend the rest of the internship on the _Enterprise-D_ before returning to Earth as well for her studies at the Starfleet Academy. Which means…

A week later, after a transporter accident…

"Come back here, Ranma!" said Chibi-Amanda, as she chased Chibi-Ranma with a mallet.

"Nyah!" Chibi-Ranma says, as he ran down the hall.

"How dare you tease Mandy-chan!" yelled Chibi-Ryouga, as he chased after the two. "Come here and take your punishment!"

"Ryo-chan!" called out Chibi-Naru. "Stop picking on Ranma!"

Of course, this was during a Ferengi attempt at taking over the _Enterprise-D_, but that was just a small detail amongst the usual shenanigans. And THAT particular "crisis" would soon be wrapped up.

**Location: The Delta Quadrant.**

Meanwhile…

In one of the labs of the Kremin, a scientist works on a new weapon in his home office. The scientist was a balding, middle-aged man with a stern expression.

"Soon, I will have the perfect weapon to fight against our enemy, the Zahl."

Delicate arms drape around the man's neck.

"And a weapon you shall have, my dear Annorax," said a feminine voice.

Annorax turns around, and moves his female companion on to his lap.

"I didn't know that you were up," Annorax said.

"I do not need that much sleep."

Annorax met this mysterious young woman recently, when he was having problems turning his theories of using time as a weapon in a full-realized dream. Thanks to her help, he will finally have his weapon.

"You know…you never told me your name. Not that I'm ungrateful, and all."

The young woman, who strangely looks exactly like Akane Tendo, merely smiles.

"I am simply known as…The Master, and we will be good friends."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: More on Akane/The Master will be elaborated upon in "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles". Meanwhile Akane/Amanda will be around to close out this story, so expect more Nerima Wrecking Crew hijinks.**

**Next time: See Ranma trapped in the _Wuxia_ simulation! See Ranma held prisoner by the Cardassians! See Ranma relive a wonderful life! See Ranma learn more about his Juraian birthright! And see Ranma discover the secret that unites all of humanity! All these, and more, will be included in the next installment of "Star Trek: Ranma's Story". See you then!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 99 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: It's the lightning round again! Each section of this chapter is a snap shot of Ranma Saotome's influence with Season Six of TNG. I hope that you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 99**

**

* * *

**

**Location: Deinonchycus VII.**

While waiting for the supply ship USS _Biko_, the crew of the _Enterprise-D_ engages in some rest and relaxation.

In one of the crew auditoriums, a music recital was in progress. Ranma-chan, with hair down and dressed in a black gown, played her violin. Meanwhile, Picard and Data were accompanying Ranma-chan's notes with a flute and cello combination respectively. Together, they were playing one of Mozart's famous pieces, a slightly modified version of the "40th Symphony".

"Man," Ryouga said, as he sat with his wife Naru and friend Amanda. It was still weird to know that Akane had reincarnated into an omnipotent being, albeit a reluctant one. "It's hard to believe that Ranma can play so well."

"Tell me about," Amanda replies. "Sometimes Ranma can be so macho, and then…this. I wish he was like this when I first met him."

"With his father around to influence him?"

"Good point."

After the recital…

"That was beautiful, Ranma," Neru says.

"Yeah, it's alright," Ryouga said.

"…That was…nice," Amanda says.

"Thanks guys," Ranma-chan replies. "It's not often that I get a chance to show my stuff."

"Well, what should we do next?" Nuru asks.

"I have this 'wuxia' holodeck program that we can participate in," Ranma-chan says.

"'Wuxia', huh?" Ryouga replied. "Sure, why not?"

"That will be SO neat!" Naru says. "Amanda?"

"I don't see why not," Amanda replied. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

An hour later…

In a creation of the Forbidden Temple, Beijing, China…

"You HAD to ask!" Ranma said, as he, Amanda, Ryouga and Naru (dressed in Qin Dynasty clothing) stood their ground. Unfortunately, an army of Datas had them surrounded.

"Shut up, Ranma!" Amanda yelled.

Apparently, during a tune up session, Data's internal system and the holodeck systems went screwy. So now, Ranma's wuxia program became dangerous.

Emperor Qin (i.e. a mustached Data) steps forth.

"You traitors will DIE!"

Ranma should have just gone on a REAL vacation.

**

* * *

**

**Location: An unknown facility in Cardassian territory.**

ZAP!

"ARRRGH!"

"Tell me the defense plans for Minos Korva, human!" said Gul Madred.

Ranma, along with Picard, Dr. Crusher and Worf were sent into the Lyshan System in the Cardassian DMZ, to investigate reports of a new and dangerous biological weapon. This weapon, if successfully deployed, can render an entire planet uninhabitable. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a ruse to lure Ranma into a trap. After all, he was the one with the Intelligence background. And now, stripped of his clothes, and forced to wear a control collar, Ranma was being pumped for information.

"I'm not saying ANYTHING to YOU or ANYONE."

"Wrong answer."

ZAP!

"ARRRGH!"

Gul Madred, with a glass of water, walks over to Ranma, who fell off the chair he was sitting in.

"Now, now. I don't want to injure one of the Federation's finest citizen TOO much."

Somehow, the Cardassians were able to get the proper counter-measures to neutralize Ranma's abilities.

With the glass of water, Madred pours water over Ranma, triggering his curse.

"To actually see your shape-shifting abilities in person is SUCH a treat! Now, be a good little girl, and tell me what I need to know. Otherwise…"

Ranma-chan opens her eyes. She then smiled a rather nasty smile.

"I'll tell you what you need to know. I see a man who doesn't have much of a future in the Cardassian Military Command."

Suddenly, Ranma-chan lashed out, and grabbed Gul Madred by the throat.

"You honestly think that your devices and psychological torture can affect ME? For ten years, until I was sixteen years old, I was trained to be the best fighter, in the manner that would be considered to be a species rights violation. I survived hundreds of years of strife, including a stint living on the world of Apocalypse as a guest of Lord Darkseid. So tell me, Madred, do you honestly think your paltry attempts at torture will yield the results you desire, or will you simply piss me off?"

The Cardassian began to think that maybe capturing Ranma was NOT such a good idea after all.

**

* * *

**

**Location: Lunaria Prime.**

During a conference, Ranma took the hit by a tetryon beam weapon, from an attack intended for Captain Picard. Lunarian extremists wanted to insure that Lunaria Prime is never admitted into the Federation. Organs fused with his "cyber-armor" (which was underneath his skin, but over his muscles), Ranma is taken aboard the _Enterprise-D_, where medical attention will be applied.

"I need life support, stat!" Dr. Crusher said, as Ryouga and Worf plopped Ranma's body on the medical bed.

"Ranma?" Amanda said, as she dropped some medical instruments. "RANMA!"

"Take it easy, Amanda," Dr. Crusher says. "I need you to stay calm so we can treat Ranma."

"What happened?" Riker asked, as he and Counselor Troi comes in.

"Apparently, Ranma took a hit that was meant for me, Commander," Picard says.

Troi held her godfather's limp hand.

"I can feel his thoughts," Troi says. "He's…he's alive."

"Then all we can do now is Pray."

"I'm going back down there!" Ryouga says, as he turns around. "Somebody has to answer for this!"

"At ease!" Picard says. "We don't need to go half-cock and cause an interstellar incident!"

"Aye, sir…"

Ryouga had always thought that Ranma would survive anything. But to be cut down like this…well, it was a bit much to take.

Meanwhile…

Ranma found himself in a white room.

"Oh, no!" Ranma said, as he got up. "I must have died, or something!"

"Not bad, fem-boy," said Q, as he appeared. "I can't say that I'm surprised to see you here."

"Alright, so…send me back."

"Not quite. While the good Dr. Crusher is working on your _body_, I get to show you what would life be like if you made a different life choice. So, lay it on me."

Ranma sighed. Still, he was indeed curious about Q's proposal.

"Okay. I always wondered if going on that stupid training journey would have made a difference in my life. I certainly wouldn't have been cursed."

"Oh?" Q smirked. "Well, lets see what would have happened if you never went on that training journey of yours…"

FLASH!

Ranma found himself in the Tendo dojo. Suddenly-

"Ha!"

Whack!

Ranma felt the hit, as he flowed with the punch. He turned to see the perpetrator.

"Akane!"

"You know," Akane said, as she took a stance. She had long hair, and appeared as she looked when Ranma first met her. "You're slower than most of the boys I tend to fight."

Ranma defended himself, and managed to parry some of the blows. He tried to leap over Akane's head, but came up short.

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he sprained his ankle.

"You okay?" Akane said, as she went over to her fiancé.

"I'm fine," Ranma says.

"Well, I go get some ice-"

"FREEZE!" Q says.

Everyone save for Ranma and Q froze.

"So, tell me, what's wrong with this picture?"

"Well, I'm not cursed, but…if this is the first time I met her, I still should have beaten her."

"Correct. You see, without Genma's training, you are not as conditioned as you should be. Sure, you would not have met Ukyo Kuonji, Ryouga Hibiki or Shampoo, but without their presence, you would not have improved any more significantly than, let's say, an ordinary martial artist. And when you meet Kuno-"

FLASH!

The scene changes to Ranma's first fight with Upperclassman Kuno at Furinkan High School.

WHACK!

Ranma was rolling on the ground, as Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno stands triumphantly over Ranma.

"You sir, are NOT worthy of the fair Akane Tendo!"

"FREEZE!"

"Well, as you can see, you would have lost to a human who training methods are outrageous, yet effective," Q says. "As for Akane Tendo…well…"

"Well what?"

"Miss Tendo would have felt sorry for you, married you, to fulfill the family obligation, and then divorce you for not being exciting enough."

"But all we did was fight and bicker!"

"And she stayed with you nevertheless. That sounds to me like, I don't know…love."

"I guess so. So…going on that training journey was a good choice."

"In more ways than one."

"So, now what?"

"You return to the living. Be seeing…"

Ranma opened his eyes in the real world, where everyone was staring down on him.

"Ranma?" Amanda says. She was glad to have had a hand in saving Ranma's life.

"Akane…" Ranma says, before falling asleep peacefully.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Riker says.

So do I, thought Amanda to herself.

**

* * *

**

**Location: Jurai.**

BLAM!

Ranma Saotome (wearing his all black covert suit), upon learning that his mother Nodoka was Juraian, went to Jurai demanding answers. The last time he had saw her was six years ago. And with the information that he has come across, Ranma was determined to learn of his mother's final fate.

BLAM!

If he gets through Queen Ryoko's defenses first.

Ranma twirled his lightsaber. He was trained in both the Juraian and Jedi Arts, so he could hold his own from an energy blade attack from the former space pirate Ryoko.

"I will NOT let you pass, Ranma!" yelled the cyan-haired queen.

"Then, I apologize for what I am about to do," Ranma said, as he pointed his left index finger at Ryoko. A discharge of concentrated electricity discharged, and hit its intended target. His anger at the situation was making him stronger in the ways of the Force.

ZAP!

"Ah!" Ryoko yelps, as she was struck down.

Guards and Juraian troops had barricaded the main entrance to throne room. However, with a wave of his free hand, he swept them aside. And when he finally made it to the front door, Ranma kicked the huge oak doors in.

CRASH!

Standing on his throne room was the present Juraian Emperor Tenchi. Standing there with him was his second wife Queen Ayeka, flanked by the wooden guardsmen Azaka and Kamidake.

"You will not harm Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka bellowed, as she began to channel huge amounts of energy.

"Ayeka, stand down!"

"But, my Lord-"

"Please," Tenchi said, as he rose from his seat. "I will speak to him…now."

Tenchi, dressed in Imperial clothing, slowly walks down the steps of his throne to face Ranma up close and person. He had his Juraian sword in his hand, though deactivated.

"I do not wish to fight you, Ranma Saotome," Tenchi said. "But I will in order to protect the sanctity of this kingdom."

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

Ranma keeps his deactivated lightsaber by his side.

"I want to know about my mother Nodoka."

Tenchi sighs.

"Ranma, for reasons that I cannot explain now, you must trust my word that I cannot answer your question. If Crown Princess Nodoka is indeed your mother, then there is a good reason why she cannot see you at this point in time. Besides, would she be proud of you for doing what you are doing now?"

Ranma then realized something. As much as he wished to see his mother, Ranma didn't want to see her in this manner.

"Fine, you win. Oh, and your people are only stunned."

Tenchi smiles.

"I know, which is why I wanted to talk to you FIRST."

Ranma nods, and employs the "Instant Transmission" for home.

"What an awful man!" Ayeka says.

"Actually, he seems to be a good man."

"That he is," said Nodoka, as she steps from within the shadows. "After all, he IS my son!"

**

* * *

**

**Location: The Vilmoor System.**

When one of Captain Picard's old archeological professors, Dr. Galen, was murdered for trying to unravel a secret message embedded in the DNA of various life forms in the Alpha Quadrant, Picard turned to Ranma to lead the investigation. However, it turned out that the Cardassians, the Klingons and Romulans were also involved. So…the chase was on!

The _Enterpise-D_ managed to arrive on one of the planets of Vilmoor System, where the mystery chasers were all gathered together.

"You take ONE more step, Klingon," began Gul Ocett, a female Cardassian, "And I'll destroy the remain samples!"

"You do, and I'll kill you and you companion where you STAND!" yelled the Klingon. He was upset that the Cardassians had managed to sabotage his ship, after he destroyed a planet just to get rid of some clues that would lead all of them to this place.

"WhoEVER gets the samples will give them to US," said the Romulan commander, who was observing the situation via cloak.

Ranma had enough.

"SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled. "All of you fight and bicker. If any of you don't pipe down, I WILL BE THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO RAISE HECK AROUND HERE!"

Since Ranma's reputation was well-known, they all did what they were told."

"Good," Picard said, as he regained his composure, as Dr. Crusher obtained the final samples. "We shall ALL learn the truth behind the code."

Once the data was decoded, a holographic image appeared.

"Serenity?" Ranma exclaimed.

"My dear ones," said Queen Serenity of the late Moon Kingdom. "If you have discovered this message, then it means that you all have uncovered the truth. You see, I am the last of the Ancients, a space-faring people who have intermingled with your species, and thus gave you all sentience. As the last of my line, it is my duty and honor to let you all know that each of you is a reflection of us. You have the potential to become a great people, and so I hope that as a lasting legacy, you will become one."

Then, the image turns to face Ranma.

"And Ranma, please take care of my little girl. She represents the future for this galaxy…and the universe."

And with that, the image disappears.

Everyone turns to face Ranma.

"What?"

**

* * *

**

**Location: Earth.**

"So, we get a new pilot?" Ranma said, as he went to transporter bay with Captain Picard. Amanda had already returned to Earth, where her studies at the Starfleet Academy will begin.

"Indeed," Picard said. "She's a recent graduate, so she's doing her fieldwork here on the _Enterprise-D_."

"Well, if you want the best, you come to ME."

However, as soon as Ranma's trainee is beamed aboard, Ranma's eyes' widens.

"Cadet Okihsoh Emotoas, reporting for duty, sir!" said a perky, shorthaired red head. Strangely, she looks like Ranma's female form.

**Location: Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant.**

Meanwhile, on a non-descriptive planet, and old menace takes a look at his android bride.

"Soon, my lovely 'Info'," Lore says to his bride. "We shall begin to forge an empire."

The yellow-skinned Info, who strangely looks like Usagi, nods her head

"But of course, my love."

Standing before them was an army of Borg drones, who roared in approval, ready to begin the conquest of an unsuspecting galaxy.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: The End! See you soon!**


	100. Chapter 100

**Star Trek: Ranma's Story 100 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½, Star Trek, Sailor Moon and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story to the bitter end. And even though Ranma Saotome's adventures with Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino are FAR from over, this story is. Hopefully, you'll will check out "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles" (which feature the events during the years after TNG), and "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures" (which feature the events that lead to ENT). Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 100**

**

* * *

**

**Year: 3006 CE (Nerima Ward, "Old Tokyo", Japan).**

Nerima Ward is one of the few places throughout the metropolitan area that has maintained its late 20th century sensibilities. Even taking in account of the backdrop that consists of GENOM Tower in Neo-Tokyo on one side, and Crystal Tokyo on another side, the district is still the same haven for super-powered martial artists. The so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" is still alive and well, albeit in a different form.

Meanwhile, at the Tendo Compound…

"Ranma, you JERK!"

Dr. Amanda Rogers-Saotome (MD) hits Ranma on the head for forgetting that today was the big move. Instead, Starfleet Captain Ranma Saotome got wasted celebrating his last night in the "future" with his best friend Admiral Ryouga Hibiki. Ranma always refused the rank of "Admiral", because he could never see himself as a bureaucrat.

"Ow!" Ranma yelled yelled, as he rubbed his forehead. "Uncute tomboy…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, alright? Sheesh, can't a man get some peace and quiet around here?"

"Well, if that's how you feel," Amanda says, as she conjures up a cup of cold water. "You can be a girl, then!"

SPLASH!

"Gah!" Ukyo exclaimed in frustration. As Ukyo, Ranma's memories gets shifted from his to his late friend Ukyo Kuonji's. Ukyo was a okonomiyaki chef who foolishly followed her best friend Ranma back to the future. And thanks to one of Ranma's enemies, Ukyo received a near-fatal injury that forced Ranma to merge his cursed femal body with Ukyo's. The result was Ranma having Ukyo's body, and it took a while to be able to switch genders again. Both Ranma and Ukyo share the same memories, even though they have slightly different personalities. "What did you do that for, Amanda?"

"Ranma was being a jerk," Amanda replied.

"But did you have to hit him? I thought that you were over that!"

Amanda sighs.

"Fine! Be that way!"

"Amanda-!"

Just then, Ranma's son Robert and his daughter Keiko-chan (she was named after one of her great-aunts) come running down the stairs.

"Dad, is everything-"

"It's okay, Robert," Ukyo says, as she dries herself off. "Your Mother had a little problem with me because of last night."

'Grandfather, you want anything?" Keiko-chan says, as she fixes herself some breakfast. Keiko looks a like a younger version of Ukyo. She was home from Starfleet Academy, so she wanted to use that time to spend as much time as possible with her grandfather.

"Sure. I'm just glad that you're here to cook breakfast with your grandmother around.

"I heard that!" Amanda called out, from another part of the house.

Interestingly, since Amanda was Robert's mother, both Robert and Keiko-chan have inherited the powers of the Q. However, since they want to remain on the mortal plane, they, like Amanda, were prohibited from using their powers.

Just then, another houseguest comes into the kitchen.

Being a family man bewildered Ukyo, even after all these years. She always pictured herself marrying her "Ranchan", and having a life together. Well, being one person was NOT something she had in mind. Almost as unappealing was that fact that she was married to another woman, who happened to be the reincarnation of one of her former rivals Akane Tendo. Still, between the two (or three, when counting Ranma himself) of them, they had a lot of children and grandchildren. Dana Saotome (a director at the American Smithsonian Institute) and the recently married Hikaru Saotome (an fresh Starfleet officer whose parents were distant cousins; one parent was Ranma's and the late Admiral Hikaru Sulu's descendant, while the other parent was Ranma's and Amanda's child) were two of her grandchildren. Even though society of the 31st century did not frown on such couplings, Ukyo, being "old school" felt weird about the whole arrangement. That didn't include the fact that Ranma had other wives, in the form of the marriage of Neo-Queen Serenity and High-Queen Hoshi of Crystal Tokyo (by Royal decree), another in the form of a marriage with Princess Tsunami on Jurai (going back and forth via "Instant Transmission" was not a problem for Ranma in the fulfillment of his "spousal duties"). She was just glad that Ranma had long since gave up his womanizing ways, and just focused present arrangement (as a "stud" for the Sailor Scouts…and the Joketsuzoku) among other things. She was just amazed that Amanda went along with the arrangement, and she was VERY glad that Kodachi was happily married to Dr. Wesley Crusher, Ranma's former student and close friend.

Just then…

"Good morning," Borg Queen Hoshiko Saotome, aka "Borg Adjutant 6/9", said, as she walked into the kitchen…naked.

"Do you mind?" Keiko-chan yells, while her father gawks at Hoshiko.

"Unlike you humans, we of the Borg are not 'fazed' by nudity," Hoshiko says, as she gets herself a glass of orange juice. Being away from the Borg Cooperative allowed Hoshiko a chance to eat normal food.

I better handle this as "Ranma", Ukyo thought to herself. Thus, with a grunt…

"Hoshiko, I asked you to be mindful of Earth customs," Ranma said.

Hoshiko looked at her father, and shrugged.

"We will comply, Father," she said, as liquid skin flowed around her body, and then transmuted itself into normal clothing. "There, are you happy, father?"

"I am," Ranma replied.

As Hoshiko sat down to eat, Ranma couldn't help but recall how she came back into her life…

FLASHBACK! 

**Location: En route of Ohniaka III.**

"I'm telling you, Ensign "Okihsoh Emotoas" is my daughter, sir!" Ranma said, as he leans over Captain Picard's desk. He was able to get Dr. Crusher to secretly take a detailed scan to confirm what he had suspected.

Picard sighs.

"Be as it may," Picard began. "Orders from high are that she is to be left alone. End of story."

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he raised his hands in disgust.

"Look, Ranma, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to tread things carefully. At the very least, you should get to know the girl."

Ranma looks at Picard.

"You must understand that when Hoshiko was taken from us by the Borg…it was like a knife in my heart."

Ranma sighs, and straighten himself out.

"Alright, I'll hold my peace."

"Good. Besides, isn't Miss Emotoas scheduled for some additional flight training?"

"I believe she is, sir."

"Good. Carry on."

A few minutes later, Emotoas completes her flight simulation in one of the holodecks.

"Whew," the girl says, as she takes off her flight helmet. "How did I do?"

Ranma walked into the simulation with his data pad.

"Well, that hang-turn was pretty sloppy, and your coasting was ill-timed. You get a 81 percent score."

"81? I hit that mark dead on!"

"No, that was sloppy. You can't cut corners when piloting."

Emotoas' nose crinkles.

"You know, I always wanted to work with the 'Great Ranma Saotome', who wasn't afraid of anything, challenge or no."

"Well…things change."

At that moment, Counselor Troi, who was observing the situation, step forth.

"Ensign, can you excuse us?"

"Sure," the ensign replies. "I don't need any of this hassle."

When Troi and Ranma were finally alone…

"Uncle, you really need to stop trying to be a parent to her."

Ranma turns to Troi.

"It was THAT obvious?"

"It sure was. You almost remind me of my…mother."

"Hey!"

Troi merely giggles.

Just then, the ship's red alert klaxons had sounded.

"Red Alert! All hands prepare for battle-stations!"

"At least SOMETHING is a welcome distraction," Ranma says, as he and Troi leave the station.

**Location: Ohniaka III.**

On the bridge of the _Enterprise-D_, Ranma was directly supervising his daughter at the Helm. At the same time, the _Enterprise-D_ was facing a large starship with various oblong structures going everywhere without any apparent pattern.

"Full stop," Picard says. "Miss Yar, hail them."

"Opening hailing frequencies, sir," Tasha says. "There is no response. And there is no response from the science station below either."

"Alright," Picard says. "Mr. Riker, take an Away Team down to investigate…and maintain alert status."

"Aye, sir. Saotome, Data and Worf: you're with me," Riker says.

Unfortunately, waiting for the Starfleet Officers were dead scientists and-"

"Resistance is futile!" said a Borg drone. However, instead of trying to assimilate the Away Team, squads of Borg Drones were trying to kill them.

BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma ducked the shot, rolled and returned fire with his phaser.

ZAP!

Thankfully, phasers these days were equipped with auto frequencies settings, which allow them to pierce Borg shielding.

While it aggressive Borg were unusual, Data's own aggressive behavior was equally unusual.

"Data, that's enough!" Riker says.

Shocked by his own behavior, Data ceases his action.

As soon as the action on the planet surface ceased, the alien ship began to fire upon the _Enterprise-D_.

BLAM!

"Ensign, evasive maneuvers!" Picard said.

"Aye, sir," Ensign Emotoas says, as she maneuvered the _Enterprise-D_ out of harm's way.

As soon as the Away Team was back on board, the _Enterprise-D_ gave chase. However, it soon jumped into "trans-warp mode", and disappeared. Still, there was a single Borg that was alive from the attack on the science station, so not all was lost.

Later, thanks to this latest Borg incursion, Starfleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev makes a visit aboard the _Enterprise-B_. She wanted to read the "riot act" to Picard for letting the Borg "Hugh" go without implementing a disabling virus.

"…And the next time you have an opportunity to destroy the Borg, take it," Nechayev says. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Picard replied curtly.

"I'm glad that we have an understanding. Now, to the matter of Ensign Okihsoh Emotoas."

"What about her?"

"I am authorized to give you this information. Miss Emotoas is, in fact, the Borg Adjutant 'Six of Nine'."

Picard looks at Nechayev hard.

"So, Saotome's suspicion WAS correct."

"Indeed," Nechayev smirked. "Originally, after the failed attempt to invade Earth, the Borg wanted Ensign SAOTOME to be used as a Trojan horse against US. Well, we found this out just in time, and reprogrammed her to serve our bidding. And now, the first chance she reconnects into the Borg Hive network, we will initiate the very program that you failed to implement."

Picard looks at Nechayev in disbelief.

"I will NOT use another person, Borg or no Borg, as a weapon."

The Starfleet Admiral gives Picard a rather cold smile.

"Then, Captain, I have no choice but to-"

Suddenly, the alarms sound. Commander Riker comes running the conference room.

"Sir! We have a problem."

Riker explains that Data and their latest Borg guest had left the _Enterprise-D_, along with Data's daughter Lal (who worked in "Ten Forward") and Ensign Hoshiko Saotome (who was visiting Ten Forward at the time). In fact, it was the Borg who orchestrated the escape, and managed to brainwash Data into becoming his accomplice.

"Well," Nechayev said, as she straightened her uniform. "It looks like you have a job to do, Captain Picard."

As Nechayev leaves the bridge, and gets into the turbo-lift (to return to her vessel), no one notices the silvery strands of strings that were seemingly connected to different parts of the Admiral's body…like a puppet on a string.

**Location: Tendo Compound (Nerima Ward, Tokyo, Japan).**

At the same time, on Earth…

"Ah, yes," Nabiki Tendo said to herself, as she manipulated her avatar of Admiral Nechayev, over a holographic board. The board was the size of a chessboard, which created representation of whatever environment her avatar was in…in real time. For years, Nabiki has used avatars to keep track of things in, while she and her sister Kasumi were "Beyond the Rim". As the living embodiment of Spatial Dimension (i.e. "Space", "Correspondence", etc.), Nabiki's was very aware of what goes on in the universe, which is why the likes of Darksied of Apocalypse had to have a relationship of sorts, rather than just see an enemy or competitor. At any rate, one of the things that Nabiki did was create an avatar that would one day join Starfleet, and rise through the ranks, and all she needed to do plant a fragment of her essence in mortal flesh. The result was Admiral Alynna Nechayev of Russia, a hard nose, tough as nails bureaucrat who would monitor her "brother-in-law" and his wife. She wasn't trying to be cruel, but ever since her younger sister chose to reincarnate, rather than join Nabiki and Kasumi, Nabiki has carried a bit of a grudge. Now that she and Kasumi have returned to Earth, and have reunited with their sister, Nabiki is willing to put away her "toys". Perhaps it's time for her to stop playing god with Ranma's life.

Nah.

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki turns to see her sister Kasumi peeking into her room.

"Yes?"

"It's almost time for dinner, and Amanda will be here shortly."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

And with that, Nabiki puts her diorama on "auto-pilot".

The _Enterprise-D_ tracks down Data's commandeered shuttle, until-

"We're under attack by that Borg ship!" Yar says.

Ranma, now at the Helm, dodged the attacks, while Tasha returned fire.

"Sir," Lt. Hibiki said, as he sat at Operations. "I'm detecting signs of a spatial distortions…"

"They are engaging a trans-warp field!" Ranma yelled.

"After them!" Picard orders.

Somehow, a stable Trans-warp conduit was formed in the wake of the departing Borg ship.

WOOSH!

When the _Enterprise-D_ emerged from the conduit.

"I'm not detecting any signs of the Borg vessel," Yar says. "However, I do detect a local Borg hive on the third planet of this system."

Picard straightens his shirt.

"Mr. Riker: assemble groups to search for Mr. Data, his daughter Lal and Ensign…Saotome."

Ranma immediately turn to face Picard.

"I KNEW it! "Why-?"

"All questions will be answered LATER. Right now, we have a mission to perform."

Staying with the _Enterprise-D_, in a command capacity, will be Ensign Ro Laren (Helm), Ensign Ryouga Hibiki (Ops), Ensign Naru Osaka-Hibiki (Science), Lt/Commander Tasha Yar (Tactical), Dr. Beverly Crusher (CMO) and Lt/Com Ranma Saotome (Special Ops); Dr. Crusher will serve as the commanding officer (as the most senior officer), while Ranma serves as "XO".

"Do you have a problem with me as your commanding officer, Ranma?" Dr. Crusher asks.

"No, I don't, Doctor," replied Ranma, as he sat down. "Just do me a favor, though."

"And that would be…?"

"Please have faith in your capabilities. Commanding a ship is not any different from commanding sickbay."

Dr. Crusher smiles.

"You have yourself a deal."

Meanwhile, down on the surface of the third planet of this unknown star system, things for Picard and the others have not gone very well. First, the teams ran straight into an ambush. Second was the fact that upon being herded into a nondescript fortress, they were confronted by-

"Lore," Picard said in shock.

"Welcome, Captain Picard," said the sneering twin of Data, who was dressed in a black suit. "Welcome to the beginning of the end of your _precious_ Federation."

"Where is Data? What have you done with him?"

"Me? Why not ask if him yourself."

Then, Data, his daughter Lal and a female android who strangely looks like a yellowed skinned Usagi Tsukino come out; Hoshiko Saotome, is bound in an apparatus of some type.

"Data!" Deanna cried out.

"The progeny of Dr. Soong will begin an empire that will take over the galaxy!"

During the scuffle, Picard and Riker were separated from the others, and went down into a basement area. It was then that they ran into a familiar face.

"Hugh?" Picard said with shock. He and Riker were exploring the place, looking for an exit, when Hugh and his fellow Borg drones captured them. However…

"Because of YOU, there is chaos!" Hugh says. Hugh goes on to explain that the Borg Collective had detected the "individual virus" in Hugh and subsequent Borg drones, and "fire-walled" them. Essentially, Hugh and his band of Borg were cut off, and were running around aimlessly, when Lore and his bride Info came upon the scene. Unfortunately, in Lore's quest to conquer the Federation, he has begun to experiment on some of the drones, mostly because he could.

"Then we have an even bigger problem," Riker says.

Picard looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't believe that Data OR Lal are truly acting on their accord," Picard says. "Most likely, something is interfering with their ethical programming. And the fact that Lore is experimenting on the Borg drones mean that-"

"-He was waiting for us to bring Ensign Saotome," Riker says. "But why?"

"Miss Hoshiko is the Borg Adjutant, which means that he could obtain access to the entire collective."

"We cannot allow someone like Lore gain control of the Borg!" Hugh cries out.

"Then he won't," Picard says. "We got to find a way to restore Data and Lal's ethical programs AND free Ensign Hoshiko."

Meanwhile, the _Enterprise-D_ was taking part in a "cat and mouse" struggle. Somehow, the Borg ship was able to cloak its presence.

As if THAT was a problem for either the likes of Ryouga or Ranma.

"I sense something," Ryouga said, as he detected life signs. Ryouga was learning to extend his aura senses beyond the confines of a vessel, thanks to Ranma's instruction.

"Ensign Hibiki is right, Doctor," says Ranma. "They are using this system's intense magnetic eddies to hide their cloaking field."

"Is there a way to…force them to de-cloak?" Crusher asked.

"Maybe we can use the sun itself," Yar offered. "We could so like we did on Minoa."

"What do you mean…?"

Ranma explained that he used a planet's atmosphere to show the presence of a cloaked weapons probe. IT could hide itself, but not it's trail.

"Do it," Crusher says.

"Ensign Ro, take us to the sun," Ranma says.

"Aye, sir," Ro says, as the _Enterprise-D_ breaks from orbit, with the Borg ship in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Picard and Riker allow themselves to get captured, just in time for Lore's announcement.

"I am glad that you are ALL here," Lore said. Next to him were Info, Lal and Data. In the center stage was a bound Hoshiko, was looked like she was prepped for surgery. "Once we have reconfigured this…creature, the rest of the Borg will join our crusade. Brother, may you do the honors?"

With the device that Picard, Riker and Hugh had made, Picard began to remotely access Data's neural network in his positronic brain…

Data goes over to girl, who was barely conscious. Signs of remorse and apprehension began to creep into his "brain".

"Go ahead, brother," Lore plodded. "Do what must be done."

Data looks at the girl, then at Lal, and then back at the girl.

"I…I do not think that I can…"

"Move aside," Lore said firmly, as he took the medical instruments. "I knew that you did not have what it took to do what was necessary, Brother. So…I will."

As Lore was about to apply the instrument on Hoshiko, something bizarre began to happen. In the positronic brain of Info, a previously undetected program activated.

STATUS: "INFO" SYSTEM ACTIVE.

"MOON PRINCESS" PROGRAM: LOADING…

Just as Lore was about to plunge the instrument into Hoshiko's head…

"I can not harm my…daughter," Info says, as she grabbed Lore's arm, and pushed him off the stage.

"What?" Lore screamed.

Just then, a horde of Hugh's followers comes pouring into the hall of the citadel, and began to confront those Borg still under Lore's control.

"Data!" Picard yells.

"Captain?"

"NO!" Lore yelled, as he fired a weapon at Data.

ZAP!

However, Info got in the way.

BLAM!

With a huge gapping hole in Info's chest, the android fell over, only to be caught by Data.

"Are you functioning?" Data asked.

"Barely," Info replies. "It was good to do the right thing, even for a little while…"

And Info deactivates.

Data stands up.

"Where is Lore?"

Meanwhile…

"The shields might not hold up TOO much longer," Yar says, as the _Enterprise-D_'s shields buckled. The strain in putting the ship in the sun's corona was great.

Crusher looks at Ranma, who nods.

"Ro, when we get to the maximum limits, punch it," Ranma says.

"Ten seconds to total systems failure!" Ryouga says.

"We're approaching our limits!" Ro cries out.

Ranma turns to Dr. Crusher.

"NOW!" Dr. Crusher orders.

The _Enterprise-D_ performs a warp jump, creating a vacuum that sucks the surface of the star into space. Fortunately, the Borg ship did not expect this, so it went-

BOOM!

Meanwhile…

Data found his brother preparing for his escape.

"I cannot let you go," Data says. "You have to answer for your crimes."

"Then, I'm sorry, too," said Lore, as he turns to fire his disrupter at his twin.

BLAM!

Lore goes down.

Data immediately gets to Lore, and pops open his "brain".

"This is for the best," Data says, as he permanently deactivates his brother Lore. "Good-bye, Lore."

"Good-bye, Data-URK!"

And that was the end of Lore.

During the chaos, something unusual happens…

A grinding sound occurs, followed by the appearance of a British blue telephone box. A moment later, a man with medium length wavy hair and Victorian England fashion sense emerges.

"Ah!" the man said to himself. "I seem to have made it JUST in time."

"Grandfather," said a woman, who came out of the box as well. She had blond, short hair, and wore a baseball cap. "You REALLY have to wait until the close is clear."

The man, who is simply known as "The Doctor", looks at the woman incredulously.

"Just because this is my eighth incarnations since I have last seen you, that doesn't mean you forget that I am INDEED your grandfather, Susan."

"Yes, Grandfather…"

"Now, help me gather this artifact," the Doctor said, as he and Susan picks up Info.

"Tell me, WHY are we doing this again?"

"Simply put, my dear, we will need to gather as many allies as possible for the up-coming 'Time War'."

As soon as the Doctor and his companion go back into the blue box, the object disappears.

Later…

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 47025.4. With the crisis over, and the promise of Hugh the Borg to create a new society, the _Enterprise-D _has return to Federation space. Mr. Data and his daughter Lal were returned to normalcy and were given a clean bill of health. And speaking Data, he was able to re-claim the emotion chip that his brother Lore had stolen from him. As for Lore, he was dismantled and placed into "special storage". We never were able to determine what had happened to Lore's companion Info, but I have no doubt that we will be seeing her again._

_However, there is one more important business to attend before concluding this matter…_

"You will WHAT?" Nechayev yelled.

"I will repeat myself," Picard said calmly. "I will publicly release our entire conversation on this matter. I will not use another life to destroy another, just because it is convenient to do so. And once that information is released…"

Nechayev paled. She could handle the scrutiny from Starfleet and the Federation. What she won't be able to handle is the reaction of the Saotome couple.

"You…win," Nechayev says. "What is your price?"

Picard smiles.

A short time later in the arboretum…

Ranma played his violin, while sitting on a rock near some flowers that Keiko had once planted, back when she was still aboard the _Enterprise-D_. It was ironic that Ranma would grow up in more ways than one. Certainly, he never expected himself to actually LIKE playing the violin.

"Mr. Saotome?"

Ranma stopped playing with his violin.

"Oh, hi," Ranma says. "What's up?"

"Well…I wanted to thank you for…being my flight instructor," Hoshiko said, as she looked about.

"Hey, not a problem. So, what's next?"

"Well, I will be going to Betazed for some counseling for what has happened to me, and then, if everything checks out, I'll be attending advanced flight school."

"Well, I hope everything works out."

Hoshiko nods her head, and turns to leave. She suddenly turns back.

"Mr. Saotome, I-"

"When you get your 'house' in order, we'll talk. Just take care of your needs first, and I'll be there for you…my daughter."

Hoshiko smiles.

"Thank you," she says. And then she leaves, leaving Ranma to continue his music.

END FLASHBACK! 

As Ranma leans on the counter, drinking his mourning coffee, he wonders what would have happened if he had failed to be there for Hoshiko. When he faced the Q's "Time Test" with Picard, he saw a possible future where Usagi had died, forcing him to live the life of seclusion as a permanent female amongst the Joketsuzoku. He didn't like how he turned out, which is why he would take an active hand in protecting those who were close to him, even during those times where he went against Federation policy.

But, no matter what, the price he had paid for his success was worth it.

At any rate, it didn't matter at this point. Ranma and his wife Usagi will send one of their doppelgangers each into the past, where THEY will create a better future. Sure, it means that a new timeline will be created, but the benefits out-weigh the cost. Perhaps THOSE Ranma and Usagi will succeed where they failed. Then again, it was all just one great "adventure" to be had. Regardless, Ranma's "story" was done, but his "chronicles" was slowly unfolding.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: To know what happened after TNG, check out "Star Trek: Ranma's Chronicles" for DS9, VOY and more. Also, to see what Ranma is doing, after returning home, check out "Star Trek: Ranma's Adventures". Anyway, thank you for sticking around to the very end of this story; I really appreciate it. Later!**


End file.
